Uzumaki Naruto: El amanecer del jugador
by yedinson015
Summary: DE LA AUTORIA DE Legend of the Kyuubi(a una edad temprana Naruto creció con poco o ningún amigo. Debido a esto, creció con un amor por los videojuegos. Un día, de alguna manera, se despertó con la capacidad de ver la vida como un videojuego. Naruto no tiene idea de qué hacer con esto, pero decidió aprovecharlo al máximo. Cuidado con el mundo! El jugador ha llegado)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **Uzumaki Naruto: el jugador de Konoha**

Este es un trabajo de fan fiction. Todos los personajes, organizaciones, técnicas y eventos originales retratados en esta literatura ficticia son productos de la imaginación del autor o se usan de manera ficticia. Aunque la mayoría de los eventos y la mayoría de los personajes tienen lugar y son parte del mundo del artista Kishimoto Naruto.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto ni de ningún otro manga o historia. Tengo la propiedad de las técnicas, la originalidad de esta trama, la historia que creé y algunas otras cosas en esta historia. Pero los elementos de manga artist, etc. no los tengo.

Jutsu, traducción al japonés: **Saigasho** (impacto de colmillo aplastante)

Discurso normal: ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Demonio / Invocación o Fusión: **¿cómo debería saberlo?**

Pensamiento humano: ¡ _Tienes más de un milenio de edad! ¿No deberías saber esto?_

Demonio / Invocar: _**¡Solo pretendo saber todo! Me veo más rudo de esa manera.**_

 **Resumen:** a edad temprana Naruto creció con poco o ningún amigo. Debido a esto, creció con un amor por los videojuegos. Un día, de manera gráfica, se despertó con la capacidad de ver la vida como un videojuego. Naruto no tiene idea de qué hacer con esto, pero decidió alcanzarlo al máximo. Cuidado con el mundo! El jugador ha llegado. Naruto / The Gamer Crossover. Elementos del juego del año RPG y Naruto.

 **Jus les informa a todos que esta es una nueva versión de mi versión original. También emparejamientos, será un foco de esta historia, pero más adelante. Sí, Naruto está fuerte y preparado. También dame al menos 50-60 revisión por favor.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A LEYENDA DEL KYUBII LA REPUBLICA EN ESPAÑOL PORQUE LA CONSIDERADOR UN GRAN HISTORIA**

 **Capítulo 1: El amanecer del jugador**

Uzumaki Naruto bostezó mientras se levantaba de su cama y sacudía las telarañas de su cabeza. Luego, el rubio procedió a limpiarse la suciedad de los ojos, se dirigió al baño para hacer una ducha y cerró los dientes como un reloj. Poco después de terminar, Naruto recogió su ropa que consistía en una pequeña camiseta blanca, ropa interior y un par de pantalones cortos de color naranja antes de ponérselos y comenzó a preparar un simple desayuno antes de que se preguntara qué debería hacer hoy.

La era del día sábado y por lo tanto significaba que no tenía escuela. También significaba que podía dormir, lo que siempre fue bienvenido. Recién cumplidos los trece, hoy, Naruto se dio cuenta de que un día que sabía que muchos lo evitarían como a la peste más de lo normal. Tener trece años también significaba que Naruto estaba en su último año en la academia ninja. Cuando Naruto pensó por primera vez en unirse a la academia y convertirse en un ninja, como la mayoría, pensó que estaría aprendiendo jutsu increíbles y sería una misión para salvar a los damiselas en apuros o salvar a un país de un malvado ninja.

Tales pensamientos y esperanzas salieron volando por la ventana después de la primera semana y solo empeoraron a medida que pasaban los años. Como la mayoría de los huérfanos, un Naruto se había enseñado a escribir y escribir junto con otras necesidades básicas para integrarse adecuadamente en la sociedad. Aunque gracias a la naturaleza hiperactiva de Naruto, la experiencia más rápida de aprender y realizar las tareas y las tareas maestras que la mayoría de los demás huérfanos. Debido a su alta actividad, entre otras cosas cosas, Naruto odiaba quedarse tranquilo ya menudo se saltaba la clase para hacer una nueva actividad física.

Debido a esto, fue visto por la mayoría como un zapato en el título de **Dead Last** when llegó el momento de graduarse por sus compañeros y la facultad de enseñanza. Sin embargo, algunos dudaban de que podíamos llegar a un graduarse o convertirse en ninja. Aunque si preguntaran a Naruto, diría que era el mejor ninja de la academia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Ramen, te amo, pero ¿por qué tardas tres minutos en hacerlo?", Gimió el joven mientras se paraba frente a las microondas con impaciencia. Bebiendo en su caja de leche como lo hizo, aunque sabía un poco agrio. Ramen siempre había sido la comida favorita de Naruto por varias razones. Sabía bien, era barato y asequible, era fácil de preparar, podía comerlo en varios sabores, y podía comer en el desayuno, el almuerzo y el restaurante. Lo único que odiaba era los tres minutos que tardó en hacerlo.

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, Naruto se pregunta cómo sería probar los platos nuevos en vez. A él le encantaba el ramen, sin duda, pero la variedad también era agradable ... a menos que involucrara vegetales, olvídate de eso.

"Mercaderes estúpidos", gruñó Naruto.

A decir verdad, una de las únicas razones por las que Naruto comía mayormente ramen, además de su amor por él, era el hecho de que muchos de los comerciantes en Konoha no vendían nada ni intentaban venderle a un precio más alto. El ramen era barato y asequible, ya menudo se vendía en grandes cantidades.

Afortunadamente para Naruto, algunas tiendas tenían empleados amigables que le vendían lo que necesitaba a un precio justo. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos algunos terminaban siendo despedidos y el ciclo comenía de nuevo. Fue en una de estas tiendas que Naruto encontró uno de los pocos lugares en la vida que podía permitir: los videojuegos.

Los videojuegos todavía eran nuevos en esta época, ya solo comenzaron a llamar la atención durante la última década y media, pero aún así fueron divertidos. Lo más sorprendente de todo, en la mente de Naruto, eran los juegos de rol, ya que permitía convertirte en alguien. Actualmente Naruto solo tenía cuatro de ellos, en su mayoría ediciones anteriores, Akira Toriyama y Yujii Horii *.

Los videojuegos fueron populares principalmente entre los civiles y algunos de los ninjas más jóvenes en los países elementales. Las razones para que los militares lo tengan mucho más fácil que los ninjas y los permisos permitidos pasatiempos tan relajados. Ninja no tiene tiempo para relajarse y se puede perder en el genio, tiene poco tiempo para relajarse, y durante esos momentos a menudo se usa para entrenar o socializar con amigos y familiares que nunca se volvió a ver.

Naruto tenía poco o ningún amigo. Seguro que estuvo con sus compañeros de clase, como Shikamaru y Kiba, de la academia cuando se saltaron la clase, pero aparte de eso, los videojuegos eran lo único que podía llamar amigos en ese momento.

¡Timbre!

"¡Finalmente!" Naruto gimió mientras sacaba su taza de café y comenzaba a comerse la comida como un lobo hambriento una vez que se enfriaba un poco, tomando sorbos de leche en el medio. Sin embargo, solo que terminó, el estómago de Naruto comenzó a gruñir y protestar.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué-" Naruto tuvo un tiempo corto para pensar antes de sentir una punzante sensación en el estómago. Al mirar el cartón de leche que aún tenía en la mano, los ojos de Naruto se hincharon para encontrar el culpable de su dilema.

"Fecha de caducidad 30 de septiembre ... ¡Eso fue hace casi dos semanas!" Naruto gritó / gimió antes de arrastrarse lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño, con la esperanza de llegar al asiento del inodoro a tiempo.

"¡Mercaderes estúpidos!" Naruto gimió incómodo, no era la primera vez que alguien le vendía comida vencida. Aunque en retrospectiva, Naruto sabía que debería leer primero la fecha de caducidad.

Pasaron un par de horas mientras que el cuerpo de Naruto se purgaba de la leche antes de que se sintiera capaz de abandonar el baño. "Oh, Dios, eso fue un infierno". Naruto jadeó mientras vertía agua en el fregadero para limpiarse la cara. Al terminar, Naruto agarró una toalla y se secó la cara antes de ver una imagen inusual en el espejo.

"... ¿Eh?" Naruto parpadeó confundido En el espejo sobre su cabeza con letras azules era lo más extraño del mundo.

" **Uzumaki Naruto - Estudiante de la Academia - Nivel 3"**

"Oooookkkkk", arrastró Naruto, "Ahora la leche está jodiendo mi mente", asintió con la cabeza, pensando que era solo una combinación de su mente atornillándose con él y la leche expirada.

"Lo siguiente que sabe es que tendré mi propia ventana de estado", se rió entre dientes, aunque no duró mucho.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 3 Nivel siguiente: 350/1400**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 600**

 **CP: 975**

 **STR: 4 (5) = 9**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 9 (3) = 12**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: ¿?**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional para el estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% EXP para Chakra Control, - 40% EXP para ganar de reputación

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP hacia Chakra Control

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente, Hokage tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de llegar a su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto se considera por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 6500 Ryo ~ (650 $)

 **Puntos:** 5

La boca de Naruto quedó boquiabierta ante la incredulidad al ver la ventana del estado. Antes de que pudiéramos comenzar a pensar, Naruto repentinamente se encontró calmado y pensando lógicamente.

"Ok, eso acaba de pasar. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

" **¿Deseas a la guía de ayuda?** "

 **(SI NO)**

"Ok, ya has tenido suficiente basura. ¡Fue divertido al principio ahora es simplemente espeluznante. **Kai** (Release)!"

"Ok, ahora es el momento de ... oh estás maldita bromeando, **Kai!** "

El concepto de tratar de salir de Genjutsu todavía era bastante nuevo para él, para toda la clase

Realmente, excepto los de los clanes, que acaban de enterarse hace nueve días. Entonces, cuando la ilusión no desapareció la primera vez, Naruto simplemente lo intentó una vez más con más poder que antes.

"¡ **Diablos, Kai!"** Naruto gruñó.

" **¿Deseas ver la guía de ayuda?** "

 **(SI NO)**

Naruto enarcó una ceja cuando una caja azul apareció de repente ante él una vez más. Naruto estaba empezando a dudar seriamente de que este fuera un Genjutsu. Seguro que Iruka-sensei había dicho algo acerca de que algunos eran muy elaborados y difíciles de salir, pero incluso esto lo estaba presionando. ¿Quién demonios haría un videojuego Genjutsu?

"Ahora que lo pienso. Iruka-sensei dijo que Genjutsu estaba destinado a dañar la psique ... ps ... argh, atacar tu cerebro y hacerte sentir mal o lo que sea", fue una de las únicas cosas que aprendió realmente en esa clase mientras que con algunos otros se había dormido durante la conferencia.

Por lo que él podía decir, el Genjutsu no lo estaba lastimando ni lo hacía revivir malos recuerdos como debían. Mirando hacia atrás en el mensaje que flotaba en el aire, Naruto enarcó una ceja.

"¿Qué es esto de todos modos, un juego de rol?" se preguntó en voz alta antes de responder, "... ¿Sí?" Naruto dijo después de un momento de vacilación, pensando que podía desencadenar algo malo, antes de que la pantalla brillara y desapareciera de la existencia solo para ser reemplazada por otra cosa revelada más información.

"Hmm ... vale, no es un Genjutsu. De acuerdo, dice que todo se activa con la voz y el comando táctil. Eso es conveniente", reflexionó Naruto mientras continuaba navegando por la Guía de ayuda; su vacilación y precaución desaparecen lentamente.

"Bien, vamos a llevar a cabo una vuelta de prueba", sonrió, "¡Ventana de lista de habilidades abierta!"

 **Ventana de lista de habilidades**

 **Habilidades Pasivas**

 **Mente del jugador:** Lv Max. Permitir al usuario pensar con calma y lógica. Permite un estado mental tranquilo. Otorga una inmunidad al estado psicológico. Genjutsu fuerte y poderoso es la excepción según el nivel y la habilidad de los usuarios.

 **Gamer's Body:** Lv Max. Otorga un cuerpo que permite al usuario vivir el mundo real como un juego. HP y CP están completamente recuperados después de dormir.

 **Habilidades Pasivas / Activas**

 **Academia Básica Taijutsu:** Lv5. Siguiente Lv 99/650. Una forma básica de artes marciales que enseña cómo patear y golpear correctamente.

• Pasivamente otorga +5 fuerza

• Aumenta la fuerza en un 2% durante el combate

 **Habilidades Activas**

 **Naisho** (Sigilo): Lv 5. Siguiente Lv 455/650. Una habilidad esencial para todos los shinobi, esta habilidad permite al usuario la capacidad de moverse sin ser detectado. Sin embargo, aquellos con mayores niveles o sentidos que usted no se verán afectados por su sigilo. **Sugerencia:** combine esto con otras técnicas para mejorar enormemente su sigilo.

• Aumenta la evitación / no detectabilidad en un 20% cuando está activo.

• Aumenta el embolsamiento de picking en un 15% cuando está activo.

• Aumenta la infiltración / bloqueo de picking en un 15% cuando está activo.

 **Henge** (Transformación): Lv 4. Siguiente Lv 40/400. Una técnica básica que le permite a uno transformarse en otros objetos; sin embargo, debido al nivel actual, no engañará a todos. **Utiliza 26 CP por minuto.**

• Aumenta la infiltración en un 14% cuando está activo.

• Aumenta la evitación / no detectabilidad en un 14% cuando está activo.

 **Kawarimi** (Reemplazo): Lv 2. Siguiente Lv 99/150. Sin embargo, es una técnica básica pero útil que permite al usuario evitar daños reemplazándose con otros objetos. **El uso de CP depende del tamaño del objeto sustituto, el rango y el chakra.**

• Aumenta la evasión en un 12% durante 10 segundos cuando se activa.

• Aumenta la velocidad en un 12% durante 10 segundos cuando está activado.

 **Basic Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu** (Técnicas básicas de Shuriken y Kunai): Lv 3. Next Lv 0/250. Una habilidad básica y esencial que todos los ninjas deberían saber si desean llamarse a sí mismos verdaderos ninjas. Esta habilidad permite al usuario manejar y lanzar tanto shuriken como kunai correctamente durante y fuera del combate. Mientras que la mayoría de los ninjas dominan solo las formas básicas de estos aspectos, se sabe que algunos clanes o ninjas utilizan formas más avanzadas.

• Aumenta el poder de shuriken y kunai en un 13% mientras está en combate

• Aumenta la precisión cuando se lanza un 23% mientras está en combate

• Aumenta la precisión cuando se lanza un 33% fuera del combate

• Pasivamente otorga +3 Destreza

 **Cocina básica:** Lv 4. Siguiente Lv 34/400. La capacidad de cocinar y lo bueno que resulta. El nivel actual solo le permite hacer comidas simples como ramen instantáneo, arroz hervido o huevos. **Sugerencia** : Algunas comidas solo se pueden hacer al usar una receta o al observar a alguien que le enseñe a cocinarla.

• Aumenta la velocidad de cocción en un 14% (las comidas instantáneas no se ven afectadas)

• Aumenta el éxito de crear un nuevo plato de nivel básico en un 20%

• Aumenta el sabor de la comida en un 4% (las comidas instantáneas no se ven afectadas)

"Genial", Naruto no pudo evitar admirarlo todo.

"La mente del jugador y el cuerpo del jugador", supongo que eso explica por qué comencé a pensar con claridad en lugar de tener un colapso ... aún así es extraño que pueda ver el mundo como si fuera un videojuego. Me pregunto si es un límite de línea de sangre o algo ? "

Ese último comentario lo hizo pensar. Parte de él se preguntaba si debería ir a ver a Hokage-jiji para ver si podía ayudar con esto. Sin embargo, la otra parte quería que lo mantuviera en secreto. No era como si pudiera probarlo y, conociendo al Viejo, haría que alguien lo vigilara para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Por mucho que le gustara al Viejo diciéndole que tenía un juego de video basado en Límite de Sangre, obligaría a Sandaime a tomar potencialmente medidas drásticas. No nos gustaría, pero qué opción tendría si dijera algo así de loco. Sin pruebas para demostrar que era mejor, lo mantuvo en secreto hasta que encontró el camino. Claro que las bromas eran una cosa, pero alegar que tenías un video Bloodline Limit era muy diferente.

"Supongo que debería mantener esto al mínimo hasta que resuelva esto," dijo Naruto sin intención de pasar su vida en un manicomio.

 **¡Para pensar las cosas de una manera racional, su SIO ha aumentado en 1!**

"... ¿Puedo aumentar mis estadísticas haciendo cosas así? ¡Dulce!" Naruto gritó. "Ok, veamos qué más puedo hacer para aumentar mis estadísticas ... Huh, atributos. ¡Está bien, abre!"

 **Tus atributos determinan tus fortalezas y debilidades. La forma más común de aumentar tus atributos es subiendo de nivel. Hacer esto aumenta tus atributos por un pequeño margen. Otra forma de aumentar sus atributos es entrenando o realizando ciertas tareas. Un ejemplo sería el entrenamiento físico que, dependiendo de lo que se haga, aumentará su Vitalidad, Destreza y Fuerza. Actualmente, hay tres categorías de entrenamiento.**

 **Entrenamiento de mejora de Chakra:**

 **Un método de entrenamiento que aumenta tu chakra, control y potencia de las técnicas basadas en chakra.**

 **Entrenamiento de Mejora Física:**

 **Un método de entrenamiento que aumenta las capacidades físicas de su cuerpo.**

 **Entrenamiento de mejora mental:**

 **Un método de entrenamiento que aumenta tus facultades mentales.**

"Ok, tiene sentido", asintió Naruto, era bastante directo en cuanto a las explicaciones, a diferencia de las conferencias de Iruka-sensei. "Ok, entonces, ¿qué afectan los atributos?"

 **Atributos**

 **Fuerza (STR):**

El atributo Fuerza determina la potencia física general de la persona. Este atributo afecta la cantidad de daño que una persona puede infligir a otro con Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, cuchilla o objetos contundentes. También afecta la capacidad de una persona para reducir el daño al bloquear y afecta la cantidad de peso que puede levantar o lanzar.

 **Vitalidad (VIT):**

El atributo Vitalidad determina la salud general de la persona. Este atributo también afecta la capacidad de una persona de recuperar la salud fuera del combate y resiste los tipos especiales de daño por cosas como veneno, drenaje de chakras, parálisis, quemaduras, etc.

 **1 VIT = 25 HP**

 **1 VIT = .5 HP REGEN**

 **Destreza (DEX)**

El atributo Destreza determinó el movimiento general de la persona. Este atributo afecta la precisión, la evasión, la velocidad y la capacidad de una persona para atacar de manera crítica a un oponente en un combate a corta, media y larga distancia. La destreza también tiene un papel importante en la eliminación de púas, el sigilo, el uso del armamento y la capacidad de armamento doble correctamente.

 **Inteligencia (INT):**

El atributo de inteligencia determina la capacidad general de la persona para pensar rápidamente y la innovación. Este atributo afecta a la fuerza de su chakra, tiene tanto y tan rápido que puede recuperar su chakra de la batalla. También afecta la fuerza de la afinidad natural de una persona, su habilidad para crear variaciones y el poder general de una técnica.

 **1 INT = 25 CP**

 **1 INT = .5 CP REGEN**

 **Sabiduría (SIO):**

El atributo de sabiduría determina el sentido común de la persona, la percepción, el control general de su chakra. También afecta su capacidad para aprender, memorizar, retener información y determinar qué tan inteligentes son. La sabiduría también juega un papel importante en el aprendizaje de ciertas habilidades como Genjutsu y Medical Ninjutsu, así como la defensa de los ataques mentales.

Por cada 20 puntos de WIS, los puntos de experiencia ganados aumentan en un%. En algunos casos, WIS debe ser mayor o menor para que ocurra, dependiendo del estado que tenga.

 **Suerte (LUK):**

El atributo de Suerte determina la posibilidad general de la persona. La suerte es única en comparación con todos los demás, que puede influir en cualquier cosa, desde encontrar o robar elementos aleatorios, ganar dinero mientras juegas, hasta encuentros y éxitos críticos.

"¿Huh? Un poco diferente de lo que esperaba. ¡Yosh! Tomemos esto para una prueba de manejo," asintió Naruto antes de salir por la puerta. Salió con cuidado y en silencio del edificio para no molestar al anciano que dirigía el lugar. Era un tipo decente, aunque algo irritable, pero lo odiaba cuando la gente causaba ruidos fuertes. Más de una vez expulsó a algunas personas solo por ese hecho.

Naruto casi había sido expulsado también, pero adivinó que el hecho de que era un huérfano y que estaba cerca del Sandaime lo había dejado en su lugar con una advertencia. Incluso entonces el hombre lo vigilaba atentamente.

"Senil viejo pedo," murmuró Naruto.

"¡Escuché eso, mocoso!" el anciano gritó desde su habitación causando que Naruto huyera como un murciélago del infierno.

" _¿Cómo demonios maldito hace eso, dattebayo?"_ la audición del anciano nunca se apoderó de asombrarlo y asustarlo. Naruto supuso que el hombre tenía cables por todo el lugar o que era un ex ninja.

"Ok, vamos a ver si sucede algo interesante", murmuró Naruto para sí mismo antes de ver a un par de individuos conocidos. "¿Que?"

 **Nara Shikamaru - Heredero de Nara - Lv 7**

 **Akimichi Chouji - Heredero de Akimichi - Lv 6**

"Vamos, Shikamaru. ¡Están sirviendo a mitad de precio solo hoy!" Chouji habló

entre las patatas fritas que comió con su mejor amigo sobre su lugar favorito para comer ".

"Problemático", suspiró Shikamaru, "Sabes que abren a las 11:30 ¿verdad? Todavía son las 10:56".

"Sí, pero escuché que algunos de mi familia estarán allí y quiero ser el primero en la fila para entrar antes de que lo hagan", replicó Chouji antes de arrastrar a Shikamaru, que apenas o no se molestó en resistirse a que lo jalaran, al restaurante. Cuando se trataba de Akimichi y su amor por la comida, nada se interponía en su camino, a menos que quisieran perderse una extremidad o también.

"Ok, entonces no soy solo yo quien tiene una caja de texto flotante sobre su cabeza. Adivino que no es un Genjutsu", se dijo a sí mismo Naruto. Incluso si fuera no estaba haciendo nada para calentarlo, ¿por qué molestarse en luchar contra él?

Al caminar por el pueblo, Naruto siguió observando a los aldeanos. Por lo que vio, la mayoría de los civiles tenían niveles que oscilaban entre 5 y 10 en el mejor de los casos, mientras que los ninjas, con la excepción de los estudiantes de academia, eran muchísimo más altos. Por lo que vio, la mayoría de los Chunin tenían niveles de 20 y 30, mientras que Tokubetsu Jonin vio que tenía "?" mientras que Jounin también tenía "?", algunos Jounin que vio tenían un fondo de hoja dorada en sus nombres.

"Supongo que el signo de interrogación"? "Significa que sus niveles son demasiado altos para ver y los que tienen la hoja dorada significa que son élites", reflexionó Naruto. Lo había visto antes durante sus videojuegos y adivinó el mismo concepto aplicado aquí.

Los signos de interrogación en lugar de un número significaban que el nivel estaba fuera de su alcance, mientras que un fondo o símbolos alrededor del nombre significaban que no solo eran individuos de alto nivel sino mucho, mucho más fuertes que aquellos con el mismo nivel. En resumen, significaba no meterse con esos tipos hasta que estuvieras al menos cerca de su nivel o si tuvieras un grupo grande y capacitado para ayudarte.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

"¿Qué?"

 **A través de la observación continua de otros para saber más sobre ellos, se ha creado la habilidad pasiva / activa "Observar".**

"¿En serio? ¡Yatta, dattebayo!" Naruto vitoreó de repente, para gran confusión de algunos espectadores y para su vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que se había puesto en ridículo frente a una multitud.

" _Nota para mí, sé más discreto,_ " pensó Naruto mientras se iba a una zona más apartada de Konoha. "Ok, veamos qué tenemos aquí. Lista de habilidades abiertas ... ah aquí vamos".

 **Observe** : Lv1. Siguiente Lv 0/75. Esta habilidad permite al usuario ver el HP máximo del objetivo, CP máximo.

"Hmm, básico, simple y útil", notó Naruto. Mirando a su alrededor para ver si había algo que pudiera usar esta habilidad, el joven rubio vio a una pequeña criatura.

"Aquí no va nada. **Observe".**

 **Conejo marrón - Criatura del bosque - Lv 1. NC**

"¿NC? ¿Qué es eso?" Naruto nunca había oído hablar del término o lo había visto antes en videojuegos. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que su respuesta apareciera.

 **NC "No combatiente"**

 **Las NC son criaturas o individuos sin habilidades de combate o poco valiosos. Como tal, no le ofrecerán ningún punto de experiencia. Sirven poco propósito. Las criaturas de NC, sin embargo, si son derrotadas o muertas, arrojarán elementos útiles, como carne o pieles, que pueden usarse o venderse. Hacer esto a los civiles de Carolina del Norte, sin embargo, tendrá serias consecuencias.**

"Bueno, ahí va esa idea", se quejó Naruto por la pérdida de subir de nivel fácilmente. Seguro que la carne y la piel sonaban bien, le daría algo más para comer y, potencialmente, aportaría dinero extra si lograba encontrar a alguien que se los comprara. Pero cuál era el punto si no ibas a obtener ningún punto de experiencia de eso.

"Mierda, también tengo que aprender a cocinar carne de conejo", Naruto no era el kunai más afilado de la bolsa, pero incluso él sabía, gracias a Teuchi y Ayame, que la carne de diferentes animales no debía cocinarse de la misma manera. camino. Ayame dijo que técnicamente podrías pero no sabría tan bien en ningún lugar o te pondrías muy enfermo.

"Ah, olvídalo. No tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo aprendiendo cómo cocinar esas cosas", le costó mucho aprender sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en la academia. Él no necesitaba la molestia adicional.

" _Ok, vamos a qué más puedo hacer esto",_ pensó Naruto justo cuando vio al candidato perfecto.

" **Observar".**

 **Umino Iruka - Profesor de la Academia Ninja - Nivel 21**

 **HP: 1450 CP: 900**

 **¡Observar que la habilidad se ha nivelado! Ahora puede ver más información y puede usar esto en objetos inanimados.**

"Así que sube de nivel cuanto más lo uso. Veámoslo ahora **"** , habló en voz baja mientras abría su lista de habilidades una vez más.

 **Observe** : Lv2. Siguiente Lv 20/150. Esta habilidad permite al usuario ver el HP máximo del objetivo, el CP máximo y algo de información. Ahora también se puede usar en elementos como armas, armaduras. Cuanto más subes de nivel, más información puedes ver. Las personas con brechas de niveles enormes tendrán un signo de interrogación en lugar de un número, esto solo desaparecerá cuando hayas ganado una buena cantidad de nivel.

"Así que me permite ver más información ahora. Eso es útil. **Observación** " **,** susurró Naruto mientras miraba a Iruka una vez más.

 **Umino Iruka - Profesor de la Academia Ninja - Nivel 21**

 **HP: 1450 CP: 900**

 **Descripción: Umino Iruka es un dedicado Instructor de la Academia Ninja que espera transmitir su sabiduría a la próxima generación de ninjas. También es conocido como uno de los únicos Chunin en Konoha que puede atrapar a Uzumaki Naruto a través de medios aún desconocidos.**

El ojo de Naruto comenzó a temblar mientras leía la última parte de la descripción. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, era cierto en realidad. La mayoría de las veces, cuando hacía una broma, el ninja que era enviado para recuperarlo era Chunin, el que más a menudo no lograba escapar. A veces, el ocasional Jounin era enviado a lo que aprendió desde el principio que estaba jodido. Pero cada vez que enviaban un Iruka, sus tácticas no funcionaban tan bien.

" _¿Cómo demonios lo hace?_ ", Se preguntó Naruto.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **¿Cómo lo hace él sangriento?**

 **Búsqueda principal: aprende cómo Umino Iruka logró atraparte cada vez que haces una broma.**

 **Side Quest: No dejes que Iruka descubra lo que estás haciendo.**

 **Finalización principal de búsqueda: 250 Exp.**

 **Finalización de Quest Side: 50 Exp.**

 **Fracaso: 50 Exp**

 **¿Aceptar? (Si no)**

"Hmm, suena bien, pero será mejor que busque más en esto. **Guía de ayuda** ", llamó Naruto antes de localizar lo que estaba buscando. El hecho de que fuera similar a las misiones de los videojuegos no significaba que siguiera las mismas reglas.

 **Por no apresurarse a completar una búsqueda y pensar cosas a través de su WIS ha aumentado en 1.**

"¡Dulce!"

 **Misiones**

 **Las misiones, a veces llamadas misiones, son tareas que otros le dan a los jugadores o que aparecen espontáneamente. Completar una misión o misión dará como resultado recompensas como puntos de experiencia, artículos y dinero. La mayoría de las misiones pueden ser aceptadas o rechazadas, mientras que otras son obligatorias y la mayoría deben estar completas para poder continuar.**

 **A veces, una búsqueda secundaria se dará junto con la principal, estos son puramente opcionales, pero completarlos da un impulso de recompensas. Algunas misiones le permitirán una cantidad de tiempo ilimitada para completarla, mientras que otras deben completarse antes de una hora y / o día específico o arriesgarse a fallar la misión. A veces se publicará una variación de una misión secundaria conocida como objetivos ocultos, ¿cuáles son estos objetivos que debe resolver por su cuenta?**

 **La finalización de misiones también aumenta la reputación de uno con la aldea, persona o facción afiliada en una cierta cantidad, aunque a veces puede disminuir la reputación de otra cosa, como una aldea enemiga. Dependiendo de la falla de la misión para completarla, puede dar lugar a penalizaciones tales como no recompensas, ganancia de reputación negativa, menores puntos de experiencia ganados, estado de lesión paralizante o incluso la muerte.**

Sin pensar en nada, Naruto presionó el botón "sí" para aceptar la misión. Las misiones eran más o menos lo mismo que los videojuegos que tenía. Aunque la búsqueda secundaria era algo nuevo, todavía las recompensas y exp adicionales estaban bien en sus libros.

Naruto también se considera afortunado en realidad. Esta no era la primera vez que había espiado a Iruka-sensei antes. El propio Iruka había sido víctima de algunas de sus bromas en el pasado con las únicas veces que lo atrapaba el hombre cuando lo buscaba activamente después de una broma, de lo contrario, era casi invisible para él.

Al verlo salir de la tienda en la que se encontraba actualmente, Naruto comenzó a seguir al instructor de la academia desde una buena distancia. No demasiado cerca como para despertar sospechas, pero no demasiado lejos como para perderlo de vista en medio de la multitud, o si daba una vuelta en alguna parte, no podía verlo.

Al verlo entrar en otra tienda, una donde no era exactamente bienvenido, Naruto decidió esperarlo afuera antes de continuar su búsqueda. "Bien podría ver qué más contiene esta Guía".

Encontrando un banco vacío, Naruto susurró el comando de voz y el procedimiento para mirar a través de la Guía para ver si había algo interesante: "Bien, veamos qué más tenemos aquí. ¡Ah, inventario!"

 **Cuadro de inventario:**

 **El cuadro de inventario, una técnica de espacio personal, es el lugar donde los artículos que tiene actualmente cuando no está en uso. Esto permite almacenar una cantidad casi infinita de artículos sin tener que cargar con su persona y obstaculizar su movimiento con el exceso de peso. Para colocar un elemento en su interior solo presione en la pantalla y viceversa cuando quiera sacarlo.**

 **Nota: Ciertas cosas no se pueden colocar en el cuadro de inventario, como el fuego del campamento o los seres vivos.**

" _Eso hace las cosas más fáciles",_ pensó Naruto antes de continuar.

La idea de no tener que cargar con todo y tener todo lo que se haya deseado era antes algo grandioso. Aunque Naruto inmediatamente aplastó ese pensamiento, pensó que era un poco excesivo e injusto para los demás. ¡Era un ninja en entrenamiento maldita mar! Todo en estilo de vida era sobre ser injusto, pelear sucio y no preocuparse si ha sido trampa. No estaban entrenando para ser samuráis.

"Calidad del artículo", llamó después.

 **Calidad del artículo:**

 **En pocas palabras, la calidad del artículo es un indicador relativo de cómo se compara con otro artículo. El indicador de calidad se ve con mayor frecuencia con un rango al lado del nombre del elemento. Hay seis tipos de cualidades de elementos en el mundo.**

 **Nota: Cuanto mayor sea la calidad, mayores son los requisitos necesarios para usarla antes de poder dominarla, no en todos los casos, sin embargo.**

 **Mala calidad:**

 **Los artículos que se consideran los peores entre los peores y los que apenas se pueden usar, son como la basura por muchos. Los artículos están hechos de materiales con sombra, la artesanía se ha oxidado o se ha desgastado tanto que ya no se puede usar correctamente.**

 **Calidad común:**

 **Estos son artículos comunes de calidad decente que muchos usan todos los días. La mayoría de los artículos que encajan en esta categoría son kunai básico, shuriken y algunas otras formas de armamento y armadura.**

 **Calidad poco común:**

 **Estos son los elementos poco comunes, no todos los tienen, pero tienen un uso frecuente. La mayoría de los artículos que encajan en esta categoría son rollos de sellado, armamento y artículos que se pueden usar para hacer otras cosas, como ropa, medicinas o armas.**

 **Calidad rara:**

 **Estos son los artículos raros poco comunes. Los artículos de esta calidad son difíciles o algo caros de conseguir. La mayoría de las veces otorgan una habilidad única o un gran refuerzo de estadísticas para el usuario. Están hechos de materiales que son difíciles de adquirir o comprar, o requieren un gran nivel de habilidad para crear.**

 **Calidad épica:**

 **Estos artículos se consideran uno de los más raros. Los artículos de esta calidad son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir y crear, a veces se los puede considerar únicos e irremplazables. Los elementos que se pueden considerar como parte de esta categoría son algunas de las espadas de los Siete Espadachines o rollos que contienen jutsu AS peligroso o poderoso de cualquier estilo.**

 **Calidad legendaria:**

 **Estos artículos únicos se consideran legendarios en términos de poder y habilidad única que poseen o que son capaces de otorgarles a individuos u otros artículos, muchos de los cuales son únicos. Las posibilidades de encontrar artículos de esta calidad son de un millón a uno, solo se dice que aquellos con niveles increíbles de suerte pueden encontrarlos. Si tienes uno, muchos te llamarán un bastardo con suerte. Los artículos considerados como pertenecientes a esta categoría son obras maestras o elementos utilizados por legendarios y antiguos artesanos o figuras como Rikudo Sennin, Gorō Nyūdō Masamune, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, etc. Algunos de estos elementos poseen sensibilidad y voluntad única. Permitir que individuos específicos los manejen o convoquen.**

"Huh, veamos", pensó Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai de repuesto de su bolsillo que tenía el cuerpo de la academia. "Observar"

 **Academia Kunai - Mala calidad**

 **Una pobre excusa para un kunai. El peso y la nitidez del kunai dejan mucho que desear. La cuchilla es tan opaca que perforar o cortar algo con ella es muy difícil, mientras que su peso es más desigual que tus posibilidades de golpear a tu objetivo.**

 **Poder de ataque: 3-5**

 **Precisión: -20%**

"¡EL INFIERNO!" Naruto gritó y se maldijo a sí mismo como lo hizo antes de desocupar su lugar y saltó al techo de la tienda para esconderse. Tan pronto como se fue, Iruka salió de la tienda, y por la forma en que su cabeza se movía en todas direcciones, Naruto adivinó que estaba estaba buscando.

"¿Extraño? Podría haber jurado que escuché a Naruto," escuchó su maestro murmurar para sí mismo. Encogiéndose de hombros Iruka salió de la tienda y siguió su camino.

"Eso estuvo cerca", le agradeció a Naruto si la deidad estaba cuidando en ese momento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, gaki?" una voz repentinamente un cuento de él.

"Bhwwammmmmm", tratado de gritar Naruto solo para que su boca quedara cubierta por

la mano de alguien

"Regla número uno sobre sigilo, gaki, no gritar cuando sigues alguien. Un poco derrota el propósito de todo", le informó la mujer de pelo morado y con poca ropa.

Murmurando " **Observe"** en ella tan bajo como pudo Naruto se sorprendió por el resultado.

 **Anko Mitarashi - Especialista en T & I - ¿Lv?**

" _¡Mierda!_ " Naruto maldijo su suerte en este momento. Era fácil ver que ella era fuerte, fácil de llegar a su alcance, y el hecho de acercarse sigilosamente sin que él se quedara con la cuenta más asustada aún más.

"Así que de nuevo, ¿qué haces siguiendo a Umino, gaki?" Anko repitió.

"Um, tratando de descubrir cómo me sigue encontrando?" Naruto dudó. Sabía por experiencia que mentirle a Jounin no era una buena idea; la mayoría sabía cuando estaba mintiendo y, a menudo, lo llamaban por su mierda.

Por su parte, Anko solo parpadeó antes de sonreír y reírse un poco, "¿Eso es? Oh, esa es una buena idea".

Al ver que la miraba enojado, Anko se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, "Uh ... ¿de verdad? Vaya, habla en serio, ¿no? Sí, no para reventar las pelotas ni nada, chico, pero ¿cómo diablos lo está siguiendo? ¿Tienes la respuesta? ¿Crees que solo va a hablar de eso sin pensar?

"Uhhhhh", Naruto se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso. "... Mierda".

"Sí ... Sin ánimo de ofender, gaki, pero apestas a la recopilación de información. Hay otras maneras, también efectivas, de obtener información sobre alguien que no sea seguirlas. El hecho de que no fueras exactamente discreto nos permitió a algunos de nosotros mira lo que estabas haciendo desde una milla de distancia ", señaló. "Demonios, algunos de nosotros sabemos cuándo vas a hacer una broma".

"¡Mierda! Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no me detienes?" él la llamó engaño.

"Nos da una buena risa ver a esos Chunin luchar para atraparte, especialmente cuando se topan con algunas de tus trampas en el camino", sonrió. "Además es divertido ver cómo se reducen un poco. Muchos de ellos piensan que son rudos porque hicieron a Chunin".

Naruto no podía creer, y estaba teniendo dificultades para creerlo, que a algunas personas realmente les gustaban sus bromas. En serio, la mayoría de la gente lo odiaba por sus bromas, especialmente las víctimas.

"Sólo un aviso, búrlate y estarás deseando la muerte, si no mendigando, ¿entendido?" su sonrisa sádica volvió con una venganza. Uno que hizo sudar a Naruto y asentir con furia. "Bien, entonces estamos bien, gaki", le dio unas palmaditas y le revolvió la cabeza.

 **Por estar de acuerdo con Anko en no bromear con sus amigos, tu reputación con ella se ha incrementado en 100.**

" _Eso es conveniente_ " _,_ pensó Naruto. "Um, ¿supongo que no me ayudarás entonces?"

Anko simplemente arqueó una ceja antes de poner sus manos en sus caderas, "¿Y por qué querría ayudarte? ¿Qué hay para mí?"

"Um, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?"

"Uhh, ¿quieres que bromee a alguien por ti?" incluso mientras lo decía, Naruto estaba pensando lo siguiente: " _Buen genio, muy suave_ " _._

"Hmm, está bien. Pero a cambio me debes tres bromas. No hay peros, ni peros, ni aspavientos. Este es un trato o lo dejas, ¿qué dices?" Anko ofreció.

Sabiendo que era tan bueno como esto, Naruto estuvo de acuerdo. "Acuerdo".

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **A través del arte, el intercambio de servicios cuidadoso y exitoso con otro se ha creado la habilidad pasiva de "verdadero".**

Naruto se obligó a sí mismo a bajar la mandíbula antes de la repentina ganancia de una habilidad antes de enfocar una vez más en Anko, **"¿** Pero puedo agregar una cosa? No quiero que Iruka-sensei sepa qué

Estoy dispuesto a ".

Anko simplemente se encogió de hombros, "Meh, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Tienes un trato, Gaki. Espera aquí mientras que Increíblemente Sexy Anko Mitarashi hace lo suyo".

Con eso, Anko saltó del edificio y comenzó a perseguir a Iruka. Naruto creyendo que tenía tiempo para matar

 **Trueque** Lv1. Siguiente Lv 0/75. Esta habilidad permite al usuario intercambiar exitosamente con otros para adquirir servicios o información. Tales cosas incluyen la compra y venta de artículos, el intercambio de información u otros, cuanto mayor sea el nivel de esta habilidad, mayor será el éxito y las recompensas.

Nota: su sabiduría y reputación con las personas y su rango jugarán un papel importante en el éxito del verdadero.

La bonificación de precio de compra y venta es actualmente del 5%

Aumenta tu persuasión en un 10%

"Uh, gaki", Dijo Naruto Anko MIENTRAS asomaba la cabeza por el costado del edificio con Una mirada avergonzada adornada en su rostro, "No sabrías por casualidad Hacia Dónde se fue ... ¿Quieres?"

Naruto le dio una mirada inexpresiva antes de señalar en la dirección en que Iruka fue visto por última vez.

" _Tal vez no fue una buena idea después de todo_ ", pensó antes de volver a su **Guía** .

 **Desafíos**

 **Los desafíos son un conjunto de tareas específicas que realiza el usuario. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las misiones, que otorgan EXP y recompensas, los desafíos solo otorgan puntos de experiencia. La mayoría de los desafíos implican matar a muchos del mismo tipo de enemigo, crear variaciones de una técnica, dominar un conjunto de técnicas de un rango específico, etc. Otros desafíos se basan en descubrir áreas ocultas, escondites ocultos, saquear enemigos, viajar y tu propio profesión.**

 **Nota: Los desafíos solo están disponibles una vez que alcances el nivel 15 y algunos desafíos solo se pueden realizar a medida que subes de nivel o realizas ciertas tareas.**

"Ah, mierda", Odiaba Naruto cuando cosas como estas sucedían. Con él actualmente en el nivel 3, lo que era una mierda en su mente, el tiempo antes de llegar al nivel 15. Afortunadamente, el que solo tenía que alcanzar el nivel 5 antes de poder comenzar a pulular en las mazmorras para ganar puntos de experiencia. . Como Anko aún no había regresado, Naruto decidió mirar a cualquier otro que no fuera útil para él.

 **Condición dominada**

 **Dominar una técnica requiere tiempo y dedicación, pero es muy beneficioso para el usuario. No solo le permite a uno solo dedicar menos tiempo a la preparación de una técnica, sino que también le permite crear sus propias variantes de la técnica. Dominar ciertas técnicas adicionalmente una función adicional, desbloqueará una función oculta, reducirá drásticamente el costo del chakra necesario o aumentará la fuerza o la duración de la misma.**

 **Tenga en cuenta que cuanto mayor sea el nivel de la técnica, más difícil y más largo que dominar. Además, se puede dominar algunas técnicas, pero no se puede crear ningún otro resultado más difícil de dominar debido a la mayor potencia y los requisitos necesarios.**

Naruto fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos mientras que una serie de shuriken venían hacia él, aunque las arregló para esquivar a algunos de ellos, y aún así cortó su ropa y le dio algunos cortes. Sin embargo, no se detuvo allí, ya que Naruto pronto sintió el implacable frío, presionar contra su cuello, amenazar con lágrimas y derramar su sangre sobre él y el techo en el que estaba.

"Lección número dos sobre sigilo, gaki: siempre ten en cuenta lo que rodea. Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien está mirando furtivamente mientras tratas de acercarte furtivamente a alguien", sonó la voz familiar de Anko en sus oídos ante el kunai que ella tenía en su cuello fue eliminado.

Naruto se había dado cuenta en ese momento que era las veces que Anko podría haberlo matado si lo deseaba.

Dos veces podría haberlo matado sin que él se diera cuenta. Naruto no era tan tonto como muchos pensaban que era, sabía que Jounin era habilidoso, como evidencia cuando era atrapado en el pasado pasado, pero si era la habilidad de un hombre que sabía que tenía una necesidad de una molienda seria.

"Ah, y la razón por la que Umino fue capaz de encontrarnos porque es uno de los pocos ninjas en Konoha que son sensores", le informó Anko.

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **¿Cómo lo hace él sangriento?**

 **Búsqueda principal: aprende cómo Umino Iruka logró atraparte cada vez que haces una broma. (Consumado)**

 **Side Quest: No dejes que Iruka descubra lo que estás haciendo. (Consumado)**

 **Total de recompensas es decir: 300 Exp**

Naruto tuvo que evitar saltar de arriba abajo a completar una misión, seguro de que aún no había ganado un nivel, pero estaba a mitad de camino.

"... Realmente necesito dejar de espaciar así, gaki. Es espeluznante, incluso para mí", dijo Naruto a Anko y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué era un ninja sensorial, la mujer había desaparecido en algún lugar. Donde una vez estuvo ella era una kunai con un mensaje.

"No olvides, Gaki, me debes tres bromas. Y si tratas de escabullirte, bueno, ya verás," Naruto tragó saliva antes de notar otra línea, "PD. Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 20 segundos ... ¡QUÉ!" Naruto gritó pero era demasiado tarde para evadir la explosión que lo envolvió.

Cuando el polvo finalmente se aclaró Naruto se encontró cubierto de pies a cabeza con una pintura rosada femenina. Contar con una casa, después de pasar junto a un dueño de tierra que aún se reía, Naruto comenzó a lavar la textura de antes de ver el kanji para "la perra de Anko" marcada en su rostro.

"¡Esto significa guerra! ¡Nadie bromea con el Rey broma y se vende con la suya maldita sea!" Prometió Naruto, todo el tiempo sin saber que Anko escuchaba cada palabra.

"Desafío aceptado, gaki", sonrió.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 3 Nivel siguiente: 350/1400**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 600**

 **CP: 975**

 **STR: 4 (5) = 9**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 9 (3) = 12**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 7**

 **LUK: ¿?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Vamos a subir de nivel**

" _Tan aburrido_ " _,_ suspiró Naruto mientras Iruka _daba_ una de sus infames conferencias. Comparado con lo que sucedió durante el fin de semana, algo que Naruto había aceptado lentamente, parecía incluso más aburrido que de costumbre.

Habían pasado seis días desde que Naruto conoció a Anko y descubrió su nueva, si no extraña, habilidad. Durante ese período de tiempo, Naruto había decidido agotar muchas de las habilidades que tenía actualmente lo más rápido posible, lo que lamentablemente fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

En el lado positivo haciendo lo que hizo, logró aumentar las estadísticas. Su Fuerza y Destreza habían aumentado en 2, mientras que su Inteligencia, Sabiduría y Vitalidad aumentaron en 1 cada una. No era mucho pero era mejor que nada. Con el uso de sus puntos de estadísticas disponibles, Naruto había logrado aumentar su STR en 9 puntos adicionales, aunque ahora que lo pensó probablemente debería haber puesto algo en su WIS. Meh. Todavía estaba en un nivel bajo con mucho tiempo para nivelar ese atributo bastante rápido.

Naruto había aprendido a través del **Libro guía** algunas habilidades niveladas más lentamente que otras. Sin embargo, **Henge** no era uno de ellos. En un momento de generosidad, Anko le había dicho que el Henge no era tan útil en el combate cuando iba contra la mayoría de los luchadores veteranos o los que confiaban en sus sentidos, ya que podían distinguir la diferencia entre un Henge y lo real.

Otras habilidades que aprendió Naruto, como la habilidad **Observar** , que ahora estaba en el nivel 6, y **Henge** , también en el nivel 6, se nivelaron mucho más rápido que otros. Sin embargo, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu y Kunaijutsu de Naruto solo habían subido en dos niveles durante ese período de tiempo después de pasar tantas horas como pudo entrenar en ellos. Era una semana escolar, no es que le importara demasiado, y necesitaba dormir para recuperar su chakra más rápidamente, y aunque podía abandonar la clase, Iruka comenzaba a ser menos indulgente con los retrasos y los que dormitaban en clase.

El hecho de que aprendió de la Guía que el valor de los puntos de experiencia que obtuvo de las tareas que hacía antes bajó cada vez que nivelaba tampoco ayudaba. Naruto también aprendió que si su nivel era demasiado alto en comparación con otras criaturas o personas, tampoco obtendría ningún punto de experiencia, saqueaba sí pero no tenía puntos de experiencia.

Lo cual absorbió en su mente ya que desafortunadamente aún no había alcanzado el nivel 5. El joven rubio se había considerado afortunado de haber logrado subir de nivel un domingo y ahora estaba en el nivel 4, lo que le dio un buen impulso en las estadísticas, pero todavía tenía un tiempo para ir.

Esto fue gracias a algunas misiones diarias, poca experiencia, pero apilada, y una de las bromas que le debía a Anko. Aparentemente, un Chunin se había jactado de que había domado al Encantador de serpientes de Konoha, en otras palabras, se había acostado con ella, lo cual era falso, pero el hombre tenía una lengua de plata y era muy convincente.

No hace falta decir que Anko pensó que merecía su debida diligencia y le había dicho a Naruto que lo bromeara. Naruto había logrado averiguar que el hombre tenía una cita con una mujer atractiva y decidió entonces sacar su broma. Afortunadamente para Naruto, el restaurante era más un punto de acceso civil que uno shinobi, por lo que nadie logró notarlo en un **Henge** . A través de una cuidadosa planificación e ingenio por su parte, Naruto había logrado hacer que el hombre pareciera un tonto.

En lugar de beber agua, el hombre bebió vinagre diluido y salsa picante de pimienta fantasma. Naruto se consideraba afortunado de que las tazas que servían eran de color oscuro para que no nos diéramos cuenta y estaba demasiado concentrado en su cita que no notó el olor. El hombre terminó quemándose toda la boca mientras escupía el contenido en su cita, una buena porción golpeando sus ojos y cegándola en el proceso.

Mientras sucedía eso, Naruto se coló en la cocina y agregó un ingrediente extra a su comida: laxantes extra para caballos. Huelga decir que el hombre se quedó en un lío, literal y figurativamente. Al final de la noche, el hombre no solo arruinó su reputación y sus pantalones, sino que Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que no iría a citas durante mucho tiempo. Heck Naruto escuchó a través de la víspera que el hombre no podía volver al restaurante, y que estaría cerrado por limpieza durante los siguientes días para eliminar el olor.

"¡NARUTO!" Iruka gritó fuerte y de repente al rubio que se cayó de su asiento.

"¡Kuso!" Naruto maldijo cuando se levantó. Enviando una pequeña mirada a Iruka en el proceso. "¿Para qué diablos fue eso, Iruka-sensei?"

"¡Lenguaje! Y eso fue para soñar despierto en lugar de prestar atención en clase", dijo.

"¡No estaba!" técnicamente, estaba recordando pero Iruka no era de tecnicismos en lo que respecta a tales cosas.

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿no te importaría decirme de qué estaba hablando?" Iruka le preguntó.

"Uh ... ¿algo sobre el Shodai?" Naruto esperaba que él tuviera razón.

Iruka todavía frunció el ceño, "... Correcto, pero ¿de qué estaba hablando exactamente sobre el Shodai?"

"Uh ..." ante esto Naruto no tuvo respuesta.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Lo dejaré ir esta vez pero presta atención", le dijo Iruka y luego procedió a volver a su lección.

 **Su suerte logró resistir para ayudarlo a evitar la detención.**

" _Uf,_ " Naruto se sintió aliviado de evitar ese desastre. Lo último que necesitaba era la detención un viernes o un fin de semana, esos eran una mierda. Naruto realmente no tenía idea de por qué estaban aprendiendo historia, seguro de que a veces era genial saber quién hizo qué en el pasado. " _¿ Pero cómo me va a ayudar a ser un mejor ninja y ganar una pelea?_ "

Al mirar el reloj, Naruto vio que solo tenían cinco minutos más en la historia antes de la última clase del día, comenzó el entrenamiento con muñecos. Para matar el aburrimiento, comenzó a mirar alrededor del salón de clases.

" **Observen"** , murmuró.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Haruno Sakura**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: 8 Siguiente Nivel: 2865/5400**

 **Título: Civil Ninja**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 200**

 **CP: 300**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 12**

 **SIO: 50**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Descripción: Haruno Sakura proviene de una familia civil. Haruno Sakura es una estudiante de academia muy inteligente y talentosa debido a su memoria fotográfica y dedicación, pero su acondicionamiento físico se considera por debajo del promedio. Ella también posee un mal genio y puede irritarse fácilmente dependiendo de la situación. Ella, como muchas de las chicas de su clase, está enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. Actualmente tiene los afectos de un Uzumaki Naruto, pero no tiene la intención de intercambiarlos y lo encuentra molesto.**

" _Ahh, hombre_ ", se quejó Naruto en la última parte. Naruto realmente no tenía idea de por qué Sakura y el resto de las chicas encontraban a Sasuke tan atractivo. Claro que era un tipo guapo, no es que lo admitiera en voz alta, pero Naruto aún no entendía por qué atraía tanta atención. Mirándolo con su **Observe** Naruto quedó sorprendido por lo que vio.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: 11 Nivel siguiente: 2939/8800**

 **Título: Heredero del clan Uchiha**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 650**

 **CP: 725**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 23**

 **INT: 29**

 **WIS: 23**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Descripción: Uchiha Sasuke proviene del famoso y poderoso Clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha y uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo. Después de la masacre de su clan en una noche, Sasuke se convirtió en el último del Clan Uchiha. A partir de ese día, la personalidad de Sasuke cambió drásticamente, se lanzó a su entrenamiento y comenzó a aislarse de los demás, convirtiéndose en un lobo solitario. Considerado un prodigio por muchos, se rumorea que Sasuke es un zapato en el título de Novato del Año.**

" _Maldición_ " _,_ Naruto sintió pena por Sasuke. Tener una familia cariñosa y luego quitársela, Naruto no hizo lo que era peor. Crecer sin una familia, sin recuerdos, sin saber que te amaron, o crecer con uno solo para perderlos a todos, regresar a casa esperando verlos solo para darme cuenta de que se habían ido y que nunca volverían. Todavía no le dio a Sasuke el derecho de ser un idiota, pero Naruto lo entendió un poco mejor.

" _Ok, bien Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme siempre estuvieron en la cima de la clase. Tal vez sea solo una coincidencia_ " _,_ pensó Naruto antes de mirar a sus otros compañeros de clase.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: 8 Nivel siguiente: 4776/5400**

 **Título: heredero del clan Inuzuka**

 **Especialización: Rastreador Ninja**

 **HP: 550**

 **CP: 575**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 22**

 **DEX: 32**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: 17**

 **Descripción: Kiba proviene de un clan que es conocido por su uso de ninken y estilo de combate único en combate. Aunque es joven y exaltado, y no es la herramienta más aguda en el cobertizo, Kiba es uno de los mejores en Taijutsu, superado solo por Sasuke, Kiba es uno de los estudiantes de menor rango en el mundo académico.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Akamaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 4 Siguiente Nivel: 249/2100**

 **Título: Socio de Kiba**

 **Especialización: Battle Pet**

 **HP: 175**

 **CP: 150**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 7**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 14**

 **Descripción: Un dos viejo perro ninja y compañero de Kiba. Aunque es joven y parece un cachorro normal, Akamaru es bastante inteligente y fuerte para su edad y tamaño.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: 8 Siguiente Nivel: 3657/5400**

 **Título: Heredera de Yamanaka**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 275**

 **CP: 425**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 22**

 **INT: 17**

 **SIO: 22**

 **LUK: 13**

 **Descripción: Aunque no es tan inteligente como su rival, Sakura, Ino sigue siendo una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia. Ino tiene talento en las enseñanzas de su clan, pero debido a su actitud y su encaprichamiento con Sasuke, ella no es tan competente ni tan competente como debería ser. Ino es notoria por su chisme y sentido de la moda, muy poco sucede en la academia que ella no conoce.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: 7 Nivel siguiente: 1490/4500**

 **Título: Hyuga Clan Heiress**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 350**

 **CP: 425**

 **STR: 7**

 **VIT: 14**

 **DEX: 26**

 **INT: 17**

 **SIO: 34**

 **LUK: 9**

 **Descripción: Hinata es una joven muy amable pero muy tímida que proviene de uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konoha. A pesar de haber sido entrenado en el arte del Puño Suave a una edad temprana, un taijutsu famoso y mortal, la habilidad de Hinata es deficiente por razones actualmente desconocidas. Aunque no es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia, Hinata sigue siendo uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes. Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase están encaprichadas con Sasuke, Hinata se siente atraída por otra persona. Se dice que su amor por los panecillos de canela rivaliza con el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.**

" _Tienes que estar bromeando",_ Naruto quería llorar por la injusticia de todo. Fue como si alguien lo golpeara en la cara. Mientras continuaba mirando, Naruto se dio cuenta de que prácticamente todos en su clase tenían 3-5 niveles por delante. Con él teniendo el nivel más bajo.

"Muy bien, eso concluye la lección de historia de hoy. Dirígete al campo de práctica y haz tus ejercicios de calentamiento", Iruka anunció mucho para la emoción de todos. La práctica del entrenamiento de campo fue fácilmente una de las lecciones más populares en la academia.

Después de un calentamiento decente de diez minutos, Iruka llamó a todos para que se alinearan. "Muy bien, todos, ahora, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento físico, decidí enseñarte un pequeño truco. Hoy voy a enseñarte cómo equilibrar una hoja en tu frente".

El silencio que pronto siguió fue suficiente para que muchos escucharan un alfiler caer dos bloques encima. La mayoría de los estudiantes quedaron estupefactos, muchas de sus caras reflejaban sus emociones.

"Estás bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Qué demonios es el entrenamiento?" Kiba preguntó con Akamaru de acuerdo con su maestro.

"¡Idioma!" Iruka regañó antes de tomar una hoja, colocándola en su frente y para sorpresa de todos, no se cayó. "¿Olvidé mencionar que lo mantendrás allí solo con tu chakra?"

Ante el asombro de la pantalla, Iruka sonrió. El acto de hacer esto ha sido una larga tradición en la academia cuando el método se introdujo por primera vez. Dígales a los estudiantes acerca de un ejercicio de entrenamiento que pensaron que era cojo y luego haga que se vea genial y déjelos estupefactos. Incluso Jounin lo hizo.

"Ahora el concepto es simple. Lo que debes hacer es enfocar tu chakra en tu frente y en la hoja para hacer que se pegue. Demasiado poco y la hoja se caerá demasiado y la hoja se volará", explicó Iruka mientras comenzó a darle una hoja a cada uno de los estudiantes. "Ahora no se sorprendan si algunos de ustedes no entienden esto de inmediato. Le lleva un tiempo entenderlo. Comience".

Uno por uno, los estudiantes comenzaron el ejercicio, mientras que Iruka sonrió internamente por la astucia de todo. Era cierto que este ejercicio era una forma de enseñarles a los estudiantes cómo controlar su chakra de manera más efectiva. Sin embargo, el verdadero propósito del ejercicio era perfeccionar la concentración del individuo y evitar que su mente se distraiga. Muchos de los maestros dijeron a los estudiantes que aquellos que trabajaron duro en esta capacidad de concentración pueden convertirse en excelentes shinobis.

La última parte fue más o menos una mentira piadosa y más que nada motivadora para que los estudiantes les den confianza y luchen por la excelencia. Aunque a veces resultó contraproducente ya que algunos estudiantes tenían niveles más altos de chakra y no podían lograrlo tan rápido como otros.

Mirando a Iruka no se sorprendió al ver a Ino, Sakura y Hinata teniendo poco o ningún problema con la técnica. Tanto Ino como Hinata provenían de clanes donde el control de chakras era crucial, más aún por parte del Clan Hyuga, mientras que Sakura tenía un talento natural para el control de chakras basado en sus demostraciones de la academia básica tres. Aunque Iruka sospechaba que sus bajos niveles de chakra también jugaban un factor. Todavía eran un poco más altos que un civil normal debido a que su padre era un ex Genin, pero aún así bajo.

Mirando más allá de ellos Iruka vio que Shino y Sasuke, aunque no tan bien como las chicas, estaban haciendo un buen progreso. Sasuke era un prodigio, así que no fue una sorpresa. Shino escuchó las técnicas de su clan como un pez que se llevó al agua, así que, como Sasuke, el niño podía ser considerado un prodigio, menos conocido pero prodigio.

Cuando Iruka vio a Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto intentarlo, no se sorprendió de que no les estuviera yendo tan bien en comparación con los demás. Shikamaru que vio no estaba realmente intentando y parecía que quería dejarlo, Chouji vio que lo intentaba un poco antes de adoptar el método de su amigo, mientras que Kiba y Naruto casi parecían estreñidos. Iruka simplemente suspiró por esos cuatro.

Los cuatro eran fácilmente los estudiantes del nivel inferior por buenas razones. Shikamaru apenas puso ningún esfuerzo en nada, excepto en la siesta y la observación de la nube. Chouji era como Shikamaru solo con más énfasis en la comida. Mientras Naruto y Kiba eran densos, era duro pero cierto. En términos académicos, eran los estudiantes más bajos, pero en la práctica estaban un poco por encima del promedio, Kiba más debido al entrenamiento de su clan. Entre ellos, a la mayoría de los otros estudiantes les fue bien o no tan bien.

Mientras Iruka continuaba observando a sus estudiantes, un cierto bromista rubio lamentó una elección que hizo antes, " _Debería haber puesto esos puntos stat en mi WIS en lugar de mi STR_ " _, se_ lamentó Naruto.

A decir verdad, él no había pensado mucho en eso en ese momento, ya que estaba en un nivel bajo y le sería más fácil subir de nivel cuando alcanzara el nivel 5. Cuando eso sucediera, simplemente pondría los puntos que obtuvo en su SIO . Desafortunadamente, Naruto no tuvo en cuenta que estarían aprendiendo un ejercicio de control de chakra hoy. Además del hecho de que una de las ventajas que le había hecho aprender el control de chakra cuarenta por ciento más lento que otros, Naruto sabía que esto no iba a ir tan bien como quería.

"¡Maldición!" Naruto maldijo cuando la hoja se cayó de su cabeza una vez más. Debido a su baja estadística de WIS, y sus ventajas, su control de chakra era desagradable, claro y simple. La hoja se deslizaría o se volaría de su cabeza.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al entrenar para controlar su chakra, ha aprendido que se ha creado la habilidad activa "Método de práctica de concentración de hojas"**

 **Método de práctica de concentración de hojas** : Lv1. Siguiente Lv 24/75. La forma más básica de los métodos de control de chakras, esta habilidad permite al usuario controlar mejor su chakra. Cuanto más subas de nivel, menos chakra gastas y desperdicias. **Utiliza 20 CP por minuto.**

Número de hojas que pueden mantenerse en su lugar: 1

Aumenta pasivamente tu WIS en 1%

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Mejor control**

 **Búsqueda principal: suba el "Método de práctica de concentración de hojas" por 2 al final del día.**

 **Side Quest: Lleva el método de práctica de concentración de hojas hasta el nivel 5 o más antes de la medianoche.**

 **Finalización principal de búsqueda: 350 EXP, +2 WIS**

 **Finalización de Quest Side: 250 EXP, +1 WIS**

 **Fracaso: 200 EXP**

 **¿Aceptar? (Si no)**

" _No va a ser fácil, pero está un paso más cerca de subir de nivel_ " _,_ aceptó Naruto. El 600 EXP adicional fue una gran bienvenida en su mente y ayudaría con su control de chakra, otra ventaja.

Naruto continuó completando el ejercicio durante una hora antes de que Iruka les dijera que detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo. Naruto gimió ya que solo logró subirlo a 63/75, definitivamente era más difícil de lo que parecía.

"Muy bien, todos agarran un set de kunai y shuriken. Tienes veinte minutos para practicar antes de que comience la prueba de precisión", anunció mientras algunos de los estudiantes gemían.

" _¡Mierda!_ " Naruto se dio cuenta de que con toda la molienda que había estado haciendo durante el fin de semana se olvidó por completo de la prueba. " _Ok, baje. Al igual que mi nivel de Shuriken y Kunai Techniques, subí a 2 este fin de semana y de DEX a 4 más por eso_ ", recordó.

Dios amaba la Mente de Gamers.

Abriendo su Ventana de Lista de Habilidades, Naruto echó un vistazo a la técnica.

 **Basic Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu** (Técnicas básicas de Shuriken y Kunai): Lv 5. Siguiente Lv 341/650. Una habilidad básica y esencial que todos los ninjas deberían saber si desean llamarse a sí mismos verdaderos ninjas. Esta habilidad permite al usuario manejar y lanzar tanto shuriken como kunai correctamente durante y fuera del combate. Mientras que la mayoría de los ninjas dominan solo las formas básicas de estos aspectos, se sabe que algunos clanes o ninjas utilizan formas más avanzadas.

• Aumenta el poder de shuriken y kunai en un 15% durante el combate

• Aumenta la precisión cuando se lanza un 25% mientras está en combate

• Aumenta la precisión en un 35% fuera del combate

• Pasivamente otorga +5 Destreza

A decir verdad, Naruto no sabía si era bueno o no, pero por alguna razón se sentía seguro.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Listo, apuntar, fuego!**

 **Búsqueda principal: Puntuación al menos 70% en la prueba de precisión.**

 **Side Quest: Puntuación 90% o superior en la prueba de precisión.**

 **Finalización principal de búsqueda: 200 EXP, +1 DEX**

 **Finalización de misión lateral: 150 EXP, aumento de reputación con Iruka, Shuriken y Kunai Incremento de habilidad en 1**

 **Objetivo oculto: 150 EXP, "?", "?"**

 **Fracaso: 100 EXP, Reputación reducida con Iruka**

 **(La búsqueda es obligatoria)**

"¡Naruto, soñando despierto y toma tu set!" Iruka le gritó.

Avergonzado, Naruto corrió rápidamente para tomar un set antes de que un pensamiento le viniera a la mente, " **Observe".**

Mirando los sets de kunai y shuriken, la sospecha de Naruto era correcta cuando se veían bastantes con el rango de " **mala calidad" .** "Oye, Iruka-sensei, ¿qué pasa con estos shuriken y kunai? Miran hacia fuera".

"¿Hmm? Eso no puede ser correcto", dijo Iruka antes de probarlo él mismo. "Tienes razón en que el equilibrio y la nitidez en algunos de estos no son buenos. Estas cosas deberían haber sido descartadas. Algunas de las más viejas deben haberlas confundido accidentalmente con estas. Tendré que informar a los estudiantes mayores que estén más cuidado cuando lo organicen la próxima vez. Gracias, Naruto. Mientras tanto, puedes usar mi set ".

 **Objetivo oculto completado!**

 **¡Para notificar a Iruka sobre los pobres kunai y shuriken tu reputación con él ha aumentado en 100!**

"¡ _Demonios, sí!_ " Naruto no podía creer su suerte que logró lograr el objetivo oculto sin intentarlo. Usando **Observe** en el set de kunai de su profesor, Naruto estaba agradablemente feliz.

 **Standard Issue Kunai and Shuriken Set - Calidad común**

 **Jóvenes o viejos, kunai y shuriken son los mejores amigos de un ninja. El peso y la nitidez de estas herramientas están perfectamente equilibradas, lo que permite una buena perforación, corte y precisión cuando se lanzan.**

 **Poder de ataque: 9-12**

 **Precisión: + 10%**

 **+3 DEX**

 **¡Observar que la habilidad se ha nivelado! Ahora puede ver más información sobre una persona o artículo.**

Sonriendo como un zorro ante su increíble suerte, Naruto se dispuso a practicar tanto como pudo antes de que comenzara la prueba. Cuando lanzó el kunai y el shuriken, Naruto sintió la diferencia. En lugar de rebotar como solían hacerlo, el kunai y el shuriken se pegaron al maniquí y volaron suavemente hacia el objetivo. Añadiendo su STR incrementado a la ecuación, las herramientas estaban bastante bien encajadas allí.

Mientras el rubio continuaba practicando, no notó un par de ojos entrecerrados fijos en su forma. Cómo el demonio se las arregló para notar los juegos de mala calidad que no sabría, pero significaba que probablemente ahora obtendría una mejor calificación en precisión. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de obstaculizarlo.

Para cuando terminaron los veinte minutos de práctica, Naruto se sentía muy confiado. Cuando miró hacia atrás a sus habilidades de Kunai y Shuriken notó que había ganado casi un poco más de 120 EXP. Naruto solo podía adivinar que el uso de las herramientas adecuadas y el hecho de que golpeara el objetivo con más frecuencia y más hacia el ojo de buey lo hicieron acelerar las cosas mucho más rápido.

Mientras observaba a los estudiantes pasar uno por uno, Naruto no se sorprendió de que Sasuke hubiera vuelto a ser perfecto con ambas partes de la prueba. Desde el comienzo de la academia, Sasuke había podido hacerlo. " _Lucky teme_ " _,_ frunció el ceño.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto! Te levantas", anunció Iruka. "Primero es la prueba de precisión de Kunai, tienes cinco disparos".

Mirando a los objetivos, Naruto sonrió con satisfacción antes de apuntar y luego dispararles el kunai uno por uno. Para su sorpresa y la sorpresa de los demás, Naruto golpeó a casa en los cinco.

"Un perfecto cinco. Bien hecho, Naruto. Has estado practicando, veo" felicitó Iruka. "Ahora para la prueba de precisión Shuriken. Esta vez tienes diez disparos".

Ante esto, Naruto comenzó a preocuparse un poco porque la prueba de shuriken era más difícil debido a que no solo tenía una zona de impacto más pequeña, sino también porque el shuriken se curvaba a diferencia del kunai, que solo podía viajar linealmente. Sacudiéndolo, Naruto tomó su lugar, inhaló y aspiró, apuntó y disparó las estrellas de metal una a una. Los primeros cuatro pegaron en casa, el quinto desafortunadamente se perdió junto con el octavo, mientras que los otros golpearon a casa uno más.

"Bueno, enhorabuena, Naruto, pasaste con un 90% de precisión," dijo Naruto alborozado, gritando a todo pulmón mientras muchos miraban perplejos.

Si bien no era raro ver a nadie más que a Sasuke obtener un perfecto en la porción de kunai, era el más fácil, pero el hecho de que Naruto, el estudiante de abajo, logró hacerlo, los sorprendió. Si se incluye el hecho de que Naruto solo logró pasar la prueba de precisión con un 90%, todo fue desconcertante. Algunos querían decir que hizo trampa, otros lo hicieron, pero otros se dieron cuenta de cómo era posible hacer trampa en esto. Finalmente, la mayoría de ellos pensó que no era más que un golpe de suerte.

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **Listo, apuntar, fuego!**

 **Búsqueda principal: Puntuación al menos 70% en la prueba de precisión. (Consumado)**

 **Side Quest: obtenga un 90% o más en la prueba de precisión. (Consumado)**

 **Objetivo oculto: notificar a Iruka sobre el equipo de "mala calidad". (Consumado)**

 **Recompensas totales ganadas:**

 **500 EXP, +1 DEX**

 **Reputación +200 con Iruka**

 **Habilidad de Shuriken y Kunai +1**

 **Standard Issue Kunai and Shuriken Set - Calidad común**

Si es posible, la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó aún más. Nada lo bajaría de esta altura.

"Ok, todos ahora es el momento de la parte escrita de la prueba. Recuerde que vale un 50% mientras que la parte física es el porcentaje restante", anunció Iruka.

Bueno, eso lo haría. "¡QUÉ!"

"Es broma", Iruka sonrió con satisfacción en algunas de sus caras. Ese nunca envejeció en su mente.

"¡No es gracioso, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto se enfureció y juró que lo recuperaría más tarde. Sin embargo, cuando una alerta de búsqueda apareció y le informó que tal búsqueda disminuiría su reputación con el instructor, Naruto decidió no hacerlo y se rehusó.

"Está bien que todos para esta semana tengan un buen fin de semana", muchos de ellos vitorearon y gritaron al salir de la academia.

"Aquí está tu contraataque, Iruka-sensei," sostuvo Naruto la bolsa.

Iruka sin embargo se limitó a sonreír, "Quédatelo. Consideralo una recompensa por tu arduo trabajo. Parece que has estado trabajando duro. De todos modos, tengo repuestos. Solo trata de tener cuidado con ellos de acuerdo".

Naruto simplemente sonrió antes de equipar el set. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia su puesto favorito de ramen, Naruto recordó que su habilidad **Observar** había subido y decidió probarlo.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Umino Iruka**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: 26 Nivel siguiente: 24347/30500**

 **Título: Maestra de la Academia Chunin Ninja**

 **Especialización: Sensor Ninja**

 **HP: 1450 (400) = 1850**

 **CP: 1725 (250) = 1975**

 **STR: 42 (30) = 72**

 **VIT: 58**

 **DEX: 45 (47.5) = 92.5**

 **INT: 59 (10) = 69**

 **WIS: 90 (22 + 20 + 20%) = 158**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Defensa: 105**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Maestra de la Academia Chunin: +2 INT y WIS por Lv, + 15% EXP & Eficacia para la enseñanza de habilidades, +1 5% EXP & Eficacia para las habilidades**

 **Sensor de Journeyman: +5 WIS y +2 INT por Lv, + 25% EXP y efectividad para detectar presencia, + 25% EXP y eficacia para detectar sed de sangre**

 **Equipo:**

 **Diadema de Konoha (Calidad común, Durabilidad 30/30): +15 Defensa, +100 REP adicionales por misión exitosa con Konoha (debe ser leal)**

 **Conjunto de Chunin (se requiere rango de Chunin, calidad poco común, durabilidad 60/60): +65 defensa, +400 HP, + 15% de ganancia EXP, +10 STR y DEX**

 **Conjunto estándar de Shuriken y Kunai (calidad poco común, durabilidad 50/50): 15-24 potencia de ataque, + 25% de precisión, +10 DEX, +5 STR**

 **Certificado de Instructor de la Academia (Lv 15 y rango de Chunin requerido, calidad poco común): +20 CP por Lv, +2 WIS por Lv, la habilidad de "Enseñanza" es un 25% más fácil**

 **Calzado estándar de Chunin (se requiere rango de Chunin, calidad poco común, durabilidad 40/40) :): +25 defensa, +10 DEX, + 15% de velocidad de movimiento, 10% de aumento de potencia de patada**

 **Habilidades más notables:**

 **Echolocation de Chakra: Lv. MAX, dominado.** Un Senory Ninjutsu que permite al usuario pulsar su chakra en un radio amplio y ver todo lo que hay en él, excepto aquellos que suprimen su chakra.

• Sentir a los demás en un radio de cien metros

• Permite "Detectar sed de sangre"

• Permite un seguimiento preciso de precisión en un objetivo específico

• Pasivamente otorga +10 WIS

 **Ejercicio para caminar sobre el agua: Lv. MAX, dominado.** Una forma avanzada de control de chakra que también le permite caminar por el agua. **Utiliza 10 CP por minuto.**

• Le permite caminar y correr sobre el agua.

• Pasivamente otorga +10 INT

• Pasivamente otorga +20 WIS

• Pasivamente otorga + 20% SIO

• 20% menos de desperdicio de chakra en las técnicas

 **Chunin Taijutsu: Lv.7, 368/1150.** Una forma más avanzada de Taijutsu que permite más maniobras y mejores técnicas para ser utilizada.

• Pasivamente otorga +15 STR

• Pasivamente otorga +7.5 DEX

• Pasivamente otorga + 15% STR en combate

• Pasivamente otorga + 7.5% DEX en combate

 **Shurikenjutsu básico y Kunaijutsu: Lv. MAX. Dominado** (Técnicas básicas de Shuriken y Kunai):

• Aumenta el poder de shuriken y kunai en un 25% durante el combate

• Aumenta la precisión cuando se lanza un 30% mientras está en combate

• Aumenta la precisión cuando se lanza un 60% mientras estás fuera del combate

• Pasivamente otorga +10 Destreza

"Ok, esa mucha información. Veamos si puedo comprimirla de alguna manera. Ah, aquí vamos", dijo Naruto mientras miraba la caja. Si bien le gustaba su habilidad " **Observar",** la cantidad de información mostrada era demasiado para él. Afortunadamente, había una casilla de verificación para cada categoría que se mostró. "De acuerdo, solo muestre el equipo y las habilidades cuando se le pida", marcó antes de volver a mirarlo. "Mucho mejor."

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Umino Iruka**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: 26 Nivel siguiente: 24347/30500**

 **Título: Maestra de la Academia Chunin Ninja**

 **Especialización: Sensor Ninja**

 **HP: 1450 (400) = 1850**

 **CP: 1725 (250) = 1975**

 **STR: 42 (30) = 72**

 **VIT: 58**

 **DEX: 45 (47.5) = 92.5**

 **INT: 59 (10) = 69**

 **WIS: 90 (22 + 20 + 20%) = 158**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Defensa: 105**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Maestra de la Academia Chunin: +2 INT y WIS por Lv, + 15% EXP & Eficacia para la enseñanza de habilidades, +1 5% EXP & Eficacia para las habilidades**

 **Sensor de Journeyman: +5 WIS y +2 INT por Lv, + 25% EXP y efectividad para detectar presencia, + 25% EXP y eficacia para detectar sed de sangre**

Naruto tuvo que admitir que Iruka-sensei era más fuerte de lo que originalmente pensó y la ventaja del sensor que él había explicado mucho, especialmente por lo que Anko le dijo. Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto centró su atención en otro lado y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de ir a Ichiraku Ramen para ver a Teuchi-oyaji y Ayame-neesan. Había pasado un tiempo desde que logró sacar algo de ramen del puesto y hoy fue una ocasión especial.

"Oi, Teuchi-ossan! ¡Un tazón extra grande de ramen de cerdo!" Naruto anunció a su llegada.

"Extra grande, ¿eh? ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?" preguntó el hombre mientras él y Ayame comenzaban a preparar el plato.

"No es una broma?" Ayame sonrió a Naruto.

"¿Qué? No. Pasé mi prueba de precisión hoy con un noventa. Mira, Iruka-sensei me dio esto como un regalo".

"Wow, un noventa ... Bien, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con el real, Uzumaki Naruto?" Teuchi preguntó.

"¡Oi!"

"Es broma, pequeño", se rió Teuchi mientras él y Ayame continuaban haciendo el plato, "Aquí, este está en la casa por tan buen trabajo".

"¡Yatta!" Naruto no podía creer su suerte hoy. Murmurando una oración rápida, Naruto comenzó a devorar el cuenco de ramen con gusto.

" _Sí, eso es Naruto bien_ " _,_ si había alguna duda de que él era su mejor cliente, ya no estaba.

Mirando su ramen, Naruto decidió probar una teoría, " **Obsvre".**

"No hables con la boca llena", Ayame lo amenazó con un cucharón.

"Swowy".

"¡¿Que acabo de decir?!" ella lo conquistó.

"¡Ay!" gimió antes de enfocarse en el ramen.

 **Extra grande Ichiraku Ramen - Cerdo**

 **Restaura 550 HP y 100CP.**

 **Efecto de estado: no saludable**

 **Descripción: Famoso ramen Ichiraku hecho por el chef ramen Teuchi. Aunque es una comida deliciosa y más saludable que la mayoría de los ramen, todavía no es saludable debido a la gran cantidad de sodio, carbohidratos y una gran falta de otros nutrientes esenciales, no se recomienda comer porciones múltiples.**

Usando " **Observar"** en el estado de estado no **saludable** , Naruto deseó no haberlo hecho después.

 **Poco saludable:** comida que carece de los nutrientes esenciales necesarios para vivir adecuadamente y apoyar un crecimiento saludable. Ocasionalmente aceptable para comer, pero cuando se come repetidamente y en grandes cantidades durante un largo período de tiempo, da el efecto de estado **desnutrido.**

" _Y así mi buen humor se ha ido_ ", pensó solemnemente Naruto, que explicaba el efecto de estado de **desnutrición** que tenía. La ignorancia era una dicha que muchos habían dicho y, en este momento, Naruto deseaba no haber hecho lo que hizo. No arruinó el ramen para él; El infierno se congelaría antes de que eso ocurriera, sin embargo, sí lo hizo darse cuenta de que si alguna vez iba a deshacerse de ese efecto de estado, tendría que empezar a comer mejor.

" _Oh, genial. Ahora tengo que empezar a comer verduras_ ", hizo una mueca. Los vegetales eran fácilmente su grupo de comida más desagradable. Básicamente era como comer heno, " _pero si quiero ser más fuerte no tengo más remedio que comer menos ramen ... ¡esto apesta!_ "

Sin embargo, esto le presentó otro desafío. " _¿A quién puedo enseñarme?_ "

Como era su habilidad de **"Cocina"** , era básico y solo le permitía hacer cosas simples. Claro que cocinar un huevo y hervir el arroz no era un problema, era como lo básico de lo básico. Otras cosas que necesitaría ayuda para hacer. Tampoco tenía tanto dinero y solo recibió un estipendio quincenal de 2000 ryo por comestibles y, a veces, ropa y equipo. Afortunadamente, la Ley de Manutención de Huérfanos de Konoha pagó su alquiler hasta que se convirtió en Genin.

Mirando a Teuchi y Ayame, Naruto usó " **Observe"** en ellos para ver si alguno podía enseñarle.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Ichiraku Ayame - NC**

 **Trabajo: Civil**

 **Nivel: 7 Nivel siguiente: 2435/4500**

 **Título: Ninguno**

 **Especialización: Sous Chef Civil**

 **HP: 200**

 **CP: 150**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 6**

 **SIO: 25**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Defensa: 0**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Sous Chef:** \+ 25% de EXP, velocidad y efectividad para la habilidad " **Cocinar** ", + 25% de efectividad y EXP para la habilidad **"Manejo de utensilios culinarios"**

 **Efectos de estado:**

 **N / A**

" _Ok, Ayame-neechan es tal vez. Ahora veamos ... ¡qué!_ "

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Ichiraku Teuchi**

 **Trabajo: Civil**

 **Nivel: ?**

 **Título: Master Chef**

 **Especialización:?**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **Defensa:?**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Jefe de cocina:** \+ 30% de efectividad, velocidad y EXP hacia la habilidad " **Cocinar** ", + 30% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad **"Manejo de utensilios culinarios"** , + 20% de efectividad y EXP hacia " **Enseñar a cocinar** "

 **?:**

 **Efectos de estado:**

 **Lesión paralizante permanente:** -90% a todas las estadísticas pero WIS,?,?

Naruto hizo una mueca cuando vio el efecto de estado de **"Lesión paralizante permanente"** . Había leído en el **Libro Guía** que uno usualmente lo conseguía al fallar ciertas misiones de rango más alto, enfrentarse a alguien que estaba por encima de ellos o hacer un sacrificio. Para empeorar las cosas, Naruto recordaba que el estado empezaba con menos severidad y que podía ser curado por alguien lo suficientemente hábil para tratarlo, de lo contrario, obtendría el estatus permanente y se volvería irreversible. Naruto solo esperaba que no le sucediera a él ni a los que él conocía.

"Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Ayame al ver su mirada aturdida.

"¿Eh? Oh, bien, Ayame-neechan," sonrió Naruto.

"Naruto, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estás mintiendo", dijo Ayame a sabiendas.

"... Mierda", Naruto sabía que había sido arrestado. Era algo que Ayame instintivamente sabía de él.

"Derrame", ordenó ella.

"Yo ... yo quiero saber cómo hacer las cosas", en realidad no era una mentira total, pero Naruto aún no estaba preparado para contarle a nadie sobre su habilidad. El hecho de que pudiera ver las estadísticas y beneficios de Teuchi significaba que había más para él que solo ser un chef de ramen.

"... ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" ella preguntó.

"Avergonzado", murmuró. "¿Me enseñarías?"

Lamentablemente, Ayame negó con la cabeza, "Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Papá y yo tenemos las manos ocupadas administrando la tienda, nuestros proveedores y otras cosas. Desafortunadamente no tenemos tiempo".

Naruto estaba decepcionado, pero asintió. Él entendió que no muchos tenían el tiempo para enseñar a otros. Parece que necesitaría encontrar a alguien más.

"Sin embargo ... espera aquí", Ayame se fue momentáneamente antes de regresar tres minutos más tarde con un libro, una bolsa y una bolsa enrollada. "Aquí no es mucho, pero te ayudará a empezar. Este libro de cocina es lo que papá me dio cuando comencé a aprender a cocinar, el bolso tiene algunos ingredientes para ayudarte a empezar y el enrollado es mi viejo cuchillo. y el set de utensilios. Los cuchillos son viejos pero bien conservados y agregué un libro sobre cómo cuidarlos ".

"¡De verdad! ¡Gracias, Neechan!" Naruto abrazó a la morena adolescente.

Después de unos cuantos platos más, podría haber comido más, pero Ayame lo interrumpió, y 340 ryo menos, Naruto dejó su puesto de ramen favorito y se dirigió a casa. Tenía una misión que cumplir antes de que el día terminara.

(Apartamento de Naruto al día siguiente: 8:47 a.m.)

 **Has dormido en una cama. Su HP y CP se han recuperado por completo.**

"Uf", medio despierto, Naruto gimió mientras se movía en su cama. Naruto honestamente diría que estaba sorprendido de que solo le hubiera tomado una noche de descanso para recuperar todo su HP y CP. De hecho, Naruto se dio cuenta de que por lo general todavía se sentía un poco cansado o dolorido al día siguiente, pero ahora no lo sentía, especialmente después de lo que logró lograr la noche anterior.

Le había tomado bastante tiempo, dificultad y tensión mental, pero finalmente logró llevar su " **Método de práctica de concentración de hojas"** al nivel 5. Casi no lo hizo durante la última hora y necesitaba comer casi todo su ramen para restaurar su CP. Al final, valió la pena también, ya que no solo ganó + 3WIS, sino que también obtuvo 4WIS para practicar el control de chakras, pero solo necesitó 50 EXP para poder empezar a moler.

Murmurando algunas palabras se abrió una ventana azul frente a él y él sonrió.

 **Método de práctica de concentración de hojas** : Lv5. Siguiente Lv 02/650. La forma más básica de los métodos de control de chakras, esta habilidad permite al usuario controlar mejor su chakra. Cuanto más subas de nivel, menos chakra gastas y desperdicias. **Utiliza 15 CP por minuto.**

Número de hojas que pueden mantenerse en su lugar: 5

Aumenta pasivamente tu SIO en un 5%

"Cerca", murmuró Naruto antes de ir al baño y tomar una ducha. Diez minutos más tarde salió y se puso algo de ropa y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. "Ah, claro. Mi ramen casi se ha ido".

Al ver el libro que Ayame le había dejado, Naruto decidió que ahora era un buen momento para comenzar a aprender. Cuando recogió el libro, ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

" **¿Te gustaría aprender Recetas básicas de cocina?"**

 **(SI NO)**

Sin pensar en nada, incluso si era un poco raro, Naruto presionó el "SÍ" y vio como el libro se iluminaba y se desintegraba en una multitud de partículas de luz. De repente, Naruto sintió una oleada correr por su cabeza antes de que varias ventanas aparecieran frente a él.

 **Aprendiste varias "Recetas básicas de huevo"**

 **Aprendiste "Receta de Arroz Hervido"**

 **Has aprendido "Receta de arroz frito"**

 **Aprendiste "Receta de sopa de miso"**

 **Aprendiste "Receta de gachas de avena"**

 **Aprendiste "Receta Básica de Ramen"**

 **Aprendiste "Receta básica de Udon"**

 **Aprendiste algunas "Recetas básicas de pollo"**

 **Aprendiste algunas "Recetas Básicas de Carne"**

 **[Quest ALERT!]**

 **Cocinando para Dummies**

 **Búsqueda principal: hacer con éxito un cuenco de arroz hervido y un huevo frito.**

 **Finalización de misiones principales: 50 EXP, misiones diarias de "Cocina" estarán disponibles.**

 **Fracaso: 25 EXP, pérdida total de misiones diarias de "Cocina".**

 **¿Aceptar? (Si no)**

"¡Increíble!" Naruto gritó antes de cubrirse la boca y esperaba que el terrateniente no lo oyera. Cuando no escuchó ningún grito del anciano, Naruto simplemente sonrió ante su suerte. Al aceptar la aventura, Naruto recordó lo que acaba de pasar y decidió abrir su **Guía** . Al mirarlo durante un minuto, descubrió lo que estaba buscando.

 **Libros de habilidad y rollos**

 **Al igual que algunas habilidades se pueden aprender al ser enseñadas por instructores y maestros, otras habilidades también se pueden aprender a través de pergaminos o libros como recetas o técnicas olvidadas. Cada vez que aprende de un libro o rollo, el elemento en cuestión se destruye en el proceso, por lo que es mejor que primero haga una copia, ya que puede ser irremplazable. Algunas habilidades en rollos pueden entrar en conflicto con ciertas habilidades que posees, como Taijutsu, y requerirán que elimines la técnica existente antes de que puedas aprender una nueva. Sin embargo, en algunos casos puedes "polimerizar" ciertas técnicas para evitar esto.**

 **Nota: Los rollos y libros basados en la teoría no se pueden aprender. Algunos contenidos de pergaminos o libros solo se pueden aprender cuando cumples con los requisitos adecuados, como estadísticas, linaje, sexo, etc.**

Presionando la palabra "Polimerizar" el **Libro Guía** de Naruto lo llevó a otra sección.

 **Polimerizar / Aumentar**

 **La polimerización o el aumento es el acto de combinar dos o más estilos de lucha para hacer que una técnica sea más poderosa. Esto dará como resultado un estilo híbrido de Taijutsu que, aunque no todas las técnicas se pueden aprender de ambos estilos principales, toma las más compatibles y también permite crear otras nuevas.**

 **Nota: Ambos estilos de lucha deben ser similares y compatibles entre sí, de lo contrario, el acto no funcionará. Cuantos más estilos de pelea se combinen, más difícil y más largo se necesita para subir de nivel y dominar. Una persona solo puede polimerizar estilos de pelea cuando domina el Advanced Academy Taijutsu y cuando alcanza el nivel 15.**

"Huh, supongo que eso significa que tendré que tener cuidado con lo que aprendo", Naruto no tuvo que preocuparse ni concentrarse demasiado en eso en ese momento, ya que todavía estaba en el Taijutsu de la Academia Básica.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de comenzar su última aventura, recordó el otro libro que Ayame le había dejado y como antes el libro se evaporaba en partículas de luz.

Aprendiste la habilidad **"Manejo de Utensilios Culinarios"** .

 **Manipulación de Utensilios Culinarios:** Lv 1. Siguiente Lv 00/75. Le permite mantener, reparar y usar sus utensilios de cocina correctamente. Permite realizar cortes más finos y precisión a medida que sube de nivel.

Aumenta la velocidad de afilado en un 5% y conserva la nitidez en un 10%

Aumenta el cuidado y mantenimiento de los utensilios en un 5% y la durabilidad en un 10%

"No es la habilidad más grande del mundo, pero, ¿eh?" Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Ok, veamos ... ¿eh?"

 **Seleccionar receta**

 **Elegiste "Recetas de arroz hervido y huevo frito"**

 **Regentes / ingredientes requeridos:**

 **Dos huevos, arroz natural, agua caliente y conjunto básico de utensilios y cuchillos**

 **Tiempo estimado de cocción: 15 minutos**

 **Tasa de éxito: 85%**

" **SÍ / NO"**

Tan pronto como presionó, Naruto pronto sintió que hacía los preparativos de su comida, casi como si estuviera en piloto automático, pero al mismo tiempo aún se sentía consciente de lo que lo rodeaba. La sensación era extraña y familiar, como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes.

 **Hiciste con éxito "Arroz hervido" y "Huevo frito"**

 **Arroz hervido**

 **Restaura 50 HP y 0 CP.**

 **Efecto de estado: N / A**

 **Descripción: Un simple tazón de arroz hervido, simple y fácil de hacer, generalmente combinado con otros platos para hacerlo más sabroso. No es la mejor comida del mundo, pero tampoco la peor**

 **Huevo frito**

 **Restaura 25 HP y 0 CP**

 **Efecto de estado: N / A**

 **Descripción: Un simple huevo frito ... no hay mucho que decir realmente.**

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **Cocinando para Dummies**

 **Haga con éxito un tazón de arroz frito y un huevo frito.**

 **Finalización de misiones principales: 50 EXP, misiones diarias de "Cocina" estarán disponibles. (Consumado)**

 **Total de Exp devengado: 50 Exp**

 **¡Felicitaciones! ¡Has nivelado! ¡Ahora eres el nivel 5!**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 5 Siguiente Nivel: 15/2800**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 1000**

 **CP: 1650**

 **STR: 15 (5) = 20**

 **VIT: 31**

 **DEX: 17 (6 + 3) = 26**

 **INT: 51**

 **WIS: 15 + (% 5) = 15.75**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 10**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia el estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% EXP hacia Chakra Control, - 40% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP hacia Chakra Control

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 6500 Ryo ~ (650 $)

 **Puntos: 4**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Ahora puedes ingresar a las mazmorras y aprender la habilidad "Creación instantánea de mazmorras". y "Dungeon Escape"!**

Sonriendo locamente, Naruto terminó su desayuno, que aunque no era tan sabroso como el ramen, no era tan malo en realidad. Viendo sus nuevas habilidades, Naruto se tomó un tiempo para revisarlas.

Por lo que aprendió sobre la habilidad de **IDC** , le permitió hacer mazmorras desde donde sea que estuviese, pero su nivel actual no tenía control sobre los niveles de criaturas dentro de ellos en este momento. En este caso, significaba que solo podría ir contra criaturas de su nivel o inferior hasta que trajera la habilidad de IDC a un cierto nivel.

Cuando Naruto pensaba que otros se lastimaban al usarlo, sus temores se habían detenido cuando leyó que la técnica básicamente creaba una dimensión alternativa junto a esta y creaba poderosas **Barreras de la Ilusión para** evitar que otros notaran su creación. Desafortunadamente, también dijo que si estuviese muy cerca o en contacto con él también se verían transportados y se arriesgarían a quedar atrapados en la dimensión. Uno que lo hacía similar al área circundante en el que estaba y lo hacía para que nadie, como civiles, se lastimara, excepto los que permitía. Por el lado positivo, el **IDE** le permitía escapar de las mazmorras que creaba cuando quería, puro y sencillo.

" _El único inconveniente es que tengo que esperar 12 horas enteras antes de crear otra mazmorra_ " _,_ pensó Naruto. " _¿Por qué me da la impresión de que otras fuerzas están tratando de asegurarse de que no me vuelva demasiado poderoso demasiado rápido?"_

En las mazmorras regulares descubrió que tenía que esperar 48 horas antes de poder volver a entrar, pero incluso entonces le permitió pasar de un nivel a otro tres veces antes de ser expulsado. Sin embargo, Naruto descubrió que a diferencia de **IDC,** las mazmorras regulares eran más pequeñas, solo podían ingresarse en ciertos niveles, tenían niveles de enemigos variables, no tenían tantos enemigos como una **identificación** , y para salir necesitabas completar el nivel logrando tareas específicas o derrotar al jefe del nivel.

"Entonces, ¿a cuál debo entrar primero?" Antes de que ese tren de ideas llegara lejos, Naruto recordó algo muy crítico. "¡Mierda! ¡No tengo equipo decente!" Claro que el set de kunai y shuriken que obtuvo de Iruka era bueno, pero sabía en los videojuegos que uno necesitaba una cantidad decente de protección, armas y artículos para poder sobrevivir. El hecho de que tales cosas fueran muy costosas no ayudaba y todo el equipo decente estaba bien protegido y bajo llave.

Como era, Naruto no tenía suficiente para comprar armas o protección de armadura a menos que quisiera quedarse sin comida por un tiempo. "Ok, veamos. IDC en este momento no solo es más grande sino que solo me permitirá ir contra enemigos más débiles en este momento, si las cosas se ponen demasiado difíciles puedo usar **IDE** para salir. En las mazmorras normales, sin embargo, estaré enfrentar enemigos más fuertes y tener que terminar antes de que pueda irme o arriesgarme a perder la mitad de mi actual EXP y dinero si quiero irme. Mejor ir con el **IDC** primero ".

 **Para pensar las cosas ...**

"Sí, sí. Mi **WIS** sube, lo sé", Naruto cerró la ventana antes de que terminara. "Mejor preparar mis cosas primero".

Todo el proceso de obtener todas las cosas que necesitaba llevó a Naruto un poco más de una hora antes de que estuviera listo. Durante ese período de tiempo, Naruto había equipado su kunai y shuriken y los había afilado, ganándose la habilidad de " **Mantener el equipo"** en el proceso. Naruto también había preparado algunos platos más, nivelando su habilidad de **"Cocina Básica"** en el proceso para restaurar su HP y CP cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

"Ok, tengo dos tazones de **arroz frito, arroz hervido con huevo frito,** tres **huevos cocidos,** una **sopa de miso** y una **gachas.** Estoy tan preparado como siempre lo estaré", sabía que era ahora o nunca. Al salir de su departamento, Naruto entró en un callejón y gritó: " **Instant Dungeon Creation** ".

La experiencia fue una que Naruto nunca olvidaría mientras el mundo a su alrededor mostraba un brillante color blanco y al siguiente vio rojo. Rojo. Era la descripción más precisa que se le ocurrió. Se había ido el cielo azul con volutas de nubes blancas, había desaparecido el edificio limpio y bien cuidado. En su lugar había un lugar oscuro y lúgubre con un cielo negro y rojo, edificios agrietados que parecían estar cayendo a pedazos, algunos de los cuales estaban en llamas. Era como si Konoha hubiera ido a la guerra y hubiera perdido o estuviera gravemente dañado.

"Ok, no estaba esperando esto", Naruto tuvo que admitir que esto era un poco inquietante. Todo el lugar le recordó algunos de los niveles de muertos vivientes que jugaba en los videojuegos; el que tiene fantasmas y zombis. Zombies Naruto no podía lidiar con ningún problema, los fantasmas por el otro hadn Naruto admitiría libremente que estaba asustado de ellos. No solo eran incorpóreos, lo que significaba que tratar de dañarlos era casi imposible, sino que te seguían a todos lados.

"Por favor, no dejen que haya fantasmas", Naruto esperaba que su suerte se mantuviera firme mientras avanzaba con cuidado por el callejón.

"¡Mweooaoarr!" Naruto se las arregló para escuchar cuando dobló una esquina, el sonido repentino de un bote de basura fue derribado por el gato negro que huyó, quién sabe dónde le asustaba el día a la luz del día. "¡Gato estúpido! ¡Es mejor que no encuentre y aprenda una receta con usted como ingrediente!"

Cuando estaba a punto de continuar, Naruto detectó algo de uso potencial, " **Observar"** .

 **Tubo de plomo - Calidad común**

 **Arma contundente**

 **Durabilidad 40/40**

 **Un tubo de plomo desechado usado comúnmente para fontanería u otras formas de obras hidráulicas. Aunque no hay nada extraordinario en este artículo, es sorprendentemente duradero y puede usarse como arma. Tiene una longitud decente y está bastante equilibrado.**

 **Poder de ataque: 13-17**

 **Requisito de uso: 18 STR**

"Bueno, no es una espada, pero es mejor que nada. Bienvenido al equipo ... Estoy tan contento de que nadie me haya visto hablando con una pipa".

"Ughhhhhh".

"... ¿Eh?"

"Ughhharrggh", la voz continuó gimiendo.

Al encender el lugar, Naruto vio el primer enemigo de la mazmorra. "Por supuesto que tenía que ser un zombie ... mejor que un fantasma".

Obteniendo mejor el cadáver animado con su **Observen** , tuvo que admitir que no estaba tan impresionado.

 **Civil Zombie - Lv 3**

 **HP: 75**

 **CP: 0**

 **STR: 25**

 **VIT: 3**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 0 (Estás muerto, tu suerte apesta)**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Muertos vivientes:** Ignora el dolor, 30% menos de daño recibido por objetos filosos y taijutsu, LUK, WIS y CP no existen, extremadamente bajo INT te permite actuar solo por instinto, 30% de daño incrementado por objetos contundentes y técnicas basadas en fuego y fuego

 **Descripción: Un zombi regular sin nada extraordinario al respecto, puede ser problemático, sin embargo, si los encuentras en grandes grupos. Algunos dicen que son espíritus inquietos, cadáveres de los habitantes, otros dicen que son el subproducto de un experimento que salió mal.**

 **Exp ganado: 55**

 **Gotas:?,?,?**

"Lo bueno es que encontré esta pequeña belleza, entonces", Naruto sostuvo su "arma" con más confianza ahora. Saltando hacia el zombi con la tubería de plomo en alto, Naruto lo balanceó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de la criatura y logró derribarlo. Sin dejar que tenga la oportunidad de volver a subir, Naruto siguió atacando a la criatura no-muerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se evaporó en partículas azules.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al golpear implacablemente al enemigo con un objeto contundente, has ganado la habilidad pasiva de "Dominio básico de armas embotadas"**

 **Dominio Básico de Armas Blunt.** Lv1. Siguiente Lv 0/75. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario manejar libremente armas contundentes.

• Aumenta pasivamente el poder de las armas contundentes en un 10%

• Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de ataque de las armas contundentes en un 5%

• Aumenta pasivamente la tasa de aciertos críticos de las armas contundentes en un 5%

"Oh, esto se volvió más fácil", comentó Naruto antes de ver a otro zombie acercándose a él. Golpeando con su pipa de plomo una vez que estuvo cerca, Naruto tuvo que esquivar un ataque que le hubiera quitado una buena cantidad de salud. La joven rubia pronto siguió con un golpe en las rodillas, haciendo un crujido resonante que lo hizo caer como un saco de patatas. Desde allí Naruto comenzó a golpear su cabeza antes de que finalmente muriera.

"Bien, ¿quién es ... el próximo?" Naruto se quedó boquiabierto al verlo.

Donde alguna vez estuvo el zombi ahora era un pequeño fajo de dinero en efectivo, 130 ryo para ser exactos. "¿Es esto real?" se preguntó antes de sacar una pequeña factura de Gama-chan y compararla con dos billetes. Para su asombro, fueron los mismos, con la excepción del zombi que dejó caer una más nueva, casi como si hubiera sido impresa recientemente.

"Supongo que se ocupa de mi problema de efectivo. ¿Me pregunto qué más obtendré de estos muchachos?" sonrió ante la perspectiva.

Naruto procedió a matar cinco zombies más, ganando otros 490 ryo en el proceso y un objeto llamado " **Zombie Rib** " por alguna razón, mientras salía del callejón antes de ver a un no-muerto ignorante. Decidiendo aprovechar su falta de darse cuenta de él, Naruto se quedó en las sombras y se elevó a un punto ventajoso. Tomando un pequeño trozo de ladrillo roto, Naruto lo arrojó a unos metros del zombi en la dirección opuesta.

Afortunadamente, la táctica funcionó y el no-muerto se dirigió en la dirección del sonido. Al dar un salto, Naruto lo golpeó en la cabeza como lo hizo con el último que lo derribó y lo lanzó lejos. Antes de que pudiera terminarlo, el zombi se desintegró en la nada.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al aprovecharse de un enemigo desprevenido y golpear mientras están fuera de guardia, has ganado la habilidad activa Kagekoku "Golpe de las Sombras"**

 **Shadow Strike** Lv1. Siguiente Lv 0/75. Una habilidad donde el usuario golpea a un enemigo desprevenido sin tiempo para defenderse. **Uso de CP: 50. Debe estar oculto para usar.**

• Aumenta el poder de las armas en un 50%

• Incrementa la tasa de golpe crítico de armas en un 15%

• Aumenta el poder de aplastamiento y aplastamiento de las armas contundentes en un 10%

• Aumenta el poder de corte y corte de las armas de cuchilla en un 10%

 **"** Me encanta la habilidad de este jugador", sonrió Naruto antes de sentir que lo golpeaban en la espalda y lo arrojaban por la calle. "Ow", gimió Naruto mientras se levantaba. "¡Bien, de quién es el imbécil muerto!"

Al ver a algunos zombis frente a él, Naruto cargó contra él y giró su pipa de plomo hacia la más cercana, haciéndola a un lado, antes de usar su impulso para golpear a la otra, enviándola al otro zombi y disparándola. Cuando se movió para golpear a su cabeza, Naruto sintió dolor en su pierna y vio que el zombi lo había mordido, "¡Oww! ¡Suéltame!" Naruto golpeó su espalda antes de sentir dolor en su brazo, "¡Tienes que estar cagándome!" maldijo cuando otro zombie lo mordió.

Golpeando al que se mordía la pierna, Naruto estaba feliz de ver que se evaporaba antes de enfocar su atención en el que lo estaba mordiendo. Usando su pipa, Naruto balanceó su pierna, esperando que el golpe la obligara a soltarla.

No fue así.

"¡Maldición!" Naruto estaba empezando a preocuparse ya que había perdido casi 200 HP. El ataque furtivo de ambos zombis, su fuerza sorprendente y su falta de armadura adecuada tampoco lo ayudaron. Necesitaba salir de su situación actual y rápido cuando vio a los otros dos zombies levantándose y caminando hacia él.

Rompiendo su pipa de plomo en la cabeza de la criatura, Naruto logró zafarse de sus dientes antes de agarrarlo del brazo. Lo repentino de todo esto le hizo soltar su arma. Ya podía sentir que la fuerza más poderosa del no-muerto era arrastrarlo hacia atrás y Naruto sabía que sin su arma sería un brindis. Agarrando un marco de madera, Naruto maldijo cuando la madera podrida se desprendió del edificio en llamas. Pensando que era mejor que nada, clavó el pedazo de madera ardiente en el ojo del zombi y vio como se envolvía en llamas y se despellejaba en agonía lanzándose contra los otros dos zombis en el proceso y también los incendiaba.

Agarrando su pipa de plomo, Naruto se volvió hacia los cadáveres aún en llamas y vio como dos de ellos se desintegraban en la nada, con la cabeza volando de sus hombros antes de que se convirtiera en nada más que ceniza.

"Oh, maldición. Eso era demasiado jodido", maldijo Naruto. Recogiendo 300 ryo de los zombies, Naruto de repente oyó un gruñido desde atrás. Dándose la vuelta, Naruto vio una vista no tan acogedora.

Mirando frente a él había una horda de muertos vivientes, algunos de los cuales estaban un nivel más alto y portaban armas como pipas, palos de madera, incluso hachas. "Ohh, mierda bolas".

 **Omake: fin de la prueba de precisión alternativa**

"Bueno, enhorabuena, Naruto, pasaste con un 90% de precisión," dijo Naruto alborozado, gritando a todo pulmón mientras muchos miraban perplejos.

 **"** Ok, todos ahora es el momento de la parte escrita de la prueba. Recuerde que vale un 50% mientras que la parte de precisión es el porcentaje restante".

"…¡QUÉ!"

No hace falta decir que Naruto obtuvo un gran cero en su prueba, pasando la prueba completa con un 40%, mientras que su reputación con Iruka cayó por cien por fallar.

"¡MALDITO DE DIOS!"

En el lado positivo, todavía era la marca más alta que tenía en su año escolar ... en realidad en todos sus años escolares en la academia.

"¡CALLATE!"

Hazme pequeño ... ¡Oye! Deja de arrojarme esos kunai. ¡No me hagas poner a Anko en tu culo!

"Ella no me asusta", se jactó Naruto.

 **(El autor escribe algo en la historia)** Oh, bueno ella está justo detrás de ti, y ella escuchó todo. Disfrutar.

"¿Eh?" fue la única respuesta inteligente de Naruto antes de que sintiera una mano apretarse alrededor de su hombro.

"Entonces ... no me tienes miedo, ¿eh? Tendremos que arreglar eso, gaki", sonrió sádicamente.

"¡Eep!" Naruto chilló mientras lo arrastraban lejos, para gran confusión de los estudiantes mientras obtenían la simpatía de los demás.

 **(Una sesión de tortura más tarde)**

Entonces estabas diciendo.

"... Seré bueno", habló Naruto sacudido.

Ahí le has dado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Todo lo que se despliega**

Cuando la horda de muertos vivientes enfrente de él comenzó a caminar hacia él, Naruto comenzaba a desear conocer algunas técnicas de control de multitudes, o al menos una etiqueta explosiva de foca. Sin embargo, su pensamiento sobre el asunto fue interrumpido cuando un par de hachas fueron enviadas volando hacia él. Uno se quedó corto mientras que el otro buscó su cabeza que solo logró alejarse en el último segundo con su pipa de plomo.

"Ok, no puedes golpear lo que no puedes ver", Naruto arrojó una bomba de humo que proyectó el área blanca antes de hacer una retirada estratégica a un lugar mejor y más apartado. Naruto se consideraba afortunado de que los zombis todavía necesitaran confiar en sus ojos para encontrarlo en lugar de oler, al menos eso esperaba. Cuando llegó a un punto de observación decente, Naruto se adhirió a las sombras lo mejor que pudo mientras miraba hacia la calle.

 **Tu sigilo se ha incrementado por ...**

Naruto cerró la ventana, necesitaba concentrarse lo mejor que podía en ese momento, "Necesito cambiar la configuración de esa cosa. Bien, veamos aquí ... siete, no hay nueve zombis", contó Naruto y vio a un nuevo enemigo entre ellos. " **Observar".**

 **Mob Zombie - Lv 4**

 **HP: 150**

 **CP: 0**

 **STR: 29**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 0 (Estás muerto, tu suerte apesta)**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Muertos vivientes:** Ignora el dolor, 30% menos de daño recibido por objetos filosos y taijutsu, LUK, WIS y CP no existen, extremadamente bajo INT te permite actuar solo por instinto, 25% de daño incrementado por objetos contundentes y técnicas basadas en fuego y fuego

 **Descripción: Un zombi lleno de odio que empuña un arma peligrosa. Ligeramente más fuerte y una amenaza mayor que los zombies civiles. Encontrarlos en grupos es peligroso para los principiantes que no tienen tantas técnicas, así que planee con anticipación si quiere sobrevivir.**

 **Exp Obtuvo: 70**

 **Gotas:?, Zombie Rib,?**

 **Ninja Zombie - Lv 5**

 **HP: 200**

 **CP: 0**

 **STR: 35**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 0 (Estás muerto, tu suerte apesta)**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Undead Ninja:** Ignora el dolor, 35% menos de daño recibido por objetos filosos y taijutsu, LUK, WIS y CP no existen, extremadamente bajo INT te permite actuar solo por instinto, 20% de daño incrementado por objetos contundentes y técnicas basadas en fuego y fuego

 **Descripción: Un antiguo ninja convertido en zombie. Debido a tener un cuerpo más acondicionado en su vida pasada, es mucho más ágil y más fuerte que un zombi regular. Tenga en cuenta sus manos, ya que se han transformado en garras afiladas que pueden dañarlo gravemente. Encontrarlos en grupos es peligroso para los principiantes que no tienen tantas técnicas, así que planee con anticipación si quiere sobrevivir.**

 **Exp Obtuvo: 115**

 **Gotas:?, Zombie Rib,?**

"Oh, hombre que no es bueno", murmuró.

El **Ninja Zombie** en cuestión tenía una piel rojiza en descomposición en comparación con los otros zombies tonos de piel gris, verde y azul y, como la descripción, decía que tenía garras malvadas para las manos. Lo que lo hizo aún más horrible fue verlo comerse a otro no muerto arrancándole la cabeza y luego masticando el cerebro. Los demás no parecían molestos por el acto o tal vez simplemente no entendían realmente lo que estaba pasando.

" _Gracias a Dios que estoy insensibilizado por videojuegos violentos e imágenes gráficas de la academia_ " _,_ aunque todavía se sentía un poco mareado; los videojuegos y las imágenes eran una cosa, esta era la vida real.

"Demasiados para golpearlos de frente. Necesito dividirlos," seguro que eran lentos pero el Ninja Zombie era más rápido y probablemente podría darle problemas. Naruto solo se considera afortunado de que haya solo uno de ellos en este momento. Como ninguno sabía dónde estaba en ese momento, Naruto decidió aprovechar este momento para recuperar algo de HP lo más rápido posible. Después de recuperar 100 HP, ya que algunos de los zombies estaban comenzando a dirigirse en su dirección, Naruto decidió que tendría que hacerse cargo de **Civil** y **Mob Zombies,** uno por uno.

Esencialmente era una táctica de éxito y atropello pero con poca o ninguna técnica o equipo adecuado era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento. Normalmente solo iría allí con las armas, blazin, esperaba lo mejor y preguntara más tarde, pero después de lo que le acababa de pasar a él momentos atrás, Naruto no estaba tentado a experimentar eso otra vez. Él quería dejar este lugar vivo. Naruto no sabía si su **Gamer** capacidad le permitió volver a la vida o reiniciar desde un cierto punto pero no estaba demasiado interesado en averiguar. " _Sería increíble sin embargo_ ", pensó.

Agarrando algunas piedras rotas, Naruto comenzó a lanzarlas estratégicamente en ciertas direcciones para separar a los grupos de zombis. Afortunadamente, su falta de inteligencia facilitó su atención y los separó del grupo. Mientras se preparaba para dirigirse hacia el zombi más cercano, Naruto notó que el gato negro de antes estaba ahora frente a él. Por alguna razón, Naruto sintió que se inquietaba con el felino y su uso de **Observe** solo aumentó la sensación.

 **Lamento del gato negro Lv 4**

 **HP: 50**

 **CP: 75**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 60**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Feline Grace:** velocidad de movimiento aumentada en un 35%, evasión aumentada en un 35% dentro y fuera de combate, +15 DEX por Lv,

 **Descripción: Un gato negro de aspecto inocente y nada fuera de lo normal ... es lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaría. Mientras que las garras y los arañazos de estos gatos negros suponen poco o ningún daño, su inteligencia y su naturaleza malévola lo hacen. Por suerte, son en su mayoría criaturas solitarias y rara vez viajan en grupos de más de dos.**

 **Cada vez que estos felinos se cruzan con aventureros, inmediatamente comienzan a llorar tan fuerte como pueden, desconcertándolos y aturdiéndolos temporalmente. Hacen esto para llamar la atención de los enemigos cercanos antes de escapar rápidamente con su increíble velocidad. Si su víctima vive, estas criaturas continuarán siguiéndolas hasta que los gatos mismos sean asesinados o su víctima muera. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que su velocidad y gracia natural dificultan su captura o golpeo.**

 **Exp Obtuvo: 85**

 **Gotas:?,?**

"... Oh, mierda", maldijo Naruto su suerte.

"¡Mweoooaaaarr!" cuando el gato comenzó a gemir, Naruto inmediatamente se encontró aturdido e incapaz de moverse. Para cuando pudo volver en sí y recuperar el control de su cuerpo pudo ver al felino saltar de la azotea a la azotea antes de desaparecer en algún lugar de los callejones. Como estaban los zombis, ahora se dirigían hacia él y, por lo que veía, podía ver que el llanto del gato había atraído a más de ellos. "Ok, nuevo plan. Trata con zombies, encuentra gato y luego mata gato ... despacio".

No hace falta decir que Naruto no era una persona gata.

Como era Naruto, ahora tendría que lidiar con los zombies directamente hasta que encontrara otro escondite. Tratando con los dos primeros zombies que encontró tan rápido como pudo, Naruto se vio obligado a dejar atrás las gotas a medida que aparecían más. Sin querer sentirse abrumado por el gran número, Naruto se retiró a los tejados, sin embargo, pronto se encontró cara a cara con un **Zombie Ninja.**

"Voy a matar a ese gato", gruñó Naruto mientras el zombi lo atacaba con rapidez que normalmente no vería en un cadáver. Mientras Naruto intentaba acercarse, se encontró teniendo que esquivar por varios golpes y golpes, algunos de los cuales lograron golpear a su casa y rasgar su camisa.

 **¡Advertencia! Upper Armor ahora está por debajo del 25% de durabilidad.**

"Solo mi suerte", Naruto no estaba tan sorprendido considerando la durabilidad de su camiseta y el material no era tan bueno para empezar. Reenfocando su atención en su oponente Naruto esquivó justo a tiempo cuando el zombie saltó hacia él, con los brazos en alto y luego bajó y rompió las fichas en el proceso, dejando a Naruto con los ojos abiertos. " _Si eso me golpeara, mi salud hubiera sido un duro golpe_ " _._

Naruto aprovechó la posición actual de su zombi y logró asestar un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. La fuerza detrás del golpe no fue suficiente para enviar al zombi más fuerte volando, pero lo hizo tambalearse y tambalearse. Aprovechando que Naruto deslizaba sus piernas haciéndolas perder su equilibrio y haciendo que el cadáver cayera del techo a la calle debajo de la cabeza primero, torciendo su cuello en un ángulo muy poco natural en el proceso.

"Supongo que eso cuida a ese tipo", Naruto se secó el sudor de la frente al ver que los muertos vivientes se evaporaban en partículas. Comprobando si había zombis, para su alivio no había ninguno, Naruto saltó para recoger su recompensa, encontrando unos 200 ryo y una costilla.

"Ok, en serio, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer con una costilla? ¿Lo vendo?" Decidiendo que lo vería más tarde, Naruto todavía no tenía idea de quién en su sano juicio querría una **Costilla de Zombies** , el joven rubio pronto se encontró protagonizando dos **Zombies Ninja** y algunos regulares también. "Oh, mierda no es bueno".

Arrojando una bomba de humo, la última, Naruto corrió dentro de un edificio cercano, matando a un zombi a través de su **Golpe de las Sombras** y escondiéndose en un armario vacío. Mientras permanecía oculto Naruto se preguntó cómo lograron acercarse sigilosamente a él. Los ninjas que podía entender, pero los regulares en realidad no, pero incluso entonces no tenía sentido. "¡Espera un momento, **efectos de estado!"**

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Sentimientos deteriorados: -** 20% de percepción, -20% de audición, -5 DEX (temperatura mínima de 2 minutos)

"¿Cómo diablos **...?** Ese gato está jodidamente muerto," gruñó Naruto, era la única explicación realmente ahora que lo pensó. El gemido que causó debe haberle dado el estúpido defecto como efecto secundario. "Parece que necesito mantener la guardia alta. Esta estúpida cosa está jugando con mi habilidad de saber si hay enemigos cerca".

Esperando unos minutos hasta que la falla de los **sentidos deteriorados** terminara, Naruto escaneó cuidadosamente la habitación de una pequeña grieta antes de salir del armario y salir de la habitación. Si bien le hubiera gustado salir por el camino, llegó el sonido de los zombis y potencialmente alertar al gato de su ubicación fue un gran desvío. Sin saberlo, un par de ojos amarillos brillaban en las sombras detrás de él cuando salía de la habitación.

Como no quería que el gato fuera alertado sobre dónde estaba, Naruto decidió que lo mejor era mantener el sigilo en ese momento y usar su **Golpe de las Sombras** hasta que saliera del edificio. Afortunadamente, el edificio era grande y le proporcionó muchos lugares para esconderse o realizar ataques furtivos contra zombis desprevenidos.

Había visto varias salidas, pero Naruto de hecho había venido aquí a moler y subir de nivel. Además del hecho de que él estaba pasándolo mejor haciéndolo aquí, ya que había matado a cinco **Civil Zombies** , que afuera también ayudó.

Al ver a un par de muertos vivientes, que desafortunadamente lo vieron a cambio, Naruto golpeó al más cercano y lo derribó antes de saltar en el aire y patear al otro zombi en la cara. El último acto no causó mucho daño debido a su tolerancia al taijutsu pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer que se tambaleara hacia atrás, " _Casi como todo lo demás, la cabeza es el punto débil_ " _._

 **La habilidad de Dominio Básico de Armas Blunt se ha nivelado.**

 **Dominio Básico de Armas Blunt.** Lv2. Siguiente Lv 0/75. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario manejar libremente armas contundentes.

Aumenta pasivamente el poder de las armas contundentes en un 12%

Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de golpe de las armas contundentes en un 6%

Aumenta pasivamente la tasa de aciertos críticos de las armas contundentes en un 6%

 **¡Enhorabuena! Aprendiste la técnica Ryoku Boku (Power Strike).**

 **Ryoku Boku (Power Strike):** Lv 1 Next Lv 0/75. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario golpear al objetivo con mayor fuerza. Uso de CP: 20

Aumenta el daño del arma contundente en un 30%

Aumenta la tasa de aciertos críticos en un 10%

Aumenta el poder de aplastamiento y aplastamiento de las armas contundentes en un 10%

" _¡Dulce! ¡Aprendo técnicas cuando nivelo cosas!"_ Naruto aplaudió mentalmente, "Probemos a este bebé. ¡ **Ryoko Boku** (Power Strike)! **"**

La tubería de plomo pronto fue envuelta en un aura de azul y mientras la balanceaba, Naruto descubrió que la velocidad y la facilidad con la que podía usar la tubería era mucho mayor que antes. Cuando el arma hizo contacto con la cabeza del enemigo estalló en un lío sangriento antes de evaporarse. Naruto pronto hizo un corto trabajo con el otro zombi, aunque logró dar un golpe decente antes de caer, y comenzó a recoger su recompensa.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Naruto se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba al final del pasillo sin zombis. Sin pensar en nada de eso, Naruto decidió hacer que bajara las escaleras antes de que un pensamiento ocurriera, "¿Me pregunto si estas habitaciones tienen algún botín?"

Naruto casi se golpea por casi haber cometido un error como novato. En muchos de los videojuegos que jugó, Naruto sabía que los cajones, armarios, escritorios, cofres, casilleros, etc., y las habitaciones en general a veces tenían botín o tesoros. Si fue dinero o un botín de armadura lo ayudaría a la larga.

Mientras entraba a las habitaciones una por una, Naruto estaba un poco decepcionado. En algunas habitaciones encontró a un **Zombi de la Mafia** , que casi le corta la cabeza, y dos **Zombies civiles** que estaban haciendo algo que deseaba poder olvidar. " _Eso fue una mierda jodida allí mismo_ " _,_ se estremeció ante el recuerdo y estuvo casi tentado de usar su pipa para deshacerse de ella. Sin embargo, en otras habitaciones encontró artículos como el **Kit de primeros auxilios,** que restauró unos 250 HP y detuvo el efecto del estado de **sangrado** , 800 ryo facturas, una caja fuerte oculta pero no tenía el código o las habilidades necesarias para abrirlo, y **Cinta adhesiva.**

" _Ese último fue muy agradable_ " _,_ sonrió burlonamente Naruto antes de mirar su arma.

 **Tubería de plomo con cinta adhesiva - Calidad común**

 **Arma contundente**

 **Durabilidad 38/40**

 **Un tubo de plomo desechado usado comúnmente para fontanería u otras formas de obras hidráulicas. Aunque no hay nada extraordinario en este artículo, es sorprendentemente duradero y puede usarse como arma. Tiene una longitud decente y está bastante equilibrado. Al agregar cinta al mango, permite un mejor agarre y control al balancearse, lo que le permite golpear mejor.**

 **Actualización: cinta adhesiva**

 **Poder de ataque: 16-21**

Al igual que en algunos de sus videojuegos, Naruto descubrió a través de la **Guía** que podría mejorar o mejorar la efectividad de algunas de sus armas o armaduras a través de varios métodos. Para armas como su tubería de plomo fue genial, para kunai y shuriken, sin embargo, no fue una buena idea utilizar dichas actualizaciones ya que eran más o menos prescindibles y se usaban una sola vez.

Después de mirar a través de las habitaciones restantes, a lo que no encontró nada, Naruto decidió que era hora de irse. Destino, sin embargo; tenía otros planes para Naruto. Justo cuando se dirigía a las escaleras escuchó el golpeteo de pequeños pies. "Oh no."

Lleno de terror, Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente y, efectivamente, vio al **Gato que lamentaba** : "Heh, heh ... ¿buen gatito?"

Sin embargo, el gato simplemente sonrió con un brillo en los ojos y Naruto supo que estaba jodido, "Oh, mierda". Naruto sabía lo que vendría después y con el gato demasiado lejos, se preparó para lo peor.

"" ¡Mweooarggghhhhkkkkkk! "

"... ¿Huh?" Al abrir los ojos, Naruto esperaba ver la forma de retirada del gato. En cambio, el rubio estudiante de la academia descubrió que la cabeza del gato negro estaba envuelta en una serie de colmillos y que su cuerpo estaba aplastado por las espirales de un constrictor de ojos amarillos con manchas marrones. Con un movimiento brusco, el cuello del gato se rompió y se evaporó en una serie de luces.

"¿Que?" Naruto estaba confundido. Una serpiente lo había salvado?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué estaba pasando, Naruto escuchó el sonido de los zapatos crujiendo sobre el piso de madera antes de ver una figura demasiado familiar. La serpiente que se deshizo del gato se deslizó hacia el individuo enrollándose la pierna, la cintura antes de finalmente rodear su cuello.

"Entonces, Gaki. ¿Quieres decirme **qué está pasando el maldito y sangriento demonio?"** un furioso Mitarashi Anko gritó, probablemente alertando a algunos zombis sobre su presencia en el proceso.

"Uh ... ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" una mejor pregunta habría sido cómo llegó aquí.

"En realidad, me gustaría contarte una pequeña historia primero. Para empezar, me levanté y me puse a trabajar y descubrí que un interrogador novato en el entrenamiento decidió que estaba cansado de usar pañales y decidió jugar en las grandes ligas y sorprenderse, sorpresa, jodido mal. Perseguir a un tipo que había estado tratando de descifrar durante semanas y volver a establecer mi trabajo por quién sabe cuánto. Más tarde tuve un gran anhelo de dango, decidí ir a mi favorito y solo estar de pie solo para encontrarlo el lugar está cerrado por el siguiente rato. Me metí en la mierda de un perro, arranqué mi capa favorita y me enojé con el inink de algunos inuzuka. "

Naruto hizo una mueca al decir: " _¿Por qué siento que Kiba va a morir después de esto o tengo que bromear con él?"_

Su último pensamiento probaría ser correcto: "Más tarde, cuando busqué que bromeases con el pequeño bastardo, veo que entras en un callejón y luego te quedas parado detrás de ti para ver cuánto tiempo te tomará notarme". , aún tienes que trabajar en eso, gaki. Entonces, y aquí está la mejor parte, **ALGO DEBO TRANSPORTARME EN UNA DIMENSIÓN POSTERIOR A APACOLYPCTIC CON ZOMBIS POR ALGUN NARIZ DE PUNTA QUE HE TRATADO DE ENCONTRAR EN LOS ÚLTIMOS 30 MINUTOS! 'M SIENTO FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC, GAKI! "**

"Entonces ... ¿has tenido un mal día? ¡AHHHHH!" De repente, Naruto se sintió arrastrado por el cogote si su camisa se volvía loca, en ambos sentidos de la palabra, mujer de cabello violeta.

"No me pruebes, gaki". Anko gruñó. "Estoy atrapado aquí, atacado por zombies, acosado por un jodido gato que llama a más de ellos, no he tenido nada extraño en los últimos meses, y lo peor de todo es que no he tenido mi dango en la última semana ! **MOMMA NECESITA SU ARREGLO!** "

Naruto gimió ante la expresión enloquecida de la mujer. Si la apariencia pudiera matar, Naruto sabía que ya estaría muerto incontables veces y de muchas maneras únicas.

 **Una habilidad especial ...**

"¡ _Ahora no es el momento!_ " Naruto realmente necesitaba ver si había una opción donde esto solo aparecía cuando no estaba en peligro, en la batalla, o cuando estaba concentrado.

"Así que esto puede bajar de dos maneras, gaki. O derramas tus agallas, o las derramo porque las cubres con salsa picante y especias, te obligan a comerlas, antes de alimentarte con Midori-chan aquí", le dio unas palmaditas a la serpiente cariñosamente. Si las serpientes pudieran ronronear, Naruto sabía que lo estaría haciendo ahora, a juzgar por el aspecto del contenido en su rostro.

Sin querer derramarle las tripas, así como los otros actos terriblemente detallados, Naruto estaba a punto de contarle toda la historia antes de recobrar el juicio. "Oye, espera un momento. No puedes matarme".

"Solo pruébame, Gaki. ¿Me das una buena razón por la que no puedo matarte?"

"Si me matas estarás atrapado aquí sin salida. Solo tienes la esperanza de salir de aquí", sonrió.

"... Mierda. Bien, no te mato", sonrió Naruto, "voy a romper uno de tus huesos por cada minuto que estemos aquí. Y para asegurarme de que no vas a ir a ninguna parte".

Ante eso, Midori rápidamente se envolvió alrededor del rubio en una ineludible bodega. "Llegué aquí contigo, así que supongo que si tratas de irte, me iré para el viaje. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres empezar a hablar, gaki?" ella sonrió oh tan inocentemente.

No hace falta decir que Naruto le contó hasta el último detalle sobre su habilidad y lo que le dio. "Y esa es toda la historia", terminó.

"..." Anko y Midori por sus partes permanecieron impasibles y Naruto no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

"..."

"... Gaki, ¿eres alto o algo así? Quiero decir que sé que eres un ninja en el entrenamiento y legalmente te conviertes en adulto cuando obtienes la diadema, así que lo que haces ..."

"¡No estoy drogado!" se les había enseñado la importancia de las drogas y el alcohol en la academia, junto con algunas otras cosas embarazosas y asquerosas, pero la idea de tocar las cosas nunca se le ocurrió a Naruto.

" **Él está diciendo la verdad, Anko-san** ," siseó el constrictor verde.

"¿De Verdad?" Midori simplemente asintió hacia su convocante.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto en la acción, "... ¡La serpiente puede hablar!"

" _¿En serio? ¿Qué diablos enseña la academia a estos mocosos hoy en día?_ " Ankothought. Si este era el futuro de Konoha, fueron jodidamente realzados con un kunai oxidado.

"Sí, la serpiente puede hablar", suspiró Anko antes de enderezarse. "Así que un linaje de un videojuego, ¿eh? Bastante único, si no raro, por decir lo menos".

"... ¿Eh?" de todas las reacciones de seguimiento que Anko tendría sería la última que esperaba ver.

"Chico cuando eres un ninja durante el tiempo que he estado, tiendes a tener un aspecto diferente en las cosas y seguir con la corriente. Es menos dolor de cabeza lidiar con eso que tener que luchar contra eso", explicó Anko. ella lo miró.

Naruto tuvo que preguntarse si todos los ninja experimentados tenían este tipo de mentalidad o si Anko era la excepción. De cualquier manera, seguro que le hizo las cosas más fáciles. ¿Quién era él para luchar contra la buena suerte cuando se le presentaba?

"Aunque tengo que admitir que esto es ciertamente uno para los libros", parte de ella todavía pensaba que estaba soñando o que había bebido demasiado y que estaba jugando con su cabeza. No tendría sentido ya que ella no bebió anoche, por lo que ella podía recordar, pero aún tenía más sentido que esto.

Frunciendo el ceño Naruto intentó pensar en alguna forma de convencer a Anko de que no estaba mintiendo. Pensando en algo, una idea vino a la mente y Naruto decidió que valía la pena intentarlo.

"Invita a Anko a ir de fiesta", dijo Naruto con esperanza a Midori y la confusión de Anko.

"Gaki, ¿qué ... infierno?" Anko abrió la vista ante ella con Midori imitando a su invocador.

 **Has sido invitado a unirte a la fiesta de Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Aceptarás?**

 **SI NO**

"... ¿Huh, gaki?" Anko no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando o qué hacer.

"¡Mierda, funcionó!" una parte de Naruto honestamente no pensó que lo haría, pero estaba tan contento de haberlo hecho.

"¿Funcionó? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué es esto?" Anko estaba seriamente confundida y nerviosa, dos cosas que rara vez le pasaban a ella.

"Solo di, sí, o mejor aún, presiona. Confía en mí", le informó Naruto.

"¿Confiar en ti?" por el momento, su confianza en Naruto era un poco inestable dadas las circunstancias, pero la niña había sido sincera con ella hasta el momento. " _¿Además de qué otra opción tengo?"_

Presionando la opción "SÍ", una sensación y un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría, la ventana azul parpadeó antes de que ella viera una caja de texto flotante sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

"Ok, esto se volvió más raro", Midori no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la excéntrica mujer amante del dango.

"Te acostumbras ... por decir", Naruto había llegado a un acuerdo con su habilidad, pero a veces le sorprendía lo que le permitía hacer.

Si había alguna duda sobre su habilidad en la mente de Anko, Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que ya no estaba. Aunque Naruto tenía que decir que estaba impresionado por su nivel. Cuando se preguntaba por qué podría verlo ahora, Naruto supuso que tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella estaba en su grupo en lugar del nivel de su **Observe.** Que gracias a un poco más de viñetas permitieron asignar las estadísticas que le otorgaron las habilidades a la estadística base. Como solo las estadísticas otorgadas por las herramientas aparecerían entre paréntesis.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Mitarashi Anko**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: 37 Siguiente Nivel: 58876/76100**

 **Título: Snake Mistress**

 **Especialización: Experto en tortura e interrogatorio**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:?**

 **Beneficios:**

 **T & I Veteran: + 30% de efectividad y EXP a la habilidad "T & I", + 30% de efectividad y EXP a la habilidad "Intento de asesinato"**

 **Veterano toxicólogo: + 30% de efectividad, daño y EXP a la habilidad "Venenos", + 75% a "Resistencia al veneno"**

 **Veterano de seguimiento: + 30% de efectividad, EXP a la habilidad de "Seguimiento", + 30% de daño y defensa a los ataques basados en sigilo**

 **Efectos de estado:**

 **?:**

 **Descripción: No se sabe mucho sobre el pasado de Mitarashi Anko, ya que tiende a mantenerse a sí misma y solo se abre a aquellos en quienes realmente confía. Aclamado como un hábil ninja a una edad muy temprana, Anko luego se convirtió en uno de los mejores especialistas en tortura e interrogatorio de Konoha y en un consumado rastreador, cumpliendo tareas en las que otros, a excepción de los Inuzuka, fallaron. Debido a su tutela, Anko es una de las mejores toxicólogas de Konoha, ya que usó y creó muchos venenos únicos en el campo y durante los interrogatorios. Su amor por el dango es bastante conocido y temido, algunos dicen que supera el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.**

" _Nota para mí: no la molestes_ ", se estremeció Naruto, especialmente con su efecto de estado que le da una debilidad hacia los venenos.

"Así que ... ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Anko admitiría libremente que estaba fuera de su zona de confort en este momento. Los enemigos eran débiles como el infierno, un solo golpe o dos de ella era suficiente para convertirlos en partículas de luz y katon ninjutsu era básicamente una muerte por golpe.

"Qué más, mata a algunos zombis", dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Quieres decir que no tienes miedo o dudas sobre matarlos?" Anko se sorprendió realmente por la facilidad con la que habló de eso. Incluso los prodigios, la mayoría de ellos, tuvieron dificultades para matar a otros seres por primera vez, especialmente los humanos.

"No. Quiero decir que es raro, pero no están vivos realmente", trató de explicar Naruto lo mejor que pudo. "También ese gato me molestó y maté a algunas ratas antes".

"Tiene sentido", asintió Anko, "También sufriste el rito de la Academia, así que eso ayudaría".

"... La academia, ¿qué?" Naruto no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"... ¿¡No te sometiste al Rito !?" Anko casi gritó antes de que ocurriera un pensamiento horrible, "¡¿Alguno de ustedes lo pasó ?!"

"¿UH no?" fue su respuesta vacilante.

Anko se quedó haciendo la mejor impresión de un pez que Naruto había visto alguna vez. " **Parece que los estándares de la academia han bajado mucho, Anko-san** ," siseó Midori.

"Declaracion de mierda del año, Midori-chan," Anko se quejó ante su convocatoria. " _Nota para mí: habla con Hokage-sama sobre esto_ " _._

"Básicamente, gaki, el Nidaime estableció el Rito cuando se fundó la academia por primera vez. Es una prueba doble que fue más o menos creada como una manera de eliminar a los que no podían convertirse en ninjas. Es una prueba donde tomas tu primera vida, la de un animal, en la academia y luego una vida humana después de pasar tu prueba de instructor de Jounin después de convertirte en Genin. No le haría ningún bien a Konoha si tuviéramos ninjas que no pudieran matar ".

Anko no se molestó en mencionar que un número selecto de aquellos que no pasaron tuvieron la oportunidad de seguir siendo útiles en Konoha en una de las divisiones no combatientes como las divisiones de médicos, sensoriales, de barrera o criptólogos. El problema fue que se necesitaba una cierta cantidad de talento e inteligencia para calificar y pasar una serie de pruebas específicas para ser aceptado.

"Técnicamente hablando, no deberías estar en tu último año, gaki", le informó Anko, "aunque puede ser un caso que los estándares y el plan de estudios de la Academia hayan cambiado para peor. ¿Cuáles son exactamente los requisitos para graduarse?"

"Uh ... Oh, la prueba escrita para uno. Luego está la precisión y el examen físico, y finalmente el examen básico de la academia tres", finalizó.

"... Eso es todo ... Oh, mierda maldita misericordiosa", maldijo.

Anko podía entender la prueba escrita, un ninja necesitaba cerebros, no solo músculos como los Estúpidos Hermanos Legendarios. La precisión y el examen físico eran igualmente importantes ya que uno no quería que un ninja que era físicamente débil golpeara accidentalmente a su propio camarada o a inocentes transeúntes.

La academia tres ... bueno, eso era obvio, pero el hecho de saber que el ninjutsu de la academia básica no era suficiente para convertirse en ninja. Cuando se graduó, Anko tuvo que demostrar el uso eficiente de tres técnicas de clasificación C, siendo al menos una de ellas letal cuando se usa contra otra.

Claro que dependía del instructor de Jounin mentorear a sus protectores, pero ellos tampoco estaban allí para cuidarlos. Los graduados académicos eran básicamente cuchillas que aún no se habían refinado y templado, era el trabajo de los Jounin asegurarse de que esto les sucediera antes de que entraran en situaciones de la vida real. Si este era el estándar actual, las cosas no se veían bien para Konoha.

Muchos habían escuchado cómo Kiri había cambiado los estándares que los hacían conocer como el Bloody Mist, pero incluso entonces los estándares eran altos y exigentes. Diablos en Kumo, era un requisito previo que todo Genin fuera competente en el uso de kenjutsu antes de la graduación y la técnica de flujo de chakra.

" _Nota para mí: patea el trasero de Umino_ " _,_ el instructor de la academia tenía que explicar en serio. Incluso si no era su culpa ella todavía necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse y no podía patear el trasero del Hokage. " _El hombre podría matarme antes de que tuviera tiempo de pestañear_ " _._

Hablando de que.

"Pato", gritó Anko antes de enviar a Midori hacia un zombi detrás de Naruto, el constrictor envolviendo rápidamente al no-muerto y aplastando su cabeza con su mandíbula.

" **Eso provocó vil",** la serpiente se amordazó. Aunque no tenía nada en la boca, aún podía saborear la carne podrida en su lengua ultrasensible. "¡ **Nunca me hagas volver a hacer eso!** " Siseó el convoy a la kunoichi de cabello violeta.

"No te pedí que te mordiera, Midori ..." Anko parpadeó antes de acercarse y recoger un billete de ryo.

"¿Sabes qué ?, no voy a molestar. Los zombis que arrojan dinero no es lo más extraño que puedo esperar de lo que he estado viendo ... ¡Además, tengo más dinero gastando para dango!" Ankor sonrió y Naruto honestamente pudo decir que estaba un poco molesto por eso.

"¿Quieres decir que no te diste cuenta antes?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Supongo que el trato con el botín solo funcionó cuando me uní a tu fiesta", reflexionó Anko, tuvo que admitir que la habilidad de Naruto era única y no tenía dudas de que solo arañaban la superficie. Le hizo preguntarse qué tan poderoso era.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Naruto no tenía idea a dónde ir desde aquí.

"Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí antes?"

"Moliendo principalmente ... significa matar a un grupo de enemigos para subir de nivel rápidamente", asintió Anko ante la explicación; no tener experiencia con videojuegos o la jerga de todo.

"Pero como tu nivel es muy alto, solo obtendrás un botín en lugar de exp y cualquier enemigo que mates no me transferirá exp", explicó Naruto.

Tenía sentido, pensó Anko ... por así decirlo.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso voy a matar a algunos zombies. Midori-chan, quédate con el gaki y haz que no se meta en problemas", le dijo Anko a su familiar.

Aunque no dijo nada, Naruto estaba algo conmovido de que Anko estuviera pensando en su bienestar.

"Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de cuidarlo. Solo asegúrate de que no muera, de lo contrario nos veremos atrapados aquí. Más tarde, gaki", finalizó Anko antes de despegar.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que tendría que reducir el tamaño de la parte humanitaria.

(Una hora despues)

Aplastando su pipa en la parte posterior de la cabeza de un Zombie Civil, Naruto estaba satisfecho de ver su cabeza alejarse volando. A un lado, Naruto vio que Anko había llamado a Midori para que matara más o menos a cualquier cosa que se le acercara con relativa facilidad. Naruto no pudo evitar estremecerse, la invocación usó cada parte de su cuerpo como un arma desde sus fauces llenas de dientes venenosos hasta su cola que asfixiaba o atravesaba a sus enemigos.

" _Gracias kami ella está de mi lado_ " _,_ Naruto sabía que si ella fuera su enemiga estaría muerto, o peor, comido vivo.

"Ok, ese es el zombie número veintisiete desde que vi a Anko," resopló Naruto un poco antes de quitarse el sudor de la cara. Naruto tuvo que admitir que estaba teniendo un entrenamiento decente pasando por el combate real en lugar de lo que solía hacer.

"Lástima que no encontré ninguna buena arma o botín de armadura", hasta el momento solo encontró algunas memorias caché que contenían elementos como **Primeros Auxilios** , **Kit de Reparación Básica** y un par de mil ryo. No estaba mal, pero a él no le habría importado si hubiera encontrado una buena armadura o armas. Su pipa estaba bien por ahora, pero necesitaría algo más fuerte para prepararse para el futuro. Su camisa y sus pantalones estaban actualmente en su último tramo y Naruto tendría que usar parte del dinero que ganó para comprar ropa decente y armadura para reemplazarlos.

Al ver que no había otros zombis, el que acababa de matar era el primero que había visto en los últimos siete minutos, Naruto decidió tomarse un descanso y recuperar algo de salud. Actualmente mirando su ventana de estado, Naruto estaba feliz por varias razones. Una era que ahora estaba en el nivel 6, 8890 ryo más rico, algunas de sus habilidades aumentaron en unos pocos niveles y obtuvieron una nueva ventaja.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 6 Siguiente Nivel: 455 /3600**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 1200**

 **CP: 1975**

 **STR: 15 (5) = 20**

 **VIT: 37**

 **DEX: 20 (6 + 3) = 29**

 **INT: 61**

 **WIS: 15 + (% 5) = 15.75**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 5**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia el estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% EXP hacia Chakra Control, - 40% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP hacia Chakra Control

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Beginner Zombie Slayer:** 30% de incremento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +5 stats cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 10% de drop adicional y Exp from Undead

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 15390 Ryo ~ (1539 $)

 **Puntos: 9**

"Deja de admirar a ti mismo, gaki", Anko aterrizó detrás de él, "solo las mujeres pueden hacer eso".

"¡Gah!" Naruto tropezó, "¡Deja de hacer eso!" Naruto gritó solo por Anko para ignorarlo y dirigir su atención a Midori.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo hizo el mocoso?" ella le pidió su convocación.

" **El chico tiene buenos instintos, pensamiento táctico y no se da por vencido** " **,** dijo Naruto engreído, " **pero es arrogante, sus sentidos para pensar que su entorno necesita mejoras, y su estilo de lucha no existe. También tiene un mal El hábito de dejar que sus emociones lo superen y hace cosas que le causan problemas con el enemigo cuando podría haberlos vencido fácilmente. Tiene potencial, pero su golpe primero y el método posterior pensarán que lo matará algún día. afinar, a lo grande ".**

"¿Cómo diablos sabría una serpiente eso? ¿Cómo sabes lo que necesito y lo que no?" Gritó Naruto, su temperamento se apoderó de él mientras enumeraba sus defectos.

"Oh, muchacho", Anko sabía lo que estaba sucediendo a continuación y saltó fuera del camino.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué eres ..."

Ante él, el cuerpo de Midori comenzó a expandirse exponencialmente antes de que alcanzara un tamaño increíble en longitud y circunferencia. Su cabeza ahora era fácilmente dos veces más grande que su cuerpo y Naruto sabía que ella podría tragárselo entero sin problemas.

"¡ **Wissssh para repetir eso, chico!"** la serpiente gigantesca bramaba, enviando a Naruto volando dentro de un edificio y destruyendo algunos edificios para que se cayera o se cayera del aire que escapó de su boca.

 **Advertencia de salud por debajo del 25%!**

 **Advertencia Camiseta ¡Armadura destruida!**

 **Advertencia Pantalones Armadura**

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor ante la advertencia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo. " _¡Maldición! Y eso fue por ella simplemente abriendo la boca_ " _._

"¡Un movimiento suave, gaki!" Naruto vio a Anko encima de la serpiente gigante. "Midori aquí es un vástago del **Hakuja Sennin** (Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca). Ella sabe mucho y me ayudó en más de una ocasión en más de un sentido. Cuando ella era parte del clan, era una de las convocatorias más poderosas. Podría acabar con un pueblo y sus habitantes si quisiera y hacer que parezca un juego de niños ".

Anko se olvidó de decir eso mientras no tuvieran otra invocación o ninjutsu a gran escala a su disposición, pero el rubio no necesitaba saber eso.

Naruto palideció cuando ella le dijo eso. " _Simplemente tuve que orinar sobre una serpiente gigante. ¡Con dientes del tamaño de mí!_ ", Estuvo realmente tentado de golpearse con su pipa antes de que algo se le ocurriera. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'era parte del clan _'_ ?"

"Midori-chan, por favor no lo mates", Anko esperaba escuchar.

" **No está bien, Anko,"** Midori siseó su acento nativo entrando en juego, " **Recibes una advertencia, Uzumaki-san. En pocas palabras, soy lo que llamarías una Invocación desterrada. Una serie de circunstancias me llevan a ser desterrado de mi patria e incapaz de regresar y he estado con Anko desde entonces. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento, si desea saber más tendrá que ganarse nuestra confianza ".**

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Confianza ganada (Anko y Midoro)**

 **Búsqueda principal: gana Anko y Midori ganando el nivel de reputación honrado con ellos.**

 **Finalización principal de búsqueda: 6500 EXP, +5 puntos de estadísticas, pasado revelado, "?"**

 **Fracaso: 1050 EXP, pasado no revelado, reputación más allá de amistoso con Anko y Midori ya no está disponible.**

 **¿Aceptar? (Si no)**

"¿Nivel de reputación?" Naruto abrió rápidamente su **Guía** para ver de qué estaba hablando.

 **Reputación**

La reputación juega un papel importante en el mundo. Cuanto más te guste que estés con una facción, más beneficios tendrás y más fácil tendrás con ellos, como descuentos, misiones, exp, etc. Contraste cuanto más odiado seas con dicha facción tendrá el efecto opuesto. La reputación también juega un papel importante en los eventos futuros que pueden ocurrir o no, así que tome sus decisiones con cuidado.

 **Nota:** Cuando su reputación de facción alcanza su valor máximo, cualquier punto de reputación se convertirá en EXP.

 **Aborrecido**

Muchos te ven como un monstruo, tú y los que están cerca de ti tendrán muchas posibilidades de ser atacados sin piedad por alguien con esta reputación. Alta posibilidad de que publiquen una recompensa por su persona. -40% Efectividad del trabajo en equipo, -40% de ganancia monetaria, -40% de ganancia de reputación

 **Hostil**

Eres un enemigo de este individuo y te atacarán si te dan la oportunidad. Pequeña posibilidad de que publiquen una recompensa sobre su persona. -20% Efectividad del trabajo en equipo, -20% de ganancia monetaria, -20% de ganancia de reputación

 **No me gustó**

Esta facción no te quiere. Sus posibilidades de ser atacado son bajas, pero aún así una posibilidad dependiendo de lo que haga. -10% Eficacia del trabajo en equipo, -10% de ganancia monetaria, -10% de ganancia de reputación

 **Neutral**

Esta facción no te conoce o no te puede importar menos. Tus posibilidades de ser atacado son inexistentes a menos que las ataques o si tus acciones las afectan negativamente.

 **Amistoso**

Estás en buenos términos con esta facción. Tus posibilidades de ser atacado son bajas y obtienes recompensas adicionales. + 10% Efectividad del trabajo en equipo, + 10% de ganancia monetaria, + 10% de ganancia de reputación

 **Honrado**

Estás en muy buenos términos con esta facción. Sus posibilidades de ser atacado son bajas o inexistentes y usted obtiene una gran cantidad de recompensas adicionales. + 20% Efectividad del trabajo en equipo, + 20% de ganancia monetaria, + 20% de ganancia de reputación

 **Exaltado**

Eres visto como un héroe o inspiración de todo lo que es bueno y justo con esta facción o individuo. Tus posibilidades de ser atacado son inexistentes y obtienes una increíble cantidad de recompensas adicionales. + 40% Efectividad del trabajo en equipo, + 40% de ganancia monetaria, + 40% de ganancia de reputación. **Nota** : ¡prevenido! Esta reputación puede hacerte fanáticas.

Aunque a Naruto no le gustaba la idea de tener una misión para conocer más acerca de alguien, se recordó a sí mismo que muchas búsquedas o acciones que hizo de una u otra forma ganaron o dedujeron reputaciones con él o con otros. Afortunadamente, Naruto sabía que las ventanas emergentes de búsqueda solo eran visibles para él y presionó el botón "Sí".

"Bueno, estoy aburrido y hambriento. Vámonos a casa, gaki. Tengo suficiente ryo para comprarme un montón de dango", anunció Anko de repente y con una expresión de completa alegría en sus ojos.

"¿No dijiste que tu lugar estaba cerrado?" Naruto recordó y fue recibido con la visión de un Jounin Especial deprimido. "¿Cuánto conseguiste por cierto?"

"Un poco más de 46 000 ryo, sin incluir lo que Midori obtuvo, y algunos artículos de los cachés y ese zombie gigante y débil, pero qué importa", dijo la mujer deprimida con indiferencia.

Naruto sin embargo se quedó con los ojos saltones, "¡46 000! ¿Sabes cuánto ramen me atraparía?" gritó, olvidando momentáneamente que tenía que cortar el plato.

"¡Tornillo ramen!" Anko gritó: "Si no es dango es tierra", fue su respuesta infantil.

"¡No compares el ramen con bolas de mierda en un palo!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡No compare el dango con la orina hervida de una semana en un tazón!" Anko le gritó a él.

Cuando los dos comenzaron a debatir sobre qué plato era mejor, Midori no pudo evitar empaparse como la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. " _**Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que estaban relacionados de alguna manera. Es como mirar en un espejo de género**_ **"** _ **.**_

"¡RAMEN!"

"¡DANGO!"

"¡RAMEN!"

"¡DANGO!"

"¡RAMEN!"

"¡DANGO!"

" **BASTANTE!"** Midori tuvo suficiente de sus peleas, estaba empezando a darle una migraña. " **No me hagas comerte a los dos ... en serio, los dos probablemente me darían indigestión y me obligarían a volver a vomitar. Pero lo haré si eso significa no tener que escuchar esta tripa".**

Tanto Naruto como Anko simplemente se quedaron sin expresión ante la serpiente que comenzó a encogerse de nuevo a su tamaño. "¿Estás bien, Midori?" Anko preguntó mientras la serpiente se enroscaba y se envolvía alrededor de la mujer.

" **Estoy bien** " **,** resopló Midori, " **todavía requiere mucho chakra para mantener mi forma anterior. Solo necesito descansar"** , dijo y con eso comenzó a dormir.

"De todos modos, sácanos de aquí, gaki. No parece que haya zombies", Anko había matado más o menos a la mayoría de los zombis que encontró con relativa facilidad. El gigante había sido un poco más duro pero había sido derrotado con bastante facilidad por su velocidad y katon ninjutsu.

Si Naruto hubiera ido contra la cosa por su cuenta como lo estaba haciendo ahora, habría sido asesinado. Aunque por lo que vio y dedujo, el chico probablemente no le importaría nada.

" _Tengo mi trabajo hecho para mí_ " _,_ pensó Anko.

"Ah, mannnn", se quejó Naruto. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más de tiempo y moler un poco más, pero con la poca cantidad de zombis y chakra que tenía, por no mencionar su falta de equipo adecuado, dudaba que llegaría lejos. " _No_ estuvo _mal por primera vez, sin embargo,_ " siempre había la próxima vez y con su nivel podía ir a algunas de las mazmorras que tenía Konoha.

" **Instant Dungeon Escape!"** Naruto anunció justo cuando el mundo se volvió blanco y de repente reaparecieron en el callejón.

"Ughh, dolor de cabeza", gimió Anko mientras pequeños trozos de luz bailaban frente a sus ojos. "Pequeña advertencia la próxima vez, gaki".

"Lo siento", gimió Naruto, así tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

"Bueno, supongo que me voy gahh", de repente Naruto se vio arrastrado por el cuello.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que veamos al Hokage, gaki," el tono de Anko no dejó lugar ni argumento.

"¿¡Qué estas loco!?" Gritó Naruto. " _¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que está loca!"_

"Sorta, y para tu información, cada ninja está un poco loco, gaki. Así es como nos las arreglamos", declaró Anko. "Además, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"¡El problema es que no puedo probarlo!"

"... Uhh, gaki," Anko simplemente señaló por encima de su cabeza.

"... Ohhhh, cierto", el chico dejó de luchar, "Uh, puedes dejarme ir ahora".

"Podría pero no quiero", dijo Anko y continuó arrastrándolo todo el camino hacia la Torre Hokage. En el camino, Naruto notó que muchos miraban a su alrededor, pero para su confusión, se dio cuenta de que algunos también estaban dirigidos a Anko.

" _¿Por qué la están mirando?_ ", Se preguntó.

Siendo arrastrada por las escaleras, que duele como el infierno y algo más, Anko procedió a levantarlo por el tobillo frente a la secretaria, "Tengo que hablar con Hokage-sama sobre el gaki aquí".

"Hola, Mariko-neechan", saludó Naruto a la familiar secretaria. Al igual que Ayame, Mariko era una de las pocas mujeres mayores con quien Naruto tenía una relación decente.

"Naruto-kun", se rió Mariko, "¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?" Naruto simplemente obtuvo una mirada inexpresiva de ambas mujeres que gritaban, "¿En serio?"

"¡Honestamente! ¡No me puse en cuclillas esta vez!"

"Claro, claro, Naruto-kun. Y Hokage-sama es un pervertido de armario", Anko y Mariko se rieron de eso.

"Uhh, bueno en realidad", comenzó Naruto justo cuando se abrió la puerta.

"Los veré a los dos ahora, Anko-chan, Naruto-kun", Hiruzen habló desde la puerta.

"De _ninguna manera en el infierno fue una coincidencia_ " _,_ juró Naruto que el Viejo los estaba escuchando mientras era arrastrado a la habitación.

"Antes de comenzar, Anko-chan, por favor deja ir a Naruto-kun antes de que la sangre corra a su cabeza y lo mate", ordenó Hiruzen.

"Tú eres el jefe", sonrió Anko y soltó rápidamente el tobillo de los rubios.

"Uf ... itaiii," Naruto cuidado hasta el tope hinchazón en la cabeza conked, "mala elección de palabras, Jiji," Naruto miró a su figura abuelo.

"Con lo grueso que es tu cráneo, Gaki, pensarías que serías capaz de lidiar con un pequeño trauma en la cabeza", señaló Anko mientras Hirzuen se reía entre dientes.

"Jiji ?!" Naruto gimió cuando el Viejo se rió a su costa.

"Lo siento, Naruto-kun," su risa continua no ayudó a convencer a Naruto de que lo era. "Entonces, ¿qué hizo Naruto-kun esta vez, Anko-chan?"

"¿Por qué todos siempre suponen que hice algo?" Seguro que tenía un registro, pero no debería ser retenido contra él cada vez, ¿o sí?

"Tu reputación te precede, Naruto-kun", fue la respuesta contundente de Hiruzen. "De todos modos, tengo una reunión importante en un momento así que dime por qué estás aquí".

"Mi carne es diferente a la suya. Gaki", Anko lo empujó hacia adelante.

"Umm", Naruto realmente no sabía por dónde empezar, "tengo este extraño juego de videojuegos de sangre", chilló.

"... ¿Perdón?" Hiruzen no entendió eso, "Intenta ir un poco más despacio, Naruto-kun ... trata de anunciarlo también. Respira hondo si estás nervioso y solo".

"Tengo un límite de línea de videojuegos", gritó Naruto un poco en voz alta.

"La _sutileza no es en realidad el traje fuerte del gaki_ ", Anko trató de quitarle el zumbido de las orejas. El manejador de serpientes acaba de dar las gracias a sus estrellas de la suerte de que Midori tenía un sueño profundo y se volvió malvada cuando la despertaron.

"¿Un límite de línea de sangre de un videojuego?" Hiruzen tenía un amplio conocimiento de líneas de sangre y límites de línea de sangre en general, era una de las razones por las que era conocido como el Segundo Profesor, pero honestamente no tenía idea de lo que era un videojuego.

Hiruzen se alegró de haber activado el sello de seguridad en su oficina cuando entraron, el hombre sabía por experiencia y no ignoraba que muchos tratarían de escuchar.

"¿Qué es un videojuego?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

" _Ah, claro_ " _,_ Anko debería haber visto venir esto. Ella no los jugaba, no era lo suyo, pero sabía un poco sobre videojuegos, como lo que eran de conocidos que tenían hijos, pero mucha de la generación anterior tenía poco o ningún interés en todo. Explicarle lo mejor que pudo y las circunstancias que siguieron a Hiruzen simplemente permanecieron impasibles hasta el final.

"Ya veo ..." Hiruzen murmuró, "Por mucho que me gustaría creerles a ustedes dos, ¿se dan cuenta de cuán extraño es este sonido correcto?"

"No te preocupes, Jiji. Invita ... ¿eh?"

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

Narices, Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Eh ... jejeje ... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Jiji?" La pregunta de Naruto hizo que el shinobi y kunoichi más viejos se enfrentaran a la falta.

"¡¿Qué diablos, Gaki! ¡¿Estás cerca y ni siquiera sabes su nombre ?!" ella lo golpeó en la cabeza. " _Rayar mucho trabajo, el gaki va a necesitar una maldita revisión_ " _._

"¡Qué! Me dijeron que era grosero mencionar a las personas mayores por sus nombres", se defendió Naruto.

"¿ _Ancianos?_ " Hiruzen contempló mentalmente. Personalmente, le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como sazonado que viejo.

"¡Eso todavía no significa que no deberías saber cómo se llama, gaki!" Anko disparó esa excusa. La pequeña idiota iba a darle una migraña permanente, pensó mientras se masajeaba los ojos. "Y para el registro, es Sarutobi Hiruzen".

"¡Vaya! ¡Invita a Sarutobi Hiruzen a una fiesta!" Naruto anunció.

"…¿Que es esto?" el Sandaime enfatizó cada palabra con incredulidad. Flotando ante sus ojos había una ventana azul similar a la que Anko había experimentado. Creyendo que era una ilusión, Hiruzen procedió a hacer exactamente lo mismo que Naruto.

"No es una ilusión, Jiji", sonrió Naruto. "Presione en" Sí ".

Preocupado de que esto sea una trampa muy elaborada, una muy singular y extraña, Hiruzen presionó con cautela el botón y se sorprendió de haberlo sentido.

" _No puede ser una ilusión. Genjutsu no es corporal_ " _,_ Hiruzen se sorprendió aún más al ver cajas de texto flotantes sobre las cabezas de Anko y Naruto. El hecho de que la ilusión o quizás el ninjutsu no lo afectaran de forma negativa no hizo que Hiruzen bajara la guardia, sería tonto hacerlo, pero hizo que pareciera que lo hizo.

"Muy bien tu historia está pendiente", reconoció Hiruzen, aunque todavía con incredulidad. "Entonces, ¿qué te permite hacer este límite de sangre?"

"Por extraño que parezca, me permite ver y vivir el mundo como un videojuego. No me preguntes cómo funciona, Jiji. Todavía estoy tratando de resolverlo", explicó Naruto.

Sin embargo, Hiruzen simplemente frunció el ceño, " _¿Cómo es posible? Nunca se documentó que los miembros del Clan Uzumaki despertaran los límites de la línea de sangre, solo el Hidenjutsu único. Kushina y Mito me dijeron que algunos tenían un chakra especial que les permitía moldear sus chakras o materiales otras construcciones, pero eso es todo. Minato es adoptado, pero al menos se cree que posiblemente proviene de una familia o clan que tuvo la liberación de Swift_ " _._

No fue así desde que lo pensó. A veces algunas líneas de sangre se mezclarían y sucedería lo siguiente: el límite de línea de sangre más dominante apareció, ambos aparecieron, surgió una nueva línea de sangre, o nada. Sin embargo, nada justifica que Naruto gane esta forma de límite de línea de sangre.

" _Solo dos teorías vienen a la mente sobre cómo sucedió esto. Una, es más de Hidenjutsu, realmente, y una muy poderosa también, tal vez incluso un Space-Time Kekkai Mora_ " _,_ Hiruzen se estremeció y palideció.

Un Kekkei Mora, a diferencia de Kekkei Tota, estaba más allá de la mera composición elemental y la manipulación si las historias eran ciertas. Una leyenda muy antigua dijo que un Kekkei Mora fue el progenitor del Space-Time Ninjutsu que dio forma a muchos de los diversos países Elementales climáticos y de forma.

" _Oh, kami-sama, y potencialmente está en manos de nuestro jinchuriki residente_ " _,_ Hiruzen tenía mucha confianza en Naruto pero tampoco era tonto.

" _La única otra explicación posible es ..._ "

"Hokage-sama, alguien está aquí y dice que es tu próxima cita", dijo Mariko por el intercomunicador.

"Continuaremos con esto después de que termine mi reunión", informó Hiruzen a los dos, "Díganle que entre, Mariko-chan".

Cuando los dos se marcharon, se abrió la puerta y un hombre con gafas, cabello gris plateado atado en una cola de caballo y vestido con un kimono negro de negocios entró en la habitación.

"Hokage-sama," se inclinó antes de ver a Naruto, "Hola, Uzumaki-san".

"¿Huh? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Ahora, ahora. No hay necesidad de eso, Uzumaki-san".

Naruto no sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón sintió que las palabras eran una combinación de una amenaza sutil y una placación, "Sea _quien sea este tipo, él es más fuerte que Anko_ " _._

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Naruto un poco más cortésmente.

"Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es ... mmm, cariño. Me he pasado sin usar tanto tiempo que no puedo recordar. No importa. Puedes llamarme el Gerente de subastas Abyss. Y hemos tenido nuestros ojos en ti desde hace bastante tiempo ".

 **Omake: ¡Snoo-Snoo! (La edad de Naruto aumentó a 15)**

"... Eso es ... Oh, fóllame de lado", maldijo.

"Uh ... ¿de acuerdo?" Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a desnudarse. Tenía 15 años, Anko era atractiva y le ofreció, sorta, quién era él para decir que no.

"¿Huh? No te ofendas, gaki, pero incluso si tienes 15 años sería ilegal, y dos, dudo que un mocoso sea capaz de complacer a una mujer como yo".

Sin embargo, lo que ella vio a continuación cambió su mente con bastante rapidez.

"... Eh, qué demonios. He matado y he hecho otras cosas pecaminosas. Agregar una cosa más a la lista no es piel de mi nariz", dijo. Ella no había tenido algunos durante un par de meses y era mejor que nada.

 **(Dos horas y una sesión sudorosa y Ranchy McNasty después)**

Mientras humeaba un cigarrillo con las sábanas colgando de su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y cabello fruncido, Anko miró satisfecha a su cara. "Tengo que decir, Gaki. Lo que te falta en la técnica lo compensas con energía y entusiasmo. estoy entre los diez primeros en mi lista ".

Él no estaba en la parte superior de la lista, ni mucho menos, pero con experiencia y más manos en la aproximación, Anko sabía que sería una fuerza con la que estar cerca ... en la cama eso. " _Si ninja funciona para él, él sería un gigoló de clase alta ... Gaki mejor dame regalos_ " _._

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba respirando como loco, su resistencia y su cuerpo adolescente estaban siendo puestos a prueba en su primera vez, "Así que ... cansado", se las arregló para respirar con dificultad.

"¿Así que listo para la ronda diez?" Anko le quitó el cigbo.

Naruto palideció, "¡Detente ... el espíritu está dispuesto, pero la carne es blandita y magullada!"

"No estaba pidiendo permiso, Gaki. Tengo mucho estrés y tensión, y siento que no tengo intención de hacerlo con un cadáver ambulante, tú eres el único capaz de liberarlo. "Anko sonrió diabólicamente.

"¿No podemos simplemente abrazarnos?" Naruto esperó pero gimió cuando vio la mirada en los ojos depravados del sexo de Anko.

"¡ **Corre, idiota!"** una voz poderosa pero llena de miedo gritó en su cabeza.

A pesar de no saber de dónde venía eso, Naruto escuchó independientemente y corrió hacia la salida. El ninja de quince años en entrenamiento logró abrir el marco de madera antes de caer hacia adelante, con las piernas atadas por serpientes, y se encontró siendo arrastrado de vuelta a la guarida proverbial de la víbora.

"¡Nooooo!" Los gritos de ayuda de Naruto quedaron desatendidos.

Además del hecho de que estaban en otra dimensión donde los residentes eran muertos vivientes sin sentido, era seguro decir que se preocupaban o entendían poco de lo que estaba pasando.

En otras palabras, ¡Naruto estaba jodido!

"¿Quieres quedarte ahí?" Naruto gritó.

Follada en ambos sentidos de la palabra.

 **Leveled Up Skills**

 **Dominio Básico de Armas Blunt.** Lv5. Siguiente Lv 328/650. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario manejar libremente armas contundentes.

Aumenta pasivamente el poder de las armas contundentes en un 18%

Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de golpe de las armas contundentes en un 9%

Aumenta pasivamente la tasa de golpe crítico de las armas contundentes en un 9%

 **¡Enhorabuena! Aprendiste la técnica Ryoku Boku (Power Strike).**

 **Ryoku Boku (Power Strike):** Lv 3 Next Lv 136/250. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario golpear al objetivo con mayor fuerza. **Uso de CP: 18**

Aumenta el daño del arma contundente en un 50%

Aumenta la tasa de aciertos críticos en un 12%

Aumenta el poder de aplastamiento y aplastamiento de las armas contundentes en un 12%

 **Shadow Strike** Lv3. Siguiente Lv 34/250. Una habilidad donde el usuario golpea a un enemigo desprevenido sin tiempo para defenderse. **Uso de CP: 48.**

 **Debe estar oculto para usar.**

Aumenta el poder de las armas en un 70%

Aumenta la tasa de golpe crítico de las armas en un 25%

Aumenta el poder de aplastamiento y aplastamiento de las armas contundentes en un 12%

Aumenta el poder de corte y corte de las armas de cuchilla en un 12%


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Bienvenido al infierno**

El silencio saturó la habitación cuando las palabras salieron de la boca del hombre. Tanto Naruto como Anko estaban preocupados mientras que Hiruzen por alguna extraña razón permanecía impasible.

"¿Qué es algo que dije?" el gerente de Abyss Auction House preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo has estado vigilando por un tiempo?" El tono de Hiruzen hablaba mucho.

"Ahora, ahora Hokage-sama. Ustedes deben saber que, cuando se trata de información, nunca tenemos la libertad de discutirla", para enfatizar su punto, el hombre les mostró un complejo sello en la parte posterior del cuello; uno que tanto Anko como Hiruzen reconocieron.

" _**Juinjutsu**_ _(Sello Maldito)_ " _,_ pensaron los dos.

"¿Qué es la Casa de Subastas Abyss?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Básicamente tratamos con bienes y servicios", explicó el hombre, "de hecho, el Abyss ayudó a los cinco Shodai cuando tuvo lugar la primera reunión entre los Cinco Grandes Kage. Para decirlo simplemente, ¿por qué? Simplemente diga que la reunión inicial casi fracasó antes de que llegara un partido neutral ".

Sin embargo, Naruto simplemente estaba confundido, Anko se sorprendió e Hiruzen permaneció impasible ya que él sabía sobre esto. Era algo que solo sabían los altos mandos de los Países Elementales.

La historia oficial fue que los Cinco Kages llegaron a un acuerdo, dividiendo los nueve Biju de manera pareja a costo. Desafortunadamente, las complicaciones surgieron cuando los Shodai Kazekage querían solo el Ichibi, la tierra y un pequeño porcentaje del beneficio en lugar de dos Biju, de lo contrario él y la aldea abandonarían la charla de paz y harían lo que mejor hicieron en la era de los Estados Combatientes: batalla y derramamiento de sangre.

A partir de ahí, la reunión fue cuesta abajo hasta que un miembro de la Abyss Auction House ofreció sus servicios. Nadie sabía exactamente cuándo comenzó la Abyss Auction House, pero originalmente eran más o menos un intermediario de información y bienes durante la Era de los Estados Combatientes.

Ahora, sin embargo, dado que las cosas se habían conectado mucho más a través de la unidad de varios clanes y negocios de aldeas para ellos, a diferencia de otros, habían florecido y ahora eran más un mercado gris ya que poseían negocios legítimos. Ahora eran una poderosa parte neutral que vendía cosas a cualquiera que fuera el mejor postor, incluso ahora permitían que otros vendieran sus propios artículos por un porcentaje del precio vendido. A veces incluso bienes raros e invaluables. Afortunadamente tenían estándares y no vendían nada a grupos terroristas, hacerlo era malo para los negocios.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que muchos trataron de aprovecharlos o buscarlos por los bienes que tenían de manera hostil en el pasado. Si bien no terminó bien para ninguna de las partes, fueron los idiotas que se atrevieron a atacarlos los que sufrieron más. Se recaudaron las deudas de su pueblo, se cerraron las tiendas, las empresas mostraron un declive rápido o sutil, la gente desapareció, básicamente la economía de la aldea fue cuesta abajo, todo se sumó a una simple verdad.

No jodas con el Abismo.

Si uno lo hiciera sería como ser tragado en un agujero oscuro con pocas esperanzas de escapar. Fue la razón por la que su antiguo nombre cambió de lo que solía ser a Abyss Auction House. Hiruzen comparó el Abismo con los gustos de Tetsu no Kuni, una fuerza neutral y poderosa que solo aquellos que eran tontos, ignorantes o lo suficientemente tontos se atrevieron a atacarlos.

Pero se le ocurrió la pregunta: "¿Por qué estás interesado en Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen movería cielo y tierra para su nieto sustituto, pero incluso él sabía que jugar con el Abismo terminaría mal para Konoha.

"Por qué su habilidad, por supuesto. Es bastante única", el hombre reflexionó mucho ante la sorpresa de Naruto y Anko, "Oh, no se vean tan sorprendidos. Recopilar información para este tipo de cosas es nuestra especialidad. Debo decir que la suya es bastante poderoso, sin embargo. Ya no quedan muchos usuarios de Natural Ability ".

" _Oh, no_ " _,_ Hiruzen había esperado que su teoría inicial hubiera sido correcta. Al escuchar esto, ahora solo quería decir una cosa: "¡ _Esa teoría de los efectos kami, abandonada, está en juego aquí!"_ La teoría solo era conocida por unos pocos, pero muchos no le prestaban mucha atención.

Al oírlo por primera vez, un joven Hiruzen pensó que no era más que una teoría de charlatanes en la que solo creerían los crédulos, y sus compañeros también estarían de acuerdo con él. ¿Quién no lo haría después de todo? Más tarde, Hiruzen se enteró de que la teoría absurda realmente era cierta cuando ganó el título de Hokage cuando leyó el diario del Hokage en la bóveda secreta.

Hiruzen también tenía la certeza de que si lo que estoy viendo es cierto, Naruto podría ser un Usuario de la Capacidad del Bloomer tardío, alguien que comenzó débil pero que si tuviera la oportunidad podría tener un potencial ilimitado.

Nadie sabe quién o qué fue Gaia, el nombre en sí era de un dialecto y un idioma muy antiguo y antiguo de una cultura que o bien estaba extinta o bien ahora estaba muy lejos del Continente Shinobi. Esencialmente, la teoría era que el mundo en el que vivían era una entidad o deidad viviente y que respiraba, o tenía una relación simbiótica con alguien llamado Gaia, que a veces otorgaría a otros poderes únicos, desde los únicos hasta los poderosos, por cualquier razón basada en lo que apreciaron o en lo que fueron buenos.

Afortunadamente, el 90% de las veces, nada de eso era hereditario.

"Cuánto para mantener esta información confidencial", le preguntó Hiruzen al hombre. El Abismo había hecho un trato en el pasado para nunca revelar o tratar información relacionada con los Cinco Grandes con otros, esto significaba una variedad de cosas. No les haría ningún bien perder cinco grandes clientes.

Sin embargo, hubo dos excepciones que se hicieron. Una era que dicho acuerdo se anularía si alguno de ellos intentaba apuñalar al Abismo y el último fue el descubrimiento de los Usuarios de Habilidad, que los Kages no habían pensado mucho en ese momento debido a la poca o poca información que tenían de ellos. en el momento. La mayoría pensó que se referían a Límites de Línea de Sangre, pero cuando Abyss dijo lo contrario, era una habilidad más especial y única que al grupo no le importaba demasiado. Los límites de línea de sangre podrían transmitirse a habilidades únicas, no tanto.

Ese movimiento los había mordido en el culo.

Así que cuando Nidaime Hokage, a quien Hiruzen descubrió más tarde era un usuario de habilidad natural que le dio su dominio incomparable sobre el ninjutsu acuático, asumió el cargo, había hecho otro trato con ellos. Actualmente, el acuerdo con la Casa de Subastas Abyss era que cualquier información sobre los Usuarios de la Habilidad de Konoha debía revelarse ante todo al Hokage. Afortunadamente, el evento fue muy raro y los Grandes Cinco casi nunca se ocuparon de este tipo de cosas.

"Para este tipo de situación", pensó durante un segundo antes de responder, "nuestra tarifa estándar: 50 millones de ryo en total", la sonrisa del hombre nunca vaciló.

"¡ _50 millones de ryo!"_ tanto Anko como Naruto se sorprendieron por la increíble cantidad de dinero.

"Hecho", Hiruzen no dudó en escribirle un cheque, aunque una gran suma de dinero difícilmente haría mella en el tesoro de Konoha con la cantidad de misiones, clientes y negocios que tenían.

Si bien la Abyss Auction House fue vista como sombría por muchos, nunca revelaron ninguna información en particular a nadie a menos que el comprador lo autorizara, y fue de por vida. De ahí el sello maldito que tenían en el cuello en caso de que alguno de los miembros fuera atrapado de alguna manera. Solo sucedió una vez, pero la información que él tenía no se había dado y la aldea de la que provenía el ninja ya no existía.

"Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Hokage-sama", el hombre tomó el cheque. "Bueno, ahora que se ha ocupado de esa parte del negocio, y si no hay nada más que discutir, creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a otros asuntos".

"Sí, vamos. Anko-chan, Naruto-kun, los veré a los dos mañana en la mañana. No le diré una palabra a nadie y ... sé discreto", Hiruzen les dio a ambos una mirada que decía que no era una petición sino una orden que tendría graves repercusiones si se desobedecía.

"Hai", ambos asintieron mientras salían de la habitación.

"Gaki, ven conmigo", Anko lo agarró y poco después se encontraron cerca de un campo de entrenamiento.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Le preguntó Naruto a Anko.

"Campos de entrenamiento, gaki", fue su respuesta. "Necesitas una puesta a punto seria. Si yo o Midori no estuviéramos contigo, estarías muerto".

"Manera de azucararlo", murmuró Naruto.

"Estaba revistiéndome de azúcar, gaki. Si no fuera así, te habría llamado más tonto que una bolsa de diez libras de estúpido", Anko lo miró impasible antes de suspirar, "Mira, no podría dar dos cañas por entrenar algunos mocos" Mocoso, demonios, podría entrenarme y hacer otras cosas aparte de hacer esto ".

A Naruto no le importaba el insulto, ella pagaría por eso, pero estaba confundido por lo que siguió, "¿Entonces por qué estás?"

Anko simplemente lo miró, "Honestamente, todavía no lo sé. Nunca me involucré con otros Genin mucho desde que era aprendiz a una edad muy temprana, solo fui asignado a un equipo temporal de Genin cuando hice los exámenes de Chunin". ella reveló.

"Parte de mí, sin embargo, se siente responsable por la poca cantidad de tiempo que he pasado contigo y por lo que acaba de pasar. Has dicho que tu sueño es convertirte en Hokage, ¿verdad?"

Naruto asintió vigorosamente, "¡Sí! Voy a ..."

"¡Ahbabbhubup!" ella se detuvo, "No quiero oírlo, Gaki. Es un buen objetivo y si lo haces bien para ti. Pero en realidad estás muy lejos de conseguir el sombrero. No podría decirte cómo para hacerlo, ya que cada Hokage es diferente. Pero una cosa que tenían en común era esto: liderazgo, poder, disposición a dar sus vidas por la aldea y tener el respaldo de la aldea. Cosas que te estás perdiendo ".

Naruto simplemente frunció el ceño cuando Anko enumeró las cosas que necesitaba. No era su culpa que a muchos en la aldea no les gustara ... bueno, tal vez hacer bromas a otros no ayudaba.

"Y en ese atuendo vas a durar menos tiempo", Anko miró lo que llevaba con disgusto. "En este momento vas a necesitar enfocarte más en el refinamiento que en tu ofensa", sugirió Anko. "Sin embargo, antes de hacer eso vamos a jugar un pequeño juego al que me gusta llamar, Snake and Mouse", sonrió.

"Uhhh, ¿no te refieres a Gato y Ratón?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No con mi versión", dijo mientras Midori bostezaba y sus afilados colmillos brillaban bajo los rayos del sol. "Oye, Midori. ¿Estás listo para una ronda de Snake and Mouse?"

Naruto palideció considerablemente. Había visto lo que Midori podía hacer de primera mano y no estaba tan interesado en ser su juguete masticable ... o en el almuerzo para el caso.

" **No puedo asesinar ahora, durmiendo** ", bostezó, se deslizó hacia otro lado y luego procedió a volver a dormir.

" _Asesinato_ " _,_ Naruto palideció aún más. "¡ _¿Qué diablos es este juego ?!_ "

"¿Huh? ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No vuelvas a dormir! ¡Oye, despiértate, gusano perezoso!" pero no sirvió de nada, Anko sabía que Midori se habría camuflado y se habría escondido muy bien, así que tratar de encontrarla sería una pérdida de tiempo. El único indicador de que Midori todavía estaba cerca era el sonido de la respiración ligera de algún lugar y el graznido de un cuervo en la distancia.

Anko se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. _"No es así como imaginé este momento_ " _._

Mientras tanto, Naruto parecía listo para romperse las tripas y no poder sostenerla, "¡Si dices una sílaba, Gaki, te perseguiré y te matará!" ella rugió hacia él

Eso hizo el truco.

" _Funciona como un encanto_ " _,_ le encantó cuando sus planes se unieron.

"Bien, viendo ahora cómo Midori todavía está adormeciendo su belleza", miró a la serpiente dormida, "Supongo que tendremos que hacer un entrenamiento condicional para ver dónde estás. Sueltate y dame 150 flexiones. "

 **[¡ALERTA DIANA DE BÚSQUEDA! (1/10)]**

 **Anko's Tort-Training (Principiantes)**

 **Búsqueda principal: entrenar durante más de una hora.**

 **Side Quest: Entrena por más de 2 horas.**

 **Side Quest 2: Entrena por más de 3 horas.**

 **Finalización principal de la búsqueda: +350 EXP, +50 Reputación con Anko**

 **Side Quest 1 Completion: + 150 EXP, +50 Reputación con Anko, "?"**

 **Side Quest 2 Completion: +200 EXP, +100 Reputación con Anko, +2 puntos Stat**

 **Fracaso: 100 EXP, -100 Reputación con Anko**

 **Nota: Si no puede realizar la búsqueda, puede volver a tomarla después de doce horas.**

 **Aceptar (SÍ / NO)**

Naruto se limitó a presionar el "sí" antes de arquear una ceja, "¿ _Sólo ciento cincuenta?_ " Eso no era un entrenamiento en su mente. Cayó al suelo Naruto procedió a hacer sus primeras flexiones.

"Mal", anunció Anko. "En primer lugar, necesitas bajar todo, no solo en parte. En segundo lugar, tus brazos y tu cuerpo no están posicionados correctamente. Todavía obtienes un ejercicio pero no será tan intenso".

Ajustándolo en la postura correcta, que se sentía muy diferente y torpe de lo que solía acostumbrarse, Naruto comenzó a hacer flexiones. Para cuando Naruto llegó a la última, sus brazos, aunque no estaban listos para desprenderse, estaban mucho más doloridos de lo que solían ser.

"Tengo que decir, Gaki, no está mal", Anko estaba siendo honesta ya que la mayoría de Genin estaría sudando como un loco o jadeando en el suelo. " _El gaki tiene una gran cantidad de resistencia para su edad_ " _._ "Muy bien, ahora vamos a comenzar el siguiente set".

Durante las siguientes horas, Anko procedió a ayudar a Naruto a corregir sus formas, especialmente cuando se trataba de la porción de taijutsu, que desafortunadamente más tarde se dio cuenta que era casi la totalidad. Algunos de los ejercicios que hizo, estaba feliz de saber que estaban bien, mientras que otros ahora se sentían ajenos a él.

Anko simplemente había declarado que debido a que su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo de cierta manera, había desarrollado la memoria muscular para ese movimiento específico, lo que facilita su desempeño. Ahora que lo estaba haciendo de otra manera, su cuerpo se estaba ajustando a las nuevas formas y le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse. Afortunadamente, su resistencia ayudaría a facilitar el proceso.

"¡Dame diez patadas más en ese tronco, gaki, y ponle algo de músculo!" Anko ladró mientras hacía su propio juego de ejercicios mientras lo observaba atentamente.

"Hijo sádico de ..." gruñó Naruto antes de patear el tronco.

"¡Oí eso! ¡Otros veinte!"

Naruto simplemente gruñó un poco más, pero procedió a quitarse la camisa desgarrada y empapada en sudor después de solo tres horas de ejercicio.

De antemano pudo hacer entre cuatro y cinco horas, a veces seis, antes de comenzar a sudar así. Eso hizo que Naruto se diera cuenta de que realmente no había estado haciéndolo correctamente y que le quedaba un tiempo por recorrer. " _Oh, bueno. Al menos aumenté mi STR por 2 y Taijutsu por 1._ "

Naruto se dio cuenta de que, al igual que el hecho de tener el kunai y el shuriken adecuados para tirar, usar la técnica adecuada cuando hacía ejercicio aumentaba sus estadísticas mucho más rápido.

"Bien, Gaki, terminaste con los ejercicios físicos del día", anunció Anko mientras terminaba su último set.

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **Anko's Tort-Training (principiantes)** **!**

 **Búsqueda principal: entrenar durante más de una hora. (Consumado)**

 **Side Quest: Entrena por más de 2 horas. (Consumado)**

 **Side Quest 2: Entrena por más de 3 horas. (Consumado)**

 **Recompensas totales ganadas:**

 **700 EXP, Habilidad desbloqueada, Reputación +200 con Anko, +2 Puntos de estadísticas**

 **¡Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial!**

 **Acondicionamiento corporal** Lv1. Siguiente Lv 0/75. Una habilidad pasiva en la que el usuario entrena a su cuerpo para mejorar tanto la función corporal como las capacidades físicas.

 **Nota:** esta habilidad se puede perder si el usuario no se cuida bien, ya sea por falta de entrenamiento o una dieta inadecuada, o si tienen ciertos efectos de estado negativos.

Promueve una tasa de crecimiento saludable

Aumenta la tolerancia a enfermedades y venenos en un 1%

Aumenta la velocidad de movimiento en un 1%

Pasivamente otorga +5 STR

Pasivamente otorga +5 DEX

"Tengo que decir que no está mal. Todavía tienes un tiempo para ir, pero no está mal, gaki- ... Ughhh, oh hombre, gaki, te apesta! Puedo oler por aquí", la mujer se pellizcó la nariz.

" **Mira quién habla, Anko-san",** Midori despertó de su siesta.

"Bueno, si no está durmiendo a sí misma. ¿Dónde estabas cuando quería torturar al gaki?", La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Naruto se estremeciera y pensara que no era la primera vez que ocurría esto.

" **Obteniendo un muy necesario descanso",** Midori bostezó un poco más, " **pero con toda seriedad, Anko-san, necesitas una ducha",** la lengua de Midori salió de su boca, " **aunque no tan mal como él".**

Oliéndose a sí mismo, Naruto no pensó que oliera tan mal, "Oye, yo-"

"Ella tiene un punto, gaki," Anko enfatizó su punto apuntando hacia su nariz pellizcada. "Bueno, no importa. Ahora pasemos a tu ninjutsu. ¿Qué sabes, gaki?"

"Uhhhhh-"

"... Oh, kami-sama, por favor dime que conoces algunos ninjutsu", casi rogaba Anko.

"¡Hola! ¡Conozco a los Kawarimi y a Henge!" Gritó Naruto.

"... ¿Y?" Anko esperó.

"¿Y qué?"

"¿¡Eso es!?" Anko iba a vencer a Iruka en negro y azul después de esto.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy un estudiante de academia!"

"Gaki, cuando era estudiante de academia, los requisitos eran todo lo que acababas de decir y más. En aquel entonces se requería que todos los posibles graduados pudieran usar correctamente tres técnicas de rango C, con al menos una de ellas letal", explicó Anko.

"¿Quieres decir que ustedes deben aprender Ninjutsu increíble! ¡Qué diablos!" la justicia de todo eso absorbió en su mente.

"¿Qué demonios de hecho, Gaki," suspiró Anko, "¿Al menos sabes algo más relacionado con ninjutsu?"

"¡Ummm, oh! Acabamos de empezar a aprender el ejercicio de balance de hojas", dijo Naruto.

Anko se limitó a suspirar un poco más, " _Están justo_ _ahora_ _aprenderlo?_ " Al final Anko supuso que era mejor que nada, la verdad era que era casi nada en sus libros. "Ok, Gaki, ¿qué tan lejos estás?"

"Nivel cinco eh ... quiero decir cinco hojas," corrigió Naruto cuando Anko le dio la mirada. Anko era una hábil rastreadora y con la ayuda de Midori podía rastrear a casi todos. Sin embargo, detectar a los demás era diferente ya que muchos tenían métodos para esconderse de rastreadores como ella y Midori. A nadie le haría ningún bien saber sobre su habilidad. Después de todo, era un pueblo ninja y no todos eran leales al Hokage, era absurdo pensar lo contrario.

"Cinco hojas, está bien, bueno", estaba siendo honesta ya que la mayoría seguiría siendo el nivel tres en el mejor de los casos, considerando la condición de Naruto de ser el jinchuriki de Kyubi y sus niveles de chakra superiores a los de un Jounin, era bastante impresionante.

"Ok, entonces podemos saltear eso, quiero que trabajes en eso hasta que tengas hasta diez hojas", aquí Anko adoptó una pose de pensamiento sobre lo que podría hacer a continuación. "Hmm, ah! ¡Lo tengo! Snake and Mouse, y si tratas de escaparte de mí, Midori te gritaré kabob antes de que tengas tiempo de convertirte en tu antiguo yo", Anko miró a la serpiente que parecía avergonzada.

"¿Entonces sientes que estás preparado, gaki?"

 **[¡ALERTA DIANA DE BÚSQUEDA! (2/10)]**

 **Serpiente y ratón (principiantes)**

 **Búsqueda principal: evitar ser capturado por Midori durante 3 minutos.**

 **Side Quest: evita ser capturado por Midori durante 4.5 minutos.**

 **Side Quest: evita ser capturado por Midori durante 6.5 minutos.**

 **Finalización principal de misiones: +550 EXP, +250 Reputación con Anko y Midori**

 **Side Quest 1 Completion: + 125 EXP, +75 Reputación con Anko y Midori, "?"**

 **Side Quest 2 Completion: +200 EXP, +100 Reputación con Anko y Midori, "?" +2 puntos de estadísticas**

 **Fracaso: 150 EXP**

 **Nota: Si no puede realizar la búsqueda, puede volver a tomarla después de doce horas.**

 **Aceptar (SÍ / NO)**

Naruto presionó de todo corazón sobre el sí, "Tráelo", recibió su respuesta.

"Tienes pelotas, gaki", a Anko le gustaba el moxie del niño. "Ahora gaki porque no durarías un segundo contra Midori, o conmigo mismo, quiero ser justo, así que aquí están las reglas".

"¿Decirme que las reglas son justas?" ¿Desde cuándo fue eso? "¿Cómo diablos funciona eso?"

"Simple, nunca digo las reglas cuando juego este juego", apareció la sonrisa sádica de Anko.

"Oh, eso es justo entonces", casi chilló Naruto.

"Regla uno: vas a tener una ventaja de treinta segundos, úsala bien ... bien, eso no es realmente una regla y más una oferta generosa que nada. Regla dos: Midori irá contigo con la intención de matar, ya no. No quiero que te muerdan, así que tienes que hacer lo mismo, gaki. Y la regla tres: ¡listo, listo, listo! ella gritó de repente.

"¡No es justo! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!" Naruto corrió hacia el bosque tan rápido como pudo hacerlo su cuerpo exhausto.

"¡Somos ninja, gaki! ¡Hacer trampa es lo que hacemos y la vida no es justa! ¡Acostúmbrate!" Anko le gritó: "Intenta no lastimarlo demasiado, Midori".

" **No hay promesas, Anko-chan,** " la sonrisa de Midori fue similar a la de su invocadora. " **Quedan 21 segundos** " **.**

Mientras tanto, Naruto corría y saltaba de los árboles lo más rápido que podía, tratando de encontrar un buen escondite. Sin embargo, Naruto solo logró ir tan lejos antes de verse obligado a detenerse en un árbol cercano. Naruto necesitaba recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo todavía estaba muy dolorido y cansado por el entrenamiento de Anko y su pequeño descanso no había sido suficiente para recuperar su energía.

" **¡Efectos de estado! ...** Oh, mierda, debería haberlo visto venir **"** , maldijo Naruto por la mala suerte.

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Fatiga:** sus capacidades físicas, como su fuerza, resistencia, destreza, etc. se reducen temporalmente en un 70%.

Una de las cosas que Naruto, cuando repasaba, había aprendido mientras repasaba el **Libro Guía,** era que mientras su estadística VIT gobernaba sus niveles de salud, su resistencia y su capacidad para recuperar la salud fuera del combate, su fatiga era muy diferente. Solo ciertas acciones, como dormir la siesta, dormir, consumir ciertas cosas o habilidades, podrían hacer algo al respecto.

"Oh, estoy jodido", se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Además del hecho de que olía y Midori podía rastrearlo por el olor, Naruto sabía que no podría correr más rápido o esconderse por mucho tiempo.

"¡AQUÍ VEN, GAKI!" escuchó los gritos de Anko.

"¡Oh mierda!" Naruto necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, de lo contrario se convertiría en el juguete masticable de Midori.

Buscando una posible solución, Naruto hizo lo que hizo mejor. Improvisar.

(Con Midori)

Cuando Midori usó su lengua sensible para tratar de localizar a su presa, una parte de ella no pudo evitar pensar que esto era un poco injusto. Midori tenía veintitrés años de experiencia en su haber. Incluso cuando ella era pequeña, era una depredadora mortal, le concedió su veneno en aquel entonces no era tan potente, al menos para citaciones.

Para ella estar persiguiendo a un estudiante de academia como este era vergonzoso en sus libros. Claro que Naruto tenía potencial y su habilidad única le permitiría crecer más fuerte, pero como era ahora, el chico no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ella.

Poco o ningún ninjutsu, su taijutsu tenía muchos defectos, la lista seguía y seguía. Bifurcando su lengua una vez más, Midori logró señalar la ubicación de Naruto dentro de un árbol. "El **pobre chico todavía debe estar exhausto por el entrenamiento de Anko".**

La serpiente suspiró, el juego como Anko tan cariñosamente llamó que había terminado antes de que comenzara. " **Aún así, para él haber durado 56 segundos no está mal para empezar ... si ella le dio una ventaja inicial de 30 segundos y yo le voy a ser fácil".**

Si ella se hubiera tomado esto en serio, hubiera terminado mucho antes. Tan pronto como se encontró con el árbol donde el olor de Naruto era más fuerte, Midori aceleró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se encontró rápidamente envolviendo un tronco en lugar de su presa, " **¿Qué? ¿Cómo ... Ah, el chico es más inteligente que mira."**

Las preguntas del registro eran acerca de la estatura de Naruto y cubierto de su aroma gracias a los pantalones cortos del chico y desgarrado que llevaba durante su entrenamiento. " **Se las arregló para usar mis sentidos en mi contra"**

¡AUGE!

Los pensamientos de Midori fueron interrumpidos cuando se encontró envuelta en una explosión. Al ser un convocar a su piel y los huesos eran mucho más denso y más duro que una serpiente común y una etiqueta explosiva no sería suficiente para matarla o obstaculizarla. Sting y dale quemaduras ligeras sí, pero no mucho más.

Sin embargo, Midori pronto se dio cuenta de que la explosión carecía de la picadura reveladora del fuego y la fuerza de conmoción asociada con una etiqueta explosiva, de hecho, la nube tenía un tono ligeramente rojo. "¡ **Qué-AHHHHHHH!"**

Midori pronto comenzó a retorcerse y silbar de dolor. Sus sentidos, lengua y ojos se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas por lo que sea que se usó en esa etiqueta. Midori solo podía maldecir su comportamiento descuidado por permitirse creer que esto sería simple y rápido. Había olvidado cómo Anko le había informado sobre los hábitos de broma del chico y ahora estaba sufriendo por ello.

"¡ _**No tanto como él sufrirá después de que lo atrape!**_ ", Pensó la serpiente enojada mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de la nube de rojo, sus sentidos aún se veían afectados y su vista y lengua todavía ardían. Bifurcar su lengua tomó varios intentos antes de que Midori lograra captar el olor del agua de un río cercano. Haciendo su camino hacia él y chocando con las cosas a lo largo del camino, Midori se arrojó de cabeza al agua para limpiar su cuerpo del polvo que la lastimaba.

Al pasar un minuto, Midori se dio cuenta de que el chico había logrado evadirla por poco menos de 3 minutos gracias al truco que había hecho, la serpiente sacó su cabeza del agua y bifurcó su lengua para intentar captar su olor una vez más.

" **Esa maldita nube está haciendo esto difícil",** actualmente los árboles eran las únicas áreas donde el aroma de Naruto era más fuerte. " **¿Dónde podría haber-"**

Girando su cabeza alrededor de Midori se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto había hecho, " **Se zambulló en el agua para enmascararse".**

Midori tuvo que admitir que a pesar de querer destrozarlo por lo que ella sufría, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más impresionado con Naruto. Por su observación, el niño no era la herramienta más aguda en el cobertizo, pero subestimó en gran medida su capacidad para formular planes sobre la marcha, algo que era de gran importancia para el shinobi.

" **Pero ahora esto termina",** se había terminado engañando y siseaba mientras volvía al agua y nadaba con la corriente, su velocidad natural y la velocidad del río la hacían parecer borrosa e invisible a la vista.

Jadeando en busca de aire mientras salía del río, Naruto se arrastró a la orilla, la acción tomó un poco de esfuerzo debido al efecto de estado de **Fatiga** que lo afectaba en ese momento. "Necesito hacer algo al respecto", jadeó.

 **Tres minutos han pasado!**

Naruto se permitió sonreír mientras veía las palabras. "Parece mi plan wo-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó mientras voló por el aire y chocó contra un árbol. "Owww", gimió y vio que el truco le había costado 300 HP.

Poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo, el rubio pronto descubrió que sus acciones eran porque no se encontraba atado fuertemente al árbol. El uso de Kawarimi ahora estaba fuera de discusión, ya que estaba destinado a ser utilizado antes de ser capturado o antes de que una técnica los golpeara, y solo aquellos que lo dominaban eran capaces de reemplazarse a sí mismos fuera de ciertos confinamientos.

Al escuchar un silbido especialmente cruel, Naruto se encontró cara a cara con una serpiente de aspecto muy enojado. "Heh, heh ... ¿me rindo?"

Midori simplemente sonrió con satisfacción antes de abrir la boca, mostrando una serie de dientes muy afilados. "... Oh, mierda. ¿Podemos hablar de esto?"

Su sonrisa maliciosa fue su respuesta, "Uh-oh", fue todo lo que logró pronunciar antes de lanzarse, "¡AHHHH!"

(Con Anko)

"Hmm, tres minutos y cuarenta segundos, o el gaki es mejor de lo que pensaba o Midori se ha vuelto lento", pensó Anko mientras revisaba su cronómetro.

¡Choque!

"... Por otra parte," apenas sorprendido por el evento, Anko miró perezosamente al chico, "Oh, hola, gaki. ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Ughhh," gimió un Naruto herido y ligeramente sangrante. Si tuviera la energía, Naruto le daría un dedo. Correría el riesgo de perderlo o sufrir más dolor, pero valdría la pena en su mente ... tal vez.

"¿Dónde está Midori?"

"Habla del diablo y ella aparecerá," un Midori muy contento se deslizó a la vista y se sintió aún más feliz cuando Naruto intentó alejarse de ella.

"¿Qué le hiciste a él, Midori?"

"Una palabra: venganza", fue su respuesta.

"Ah", Anko y Midori se parecían tanto en ese departamento que entendió perfectamente, "De todos modos, buen trabajo que dura tanto tiempo, Gaki. Ve a casa, duérate y descansa un poco", le informó Anko.

"¿Descansar? ¡Todavía es temprano en la tarde!"

"¿En serio? ¿Huh?" con la serie de eventos que ocurrieron hoy, Anko había tenido la impresión de que fue mucho más tarde, "Bueno, luego toma una ducha y luego me encuentras aquí dentro de una hora, gaki. Trae también tu billetera".

Después de darle un trozo de papel, Anko y Midori se marcharon.

"¡Oye! ¡Todavía no me puedo mover!" Gritó Naruto, pero se encontró con el silencio, "Maldita sea".

 **[¡LA BÚSQUEDA DIARIA COMPLETÓ! (1/3)]**

 **Serpiente y ratón (principiantes)**

 **Búsqueda principal: evitar ser capturado por Midori durante 3 minutos. (Consumado)**

 **Recompensas totales ganadas:**

 **550 EXP, +250 Reputación con Anko y Midori**

"¡Ahora no es el momento!" Naruto gritó a la caja de texto. No podía hacer mucho más con eso gritando algo que solo él podía ver que tenía que hacer. Incluso si hacía que los demás pensaran que estaba loco.

(Algún tiempo después)

Después de que el efecto del estado de fatiga se desvaneció, Naruto se dirigió hacia su departamento. Al entrar, Naruto fue recibido con la mirada de un hombre que lo estaba recibiendo.

"Saludos, Sr. Uzumaki", habló el gerente del Abismo.

"¿¡Eh !? ¿Qué mierda ?!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡Qué mocoso mire tu boca! ¡Y no lo trates maldita sea, o te estoy sacando el culo de aquí!" el propietario gritó desde su habitación.

"Tienes ... vecinos interesantes, Uzumaki-san," el hombre sudaba, sin esperar eso en lo más mínimo. "De todos modos, estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trato".

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al hombre, "No te preocupes, no es nada ilegal, como tratar información o algo malo. Simplemente quiero hacerte un cliente", sonrió.

"... ¿Huh?" de todas las cosas que se esperaba que le hicieran, eso era lo más alejado de su mente. "¿Un cliente?"

"Sí, oh no te preocupes, tenemos la intención de hacerlo, Anko-san, nuestro cliente también si está interesada. Ustedes dos deberían sentirse afortunados ya que a muchos no se les da esta oportunidad", sonrió.

"¡Pasar!" Naruto anunció.

"¿Perdón?"

"¡Pase PASS!" Repitió Naruto. "¿Por qué querría ser un cliente? ¿Qué tendrían ustedes que necesitaría?"

"Bueno, para tener acceso a ítems e información que ningún otro cuerpo hace. Incluyendo a Uchiha Sasuke," el hombre sonrió y contó. " _3, 2, 1 y ..."_

"… ¿Cuál es el truco?" Naruto era un poco curioso.

" _Gancho, línea y plomada_ " _,_ al hombre le encantó su trabajo, "Nada más. Como cliente, cualquier cosa que venda a través de nosotros le quitamos una parte de las ganancias, un total de 15% para ser precisos. Cualquier bonificación que recolecte a través de nosotros. tomamos un recorte del 20% de las ganancias. Sin embargo, hay algunas reglas que deben seguirse ".

Aquí le dio a Naruto un pequeño pergamino que indicaba que los bienes que se comerciaban con esclavos daban como resultado la terminación inmediata de la membresía y la pérdida de los bienes que aún estaban en transacción. Cualquier publicidad falsa de los bienes llevaría a lo mismo y potencialmente la muerte si continuara se estremeció al oír eso. Y también delineó algunas otras cosas como el principio de la oferta y la demanda, sea lo que fuere, y otras cosas.

"También como cliente obtienes esto".

El hombre sacó un pergamino y de él salió una pequeña caja rectangular de color negro y una caja de plata cuadrada, ambas con el kanji de "A & H". Oye, ¿no es eso una computadora portátil?

"Portátiles, y sí".

Las computadoras en sí habían existido por casi veinticinco años, como recordaba Naruto, y la mayoría tenía poco uso del ninja, excepto para el trabajo de oficina y la vigilancia, la banca y lo que no, y eran algo lentos. También permitía que la información se enviara de un país a otro, aunque era cara debido a los pocos que la tenían y, como práctica habitual, Courier-Ninja todavía se utilizaba para la entrega de documentos altamente confidenciales e importantes.

Las portátiles que Naruto había escuchado permitían un procesamiento y compilación de datos más rápidos, realmente no necesitaban cables para acceder a la información, usaban la conexión inalámbrica como se llamaba, pero los nobles las usaban principalmente por lo caras y prestigiosas que eran.

"Este portátil está especialmente diseñado por nosotros y le permitirá tener acceso a la información pública y conocida en la punta de los dedos mismos. Restricted information como los secretos del pueblo, sin embargo no lo es, pero las cosas como la historia, simulaciones y otras cosas están disponibles. Esta un pequeño número también le permite acceder a nuestra tienda en línea; por razones de seguridad y confidencialidad, usted será completamente anónimo, pero con un nombre de cuenta que no lo delatará ".

Mirándolo, el hombre dice que Naruto estaba cada vez más intrigado: "Entonces, señor Uzumaki, ¿tenemos un trato?"

La sonrisa de Naruto era todo lo que necesitaba saber, le estrechó la mano y se fue. Cuando Naruto comenzó a configurar su nueva herramienta, la cabeza del gerente volvió a aparecer, ... Por cierto, ¡realmente necesitas tomar una ducha, Uzumaki-san, más tarde! "

"¡OYE!"

"¡BRAT, Cállate!"

No hace falta decir que su vida ya no sería aburrida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 **Capítulo 5: Tomando las cosas una muesca**

Después de configurar su computadora portátil y el nombre de su cuenta, **ON,** Naruto luego procedió a tomar una ducha, y dejó que el agua caliente lo pusiera a dormir. Al despertar varios minutos después, cuando el agua se volvió fría, el rubio salió y se puso un par de ropas relativamente limpias y se dirigió a la dirección que Anko le había proporcionado con su fiel y regordete Gama-chan en los pies. "Ok, el lugar debería estar bien ... aquí".

Al mirar hacia arriba, Naruto tuvo que admitir que la tienda era bastante decente, "Shinobi Arms de Higurashi", murmuró para sí mismo.

"Lo lograste, gaki, y a tiempo también, bien", dijo Anko detrás de él.

"¡Ghaaahhhh! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" Naruto se preguntaba seriamente si casi recibir un ataque al corazón por sus sorpresivas apariciones iba a llevar a un ataque al corazón real.

"Oh, deja a tu bitchin, gaki. Deberías ver esto venir. Piensa que es como entrenar para detectar a las personas antes de que te pateen el trasero", Anko lo saludó antes de entrar en la tienda. "¿Vienes o no?"

Siguiendo a Naruto fue recibida con varias armas, herramientas ninja y equipo de protección. Desde katana a tantos, armadura ligera a pesada, y shuriken a kunai hecho a medida. En general, todo parecía estar en un orden prestigioso.

"Woah", Naruto estaba impresionado por lo que vio.

"Casi lo resume", Anko había reaccionado de la misma manera cuando llegó por primera vez, "El lugar ha estado aquí desde la fundación de Konoha. Pricy comparado con los otros minoristas, pero si quieres productos de primera calidad, este es el lugar para conseguir tu cosas."

"Es bueno oírte decir eso, Anko", habló un hombre alto de metro y medio. "¿Quién es el niño? ¿Pensaste que dijiste que abandonarías a Dango antes de ser mentor?"

"En realidad no soy mentor, solo le doy algunos consejos al gaki", argumentó Anko, pero incluso ella sabía que todavía estaba asesorando _técnicamente a_ otro. "Además, no es que hablara en serio cuando lo dije".

"Creo que tus palabras fueron, y cito;" Preferiría renunciar al dango que enseñarle a algunos mocosos de los mocos que no sabrían nada sobre cómo usar kunai o shuriken incluso si sus vidas dependieran de ello. "¿Recuerdas ahora? " el hombre le preguntó a una kunoichi avergonzada.

"Wow, es una forma de azucararlo", gritó Naruto.

"Estaba revistiéndome de azúcar, chico. Debes escuchar los otros dichos de Anko, especialmente cuando el alcohol suelta su lengua", el hombre se detuvo cuando Anko le envió el ojo malvado y decidió cambiar de tema, "Tetsumaru, sus amigos me llaman Tetsu. de este establecimiento fino y ninja retirado, "el hombre se presentó.

Naruto no dudó que él era un antiguo ninja de la misma forma en que se sostenía a sí mismo. Tetsu tenía unos brazos muy musculosos del tamaño de la cabeza de Naruto, piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro y barba de chivo con una cicatriz perversa que le recorría el ojo derecho con un parche ocular que lo cubría. Era bastante guapo y tenía una complexión muy buena y era evidente que era todo músculo y poco o nada gordo. Eso hizo que Naruto se preguntara por qué el hombre ya no era un ninja. Se veía bastante fuerte en sus libros.

"¿Por qué ya no eres un ninja?" en la manera típica de Naruto, el chico era directo y directo al grano.

" _Ughh_ " _,_ Anko _miró_ mentalmente a la palmada, " _Tengo que enseñarle al gaki sobre la sutileza y el tacto_ " _._

Tetsu frunció el ceño momentáneamente. "¿No vas por las ramas, chico?"

 **Su falta de pensamiento y tacto ha resultado en -50 Reputación con Anko.**

" _¡Mierda!_ " Naruto se estaba pateando mentalmente. "Lo siento."

 **Tu suerte ha resistido y Tetsu no se ofendió por tu falta de pensamiento y tacto.**

" _Eso es conveniente_ " _,_ perder cierta reputación con Anko fue una mierda, pero Naruto se consideró afortunado de haber ganado un poco con ella y podría haber sido peor.

Tetsu frunció el ceño sin embargo desapareció rápidamente, "Bah, no hay daño hecho, niño", dijo y le dio una palmada en la espalda al chico como una muestra de buena fe, accidentalmente golpeando a Naruto en el proceso.

"Oww," gimió Naruto desde el piso.

"Oops, pequeña cosa escuálida, ¿verdad, niño?" se rió mientras ayudaba a un gruñido Naruto. "De todos modos, para responder a tu pregunta, soy viudo. Mi esposa Tenka falleció hace varios años y he estado criando a nuestra hija Tenten por mí misma. Las chicas son duras como las uñas pero perdieron a su madre un poco incluso si no lo hizo demuéstrelo. No quería que creciera sin un padre y ser una shinobi es un riesgo laboral, así que me retiré del servicio activo y comencé a entrenarla cuando dijo que quería convertirse en una kunoichi ".

"Oh, sí. ¿No se graduó Ten-chan este año?" Anko preguntó haber conocido a la hija del hombre a través de sus visitas.

"Sip, kunoichi del año", hinchó con orgullo, "siendo enseñado por Maito Gai de todas las personas, así que sobre todo estoy aquí con unos pocos trabajadores ahora que ella es una Genin".

"¿Los estudiantes de enseñanza de Gai?" Anko se sorprendió y Naruto vio lo que pensó que era una breve mirada de simpatía. "Oh, esos pobres mocosos. ¿Cómo está ella sosteniendo?"

"Bueno", aquí Tetsu arrastró la palabra, "Digamos que está feliz de que uno de los miembros de su equipo sea normal".

"¿Así de mal?"

"Ha estado con ellos durante unos meses y aunque puede tolerarlo a él y a su pequeño yo todavía no está acostumbrada", era otra forma de decirlo. "Pero no te confundas, Gai es una de las élites de Konoha Jonin por una razón".

Anko no discutiría esa afirmación, excéntrico como lo era Gai, y eso era muy sencillo, como Kakashi, el hombre no solo era uno de los Jonin más fuertes de Konoha, sino que también no era Kuni.

"De todos modos ustedes dos obviamente no vinieron aquí a hablar", Tetsu se puso manos a la obra, "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"No hay mucho para mí, pero el gaki necesita equipamiento", le dijo Anko.

"¿Cuánto tienes, chico?"

"¿Un poco más de 15,000 ryo?" Dijo Naruto y Tetsu estaba un poco sorprendido considerando que Naruto era huérfano.

"¿Has estado ahorrando, eh? Bueno, para ser sincero, ese tipo de dinero no te proporcionará algunos de nuestros mejores equipos o armas aparte de shuriken y kunai y algunas pilas de etiquetas explosivas de bajo grado, pero sí tenemos un equipo de protección decente en ese rango de precios allá. Simplemente grite si necesita ayuda, obtenga un proyecto que necesita terminar ".

"Gracias", Naruto procedió a navegar a través de la selección antes de ver algo en una caja, "¡Oye, bien!"

"Encontré algo, Gak- ¿¡Qué demonios es eso !?" Anko no podía creer lo que estaba sosteniendo.

En sus manos había un mono naranja con azul en la parte superior de los hombros y alrededor de la cintura, un remolino blanco con una borla en el lado izquierdo, una cresta roja en la espalda, un cuello blanco grande, pantalones anaranjados alrededor de la percha.

"¿Qué piensas? Se ve genial ¿eh?" Naruto sonrió al encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, el ojo de Anko simplemente se crispó, "Gaki, aléjate de esa monstruosidad y nadie saldrá lastimado".

"¿Qué? ¡Pero es genial, naranja y barato ... y naranja!" Naruto gimió y sostuvo el atuendo protectoramente.

"Mmmm, buen punto", dijo Anko.

"¿De Verdad?"

"¡NO!" ella mintió.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?" Tetsu preguntó: "No me voy diez segundos y ... ¿qué diablos es eso?", Señaló el atuendo.

"¿Mi nuevo conjunto que encontré?"

"Ok, reformular. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo _eso_ en mi tienda? No hay forma en el infierno de que tenga algo como eso aquí", dijo Tetsu antes de darse cuenta, "Tenten".

"¿Huh?"

"Nada", Tetsu lo rechazó. Su hija era una buena kunoichi y tenía un gran interés y entendimiento con las armas, pero se volvió muy obsesiva y de mente estrecha cuando aparecieron nuevas herramientas ninja. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de armaduras y ropa no tanto y debe haber pasado por su mente cuando ella firmó los formularios ".

"¿Dónde lo encontraste de todos modos?"

"En esa caja de allí, ¿por qué?" Naruto señaló hacia atrás.

Marchando sobre Tetsu abrió brevemente la caja, la cerró igual de rápido, tomó el atuendo de Naruto antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, desapareció en la parte trasera de su tienda, antes de volver segundos después, "Bueno, eso mantendrá los fuegos por un tiempo , "Tetsu espolvoreó sus manos.

"... Pero fue naranja?" Naruto no entendió el gran problema.

"Fue una monstruosidad, no tenía ningún negocio en mi tienda, y era un gran objetivo con todo ese color brillante a la vista. También podrías usar un letrero blanco que diga:" ¡Aquí estoy, mundo ven a matarme! "Tetsu terminó pero notó la triste expresión de Naruto, " _Ah, maldita sea"._ Te diré qué niño porque es tu primera vez aquí y te daré un descuento ".

Naruto todavía estaba enfurruñado pero tuvo que admitir que la oferta era tentadora, "¿Y algunas Exploding Tags gratis?"

"... Bien, pero de baja graduación, pero solo después de que te gradúes. La ley de Konoha me impide vender armas a menores sin la aprobación de un tutor legal, funcionario de la aldea o hasta que obtengan el rango de Genin. Las únicas armas que puedo venderte son armas de práctica y shuriken y kunai, e incluso entonces las renuncias deben firmarse, "Tetsu estuvo de acuerdo antes de indicarle que lo siguiera.

 **¡Tu habilidad de trueque se ha nivelado!**

 **Trueque** Lv2. Siguiente Lv 29/150. Esta habilidad permite al usuario intercambiar exitosamente con otros para adquirir ciertos servicios o información. Tales cosas incluyen la compra y venta de artículos, el intercambio de información u otros, cuanto mayor sea el nivel de esta habilidad, mayor será el éxito y las recompensas.

Nota: su reputación con las personas y su rango desempeñará un papel importante en el éxito del trueque.

La bonificación de precio de compra y venta es actualmente del 6%

Aumenta tu persuasión en un 12%

" _¡Dulce!_ " Sonrió Naruto mientras seguía al hombre.

"Está bien, veamos aquí", tomando algunas medidas rápidas de Naruto Tetsu pronto seleccionó algunos conjuntos para el niño. "Aquí tienes un ganso".

Yendo al vestuario y cerrando la puerta, Naruto murmuró **Observó** la ropa que le habían dado.

 **Basic Ninja Set:**

 **Túnica Ninja básica (azul oscuro) - Calidad común**

 **Armadura**

 **Durabilidad: 30/30**

 **Armadura superior de protección ordinaria y básica utilizada por ninjas en el entrenamiento cuando practican combates simulados o ejercicios físicos. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero es decentemente durable.**

 **Defensa: 10**

 **Basic Ninja Pants (Dark Blue) - Calidad común**

 **Armadura**

 **Durabilidad: 25/25**

 **Armadura de pantalón de protección ordinaria y básica utilizada por ninjas en el entrenamiento cuando practican combates simulados o ejercicios físicos. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero es decentemente durable.**

 **Defensa: 7**

 **Guantes básicos Ninja (azul oscuro) - Calidad común**

 **Armadura**

 **Durabilidad: 20/20**

 **La armadura de mano básica y básica de protección utilizada por los ninjas en el entrenamiento, el material utilizado en estos guantes ofrece una cantidad decente de protección y permite golpear con más fuerza.**

 **Defensa: 7**

 **Boost Stats: +1 STR**

 **Sandalias Ninja Básicas (Azul Oscuro) - Calidad Común**

 **Armadura**

 **Durabilidad: 20/20**

 **Armadura de pie de protección ordinaria y básica utilizada por los ninjas en el entrenamiento. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero es decentemente durable y permite un trabajo de pies rápido.**

 **Defensa: 5**

 **Stat Boost: +1 DEX**

 **Camiseta Naranja Oscuro**

 **Durabilidad: 15/15**

 **Una camisa ordinaria que se utiliza principalmente para la moda en lugar de defensa.**

 **Defensa: 1**

 **Total Defensa: 30**

 **Total de estadísticas aumenta: +1 STR y +1 DEX**

Naruto tuvo que admitir que era muchísimo mejor que lo que tenía antes y se veía bastante decente también con la camiseta naranja. "Oye, gaki date prisa. ¿Te estás posando en el espejo o algo así?"

Frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras, pronto fue reemplazada por una sonrisa burlona cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza, "¡ **Oiroke no Jutsu!** "

Al escuchar la apertura de la puerta, Tetsu y Anko miraron hacia él, pero en lugar de ver a Naruto vieron una nube desnuda cubriendo a Mitarashi Anko, "Tú llamaste", fue la respuesta sensual del doppelganger. Para Tetsu, el efecto fue instantáneo cuando el hombre fue lanzado a una pared gracias a la repentina hemorragia nasal.

 **Tus acciones han resultado en una Reputación de +500 con Tetsu.**

" _¿No sé si debería estar asustado o feliz por eso?_ " Pensó Naruto mientras miraba al inconsciente Tetsu.

"Ahem", fue la respuesta de Anko, "En primer lugar, mis pechos son más grandes que eso, Gaki. Si vas a transformarte en mí, hazlo bien".

Decir que estaba aturdido por su respuesta fue una gran subestimación, "¿Huh?"

"En segundo lugar, eres unos centímetros más bajo que yo, trabaja en ello. En tercer lugar ... maldita sea, me veo bien", Anko se miró a sí misma. "¡Sabía que era guapo pero verlo así, maldición!" aquí le dio un apretón a su propio pecho. "

"¡Que demonios!" Volviendo a la normalidad, Naruto se preguntó por qué su plan no funcionaba, el tacto de los senos también había sido extraño. " _Ella es buena_ " _, se_ dio cuenta de que la mujer había hecho su broma trabajar en su contra.

"Si piensas que verme desnuda me daría un vuelco, estás totalmente equivocado, gaki. Kunoichi y Shinobi hacen misiones que a veces requieren que usemos un poco más de interacción física y sex appeal para hacer el trabajo, "Naruto entendió el significado y se sonrojó un poco.

"Mejor suerte la próxima vez, Gaki", sonrió antes de mirarlo, "Tengo que decir, no está mal. Bien te necesito, muchísimo mejor que ese mono que encontraste", se estremeció mentalmente.

"Uhh," Tetsu gimió cuando se despertó, "Maldita sea, acabo de tener el sueño más extraño ... Oh, espera".

"Entonces, Tetsu, ¿como lo que viste?" Anko lo enfatizó presionando su pecho juntos y no tan sutilmente empujándolos hacia adelante, obteniendo un aumento de él.

"Maldita sea, ahora hay dos", maldijo el hombre y le agradeció su suerte porque Anko no había logrado influenciar a Tenten en las raras ocasiones en que cuidaba a la niña y porque Tenten había adoptado la obsesión de su madre por las armas.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" Naruto le preguntó.

"Para ti chico, 9,000 ryo para los tres sets, más una pila gratis de **Low Grade Exploding Tags** cuando te conviertes en Genin, incluso lanzaré este libro sobre cómo mantener tu equipo de protección por 450 ryo, así que un total de 9450 ryo, "por lo general le hubiera costado tanto por solo dos sets, ya que si bien no era el mejor equipo de protección, el material era mucho más resistente y duradero que los usados por las tiendas de ropa civil. No haría ningún bien al ninja si el equipo que llevaban fuera tan débil.

"¡Gracias!" Naruto estaba feliz ya que muchas de las otras tiendas no le daban un buen trato. "Umm, me preguntaba si quedaba suficiente para un arma decente. Cuando me gradúo, quiero decir!" él agregó.

"Hmm, tal vez pero antes de irnos a hacer un poco de pruebas primero", más de una vez lo hicieron los recién graduados o los que querían un arma comprarían algo pensando que era genial cuando Tetsu estaba fuera y luego regresaron para devolver su compra porque no tenían idea de cómo usarlo o se sentía mal.

"Ok, ¿primero, cualquier experiencia con armas que no sea kunai o shuriken?" le preguntó al rubio.

"Uh ... usé un tubo de plomo algunas veces ¿eso cuenta?" Preguntó Naruto y extrañó la cara de Anko que estaba detrás de él.

"¿Una tubería de plomo?" eso fue definitivamente uno nuevo en sus libros, "¿Anko?"

"Gaki usó uno contra un poste de madera para fortalecerse cuando podía permitirse un arma real," lo cubrió Anko.

Tetsu simplemente se encogió de hombros y creyó la mentira, " _Eso o no quiere empujar_ " _,_ pensó Anko.

"Así que experimenta con armas contundentes. No hay mucha selección en esa categoría ya que la mayoría de los ninjas usan armas blancas, a menos que seas de Iwa. Mira a un niño y mira si algo llama tu atención", señaló Tetsu a la pared .

Casting **Observe** las armas contundentes. Naruto tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado.

 **Kanab ō (Iron Mace) - Calidad poco común**

 **Arma contundente**

 **Durabilidad 60/60**

 **Un club tachonado hecho de hierro denso. A pesar de su aspecto poco impresionante, es un arma poderosa capaz de aplastar huesos y rocas si se maneja adecuadamente. Es comúnmente usado por samurai, ronin y bandidos. Aunque es muy durable y capaz de paralizar cualquier cosa que golpee su tamaño y peso, es un arma muy pesada de usar.**

 **Poder de ataque: 60-72**

 **Requisitos: +65 STR**

 **B ō (Personal) - Calidad común**

 **Arma contundente**

 **Durabilidad 50/50**

 **Un bastón muy alto y largo hecho de madera reforzada con protectores de metal destinados a desviar objetos metálicos y aumentar la fuerza de ataque. Típicamente utilizado por los usuarios de Bojutsu, el Bo es un arma muy versátil, ya que se puede utilizar para bloquear, golpear, barrer y derribar las armas de los enemigos a distancia y mantenerlos a raya. Una desventaja es que la longitud hace que sea difícil luchar en cuartos estrechos o cerrados a menos que uno sea un maestro de Bojutsu.**

 **Poder de ataque: 46-53**

 **Requisitos: +20 STR, +35 DEX**

 **Hanb ō (Medio personal) - Calidad común**

 **Arma contundente**

 **Durabilidad: 40/40**

 **La mitad del tamaño de su primo Bo esta arma no es para burlarse ya que muchos espadachines usaron esta misma arma antes de entrenar en la espada. Hecho de madera reforzada, esta arma se usa generalmente con las dos manos de forma similar a un bokken y le permite a uno usar técnicas basadas en espadas sin cortar. Debido a su tamaño, el Hanbo no puede golpear tan fuerte como el Bo, pero permite movimientos más rápidos y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **Poder de ataque: 35-42**

 **Requisitos: +20 STR, +25 DEX**

 **Tanb ō (personal corto) - Calidad común**

 **Arma contundente**

 **Durabilidad 30/30**

 **Este bastón corto de madera dura se usa de la misma manera que su primo el hanb ō . Utilizado principalmente en parejas y utilizado para empujar, controlar o desviar, golpeando al enemigo el tamaño modesto de este arma hace que muchos subestimen al usuario, lo que a menudo lleva a su desaparición. La velocidad, la distancia, la precisión, el tiempo, así como el conocimiento del punto de presión al golpear juegan un factor muy importante cuando se usa el arma. Debido a su tamaño muy pequeño, el usuario necesita acercarse a su oponente para golpearlo.**

 **Poder de ataque: 26-33 * 2**

 **Requisitos: +40 DEX**

 **Nunchaku (Nunchuks) - Calidad poco común**

 **Arma contundente**

 **Durabilidad 40/40**

 **Aunque los Nunchuks no son las armas más usadas en el mundo, y pocos son maestros de ellas, siguen siendo armas muy peligrosas. Dos piezas de madera fuertes conectadas por una cadena permiten un movimiento rápido e irregular y repentinos golpes inesperados y enredos de extremidades y armas en la cadena. Originalmente utilizado como una forma de desarrollar la destreza y los reflejos en las manos adecuadas, esta arma puede ser letal.**

 **Poder de ataque: 54-69**

 **Requisitos: +55 DEX, Dominio básico sin límites dominado**

Cuando Naruto los revisó todo, no pudo evitar babear un poco ante lo asombrosas que eran las armas. Los kanabo y los nunchuks estaban fuera por el momento ya que sus estadísticas y nivel no le permitían usarlos correctamente. El equipo de Bo que Naruto tuvo que admitir era bastante bueno pero se sintió un poco alejado de él, Tetsu había dicho que era muy probable que el tamaño fuera demasiado largo y le dio uno más pequeño.

Todavía bastante largo, pero se sintió más cómodo. Mientras probaba el resto de ellos, Naruto tuvo que decir que actualmente se sentía más cómodo con el hanbo y el tanbo, más aún con el hanbo ya que la sensación era similar a cuando usaba la pipa.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó.

"Lo siento, chico, pero esas son todas las armas contundentes que tengo. Como dije, los ninjas usan armas con cuchillas en su mayoría. Si quieres, puedes echar un vistazo a las armas blancas".

Dando una oportunidad, ya que no había nada que perder, los ojos de Naruto vagaron por las múltiples espadas que iban desde las más pequeñas de su brazo hasta el doble de su cuerpo. Tuvo que admitir que mientras su pipa de plomo era una buena arma, tendría más sentido para él tener un arma adecuada como tanto o ninjato. Entonces, una vez más cumplir con la norma no era realmente su estilo. Hubo solo un problema.

"Son demasiado caros", gimió Naruto. Con la cantidad de dinero que se necesita para esas armas, tendría que moler un par de veces más en la mazmorra zombi y, de repente, venir con esa cantidad de dinero generaría preguntas.

Mientras continuaba mirando la gran cantidad de armas blancas, los ojos de Naruto se encontraron repentinamente con una espada muy grande que colgaba sobre los otros, "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Hmm?" Echando un vistazo, Tetsu se limitó a soltar una risita: "Lo siento, niña, eso no está a la venta. Ese bebé es mío".

"¿Qué es?"

"Eso es un **zanbato** (Espada de matanza de caballos), y lo siento niño, pero no hay forma en el infierno de que seas capaz de levantar a **Zanma** (Decapitar demonio) como eres ahora. Me tomó años obtener la fuerza física y la experiencia que necesitaba para usarlo al máximo. Colócala allí cuando me retire. Si quieres una vas a tener que mostrarme que tienes la fuerza requerida y solo entonces haré un pedido especial y eso no es barato, especialmente para un zanbato ".

"No puede ser tan pesado", dijo Naruto.

"Esa espada pesa un poco más de 250 kilogramos ... eso es un poco más de 550 libras, y eso es con sellos para hacerlo más liviano", explicó a un error que miraba a Naruto.

Lanzando su **Observo** Naruto se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba en "?", Lo que significaba que el arma tenía niveles demasiado altos o poderosos para que él pudiera ver algo en ella.

"¿Por qué lo llamas, Zanma?" Preguntó Naruto y en respuesta Tetsu simplemente rebuscó en algunas cosas antes de arrojarle un pequeño libro negro.

"¿Bingo Book? ¿Qué es eso? **"**

Tetsu simplemente miró a Anko con una mirada incrédula, "¿De verdad?" su camino que ella firmó, "No preguntes," a él con su mano.

"Básicamente, cuando un ninja hace ciertas cosas, se ponen a sí mismos en ese libro. Por lo general, se pone el nombre de una persona por cosas que hicieron en la guerra contra el enemigo, desertaron, robaron y tienen conocimiento crítico, o hicieron cosas horribles".

Inmediatamente apareció una ventana frente a Naruto cuando terminó.

 **Bounty Hunting**

Hay muchas maneras de ganar dinero en el mundo, una de las maneras más lucrativas es recolectar recompensas. Las recompensas se otorgan a individuos por una multitud de razones, tales como acciones contra facciones enemigas, ataques a otros y aldeas, o por ser un Nuke-nin. El valor de las recompensas varía en diferentes países por diferentes motivos, ya que algunos pueden pagar más por el cadáver, mientras que otros pagarán menos, algunas recompensas incluso requerirán que el individuo sea llevado vivo. Las bondades, al igual que las misiones, están separadas en categorías: D, C, B, A, S y superiores.

 **Nota:** Dependiendo del individuo, una recompensa puede tener resultados negativos o positivos, como la gratitud de un pueblo o la ira de un amante, clan o familia.

 **Nota:** El rango de una persona en los Libros de Bingo no siempre se relaciona con su fortaleza ya que algunos simplemente pueden haber robado información valiosa o elementos irremplazables de una aldea.

 **Bounties D-Rank promedio: 30,000 - 49,999**

 **Bounties promedio de rango C: +50,000 -149,999**

 **Bounties promedio de rango B: +150,000 -999,999**

 **Recompensas promedio de rango A: +1,000,000 - 79,999,999**

 **Recompensas promedio de rango S: +80,000,000 - 149,999,999**

 **Sobre S-Rank Bounties: +149,999,999**

Al hojearlo, Naruto se encontró con la página de Tetsu con los ojos saltones, "¡Veintinueve millones de ryo con Iwa y Kumo, pero sesenta millones de ryo con Kiri!" él miró al hombre sonriente. Si lo que leía era verdad, significaba que el hombre era un ninja de rango A, en otras palabras, un ex Jonin. "¿Qué diablos hiciste?"

Tetsu simplemente le dio una mirada en blanco mientras señalaba el libro en sus manos, "... Oh, claro", Naruto se dio cuenta de que era una tontería decirlo. "Quería matar a Juzo Biwa de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de Kiri, también conocido como **Kekkon no Kijin** (Demonio **empapado en** sangre)".

"No dejes que te engañe que ese hombre fue muy fuerte, pero su encuentro con Maito Dai, que descanse en paz, lo debilitó. Resulta que Kiri quería reemplazarlo por otro espadachín potencial y se propuso demostrar que aún estaba en forma". para la acción y comenzó a matar mujeres, niños, hombres y ninjas civiles sin piedad. Seguí a ese bastardo y luché contra él varios días después y le corté la cabeza, pero me tomé el ojo en el proceso. Ese psicópata era demasiado peligroso y loco para ser "Así es como Zanma se ganó su nombre y me llamaron **Zanmato no Tetsumaru** (Tetsu de Decapitating Demon Blade), también obtuve un buen nido de huevos de él", terminó Tetsu con una sonrisa. El hombre casi se desmayó cuando recogió la recompensa en la cabeza del hombre, pero su esposa se desmayó.

"Entonces, ¿por eso estás en los Bingo Books?"

"Bueno ... en parte", aquí el hombre estaba un poco avergonzado.

"¿Huh?"

"Después de terminar con Juzo, Tetsu se metió en la cabeza para llevarse el **Kubikiribōchō** (cuchillo de talla de decapitación), el arma de Juzo, de vuelta con él a Konoha," Anko saltó.

"Entonces, ¿qué es tan importante sobre este tipo y su espada?"

El comentario una vez más hizo que Anko bajara la cabeza, " _¿En serio qué diablos le enseñan a estos mocosos hoy en día?_ ", Ella regresaba a la Torre Hokage después de esto. No saber quiénes eran los Siete espadachines de Kiri era una señal de advertencia en su mente. Es muy probable que el Genin de Konoha se convirtiera en un hazmerreír si no supieran este tipo de cosas, " _Entonces, de nuevo, el gaki no es la herramienta más aguda en la bolsa. Podría haber pasado por alto esa lección_ " _._

"Los Siete Espadachines se remontan a cuando se fundó Kiri, gaki. Ellos son uno de los combatientes más elitistas y fuertes de Kiri y sus espadas son buscadas por sus propiedades y habilidades únicas. Para ellos, la muerte de uno de los Siete Espadachines no es tan importante como el paradero y la seguridad de una de sus espadas. Si uno de ellos muere pueden ser reemplazados, las espadas no pueden porque los que los crearon ya no están vivos y los materiales utilizados son desconocidos. En el caso de Kubikiribōchō la espada es casi del mismo tamaño que Zanma pero no solo es el metal un tercio del peso, sino tan fuerte como el más denso de los metales. Agregue que se regenera usando el hierro en la sangre de los que corta y usted tiene conseguiste un arma rudo, "Anko tuvo que admitir que era su tipo de arma,Lástima que era demasiado engorroso para que ella lo usara y no apoyaba su estilo de lucha.

"Es por eso que lo quería, niña. Piénsalo. Tienes una espada familiar, una reliquia que ha estado en tu familia por generaciones, y se corta. La habilidad de Kubikiribōchō permite que pase de ser cortado a completamente restaurado en cuestión de minutos y todo lo que necesita es sangre. Mi esposa era una genio cuando se trataba de armas, "aquí Anko resopló y murmuró fan de armas OCD", en sus manos ella y yo probablemente podríamos haber encontrado una manera de replicar su habilidad y encontrar una forma que no requirió el uso de sangre ".

Aquí el hombre puede suspirar, "Desafortunadamente, perdí la maldita cosa en una escaramuza un par de días después contra el **Hijō Konbi de** Kiri(Pareja sin corazón) Jinpachi Munashi y Kushimaru Kuriare. Ambos eran miembros de Siete Espadachines y desviados sedientos de sangre que si alguien más que un Espadachín o el Kage tocaba las espadas de los Siete Espadachines serían asesinados. Solo tenía una mejor oportunidad de ganar contra uno de ellos, pero contra ambos tendría más suerte tratando de hacer flotar una roca en el agua. Agregar al hecho de que tenía un equipo de Genin conmigo significaba que no teníamos más remedio que escapar. Por suerte, estaban más interesados en la espada, así que la arrojé a un profundo barranco con una fuerte corriente y ellos la persiguieron en lugar de nosotros. Tan importante como que la espada era la vida de otro no valía la pena. Pero yo, tratando de robar una de sus legendarias espadas, he estado en la lista negra con Kiri desde entonces. Toman ese tipo de cosas muy en serio ".

"Tengo que decir que no me importa mucho la historia, pero en realidad era bastante buena en comparación con las historias de Iruka-sensei antes de dormir", Naruto había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces él y algunos otros se quedaron dormidos con las lecciones de historia del hombre. El propio Shikamaru se durmió inmediatamente luego de que comenzara la lección, por lo general, Iruka necesitaba continuar durante unos minutos antes de que sucediera.

"Gracias, chico", sonrió el hombre. "Lo siento, no pudimos encontrar un arma que te convenga. Sin embargo," rebuscando en algunas cosas, el hombre regresó con una hoja de papel, "Aquí, para compensarte".

"¡Guau, papel! Gracias", qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer con papel.

"Eso es papel de chakra, gaki. Fluyes tu chakra en él para ver cuál es tu afinidad elemental", le informó Anko. "De esta forma, cuando comiences a aprender jutsu sabrás en qué concentrarte".

"¿No puedo aprender tantos ninjutsu elementales como quiera?"

"En primer lugar, pierda esa mentalidad. En segundo lugar, no puede hacerlo. Se necesitan años para que la gente aprenda y domine un solo elemento. Incluso para los prodigios, generalmente demora de uno a dos años. En tercer lugar, las personas generalmente nacen con una afinidad primaria, y a veces secundario, esas afinidades primarias y secundarias les permiten aprender ninjutsu para esos elementos más fácilmente. En otras palabras, si tienes afinidad con el aprendizaje de Fuego, Suiton Ninjutsu será difícil, no imposible, muy difícil, y así sucesivamente. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuáles son las afinidades elementales? "

"Duh, Fuego, Agua, eh ... Tierra, Viento, y ... y ... ¡oh! ¡Iluminación!" Naruto recordó la lección. Fue uno de los pocos aburridos a los que realmente prestó atención.

 **Por -**

"Bien. Cuando presionas el chakra dentro de él, posiblemente ocurrirá lo siguiente: el fuego lo encenderá, el viento lo dividirá en dos, el rayo lo arrugará, la tierra lo convertirá en polvo y el agua lo mojará. "Dijo Anko.

Centrándose tan bien como pudo, Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró en hacer fluir su chakra en el papel. No fue un segundo después cuando el niño escuchó el papel rasgándose en dos antes de que las dos mitades se encendieran.

 **¡Has descubierto tus afinidades elementales!**

 **Afinidad de viento (primaria)** Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. 0/75. Una rareza entre las otras técnicas de afinidades con este elemento se realiza haciendo chakra lo más afilado y delgado posible. La liberación de viento es principalmente una técnica ofensiva de corto a medio alcance que combina la fuerza bruta y la precisión para hacer frente al corte, la conmoción y el daño cortante. Los verdaderos maestros de Futon son capaces de realizar hazañas que dejan a muchos temerosos, como crear vientos con fuerza de huracán para desgarrar a la oposición.

Aumenta la potencia, velocidad y rango de las técnicas basadas en el viento en un 20%

Disminuir el chakra utilizado para las técnicas de Futon en un 20%

Aumenta el poder de corte, conmoción y corte en un 20%

Aumenta la ganancia de experiencia al aprender y usar técnicas de Futon en un 20%

 **Afinidad de fuego (Secundaria)** Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. afiliado al sello de mano Tiger, Fire Release consiste en técnicas ofensivas de mediano a largo alcance que causan daño explosivo y comburente. El arte de hacer que las llamas obedezcan a la voluntad del usuario se considera escandalosamente difícil, pero vale la pena. Aunque débiles contra los maestros de Suiton de Katon ninjutsu, son capaces de evaporar agua y derretir rocas, armaduras y metales mejorados con poco esfuerzo y dejando solo cenizas.

Aumenta la potencia, el alcance y la velocidad de las técnicas basadas en fuego en un 10%

Disminuir el chakra utilizado para las técnicas de Katon en un 10%

Aumenta la quema y el poder explosivo en un 10%

Aumenta la ganancia de experiencia al aprender y usar las técnicas de Katon en un 10%

"¡Woah! No veo eso todos los días", comentó Tetsu.

"Entonces una afinidad de viento primaria y una de fuego secundario", explicó Anko y tuvo que admitir que era un fenómeno bastante raro.

"¡Dulce! ¡Tengo viento y fuego!"

"Bueno, es bueno y malo", Anko estalló en su burbuja, "Bien porque tienes dos afinidades que se complementan y se fortalecen mutuamente, y ambas son muy ofensivas. Fuego para mediano y largo alcance y viento para corto y medio alcance".

"Pero eso está bien ¿verdad?" Naruto no tenía idea de cuál era el problema.

"Sí, sin embargo, a diferencia del fuego que es común en Hi no Kuni, Wind se considera raro a menos que seas de Kaze no Kuni y no haya tantos maestros, practicantes o técnicas en Konoha que yo sepa", explicó Anko a un Naruto pisoteado antes de que Tetsu interviniera.

"La única persona que puedo pensar sería el hijo de Sandaime, Sarutobi Asuma. Me pidió que le hiciera un par de cuchillos de trinchera Chakra Blade para complementar sus técnicas de futón. El problema es ..."

"Sí", asintió Anko y supo a dónde iba.

"Uh, hola? ¡No sé cuál es el problema!" Nauto gritó a su vergüenza.

"Ah, claro. Asuma está un poco relajada y no hace nada a menos que realmente lo necesite. Así que, a menos que sea tu maestro o a menos que lo contrates para que te enseñe, eres SOL, gaki. Solo hay otros dos profesores calificados de Futon; Danzo, créeme que no lo quieres como maestro, "la cara de Anko se convirtió en un gruñido.

"¿Y el otro?" Preguntó Naruto, ligeramente asustado por su expresión e hizo una nota, no al conocer al hombre.

"Mugurama Kensei", interrumpió Tetsu, "instructor de Futon de Asuma y ex compañero de equipo de Yondaime Hokage. Él y Danzo son fácilmente los mejores usuarios de Futon en Konoha y nuestros únicos maestros de futón".

"¡Genial! ¿Puedo encontrarlo?"

"Desafortunadamente, ahí yace el problema. Está muerto. Escuché que falleció en algún momento después del Incidente Kyubi, una lesión paralizante que recibió del Kyubi que solo empeoró. Así que como Anko dijo que eres SOL, niño", se disculpó Tetsu.

"Ustedes realmente aman hacerme ilusiones, ¿no?" Naruto sin expresión.

"Lo siento", se disculparon los dos.

Agradeciéndole una vez más después de pagarle, Naruto salió de la tienda con Anko cuando Tetsu regresó para terminar su proyecto.

"Bien, Gaki, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora?" Anko preguntó.

"Bueno, originalmente estaba pensando en hacer mazmorras normales ... pero no tengo idea de dónde encontrarlas", con toda honestidad, Naruto no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. "Además, sin ningún ninjutsu para recurrir a lo que es el punto?"

"Buen punto", las razones de Naruto eran bastante válidas en la mente de Anko. Claro que tenía mejores equipos en términos de defensa, pero su repertorio y posibilidades de éxito aún eran bastante bajos.

"Desafortunadamente, Gaki, tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que hacer algo muy rápido antes de regresar a la oficina. Recibí una llamada de último momento para informarnos sobre cómo conseguir nuevos invitados", se rió y asustó al chico. "Bueno, nos vemos".

" _Decir que está loca es como decir que soy un amante del ramen_ " _,_ Naruto se estremeció cuando Anko se perdió de vista antes de que él también se fuera para hacer sus propios dispositivos.

Sentado en su lugar favorito en la cima de la montaña Hokage durante los últimos veinte minutos, Naruto comenzó a pensar y revisar qué hacer ahora, y qué hacer en el futuro, "Ok, mi control de chakra apesta, necesito traer eso a colación, y debido a eso y a la cantidad de mi chakra, el **Libro guía** dice que aprender y usar Genjutsu será demasiado difícil para mí ".

El hecho de que Genjutsu más o menos requiriera que estuviera estacionario mientras lo usaba simplemente le agregaba combustible al fuego. Claro que los maestros e ilusionistas dotados podrían lanzarlos mientras eran móviles, pero fue muy difícil y requirió una enorme cantidad de concentración y control que Naruto simplemente no tenía. Taijutsu todavía tenía que trabajar ya que no conocía muchas técnicas además de las básicas, que serían inútiles en el futuro ya que podrían ser fácilmente contrarrestadas.

Como era actualmente, Naruto se dio cuenta de que su fuerza mentía en su STR, VIT y DEX, tácticas poco ortodoxas, su ninjutsu, tan triste como lo era actualmente, y su bukijutsu. Eso hizo que Naruto se diera cuenta de una cosa: " _Necesito mejorar algunas habilidades y ganar algo de dinero_ " _._

Su ropa, por buena que fuera en este momento, solo lo llevaría tan lejos. Necesitaba un arma y un ninjutsu decente si se iba a volver más fuerte. Desafortunadamente, Naruto había visto el costo de los pergaminos ninjutsu con la Casa de Subastas, la mayoría de los D-Rank eran casi inútiles en combate o se habían vendido o tenían un límite de tiempo que terminó días después, los necesitaba ahora, y el C- Los rangos estaban actualmente fuera de su rango de precios.

"¿Ryo por tus pensamientos, Naruto-kun?" una voz familiar sonó.

"Oye, Jiji", saludó Naruto al Hokage, "¿Creí que dijiste que nos encontraríamos mañana?"

"Lo hice, sin embargo, se me informó algo importante", dijo.

"Anko te contó sobre la academia ¿no es así?" el rubio pelirrojo dijo con todo el conocimiento.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza, " _Si al decir que quieres decir parece que ella quería arrancarme uno nuevo, entonces sí_ ", mentalmente se encogió al recordar la reciente y amarga lengua que le dio a la mujer tenaz. Anko siempre había sido leal a aquellos que se ganaban su confianza, especialmente a él, pero la mujer no tenía miedo de expresar su opinión, incluso a un superior.

Era cierto que el entrenamiento de la academia había sido reducido, ya que Hiruzen había pensado que el viejo plan de estudios era más adecuado para los tiempos de guerra y se habían hecho reducciones debido al Incidente Kyubi y más tarde al Incidente Uchiha pero al hecho de que los estudiantes no Aprender ciertas lecciones críticas lo dejó conmocionado.

Debido a sus muchos deberes como Hokage y su apretada agenda, Hiruzen le había asignado varias otras tareas a sus consejeros, Koharu, Homura y Danzo, y otros miembros del consejo de Konoha. Pero el hombre sabía que debido a los puntos de vista militantes de los Ancianos, especialmente Danzo, ninguno estaría de acuerdo con los estándares actuales de la academia ni lo permitiría si supieran lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente. Lo que significaba una cosa.

" _Alguien está saboteando la academia_ " _,_ la academia tenía una rata y estaba obstaculizando deliberadamente el crecimiento de los estudiantes. Tenía que admitir que era inteligente, ya que no solo uno no sospecharía que era un espía dentro de la academia, sino que también redujo la calidad de los ninjas que Konoha estaba produciendo. Esencialmente, la generación futura de Konoha estaba mal preparada.

Desafortunadamente, los asuntos de ninjas como este no eran nada simples. Hiruzen no podía simplemente hacer un movimiento tan apresurado. Para uno, la academia tenía varios instructores, tanto a tiempo parcial como a tiempo completo, el espía podía ser cualquiera. Dos, para que el espía se haya escondido, y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, quiso decir que era fuerte y potencialmente tenía ayuda interna. Lo que significaba que Hiruzen necesitaría acercarse a esto con cuidado. Atrapar al espía no significaría nada si el proceso comenzara nuevamente en el futuro. También significaba que necesitaba dejar las cosas como estaban hasta que pudiera descubrir quién era.

"Por ahora Naruto-kun dejemos eso entre nosotros tres hasta que encuentre algo," Hiruzen miró al chico que Naruto sabía que hablaba en serio y solo podía asentir.

"Bien, muchacho", el hombre sonrió antes de echarle un vistazo, "Debo decir, Naruto-kun, te limpias muy bien. Esa apariencia te queda bien," no fue difícil ver que el hombre lo aprobara. "¿Anko dijo que ustedes dos estaban mirando armas?"

"Sí, demasiado caro", se quedó en su mente. Claro que podía esperar y pulir un poco más en ese mundo zombi, pero aún tendría que ahorrar bastante para obtener un arma decente. "¡Oh, sí! ¡Adivina qué, Jijij! ¡Tengo una afinidad por el viento y el fuego!"

"Sí, también he oído eso", en verdad parte de él no estaba tan sorprendido ya que los jinchuriki generalmente nacían con más de una afinidad, o tenían un control único sobre esa afinidad, no todos ellos sino la mayoría, "lo cual es por qué te traje esto, "le tendió un par de rollos para el niño.

"Este pergamino tiene un ninjutsu de Katon llamado **Katon: Hidama,** una técnica de rango D y un ninjutsu de Fūton llamado **Fūton: Reppūshō,** un **rango** C. El otro rollo tiene un equipo de entrenamiento Sarutobi que usan los principiantes. Estoy confiando en ti, Naruto, usarlos sabiamente y continuar entrenando duro ".

" _Kami-sama sabe que el niño necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda obtener_ ", pensó el hombre.

"¡Yatta! ¡Gracias, Jiji! ¡No te arrepentirás, Dattebayo!" Naruto giró cuando tomó ambos pergaminos y comenzó a salir.

"¡Woah, frenar, Naruto!" el Sandaime lo detuvo, "Antes que nada necesito instruirte sobre algunas cosas. En primer lugar, aquí hay un permiso que te permitirá comprar armas de Tetsu. Sin embargo, me gustaría ver tu nivel de competencia. primero, antes de comprar ciertas armas. En segundo lugar, el arma que te di es meramente para practicar y para defenderte, y desafortunadamente probablemente necesitarás una nueva en el futuro para complementar mejor tus dos elementos. la afinidad sería diferente. En tercer lugar, no le cuentes a nadie acerca de tu sabes qué, ¿entiendes? La población a menudo puede reaccionar mal ante cosas nuevas que no entienden ".

"Ok, Jiji", asintió Naruto.

"Bien, y por último Naruto, quiero que te vaya mejor en la academia. Como tus notas son ahora, lamentables como son, eres un zapato para el título de Dead Last".

Naruto solo frunció el ceño ante eso.

"¿Mencioné también que el Dead Last usualmente se empareja con el Novato del Año? En otras palabras," el hombre lo dejó colgando y por la expresión pálida de Naruto el niño lo entendió.

"¡Qué! ¡Voy a estar emparejado con Sasuke-teme !? ¡Diablos, no!" gritó, pero Hiruzen lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"Idioma, Naruto-kun", le regañó, "Como es ahora, sí, tú y Sasuke probablemente se emparejarán entre sí. Sin embargo, todavía tienes tiempo para mejorar tus calificaciones", Hiruzen sabía que el niño no tener tiempo suficiente para mejorarlos, por lo que era uno de los mejores estudiantes; en el mejor de los casos, sería uno de alto rango, pero el chico no necesitaba saber eso. "Trabaja y estudia mucho y tendrás éxito, Naruto".

"Gracias, Jiji", el niño abrazó al hombre antes de irse al bosque.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Graduación de la Academia**

 **Búsqueda principal: graduarse de la Academia y no convertirse en Dead Last.**

 **Side Quest: Graduado como estudiante de rango medio.**

 **Side Quest 2: domina la Academia 3 Ninjutsu**

 **Finalización principal de búsqueda: +3500 EXP, ganancia de reputación con Anko, Iruka, Hiruzen y estudiantes de la Academia**

 **Side Quest 1 Completion: + 1450 EXP, +250 Reputación con Anko, Iruka, Hiruzen y estudiantes de la Academia, "?"**

 **Side Quest 2 Completion: +3 50 EXP por técnica masterizada, +3 puntos por técnica masterizada**

 **Fracaso: 400 EXP, pérdida de reputación con Anko, Iruka, Hiruzen y estudiantes de la Academia. No se puede convertir en un ninja.**

 **Aceptar (SÍ / NO)**

Al hacer clic en el sí una vez que estaba a una buena distancia, Naruto abrió el pergamino que sostenía los dos ninjutsu, presionó el "SÍ" para conocerlos a ambos y los vio desaparecer en una lluvia de luz.

 **¡Has aprendido a Katon: Hidama** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Bola de fuego)!

 **Katon: Hidama** (lanzamiento de fuego: bola de fuego) D-Rank. Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. 0/75. Esta técnica crea una pequeña bola de fuego que puede quemar carne y ocultar shuriken. Aunque es básico y más o menos utilizado para hacer fogatas, esta técnica es un gran trampolín para aprender Katon Ninjutsu, algo más complicado.

Puede crear una bola de fuego

Tiene 19-28 de daño

Las posibilidades de quema son 15%

 **Has aprendido Fūton: Reppūshō no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento del viento: Técnica de la palma de Gale)

 **Fūton: Reppūshō** (Lanzamiento de viento: Gale Palm) C-Rank. Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. 0/75. Una técnica simple que cuando las manos del usuario se juntan, el viento se comprime y se transforma en una potente tormenta que puede derribar fácilmente a un humano. El verdadero valor proviene de usarlo junto con armas de proyectiles como shuriken, aumentando su velocidad, poder y capacidad de herir o incluso matar, todo se incrementa varias veces.

La velocidad y el daño de Shuriken aumentaron en un 20%

Las probabilidades de derribar a otros es del 40%

Hace 35 daños al oponente

Naruto estaba mareado en ese momento y apenas podía contener su emoción ante la perspectiva de usar su nuevo ninjutsu. Sin embargo, como estaba en un bosque en este momento y no en un campo de entrenamiento, no le haría ningún bien si accidentalmente comenzaba un incendio forestal.

"Ok, veamos esta arma que Jiji me dio", Naruto abrió el pergamino y vio salir a un muy buen Bō. " **Observar".**

 **Entrenamiento del clan Sarutobi B ō - Calidad poco común**

 **Arma contundente**

 **Durabilidad 60/60**

 **Un equipo de entrenamiento del Clan Sarutobi, un clan conocido por su uso y dominio de B ō jutsu (Técnicas del personal), hecho de una madera muy resistente, desconocida pero increíblemente flexible. Este personal no es para reírse a pesar de su apariencia modesta. Las protecciones de metal en él no solo están destinadas a desviar objetos metálicos y aumentar la fuerza de ataque, sino también a disciplinar a los estudiantes según los rumores. Tiene algunos sellos de peso menores en las protecciones de metal que se usan no solo para aumentar la fuerza muscular sino también para obtener poder de golpeo, un inconveniente de esto es el aumento de peso.**

 **Poder de ataque: 32-37**

 **Requisitos: +20 STR, +30 DEX**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: sellos de peso menor (-20% de movimiento y velocidad de ataque, +10 de poder de ataque al arma)**

" _Jiji, te quiero loco_ " _,_ Naruto no pudo expresar las palabras sobre lo agradecido que estaba en este momento. Mientras equipaba la realización del arma, repentinamente se le ocurrió a Naruto mientras inspeccionaba el área en la que se encontraba actualmente, "Los campos de entrenamiento están cerca de aquí", sonrió mientras probaba su nuevo arsenal.

Cuando llegó a su destino sin embargo, Naruto fue recibido con una visión peculiar, "¿Qué?"

 **¡Has descubierto las mazmorras naturales de tu aldea!**

 **Konoha Dungeons "Principiantes" (Área de entrenamiento 1-10)**

 **Área 1: Nivel 5-6 Requerido**

 **Área 2: Nivel 6-7 Requerido**

 **Área 3: Nivel 7-8 Requerido**

 **Área 4-5: Nivel 8-11 Requerido**

 **Área 6: Nivel 11-12 Requerido**

 **Área 7: nivel 12-13 requerido, rango de Genin**

 **Área 8-10: nivel 13-16 requerido, rango de Genin**

"¿Esto no estaba aquí cuando estaba entrenando la semana pasada?" Naruto se preguntó si esto tenía algo que ver con su habilidad de jugador y él alcanzando el nivel 5. "Bueno, podría hacer algo de molienda en mis habilidades y subir de nivel mientras estoy en ello. Hmm, vamos con el Área 1 para comenzar". Naruto había aprendido la lección del mundo de los zombis, que luego volvería a patear gracias a su nuevo jutsu y equipo.

Mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca de él esta vez, Naruto gritó: " **Área de entrenamiento 1: ¡Entra!** " Justo cuando estaba envuelto por una luz brillante y se encontró en un área ligeramente boscosa con un pequeño claro.

 **¡Has entrado en un calabozo con Anormal Wildlife!**

"¿Qué diablos es la vida silvestre anormal?" Naruto murmuró pero no tuvo que esperar mucho mientras una ventana aparecía frente a él.

 **Vida silvestre anormal**

 **La fauna anormal, también conocida como criaturas de mutación Chakra, son criaturas cuya fisiología ha cambiado y son más poderosas que sus contrapartes regulares. La causa de este fenómeno es desconocida, pero algunos especulan que es causada por nacer y criarse en un área saturada de chakra poderoso, ha sido víctima de elementos de chakra constantes, el chakra de un Biju, la experimentación científica o la evolución rápida debido a ser en un ecosistema peligroso**

"Eh, lo suficientemente simple. Bien, entonces, ¿qué tipo de enemigos tenemos aquí?" Naruto se preguntó mientras comenzaba a abrirse camino a través del bosque.

Como si en el momento justo Naruto se encontrara cara a cara con un jabalí, "... ¿Tienes que estar bromeando, un jabalí? ¿Qué demonios es un poco enemigo esto?" su uso de **Observe** on the animal cambió su tono bastante rápido.

 **Jabalí Lv 5**

 **HP: 200**

 **CP: 0**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Defensa: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Hard-Headed** : + 30% de resistencia de conmoción, + 30% de resistencia al disparo de cabeza, + 30% de daño de cabeza.

 **Tenaz:** Ignora los efectos de estado negativos como Ardor o Sangrado cuando la salud cae por debajo del 30%, la Velocidad de movimiento aumenta en un 50% cuando está por debajo del 30% de salud

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 60% de efectividad a la Habilidad de Detección, Ignora la Habilidad de Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y acres

 **Descripción:** Solo un jabalí común es lo que muchos piensan antes de que se encuentren gore o pisoteados por esta especie. Estos verracos cobrarán a todo menos a los de su propia especie y son combatientes tenaces que seguirán luchando incluso al borde de la muerte e incluso ignorarán las heridas graves. A pesar de su tamaño y construcción, son capaces de acercarse a presas enfermas con una notable velocidad.

 **EXP Obtuvo: 85**

 **Gotas:?,?**

Esquivando hacia la izquierda y azotando su arma en el torso ya que el jabalí estaba solo a unos pocos pies frente a él, Naruto admitiría libremente que ahora estaba impresionado con la criatura. Si hubiera venido antes con su otro equipo, que no era ninguno, Naruto no tenía dudas de que estaría en un montón de problemas.

"Demasiado mal para ti, tengo algunos movimientos nuevos, es hora de quemar, cerdito. **Katon: ¡Hidama no Jutsu!"**

Una pequeña bola de fuego escapó de la boca de Naruto y estaba en un curso intensivo con el jabalí. Falló y forzó al jabalí hacia la izquierda, pero la acción lo dejó abierto para que Naruto escupiera otra bola de fuego para dañar a la criatura. Corriendo en Naruto comenzó a golpear al jabalí en algunos puntos antes de que finalmente sucumbiera a sus heridas y desapareciera.

"Hmm, **jabalí** y **carne de jabalí",** Naruto inspeccionó el botín, "esta vez no ryo".

Naruto no estaba tan sorprendido ya que a veces se sabía que los monstruos en los juegos soltaban dinero cuando eran derrotados, los enemigos humanoides como Zombies y Bandits tenían una mayor cantidad de dinero que los de las bestias salvajes.

Avanzando en el bosque, Naruto decidió mantenerse oculto lo mejor que pudo de manera similar a lo que hizo con los zombis. Sin embargo, esto fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo debido a su beneficio de **Keen Senses,** ya que algunos de los próximos siete verracos que mató desafortunadamente lo olieron.

"¡ **Ryoku Boku** (Power Strike)!" Gritó Naruto cuando golpeó al último jabalí con un golpe aéreo. Matarlo en el proceso cuando desapareció el último HP.

 **¡Ryoku Boku Skill ha aumentado al nivel 4!**

Naruto había aprendido que no tendría más remedio que enfrentarlos a distancia o cabeza a cabeza en lugar de en las sombras. Tales tácticas no funcionaron contra criaturas con un poderoso sentido del olfato. Lo cual permitió que algunos de los verracos se cuelaran y se unieran a él y recibieran bastantes buenos golpes en el proceso, incluso forzando a Naruto a usar uno de sus **primeros auxilios** para no solo restaurar la salud sino también curar el efecto del estado de **sangrado** que tenía. ganado

"Oh, bueno, tengo 680 EXP hasta ahora", así como también un botín que Naruto sabía que algunos pagarían y podría usarse para mejorar sus habilidades culinarias. De repente, Naruto escuchó un crujido en los arbustos y vio a un pequeño jabalí con la descripción **Baby Boar Lv 2** saliendo y parecía listo para atacarlo, "... ¿De verdad?"

Cuando la pequeña criatura se lanzó sobre él, Naruto simplemente le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y cayó, no muerto, pero solo le quedaba una docena de HP, "Wow, eso fue patético".

"BUUUUUU BUUUUU!" la pequeña criatura de repente lloró en la parte superior de sus pequeños pulmones de una manera muy familiar.

"Oh, por favor no", Naruto tenía una idea de a dónde iba esto y esperaba que estuviera equivocado. Golpeándolo una vez más Naruto estaba feliz de ver las luces de la derrota, pero fue efímero.

 **¡Los gritos de Baby Boar han convocado a Mama Boar!**

"Oh, mierda", odiaba Naruto cuando tenía razón.

"¡BUUUAAAA BUUUAAAA!" fue el fuerte sonido de resoplido que Naruto escuchó cuando el **Mama Boar** apareció a la vista. "Uh-oh", Naruto sabía que estaba en problemas.

 **Mama Boar Lv 7**

 **HP: 450**

 **CP: 0**

 **STR: 30**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 12**

 **Defensa: 20**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Hard-Headed** : + 40% de resistencia a la conmoción cerebral, + 40% de resistencia al disparo en la cabeza, + 40% a las técnicas de daño a la cabeza.

 **Tenaz:** Ignora los efectos de estado negativos como Ardor o Sangrado cuando la salud baja a menos del 30%, la Velocidad de movimiento aumenta en un 70% cuando está por debajo del 30% de salud

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 70% de efectividad para Detection Skill, Ignores Henge Skill, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Descripción:** Nunca se interponga entre una madre y su hijo, especialmente cuando este tenga colmillos que le desgarrarán el interior si lo hace. Con 6 pies de largo y 4,5 pies de alto, este jabalí más grande que el promedio es suficiente para que incluso los depredadores no puedan atacarlo.

 **EXP Obtuvo: 145**

 **Gotas:?,?**

Cuando el jabalí lo vio, Naruto tragó saliva, "¿Bien, cerdito?" fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la bestia cargara contra él a velocidades que no tenía idea de que un animal de su tamaño podría. " **Futón: ¡Reppusho no Jutsu!"** Naruto empujó sus manos aplastadas al lado del jabalí pero solo logró molestar a la bestia.

"Ok, eso no funcionó", probando una táctica diferente, Naruto permitió que el jabalí se acercara lo más posible antes de saltar sobre él y realizar un swing con su bastón. Solo para que el jabalí se tope con el ataque y lo domine, lanzando a Naruto fuera de balance y permitiendo que la criatura le entregue un cabezazo fuerte que lo envió a un árbol.

"Maldición", maldijo Naruto y vio que había perdido un buen 115 HP en el proceso, "¡¿Perdí todo eso de un cabezazo!"

Un fuerte resoplido del jabalí llamó su atención y Naruto vio que la bestia iba a atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez vio un matiz azulado alrededor.

 **Habilidad de carga**

 **Lo que le falta a esta habilidad en poder de ataque lo compensa en velocidad ya que ser golpeado por esta técnica tiene una gran posibilidad de aturdir al oponente, dejándolo a merced de su oponente para obtener golpes adicionales.**

"Ok, no puedo permitir que eso me golpee", sacando un par de shuriken apuntó con cuidado justo cuando el jabalí comenzó a **atacarlo** con velocidad aterradora y les dejó volar, " **Futón: ¡Reppusho no Jutsu!"**

Debido a la velocidad de la carga, al lanzamiento del shuriken y al impulso del vendaval, el jabalí no tenía ninguna posibilidad de evitar las estrellas metálicas, ya que ambas se hundieron en sus ojos. El dolor hizo que el animal, ahora ciego, se desviara de su marca y lo hiciera estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol sólido que, mientras sacudía el árbol, solo servía para dañarlo aún más y sumergía las estrellas de metal aún más en sus ojos.

Aprovechando que Naruto comenzó a golpear al **Mama Boar** con una ráfaga de golpes en la pierna y la espalda, activando los **sellos de peso menores** y haciendo los ataques más dañinos y poderosos hasta que finalmente se hundió.

"Uf," Naruto se secó el sudor de la cara.

 **Habilidad básica de dominio de armas Blunt ha aumentado al nivel 6!**

 **¡Enhorabuena! Aprendiste la técnica Saigeki (Golpe aplastante).**

 **Saigeki (Golpe aplastante).** Lv 1 Siguiente Lv 0/75. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario lanzar un golpe devastador en las extremidades del objetivo que no solo dañará sino que también puede dañar momentáneamente el movimiento de la extremidad. **Uso de CP: 30**

Aumenta el daño del arma contundente en un 30%

Daña el movimiento durante 2.5 segundos

Naruto simplemente sonrió al ver la técnica y decidió que la usaría bien. Durante el siguiente ratito, Naruto practicaba sus nuevas habilidades con verracos regulares, dejándolos cargar y luego usando el **Saigeki** en sus piernas, haciéndolos tropezar y permitiéndole usar su bastón o **Katon: Hidama.**

Luego iría y encontraría un **Baby Boar** , por más cruel que sonara, y los haría convocar a un **Mama Boar** para que pudiera practicar su **Reppusho** y ver la efectividad de su **Golpe aplastante** . Aunque los dos primeros recibieron algunos golpes buenos, obligándolo a consumir algo de comida para recuperar su HP y CP perdidos, su nivelación lo hizo para no tener que quedarse mucho tiempo y tener un tiempo más fácil contra el cuarto. Como fue este método le permitió aumentar ambas técnicas elementales en dos niveles, acercándose a tres.

Al entrar en un claro, Naruto vio varios **Wild Boars** y estaba listo para partir uno a uno hasta que sintió vibraciones en el suelo. Afortunadamente, no estaba tan mal que lo derribara o perdiera pie, pero al ver a los otros verracos huir y el hecho de que las vibraciones eran tan notables que le hicieron recordar un detalle importante.

"Este lugar tiene un jefe", recordó Naruto y de repente escuchó el fuerte bramido de un animal feroz e indudablemente poderoso. "... Tráelo", sonrió y dio la bienvenida al desafío.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 7 Nivel siguiente: 120/4500**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 1400**

 **CP: 2300**

 **STR: 17 (11) = 28**

 **VIT: 37**

 **DEX: 23 (11 + 4) = 38**

 **INT: 71**

 **WIS: 15 + (% 5) = 15.75**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 30**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia el estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% EXP hacia Chakra Control, - 40% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP hacia Chakra Control

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Beginner Zombie Slayer:** 30% de incremento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +5 stats cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 10% de drop adicional y Exp from Undead

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 5940 Ryo ~ (594 $)

 **Puntos estadísticos: 16**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 **Capítulo 6: Sin dolor sin ganancia**

Naruto sonrió como loco cuando escuchó al jefe de la mazmorra gritar en voz alta. Parte de él estaba ligeramente asustado, pero la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un oponente así y las recompensas que obtendría de él lo hicieron sonreír. Preparándose tanto como pudo Naruto esperó la llegada del jefe. Cuando pasaron varios momentos, Naruto, aún manteniendo la guardia en alto, se acercó y divisó una guarida muy grande y fangosa en una colina.

Decidiendo tomar la iniciativa, Naruto usó un **Katon: Hidama** para atraer al jefe solo para que apareciera una barrera frente a la bola de llamas y evaporarla. "¿Qué ... ¿me estas tomando el pelo en serio !?" gritó cuando vio una ventana emergente.

 **Los requisitos de batalla del jefe no están completos**

 **Jabalíes muertos (15/12)**

 **Baby Boar (4/6)**

 **Mama Boar (4/8)**

 **Jabalí maduro (0/3)**

 **Dungeon Boss**

Los jefes de las mazmorras son las criaturas más fuertes en una mazmorra, con poderes que varían enormemente, como la velocidad inmensa, la fuerza u otras habilidades únicas. Para los principiantes, los jefes son una buena forma de fortalecerse, pero a medida que ingresas a mazmorras más fuertes es mejor enfrentarlos en grupos. También se sabe que los jefes dejan caer artículos exclusivos únicos que te ayudarán enormemente o que podrás vender a un precio muy bueno.

 **Nota:** Antes de poder enfrentarse al jefe de ciertas mazmorras, se le pedirá que realice una serie de tareas, como matar una cierta cantidad de enemigos para atraer al jefe o adquirir elementos específicos. Sin embargo, este no es el caso para todos los jefes.

 **Nota: Los** elementos iniciales de la misión Quest que los jefes dejan caer solo aparecen una vez.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante eso, "¿Por qué no lo veo venir? ¡Debería haberlo visto venir!" parte de él pensaba que las cosas iban a ser fáciles, hablando en términos relativos, eso es todo. Mirando la lista una vez más, Naruto hizo un chequeo de las cosas, "Ok, solo necesito matar a estos últimos jabalíes y puedo ir y matar esto.

" **¡BUUUUUAAAAAOOOO!"**

El súbito rugido hizo que Naruto saltara en el aire a una buena distancia de la madriguera, la tierra vibraba cada cierto tiempo, pero nada sucedía. Sin jefe apareciendo ni nada.

" _Eso es casi tan malo como las apariciones repentinas de Anko_ " _,_ pensó Naruto, tal vez incluso peor.

Saliendo del claro y de regreso al bosque en el lado opuesto, Naruto vio a un par de **Baby Boars** y una **Mama Boar** , "Ok, mejor cuida primero al **Mama Boar** ".

Tomando un kunai de su bolsa, Naruto apuntó y lo tiró al trasero de la **Mama Boar** , mientras la bestia se preparaba para atacarlo se unió a otra criatura mucho más grande.

 **Maduro Jabalí Lv 8**

 **HP: 500**

 **CP: 50**

 **STR: 35**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Defensa: 26**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Hard-Headed** : + 45% de resistencia a la conmoción cerebral, + 45% de resistencia al disparo en la cabeza, + 45% a las técnicas de daño a la cabeza.

 **Tenaz:** Ignora los efectos de estado negativos como Ardor o Sangrado cuando la salud baja a menos del 30%, la Velocidad de movimiento aumenta en un 70% cuando está por debajo del 30% de salud

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 70% de efectividad para Detection Skill, Ignores Henge Skill, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Descripción:** Los machos maduros tienen fuertes lazos familiares con sus parejas y descendencia y no dudarán en lanzarse a la batalla en caso de que alguno de ellos se sienta amenazado. Al igual que sus contrapartes femeninas, los **jabalíes maduros a** veces pueden ser invocados por los **jabalíes** aunque las posibilidades de que sean convocados son mucho menores.

 **EXP Obtuvo: 165**

 **Gotas:?,?**

" _Huh, vamos a hacerlo"_ , pensó antes de entrar en la refriega.

 **(Habitación T & I)**

Al salir de la celda que había estado en Anko cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dejó el lío tembloroso que era la recién llegada sola, "Bueno, eso fue aburrido", murmuró Anko mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Ibiki para informar lo que descubrió.

Cuando Anko había sido llamada desde el trabajo para irrumpir en un recién llegado, la mujer había pensado que era porque solo ella podía hacerlo. Estaba aturdida ante la perspectiva ya que a Anko le encantaba dividir a los nuevos inquilinos, especialmente los más difíciles. La hizo feliz conocer a alguien como este y luego convertirlos en sollozos llorando a los bebés que querían ver a sus mamás.

Este no fue el caso, sin embargo. Resultó que el hombre había venido realmente con la inteligencia que poseía y ni siquiera presentó un desafío. Oh, claro que el hombre parecía impasible al principio, pero Anko sabía que solo estaba poniendo una valiente máscara. Originalmente ella había venido aquí pensando que el hombre era duro y que ella estaba en un largo día de trabajo. El hombre apenas duró cinco minutos cuando ella terminó con él.

Al entrar en la oficina de Ibiki, la mujer golpeó su escritorio con la mano para llamar su atención. "Anko", saludó el hombre sin levantar la vista de su papeleo, ya estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" ella gruñó.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Qué demonios sabes qué, Ibiki!" Anko casi grita: "¿Estoy en mi día libre y me llamas para esto? Tú y yo sabemos que no hago pensamientos débiles del culo. Déjalo para los nuevos reclutas. Kami-sama sabe que necesitan la experiencia. "

"Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiésemos sido raros en este momento, Anko," ella la miró. "En cuanto a los aprendices que hacen este tipo de cosas, en parte eres culpable. Muchos de ellos decidieron renunciar cuando te pedí que les mostraras las cuerdas y les ofreciste una visión práctica de lo que haces. , más del setenta por ciento de los nuevos reclutas cambiaron a una división diferente ".

En retrospectiva, no era uno de sus movimientos más inteligentes, cuando se trataba de enseñar, los métodos de Anko eran únicos pero efectivos por decir lo menos, y no todos tenían el estómago o las agallas para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, con tan pocos capacitados para enseñar y muchos que están ocupados con otras tareas importantes, como en el campo de interrogación en territorio enemigo, Ibiki no tuvo más remedio que asignar a Anko. Además del hecho de que la mujer era su interrogador más hábil, solo superado por él mismo y Yamanaka Inoichi, aunque no era el más adecuado para enseñar, tenía mucha experiencia y conocimiento.

" _No cometeré ese error dos veces_ " _,_ pensó el maestro de la tortura y la guerra psicológica. Anko era su amiga, una de las pocas que tenía, pero incluso a veces era demasiado para él.

"Oye, si no pueden manejar o soportar la mierda que hacemos aquí, entonces no tienen derecho a estar aquí en primer lugar. Toma tus quejas y gemidos en otro lado es mi lema", replicó Anko.

"Pensé que tu lema era: ¿Dango es el regalo del cielo para la humanidad?"

"¡Puedo tener más de un lema!" no hubo ley en contra.

"De acuerdo", Ibiki decidió no curiosear, incluso deseaba saber realmente y volvió al tema en cuestión, "También hay una pequeña cosa llamada relajándolos en eso ¿sabes?"

"Lo que sea", murmuró, "¿Por qué no hiciste eso ese imbécil que arruinó mi proceso de interrogatorio?"

"Lo despedí, y por lo que escuché se metió en una de las fuerzas de posición de campo, aunque tiene que hacer tareas degradantes como limpiar las perreras Inuzuka durante todo un mes como castigo. Por mucho que no me importen tus métodos a veces toleré la insubordinación incluso menos. Especialmente de un pez gordo que acaba de llegar y piensa que sabe más sobre el interrogatorio que todos nuestros veteranos juntos. Él jodió y ahora tenemos que empezar de cero otra vez, "Ibiki pensó que el hombre estaba Por suerte, solo fue degradado a Chunin, ya que les costó una inteligencia muy importante, en el momento en que supo que estaba en una capa delgada de hielo. De vuelta en el día de Senju Tobirama como Hokage, el hombre habría sido despojado de su rango como ninja o posiblemente ejecutado.

"Explica por qué no lo vi esta mañana. Afortunado," Anko juró que le daría al hombre una parte de su mente cuando lo viera de nuevo y parece que tendría que esperar un tiempo. Tampoco lo envidiaba, ya que limpiar las perreras Inuzuka no solo era misiones de forraje Genin, sino también una de las peores. Ella solo lo hizo una vez como Genin porque hizo algo estúpido y su ex maestra vio que era apta para castigarla. Incluso en aquel entonces, el hombre era un sádico sádico.

"De todos modos, ¿qué descubriste?"

"Nada tan importante. El tipo no es más que un bandido de una pandilla pequeña. Robaron y mataron a unas pocas personas aquí, aterrorizaron a una o dos aldeas, sin embargo nadie importante, solo algunos pinchazos inmerecidos aterrorizando a los comerciantes y demás. Ya sabes lo usual cosas, "explicó Anko aburrida. "Ah, y algo sobre cuándo sería su próximo movimiento".

"Podrías haber dicho esa parte, sabes", dijo Ibiki inexpresivo.

"Todavía enojado, Ibiki," Anko lo descartó y luego le dijo a dónde iba a atacar la pandilla después. "Si me necesitas obtendré algo de R & R, y por necesidad de mí quiero decir que vale más que valga la pena mi puto tiempo".

"Sí, sí", Ibiki entendió la idea y la despidió, "Antes de que lo hagas, Hokage-sama dijo que quería que te recordara que debes conocerlo mañana a las nueve".

"Genial", arrastró Anko. Por mucho que respetara y admirara a la Sandaime, todavía estaba enojada por lo que la academia actualmente era convertida. Claro que el hombre le contó sobre su teoría, pero podría haberse dado cuenta mucho antes en su mente. "Bien podría ir a ver qué está haciendo el gaki".

( **Con Naruto)**

Cuando Naruto finalmente terminó con el último jabalí necesario para enfrentarse al jefe de este calabozo, el estudiante de la academia se tomó este tiempo para recuperar su HP y CP lo mejor que pudo con la comida restante que tenía.

Mientras comía, el joven shinobi en entrenamiento intentó idear una estrategia que posiblemente podría usar contra el jefe. Naruto sabía por experiencia que los jefes eran mucho más fuertes que los enemigos regulares, incluso los de bajo nivel demostraron ser fatales para los novatos y aventureros inexpertos y aquellos que estaban mal equipados para enfrentarlos.

"Ok, estas cosas son sensibles al olfato", mirando en su inventario, Naruto maldijo que solo le quedaba una **Chilly Pepper Bomb** , las otras dos habían sido usadas contra Midori. "Tengo que hacer que cuente", sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de desperdiciarlo a medida que avanzaba y miraba su lista ninjutsu.

" **Hidama** ahora puede lanzar dos bolas de fuego a la vez y mi **Reppusho** deja que mi shuriken y kunai vuelen aún más rápido", mientras formulaba su plan, Naruto recordó lo que Anko le había contado en la casa de Tetsu, "el viento hace que el fuego sea más fuerte".

Una docena de minutos más tarde, cuando recuperó una buena cantidad de CP y HP, Naruto se dirigió hacia el claro que tenía el jefe, teniendo que matar a algunos **Wild Boars** en el camino cuando atacaron a él. Cuando finalmente llegó, Naruto sintió que la tierra temblaba un poco, pero logró mantener el equilibrio de todos modos. Echando un vistazo a la madriguera de antes, los ojos del niño se ensancharon considerablemente cuando el jabalí más grande y el más feo que había visto salió corriendo y soltó un gran grito.

"¡ _Mierda, esa perra es grande! Esta cosa es casi tan alta como una casa pequeña_ ", gritó mentalmente **Observe** al jefe.

 **Jefe: Dire Boar "Onibuta" Lv 10**

 **HP: 1250**

 **CP: 200**

 **STR: 65**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 55**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Defensa: 45**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Hard-Headed** : + 65% de resistencia a la conmoción cerebral, + 65% de resistencia al disparo en la cabeza, + 65% a las técnicas de daño a la cabeza.

 **Tenaz:** Ignora los efectos de estado negativos como Ardor o Sangrado cuando la salud cae por debajo del 40%, la Velocidad de movimiento aumenta en un 85% cuando está por debajo del 40% de salud

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 100% de efectividad para Detection Skill, Ignores Henge Skill, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Tough-Hide:** \+ 35% armas, resistencia taijutsu, + 35% resistencia a efectos de estado anormales, +30 Defensa, +500 HP

 **?:**

 **Efecto de estado:**

 **Agudeza visual deteriorada** : no se puede ver correctamente, -50% de precisión

 **Descripción:** El dicho "El Cazado se ha convertido en el Cazador" se aplica en gran medida a este jabalí gigante con cicatrices y una piel gruesa cubierta con varias flechas y armas pegadas. Con 10 pies de alto, músculos fuertes y colmillos dentados que son capaces de atrapar hasta los grandes robles este jabalí hará que incluso los cazadores más experimentados se encojan de miedo. Muchos cazadores nuevos y lo han desafiado a este jabalí como un rito de paso y para obtener reconocimiento solo para cumplir su fin a manos de esta bestia magníficamente grande.

 **EXP Obtuvo: 1400**

 **Gotas:?,?,?**

"Uh-oh", a Naruto no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo en este momento. Claro que Naruto estaba entusiasmado con la posibilidad de enfrentarse al jefe porque fue una buena experiencia junto con conseguir un buen botín, pero incluso entonces no esperaba que un jefe de bajo nivel fuera así.

"Mira ese STR y DEX", mientras que la mayoría de las criaturas de este tamaño normalmente tendrían alto STR y VIT y serían relativamente lentas, sin embargo, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la criatura no iba a ser lenta. Afortunadamente, su **Mente de los jugadores** dio un puntapié y Naruto comenzó a pensar con claridad. Al mirar al jefe, Naruto notó que la gracia salvadora en todo esto era la mala vista del jefe. Un ojo estaba cerrado, una cicatriz perversa que sobresalía de su frente a su ojo derecho y hocico y tenía un rodete alrededor. Su otro ojo, mientras estaba abierto, notó que Naruto tenía un color blanco lechoso.

Al verlo oler el aire, Naruto supo que la bestia lo estaba buscando y en lugar de esperar a que le cargara, el chico decidió tomar la iniciativa. Lanzando dos shuriken en el aire, Naruto siguió con un **Reppusho** para distraerlo. Mientras uno de los shuriken golpeaba su hocico, resultando en un golpe crítico, el otro shuriken simplemente rebotaba en uno de los colmillos del jefe.

" _Bueno, eso funcionó bien"_ , comentó el chico secamente. Saltando en el aire antes de que lo **viera** , Naruto usó **Hidama** , enviando dos bolas de fuego volando hacia su espalda y siguió con otro **Reppusho** . Naruto vio que la acción había provocado que ambas bolas de fuego aumentaran de tamaño, potencia y velocidad, ya que ambas chocaron contra el escondite del arma de la bestia. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, la criatura, aunque recibía una gran cantidad de daño, no parecía molestarlo en absoluto, o el hecho de que sufría la dolencia **Ardiente** .

"Maldita sea, debe ser que **Tough-Ocultar** animar lo ha hecho," murmuró Naruto antes de que él se vio obligado a bloquear la carga y bajar criatura. La velocidad, junto con su tamaño y fuerza, hicieron que Naruto volara hacia los árboles detrás de él, haciendo que el chico chocara entre las ramas antes de golpear el tronco de un árbol particularmente grande.

"Owww", el chico gimió, "Eso dolió como el infierno", su pérdida de 85 HP tampoco ayudó, y eso fue con él bloqueando el ataque. " _Nota para mí: aprende algunas técnicas defensivas después de esto_ " _._

Los pensamientos del niño se interrumpieron cuando el árbol comenzó a temblar violentamente. Mirando hacia abajo, Naruto vio al jefe golpeando su cabeza contra el árbol y, a juzgar por el hecho de que las raíces estaban siendo arrancadas, no fue un genio saber que ya no estaba seguro aquí.

"Nos vemos", Naruto saltó de su plataforma y hacia otro árbol cercano justo a tiempo para ver al otro caer al suelo, " **¡Hidama!"**

A diferencia de antes, donde las bolas de fuego golpeaban su arma, esta vez se cubrieron de piel, se golpearon el costado de la cara y el hocico, y el último hizo más daño y el jabalí chilló y entró en pánico al ser liviano.

"¡ **Ryoku Boku!** " Naruto golpeó el hocico con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a golpear la sensible nariz tantas veces como pudo. Por encima y por debajo, de lado a lado. El muchacho se ponchó tan fuerte como pudo con su bastón. Si bien usar su ninjutsu sería preferible, su uso consecutivo de ellos estaba consumiendo el poco CP que le quedaba y Naruto estaba ahorrando lo poco que quedaba en caso de una emergencia.

Cuando golpeó una vez más, Naruto de repente sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando una fuerza fuerte golpeó su estómago y lo envió volando una vez más y golpeando con fuerza contra una gran roca. La acción dejó al niño momentáneamente aturdido antes de ser golpeado por segunda vez y enviarlo patinando hacia el bosque, "¡Gahhh!"

Finalmente parándose, Naruto se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se vio obligado a saltar por el camino cuando el jefe entró cargando contra él a toda velocidad. Naruto se alegró de haberlo hecho al dar testimonio de que el árbol detrás de él había sido ensartado y luego arrancado de la tierra como una simple hierba.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" el chico no era tan rápido antes de eso, estaba seguro. Utilizando **Observe** , vio cuál era la causa.

 **Mal temperamental:** \+ 35% de potencia de ataque y velocidad de ataque, + 50% de STR cuando está por debajo del 50% HP

"¡Oh vamos!" Naruto ahora se dio cuenta de que el " **?"** parado por ahora. "¡Esto es una mierda!"

Al ver que se preparaba para usar **Charge** , Naruto se preparó lo mejor que pudo. Atacar a la bestia de frente no era un movimiento inteligente en este momento. El jefe no solo era más rápido y podía atacar con más fuerza, pero Naruto había perdido un poco más de 300 HP de los dos últimos ataques. Si bien carecía de poder, su asombrosa capacidad estaba compensada. Iba a tener que jugarlo de manera inteligente ahora.

Saltando a un lado en el último minuto, y levantando su bastón para bloquear en caso de que lograra mover sus colmillos hacia él, Naruto básicamente estaba jugando al pollo con él. Esperando a que el jabalí se acerque, esquive en el último minuto y de vez en cuando use **Katon: Hidama** en él.

Mientras el esquivaba una vez más, Naruto fue forzado a esquivar aún más mientras las llamas salían de las fosas nasales del jabalí y rodeaban a la criatura en un anillo de fuego. "¡Aghh! ¿Hablas en serio?" Ya era suficientemente malo que con el STR y la velocidad añadidos, pero ahora tener habilidades de fuego era como verter sal y yodo en una serie de heridas recientes.

Siendo aún más cuidadoso ahora que reveló sus habilidades para esnifar fuego, Naruto se sintió apoyado contra un árbol, un Naruto sabía que sería demasiado grande para que **Onibuta lo** levantara. Los otros árboles Naruto sabían que debido a lo pequeños que eran, en comparación con algunos de los árboles más grandes de Konoha, STR del jabalí, junto con su velocidad, les permitió derribarlos con dos o tres golpes. Debido a su beneficio de **Ill Tempered,** ahora es aún más fácil desarraigar árboles.

Este árbol era mucho, mucho más grande que los que notó. Naruto sabía que **Onibuta** necesitaría **lanzar** bastantes buenos golpes sólidos antes de que pudiera comenzar a desarraigarlos. Decidir ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier Naruto arrojar un kunai al hocico del jefe para obtener un aumento de él. Mientras que el arma fue golpeada por uno de sus colmillos, la acción tuvo el efecto que quería, y la bestia cargó contra él con una velocidad aterradora.

Cuando la bestia se acercó, Naruto apuntó y arrojó otro kunai que se quedó corto y aterrizó directamente frente a la carga de **Onibuta en** lugar de golpear a casa. Cuando el jabalí llegó frente a él, el cerdo salvaje no notó una pequeña bola unida a la cuerda del arma antes de estallar en una lluvia de polvo rojo que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se abrió paso a través de la nube roja como si **tuviera** poco problema, **los** sentidos **de Onibuta** se dejaron repentinamente en llamas y el dolor comenzó a crecer a través de su cuerpo. Saltando y usando el tronco del árbol como un trampolín, Naruto voló sobre el jabalí afectado mientras se estrellaba contra la base del árbol con un crujido y veía que perdía gran parte de su salud restante. Aterrizando detrás de la criatura pesadamente aturdido, Naruto golpeó sus piernas con **Saigeki dejándolo** inmóvil ya merced de él.

Golpeando en su nariz con varios golpes de su personal, Naruto siguió lanzando **Hidama y** luego usó **Reppusho** para mejorar el poder de la técnica de fuego. Debido a lo cerca que estaba y el tiempo que tardó en usar la otra técnica, solo una de las dos bolas de fuego se volvió más poderosa cuando la primera golpeó el hocico del jabalí antes de que su Reppusho pudiera mejorarlo. De cualquier manera, aunque el ataque había enviado al ya dañado apéndice a un estado más grande de doloroso infierno, aunque Naruto quedó atrapado por las llamas, este resopló y se llevó una buena parte de su salud en el proceso. Afortunadamente para el jabalí su miseria finalmente había llegado a su fin cuando el HP restante desapareció y cayó muerto sobre la tierra.

Jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento, Naruto se dejó caer contra el árbol cuando una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su sudor, chamuscada y la cara cubierta de suciedad. "Eso ... fue ... increíble ..." sonrió cuando el cuerpo del jefe comenzó a desaparecer en una lluvia de luz.

 **¡Tu habilidad Katon: Hidama se ha nivelado por 2!**

 **Tu Futon: la habilidad Reppusho se ha nivelado por 1!**

 **¡Tu habilidad Armas Binarias Básicas se ha nivelado en 1!**

Sonriendo al ver que Naruto simplemente se sentó allí por unos minutos mientras recuperaba su segundo aliento. Cuando se sintió listo, el niño gimió cuando se levantó y comenzó a recoger su botín. "Veamos qué tenemos aquí".

 **Clave de Tusk**

 **Efecto de estado: desbloquea el cofre del tesoro del área 1**

 **Descripción: Una llave que tiene la forma de un colmillo de jabalí.**

Cuando Naruto leyó la descripción y comenzó a sonreír apareció un cuadro de texto frente a él.

 **Cofres del tesoro**

Los cofres del tesoro son cajas que contienen artículos y objetos útiles. Lo que está dentro de ellos es desconocido ya que los contenidos varían de pecho a pecho. Los cofres del tesoro se pueden ubicar generalmente en mazmorras o allanar una fortaleza o fortaleza, aunque en ocasiones se pueden encontrar en el desierto debajo de árboles o rocas o mediante mapas. Los cofres del tesoro no están disponibles en todas las mazmorras y los pocos cofres que están disponibles solo se pueden abrir obteniendo la llave o cumpliendo ciertos criterios. Obtener una clave también varía para cada mazmorra, ya que mientras algunos requieren que derrotes al jefe, en su lugar, se pueden requerir otras acciones.

 **Nota:** Una mazmorra solo tiene un cofre del tesoro o una clave necesarios para abrirla durante su vida útil. Volver a entrar en la mazmorra no reaparecerá ni en el cofre ni en su contenido.

Aunque la parte de ella que no regresaba una vez abierta era un poco molesto, Naruto sabía que era así como funcionaban la mayoría de los juegos. Mirando a través del resto del botín, Naruto recibió cinco **Cueros gruesos de jabalí** , que si bien no estaba mal tampoco era tan bueno, **la Cabeza de Onibuta** y una daga de aspecto malvado.

"¿Que demonios?" él murmuró mientras los inspeccionaba.

 **Cabeza de Onibuta**

 **Efecto de estado: Objeto de misión**

 **Descripción: El jefe del infame jabalí Onibuta. La cabeza del jabalí fuerte e ilusorio que justificaba la atención de Konoha y forzaba a alguien en el pueblo a colocar una recompensa de rango D en la cabeza de la criatura. Usa esto como prueba de que le estás poniendo fin.**

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Recompensa de Onibuta**

 **Búsqueda principal: Recoge la recompensa de Onibuta de quien haya puesto la recompensa.**

 **Finalización principal de la misión: 550 EXP,? , 35,000 Ryo**

 **¿Aceptar? (Si no)**

" _Espera, ¿qué? ¿Este tipo solo valía una baja recompensa D-Rank?"_ Pensó Naruto con incredulidad. O esto significaba que las recompensas de D-Rank eran más fuertes de lo que él pensaba que eran, o que Naruto realmente estaba rezagado. Tendría sentido realmente, ya que a pesar de su uso inicial de **Observar** en los estudiantes de la academia, la habilidad todavía estaba en un nivel bajo y solo mostraba parte de sus estadísticas. Naruto se dio cuenta de que era mucho más débil que el resto de ellos, "Por un lado, esto apesta. Por otro lado, obtuve una habilidad increíble que me permite subir de nivel más rápido que ellos, así que ja!"

La decisión de aceptar la misión como que los puntos de experiencia eran bajos ayudó un poquito y la recompensa en efectivo también fue una buena bienvenida. Desafortunadamente, Naruto fue interrumpido por un zumbido al tratar de aceptar la misión. "Oh, ¿y ahora qué?"

 **Requisitos de Quest no cumplidos. Objeto Quest faltante**

"Bueno, hay un destructor de pelota si alguna vez veo uno", murmuró Naruto y descartó el cuadro de texto. A veces, algunas misiones requieren la recopilación de más de un elemento para poder cumplirlas. Aunque Naruto realmente deseaba haber aparecido cuando tenía ambos artículos en su lugar.

"Bien, ¿qué es esto de **Chichizouge** (Bloody Ivory)?"

 **Chichizouge (Marfil sangriento)** **Calidad rara**

 **Arma de cuchilla**

 **Durabilidad 40/40**

 **Una daga muy resistente hecha de uno de los propios colmillos de Onibuta. A medida que pasaron los años y Onibuta se hizo fuerte también lo hizo la letalidad de sus colmillos. Muy letal el verdadero poder de esta arma proviene de su habilidad para atravesar y apuñalar en lugar de atacar a sus enemigos. La hoja está roja, ya que el colmillo se manchó permanentemente con la sangre de sus víctimas.**

 **Poder de ataque: 26-34**

 **Requisitos: Habilidad básica de dominio de armas con cuchillas**

 **Estadísticas de Bonificación: + 5 DEX, Ignora 25 Defensa, + 30% Posibilidades de causar Sangrado**

"No es que me esté quejando, pero cómo diablos ... Ya sabes lo que no voy a molestar, no, solo hazlo", se dijo a sí mismo Naruto. ¿Cómo diablos fue un arma creada a partir de uno de los colmillos de Onibuta cuando no solo acaba de derrotar a la criatura simplemente desconcertado realmente. " _Esta habilidad de jugador es tan extraña como increíble_ ", pensó.

Poniendo los artículos en su caja de inventario, Naruto dejó el bosque y se dirigió hacia la madriguera. Según la experiencia, la salida y el cofre del tesoro solían ubicarse cerca del punto de origen del jefe. Tendría sentido que la madriguera de la que provenía **Onibuta** fuera el mejor lugar para encontrarlos.

Al entrar en la madriguera cenagosa pronto se topó con la entrada de un túnel negro que probablemente era la salida. A su lado, el rubio pelirrojo vio un cofre del tesoro, "Momento de verdad".

Sacando la **Llave** del **Colmillo** de su inventario, Naruto insertó el objeto en el ojo de la cerradura y giró. Una ola de energía se extendió por el cofre momentáneamente antes de que se escuchara un chasquido y la tapa del cofre se abriera por una pequeña grieta. Naruto levantó la tapa del contenedor y casi se desmayó al ver el contenido: "Querido diario ... no, espera, eso suena un poco cojo para un chico que diga eso ... ¡Oh! Estimado locutor ... ¡JACKPOT!" La sonrisa de Naruto amenazó con partirle la cara en dos.

Dentro del contenido del cofre, Naruto's **Observe** le mostró 5000 ryo, un pergamino que vio que era parte de la otra mitad de su búsqueda de recompensas, a lo que aceptó, un pergamino Katon de rango D que miraría más tarde, y un genial buscando orbe como elemento.

"Bien, ¿qué hace esta cosa de **gema de alma de bestia menor** ?"

 **Minor Beast Soul Gem (calidad rara)**

 **Subvenciones Permanentes: +5 STR, +5 DEX y Habilidad de Detección**

 **Efecto de estado: Elemento de mejora**

 **Descripción: Las energías concentradas de una criatura muy fuerte reside dentro de este orbe que mendiga ser liberado. Usar este elemento aumentará tus estadísticas y te dará una nueva habilidad, pero solo se puede usar una vez.**

"¡Genial!" Naruto no podía creer su suerte e inmediatamente usó la gema consigo mismo.

 **¡Aprendiste la Habilidad de Detección!**

 **Habilidad de detección:** Lv5. Siguiente Lv 0/650. Una habilidad que le permitirá al usuario detectar y encontrar a otros, ya sean personas o criaturas, en las inmediaciones.

Puede sentir a otros desde 50 metros de distancia.

\+ 15% de resistencia contra ataques furtivos

"No es la habilidad más grande del mundo, pero al menos no tendré que maravillarme cuando necesito encontrar a alguien", a Naruto también le gustó el hecho de que pasó inmediatamente al nivel cinco en lugar de uno.

 **Gemas del alma**

 **Las gemas del alma son objetos raros que generalmente se dejan caer por el jefe de mazmorra impar** . **Estos elementos son raros ya que otorgan un impulso permanente en sus estadísticas e incluso otorgan habilidades. Las gemas del alma difieren de los pergaminos y los libros porque, en lugar de necesitar aprender y dominar un nivel inferior, antes de avanzar algunas gemas del alma te permiten omitir ese nivel por completo y aprender la forma más avanzada.**

 **Las gemas del alma vienen en tres rangos: menor, medio y mayor. Mientras que Minor Soul Gems son raras ya que vienen Medium y Major Soul Gems son aún más raras y otorgan aún más estadísticas y habilidades. Sin embargo, las posibilidades de encontrarlos son extraordinariamente bajas y, por lo general, muchos aprovecharían la oportunidad de vender estos artículos por una gran cantidad de ryo, ya que incluso los menores pueden aportar una gran cantidad de dinero.**

"¡Oh, mierda!" Naruto se dio cuenta de que acaba de usar lo que potencialmente podría haber sido una gran cantidad de ryo. "Ah, bueno. No es una gran pérdida".

Agarrando lo que quedaba en el cofre, que no era más que unas pocas **pieles de jabalí grueso** y **carne de jabalí,** Naruto vio como el cofre desaparecía en un espectáculo de luz antes de que apareciera un mensaje.

 **Área 1 Dungeon Clear! ¿Deseas continuar a la próxima mazmorra?**

 **(Si no)**

Por más tentador que fuera ir a otra mazmorra y encontrar más golosinas y subir de nivel, Naruto sabía que no estaba listo para ir con su bajo CP y HP en este momento. El jugador sabía desde la primera vez que jugaba videojuegos que ir a un calabozo con su baja cantidad de elementos de recuperación, CP y HP, así como su falta de técnicas defensivas era básicamente un deseo de muerte.

Naruto sabía que tenía que irse, reabastecerse y entrenar un poco más antes de pasar al siguiente nivel. Había derrotado al jefe con seguridad, pero no había sido tan fácil como pensaba, y al siguiente nivel no tenía dudas de que sería más difícil. "No", presionó el botón.

 **¿Desea abandonar el calabozo en su lugar? Una vez que lo haga, tendrá que esperar 48 horas antes de volver a entrar en una mazmorra natural.**

 **(Si no)**

Naruto frunció el ceño un poco al ver que tendría que esperar dos días enteros antes de poder volver a entrar. El muchacho se consideraba afortunado de tener la Zombie Dungeon disponible en menos tiempo, pero el niño sabía que no la recibiría. la misma cantidad de EXP de los muertos vivientes debido a su nivel ahora más alto.

Presionando el "Sí", Naruto vio un destello de luz antes de encontrarse fuera del área de entrenamiento, y vio un cronómetro sobre él que Naruto no tenía dudas de que solo él podía ver. "Bien podría ir y lavarse", antes de que sintiera algo.

"Ok, ¿quién está allí?" Naruto se preparó lo mejor que pudo cuando vio los arbustos crujiendo y vio una cara demasiado familiar. "¿Midori?"

" **Ahí estás, Naruto-san. Anko-chan te ha estado buscando durante la última hora** " **,** le dijo.

" _¿Hora?_ " No le había parecido mucho a él realmente, pero de nuevo el tiempo pasó volando bastante rápido cada vez que jugaba videojuegos. El niño había perdido la cuenta de las muchas ocasiones en las que perdía la noción del tiempo cada vez que jugaba sus juegos.

"Oye, Gaki, ¿dónde diablos estabas?" Anko dijo detrás de él.

"¡Gahh! ¡¿Dejarás de hacer eso ?!" Gritó Naruto y se preguntó por qué su capacidad de detección no la había sentido. Naruto supuso que probablemente tenía que ver con cuán altos eran sus niveles entre otras cosas.

"Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí, gaki", Anko ignoró sus gritos y lo miró, "¿Qué te pasó? Ponte en pelea con un jabalí o algo así", bromeó.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" él estaba genuinamente sorprendido de que ella lo supiera.

La mujer simplemente lo miró, "Yo no ... tú sabes lo que no importa. Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?" tenía la sensación de que el gaki entró en una de esas mazmorras como la última vez.

"Bastante bien", sonrió.

"No te conozco desde hace tanto, gaki, pero puedo decir que estás fanfarroneando por lo que derramo", siendo un interrogador, y uno de los mejores de Konoha, Anko sabía cómo mentir y mientras que Naruto podía engañar a algunos no lo haría trabaja en ella.

"Maldita sea", gimió, "gané, pero no fue fácil, ¿estás contento?"

"Sí", sonrió la mujer, "¿Encontraste algo bueno?"

"Sí, esta daga", le mostró a pesar de que Anko no parecía tan impresionado por su apariencia, "créeme, la cosa es mejor de lo que parece. Y esto", aquí le mostró la cabeza a Onibuta.

"¡Mierda, es feo!" Anko gritó al ver la enorme cabeza de jabalí. "¿Debería estar preocupado por el hecho de que tienes la cabeza de un jabalí?"

"Es la cabeza de Onibuta. Maldita sea, esto es necesario para completar una misión junto con esto", le mostró un rollo.

"Déjame ver eso," Anko tomó el rollo de pergamino de sus manos y comenzó a leer su contenido, "* Whistle *, wow gaki. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es esto?"

"No realmente", con él solo saliendo de la mazmorra y ella quitándosela, ahora que el niño no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. "¿Qué es?"

"Algo que escuché que el Clan Inuzuka perdió hace aproximadamente un mes. Es una propuesta de cría con el Clan Matagi, un clan menor de Tetsu no Kuni. Enviaron un mensaje hace un tiempo pero nunca llegó a su destino, algo sobre una bestia fuerte tomándolos por sorpresa a una docena de kilómetros de Konoha y no han tenido suerte para rastrear esa maldita cosa ", lo que decía algo realmente, ya que Anko sabía que los Inuzuka eran los mejores rastreadores y cazadores en Hi no Kuni. " _Aunque escuché que había un fuerte aguacero en el momento en que sucedió",_ tan buenos y habilidosos como eran, los Inuzuka no eran perfectos, y la lluvia tenía la mala costumbre de hacer cacerías mucho más difíciles de rastrear o encontrar un aroma.

"¿No es Tetsu no Kuni un país samurai?" Preguntó Naruto porque le sonaba familiar. El chico había escuchado que de todos los espadachines en los Países Elementales, los samuráis eran fácilmente el mejor bar, con algunas excepciones. Al menos eso es lo que dijeron algunos de los videojuegos y las conversaciones ocasionales que escuchó en el pueblo.

"¿Estoy caliente y sexy?" ella preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Naruto sin pensar.

 **¡Tu reputación con Anko ha aumentado en 150! ¡Tu reputación con Anko ahora es amistosa!**

"Awww, ¿no eres dulce?", Anko lo abrazó contra su pecho, "lástima que eres demasiado joven y soy demasiado sexy para la cárcel. Y sí, Tetsu es un país samurai".

"¡Chnt bhethke! (¡No se respira!", Murmuró Naruto desde su amplio pecho.

"¡Uy!", Aquí dejó caer a la preadoreada, "Créeme, gaki, no podrías pedir una muerte mejor", sonrió burlonamente a la rubicunda pero también ruborizada. "Oh, no me digas que no te gustó?"

Naruto simplemente se sonrojó ante la provocativa declaración, " _Eran agradables y suaves_ ", pensó antes de abofetearse mentalmente cuando la imagen se le vino a la cabeza.

"Lo que estás pensando", la sonrisa de la mujer dio la impresión de que ya lo sabía, pero amaba burlarse del chico.

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" un Naruto enrojecido gritó pero solo hizo que Anko sonriera aún más.

"¿Fue sobre esto?", Ella presionó sus pechos.

"¡Gahhhhhh!" un avergonzado Naruto se escapó del área lo más rápido que pudo.

" **Hay algo realmente malo contigo Anko-chan** " **,** señaló Midori.

"Y uno pensaría que ya estarías acostumbrado, Midori", refutó.

" _**Uno lo pensaría pero no**_ " _**,**_ la constrictora verde estaba acostumbrada, pero tenía dudas de que alguna vez se acostumbrara. Anko fue muy creativa, especialmente cuando se trataba de sex appeal y tortura.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

Caminando hacia el complejo del Clan Inuzuka con Anko a su lado, Naruto se preguntó cómo iba a jugar. Anko estaba con él porque estaba aburrida, eso era evidente, y el otro era por la recompensa. La mujer razonó que ella estaba allí para esa parte porque el Clan Inuzuka no lo tomaría en serio ya que no era uno de los suyos y un estudiante de la academia. Tampoco era un gran secreto saber que Naruto era considerado el estudiante más débil de la academia. El que apareciera con la cabeza de Onibuta plantearía algunas preguntas. Con Anko allí podría ayudar mejor.

"Hay algunas cosas que debes saber sobre el Clan Inuzuka, gaki. Están muy orientadas al pack. Su mentalidad es una combinación de un ser humano con algunas tendencias caninas. Un Inuzuka nunca perdona y olvida si los cruzas y puede ser muy territorial cuando También, no te sorprendas si algunos de ellos te desafían, si sucede, no te reincorpores sin una razón, porque perderás su respeto. Y si ves a un Inuzuka mayor golpeando a uno más joven que ellos, no lo harás. No te preocupes, la disciplina de Inuzuka es un amor bastante duro. Cualquier abuso en un niño que he escuchado se resuelve con dureza. La diferencia entre los dos es la intención detrás de esto: "el amor duro fue más importante, como un lección muy importante pero aún les muestra que te importa mientras que el abuso básicamente lastima a otro sin ningún vez que esto ocurría, ella había escuchado que la persona a veces era ejecutada, ya que los Inuzuka atesoraban mucho a la familia y sus crías.

"Ok", pensó Naruto que era lo suficientemente simple ... por así decirlo.

"Además, si uno de sus hombres del clan femenino se interesa por ti, no te sorprendas si te despiertas desnudo con ellos a la mañana siguiente", agregó. "Aunque si sucede de acuerdo con la ley Inuzuka, ahora estás casado".

"¡QUÉ!" casado a su edad! ¡Qué coño maldito!

"Jajajaja", Anko se rió de la mirada horrorizada del chico, "Oh, hombre. Eres demasiado fácil, gaki", se rió. El chico fue muy divertido para meterse. En verdad, sin embargo, la práctica se extinguió antes de que el clan se uniera a Konoha.

"¡No es divertido!" miró a la mujer. "¿Cómo lidiar con eso, Midori?"

" **Un día agonizante a la vez, Naruto-san, un día agonizante a la vez** ", le dijo Midori. " **Esa o la alternativa es quitarte la vida** " **.**

"¡Oye!"

"Sí, pasa", le gustaba vivir y no podía convertirse en Hokage si fuera un cadáver ... al menos no lo creía. " _Hmm, Uzumaki Naruto, el primer zombie Hokage del mundo ... ¡Nah!_ " La apariencia de carne en descomposición no era lo suyo.

Al llegar al complejo que tenía un olor dominante a perro, afortunadamente estaba más en el lado agradable que el olor a perro generalmente maloliente o mojado, Naruto podía escuchar varios ladridos que variaban de tonos altos a bajos. El chico vio a algunos de ellos corriendo con algunos del tamaño de su cabeza, mientras que otros vieron que podían sobre él.

Cerca de allí, Naruto vio a algunos hombres del clan acercarse a ellos con sus ninken.

"No te preocupes, Gaki déjame manejar esto", Anko había tenido tratos previos con los Inuzuka cada vez que realizaba ciertas misiones de rastreo. Tomando una respiración profunda y exhalando, Anko tomó una respiración aún más profunda y luego, "Oi, Tsume, saca tu culo aquí, perra!"

"¡Que demonios!" Naruto se preguntaba seriamente si Anko estaba tratando de matarlos. " _¡Sabía que estaba loca, pero esto es una locura!_ " Naruto había oído hablar de Tsume a través de Kiba, ella era su madre después de todo, y la única cosa que Kiba temía y respetaba más era su madre. Naruto supuso que la forma de amor duro de la mujer le dejó una impresión.

"¡Perra serpiente!" una voz del compuesto llamó y apareció una mujer con cabello castaño corto, ojos salvajes y un familiar lobo con un parche en el ojo. Cuando la mujer caminó hacia ellos, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse como si fuera acosado por un depredador fuerte y mortal que estaba listo para saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento dado.

Cuando la mujer apareció de repente ante Anko en un alarmante estallido de velocidad, Naruto no pudo seguir el ritmo de la mujer de cabello púrpura, ni siquiera pestañeó y permaneció erguida e impasible mientras miraba a la feroz mujer. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero después de unos segundos o así, Tsume sonrió y Anko también lo hizo antes de que la mujer mayor la abrazara en un hombro.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Anko-chan, Midori," Tsume reconoció a la serpiente pero afectuosamente saludó a la chica de una manera que Naruto podía comparar para ser casi maternal, "Entonces, ¿cuál es la ocasión?"

"Yo nada, solo aquí para ayudar al gaki", Anko hizo un gesto hacia Naruto, "Tened cuidado si hablamos en privado".

Asintiendo con la cabeza Tsume entonces ladró a sus hombres del clan para volver a sus deberes y aunque a Naruto le pudo haber sonado duro, el niño recordó que lo que le parecía duro era algo normal y cotidiano para los Inuzuka.

Cuando entraron en la casa compuesta, que tenía muchos almohadones de almohada y estaba muy ordenada para un lugar donde había una gran cantidad de perros, Naruto no pudo evitar admirar parte de la decoración. Las paredes tenían viejas y oxidadas armas anticuadas apiladas sobre ellas, en su mayoría con garras o puños por algún motivo, dibujos de una enorme criatura blanca que aullaba a la luna en un acantilado y otros objetos relacionados con perros.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación, Tsume hizo una señal con la mano que hizo que la puerta y las ventanas se cerraran y brillaran temporalmente en un tono morado. "Ahora nadie pensará en husmear", por más que confiaba en los miembros de su clan, Tsume sabía de primera mano que no todos eran leales al clan. "Entonces, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?"

"Bueno, el gaki tiene algo para ti", le dio un codazo al niño.

"No te preocupes, cachorro, no muerdo ... tanto como solías hacerlo al menos", su sonrisa con colmillos hizo que Naruto se preguntara si estaba bromeando o no. Por alguna extraña razón, se inclinaba más hacia el último. "Algún día hoy, cachorro".

Si Tsume era como su hijo, entonces Naruto sabía que ella era del tipo impaciente. Buscando en su bolsillo interior, Naruto sacó un pergamino que sostenía la cabeza de Onibuta, y lo cambió de su **Caja de inventario** al rollo de Anko. Lo último que necesitaban era que alguien preguntara cómo el Deadlast de todas las personas era capaz de usar una técnica de espacio-tiempo que podía contener una cantidad infinita de elementos cuando ni siquiera podía realizar un Bushin no Jutsu básico. Bombeando un poco de chakra en el pergamino, la habitación se llenó con una bocanada de blanco y Tsume fue recibido con la cabeza de Onibuta.

"Maldita sea", masculló la mujer descansando, "He visto mi cantidad de verracos feos, pero parece que la misma Senju Tsunade la golpeó una y otra vez con el árbol feo. ¿Quién es?"

"Onibuta", le informó Naruto.

"Realmente, bueno, imagínate eso. Escuché que algunos lugareños hablaron sobre esto pero no se molestaron en hacer nada con eso ya que quería ver si algunos de los cachorros de por aquí lo derribaban", si Tsume estaba impresionado. ella no lo mostró, honestamente Naruto pensó que parecía aburrida.

"Y esto aquí, lo encontré en su madriguera", entonces Naruto le ofreció el rollo.

Naruto vio que los ojos de Tsume se iluminaban y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de abrazarse con un abrazo de hueso. "¡No puedo ... respirar!" Naruto realmente no tenía idea de qué pasaba con estas mujeres que trataban de matarlo con sus cuerpos.

 **¡Tu reputación con el Clan Inuzuka ha aumentado en 500! ¡Ahora eres amistoso con muchos en el Clan Inuzuka, incluido Tsume!**

"Cachorro, no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy", Tsume lo dejó caer, "Así que el cerdo lo tuvo todo este tiempo, ¿eh? Si hubiera sabido que me hubiera esforzado más para encontrar al escurridizo hijo de puta , "algunos de sus Genin habían ido tras el jabalí como una cosa de la mayoría de edad y para obtener reconocimiento, pero ninguno había logrado encontrarlo. Tsume honestamente pensó que Genin carecía de talento y no tenía lo que se necesitaba, y aún lo hizo si Naruto de todas las personas no solo encontró sino mató a la bestia también, "¿Dónde estaba?"

"En el área de entrenamiento 1", dijo, "¿por qué?"

"Eso es raro. ¿Por qué demonios tendría el jabalí una guarida allí?", Se preguntó Tsume antes de encogerse de hombros, "Bueno, eso sin duda explica por qué mi Genin no pudo encontrar la maldita bestia. Estaban buscando en el área equivocada todo este tiempo".

"Si ese pergamino era tan importante, ¿por qué no poner más esfuerzo en encontrarlo?" Naruto se atrevió a preguntar.

"En realidad, era más importante para el Clan Matagi en lugar de nosotros. Pero tenía algo de información allí que, aunque no era muy vital para ninguno de los dos, todavía era privada. De todos modos, cachorro, en nombre del clan te lo agradezco. hubo una recompensa por esta maldita cosa, así que te pagaré en tu lugar y te traeré esto por ti ", ofreció Tsume.

"Gracias. Uh," vaciló Naruto.

"Derramarlo, cachorro", le dijo Tsume.

"¿Anko dijo que el Clan Matagi era de Tetsu no Kuni? Entonces, ¿por qué-"

"Así que te preguntas por qué estamos tratando con un clan de un país samurai", Tsume terminó por él, "A pesar de que son de tierras de samuráis, el Clan Matagi es nómada en Tetsu en vez de ser un samurai o un clan ninja. Los Matagi son básicamente un clan de cazadores que se especializan en la caza en entornos inhóspitos de invierno y Tetsu no Kuni los emplea porque tienen invierno de nueve a diez meses al año y los Matagi son fácilmente los mejores cazadores de invierno en los Países Elementales. Los superamos en términos de poder e influencia, pero nos tienen a nosotros como cazadores de invierno. Estamos tratando de ver cuál sería el resultado si nuestros ninken se cruzaban con los de ellos ".

Al pensar en ello por un segundo, un pensamiento le vino a la mente, "Oye, cachorro, ¿cuánto te gustan los perros?"

"¿Huh?

 **[¡Misión completada!]**

 **Recompensa de Onibuta**

 **Búsqueda principal: Recoge la recompensa de Onibuta de quien haya puesto la recompensa. (Consumado)**

 **Recompensas totales: 550 EXP, 35,000 Ryo, 500 REP con Inuzuka Clan, * Ninja Dog (Familiar) ***

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 7 Nivel siguiente: 3480/4500**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 1400**

 **CP: 2300**

 **STR: 33**

 **VIT: 37**

 **DEX: 43**

 **INT: 71**

 **SIO: 15.75**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 30**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia el estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% EXP hacia Chakra Control, - 40% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP hacia Chakra Control

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Beginner Zombie Slayer:** 30% de incremento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +5 stats cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 10% de drop adicional y Exp from Undead

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 40940 Ryo ~ (4094 $)

 **Puntos estadísticos: 16**

 **Katon: Hidama** (lanzamiento de fuego: bola de fuego) D-Rank. Lv. 5 Siguiente Lv. 3/650. **Uso de CP: 31.5 (afinidad de fuego)**

Esta técnica crea una pequeña bola de fuego que puede quemar carne y ocultar shuriken. Aunque es básico y más o menos utilizado para hacer fogatas, esta técnica es un gran trampolín para aprender Katon Ninjutsu, algo más complicado.

Puede crear dos bolas de fuego

Hace 25-36 de daño

Las posibilidades de quema son 20%

 **Fūton: Reppūshō** (Lanzamiento de viento: Gale Palm) C-Rank. Lv. 4 Siguiente Lv. 29/400.

 **Uso de CP: 35.2 (afinidad de viento)**

Una técnica simple que cuando las manos del usuario se juntan, el viento se comprime y se transforma en una potente tormenta que puede derribar fácilmente a un humano. El verdadero valor proviene de usarlo junto con armas de proyectiles como shuriken, aumentando su velocidad, potencia y capacidad de herir o incluso matar aumentan varias veces.

La velocidad y el daño de Shuriken aumentaron en un 28%

Las probabilidades de derribar a otros es 44%

Hace 41 daños al oponente

 **Dominio Básico de Armas Blunt.** Lv7. Siguiente Lv 28/650. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario manejar libremente armas contundentes.

Aumenta pasivamente el poder de las armas contundentes en un 22%

Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de golpe de las armas contundentes en un 11%

Aumenta pasivamente la tasa de aciertos críticos de las armas contundentes en un 11%


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

 **Capítulo 7: Decisiones, Decisiones**

"¿Huh?" fue la respuesta inteligente de Naruto a las preguntas de Tsume. "Los perros son geniales, supongo. Pensé que obtendría uno cuando fuera mayor, pero ser un ninja y todo lo que significara que tendría que irme mucho así. Luego está el todo, ellos no viven tanto tiempo. Ayame-neechan y Teuchi-jisan, tal vez incluso Ojisan podría cuidarlo cuando me haya ido ...

"Woah, cachorro, solo quiero una simple respuesta de sí o no, no tu historia de vida", Tsume interrumpió al chico, aunque podía decir que lo había pensado un poco.

"Oh", Naruto se sonrojó un poco, "Uh, ¿sí?"

"... ¿Qué clase de respuesta fue esa?" Tsume le preguntó.

"Discúlpenos por un momento, gracias", Anko agarró al niño y lo arrastró afuera. "Gaki, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que esto significa?"

"¿Tengo un perro?" La respuesta de Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza, "¡Ay, qué diablos!"

"Este es un perro Ninja Inuzuka, gaki. Simplemente llamarlos perro es como llamar a un ninja mercenario por contrato, no le hace justicia y es insultante. ¿Tienes alguna idea? Rayos, no lo haces En cualquier caso, la cantidad de veces que sé que los Inuzuka le dan a alguien fuera del clan una de sus llaves, puedo contar con mis manos, "sin un gran pago por supuesto.

"Sus perros son criados especialmente para fines específicos tales como técnicas de vigilancia, seguimiento o ataque. Aunque todos lo tienen, algunas razas son más fuertes en algunas que en otras y, a medida que envejecen, dependen de lo bien entrenados que estén. incluso algunos Jounin dudan en enfrentarlos ".

Cuando lo dijo así, Naruto tuvo que admitir que sonaba mucho más genial de lo que originalmente pensaba que harían. Con perros normales, Naruto sabía que tendría que entrenarlos, lo que llevaría tiempo, y aun así solo serían buenos para la compañía, lo cual era bueno, pero no lo ayudaban tanto como a un ninja. Si lo que Anko estaba diciendo era cierto, un perro ninja podría ayudarlo y ser un compañero al mismo tiempo.

 **Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

Los Ninken son esencialmente razas especiales de perros que tienen mayores sentidos y habilidades que sus contrapartes regulares, lo que les permite trabajar con ninjas. Son bastante peligrosos en combate, ya que se sabe que algunos han destrozado y destrozado incluso a Jonin. Ninken, al igual que las convocatorias, generalmente se clasifican en categorías. Con Ninken, las categorías son: **Perros de seguimiento, Perros de ataque, Perros guardianes.** Muchos clanes crían solo una categoría específica de perro ninja, mientras que otros como el Clan Inuzuka intentan crear híbridos.

 **Perros de seguimiento:** una raza especial de ninken que tienen un sentido del olfato y habilidades inigualables para rastrear, capturar y derribar a sus presas. Tienen una gran cantidad de sigilo, velocidad y son capaces de acercarse furtivamente a Jounin antes de que sea demasiado tarde para que reaccionen.

 **Perros de ataque:** Una raza especial de ninken especialmente criados para romper la oposición a los fragmentos rápidamente y con poco esfuerzo. Estos perros son muy peligrosos y no tienen rival cuando usan técnicas de colaboración o por sí mismos.

 **Perros guardianes:** una raza especial de ninken que es conocida por su gran resistencia, constitución y umbral de dolor que de lo contrario resultarían en la muerte de otros perros. Ferozmente leales lucharán hasta la muerte por su pareja o familia.

"¿Qué tan inteligentes son Ninken?" Preguntó Naruto. Aunque la ventana emergente fue útil, no mencionó nada al respecto.

"No soy el experto, pero he estado con algunos y sé que la mayoría son tan inteligentes como los humanos, en algunos casos, como el compañero de Tsume, Kuromaru, incluso pueden hablar nuestro idioma. Aunque es bastante raro y por lo general solo los más antiguos eso puede hacerlo ", le informó ella. "Añade el hecho de que pueden vivir tanto como los humanos significan que tendrás un compañero de por vida", Anko decidió renunciar a mencionar que el promedio de vida de ninken era similar al de un ninja y kunoichi. Después de todo, era un estilo de vida peligroso.

Naruto tuvo que admitir que sonaba mejor y mejor cuanto más le contaba Anko. Con un perro normal que Naruto sabía que nunca sería capaz de llevarlo con él en misiones, la criatura quedaría hecha trizas. Cuando Naruto pensó en la cantidad de veces que tendría que abandonar su hogar para misiones a largo plazo, al menos según Iruka-sensei, el perro probablemente no se uniría a él y estaría más o menos a cargo de él. alguien más. Lo más probable es que el perro se una al cuidador y no tengan conexión entre ellos.

Por el momento vio muchos profesionales de poseer un ninken. Vivirían tanto tiempo como él, lo que significaba que no tendría que preocuparse de que envejeciera y luego morir antes de los veinte, tal vez incluso menos. Serían capaces de ayudarlo durante las misiones, lo que significaba que no tendría que dejarlos con alguien y con su habilidad Dungeon Creation los ninken probablemente lo ayudarían a fortalecerse más rápidamente. Además, siempre fue bueno tener compañerismo.

Con el acero en sus ojos, una mirada que Anko notó y la hizo sonreír, Naruto miró a Tsume y preguntó, "¿Cómo hago esto?"

La madre de dos hijos de aspecto salvaje simplemente miró a Naruto por unos momentos antes de darle una sonrisa con colmillos. Naruto no tenía idea de por qué lo hizo, pero supuso que había hecho algo bien cuando ella les indicó a él y a Anko que la siguieran.

"En primer lugar, cachorros, ninken requieren una dosis constante de actividad diaria, de lo contrario, pueden envejecer bastante rápido. Afortunadamente, si esto sucede, volverán a su estado anterior si comienzas a entrenar con ellos otra vez, aunque llevará algo de tiempo. En segundo lugar, el metabolismo de un ninken es más alto que el de un perro común y aunque es poco probable que se enferme, puede ocurrir si no lo alimenta o no lo cuida adecuadamente, los cachorros lo hacen más. Necesitan proteínas y mientras puede comerlo crudo, es mejor si lo cocinas, no quieres que se contagien de parásitos ", notó que Kuromaru se estremeció cuando Tsume dijo eso y adivinó que el híbrido ninja perro lobo había sufrido de ellos una vez.

Tsume siguió enumerando algunas cosas para que él siguiera, una de las cuales sería que él tuviera que aprender y enseñarle sus propias técnicas, mientras que el cachorro instintivamente conocería una o dos de las técnicas del clan que no le enseñarían a Naruto. Agradecida como estaba ella, no iba a enseñar técnicas de clanes miembro de Inuzuka. Incluso entonces Naruto necesitaba haber nacido como Inuzuka y condicionado a una edad muy temprana para usar las técnicas al máximo con los ninken. Sus técnicas fueron clasificadas como Hidenjutsu por una razón.

Mientras ella continuaba hablando, Naruto sintió que su mente se maravillaba un poco y vio a varios hombres del clan Inuzuka enseñando a algunos de los jóvenes inocentes y vio a otros practicando y burlándose de pelear con su compañero. En alguna ocasión, Naruto vio a un miembro del clan con más de un ninken.

"Cachorro, ¿estás escuchando?" Tsume le gruñó al niño y Naruto juró que estaba lista para disciplinarlo.

"Lo siento, solo distraído", le hizo un gesto al miembro de Inuzuka con dos perros.

El ceño fruncido permaneció en su rostro, pero Naruto notó un cambio sutil en la intensidad, "Te preguntas por qué tiene dos, ¿eh?". La mayoría de nosotros tenemos solo una pareja de novios, pero a veces un miembro del clan obtiene más de uno. Hana atrapó trillizos a través de su vínculo, "la voz de Tsume estaba llena de orgullo.

"¿Vinculación?"

"Básicamente es cómo un miembro del clan y un ninken saben quién será su pareja", explicó. "La experiencia suele ser diferente para cada uno de nosotros".

La mente de Tsume comenzó a vagar brevemente. A Kiba como a la mayoría de los niños Inuzuka se le había dado su Ninken, Akamaru, y aunque no era raro que algunos Inuzuka no se unieran en el lugar, tanto el cachorro blanco como su hijo habían hecho clic, a pesar del cachorro blanco meando en su cara. En el caso de Hana, se unió a los Tres Hermanos Haimaru cuando los trillizos perdieron a su madre debido a complicaciones. Hana había tomado una decisión instintiva de cuidar de ellos y los cuatro eran inseparables desde entonces.

Con Tsume y Kuromaru fue más volátil. Kuromaru tenía tres años antes de tener un compañero, mucho más viejo que el ninken de uno o dos años, y ya era grande y fuerte para su edad. Los lazos de Tsume y Kuromaru eran ambos peleando entre sí por el dominio, con Tsume ganando al final por la piel de sus dientes. Kuromaru luego la vio como una pareja adecuada y fuerte, y las dos estuvieron cercanas desde entonces.

Parte de ella se preguntaba cómo sería el vínculo con Naruto. Era muy raro que los ninjas fuera del clan recibieran tal oportunidad, la última fue Hatake Sakumo cuando salvó a varios miembros y se unió con varios ninken en lugar de uno. Por lo que ella podía recordar, los perros y el rollo de invocación improvisado que él creó y usó junto con ellos fueron pasados a su hijo cuando el hombre realizó el seppuku.

Cuando llegaron a las perreras, a las que Anko parecía satisfecha cuando pasaron junto al degradado Chunin que estaba limpiando algunas de las jaulas de perros enfermos, el grupo se detuvo en un recinto que contenía varios cachorros bravucones.

"Estos cachorros tienen uno o dos años y aunque ahora no se ven como se verán ahora, serán más letales y fuertes a medida que envejecen", informó Tsume antes de abrir el corral para dejarlo entrar.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sé cuál elegir?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba a los cachorros.

"Podría decírtelo ... pero es más divertido verlo", sonrió la mujer.

"Caramba, gracias", Naruto no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer en ese momento. Escogiendo algunas y usando su **Observar** en algunas de ellas, la última realmente no ayudó mucho, Naruto procedió por ensayo y error.

"¡Ah, no vuelvas a follar!" Naruto dejó el último cachorro macho que le molestaba. " _Y estas son ropas nuevas también_ " _._

Naruto lo tomó como una señal de que no eran suyos si se alejaban o se enojaban con él, como hicieron otros: "Al menos no me cagaron encima", murmuró solo para pisar algo pastoso y ganar aullidos de la risa de Anko y Tsume.

"¡Comenzando a odiar esto!" Naruto se quitó su sandalia ninja y comenzó a golpearla contra la pared para quitar todo lo que pudo. Tendría que lavarlo más tarde para deshacerse del olor también.

"Grrrr", escuchó un pequeño gruñido.

"Oh, qué demonios ahora", miró alrededor, pero con los diversos cachorros a su alrededor, el niño no tenía idea de cuál lo hizo.

"¡Grrrraaaa!"

"¡Yoww! Madre fuc-," mirando hacia abajo, Naruto vio a un cachorro desnudo de color marrón / naranja usando su pierna como un juguete masticable. "¡Por qué eres pequeño!" agarrando al cachorro por el cogote de su cuello, Naruto lo alzó, o al menos lo intentó, ya que el pequeño perro tenía su pierna en un agarre y simplemente terminó lastimándose a sí mismo.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú", sonrió Tsume, "Eso es Hottomaru. Su madre era una de las nietas de Kuromaru y su padre era un Komainu de uno de los clanes ninken más fuertes pero ahora extintos".

"Komainu?" Anko preguntó.

"Una raza fuerte de Ninken que logramos obtener derechos de cría antes de que el clan pereciera. Cabreado con las personas equivocadas y usted sabe el resto. Komainu son fuertes como cachorros pero muy protector y leal para la vida una vez que se gana su confianza. Incluso en a muy temprana edad, su fuerza de mordida es bastante fuerte y cuando crecen las picaduras de Komainu son consideradas una de las más fuertes y mortales entre los ninken y pueden recibir más castigo que cualquier raza ninken ".

"¡Suéltalo!" Gritó Naruto e intentó sacudir al cachorro de su pierna. Si bien su fuerza de mordida era bastante fuerte, Hottomaru todavía era relativamente joven y, aunque el pequeño cachorro logró aguantar durante una buena cantidad de tiempo, el cachorro se vio obligado a soltar la pierna antes de que se la enviara volando.

Mirando al pequeño cachorro, que simplemente miró a Naruto, Naruto arrebató al pequeño perro del aire cuando se abalanzó sobre él y lo sostuvo por la nuca. "¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Nada realmente la mayoría de los cachorros con un linaje de lobos pasan por esta etapa. Las peleas simuladas entre cachorros es la forma en que obtienen una mejor sensación para sus cuerpos", le dijo Tsume.

"Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no se burla de pelear con sus hermanos?", Naruto eludió una racha de orina que le envió.

"Él no puede, desafortunadamente. Solo unos pocos nacieron de la cría y dos de ellos no sobrevivieron. La madre de Hottomaru era de linaje Akita pero fue asesinada en una misión con su compañero. El padre se quedó con el Clan Komainu. y el cachorro es el único que queda de su familia. Se lleva muy bien con los otros cachorros pero se mantiene mayoritariamente, nadie en el clan ha sido capaz de vincularse con él hasta ahora ", informó Tsume al especialista en muchacho y T & I.

Mirando al cachorro, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco entre semejanza en términos de circunstancia. A diferencia de él, el cachorro tenía familia, pero no había padres o hermanos muy parecidos a él. Poniéndolo en el suelo, Naruto se arrodilló y miró a Hottomaru directamente a los ojos y el cachorro lo emparejó. Cuando pasaron varios segundos, Hottomaru se levantó y mordió juguetonamente la nariz del niño.

"Ow", murmuró un sonido relleno Naruto. La mordida no era tan mala como cuando el cachorro se mordió la pierna, pero todavía dolía. Rascando a Hottomaru detrás de sus orejas, el cachorro se soltó y cayó al suelo con una mirada de pura alegría en sus ojos cuando Naruto procedió a darle al cachorro un masaje en el vientre. Cuando se detuvo, el cachorro se levantó y miró a Naruto levemente como si estuviera avergonzado por la acción.

"Lo hará", dijo Naruto mientras recogía del perro despojado.

Tsume frunció el ceño ligeramente. Si bien estaba claro que ambos se habían unido entre sí, de una manera bastante extraña, la mujer estaba un poco nerviosa por abandonar el único cachorro con sangre Komainu. El perro era el único de su especie en este momento.

Aunque duro y duro, Tsume fue una persona que cumplió su promesa cuando dio su palabra. "Está bien, cachorro. Es tuyo. Pero cuando crezca lo suficiente quiero que se críe con algunas de las perras aquí para asegurar su linaje. Para todos los fines, el cachorro es el último de su raza, incluso si está mezclado".

A Naruto realmente no le gustó el sonido ya que hacía que Hottomaru pareciera una herramienta en lugar de un compañero, pero una vez más Naruto necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo que los Inuzuka veían las cosas de manera diferente.

 **¡Felicitaciones, ahora tienes un familiar familiar!**

Cuando Tsume se fue para buscarle algunos cuidados básicos de ninken para tomar herramientas e instrucciones, Naruto silenciosamente murmuró **Observar** en Hottomaru.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 3 Siguiente Nivel: 89/1400**

 **Reputación: Neutral (400/1000)**

 **Título: Socio de Naruto**

 **Especialización: Battle Pet**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: 225**

 **CP: 175**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 9**

 **DEX: 17**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Defensa: 0**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (perro de guardia):** +1 VIT, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP para técnicas de mordiscos, -20% de efectividad y EXP para entrenamiento y reputación, "?"

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y acres

 **Descripción: Un dos viejo perro ninja con sangre Komainu en sus venas. Si bien posee un gran potencial como su primo Akamaru, Hottomaru como la mayoría de los cachorros Komainu requieren una buena cantidad de disciplina y puede ser difícil de entrenar, pero son muy fieles y protegen a sus dueños y socios.**

A Naruto no le importaba demasiado la parte difícil de entrenar, pero nunca fue alguien a quien retroceder ante un desafío. Sin embargo, el bit de reputación que aparecía cuando usaba **Observe** lo intrigaba y adivinó que, como ahora estaba en el nivel nueve, se le revelaría más información. " _Supongo que la cosa de Entrenamiento y Reputación del -20% derribó al 500 Rep._ "

Utilizándolo en Anko y Tsume Naruto vio que con Anko era amistoso **(50/3000)** y con Tsume era amistoso **(0/3000)** , " _Tengo un largo camino por delante si voy a completar esa búsqueda ,_ "él también estaba preocupado de que algunas de sus acciones podría incluso reducir algunos de los puntos de reputación que tuvo con Anko. Naruto también se preguntó por qué los niveles de Reputación eran diferentes entre Hottomaru y Tsume en este momento. A pesar de que sacó una página de los libros de Anko y lo dejó, preferiría no lidiar con un dolor de cabeza en este momento.

"Mamá, el idiota que enviaron pisó una de las colas de los perros otra vez", Kiba entró en la escena con Akamaru. "Lo tienen a él"

"¡Tú!" Anko se abalanzó sobre Kiba y recibió al estudiante de la academia encapuchada por el cuello de su sudadera con capucha.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás loca ?!" Gritó Kiba con Akamaru ladrando a ella.

"¡Vas a pagar por ese enano! ¡Y tu pequeño perro callejero también!" ella miró a Akamaru y el pequeño perro se sintió asustado por su mirada y comenzó a retroceder con la cola entre las piernas. "¡Midori!" Anko llamó.

" **Ahora no, Anko-chan, estoy tratando de dormir** " **,** dijo la cansada serpiente.

"El mocoso y su ninken de quién nos enojó antes están justo en frente de nosotros", agregó Anko.

" **¡Los mataré!"** Midori se consideraba muy equilibrada y lenta para enojarse, pero incluso ella tenía el gatillo. Enojarse con alguien fue uno de ellos, especialmente cuando ese alguien podía convertirse fácilmente en una comida.

"¿Te importaría decirme qué demonios está pasando?" Tsume regresó mientras Midori comenzaba a perseguir a Akamaru. Naruto sabía que el constrictor verde básicamente estaba jugando con su comida, como decía el dicho, y simplemente estaba atormentando al pobre cachorro. Aunque fue culpa suya por molestar a Anko.

"Akamaru, o tal vez Kiba, enojado con Anko hace un tiempo", le informó Naruto y el chico juró que Hottomaru se estaba riendo un poco. " _Si no supiera hablar de animales, esto parecería extraño_ ", todavía lo era, pero no tanto. Decidió ver a alguien mientras tenía la oportunidad que Naruto usó **Observe** on Akamaru.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Akamaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 4 Siguiente Nivel: 1149/2100**

 **Reputación: Neutral (700/1000)**

 **Título: Socio de Kiba**

 **Especialización: Battle Pet**

 **Ninken Categoría: "Ataque y seguimiento híbrido"**

 **HP: 175**

 **CP: 150**

 **STR: 7**

 **VIT: 7**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 16**

 **Defensa: 0**

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de lobo (perro de ataque):** +1 STR, +1 DEX por Lv, + 25% de efectividad y EXP hacia técnicas de colaboración

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y acres

 **Descripción: Un dos viejo perro ninja y compañero de Kiba. Aunque es joven y parece un cachorro normal, Akamaru es bastante inteligente y fuerte para su edad y tamaño.**

" _Casi lo mismo que Hottomaru,"_ notó Naruto antes de ver a Tsume darle a su hijo una mirada _penetrante, "_ ¿Qué? Akamaru y yo estábamos probando una posible técnica".

" _¿Qué clase de técnica implica mear a alguien?_ " Kiba no era el estudiante más brillante de la academia, pero Naruto sabía que tenía ingenio, inteligencia de calle y un sentido común en ese pequeño cerebro suyo.

"Amigo, tiene que ser la excusa más pobre que he escuchado", dijo Naruto.

"¡No es una excusa! Y, para el registro, algunos de ustedes son poco comprensivos", replicó Kiba.

"No lo son, aliento de perro!"

"¡Una vez le dijiste a Iruka-sensei que te perdiste la clase porque tuviste tu regla!" Kiba anunció.

"¡Qué!" Anko y Tsume miraron a Naruto con incredulidad.

"¡Eso fue hace años! ¡Era joven y no sabía que solo las mujeres lo tenían!" dijo Naruto muy avergonzado y recordó cómo la clase casi se desgarró por la excusa. El chico realmente deseaba no haberse saltado esa porción de sexo, la clase no le había permitido olvidarse de eso por casi un mes y medio. "¡Por lo menos no me enojé con un especialista en T & I!"

El pensamiento rápido de Narutop tuvo la reacción que quería y la atención de Anko se redirigió hacia el ahora palidecedor heredero del Clan Inuzuka, "Uh, mamá? Poca ayuda aquí sería sólida".

"Anko no mates a mi hijo", Kiba lo miró con alivio, "solo asegúrate de que aprenda su lección", terminó y la pálida cara de Kiba se volvió tres veces más blanca y algo más cuando Anko tenía una sonrisa sádica tan familiar en su cara.

"Lo haré. Nos vemos mañana, gaki", con eso la sádica mujer procedió a arrastrar al chico de aspecto salvaje hacia algún lado para hacer quién sabe qué le iba a hacer. Naruto personalmente no quería saber qué iba a hacer.

"Sabes que Anko no va a ser fácil con él, ¿verdad?" le dijo a ella.

"Cachorro, he conocido a Anko por más tiempo que tú, la niña es como una segunda hija para mí, ¿qué te dice eso?"

"¿Eres tan sádica como ella?"

"¿Tienes un problema con eso?" la mirada que ella le había hecho sacudir su cabeza.

"Inteligente, cachorro. De todos modos, por mucho que ame a ese niño de cabeza gruesa, aprendí que es mejor si Kiba a veces aprende lecciones de vida a través de medios más heterodoxos. Es lo único que realmente funciona con él", Tsume miró al rubio. "Esto es lo que necesitarás para ocuparte de Hottomaru y todo lo que necesitamos para que hagas ahora es firmar algunos papeles de propiedad y listo".

Diez minutos después, agonizantes basadas en los gritos de Kiba por misericordia, Naruto y Hottomaru abandonaron el complejo del Clan Inuzuka y se dirigieron a casa. El chico se consideraba afortunado de que su departamento no tuviera una regla de "no mascotas", pero Naruto sabía que tendría que ahorrar algo de dinero para comprar una casa. Según Tsume, los perros, especialmente los cachorros, eran muy enérgicos y amaban los espacios abiertos para deshacerse de él y relajarse.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **¡Hogar dulce hogar!**

 **Búsqueda principal: comprar una casa!**

 **Side Quest: ¡descubre más sobre ser dueño de casas!**

 **Finalización principal de la misión:? EXP,? ¡REP con Hottomaru, posee una casa!**

 **Finalización de Quest Side: 250 EXP**

 **¿Aceptar? (Si no)**

" _¿De acuerdo? ¿Cómo demonios voy a comprar una casa?_ " Sin embargo, Naruto aceptó, pero tenía curiosidad sobre no solo cómo iba a comprar una casa en primer lugar. Estaba tan curioso sobre el signo de interrogación como para ganar experiencia y se preguntó por qué no se mostraba el número real. " _Bien podría_ echarle un _vistazo mañana"_ , pensó antes de que él y Hottomaru entraran a su departamento. "No es mucho, pero es su hogar", le dijo Naruto al cachorro ninjen que procedió a oler todo a la vista antes-

"¡Oye, no puedes mear sobre eso!" él era demasiado tarde y el lado de la silla lo orinaba. "¡No, perro malo! ¡No orinar en la habitación!"

Hottomaru simplemente bostezó, procedió a rascarse la oreja con la pata trasera, y luego saltó a la cama donde se acurrucó y comenzó a dormir. Los ojos de Naruto simplemente se crisparon ante el acto de desafío. El niño había sido informado de que, aunque más inteligentes que muchos otros animales, seguían siendo animales y Hottomaru todavía era un cachorro, por lo que entrenarlo para confiar y escucharlo no sería un paseo por el parque. Ninken era más sensible e inteligente que sus contrapartes mundanas, era casi como criar a un ser humano. " _Esto tomará algún tiempo acostumbrarse_ " _._

 **(Día siguiente)**

Al despertar temprano el domingo con su HP y CP completamente recuperado, y con un nuevo compañero de litera, Naruto realizó su ritual de la mañana e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no despertar a Hottomaru en el proceso. Naruto quería asegurarse de que su reputación con su Ninken no bajara.

Haciendo un poco de desayuno, que era simplemente arroz hervido y huevos cocidos, con el olor despertando y atrayendo la atención de Hottomaru en el proceso, Naruto comió su comida y también le dio algo al perro.

" _Y después de todo, solo recibí un pésimo incremento de +20 Rep con él_ " _,_ originalmente era de 25, pero el beneficio de Komainu le quitó 5 puntos. Viendo el momento en que Naruto recordó que necesitaba encontrarse con Anko y Jiji en su oficina. Mientras estaba preparado para irse, Naruto vio a Hottomaru detrás de él y, por lo que veía, el niño adivinó que el cachorro estaba ansioso por salir del pequeño departamento. "Ah, bien, vamos".

Naruto no se molestó con una correa ya que Tsume le dijo que Ninken los odiaba, incluso cuando los usaban para misiones secretas e intentaban pasar como perros normales. Entrando en un trote ligero hacia la Torre Hokage para ver si el cachorro podía alcanzarlo, Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Hottomaru podía. Aumentando el ritmo y luego entrando en una carrera, el rubio vio que Hottomaru, aunque todavía estaba bien, no estaba carenado y disminuyó la velocidad un poco para que el cachorro ninja pudiera alcanzarlo. Después de la reunión, Naruto iba a comenzar a entrenar al cachorro. Todavía tenía unas buenas horas antes de que se le permitiera usar su habilidad de **IDC** y entrar en Zombie Dungeon.

Al menos allí los enemigos estaban en un nivel decente que era cercano al de Hottomaru y con sus nuevas armas y ninjutsu, Naruto no tendría problemas para enfrentarlos.

Entrando al edificio, Naruto y Hottomaru subieron las escaleras y entraron a la sala de espera, "¡Oye, Mariko-neechan!"

"Naruto-kun," Mariko saludó al chico antes de que Hottomaru saltara sobre su escritorio.

"¡No, perro malo!" Naruto reprendió.

"Oh, él es tan lindo", Mariko comenzó a rascar al cachorro y el perro lo amaba todo en segundo lugar, con la pata trasera dando patadas en el aire mientras le daba un masaje en el vientre, " _Malo, no, por poco ..."_

"Entonces, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento de mascotas, gaki?", Preguntó Anko.

"¡Gah! ¿Podrás detener eso?" Naruto estaba bastante harto de este juego.

"No", sonrió y vio a Hottomaru, "Wow, eres un perro que te dejó por una mujer con dedos mágicos", Hottomary comenzó a gritar de placer y su pierna temblaba como loca, "No puedo decir que no lo hice" lo ve venir ".

"Mándalos, Mariko-chan", la voz de Hiruzen se transmitió por el intercomunicador.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Mariko les hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y Naruto agarró a Hottomaru por el cuello y lo hizo seguirlo dentro de la oficina, " _Maldición, perro callejero_ " _,_ pensó Naruto.

"Tome asiento, ustedes dos", Hiruzen señaló el asiento, pero vio que uno de ellos ya estaba ocupado, "Uhh, supongo que uno de ustedes tendrá que compartir un asiento. ¿Quién es Ninken es eso?"

"Mía. ¿Cómo supiste que Hottomaru es un idiota, Jiji?" Los esfuerzos de Naruto por hacer que el cachorro se sentara en el piso estaban resultando infructuosos y al final solo hizo que el cachorro se tumbara en su regazo.

"No soy el Hokage por nada, Naruto-kun", dijo Hiruzen como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Esto no tendría que ver con la finalización de recompensas de rango D que recibí ayer, ¿o sí?"

"Umm".

"Eso pensé", suspiró, "No sé si regañarte o felicitarte por completar tu primera misión C-Rank, Naruto-kun", dijo Hiruzen.

"¿Misión C-Rank? ¿Pero la recompensa era una D-Rank?" Naruto estaba confundido.

"El valor y el rango de recompensas y misiones varía, Naruto-kun. La erradicación o captura de vida silvestre como Onibuta se considera una misión de rango C", sinceramente, el niño debería haber aprendido más sobre esto en la academia pero el hombre no saber si él tenía la culpa de que Naruto se saltara la lección o se debiera a su espía de academia actual.

"En cualquier caso, felicitaciones por su nuevo compañero", Hiruzen se rió entre dientes cuando el perrito ninken le ladró, "tendrás tu trabajo hecho para ti".

Hiruzen recordó cuando convocó por primera vez a un Enma muy joven cuando la invocación de los monos fue el Príncipe de los monos antes de convertirse en el líder del clan. El principito arrogante y fogoso de la época no quería cooperar con él cuando se conocieron, pero con el tiempo los dos se habían convertido en los amigos más cercanos y Hiruzen siempre podía confiar en el Rey de los Monos.

"Ahora en los negocios. En primer lugar, no necesito enfatizar el hecho de que ninguno de ustedes debe revelar la existencia de la Abyss Auction House", ambos asintieron con la cabeza, "Bien. Desafortunadamente, también significa otra cosa. "

Aquí Hiruzen sacó dos pedazos de papel y los pasó a los dos a su ninja y ninja. "Hokage-sama?" la mujer estaba preocupada.

"No hay necesidad de asustarse, Anko. Este es un sello de protección que Senju Mito desarrolló a petición de su marido y el Abyss. Es una forma de defensa para que nadie pueda extraer información sobre la Abyss Auction House, a diferencia del sello de maldición que desarrollan para aquellos que trabajan para ellos. Sin embargo, conecto el estrés con las ramificaciones que pueden ocurrir si cualquiera de ustedes las revela sin mi o su autoridad ".

Anko respiró con más facilidad y Naruto notó a la mujer poniéndose la mano en el cuello, " _¿Qué es eso?_ "

Después de administrar el sello de protección, una experiencia extraña pero indolora en su mente, Naruto tuvo que admitir que era genial. " _Pienso un poco en eso que el beneficio mío dice que tengo más experiencia y efectividad de fuinjutsu_ " _._

"Oye, Jiji, ¿puedo aprender a hacer sellos?" Preguntó Naruto.

" _Oh, kami-sama_ " _,_ Hiruzen temía esto. El Clan Uzumaki era temido por todas partes debido a su dominio en fuinjutsu con buenas razones. Incluso a una edad temprana, el promedio de Uzumaki tenía una mejor comprensión y comprensión de las focas que la mayoría de los demás, cuando se trataba de los prodigios de Uzumaki en el arte, era un juego de pelota completamente diferente. " _Si Naruto heredó incluso una gota de talento para ese campo de cualquiera de sus padres, muchos comenzarán a hacer preguntas, incluso al enemigo_ " _,_ mientras Minato era mucho más poderoso que su esposa y un prodigio que sobresalía en todo lo que hacía, el La mujer seguía siendo una kunoichi muy fuerte y era la única que le superaba en términos de fuinjutsu.

No era Tsunade en términos de poder y destreza, pero era una de las pocas kunoichi de su vida que muchos pensaban que tenía el potencial de rivalizar y tal vez estar a la par con ella algún día.

" _Naruto se está haciendo más fuerte pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para resistir al ninja más poderoso. Incluso después de todos estos años, algunos aún tratan de encontrar lo que queda del Clan Uzumaki_ " _,_ Hiruzen había recibido informes de Jiraiya y sus Anbu enviados en misiones especiales a localice a cualquiera de los miembros restantes del clan Uzumaki y tráigalos a Konoha para que los santigue.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y en ocasiones algunos de los miembros del clan al que dirigían eran demasiado difíciles de encontrar, sus sellos no dudaron en ayudarlos en esto, o llegaron demasiado tarde y sus cuerpos fueron encontrados mutilados por el enemigo. facciones para descubrir sus secretos. Como estaban las cosas, Tsunade y Naruto eran los únicos con sangre Uzumaki que estaba afiliada con Konoha. Hiruzen dudaba de que quedara algún Uzumaki de pura sangre ahora.

Pero por mucho que quisiera proteger al chico, Hiruzen sabía que si no lo ataba y lo encerraba, Naruto no se daría por vencido para aprender algo o convertirse en un ninja. " _El chico había heredado la terquedad de su madre y su padre nunca se da por vencido. actitud._ "Era una combinación peligrosa en su mente. Sin embargo, un pensamiento estalló en la cabeza de Hiruzen.

"Aunque admiro tu entusiasmo por aprender una habilidad que muy pocos usan, me temo que tendré que decir que no en este momento. Antes de interrumpir", Hiruzen detuvo al rubio tan pronto como vio signos de protesta, "debes Sé que aprender y usar sellos no es tan simple como suena, Naruto-kun, "Hiruzen produjo un pergamino en blanco. "Escribe tu nombre."

"¿Huh?"

"Escribe tu nombre en este pergamino, Naruto", Hiruzen le dio al niño algo de tinta y un pincel. Sin ver a dónde iba, Naruto procedió a hacer eso tan rápido como pudo e Hiruzen simplemente suspiró. "De esto es de lo que estoy hablando, Naruto".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hago?" el chico preguntó.

"Fuinjutsu es un arte poderoso, complicado y mortal. Requiere una gran cantidad de habilidad, concentración, dedicación, imaginación y precisión absoluta".

"¿Precisión? ¿No es solo escribir símbolos y cosas así?" el chico recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Anko, "¡Ay!"

"¡Fuinjutsu es más que solo escribir símbolos y cosas así, gaki-baka!" Anko negó con la cabeza.

"Anko-chan tiene razón, Naruto-kun, es mucho más que meramente escribir un símbolo en una hoja de papel en blanco. Aunque he visto cosas peores, la forma en que escribiste tu nombre sigue siendo muy descuidada, me temo. Fuinjutsu es un arte delicado, un solo error, ya sea un personaje fuera de lugar, un trazo de tinta o símbolos incompatibles pueden tener efectos desastrosos. He visto lo que les sucede a las personas inexpertas que se entrometen en fuinjutsu solo para que les falle mucho El tema más frecuente es que sean asesinados o lisiados, o que les suceda a los que los rodean. Una vez vi a un hombre tratar de sellar un arma dentro de su brazo, su falta de conocimiento e inexperiencia en Fuinjutsu lo obligaron a dejar de ser un ninja. y arruinó su vida ", el hombre todavía se estremecía ante el recuerdo. "Si bien es así"

Naruto estaba un poco pálido ante la perspectiva.

"Como ahora Naruto no puedo permitir que aprendas fuinjutsu. Una vez que tu caligrafía esté en un nivel muy aceptable, y puedas enfocarte y no solo apresurarte y terminar con esto, lo consideraré. 'Está prohibido aprenderlo', sabía Naruto cada vez que Jiji usaba su voz de autoridad absoluta, no había forma de evitarlo.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Caligrafía 101!**

 **Búsqueda principal: ¡Aprende y domina la habilidad Caligrafía básica!**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Finalización principal de misiones: +500 REP con Sarutobi Hiruzen, +1100 EXP, desbloquear Fuinjutsu Skill, ¿?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?, ?**

 **¿Aceptar? (Si no)**

"Ok, Jiji", Naruto sabía que no debía discutir en este momento con el viejo.

"Muy bien", Hiruzen lanzó un suspiro de alivio. No había querido hacer esto, pero era por el bien de Naruto. Él no negaría a Naruto usar fuinjutsu, pero necesitaba que el chico fuera más fuerte y estuviera en una mejor forma de pensar antes de permitirle tomar una oportunidad. Naruto no era como su padre donde podía aprender, dominar y, a veces, incluso mejorar una habilidad y hacer que pareciera un juego de niños. Tampoco tenía el talento crudo de Kushina en caligrafía, un hecho que sorprendió a muchos que conocían al marimacho. Naruto tuvo que comenzar desde abajo y seguir subiendo.

"En otra nota, tengo una pequeña proposición para ustedes dos", comenzó Hiruzen, "Anko, ¿cómo te gustaría llevar a Naruto como estudiante?"

"... ¿¡Huh !?" fue su única respuesta inteligente.

"Piense en ello como una especie de experimento", explicó Hiruzen, "Usted Naruto necesita una puesta a punto, y aunque tengo fe en que contar con alguien de la habilidad de Anko, ayudarlo en el camino lo ayudará a obtener resultados".

"¿No puedo opinar sobre esto?" Anko le preguntó a su líder.

"Vamos, Anko. ¿Crees que estoy ciega? He visto y escuchado cómo te asocias con Naruto-kun. Obviamente te importan y te has desviado de tu camino para entrenar y darle consejos", sonrió con suficiencia. sabiendas.

"¿Jiji has estado usando tu bola de cristal otra vez?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Su cristal, qué?" Anko preguntó confundido.

"Nada", le lanzó a Naruto una mirada que era a la vez suplicante y amenazante, "solo un viejo truco que le mostré cuando era más joven, eso es todo", el hombre le agradeció a Kami que hiciera que Orochimaru o Jiraiya juraran que no le contarían a nadie cuando descubierto.

"Volviendo al tema en cuestión, ustedes dos, los métodos de Anko son poco ortodoxos y únicos, por decir lo menos", dijo el hombre inexpresivo cuando ella dijo: "Malditamente orgulloso de ello", y Naruto hizo lo mismo que él: "Sin embargo, desde lo que he visto en base a sus informes académicos, Naruto, y por lo que Anko me dijo, tanto los métodos de aprendizaje no ortodoxos como los cinestésicos en realidad parecen obtener mejores resultados ".

"Kinaesthwaht?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Significa que aprendes mejor haciendo cosas que leyendo, gaki", le dijo Anko. "En otras palabras, es mucho más fácil practicar físicamente una técnica cuando se te muestra que aprendiendo la teoría de la misma y no mostrándote".

"Oh, lo entiendo", comprendió Naruto.

"Esta también es otra razón por la que quiero que le enseñes, Anko. Eres capaz de dar una lección o enseñarle a Naruto de maneras que él realmente puede entender".

"No sé, Hokage-sama. Quiero decir seguro que enseñó a los gaki algunas cosas pero nada serio. Quiero decir, si yo no hice nada gaki lo más probable conseguir su culo le entregó en bandeja de plata, cuando él se enfrenta a otro ninja. Sin ofender, gaki ", dijo Anko.

"Ninguno tomado," gruñó Naruto, pero mentalmente pensó, "¡ _Arriba el tuyo!_ "

"Además de formar parte de la División T & I de Konoha, recibo una bonificación dependiendo del bloqueo que logré descifrar", debido a la baja cantidad de miembros en algunas divisiones como T & I, el Hokage había creado un incentivo para unirse a estas divisiones. como salario base y según la información encontrada una bonificación. El salario no era tan alto como el de los que realizaban misiones de trabajo de campo, en ninguna parte, pero ofrecía una gran seguridad y era de muy bajo riesgo. Cualquiera podría ser un ninja, pero aun así no todos fueron cortados para el trabajo de campo.

"Todavía podrás hacer eso, Anko. Pero si haces esto también recibirás un salario quincenal de setenta mil ryo por doce semanas antes de que la ceremonia de graduación comience en enero si haces esto", decidió Hiruzen endulzar la oferta.

"¡Acuerdo!" Anko por esa cantidad de efectivo que la mujer no dudó en aceptar y tanto ella como Naruto firmaron el contrato que Hiruzen sacó.

"Espera, dijiste que la ceremonia de graduación es en enero, Jiji?" Preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.

"¿Sí?" a diferencia de los cinco años anteriores, donde el término duró diez meses, el último año fue solo cinco, ya que no quedaba mucho para enseñar a los estudiantes en términos de escolaridad. Los últimos dos años, en general, se utilizaron principalmente para aumentar la capacidad física y de armas de los estudiantes de la academia, aunque todavía se necesitaba un gran énfasis en los estudios de clase. Cosas como las estrategias previas utilizadas, qué esperar que suceda cuando esté en otro país, etc.

"Pero eso significa-" Naruto se detuvo en seco cuando una mano aterrizó en su hombro y sintió un gran escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal.

"Significa, gaki, que tú y yo tenemos tres meses de diversión ininterrumpida juntos", apareció su sonrisa sádica y dolorosa. Incluso Hiruzen tuvo que admitir que estaba ligeramente desconcertado por la mirada.

"¿Es demasiado tarde para reconsiderar esto?" Naruto chilló cuando se sintió arrastrado por el puño de su ropa.

"Ese barco navegó y se hundió en el abismo, gaki. Desde este día en adelante, bienvenido a Entrenamiento del Infierno de Anko", se rió al dejar la oficina.

"Arf", Hottomaru lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

"Oops, casi lo olvidaste", Anko apareció de nuevo y Hottomaru se encontró envuelto alrededor de las bobinas de Midori. "Pensé que estabas exento de esto, ¿verdad, Poochy?"

El sádico sonriente simplemente obtuvo un gemido de la pequeña criatura, una acción que fue imitada y compartida por su dueño.

"Tal vez esta no fue una buena idea", Hiruzen estaba empezando a tener dudas. En el peor de los casos, la mujer rompería al chico y él se quedaría en un lío completo, en el mejor de los casos se convertiría en un ninja mucho más competente. Cuando comenzó a regresar al trabajo, otro pensamiento ocurrió, " _¿Qué pasa si ella lo convierte en una versión en miniatura de ella misma?_ " _,_ Una Anko era lo suficientemente mala, otra Anko con un potencial incalculable dentro de él.

" _Oh, kami, ¿qué he hecho?_ " _,_ El hombre no tenía idea de qué infierno potencial en la tierra podría haber creado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

 **Capítulo 8: El fruto de los frutos**

"Y eso es todo por hoy. Que tengan un buen fin de semana a todos", la voz de Iruka fue ahogada por los vítores de los estudiantes ruidosos y emocionados que comenzaron a abandonar la sala lo más rápido posible. " _Disfruta de tus fines de semana gratuitos mientras duren_ " _, en_ el momento en que se conviertan en ninjas, estarán trabajando casi toda la semana. Genin lo tenía más fácil ya que la mayoría de ellos realizaban misiones de rango D durante los primeros meses y, dependiendo del instructor de Jonin, los fines de semana a veces no se tocaban y se usaban para el tiempo de inactividad. Cuando un Genin comenzó a hacer misiones de rango C o fue promovido al rango de Chunin, los fines de semana a menudo se convirtieron en días de trabajo.

"Yatta, vamos, Hottomaru," Naruto y su Ninken comenzaron a salir corriendo del aula solo para que los agarraran de repente, "Ustedes dos no irán a ninguna parte".

"Ah, hombre, ¿un viernes?" Naruto gimió, sin molestarse en mirar detrás de él. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Deja tu bitchin, gaki", le reprochó Anko, "El tiempo no espera ninja", y procedió a Shunshin a salir del aula.

"Una _parte de mí se siente mal porque Anko lo está entrenando, mientras que otra parte no puede discutir los resultados_ " _,_ los instructores de la academia no se preocuparon mucho por los métodos de Anko, por lo que escuchó sobre ellos, pero lentamente los puntajes de Naruto fueron mejorando. Como era el chico ya no era Dead Last, sigue siendo uno de los estudiantes de nivel inferior, y si todo iba bien, el chico probablemente podría ser clasificado entre los clasificados en el medio antes de la graduación. En términos de teoría como la historia, las matemáticas, Ninjutsu y la teoría de Genjutsu, el chico todavía tenía puntajes bajos, pero solo había fallado una vez. No fue el mejor, pero fue una mejora importante en comparación con lo que solía ser.

Dicha mejora no solo había pasado desapercibida para él, ya que algunos en la clase también comenzaron a darse cuenta. En cuanto a los académicos prácticos, Naruto estaba cerca de considerar a uno de los mejores estudiantes del medio cuando se trataba de taijutsu. Era mucho mejor en shuriken y kunaijutsu y ahora podía dar en el clavo cuando se trataba de objetivos estacionarios y, aunque no era el mejor, era uno de los mejores estudiantes cuando se trataba de golpear objetivos en movimiento. Muchos de los estudiantes habían dicho que hizo trampa o que fue una suerte tonta, pero Iruka sabía que él había mejorado mucho y estaban simplemente amargados de que el Muerto último de todas las personas ahora era mejor que ellos.

" _Y es gracias a Anko de todas las personas_ " _,_ el hombre no conocía a Anko personalmente, solo por su reputación, y se sorprendió cuando Naruto le dijo que lo estaba dando clases particulares después de clase. Al principio, pensó que era una de sus bromas. Una mala broma de su parte, pero una broma todavía. Cuando se demostró que estaba equivocado, Iruka no sabía cómo sentirse por él.

El hecho de que él tuviera a Hottomaru había sido un shock ya que Iruka era uno de los mejor informados sobre la mayoría de los clanes en Konoha. Naruto no les había dicho exactamente lo que hizo, pero Iruka supuso que tenía que haber sido muy importante para ellos haberle dado uno de sus ninken. Aunque en más de una ocasión tuvo que detener a Akamaru y Hottomaru, ambos se parecían mucho a sus compañeros y trataban de demostrar quién era mejor.

" _Lo que sea que estés haciendo, Anko, sigue haciéndolo",_ Iruka tenía un interés personal en el bienestar de todos sus alumnos. La primera vez que intentó ver qué clase de entrenamiento le estaba poniendo la mujer, terminó siendo perseguido por un gran constrictor. El hombre había captado la indirecta y había decidido que lo que estaban haciendo era confidencial.

(Unas pocas horas después)

"Gaki está mejorando", Anko inspeccionó su sala oculta. El chico era un poco más de tres minutos marca de **Snake and Mouse** . Quizás esta vez llegaría a cuatro minutos.

" **¡Te encontré!"**

" _O no"_ , habían encontrado al niño una vez más.

"Ahhhhhh!" un Naruto que huía gritó cuando él y Hottomaru hicieron todo lo posible para evadir a un gigante, aunque no tan grande como su yo gigante, Midori.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Anko se había convertido en la tutora de Naruto, y Anko honestamente podía decir que disfrutaba enseñando a la rubia jinchuriki. Era una rutina simple que tenían. Naruto iría a la escuela ese día y cuando ella no estuviera ocupada, se reuniría con él tres o cuatro noches a la semana. Los fines de semana habían acordado estar fuera de servicio y no se debía enseñar durante ese período. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuera a holgazanear, pero podía tomar las cosas con más calma.

Su entrenamiento variado. Algunas noches como esta noche trabajarían en su sigilo y acondicionamiento físico, otras noches trabajarían en el control de chakras y su ninjutsu. Cuando se trataba de ver si a Naruto le iba bien con la teoría y la parte de libros de texto de la academia, algo que no importaba , Anko de repente le hizo una pregunta de la nada que necesitaría una respuesta correcta y dentro de cierto tiempo o de lo contrario recibiría una penalización.

Ni que decir tiene que en la primera semana el chico había recibido principalmente sanciones. Estaba mejorando, pero aún tardaría unas semanas más, tal vez un poco más de un mes antes de que se mostraran resultados mucho mejores. Al fin y al cabo, al chico le iba mejor cuando hacía cosas físicas que a la teoría.

"¡Dispersión!" Ordenó Naruto y tanto él como Hottomaru partieron en direcciones separadas con la esperanza de que Midori fuera tras el otro.

La mujer Anko se rió mientras veía a Midori perseguir a Hottomaru. Naruto era mucho más rápido que el cachorro y mientras Hottomaru era de una raza conocida por su gran resistencia, algo que Naruto le dijo, el cachorro solo podía durar tanto tiempo antes de ser atrapado por el constrictor verde. Originalmente cuando ambos hicieron esto, Naruto había salvado a Hottomaru pero solo terminó siendo atrapado. Aunque noble, fue un movimiento estúpido.

El entrenamiento fue simple. Escóndete y evade de Midori el mayor tiempo posible y utiliza el método que sea posible para no quedarte atrapado. Básicamente era el mismo entrenamiento que ella había hecho con él hace un par de semanas.

Aunque hubo algunos cambios en la misión ahora, uno de los cuales fue la ganancia de EXP y REP se redujo debido a la repetición y su nivel, y el segundo fue que Midori tuvo más cuidado con Naruto. Como era el chico solo había logrado durar cuatro minutos tres veces, había pasado el marcador de cuatro y medio una vez, y había fallado las otras veces, ganando solo alrededor de 1100 EXP de las misiones diarias de **Serpiente y Ratón (Principiantes)** habia hecho.

El chico había hecho mucho mejor con **Tort-Training de Anko (Principiantes)** pero al igual que la otra misión diaria, la ganancia de EXP y REP se había reducido y ahora Naruto solo tiene una pequeña cantidad de EXP por completar las tres horas totales, lo que le da un total de 2100 EXP por hacerlas. Como era Anko iba a tener que aumentar la dificultad para ese entrenamiento, el chico lo estaba haciendo parecer fácil ahora.

" _Al menos eso le hizo subir de nivel y sacó a relucir algunas de sus otras habilidades_ ", pensó Anko, la acción dio un gran impulso en las estadísticas.

Aunque Anko admitiría que incluso para un ninja, alguien que usaba todos los trucos sucios del libro y otros para ganar, la habilidad de Naruto era injusta. Le permitió aprender habilidades y aumentar sus estadísticas en semanas o días en lo que a otros les tomaría meses o años a menos que estuvieses muy dotado.

Los planes originales de Naruto de entrar en el Zombie Dungeon para subir de nivel y aumentar sus estadísticas habían sido puestos bajo orden de Anko. La mujer declaró que no le permitiría a Naruto entrar en ninguna mazmorra hasta que haya mejorado sus habilidades y nivelado, no al revés. Entrar en una mazmorra para aumentar nuevas habilidades estaba bien, si eran mucho más bajas que tú, cuando estaba cerca de la par y tenían hordas múltiples, se estaba trayendo problemas a uno mismo. Además, el chico todavía no se había enfrentado al jefe de esa mazmorra.

La mujer había hecho esto por dos razones. El chico necesitaba una buena comprensión y comprensión de los conceptos básicos, a ella tampoco le importaban demasiado, pero también le permitiría usar las cosas más avanzadas en el futuro y algunos como **Kawarimi** fueron útiles en el combate.

La otra era porque la próxima vez que Naruto entrara en Zombie Dungeon ni ella ni Midori irían con él o Hottomaru. El niño estaba siendo entrenado para ser un ninja y eso significaba que no podía ser mimado o siempre dependía de la ayuda de otros.

Afortunadamente ahora era el caso y ahora se le permitía al chico ir a las mazmorras una vez más para moler y obtener algunas golosinas, Naruto se había quejado por no haber entrado en ellas, pero cuando ella dijo que le costaba trabajo lidiar con verracos y cómo no era Va a ser mejor en las mazmorras de nivel superior a las que cedió, aunque a regañadientes. El aumento en las habilidades y niveles lo haría no solo más fácil, pero sus posibilidades de supervivencia también serían mejores. Hasta ahora, solo había sobrevivido a través de la rapidez y la buena suerte, lo que solo podía llevarte tan lejos antes de que se acabara.

Para prepararlo para eso, Anko había hecho lo que ella pensaba que era natural. Evaluar lo que le faltaba actualmente. En este caso su meada tiene un control de chakra pobre y su taijutsu. El chico también tenía varias habilidades, pero por el momento estaban en todo el lugar en términos de nivel. Si bien tener un montón de habilidades era bueno porque lo hacía impredecible, también significaba que uno estaba perdiendo el tiempo aprendiendo habilidades que no necesitaba. Afortunadamente, las habilidades que tenía eran utilizables, solo necesitaban un poco de refinamiento.

Para rectificar su problema de control de chakra, Anko le pidió a Naruto que colocara todos sus puntos de estadísticas que había obtenido en su WIS no solo para controlar mejor su chakra sino también para aumentar sus facultades mentales en términos de memoria y capacidad para aprender teoría. Desde hace seis días el niño había dominado la **Habilidad del Método de Práctica de Concentración de Hoja** y recientemente había comenzado a enseñarle la **Habilidad de Práctica de Escalada** en el **Árbol.** Fue un proceso muy lento con él cuando se trataba del control de chakras, especialmente cuando los niveles seguían aumentando.

Su Academia Básica Taijutsu afortunadamente para ambos había sido dominada la semana pasada y ahora estaba aprendiendo la **Academia Intermedia Taijutsu.** Anko se había sentido completamente enojada al saber que Naruto necesitaba dominar la **Academia Avanzada Taijutsu** para aprender un estilo Taijutsu diferente, y que aquellos que eran de Taijutsu clanes especializados como Hyuga e Inuzuka por ejemplo no necesitaban hacerlo.

" _Lo dije una vez, lo diré de nuevo: esta es una habilidad extraña como el infierno_ " _,_ la mujer levantó la vista de sus pensamientos para ver que Naruto finalmente había sido capturado por Midori. "Bien, Gaki. Otro segundo y habrás durado cuatro minutos y medio esta vez".

"¡Ah, maldita sea!" por un lado Naruto estaba feliz de que no fallara, por otro lado, estaba enojado por no haber pasado los cuatro minutos y medio. Midori había traído su juego en comparación con la primera vez que lo hizo y ella había amenazado a Naruto de una manera muy dolorosa si usaba esas **Bombas de chile frío** sobre ella de nuevo. " _Crybaby. Ella dijo que todo fue por llorar en voz alta_ " _._

"Oh, deja de quejarte, Gaki. ¡Es la noche de TGIF!" Anko vitoreó, pero Naruto lo miró. "¿Gracias a Dios es Viernes?" ella elaboró y esperó a Dios que simplemente estaba teniendo un momento lento.

"Oh, correcto. Brain fart", dijo Naruto avergonzado, para su alivio. Entre la clase y el entrenamiento de Anko, Naruto había estado corriendo harapiento durante el último rato y con frecuencia lo dejaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, pero valió la pena, " **Ventana de estado".**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 8 Siguiente Nivel: 2480/5400**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: (366/1600)**

 **CP: (498/2625)**

 **STR: 42.5**

 **VIT: 43**

 **DEX: 53**

 **INT: 81**

 **SIO: 38.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 30**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicionales hacia

Estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% de EXP hacia Chakra Control, - 40% de EXP hacia ganancia de reputación

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP hacia Chakra Control

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Beginner Zombie Slayer:** 30% de incremento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +5 stats cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 10% de drop adicional y Exp from Undead

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 41940 Ryo ~ (4194 $)

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 0**

Naruto sonrió burlonamente al ver sus estadísticas, fueron mucho mejor gracias a los resultados infernales de Anko, pero mostrando resultados. Anko era una esclava y las cosas que ella hizo que hiciera no eran nada comparadas con la academia.

Naruto había palidecido cuando le contó los métodos de entrenamiento durante la Era de los Estados Combatientes y durante la fundación de Konoha hizo que la suya pareciera un juego de niños, incluso entonces ella estaba revistiéndolo de azúcar. Se estaba acostumbrando y el reciente aumento de nivel y estadísticas significó que lo hizo mejor que cuando comenzó. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Fácil, nos relajamos, salimos, nos emborrachamos, tenemos resaca ... oh, no puedes hacer eso todavía", recordó Anko. "Meh, cuando obtienes tu vincha me estás bebiendo por primera vez, gaki", en el momento en que la obtuvieron, se los consideraba adultos ante los ojos de los demás y las leyes de Hi no Kuni, aunque muchos aún no bebían hasta que fueron mucho más viejos.

Naruto no sabía si realmente quería beber teniendo en cuenta cómo veía a la gente actuar y cómo se sentían a la mañana siguiente después de tener demasiado, pero no vio ningún daño al intentarlo al menos una vez.

Pero lo dejó preguntándose qué iba a hacer durante el resto del día. En los días libres en los que Anko no podía enseñarle, ella todavía tenía otras obligaciones después de todo, a Naruto le habían dicho que practicara tanto su **Habilidad de cocina básica** , como su **habilidad de caligrafía** . " **Ventana de lista de habilidades, mostrar más recientemente nivelado".**

 **Ventana de lista de habilidades (más recientemente nivelado)**

 **Habilidades Pasivas**

 **Dominio Básico de Armas Blunt.** Lv. 9 Siguiente Lv 1433/2000. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario manejar libremente armas contundentes.

* Aumenta pasivamente el poder de las armas contundentes en un 26%

* Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de golpe de las armas contundentes en un 13%

* Aumenta pasivamente la tasa de aciertos críticos de las armas contundentes en un 13%

 **Dominio básico de armas afiladas.** Lv4. Siguiente Lv 268/400. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario manejar libremente las armas blancas.

* Aumenta pasivamente la potencia de las armas blancas en un 16%

* Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de ataque de las armas blancas en un 8%

* Aumenta pasivamente la tasa de aciertos críticos de armas blancas en un 8%

 **Acondicionamiento corporal** Lv9. Siguiente Lv 231/2000. Una habilidad pasiva en la que el usuario entrena a su cuerpo para mejorar tanto la función corporal como las capacidades físicas.

 **Nota:** esta habilidad se puede perder si el usuario no se cuida bien, ya sea por falta de entrenamiento o una dieta inadecuada, o si tienen ciertos efectos de estado negativos.

* Promueve una tasa de crecimiento saludable

* Aumenta la tolerancia a enfermedades y venenos en un 9%

* Aumenta la velocidad de movimiento en un 9%

* Pasivamente otorga +13 STR

* Pasivamente otorga +13 DEX

 **Habilidad de detección:** Lv7. Siguiente Lv 341/1150. Una habilidad que le permitirá al usuario detectar y encontrar a otros, ya sean personas o criaturas, en las inmediaciones.

* Puede sentir a otros desde 60 metros de distancia.

* + 17% de resistencia contra ataques furtivos

 **Habilidades Pasivas / Activas**

 **Práctica de caminar en el árbol : Lv. 3 Siguiente Lv. (27.8%)** : una forma más avanzada de control de chakra básico. Esta habilidad permite al usuario controlar mejor su chakra y les permite trepar superficies usando solo pies. Requiere un buen control ya que un exceso expulsará a la persona de una superficie y muy poco hará que se caiga.

* Puede caminar hasta 4/10 de un árbol

* Aumenta pasivamente tu WIS en un 10%

* 5% menos chakra desperdiciado en técnicas

 **Academia Intermedia Taijutsu:** Lv4. Siguiente Lv. 147/400. Una forma un poco más avanzada de artes marciales básicas que le enseña a patear y golpear correctamente y permite golpes más precisos y precisos.

* Pasivamente otorga +7.5 de fuerza

* Aumenta STR en 7.5% durante el combate

 **Habilidades Activas**

 **Katon: Hidama** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Bola de fuego): D-Rank. Lv. 9 Siguiente Lv. 498/2000.

 **Uso de CP: 26.5 (afinidad de fuego).** Esta técnica crea una pequeña bola de fuego que puede quemar carne y ocultar shuriken. Aunque es básico y más o menos utilizado para hacer fogatas, esta técnica es un gran trampolín para aprender Katon Ninjutsu, algo más complicado.

* Puede crear tres bolas de fuego

* Hace 34-46 de daño

* Las posibilidades de quema son 29%

 **Katon: Enso Kaenjin no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de formación de llamas **circulares** ): C-Rank. Lv. 3 Siguiente Lv. 96/250. **Uso de CP: 42 (afinidad de fuego) por 30 segundos.** Esta técnica crea un anillo de fuego que rodea al usuario. Una de las pocas técnicas defensivas de liberación de fuego que se conoce con esta técnica es difícil de mantener el control sobre las llamas, por lo que es capaz de dañar al usuario si no se realiza correctamente.

* Actualmente ofrece un muro defensivo de llamas de 4.5 pies de alto

* Hace 40-54 daños a los afectados por las llamas

* Las posibilidades de quema son 24%

 **Fūton: Reppūshō** (Lanzamiento del viento: Gale Palm): C-Rank. Lv. 8 Siguiente Lv. 1129/1550.

 **Uso de CP: 30.2 (afinidad del viento)** Una técnica simple que cuando las manos del usuario se aplauden juntas, el viento se comprime y se transforma en una poderosa tempestad que puede derribar fácilmente a un humano. El verdadero valor proviene de usarlo junto con armas de proyectiles como shuriken, aumentando su velocidad, poder y capacidad de herir o incluso matar, todo se incrementa varias veces.

* La velocidad y el daño de Shuriken aumentaron en un 34%

* Las posibilidades de derribar a otros es del 48%

* Hace 4 daños al oponente

 **Caligrafía básica:** Lv. 7Siguiente Lv. 769/1150. Una técnica básica y no combativa que mejora la caligrafía de uno y su lado artístico. Permite mejores imágenes dibujadas, kanji escritos y diseños.

* Caligrafía mejorada en un 17%

* Velocidad de escritura aumentada en un 17%

* 17% de probabilidad de no tener fallas en los personajes dibujados

 **Cocina básica:** Lv 9. Siguiente Lv 572/2000. La capacidad de cocinar y lo bueno que resulta. El nivel actual solo le permite hacer comidas simples como ramen instantáneo, arroz hervido, huevos, etc. **Sugerencia** : Algunas comidas solo se pueden hacer al usar una receta o al ver a alguien que le enseñe a cocinarla.

* Aumenta la velocidad de cocción en un 19% (las comidas instantáneas no se ven afectadas)

* Aumenta el éxito de crear un nuevo plato de nivel básico en un 26%

* Aumenta el sabor de la comida en un 9% (las comidas instantáneas no se ven afectadas)

 **Kawarimi** (reemplazo del cuerpo): Lv MAX. Sin embargo, es una técnica básica pero útil que permite al usuario evitar daños reemplazándose con otros objetos. **El uso de CP depende del tamaño del objeto sustituto, el rango y el chakra.**

* Aumenta la evasión en un 30% durante 15 segundos cuando se activa.

* Aumenta la velocidad en un 30% durante 15 segundos cuando se activa.

* Capaz de ser indetectable por otros dentro de los 10 niveles por una cierta cantidad de tiempo.

 **Henge** (Transformación): Lv MAX. Una técnica básica que le permite a uno transformarse en otros objetos; engañará a la mayoría excepto aquellos con sentidos agudos y con habilidad de Detección de alto nivel. **15 usos de CP por minuto.**

* Aumenta la infiltración en un 30% cuando está activo.

* Aumenta la evitación / no detectabilidad en un 30% cuando está activo.

* 90% de posibilidades de engañar a civiles y enemigos no ninja

* Las posibilidades de engañar al ninja varían

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción al ver sus habilidades niveladas, aunque Anko se había ido y le había reventado las pelotas y había dicho que la mayoría de los ninjas de la academia que estaban cerca de la graduación ya deberían haber tenido habilidades en ese nivel de competencia y algo más. Pero, sin embargo, estaba agradecido por su ayuda, " _Todavía loco y aterrador como el infierno_ " _,_ se estremeció. El niño y Hottomaru tenían una cantidad muy saludable de miedo por Anko, la mujer incluso había intentado ver cómo reaccionaría ante el interrogatorio como una prueba.

Anko había sido fácil y él no lo hizo tan mal como ella creía, principalmente por su terquedad, pero de cualquier manera, Naruto nunca quiso ser atrapado por los interrogadores basados en el terreno como Anko en el corto plazo y ya había pasado más entrenamiento de interrogación. . No es su estilo, prefirió el método de seguimiento y de lanzamiento, o un estilo cercano y personal.

"Ah, casi lo olvido. Vas a entrar en el Zombie Dungeon mañana, ¿verdad?"

"¿Duh?" había estado almacenando parte de la comida que él había hecho para ese propósito exacto, hasta que encontró más de esos artículos de **primeros auxilios** . Naruto había estado queriendo ir a un calabozo por bastante tiempo y estaba ansioso por devolverle algo a los zombis, y obtener un poco de efectivo y artículos también. También estaba ansioso por ver cómo lo haría en las mazmorras naturales ahora. A pesar de que había querido ir a ellos, el entrenamiento y la escuela a menudo dejaban a Naruto agotado y sus reservas de chakra eran demasiado bajas al final. No era estúpido ir a una mazmorra donde sería fácil elegir por eso.

"¿Qué tipo de zombis hay en este momento?" había pasado un tiempo desde que ambos habían entrado.

"Civil, Mob, y Ninja, y esos malditos gatos", una expresión oscura cruzó su rostro ante el recuerdo y Hottomaru gruñó al escuchar la palabra gato.

A Anko no le sorprendió que recordara haber pensado en lo obsesionado que estaba por regresar. El chico no se callaría durante la primera semana antes de que ella lo hiciera parar, "Bien, entonces esta es una prueba para ver qué tan bueno has estado, Quiero que mates a 50 Civil Zombies, 50 Mob Zombies y 25 Ninja Zombies. Y si te encuentras con el jefe de ese lugar, tráeme una prueba ".

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Die Zombies, Die!**

 **Misión principal: matar a 50 zombis civiles, 50 zombis zombis y 25 zombis ninja**

 **Side Quest: Mata a Zombie Boss y trae prueba de su derrota**

 **Finalización principal de misiones: 600 EXP, +150 REP con Anko**

 **Finalización de misión lateral: 500 EXP, +200 REP con Anko**

 **Aceptar (Sí / No)**

"Sin palabras", fue su respuesta de confianza.

"Bueno, me voy, gaki. No olvides que me voy de Konoha el lunes para que estés sola hasta el miércoles. Pero si descubro que has estado aflojando", su sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba. para transmitir su punto

"No aflojes, te tengo", el chico sudoroso le dio un dedo antes de usar el Body Flicker para abandonar el campo de entrenamiento. A Naruto le pareció un poco raro que todavía pudiera ingresar a un campo de entrenamiento sin que se convirtiera en una mazmorra. Hizo las cosas más fáciles, pero todavía era extraño.

"Ok, **Time** ", descubrió otra pequeña característica, "Hmm, un poco después de las 7:40", señaló. Aunque era casi noviembre, no Kuni tenía inviernos relativamente cortos, que duraban menos de dos meses, a veces eran tres, por lo que a diferencia de la mayoría de los países donde oscurecía alrededor de las cinco y las seis de la tarde, Konoha no.

Como tal, todavía era decentemente brillante a pesar de la hora actual. Echando un vistazo a su CP y HP, Naruto confirmó que no podría entrar en el Zombie Dungeon esta noche si quisiera con lo bajos que estaban, y Naruto necesitaba hacer una cosa más antes de que lo hicieran. Usar la comida que hizo para recuperarlos sería contraproducente ya que necesitaría usar mucho para recuperarlos.

"¿Te sientes listo para mañana, Hotto?" Naruto miró a su compañero y murmuró a **Observe.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 6 Siguiente Nivel: 19/3600**

 **Reputación: Neutral (820/1000)**

 **Título: Socio de Naruto**

 **Especialización: Battle Pet**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: (78/300)**

 **CP: (63/250)**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 23**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 7**

 **LUK: 16**

 **Defensa: 0**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (perro de guardia):** +1 VIT, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP para técnicas de mordiscos, -20% de efectividad y EXP para entrenamiento y reputación, "?"

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y acres

 **Beneficio especial**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona.

 **Descripción: Un perro ninja de dos años con sangre Komainu en las venas. Si bien posee un gran potencial como su primo Akamaru, Hottomaru como la mayoría de los cachorros Komainu requieren una buena cantidad de disciplina y puede ser difícil de entrenar, pero son muy fieles y protegen a sus dueños y socios.**

 **Puntos estadísticos: 6**

"Ese beneficio especial hace las cosas más fáciles", con eso, Naruto no necesitaría invitar constantemente a Hottomaru, ya que le permitió subir de nivel por su cuenta. "Hablando de eso", se preguntó dónde debería asignar el SP de Hottomaru. Al final, Naruto decide asignarlos a su STR y VIT para darle una ventaja mañana.

"¿?" el cachorro simplemente inclinó la cabeza ante la extraña técnica que tenía y de lo que sea que estuviera hablando.

"Oh, no sabes de lo que estoy hablando", se rió Naruto. "Bueno, lo descubrirás mañana", la idea de la aventura hizo pensar al niño.

Normalmente matando a muchos enemigos aumentaría su nivel en dos o tres, pero debido a que su nivel es mucho más alto que el de los zombis en este momento, y el hecho de que tenía Hottomaru, la cantidad de EXP que obtendría al matarlos sería muy bajo para él. Naruto había descubierto una herramienta útil conocida como el **Bestiario** que enumeraría todas las que usó **Observe** junto con las que pelearía y vencería.

La herramienta mostraba lo que soltarían las criaturas, su debilidad y la cantidad de EXP que obtendría al derrotarlos. Por el momento, incluso con su beneficio de **Beginner Zombie Slayer** , los zombies tenían los dos dígitos más bajos. Los **Civil Zombies** ahora solo le darían 11 EXP, el **Mob** 19 y el **Ninja** 27, Hottomaru obtendría un poco más de EXP. Con Hottomaru y sus habilidades niveladas y equipo decente, Naruto no tenía dudas de que esto no supondría un gran desafío.

Él fue más o menos granjero durante todo este asunto, " _Eh, a quién le importa. El dinero es dinero y la cantidad que estoy matando aún me hará subir de nivel. Anko no necesita saber que no será tan difícil,_ "se rió mentalmente y agradeció su falta de conocimiento sobre los videojuegos.

Además con su Ninjutsu de fuego, los zombies no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra él. Todavía carecía de ninjutsu defensivo, y más tarde Anko se enteró de que, si bien Futon, Raiton y Katon tenían excelentes técnicas ofensivas, carecían de defensivos. Suiton y Doton fueron una muy buena combinación de defensa y ofensiva de los cinco elementos principales y el chico no tenía afinidad ni tiempo para aprenderlos en este momento.

A Naruto le pareció irónico que el nuevo rollo que había obtenido hubiera sido defensivo, aunque a veces era difícil de mantener y, como la mayoría de las otras habilidades, no subía de nivel mucho más allá del combate, "con las cosas que quiero de la Casa de Subastas es muy cara en este momento, supongo que tendré que depender del jefe y del enemigo en este momento ".

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru no tenía idea de a qué se refería Naruto cuando dijo mazmorras, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Naruto le había mostrado a Hottomaru su habilidad de Jugador hace un par de semanas, quién iba a ser el perro, pero el joven no había pensado mucho en eso. Naruto tuvo la impresión de que el cachorro pensó que era simplemente una extraña línea de sangre que él también lo había afectado. Mientras no le doliera, Hottomaru no se iba a quejar, suponía.

El entrenamiento con los ninken resultó ser una experiencia interesante, aunque frustrante a veces fue interesante. Intentar coordinar sus ataques y técnicas durante el combate simulado no fue fácil en lo más mínimo. Más de una vez terminaron accidentalmente golpeándose entre sí, lo que a menudo conducía a una pelea entre los dos que generalmente terminaba con Hottomaru mordiendo la pierna de Naruto y tratando de sacudir al pequeño cachorro.

Como era que el chico tenía una reputación de nivel **Neutral** y el cachorro todavía tenía la costumbre de no escuchar a Naruto a veces, Anko llamándolo Pooch-gaki, para su enojo, ambos se llevaban bien aunque a pesar de su intermitente combates.

El niño se había enterado por puro accidente durante una de las batallas simuladas, a la que apareció una ventana emergente llamada **Mock Battles** / **Friendly Spars** cuando ocurrió, con Akamaru y Hottomaru que si los HP o CP llegaban a cero o si su fatiga llegaba a su punto umbral máximo durante simulacros de batallas y entrenamiento, solo quedarían inconscientes en lugar de morir. Naruto había contado sus estrellas de la suerte, el chico no tenía ganas de decirle a Kiba que su Ninken había muerto.

En situaciones de la vida real o muerte o batallas en mazmorras, sin embargo, significaba la muerte si todos los HP se habían ido, puro y simple. Sin embargo, la pérdida de todos los CP produjo el efecto de estado **Agotamiento extremo de Chakra** , que podría ser potencialmente letal según la situación.

Hace un par de semanas, durante uno de estos combates, Hottomaru había logrado realizar el Tsuga, aunque Kiba en ese momento dijo que el cachorro tenía un tiempo antes de que fuera efectivo. El ninken desnudo se había ido y lo había exagerado los primeros y se había cansado. A pesar de su inexperiencia con la técnica, Kiba le había dicho que la mayoría de los cachorros de su edad solo podían lograrlo una vez, tal vez dos veces, en su primer intento antes de que se volviera demasiado. Por la mirada en su ojo, Naruto supuso que algo se disparaba en Kiba. Lo más probable es que no quisiera ser superado por Naruto y un ninken que no estaría aprendiendo las técnicas del clan.

La mayoría de los cachorros necesitaban una píldora especial de raciones militares del Clan Inuzuka para restaurarla, reducir la tasa de pérdida de chakra y darles un impulso de chakra al mismo tiempo. A Naruto le hubiera encantado tener algo para Hottomaru, pero las malditas pastillas eran solo un elemento del clan y la receta y el proceso para hacerlas era muy codiciado a pesar de tener una relación de Nivel Amistoso con la cabeza del clan y varias otras.

Lo que significaba que tanto Naruto como Hottomaru estaban solos y tendrían que idear técnicas para Hottomaru sobre la base de ensayo y error. Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"También podría ir a Tetsu y luego a Ichiraku antes de ir a casa", Hottomaru se limitó a gemir, a los ninken no les importaba mucho el ramen y preferían la carne. Naruto había reducido un poco el ramen y las veces que visitó el puesto de Ichiraku comió menos de lo habitual. Teuchi dijo en broma que lo iba a echar del negocio por no comer tanto como solía hacerlo. Aunque Naruto se sentía mal, quería deshacerse de su efecto de estado **desnutrido** .

"Ah, bien, iremos a Yakiniku Q", el restaurante grill it yourself era el lugar favorito de Hottomaru para comer, solo superado por Chouji. No era tan malo en su mente pero aún prefería a Ichiraku Ramen. "¡Pero la próxima vez iremos a Ichiraku!"

 **Tu reputación con Hottomaru ha aumentado en 50.**

Hottomaru simplemente gimió alegremente y se dirigió hacia Tetsu tan rápido como pudo. Aunque mucho más rápido de lo que solía ser, el Ninken no fue tan rápido como Naruto y el Jugador fue capaz de mantenerse al día con su compañero. Luego de una rápida carrera de cinco minutos, a la cual Naruto fue forzado a cargar a Hottomaru cuando apareció el efecto de estado de **Fatiga** , ambos ninken y ninja llegaron a Higurashi's Shinobi Arms.

"Bienvenido a Shinobi Arms de Higurashi. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" una voz que no reconoció le preguntó.

"¿Huh? ¿Quién eres?" preguntó.

"Ah, aquí para tu pedido eh, chico. Buen momento, estábamos casi listos para cerrar la tienda por el día", apareció Tetsu detrás de ella. "Mira, has conocido a mi Ten-chan", el hombre tuvo que agacharse cuando un kunai pasó zumbando por su cabeza.

"Maldita sea, falló", maldijo.

"¿Eres su hija?" Naruto no tenía idea de cómo alguien como Tetsu, una montaña de una mina, podría tener una descendencia tan pequeña.

"Lo entiendo mucho", murmuró Tenten y lo miró, "Estudiante de la Academia, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Sin diadema", señaló su falta de casco de metal, "y estás cubierto de cortes de shuriken y kunai y moretones de puñetazos. Solo un ninja en entrenamiento o un ninja los tendría en ellos ... a menos que te guste ser alguien saco de boxeo ", sonrió.

"Gracioso", dijo sin expresión. "¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un Genin?"

"Unos meses", Tenten se encogió de hombros. "Bastante aburrido en este momento, nada más que misiones y entrenamiento de rango D. Oh, Dios, tanto entrenamiento", su cabeza golpeó la encimera. El entrenamiento fue bueno y todos menos el hombre loco que era su sensei más o menos lo llevaron demasiado lejos la mayor parte del tiempo y luego hubo las misiones D-Rank. "No les envidio a los novatos cuando comienzas a hacer D-Rank".

"¿Por qué?" vaciló en preguntar.

"Cuando suceda lo sabrás", su tono de voz dejaba mucho que desear.

"Ah, ánimo, Ten-chan", Tetsu esquivó dos kunai esta vez, "Al menos Gai consideró que tu equipo estaba listo para asumir misiones de rango C".

"Sí, escoltando a civiles de aquí a otro lugar, muy divertido", seguro que existía la posibilidad de encontrar bandidos, pero con un poderoso virtuoso de Taijutsu, su mini-yo, un prodigio de Hyuga y su competencia a distancia no iba a ser tan difícil. emocionante.

Escoltar a civiles fue uno de los peores C-Rank que hubo debido a que se los obligó a ir a paso lento. Cuando era más joven, Gai les dijo que una vez llevó a un cliente y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para terminarlo antes. Lo logró, pero el cliente tenía conexiones con algunos de los influyentes nobles de Hi no Kuni y casi le costó a Konoha un poco de clientela si el Sandaime no lograba aplacarlos.

"Eh ... cierto", Tetsu tampoco tenía buenos recuerdos de tales misiones, "Bueno, aquí está tu orden, chico".

"Gracias", sonrió Naruto al ver la armadura.

 **Armadura de cuero (Ninken) - Calidad poco común**

 **Armadura**

 **Durabilidad: 35/35**

 **Armadura de cuero hecha de cuero de jabalíes. Hecho a medida para ser utilizado por ninken y el cuero grueso utilizado para su creación ofrece una muy buena cantidad de protección contra puños y armamento básico como kunai y shuriken. Un sello de densidad menor está grabado en el tejido haciéndolo más fuerte, sin embargo, una compensación por la protección adicional lo hace un poco más pesado.**

 **Defensa: 10+ (5) = 5**

 **Estadísticas de Bonificación: Sello de Densidad Menor (Defensa +10, +1 VIT, -10% Velocidad de Movimiento)**

El orden de esto le había costado a un ryo bonito, cerca de cinco mil en realidad, pero a Naruto no le había importado demasiado ni le importaba el sacrificio en velocidad para la defensa, no era tan malo. El chico se preocupó más por asegurarse de que Hottomaru no se lastimara gravemente debido a la falta de defensa. Normalmente Ninken no llevaba armadura, ya que impedía su movimiento, pero no era raro ver a algunos vistiendo.

Naruto estaba contento de que la venta de las **pieles de jabalí** y de **jabalí gruesas** que tenía con la casa de subastas Abyss hubiera ido por una cantidad decente. El muchacho había ganado cerca de cuatro mil rio después de que el intermediario recortase el quince por ciento. " _Aún no tengo idea de para qué son útiles las Zombie Ribs_ " _,_ Naruto estaba contemplando solo tirarlas.

"Ok, chico, aquí tienes", Naruto ató la armadura de cuero negro a Hottomaru, "Oye, no está mal".

Hottomaru sin embargo solo olió la armadura que llevaba con intriga. Naruto sabía que era un poco pesado, pero una vez que nivelara el aumento del cachorro de ninken en STR, no le molestaría más. "Confía en mí, me lo agradecerás más tarde".

Diciendo sus despedidas a Tetsu y Tenten, Naruto y Hottomaru salieron de la tienda de cierre y se dirigieron hacia Yakiniku Q. Hottomaru corrió tan rápido allí tan rápido como pudo a pesar del peso adicional que llevaba.

(Al día siguiente, 8:12 a.m.)

Después de despertarse después de una buena noche de descanso con CP y HP restaurados para Naruto y Hottomaru, el rubio procedió a hacer su ritual matutino. "Tengo que amar esta habilidad", hizo las cosas más fáciles ya que Hotto estaría listo y completamente recuperado como el día siguiente gracias a su **Special Perk.**

Después de hacer un desayuno decente, Naruto se dio cuenta de que, incluso con las nuevas recetas, aprendió que tendría que actualizar su **habilidad de cocina básica** pronto para aprender mejores platos que recuperaran más **HP** y **CP** . "Tendré que consultar con Ayame-neechan si tiene algo que pueda ayudar".

Con los platos limpios rápidamente, gracias a una habilidad semi-inútil que aprendió hace unas semanas, Naruto se dio una ducha rápida y luego comenzó a ponerse su equipo. Varios minutos después, el preadolescente preparado junto con Hottomaru se dirigió hacia el callejón que originalmente usaba para entrar en la mazmorra. Mirando a sí mismo y Hottomaru sobre Naruto, asintió con la cabeza, "Está bien, todo se ve bien", era ahora o nunca, "¡Prepárate, Hotto. **Creación instantánea de mazmorras, Zombie Dungeon!** "

Un destello brillante envolvió tanto a Naruto como a Hottomaru y en el tiempo que les tomó parpadear aparecieron en **Zombie Dungeon** .

"¡Arf!" un Hottomaru confundido y algo aturdido ladró ante el repentino cambio de escenario. Lo que una vez fue un callejón normal y un cielo lleno de sol, fue reemplazado por un lugar oscuro lleno de olores y objetos extraños que Hottomaru nunca había visto antes. Mirando a Naruto, el rubio se limitó a poner una mano reconfortante en el blindado ninken, "No te preocupes, amigo. Quédate conmigo y estarás bien".

Sacando su Bo y girándolo, mientras que **Chichizouge** era la mejor arma, no sería prudente usarla debido a la tolerancia de los zombis a las armas blancas a pesar de su habilidad para usarla ahora, Naruto agarró su Ninken y saltó a los tejados. .

Con cuidado navegando y manteniéndose en las sombras lo mejor que pudieron, los dos vieron un área con una cantidad decente de zombies, "Ok, Hotto, mira y aprende".

Mientras estaba seguro de que Hottomaru podría manejarlo, Naruto no quería decirle a Tsume o Anko que Hottomaru fue asesinado porque enseñó correctamente al cachorro. El cachorro era un dolor a veces, pero él era su amigo y compañero todavía.

Mirando a su alrededor y usando su **Habilidad de Detección** para asegurarse de que ninguno de esos malditos **Gatos Ruinosos** estaba cerca, Naruto se dirigió hacia los más cercanos y comenzó con **Kagekoku** (Golpe de las Sombras), que ahora le permitió golpear a dos enemigos en el mismo tiempo si estuvieran muy cerca el uno del otro.

La técnica, junto con su nivel, las habilidades mejoradas, su beneficio de **Beginner Zombie Slayer** y mejores equipos probaron ser demasiado para los dos enemigos no muertos y ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz, "Huh, eso fue fácil", comentó antes de ver un pocos zombies **avanzan** hacia él, " **Katon: Hidama no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de Fuego: Técnica de Bola de Fuego)!"

Tres bolas de fuego de pequeño tamaño navegaron por el aire e impactaron con los cadáveres que caminaban, los incendiaron y agitaron los brazos en el aire en un intento de apagar las llamas. Sus acciones resultaron infructuosas y pronto se convirtieron en ceniza.

Naruto entonces dirigió su atención a los otros zombies y estaba a punto de atacarlos hasta que vio un taladro como maniobrero volando por el aire y derribando a varios zombies al suelo o mandándolos a volar, "¡Maldición, Hotto!" desde que el cachorro había mejorado en el uso de **Tsuga** , tenía la costumbre de usarlo siempre que podía.

"Ah, lo que sea", Naruto había querido que el cachorro impulsivo simplemente mirara, pero por el aspecto de las cosas se había cansado y quería algo de acción. Dejando eso de lado por ahora, Naruto entró y terminó con los zombis derribados con su Bo antes de proceder a ayudarlo a jugar con los otros zombis. Para cuando él y Hottomaru terminaron de limpiar el área actual de zombis, un total de treinta y nueve zombis habían sido asesinados sin que Naruto o Hottomaru hubieran perdido ningún HP. También se ha recaudado mucho dinero de los enemigos caídos.

"No está mal", comentó Naruto y Hottomaru gritó de acuerdo. Mientras se preparaban para irse, Naruto vio una figura familiar. "Oye, Hotto, mira un gato".

Girando la cabeza y viendo al felino negro, Hottomaru comenzó a gruñir y Naruto blandió su arma y el felino ahora nervioso, "Payback es una perra, gatito", su sonrisa amenazó con partirle la cara en dos mientras corrían tras el gato en retirada .

 **Un especial-**

Naruto ignoró el mensaje y continuó después de que el gato, "Aquí, gatito, gatito, gatito", la acción solo atrajo al felino a correr aún más rápido.

 **(Oficina de Hokage, 10:03 AM)**

Hiruzen murmuró por lo bajo mientras terminaba otra pila de papeles. ¡Kami odiaba el papeleo, y era un sábado para gritar! Al principio, el hombre había pensado que el problema había sido resuelto hace años con Kage Bunshin y pensó que le quedaría más tiempo libre, pero había sido un fracaso. Los clones eran básicamente una copia del original, hasta su misma personalidad, desafortunadamente.

Los clones eran inteligentes, si el original no quería hacer papeleo, entonces los clones no tenían la intención de hacer lo mismo tampoco, y a diferencia del trato real, los clones simplemente aprovecharían para existir por un capricho y él estaría de vuelta a un cuadrado. _"Malditas cosas estúpidas_ " _,_ Hiruzen sabía que técnicamente se estaba insultando, pero al hombre no le importaba el papeleo.

"Hokage-sama, Anko está aquí como tu preguntaste," Mariko informó por el intercomunicador, "Aunque debo advertirte que tiene un poco de dolor de cabeza".

" _Probablemente una resaca_ ", suspiró el hombre. "Enviarla adentro".

A diferencia de su estudiante Tsunade, cuya tolerancia y amor por el alcohol era tan legendaria como su terrible suerte en el juego, Hiruzen era más un bebedor social y respetable. La última vez que tuvo resaca, o podría recordar una, fue cuando el Equipo Tobirama perdió a su sensei durante la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi y lloraron la pérdida del gran hombre por beber.

Entrando a la habitación y cerrando la, que brilló brevemente cuando los sellos de privacidad se activaron, Anko caminó lo mejor que pudo hacia una de las sillas y se sentó tan despacio como pudo, "Ughh", la mujer gimió.

"Me divertí anoche, Anko-chan," sonrió Hiruzen ante su obvia incomodidad.

"Nunca voy a volver a beber", gimió un poco más.

" _Eso es una mentira_ " _,_ el hombre había perdido la cuenta de las muchas veces que escuchó esa canción y bailó a través de la vid ninja. Al levantarse apareció el hombre a su lado, puso sus manos sobre su frente por un buen minuto y luego la retiró. "¿Mejor?"

Aunque el dolor todavía estaba allí, era más aburrido que la sensación explosiva que sintió originalmente: "Tengo que conseguir que me enseñes eso", Hiruzen no dudó de que no estaba bromeando. La técnica era una de Tsunade que él había aprendido, aunque no era buena ya que ella hizo el trabajo.

"Ahora bien, Anko. Han pasado tres semanas desde que Naruto estuvo bajo tu cuidado", comenzó Hiruzen, "además de los informes que he visto de la academia que muestran mejoras obvias. ¿Cuál es tu opinión?"

"¿Mi opinión?" pensó por un breve momento antes de contestar, "Gaki no es un prodigio como el Uchiha. ¡No siree! Le toma un tiempo comprender algunas cosas. Pero maldición si ese gaki no está lleno de orina y vinagre. El niño es una esponja a veces, siempre dispuesto a aprender cosas nuevas y obtener resultados. A decir verdad, el gaki es mejor de lo que le di crédito y voy a tener que mejorarlo ".

"¿Dirías que es material de Genin?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"No hay dudas al respecto", confirmó, "se pone grande o se va a su casa con actitud y resistencia, además de mis impecables métodos de entrenamiento", sonrió e Hiruzen sintió algo de lástima por Naruto, "lo hizo para que lo alcanzara rápidamente". Eso **Gamer** capacidad de su también juega un factor. en función de lo que se propone hacer, lo que llevaría a otros largos períodos de tiempo para lograr lo llevaría menos. una vez más, depende sin embargo. en términos de potencia no me sorprendería si cuando se gradúa está en el nivel de Chunin ".

Hiruzen estaba honestamente impresionado. Si bien no era raro que algunos estudiantes de la academia estuvieran en el nivel de Chunin en términos de poder, aún así no era algo muy común. Antes, durante la fundación de Konoha, era un hecho muy común ya que muchos niños habían pasado por un entrenamiento intensivo antes de que la Era de los Estados Combatientes llegara a su fin.

Mientras que la academia en aquel entonces era para enseñar a los niños a ser ninja, Hashirama había confesado que se trataba más bien de tratar de crear mejores relaciones con los clanes a través de las generaciones más jóvenes e influyentes. Los viejos rencores simplemente no desaparecieron durante la noche después de todo. El propio Hiruzen fue uno de los pocos cerca de ser un graduado de la academia Jonin. Había sido una de las razones por las que Tobirama lo había elegido como uno de sus genin.

Hizo honestamente que Hiruzen se preguntara, " _¿Cuán lejos puede llegar Uzumaki Naruto?_ "

 **(Zombie Dungeon)**

"¡Grrraaa!" Hottomaru gruñó mientras mordía la pierna de un Zombie Civil, ignorando el sabor de la carne podrida lo mejor que podía. El zombi simplemente trató de deslizar el dedo en el ninken, pero fue demasiado lento como Hottomaru soltó y se abocó a la pierna en su lugar.

La acción causó que el zombi cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo, donde Hottomaru comenzó a rastrillarse por la espalda y morder el cuello. Aunque no era tan efectivo como lo sería si el cachorro fuera un miembro de la gran familia felina o un perro adulto, hizo el truco y el zombi pronto se convirtió en partículas de luz.

"Bien hecho, Hotto," ladró el crío por el cumplido de Naruto, "Pero mientras te tomabas tu tiempo tratando con él, me hice cargo de esos muchachos", señaló hacia las partículas grupales de zombies muertos.

"¡Arf!" Naruto tenía la sensación de haber sido insultado, pero no tenía forma de demostrarlo. " _Kami, espero que aprenda a hablar mi idioma_ " _._

A diferencia de los Inuzuka que podían entender el habla de un perro, Naruto no tenía esperanzas de que eso le sucediera y rezó para que Hottomaru aprendiera a hablar como un humano. En este punto, él estaba más o menos adivinando lo que Hottomaru estaba diciendo a veces. "De todos modos, bueno, ¿eh, chico?"

"Arf", Naruto sabía que el cachorro estaba de acuerdo con él y procedieron a recoger sus botines seguidos por Naruto y luego colocarlos en su **caja de inventario** . "Ok, veamos. **Estado de la misión** ".

 **Civil Zombies matado (50/50)**

 **Zombies zombis matados (38/50)**

 **Ninja Zombies matado (11/25)**

 **Total asesinado: 99**

"Huh, pensó que era más que eso", el chico se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres tomar un descanso rápido?" Habían estado haciendo eso por poco más de una hora. Haciendo una combinación de matar zombies y buscar botín en los edificios y mientras Naruto no estaba realmente cansado, Hottomaru aún no tenía su resistencia. Naruto había encontrado que la armadura que tenía para él era una buena inversión ya que un par de veces algunos zombis recibieron golpes decentes. Pero el cachorro había demostrado ser persistente.

"¡Arf!"

"Romperlo", él y Hottomaru entraron a un edificio que recientemente vaciaron y encontraron que entraron a una habitación en el segundo piso con una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran usarla como ruta de escape en caso de que una horda de zombis lograra entrar.

"Ah, esta es la vida", Naruto se recostó contra la pared mientras Hottomaru comía unos trozos de **carne de jabalí asado** . Entrenar con Anko fue bueno y, salvo en el momento en que ganó esta habilidad, y comenzó a hacer mazmorras, se enganchó. Las tres semanas de no hacerlas habían sido una tortura y Naruto estaba recibiendo su dosis. El niño se preguntó qué tendrían que ofrecerle las otras mazmorras en términos de recompensas y desafíos.

Lanzando una rápida mirada a Hottomaru con **Observe,** el chico estaba feliz de ver que estaba cerca de subir de nivel. Tendría que asignar esos **puntos de estadísticas** cuando salieran. Mirando su **ventana de estado,** Naruto sonrió cuando vio que no estaba demasiado lejos y su **Beginner Zombie Slayer** había sido actualizada a **Apprentice Zombie Slayer.**

"No hay nada mejor que este Hottomaru", le dijo a su compañero. Con la cantidad de dinero y artículos que estaban encontrando, y con la ayuda de la Abyss Auction House, Naruto estaba seguro de que probablemente podrían tener una casa pequeña pero decente en pocos meses, porque todo salió bien. El apartamento era genial y todo menos pequeño. Una casa pequeña les ofrecería más espacio y mejor libertad.

"¿Listo para regresar?" cuanto antes volvieran a matar zombis, más pronto terminarían esta búsqueda y obtendrían mejores resultados. Se sacudió el polvo Naruto vio a un zombi caminando sin rumbo por las calles desde su ventana. Utilizando un Hidama rápido que pronto lo redujo a cenizas, Naruto no estaba preparado para que apareciera la ventana emergente.

 **¡Los requisitos de batalla de Boss ahora están completos!**

"¿Eh?" Naruto no tenía idea en qué pensar y se distrajo cuando vio una cantidad bastante grande de zombies acumulándose afuera del edificio. "¿Demonios?"

Uno por uno, los zombies comenzaron a acumularse unos sobre otros, y actuar que Naruto encontró extraño antes de que los cuerpos aparentemente se licuaran en una materia grisácea que burbujeaba y se agitaba.

A medida que aparecieron más zombis y comenzaron a licuarse, la masa creció más y más hasta que comenzó a formar una gran cabeza humanoide calva. Pronto se formaron un par de largos brazos grises, seguidos por un torso y luego piernas hasta que la masa de zombies desapareció y fue reemplazada por un ser desnudo gigante que era tan alto como los edificios.

"Oh, mierda. **Observa** " **,** murmuró Naruto sobre el ser.

 **Jefe: Legion Zombie- Lv. 20**

 **HP: 3500**

 **CP:**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT: 120**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 0 (Estás muerto, tu suerte apesta)**

 **Defensa: 30**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Muertos vivientes:** Ignora el dolor, 50% menos de daño recibido por objetos punzantes y taijutsu, LUK, WIS y CP no existen, extremadamente bajo INT te permite actuar solo por instinto, 30% de daño incrementado por objetos contundentes y técnicas basadas en fuego y fuego

 **Caníbal** : 9% de HP Regen por 5 segundos fuera del combate cuando come propio tipo, 3% de HP Regen por 5 segundos durante el combate cuando se come propio.

 **Undead- Conglomerate:** Increíble tamaño corporal y STR, + 500 HP, +25 Defensa

 **Descripción: Cada vez que los zombis de la mazmorra se sienten amenazados debido a la caza masiva se encuentran en un lugar cercano en masa y se funden en esta criatura impía de veinticinco pies de altura. El resultado es crear un conglomerado de cientos de zombis, de ahí el nombre "Legión". A diferencia de los zombis regulares, esta abominación tiene una leve inteligencia gracias a las mentes colectivas de aquellos que la usan para "nacer", pero incluso así no es tan impresionante. Su enorme cuerpo le otorga una enorme cantidad de fuerza y salud, lo que le permite romper edificios con relativa facilidad y aplastar a sus enemigos con golpes mínimos. Sin embargo, su gran tamaño de intimidación es también su mayor debilidad, ya que lo convierte en un objetivo fácil de atacar y no puede moverse muy rápido.**

 **Exp Earn: 4000 EXP**

 **Gotas:?,?,?**

Aunque preocupado, tanto por su bien como por el de Hottomaru, el cachorro tendría que sentar esta pelea. Naruto sonrió ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un enemigo desafiante. "Dale"


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Buenos tiempos**

Mientras miraba hacia las calles que albergaban al gran gigante de muertos vivientes grises, Naruto se encontró afortunado de que el jefe de este mundo no fuera el más inteligente de los seres y simplemente caminaba aturdido. No dudaba que lo estaba buscando, pero sabía que no tenía idea de dónde estaba y aprovechó la oportunidad para planear.

*¡Aplastar!*

"Ok, ese STR de STR es demasiado alto para luchar de frente en este momento", como es evidente al destruir y derrumbar con relativa facilidad en uno de los techos y pisos del edificio.

Naruto sabía que un golpe sólido de esa cosa probablemente le quitaría una tonelada de HP, y eso era con él bloqueándolo. Una vez que se nivelara un par de veces y comprara mejores equipos, le daría una oportunidad a ese método y lo tomaría desde allí. No quería arriesgarse en este momento.

Usar **Futon: Reppusho** (Lanzamiento del viento: Violent Gale Palm) junto con su kunai y shuriken también fue un fracaso porque era muy tolerante a las armas blancas. Esto significaba que tendría que combinarlo con **Katon: Hidama** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Bola de fuego). Su debilidad para disparar técnicas basadas más su velocidad lenta y tamaño enorme lo hicieron un objetivo fácil.

"Tácticas de golpe y atropello es entonces", murmuró Naruto. "Ok, Hotto, necesito que ... ¿Hotto?"

"¡Arf!"

Girando su cabeza tan rápido que uno supondría que sufriría un latigazo cervical, los ojos de Naruto se salieron de su cabeza al ver que su ninken le ladraba al jefe. " _¡Estúpido maldito maldito dios!_ "

La situación empeoró cuando el zombie gigante vio al pequeño Ninken. Inclinó la cabeza de una manera confusa, o aburrida, pero procedió a hacer su camino hacia ella de todos modos. " _¡Oh, demonios, no!_ "

Saltando a la acción justo cuando comenzó a levantar su brazo, Naruto se empañó a través de los sellos manuales para **Hidama** , lanzó las tres bolas de fuego y rápidamente siguió con un **Reppusho.** Con su marco voluminoso, las tres bolas de fuego reforzadas golpearon su cabeza y su torso. La acción provocó que tropezara hacia atrás a medida que el efecto de estado **Ardiente** se arraigaba. Naruto procedió a hacer su camino hacia Hottomaru para que pudieran retirarse, solo para que el cachorro ninken usara a **Tsuga** en la pierna del jefe. Sus golpes por el fuego junto con el taladro como ataque obligaron a la pierna a deslizarse debajo de él, haciendo que el jefe pierda su equilibrio en el proceso, junto con un poco de HP, y se derrumbe.

" _Eso es conveniente",_ pensó Naruto, el jefe ya había perdido un poco más de trescientos de su HP en menos de un minuto. Con el zombi abajo, Naruto aprovechó su estado actual al liberar tantos **Katon: Hidama** como pudo sobre la criatura. Cuando la bestia finalmente se levantó, había perdido un poco más de mil HP, Naruto tuvo que admitir que esperaba más por algo con tan alto nivel.

"¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer?" le gritó al gigante.

"¡GGRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGG!"

Pronto se arrepentiría de esas palabras mientras el jefe de la mazmorra gritaba en voz alta, forzando tanto a Naruto como a Hottomaru a taparse los oídos lo más posible antes de que comenzara a retirarse.

 **¡The Legion Zombie ha pedido ayuda! Derrota a la horda de zombies ninja en cinco minutos para evitar que recupere su HP perdido.**

"Oops", Naruto se rió nerviosamente.

Hottomaru simplemente miró a su compañero. Su rostro decía: "Tuviste que preguntar, ¿verdad?"

Cuando aparecieron los primeros **Ninja Zombies** , Naruto decidió dejarlos acercarse lo más posible antes de golpear, " **Katon: Enso Kaenjin no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de formación de llamas **circulares** ).

Una pared de llamas mortales al rojo cercó a Naruto y Hottomaru. Los zombies demasiado cerca de ellos se redujeron a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Los que están detrás de ellos simplemente cayeron víctimas de sus compañeros flamados y flameados antes de que ellos también fueran incendiados. Después de un minuto, Naruto lanzó la técnica, su concentración comenzó a menguar debido a su falta de práctica y, aunque mejoró, aún bajo el control del chakra. El hecho de que notó que los zombies ya no lo atacaban también jugó un papel importante.

Naruto y Hottomaru comenzaron a atacar a los zombies. Golpearlos, morderlos y rastrillarlos en el caso de Hottomaru, arrojándolos al suelo y golpeándolos sin sentido hasta que se desvanecen en partículas de luz. Para cuando casi habían terminado, Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que habían terminado de matar a los **Zombies Ninja** necesarios para la misión de Anko.

"¡Mweoooaaaarr!" el sonido de la **que se lamenta del gato** sonó en sus oídos y tanto Naruto y Hottomaru se dejó aturdido. El ninja y el ninken pronto se vieron golpeados por algunos **zombis ninja** que los hicieron caer. Uno de ellos aún se aferraba a Naruto y le mordía el brazo.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Naruto le dio un puñetazo, pero de repente descubrió que su otro brazo había sido mordido por otro **Ninja Zombie** . "Voy a matar a ese gato", maldijo oscuramente y supo que estaba siendo afectado por el efecto de estado de los **sentidos alterados** . El rubio se sintió estúpido por ser tomado por sorpresa. Si Anko hubiera estado allí, lo habría derrotado por haber sido atrapada tan fácilmente. " _Lo bueno es que ella no va a descubrir"._

"¡Arf!" Enviaron a Hottomaru patinar y Naruto vio que estaba lidiando con dos **Zombie Ninja** que aceleraban hacia él.

Teniendo suficiente de esto, Naruto convocó tanta fuerza como fue posible y lanzó a uno de los zombies. Con un brazo libre, el chico procedió a lanzar golpes sobre el otro hasta que desapareció. Al ver a los zombies que se acercaban a su compañero, Naruto usó **Reppusho** sobre sus espaldas y los envió cayendo en una pared, sus cuellos girando en un ángulo antinatural al contacto con el edificio en llamas. Sin embargo, el rubio se vio obligado a agacharse cuando Hottomaru se lanzó sobre él y lo vio mordiendo la garganta del **Ninja Zombie** que arrojó.

Barriendo sus piernas, Naruto usó el impulso para poner su bastón sobre su cabeza, aplastándolo como un melón. Con tan pocos zombis cerca de ellos, Naruto usó **Detection** para tratar de localizar al **Wailing Cat,** pero se sintió frustrado cuando no pudo encontrar al maldito felino.

"Necesitaré mantener a nuestros guardias despiertos, Hotto," le informó Naruto a su Nickinken. El chico todavía estaba enojado por la falta de pensamiento del cachorro por apresurarse de esta manera, pero enfadarlo no iba a ayudar a la situación.

Mientras remataban al último de los zombies, y con mucho tiempo de sobra, Naruto y Hottomaru fueron recibidos una vez más al ver al jefe aterrizando en la calle. No solo lo precipitó todo, sino que la proximidad en la que ocurrió golpeó a Naruto y Hottomaru desequilibrados. Cuando su mano grande se acercó para aplastarlo, Naruto agarró a Hottomaru y cambió a él mismo y al cachorro con una gran pieza rota de concreto del edificio que destruyó anteriormente.

Sin embargo, su inexperiencia en el uso de un lado a lo largo de Kawarimi con algo mucho más pesado, aunque sigue siendo del mismo tamaño que él, y muy lejos le sacó una buena parte de su chakra. Kawarimi era uno de los jutsu más básicos y se clasificó como una técnica de rango E por el concepto simple y el método fácil de usar, pero Anko le había informado que la técnica era algo engañosa.

Anko lo había comparado con la Técnica de invocación. La cantidad de chakra utilizado depende del tamaño y la distancia del objeto que se sustituye. Más comúnmente era con un tronco, otro objeto de madera o algo similar porque eran livianos, más pequeños y les permitía engañar y colocar etiquetas explosivas sobre ellos como un ataque furtivo. Las estructuras de piedra no se usaban realmente porque eran más pesadas y requerían más chakra para que las cambiaran. Aquellos con una gran cantidad de CP lo hicieron porque podían permitírselo, pero incluso entonces era algo poco práctico.

Afortunadamente, Naruto tenía CP de sobra, pero el chico tendría que evitar usar Kawarimi así si fuera para asegurarse de que tenía suficiente para usar contra el **Legion Zombie.** Oculto en las ruinas del edificio que destruyó, parte de él todavía intacto, y les permitió permanecer ocultos a la vista del jefe, Naruto miró a Hottomaru.

"Hotto, quédate aquí," ordenó y el cachorro parecía enojado y listo para desobedecerlo. "¡Escúchame!" su voz era seria, pero no demasiado fuerte para llamar la atención del jefe, y su cuerpo mostraba una autoridad sin sentido. "Eso te aplastará, casi lo hace. Si no fuera por mí, estarías muerto por tu estúpido truco", le reprochó al cachorro que ahora estaba pisoteado.

"Sé que quieres mostrar tus cosas, Hotto, pero necesito que te mantengas fuera de peligro", la cara del ninken mostraba que aunque no le gustaba, parecía un tanto apaciguado. "Si ves a alguno de esos gatos cerca, quiero que les tomes a Tsuga como un imbécil nuevo", la imagen era un poco inquietante, pero parecía funcionar: "Pero no lo hagas si te va a meter en más problemas". ? "

"Arf", estuvo de acuerdo Hottomaru, no le gustó, pero al menos aún sería útil.

"Buen chico", le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al ninken. Mirando hacia atrás por la abertura, Naruto vio la espalda del **Legion Zombie** hacia él. Si bien sabía que era una movida arriesgada, Naruto utilizó **Shadow Strike** y se llevó una buena parte de su HP: "¡Por aquí, feo!" Naruto le gritó al ser.

Naruto se distanció tan rápido como pudo mientras el jefe levantaba los brazos y golpeaba la tierra donde una vez estuvo. El terreno se combó y se derrumbó, las marcas de araña de la tela de araña comenzaron a formarse y los edificios cercanos se derrumbaron o cayeron a las calles.

Para tener una idea, una que esperaba que funcionara, Naruto lanzó algunos **Katon: Hidama** a las piernas del jefe, recibiendo un rugido de dolor por sus esfuerzos, y procedió a correr dentro de un edificio. Cuando el dolor disminuyó segundos después para el jefe, se dirigió hacia la construcción de quien causó su sufrimiento y procedió a romperlo en pedazos. Primero llegó el techo, seguido por el segundo piso, y luego el piso principal.

Una vez que terminó su trabajo, el jefe se inclinó y comenzó a buscarlo. Su búsqueda probaría ser inútil y el jefe tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar, ya que sintió la picadura de las bolas de fuego lamer su carne expuesta.

"¡ **Ryoku Boku** (Power Strike)!"

Tuvo incluso menos tiempo para reaccionar, ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y cayó de cara al edificio destruido debido a la pérdida de equilibrio. Sonriendo Naruto levantó un sello de mano y vio varias etiquetas de sello colocadas en las rocas iluminadas antes de que explotaran en una lluvia de llamas y metralla de piedra. Naruto pensó que era afortunado de que algunos de los **Zombies Ninja perdieran** algo. Incluso si se consideraban gotas poco comunes y **etiquetas explosivas de bajo grado** que solo causaban sesenta y cinco a ochenta daños HP por etiqueta.

Mientras el gigante cubierto de humo se levantaba, Naruto se preparó para usar **Hidama** una vez más, pero fue **tomado** por sorpresa cuando lo vio sosteniendo una gran losa de piedra. A juzgar por su apariencia y por los agujeros cuadrados en su costado, Naruto casi arriesga una conjetura de que era la antigua pared del edificio.

"Oh, mierda", el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer y corrió lo más rápido posible. Con una fuerza notable, aunque relativamente fácil para él, el gigante le arrojó la estructura de piedra con precisión precisa. Volteando por el aire, por encima y por debajo, hasta que finalmente se estrelló contra el suelo cerca del ninja rubio.

Mientras se las arreglaba para evitar ser aplastado en el último segundo, el impacto cercano y los grandes restos voladores todavía golpearon su hogar y lo enviaron volando a una pared cercana. El impacto que tomó alrededor de quinientos de su HP y lo dejó muy aturdido. El niño momentáneamente impedido se quedó inmóvil el tiempo suficiente para que el zombi enojado cerrara la distancia entre ellos. Aún aturdido e incapaz de moverse, Naruto solo podía mirar impotente mientras levantaba su brazo, listo para lanzar su puño con la intención de aplastarlo, huesos y músculos, de una vez por todas.

 **(Con Anko y Hiruzen)**

Mientras Naruto estaba en **Zombie Dungeon** , Anko e Hiruzen continuaron discutiendo sobre el jinchuriki residente. "Si lo que dices es verdad, Anko, entonces voy a necesitar hacer algunas modificaciones".

Básicamente significaba más papeleo para él. El hombre conocido como **Saindaime Kami no Shinobi** (Tercer Dios de Ninja) gimió mentalmente. Incluso con él ya no era él causando problemas, que había oído hablar, su nieto sustituto le estaba dando más trabajo que hacer.

" _Maldición, Minato_ " _,_ parte de Hiruzen aún creía que debería haber muerto y sacrificado su vida. Él vivió una vida muy larga, y Minato acababa de comenzar la suya. Al menos entonces se libraría del papeleo y, lo que es más importante, se reuniría con amigos y seres queridos. Personas como su difunta esposa Biwako, su padre, el legendario Sarutobi Sasuke, sus maestros, incluso el legendario ninja más grande, Hashirama y Tobirama, y amigos como Uchiha Kagami y Akimichi Torifu. Los dos últimos han perecido durante el incidente de Kyubi no Yoko.

"Sí, el gaki es conocido por hacer eso por lo que escuché", incluso antes de enseñarle, Anko había escuchado a menudo sobre las acciones de Naruto obligando a otros a hacer cambios. "Si hay algo que he aprendido es que puedes contar con el gaki haciendo una planificación impredecible pero de alguna manera efectiva sobre la marcha".

"Cierto, es muy cierto", Hiruzen había perdido la cuenta de los muchos Chunin bromearon que persiguieron al chico a través de los años. Algunos lo habían atrapado mientras que la mayoría había sido guiado en una búsqueda inútil o perdido la pista de Naruto debido a las tácticas impredecibles y poco ortodoxas del niño. " _Un rasgo que él y su madre comparten",_ el hombre honestamente no podía decir si tal cosa era buena o mala.

"Debo decir, Anko, has hecho un trabajo extraordinario con Naruto", elogió al joven Tokubetsu Jonin con una sonrisa. Él también estaba siendo honesto. En unas pocas semanas, junto con su habilidad única, había logrado hacer que Naruto volviera a la velocidad. Lo que sucedería después no podría evitar preguntarse qué iba a pasar.

"Gracias, Hokage-sama. Aunque no he estado entrenando al gaki. Demonios, sé algo sobre eso, incluso el gaki no sabe y me las arreglé para pasarlo justo debajo de su propia nariz", sonrió y lo encontró Es irónico que ella lograra sacar uno rápido bajo el bromista residente.

"¿Oh?" estaba intrigado. "Digas."

"La mayor parte del tiempo que pasé entrenando al gaki, hice que Midori entrenara a ese mestizo suyo", Anko no tenía idea de cómo entrenar perros a pesar de estar cerca de ellos con bastante frecuencia. "Poochie-gaki instintivamente conocerá algunas técnicas de clan, pero sin un socio que las conozca tampoco serán tan efectivas".

Hiruzen asintió, el propio Sakumo tuvo que idear algunas técnicas para su Ninken también cuando las recibió. El propio Kakashi también había descubierto algunos durante su tiempo en Anbu, y con un efecto mortal.

"Así que Midori le enseñó al cachorro algunas cosas como esquivar, rastrear, cómo percibir mejor el chakra con sus sentidos", suspiró, "ese maldito perro callejero es obstinado. Es básicamente el equivalente ninken del gaki".

" _Al igual que eres el equivalente femenino de Naruto_ ", agregó mentalmente, "puedo imaginarlo, lo que hizo que enseñarle sea algo difícil".

"Midori no es una perra, pero sí", reconoció. "Sin embargo, al igual que el gaki, ese perro tiene mucho esperma en él. Además de aprender a usar apropiadamente, **Tsuga** Midori realmente logró enseñarle otra cosa".

"¿Y qué sería eso exactamente?"

Anko simplemente sonrió.

 **(Zombie Dungeon)**

Cuando el zombi gigante le tiró el brazo, Naruto vio un cañón de sombra en la espalda del jefe no-muerto. El movimiento inesperado junto con su tamaño se desvió de su objetivo e hizo que el zombi gritara de dolor como algo grande en su cuello y lo prendiera en llamas.

Mientras el aturdimiento que alteraba su movimiento finalmente se calmó, Naruto no solo salió corriendo de allí para evitar ser aplastado, sino que finalmente vio que lo que atacaba a su asesino sería asesino.

"¡¿Hotto ?!" no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"GRRRRAAARRRFFF!"

Donde había una vez, un pequeño cachorro era ahora un perro muy grande que se desgarraba en el cuello del ser de piel gris pálida. La boca del perro tenía colmillos muy afilados, sus dos dientes caninos ahora eran como sables en miniatura envueltos en llamas, sus patas tenían garras malvadas que se sostenían apretadas y raspadas y arañaban profundamente la piel de la bestia, la sangre manaba de las heridas como un grifo en miniatura.

Sin ser alguien que mirara la boca de un caballo de regalo, Naruto decidió que ya era hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. El zombie era débil para disparar, pero sus técnicas eran de rango bajo y solo podían hacerle mucho daño. Pensando lo más rápido posible, un pensamiento apareció en su mente. Por el momento, valió la pena intentarlo. Naruto no tenía intención de prolongar esta pelea más y no tenía intención de verlo huir y tener que enfrentarse a otra horda de zombis. El chico no quería arriesgarse a que su situación anterior pasara nuevamente. Concentrándose lo mejor que pudo, lo cual resultó ser extenuante, Naruto comenzó a canalizar y moldear tanto chakra como pudo dentro de sus pulmones. Poco a poco hizo que el chakra se agitara y girara, lentamente al principio hasta que comenzó a ganar velocidad.

Mientras esto sucedía, las acciones de Hottomaru de desgarrar al jefe comenzaron a disminuir considerablemente. En poco tiempo, el perro grande pateó a la criatura y aterrizó en un techo. La bestia fuerte pronto se encontró transformándose en su ser más pequeño y más débil, y se desplomó exhausto al suelo. El acto de transformarse en una versión adulta grande y más poderosa de sí mismo había sido enseñado por Midori y el cachorro acababa de lograr bajarlo para usarlo.

Tristemente, la técnica demostró ser demasiado para él para mantenerla y fue básicamente una técnica de último recurso. La cantidad de chakra utilizada para mantenerlo era increíble y, hasta el momento, los ninken solo podían usarlo durante aproximadamente un minuto antes de verse obligados a retroceder. Desafortunadamente, para el jefe era todo lo que se necesitaba antes de que se sellara su destino.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, aunque juraba que se sentían más como minutos en su lugar, Naruto estaba siendo llevado al límite. La tensión de moldear y condensar rápidamente tanto chakra como este era extraño y Naruto no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerlo. Finalmente, la decisión se tomó para él cuando el jefe parecía listo para destruir el edificio en el que se encontraba Hottomaru.

" _Ahora o nunca",_ sintiéndose tan listo como iba a estar, Naruto desató su ataque contra el jefe. " **Katon: Rasen Hoen no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de llama Phoenix en espiral)!"

De la boca del niño se disparó una cuarta corriente de llamas candentes que tomaron la forma de un pájaro majestuoso. El pájaro de llamas se disparó en el aire de una manera similar a la Tsuga de Hottomaru. Posteriormente, la técnica atravesó el lomo del zombi y perforó el pecho, con la boca muy dolorida pero sin que saliera ningún sonido. Segundos después, todo su cuerpo fue prendido fuego, el **Zombi de** la **Legión** agitándose antes de que se convirtiera en cenizas, lo que efectivamente terminó con su vida.

"Haaa, jaaaa," Naruto, empapado en su propio sudor, resopló y cayó de rodillas, la poderosa técnica le quitaba un poco. " _Pero maldita sea hizo el trabajo_ " _._

 **¡Tu nivel ha subido en 1!**

 **Tu Katon: ¡Hidama ha subido por 1!**

 **¡Tu maestría básica en armas Blunt ha subido en 1!**

 **¡Tu Ryoku Boku ha subido por 2!**

 **Tu Futon: ¡Reppusho ha subido por 1!**

 **Tu Katon: ¡Enso Kaenjin ha subido por 1!**

 **¡Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial!**

 **Al moldear y construir tu chakra de manera taladradora, creaste a Katon: ¡Rasen Hoen no Jutsu** !

 **Katon: Rasen Hoen no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de llama Phoenix en espiral) A-Rank. Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. 0%. **Uso de CP: 500 (450, afinidad de fuego).** Esta poderosa técnica crea un taladro de llamas al rojo vivo que puede atravesar virtualmente cualquier cosa con la que entre en contacto en segundos. Ser golpeado directamente por esta técnica casi garantiza que será un One-Hit-Kill para algunos. A pesar de su inmensa letalidad, esta técnica tarda un tiempo en crear el chakra necesario y utiliza una gran cantidad de chakra para usar, lo que deja al usuario vulnerable e indefenso. La técnica también puede ser fácilmente esquivada por alguien lo suficientemente rápido, lo que la hace ineficaz contra individuos ágiles, y se usa mejor solo si golpear a alguien está garantizado.

• Hace 700-900 de daño (770-990 de daño, **Afinidad de Fuego)**

• Las posibilidades de **quemar** son 100%

• Ignora la Defensa de armadura enemiga

• Posibilidad de causar Instant Kill si golpea directamente

• 15 segundos de tiempo de moldeo y rotación

• 1 Tiempo adicional de 10 segundos de rotación posible, causa daños adicionales pero deja al usuario completamente abierto

Naruto simplemente sonrió ante la ganancia de una poderosa técnica. Sin embargo, la cantidad de tiempo que demoraría en moldearlo y prepararlo era terrible y Naruto tendría que idear una forma de acortarlo. Potente como lo fue, lo dejó abierto de par en par para que sus oponentes lo golpearan y a Naruto no le gustaba demasiado. Un ninja indefenso era básicamente un muerto como dijo Anko.

"¡Hola, Hotto! ¡¿Estás bien ?!" él bufó, incluso hablar en ese momento requirió un poco de esfuerzo.

"Arf", fue recibido con una respuesta cansada.

"Es bueno escuchar, Hotto. Es bueno escucharlo," Naruto realmente le debía a su Ninken por salvarle el culo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que o bien estaría muerto o bien tendría una lesión bastante grave que lo forzaría a ser hospitalizado por un tiempo.

Descansando el mayor tiempo posible, Naruto pronto se sintió capaz de pararse sin que el mundo girara a su alrededor. Obtener Hotto y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Naruto respiró mucho más fácil ya que mientras los Ninken usaban una gran cantidad de CP, afortunadamente solo estaba cansado y sin sufrir **agotamiento de Chakra** , parte de la razón era gracias a él subiendo de nivel, como Naruto, restauró una porción de su HP y CP en el proceso.

" _Lástima que no lo restaure todo como algunos videojuegos_ " _,_ comentó Naruto.

Volviendo a donde estaba el Zombi de la Legión, Naruto procedió a revisar el botín. "¡Mierda!" no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Antes de él fue la friolera de 30,000 Ryo. Siendo un jefe y un alto nivel en eso, Naruto no estaba sorprendido de que fuera alto, pero incluso entonces no estaba preparado para eso. A su lado había botellas con líquido verde y un pergamino, "Ok, ¿qué más tenemos aquí?"

 **Poción de recuperación de bajo grado (calidad rara)**

 **Efecto de estado: elemento de recuperación**

 **Descripción: un elemento que cura instantáneamente 500 HP. Aunque en realidad se llama poción, en realidad es chakra médico líquido mezclado con varias hierbas desconocidas. El propósito de su creación fue curar al instante las heridas de un individuo pero no puede curar enfermedades, fatiga o niveles de energía. La creación de esta poción y sus mejoras se pensó que era un mero mito o invención, ya que pocas de ellas fueron creadas o vistas. Tiene un sabor amargo**

" _Tengo que ver esto más tarde_ " _,_ pensó Naruto antes de guardar las tres botellas. Serían útiles si alguna vez estuviera en un aprieto. El elemento de **Primeros Auxilios** hizo algo similar, pero no fue tan conveniente cuando peleaba contra alguien. "Siguiente."

 **Ninpo: Goriki** (Arte Ninja: Fuerza Fuerte) B-Rank. Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. 0/75. **Uso de CP: 150 por 10 minutos.** Esta técnica fortalece en gran medida los músculos del usuario, lo que le permite golpear con más fuerza, levantar objetos más pesados y arrojar objetos aún más lejos y con una fuerza mortal.

• Aumenta STR en 30 durante 10 minutos.

• El daño de Taijutsu y Bukijutsu aumentó en un 30%.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante el descubrimiento e inmediatamente aprendieron la técnica, ignorando el rollo que se evaporaba. Sabiendo que esta técnica era genial porque podía usarla para varios propósitos y atrapar a otros por sorpresa con su fuerza recién descubierta. " _No sabrán qué los golpeó_ ", sonrió.

El siguiente ítem no fue realmente útil, ni atractivo al respecto. Fue un globo ocular gigante, "Uf, debe ser la prueba que necesito darle a Anko".

Efectivamente, en el momento en que lo tocó y usó **Observe** fue su suposición correcta y el artículo resultó ser lo que él pensó que sería. "Oh, hombre, esto es desagradable", el objeto globular era viscoso al tacto y tampoco muy agradable de oler. Parte de él se preguntaba qué demonios iba a hacer con eso. Conociendo a Anko, no dudaba que probablemente sería horrible, incluso si solo pensaba en las posibilidades que le daban ganas de amordazar.

"¡Estado de búsqueda!" dijo que dejara de pensar en el tema.

 **Civil Zombies matado (50/50)**

 **Zombies matados asesinados (39/50)**

 **Ninja Zombies matado (31/25)**

 **Total: 114**

Encogiéndose de hombros, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió y todavía no habían terminado, Naruto y Hottomaru entraron en un edificio cercano y descansaron por un momento. Con su baja salud, Naruto decidió probar una de las **pociones de recuperación de bajo grado** dándosela a Hottomaru.

Después de un poco de persuasión, el cachorro bebió el líquido a pesar de su sabor y Naruto pronto vio todos los cortes y rasguños que Hottomaru había encendido antes de que comenzaran a desaparecer. Pero Hottomaru todavía estaba cansado y Naruto recordó la descripción que decía que no restauraba el chakra ni hacía algo con respecto a la fatiga. El chico debería ver si se puede hacer algo al respecto. Con suerte, había una técnica que le permitía compartir o restaurar chakra a otro de alguna manera.

Naruto mismo todavía estaba un poco cansado si era honesto. Su nueva técnica de katon junto con la hora en que había estado aquí tratando de subir de nivel algunas de sus otras técnicas, junto con él usando muchas técnicas de consumo de chakras durante la pelea, habían empezado a cansarlo. Oh, Naruto confiaba en que probablemente todavía podría continuar por un par de horas antes de que el efecto de estado de **Fatiga** comenzara a afectarlo. Suponiendo que realmente no usara algunas de sus técnicas, eso es cierto.

Tomando algo de comida, ya que bajaría sus niveles de fatiga, Naruto comenzó a comer un trozo de **carne de jabalí asado** y saboreó el sabor. Escuchando un quejido a su lado, Naruto sacó otra **carne de jabalí asado** y se la dio a Hottomaru, que comenzó a destrozar el trozo de cerdo. Tanto ninja como ninken comieron en silencio relativo, simplemente se relajaron y disfrutaron de la compañía de los demás antes de volver a ella.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

Naruto y Hottomaru sacudieron sus cabezas mientras reaparecían en Konoha, "Afortunadamente nos acostumbramos a eso," murmuró Naruto. El rubio no se preocupó por la sensación, pero tenía toda la intención de regresar y ordeñar el **Zombie Dungeon** por todo lo que valía.

Era más sobre agricultura ya que Naruto no dudó de que una vez que nivelara de nuevo los zombis de rango inferior ya no le darían EXP, diablos, los zombis civiles con los que se encontró ya ni le daban EXP. Incluso el EXP del jefe ya no sería tan alto y con el EXP requerido para subir de nivel también sería más complicado ingresar al calabozo. Obtendría botín, lo que era bueno, pero había mucho que uno podía hacer en un calabozo como este hasta que se estancó y ya no es útil. Especialmente cuando se descubrieron mejores mazmorras.

" **Tiempo** " **,** los números 11:21 formados sobre su cabeza. Una buena parte del día ya había pasado. Por el momento, Naruto no tenía ganas de entrar en otra mazmorra, "Iré en uno más tarde esta noche".

Por el momento, el niño solo quería relajarse, relajarse, y disfrutar de su sábado con su ninken. "Demonios, incluso podría tomar una siesta más tarde", la acción restauraría un poco de HP y CP, entre otras cosas, y el chico no podía recordar la última vez que tomó una.

Mientras que el chico quería obtener el EXP de la misión de Anko, no tenía prisa. Echando un vistazo a las otras misiones que tenía, Naruto decidió echar un vistazo a la búsqueda de la casa para ver cuál era el precio. Lo pospuso por un tiempo, ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, Naruto ignoró las miradas que algunos le enviaban, teniendo que evitar que Hottomaru ladrara a los que sí lo hacían. El niño a menudo se preguntaba por qué lo harían, seguro que había hecho algunas bromas a algunos de ellos, pero incluso antes de empezar a hacerlo, todavía le daban miradas.

Sin dejar que eso le molestara, Naruto continuó su camino hasta que se dio cuenta, "No tengo idea de a dónde voy", se dio cuenta. La cara de Hottomaru se plantó ante la falta de previsión de su compañero.

"¡Arf!" los ninken gruñeron ante su estupidez.

"Sí, sí, lo sé", dijo Naruto, "Podría ir y ver, Jiji".

Teniendo un destino ahora, Hottomaru despegó como un tiro hacia la Torre Hokage con Naruto siguiéndolo justo detrás de él. Balanceándose y entrelazándose a través de la multitud de mercaderes civiles y ninjas, les tomó aproximadamente dos minutos llegar a su destino.

"Oye, Mariko-neec- Iruka-sensei?"

"Hmm", el instructor Chunin levantó la vista de su documentación, "Oh, hola, Naruto", saludó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Dónde está Mariko-neechan?" Preguntó Naruto.

El hombre se rió entre dientes. Con la cantidad de tiempo que Naruto pasó aquí no le sorprendió que él y la secretaria estuvieran cerca, "fuera de visitar a la familia. La llego de vez en cuando", le dijo a su alumno.

Oh, "tenía sentido cuando pensaba en ello. Su siguiente pregunta fue respondida incluso antes de que él lo pidiera.

"Si quieres ver a Hokage-sama, me temo que estará ocupado las próximas horas, Naruto. Está en una reunión muy importante en este momento, y recién comenzó".

"Maldición", surgió esa idea. Aunque un pensamiento estalló en su cabeza con la misma rapidez, "Oye, Iruka-sensei, ¿sabes algo sobre ser dueño de una casa o propiedad?"

"¿Huh?" la pregunta lo lanzó a través de un bucle. De todas las preguntas potenciales que Naruto iba a preguntar, entrenando, por ejemplo, no esperaba que el alborotador de pelo rubio preguntara eso. "¿De dónde viene esto?"

"La mamá de Kiba dijo que parecía un espacio abierto para jugar. Mi departamento es bueno en este momento, pero se supone que la raza de Hotto crecerá bastante", la imagen de la otra forma del cachorro se le vino a la cabeza.

"¿Qué tan grande estamos hablando?" Iruka había visto bastantes ninfas grandes, pero dudaba que fuera demasiado drástico en el caso del cachorro.

"Tamaño del caballo", la respuesta de Naruto hizo que los ojos del hombre se abrieron y parpadearon con incredulidad. ¡Un perrito tan pequeño iba a ser del tamaño de un caballo! Mirando a los ojos, Iruka vio que Naruto no estaba tirando de su pierna en esta. Con la cantidad de tiempo que pasó atrapando al niño en una mentira y atrapándolo durante sus travesuras, el hombre era uno de los pocos que sabía cuando el chico estaba siendo honesto o arrojando mierda.

"De verdad", el hombre silbó, "¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Dos, casi tres", le dijo Naruto.

Iruka frunció el ceño. Ninken, a diferencia de los perros normales, envejeció mucho más lentamente y no creció tan rápido. Pero Iruka sabía que una vez que alcanzaban la edad de tres o cuatro años experimentaban un crecimiento acelerado y no se detenían hasta los cinco o siete años. Si lo que Naruto decía era cierto, el apartamento que tenía sería demasiado pequeño para los dos.

"Me temo que no sé mucho sobre la compra de propiedades, Naruto. A pesar de renovarlo y cambiar algunas cosas, he vivido en la misma casa desde que nací", sus padres habían sido Jonin y habían acumulado bastante un poco de dinero debido a la cantidad de misiones de Rang que hicieron entre ellos. Cuando ambos fallecieron, Iruka se quedó con una casa y se aseguró financieramente ya que no tenía otros parientes. Iruka tampoco lo gastó, el hombre prefirió enseñar que estar en el campo. Entonces, donde la mayoría de los ninjas usaban el dinero que ganaban para comprar mejores armas y armaduras, Iruka en realidad no lo usaba para ese tipo de cosas.

" _Esto fue útil_ " _,_ gimió Naruto.

"¡Arf!"

"Ah, maldita sea", Anko hizo un puchero, "Manera de arruinar mi diversión, Poochie-gaki".

"Grrrr", gruñeron los ninken por el apodo.

"Estabas tratando de acercártelo, ¿no?" fue más una acusación que una pregunta.

"Oye, no me mires. Umino me vio sexualmente sexy en el momento en que entré. El perro simplemente me olió antes de que pudiera hacer nada", se defendió Anko.

"¡¿Sensei ?!" el chico envió al hombre una mirada traicionada.

"Piensa en ello como una forma de desquitarse de todas esas bromas que cometiste a lo largo de los años", sonrió Iruka.

"... Punto justo," concedió antes de regresar su atención a Anko. "¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos?"

"Estaba aburrido y quería joderte", los tres hombres podían creerlo, "pero alguien tuvo que arruinar mi diversión".

"¡Arf! Un orgulloso Hottomaru simplemente infló su pecho hacia ella.

"Solo espera hasta el lunes, perro callejero", sonrió y Hottomaru se desinfló al instante y tenía miedo de lo que quería decir. "¿Qué están haciendo dos aquí de todos modos, gaki?"

"Quería preguntarle algo a Jiji. Intenté preguntarle a sensei pero él sabe qué decir," ignorado la mirada indignada del hombre, "¿Sabes algo sobre ser dueño de una casa?"

"House, no. Un condominio, sí", respondió Anko. Con la cantidad que ganaba de las misiones y el interrogatorio, podía permitirse mucho más, pero no quería mantener ni pagarle a Genin para mantener una casa, "¿Por qué? ¿Pensando en conseguir un lugar más grande?"

"Lo culpo", señaló Naruto a Hottomaru, el ninken le ladró, "¿Conoces algún buen lugar?"

"No puedo decir que sí. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien en Konoha Real Estate and Construction. Ser propietario de una casa no es barato, gaki", recordó cómo su amiga Yugao Uzuki y su amante Hayate intentaron comprar una. El Anbu a menudo trabajaba estrechamente junto a la División T & I más que cualquier otra división en Konoha y como resultado había hecho un par de amigos entre los Anbu. "Un amigo me dijo que las casas menos costosas son de uno a dos millones y medio de rio. Incluso entonces son ellos los que necesitan un poco de ajuste debido a lo gastados y viejos que son. Básicamente estarías poniendo más trabajar para que sea habitable ".

"¡Un millón de ryo es el más barato!" Los ojos de Naruto se hincharon. El rubio se dio cuenta de que tendría que matar al **Zombi de** la **Legión** unas treinta veces impares antes de que pudiera obtener tanto dinero. Sabía que iba a ser costoso, pero asumió que gracias a su habilidad lo haría en un santiamén. Pasaría un tiempo hasta que pudiera obtener esa cantidad de dinero, " _Mierda"._

"Como dije, ser propietario de una casa no es barato. Además, nos vamos mucho significa tener que contratar a alguien para mantener el paisaje. La mayoría de los ninjas viven en apartamentos de tamaño decente. Es práctico y funcional. Los únicos ninjas que compran casas generalmente son parejas o familias que comienzan, o en su caso, tienen mascotas que requieren espacio para las piernas ", explicó Anko.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en su explicación, Naruto se despidió de Iruka y se fue con Hottomaru y Anko, "Por cierto, Gaki, ¿terminaste?" ella preguntó una vez que eran un área relativamente aislada.

"Sip, los dos", sonrió mientras ella sonreía.

"Pensé mucho", Anko no dudó que el chico iría tras el jefe de la mazmorra. En las semanas que pasó con el chico, Anko sabía que había superado las expectativas normales. "¿Tienes la prueba?"

Aquí hizo una mueca, "Sí, bastante desagradable", Naruto se estremeció y Hottomaru casi se atragantó.

"No puede ser tan malo ... ¿verdad?"

"Es un globo ocular hediondo del tamaño de mi cabeza, tal vez incluso un poco más grande", Naruto vio a Anko arrugar la nariz con disgusto.

"Sí, no necesito eso, gracias", cuando quería pruebas, no quería decir algo como esto en mente. "De todos modos, buen trabajo, gaki".

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **Die Zombies, Die!**

 **Misión principal: matar a 50 zombis civiles, 50 zombis zombis y 25 ninjas zombis (realizado)**

 **Side Quest: Mata a Zombie Boss y trae prueba de su derrota (Realizado)**

 **Recompensas totales ganadas:**

 **1100 EXP, +350 REP con Anko**

"¡Arf!" La cola de Hottomaru se sacudió.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" ella preguntó.

"Nivelado", Naruto también estuvo cerca de subir de nivel una vez más, pero Hottomaru tenía un nivel más bajo que él, así que lo hizo desde que se niveló más rápido.

"¿Algún plan para el resto del día?"

"Voy a ir a un calabozo más tarde esta noche, tal vez tomaré una siesta más tarde, me lo tomaré por un tiempo y veré qué pasa".

"¿Así que básicamente vas a veg?"

"Bastante", el chico cometió un terrible error al decir esto y tanto él como Hottomaru se vieron obligados a esquivar una lluvia de kunai.

"¿No estás bajo mi cuidado, gaki?" ella se rió y persiguió a ambos ninken y ninja. Los sonidos de sus gritos y la risa de Anko enviando escalofríos por las espinas de aquellos que escucharon. Tanto para una tarde relajante.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 9 Siguiente Nivel: 4683/6500**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 1950**

 **CP: 3025**

 **STR: 40.5**

 **VIT: 55**

 **DEX: 59**

 **INT: 91**

 **SIO: 38.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 30**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicionales hacia

Estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% de EXP hacia Chakra Control, - 40% de EXP hacia ganancia de reputación

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP hacia Chakra Control

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Aprendiz Zombie Slayer:** 40% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +10 stats cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 15% de drops adicionales y Exp from Undead

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 104,640Ryo ~ (10,464 $)

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 3**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 8 Siguiente Nivel: 683/5400**

 **Reputación: Neutral (860/1000)**

 **Título: Socio de Naruto**

 **Especialización: Battle Pet**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: (450/450)**

 **CP: (250/250)**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 27**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 7**

 **LUK: 17**

 **Defensa: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (perro de guardia):** +1 VIT, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP para técnicas de mordiscos, -20% de efectividad y EXP para entrenamiento y reputación, "?"

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Beneficio especial**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona.

 **Puntos estadísticos: 5**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: ¡Ah, ratas!**

Todo fue pacífico en el pueblo escondido en las hojas. El sol del mediodía brillaba intensamente y muchos aprovecharon esta oportunidad para disfrutar del agradable clima cálido antes de que llegara el invierno. Para muchos, iba a ser una tarde agradable y tranquila, perfecta para algunos R & R.

*AUGE*!

Al menos para la mayoría eso es.

" _Nota para mí mismo: nunca le digas a Anko que me voy a relajar_ ", pensó Naruto mientras se escondía de su enloquecido mentor.

"Oh, Gaki, Poochie-gaki", una voz siniestra y predadora llamó al rubio y su ninken. Dos juegos de cuatro kunai se sostuvieron en sus manos, brillando a la luz del sol.

" _¿Por qué demonios está haciendo esto? ... Ah, claro, ella es Anko_ ", recordó Naruto, un agotado Hottomaru a su lado. Ambos sabían que Anko probablemente tenía una idea de dónde estaban y simplemente estaba jugando con ellos, " _Más como torturando_ ", no se atrevió a expresar sus pensamientos.

"Oh, chicos", gritó de nuevo, "¿tengo un regalo para ti?" ella se rió y ambos hombres sintieron un escalofrío subir por sus espinas. "Ah, a la mierda, ahora estoy aburrido. ¡ **Sen'eijashu** (Manos de la serpiente ocultas de la sombra)!" perezosamente, Anko se volvió hacia su ubicación y envió una miríada de serpientes de varios colores de las mangas de su gabardina.

"¡Lo sabía!" gritó el rubio y tanto él como su ninken huyeron. La inmersión, la inmersión, la esquiva fueron básicamente sus movimientos mientras trataban de evadir a las serpientes que estaban calientes en sus colas. Ambos sabían que sus vidas dependían de ello, el castigo de Anko por el "juego", como lo llamaba cariñosamente, no iba a ser bonita según ella.

" _No te atrapen, no te atrapen, porque el amor de los kami no es atrapado",_ el rubio repitió el mantra en su cabeza y lo estimuló aún más rápido que antes. Anko dijo que debido a que estaba acostumbrado a sus viejos métodos de entrenamiento, ahora se le ocurrían nuevos y más desafiantes. Los nuevos desafíos con los que podría lidiar, el aumento del castigo si falla alguno de los que podría prescindir. La mujer era una sádica por el castigo y Naruto sabía lo original que podía llegar a ser.

"No te atrapen, no te sueltes" se encontró cayendo de bruces al suelo, cortesía de las cuatro serpientes que actualmente se envuelven alrededor de sus piernas y se aprietan para evitar que escape.

" _Oh, fóllame",_ maldijo Naruto e intentó pensar en una forma de salir de esto.

"No te molestes, gaki," sintió el peso de Anko sobre él, "Tú y tu perro callejero no van a ir a ninguna parte," sonrió, Hottomaru gritó por ayuda, y él quería llorar. "Ahora por tu castigo", aquí ella sacó un pergamino.

"¿No es eso un desplazamiento de la misión?" preguntó, habiéndolos visto varias veces cuando era más joven.

"Ojo agudo", asintió, "como castigo vas a hacer estas dos misiones. Le debía a alguien, así que tengo que pagar esta misión o conseguir que alguien me la complete sin cargo", se sintió casi avergonzada de tener olvidado algo como esto. "De todos modos, ambos son contratados por la misma gente, así que no tienes que ir demasiado lejos para lograrlos".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado mientras ella Body Flickered a los tres al lugar.

 **(Unas pocas horas después)**

"Ahí va nuestra tarde", gruñó Naruto exhausto por lo injusto que era. Si él no tenía miedo de las consecuencias, y Anko, él le bromeaba el culo con tanta fuerza que se calmaría. "Tanto para no entrenar y la mierda los fines de semana", se burló.

Al principio, la posibilidad de hacer dos misiones D-Rank antes de convertirse en un ninja sonaba genial, además de los derechos de fanfarronear. Naruto ahora entendía por qué a Tenten no le importaba tanto D-Rank y por qué no le gustaba la sensación que le producía. Las misiones D-Rank no eran más que tareas divinas condenadas por Dios que civiles y ninjas estaban demasiado ocupados o perezosos para hacer ellos mismos. Aunque el precio para ellos era costoso.

En lugar de relajarse y tomar la tarde para dormir la siesta, Anko lo había dejado para atender la casa de dos individuos llamados Gekkō Hayate y Yugao Uzuki. Al parecer, los dos acababan de comprar una casa juntos, aproximadamente unas semanas atrás, pero debido a su estilo de vida ocupado, tenían poco tiempo para limpiar y mantener el lugar. Ambos recientemente habían tenido tiempo libre juntos por primera vez en más de tres semanas y planeaban aprovecharlo al máximo. Por lo tanto, como castigo por haber sido atrapado, aunque Anko dijo que él y Hottomaru lo hicieron decente, Naruto iba a hacer las dos misiones que habían pedido que se hicieran.

En este caso, desmalezar el jardín y cortar la hierba junto con la limpieza de las canaletas. Debido al gran tamaño de la propiedad, Naruto supuso que iban a tener hijos en algún momento, Naruto sabía que tanto él como Hottomaru iban a estar aquí por un tiempo. Para cuando la primera hora había pasado y solo se había hecho un tercio de su trabajo, Naruto y Hottomaru no tenían dudas de que no tendrían esa siesta por un tiempo.

"Estúpida, madre maldita hierba", maldijo Naruto. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de barro y tierra mientras tiraba de la planta obstinada. Naruto tenía algunas plantas propias y sabía que sacar malas hierbas del tallo no serviría de nada porque se romperían y simplemente volverían a crecer más tarde gracias a las raíces supervivientes que aún permanecían firmemente en su lugar. Lo que significaba que Naruto tendría que cavar un poco para sacarlos.

"¡Arf!" Naruto miró a Hottomaru que parecía estar pasando el mejor momento de su vida. La cara del ninken estaba sucia y cubierta de tierra junto con sus patas. El cachorro despojado estaba tirando de las malas hierbas mucho más rápido que él con sus dientes y desenterrando las hierbas demasiado profundas para que él se detuviera. De cualquier forma, fue divertido para él, mientras apestaba para Naruto.

" Mastizo malo y _afortunado_ " _,_ Naruto envidió a los Ninken en ese momento, aunque no se sintió envidiado más tarde cuando se vio obligado a darle un baño a Hottomaru. La idea lo hizo gruñir aún más ya que cada vez que lo necesitaba, Hottomaru se mostraba inflexible en hacer de su vida un infierno para él ocultándose o escapándose de él. Engañarlo resultó útil, pero repetir el mismo truco dos veces no funcionó. Era un Ninken después de todo y mucho más inteligente que el perro común.

"No, mal", murmuró una voz detrás de él mientras observaba el área. "No está mal."

Mirando detrás de él, Naruto vio a un hombre y a una mujer. El hombre, en pocas palabras, parecía enfermizo y tenía cabello castaño corto, ojos oscuros y marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos. Naruto podía decir que era bastante joven, probablemente entre los veinte y treinta años, pero la forma en que tosía de vez en cuando lo hacía preguntarse si este hombre tenía algún tipo de enfermedad. En contraste con él, había una mujer joven y saludable con cabello liso y púrpura que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos marrones cálidos y un tono de lápiz labial rojo.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Hayate y Yugao?" las posibilidades de que fueran otra persona eran bajas. Usar un **Observe** en ellos lo confirmó.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzuki Yugao**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: ?**

 **Neutral (500/1000)**

 **Título:?**

 **Especialización:?**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:?**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?: ?**

 **?:?**

 **?:?**

 **Descripción** :?

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Gekk ō Hayate**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Nivel: ?**

 **Nivel de reputación: Neutral (500/1000)**

 **Título:?**

 **Especialización:?**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:?**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?: ?**

 **?:?**

 **Efectos de estado:**

 **?:?**

 **Descripción** :?

Su uso de **Observe** y los resultados que mostraron también dejaron en claro que ambos eran fuertes y muy probablemente Tokubetsu Jonin o Jonin. "Has acertado", tosió el hombre. "¿Dónde está Anko?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Tu conjeturas es tan buena como la mía", de cualquier manera estaba apostando a que estaba teniendo un momento mucho mejor que él.

"Cifras que ella haría algo como esto," suspiró Yugao. Deje que Anko le deje esto a un estudiante de la academia. Técnicamente, no se le permitió hacerlo ya que no era oficialmente un ninja, pero no era extraño que los estudiantes de la academia hicieran este tipo de cosas. Por lo general, era como una forma de castigo, sin embargo, en la actualidad apenas sucedía, y el hecho de que no había riesgo en las misiones de rango D también jugó un papel.

"Aunque el lugar se ve bien, hiciste un trabajo decente", le sonrió y Naruto se sonrojó. Yugao era una mujer hermosa después de todo. Hayate era un tipo con suerte y eso le hizo preguntarse cómo alguien como él se juntaba con una mujer como ella. Ella estaba fuera de su alcance en la mente de Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿cómo consiguió Anko que un estudiante de la academia, y mucho menos el bromista residente número uno de Konoha, arreglara nuestro lugar? ¿Tiene chantaje contra ti?" Hayate le preguntó.

"Puedes decir eso. Ella es mi tutora", respondió.

"... Sí, y soy un zapato como el próximo Hokage", se rió Hayate, pero la mirada que Naruto le dio lo hizo detenerse y desconcertarlo. "¿En serio? ¿La tutela de Anko es estudiante?" había escuchado de Tetsu, el hombre hacía y mantenía su equipo regularmente, pero pensó que era una broma por parte del hombre. La idea de que Anko hiciera algo como esto era sorprendente, por decir lo menos, considerando que Anko se había ido varias veces diciendo que nunca se enfrentaría a un equipo de Genin. Ella tenía las habilidades correctas a pesar de su rango, ya que se sabía que algunos Tokubetsu Jounin podían enfrentarse a los equipos de Genin, pero Anko no estaba interesada en enseñar, punto.

"Me enteré, pero pensé que era solo un rumor de la oficina", Yugao se quedó sin palabras. Siendo una de las pocas amigas que Anko tenía, Yugao conocía muy bien a la mujer vestida de púrpura y muy poco vestida. Para Anko de todas las personas enfrentarse a un estudiante, fue alucinante y preocupante al mismo tiempo. Ella amaba a su amiga, pero para la mayoría, Anko era suficiente.

"Sí, lo entiendo mucho", era algo común cada vez que decía que ella le estaba enseñando.

"No sé si te sorprenderá o te sentirás mal", se preguntó Hayate si tal vez debería sentir las dos cosas.

"No todo es malo", era malo, pero obtuvo resultados, no obstante. "Sus métodos son una locura, y ella está loca de mierda a veces, y sí, hacer esto es una mierda y ... ella está detrás de mí, ¿no es así?" Notó su mirada cambiante. Un par de semanas atrás no lo habría hecho, pero Anko había golpeado, literalmente, en su cabeza cómo detectar cosas como esta. "Oh, mierda."

"Oh, mierda está bien. Y sí, lo está", confirmó Anko, y tragó saliva de miedo. "Parece que el maestro necesita enseñarle al estudiante algo llamado modales", Yugao reprimió un bufido. Viniendo de Anko que era rica teniendo en cuenta su estilo de vida grosero y cuéntalo como es la actitud. Anbu, el pelirrojo, había dejado de contar el número de veces que Anko hacía este tipo de cosas.

"Vamos, Anko, deja al niño un poco flojo", Hayate lo hizo más por simpatía hacia Naruto. El hombre sabía lo mucho que era una sádica anko, especialmente porque luchó contra ella años atrás durante los exámenes de Chunin. El hombre todavía tenía pesadillas a veces por ese recuerdo.

"Oye, mi estudiante, mis reglas. Consigue tu propio estudiante", respondió ella infantilmente.

"Tus reglas son malas", soltó Naruto accidentalmente y los ojos de la pareja casi salieron de sus cabezas, "¡ _¿Por qué diablos dije eso ?!"_ Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que iba a terminar siendo cortado en pedazos pequeños por ese comentario, o algo peor. Con Anko uno nunca supo lo que iba a suceder.

Con los ojos crispados ante el comentario, Anko alzó a Naruto para que lo mirara a los ojos. Un escalofrío subió tanto en las espinas de Hayate y Naruto como en la suya, Yugao estaba acostumbrada a ello por el tiempo que pasó con la mujer. "Lo siento", chilló Naruto.

"No es suficiente." Ella enfatizó cada palabra y lo hizo sudar aún más. Mirando alrededor, viendo a Hottomaru escondiéndose en un agujero que cavó, Anko sonrió. "Entonces no te gusta hacer esto, ¿eh?"

" _Oh, no. Oh, kami, por favor, no_ " _,_ Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto y sabía a dónde se dirigía también.

"Durante un rato, gaki, puedes hacer los quehaceres. Hayate y Yugao-chan te preguntan por la casa mientras yo no estoy. Y viendo que están bastante ocupados haciendo lo que hacen, vas a tener tu Manos llenas."

"Lo _sabía_ " , Naruto realmente sintió ganas de golpear o golpearse con su bastón por hablar ... hablando de Anko mientras ella estaba cerca, al menos. Sin embargo, podría haber sido mucho peor, pero todavía apestaba.

"Anko eso no es necesario-" Yugao fue interrumpido por Hayate.

"Está bien", dijo y recibió una mirada de Yugao. "Envíalo mañana por la mañana. Tendremos cosas para que él haga entonces".

"Perfecto, me alegro de que pudiéramos resolver esto," sonrió Anko, bajó la guardia. Naruto parecía listo para llorar.

" _Mi domingo_ " _, a_ partir de ahora, el fin de semana de Naruto no se veía muy bien en este momento. Cuando terminó, Hayate envió a Naruto y Hottomaru en camino. Naruto cojeó mientras se marchaban, exhaustos por todo lo que sucedió. Anko se había ido hace mucho tiempo, solo había regresado para informar a Naruto sobre lo que ella quería que él hiciera durante su ausencia, su misión había sido empujada medio día antes. Como Naruto y Hottomaru ya no estaban a la vista, Yugao se volvió hacia su amante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Yugao le preguntó.

"¿Qué? Tenemos mano de obra gratuita y nos permite pasar más tiempo de calidad juntos", le guiñó un ojo. La mujer se sonrojó y tuvo que admitir que la última parte de hecho sonaba muy bien, "Además, las palabras a través de la vid es que el chico no va a ser un campanero muerto para Dead Last más," Hayate tampoco lo había creído como el otro rumores, pero lo que acaba de pasar ahora lo hizo pensar lo contrario.

"En serio? Los métodos de enseñanza de Anko realmente están obteniendo resultados?" Yugao no pudo creerlo de todo corazón. Enseñar no era realmente el fuerte de Anko, evidencia por el número de candidatos de T & I que cambiaron divisiones después de su pequeña demostración. Ibiki estaba teniendo un momento difícil tratando de conseguir nuevos reclutas y tener poco éxito debido a los rumores que se extendieron como un reguero de pólvora.

"Aparentemente," lo encontró impactante también. "En realidad, esto me da una idea".

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

"Uf", un exhausto Naruto se dejó caer sobre el taburete, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el mostrador de Ichiraku Ramen.

"Entrenando duro veo," Ayame se rió entre dientes cuando Naruto gimió un poco más. "¿Qué vas a tener, Naruto-kun".

"Lo de siempre, por favor", habló Naruto.

"¡Arf!"

"Y algo para él", agregó el chico.

"Lo tienes", continuó haciendo su pedido. "Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?" ella le preguntó.

"Anko me engañó para hacer una misión de rango D", dijo, "y tengo que hacer algo más mañana".

"¿D-Ranks? Aún no eres un Genin, pero supongo que estar haciendo tareas viejas civiles o una comisión ninja perezosa para recién graduados está bien", Ayame se encogió de hombros.

"¡Supieras!" se sorprendió, "¿Cómo?"

"Pasé un año en la academia ninja cuando era más joven. Quería salir adelante, así que aprendí algunos de los libros de texto más obligatorios. Al final, no fue para mí, así que fui a una escuela civil en lugar de a una. escuela de cocina y se graduó ", informó con un encogimiento de hombros mientras avanzaba para preparar el siguiente paso para el plato.

"Pudo haberme dicho de qué se trataba los D-Ranks", refunfuñó, seguido de su estómago.

"Hambriento, ¿eh?" el estómago del chico gruñó de nuevo. Ayame sabía que los ninjas tenían un metabolismo alto, por lo que no era raro que comieran más de cuatro comidas al día con la cantidad de calorías y grasa que quemaban.

"Hambriento", respondió, su respuesta trotando algo en su mente, "Oye, Ayame-neechan, ¿tienes más libros sobre cocina? Ya casi termino con el que me diste".

"¿De Verdad?" la joven morena estaba bastante sorprendida por esto, "Creo que sí. Tendré que registrarme en la parte posterior cuando tenga la oportunidad. La hora pico de la noche está por comenzar pronto y necesito prepararme. Papá se ha ido a hacer algo tan Estoy solo por un tiempo ".

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **¡Dominar la cocina para tontos!**

 **Búsqueda principal: dominar la habilidad Habilidad de cocina básica!**

 **Finalización principal de misiones: +150 REP con Ayame y Teuchi, +250 EXP, Desbloqueo Habilidad de cocina intermedia**

 **¿Aceptar? (Si no)**

Naruto suspiró cuando una búsqueda apareció y aceptó. No era que no le importara, pero el joven rubio estaba demasiado cansado para sentirse realmente entusiasmado por el momento. " _Oh, bueno. Al menos lleva esta habilidad al siguiente nivel_ " _._

"Gracias, neechan," dijo Naruto.

"No hay problema", le devolvió la llamada, "De todos modos, tenemos poco uso para esos libros. En su mayoría, papá los guarda para la nostalgia y hace copias de ellos cada pocos años más o menos".

"¿Por qué?"

"Papá solía ser un cocinero Nin", le dijo Ayame, para su sorpresa.

"¿El viejo Teuchi solía ser un ninja?" eso explicaría por qué no podía ver sus estadísticas.

"Sí, uno bastante bueno también, o al menos eso dice," Ayame procedió con el siguiente paso. "Papá era un Tokubetsu Jonin y un maestro cocinero cuando llegó a los veinte años. A menudo decía que su cocina podía revitalizar a un ninja en cuestión de minutos. Algo que su maestro le transmitió antes de irse a la capital de Hi no Kuni. Una mujer regordeta de Akimichi, si no recuerdo mal, "fue todo lo que pudo recordar.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué ya no es un ninja?" hizo una mueca cuando Ayame dejó de cocinar y adivinó que era malo.

"Lo siento, Naruto, pero eso es para que papá hable", ella sabía que él era simplemente curioso y no quería decir nada malo al preguntar, pero no era para que ella lo dijera.

"Lo siento, neechan," Naruto se estaba pateando mentalmente. Lo más probable es que tenga que ver con el efecto del estado de **lesión por incapacidad permanente** .

 **Tu suerte se ha mantenido y tu reputación con Ayame se mantiene fuerte.**

"No hay problema", ella lo desechó, "Ordene," Ayame luego colocó un gran tazón de ramen de cerdo miso frente a él y un poco de carne a la parrilla para Hottomaru. "¡Disfrutar!"

Al decir una oración rápida, Naruto partió los palillos por el medio y tanto él como Hottomaru comieron sus comidas pacíficamente.

(Con Anko)

"Hmm, dango y sopa de alubias dulces, combinación perfecta", ronroneó Anko mientras ella le daba a su comida. Una serie de pinchos en miniatura que forman el símbolo de Konoha en la pared a su izquierda.

"Sigues comiendo esas cantidades en impuestos especiales y vas a perder esa cifra tuya, Anko", Yugao habló mientras ella y Hayate se sentaban a su lado.

"Sí, como que siempre sucederá", Anko dudaba seriamente de que perdería su figura perfecta, "¿Qué quieren los dos pájaros del amor?"

"En realidad, esto es obra de Hayate", Yugao informó a su compañero kunoichi de cabello púrpura.

"¿En serio? ¿El Sr. Ballerina aquí?" Yugao se rió entre dientes.

"Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme, ¿verdad?" Hayate sin expresión.

"Oye, tú eras el que bailaba en el bosque", sonrió Anko.

"No estaba bailando, estaba ... Ah, olvídalo", el hombre no iba a verse involucrado nuevamente en esta discusión. El incidente había sido él practicando su manejo de la espada y las técnicas particulares que estaba perfeccionando lo habían hecho parecer como si estuviera haciendo una serie de movimientos de baile femeninos.

"Anko, sé amable", Yugao le dijo a su amiga. La mujer sabía que era simplemente que Anko era ella misma y que ella y Hayate eran buenas amigas a pesar de que siempre lo molestaban así.

"Ah, no eres divertido", ella resopló, "¿Qué pasa?"

Sabiendo que ahora se estaba tomando esto en serio, Hayate comenzó: "Para empezar, quiero saber si los rumores sobre Naruto son ciertos".

"¿Cuáles?" Hubo varios rumores en torno a Naruto, por lo que saber a cuál se refería era algo difícil de determinar.

"Ya no es un zapato para Dead Last y él tiene una afinidad por el fuego y el viento", elaboró.

Enarcando una ceja por lo que estaba preguntando esto, la mujer tardó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de a dónde iba todo esto. Yugao también era una mujer inteligente, que se había unido a Anbu cuando era niña, y fácilmente se juntaban dos y dos.

"Estás pensando en enseñarle al kenjutsu a los gaki, ¿verdad?" no era raro ver que las técnicas de Futon y Katon se usaran junto con el kenjutsu. El futón se puede usar para aumentar el poder de corte de las espadas y crear hojas de vacío, mientras que Katon hace que la hoja esté lo suficientemente caliente como para cortar una armadura gruesa como la mantequilla caliente y prender fuego al intenso calor.

Hayate asintió. El hombre era uno de los pocos practicantes de **Konoha-Ryu Kenjustu** (Técnicas de espada de estilo de Konoha). El estilo y la escuela provienen del Clan Senju y fueron fundados por Senju Tobirama, un usuario maestro de kenjutsu y uno de los pocos que Konoha haya tenido en la historia. El estilo de combate de Konoha-Ryu Kenjutsu giraba alrededor de una velocidad increíble, fintas inesperadas y precisión precisa. Todos los cuales eran parte del estilo de pelea de Senju Tobirama, el hecho de que el hombre era conocido como el individuo más rápido de su tiempo lo convirtió en un estilo de pelea mortal.

Mezclado con el estilo de Hayate y sus habilidades prodigiosas en kenjutsu, el estilo tenía aún más técnicas añadidas. Hayate había estado buscando pasar el arte a alguien que pudiera usarlo al máximo. Era más fácil decirlo dado que los requisitos necesarios para usar algunas de las técnicas y la mayoría eran ninjas en Konoha no eran lo suficientemente disciplinados o preferían usar y aprender ninjutsu que aprender el arte de la espada.

"La cantidad de practicantes de Konoha-Ryu Kenjutsu en la aldea son pocos, Anko", murmuró Hayate, "y ese número se hace cada vez más pequeño a medida que pasan los años", una vez que un ninja era promovido a Chunin o Anbu eran requeridos. para aprender los conceptos básicos y ser competente en un nivel aceptable, pero no más que eso.

Yugao entendió por qué era tan apasionado sobre el asunto. La mujer era practicante, pero ella y otros tuvieron que aprender de Hayate en lugar de otro Anbu superior, fue una de las razones por las que se enamoraron el uno del otro. Su amor por Kenjutsu y la cantidad de tiempo que pasaron juntos. Ambos eran prodigios en kenjutsu y mientras Hayate era el mejor de los dos en términos de habilidad, Yugao era finalmente el más fuerte de los dos, un hecho que a Hayate no le daba vergüenza admitir libremente.

"Lo sé, koi, lo sé", la pequeña cantidad de practicantes era una combinación de algunos moribundos, ya sea de edad avanzada o en el campo, o que no tenían ningún estudiante o cualquier interesado en aprender el arte.

"Sabes que nada está escrito en piedra, ¿verdad? Puedo preguntarle, pero finalmente depende del gaki", le dijo Anko, "Ha mejorado, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que tiene la disciplina para aprender kenjutsu? No es para todos a quienes conoces ".

"Lo sé. Pero por alguna razón tengo un presentimiento sobre este niño. Él sobrevivió el entrenamiento de la misma Anko Mitarashi. La Reina Sádica de la División de Tortura e Interrogación de Konoha", Yugao se rió entre dientes y Anko hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

A la sádica mujer le había gustado ese título en particular, incluso diciendo que, en ocasiones, debían inclinarse en su presencia a modo de broma. "Si él puede manejar eso, entonces tal vez tiene lo que se necesita para aprender este kenjutsu y volver a hacerlo genial", era una apuesta, había una posibilidad de que no funcionara o de que Naruto no estuviera interesado, pero en este momento era dispuesto a arriesgarlo Si los estudiantes de la academia de Konoha vieron a Dead Last usar el Konoha-Ryu Kenjutsu con gran efecto y qué tan fuerte era, conduciría a muchos a comenzar a aprenderlo ellos mismos. No era perfecto, y sabía que algunos no llegarían demasiado lejos, pero era un paso adelante para hacer que una vez el arte famoso volviera a ser el centro de atención.

Yugao solo suspiró. Ella sabía que una vez que Hayate se ponía así estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo, "Además, si ese niño mejora, también puede enseñar a otras generaciones", había un atisbo de remordimiento en su voz al decir esto y Anko hizo una mueca de dolor. ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Cuando Hayate y Yugao se convirtieron en pareja por primera vez y con el paso de los años, la perspectiva de tener hijos a menudo se había abierto paso en la conversación. A Anko no le había importado que se convirtiera en un estilo de vida de madre como algunas de sus amigas, pero respetó su decisión de todos modos.

Durante la Era de los Estados Combatientes, los shinobi a menudo se casaban en secreto con pocos conocidos, y tenían hijos a una edad temprana, una práctica que todavía se usaba hasta el día de hoy porque su estilo de vida peligroso a menudo llevaba a una vida reducida. Era mucho más alto de lo que solía ser en la Era de los Estados Combatientes, pero aún bastante bajo.

Hasta hace poco, ambos descubrieron que tener un hijo sería difícil para ambos. Ambos eran bastante jóvenes, todavía tenían poco más de veinte años, pero ambos padecían problemas médicos. Yugao tenía la condición de que tener un hijo no sería un problema para quedar embarazada debido a que no era muy fértil. Todavía era capaz de convertirse en madre, pero las posibilidades eran bajas en comparación con la mayoría de las mujeres.

En el caso de Hayate, fue similar. Su tos crónica y apariencia algo enfermiza en comparación con cuando era más joven fueron el resultado de un gas venenoso, uno que Anko había encontrado impresionante, durante una emboscada hace unos años. De los ninjas que participaron en esa misión, Hayate fue uno de los pocos afortunados que logró vivir para contar la historia. Siendo uno de los mejores toxicólogos de Konoha, Anko y otros médicos lograron hacer un antídoto en caso de que alguna vez fuera usado nuevamente y aquellos que lograron escapar se recuperaron. A diferencia de los otros que hicieron recuperaciones completas, Hayate lamentablemente se había quedado con algunos efectos secundarios que estaban más allá de los médicos o la capacidad de remedio de Anko.

Aunque afortunado de estar vivo, el hombre se quedó con una tos crónica de un pulmón dañado. Afortunadamente no temía que se volviera maligno y era factible vivir con él. El hombre había desarrollado una forma de detener la tos cuando lo necesitaba. En realidad era menor. Los otros efectos no se habían descubierto hasta más tarde. Una siendo el veneno redujo en gran medida su resistencia, fuerza muscular y velocidad hasta el punto que necesitaba compensar al aumentarlos con chakra. Mientras que antes era puro trabajo muscular. También perjudicó su capacidad para desarrollar músculos adecuadamente y aumentar sus reservas de chakra. Y, por último, había reducido en gran medida la virilidad de su esperma.

Con todo, y aunque Hayate y Yugao no habían perdido la esperanza, las posibilidades de que ambos concibieran un hijo en el futuro eran muy bajas. El médico indica que las posibilidades de quedar embarazada son menos del diecinueve por ciento. Con los medicamentos y los procedimientos, las posibilidades eran más altas, pero aún por debajo del cuarenta por ciento.

Hayate no tenía intención de ver a otra mujer, Yugao era el único para él, y el hecho de que no pudiera tener hijos para transmitir su arte lo hizo sentir vacío. No había duda en su mente de que tanto él como Yugao tenían toda la intención de enseñar a sus hijos kenjutsu. Pero en este momento no estaba sucediendo en el corto plazo. " _Al menos con este chico puedo potencialmente pasarlo, tal vez incluso que le enseñe a mis hijos cuando termine teniendo algunos_ " _._

Mientras que él podría vivir hasta una edad madura, pocos ninjas lograron vivir más allá de los cuarenta y Hayate estaba más o menos meseta en este momento en términos de fuerza. Al menos con Naruto y Yugao tendría dos que podrían enseñar a sus hijos si él dejara pasar.

"Hablaré con él y veré si está interesado. Sabes que existe la posibilidad de que no quiera aprender kenjutsu, Hayate", Anko le informó una vez más y el hombre se rió entre dientes, era una posibilidad, pero baja.

"Lo sé, pero tú y yo sabemos cómo va ese chico por querer ser Hokage y convertirse en un ninja increíble. Si ofreciera enseñarle kenjutsu, dudo que * dude * dude en aprender".

La mujer tuvo que admitir con ese punto. Era de conocimiento común en todo el pueblo lo inflexible que era Naruto acerca de ser Hokage. "Además, también consigue que Yugao y yo trabajemos gratis para cuidar la casa", sonrió y Anko se rió. En ocasiones, a menudo olvidaba lo astuto que era Hayate.

"Está bien, lo hablaré con él mañana por la mañana antes de irme a mi misión. Simplemente no te ilusiones en caso de que el gaki no quiera aprender", le informó.

"Está bien", Hayate estaría decepcionado si fuera el caso, pero podría vivir con eso. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era ver si Naruto estaría de acuerdo y planear en consecuencia.

(Unas pocas horas después)

"Ugh", bostezó Naruto mientras despertaba de su siesta. " **Tiempo** ", gritó y vio que era cerca de las 8 p.m. "Eh, todavía tengo tiempo", dijo mientras miraba afuera, "Comenzaba a oscurecer".

Él no estaba sorprendido ya que se acercaba el invierno. Mientras que Konoha todavía tenía una buena cantidad de luz, incluso a las siete de la noche, comenzaba a oscurecerse cuando alcanzaba las ocho en esta época del año. Todavía se producía una buena cantidad de actividad en esta época en las calles, pero no tanto.

Mirando su CP y HP, Naruto estaba satisfecho con lo que vio. La siesta, a diferencia de una noche completa de sueño, solo se recuperó, el 50% de su CP y HP, lo mismo que sucede con su nivel de fatiga. Afortunadamente, Naruto no había agotado todo su CP y su HP no había bajado demasiado cuando peleó en Zombie Dungeon, por lo que ambos estaban completamente restaurados.

"¿Estás listo para atacar una última mazmorra, Hotto?" le preguntó al ninken. Solo para que el cansado ninka ladre humildemente, bostece y vuelva a dormir. "Lazy mutt", aunque Naruto supuso que el perro tenía suficiente por un día. Perseguirlo cuando necesitaba darle un baño a Hotto solo los había cansado a ambos y el baño había agotado su energía con Hottomaru. "Supongo que puedes sacar esta," Naruto salió de la cama y procedió a prepararse antes de salir.

Haciendo su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto se confundió al ver algo diferente sobre el cuadro de texto.

 **Efecto de mazmorra nocturna**

Las mazmorras se pueden ingresar durante los dos ciclos del día. Sin embargo, durante la noche los enemigos encontrados son más numerosos y más fuertes que sus homólogos diurnos, dos o tres niveles más altos que lo normal. Sin embargo, una ventaja de esto es que los monstruos encontrados también dan una mejor EXP y más botín de lo que solían dar.

"Al igual que Dragon Warrior", recordó Naruto cómo los tipos más fuertes o ciertos de monstruos solo salían por la noche en el juego, generalmente también en mayor número. Anko había dicho que la idea se basaba en la vida real, ya que algunas de las criaturas más mortíferas dormían durante el día y salían por la noche.

Aunque ver que estaba en el nivel nueve, acercándose a los diez, y los requisitos de la mazmorra para el siguiente nivel eran de seis a siete, no era una imposición tan grande. "Me pregunto sin embargo," decidió hacer algo para demostrar una corazonada. "Sí, pensé que sí".

 **Requisitos para el Mazmorra del Área 3 no cumplido. Se han cumplido los requisitos de nivel, pero la mazmorra del Área 2 debe conquistarse antes de poder pasar a la siguiente mazmorra.**

Naruto no estaba sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos. La mayoría de los juegos requerían que completaras ciertas tareas en un piso o calabozo anterior antes de poder pasar al siguiente.

"Ah, bueno, valió la pena. **Área de entrenamiento 2: ¡Entra!** "

Al igual que antes con la primera mazmorra del área de entrenamiento en la que ingresó, Naruto se vio envuelto en un destello de luz brillante. Cuando se desvaneció, Naruto quedó momentáneamente aturdido al descubrir dónde estaba.

"¿Estoy bajo tierra?" realmente tenía sentido cuando recordaba el túnel negro de **Boar Dungeon** .

"Por lo menos hay luz aquí abajo", notó el brillante musgo verde brillante que le proporcionaba una buena cantidad de iluminación.

Sintiendo un cambio de ritmo, Naruto cambió su personal y sacó a Chichizouge en su lugar. El niño solo había usado el arma unas cuantas veces durante sus horas con Anko, por lo que ahora era un buen momento para comprobar lo bien que lo hacía contra un monstruo de mazmorra.

Mientras caminaba por el túnel, la **Habilidad de Detección** de Naruto dio un puntapié y se puso en una posición defensiva. El niño había percibido a dos enemigos que venían hacia él, y por el sonido de ellos, entraban rápidamente. Si bien estaban demasiado alejados en ese momento, Naruto podía ver sus formas y sabía que eran pequeñas en comparación con los otros enemigos que enfrentaba.

A medida que el sonido se hacía más fuerte y el enemigo se acercaba, Naruto finalmente pudo ver mejor lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar, "¿Ratas?"

 **Nivel de rata común 7**

 **HP: 300**

 **CP: 75**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 68**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Defensa: 0**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Nimble:** \+ 30% de aumento a la Velocidad de movimiento dentro y fuera del combate, + 30% de aumento a la Evasión, + 10% de aumento a los Impactos críticos

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 50% de efectividad a la Habilidad de Detección, Ignora la Habilidad de Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y acres

 **Acuciado por la enfermedad:** 25% de aumento de daño a las técnicas de mordedura y garra, 25% de probabilidad de causar efecto de estado de la **enfermedad** si se muerde

 **Descripción:** muchas personas ven a las ratas como plagas, más aún por su tamaño y número. Los intentos anteriores de erradicarlos para contener estas plagas plaga y plagas han fracasado debido a su asombrosa y aterradora capacidad de adaptación y reproducción. Su sentido del olfato les permite encontrar comida incluso a gran profundidad y la capacidad de detectar invasores que se acercan demasiado a su nido. Aunque débiles y pequeños individualmente, lo compensan en grandes cantidades y son muy rápidos y difíciles de manejar, especialmente cuando corren en busca de refuerzos.

 **EXP Obtuvo: 65**

 **Gotas:?,?,?**

"Genial", murmuró Naruto. Las pequeñas alimañas no representarían una gran amenaza en términos de poder, sino de velocidad y en grandes cantidades. Naruto fue rápido pero con su mayor DEX, incluso con el empuje +5 DEX de su daga, y su **Nimble** Perk fueron más rápidos que él. También tenían el mismo tamaño que Hottomaru, lo que dificultaba aún más la tarea de tratar de golpearlos en comparación con los verracos.

"Pero maldición si no me gusta un desafío", sonrió y permitió que las dos ratas se acercaran más. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Naruto usó a **Reppusho** hacia ellos. Con la técnica como estaba ahora, no solo dio un buen impulso en el poder de ataque, sino que las posibilidades de derribar a los enemigos también fueron mucho mayores. Golpeando a la rata derribada más cercana, Naruto apuñaló a Chichizouge solo para que el pequeño roedor lo evadiera en el último segundo.

A Naruto apenas le quedaba tiempo suficiente para levantar su brazo y golpear a la criatura cuando saltó sobre él. Una vez que cayó una vez más, el segundo intento de Naruto de apuñalar a la criatura evasiva resultó exitoso y continuó haciéndolo hasta que murió. Una vez que terminó, Naruto giró en redondo hacia la otra rata y vio a la criatura desaparecer en el túnel oscuro delante de él.

"Maldita sea", maldijo Naruto. Si lo que decía la descripción era correcto, el pequeño bastardo probablemente buscaba refuerzos. Perseguirlo era una jugada tonta porque no solo no sería capaz de alcanzarlo, sino que tampoco tenía intención de ser emboscado. Los túneles estaban iluminados, pero si se parecían a los videojuegos que jugaba, no dudaba de que hubiera áreas más oscuras con agujeros y grietas para que salieran de repente.

Suspirando, Naruto recogió el botín de la rata muerta, que consistía en **Diseased Rat-dientes** y **enferma Rat-Nails** , ambos de los cuales de acuerdo con su descripción podría ser utilizado en la fabricación de venenos bajo nivel. La revelación me pregunta si las **Zombie Ribs** que tenía podrían ser utilizadas para el mismo propósito.

"Al menos no conseguí carne de rata", se estremeció. A Naruto no le importaba obtener carne de una supuesta criatura enferma con el propósito de que se la comiera. Incluso si la descripción dice lo contrario.

Mientras se preparaba para salir, Naruto's **Detection Skill** comenzó de nuevo. "Siete vienen esta vez", sintió y decidió probar una estrategia diferente. Una vez que las ratas se acercaron, Naruto atacó a los más cercanos con dos kunai. Uno de ellos fue cortado y el otro se perdió su hogar. Sin embargo, no le importaba al rubio; como el niño simplemente levantó una señal de mano y vio las dos etiquetas explosivas unidas a dicho kunai explotar y enviar a las ratas a volar.

Esto los dejó a todos abiertos para un contraataque y Naruto los terminó con relativa facilidad con algunas puñaladas y cortes en la cabeza. Al igual que muchas otras criaturas en los videojuegos, la cabeza era un punto débil y golpear allí resultó en golpes críticos y daños adicionales.

Recogiendo su botín que consistía en cuatro **dientes de rata enfermos** y cinco **uñas de rata enfermas,** Naruto se sacudió el polvo y se dirigió a los túneles.

(Mientras tanto, en el Apartamento de Naruto, Algún tiempo después)

Mientras Hottomaru dormía plácidamente en su cama, después de orinar en el reposapiés unas semanas atrás y en su mente reclamarlo como suyo, las orejas y las piernas del joven cachorro se crisparon de vez en cuando. Los ninken estaban soñando con perseguir animales salvajes peligrosos y mostrarles quién era el jefe.

Tan concentrado y cansado estaba él que los ninken no sintieron al intruso fuera de la puerta. Lenta y silenciosamente, la manija de la puerta del apartamento se volvió y la puerta se abrió pronto. Una figura cubierta por la oscuridad del departamento sigilosamente entró a la casa de Naruto.

"El lugar necesita un poco de limpieza", murmuró el intruso. El departamento del estudiante de la academia era de un tamaño decente, pero todavía dejaba mucho que desear. Había polvo y manchas en algunos lugares, pero la cantidad de platos y el fuerte olor a ramen era demasiado.

Dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del niño, el intruso abrió la puerta una vez más y vio la forma dormida de Hottomaru. Pero no Naruto a la vista. " _Maldita sea, él no está aquí_ " _,_ el intruso maldijo por su suerte.

" _No importa, el perro callejero va a estar bien. Lo bueno es que sé cómo enmascarar mi olor_ " _,_ la persona sonrió maliciosamente mientras agarraban a Hottomaru y rápidamente le inyectaron una aguja antes de que el ninken se quedara inerte y dejara de moverse.

"Es hora de una pequeña recuperación", la fase uno estaba completa. Ahora a la fase dos.

(Con Naruto)

Cuando pasó casi una hora, y mientras luchaba contra más y más ratas que se cruzaban en su camino, Naruto se aburrió. El joven ya había logrado matar a veinte **ratas comunes,** once **ratas negras** y cinco **ratas gigantes** , las dos últimas fueron más duras pero no demasiado. Las **Giant Rats,** como decía su nombre, tenían el doble del tamaño de **Black Rats** , que en sí mismas eran del tamaño de **Wild Boars** .

Sinceramente, al principio fue un poco decepcionante, había esperado algo más, incluso con el **Night Time Dungeon Effect** . Aunque supuso que debido a su nivel más alto, y porque era una mazmorra de bajo nivel, y mejor conjunto de habilidades, estaba destinado a ocurrir. El chico había esperado que no fuera tan pronto sin embargo.

Todo eso cambió cuando Naruto se emboscó cuando ingresó a una gran caverna hace unos minutos y las ratas comenzaron a caer sobre él. Las ratas habían recibido algunos buenos golpes y, como resultado, le habían dado el efecto de estado de **Enfermedad** . Como resultado, el movimiento y las técnicas del niño no fueron tan efectivos. El uso de las etiquetas explosivas que le quedaban era imposible, ya que la caverna era demasiado ancha y les daba a las ratas suficiente tiempo y espacio para evadir la explosión que causarían.

"¡ **Ryoku Boku** (Power Strike)!" Naruto cortó la cabeza de una **rata negra** y vio cómo se desvanecía en una serie de partículas.

"Ki-ki-ki!" era el parloteo que venía de las otras ratas. Donde una vez hubo once ratas en total, ahora solo había tres. Uno de ellos, una **rata gigante** , se sintió provocado y se abalanzó sobre él.

" **Katon: Hidama no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: técnica de bola de fuego)!" cuatro bolas de fuego surgieron e iluminaron la cueva aún más en un tono naranja mientras navegaban hacia la gran criatura. Rápidamente siguiendo con un **Reppusho** para mejorarlos, el roedor gigante solo logró evadir dos de las bolas de fuego y fue incendiado por las llamas dañinas. Cerrando, Naruto realizó una serie de puñaladas y cuchilladas rápidas antes de maniobrar detrás de la gran bestia. " **Kentotsu** (Backstab)!"

Clavando profundamente en la espalda de la criatura, Naruto se alegró de ver que se disipaba en la nada. El rubio no se molestó en buscar a las otras dos ratas restantes, su **Habilidad de Detección** le informó que ambos habían huido de la escena.

"Tanto por aburrirse", se rió Naruto, y estaba sinceramente feliz de que finalmente estaba recibiendo un desafío. Aunque estaba contento de haberse nivelado hace un tiempo, aún no cambiaba el hecho de que se había vuelto demasiado fácil. Mientras que a Naruto no le importaban demasiado los niveles de dificultad durante los juegos, él no era del tipo que colocaba la configuración en el modo fácil. No fue tan divertido o desafiante en su opinión personal. **"¡Efecto de estado!"**

 **Efecto de estado**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Enfermo:** -25% a todas las estadísticas, -25% Efectividad de Técnicas y Artículos Sanadores. (1 Min. Restante)

"Eh, no está mal", hablando técnicamente apestaba, ya que reducía en gran medida sus estadísticas, pero al mismo tiempo era solo temporal y ofrecía un desafío mejor. Mientras recogía todo el botín, Naruto notó que la cueva comenzaba a ser más brillante. "¿Luz?"

Inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento, solo había estado aquí durante una hora, no todo un día y estaba bajo tierra. Un fuego entonces? ¿Había alguien más aquí?

"KI KI KI!"

"Definitivamente no es una persona", notó mientras el fuerte chirrido resonaba en la caverna y Naruto vio la forma de una rata grande y misteriosamente cubierta de llamas. "¿El infierno?" esta fue la primera vez que alguna vez viera una. El chico adivinó que este era el jefe de la mazmorra y usó **Observe** en la criatura cubierta de llamas.

 **Hinezumi (Rata de fuego) "Kaso" Lv 10 (Rara aparición)**

 **HP: 1150**

 **CP: 400**

 **STR: 45**

 **VIT: 40**

 **DEX: 90**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Defensa: 50**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Flame-Fur** : Inmunidad y Absorbe ataques basados en fuego, + 25% de Resistencia contra ataques basados en viento, + 30% de Burning si es Tocado, + 30% de Daño Físico Incrementado, + 50% Incremento a ataques basados en fuego, habilidades basadas en fuego son negadas si la piel se humedece

 **Nimble:** \+ 50% de velocidad de movimiento dentro y fuera de combate, + 50% de evasión, + 25% de aumento a golpes críticos

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 100% de efectividad para Detection Skill, Ignores Henge Skill, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Enfermo de enfermedad:** 50% de aumento de daño a las técnicas de mordedura y garra, 50% de probabilidad de causar un efecto de estado de **enfermedad** si se muerde

 **Descripción:** Una de las pocas ratas legendarias de mitología que aún se conservan. Aunque pequeño en comparación con otros Rara Spawn and Bosses, esta gran rata es muy rápida y su piel recubierta de fuego lo convierte en un oponente formidable. Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus antepasados antiguos que alguna vez tuvieron una relación decente con los humanos, esta criatura cubierta y flameada ha dejado de lado las viejas costumbres. Ahora solo se preocupa por su bienestar, incluso si eso significa huir de una batalla y dejar a sus compañeros a su muerte.

 **EXP Obtuvo: 825**

 **Gotas:?,?,?**

 **Engendros raros**

Los engendros raros son enemigos únicos y únicos que son difíciles de localizar ya que aparecen al azar en cualquier parte de una mazmorra en la que residen. Son similares a los jefes ya que son más fuertes que los enemigos normales ya que no solo dan un gran cantidad de EXP, pero a veces sueltan un botín raro que no puedes encontrar en ningún otro lado. Tal botín incluye armas únicas, armaduras, elementos, incluso misiones de partida.

 **Nota:** solo unas pocas mazmorras tienen engendros raros. A diferencia de los jefes y los enemigos habituales que reaparecen después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo, o que vuelven a entrar en un área o mazmorra, los engendros raros no. El límite de tiempo para la reaparición varía. Para algunos, toma días debido a las recompensas que otorgan, incluso en ese caso, un Engendro Rara no aparecerá en el mismo lugar o arrojará el mismo botín de forma consecutiva.

Cuando Naruto leyó la descripción, el chico estaba en conflicto. Por un lado, la criatura iba a darle una buena cantidad de EXP y una caída rara, pero por otro lado las estadísticas y ventajas que tenía no iban a facilitar esta pelea. Naruto no podría usar ninguno de sus Ninjutsu elementales ya que el fuego solo sería absorbido y el daño del futón se reduciría en un veinticinco por ciento en efectividad. Esto significaba que esto iba a ser una pelea física.

Su mushing fue interrumpido, desafortunadamente; y el chico se vio obligado a esquivar cuando la rata cargó contra él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Un rastro de llamas siguiendo detrás de él mientras corría.

"Genial", murmuró Naruto y cambió su daga por su bastón. Estaba seguro, pero Naruto sabía que iba a necesitar mantener su distancia en contra de esto. Su daga era la mejor arma, pero su personal permitió cierta distancia. Naruto no tenía intención de ser chamuscado por esta criatura.

" **Ninpo: Goriki** (arte ninja: fuerza **fuerte** )!" una oleada de poder fluyó a través de él mientras usaba la técnica. Cuando la rata cargó contra él una vez más, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Naruto golpeó el suelo donde iba a estar. Aunque se perdió cuando esquivó, el rubio vio que se formaba una grieta de telaraña de tamaño decente en el suelo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Naruto estaba sorprendido por su nueva fuerza encontrada, pero esa sorpresa pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando miró a la rata. Aunque era más lento, su ninjutsu prácticamente inútil y estaba solo, Naruto sabía que esta iba a ser una pelea interesante por decir lo menos.

"Ki ki", le chilló Kaso y las llamas de su pelaje se hicieron más grandes, más brillantes, y por el cambio de temperatura que sintió, más caliente también.

"Tráela basura comiendo pedazo de mierda", se burló Naruto. Naruto no sabía si podría entenderlo pero la rata de fuego cargó contra él incluso más rápido que antes y el chico se vio obligado a bloquear su ataque.

"Ow", gruñó cuando las llamas calientes lo lamieron y obligaron a Naruto a retirarse, pero la rata no se detuvo y lo siguió y continuó su ataque. "¡Maldición!" él gruñó una vez más. El daño no fue alto, pero no se necesitó un genio para darse cuenta de que si continuaba así, el daño comenzaría a acumularse.

Continuaron este baile por un par de minutos, a lo que Naruto había logrado esquivarlo y evadirlo mejor esta vez. Una vez más, la rata se abalanzó sobre él, pero Naruto estaba mejor preparado ahora y golpeó cuando se abalanzó. La rata dio un fuerte chillido y fue enviada volando, una buena parte de su HP fue tomada en el proceso. Pero la criatura logró enderezarse a sí misma al aterrizar y poner algo de distancia entre él y Naruto cuando intentó asestar otro golpe.

"Maldición, él es rápido", Naruto frunció el ceño ante el raro engendro. La huelga había tomado un poco más de cien de su HP, pero fue un golpe de suerte. Naruto deseó haber usado a **Saigeki** (Golpe aplastante) ya que potencialmente lo habría dejado inmóvil ya su merced. Como era Naruto y la rata simplemente se miraron, ninguno atacó. Mientras que la rata tenía la ventaja en velocidad y su defensa única, Naruto tenía la ventaja en cuanto a fuerza y astucia.

Mirando rápidamente alrededor de la caverna, Naruto mantuvo la guardia en alto, pero se movió lentamente y nunca apartó los ojos de la rata. Volviendo a la parte de atrás del túnel del que venía, Naruto sacó un juego de kunai con etiquetas explosivas en el extremo y procedió a tirarlas detrás de él. Luego, el niño puso algo de distancia entre él y el túnel que mezcló con explosivos y luego explotó cuando se paró frente al único otro túnel fuera de la cueva.

"Ahora la única salida para ti es a través de mí", si fuera algo así como sus compañeros más débiles, sabía que potencialmente podría huir si tuviera la oportunidad. Naruto no estaba a punto de perder de vista a su primer enemigo engendrar raro. "Eso sería vergonzoso", murmuró.

"KI KI!" la rata de fuego le parloteó y Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para correr dentro del túnel. Aunque confundido por el acto, Kaso lo siguió. Una decisión que la rata pronto lamentaría. " **Futón: ¡Reppusho no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento del viento: Técnica de la palma del vendaval violento)!"

"KI!" aunque el ataque realmente no le hizo daño, la fuerza de la técnica se combinó con lo estrecho que se hizo el túnel, así que la fuerza de la gallina se centró en la rata en el momento en que entró en el túnel.

"¡Eres mía, perra!" Naruto se lanzó como un tiro hacia la criatura temporalmente aturdida y la golpeó con **Saigeki** . No desperdiciando en cualquier momento, Naruto procedió a llover como tantos **Power Strikes** sobre la rata como pudo antes de que estuviera rodeado por un gran y poderoso fuego.

"Maldita sea", maldijo Naruto. Unos golpes más y la rata estaría muerta. Sin embargo, tenía poco tiempo para pensar; cuando sintió que la rata se abalanzaba sobre él y el chico apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar esta vez. Ahora era mucho más rápido y más fuerte. Durante los siguientes minutos, la rata atacó e intentó golpearlo, y Naruto apenas logró mantener el ritmo, bloquear o evadirlo.

Cuando se apresuró a entrar una vez más, Naruto sacó su bastón e hizo que **Kaso** tropezara con el arma, la criatura chirriaba mientras se deslizaba. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para finalizar esta pelea, pero la rata se recuperó demasiado rápido y el niño sintió que la cabeza le golpeaba el estómago. Su camisa ahora encendida, Naruto lo envió a caer al suelo en vez de acabar con el raro engendro.

Sin embargo, no terminó allí cuando la rata saltó sobre él e intentó morderle la cara. Naruto logró evitar que lo hiciera colocándose horizontalmente su bastón en la boca y a raya. Con su mayor fuerza, los intentos de la rata de morderlo resultaron infructuosos. Solo funcionó momentáneamente, Kaso fue inteligente y rápidamente cambió de táctica y comenzó a atacarlo con sus garras cubiertas de llamas y enfermedades.

"Grr", gruñó Naruto al sentir el dolor infligido por los apéndices. Naruto ya se sentía más débil y sabía que estaba afectado por el efecto del estado de la **enfermedad** . Su fuerza todavía era alta, pero Naruto sabía que cada rastrillo de sus garras solo tomaba más y más de su HP.

Metiendo las piernas, Naruto empujó hacia afuera y pateó al roedor en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. Combinado con su **Ninpo: Goriki** , no solo requirió una gran cantidad de salud, sino que lo envió cayendo, pero logró enderezarse bastante rápido.

Levantándose tan rápido como pudo, Naruto trató de apagar las llamas de su armadura, pero maldijo aún más cuando vio a **Kaso** retirarse hacia los túneles. El Jugador no iba a dejar que el raro engendro se escapara tan fácilmente y se pusiera en marcha después de la rata de fuego. Cuando la criatura en retirada estaba a punto de entrar en los túneles, Naruto rápidamente formó un signo con la mano y vio que el único medio de escape de la rata explotaba.

* BOOM * lo repentino de la explosión casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio y sacudió la caverna. El niño solo podía ver cómo la entrada del túnel se derrumbaba y se llenaba de rocas.

"Maldita sea", maldijo Naruto mientras su visión se nublaba momentáneamente por el polvo y las rocas voladoras. Cuando la nube de polvo se aclaró, Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio el botín fuera de la entrada del túnel. La rata evasiva no había escapado a tiempo. Kaso, la rata de fuego, estaba muerta.

"Rata tonta," sonrió Naruto. El chico había aprendido de **Zombie Dungeon** y sabía que había una posibilidad de que la rata intentara tomarse un descanso si tuviera la oportunidad. Naruto estaba contento de haber logrado colocar las etiquetas restantes que tenía cerca de la entrada del túnel antes de usar **Reppusho** segundos después.

"Ahora, veamos qué tenemos aquí", sonrió. El primer objeto era un pergamino, al igual que con el zombi y el jabalí, el niño no se molestó en preguntarse por qué lo tenía y simplemente rodó con él.

 **Shunshin no Jutsu** (técnica de parpadeo corporal) D-Rank. Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. 0/75. **El uso de CP varía según la distancia, el tiempo y las acciones utilizadas.** Una técnica que permite que un ninja se mueva de corto a largas distancias a velocidades increíbles, aunque se usa más comúnmente para distancias cortas. Esto se logra mediante el uso de chakra para vitalizar temporalmente cada parte del cuerpo y moverse a una velocidad extrema. Aunque todavía puede ser interceptado por aquellos con mayor velocidad, percepción visual y reflejos. Mientras que una técnica de D-Rank es difícil de dominar y usar y requiere una gran cantidad de control de chakra para utilizar la técnica correctamente sin riesgos de lesiones.

* Aumenta la evasión en un 30% cuando se activa.

* Aumenta la velocidad en un 30% cuando se activa.

* Capaz de ser indetectable por otros dentro de los 10 niveles por una cierta cantidad de tiempo.

 **Requisitos necesarios para aprender:**

* Debe haber dominado el **Kawarimi**

* Debe haber dominado **la práctica de caminar sobre la superficie del agua**

* El nivel WIS debe tener 60 o más para aprender

"Bueno, este puto golpea", era una técnica increíble de aprender, pero por el momento iba a tomar un tiempo antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera aprenderlo. Suspirando lo guardó en su **Inventario. "** Este próximo será mejor", dijo Naruto no decepcionado.

 **Hinezumi no Kō gaito** (Capa carmesí de la rata del fuego) **(Calidad épica)**

 **Espalda armadura**

 **Durabilidad: 70/70**

 **Defensa: 25**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación:**

 *** Niega las técnicas basadas en fuego**

 *** 25% de efectividad y mayor poder hacia técnicas basadas en fuego**

 *** Absorbe el 25% del chakra de las técnicas de fuego**

 *** Si es golpeado por el agua sus habilidades son temporalmente negadas**

 **Descripción: Un objeto extremadamente raro y antiguo que se escapa de la piel de una legendaria rata de fuego hace más de mil años. Pocos de estos mantos se hicieron alguna vez y se pensó que todos ellos estaban perdidos o destruidos. La piel de la rata de fuego está compuesta de fibras absorbentes de chakras naturales, lo que permite que la capa niegue el fuego y lo absorba, pero tiene una terrible reacción al agua. A pesar de su capacidad de negar llamas, la protección solo se ofrece si la parte del cuerpo está protegida por la capa. A diferencia de la mayoría de las capas, el material utilizado para hacer esto no solo es muy duradero sino extremadamente ligero.**

"¡MALDITO CALOR!" Naruto vitoreó el hallazgo. "¡En tu cara, teme! ¡Tengo una increíble herramienta basada en fuego y tú no!" era prácticamente Navidad para el niño y Naruto no podría estar más feliz. "¡Totalmente compensa la técnica de eliminación de bolas!" sonrió y decidió ponérselo, "Hmm, no está mal", la capucha que venía con él también fue un buen toque y tuvo que admitir que el carmesí intenso era muy bueno para él. Incluso si chocaba con los colores de su atuendo actual.

"Nota para mí: la armadura futura no debe chocar con el color de la capa", decidió sabiamente sabio. De cualquier manera, la capa aún le ofrecería una mejor defensa. Recogiendo el último botín, Naruto, aunque decepcionado de que no era algo extraordinario, se alegró de haber encontrado cuatro mil ryo, no obstante. Solo más fondos para su futura casa.

(Algún tiempo después)

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras salía de la mazmorra. A pesar de que le hubiera encantado ir al siguiente, su HP y CP estaban ahora a mitad de camino debido a la batalla del jefe. Teniendo en cuenta que los enemigos y el jefe de la próxima mazmorra serían mucho más duros. A pesar de que tenía elementos que podían recuperar su HP, su CP era una historia diferente. El chico lo había encontrado realmente irónico. Después de que despejó los escombros del túnel se derrumbó sobre **Kaso** , dijo que el túnel lo había llevado directamente al nido de la rata y al jefe de la batalla.

"Rey de las Ratas mi culo", se burló Naruto. La lucha del jefe no fue dura, más molesta que nada. El Rey de las Ratas era un poco más alto que él y tenía pelaje negro costroso y hervido con protuberancias de hueso que salían de él en lugares extraños.

El jefe no era tan rápido en comparación con **Kaso** , aún así rápido, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Esencialmente, la pelea giraba en torno a él principalmente peleando con los secuaces del jefe, ya que recibiría algunos golpes y luego huiría. Hubiera estado bien si no hubiera sido por la habilidad del jefe de debilitarlo con los efectos de estado de **Enfermedad** y **Veneno** . El último tomaba 24 HP cada tres segundos durante treinta segundos, lo que aumentó después de un tiempo.

Al final, sin embargo, Naruto había decidido que ya tenía suficiente. Después de lidiar con los secuaces del Rey de la Rata, había usado su **Habilidad de Detección** para descubrir de qué túnel salía. El jefe de las ratas y sus nuevos súbditos tuvieron poco tiempo para reaccionar cuando Naruto bramó un **Katon: Rasen Hoen no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de llama espiral de Phoenix). La técnica dio como resultado que los túneles se encendieran y lanzaran llamas al rojo vivo.

Aunque le había quitado un poco de valor ya que la técnica aún era difícil de usar, Naruto estaba feliz de que la maldita rata estuviera muerta. El Rey de las Ratas no era duro en comparación con Kaso, pero era tan molesto como el infierno con sus tácticas de golpe y fuga. "Así que eso es lo que se siente", se dio cuenta en ese momento.

Tristemente, a diferencia de Onibuta, Naruto no fue recibido al ver la llave o el arma de un cofre del tesoro, para su decepción. En cambio, se le dio un pergamino para una técnica basada en el veneno llamada **Ninpo: Dokkasō** (Arte Ninja: Garra del Lustre Tóxico). Una asombrosa técnica de C-Rank que convertía el chakra de uno en químicos venenosos y corrosivos y hacía que las uñas de sus manos parecieran más garras. Desafortunadamente, no pudo aprenderlo ya que necesitaba saber **Basic Medical Ninjutsu** , **Basic Toxicology** y no tenía un nivel suficientemente alto de WIS.

Así que todo lo que obtuvo al final del jefe fueron dos viales de **Low Grade Corrosive Poison** , una receta para hacer dicho veneno, y una **gran enfermedad Rat-Teeth.** El niño no estaba contento con las recompensas de este nivel y no tenía ninguna intención de regresar a menos que fuera para obtener potencialmente otra **capa carmesí de la rata de fuego** para vender. Naruto no tenía dudas de que se vendería por una tonelada de dinero, suponiendo que podría encontrar a **Kaso** otra vez, por supuesto, y lo dejó caer una vez más.

"Calabozo pésimo", murmuró Naruto. La única gracia salvadora era conseguir la capa, que guardó por el momento y regresó a casa. Aunque no estaba cansado, todavía tenía cosas que hacer mañana. "Muchas gracias, Anko", refunfuñó, y quería dormir lo suficiente. Con suerte, él podría regresar a **Zombie Dungeon** antes de que comenzara la semana. El chico no tenía dudas de que sus días de semana iban a dejarlo demasiado ocupado como para ir a las mazmorras. Especialmente porque Anko le había dado cosas que tenía que hacer, además del entrenamiento que ella le estaba haciendo.

"* Suspiro * _Esa maldita mujer es esclava_ ," decidió no vocalizar sus pensamientos por si Anko estaba cerca. El chico iba a tener que subir su **Habilidad de Detección** y aprender otras variaciones para evitar que lo sigan.

Cuando llegó a su complejo de apartamentos, Naruto se detuvo cuando vio una luz en su habitación. El niño se tensó porque sabía que no había encendido ninguna luz cuando se fue. Alguien irrumpió en su apartamento y el miedo cayó sobre él cuando se dio cuenta de algo más.

"¡Hotto!"

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 10 Siguiente Nivel: 4239/7600**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 2150**

 **CP: 3350**

 **STR: 40.5**

 **VIT: 55**

 **DEX: 62 (+5) = 67**

 **INT: 101**

 **SIO: 38.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 55**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicionales hacia

Estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% de EXP hacia Chakra Control, - 40% de EXP hacia ganancia de reputación

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP hacia Chakra Control

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Aprendiz Zombie Slayer:** 40% de aumento de ataque y defensa contra Undead, +10 stats cuando enfrentas Undead, + 15% de drop adicional y EXP from Undead

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 108,640Ryo ~ (10,864 $)

 **Estadísticas: 7**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Lecciones tomadas al corazón**

Naruto corrió hacia su departamento como si una multitud o una horda de enemigos lo persiguieran. La vida misma de su Ninken estaba potencialmente en juego. "Por favor, está bien, por favor, está bien", continuó repitiendo y rezó para que su ninken no sufriera ningún daño.

Mientras subía las escaleras y golpeaba la puerta de su apartamento, haciendo una gran grieta en la madera, Naruto pronto descubrió que tenía la cabeza bien apretada y sintió un pinchazo en el cuello. Aunque luchó valientemente, el niño pronto sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía y la oscuridad lo llevó.

"No esperaba esto, pero funciona de todos modos", dijo el intruso, "Ahora en la fase final".

(Algún tiempo después)

"Uf, mierda", gimió Naruto mientras despertaba de su sueño. Tratando de levantarse, el jinchuriki residente de Konoha se dio cuenta de que estaba atado fuertemente a una silla. Tratar de alcanzar un kunai u objeto afilado tampoco era de utilidad. Quien le hizo esto le había quitado cualquier método que pudiera usar para escapar, "Debería haber realmente prestado más atención cuando Iruka-sensei demostró el **Nawanuke no Jutsu** (Técnica de Escape de Cuerdas)", la ironía no estaba perdida en él.

"Estás despierto, bien", una voz de la oscuridad de repente habló.

"¿Huh?" Naruto no sabía si su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas pero juró que reconoció la voz, "¿Anko?"

De repente, se encendieron las luces y Naruto fue recibido con la vista de su mentor, "Oye, Gaki. ¿Qué pasa?" Anko le chirrió.

"¿Anko? ¿Qué ... qué diablos estás haciendo con Hotto?" preguntó al ver su Ninken en sus brazos.

"* Gimoteo *" gimoteó el pequeño ninken. Actualmente estaba vestido con un atuendo humillante. Un atuendo femenino, también.

"Oh, esto? Solo estoy recibiendo un poco de venganza", se encogió de hombros, "¿imagen?" ella le preguntó y mostró una serie de fotos humillantes que involucraron a su Ninken.

"¿Por qué no se está moviendo?" Naruto sabía que Hotto estaría inquieto o protestando verbalmente por esto.

"Eso sería gracias a este pequeño bebé", sostuvo con indiferencia un vial de líquido amarillo. "Es un agente paralizante que le quita la capacidad de moverse o hablar de manera coherente".

"¡Drogaste a mi perro!" él gritó.

"Dije que volvería a él, pero como tengo que irme mañana, decidí hacerlo esta noche. Honestamente, iba a hacer lo mismo contigo, pero tú estabas fuera", dijo y Naruto palideció.

"¿Me ibas a drogar también?" estaba un poco molesto por lo casualmente que ella lo dijo. "¡Espera un minuto, me drogaste!"

"Ah, deja a tu bitchin, gaki, y no te preocupes. Desaparecerá en una hora más o menos. He hecho esto con algunos amigos para llevarlos a una fiesta sorpresa, y para volver a algunos imbéciles. Piense en ello como una broma elaborada ", le dijo.

"Oye, bromeo, pero incluso creo que esto va demasiado lejos", le dijo.

"¿En serio? Porque si no recuerdo mal, has entrado en algunos lugares antes y armado toda la gama de trampas explosivas que se activan si se dispara una sola. Recuerda," ella lo miró a sabiendas y el chico enrojecido.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado. El rubio solo había hecho esto unas cuantas veces antes para almacenar en su mente a los dueños o estudiantes que eran pendejos completos. Aunque había sido atrapado varias veces, otras simplemente sospechaban que él era el culpable, pero como ninguno de ellos podía probarlo, lo habían dejado ir.

"Además como tu mentor puedo clasificar esto como entrenamiento. Y oh chico, hubieras fallado espectacularmente, gaki," Naruto la miró con incredulidad, "¿Fail? ¿Cómo podría fallar?"

"¿De Verdad?" aquí ella bajó a Hotto y el ninken gimoteó un poco más. "Comencemos con tu falla más reciente. Viste que se encendieron las luces y en lugar de ser inteligente al respecto, dejaste que tus emociones nublaran tu juicio y decidieras venir apresuradamente sin un plan. Mira a dónde te condujo eso".

Naruto se sonrojó con vergüenza. Naruto había mejorado controlando sus emociones desde que comenzó a entrenar con ella, pero el chico rubio todavía tenía sus momentos.

"En segundo lugar, no conocías el Nawanuke no Jutsu para salir de esto. De acuerdo, es parcialmente mi culpa. Debería haber preguntado si lo sabías cuando comenzamos a entrenar, pero eso es como lo básico de lo básico. Aunque lo hicieras Sé que esto es una cuerda especial que interrumpe el chakra para que se ejecute esa técnica. Por último, cerraduras inapropiadas o contramedidas colocadas alrededor de las entradas de este lugar para evitar que la gente entre a tu casa. Si hubiera sido un enemigo, podría haber cortado ambas sus gargantas y han estado en mi camino feliz, gaki, "mientras Konoha era uno de los Cinco Grandes, estaban lejos de ser perfectos, no era extraño que un ninja extranjero o enemigo se resbalara al llevarlo a cabo. "Demonios, podría haberte cortado la boca en el momento en que te metiste aquí. Armas ardientes. Lo he hecho antes, así que sé de lo que estoy hablando, Gaki.

Naruto se calló y palideció al mismo tiempo sobre cómo podía decir tal cosa de manera tan casual y con una cara seria. "Has matado gente mientras dormían".

Anko asintió con la cabeza, "Mientras dormían, cuando entraron a su casa, lo que sea, gaki. Algunas misiones que necesitarás emprender en el futuro implicarán este tipo de trabajo. Dependiendo de las circunstancias, debes matarlas de una manera específica. manera. Haciéndolo parecer un accidente o un suicidio ".

Naruto lo entendió pero no lo hizo más fácil. La academia siempre había sido vaga en este tipo de cosas. Hasta ahora, simplemente había matado animales, no humanos. Los zombis ya estaban muertos, más o menos, y no contaban en su mente. Naruto sabía que se vería obligado a hacerlo en el futuro, pero conocer y aceptar la realidad de hacer la escritura eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

"Esta es la razón por la cual el Rito se hizo en la academia, Naruto. Konoha necesita saber que sus futuras fuerzas tendrán lo que sea necesario, para asegurarse de que puedan soportar lo que otros no pueden". Ser un ninja significa soportar lo que sea. otros no pueden. De lo contrario, nuestra reputación y nuestra forma de vida quedarán cortadas si fracasamos en este tipo de misiones. No es bonito, lo reconoceré, pero tiene que hacerse de cualquier manera. Quieres ser Hokage, aguanta esto y conviértete en el mejor ninja maldito que existe, "ni una sola vez la voz de Anko vacilaba y por el uso de su nombre por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó, Naruto sabía que estaba nivelando con él.

A decir verdad, no había tenido la intención de que terminara así, pero por alguna razón no podía detenerse. Por mucho que ella quisiera negarlo, Anko tenía una debilidad por Naruto. Ella tenía un punto débil para su estudiante. " _Maldita sea, me estoy convirtiendo en un pensamiento_ ", encontró toda la situación irónica. Por tanto tiempo, ella despotricó sobre el hecho de que no quería cuidar ni cuidar a los mocosos con nariz de moco, y ahora aquí se estaba poniendo sentimental por uno. Naruto era su responsabilidad y ella estaría condenada si permitía que algo le sucediera a él o a su Ninken bajo su cuidado.

"De todos modos, ya basta de esta tristeza, condenación y charla sincera", rompió la tensión al estilo típico de Anko, "Pero vas a tener que poner algunas defensas alrededor de este lugar. No todos en un pueblo ninja están trabajando para el mismo equipo como nosotros ", aquí ella le arrojó un pergamino. "No lo abras ahora, todo lo que diré es que debería evitar que otros entren".

"Gracias, Anko-sensei", el rubio fue sincero cuando dijo esto. Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Dos primeros en un día.

"Sensei, ¿eh? Hmm, me gusta! Tiene un buen sonido", sonrió. "Todo, directamente sobre otro tema. ¿Qué tienes esta vez?"

Naruto no dudó que ella sabía que él había entrado en un calabozo, pero primero lo primero, "¿Te importaría curarme a mí y a Hotto?" no podía salir de esto sin mostrar su **Ninpo: Goriki** a ella. Él quería que algunas cosas permanecieran en secreto. "La _recuperación cuando peleamos_ " _._

"Aww, no eres divertido", Anko hizo un puchero pero obedeció e inyectó a él y al cachorro con sus respectivos antídotos. "Ahí vamos, bueno como nuevo. La próxima vez no arruines mi diversión, mutt".

"Grr", Hottomaru simplemente gruñó a la mujer que lo paralizó. De una forma u otra ella obtendría su merecido.

"No me gruñes, perra" ella sacó algunas fotos y palideció, "A menos que quieras que los perros Inuzuka vean esto," sonrió mientras Hottomaru se escondía detrás de Naruto con su cola metida entre sus piernas. "Buen chico", dijo y dirigió su atención hacia su barrio, "Derrame".

"Honestamente, aparte de subir de nivel y obtener una buena armadura, apestaba", su respuesta fue simple y directa al grano. "Tengo un par de técnicas como **Shunshin** (Técnica de parpadeo corporal) y **Dokkaso** (Garra del lustre tóxico) pero no puedo usarlas. No tengo los requisitos".

"No lo dudes. La Shunshin es una técnica de rango D pero requiere una gran cantidad de control para vitalizar cada parte de tu cuerpo. De lo contrario, puedes lastimarte terriblemente mal".

Anko no mentía porque sabía de primera mano cuánto podía doler. Incluso si uno revitalizara los músculos que movían el cuerpo, el cerebro no podría registrar las imágenes lo suficientemente rápido si tampoco se revitalizaba. Básicamente, la persona se estaría moviendo a velocidades extremas con los ojos vendados. Por eso fue necesario un alto nivel de control de chakra junto con altos niveles de chakra.

"Aún así útil, gaki. Tendrás que cumplir con esos requisitos, así de simple. ¿Cuál fue el otro?" ella hizo una pausa.

"Una técnica de veneno llamada **Dokkaso** (Garra del Lustre Tóxico)", aunque era genial, Naruto no estaba realmente interesado en aprender técnicas de curación, venenos sí pero no curación. ¿Por qué molestarse en perder chakra cuando tenía pociones y objetos que harían eso?

 **Para pensar cosas-**

"Déjame ver", le preguntó y le dio al pergamino que le pasó una mirada. "Maldita sea interesante", teniendo en cuenta que su antiguo mentor fue que había visto una variedad de ninjutsu a base de veneno. Poison kualai mezclado, expulsando el veneno de su boca, incluso el veneno que pasaba de sus dientes como una serpiente. Ella los había visto y usado la mayoría de ellos, pero usarlos de sus uñas era nuevo para ella. Demonios, decía que el chakra podía moldearse en un látigo peligroso y potencialmente letal.

"¿Te importa si tengo esto?" había pasado un tiempo desde que estaba interesada en aprender una técnica y esta le llamó la atención.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" le preguntó a ella. Él no iba a aprender la técnica, pero malditamente no iba a regalarla gratis tampoco. Las técnicas únicas de C-Rank como esta podrían traerle una buena cantidad de ryo en el sitio web de Abyss Auction House.

"¿Quieres correr eso por mí otra vez, gaki?", Pensó ella, fue un movimiento arriesgado de su parte.

"Me dijiste que los ninjas aprovechan cada oportunidad que se presente. Tengo algo que quieres, ¿qué hay para mí?" él sonrió.

"¿Quieres un trabajo de teta?" su respuesta lo tiró con la guardia baja.

"¿Qué ... qué?" él se sonrojó y Anko se rió de su mirada. " _Maldita sea_ " _._

"Oh, eso nunca pasa de moda", se rió y se secó la lágrima de los ojos antes de ponerse a trabajar. "Pero en serio, ¿cuánto quieres, gaki?"

"200,000 ryo", dijo con cara seria y Anko frunció el ceño. Después de todo, era bastante dinero, pero esta no era la técnica de ejecución. Técnicamente hablando, habría exigido más, pero supuso que Naruto le estaba dando un descuento o que no tenía experiencia para regatear. De cualquier manera le convenía. Anko podía permitírselo fácilmente, pero la mujer de cabello violeta era una rezagada para este tipo de cosas también.

"150,000 ryo", respondió y negó con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera, 200,000 ryo", dijo una vez más, su cantidad anterior no había cambiado.

Frunciendo el ceño, Anko hizo otra oferta, "110,000 ryo, y te enseño cómo hacer venenos y una técnica útil cuando regrese", respondió ella.

Su interés alcanzó su punto máximo, Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué tipo de técnica?"

"Una útil", le informó Anko.

"... ¿Un útil rango desconocido?" esa fue su mejor oferta. "¿Eso es?"

"Confía en mí, te gustará este", le dijo. Ella tampoco estaba mintiendo.

"... Haz 120,000, me enseñas venenos, y necesitas enseñarme una forma de restaurar el chakra de alguien", respondió.

Anko no esperaba eso, "¿Por qué quieres aprender eso?"

"Hotto no tiene mucho chakra por lo que se agota rápidamente", explicó y Anko entendió.

"Creo que eso es factible. Para ser sincero, solo me han enseñado la teoría básica sobre cómo robar el chakra de otra persona. Nunca lo usé realmente, pero los conceptos entre las **técnicas de absorción de Chakra** y las **técnicas de transferencia de Chakra** son similares, así que no debería ser demasiado duro. Si no se puede hacer, te enseñaré esa otra técnica, ¿de acuerdo? " Naruto asintió, era justo en su mente.

"Está bien, Gaki, tienes un acuerdo", para finalizar, Anko extendió su mano.

"Quiero al ryo antes de que te vayas", Anko simplemente se limitó a asentir, pero asintió antes de estrechar la mano y sellaron el trato.

 **¡Tu habilidad de trueque se ha incrementado en 1!**

"Bien", la mujer se dio cuenta de que probablemente le estaba enseñando demasiado bien. Hablando de eso, "Por cierto, gaki. ¿Cómo te interesaría aprender kenjutsu?"

"¿Kenjutsu? ¡Dulce!" aunque su habilidad de Maestro de armas básicas fue útil y aprendió técnicas a medida que se nivelaba, sabiendo que un estilo real y sus técnicas bien podrían recorrer un largo camino. "Oye, ¿por qué no me enseñaste Kenjutsu antes?"

"¿Yo?" Anko negó con la cabeza, "No sabría nada sobre cómo empuñar una espada", la primera vez que su maestro intentó enseñarle. Decir que no terminó bien no le haría justicia. Experta como era en varios campos, ser experta en el arte de la espada no lo era. El hombre la había llamado propensa a accidentes y un desastre al caminar cuando usaba una espada. "Hayate está interesada en enseñarte. Piensa que tienes potencial".

"¿El tipo enfermo?" Naruto tenía sus dudas, pero aceptaría su palabra.

Si bien era un crudo, Anko no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo en que era una descripción precisa del espadachín ninja, "Sip, pero él es uno de los mejores de Konoha cuando se trata de Kenjutsu, probablemente habría sido el mejor tenía un conjunto de las circunstancias no ocurrieron, "tanto como a ella le gustaba burlarse de él, Anko sabía que Hayate podría haberse convertido fácilmente en un maestro de la espada con su habilidad. Pero la vida era una perra de corazón frío a veces y no era así.

Cambiando de tema, Anko preguntó: "¿Obtienes algo más?"

A juzgar por su cara que dividía su sonrisa, Anko podía suponer con seguridad que había encontrado algo de Dios, algo muy bueno. "Sip, pero no lo estoy mostrando", sonrió ante su reacción.

"Mierda", no podía creer a este niño. "Bueno, lo que sea. Además de decirte esto, no tengo nada más que decir. Oh, espera, había una cosa más".

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Naruto, pero de repente se encontró cayendo de cara hacia adelante. Otra Anko detrás de él con una aguja en la mano.

"Noche de noche, gaki", sonrió.

"¡Arf arf! Grr!" Hottomaru le gruñó.

"Oh, baja, Poochie-gaki. ¿No quieres ver a tu pareja vistiendo esto?", La imagen que le mostró le hizo parar su gruñido. "Pensé que lo verías a mi manera".

(La mañana siguiente)

"¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos? ¡Maldita sea, Anko!" Naruto gimió al darse cuenta de que había sido drogado, una vez más, por su profesor excéntrico y psicótico. Al menos ella fue lo suficientemente amable, o misericordiosa, para acostarlo. Gimiendo, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ir a su ritual matutino.

"... ¡QUÉ ES EL INFIERNO MALDITO SANGRIENTO!"

De repente, la puerta de su departamento se abrió y Naruto vio a su cascarrabias viejo, "¡Maldición! ¿Cuántas veces ...?", El hombre se quejó cuando vio a Naruto. Su boca se movió pero no salieron las palabras. Naruto honestamente pensó que estaba teniendo un derrame cerebral. Lentamente, el hombre salió al pasillo y cerró la entrada.

"¡BWAHAHAAHAAHA!" Naruto se ruborizó de ira hacia el hombre.

"No es gracioso, ¡maldita sea!" la rubia avergonzada y enojada le gritó. Dudando de que pudiera ser escuchado por el dueño de la risa de todos modos.

Mirando hacia atrás en el espejo, Naruto cerró los ojos, pellizcó sus mejillas, duras, y las volvió a abrir. Para su horror, sus esperanzas de que se tratara de un sueño -más como una pesadilla- se desvanecieron por completo. Mirando hacia atrás en él estaba la cara de una geisha femenina. Uno que imitaba todos sus movimientos. En el cristal reflectante, el chico vio un pintalabios rojo rubí, un delineador negro a medianoche, pestañas rizadas, pálidas como la piel de nieve adornada con un rubor rosado, toda la vestimenta.

"¡Arf!" Naruto miró detrás de él y vio su ninken rodando alegremente en el piso. Esto solo hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño aún más y el chico estuvo tentado de estrangular a su compañera de risa. El castigo de Tsume sería condenado.

Con todo su cuerpo temblando de furia, Naruto se agarró a la peluca y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, "¡OWW!" que luego se consideró un movimiento muy tonto de su parte.

Decidiendo quitarse la ropa, Naruto cambió rápidamente de opinión al ver un par de pechos de aspecto pálido de tamaño mediano. Verlos no era gran cosa pero no ver algo más era para el chico que busca geisha. "¿Qué demonios? Oh, maldición, ¿ella me dio un maldito cambio de sexo o algo así?" el se preguntó. Por alguna razón, él no lo dejaría atrás. Esta era Anko después de todo.

" **¡Henge!"** gritó, pero no pasó nada y el niño todavía estaba en su forma femenina. "Oh, me estás jodiendo", maldijo. Temiendo o no, iba a recuperar a Anko para esto.

"Arf, arf", oyó que Hotto y el chico transformado ya tenían suficiente y se movieron hacia el cachorro desnudo. Mientras lo hacía, oyó el revoloteo del papel detrás de él y vio algo clavado en la parte trasera de su kimono. "Será mejor que no sea un maldito signo de patearme", se quejó y se lo arrancó.

 **Querido, gaki.**

 **Espero que hayas disfrutado de mi pequeño obsequio. Me tomó un tiempo, pero logré llevarlo a cabo, ahora eres cien por cien mujer.**

"¡QUÉ!" el niño se sintió débil al leer esas palabras.

 **Es una broma. Realmente me gustaría estar allí para ver tu cara cuando leas esa parte. Pero, en serio, este pequeño número es un Henge especial que he conseguido ponerte. Se puede quitar.**

"Oh, gracias, misericordioso kami", suspiró aliviado y continuó leyendo.

 **Sin embargo, no te estoy diciendo cómo. Si quieres perder los senos y recuperar tu pene, debes reunirte con Yugao y Hayate en su casa.**

"¡Que se joda ese ruido!" Naruto no tenía intención de dejar que nadie lo viera así.

 **Probablemente estés pensando que no hay forma de que vayas a hacer eso. Crees que vas a poder liberar todo esto por ti mismo. Perdón por reventar las pelotas, o la falta de ellas, pero no va a funcionar, gaki. Para hacer las cosas más interesantes, te puse un sello que suprime tu habilidad de usar chakra. Eso significa que no puedes esconderte, correr o hacer nada para evitar que se cumplan mis demandas. También les di instrucciones a esos dos para que no te cambien a menos que llegues allí en un tiempo determinado.**

Joder, "gimió. No había escapatoria.

 **Buena suerte, gaki. Nos vemos en unos días.**

 **Amor, Anko.**

 **PD. Dejé algo en ese lindo y pálido culo apretado tuyo.**

"¿Huh?" levantando la parte trasera de su kimono y mirándose en el espejo, Naruto se quedó sin expresión cuando vio lo que había allí.

"Este culo es propiedad del sexy y vivaz Mitarashi Anko", leyó. "Oh, kami acaba de matarme ahora", hoy no era su día. Mirando alrededor de su departamento, Naruto notó que cualquier fragmento de ropa o tela que pudiera usar para cubrirse había desaparecido. La mujer había sido muy concienzuda con su broma.

"Espera un minuto."

Alcanzando a Naruto logró sacar su **Capa Carmesí de la Rata de Fuego** de su **Caja de inventario.** Como la técnica no requería ningún chakra para usarla, su capacidad para poner y sacar cosas no se deshabilitó. "Buen intento, Anko-sensei", sonrió, se puso la capa y se cubrió.

Al salir de su departamento, Naruto lentamente se dirigió a las bulliciosas calles de Konoha. Cubriendo su ahora femenino cuerpo lo mejor que pudo con su impresionante capa, Naruto caminó tan rápido como pudo. El kimono no estaba ayudando por lo ajustado que estaba y la capa que sostenía apretada alrededor de su cuerpo para ocultar su identidad no permitía un movimiento rápido en el momento. El hecho de que el kimono mismo estuviese unido a su cuerpo tampoco ayudó.

"Simplemente no hagas contacto visual con nadie. Mantén la vista en el suelo y lentamente ve hacia la casa", se dijo a sí mismo.

"¡Arf!"

Naruto se congeló y giró su cabeza y vio su sonriente ninken, "Oh, mierda".

Disfrazado como estaba, lo haría ponerse en cuclillas si Hotto lo seguía. En este momento, muchos sabían que tenía un Ninken y con el aspecto fácilmente reconocible de Hottomaru muchos juntarían dos y dos y lo resolverían.

"¡Hotto, vete!" siseó humildemente, pero el ninken no se movió. "Oh, pequeña madre"

Echando un vistazo alrededor, la velocidad de Naruto caminó tan rápido como pudo pero la pequeña mierda que era su Ninken lo siguió fácilmente. "¡Vete!" él miró hacia atrás cuando dobló una esquina. "¡Oof!"

Naruto sintió que su cabeza chocaba con alguien y su falta de preparación hizo que él y el individuo cayeran uno encima del otro. "Ay."

"¡Oye! Mira a dónde estás ... yendo?"

" _Oh, no, kami_ " _,_ mirando hacia arriba, la piel de Naruto habría palidecido aún más si el Henge especial no estuviera en su lugar. En frente de él no era otro que Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oye, allí", fue el intento del niño de ser amable. "Déjame ayudarte", el chico ayudó a la geisha y Naruto sintió la mano del chico salvaje rozándole el trasero varias veces. Naruto estaba muy tentado de quitarle la vida por ese truco.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" le preguntó a la hermosa geisha, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

"En ninguna parte", opto Naruto por disimular su voz y miró a un Hottomaru que se había escondido a sí mismo. "Simplemente visitando a la familia", sacudió el polvo y luego se cubrió lo más rápido posible. Para disgusto de Kiba.

"Te ayudaré", ofreció.

" _Sí, apuesto a que lo harías_ " _, a_ pesar de la edad del heredero del Clan Inuzuka, Naruto sabía cuán lascivo era Kiba y no dudaba que el perro cuerno simplemente estaba haciendo esto con la esperanza de meterse en sus pantalones, " _Oh, dulce kami que suena tan jodidamente mal_ " _,_ el chico disfrazado estaba a punto de tirarle las tripas.

"¿Estas bien?" Kiba le preguntó a la chica. "Pareces listo para perderlo".

"Estoy bien", mintió Naruto. Toda la situación estaba muy mal y enferma en su mente. "Gracias de cualquier forma."

"Tal vez deberías venir a mi casa por un tiempo hasta que te mejores".

Era evidente que Kiba era nuevo en esto a pesar de sus frecuentes alardes en la academia. Ofreciéndole llevar a una chica a su casa sin haberla conocido era un movimiento estúpido de su parte. "Está bien, de verdad".

"Insisto", empujó el chico.

"Mira gilipollas", Naruto tuvo suficiente y su voz real salió accidentalmente.

Aturdida por lo repentino de todo, la mente de Kiba pronto registró la voz y una imagen apareció en su mente, "... Naru", el rubio puso su mano alrededor de la boca de Kiba.

"Shhh", dijo con severidad el heredero Inuzuka, "¿Quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa?"

El chico simplemente se quedó boquiabierto y casi parecía catatónico al darse cuenta de que la chica que estaba tratando de recoger era Naruto de todas las personas. El chico incluso tuvo que tragarse la bilis que se le subió al estómago cuando recordó que le estaba acariciando el culo. "Oh, no jodas. ¡Oh, dulce kami no!"

"Sí", esto fue muy incómodo en la mente de los estudiantes de la academia rubia, ahora de pelo oscuro. Ambos hombres desearon simultáneamente conocer una manera de aniquilar esta memoria como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

"¿Qué mierda hombre!" el chico gruñó, su confusión y disgusto ahora fueron reemplazados con ira típicamente inuzuka. "¿Por qué estás vestida como una chica? ¿Eres una travesti o una travesti que secretamente da trabajo a mano o algo así?"

Forzando su propia bilis una vez más, Naruto sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, "¡Joder, no! Esto es cosa de Anko".

"¿Anko? ¿La perra serpiente?" Naruto asintió a pesar de su falta de franqueza para describir a su mentor. Mirando al chico transformado geisha, y luego hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Kiba se encogió de compasión, "solo la he visto unas cuantas veces en comparación con mamá y hermana, la última vez fue la más larga", él y Akamaru se estremecieron, "pero desde lo que mamá me dijo que puedo ver sucediendo. Maldición, eso es una mierda ".

A diferencia de su madre y hermana que trabajaban con Anko regularmente, y tenían una gran relación con ella, Kiba no conocía demasiado a Anko. Demonios, su hermana le dijo que la relación de Anko con ellos básicamente la convertía en un miembro de la familia en todo menos en sangre.

"Amigo, no sabes ni la mitad", a Naruto no le gustaría este tipo de cosas a nadie, " _... Bueno, tal vez unas pocas_ ", mentalmente contó a los que le hicieron daño en el pasado.

"Entonces ... ¿son reales?" Preguntó Kiba.

"¡Qué demonios, aliento de perro!" el rubio no podía creerlo.

"¿Qué? Solo estoy preguntando si son reales. No es como si preguntara ..."

"Ok, primero, no sé. Es un Henge especial que ella me ha puesto así que tal vez", Kiba tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado, ya que lanzar un **Henge** a otra persona era mucho más difícil que hacerlo solo. El concepto básicamente requería manipular el chakra de la otra persona y rodearlo con un caparazón de la imagen deseada. El Clan Inuzuka lo hizo con sus ninken sincronizando el chakra de su familia con el suyo. Hacerlo de esta manera hizo que el proceso fuera mucho más fácil que con alguien que no estaba dispuesto.

"En segundo lugar, termina esa frase y te castraré con una cuchara oxidada", frunció el ceño.

"¿Una cuchara? ¿No te refieres a kunai?"

"¡Una cuchara es aburrida! ¡Te dolerá muchísimo más!"

Kiba se encogió e inconscientemente cubrió su virilidad. Geisha Naruto estaba loca Naruto. Crazy en realidad ahora que lo pensó. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora me veo obligado a caminar hasta el lugar de sus amigos, así me deshago de esta maldita cosa", le informó Naruto.

"Bueno, al menos no puede conseguir nada w-Oh, mierda", señaló Kiba al otro lado de la calle y Naruto se puso verde.

Al otro lado había un póster con su apariencia regular y su apariencia ahora transformada. Deslizándolo desde la pared, Naruto y Kiba comenzaron a leerlo y Naruto se volvió aún más verde. "Maldición, eso apesta hombre. Quiero decir que has hecho algunas buenas bromas, pero ella te tiene vencido en esto. En serio, diciéndole a toda la aldea que tuviste un cambio de sexo y que estás dispuesto a ..."

"¡Kiba hazme un favor y cierra la boca!" Naruto le gritó.

"Bien, Naruko".

El chico parpadeó, "... ¿Qué?"

"Naruko. Ya no te puedo llamar Naruto. Técnicamente hablando ahora eres una chica", sonrió Kiba.

Naruto simplemente permaneció de piedra al escuchar esas palabras, "Ah-eh", murmuró y más rápido de lo que podía reaccionar, Kiba sintió una pierna que se extendía en su entrepierna y se encontró gritando de dolor unas octavas más arriba.

"¡PERVERTIDO! ¡ACOSO SEXUAL!" Naruto gritó en una voz femenina mientras huía de la escena. El chico vio a unos cuantos kunoichi aproximándose derribó a Kiba y sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Hayate y Yugao. El heredero del Clan Inuzuka grita de agonía y es música para sus oídos.

(Algún tiempo después)

"Oh, gracias a Dios que has vuelto", a Naruto no le importaba si sonaba gay o no, pero estaba contento de ver su polla de nuevo.

"¿Sabes cómo suena eso, verdad?" Yugao le preguntó.

"No importa", fue su respuesta. Después de tener algunas otras visitas cercanas en su camino hasta aquí, el chico estuvo a punto de poner fin a su sufrimiento unas pocas veces. Su sufrimiento no terminó allí tampoco. Después de que Yugao y Hayate se rieron a costa suya, lo obligaron a ir a trabajar, mientras todavía parecía una geisha. Cuando se le preguntó por qué descubrió que era porque no había llegado a tiempo.

Moverse y hacer cosas había sido extremadamente difícil debido al kimono que llevaba y le había tomado al niño una hora extra para finalmente terminar todas las tareas que había que hacer. Naruto juró que Anko iba a pagar por esto en algún momento. Lo único bueno era que él recibía su paga de Anko, habiéndose quedado con Yugao y Hayate, y su ropa de vuelta.

"Cuando termines de admirar a ti mismo, Naruto, me gustaría empezar", dijo Hayate y sostuvo un juego de bokken en sus manos. Haciendo lo que le dijeron, el chico rubio se paró frente a Hayate, "En ese momento, veamos qué tienes primero".

Cogiendo el bokken lanzado hacia él, Naruto tuvo que admitir que tenía algo de peso, a pesar de ser un pedazo de madera, "Ese bokken tiene un sello diseñado para que se sienta como si sostuvieras una espada real. La mayoría de los bokken son luz así que cuando los practicantes realmente comienzan a usar una espada por primera vez, los arroja ".

"Kay, ¿qué quieres que haga?" le preguntó al hombre.

"Sostén a tus caballos. Para empezar, necesitas saber un poco sobre el estilo de lucha que voy a enseñarte. El **Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu** se centra en la velocidad y el engaño. Las técnicas utilizadas en este estilo de combate requieren que no lo hagas. solo sean más rápidos que otros, pero engañelos para que piensen dónde van a atacar. Como tal, para usar estas técnicas correctamente, vamos a afilar su velocidad, reflejos y habilidad básica de la espada en este momento hasta que sienta que le leen. aprende algunas de las técnicas básicas. ¿Entendido?

 **La habilidad de Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu está disponible. ¿Te gustaría aprenderlo?**

 **(SI NO)**

"Sí", fue la respuesta de Naruto a ambos, la acción hizo que una pantalla apareciera repentinamente en él.

 **Principiante Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu.** Lv1. Siguiente Lv 0/75. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario usar el estilo de combate de espada de Konoha. Una vez utilizado y creado por Senju Tobirama, este estilo de espada pone un gran énfasis en la velocidad y el engaño con el fin de utilizar adecuadamente sus técnicas. Por el momento, el conjunto de habilidades para principiantes se centra principalmente en la velocidad y los reflejos.

* Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de movimiento y la evasión en un 10%

* Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de ataque de las armas blancas en un 10%

* Aumenta pasivamente la tasa de golpe crítico de las armas blancas en un 10%

* Aumenta pasivamente los ataques basados en sigilo o furtivamente en 20%

 **Has recibido el beneficio acumulativo Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu Swordsman. Sin embargo, su nivel actual solo le permite llevar hasta cuatro ventajas. Puede cambiar un beneficio actual con otros cuando se encuentre fuera de las mazmorras y el combate.**

 **Ventajas acumulativas**

 **Las ventajas acumulativas son excelentes para tener, a diferencia de las ventajas normales que siguen siendo las mismas, sin importar lo que pase, éstas se fortalecerán dependiendo de las acciones que se tomen o de que se cumplan los criterios. Esto significa que cada vez que suba de nivel obtendrá puntos de puntos adicionales.**

 **Actualmente tiene dos beneficios acumulativos: aprendiz asesino zombie, principiante Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu espadachín**

" _Dulce_ " _,_ Naruto no podía creer su suerte.

"¿Estás listo, niño?" Al verlo asentir, Hayate comenzó a dar órdenes. "De acuerdo, entonces dame cien barras horizontales y cien verticales", ordenó Hayate al niño, "Hazlo".

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se dispuso a hacer precisamente eso. Su **Maestría en armas de cuchilla básica** ya estaba en el nivel seis, cerca de las siete, gracias a **Rat Dungeon.** Junto con ahora aprender esta nueva habilidad, no debería ser demasiado difícil de hacer. Haciendo pivotar horizontalmente varias veces, Hayate le ordenó que se detuviera, "Ok, no está mal para un principiante. Tienes una buena comprensión de cómo mover una espada, pero tu postura está un poco descuidada. Aquí, abre las piernas para separarte. poco más, manténgalos paralelos a cada uno, y haga que su pierna izquierda regrese un poco. Sus hombros no deben estar tensos, ya que de lo contrario sus oscilaciones no serán tan rápidas. Sólo tensarlos cuando se balancee hacia abajo para poner un poco más de fuerza. en él o al bloquear los ataques de alguien más. Inténtalo ahora ", Hayate le ordenó ir una vez más.

Ya Naruto sintió una diferencia. El chico se sentía más equilibrado y sus cambios eran más fluidos y ágiles de lo que solían ser. A pesar de no lucir así, Naruto tuvo que admitir que Hayate sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que terminó este ejercicio, los dos pasaron a uno nuevo.

"Ok, chico, no está mal. ¡Hazlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez dame el doble de swings!"

Ni una sola vez se quejó Naruto. Cada vez que terminaba este conjunto, se le pedía que lo repitiera una y otra vez. A medida que pasaban las docenas de minutos y la nueva cantidad de cambios que necesitaba realizar, Naruto comenzó a sentir la quemadura en sus brazos hasta que se sintieron listos para caerse.

"De acuerdo, detente. Tómate un descanso", Naruto hizo lo que le pedían y se dejó caer al suelo, diseminado estilo águila. "¡Captura!"

Con la fuerza que había dejado en sus brazos, Naruto atrapó una botella que contenía una sustancia extraña y verde que parecía líquida. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó.

"Bebida especial que funciona como una versión más débil de una píldora de ración militar. No recuperará el chakra, pero ayudará a acelerar la recuperación de los músculos del desgaste junto con darle un poco más de energía. Es una vieja receta familiar. "No parece mucho pero funciona", se jactó Hayate.

" _Sí, si no te importa querer tirar tu interior en el proceso_ " _,_ añadió mentalmente Yugao. La mujer miró nostálgicamente mientras Naruto tomaba un trago y procedía a hacer lo mismo que hacía años.

"Blahh! ¿Qué demonios hay en esto?" Naruto había probado algunas cosas bastante asquerosas antes pero esto tomó el premio.

"¿Qué esperarías? ¿Té verde?" mientras que el sabor de ciertos medicamentos podría alterarse para que tenga mejor sabor, los más efectivos para este tipo de propósito generalmente tienen un sabor desagradable o desagradable debido a los ingredientes que se deben usar para prepararlo. Los más poderosos, como las píldoras de ración militar, tenían ingredientes y estimulantes más potentes. Esto le dio más energía y una recuperación versátil, pero causó que el cuerpo se bloquee y ardara mucho después de que hubiera transcurrido un cierto tiempo.

* Pffft * Wuss, "murmuró Hayate humildemente mientras escuchaba a Naruto quejándose una vez más por el sabor," Sigue bebiéndolo. No funcionará si no bebes todo ".

Una vez que Naruto terminó de beber la horrible fórmula, tanto él como Hayate se relajaron por unos minutos más antes de volver a él. Durante las próximas horas del día, Naruto hizo lo que Hayate le dijo sin ningún problema. La rubia jinchuriki hizo varios ejercicios para bloquear, redirigir y contrarrestar. Si hubiera podido usar su **Goriki** , lo más probable es que hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero no quería arriesgarse a que lo cuestionaran.

Luego de eso, trabajaron en los reflejos de Naruto en fichas cercanas. Esto fue hecho por Naruto teniendo que esquivar las rápidas cuchilladas de Hayate o arriesgarse a ser golpeado por el bokken. Más de varias veces golpeó en las piernas, los brazos o la cabeza. Para hacer las cosas aún más desafiantes, el chico se vio obligado a hacerlo sin la protección de su propio bokken.

"¡Decir ah!" Hayate giró hacia arriba y casi golpea a Naruto en el cofre.

"Uf", el niño cubierto de sudor gruñó y vio como la punta del bokken de Hayate le removía el pelo. El niño sabía que no podía dejar de moverse. Hacerlo significaba que sería atropellado, lo que en la vida real podría llevar a la muerte o posiblemente a la desmembración. En este caso, llevaría al dolor. A pesar de cómo se veían las construcciones de madera eran muy duras, Naruto lo atestiguaría.

"¡Más rápido!" Ordenó Hayate mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus golpes, puñaladas y movimientos generales.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto se agachó y retrocedió por los golpes del hombre y lo apuñaló. Las piernas de Naruto ardían por el rápido y constante movimiento que se vio obligado a hacer. Más de una vez, el niño se encontró en su culo por un movimiento repentino y se vio obligado a retroceder y volver a levantarse con la misma rapidez o arriesgarse a ser golpeado por la espada de madera.

Cuando Hayate volteó una vez más, Naruto atacó con una inesperada patada que dejó al hombre enfermizo por sorpresa. "No está mal", felicitó al niño por su pensamiento rápido, "¡pero este es un juego de esquivar!"

"¡Ah!" Naruto siseó cuando el bokken golpeó contra su rodilla.

"¡Decir ah!" El siguiente golpe de Hayate fue bajo, apuntando a sus pies, y Naruto se vio obligado a saltar hacia arriba. Pero la acción evasiva resultó inútil ya que Hayate usó el impulso de su swing, mantuvo su bokken en reversa, y apuñaló hacia atrás y lo golpeó en el estómago.

"¡Gahh!" Naruto sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones cuando el pedazo de madera hizo contacto. La fuerza detrás de esto también causó que el rubio navegara varios pies de distancia y comenzara a patinar al hacer contacto con el suelo duro y no perdonado.

Si aún no sufría el golpe anterior, Naruto seguramente comenzaría a jadear por aire. Por un momento no pasó nada y Naruto estaba empezando a pensar que el golpe de alguna manera lo había hecho olvidar cómo respirar. ¡Ni siquiera fue en la cabeza!

"Está bien, cálmate, niño", apareció Hayate junto a él y se frotó la espalda. "Esto puede suceder a veces. No hay necesidad de preocuparse".

"¡Gahh!" Naruto jadeó y el aire finalmente se llenó o escapó de sus pulmones. Naruto honestamente no sabía cuál.

"Aquí tienes", le dio unas palmaditas a su aprendiz. "No está mal, chico. Aquí, bebe esto".

Al ver lo que le ofrecían, Naruto miró al hombre, "¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito, verdad?"

El hombre simplemente tosió, "Deja de lloriquear y bebe tu veneno", fue todo lo que dijo para la consternación de Naruto. "Una vez que termines de beber y descansas un poco, te haré una pequeña prueba".

"¿Prueba?" Pregunto Naruto entre tragos, al igual que tratando de mantener el contenido de su estómago abajo.

"Prueba", afirmó el hombre, "no solo me darás doscientos cortes horizontales y verticales como antes, sino también más rápido. Si veo algún error en tu forma, agregaré un segundo a tu tiempo y si es no cumplido tienes que empezar de nuevo. Triunfa y te enseñaré una de las técnicas básicas. Fallar y tendrás que esperar hasta que bajes ", ordenó al estudiante rubio y sacó un cronómetro. "Cuando éstes listo."

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Conceptos de espada para Dummies**

 **Búsqueda principal: realice 200 cambios verticales y 200 cambios horizontales antes de que transcurra el tiempo asignado.**

 **Side Quest: termina la misión principal 10 segundos antes.**

 **Segunda misión secundaria: finaliza la misión principal 20 segundos antes.**

 **Finalización principal de misiones: 500 EXP, +150 Reputación con Hayate y Yugao, + 2 DEX "?"**

 **Finalización de Quest Side: 150 EXP, +50 Reputación con Hayate y Yugao, +1 DEX**

 **Segunda finalización de búsqueda de lado: 200 EXP, +100 Reputación con Hayate y Yugao, +2 puntos de estadísticas, "?"**

 **Falla: 100 EXP (la búsqueda puede ser retomada)**

"¿Ah, por qué?" Naruto aceptó la misión, pero la orden del hombre aún lo confundía.

"¿Por qué Qué?"

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto sorta en lugar de algo nuevo?" Naruto aclaró para el hombre.

"Simple, * tough * por el momento, todos estos ejercicios intentan crear memoria muscular, entre otras cosas. Para hacer que el aprendizaje sea más fácil para ti, hazlo para que puedas hacer movimientos como este por instinto. De esta manera, cuando continúe con las técnicas de aprendizaje y otros ejercicios * tos * su cuerpo estará mejor adaptado para usarlo y aprenderlo ", le informó al niño. Cuando Naruto terminó de beber lo último del horrible líquido de sabor, Naruto descansó durante unos buenos diez minutos. Cuando se acabó el tiempo, Hayate le arrojó un bokken y Naruto se puso en su posición.

"¡Ahora, espada preparada y listo!" hizo clic en el cronómetro y miró mientras Naruto comenzaba.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, los movimientos se repitieron mientras Naruto balanceaba su espada según lo dicho. El niño hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse tanto como fuera posible y también para balancearse lo más rápido posible.

Las tareas fueron más fáciles de decir que de hacer. A medida que pasaban varios minutos, el rápido ritmo al que obligaba a ir con sus brazos les hizo comenzar a quemarse y el niño sabía que había cometido algunos errores en el camino.

Hayate permaneció impasible mientras miraba a su alumno. Naruto tenía potencial y agallas y no hacía las cosas a medias como la mayoría lo haría. El hombre no lamentaba su decisión de enseñarle al niño. Sin embargo, también vio que Naruto comenzaba a reducir la velocidad y, al mirar la hora de su cronómetro, el hombre sabía que el chico todavía tenía mucho camino por recorrer.

Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, Naruto continuó y justo cuando llegaba a los últimos veinte estiramientos, una voz gritó. "¡Hora!"

 **[QUEST FAILED]**

 **Conceptos de espada para Dummies**

 **Búsqueda principal: realice 200 cambios verticales y 200 cambios horizontales antes de que transcurra el tiempo asignado. (Ha fallado)**

 **Side Quest: termina la misión principal 10 segundos antes. (No cumplido)**

 **Segunda misión secundaria: finaliza la misión principal 20 segundos antes. (No cumplido)**

 **Recompensas ganadas: 100 EXP**

Hayate suspiró y Naruto fue pisoteado. El chico había fallado. Oh, él sabía que a pesar de fallar podía hacerlo de nuevo, pero aún así era un fracaso, sin importar cómo lo cortara. Había fallado algunas misiones antes con Anko, pero también había logrado tener éxito en su primer intento.

"Maldita sea", gruñó un frustrado Naruto.

"No te rindas, chico", dijo Hayate, "aunque no conseguí un número tan cercano en mi primer intento de hacer esto, y soy un prodigio en kenjutsu", el hombre decidió dejar de lado el hecho que también tuvo mucho menos errores también. El chico necesitaba ser animado después de esta pérdida.

"¿Sí claro?" Naruto no le creyó.

"De verdad, niño. No estoy seguro si Anko te lo dijo, pero ser un prodigio no significa nada en el mundo ninja. Puedes ser un prodigio en el manejo de la espada o el taijutsu pero eventualmente conocerás a alguien que no lo es pero se darán cuenta de que son mejor que usted. Claro que tienen ventaja al principio, pero tarde o temprano eso no equivaldrá a nada si se enfrentan a alguien con más experiencia o tienen una ligera ventaja en otro lugar. Por ejemplo, ¿quién crees que ganaría, un prodigio en taijutsu o un usuario de taijutsu decente? "

"Um", Naruto estaba muy tentado de decir el prodigio. "¿El otro chico tiene algo más a su favor?"

Hayate simplemente sonrió ante el pensamiento del niño, "Buena respuesta, niño. En este escenario, el prodigio es hábil en el taijutsu y conoce todas las formas instintivamente, pero el otro tiene velocidad e ingenio que el prodigio no puede igualar. Podría ir de cualquier manera. Recuerda, no es el luchador más poderoso o prodigioso que siempre gana la pelea, pero es el más rápido, el más inteligente y el más dedicado. Puede que no lo hayas conseguido esta vez, me sorprendería que lo hicieras, pero si sigues así, Lo conseguiré eventualmente. Me tomó cuatro veces antes de que pudiera lograr esto, "le dio unas palmaditas al chico en la espalda," Muy bien, lo suficiente para hablar, de vuelta al ejercicio ".

"¡Hai!" Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Tanto el estudiante como el maestro continuaron haciendo esto por un par de horas más antes de que Naruto finalmente se gastara. Hayate tuvo que admitir que la resistencia del chico ayudaría mucho al chico. El hombre deseó tener la mitad de la resistencia del niño cuando tenía su edad.

"No está mal para el primer día, chico. Vuelve mañana después de clase y tendremos otra oportunidad", instruyó Hayate, pero recibió un gemido cansado a cambio. "Pero primero vamos a llevarte a casa", creando un **Kage Bunshin** , el clon de Hayate atrapó a Naruto y Hottomaru, y procedió a llevar al niño a casa. "Vuelve mañana después de la clase y continuaremos".

El hombre recibió una ola a medias del chico como respuesta. Sus dos maestros eran conductores de esclavos, "¿Qué piensas?" Hayate le preguntó a su amante.

"El chico tiene potencial. Un poco refinado y descuidado, pero tiene una habilidad decente cuando se trata de usar una espada", Yugao siempre había sido una de las que establecía altos estándares para ella y para los demás. Parte de ella también culpó a su ex capitán por eso también. "La mayoría de los niños no hubieran durado ni un tercio de él".

"Lo sé", asintió Hayate.

Los estándares de la academia habían ido en declive en las últimas dos décadas. Al principio estuvo bien ya que Konoha consiguió más ninjas de civiles, pero la edad promedio de graduación ahora era de doce o trece comparados con los diez anteriores. Yugao incluso había escuchado a Anko quejarse de lo que ahora se enseñaba en comparación con el viejo plan de estudios.

"No estabas aburrido, ¿verdad?"

"No. Jugué con su Ninken", sonrió y Hayate sintió pena. El hombre sabía que cuando ella dijo jugar quería decir algo más. " _Explica los cortes y hematomas que vi sobre él_ " _,_ aunque el cachorro lo necesitaría cuando lo pensara. Obtener la experiencia sobre cómo esquivar los golpes con espadas fue tan importante como aprenderlos. Hottomaru no podría aprenderlos, pero esquivarlos ayudaría a los ninken inmensamente en el futuro.

"¿Entonces que debemos hacer ahora?" Yugao preguntó. Ambos tuvieron algo de tiempo para matar durante los próximos días.

"Tengo algunas ideas", el hombre rodeó con su brazo a su amante ruborizado y ambos volvieron a casa. La vida era buena en este momento, y Hayate no cambiaría nada al respecto.

 **Omake: el peor día de bodas de todos los tiempos**

"Tal vez deberías venir a mi casa por un tiempo hasta que te mejores".

Era evidente que Kiba era nuevo en esto a pesar de sus frecuentes alardes en la academia. Ofreciéndole llevar a una niña a su casa sin haberla conocido era un movimiento tonto de su parte. "Está bien, de verdad".

"Insisto", empujó el chico.

"Mira gilipollas", Naruto tuvo suficiente y su voz real salió accidentalmente.

Aturdida por lo repentino de todo, la mente de Kiba pronto registró la voz y una imagen apareció en su mente, "... Naru", el rubio puso su mano alrededor de la boca de Kiba.

"Shhh", dijo con severidad el heredero Inuzuka, "¿Quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa?"

El chico simplemente se detuvo y casi pareció catatónico al darse cuenta de que la chica que estaba tratando de recoger era Naruto de todas las personas. El chico incluso tuvo que tragarse la bilis que se le subió al estómago cuando recordó que le estaba acariciando el culo. "Oh, no jodas. ¡Oh, dulce kami no!"

"Sí", esto fue muy incómodo en la mente de estudiante de academia de pelo rubio, ahora oscuro. Ambos hombres desearon simultáneamente conocer una manera de aniquilar esta memoria como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Desconocido para ambos, alguien estaba grabando todo esto incluso y los dos hombres no sabían nada. "Oh, esto es oro".

(Décadas más tarde)

"¡Trae el entretenimiento!" Kiba gritó, ligeramente influenciado por el alcohol en su sistema.

"Cálmate, aliento de perro", se rió Naruto. A pesar de todo, pronto Hokage no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo. Kiba finalmente estaba enganchado a Tamaki. Una joven hermosa y agradable que era casi exactamente lo opuesto al heredero del Clan Inuzuka de cabello castaño.

"Problemático", suspiró Shikamaru, haciendo que su mejor amigo Chouji se riera ligeramente. Incluso después de todos estos años, el hombre aún no había dejado de usar su famoso eslogan.

"Mah, mah. Cálmate, Kiba", el actual Hokage, un tal Hatake Kakashi le dijo al niño, "estarán aquí pronto. Mientras tanto, tenemos un video especial para mostrarte".

"¿Video? ¿Qué clase de idea coja es esa?" preguntó.

Kakashi simplemente se encogió de hombros, "Anko dice que supuestamente es una comedia y una muy buena. Ella está haciendo que tu prometido y las otras mujeres lo vean también".

"... Ah, qué diablos. Cuando el entretenimiento llega, ¡se va!" Kakashi simplemente asintió. Él tampoco lo haría de otra manera. Atenuando las luces, Kakashi colocó la cinta en un reproductor y presionó play.

""¡Oye! ¿Mira hacia donde vas?"

" _Oh, no, kami_ " _,_ mirando hacia arriba, la piel de Naruto habría palidecido aún más si el Henge especial no estuviera en su lugar. En frente de él no era otro que Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oye, allí", fue el intento del niño de ser amable. "Déjame ayudarte", el chico ayudó a la geisha y Naruto sintió la mano del chico salvaje rozándole el trasero varias veces. Naruto estaba muy tentado de quitarle la vida por ese truco.

"¿Por qué es esto tan ... Oh, mierda", el ojo de Naruto se hinchó.

"¿El infierno es esto?" Kiba se preguntó. Fue solo hasta que Naruto le susurró al oído que el soltero se puso serio, pálido hasta un tono desconocido de blanco, y soltó su bebida. "¡Oh, querido kami, no!"

"No veo cómo esto es una comedia", se preguntó Shino en voz alta. Muchos de los hombres presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y no pudieron ver a Naruto ni a Kiba huir de la escena.

"Ok, entonces estamos de acuerdo con lo que él tiene que hacer ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Absolutamente, mata a Anko", asintió Kiba.

"No ... bueno, tal vez, no sé. Pruébalo y ve cómo va", le dijo Naruto. "Todo lo que sé es que tenemos que irnos de Konoha por unos días hasta que esto termine".

"Amigo, me voy a casar mañana. Además, quizás sería gracioso para ellos", rezó KIba.

"¡BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando escucharon el estruendoso rugido de la risa que provenía de la habitación. Los ojos de Naruto simplemente se crisparon y Kiba parecía lista para llorar. "Entonces ... ¿te acuestas?"

"No estoy bajo mi cuidado, muchachos", anunció una voz y Naruto y Kiba palidecieron cuando vieron a las mujeres de la despedida de soltera de Tamaki. Todos mostraban una sonrisa de complicidad. "Pensé que esto sucedería, así que la cinta se reprodujo antes en la fiesta".

"Kiba, cariño", Tamaki miró a su prometido y el hombre sintió un escalofrío, "¿No estabas pensando en huir como una perra ahora?"

"Uh", no pudo encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

"Porque si fueras, tendría que sacar una página del libro de Naruko y castrarte con una cuchara oxidada", sonrió aún más y ambos hombres palidecieron.

"Oh, me gusta esta chica", sonrió Anko. "¿Así que ustedes van a enfrentar la música como hombres o como un grupo de perras relinchonas?"

Ambos hombres se miraron y tomaron una decisión. Al día siguiente Kiba y Tamaki se casaron y el hombre no pudo irse lo suficientemente rápido como para ir a una luna de miel extra larga. En el caso de Naruto, el hombre decidió que quería pasar más tiempo con su familia antes de convertirse en Hokage y todos se fueron a Spring Country para disfrutar del hermoso clima. Pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que alguien les permitiera olvidarse de la cinta.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Nivel: 10 Siguiente Nivel: 4239/7600**

 **Título: Estudiante de la Academia**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 2150**

 **CP: 3350**

 **STR: 40.5**

 **VIT: 55**

 **DEX: 62 (+5) = 67**

 **INT: 101**

 **SIO: 39.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 55**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicionales hacia

Estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% de EXP hacia Chakra Control, - 40% de EXP hacia ganancia de reputación

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional hacia Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP hacia Chakra Control

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Aprendiz Zombie Slayer:** 40% de aumento de ataque y defensa contra Undead, +10 stats cuando enfrentas Undead, + 15% de drop adicional y EXP from Undead

 **Efectos de estado:**

Desnutrido **:** Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -25% para VIT, DEX y base estadística STR, + 20% vulnerabilidad a venenos

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 228,640 Ryo ~ (22,864 $)

 **Estadísticas: 7**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

 **Ok muchachos. Para comenzar, me gustaría decir esto. Crítica que puedo tomar. Perder y arder solo porque a algunos no les gusta cómo terminó un capítulo no solo era inmaduro sino una pérdida de tiempo. Ya pues. Ninguna historia va a ser perfecta, pero si miras el capítulo y piensas "vale, esto apesta, entonces ahora la historia va a apestar, adiós". Usa el cerebro que tienes! Debo admitir que para el estilo de lucha con armas podría haber sido mejor redactado, pero que la gente piense que significa que no puede aprender otro kenjutsu o taijutsu, no puedo expresarlo con palabras. Lo saqué, así que lo suficientemente llameante sobre eso.**

 **De todos modos, en otra nota, el canon comienza en un par de capítulos, incluido este. Una cosa que me gustaría decir es que la graduación completa cambiará un poco. Hago esto porque Kishimoto dejó un agujero en la trama con respecto a Naruto. Todos sabemos que Naruto falló 3 veces, todos vimos cómo sucedió el tercer intento. Ahora sé que Naruto no es mayor que el resto de la clase en unos pocos años, así que supongo que un estudiante de la academia puede intentar la graduación anticipada si se siente listo. Kishimoto no hizo un muy buen trabajo explicando esto. Me refiero a que Naruto falló tres veces, y dado que Sasuke era un prodigio y muchos otros tenían el conjunto de habilidades correcto, ¿no deberían haber sido ninja alguno de ellos? No tiene sentido. Entonces en esta historia, la graduación temprana tiene algunas restricciones, incluso más ahora gracias a Itachi.**

 **Otro cambio es la ventana de estado. Siguiendo el consejo de un revisor, y lo que dijo tenía mucho sentido, estoy cambiando algunas cosas. Sin embargo nada importante. Son beneficios, títulos, ventajas especiales y especialización. Los cuatro pueden ser quitados o su efectividad reducida dependiendo de la situación.**

 **En primer lugar, Perks ahora solo incluirá Límites de línea de sangre, Buffs, habilidades de clan y otras cosas que pueden ser permanentes o temporales. Las ventajas son esencialmente cosas con las que uno nace o temporalmente dado, como un aumento repentino de STR, SPD, etc. gracias a un hechizo o técnica. En su mayoría son permanentes, pero aún pueden ser quitados, como un doujutsu que se destruye en combate.**

 **En segundo lugar, los títulos son similares a las ventajas pero, aunque la mayoría de los beneficios son permanentes, algunos títulos se pueden quitar o cambiar según las acciones que se tomen, ya sea bueno o malo. Los títulos también deben ganarse a través de acciones. También al principio, una persona solo puede tener tres títulos, pero ese límite puede aumentar después de alcanzar un cierto nivel. Algunos títulos pueden aumentar su efectividad ya que Beginner Zombie puede convertirse en Apprentice Zombie Slayer hasta que alcanza su nivel más alto, mientras que otros no.**

 **En tercer lugar, la especialización es como un trabajo secundario. Un ejemplo sería de WOW. Una clase Pícaro puede especializarse en Doble Empuñadura o Venenos, y si bien la clase conocida ya es mucho más fuerte en lo que se especializa. La especialización no se puede aprender hasta cierto nivel, pero se hacen ciertos clanes y excepciones, pero puede convertirse en algo más fuerte**

 **Por último, es ventajas especiales. Versión corta y dulce es que son habilidades muy poderosas, líneas de sangre como Rinnegan, habilidades de habilidad natural, o una combinación de beneficios y títulos, como ser un heredero, heredera o líder del clan. Sin embargo, pueden ser quitados o simplemente convertirse en beneficios regulares.**

 **Un ejemplo es que sigues siendo un Hyuga pero ya no eres el heredero del clan. Tu linaje como Hyuga permanece pero tus privilegios especiales de cuando eras un heredero ahora están despojados de ti.**

 **Solo aclararlo.**

 **De todos modos, continúa con la historia!**

 **Capítulo 12: Listo, ¡Lucha!**

(Dos semanas después)

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru ladró y esquivó debajo de las piernas del gigante usando un **Tsuga a** tiempo **.** El Zombi de la Legión se perdió las evasivas y se cortó las piernas con la técnica de perforación en el proceso. Toda la táctica de golpear y correr había estado ocurriendo durante bastante tiempo. El jefe zombi aparentemente tuvo suficiente de esto y procedió a arrancar el techo de un edificio cercano para terminarlo de una vez por todas. Al ver esto, Hottomaru corrió tan rápido como pudo en un patrón impredecible antes de zambullirse en un callejón, bloqueándose a sí mismo desde la línea de visión del zombi. Confundido, el jefe pronto comenzó a rugir de ira por la pérdida de su presa. La legión Zombie se preparó para arrojar la gran losa de piedra y azulejos antes de que una voz sonara detrás de ella.

" **Katon: Rasen Hoen no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de llama Phoenix en espiral)!" Gritó Naruto mientras una corriente de fuego voló de su boca y atravesó a la Legión Zombie. Como las otras veces que se usó, la poderosa técnica de katon le quitó una gran cantidad de HP al jefe zombi y la prendió en llamas antes de que la criatura se convirtiera en ceniza.

 **¡Tu nivel ha subido en 1!**

 **Su Katon: ¡Rasen Hoen ha subido por 1!**

Ignorando esto, Naruto inspeccionó el área y no vio nada más de interés. "Ya no es un desafío, Hotto," suspiró Naruto, sus ninken aparecieron detrás de él. Su **Instant Dungeon Creation** solo se había nivelado, dándole acceso a las mazmorras más nuevas. Naruto hizo una nota para echarles un vistazo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"Arf", el pequeño Ninken no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su compañero. Ambos habían ideado una estrategia decente contra el jefe zombi. Ataque a distancia y una vez que su salud bajó a un cierto punto, Hottomaru debía distraerlo lo mejor que podía sin ponerse en peligro. Luego, el rubio lo golpearía con su técnica más poderosa y lo derribaría. Esta era la cuarta vez que se enfrentaban al jefe

Recogiendo el botín, Naruto inspeccionó los objetos caídos, "Veamos, tres pociones, 30,000 ryo, y ... ¡dulce! ¡Aquí tenemos una gota rara!" Naruto sonrió al mejor hallazgo en bastante tiempo.

 **Gema de alma menor no muerta (calidad rara)**

 **Subvenciones Permanentes: +5 STR, +5 VIT y Gachizaigo no Jutsu** (técnica de pecado voraz)

 **Efecto de estado: Elemento de mejora**

 **Descripción: Las energías concentradas de una criatura muy fuerte reside dentro de este orbe que mendiga ser liberado. Usar este elemento aumentará tus estadísticas y te dará una nueva habilidad, pero solo se puede usar una vez.**

 **Gachizaigo no Jutsu** (técnica del pecado voraz) C-Rank. Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. 0%. **Uso de CP: Ninguno.** Esta técnica de absorción de chakra permite al usuario drenar chakra de otro ser a través del contacto físico, por lo que es perfecto para rastreadores y cazarrecompensas que necesitan recolectar recompensas en vivo. Mediante el dominio de esta técnica uno puede aprender cómo transferir potencialmente la energía robada a otro. Una desventaja de esta técnica es que el usuario debe hacer contacto físico con otro o no funcionará, y también deja al usuario indefenso e incapaz de usar otras técnicas mientras se realiza.

* Tiene 40-50 daños.

* Drena 3 CP por segundo.

* Las personas con alto WIS pueden reducir la efectividad

* Ignora la Defensa de armadura enemiga.

* Deja al usuario indefenso e incapaz de usar otras técnicas mientras está en uso.

Mientras pensaba en usar la técnica, Anko no había regresado de su misión aún debido a una serie de circunstancias desconocidas, Naruto decidió tomar otro curso de acción, "Oye, Hotto, ven aquí".

"¿Arf?" el pequeño cachorro ladeó la cabeza antes de pararse frente al niño.

"Ve si puedes usar esto", dijo y le dio al ninken despojado el orbe gris oscuro.

"¡Arf!" olisqueando el orbe para ver si había algo sospechoso, Hotto llegó a la conclusión de que era inofensivo y colocó su pata sobre él. Pronto, el orbe se encendió por un breve segundo y luego se hizo añicos en la nada.

"¡Arf!" un placer, ladró Hottomaru, moviendo la cola detrás de él furiosamente.

"Pensé que te gustaría", sonrió Naruto a la alegría del cachorro y que su idea funcionó. "Hmm, no hay pergamino esta vez", pensó que realmente era una pena, pero era de esperar. La mayoría de las veces, algunas cosas que un jefe de mazmorra dejaba de repetir. En este caso, las pociones y el dinero. Cuando se trataba de cosas como las técnicas de desplazamiento, la armadura o las armas, tenían tendencia a caer al azar. Incluso con su beneficio **Veteran Zombie Slayer** no había garantía de que la misma caída volviera a suceder.

 **Tiempo** ", gritó y gimió cuando vio que era cerca de la medianoche." Es hora de decir que es una noche, Hotto ", suspiró Naruto. El fin de semana había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto.

(El día siguiente)

"Y así durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi la batalla entre Ame y Konoha había empezado a escalar hasta su punto culminante. Mientras que Amegakure tenía una gran ventaja sobre Konoha al principio, un agradecimiento parcial al líder de la aldea, Hanzo-"

Mientras Iruka continuaba relatando la clase sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Naruto ahogaba el resto de la lección de historia. Las clases en la academia se habían vuelto tan estancadas y aburridas, incluso más que de costumbre. Como con él siendo enseñado por Hayate y Yugao durante la ausencia de Anko, junto con él que quería dominar algunas de sus habilidades ya existentes, Naruto sintió que la academia tenía poco que ofrecerle ahora. Aunque Naruto decidió resistir ya que estaba cerca de la ceremonia de graduación.

Pensando en ello, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que era su yo más joven al pensar que estaba preparado para graduarse temprano. Desconocido para el niño, Hiruzen le había permitido llevarlos porque sabía cuán testarudo era Naruto. Mientras tenía confianza en Naruto, el hombre quería que el chico se diera cuenta de que aún no estaba listo. Técnicamente hablando, un estudiante de la academia podría solicitar la graduación anticipada si se sintieran preparados y tuvieran la aprobación del Director de la Academia y uno de los Ancianos de Konoha. Por qué Sasuke no había hecho esto, Naruto no lo sabía, pero supuso que incluso el prodigio no cumplía con los requisitos por alguna razón. El rubio había decidido intentarlo en el transcurso de su tiempo aquí. El resultado fue que falló el examen de graduación dos veces. El próximo sería su tercero. Lo cual le preocupaba un poco.

" _Incluso con mi mejor control de chakra, todavía no puedo usar el Bunshin no Jutsu_ ", gimió mentalmente Naruto, incluso cuando ahora comenzaba a usar la **Práctica de caminar sobre la superficie** del **agua** . Todos sus intentos de usar el Bunshin terminaron en fracaso. Incluso tratar de usar un pergamino era un no ir.

" _Al menos el pergamino me dio una maldita explicación_ ", pensó. " _Todo este tiempo fue por mis niveles de chakra_ " _,_ inicialmente pensó que era porque su control sobre su chakra era terrible. En esencia, era un factor de juego, pero al menos ahora sabía que no era simplemente eso.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía que parte del problema era bueno y todo, todavía no era suficiente para solucionarlo. Para que se graduara, Naruto sabía que necesitaba demostrar que podía hacer un Bunshin adecuado. De lo contrario, volvería a la escuela y no usar diadema.

"En realidad, mierda", murmuró Naruto. Si hubiera sido el currículo antiguo, Anko mencionó que probablemente ya se habría graduado, habiendo sido una excepción, o haber sido un candidato para la graduación. Conocía bastantes técnicas elementales, y una de ellas era una A-Rank con una muerte por golpe casi garantizada si se usaba. Naruto no había hablado con nadie al respecto, estaba ocupado entrenando e intentando resolver el problema solo. Demonios, una combinación de él tratando de maximizar sus habilidades y entrenamiento con Hayate y Yugao se había ido con poco tiempo para disfrutar de sus mazmorras tanto como quisiera.

Aunque habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Naruto comenzó a practicar el manejo de la espada con los dos, el progreso había sido decente. El viernes pasado, al mismo tiempo que finalmente había perdido su efecto de estado de **desnutrición** , Naruto había logrado realizar el ejercicio que quería Hayate y le iba a enseñar una técnica de espada en algún momento de esta semana. Pero todavía faltaba una hora o algo así.

Suspirando una vez más, Naruto continuó practicando su caligrafía para tratar de deshacerse del aburrimiento que estaba sintiendo actualmente. Era esencialmente todo lo que había estado haciendo durante el último rato y mientras Naruto escuchaba y le iba mejor en las pruebas, los viejos hábitos morían mucho, como decía el dicho.

 **¡Tu caligrafía ha aumentado en 1!**

"Al menos ahora puedo usar **Fuinjutsu** ," sonrió Naruto mientras finalmente alcanzaba el nivel final de esta habilidad. Dominar la caligrafía básica había sido un proceso lento para él, pero el chico sabía que iba a valer la pena al final. El único inconveniente era que Naruto sabía que tendría que aprender formas más avanzadas de caligrafía si quería aumentar su nivel de Fuinjutsu. Por lo general, funcionaba en los juegos.

"Y eso concluye la historia de hoy", finalizó Iruka, para alegría de casi todos. "Ahora que todos saben que la graduación está a menos de dos meses de distancia", el sonido de los estudiantes felices y emocionados cortó al hombre.

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Así que para prepararte mejor vamos a estar haciendo más aspectos físicos a partir de ahora. ¡Eso no significa que vas a relajar tus estudios!" aquí miró a Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba. Por lo general, también miraba a Naruto, pero las marcas del chico mejoraban mucho. Aunque tenía confianza en el chico, Iruka sabía que con Naruto podía ir en cualquier dirección.

"Habiendo dicho eso, vamos a tener una sesión de descanso todos los lunes y viernes durante las próximas semanas para ver dónde están todos y qué se puede mejorar. Si vemos que estás en un nivel adecuado, obtendrás esto". él mostró una serie de pergaminos. "Estos pergaminos demuestran y tienen información sobre cómo usar Advanced Academy Taijutsu. Ahora, para aquellos de ustedes que tienen un Taijutsu basado en un clan", sus palabras fueron dirigidas a Chouji, Kiba y Sasuke, "esto puede no parecer mucho". dominar esto te ayudará a comprender mejor y aprender otros estilos de Taijutsu que Konoha tiene para ofrecer. Quién sabe, algunos de ustedes incluso pueden intentar crear su propio estilo de Taijutsu. Ahora salgan y comiencen a estirar durante diez minutos mientras Mizuki y yo configuramos todo "

"¡Vamos de Yahoo!, Akamaru!" Kiba prácticamente desapareció del aula con su ninken, seguido rápidamente por los otros estudiantes ansiosos.

"... Estoy empezando a pensar que mis conferencias no son apreciadas, Mizuki", especuló Iruka.

"¿Lo estás averiguando ahora?" Mizuki suspiró al ver que Iruka se abatía. Mizuki pensó que el hombre era un tonto antes de irse para establecer el área de entrenamiento.

Mientras los profesores de la academia se preparaban para la sesión de ahorro, Naruto y los otros estudiantes tomaron este tiempo para estirarse y prepararse. Después de excusarse brevemente, Naruto ahora lucía su **capa carmesí de la rata de fuego** para una defensa adicional, incluso si chocaba con su conjunto actual. Iruka no dijo en ninguna parte que no tenían permitido usar armadura.

Mirando a la competencia, Naruto decidió ver a qué se enfrentaba. Con su **Observe** ahora en un nivel mucho más alto, el jugador podría ver más y lo que ofrecen en términos de un desafío.

" **Observa,** " murmuró y comenzó con la kunoichi de la clase.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Haruno Sakura**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 10 Siguiente Nivel: 645/7600**

 **Nivel de reputación: No me gusta (250/3000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 300**

 **CP: 300**

 **STR: 13**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 19**

 **INT: 12**

 **SIO: 93**

 **LUK: 20**

 **DEF: 10**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Memoria fotográfica:** +3 WIS por Lv, + 25% EXP y Efectividad para todas las habilidades, + 25% EXP y Efectividad para las habilidades de control de Chakra, + 25% EXP y Efectividad hacia Ninjutsu y Genjutsu médicos

 **Trastorno de identidad disociativo menor:** \+ 30% de resistencia mental, + 25% de EXP y efectividad con respecto a tácticas y estrategia. Potenciales explosiones emocionales al azar le otorgan a Taijutsu más del 25% de poder y efectividad en combate, y posibles fallas mentales

 **Títulos:**

 **Ratón de biblioteca:** +4 WIS por Lv, + 25% EXP y Efectividad hacia habilidades aprendidas a través de libros y pergaminos, -15% EXP y Eficacia hacia Taijutsu y Bukijutsu

 **Efecto de estado:**

 **Físicamente ausente: -** 15% hacia STR, DEX, VIT, -15% Efectividad hacia Taijutsu y Bukijutsu, -15% de veneno y resistencia a enfermedades

 **Descripción: Haruno Sakura proviene de una familia civil. Haruno Sakura es una estudiante de academia muy inteligente y talentosa debido a su memoria fotográfica y dedicación, pero su acondicionamiento físico se considera por debajo del promedio. Ella también posee un mal genio y puede irritarse fácilmente dependiendo de la situación. Ella, como muchas de las chicas de su clase, está enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. Actualmente tiene los afectos de un Uzumaki Naruto, pero no tiene la intención de intercambiarlos y lo encuentra molesto.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 9 Siguiente Nivel: 5876/6500**

 **Reputación: Neutral** (450/1000)

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 375**

 **CP: 450**

 **STR: 13**

 **VIT: 15**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 18**

 **SIO: 43**

 **LUK: 15**

 **DEF: 10**

 **Gaje:**

 **Cognición mejorada:** +1 WIS por Lv, + 15% EXP y Efectividad a la Detección, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades de Control de Chakra, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades aprendidas a través de libros y rollos

 **Gracia Natural:** +1 DEX por Lv, + 15% Efectividad hacia la Velocidad de Movimiento dentro y fuera del combate, + 15% de Eficacia hacia la Evasión,

 **Beneficio especial:**

 **Linaje Yamanaka (Heredera):** +3 WIS por Lv, + 25% Efectividad a todas las Habilidades del Clan Yamanaka, + 25% de ganancia de Reputación con Konoha y Aliados Konoha, + 25% EXP y Eficacia Trueque con Konoha y Aliados, 15% EXP aumenta desde Misiones de Konoha

 **Títulos:**

 **Apprentice Botanist:** 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Botánica, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Herbalism, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia las habilidades venenosas

 **Beginner Mind Walker:** +1 WIS, + 10% EXP & Eficacia hacia la tortura y habilidad de interrogación, + 10% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad de recopilación de información, + 10% hacia la habilidad de control de Chakra, + 10% de resistencia hacia la tortura e interrogatorio

 **La Sra. Beauty de Konoha:** \+ 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Seduction Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Bartering Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Infiltration Skill

 **Descripción: Aunque no es tan inteligente como su rival, Sakura, Ino sigue siendo una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia. Ino tiene talento en las enseñanzas de su clan, pero debido a su actitud y su encaprichamiento con Sasuke, ella no es tan competente ni tan competente como debería ser. Ino es notoria por su chisme y sentido de la moda, muy poco sucede en la academia que ella no conoce.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 10 Nivel siguiente: 88/7600**

 **Nivel de reputación: Honorable (4700/6000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 400**

 **CP: 600**

 **STR: 16**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 39**

 **INT: 24**

 **SIO: 57**

 **LUK: 12**

 **DEF: 10**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Byakugan:** +1 DEX por Lv, + 20% EXP & Eficacia hacia Ninjutsu Médico, Detección, Percepción y Taijutsu Habilidades, Capaz de ver virtualmente a través de todo, puntos de presión del cuerpo y en distancias lejanas

 **Linaje familiar principal:** +2 WIS y +1 DEX por Lv, + 10% de efectividad con todas las habilidades del clan Hyuga, + 10% de ganancia de reputación con Konoha y Konoha Allies, + 10% EXP y eficacia con Bartono Habilidad con Konoha y sus aliados, + 10% EXP y Eficacia hacia Taijutsu y Chakra Control Skill, Riesgo de captura de Kumo shinobi

 **Títulos:**

 **Practicante Juken de Aprendiz:** +2 WIS, +1 DEX, +1 INT, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia Taijutsu Skill, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia Chakra Control Skill

 **Practicante de medicina para principiantes:** +1 WIS por nivel, + 10% de EXP y efectividad para habilidades médicas de Ninjutsu y Herbalismo

 **Efecto de estado:**

 **Mild-Diffidence:** -20% a todas las estadísticas, -20% EXP ganado, -20% EXP y efectividad hacia las habilidades, problemas de autoconfianza **,** puede volverse irreversible si progresa demasiado

 **Descripción: Hinata es una joven muy amable pero muy tímida que proviene de uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konoha. A pesar de haber sido entrenado en el arte del Puño Suave a una edad temprana, un taijutsu famoso y mortal, la habilidad de Hinata es deficiente por razones actualmente desconocidas. Aunque no es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia, Hinata sigue siendo uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes. Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase están encaprichadas con Sasuke, Hinata se siente atraída por otra persona. Se dice que su amor por los panecillos de canela rivaliza con el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.**

A Naruto no le sorprendió que sus compañeros de clase hubieran logrado subir de nivel un par de niveles. Había pasado más de un mes y medio después de todo. Aunque estaba sorprendido de lo que vio para algunos de ellos. Para Sakura, explicó por qué tenía el kata para la academia Taijutsu pero estaba muy cansado después. Estaba sorprendido de que Ino no fuera la misma, pero supuso que viniendo de un clan ninja significaba que ella sabía mejor. Estaba muy sorprendido con su nivel de reputación con Hinata y se preguntó qué podría haber hecho para que fuera tan alto. Aparte de algunos otros, Naruto realmente se dio cuenta de que Hinata era la única mujer en su clase que no se burlaba de él. ¿Por qué fue eso?

"Eh, lo averiguaré más tarde", se encogió de hombros y decidió enfocarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. "Ok, luego", decidió escanear a los estudiantes varones orientados a Taijutsu.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Akimichi Chouji**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 10 Siguiente Nivel: 278/7600**

 **Nivel de reputación: amigable (400/3000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 700**

 **CP: 650**

 **STR: 37**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 19**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 16**

 **LUK: 16**

 **DEF: 20**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Conversión de calorías:** aumento del 25% hacia VIT, STR, INT, DEX durante el combate cuando se usa. Capaz de convertir calorías y reservas de grasa en chakra, garantiza una pérdida de peso rápida, puede causar un grave efecto de estado perjudicial si se usa más allá de las capacidades actuales

 **Beneficio especial:**

 **Linaje del Clan Akimichi (Heredero):** +3 STR, + 30HP por Lv, + 25% EXP & Eficacia para todas las Técnicas de Habilidades Akimichi, + 25% Ganancia de Reputación con Konoha y Aliados Konoha, + 25% EXP y Eficacia Trueque con Konoha y Aliados **, +** 15% de aumento de EXP de las misiones de Konoha, + 15% de EXP y eficacia para Taijutsu y habilidad culinaria

 **Títulos:**

 **Conocedor culinario:** \+ 20% EXP & Eficacia para cocinar, + 20% EXP & Eficacia para el herbolario, + 20% EXP & Eficacia para la habilidad de superviviente

 **Descripción: Chouji proviene del famoso Akimichi Clan. Conocido por su figura rotunda y temperamentos explosivos si se llama grasa, la fuerza física impresionante del Clan Akimichi y el ninjutsu son bien conocidos. Como la mayoría de Akimichi Chouji tiene un amor por la comida que se dice que es insuperable, una hazaña que es seguida por sus habilidades culinarias. Al igual que su mejor amigo Shikamaru, Chouji es relajado, lo que lo convierte en uno de los estudiantes de menor rango a pesar de su potencial.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 10 Nivel siguiente: 2315/7600**

 **Nivel de reputación: Neutral (700/1000)**

 **Especialización: Rastreador Ninja**

 **HP: 650**

 **CP: 650**

 **STR: 34**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 77**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 16**

 **LUK: 23**

 **DEF: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y acres

 **Beneficio especial:**

 **Clan Lineage (Heredero):** +3 DEX por Lv, + 25% EXP & Eficacia para todas las Técnicas de Habilidad Inuzuka, + 25% de ganancia de Reputación con Konoha y Konoha Allies, + 25% EXP y Eficacia Trueque con Konoha y Aliados **,** 15% EXP Aumento de las misiones de Konoha, + 15% de EXP y eficacia para el seguimiento y la habilidad de Taijutsu.

 **Títulos:**

 **Aprendiz Tracker:** +3 DEX por Lv, + 20% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 20% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo y Ataque / Defensa Técnicas basadas en sigilo, + 20% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Luchador salvaje:** +2 STR, + 1 DEX por Lv, 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Taijutsu, + 15% de EXP y efectividad con respecto a las fintas, - 20% de EXP y efectividad con respecto a tácticas y estrategias

 **Descripción: Kiba proviene de un clan que es conocido por su uso de ninken y estilo de combate único en combate. Aunque es joven y exaltado, y no es la herramienta más aguda en el cobertizo, Kiba es uno de los mejores en Taijutsu, superado solo por Sasuke, Kiba es uno de los estudiantes de menor rango en el mundo académico.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Akamaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Rango: Ninguno**

 **Nivel: 6 Siguiente Nivel: 234/3600**

 **Reputación: Neutral (700/1000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **Ninken Categoría: "Ataque y seguimiento híbrido"**

 **HP: 250**

 **CP: 250**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 26**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK: 19**

 **Defensa: 0**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Linaje de lobo (perro de ataque):** +1 STR, +1 DEX por Lv, + 25% de efectividad y EXP hacia técnicas de colaboración

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y acres

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Descripción: Un dos viejo perro ninja y compañero de Kiba. Aunque es joven y parece un cachorro normal, Akamaru es bastante inteligente y fuerte para su edad y tamaño.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 13 Nivel siguiente: 2939/1100**

 **Nivel de reputación: Neutral (500/1000)**

 **Título: Heredero del clan Uchiha**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 775**

 **CP: 1715**

 **STR: 46**

 **VIT: 31**

 **DEX: 69**

 **INT: 53**

 **WIS: 48**

 **LUK: 21**

 **DEF: 15**

 **Gaje:**

 **?:** No desbloqueado

 **Beneficio especial**

 **Linaje Uchiha (Heredero) :** +2 INT, 1 WIS y 30 CP por Lv, + 25% Efectividad a todas las Habilidades del Clan Uchiha, + 25% Ganancia de Reputación con Konoha y Aliados Konoha, + 25% EXP y Eficacia Trueque con Konoha y Aliados , 15% EXP aumenta de misiones Konoha, + 15% EXP y eficacia hacia Katon Ninjutsu

 **Títulos:**

 **Aprendiz Practicante de Sekkendo (Camino del Puño Interceptador):** +3 DEX, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Taijutsu, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Evasión y Contadores, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia la Velocidad de Movimiento

 **Último leal Uchiha:** \+ 25% EXP hacia la reputación con Konoha, + 25% EXP ganado hacia misiones Konoha, 15% de descuento en bienes con Konoha, -50% Resistencia mental

 **Lone Wolf Prodigy:** \+ 25% EXP y Efectividad hacia todas las habilidades, + 25% EXP obtenido de misiones en solitario, + 15% EXP hacia la ganancia de reputación con Konoha, +2 a todas las estadísticas por Lv, -50% EXP y efectividad hacia el trabajo en equipo y Reputación de ganancia

 **Efecto de estado:**

 **?** :?

 **Descripción: Uchiha Sasuke proviene del famoso y poderoso Clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha y uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo. Después de la masacre de su clan en una noche, Sasuke se convirtió en el último del Clan Uchiha. A partir de ese día, la personalidad de Sasuke cambió drásticamente, se lanzó a su entrenamiento y comenzó a aislarse de los demás, convirtiéndose en un lobo solitario. Considerado un prodigio por muchos, se rumorea que Sasuke es un zapato en el título de Novato del Año.**

"Maldita sea", murmuró Naruto después de que todo había terminado. Sabía que su habilidad de **observar** había sido baja en ese momento y no mostró todo, pero aún así los estudiantes de la academia tienen tales estadísticas en ciertas áreas. Especialmente Sasuke y las ventajas que tenía.

"Algunas personas tienen toda la suerte", notó Naruto, pero se encogió de hombros inmediatamente después. Impresionante ya que las estadísticas fueron comparadas con los otros estudiantes de academia de lejos, no fueron tan altas como sus estadísticas.

"Oye, Dobe, ¿qué pasa con la capa?" Naruto se giró y vio a Kiba y otros que le miraban extraños.

"Protección adicional", simplemente respondió. "Iruka-sensei no dijo nada acerca de que no se nos permitiera usar armadura".

"Tch, necesitarás toda la ayuda que puedas obtener, Naruto," sonrió Kiba.

"Lo último que supe es que ya no era Dead Last, Dog-breath", el comentario de Naruto hizo que Kiba perdiera la sonrisa y otros comenzaran a reírse. Con sus mejores notas, la posición de Dead Last había ido a Kiba. Mientras que el heredero del clan Inuzuka era uno de los mejores estudiantes en Taijutsu, sus notas eran mucho más pobres en las otras asignaturas.

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru se rió del niño, ganando un gruñido y ladrido de su primo. Hottomaru sin embargo lo ignoró rápidamente.

"De acuerdo, todos, reúnanse", Iruka los llamó. "Debido a la cantidad de estudiantes que tenemos vamos a dividir esto en dos bloques. Cuando solo quedan tres estudiantes de cada bloque, los concursantes de ambos bloques pelearán entre sí. El proceso de seleccionar a quién se enfrentará quién es El recuadro que ves antes tiene todos tus nombres escritos y cada uno de tus nombres será elegido al azar. Estamos haciendo esto por una razón crucial. Cuando todos ustedes se vuelven ninjas, deben esperar lo inesperado. Puedes enfrentarte puede ser débil o muy fuerte, lo que significa que una pelea puede ser fácil o difícil. Puede parecer injusto, y lo es, pero así es como funciona el mundo real. Considera esto una llamada de atención. Mejor que te des cuenta. ahora, cuando es demasiado tarde.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Listo, Lucha!**

 **Main Quest: Conviértete en uno de los 3 mejores luchadores**

 **Side Quest: Conviértete en el mejor luchador**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Finalización principal de misiones: 450 EXP, +1 STR, 250 Reputación con Iruka, Advanced Academy Taijutsu Scroll**

 **Finalización de misión lateral: 400 EXP, +2 STR, +1 punto de estadística, +250 de reputación con Iruka**

 **Finalización de objetivos ocultos: 300 EXP, +2 puntos de estadísticas**

 **Fracaso: 100 EXP**

 **La búsqueda es obligatoria**

Naruto simplemente sonrió ante la búsqueda. Esto iba a ser pan comido, pensó. Con su impulso en las habilidades y las estadísticas de los estudiantes de academia superiores a la media, esta competencia estaba en la bolsa.

"Bloque B tendrá Yamanaka Ino, Hikari Kasumi, Hokino Ami, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji, Hyokan Fuki, Uchiha Sasuke, Oshiro Hibachi-"

Naruto simplemente se ahogó en el resto de las llamadas cuando escuchó el nombre de Oshiro Hibachi y frunció el ceño. Hace años que Naruto había querido participar en un concurso con algunos de los estudiantes de la academia, Hibachi sin embargo se había asegurado de no tener la oportunidad. Ni que decir tiene que Naruto le volvió la espalda al chico y Hibachi quería recuperarlo engañándolo. La tarea parecía simple en ese momento. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recoger algo de lo que más tarde descubrió que era una zona caliente.

Naruto salió relativamente bien gracias a Iruka y a Jounin, pero su aversión por Hibachi había crecido debido a la acrobacia. Inicialmente, se suponía que Hibachi y sus amigos serían expulsados de la academia porque la broma ponía en riesgo la vida de un estudiante, pero sus padres habían logrado convencer al Head Teacher de lo contrario. Todavía habían sido castigados por lo que había escuchado, pero a Naruto le pareció que era solo una bofetada en las muñecas.

"Es _hora de recuperarse, gilipollas_ " _,_ Naruto hizo crujir sus nudillos en anticipación de enfrentar el pinchazo.

"Ahora que todo está arreglado, algunas reglas básicas. Primero, este es estrictamente un amistoso para el Taijutsu, por lo que no significa Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o Bukijutsu. Si encuentro a alguien usando cualquiera de esos tres, quedarás descalificado y estarás sirviendo a detención. conmigo, pendiente de lo que veo. Dos, mis decisiones son absolutas y cuando digo que se ha terminado una decisión o una pelea, el incumplimiento dará como resultado consecuencias, "aquí desarrolló una mirada muy adusta que muchos rara vez habían visto en Iruka. cara.

"Tres, a diferencia de las barras anteriores que hemos tenido antes de mezclarlo un poco. Para ganar un partido debes lanzar tres golpes exitosos contra tu oponente. Barriéndolos de sus pies y arrojándolos no cuentan como un golpe, bloqueando un golpe tampoco cuenta como un golpe. Noquearlos, aunque no es necesario, dará como resultado que ganes el combate por defecto. Una vez que hayas descargado un golpe, te separarás y volverás a la posición de combate. Cada golpe representa un nivel de lesiones que puede enfrentar en el campo de batalla: menor, grave y fatal. En el mundo real, basta con dar algunos golpes, incluso un solo golpe bien colocado, para terminar con todo. Sin embargo, incluso alguien con una lesión fatal puede resurgir. y terminar como vencedor, "aquí el hombre habló por experiencia.

"Cuatro, la línea blanca que ves allí es un área de límite marcado que no puedes cruzar. Cruzarlo resultará en un punto para tu oponente. Recuerda, un shinobi debe estar consciente de su entorno en todo momento y usarlo en su beneficio. Finalmente, antes de cada ataque debes realizar el Sello de Confrontación, y al final debes realizar el Sello de Reconciliación. Con eso resuelto, comencemos. Bloque B sígueme, el resto de ustedes siguen a Mizuki-sensei ".

Ambos bloques de estudiantes se dividen, con quince estudiantes en cada bloque. "Oye, Iruka-sensei si los bloques son un número impar, ¿no significa eso que uno de nosotros obtenga un pase gratis?" Preguntó Naruto.

El hombre sonrió, "Correcto, Naruto. Debido a que cada cuadra tiene quince estudiantes uno de ustedes no tendrá que pelear en la primera ronda. Aunque es injusto, como dije, esto es para ayudar a simular un escenario de la vida real. Un ninja puede venir regresó de una misión y ganó una pelea, solo para enfrentar a otra persona al cien por ciento de fuerza. La forma en que lidie con ella dará como resultado el éxito o el fracaso ", les dijo a los estudiantes cuando llegaban a su área designada.

"Ahora bien, la primera pelea será ... Yamanaka Ino vs Hokino Ami. Inuzuka Kiba vs Hyokan Fuki. Hikari Kasumi vs Akimichi Chouji. Uzumaki Naruto vs Oshiro Hibachi-"

Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de alegría, "¡ _Gracias, Lady Luck!_ "

Hibachi por su parte simplemente sonrió. Mientras que algunos creían que Naruto había mejorado, Hibachi pertenecía a un grupo de estudiantes que pensaban que su éxito no era más que un golpe de suerte por parte del rubio. Hibachi también había querido pagarle a Naruto. Mientras que su padre había logrado evitar que lo expulsaran, decir que el hombre había estado furioso no le hizo justicia.

"Bien ahora, Ino y Ami, ¡entra al ring!" Iruka gritó. Ambos kunoichi ofrecieron el Sello de Confrontación, aunque a regañadientes porque ninguno de los dos era exactamente amigos para empezar. Principalmente debido a que Ino había engañado a Ami haciéndole creer que había sido envenenada, y ambos lucharon por la admiración de Sasuke.

"¡Listo, comienza!" Iruka gritó.

"Tráelo, Blon-" La provocación de Ami fue interrumpida cuando sintió un golpe en la cara y cayó de espaldas.

"¡Punto, Ino!" Iruka anunció.

"Estabas diciendo," sonrió el Yamanaka.

La pelea, si se pudiera llamar así, era unilateral. Ami, al igual que muchos candidatos de kunoichi, se centró más en su apariencia y habilidades de libros que su educación física. Con Ino proveniente de un clan ninja y siendo uno de los estudiantes más avanzados también, junto con su mayor flexibilidad y velocidad, la estudiante de academia nacida civil no tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Ami fue golpeado rápidamente por la heredera Yamanaka en menos de un minuto.

"Shōsha, Yamanaka Ino!" Iruka anunció. Ambos estudiantes de la academia intercambiaron el Sello de Reconciliación, aunque Ami frunció el ceño en su rostro magullado. Ino simplemente sonrió al matón de cabello violeta. Cuando todo terminó, Ami se vio obligada a ir a ver a la enfermera de la academia mientras Iruka tachaba su nombre y comenzaba el siguiente partido.

Al igual que el partido anterior con Ino y Ami, el partido de Kiba y Chouji contra sus oponentes fue relativamente unilateral. A diferencia de Kiba, cuya velocidad era demasiado grande para su oponente, Chouji había sido golpeado una vez debido a su figura rotunda y naturaleza bondadosa. Cuando tanto Chouji como Kasumi terminaron de realizar el Sello de Reconciliación, Iruka anunció la siguiente pelea.

"Naruto, Hibachi, ustedes dos están arriba", anunció Iruka y los amigos de Hibachi lo animaron.

"¡Patea su culo, Hibachi!" El mejor amigo de Hibachi, Unagi, gritó.

"¡Idioma!" el maestro de la academia los reprendió.

"No te preocupes. Este perdedor está bajando", sonrió Hibachi.

" _Oh, voy a disfrutar golpeando esa fea taza tuya_ " _,_ el chico solo podía lamentar no poder usar **Goriki** considerando que era un ninjutsu, y un golpe con esa fuerza detrás de él podría potencialmente enviar a Hibachi a una coma o peor.

"Haz el sello", Iruka les dijo.

"¿Tenemos que hacerlo?"

"Hazlo o estás descalificado", fue la respuesta severa del hombre y ambos hombres lo realizaron a regañadientes.

"Genial, ahora tengo que desinfectar mi mano", murmuró Hibachi lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan.

"Grr", Hottomaru parecía listo para enseñarle una lección al estudiante de la academia.

"Suficiente", Iruka frunció el ceño cuando algunos de los estudiantes se rieron, "¡Listos, pelea!"

En el momento en que dijo pelear, Naruto apareció frente a Hibachi antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar. Más rápido de lo que la mayoría podía ver, Naruto entregó un devastador heno en el pañuelo que llevaba la cara de niño. Lo último que Hibachi vio antes de que su visión se atenuara y su conciencia lo abandonara fue la mirada de enojo en los ojos de Naruto.

Pronto su cuerpo inconsciente fue enviado volando a unos siete u ocho pies de distancia, girando en el aire como una trompa antes de finalmente caer y caer sobre una extremidad de cuatro o cinco pies adicionales en el suelo. Los estudiantes quedaron aturdidos por el acto y se marcharon incrédulos. Naruto, el último muerto que muchos todavía pensaban que era, había enviado a un estudiante a volar con un solo golpe.

"Hola ... ¿Hibachi?" una preocupada y sorprendida Unagi se preguntó si su amigo estaba bien.

"¿Qué ... qué sucedió?" otro estudiante preguntó.

Mientras observaba al estudiante de la academia, Iruka colocó sus dedos sobre su cuello y suspiró aliviado, "Está bien, simplemente inconsciente", el anuncio de Iruka solo procedió a sorprenderlos aún más. "¡Ganador por nocaut, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto simplemente sonrió y salió del cuadrilátero, los ojos de los estudiantes lo seguían mientras lo hacía. Uno en particular era curioso. Sasuke sabía que Hibachi era uno de los estudiantes más débiles, pero ser golpeado por un solo golpe no era poca cosa para un estudiante de la academia. Sasuke sabía que se necesitaba una cantidad considerable de fuerza física para realizar.

"Supongo que el Dobe realmente ha mejorado", murmuró el Uchiha y sintió curiosidad por su repentino aumento de fuerza. Sin embargo, esa curiosidad pronto fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido al ver el atuendo del rubio, "¿Dónde lo he visto antes?" la imagen de la capa del muchacho era vaga en ese momento, pero el chico dejó de pensar por el momento. Lo más probable es que no fuera realmente tan importante y su atención se centró en otra parte.

La siguiente pelea de Shino contra Unagi demostró ser unilateral una vez más. Todavía sorprendido por la fácil derrota de su mejor amigo, Unagi no pudo concentrarse correctamente. A pesar de que Taijutsu no era el fuerte de Aburame, la falta de concentración de Unagi le permitió a Shino ganar fácilmente. El partido que siguió, que consistió en dos estudiantes civiles, Hari y Uzo, fue más triste que cualquier cosa. Muchos que vieron el partido sabían que sus golpes eran muy descuidados y no estaban a la par. En lugar de continuar el partido, Iruka decidió descalificar a ambos estudiantes de la academia y les hizo practicar la academia kata. El hombre lo hizo porque sabía que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de vencer a quienes enfrentaran. Iruka incluso tomó una página del libro de Anko al llamar mentalmente a su actuación como pobre.

"Ayane, Sasuke, entra al ring", anunció Iruka.

"¡Perdí!" Ayame declaró.

"…¿Qué?" Iruka preguntó.

"¡No puedo golpear a Sasuke-kun!" dijo la chica, y Sasuke frunció el ceño con disgusto.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente con esta mierda!" una voz gritó, para gran confusión de todos.

"Oh, no", Naruto y Kiba palidecieron y sus dos parejas de ninken se escondieron detrás de ellos. Los dos muchachos sabían a qué voz pertenecía y ambos sabían que estaba enojado.

Los estudiantes y Iruka no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando el cuerpo de Mitarashi Anko apareció de repente frente a ellos, y la mujer parecía enojada.

"¿Anko?" Iruka, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Volví de una misión que tomó más tiempo de lo esperado y quería ver cómo estaba el gaki", Iruka entendió rápidamente. Las misiones que llevaban más tiempo de lo que se contrataban generalmente significaban que algo salió mal, como que el cliente mintiera sobre ciertos detalles y que ahora estuviera siendo atacado, o la misión simplemente se extendió debido a otras circunstancias. Usualmente era el primero.

"Por cierto, buen triunfo", felicitó a su pupilo, "No llamaría exactamente una pelea, pero el nocaut fue hermoso", agregó antes de mirar la pobre excusa de una kunoichi, "Tú, Girly, tienes tres segundos". para irme al infierno fuera de mi vista antes de enfermar a Midori contigo ".

Normalmente Naruto y Kiba sentirían pena por la niña, pero considerando lo que acaba de pasar, no tanto. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba intrigado por lo que estaba haciendo. Con muchas seguidoras y él ignorándolas, varios de los muchachos empezaron a suponer que Sasuke estaba bateando para el otro equipo.

Sasuke no se molestó en corregirlos, pensando que eran idiotas por difundir rumores que eran impropios de un futuro ninja. A decir verdad fue por chicas como Ayane, que en la mente de Sasuke no eran más que una burla de la verdadera kunoichi. Esta mujer antes que él, él sabía que era una verdadera kunoichi, a pesar de ser excéntrica y franca como es.

"Uno."

"¿Quién eres tú?" La pregunta tonta de Ayane le costó.

"¡Tres!" anunció la mujer y el cuerpo de Midori se deslizó fuera de su gabardina. La serpiente grande siseó ruidosamente, asustando a los estudiantes e hizo que Ayane gritara con todo su corazón y comenzara a correr hasta que saliera del patio de la academia.

" **No vale la pena la persecución** " **,** Midori miró con ira, " **Naruto-san** ", ella asintió con la cabeza al chico antes de deslizarse hacia Anko, que miró al instructor de la academia.

"En serio, ¿qué demonios están enseñando a estos mocosos?" ella preguntó a pesar de saberlo. "Sabes qué, no respondas, no quiero saber".

"Anko, langua-"

"¡Oh, cosas si tu coño!" Anko interrumpió al hombre y miró a los estudiantes de la academia perdedora. "Esa fue la pantalla más pobre que he visto. Si hubiera sido en la vida real, estarías muerto antes de que pudieras parpadear. Por ahora estoy asumiendo el control. Para empezar, nueva regla, kiddos. Pierdes mal, me respondes. De lo contrario, estás bien. ¡Lo tengo!

"Anko no puedes solo-"

"¿Quién es el Jonin aquí, _Chunin?_ ", Le preguntó Anko e Iruka se detuvo en cuanto sacó el rango. "Eso creía. Blondy, Mutt, ¡ustedes dos están despiertos!" ella ordenó a los dos estudiantes entrar al ring.

Al igual que las peleas anteriores con los estudiantes de la academia nacidos civiles, la lucha de Ino y Kiba había sido unilateral a favor de Kiba. Ino tenía gracia natural y velocidad que le permitía esquivar algunos de sus golpes y golpes, pero no era suficiente. Muchos vieron que Kiba era el luchador más fuerte y más rápido. Sus reflejos más grandes le permiten esquivar los golpes de Ino fácilmente o abalanzarse sobre ellos y recibir un golpe.

Con el partido en dos o ninguno, Kiba estaba a un golpe más de ganar la pelea. Pensando rápido en sus pies, Ino decidió usar una diferente, en este caso mostrando más piel. "Oh, este calor", se abanicó y procedió a quitarse la parte superior.

"¡Gah!" Kiba, junto con algunos de los hombres, se quedó sin palabras y sonrojado por el acto. Utilizándolo en su beneficio, Ino arrojó su top morado a Kiba. Instintivamente, el niño atrapó la prenda solo para recibir una dura patada a cambio de que cada hombre se encogiera y cubriera su hombría. Kiba quedó boquiabierto por el movimiento y cayó al suelo agarrándose la parte del cuerpo herida.

"¡Bonito!" Anko aprobó el movimiento. Ino no tenía ninguna ventaja en términos de velocidad y fuerza, algo por lo que los Inuzuka eran conocidos, sin embargo, lo que sí tenía era su aspecto, ingenio y gracia natural. Al ver lo que acaba de pasar, Anko sabía que la chica podría usarlo para causar un efecto mortal.

"Ughh", Kiba continuó gimiendo.

"Mutt, si no te levantas en los próximos diez segundos estarás descalificado", amenazó Anko. Aunque había tomado un poco de esfuerzo, Kiba logró ponerse de pie y miró airadamente a su oponente.

"Pagarás por eso", gruñó el chico salvaje e Ino estaba ahora preocupada. Su padre había contado cómo algunos Inuzuka podían perder el control de su lado más salvaje cuando estaban enojados, haciendo que sus golpes fueran mucho más mortales.

"Menos mal que dijo que también los hizo descuidados", pensó Ino.

"¡Lucha!"

Con un gruñido Kiba cargó hacia Ino. La rubia kunoichi en entrenamiento retrocedió y se agachó bajo sus salvajes cambios. Cada golpe es más cercano y más rápido que el anterior.

"¡Rhaaaaa!" El siguiente golpe de Kiba se perdió pero logró sacarle algunos pelos de la cabeza a Ino en el proceso.

"¡Decir ah!" el rubio agachado barrió los pies de pelo castaño de Inuzuka debajo de él. Hacerlo caer y aún más enojado.

"¡Punto, Blondy!" Anko anunció.

"¿Qué? Los viajes no cuentan como éxitos", argumentó Kiba.

"Lo sé, pero mira dónde aterrizaste, Mutt", señaló hacia abajo y tanto Kiba como el resto vieron que su parte superior del cuerpo había cruzado el límite.

"¡Maldición!" Kiba gruñó.

"¡Dos dos!" Anko anunció: "Última ronda, niños. ¡Listos, pelea!"

En lugar de cargar en este momento, Kiba optó por otra táctica y comenzó a rodear a Ino como un depredador a su presa. Ino por su parte simplemente mantuvo su guardia, ahora era el juego de cualquiera y la rubia quería subir a la cima.

Dando un salto hacia adelante en un intento de apresurarla, Kiba repentinamente se desplazó hacia la derecha de Ino. Una finta, Ino se dio cuenta e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la guardia alta y posicionarse en consecuencia. Kiba luego se movió rápidamente y le dio un manotazo a Ino una vez más, solo para que ella lo atacara con una patada en la cara para llevarlo de regreso. Desafortunadamente, la movida resultó ser su perdición cuando Kiba agarró su pie, se giró y tiró a Ino fuera del ring, terminando el combate.

"¡Ganador, Mutt!" El anuncio de Anko hizo que Kiba gritara alegremente.

"Maldita sea", maldijo Ino pero recibió ayuda de Anko.

"No está mal, pequeño", Anko fue sincera. Mientras que Ino aún necesitaba algo de mejora, su ingenio e ingenio en la pelea simulada le mostró a Anko que la chica tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser una kunoichi. Solo el tiempo diría si ella lo lograría.

"¡Próxima pelea!"

Chouji y Naruto se abrieron camino hacia el ring, aunque Naruto estaba molesto con los constantes gruñidos que provenían del estómago del Akimichi, "Oh, hombre, tengo hambre".

"Pelea primero, come más tarde, mocoso", Anko negó con la cabeza. "¡Lucha!"

Al igual que antes, Naruto se movió demasiado rápido para que Chouji reaccionara y recibió un golpe en el estómago. A diferencia de Hibachi, Chouji no solo estaba mejor preparado y no subestimaba al rubio, sino que también era mucho más pesado y solo lo enviaron volando unos metros.

"Ugh," gruñó el Akimichi mientras volvía a levantarse.

"Lo siento, amigo, pero no voy a ser fácil contigo", se disculpó Naruto con su amigo.

"No es necesario, he terminado", anunció Chouji, para gran desilusión de Naruto. El niño luego dejó el anillo y procedió a comer algunas fichas. Chouji sabía que sin las técnicas de su clan su estilo de lucha se veía obstaculizado. Ganar contra su oponente anterior era una cosa, luchar contra un Naruto mejorado era diferente. Junto con la fuerza y velocidad de Naruto, el Akimichi no iba a molestarse en pelear una batalla que sabía que iba a perder. Un Akimichi era conocido por su fuerza, no por su velocidad.

"... Bueno, eso apesta", murmuró Anko humildemente, pero no se molestó en reprender a Chouji ... de todos modos. Anko tenía la sospecha de que el chico sabía que no tendría una oportunidad sin usar el ninjutsu de su clan. Akimichi no era exactamente el shinobi más rápido de todos. A ella no le gustó el hecho de que él se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, pero atrajo su atención a otra parte.

"Viendo que estamos en un número desigual, obtienes un pase libre, Bug Boy", informó Anko al heredero de Aburame, quien simplemente asintió. "Uchiha, tú y el Civi son los siguientes".

A pesar de que se las arregló para pelear con alguien esta vez, Sasuke y muchos difícilmente lo llamarían uno teniendo en cuenta cómo uno de los lados era una vez más. Siendo un prodigio y un shoo-in por el título de Novato del Año "Toshi, ¿o sí?"

"¿Hai?"

"Hmm, ¡únete a esas dos excusas patéticas y trabaja en tu formulario y no te molestes en volver hasta que lo bajes!" Iruka frunció el ceño pero no pudo decir nada. Sus palabras fueron duras pero verdaderas. Realmente fue un patrón en el que la mayoría de los estudiantes de academias nacidas civiles tenían una desventaja cuando aprendían a ser ninjas en comparación con los estudiantes nacidos en clanes. No todos eran así, pero más del cincuenta y tres por ciento del tiempo estos estudiantes se quedaron atrás en un área u otra. Esto fue especialmente cierto para la kunoichi en entrenamiento cuando se trataba de Taijutsu.

" _Es algo bueno que haya organizado esto entonces",_ pensó Iruka. Mejor para ellos aprender sobre sus fallas y corregirlas ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. La graduación fue pronto pero todavía tenían una gran cantidad de tiempo para mejorar.

"Bien, los cuatro mejores peleadores son Bug Boy, Uchiha, Mutt y Gaki", anunció Anko.

"Tenemos nombres, ya sabes", habló Kiba.

"No importa, Mutt", fue su refutación. "Ahora, viendo cómo necesitamos tres concursantes para ir contra el bloque, dos de ustedes necesitarán evitarlo. Así que escriban sus nombres y colóquenlos en el recuadro".

Los cuatro estudiantes lo hicieron y Anko comenzó a temblar antes de entregarle la caja a Iruka, "Primer luchador ... Uzumaki Naruto ... Segundo luchador ... Inuzuka Kiba".

" _Mierda_ " _,_ maldijo el heredero Inuzuka. Si no hubiera visto lo que el ex Dead Last le hizo a Hibachi, pensó que el partido sería fácil. Antes del impulso repentino de Naruto en la fuerza, que aún lo desconcertaba, Kiba era fácilmente el Genin más veloz en la academia, seguido por Sasuke.

Una de las razones por las que el Uchiha ganó todos los partidos cuando lucharon fue porque Sasuke tenía una velocidad increíble y su estilo de lucha giraba en torno a la velocidad, los reflejos y los contadores. Su madre le había contado que incluso sin que su límite de línea de sangre estuviese activo, Uchiha ya tenía una idea de lo que su oponente iba a hacer basándose solamente en el lenguaje corporal. No fue tan efectivo sin el Sharingan pero fue efectivo aún.

Naruto no tenía ese estilo de pelea. El estilo de pelea del chico era básicamente el de un peleador callejero, todo el poder y ninguna técnica o delicadeza. Pero donde antes era descuidado y no refinado ahora se ha mejorado mucho. Los cambios del chico eran más precisos y equilibrados y se desperdiciaba menos energía en ellos. No era perfecto, y no ayudaría contra los enemigos más fuertes y experimentados del Taijutsu, pero Kiba sabía que el Taijutsu de Naruto era muchísimo mejor de lo que solía ser. Teniendo en cuenta su velocidad que ahora era mayor que la suya, Kiba no se sentía tan seguro o jactancioso como lo era normalmente.

"¡Mutt, deja el espacio!" El grito de Anko lo hizo saltar por los aires y caer sobre su trasero. Levantándose y mirando a la mujer, quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada, Kiba entró al ring.

"Listo, lucha!" Iruka anunció.

Como antes, Naruto entró rápido y golpeó a Kiba con una patada. El heredero Inuzuka apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el golpe y el chico se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando sintió que sus brazos se entumecían.

"Argghh", Kiba gimió de dolor por el golpe, la patada tenía suficiente poder para obligarlo a retroceder. La acción le permitió a Naruto colarse en otro golpe en su pecho superior. Kiba se estremeció al sentir el impacto y supo que iba a tener un moretón desagradable.

"¡Punto, Naruto!" Iruka anunció y los dos hombres volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales. "Listo, lucha!"

En lugar de esperar a que Naruto se le acercara, Kiba corrió hacia el rubio con la intención de hacer una finta y hacer que el rubio tropezara consigo mismo. Alzando su brazo detrás de él y el otro con la intención de intimidar a su oponente, Kiba sonrió cuando vio a Naruto retroceder. Moviéndose rápidamente, Kiba saltó hacia adelante y golpeó al rubio. Solo para que Naruto cayera al suelo sobre su espalda y atacara con otra patada cuando Kiba apareció sobre él. La brusquedad de la patada junto con no tener forma de defenderse hizo que el aire saliera corriendo de sus pulmones. Solo empeoró cuando la gravedad pasó factura y aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido relativamente fuerte, lo que le obligó a expulsar más aire.

"Ouch", Naruto hizo una mueca y se sintió comprensivo. El chico sabía exactamente cómo se sentía ahora. Hoy no era el día de Kiba en lo que se refiere a golpes desagradables.

"¡Gahh!" Kiba jadeó e inhaló todo el aire que pudo. El niño sentía náuseas y si era sincero, estaba listo para arrojarle el contenido del estómago y algo más.

"Mutt, tienes cinco segundos para levantarte del suelo y volver a tu posición o perderás", Anko estaba haciendo esto porque a menos que tu oponente fuera estúpido o cruel, o ambos, en el mundo real ningún ninja le daría la oportunidad a otro. recuperar si tuvieron la oportunidad. Fue matar o morir.

Kiba, ya sea por pura voluntad o terquedad, logró ponerse de pie y ponerse a su lado. Anko parecía impasible mientras se preparaba. La mujer sabía que si le permitían utilizar el famoso **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu** (Técnica de imitación de las bestias Ninja: Cuatro Piernas), su velocidad, fuerza y reflejos aumentarían mucho y el resultado sería muy diferente. Sabía que Naruto todavía tendría posibilidades de ganar, pero el partido no sería tan fácil. Esta era una desventaja que los clanes tenían. Quíteles la habilidad de usar una técnica de firma y eran más o menos fáciles de elegir la mayoría del tiempo.

"Listo, lucha!"

Naruto se apresuró una vez más y lanzó un golpe a la cara de Kiba, en lugar de bloquearlo, aunque Kiba agarró la extremidad extendida por la muñeca en su lugar y se agarró con fuerza. Empujando su otro brazo, Kiba lo agarró también y sonrió y se preparó para arrojarlo a su cautivo.

Naruto sin embargo simplemente sonrió. Torciendo sus manos atrapadas lo suficiente como para agarrar las muñecas de Kiba, Naruto se adelantó y le dio un cruel golpe en la cabeza a su oponente. Kiba permaneció momentáneamente aturdido antes de sentir que perdía el conocimiento y caía al suelo.

"¡Ganador, Naruto!" un asombrado Iruka anunció, era una forma única de ganar, por decir lo menos.

"Ughhh", gimió Naruto y se tambaleó un poco. Demasiado grueso como muchos lo hicieron ver que la acción todavía dolía y le dio un leve dolor de cabeza. " _Nota para mí: use casco protector cuando realice ese movimiento_ ", gimió y vio como Iruka llevaba a Kiba a la enfermera de la escuela.

"Sabes, cuando dicen usa tu cabeza no lo dicen literalmente, gaki", se rió entre dientes. "Sin embargo, hay algunas peleas más antes de que todo termine", dijo y procedió a caminar hacia el otro bloque de estudiantes con su pupila y los otros ganadores.

"¡Ganador, Hyuga Hinata!" escucharon a Mizuki anunciar. Mientras salía del ring, Mizuki vio al grupo y enarcó una ceja al ver a Anko. "¿Que?" Murmuró antes de ver a Iruka parpadear.

Mirando entre los dos, Mizuki le preguntó a su compañero profesor, "¿Quiero saber?" a lo que el hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy a cargo de este pequeño torneo en este momento", Mizuki conocía a Anko lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaba preguntando, le estaba contando. "¿Quiénes son los ganadores?"

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata y Shikamaru Nara. Hubiera habido una pelea adicional, pero dos no pudieron continuar y necesitaron ver a la enfermera mientras que otra fue descalificada por intentar usar Ninjutsu", le informó Mizuki.

"No necesitaba saber la historia de la vida, Mizuki", dijo Anko y miró a los ganadores. " _Entonces tenemos un Nara, un Hyuga y el Civy del que mi gaki está enamorado_ " _,_ Anko se sorprendió al ver a Nara considerando que eran unos perezosos legendarios.

El Hyuga no era muy sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que el clan se especializaba en Taijutsu, " _Aunque por lo que Nai-chan dijo que este chico tiene problemas gracias a su padre,_ " Anko nunca había conocido a Hiashi pero se había encontrado con otros miembros principales de la familia Hyuga. Su honesta opinión sobre la mayoría de ellos era que tenían una pértiga de diez pies en el culo. _"Alguien tiene la vida civil El ser o la suerte de llegar tan lejos o ser uno de los más competentes._ "

De cualquier manera le importaba poco a ella, "Muy bien, entonces. Pon tus nombres en la caja y vamos a dibujar", rápidamente anotando sus nombres y luego mezclando la caja que luego fueron puestos, Iruka comenzó a sacar nombres.

"¡Aburame Shino!" anunció como el primer concursante antes de sacar un segundo, "¡Shikamaru Nara!"

"Qué problemático", murmuró Shikamaru. "Perdí", anunció Shikamaru y se fue a apoyar a su mejor amigo.

" _Huaaah, Naras. Inteligente como el infierno, pero igual de jodidamente flojo_ " _,_ gruñó Anko. Ella debería haber visto esto venir. Lo que sea que le hubiera permitido a la madre de la niña lidiar con eso. Inoichi nunca dejo de ver cómo Yoshino gobernó la casa de Nara con un puño de hierro y sartén de hierro fundido. Hablando de eso, "¡Oi, Midori!"

" **¿Sí?"** la serpiente parlante sorprendió a muchos y atemorizó a algunos. Susurrando algo demasiado bajo para que cualquiera lo oiga, Midori asintió y se alejó.

"Bien ..." Iruka suspiró y tomó otro nombre, "Uchiha Sasuke y ... ¡Oh, chico, Uzumaki Naruto!"

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 13 Nivel siguiente: 1182/11000**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 2750**

 **CP: 4325**

 **STR: 57**

 **VIT: 91**

 **DEX: 99 (+5) = 104**

 **INT: 131**

 **SIO: 50.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 55**

 **Gaje:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad para Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP & Eficacia para el control de Chakra,?

 **Beneficio especial**

 **Gamer:** te permite vivir tu vida como un videojuego. Sin embargo, aún no sabes mucho sobre eso, pero a quién le importa la vida es bueno.

 **?:** +3 adicionales VIT y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional y eficacia para el estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% EXP y eficacia para el control de Chakra, - 40% EXP para la reputación,?

 **Títulos:**

 **Principiante Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu Swordsman:** \+ 10% EXP y Efectividad hacia Kenjutsu, Stealth **,** Feints y Velocidad de movimiento, + 2 DEX, +1 STR por Lv

 **Veterano Zombie Slayer:** 60% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +20 hacia stats cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 25% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 527,060 Ryo ~ (52,706 $)

 **Puntos estadísticos: 10**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 11 Siguiente Nivel: 6790/8700**

 **Reputación: amigable (110/3000)**

 **Título: Socio de Naruto**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: (650/650)**

 **CP: (250/250)**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 33**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 7**

 **LUK: 17**

 **DEF: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (Perro de guardia):** +1 VIT, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Técnicas de Mordedura, -10% de efectividad y EXP hacia Entrenamiento y Reputación, "?"

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona.

 **Títulos:**

 **Journeyman Zombie Slayer:** 50% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +15 stats cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 20% de drop adicional y EXP from Undead

 **Puntos estadísticos: 14**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

 **Antes de que comience este capítulo, me gustaría agradecerles a todos ustedes. Pedí 70 críticas y todos me dieron más de 130 en el último capítulo, y aún más para otros capítulos. No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente. Espero que vuelva a suceder.**

 **Capítulo 13: inesperado**

Muchos no sabían cómo reaccionar en el momento en que escucharon a Naruto, el ex Dead Last, y Sasuke, el mejor de la clase y shoo-in para el Novato del Año, se enfrentarían el uno contra el otro.

Por un lado, Naruto había demostrado una mejora increíble, evidenciando que derrotó a Hibachi con un solo golpe en la cabeza y luego derrotó a Kiba, quien fue el número dos en Taijutsu en su año. Por otro lado, Sasuke era un prodigio y nunca perdió una sola pelea de Taijutsu en todo su tiempo en la academia. Junto con su velocidad y capacidad para contrarrestar prácticamente cualquier golpe que se le lanzara, el estilo de lucha de Sasuke no era cosa de risa. Y Naruto sabía esto.

"Gaki, Uchiha, al frente y al centro," ordenó Anko a los dos chicos.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron al ring de pelea y se miraron el uno al otro. En el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto, el mundo fuera del anillo se apoderó de existir. Estaban en su propio mundo ahora. Y su mundo era uno en el que solo vivían dos luchadores, y finalmente un ganador. Haciendo el Sello de Confrontación, ambos luchadores retrocedieron y se metieron en sus respectivas posturas.

"Listo, lucha!" Anko gritó.

"¡Ve, Sasuke-kun!" las fangirls del niño vitorearon.

Decidiendo hacer el primer movimiento, Naruto se lanzó hacia Sasuke y apareció al lado de Uchiha. Arremetiendo contra el estudiante de la academia de pelo oscuro con una patada, Sasuke logró agacharse y rodar justo a tiempo. En un segundo, el Uchiha realizó una patada de salto giratorio hacia Naruto, solo para que el rubio bloqueara el ataque cruzando sus brazos.

Cuando la táctica falló, Sasuke retrocedió solo para sorprenderse cuando Naruto apareció frente a él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al Uchiha. Sasuke logró alejar el puño y se lanzó en puño. Naruto apenas logró inclinar su cabeza fuera del camino a tiempo y contrarrestarlo con otro golpe. El puño entró rápido y Sasuke no pudo bloquear al segundo golpeándolo en el cofre. El impacto tuvo suficiente fuerza como para expulsar el aire de sus pulmones y mandarlo a patinar.

"¡Punto, Naruto!"

" _Rápido_ " _,_ Sasuke gimió cuando se levantó e hizo una mueca. La punzante sensación del golpe había comenzado, pero Sasuke se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar el dolor y concentrarse en la lucha. El chico sabía que Naruto era el más rápido de los dos ahora, pero Sasuke tenía mejores reflejos y sabía leer el lenguaje corporal hasta cierto punto.

Volviendo a su posición, Sasuke decidió dar el primer paso esta vez en el momento en que Anko gritó "¡Pelea!" y Sasuke se fue como un cohete! Sin embargo, Naruto simplemente se encontró con el chico de frente y luego se agachó. El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba haciendo un desliz con la esperanza de hacerle tropezar y hacerlo caer.

Sasuke saltó hacia adelante, la pierna extendida de Naruto encontró el aire debajo de su cuerpo, y entró en una lista. El Uchiha luego plantó sus manos firmemente en el suelo y en una exhibición de increíble gimnasia, el niño giró y se enderezó. Con Naruto de espaldas a él, Sasuke tomó ventaja, se abalanzó sobre el rubio y le lanzó un puñetazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Pero lo que el Uchiha no esperaba era la repentina patada de burro del rubio que golpeó directamente a Sasuke en la cara. La fuerza detrás de la patada junto con la velocidad de Uchiha hizo que el impacto fuera mucho más doloroso de lo que originalmente se esperaba y se escuchó una grieta entre la multitud.

"¡Ghaaaaa!" Sasuke gritó de dolor. Su nariz se sentía rota y sangrienta por el golpe en su cara. Muchos miraron hacia otro lado o hicieron una mueca al ver el apéndice. No fue una linda vista.

"¡Punto, Naruto!" Dijo Anko antes de moverse para ayudar a Sasuke. "Normalmente te dejaría así porque en el campo de batalla habrá momentos en los que te verás obligado a luchar en esta condición. Dicho eso, si tienes la nariz rota, vamos a tener que parar". "Me arriesgo a que empeore o puede necesitar cirugía", le dijo Anko.

"¡No voy a dejar de fumar!" el chico gruñó a pesar del dolor que sentía y Anko tuvo que admitir que el niño tenía pelotas. Al mirarlo por un momento, Anko finalmente descubrió un diagnóstico. La mujer no era médica, pero tenía mucha comprensión y conocimiento de la anatomía humana.

"Todavía necesitarás ver a la enfermera después, pero afortunadamente para ti esto es reparable. Aunque va a doler", le dijo y colocó sus pulgares en el costado de su nariz.

"¡No me importa solo arreglar ARRRGHHHHH!" Sasuke aulló de dolor por la repentina sacudida que Anko realizó. La mujer estaba realineando físicamente la nariz del niño. Muchos se encogieron aún más y varias de las fangirls de Sasuke se angustiaron o se desmayaron al ver lo que le estaba pasando al chico. El proceso fue rápido, en términos relativos, por supuesto, ya que Anko había hecho este tipo de cosas innumerables veces en el campo para ella y sus amigos. Sin embargo, el procedimiento no fue indoloro, especialmente para los primeros

"Aquí tienes, Duckbutt. Bien como nuevo", Anko dio una palmada en la espalda al gimiente Uchiha, casi haciéndolo caerse. "¿Estás listo para ir?"

Respirando lo mejor que pudo para tratar de calmar el dolor, Sasuke asintió y volvió a su posición, " _Pagarás por eso, Dobe_ ", frunció el ceño al ver al rubio.

"Listo y lucha!" Anko gritó.

Ambos combatientes se encontraron en el medio del ring y comenzaron a lanzarse golpes entre ellos. Ninguno hizo contacto excepto con ocasionales bloqueos o siendo rechazado. Por el momento, la ira de Sasuke, tanto por el dolor y el hecho de que estaba perdiendo, estaba alimentando sus ataques. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los descuidados de Kiba, los ataques de Sasuke fueron más rápidos y un poco más concentrados. Ambos muchachos lanzaron puñetazos, patadas, codos e incluso golpes de rodilla en el otro con la esperanza de obtener un golpe.

Finalmente Sasuke logró un descanso cuando Naruto cometió un error y se sobrepasó con un golpe. El Uchiha aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar, arrastrar al rubio sobre su pierna y efectivamente lo derribó. Sin ningún equilibrio que lo sostuviera, Sasuke respondió con una patada frontal feroz al costado de Naruto y envió a su oponente fuera de la cara del anillo al suelo.

"¡Ve, Sasuke-kun!" las fangirls aplaudieron junto con varios de los estudiantes que no se preocupaban por Naruto.

"¡Punto, Sasuke!" Anko gritó una vez más. " _Vamos, gaki. Demuéstrales que puedes ir hasta el final_ " _._

" _Puedes hacerlo, Naruto-kun,_ " Hinata animó mentalmente al chico. Verlo llegar tan lejos sorprendió a la chica de ojos pálidos. Naruto ciertamente estuvo lejos de ser Dead Last, pero verlo pelear contra Sasuke y golpearlo realmente fue inspirador. Si Naruto pudiera hacer esto, ¿qué decir que ella no podría hacer lo mismo?

Naruto se limitó a fruncir el ceño cuando se levantó del suelo, con los puños apretados por haber cometido un error: "¡Listo, lucha!"

Una vez más, los dos decidieron acercarse. Los dos se lanzaron una lluvia de golpes, con Sasuke haciendo unos contadores que resultaron casi inútiles gracias a la velocidad superior de Naruto o al bloqueo rubio justo a tiempo.

"¡Se acabó!" Declaró Naruto mientras lanzaba golpe solo para ser atrapado por Sasuke, para su vergüenza. Lanzando otro golpe, Sasuke atrapó la muñeca de Naruto y sonrió. Pateando a su oponente bloqueado e inmóvil para obtener un punto, Sasuke y muchos otros fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando Naruto saltó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor del torso de Sasuke. El movimiento repentino envió a ambos muchachos a la tierra.

Anko vio que los dos luchaban y forcejeaban con la esperanza de llegar a la cima para tratar de obtener una mejor posición. Con su mayor fuerza, Naruto logró subir a la cima, pero las manos del chico todavía estaban cerradas frente a Sasuke. Pero Anko sabía que el chico no estaba molestando tampoco y con sus brazos frente a su cara, la mujer también sabía que Naruto no sería capaz de ejecutar un cabezazo como lo hizo con Kiba.

" _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Gaki?_ " Se preguntó cómo Naruto iba a salir de esto. Cuando vio que Naruto sonreía, la mujer adivinó que el chico estaba a punto de hacer algo. Y Anko cree que también iba a ser algo bueno.

Cuando Naruto abrió sus manos, Sasuke sintió una sensación repentina, inesperada y dolorosa en sus ojos. En reflejo, el chico soltó a Naruto y se llevó las manos a la cara para secarlas. Para cuando su mente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde y el chico sintió un golpe en el pecho. Él había perdido.

"¡Punto, y ganador del combate, Uzumaki Naruto!" un sorprendido Iruka anunció el resultado inesperado.

"¡Ese es mi gaki!" Anko gimió ante la victoria de su pupilo.

"¡Ganar !? ¡Él hizo trampa!"

"¡Sí! ¡Todos lo vimos! ¡Tiró tierra en los ojos de Sasuke-kun!" otro estudiante gritó.

" _¿Suciedad? ¿Era tierra?_ " _¿_ Sasuke había sido derrotado porque la suciedad le había entrado en los ojos? El chico continuó tratando de quitarse la tierra con la esperanza de ver a su oponente y devolverle el dinero por el movimiento clandestino.

"Él solo ganó porque luchó sucio y-"

"¡CÁLLATE LOS FOLLADORES!" Anko bramaba y muchos ahora temblaban. Iruka a menudo había gritado durante la clase cada vez que se ponía demasiado fuerte, pero esto era en un nivel completamente diferente. Esta mujer irradiaba ira sobre ellos como una capa.

"¿Crees que es un juego? ¿Crees que un enemigo que enfrentas va a jugar limpio? ¡Diablos, no!" Anko gritó. Su anuncio los hizo parar sus despotricar y prestar atención. Sasuke detuvo su interno también y escuchó a la mujer.

"Anko," Iruka fue rápidamente silenciada por la mirada que la mujer le dio.

"Cállate, Umino, estas pequeñas mierdas necesitan escuchar esto", se volvió hacia los estudiantes de la academia que se estremecieron ante la mirada de la mujer. "Para empezar, estuve aquí al principio de todo esto junto con algunos otros y diciendo que no estábamos impresionados porque algunos de ustedes lo están recubriendo de azúcar", la mayoría de los futuros candidatos de Jounin sensei hicieron lo mismo cuando buscaban estudiantes potenciales. "Umino dijo que no podías usar Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o Bukijutsu. Lo último que recordé fue que tirar tierra a los ojos de alguien no tenía nada que ver con el chakra".

"¡Todavía está haciendo trampa!" alguien dijo y Naruto pensó que quienquiera que hiciera eso era muy valiente o muy tonto para desafiar a Anko. Él se inclinaba más hacia este último.

"¿A quién coño le importa? ¿Y qué si el gaki engañó. ¡Somos ninjas! Hacer trampa y jugar sucio es lo que hacemos. Hacemos todo y cualquier cosa para ganar. No te estamos entrenando para que seas samurai si quieres una pelea justa. Además Umino nunca dijo nada acerca de no jugar sucio ahora, ¿verdad? "

Todos los estudiantes parpadearon y miraron a su maestra quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza, "Es verdad. Todo lo que dije no fue Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o Bukijutsu. Nunca dije que no se te permitiera jugar sucio", sinceramente era una prueba oculta la academia tenía muchos que nunca lograron. La mayoría se había olvidado de la prueba en realidad debido a que rara vez se descifraba. Para Naruto, el ex Dead Last, descubrirlo significaba algo sobre sus habilidades.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Tanto por el hecho de que había perdido y no haber comprendido esa información y el hecho de que Naruto lo hizo. Lo que Naruto hizo fue legal y, a pesar de querer disputarlo, las palabras de Anko fueron ciertas. Un ninja estaba destinado a luchar sucio, muchos de los miembros de su familia, como su madre había dicho, por lo que recordó. Aunque molesto por el hecho de que perdió de esa manera, Sasuke a regañadientes reconoce que lo que Naruto acaba de hacer era esperado en el futuro.

" _Ganas esta ronda. Pero la próxima vez que peleemos tus trucos no me funcionará dos veces, Dobe,_ " odiaba como quería admitirlo, sin embargo, Sasuke tuvo que aplaudir a Naruto por su rapidez de pensamiento. Pero el Uchiha juró no perder la próxima vez.

"Diablos, de todos los estudiantes aquí, solo algunos de ustedes tienen lo que se necesita para ser ninja, el gaki aquí incluido", señaló con el pulgar hacia su sala. "¿Crees que el enemigo al que te enfrentarás luchará justamente? ¿Crees que te darán tiempo para recuperarte? ¡Diablos, no! O eres un idiota o vas a estar empujando margaritas si lo crees de otra manera. Un enemigo que los rendimientos pueden apuñalarte fácilmente en la espalda en el momento en que bajas la guardia. Una persona hará casi cualquier cosa para sobrevivir o ganar. Por ejemplo, "aquí apareció detrás de Iruka con dos serpientes preparadas para atacar su yugular, y arrojó a Naruto kunai.

"Gaki, toma ese kunai y corta la garganta del Uchiha o de lo contrario Umino muere", amenazó y con su colmillo una de sus serpientes extrajo una pequeña cantidad de sangre de la garganta de Iruka. Para horror de los estudiantes, por lo cruel que ella lo dijo y la vista del precioso fluido de vida deslizándose por su cuello.

"No puedo", dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque incluso si tuviera la intención de matar al teme", aquí las fanáticas de Sasuke le fruncieron el ceño, "¿Qué es lo que te impide matar, Iruka-sensei? Aunque no quiero que Iruka-sensei muera, tienes todo el aprovechamiento, "admitió a regañadientes Naruto y sonrió. "Al revés, al menos de esta manera, ya no escuchamos sus lecciones de historia".

"¡Naruto!" Iruka gritó a la pequeña mierda, haciendo que Anko se riera del comentario.

"Otro que el bit de la historia, buena respuesta", Anko lanzó Iruka. "El gaki tiene razón. Incluso si él mató al Uchiha no hay nada que me impida matar a Umino de todos modos. Si esto fuera en el campo de batalla, en lugar de enfrentar a tres Genin y un Jounin, ahora tendría dos Genin a mi merced porque dos miembros de su El equipo está ahora muerto. Con tres miembros restantes, tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir, un poco mejor, pero es mejor que nada. Eso fue una cosa que hizo bien, ¿alguien puede decirme cuál fue el otro?

Los estudiantes de la academia quedaron aturdidos por la pregunta y cuando parecía que nadie estaba a punto de responder, Anko tomó el asunto en sus propias manos, "Oh, por el amor de", sonó una serie de coloridos juramentos, "¡Pinky!" llamó a Sakura, "¿Qué hizo él, verdad?"

"Um, ¿no matas a Sasuke-kun?" ella respondió.

"Además de eso", preguntó Anko una vez más.

"Uh, ¿él no cobró?"

"Buena respuesta, todavía está mal. ¡Big Bone!" Anko le gritó a Chouji, "La misma pregunta".

"Um ..." Chouji honestamente no sabía, "¿Él pensó en sus acciones?"

"¡Sí, pero está mal! ¡Ojos pálidos!" ella llamó a Hinata, ganando un pitido de la niña, "¿Qué hizo él, verdad?"

"A ... ano", tartamudeó Hinata de ser puesta en el punto de mira, pero respondió, "¿Se detuvo a tiempo?"

"¡Bingo! Alguien lo consigue. Gracias", Anko estaba feliz de ver que al menos uno de ellos lo entendía y los elogios hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara, incluso más cuando Naruto le sonrió. "Pérdida de tiempo. Créalo o no, un solo segundo en el mundo ninja puede decidir si alguien vive o muere. Al ganar tanto tiempo como podía el gaki podría haberle dado a otro shinobi la oportunidad de llegar, acercarse sigilosamente y desarmarme Dejar que Umino se libere y permitir que el gaki o alguien más carguen con él y asestar un golpe que podría matarme o noquearme ".

Muchos realmente comenzaron a contemplar sus palabras, algunos incluso mirando a Naruto. Sin embargo, no fue asombroso, más curioso y confuso en realidad. Por mucho tiempo, muchos habían pensado que Naruto era un perdedor sin talento que obtenía malas calificaciones en todo lo que hacía. Algunos todavía lo hicieron incluso cuando sus calificaciones comenzaron a mejorar. Ahora, aunque algunos comenzaron a pensar que tal vez no era el caso.

"Está bien, basta de eso, devuelve el nombre del gaki y sigamos con él", anunció Anko.

"Espera, ¿estás poniendo su nombre de nuevo?" un estudiante preguntó.

"Maldición", asintió Anko, "cuando estás en el campo, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Es posible que hayas ganado la primera pelea, pero puedes encontrarte fácilmente enfrentando a otra persona".

Si bien Iruka no habría hecho esto, el hombre no podría culpar al razonamiento de Anko. En menos de dos meses, los estudiantes se graduarían, si pasaran eso, y su trabajo consistía en asegurarse de que estuvieran preparados de la mejor manera posible. Muchos de ellos no estaban listos en este momento.

"¡Luego tendremos a Haruno Sakura y ... ... Uzumaki Naruto!" varios estudiantes se encogieron al oír eso. No era ningún secreto que Naruto estaba encaprichado con el estudiante de academia de cabello rosado. Lástima para él, era completamente unilateral ya que ella era una de las fangirls de Sasuke.

"... _¡Mierda!_ " Naruto maldijo, " _Solo tenía que ser Sakura-chan_ ," pensó Naruto. Pelear con Sasuke era una cosa. El chico había querido pelear con él por un largo tiempo desde que perdió contra él hace años. Luchando contra Sakura como diferente sin embargo.

"Gaki, si lanzas un partido o eres fácil con ella debido a un enamoramiento de un solo lado, lo lamentarás", las duras palabras de Anko lo hicieron temblar.

La mujer había aprendido a saber todo lo que podía sobre su estudiante y descubrió que estaba enamorado de la chica de cabello rosado. La mujer no estaba impresionada con la elección del niño. No solo era su afecto unilateral, a lo que el civil de pelo rosa había dejado claras sus intenciones, pero el chico no tenía tacto y no podía captar una pista. La persistencia era buena y todo, pero en algún momento uno necesitaba tomar una pista o retroceder en lugar de avivar las llamas.

Anko admitiría libremente que la chica era muy inteligente para alguien de su edad, más inteligente que incluso algunos Chunin. El control de su chakra también era fenomenal, incluso si parte de la razón se debía a cuán pequeñas eran sus reservas. Sin embargo, Anko sabía que la inteligencia por sí sola no significaba nada en el campo de batalla. Físicamente, la niña carecía muchísimo. Su resistencia y niveles de chakra estaban por debajo del promedio, incluso cuando su padre era un ex Genin, y su velocidad no era tan impresionante en comparación con los Yamanaka y los Hyuga. Todavía eran mucho mejores que el resto de los estudiantes de la academia civil, pero todavía eran pocos. Desafortunadamente, la academia ahora puso un mayor énfasis en lo académico que en el aspecto práctico.

" _Si alguna vez descubro quién es responsable_ ", gruñó mentalmente. No hace falta decir que la furia de Anko los haría desear no haber nacido si los atrapaba. Sacudiendo su cabeza de tal pensamiento, Anko dijo, "¡A tus posiciones!"

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **¡Decisiones dificiles!**

 **Búsqueda principal: ¡gana la lucha!**

 **Búsqueda principal: ¡Haz una inmersión!**

 **Main Quest 1: Completion: 200 EXP, +500 Reputación con Anko, -500 Reputación con Sakura,?**

 **Main Quest 2: Finalización: 200 EXP, +500 Reputación con Sakura, -500 Reputación con Anko,?**

 **La búsqueda es obligatoria**

Naruto sinceramente se sentía en conflicto en este momento. Si él perdía la pelea, Sakura sería feliz y obtendría puntos de reputación con ella, pero perdería algunos más importantes con Anko y viceversa si ganaba. También hubo factoring en el "?". Naruto no sabía qué era y casi tenía miedo de descubrirlo.

Respirando en Naruto pensó sobre esto lógicamente, lo más probable es que fuera la Mente de su Jugador pateando. Si ganaba, Naruto simplemente perdería el punto de reputación de que podría volver con Sakura. Si perdía, no podría continuar la otra misión que aumentaría su Taijutsu y otras recompensas. Cuando sopesó los pros y los contras, Naruto se dio cuenta de que era esencial obtener aún más si ganaba la pelea.

" _Lo siento, Sakura-chan_ " _,_ Naruto esperaba que la chica lo perdonara y se pusiera en posición de combate.

"¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura frunció el ceño. Anko y los dos profesores de la academia pudieron ver claramente que la ira de la niña estaba recibiendo lo mejor de ella y nublaba su sentido común y su juicio.

"¡Empezar!" Anko gritó.

La carga de Sakura en Naruto fue terrible. Si bien ella era una de las mejores estudiantes de academia y su velocidad era mucho mayor que la de un civil, era evidente que Sakura carecía físicamente de los estándares ninja.

Cuando ella estaba a solo unos pasos de él, Naruto esquivó sus golpes con facilidad. Si esto hubiera sido hace un par de meses, el resultado sería diferente. Ahora, sin embargo, Naruto vio sus golpes como si vinieran hacia él en cámara lenta. En lugar de golpearla, Naruto agarró la pierna extendida de Sakura y empujó a la chica fuera del ring con ella.

"¡Punto, Naruto!" Iruka dijo y Anko sonrió mientras veía a Sakura fruncir el ceño.

" _Maldita sea_ " _,_ el ceño fruncido que ella dirigió fue uno de ira pura. Pero Naruto había tomado su decisión. No podía dejar ni dejar que Sakura ganara.

"¡Empezar!"

Sakura no cobró de nuevo como lo hizo antes. En cambio, optó por una postura defensiva. Anko tuvo que admitir que era una muy buena, " _La chica ciertamente bajó el kata de la academia_ " _,_ pero no fue suficiente contra un oponente físicamente superior, y Anko no estaba impresionada. Su punto fue probado cuando Naruto apareció repentinamente a la izquierda de Sakura y empujó a la chica fuera del ring una vez más antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ante su presencia.

El partido fue claramente de un lado. Eso fue evidente. A diferencia de Ino, que usaría sus encantos femeninos en una pelea para ayudarla a ganar, Iruka sabía muy bien que Sakura solo era coqueta fuera del combate. El hombre había visto suficiente.

"¡Ganador, Naruto!" ambos estudiantes se sorprendieron de que la siguiente ronda no fuera declarada.

"¡Pero todavía tenemos una ronda más !?" Sakura dijo.

"Girly si esta fuera una pelea real, te hubiera matado de varias maneras antes de que tuvieras tiempo de pestañear," fue la respuesta contundente de Anko.

"Sakura-chan-" Naruto fue a ayudar a su enamorado solo para obtener una mirada enojada y triste de la chica. Naruto sintió las palabras morir en su garganta cuando la vio levantarse y moverse tan lejos de él. Si bien él quería ir tras ella, el chico sabía que no era así. Sakura estaba enojada y emocionada. Cuando eso sucedió, ella dejó de pensar racionalmente y se volvió física. Tanto él como Kiba estaban a menudo en el extremo de su puño cuando la molestaban.

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **¡Decisiones dificiles!**

 **Búsqueda principal: ¡gana la lucha! (Consumado)**

 **Búsqueda principal: ¡Haz una inmersión! (Ha fallado)**

 **Recompensas: 200 EXP, +500 Reputación con Anko, -500 Reputación con Sakura.**

 **Para no zambullirte, tu relación con Anko sigue siendo fuerte, pero tus acciones también han deteriorado tu reputación con Sakura. Las acciones tienen consecuencias, ¡y tu relación con Sakura no irá más allá de la amistad!**

"¡ _Estas bromeando!_ " Naruto no podía creer que empeorara, pero se demostró que estaba equivocado. Una simple pelea como esta arruinó cualquier posibilidad que tuviera en una relación con Sakura-chan. Fue una mierda en realidad. " _Fan-fucking-tastic!"_ Naruto estaba contento de que su relación con Anko todavía estuviera intacta, pero el rubio todavía estaba enojado por lo que acababa de pasar. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto se preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera buceado.

" _Si me lanzo a la zambullida significa una relación potencial, ¿también significa que Anko habría dejado de ser mi amiga?_ " El simple hecho de pensarlo realmente le dio una pausa. De todas las personas en Konoha, Anko fue una de las pocas que realmente se había tomado el tiempo para enseñarle y hacer las cosas correctamente. La mujer realmente lo había ayudado. En lugar de echarlo a un lado o pensar que no es más que un perdedor como la gran mayoría de Konoha.

"Aunque ella dijo que algunas de mis habilidades eran malas", recordó, pero incluso entonces ella ayudó a mejorarlas. " _Ah, maldita sea, esto también es confuso_ " _,_ dijo Naruto en conflicto.

"Oi, Umino, toma el control. Parece que el gaki necesita una charla de ánimo", le dijo Anko y agarró a su alumno por el hombro. Iruka asintió una vez que su mirada se fijó en la forma de Naruto. El hombre sabía que el chico estaba enamorado de la chica de cabello rosado. Pelear y vencerla probablemente no fue una decisión fácil a pesar de que la pelea era claramente unilateral.

"Cómo te sientes, niño", finalmente Anko le preguntó cuando estaban a una buena distancia.

"Como basura", le dijo Naruto.

"Crushes vienen y van, gaki. Créanme".

"No es un enamoramiento, es amor", dijo Naruto, pero Anko se rió.

"Amor, chico, tienes doce. Y por más duro que parezca, tu origen no te convierte exactamente en un experto en lo que es el amor", era duro y directo, pero era la realidad de todo. La comprensión de Naruto del amor era defectuosa, muy defectuosa. El chico conocía la bondad, sí, pero el amor era completamente diferente y el chico los confundía.

Naruto frunció el ceño a la mujer por eso, "Es amor ... y no es solo eso".

Anko puso los ojos en blanco ante su terquedad, pero escuchó de todos modos, "Continúa".

"Mi habilidad decía que como no me había zambullido, mi relación con Sakura no iría más allá de la amistad", le pareció a Naruto que le estaban quitando algo sin la capacidad de defenderse o hacer algo al respecto.

"Ah, ya veo", Anko ahora entendió, "Gaki me dejó preguntarte esto. ¿Qué es lo que viste en ella en primer lugar?"

"¿Huh?"

"Quiero decir, ¿qué te atrajo de ella? Por lo que he visto, estaba bastante claro que no tenía intención de salir contigo", dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó eso, "la niña tiene ojos en todo el Uchiha como el resto de aquellos sus amigas. Y no te ofendas, pero puedes hacer muchísimo mejor que ella ", dijo Anko.

"¡Qué!" Naruto ahora estaba enojado porque ella dijo tal cosa. "¡Sakura es la mejor!"

"Académicamente, sí. Como una kunoichi, es muy pobre y necesita adaptarse antes de siquiera considerar llamarla", al verlo estallar, Anko decidió ir con otra táctica, "pero todavía no has respondido mi pregunta Gaki. ¿te sientes atraído por ella?

Cuando fue a responder, Naruto no pudo encontrar las palabras para decir cómo se sintió: "¿Hizo algo para que te enamorases de ella?" ella preguntó.

"No", respondió.

"¿Alguna vez te ha dicho algo bueno?"

Ahora que lo pensó, "No realmente. Quiero decir durante nuestro primer año ella era más agradable pero luego ella-"

"Ok, ahora lo entiendo", entendió Anko, "Gaki, odio romperte esto, pero lo que sientes no es amor o realmente un enamoramiento. Es un deseo por algo que te falta. Déjame adivinar. Durante tu primer año cuando empezaste, querías demostrar que eras todo mierda, ¿verdad?

"... Sí", asintió Naruto.

"Pero en realidad no funcionó y antes de obtener un representante como el payaso de la clase y el perdedor probablemente ella dijo algo agradable para ti, ¿verdad?" Nuevamente, Naruto asintió, "Pero luego ganaste la reputación y cuando Sakura se hizo mayor dejó de ser amable y su atención se centró más en el Uchiha, ¿verdad?" otro asentimiento de su parte.

"¿No lo ves? La chica fue una de las pocas que te prestó atención positiva y no querías que desapareciera. Al igual que con Konoha, recurriste a las bromas para llamar la atención y para llamar su atención empezaste a molestar ella para tratar de hacer que le guste a ti para recuperarlo. Pero seguiste jodeando. En tu mente pensaste que tal vez estaba bien siempre y cuando ella hablara o te prestara atención, pero no funciona de esa manera, chico. "

"..."

"Gaki, voy a ser honesto. Tu afecto por ella es patético y no existe", Anko ignoró su mirada de dolor, "Lo es. Estás tratando de obtener atención negativa de una chica que no lo quiere y tú ¡Solo lo empeorarás! Ya no te importa si la atención que recibes de ella es buena o mala. La única atención que deberías estar recibiendo es buena y no está sucediendo. El amor no funciona de esa manera ". Anko.

" _Detente_ ", pensó.

"¿Sabes lo que le gusta?"

"Para " _._

"¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Qué le gusta comer?" Anko continuó.

" _Por favor, para"._

"¿Cuáles son sus actividades favoritas? ¿Sus pasatiempos? ¿Qué quiere hacer en el futuro?"

"¡ _Basta!"_

"¿Ella incluso cree que puedes convertirte en Hokage?" el último fue el último clavo en el ataúd y Naruto cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. La cabeza del chico se sintió pesada por un momento antes de que su Mente del jugador pateara y se quitara una carga. No quería admitirlo, pero era cierto. Él no sabía ninguna de esas cosas, y Sakura no creía que pudiera convertirse en Hokage.

"Sé que no te gusta escuchar este Naruto. Pero hay que decirlo. Si no puedes aceptar la realidad, no va a terminar bien. Es obvio que en el fondo sabes que no funcionará. "

"¿Por qué ... por qué diablos crees eso?" Naruto se preguntó de dónde sacó eso.

"Porque no me hubieras elegido si pensabas lo contrario", finalizó Anko. "Si hubiera sido por amor o por enamoramiento, hubieras elegido a la chica. Honestamente, estoy conmovido, gaki. Casi nadie me ha elegido por encima de otra persona. Por lo general, es todo lo contrario".

"... ¿Se hace más fácil?" Preguntó Naruto. "¿Qué estoy sintiendo?"

Anko lo miró y le dio una respuesta honesta: "No, no es así, Gaki. Las matanzas van y vienen, y las oportunidades para amar y enamorarse son las mismas. Pero a veces te das cuenta de la realidad de que tu amor puede suceder o no. o incluso entrenar es algo que nunca desaparecerá. Sé que duele, he estado allí, y tomará un tiempo, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que tú y Sakura no deberían serlo ". Anko también pensó que el chico podría hacer muchísimo mejor que Sakura en este momento. Como era ahora, Sakura era una excusa de una kunoichi como muchas otras, pero Anko sabía que la chica podría llegar.

"Además, el hecho de que no estés juntos no significa que no puedas ser tu amigo, ya sabes", aquí sonrió, "Algunas personas simplemente no están destinadas a estar juntas y están mejor de esa manera. Quieres ser en una relación, adelante. Bebé pasos primero. Usted puede ser un Genin en un par de meses, pero deje la basura novio / novia hasta que envejezca y concéntrese aquí y ahora. Quién sabe qué le depara el futuro. Cualquier cosa puede suceder."

Cuando ella terminó, Naruto se secó las lágrimas. El dolor todavía estaba allí, y si bien el discurso ayudó, tomaría un tiempo realmente superarlo, "Gracias, Anko-sensei".

"¡Bah !, ¡ya basta de esta basura sensible y sensible!" la mujer procedió a darle una nota: "¡Va a arruinar mi reputación!" Anko honestamente solo estaba sacando algunas de estas cosas de su trasero. La mujer nunca había consolado realmente a alguien así antes.

"Tch," rió suavemente Naruto y regresó al ring a tiempo para ver a Hinata siendo declarada la ganadora perdida contra Shino. El partido había sido parejo ya que mientras Hinata tenía la ventaja en Taijutsu, el Aburame tenía más confianza y ataques precisos.

Cuando tanto Naruto como Hinata se enfrentaron, la actuación de Hinata se volvió descuidada. El niño había logrado asestar un golpe a la niña, incluso si era leve. Era obvio que la niña tenía dificultades para concentrarse y, aunque se las arregló para bloquear, y evadir sus golpes lo mejor que pudo y disparar en algunos de los suyos, ninguno se puso en contacto con él.

"¡Empezar!" Iruka declaró en la potencial ronda final. Naruto era el mejor luchador pero Hinata podía sorprenderlos. Sus golpes y disparos fueron mucho más precisos y fluidos que Sakura y ella habían hecho mucho mejor en sus otros partidos, según Mizuki. Fue solo por su amor por Naruto lo que le impidió luchar adecuadamente. " _Al menos la chica realmente está peleando por quién se siente atraída en vez de darse por vencida",_ Anko sabía sobre el enamoramiento a través de Kurenai y, aunque a Anko no le importaban demasiado, al menos la chica estaba dispuesta a luchar. Fue una ventaja en sus libros.

Iruka vio como Naruto apareció al lado de Hinata y le hizo atacar. Sin embargo, Hyuga tropezó con su pie y chocó contra el rubio. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se cayeron uno encima del otro y lo siguiente que supo fue que el hombre escuchó a Anko riéndose de su situación. Los labios de los estudiantes de la academia se presionaron contra los demás.

"Ahh! Lo siento", se disculpó Naruto, se bajó de ella y esperaba que la chica no lo golpeara por el accidente. Para su sorpresa, Hinata se quedó quieta, "Uh ... ¿Hinata?"

Apareciendo en el ring, todavía riendo, Anko chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos de la niña y se sorprendió al ver que se había desmayado con los ojos abiertos. "Está fuera, Gaki. Tengo que decir que esta victoria es para los libros".

"¿Ella está afuera? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza?" Anko y muchos otros sacudieron sus cabezas o gruñeron. Mientras mejoraba, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto, al parecer.

" _Genial, esa es una cosa más que tengo que enseñarle_ " _,_ no había forma en el infierno de que Naruto siguiera siendo un idiota despistado. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle, apareció un Anbu en el campo y la llamó.

"Mitarashi-san, el Hokage solicita tu asistencia de inmediato", le informó el pájaro enmascarado Anbu.

"Sí, lo haré bien", en el momento en que ella terminó, parpadeó Anbu y desapareció. "Bueno, eso es una envoltura, kiddos. Nos vemos, gaki y congratz en la victoria", sonrió Anko antes de parpadear como Anbu.

 **[¡ BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **Listo, Lucha!**

 **Main Quest: Conviértete en uno de los 3 mejores luchadores (realizado)**

 **Side Quest: Conviértete en el mejor luchador (realizado)**

 **Objetivo oculto: pasar prueba oculta! (Consumado)**

 **Recompensas totales: 1150 EXP, +3 STR, 500 Reputación con Iruka, Advanced Academy Taijutsu Scroll, + 3 puntos Stat**

"Anko tiene razón, Naruto. Tú ganaste el torneo", Iruka sonrió y le tendió al niño un pergamino, "Te has ganado esto".

Tardó un segundo antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho. Él había ganado las peleas. "¡Sí!"

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru ladró a la felicidad de su compañero.

Muchos en el área de entrenamiento todavía no podían creerlo. The Dead Last tuvo uno en el torneo de lucha y lo hizo parecer casi como un juego de niños.

" _¿Puede mejorar este día?_ " _, Se_ preguntó el rubio mientras él y su Ninken salían de la academia para ir a encontrarse con Hiruzen.

(Mientras tanto)

"Son ... hablas en serio", Anko estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando con incredulidad el nuevo chaleco que ahora sostenía.

"Cien por ciento, Anko", sonrió Hiruzen. El hombre había visto todo lo que ella hizo a través de su bola de cristal y sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. "Aunque algunos están en contra, soy el Hokage y ganaste tu promoción en Jounin".

La mujer estaba sin palabras. Cuando la llamaron a su oficina, Anko pensó que el hombre solo quería su informe sobre la misión que tomó tanto tiempo. Ser promovido a Jounin era lo último en lo que pensaba. "Hokage-sama ... gracias".

"Te lo has ganado, Anko", el hombre sonrió y la vio tratar de limpiar discretamente una lágrima. "Ahora bien, sé que es temprano, pero ¿has considerado lo que discutimos antes de irnos?"

La discusión a la que se refería había sido que Anko se convirtiera en Jounin sensei. Mientras que Jounin, de pleno derecho, solía estar en esa posición, no era raro que un Tokubestu Jounin tuviese su propio equipo de Genin.

"Sí, lo hice ... ¿Qué diablos voy a darle una oportunidad", sonrió. La mujer sabía que iba a tener que enseñar a un grupo en algún momento en el futuro, la mayoría de Jonin lo hizo, bien podría hacerlo ahora con Naruto y otras dos personas a las que le había echado el ojo.

"Excelente entonces. Tan pronto como el otro Jounin llegue aquí podemos comenzar entonces", dijo Hiruzen.

Cinco minutos después, la oficina del Hokage comenzó a llenarse con Jounin. Al ver a Anko con un chaleco Jounin, los más cercanos felicitaron a la mujer por su ascenso. Otros se sorprendieron de que la mujer obtuviera el ascenso y el hecho de que también se la consideraba candidata potencial como instructora.

"Congratz, Anko", Kakashi fue el último en entrar y alabó a la mujer por su logro. Nunca apartó la vista de su última pieza de literatura, o como a Kurenai le gustaba llamarla basura pornográfica.

"Ahora que todos ustedes se han reunido, creo que podemos comenzar", Hiruzen destacó que muchos de ellos serían instructores de Jounin.

"Me sorprende que Hatake esté a tiempo por una vez", dijo Anko, vistiendo su nuevo chaleco Jonin con orgullo. Aunque lo más probable es que Anko renunciara a usarlo alrededor de Konoha y atenerse a su atuendo habitual. La mujer todavía no podía superar su promoción. Relativamente hablando, Anko había reemplazado a Kurenai como el novato del grupo. Honestamente, si uno le preguntara a Anko si se convertiría en Jounin sensei hace unos meses, se hubiera reído en sus caras. Esa mentalidad había cambiado desde que se conoció y comenzó a entrenar a Naruto.

"Hmm, ¿dijiste algo, Anko?" muchos se rieron o suspiraron por las payasadas del hombre.

"No soy Gai, Kakashi. Eso no va a funcionar conmigo. Ah, y por cierto, Saiki termina con Noriko", terminó y le dio una sonrisa diabólica al hombre que leía la última edición de Icha Icha. Varios hombres gimieron o comenzaron a llorar, para disgusto de varias kunoichi.

"Por qué no estoy sorprendido", suspiró Kurenai en los áticos de su amiga. Anko siempre había sido sexualmente promiscua, utilizando su atractivo sexual a su favor en varias ocasiones y leyendo esos libros para ayudarla a dar sus ideas. La mujer no se prostituía como muchos pensaban que era, pero a veces la mujer no se hacía ningún favor. "Espera, ¿Saiki no es un nombre de mujer?"

Anko simplemente le dio a Kurenai una mirada en blanco, "Sí, ¿cuál es tu punto?"

"Oh, encantador", la Señora de Genjutsu de Konoha arrugó la cara con disgusto. La mujer no se molestó en esconderlo de los pervertidos en la habitación. Parte de ella no estaba sorprendida de que hubiera tal tema en este tipo de libros.

"... Bueno, eso fue simplemente malo", Kakashi se enfurruñó al descubrir una parte importante de la trama. Aún lo había leído, pero no sería tan emocionante.

"Hombre, eso es triste", se rió entre dientes.

"No hablaría si fuera tú, Asuma," respondió Anko y el hombre se puso rígido, aún más cuando vio a Kurenai dirigiendo su mirada hacia él. "Como te recuerdo a ti también-"

"Ahahddahahh," el hombre cubrió la cara de Anko antes de que ella pudiera terminar. Aunque eso no impidió que Kurenai frunciera el ceño a su amante secreto. "Ahora no sé de lo que estás hablando ... ¡Puedes lamerme la mano todo lo que quieras, no voy a OUCUCH!" el hombre apartó su mano, una marca de mordedura firmemente visible en la palma.

"Sabroso, pero podría prescindir de la ceniza después del gusto", Anko se lamió los labios e hizo varios escalofríos.

Mientras miraba impasible el evento que sucedía delante de él, mentalmente Hiruzen lloraba. El hombre no solo acaba de obtener el libro de su alumno sino que también acaba de comenzar a leerlo. " _Maldición, Anko_ " _._

Hiruzen volvió a poner la habitación en orden y comenzó la reunión una vez más: "Tranquilícense todos", el hombre tenía toda su atención. "Ahora bien. Como todos saben, la ceremonia de graduación de la academia está a menos de un par de meses. Todos ustedes recibieron un informe sobre el potencial futuro que la academia tiene para ofrecer. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene sugerencias sobre quién quiere? "

"¡Lo hago, lo hago!" Anko saltó arriba y abajo, su brazo ondeando en el aire como un niño.

"Sí, Anko", el hombre se sorprendió de lo ansiosa que estaba.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino y Hyuga Hinata!" Anko anunció.

"Puedo entender a Naruto, pero ¿por qué los otros dos, Anko?" Preguntó Hiruzen. A decir verdad, el hombre sabía que su hijo quería continuar la tradición de formar el equipo de InoShikaCho con la generación más nueva y Kurenai tenía un gran interés en la hija de Hiashi.

"Simple, sé que el gaki entra y sale y todavía tengo toneladas para enseñarle uno. Dos, el mocoso de Inoichi me sorprendió la última vez que la vi y tiene agallas. Su flexibilidad natural y las técnicas y antecedentes de su clan la hacen perfecta candidato para aprender sobre el interrogatorio ".

"¿Planeas enseñarle a un niño interrogado?" Iruka preguntó con incredulidad.

"En el momento en que se ponen la banda para la cabeza es el momento en que dejan de ser niños, Umino", frunció el ceño y el hombre se estremeció. "Además, en el pasado, los Yamanaka comienzan a enseñar a los niños los conceptos básicos de los interrogatorios si alguna vez se encuentran con alguien capaz de resistir sus técnicas mentales".

"¿Y el Hyuga?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Fácil. Sus ojos permiten exploraciones de largo alcance y su Taijutsu le permite desactivar a sus oponentes cuando se acerca", razonó Anko. "Por supuesto que va a necesitar un trabajo hecho".

Kurenai frunció el ceño ante las palabras pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la evaluación de su amiga. Hinata tenía problemas de confianza, parcialmente culpable de su padre y su infancia traumática. Perdió a su madre debido a un parto en la misma noche en que perdió a su tío y fue brutalmente secuestrada por el embajador de Kumo hace años.

"¿Entonces estás tratando de crear un equipo de seguimiento, captura e interrogación?" Evaluó Kakashi.

"Por así decirlo", reconoció Anko. "Debido a sus increíbles niveles de chakra junto con su velocidad y fuerza, Naruto va a ser el músculo de los tres. Cuando incluyes a ese perro, básicamente pueden vencer a sus oponentes y desgastarlos. Hotto también tiene sentidos agudos. , entonces él podrá detectar cosas que podemos perder y no deben subestimarse. Con sus ojos, Hinata es la exploradora y la que los inmoviliza con sus golpes de amor, "sonrió Kurenai ligeramente. A la mujer le hubiera encantado ver la reacción del Clan Hyuga ante Anko llamando a su famoso taijutsu el Puño Suave como "toques de amor".

"Cuando se toma en cuenta el control de su chakra y sus habilidades médicas básicas, la niña también puede ser clasificada como médica del equipo. Dios sabe cómo se golpea el gaki cuando entrenamos", varios Jounin simplemente sin comprender en ese bocado de información. Anko rara vez hacía las cosas a medias y sus métodos, mientras que los poco ortodoxos e intensos eran efectivos. "El Yamanaka es simple. Ella es la infiltradora, la interrogadora y una femme fatale potencialmente mortal".

"¿Femme Fatale?" Asuma tuvo que admitir que fue la primera durante uno de estos.

"La niña es joven, pero crecerá fácilmente hasta convertirse en una belleza y comenzará a llamar la atención. Ya lo es. Utilizó su atractivo sexual para luchar contra un oponente superior y casi ganó. La niña tiene cerebro, ingenio, encanto y se ve como un arma Combina eso con un poco de veneno y un poco de refinamiento y tienes una kunoichi mortal, "Anko sabía que aunque Hinata e Ino no serían potencias como Naruto y Hottomaru, tenían otras fortalezas que ni los hombres tenían .

"Hmm, interesado", reflexionó Hiruzen. Si bien era poco común que un equipo tuviera dos kunoichi, tres si uno contaba el Jounin, y un shinobi masculino sucedía de todos modos. Tanto la madre de Naruto como la madre de Hinata habían sido parte de un equipo de tres kunoichi junto con Uchiha Mikoto. Uno que fue dirigido por su difunta esposa, Biwako. Tener un equipo con solo un varón Genin y el resto siendo mujer no era tan malo ni desconcertante. "¿Escucho algún contador?"

"Realmente quería que Ino reiniciara el trío de InoShikaCho. Todos sabemos cuán mortal y efectiva han sido las generaciones pasadas", dijo Asuma.

"Y realmente quería tener a Hinata a mi cuidado, ya que la conozco por más tiempo y sé lo que ella necesita para mejorar. Con un poco de entrenamiento y formando equipo con Shino y Kiba, serían un excelente equipo de seguimiento". Kurenai explicó.

"Estoy bien realmente. Hubiera sido interesante enseñarle a Naruto algunos ninjutsu, pero su estilo de pelea y lo que tiene es muy diferente al mío. Chocaría más que cualquier otra cosa", dijo Kakashi. Si bien le hubiera gustado haber enseñado al hijo de su sensei, el hombre no iba a poner en peligro su crecimiento bajo Anko por lo que había oído sobre el chico.

"Hmm", Hiruzen se acarició la barba, contemplando lo que iba a hacer.

"Sí, claro", oyó a Anko murmurar.

"¿Problema, Anko?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"¿Permiso para hablar libremente, Hokages-sama?" ella preguntó.

"De acuerdo", el anciano sabía que podría arrepentirse, pero sinceramente deseaba escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

"Tanto las sugerencias de Nai-chan como las de Asuma son defectuosas", dijo honestamente Anko. "Y eso es azúcar recubriéndolo".

"Explíquelo", le preguntó Hiruzen, mientras aplaudía a la mujer por suavizar la profanación habitual.

"De acuerdo, admitiré con la chimenea que el equipo de InoShikaCho ha sido usado y hecho por generaciones y con un efecto mortal", admitió Anko, y Asuma no pareció insultado por el apodo. "Dicho eso, señor, se ha hecho una y otra vez. Nuevo capítulo, el mismo contenido antiguo. Somos ninja y para ganar peleas necesitamos ser impredecibles".

"Sí, ¿cuál es tu punto?" Asuma preguntó.

"El InoShikaCho no es impredecible. Seguro que su trabajo en equipo está registrado como uno de los mejores en la historia de los ninjas. Pero esta es la cuestión. Han estado haciendo la misma rutina de canción y baile desde que se fundaron hace siglos. ¿Qué significa eso? La forma en que luchan, su forma de pensar, básicamente todo sobre los equipos InoShikaCho se han registrado a lo largo de la historia. Lo que significa que durante ese tiempo el enemigo ha encontrado formas de contrarrestar sus movimientos. Claro que hacen una increíble equipo temible, pero ponlos contra alguien que sepa cómo luchar contra ellos y son casi patos sentados. Sus puntos fuertes son su mayor debilidad. Sus técnicas son todavía mortales y útiles, pero solo son realmente efectivas cuando se usan en conjunto con los demás. le enseñas a uno de ellos algo que ellos no saben,algo que el enemigo no esperará y atraparlos con la guardia baja ".

"Y el enemigo queda a merced de ellos", concluyó Kurenai.

"Exactamente. Lamentablemente, sé que la chimenea aquí no va a hacer eso en base a su reputación pasada", Asuma no se molestó en negarlo. El hombre estaba relajado y no se molestó en hacer las cosas a menos que fueran necesarias. "Puedes tener a Nara y a Akimichi por lo que a mí respecta. No tengo tiempo ni deseo de enseñar vagos perezosos".

"¿Y la chica Hyuga?" Kakashi le preguntó.

"Francamente, yo y no digo que esto sea malo, Nai-chan. Su crecimiento y habilidad como una kunoichi en este momento se verán obstaculizados por Kurenai", fue la respuesta contundente de Anko. Muchos cerca de ellos retrocedieron con la excepción de Kakashi y Asuma. Si bien era poco probable, ambos sabían que tendrían que restringirlos si se trataba de eso.

"¡Le ruego me disculpe!" Kurenai lo miró y se sintió insultada por el comentario hecho por su amiga. "Conozco a Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo y sé lo que necesita. Has sido Jounin por menos de un día, Anko. ¿Qué te hace ser un experto de repente?" Preguntó con vehemencia, su personaje de la Reina de hielo de Konoha entrando en juego.

"Dos meses, Nai-chan," la respuesta de Anko confundió no solo a Kurenai sino a varios de los otros Jounin también. "En dos meses desde que fui asignado como el mentor de los gaki, logré que mejorara en la academia. No solo eso, sino que muchos pensaron que el mocoso también sería el Dead Last. Adivina qué, gracias a mí el gaki ahora está en el ranking del medio ", Anko reconoció que parte de eso también se debía a su habilidad única de jugador. Sin embargo, ninguno aquí necesitaba saber eso y el kunoichi todavía jugó un papel importante en él también a pesar de dicha habilidad.

"Mucha gente pensó que era imposible que el gaki mostrara mejoría, Nai-chan. No solo golpeó a ese aspirante a ninja durante la pelea de Taijutsu hace media hora, sino que también ganó al mejor de la clase en taijutsu".

"¿Qué?" Kurenai quedó incrédula, y ella no era la única.

"Así es. Los Gaki vencieron a los Inuzuka y a los Uchiha", sonrió. "Pregúntale a Umino, él organizó todo hasta que asumí el control".

Las palabras de Anko tenían a muchos Jounin mirando al instructor de la academia para confirmarlo. Iruka por su parte simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, "Es cierto. Naruto derrotó a Kiba y a Sasuke".

"Maldición", Asuma estaba bastante impresionado. El hombre había oído que Sasuke era un prodigio como su hermano mayor y con el estilo Sekkendo Taijutsu de Uchiha Clan no sería una pelea fácil. Fue un estilo de lucha impresionante que solo fue mejorado por el Sharingan, pero incluso fue muy efectivo y formidable. Del mismo modo, los Inuzuka eran conocidos por su Taijutsu también y su velocidad y fintas eran bastante conocidas.

"Tienes que enfrentarte a hechos, Nai-chan. Estás mimando al niño. Estás demasiado apegado emocionalmente para llevarla más allá de sus límites. Estoy apegado al gaki pero no dejo que me impida presionarlo. He hecho en dos meses lo que aún tienes que hacer en dos años. No digo que no hayas hecho nada, que la chica es mejor de lo que solía ser. Y sé que ambas son diferentes. el gaki tiene más orina y vinagre en él, pero dos años y con poca mejora ...

"Detente", los ojos de Kurenai se ensombrecieron y sus puños temblaban. "Por favor, detente, Anko".

"También he oído lo suficiente", Hiruzen señaló antes de que aumentara aún más. "He tomado una decisión. Anko, a la espera de sus resultados en la academia y si pasan, asignaré a Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata bajo tu tutela como Equipo 8", sonrió, "pero puedes decirle a Inoichi" , Shikaku y Chouza, por qué la próxima formación de InoShikaCho se salta una generación ".

"... Ah, mierda", el otro Jounin se rió de su desgracia y deseó ver esa reunión.

Uno por uno, el Jounin informó a Hiruzen sobre quiénes querían ser parte de su equipo. Con Kakashi, su elección principal fue Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura e Inuzuka Kiba. Con Asuma fueron Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji y Aburame Shino. Cuando terminó el último, Hiruzen despidió a todos los Jounin a excepción de Kurenai.

"Me temo que no conseguirás un equipo este año, Kurenai", el hombre tristemente informó a la mujer.

"Hokage-sama-" comenzó Kurenai pero se detuvo cuando Hiruzen levantó su mano.

"Kurenai, tengo fe en tus habilidades para enseñar y dirigir a los demás. No hubiera hecho que te promocionaran de otra manera", sonrió Kurenai ante las palabras del hombre.

"Sin embargo, Anko tiene razón. Los hechos hablan por sí mismos y asignarle a Hyuga Hinata sería perjudicial para su crecimiento. Y con el incidente con su último estudiante, creo que sería prudente que posponga el puesto de Jounin. instructor en este momento, "Kurenai hizo una mueca y se alegró de que la oficina solo tuviera a ella y al Hokage en este momento.

El incidente con el último estudiante de Kurenai, Kurama Yakumo, a quien ella había enseñado a tiempo parcial un año antes, había sido un desastre. Mientras que la niña nació con una enfermedad permanente que le impidió realizar las tareas físicas de ser un shinobi, ella tenía inteligencia y creatividad increíbles. También era prodigiosa en el arte de Genjutsu y con el tiempo Kurenai sabía que Yakumo podría superarla fácilmente. Kurenai no se sorprendería si la chica tuviera liberación de Yin tampoco.

Luego vino el día en que descubrió el secreto de Yakumo cuando escuchó a algunos miembros del Clan Kurama. Lo que escuchó fue vago, pero Kurenai resumió que sus poderes habían resultado en la creación de una segunda entidad dentro de ella. Uno que supuestamente era de origen oscuro y los miembros del clan temían que los atacase una vez que se volviera lo suficientemente poderosa.

Al final, Kurenai hizo lo que ella pensó que era mejor y selló los poderes de la niña para evitar que se salieran de control. Algunos miembros del Clan Kurama no estaban contentos con ese pequeño truco. Kurenai terminó no solo destruyendo el sueño de una niña junto con su fe y confianza en ella, sino que arruinó la oportunidad de un clan de regresar a la gloria.

Durante la era de los estados guerreros, el clan era muy temido como el Clan de los Ilusionistas Demoníacos, ya que su Genjutsu causaba que muchos se destrozaran mentalmente, comasen o se volvieran espantosamente catatónicos y quedaran a su merced. No eran tan poderosos ni pertenecían a la misma clase, como los Uchiha y Senju, pero eran uno de los pocos clanes que estaban muy cerca. Sin embargo, el clan había sufrido a lo largo de los años debido a las Guerras Mundiales y pronto cayó fuera del centro de atención. La habilidad de Yakumo era la oportunidad del clan de regresar, y Kurenai, que había aprendido algo de su Genjutsu como pago, se lo había quitado.

Para evitar que el clan actuara contra ella, Hiruzen les informó que había dado la orden y sometió a los miembros más ruidosos. Siendo Hokage y el ninja más poderoso en los Países Elementales en este momento, los pocos que querían retribución repentinamente tuvieron un repentino cambio de parecer. El clan estaba enojado, pero no estúpido. Hiruzen era viejo y ya no estaba en su mejor momento, pero aún era una fuerza poderosa a tener en cuenta a pesar de su avanzada edad.

"Sin embargo, como dije, no te habría promocionado si no tenías el conjunto de habilidades correcto. Por lo tanto, te asignaré como asistente del instructor Jounin. Cuando uno de los instructores necesite ayuda o se requiera para llevar a cabo una misión fuera de Konoha, más allá de las capacidades de su Genin, usted se hará cargo ", dijo Hiruzen.

A decir verdad, Kurenai no sabía si estar agradecido o insultado por la oportunidad. Si bien se le permitiría enseñar, básicamente sería una segunda opción y un segundo violín. Aunque Kurenai sabía que era su culpa. Falló no solo a un estudiante sino que apenas mejoró su sala actual de dos años. Anko, una persona a la que no le importaba enseñar a otros, había logrado mejorar el antiguo Dead Last en dos meses. Fue realmente revelador, y por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, Kurenai tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la declaración de su amiga. Ella había estado mimando y reteniendo a Hinata para que no revelara su verdadero potencial.

"Gracias, Hokage-sama," Kurenai se inclinó ante su líder y luego se fue.

El hombre suspiró cuando Kurenai se fue. Al anciano Hokage no le gustaban los momentos como este. Kurenai era un Jounin relativamente nuevo en comparación con los demás, pero su habilidad en Genjutsu no tenía rival en Konoha. Ella no era Senju Toka ni Hozuki Gengetsu en el arte, pero con el tiempo la mujer podría rivalizar con las habilidades de Senju y Nidaime Mizukage en el arte de las ilusiones. Su habilidad en la ilusión junto con su récord de rendimiento fue una de las razones por las que fue ascendida a Jounin hace tres años. Pero, como todos, la mujer no era perfecta. Mientras que originalmente pensó que Kurenai estaba lista para encargarse de un equipo propio, Anko había hecho algunos puntos válidos.

El Clan Hyuga era un clan de prestigio en Konoha, uno de los cuatro clanes nobles originales. Con la caída del Clan Senju durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, y el Clan Uchiha hace algunos años, los Hyuga fueron el clan más fuerte en Konoha. El hombre no podía permitirse otro incidente con un clan si Kurenai lo consentía y obstaculizaba el crecimiento de la hija del jefe del clan. Hiruzen sabía que Hiashi amaba a su hija mayor, pero Hiruzen también sabía que los Hyuga eran entrenadores estrictos y exigían mucho a sus hijos, especialmente a sus herederos. Había sido el mismo caso con Hiruzen y su padre, Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Uno solo puede esperar que Anko pueda ayudar a la niña", la mujer había hecho maravillas con Naruto, pero Hinata era un caso ligeramente diferente.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun está aquí para verte", escuchó la voz de Mariko por el intercomunicador.

"Envíalo", le dijo a su secretaria y vio a su nieto sustituto entrar por la puerta. "Hola, Naruto-kun".

"¡Arf!"

El hombre se rió, "Hola a ti también, Hottomaru," el hombre se rió entre dientes cuando el pequeño cachorro hinchó su pecho. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¡Jiji, lo he hecho!" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Hecho qué, Naruto-kun?" el hombre sonrió ante la exuberancia del chico.

"He dominado la caligrafía básica. Ahora puedo aprender Fuinjutsu", el niño estaba mareado ante la perspectiva de aprender una nueva habilidad.

"¿De verdad? Muéstrame", mientras el chico sacaba un pincel y un tintero, Hiruzen se sorprendió gratamente de que la caligrafía del chico hubiera sido mucho mejor de lo que solía ser. No era el mejor en el mundo pero era lo suficientemente bueno como para que Naruto pudiera hacer fuinjutsu básico sin ninguna consecuencia. Después de todo, el hombre había hecho una promesa con el niño: "Muy bien, Naruto. Puedes aprender a hacer sellos".

"¡Yatta!" el chico aplaudió pero se calmó cuando recordó lo que quería preguntarle al Viejo: "Oye, Jiji, ¿sabes por qué uno de mis beneficios dice que tengo una bonificación para Fuinjutsu?" preguntó.

El hombre permaneció en silencio al escuchar esas palabras y se preguntó cómo debería abordar esto. Cuando Naruto se convirtió en el jinchuriki del Kyubi y un huérfano, Hiruzen y los pocos en los que podía confiar se llevaron y ocultaron todo lo relacionado con el Clan Uzumaki o editaron la información para proteger al niño y si alguna vez buscaba información sobre ellos. . Fue más fácil cuando los que sabían de ellos eran en su mayoría de la generación anterior, como Hiruzen y su viejo amigo Maruboshi Kosuke. Sin embargo, la idea lo puso triste. Pocos de su generación se quedaron ahora, o terminaron muriendo de la vejez o en combate.

Pocos también sabían que Kushina y Minato estaban casados, solo aparecían en público juntos y les transmitían la impresión de que no eran más que amigos. Ambos acordaron mantener la relación entre ellos en secreto hasta que se volvieron lo suficientemente fuertes, aunque fue necesario convencerla por parte de Kushina para que ella lo aceptara.

Cuando la guerra finalmente terminó, Minato y Kushina estaban preparados para salir como pareja, ambos se habían vuelto poderosos, especialmente Minato, quien se convertiría en Hokage. Pero cuando Kushina resultó estar embarazada de Naruto, los planes cambiaron una vez más. Estar con un hijo significaba que era vulnerable y no podría entrenar o tomar misiones por el riesgo de perder al bebé. Salir en pareja, uno que también estaba esperando, era básicamente poner un letrero de blanco sobre ellos y Minato no podía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que el Hiraishin parecía absoluto, Hiruzen sabía que Tobirama y otros habían encontrado formas de volverlo inútil. Aunque pocos sabían de ellos o incluso podían usarlos, la pareja no quería correr el riesgo.

Cuando Kushina apareció visiblemente embarazada y se le preguntó quién era el padre cuya mujer simplemente diría que era alguien precioso para ella que murió en la guerra. Muchas veces se detenían después y daban sus condolencias antes de continuar. Casi enloqueció a Kushina por tener que decirlo tan a menudo. Sus cambios de humor tampoco facilitaron la tarea.

Mientras sabía que Naruto quería saber la verdad sobre su linaje, durante tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de que el hombre no podía permitirse decírselo por el momento. El chico había hecho un progreso excelente, pero aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte, "Me temo que no lo sé, Naruto", la mentira del hombre y sus innumerables años de práctica hicieron que el acto fuera muy creíble y convincente. Hiruzen había hecho una promesa hace mucho tiempo de que le diría a Naruto todo una vez que fuera promovido a Chunin. El niño tenía derecho a saber, pero ahora no era el momento.

"Oh" Naruto pareció momentáneamente decepcionado antes de sacudirse, "Ah, está bien. Pero todavía puedo aprender Fuinjutsu, ¿verdad?"

Hizuen solo se rió, "Sí, Naruto-kun".

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **Caligrafía 101!**

 **Búsqueda principal: ¡Aprende y domina la habilidad Caligrafía básica! (Consumado)**

 **Recompensas totales: +500 REP con Sarutobi Hiruzen, +1100 EXP, Desbloqueo Fuinjutsu Skill, Principiante 'Fuinjutsu Recipe Scroll**

 **¡Felicitaciones! ¡Has desbloqueado la habilidad Basic Fuinjutsu!**

Naruto sonrió al ver la caja de texto flotante mientras Hiruzen buscaba en su escritorio y sacaba un viejo pergamino, "Este es el mismo pergamino que usé cuando aprendí sobre los fundamentos de Fuinjutsu".

"¿Conoces a Fuinjutsu, Jiji?" el niño preguntó, con gusto quitándole el pergamino al hombre.

"Soy conocido como el profesor por una razón, Naruto", sonrió, "No soy un maestro en el arte de usarlo, pero sé lo suficiente sobre la teoría para salir adelante con bastante facilidad. para mí por la esposa de mi difunto maestro, Senju Mito, ella era fácilmente la principal experta y maestra en el tema. La mujer era la residente residente de Konoha, Fuinjutsu, nivel de maestría. El rango más alto que cualquiera puede alcanzar en cualquier forma de arte. Pocos en Konoha tienen incluso se acercan a ese nivel de competencia, especialmente cuando se trata de Fuinjutsu ".

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Una combinación de falta de interés y profesores, de verdad", fue la respuesta del hombre: "Muchos prefieren usar los aspectos más comunes de las habilidades ninja como Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, y en menor medida, Genjutsu y Bukijutsu. Como te dije Hace algunas semanas, Fuinjutsu también es un arte muy difícil de aprender y no es para todos. Puedo contar la cantidad de expertos o maestros en el arte en mi mano ".

"Yeesh," Naruto no sabía que era tan malo. El niño sabía que si iba a aumentar sus habilidades, los Rollos de Fuinjutsu no serían suficientes. Incluso con su capacidad de absorber el conocimiento en algún momento necesitaría un maestro en el arte, "¿Conoces a alguien que lo sea?"

El hombre pensó por segundo antes de responder: "Soy un experto, así que podría enseñarte un poco. Sin embargo, mi apretada agenda me impide hacerlo. Aparte de mí, está Shimura Danzo, pero no lo recomendaría".

"Anko dijo lo mismo sobre él acerca de Futon Ninjutsu," Naruto se preguntó ociosamente qué le pasaba al hombre si tanto Hiruzen como Anko no lo recomendaban como profesor.

"No te confundas" Danzo es uno de los usuarios del Futon Ninjutsu más poderoso, Konoha, y Fuinjutsu, a pesar de tener la misma edad que yo. Sin embargo, sus métodos de enseñanza son muy controvertidos y mal vistos ", dijo Hiruzen. a la ligera El estilo del hombre de instruir a otros era inhumano incluso entre los estándares shinobi. "La única persona en la que podría pensar es mi viejo alumno Jiraiya, él es un maestro en Fuinjutsu pero ya no está en Konoha y viaja por todos lados".

Mientras el nombre le sonaba familiar, Naruto dejó que el pensamiento se deslizara. Si el hombre no estuviera aquí, entonces no sería de mucha ayuda para él. "Gracias de todos modos, Jiji. ¡Diviértete con el papeleo!"

El ojo de Hiruzen simplemente se crispó ante la respuesta, "¡Por qué pequeño!" pero fue reemplazado por horror cuando Mariko entró con una gran pila de papeles. "Algún papeleo de último minuto, Hokage-sama".

El Dios de Ninja sintió ganas de llorar. Contra el papeleo no hay una verdadera victoria, solo indultos temporales antes de que reaparezca en un número aún mayor. "¡ _Maldito seas, Minato!"_

(Mientras tanto)

Mientras Hiruzen lamentaba su situación actual, Naruto y Hottomaru se colaron en un callejón solitario. Naruto no deseaba que la gente viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

" **¿Te gustaría aprender Recetas Básicas de Fuinjutsu?"**

 **(SI NO)**

El niño presionó ansiosamente el sí y observó cómo el pergamino se evaporaba en pequeñas partículas de luz y el conocimiento que no sabía inundaba su mente.

 **¡Has aprendido la habilidad Sello de contención de almacenamiento básico!**

 **¡Aprendiste a hacer un sello explosivo de bajo grado!**

 **Aprendiste la habilidad Sello de trampa: ¡Inmolación de tierra explosiva!**

 **¡Aprendiste la habilidad Sello de trampa: Corriente hacia el cielo!**

 **Aprendiste la habilidad técnica de sellado: sello de ponderación de cuatro miembros.**

 **¡Aprendió la Habilidad Kaifu no Jutsu (Técnica de Desgarro)!**

Naruto sonrió ante la cantidad de habilidades de Fuinjutsu que aprendió. Pero el niño los miraría con mayor detalle más adelante. En este momento Naruto se apresuró hacia el campo de entrenamiento que Hayate mencionó el otro día. El hombre finalmente iba a enseñarle una habilidad de kenjutsu y Naruto sabía que era increíble.

"¿Te preguntas qué va a enseñarme, Hotto?" el chico consiguió un ladrido de sus ninken en respuesta antes de continuar su trote. "¡Mejor ser algo genial!"

Cuando llegó al entrenamiento, Naruto se sorprendió al ver no solo a Hayate, sino también a Anko, que llevaba un chaleco. "¿Hola Qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto a los dos ninja mayores.

"No mucho, gaki. Solo le digo a la bailarina que debido a mi reciente promoción me están dando más tareas. Y desafortunadamente, gaki-"

"Significa que no puedes entrenarme tan seguido", finalizó Naruto. "Felicitaciones, Anko-sensei".

"Gracias y lo siento, Gaki. Me gustaría torturarte un poco más", ambos hombres sabían que la mujer no se molestaría en corregirse, lo dijo en serio, "pero este chaleco viene con nuevas y más responsabilidades. Todavía voy a enseñar Ya, pero Hayate pasará más o menos tiempo contigo ".

"Lo entiendo", a Naruto no le gustó, pero lo entendió.

"Pero eso no comienza hasta mañana, así que por ahora voy a hacer todo lo que pueda a partir de ahora", se rió y se rompió los nudillos.

"... Mierda", Naruto tragó saliva y vio a Hottomaru correr por su vida, con una serpiente verde en la cola. "¿Puedo aprender la habilidad de la espada primero ... por favor?"

Anko simplemente parecía impasible, Naruto no sabía si era bueno o no, pero la mujer soltó un suspiro, "Sí, adelante. Estoy de buen humor hoy. Pero no esperes que sea tan generoso. hora."

El chico simplemente asintió y miró a su otro instructor, "Entonces, ¿cuál es la técnica de espada que me vas a enseñar?"

"Bueno, no es una técnica de espada, pero juega un papel fundamental en el estilo de pelea que te enseño, no obstante", le informó Hayate al niño.

Mientras estaba un poco abatido, el chico no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Qué es entonces?"

En vez de decirle, Hayate arrojó al niño un bokken y le ordenó golpearlo lo más rápido que pudo. Naruto no sabía por qué pero estaba obligado con la petición del hombre. Naruto era rápido para su edad, muy rápido, y aunque Anko y Hayate estaban impresionados, aún era lento en comparación con ellos. Cuando Naruto estaba sobre su instructor de espada, el chico cortó el bokken a través de Hayate solo para que el hombre desapareciera como una niebla.

" _Bunshin? No, tenía una sombra. Un Bunshin no deja uno_ ", notó el chico y sintió un kunai en su garganta.

"¡Ese chico, era el **Zanzo no Jutsu** !" La técnica más nueva que aprenderás "Hayate sonrió," Sin embargo, el entrenamiento puede esperar. Anko dijo que quería pasar un buen rato contigo, después de todo ".

"Eep", Naruto palideció y comenzó a sudar cuando vio la expresión en la cara de Anko. "¡ _Estos muchachos son ambos sádicos!"_

Mientras estaba feliz de finalmente entrenar con Anko nuevamente y aprender una nueva técnica útil, Naruto echaba de menos la falta de tortura que le había infligido a la mujer. Ella se había ido por bastante tiempo y ahora estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 13 Nivel siguiente: 2482/11000**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 2750**

 **CP: 4325**

 **STR: 60**

 **VIT: 91**

 **DEX: 99 (+5) = 104**

 **INT: 131**

 **SIO: 50.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 55**

 **Gaje:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad para Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP & Eficacia para el control de Chakra,?

 **Beneficio especial**

 **Gamer:** te permite vivir tu vida como un videojuego. Sin embargo, aún no sabes mucho sobre eso, pero a quién le importa la vida es bueno.

 **?:** +3 adicionales VIT y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional y eficacia para el estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% EXP y eficacia para el control de Chakra, - 40% EXP para la reputación,?

 **Títulos:**

 **Principiante Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu Swordsman:** \+ 10% EXP y Efectividad hacia Kenjutsu, Stealth **,** Feints y Velocidad de movimiento, + 2 DEX, +1 STR por Lv

 **Veterano Zombie Slayer:** 60% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +20 hacia stats cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 25% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Por el momento, Naruto es considerado por muchos como un zapato para el título de **Dead Last.**

 **Dinero** : 527,060 Ryo ~ (52,706 $)

 **Puntos estadísticos: 13**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

 **Capítulo 14: Para cada acción Hay una reacción Parte 1**

 **"** Ok, niño, eso es una envoltura", informó Hayate a su alumno. Una hoja de sudor era visible en la cara pálida del espadachín gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba la noche desde arriba. "Descansa un poco y reúnete con nosotros aquí el domingo por la tarde", informó y salió del campo de entrenamiento. Esperaba que para entonces él y Yugao resolverían el problema del rubio. Ambos tenían tareas menores para realizar mañana, por lo que habría esperado hasta entonces.

Durante las oscuras horas del crepúsculo del día, muchos shinobi miraban a Naruto y Hottomaru con piedad. Durante los últimos dos meses, los dos hombres parecían harapientos y gastados cada vez que Konoha Shinobi los veía a los dos. Y justificadamente también, "Apenas ... suficiente fuerza ... incluso ... llegar a casa", dijo Naruto con un bufido, su aliento claramente visible en el aire porque era ahora el mes de diciembre. Mientras avanzaba cojeando hacia su apartamento, su ninken igualmente forrado lo siguió.

"... A ... ¡Arf!" Hottomaru estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero. Sus patas y su cuerpo dolían como locos y se sentía listo para rendirse en cualquier momento. Los pequeños ninken usaban su armadura y su abrigo ahora más esponjoso debido al clima más frío. Naruto mismo usó su armadura de entrenamiento combinada con una capa de invierno. El chico hizo una nota mental para reemplazar el equipo básico que tenía con uno mejor en el futuro cercano cuando pasaba por una tienda de engranajes shinobi cerca de su departamento.

Afortunadamente, el edificio donde vivían el rubio y el tigre desnudos vivía a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero para los hombres, se sentía como si estuviera a un país de distancia. El viaje por las escaleras resultó ser igual de brutal también. En sus mentes, era como si estuvieran subiendo una montaña con pura fuerza muscular en lugar de depender de su chakra.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, ambos gruñeron cuando entraron en la habitación y se dejaron caer en la cómoda cama. El cuerpo entero del niño dolía y estaba atormentado por el dolor de la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy. El día de hoy había sido bastante intenso, muy parecido a los anteriores por los que había pasado, y también por una buena razón. La graduación era este lunes, a solo dos días de distancia. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo o energía para entrar en las mazmorras gracias al nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Todavía entró, pero no tan a menudo como le hubiera gustado. Tanto Hayate como Yugao y Anko cuando ella tenía el tiempo, lo estaban empujando a sus límites en este momento para prepararlo para lo que estaba por venir.

Pero Naruto estaba preocupado. Incluso después de gastar la mayor parte de sus puntos de estadísticas en WIS y dominar la práctica básica de **caminar en la superficie del agua** , todavía no podía usar ni aprender el **Bunshin no Jutsu** . Si bien le había informado a Hayate y Yugao acerca de su dilema, ambos habían deseado que Naruto hubiera llegado antes con este problema. En este momento el tiempo se estaba acabando, muy corto para el chico. Mientras que ambos sentían que el Bunshin era inútil, engañando solo a los muy estúpidos y tontos, el hecho de que era obligatorio para pasar la academia era ridículo en sus mentes.

Después de la graduación llegaron las misiones y el Bunshin se volvió prácticamente inútil. Tanto porque Genin solo podía tomar el D-Rank como la misión C-Rank ocasional y la habilidad no serviría de nada para ayudarlos. Aún funcionaba contra los bandidos comunes, pero los más organizados y experimentados estaban mejor informados sobre los shinobi y no eran tan crédulos ni engañados en absoluto.

"Afortunadamente ... puedo sacar algo ... Hotto", Naruto siguió resoplando, pero solo escuchó los sonidos de ronquidos ligeros de su compañero. El chico se rió entre dientes, "Sí ... suena el sueño ..." el chico no pudo terminar ya que su cansancio finalmente se apoderó y el chico rápidamente se durmió. Activando las trampas que configuró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

 **(En otra parte)**

"Finalmente" suspiró Hiruzen mientras terminaba el último de los trámites de hoy. Con el bloque de estudiantes de academia de este año que se gradúa pero a solo un par de días, la cantidad ha ido en aumento. El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a Konoha. Los tejados estaban cubiertos con una capa decente de blanco resplandeciente. Mientras que el país de Hi no Kuni no obtuvo tanta nieve en comparación con Kumo, Mizu o algunos de los otros países menores, todavía tuvieron el invierno ocasional en el que recibieron un manto de nieve decente.

Hiruzen atesoraba raros momentos como estos. El hombre recordó su primera nevada en Konoha cuando era niño. Un momento que compartió con sus compañeros de equipo y maestros. El grupo había estado entrenando casi todo el día cuando el clima había cambiado gradualmente de frío a frío seguido de la caída de copos de nieve desde arriba. El grupo luego pasó el resto del día simplemente jugando y disfrutando el cambio de escenario. El hombre se rió entre dientes al recordar cómo Tobirama y Hashirama lograron una amistosa batalla de bolas de nieve y de alguna manera la transformaron en una batalla épica. El hombre recordó cómo los dos hombres más poderosos de Konoha recibieron un regaño de Mito y se encogieron ante la intimidante mujer como si fueran simples niños. Hiruzen solo lamentó no tener una cámara para fotografiar el evento.

" _Para revivir un momento como ese la última vez_ " _,_ incluso si fue solo una vez que el Dios de Shinobi deseaba pasar un último momento con sus maestros y seres queridos que habían partido. Pero el hombre sacudió tales pensamientos de su mente. No sería bueno detenerse en el pasado y nublar los pensamientos con tales cosas. Si bien era bueno soñar, a veces podían convertirse en una carga y obstaculizar a una persona.

"Ah, bueno", el hombre comenzó a arreglar un poco antes de dirigirse a casa.

"Hokage-sama," la voz de Mariko sonó desde el intercomunicador e Hiruzen retuvo una maldición en el momento podrido.

A regañadientes, Hiruzen respondió a su secretaria, "Sí, Mariko-chan?" el hombre rezando silenciosamente no tomaría demasiado tiempo.

"Uzuki Yugao y Gekko Hayate están aquí para verlo, señor," la mención de los instructores de espada de Naruto que querían verlo se asomó al interés del hombre.

"Mándalos y luego puedes ir a casa, Mariko-chan", le ordenó el hombre.

"Gracias, Hokage-sama," respondió Mariko antes de que la máquina se enfriara.

Tanto el espadachín como la espadachín entraron a la oficina de Hiruzen cuando el hombre se sentó en su silla. "Yugao, Hayate, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" el hombre tenía un presentimiento y una corazonada de que esto iba a ser sobre Naruto, pero no estaba de más preguntar.

"Perdón por tenerte, Hokage-sama," ambos se inclinaron ante el líder de su aldea, "Pero es un poco urgente".

Ante la palabra "urgente" la compostura del anciano pero poderoso hombre cambió de relajado a rígido y preocupado, "¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Naruto está bien?"

Viendo la expresión de preocupación y escuchándola en su voz, Hayate tranquilizó a su líder, "Naruto está bien, Hokage-sama. * Tos * El niño está saliendo bastante bien en realidad. Maldita sea una esponja ... Cuando se trata de la parte física al menos, "agregó y Yugao soltó una risita mientras Hiruzen soltaba un suspiro de alivio. "En realidad se trata de su ... condición especial y lo que le impide hacer".

"Ah", el hombre ahora entendía perfectamente. "Te estás refiriendo a la gran cantidad de chakra de Naruto".

" _Eso es ponerlo a la ligera_ " _,_ pensó Yugao. El miembro de Anbu era un sensor talentoso y podría decir que Naruto tenía fácilmente la mayor reserva de chakra de todos los Genin en la academia. Diablos, la mujer sabía que el chico tenía incluso más reservas de chakra que la mayoría de Jounin también. Ciertamente no tan fuerte como el promedio de Kakashi, pero las reservas densa o inmensa y poderosa como la de Hokage, pero el jinchuriki rubio tenía toneladas de chakra de sobra.

"La cantidad de chakra que tiene el niño le permite hacer las cosas más que Chunin no puede hacer, y mucho menos lo que un estudiante de academia o Genin puede hacer", Hiruzen resopló mentalmente. Ninguno de los shinobi antes que él tenía idea de lo que el muchacho era realmente capaz de hacer. "Pero también le quita la capacidad de hacer un clon apropiado. El niño dominó la Práctica de caminar sobre la superficie del agua, pero aún así no es suficiente. La graduación está a solo unos días y sin ella ..."

"Naruto fracasará a pesar de todo lo que ha logrado", Hiruzen frunció el ceño. El hombre no podría eximir exactamente a Naruto de tal cosa, no sería justo para los otros estudiantes que tampoco podrían hacerlo. El hombre había recibido un montón de quejas de otros por darle al chico un tutor privado y, aunque lo había pagado de su propio bolsillo, no aplacaba a los demás. A menos que Naruto sufriera un impedimento físico, como Rock Lee, que estaba exento de la parte ninjutsu del examen, o era un tiempo de guerra en el que a veces podía pasarse por alto, era poco lo que podía hacer sin que el consejo interviniera.

Hiruzen era el Hokage y tenía poder absoluto en Konoha. Sus palabras fueron ley. Pero no fue tan fácil como sonó. Tobirama había colocado leyes que se habían puesto en práctica hace mucho tiempo para evitar que un Hokage abusara de su autoridad sobre la aldea. Un ejemplo fue un candidato de Hokage que necesitaba el apoyo y respaldo del Concejo de la Villa, el Jefe Jounin, el Comandante de Anbu y el Concejo de Daimyo de Fuego si un ex Hokage moría antes de designar un sucesor. Otro estaba usando su autoridad para darles a alguien como familia o amigos de la familia una ventaja sobre los demás. Si bien no era la intención, otros lo podían ver fácilmente como tal. Hiruzen recordó a ciertos Daimyos y líderes de aldeas de los países minoritarios, otorgándoles a familiares y amigos beneficios tales como más autoridad o libertad de acción en ciertos asuntos. En algunos casos, condujo a una guerra civil o casi se intensificó para convertirse en una. Hiruzen dudaba seriamente de que llegaría tan lejos, pero sabía que muchos de los que estaban nublados por el odio harían casi cualquier cosa.

"Desafortunadamente, hay poco que puedo hacer en este momento. Aunque a muchos no les entusiasmó que Naruto recibiera un tutor, el chico todavía era Dead Last y muchos más vieron mis acciones como simplemente ayudar a un estudiante en apuros. El contrato de Anko terminó y ahora enseñando al niño porque ella, junto con ustedes mismos, quiere enseñarle para que no se me pueda culpar por eso. Pero ahora que Naruto ha mejorado a un nivel decente, cualquier otra ayuda que le dé simplemente será vista como abuso de mi autoridad. "

Yugao frunció el ceño ante las palabras del hombre. A pesar de ser un ninja, a la mujer le desagradaba en particular la política y la interminable red de engaños en ella. Muchos habían dicho a menudo que la pluma era más poderosa que la espada, y era verdad. Con una sola firma, un decreto nacional, una ley o regulación podría impedirlo, hacer que otros sufran por poco o ningún motivo o iniciar una rebelión. "Entonces, si Naruto no puede estar exento de la parte de Bunshin del examen, ¿qué podemos hacer?"

Hiruzen suspiró. La mujer acababa de hacer la pregunta del millón de ryo.

 **(Al día siguiente, 9:17 a.m.)**

"Uf", gimió Naruto mientras se estiraba en su cama. "Hombre, tengo que amar la capacidad de ese cuerpo de jugador", despertar renovado con todos sus HP y CP restaurados fue lo mejor. Anko a menudo se quejaba en privado ya que les tomaba a las personas normales muchísimo más tiempo recuperar su fuerza y chakra en lugar de dormir una sola noche.

"Oh, bueno. Apesta ser ellos. Eh, Hotto", sonrió Naruto al ver que se despertaba.

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru ladró y estuvo de acuerdo con el niño.

Mientras realizaban su ritual matutino, Naruto contempló lo que iban a hacer hoy. "Ok, yendo al Training Area Dungeons está afuera", apenas estaba obteniendo algo bueno de ellos en este momento gracias a su alto nivel. No podía entrar a las mazmorras superiores ya sea para ver cómo necesitaba ser un Genin para entrar en ellas. Naruto esperaba que los enemigos y el botín que obtendría de ellos lo compensaran.

"Hablando de eso", Naruto se dirigió hacia su computadora portátil. La última mazmorra en la que había entrado estaba llena de ciempiés. Mientras que las gotas que daban eran en su mayoría venenosas, como las ratas, Naruto las recogía de todos modos solo para venderlas. Al principio no eran nada que él no pudiera manejar a pesar de su gran número. Luego vinieron las variantes gigantes. Si bien la mazmorra aún era relativamente fácil, estos ciempiés plantearon un desafío mayor, ya que tenían una cáscara dura y escupían ácido corrosivo. El caparazón era muy resistente al armamento con cuchillas y solo su punto débil no era inmune.

Pero los ciempiés fueron muy rápidos para excavar y realizar tácticas de golpear y correr en mayor número. Así que Naruto terminó teniendo que usar su bastón durante la mayor parte del calabozo para aplastar sus cabezas. Desafortunadamente, la vida del personal llegó a su fin durante la batalla del jefe con un **Omukade** volviendo **loco** , el Demonio del Ciempiés Humano. El último golpe que Naruto logró atrapar a la criatura no solo terminó con la vida del jefe, sino también con la del personal, y lamentablemente no pudo repararse.

"Maldita vergüenza", el Viejo se lo había dado y era su primera arma real. Pidiéndole que lo reemplace con otro miembro del clan se sintió mal con él. El niño encontraría una nueva arma contundente en el futuro. "Y todo lo que obtuve fue algo que no pude usar llamado **Futton: Naigekido no Jutsu** (Liberación de **hervor:** Técnica de agitación mortal)".

Como el desplazamiento requería que uno tuviera la capacidad de usar Boil Release, ni él ni Anko podían usar la técnica. Al final, Naruto terminó de poner el rollo junto con la mayoría del veneno que subió a subasta hace unos días. "Bien, ¿algún bocado?"

 **Su artículo Futton: Naigekido no Jutsu ha sido comprado por Sexy Water Goddess.**

"Un poco original para un nombre de pantalla, pero el dinero es dinero", sonrió con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver los números. Debido a que había sido una de las pocas técnicas de límite de línea de sangre registradas en un pergamino, a pesar de no ser una de las más poderosas, se le había aconsejado a Naruto que lo vendiera por 350,000 ryo. Al final obtuvo un beneficio de 297.500 cuando la Casa de Subastas sufrió su reducción.

 **"** Todavía no hay mordiscos por el veneno", había puntos de vista que podía ver, pero a nadie le interesaba comprarlos en este momento. "Eh", se encogió de hombros. Solo habían pasado unos días desde que lo puso en el sitio y Naruto había logrado vender el artículo más valioso de todos modos.

"¡Veamos entonces **! ¡Lista instantánea de mazmorras!** " Naruto vio una pantalla de todas las mazmorras disponibles aparecer ante él.

 **Zombie World Dungeon**

 **Ghost World Dungeon**

 **Mazmorra del mundo primordial - El nivel se puede establecer**

Naruto se estremeció al pensar en Ghost World Dungeon. El niño siempre había tenido miedo del fantasma y lamentaba haber entrado en el calabozo. No solo eran inmunes a los ataques físicos, lo que significa que taijutsu y bukijutsu eran inútiles contra ellos, lo único que los lastimó fue ninjutsu y genjutsu por alguna razón.

Si bien esto no habría sido un problema, los fantasmas tenían una habilidad que rápidamente le quitó su CP y HP. Solo se hizo peor ya que su **Detect Skill** no funcionaba para ellos, así que salían al azar y se aferraban a él. Al final, Naruto dejó esa mazmorra solo y simplemente se centró en la llena de zombis.

"Primordial World Dungeon, ¿eh? Qué diablos, no tengo nada que perder," decidió darle una oportunidad.

"¡BRAT DEJA DE HABLAR EN TÍ SÍ MISMO!" El propietario de Naruto gritó.

"Viejo pedo irritable", murmuró el chico.

"¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!"

"Oh por el amor de ..." Naruto se detuvo y comenzó a empacar las cosas que necesitaría. De sus frecuentes visitas al Zombie Dungeon había obtenido un montón de pociones de menor grado, y dos de grado medio gracias a su **título de Grand Master Zombie Slayer** . Esto significaba que preocuparse por la restauración de elementos de HP ya no era un problema.

" _Oh, eso me recuerda que tengo que aprender algunas recetas nuevas para mi habilidad culinaria_ . _Realmente no recibo mucho EXP con los actuales", a_ Naruto le encantó la comida que ahora podía hacer con su **habilidad de cocina intermedia** . No solo tuvieron mejor sabor sino que también restauraron más HP y CP y le dieron un beneficio temporal. Sin embargo, las recetas ahora le daban poco EXP en este momento y Naruto se vio obligado a encontrar algunas propias.

"Ah, me preocuparé por eso más tarde", murmuró humildemente antes de ajustar un poco el nivel de la mazmorra. "De _acuerdo, de cinco a siete niveles más altos deberían ser suficientes en este momento_ ", pensó antes de usar su **Habilidad instantánea de creación de mazmorras** . " _Afortunadamente este lugar es mejor que el Ghost Dungeon"._

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

"¡NO QUIERO MORIR!" Naruto gritó a todo pulmón.

El chico huía de los depredadores detrás de él que estaban pisándole los talones. Todo lo que sabía sobre las criaturas era que se llamaban **Raptors.** Eran un poco más altos que él, pero también crueles, rápidos, furtivos y tenían un fuerte sentido del olfato. Lo peor de todo, ellos eran muy inteligentes, también, en comparación con los otros habitantes de mazmorras que enfrentaba. Naruto era rápido pero estas cosas tenían cinco niveles en él, el alfa tenía siete y sus poderosas piernas les permitían correr a velocidades aterradoras.

"¡GSHAAAAA!" el líder de la manada lo siseó / chilló. Sus colmillos estaban sangrando por una muerte reciente que estaban comiendo cuando Naruto tropezó accidentalmente con ellos. Sin embargo, parecía que su comida no era demasiado satisfactoria ya que querían segundos.

"¡NICE RAPTOR! ¡BUEN RAPTO!" Naruto solo se encontró con más silbidos y se vio obligado a sumergirse cuando el alfa se abalanzó sobre él. Justo donde lo quería.

"¡VENTOSA!" Naruto sonrió cuando su **Sello de la Trampa: Corriente hacia el cielo se** activó y envió al alfa volando hacia arriba a una buena altura de veinticinco pies en el aire. El rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar tras la criatura indefensa y usó su **Ninpo: Goriki** para aumentar su fuerza.

"¡ **Sotsui Otoshi** (doble caída de martillo)!" Naruto entregó un golpe de martillo a dos manos en la espalda de la criatura con sus puños.

La fuerza increíble junto con su STR incrementado de su técnica envió a la criatura a estrellarse de vuelta a la tierra primordial. El chico rápidamente siguió con su técnica más nueva, **Futon: Daireppusho** (Lanzamiento del viento: Great Gale Palm) para enviarse rápidamente hacia su enemigo. La técnica del futón era básicamente una versión mejorada del **Reppusho no Jutsu** regular , pero el torrente de vientos mucho más poderosos que lo enviaban hacia abajo estaba haciendo su trabajo y pronto estuvo en la criatura.

"¡ **Banrai** (Trueno pesado)!" el golpe del muchacho golpeó a la criatura en la cabeza. Los ojos de la criatura casi se abultan cómicamente cuando fue enviada de vuelta al suelo.

Mientras estaba lidiando con el alfa, Hottomaru se estaba ocupando de los subordinados en su forma anterior transformada. El gran canino ahora podría durar más en esta forma gracias a la práctica y a las reservas de chakra más grandes. Su habilidad para drenar chakra de otros gracias a su técnica de **Pene Ravenous** hizo que sea aún más conveniente recuperar el chakra perdido.

"¡BARRKKK!" Hottomaru rugió mientras golpeaba al ave rapaz más cercana. La nueva fuerza de la bestia envió a la criatura a estrellarse contra un árbol con un golpe sordo. Hottomaru luego pasó a las otras aves rapaces y realizó un **Daitsuga** (Great Over Fang) sobre ellas. Aunque no era tan poderoso como el **Gatsuga,** la versión singular mejorada de los **Tsuga** tenía más poder y efecto para herir a los dos antiguos depredadores. Mientras uno lograba recuperarse, el otro se hundía y Hottomaru aprovechaba la oportunidad para retener su cuello.

Con los caninos agrandados del perro y las fauces llameantes, el ave rapaz chilló de dolor y miedo mientras trataba de escapar de las fauces de la muerte literal. Sus luchas finalmente resultaron inútiles ya que el mayor tamaño y la fuerza de Hottomaru impidieron todos los medios de escape. Añadiendo más presión y fuerza a su mordida, Hottomaru realizó una sacudida repentina con su cabeza y la criatura en su boca no supo más.

Hottomaru entonces gruñó a los otros raptores frente a él que esperaban vengar a su miembro de la manada caída. Con su atención tan firmemente puesta en la que se llevó a su camarada, ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente se vieron incendiados por las bolas de fuego que golpearon sus espaldas expuestas. Mientras las dos criaturas entraron en pánico sobre sus cuerpos en llamas, Hottomaru se acercó para matarlos y rápidamente los terminó a los dos.

"Buen trabajo, Hotto", sonrió Naruto a su diminuto compañero. No era exactamente cómo quería que el plan cayera, pero al final funcionó bien. "Ok, veamos qué tenemos aquí".

Hasta ahora, las gotas comunes que Naruto y Hottomaru obtenían de las criaturas de este mundo, llamadas dinosaurios, eran en su mayoría **estiércol fértil , estiércol muy fértil, pieles muy gruesas** y **carne de dinosaurio.** El último aparentemente se suponía que era muy rico en proteínas y nutrición.

"Creo que encontraremos un cofre del tesoro aquí, Hotto", le preguntó Naruto a su compañero, solo para ver al perro comiendo un trozo de carne de dinosaurio. "¡Oye, escúpelo!" Naruto ordenó el perro. Si bien podía comerlo crudo, Naruto no quería que Hottomaru se contagiara de parásitos o se enfermara por comer carne cruda. "Pienso un poco. ¿Las carnes incluso tienen parásitos?" se preguntó si su habilidad de jugador eliminó cosas tan dañinas.

"Grrr," gruñó Hottomaru. Originalmente, Naruto pensó que el ninken estaba enojado con él por haberle quitado la comida, pero cuando sintió que la tierra temblaba, el chico se preparó. A diferencia de las otras mazmorras que solo tenían ciertas especies como ratas y variantes más grandes, esta mazmorra tenía una multitud de diferentes especies de dinosaurios en lugar de solo carnívoras.

"Genial, los tres con cuernos", frunció el ceño.

 **Alpha Triceratops - Lv 25**

 **HP: 3500/3500**

 **CP: 400/400**

 **STR: 145**

 **VIT: 100**

 **DEX: 100**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 29**

 **Defensa: 135**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Hard-Headed** : + 50% de resistencia a la conmoción cerebral, + 50% de resistencia al disparo en la cabeza, + 50% a las técnicas de daño a la cabeza.

 **Tenaz:** Ignora los efectos de estado negativos cuando la salud cae por debajo del 30%, la velocidad de movimiento aumenta en un 70% cuando está por debajo del 30% de salud

 **Territorial:** \+ 50% de efectividad a Habilidad de Detección, atacará a cualquiera que entre en su territorio y sea visto como una amenaza

 **Thick-Hide:** \+ 50% de arma, resistencia de taijutsu, + 35% de resistencia a efectos de estado anormales, +50 Defensa, +1000 HP

 **Descripción:** A pesar de su tamaño y de ser un devorador de plantas, esta gran criatura es ferozmente territorial y agresiva si se siente amenazada. Cuando esto sucede, su instinto natural es cargar a su oponente, por lo tanto, haciendo el mejor uso de sus cuernos para derrocar y ensartar a la oposición. Tiene tres cuernos en su cabeza que se usan para alejar a posibles depredadores y se sabe que matan incluso a súper depredadores, y su cuello está protegido por una cresta ósea que le permite sentir poco o nada de dolor al estrellarse contra algo. Normalmente se encuentran en pequeñas manadas de hasta ocho criaturas, pero no es raro encontrar uno solo, generalmente un explorador. Un espécimen típico tiene treinta pies de largo y en promedio pesa 20,000 libras, pero este alfa es mucho más grande y más pesado.

 **EXP Obtuvo: 495**

 **Gotas: carne de dinosaurio, estiércol fértil, estiércol muy fértil, cuerno denso, piel muy gruesa**

"Odio a estos muchachos", ni Naruto ni Hottomaru tuvieron una experiencia agradable con estas criaturas. Triceratops dio buenas gotas pero si Naruto o Hottomaru no los mataban lo suficientemente rápido convocarían a un Alpha Triceratops como este, que era el peor. Una vez que un alfa fue convocado, no desaparecería hasta que ninguno de ellos fuera derrotado y viceversa. Gimiendo al ver que la criatura estaba preparada para atacarlos, Naruto sabía que si no se ocupaba de la criatura, trataría de encontrarlo de nuevo.

"Maldita sea", Naruto maldijo su suerte. El chico realmente deseaba tener su bastón para romper esos cuernos que tenía. La carga frontal fue una muy mala idea, ya que era capaz de girar la cabeza muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño y darle una puñalada rápida en el intestino. El chico lo había intentado con su **técnica de imagen.**

 **"** Ninjutsu lo es," habló Naruto antes de saltar hacia un árbol cercano. Sin embargo, permanecería vertical durante mucho tiempo, ya que su fuerza y velocidad les permitían derribar árboles como si fuesen tan frágiles como flores.

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de fuego de Phoenix Sage)!" Gritó Naruto mientras soltaba una serie de bolas de fuego sobre la criatura que cargaba. A diferencia de Hidama, que volaba solo en una línea lineal, las **bolas de** fuego de **Hosenka se** curvaron y podrían ser manipuladas hacia su objetivo hasta cierto punto. Las cuatro bolas de fuego golpearon la piel gruesa de la bestia, pero la criatura no pareció molestarse por ella y continuó su carga.

"¡BRAGGGHHHHH!" la criatura rugió cuando hizo contacto con el tronco y arrancó el árbol de un solo golpe.

"¡Maldita sea!" el chico se tomó este tiempo para saltar detrás de la bestia. Lanzando una miríada de kunai entrelazados con sus propias etiquetas explosivas en sus patas traseras, Naruto sostuvo un sello de mano y observó la explosión que siguió. El poderoso reptil rugió de dolor cuando sus patas traseras se encendieron con grandes cantidades de agonía, inmovilizando temporalmente a la antigua criatura.

"¡BARKKK!" era el sonido de las nalgas de Naruto cuando saltó sobre la criatura y comenzó a rastrillarla y mordisquearla. Hottomaru sabía lo suficiente como para no acercarse a la cabeza, incluso con la criatura debilitada. El cuello, las piernas y el vientre eran sus puntos débiles, pero llegar a ellos era complicado y peligroso. El peso y el grosor de la bestia eran enormes y demasiado para Naruto, incluso con su técnica para mejorar la fuerza.

"No hay tiempo suficiente para establecer otro sello trampa", realmente deseó que Naruto tuviera tiempo. La técnica de la **corriente hacia el cielo** era un sello que almacenaba una gran cantidad de aire en su interior, lo comprimía y enviaba a cualquier persona que no fuera el usuario que volaba hacia arriba. Sin embargo, Naruto descubrió que la técnica era inútil contra algo tan pesado como esta criatura.

El otro sello de trampa, sin embargo, **Exploding Earth Immolation** básicamente almacenaba el chakra del fuego, explotaba y ponía fuego a cualquier objeto dentro de un radio de cinco pies. Naruto realmente no lo usó tanto como el otro. Aunque ciertamente tenía muchísimo más poder detrás de esto, una compensación era que también requería mucho más tiempo para prepararse. Además, con Hotto de espaldas, correría el riesgo de lastimar a su compañero.

Su Kenjutsu estaba fuera por el momento también. Experto como era, Naruto no había tenido tiempo de procurarse una espada decente para hacerlo más efectivo, principalmente usando **Chichizouge** y su bokken. La mayoría de las espadas que quería en Tetsu eran caras y Naruto todavía estaba ahorrando para su casa.

Lo cual solo dejaba la opción, "Ah, maldita sea", maldijo y preparó su **Rasen Hoen no Jutsu** (Técnica de llama de espiral en espiral). Si bien la técnica era mucho más fuerte y más rápida de lo que solía ser, Naruto odiaba tener que recurrir a una técnica particular para salir de problemas todo el tiempo. Ah, amaba la técnica y todos, excepto Anko, le habían metido en la cabeza que un shinobi que confiaba demasiado en una técnica, habilidad o linaje eventualmente enfrentaría a un enemigo que supiera cómo contrarrestarlo y dejarlo a merced de él. Hasta ahora, Naruto se había visto obligado a usarlo en los últimos cuatro Triceratops para derribarlos. Con el alfa antes que él, pronto serían cinco.

"¡Hotto!" Naruto le indicó a su compañero que saltara y desatara un infierno sobre el gran reptil. El alfa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la técnica perforó su piel y salió por el otro lado. Al igual que el **Zombi de** la **Legión** que fue perforado por la técnica, el dinosaurio tenía una expresión de pura agonía en su rostro ... justo antes de que se encendiera y se fundiera en un charco de sustancia pegajosa primordial.

 **¡Tu habilidad de Rasen Hoen no Jutsu se ha nivelado en 1!**

Suspirando, Naruto recogió el botín y le dijo a Hotto que lo siguiera. Ambos ahora necesitaban un descanso de todas las peleas que habían estado haciendo. El jugador de diecisiete niveles ya había gastado menos de la mitad de su CP gracias a la utilización de su técnica más poderosa con tanta frecuencia. Descubriendo una cueva y usando su **Habilidad de Detección** , junto con la nariz de Hotto, Naruto estaba feliz de ver la falta de criaturas dentro de ella.

Al entrar a la cueva, Naruto y Hottomaru disfrutaron de la compañía de los demás mientras comían algo de comida. Tanto humanos como ninken habían recorrido un largo camino en cuatro meses. Naruto ya no era Dead Last más, gracias a kami, y en dos días el chico estaba listo para graduarse. "Suponiendo que Hayate y Yugao salgan," Naruto oró que lo hicieran.

Naruto no tenía intención de quedarse en la academia por un año más después de todo lo que logró. El niño tenía suficiente de la academia, muchas gracias y quería más experiencia. Las mazmorras eran buenas y todas menos Naruto sabían que había mazmorras escondidas alrededor del mundo en otros lugares que ofrecían un mejor desafío. El rubio también quería experimentar su primera misión fuera de Konoha y ver qué más había más allá de las paredes de la gran aldea escondida.

Naruto siempre había sido un aventurero y con frecuencia había querido lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecer. Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Fuera de las paredes con la poca cantidad de entrenamiento que tenía, Naruto sabía que su yo más joven e ignorante no duraría mucho. Había personas más fuertes, más poderosas y retorcidas fuera de Konoha que fácilmente se aprovecharían de él. Bajo la tutela de tres maestros dotados, se había vuelto más fuerte, más inteligente y mejor preparado. Pero aún así no fue suficiente. Naruto necesitaba ser más fuerte, y necesitaba mucha más experiencia antes de poder emprender tal cosa.

"¿Qué piensas, Hotto," lo miró el ninken, "¿quieres ver el mundo y viajar un poco en el futuro?"

"¡Arf!" el Ninken estaba abajo con eso.

"Buen chico", el rubio sonrió al pequeño cachorro. Cuando pasaron unos sólidos veinte minutos y se recuperó una cantidad decente de HP y CP, Naruto decidió que ya era hora de que volvieran. "Está bien, Hotto, vamos ... ¿Hotto? Oye, ¿a dónde fuiste, amigo?"

"Arf! Arf!" Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio al ninken más profundo en la cueva, arañando algo en la pared. "¿Qué es eso, amigo?" preguntó y vio un ligero resplandor procedente de la roca. Al regresar afuera, Naruto regresó rápidamente con una rama y prendió fuego al pedazo de madera con un **Hidama.** El rayo se hizo aún más grande y Naruto vio una serie de venas en la caverna.

"¿Mineral?" Adivinó y usó su **Observe** para ver si tenía razón.

 **Mineral de Elementium (calidad épica)**

 **Descripción: Elementium es una de las formas más raras de chakra natural conocido en la actualidad y es la más superconductiva de ellas. El elementium se usa comúnmente para fabricar armas, ya que le permite a uno fluir su chakra sin dificultades en comparación con el chakra común. Por qué esto todavía no se ha entendido del todo, pero se ha observado que cualquier arma fabricada con este metal puede convertirse potencialmente en una de las armas más mortales. Especialmente cuando se amplifica la afinidad natural de uno. Sin embargo, a pesar de su increíble rareza y utilidad, ser extremadamente liviano e increíblemente duradero cuando se templa, eliminando impurezas y atemperando el metal en la forma deseada es extremadamente difícil.**

Mientras procesaba la información, la mente de Naruto se apagó temporalmente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de encontrar gracias a un golpe de suerte. Cuando su cerebro se reinició, el niño no pudo contener su alegría y, literalmente, comenzó a rebotar en las paredes como loco.

"¡FUCK SÍ!" Naruto no podía creer su suerte en el increíble hallazgo. "¡Arma nueva e increíble pronto serás mía!" él sonrió. Al rubio excitado no le importó que pudiera pasar un tiempo antes de que encontrara a alguien que pudiera forjar adecuadamente el raro mineral de metal en un arma de su elección. El hecho de que él encontrara algo tan valioso, y que probablemente valiera millones si el mineral de chakra normal era algo por lo que pasar, era más que suficiente para él. Naruto esperaba que Tetsu fuera lo suficientemente hábil para hacerlo, lo cual sería aún más increíble, pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a hacer realidad sus esperanzas. Sin embargo, Naruto se dio cuenta de una cosa crucial.

"¿Cómo voy a sacarlo?" el se preguntó. "... Mierda en un palo".

Naruto estaba decidido a obtener todo el mineral que pudiera y no tenía intención de irse sin él. Los videojuegos a menudo tenían un tiempo de reproducción aleatorio para un tesoro tan valioso como este. Tales tesoros y artículos eran similares a los engendros raros. Ofrecieron objetos de valor únicos, pero uno no sabía cuándo reaparecerían ni dónde.

Abriendo su Caja de inventario, Naruto revolvió los artículos que tenía. " **Zombie Bone** , no demasiado frágil. **Cárprico Centipede Acid** , tal vez. **Equipo de entrenamiento roto** , no. Mi viejo **tubo de plomo** , eso podría funcionar si tuviera algo al final. Qué minuto ... **Dense Horn** . Hmm", el chico asumió una pose inquisitiva mientras sacaba los dos artículos. Después de unos minutos de retocar los elementos junto con algunos más comunes, Naruto había terminado.

Has creado el objeto: ¡ **Pico improvisado** !

 **Pico improvisado: mala calidad**

 **Piercing de armas**

 **Durabilidad 13/20**

 **Descripción: Un pico hecho de un tubo de plomo desechado y un cuerno animal muy denso. No es el mejor artículo para excavar mineral o minerales de las paredes de la caverna, pero de todos modos le quitará el trabajo.**

 **Poder de ataque: 8-11**

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al combinar y retocar dos objetos para crear algo más, ¡has ganado la habilidad pasiva / activa "Crafting"!**

 **Elaboración.** Lv1. Siguiente Lv 0/75. Una habilidad que le permite al usuario hacer algo de otros objetos. La humanidad ha avanzado su civilización a través de inventar cosas. Los objetos elaborados se vuelven mejores a medida que aumentan los niveles de dominio. Si bien la creación de elementos improvisados tendrá pocas probabilidades de funcionar, la búsqueda de **esquemas** / **planos** en los elementos ofrecerá una mayor tasa de éxito cuando se intente realizarlos. El éxito en la creación de un artículo también depende del nivel WIS del usuario y, a veces, de DEX, ya que afecta cuán hábiles son sus habilidades manuales al realizar creaciones más delicadas.

* Posibilidad de fallar al crear el 50%

* Velocidad de fabricación aumentada en un 5%

"Ok, ha pasado un tiempo desde que sucedió eso", admitiría que era una habilidad bastante útil. Naruto hizo una nota para estar atento a los planos útiles en el futuro. Empujando ese pensamiento a un lado por ahora, Naruto activó su **Ninpo: Goriki** y sintió una oleada de fuerza a través de él cuando comenzó a golpear la pared de la caverna.

 **(En otra parte)**

"El plan no va a funcionar, Mizuki", la figura en la sombra negó con la cabeza ante la idiotez del arrogante hombre. Cómo fue promovido a Chunin y por qué su maestro lo hizo ser parte de sus planes estaba más allá del informante.

"Funcionará", Mizuki frunció el ceño al informante. Mizuki sabía muy poco sobre él o ella, ya que el informante era muy reservado. Mizuki ni siquiera sabía si el informante era hombre o mujer, solo que aparecería aleatoriamente para una actualización o para informarle sobre lo que había que hacer. "El demonio no se graduará. Sus habilidades pueden haber mejorado".

"¡ _Ha_ mejorado!" el informante corrigió al hombre, la autoridad se apoderó del traidor ninja de Konoha como un vendaval fuerte en un valle. A diferencia del Chunin antes que él, el informante no permitió que sus emociones nublaran su juicio.

"Culpe a la perra serpiente y a sus amigos por eso", gruñó el hombre ante la idea de Anko. En ningún momento en millones de años, él pensó que la mujer de corazón frío o indiferente le tomaría cariño al demonio y comenzaría a entrenarlo. "Demonios, culpan al puto Hokage, también".

La figura encapuchada tuvo que ceder, ligeramente, al punto de Mizuki. Anko era tanto un paria como Naruto. No era tan malo, pero supuso que era suficiente para simpatizar con el niño a pesar de lo distante que solía ser. Tener a Mizuki interfiriendo en el entrenamiento levantaría sospechas y el hombre no era tonto para meterse con las órdenes del Hokage o la propia Anko.

"En cualquier caso, tu trabajo consistía en debilitar e impedir el crecimiento de los graduados de la academia tanto como pudieras sin ser atrapado. Hasta ahora has hecho un trabajo decente con los demás, pero ahora está en el ranking medio de la nueva graduación lote y el Hokage sospecha que hay un traidor dentro de la academia ".

"¿Mi cubierta está volada?" una expresión de horror apareció en la cara del hombre.

"¡Dije _sospechar_ que idiota! El Hokage aún no sabe quién es, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos descubran. Orochimaru-sama no está contento, Mizuki," el traidor de Konoha palideció y por un breve segundo sintió su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

El informante lo sabía. Hace años, Mizuki se había encontrado con el pícaro ninja Orochimaru en una misión. Más exactamente, Orochimaru había sido testigo de cómo Mizuki había matado a sus compañeros de equipo al impedir el éxito de una misión y sospechar que Mizuki tenía tratos clandestinos con los enemigos de Konoha. En lugar de matarlo, Orochimaru le hizo al hombre una oferta para trabajar para él en su lugar y se convirtió en sus ojos y oídos en la academia junto con algunas otras cosas. Mizuki se había alejado del pueblo y quería hacerse poderoso. Orochimaru le había prometido al hombre un poder increíble que pocos poseían y Mizuki estuvo de acuerdo con todo el corazón. No es que estuviera en cualquier posición de todos modos para refutar al poderoso ninja. El informante no dudó que Mizuki no estaría parado frente a ellos si el hombre hubiera dicho que no. A Orochimaru no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos.

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga?" Mizuki preguntó: "El plan todavía puede funcionar sin problemas. El demonio todavía no puede hacer un Bunshin apropiado y sin eso sus posibilidades de convertirse en ninjas se hunden", sonrió Mizuki.

"¿Y cuáles son tus planes en caso de que pase?" el informante le preguntó.

Mizuki frunció el ceño, "Entonces conseguiré otro chivo expiatorio", tanto como a él le gustaba que fuera el demonio que Mizuki sabía que se vería obligado a improvisar si ocurría. "No todos pasan y no tienes idea de lo que algunos cabrones están dispuestos a hacer para convertirte en ninja. Incluso enmarcaré al demonio y haré que Konoha centre su atención en él mientras hago un descanso. Solo asegúrate de cuidar de ti. el ANBU, "Mizuki de repente sintió un agarre frío alrededor de su garganta.

"¡No asumas que puedes ordenar tu patética excusa de un ninja!" el informante gruñó al hombre y apretó su agarre en su garganta, "doy las órdenes por aquí. ¡No tú! Hazlo otra vez y respirarás el último", y con eso el individuo arrojó al hombre duramente al suelo con un golpe sordo. La fuerza y la fuerza detrás del lanzamiento cuando su cuerpo se estrelló en el suelo duro le destrozó el cuerpo de dolor. El informante soltó una risa cruel al ver a Mizuki jadeando mientras intentaba enderezarse.

"No nos falles, Mizuki. No le gustaría ver lo que Orochimaru-sama le hace a los traidores o aquellos que le fallan. El hombre es realmente un artista que prolonga el sufrimiento de los demás, y eso es si tienen suerte". el vértigo en la voz del informante le dio al hombre la clara impresión de que querían verlo fracasar solo para que pudieran verlo sufrir.

"Yo ... no voy a fallar", la voz del traidor era ronca a las acciones de la persona. "Lo lograré".

"Mira que lo haces", dijeron y le arrojaron un vial. "Bebe ese vial si te encuentras en aprietos, y solo cuando te encuentres en un aprieto. Todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de irnos".

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Veneno?" la mayoría de los ninjas se suicidaron para ser capturados e interrogados.

"No. Piénselo como una forma de coraje líquido", fue todo lo que dijo. El hombre parpadeó y el informante ya no estaba delante de él. Mizuki no pudo contener un ceño fruncido de grabarse en su rostro cuando finalmente se estableció que sus planes se desmoronaban. Había sido tan simple cuando lo planeó todo. El demonio falla, muestra algo de simpatía y gana su confianza, le da al demonio la oportunidad de convertirse en un ninja robando el Pergamino de las Focas, luego debe intentar y aprender una técnica para ocuparlo lo suficiente como para que Mizuki se le acerque sigilosamente , termina con su vida, deshazte del cuerpo y luego ponte feliz. Todo eso había sido disparado al infierno y ahora él necesitaba improvisar antes de que comenzara el examen de graduación en caso de que el demonio pasara.

Decidiendo lidiar con eso más tarde, Mizuki rápidamente se guardó el frasco en el bolsillo y se fue para dedicarse a su vida diaria. El hombre tenía algunos cabos sueltos que también tenía que cuidar: "Podría ser que saque un poco de mierda a Tsubaki antes de irme", sonrió al pensar en su amado prometido. Tsubaki era la única persona que sabía sobre su afiliación con Orochimaru. No todo, pero lo suficiente como para tenerlo encerrado en el Centro Correccional de Konoha por el resto de su vida. Pero su amor por él y su desagrado por el demonio la detuvieron de informarlo a la aldea.

La única ventaja del demonio cada vez más fuerte era que le permitía a Mizuki convencer a la mujer de que estaba manipulando al Hokage para que volviera a su antiguo yo. Mostrarle el resultado de sus puntajes y adornar algunas cosas sobre el torneo solo le agregaba combustible al fuego. Como era la mujer estaba más o menos firmemente de su lado.

"Tal vez pueda convencerla de que venga conmigo", reflexionó, a pesar de su ansia de poder y odio por el demonio que superara su amor por Tsubaki, Mizuki aún tenía un punto débil persistente para la mujer. Si nada más, encontraría la manera de utilizarla como chivo expiatorio de todo lo que estaba por suceder si se volvía hacia los lados. Si todo iba bien, obtendría más poder y un hermoso amante a su lado.

 **(Con Naruto)**

"Ja, huh", jadeó Naruto mientras se guardaba el último pedazo de **Elementium** . Todo el proceso de extracción del mineral le había llevado cerca de una hora. Incluso con su fuerza aumentada por su técnica, la roca y el mineral eran increíblemente duraderos en comparación con las otras mazmorras. Tratar de atravesarlo no había sido una tarea fácil, por decir lo menos, y Naruto se vio obligado a hacer otro **pico improvisado** con los pocos elementos posibles que tenía cuando el primero finalmente se rompió.

"Es todo lo que podemos conseguir, Hotto", le dijo Naruto a su compañero. Naruto había logrado juntar ocho terrones del tamaño decente antes de que su última herramienta finalmente se rompiera. "Hmm" mirando la pared, Naruto decidió que su idea valía la pena. Echando su puño hacia atrás, Naruto golpeó la roca con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de obtener algo más del metal precioso.

... Y luego comenzó el dolor

"¡YEAAOOOOWWWW!" Naruto aulló mientras cuidaba su mano. El apéndice ya comenzó a hincharse y ponerse púrpura debido al intento idiota. El chico lo fulminó con la mirada cuando vio a Hottomaru rodando por el suelo, riéndose de su gasto y dolor.

"Mastizo ingrato", hizo una mueca cuando su mano se encendió. "Hombre, eso fue tonto", comentó.

 **Su falta de tacto dio como resultado el efecto de estado Fractured Limb, una pérdida de 500 HP, menos 1 WIS. Busque atención médica para sanar más rápido o espere cuarenta y ocho horas para que se cure completamente.**

"Joder," maldijo Naruto mientras leía el efecto de estado. **Fractured Limb** básicamente redujo todos los aspectos físicos como Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, DEX y STR en un 30% hasta que se recuperó. El niño se estaba pateando mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba buscar atención médica. Al examinar su **Inventario,** Naruto maldijo aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún elemento de curación que pudiera ocuparse de eso.

"Parece que lo estamos cortando, Hotto", le dijo a su compañero Naruto, decepcionado y enojado. Al niño le hubiera encantado luchar un poco más y encontrarse con el jefe y algunas otras cosas más, pero con su velocidad y fuerza física reducidas corrían un gran riesgo. Las criaturas tenían de cinco a siete niveles más que él y el jefe iba a ser mucho más poderoso. Si bien no afectó su ninjutsu, Naruto no podía confiar únicamente en su arsenal elemental solo. Las criaturas eran muy rápidas y duras y la única técnica que realmente tenía que afectaba a las más duras también era la más agotadora y tardaba mucho en usarse.

Naruto no era alguien a quien rendirse y realmente no creía en ningún escenario de victoria, pero Anko se golpeó en la cabeza que habría momentos en los que necesitaría llevar a cabo una retirada táctica y pelear otro día. Admiraba mentalmente que no se diera por vencido y avanzara a través de obstáculos, pero a veces era necesario aceptar la realidad de las cosas durante una situación sin esperanza. Finalmente, dependía de él y sus elecciones tendrían resultados buenos o negativos.

" **Instant Dungeon Escape!"** Gritó Naruto y tanto él como Hottomaru se encontraron de nuevo en su habitación. Olvidando su equipo ninja y vistiendo ropa casual en su lugar, Naruto y Hottomaru llegaron y se pararon frente al Hospital General de Konoha.

"Bien podría ver esto," hizo una mueca de dolor y tragó saliva. El rubio estudiante de la academia había estado en el hospital varias veces en su vida. Por lo general, después de tratar de lograr ciertas acrobacias acrobáticas que espectacularmente le salió mal. El olor y la sensación del hospital no era para él.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san. De regreso otra vez, ya veo", el niño se congeló al escuchar la risa sádica y sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal. "No", chilló y, a pesar de su aflicción, el chico corrió tan rápido como pudo.

 **"¡Dokutā Sutoppu** (Doctor Stop)!" gritó la mujer y Naruto sintió una punzante sensación en la espalda antes de que su cuerpo repentinamente se apoderara de él.

"Maldita sea", Naruto quería llorar cuando se vio arrastrado al hospital por la mujer conocida como **Majo Dokutā** (Médico brujo). Desde el punto de vista de Naruto, al igual que muchos otros, Kureha era muy poco ortodoxa, siendo sádica a veces, y una persona mayor que se veía a sí misma como joven, de ahí su epíteto. Sin embargo, la experiencia médica de Kureha en Konoha era insuperable, y dijo que los únicos dos que habían superado a la mujer como uno eran su antiguo maestro de medicina Senju Hashirama y su nieta.

Muchos en el hospital, como doctores, enfermeras, administradores y pacientes, solo podían sentir lástima por el niño cuando el Doctor Brujo lo llevó a una habitación y comenzó a examinarlo. "Hmm, ¿duele cuando hago esto?" ella preguntó mientras aguijoneaba la herida.

"¡YEEOOOOWWWW!" El grito de Naruto asustó a los que estaban cerca pero también le dio a Kureha toda la información que necesitaba.

"Hmm, parece que fracturaste todos los huesos de la mano y magullaste severamente el músculo", le diagnosticó y movió la mano por el brazo, "también tienes una pequeña fractura en el radio y el cúbito". trabajo en tu brazo, mocoso. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Golpear una viga de acero o algo así?

Naruto simplemente se sonrojó por la vergüenza y Kureha negó con la cabeza, "De todas las tontas acrobacias que sacaste, Uzumaki," suspiró y comenzó a sacar varios equipos médicos de escalpelos a sierras. Cada uno nuevo que el chico descubrió lo hizo palidecer aún más.

"Ah, aquí estamos", sonrió mientras sacaba una aguja.

"AAAAAAaaaaahhhh," los gritos de Naruto murieron cuando la mujer le inyectó un misterioso líquido.

"Allí, eso debería evitar que grites como una perra", dijo Kureha, sin mencionar que también ayudaría a acelerar el proceso de recuperación. Poco después, sus manos comenzaron a brillar de un color verdoso y ella comenzó a trabajar en la herida. Era relativamente menor, pero cualquier lesión que no se atendiera adecuadamente requeriría más tiempo para recuperarse o empeoraría o empeoraría si se agravaba.

Naruto permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo que Kureha curó su brazo. El niño recordó la primera vez que lo curó cuando el Viejo lo trajo por primera vez. Durante su primer año, Naruto intentó alardear completando una carrera de obstáculos muy avanzada destinada a estudiantes de quinto año y aquellos en su último año. El resultado fue un brazo roto, una pierna fracturada y un labio roto. Hiruzen lo había llevado personalmente a ver a Kureha, diciendo que ella era amiga de su difunta esposa, y que la mujer se había ido en una tangente acerca de los mocosos haciendo cosas que no deberían estar haciendo.

Naturalmente Naruto se calló, y el chico pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando Kureha terminó por drogarlo y quedó a merced de ella. Ella lo curó, pero a Naruto le obligaron a quedarse un rato, solo para comer nada más que comida para el hospital y el olor a sanitización y otros olores raros.

"Eso debería hacerlo", Kureha terminó el proceso de curación, "Todavía tomará un poco para sanar, pero eres libre de irte, mocoso. Sin entrenamiento o cualquier forma de ejercicio extenuante durante doce horas, descansa bastante y necesitarás un yeso temporal para asegurarte de que sana adecuadamente ".

Naruto gimió, no pudo hacer nada más, pero se detuvo cuando Kureha le lanzó una mirada penetrante. "Las órdenes de los doctores. El cielo y el infierno te ayudarán si me desobedeces, Heeheeheehee", sonrió maliciosamente y las gafas de la mujer brillaron, asustando al herido shinobi mientras entrenaba.

Algún tiempo después, se vio a Naruto y su compañero saliendo del hospital con un yeso en la extremidad lesionada. "¿Cómo puede empeorar esto?" él gimió.

"GAKI, ¿QUÉ DICHA?"

"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic", maldijo como lo que acaba de suceder. "Oye, Anko-sensei".

"¡Vuelvo temprano y te encuentro en un yeso! ¿Qué diablos pasó?" Anko preguntó mientras inspeccionaba su brazo!

"El mocoso golpeó algo que no debería tener", los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Kureha en la entrada, la mujer bebiendo sake directamente de la botella. "Asegúrate de volver aquí a las tres. Para entonces, puedes retirar tu elenco".

Cuando Kureha regresa al hospital, Anko negó con la cabeza, "Gaki, debería estar sorprendido, pero de alguna manera no lo estoy", suspiró Anko con la idiotez del chico.

"Oye, tenía una buena razón", comenzó Naruto, pero se detuvo.

"Oh, sí? Continúa, termina. Dime por qué no debería golpearte el culo negro y azul por hacer algo así de estúpido", le frunció el ceño.

Dándole una mirada, Anko frunció el ceño, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que ver con su habilidad. Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él, Anko agarró a Hottomaru por el cuello y Naruto y realizó un **Shunshin** para abandonar la zona. Los tres pronto se encontraron fuera de su complejo de apartamentos antes de llegar a la casa de Naruto y Hottomaru.

"Está bien, gaki, derrame", ordenó Anko a su pupilo.

En lugar de decir nada, Naruto abrió su **Caja de inventario** y agarró una parte de su hallazgo y le mostró el mineral.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó, teniendo que admitir que le gustaba la forma en que la luz brillaba en el pedazo de metal.

" **Elementium** ," la respuesta de Naruto hizo que Anko casi dejara caer el raro y precioso metal. La mujer ahora se dio cuenta de que actualmente tenía uno de los metales más valiosos y buscados del mundo. "Pero realmente no tenía un pico, así que fui un poco improvisado".

"¿¡Usando tu puño !?" el novato Jonin había hecho su parte de cosas estúpidas en su vida pero golpear una pared de roca sólida para llegar a un metal era otra cosa. "¿Cómo demonios conseguiste esto?"

"Dungeon" fue su respuesta.

"Culo inteligente", gruñó Anko, "Gaki, ¿sabes cuánto vale esta cosa?"

"Uhhh, ¿no?" tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de decírselo.

"Dependiendo de la cantidad que lograste obtener y la pureza de todo, al final probablemente tendrías suficiente dinero para cuatro o tal vez cinco generaciones de tu familia para vivir una vida cómoda", ahora era el turno de Naruto de sorprenderse. "¿Cuanto conseguiste?"

Naruto sacó siete bultos más del mineral y se los presentó a la mujer. Por ahora, Anko tenía ryo facturas por ojos mientras miraba los metales crudos. "Ok, tal vez no cinco generaciones, pero definitivamente cuatro".

"Mía, consigue la tuya", dijo Naruto mientras los guardaba. "Voy a convertir esto en un arma de todos modos".

Aquí Anko resopló, "Buena suerte con eso, Gaki. Te diré ahora que la cantidad de personas capaces de fundir adecuadamente estas cosas que puedo contar con una mano", fundir y forjar armas y equipos con mineral de chakra común era ya es un proceso difícil Hacer lo mismo con este tipo de mineral era diez veces más difícil.

"Mierda", Naruto sabía que pasaría un tiempo hasta que obtuviera ese arma.

"Mientras tanto, estás durmiendo un poco. No quiero que te jodes ninguna otra parte de tu cuerpo antes de la graduación y-"

"También le tienes miedo a ella, ¿verdad?" Naruto sabía eso mientras que Anko estaba siendo muy amable.

"Oye, ¿no puede una maestra mostrar cierta preocupación por su alumno cuando llegan?" Pfttt ", la mujer no pudo continuar y comenzó a reír," Ay, muchacho, no podría decir eso y mantener la cara seria ", Anko Suspiró, "Pero si la perra me asusta muchísimo y lo último que quiero hacer es enojarla", ambos se estremecieron. "Ella tiene razón, necesitas descansar, gaki. La próxima vez que tengas ganas de golpear una pared con los puños, no ... O al menos déjame estar allí para verlo explotar en tu cara".

"Gracias por la propina", dijo Naruto inexpresivo antes de dirigirse a la cama. Hottomaru lo siguió, pero de repente fue agarrado por la mujer.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Poochie. Lo último que vi es que estás bien para que Midori te entrene hasta que caigas", sonrió y Midori se bajó de la gabardina de Anko. El pobre cachorro gimió lastimosamente y miró a su compañero en busca de ayuda.

"Te ayudaría, Hotto ... pero a veces tomas demasiado de la cama y necesito dormir. ¡Diviértete!" él les dijo y cerró la puerta. Dejando a un ojo ancho y traicionado mirando ninken a merced de Anko y su leal familiar.

" **Ahora bien. Veamos cuánto has mejorado** ", la risa de Midori y Anko hizo temblar al ninken. Los orgullosos ninken incluso se sintieron listos para orinarse mientras salían del apartamento para comenzar la tortura.

"¿Arf?"

 **(Al día siguiente, tarde en la noche)**

"Ah, vamos. ¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo?" Naruto completamente curado le preguntó a su compañero enfurruñado. "Mira, incluso si quisiera ayudar, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? Arme luchar con ella? Ambos sabemos que Anko no habría escuchado de todos modos", dijo Naruto.

"Grrr", Hottomaru sabía que era cierto pero resopló y apartó la mirada de su traidor compañero.

"Yeesh, nunca supo que eras tan pequeña perra", afirmó.

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru ladró indignado ante el insulto.

"Sabes que estás discutiendo con un perro, ¿verdad?" Declaró Hayate mientras aparecía junto con Yugao.

"Sí, entonces? Apuesto a que los Inuzuka lo hagan," replicó Naruto.

"Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, los Inuzuka entienden lo que dicen los perros, así que no es tan raro. No lo hagas, sin embargo," Yugao informó al rubio. A decir verdad, todavía era extraño verlo suceder. Menos extraño para los ninjas y para los que están acostumbrados, pero aún más extraño.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?" Preguntó Naruto y deseó buenas noticias.

"¿Quieres las buenas noticias o las malas noticias primero, chico?" Hayate le preguntó. El chico primero pidió las malas noticias. "La mala noticia es que después de que hablamos con Hokage-sama no pudimos eximirlo de la parte de Bunshin del examen. Si lo hiciera, sería visto como favoritismo y otros que tampoco pueden hacerlo querrían estar exento de eso también ".

"Mierda", fue esa opción. "¿Y las buenas noticias?"

Aquí Hayate sonrió, "La buena noticia es que mientras puedas demostrar tu habilidad para crear un clon impecable durante el examen pasarás. Sin embargo, eres incapaz de usar la técnica de clonación regular o elemental como él siente tomará mucho tiempo para que baje debido a sus afinidades. Entonces, en cambio, el Hokage me ha permitido enseñarle una Técnica de clonación diferente que él cree que puede usar ".

"Ok, ¿qué es eso?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Se llama **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de clonación de las sombras)", le informó Hayate. "Normalmente solo es utilizado por Jounin y más arriba debido a la gran cantidad de requisitos de nivel de chakra, pero en tu caso el Hokage ha hecho una excepción".

" _Gracias, Jiji_ " _,_ sonrió Naruto. Tanto por lo que su abuelo sustituto hizo por él y porque ahora podría aprobar el examen.

"Esto no va a ser fácil, Naruto," la voz de Yugao tenía un tono estricto. "Me llevó a mí y a Hayate casi una semana aprender correctamente el **Kage Bunshin.** Esta técnica requiere no solo mucho chakra sino también una gran concentración para formar y crear la cantidad de clones que deseas. Las personas han muerto por lo exigentes que son. la técnica es. O hicieron demasiados clones y sufrieron una conmoción debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que desperdiciaron o perdieron y el cuerpo no pudo manejarlo y se rindió. Tenemos menos de un día para que usted aprenda cómo hacerlo correctamente usa esta técnica. Así que, en el momento en que comenzamos, no nos detenemos hasta que lo hagas ".

Naruto simplemente sonrió. El niño no tenía miedo de un desafío y para convertirse en un ninja, obtendría la técnica a tiempo. Era su manera de ninja.

 **Nivel de Reputación Naruto**

Hiruzen "Exaltado" (7900 / 10,000)

Hinata "honrada" (5200/6000)

Iruka "amigable" (2500/3000)

Anko "amistoso" (2400/3000)

Tsume "amigable" (50/3000)

Chouji "amigable" (400/3000)

Shikamaru "amigable" (400/3000)

Ino "Neutral" (450/1000)

Sakura "No me gustó" (-750/3000) fue originalmente (-250/3000)

Kiba "Neutral" (700/1000)

Akamaru "Neutral" (700/1000)

Sasuke "Neutral" (500/1000)

Teuchi "Honorable" (4600/6000)

Ayame "honrado" (4600/6000)

Shino "Neutral" (600/1000)

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 17 Siguiente Nivel: 4439/17700**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 3700**

 **CP: 5625**

 **STR: 78**

 **VIT: 121**

 **DEX: 125 (+5) = 130**

 **INT: 171**

 **SIO: 69.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 55**

 **Gaje:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad para Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP & Eficacia para el control de Chakra,?

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Gamer:** te permite vivir tu vida como un videojuego. Sin embargo, aún no sabes mucho sobre eso, pero a quién le importa la vida es bueno.

 **?:** +3 adicionales VIT y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% EXP adicional y eficacia para el estilo de lucha de tipo de potencia, -25% EXP y eficacia para el control de Chakra, - 40% EXP para la reputación,?

 **Títulos:**

 **Aprendiz Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu espadachín:** \+ 15% EXP y eficacia hacia Kenjutsu, sigilo **,** fintas y velocidad de movimiento, +3 DEX, +2 STR por Lv

 **Grand Master Zombie Slayer:** Aumenta al 100% el ataque y la defensa contra Undead, +50 hacia las estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 50% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Debido a la gran mejora y la tutela adecuada bajo Anko Mitarashi y Gekko Hayate, Naruto pasó de Dead Last a ser un estudiante de rango medio alto.

 **Dinero** : 1,185,446 Ryo ~ (118,544.60 $)

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 0**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 14 Siguiente Nivel: 1093 / 12,900**

 **Reputación: amistosa (1025/3000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: (800/800)**

 **CP: (625/625)**

 **STR: 26**

 **VIT: 32**

 **DEX: 41**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 18**

 **LUK: 20**

 **DEF: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (Perro de guardia):** +1 VIT, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Técnicas de Mordedura, -10% de efectividad y EXP hacia Entrenamiento y Reputación, "?"

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona.

 **Títulos:**

 **Master Zombie Slayer:** 80% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +35 stats cuando enfrentas Undead, + 35% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Descripción:** Un dos viejo perro ninja con sangre Komainu en sus venas. Si bien posee un gran potencial como su primo Akamaru, Hottomaru como la mayoría de los cachorros Komainu requieren una buena cantidad de disciplina y puede ser difícil de entrenar, pero son muy fieles y protegen a sus dueños y socios.

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 0**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Para cada acción Hay una reacción Parte 2**

Naruto se despertó de su sueño renovado y listo para tomar el mundo. Hoy fue el día en que muchos en la academia estaban entusiasmados. Hoy fue el día de la ceremonia de graduación. Hoy fue el último día en la academia, y el último día de conferencias aburridas y otras actividades no emocionantes o estimulantes.

"A continuación, misiones ... Oh, claro", el buen humor de Naruto se fue al sur cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaría haciendo serían los D-Rank dentro de la aldea durante el siguiente rato. En los últimos meses, Naruto había hecho el equivalente a veinte misiones D-Rank gracias a Yugao, Hayate y Anko. Normalmente le quedaba a Genin, pero viendo que no había ningún peligro en absoluto y que eran tareas más o menos glorificadas que eran favores que sus mentores le debían a otros, el Viejo no vio ningún daño en ello.

El ninja del jugador estaba inmensamente agradecido por su habilidad para crear y visitar mazmorras para ver algunas acciones y perfeccionar sus habilidades. "Y ahora mato más con mis Clones de las Sombras", el vértigo en su voz era tan notable que incluso un hombre sordo sería capaz de escucharlo.

Todo el proceso de aprendizaje y obtención de la Técnica de clonación de las sombras le había tomado a Naruto más de una hora. Para el momento en que todo había terminado, el niño había demostrado una gran habilidad en el tema, un hecho que aún desconcertó y dejó a Hayate y Yugao estupefactos. Lo que les había llevado cerca de una semana aprender y muchos más usar y dominar correctamente le había llevado menos de un día. Naruto simplemente tenía una afinidad natural con la técnica que parecía.

Sin embargo, Hayate había advertido a Naruto de los defectos de la técnica y los riesgos que enfrentaría. El hombre explicó que aunque Naruto era capaz de crear más de cincuenta clones en ese momento, el niño sabía que podía ganar más de cien clones gracias a sus grandes reservas de chakra, pero dijo que incluso entonces estaba arriesgándose.

" _La técnica de clonación de las sombras divide el chakra por igual entre la cantidad de clones que creas. Si haces demasiados, apenas tendrás chakra para ti_ ", recordó la advertencia del hombre.

El chico había hecho las matemáticas. Cien Naruto significaba que cada uno de ellos solo tendría aproximadamente 56.25 CP en ellos. Su habilidad Gamer estableció que el PC de una persona que estaba por debajo de 50 PC corría un gran riesgo de entrar en estado de shock, quizás incluso de morir, por tener tan poco chakra. La pequeña cantidad no afectaría a los Clones de las Sombras en comparación con el Bunshin regular, pero aún tendría inconvenientes.

Todos nacieron con suficiente chakra para sobrevivir cuando nacieron, algunos con más o menos que otros debido a su linaje. Sin embargo, había una diferencia en tener chakra y ser capaz de usarlo realmente. Casi cualquier persona podría usar chakra, pero el proceso tuvo mucho más éxito a una edad muy temprana.

Naruto descubrió que era por eso que la academia intentó aumentar las reservas de chakra de un estudiante. Resistencia y control antes de que comenzaran a enseñarles técnicas. Con los animales y las criaturas de las mazmorras, las reglas eran una excepción para las diferentes estructuras corporales y el maquillaje de los humanos. Similar a cómo el cuerpo humano les permitió hacer cosas tales como comer alimentos que un animal no podría y viceversa.

Hayate dijo que, dado que los cuerpos tenían poco chakra, tampoco eran tan duraderos si producía menos clones. El chico no era tonto, ya que eso significaba que un clon no podría usar ninjutsu o bukijutsu más de dos o tres veces antes de que se le terminase y desapareciera. Lo que significaba que una cantidad tan grande de clones sería más o menos más adecuada como una táctica de intimidación contra enemigos más débiles o cuando quería abrumar a un solo individuo.

Por el momento, la cantidad perfecta de clones para hacer era entre cinco y diez. De esta forma, tenían entre 562.5 CP y 1125 CP. Tener ese número les permitiría usar algunas de las técnicas más poderosas o una determinada técnica mucho más. El único problema era que, dado que Naruto todavía era nuevo en la técnica, su control sobre la cantidad de clones que quería hacer no era el mejor. Incluso con él teniendo un gran control sobre su chakra, la cantidad más baja de clones que podía hacer era de siete si realmente se concentraba.

"¡DESPIERTA, GAKI!"

"¡Gahhhh!" Naruto y su ninken saltaron asustados. El ahora cuatro pies nueve y aún creciendo Genin, gracias a perder su efecto de estado **Desnutrido** , sacó un kunai y **Chichizouge** (Marfil Bloody) en reflejo.

"Oh, eso nunca pasa de moda", rió Anko cuando entró en la habitación. "Por cierto, tus trampas necesitan más mejoras", las que ella dio no eran malas ya que detendrían a una cantidad decente de intrusos, pero la configuración que había hecho con ellos no evitaría que un Jounin o alguien que se especializara en las trampas de entrar

"Eso nunca va a parar ¿verdad?" suspiró al verla sonreír. Era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, "¿Qué hacer qué, Anko-sensei?" preguntó mientras llevaba su ropa al baño y comenzaba a vestirse solo.

"Estoy herido, Gaki", lo escuchó resoplar, "Bueno, lo que sea. Solo vino a ver cómo te estaba yendo. ¿Te sientes emocionado por el gran día?"

"Por un lado, ¡demonios, sí!" la mujer se rió un poco de su entusiasmo. "Por otro lado, no me preocupo demasiado por toda la misión D-Rank que tengo que hacer".

"Uf, no me lo recuerdes," gruñó Anko en voz baja. Fue uno de los pocos inconvenientes de la enseñanza que ella se dio cuenta. Hablando en términos personales, Anko no veía las misiones de rango D como misiones reales. No eran más que tareas que las personas holgazanes o ancianas pagaban para que se hicieran. Muchos comentaron cómo ayudó a promover el trabajo en equipo y la mujer a menudo los llamó en la mierda. Ciertamente hubo algunas misiones de rango D que requirieron que trabajasen juntas, como la infame misión de captura que involucraba a la siguiente generación de Tora, pero eso fue solo un tercio del tiempo. El resto hicieron tareas específicas por sí mismos bajo la atenta supervisión y la visión de sus maestros.

"¿Estás nervioso?" ella le preguntó.

"Nah", respondió Naruto desde el baño, "Esto va a ser fácil", sonrió.

"¿Tanto engreído?" ella le preguntó. " _Entonces, nuevamente estaría con la cantidad de habilidades que ahora tiene y con lo que se necesita para graduarse_ ", hizo un gesto mental. Anko se había graduado a los diez años, en comparación con la proporción de graduación habitual de doce o trece años, y se le había exigido mostrarle a la academia tres, aprobar la parte escrita y taijutsu del examen y demostrar que podía utilizar tres técnicas de rango C. ya sean ninjutsu, bukijutsu o genjutsu. "¿Alguna idea de con quién quieres unirte?" ella preguntó.

"Shikamaru y Chouji son un poco vagos y por mucho que me gusten esos tipos, no ellos ... tal vez Sasuke-teme o aliento de perro ya que son bastante hábiles pero siempre intentan ser el mejor perro", entendió Anko. Kiba y Sasuke, más que Sasuke, eran hábiles y serios sobre el estilo de vida ninja, pero Anko había visto por experiencia que, aunque la rivalidad era buena, existía la posibilidad de que terminara mal. Especialmente cuando era evidente que uno comenzaba a mejorarse o promoverse mientras que el otro no. "¿Alguien mas?"

"Shino y Hinata están callados, pero creo que podría trabajar con ellos," Naruto no los conocía personalmente pero ninguno se burlaba de él. "Ino es un bocazas pero ella es una de las mejores estudiantes," Anko asintió con la cabeza, "... Sakura-chan tal vez," Anko no estaba sorprendida. A pesar de lo que sucedió hace meses, las emociones y los sentimientos por los demás no desaparecieron tan fácilmente como algunos lo hicieron. Sin embargo, podría haber sido peor ya que Anko había visto a talentosos shinobi dejar que sus habilidades se desperdiciaran debido a la angustia. Naruto todavía tenía sentimientos persistentes por el pinkette pero al menos no los dejó impedir su crecimiento como un ninja.

A decir verdad, ella hizo esto simplemente porque quería ver cuál sería su reacción cuando formaba parte del equipo que ella quería. Con Ino él estaba indeciso pero dispuesto a trabajar, lo cual estaba bien en sus libros, y con Hinata era indiferente, pero estaba de acuerdo con que ella no se burlaba ni lo menospreciaba como algunos de los otros.

Pensando en el equipo que quería, Anko recordó la reunión que tuvo con la generación anterior de InoShikaCho. Los tres hombres, aunque Shikaku había sido un poco relajado, no habían estado contentos por el hecho de que la cantidad de tiempo que habían dedicado a entrenar a sus hijos cuando se unieron en conjunto no resultó en nada.

Afortunadamente, Anko había pensado e informado a las esposas de los hombres. Las tres mujeres se habían casado en el clan y, aunque apoyaban a sus maridos, no tenían la misma mentalidad cuando se trataba de formaciones en equipo. Cuando Anko le había explicado el razonamiento, junto con enfatizar algunos otros detalles, habían aceptado su decisión. O era lidiar con eso o enfrentar la ira de las esposas iracundas. Huelga decir que, aunque todavía desilusionados, los tres hombres retrocedieron y "aceptaron" que la próxima generación de InoShikaCho no iba a suceder, siendo Shikaku el primero en presentarla.

"Tan fuertes individualmente, y tan poderosos como lo son juntos, todos los hombres son azotados por sus esposas", se rió Anko justo cuando Naruto salía del baño. La mujer miró a Naruto y arrugó las cejas. "Tendrás que cambiar tu equipo pronto, gaki", la mujer no estaba mintiendo mientras miraba los parches y los cortes en la gastada vestimenta ninja. Por otra parte, era una armadura básica para los ninjas en el entrenamiento y en realidad no estaba destinada a situaciones de combate distintas a los espaciales en comparación con la práctica que estaba recibiendo en las mazmorras.

"Sí, lo sé", el chico sabía que su equipo necesitaba ser reemplazado. Su armadura había visto días mejores, incluso con él teniendo la **habilidad de mantenimiento de engranajes** . La habilidad efectivamente lo ayudó a reparar, mantener y restaurar la durabilidad de su armadura, herramientas y armas, pero incluso con la habilidad máxima, había mucho que podía hacer antes de verse obligado a reemplazarlos. Alargó la vida útil, pero no fue infinito.

"Pero lo que quiero es demasiado costoso", ahora tenía un montón de dinero, pero lo estaba guardando para otra cosa.

"Tienes que gastar dinero para ganar dinero, gaki", Anko informó que pronto se graduará. "De todos modos, acabo de pasar por aquí para decir buena suerte, gaki. No es que lo necesites".

"Gracias", le sonrió a la mujer antes de agarrar a Hottomaru, "Te veo luego, Anko-sensei", dijo el chico, abrió una ventana y usó el Shunshin para llegar a la academia.

Anko frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no estaría allí para verlo cuando se graduara de la academia. Después de haber sido atada con una tarea importante en el último minuto eso tomaría una gran parte del día. "Eh, lo compensaré por él".

(Academia Konoha Algún tiempo después)

Naruto y sus compañeros de clase esperaron pacientemente a que los maestros entraran y comenzaran el examen. Los estudiantes estaban en un aula más grande cuando el otro bloque de graduados se unió a los de ellos. Los dos bloques solo se conocieron durante el almuerzo debido a los diferentes horarios. Cada bloque solo tenía treinta estudiantes o menos porque algunos eran retenidos, suspendidos o saltados y porque el número permitía a los maestros regular y cuidar efectivamente a los estudiantes.

La razón por la que se unieron hoy fue porque todos estaban sometidos a la misma prueba al mismo tiempo en comparación con antes. La primera parte fue la parte escrita que duró dos horas seguidas de un descanso de cuarenta y cinco minutos, ya que marcaron los resultados, y luego comenzó la parte física del examen que duró una hora y media. Después almorzaron durante treinta minutos y comenzaron la porción final, que duró media hora, que consistió en la academia tres ninjutsu. Realmente era defectuoso cuando uno pensaba en ello.

"Incluso si una persona falla en las otras porciones que pueden pasar, siempre y cuando le vaya bien en la última", no tenía sentido realmente por qué la porción de ninjutsu tenía un promedio de ponderación mayor que las otras dos porciones.

"Arf", Hottomaru estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero.

En el momento en que se abrió la puerta, todos dirigieron su atención hacia los seis instructores de la academia que entraron, "Me alegra ver que todos están prestando atención a mí por una vez", algunos se rieron de la broma de Iruka, incluso algunos de los profesores. "Ahora, antes de comenzar, me gustaría decir cuán orgulloso estoy de verte a todos aquí. Tu viaje fue largo ..."

"Sensei ¿podemos renunciar a la basura sentimental y seguir con eso ya?" A la observación de Kiba se unió el acuerdo de muchos estudiantes de academia.

Iruka fue oprimido, " _trabajé toda la noche en ese discurso_ " _,_ se enfurruñó antes de hacer exactamente lo que los estudiantes querían. "Está bien entonces. Como todos ustedes están ansiosos", les lanzó una mirada furiosa a los estudiantes, "supongo que comenzaré con las reglas. Sin trampas, sin picos, y tienen una hora y media para terminar la prueba escrita. Una vez que haya terminado, levante la mano y yo u otro maestro lo recogerá para usted ".

Uno por uno, a los estudiantes se les dio una hoja de papel con grapas que descansaba sobre su espalda. Cuando el último estudiante recibió el examen, Iruka gritó que comenzaran y comenzaron a escribir. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Naruto no se sorprendió al ver que Sakura terminaba primero la prueba y con menos de una hora. Seguido pronto por Sasuke, Ino, Shino y Hinata varios minutos después. El propio Naruto logró terminar la prueba con once minutos de sobra y Suzume se la llevó.

Naruto frunció el ceño un poco al pensar en la mujer. Suzume nunca se burló de él en comparación con algunos de los otros maestros que tenía, pero la mujer emitió una especie de esnobismo. Soy mejor que tu aura y si las cosas no salieron como ella quería, no fue muy indulgente,

Las pruebas escritas nunca habían sido el fuerte de Naruto, incluso después de una gran cantidad de estudios y mejoras, la marca más alta que alguna vez había obtenido en ellos era del setenta y uno por ciento. Algunas preguntas fueron obvias, como nombrar los cinco lanzamientos elementales primarios y su debilidad, y quién fue el fundador de la academia.

Otros, como batallas pasadas durante la Era de los estados Combatientes, las Guerras Mundiales Shinobi, y la respuesta a una fórmula algebraica no fueron tan fáciles. Algunas preguntas en realidad no tenían ningún sentido o lo hicieron preguntarse qué tenía que ver con la forma de vida ninja y cómo iba a ayudarlo a convertirse en ninja en primer lugar. De cualquier manera, no podía quejarse ahora y el chico solo podía esperar los resultados. Tener algo de tiempo para matar a Naruto tomó una página del libro de Shikamaru y tomó una breve siesta.

Once minutos más tarde, el niño se despertó de su descanso por el sonido de Iruka gritando: "¡Tiempo!" efectivamente sacando a la rubia de la tierra de los sueños.

"¡Se acabaron las dos horas! Coloque sus lápices y deje de escribir en su prueba. Los resultados se publicarán más tarde y luego pasaremos a la siguiente parte del examen. Siga a Mizuki y Suzume-sensei al área designada donde la parte física tendrá lugar ".

Uno a uno, los estudiantes salieron del aula y esperaron en el área donde los trajeron. Decidiendo continuar su siesta, Naruto se acostó en la hierba y se unió a Hottomaru.

Cuando pasaron cuarenta minutos impares, el chico se levantó y cuando comenzó a mirar alrededor, Naruto vio que muchos tenían cara de preocupación. El chico los ignoró y centró su atención en el área de entrenamiento que tenían. Fue básico realmente. Varios objetivos fueron establecidos, un anillo de combate estaba en su lugar, y algo que parecía una carrera de obstáculos.

" _Si esto es todo lo que se necesita para pasar la porción física, entonces esto será pan comido_ " _,_ sonrió Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa con la sonrisa, dobe?" Naruto escuchó a Kiba preguntarle.

"Solo pienso cuán fácil va a ser esto, aliento de perro", dijo Naruto.

Kiba frunció el ceño pero permaneció en silencio. El heredero Inuzuka era jactancioso, arrogante, y no la herramienta más aguda en el cobertizo, pero no era el más tonto de los individuos.

El chico sabía que Naruto era más fuerte, más rápido y más inteligente de lo que solía ser si la paliza que Kiba le quitaba durante la pelea varias semanas atrás. Desde entonces Kiba había estado mejorando, pero incluso entonces el chico salvaje aún no podía igualar a Naruto en términos de destreza taijutsu. Naruto siempre salió en la cima ahora, después de haber estado cerca de perder contra Sasuke una vez, pero ganó al final.

" _¿Cómo demonios se volvió tan fuerte?_ " De haber sido Sasuke no hubiera pensado mucho ya que Sasuke siempre había sido aclamado como un prodigio, Naruto no tanto. Antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre el asunto, los Inuzuka vieron a varios maestros dirigirse hacia ellos.

"Está bien, todos se reúnen", comenzó Iruka, "Por ahora, algunos de ustedes ya habrán descubierto en qué consistirá la siguiente parte del examen. Este será un examen de tres partes. Aquí vamos a probar su precisión, su velocidad y destreza, así como su fuerza física y resistencia ".

Pronto los estudiantes se dividieron en tres grupos de veinte estudiantes cada uno y dos profesores. Cada grupo se estaba probando en un curso determinado y cuando los grupos se completaron unos veinte minutos más tarde cambiarían a otro curso.

"Uzumaki Naruto", anunció Suzume mientras le presentaba al niño un juego de kunai, shuriken y un pedazo de papel. "Su puntaje durante la prueba escrita fue del sesenta y ocho por ciento", algunos que conocieron a Naruto o supieron de él se rieron de ese comentario. Otros, sin embargo, no tanto como sabían que el viejo Naruto habría pasado por la piel de su nariz o fallado brillantemente. No era la mejor marca, pero era muchísimo mejor de lo que podría haber sido.

Recogiendo el kunai perezosamente, Naruto miró a los objetivos. La prueba fue similar a la de antes, con la única diferencia de que estaban mucho más lejos y tenían un objetivo más pequeño pintado sobre ellos. Para algunos, les preocuparía. Para Naruto y su experiencia en las mazmorras no fue nada.

Girando el kunai en sus manos, las armas de metal pronto se volvieron borrosas cuando las lanzó a los postes de madera estacionarios. Cada arma de hoja pasó directamente a través de ellos en el centro de los ojos de toro o fue enterrada hasta la empuñadura. Lo mismo sucedió cuando usó el shuriken.

Suzume se sorprendió, pero la mujer se compuso mientras le daba una marca perfecta para la parte de precisión. La mujer solo le había enseñado a Naruto durante sus primeros dos años y el chico no le había impresionado. A diferencia de otros, a la mujer no le importaba el Kyubi dentro de él, pero todavía no le gustaba la actitud y los gestos del chico. Ella pensó que era un vago y una burla de lo que debería ser shinobi y pensó que tenía pocas esperanzas de pasar o convertirse en un ninja. Para verlo hacer lo que acaba de hacer, y por lo que parece, ni siquiera estaba tratando, sorprendió a la mujer.

" _Aburrido_ " _,_ Naruto honestamente pensó que habría más que eso. Incluso si se trataba de un objetivo en movimiento, hubiera sido más interesante o desafiante. No mucho, ya que aún sería fácil, pero un pequeño reto era mejor que ningún desafío.

Cuando su grupo avanzó hacia la carrera de obstáculos, Naruto bostezó. Cuando era más joven, había intentado este mismo curso y se había lastimado en el proceso. Ahora que lo vio, no estaba impresionado. Anko y Midori lo habían hecho atravesar obstáculos mucho más peligrosos, principalmente ellos y algunas trampas muy ingeniosas, en comparación con esta pequeña cosa insignificante.

"Muy bien, todos, cada uno tiene exactamente un minuto para llegar al final de la carrera de obstáculos. Si te golpean algunos de los obstáculos que están destinados a ralentizarlo, se agregará un segundo a tu tiempo. la cantidad de tiempo pasado es más de un minuto que falla y recibe un cero en esta parte del examen, "muchos tragaron y comenzaron a preocuparse. Naruto por lo que era, otra prueba. Anko le había dicho que a los ninjas a menudo se les hacía pruebas para ver qué tan bien podían hacerlo bajo presión y el estrés que causaba.

Naruto vio como cada uno de ellos se fue. Algunos de ellos pasaron bien o por la piel de su nariz, mientras que otros fallaron o fueron golpeados y / o noqueados por los obstáculos que debían esquivar.

Una vez que fue su turno, Naruto tomó su posición, respiró y cuando el maestro gritó, se fue como un cohete. El niño corrió por el campo donde se lanzaban shuriken y kunai, atrapando un kunai sin filo y usándolo para desviar el otro objeto de madera que se cruzó en su camino. Luego se arrastró debajo de alambre de púas y se vio obligado a gatear unos buenos veinticuatro pies extraños sin que le engancharan el uniforme. Una vez hecho esto, Naruto tuvo que correr a lo largo de una cuerda apretada mientras se balanceaba y tejía desde grandes tocones oscilantes de madera que querían golpearlo en el culo.

Una vez hecho y terminado con el rubio, tuvo que escalar una pared de roca, escalar y luego correr hasta la línea de meta. Sin embargo, gracias a la adrenalina que estaba bombeando a través de él, Naruto subconscientemente comenzó a correr por la pared rocosa usando solo los pies, para asombro de los estudiantes y profesores de la academia.

"¡ _Qué diablos!_ " Fue el pensamiento colectivo de muchos cuando vieron a Naruto correr por el obstáculo, su ímpetu no se ralentizó como lo hizo él.

El rubio luego se lanzó desde la parte superior del obstáculo, golpeó al grupo y continuó corriendo hacia la línea de meta antes de que finalmente lo cruzara. En el momento en que cruzó, Iruka se sorprendió aún más al ver el tiempo en el cronómetro.

"¡44.39 segundos!" El tiempo de Naruto era actualmente el mejor de su año en este momento, superando incluso al de Sasuke. Sin embargo, no fue el mejor en la historia de la academia. El récord de la escuela era 32.87 segundos que había establecido el Yondaime Hokage cuando era estudiante, y los únicos que estuvieron cerca de romper el récord fueron Uchiha Itachi y Might Guy cuando tomaron sus exámenes.

Una vez más, muchos quedaron mudos por el hecho de que el anterior Dead Last había mejorado tan bien. Algunos habían llegado a reconocer que Naruto había mejorado, mientras que otros todavía se aferraban a la idea de que era un perdedor que simplemente estaba pasando por una buena racha. Cuando el último de los estudiantes terminó, el grupo de Naruto pasó a su examen físico final.

"Bien, todos, el objetivo de este examen es simple. Van a enfrentar a uno de los profesores y deben durar al menos un minuto y tratar de dar un golpe si es posible. el círculo o no duras antes de que pase un minuto, fallas ", explicó Iruka.

Excusándose a sí mismo para usar el baño, Naruto sacó una página clásica del manual de shinobi y se engañó al encenderse con **Ninpo: Goriki** (Arte Ninja: Fuerza **Durada** ). Cuando se enfrentó a Anko, el niño había descubierto que algunas de las técnicas que él había emitido no tenían firma ni llamarada de energía. El **Goriki** era uno de ellos y, en lo que respecta a los demás, su nueva fuerza no era más que puro poder muscular. Técnicamente era cierto ya que la técnica básicamente fortalecía los músculos de su cuerpo.

Cuando los estudiantes estaban a punto de comenzar con sus pruebas, Naruto voluntariamente se ofreció voluntario para ir primero al enfrentar a Daikoku Funeno. Naruto recordó al hombre cuando ingresó por primera vez en la academia. Fue amable y justo, pero esperaba un esfuerzo de sus alumnos en todo lo que hicieron. Daikoku era relativamente más delgado durante el primer año de Naruto en la academia, pero ahora el hombre era más grande, en ninguna parte tan grande como un Akimichi, pero era evidente que había subido de peso desde la última vez que vio a la castaña Chunin.

"¡Listo, comienza!"

Daikoku comenzó a rodear a Naruto y realizó unas cuantas embestidas para atravesar al chico y perder el equilibrio. Después de haber sido enseñado por tres mentores que literalmente golpearon la cabeza para reconocer el lenguaje corporal, incluso si no era perfecto, Naruto vio rápidamente el acto. Cuando Daikoku se dio cuenta de que Naruto no iba a caer en sus trucos, el hombre entró y lanzó unos golpes que, aunque rápidos, permitirían esquivar y evadir a un posible ninja de nivel graduado.

Con lo que el hombre no contaba era con Naruto agarrando el apéndice extendido y tirando con todas sus fuerzas. Daikoku fue sorprendido por la movida y el hombre pronto se vio lanzado desde el ring y lejos del grupo. El acto fue inesperado pero no peligroso o amenazante para la vida cuando el hombre dio la vuelta y se enderezó en el aire antes de aterrizar en cuclillas.

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" Preguntó Daikoku, pero se encontró con el silencio. El hombre había estado retrocediendo para darles a los estudiantes una oportunidad de luchar, pero incluso entonces no había esperado que un estudiante de academia demostrara tal fortaleza física. Aparte de Itachi años atrás, cuando Daikoku era más joven, nadie más lo hizo. Parte de él se preguntaba si el Kyubi era un factor en la impresionante destreza física de Naruto.

"Uh ..." fue todo lo que Iruka pudo decir mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo que sucedió.

"Creo que es mi victoria, Iruka-sensei", dijo Naruto antes de dejar el ring y un grupo de personas estupefactas. No fue necesario decir que Naruto había dominado fácilmente esta parte del examen.

El chico realmente estaba aburrido y decepcionado con el examen realmente. Cuando realizó estas pruebas antes de que fueran un desafío, ahora no tanto gracias a sus habilidades y estadísticas potenciadas. Aunque Naruto también sabía que si Daikoku hubiera sido serio desde el principio y no subestimó la fuerza de Naruto, el combate no hubiera sido tan fácil. Sus posibilidades de ganar habrían sido menores, pero a Naruto le gustaba pensar que lo más probable es que aún hubiera ganado el partido a pesar de la dificultad añadida.

Cuando el último estudiante terminó, los grupos tomaron el almuerzo. No queriendo ser molestados por algunos de los estudiantes que probablemente le harían algunas preguntas, el rubio jinchuriki agarró su ninken y Body Flickered a un lugar más apartado. Sacando un par de piezas de **carne de jabalí asado** , una para él y otra para su pareja, ambos hombres comenzaron a comer en paz. A medida que pasaron los minutos, Naruto se preguntó qué iba a hacer durante el resto del día una vez que terminara el examen.

"Supongo que puedo volver a ese **Dungeon Mundial Primordial** ", recibió un buen EXP y había algunos elementos encontrados que no podrían ser descubiertos en el momento. Estaba basado en lo que el mundo solía ser en la antigüedad, después de todo. Algunas de las plantas y otros elementos como **Elementium** de esa época pueden obtener una gran cantidad de dinero. "Entonces, de nuevo, cuando me convierta en Genin, puedo ingresar al próximo Dungeon disponible en las áreas de entrenamiento", el rubio tenía curiosidad sobre lo que las nuevas mazmorras tenían para ofrecerle ahora.

"¿Escuchaste?" Naruto dejó de comer su almuerzo mientras escuchaba la charla debajo de él. El chico vio lo que parecían ser un par de instructores Chunin basados en su atuendo. Por su apariencia, Naruto especuló que también eran nuevos.

"¿Escuchar que?" el hombre preguntó en un tono aburrido.

"Escuché que el mocoso Uzumaki dominó la parte física del examen, y entendí esto; él venció a Daikoku," las palabras del hombre hicieron que su compañero se atragantara.

"¡Mierda! ¿En serio?" preguntó, "¿Uzumaki Naruto, el último muerto y el terror general del pueblo derrotó a un Chunin?" concedió Daikoku era un instructor de la academia por lo que no era el más fuerte de Chunin Konoha tenía que ofrecer, sino perder a un estudiante de la academia.

"Muy igual", agregó su compañero con una sonrisa. "Kid simplemente fue y agarró a Daikoku y lo tiró como la basura del día anterior".

"¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso? El niño es el último muerto, la parte inferior del barril, un perdedor", frunció el ceño y tomó una nota mental para bromear con el hombre cuando tuviera oportunidad.

"¿Estás seguro de que era Uzumaki?"

"Por supuesto, estoy seguro. ¿Qué otro chico en Konoha tiene bigotes en la cara veinticuatro siete siete?" su compañero le concedió ese punto justo. El chico es el único que tenía quién los tenía. "Después de eso, Daikoku no fue tan fácil con el resto de ellos. Más de un tercio de ellos no pudo durar un minuto y muchos quedaron con algunos moretones.

"Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con ..." el hombre nunca terminó la frase mientras su compañero se tapaba la boca.

"¡Idiota! ¡Quieres meternos a los dos en problemas!" la reprimenda del hombre fue dura. "Conoces la ley. No podemos hablar sobre ella en público. ¡La última persona que lo hizo no fue vista otra vez!"

El hombre palideció y miró alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca. Cuando no vio a nadie, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Desconocido para ambos idiotas, la persona en cuestión había escuchado cada palabra pero no podía encontrarle sentido.

" _¿_ De _qué ley están hablando?_ " Naruto se preguntó por qué una ley lo involucraba. El niño maldijo mientras se alejaba de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la campana de la escuela anunciando el final de la hora del almuerzo. Terminando su comida, Naruto agarró su ninken y usó el Body Flicker para luego aparecer cerca de la entrada de la academia. El chico no quería que le preguntaran cómo conocía esa técnica a pesar de ser una D-Rank.

Al entrar al aula, que ahora comenzaba a llenarse con varios estudiantes, Naruto se sentó y esperó a que los maestros entraran y comenzaran la parte final del examen. La espera no fue larga ya que tanto Mizuki como Iruka entraron con una mesa llena de protectores de frente de Konoha.

"Esto es, la parte final de la ceremonia de graduación. Muchos de ustedes lo han hecho muy bien y todos han trabajado mucho para llegar aquí. No podría estar más orgulloso", el comentario del hombre hizo sonreír a muchos, "Ahora antes de que te conviertas en Genin, debes mostrarnos que eres capaz de realizar la Academia Tres Ninjutsu. Hazlo y pasa. Falla y tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima ceremonia de graduación para tener la oportunidad de convertirte en Genin ".

Era falso y defectuoso como el infierno en la mente de Naruto. Incluso si a una persona le fue bien en las otras partes, sería en vano si no pudiera realizar uno de los ninjutsu necesarios para pasar. No tiene ningún sentido. " _¿A quién coño se le ocurrió esto?_ "

Uno por uno, los estudiantes fueron convocados para realizar la academia básica tres. Algunos lo hicieron muy bien, otros no tanto pero fue lo suficientemente decente como para pasar, mientras que otros vieron que se verían obligados a quedarse un año más.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y gimió al ver que las fangirls de Sasuke se volvían locas mientras el Uchiha ejecutaba impecablemente las técnicas requeridas. Cuando el pelinegro recibió su protector de frente sonrió. Un acto que hizo que sus fangirls se desmayaran.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ahora o nunca", murmuró Naruto mientras se paraba frente a los dos profesores de academia. El niño sintió los ojos de casi todos enfocándose en él.

"Realiza el Henge", ordenó Iruka.

Naruto sonrió mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en una nube blanca. Ambos Chunin parpadearon cuando el humo se despejó y los ojos de los hombres, junto con muchos hombres, casi se salieron de sus cráneos cuando vieron la forma voluptuosa y desnuda de un Anko Mitarashi.

"Do. I. Pass?" 'Anko' preguntó con un guiño y como 'ella' presionó sus pechos juntos. El efecto de la maniobra fue instantáneo. Prácticamente todos los hombres en el salón de clases, excepto Shikamaru, fueron impulsados hacia atrás por un torrente de sangre que salía de su nariz. Anulando a Henge, Naruto se rió de la reacción, mientras que muchas de las mujeres en el aula parecían estar listas para arrancarle una nueva.

"¡NARUTO!" Iruka le gritó a su alumno. "¿¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?" el hombre preguntó.

"¿Eh ... Anko?" dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Me tomó algo de tiempo bajarlo también. Realmente no podía tener los senos bien hasta que los vi", agregó.

"Eso no es lo que era ..." el hombre parpadeó mientras procesaba lo que se dijo, "Espera ... ¿qué quieres decir con que viste sus pechos?"

"¿Quiero decir que los vi?" fue la respuesta casual, con muchas mujeres en la clase haciendo crujir sus nudillos y teniendo en cuenta las miradas rubias que lo habrían matado diez veces más. "Bueno, técnicamente, ella los mostró cuando se cansó de que mi tamaño no fuera el correcto".

La respuesta causó que la mandíbula de Iruka, junto con varias otras, cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo. Kiba estaba golpeando su cabeza en el escritorio despotricando sobre lo injusto que era, mientras que las mujeres de la clase estaban en incredulidad. Hinata estaba desmayada en el piso. Su cara se sonrojó intensamente. Iruka no sabía si reprender o felicitar a su alumno al ver dos cosas que pocos hombres veían o que solo soñaban con ver y voluntariamente también. Entonces de nuevo era Anko de quien estaban hablando después de todo. "Uf ... bien. Continuar, realizar el **Kiwarimi** con esa silla y volver".

El chico gimió, como le hubiera gustado jugar con la cabeza de Iruka un poco más, pero realizó la técnica como se le pidió sin problemas. Cuando terminó, Iruka tomó algunas notas en un pedazo de papel, "Muy bien. Ahora realiza el **Bunshin** y haz al menos dos copias perfectas de ti mismo".

Cruzando los dedos, Naruto se concentró tanto como fue posible antes de ejecutar la **Técnica de clonación de** las **sombras** . En un segundo, había ocho Naruto frente a ambos instructores de la academia aturdidos. "Solo necesitas hacer dos, Naruto," se rio Iruka mientras inspeccionaba los clones por cualquier falla. Cuando no encontró nada, Iruka le dijo a su alumno que cancelara la técnica. Justo cuando estaba a punto de felicitar a su alumno al pasar, el hombre pensó que había visto algo en el piso cuando los clones desaparecieron. En este caso, una sombra.

"Los _Bunshins no tienen sombras_ ", frunció el ceño sobre la cabeza de Iruka por un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza y pasársela mientras su mente jugaba bromas sobre él. Había sido un día largo, así que era muy posible. "Felicidades, Naruto. Pasa".

 **[¡FINALIZACIÓN DE LA BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Graduación de la Academia**

 **Búsqueda principal: graduarse de la Academia y no convertirse en Dead Last. (Consumado)**

 **Side Quest: Graduado como estudiante de rango medio. (Consumado)**

 **Side Quest 2: Domina la Academia 3 Ninjutsu (Semi-Realizado)**

 **Recompensas totales: 5650 EXP, 8 puntos de estadísticas, 500 de reputación con Anko, Iruka, Hiruzen y estudiantes de la Academia**

Naruto sonrió, pero estaba confundido cuando apareció otra ventana emergente.

 **¡Felicidades, has ganado el rango de Genin! ¡Ahora puedes emprender misiones fuera de Konoha! Como recompensa has ganado 10 Puntos de Estadísticas, 10,000 Ryo, ganancias y 10% adicionales de EXP y botín de enemigos y ahora puedes ingresar a nuevas Mazmorras. Además, recibe 10 puntos Stat adicionales por año como Genin.**

 **Advertencia: puede perder algunos de estos beneficios si es degradado.**

 **El reto de convertirse en Genin se ha completado**

 **Recompensa: 2000 EXP**

"¡Yatta!" Naruto vitoreó. Hoy fue el mejor día de su vida. Iruka solo sonrió mientras le entregaba el protector de la frente del niño.

El mismo Mizuki felicitó al niño, pero en su interior el hombre estaba furioso de que el demonio hubiera pasado. Excusándose momentáneamente, a lo que Iruka dijo que se las arreglaría por su cuenta, Mizuki se fue al pasillo y se echó a perder.

"¡ _Dios carajo!_ ", El hombre se dio cuenta de que el informante tenía razón. Abormado como quería reconocerlo, el demonio había mejorado. " _Ahora no tengo más remedio que ir con el plan B_ " _,_ aunque no era su primera opción o cómo lo quería, el hombre no tenía otra opción. La única pregunta era, " _¿Quién demonios voy a obtener como una patsy?"_

"Lo siento, Hibachi", escuchó Mizuki a Iruka desde el pasillo. "Mientras tus Kawarimi y Bunshin son ... decentes, tu Henge no está a la altura. Temo que tendrás que quedarte un año más".

El chico tembló de rabia y desafío y muchos sabían que el chico quería arremeter. Sin embargo, una mirada severa de Iruka detuvo la idea y Hibachi salió corriendo del aula y tropezó con Mizuki. El chico no se molestó en excusarse y continuó. En su enojo, el chico no vio la mirada maliciosa en la cara del traidor.

" _Perfecto_ " _,_ sonrió Mizuki.

(Algún tiempo después; Tarde en la noche)

"Resorte duro, gaki," escuchó la voz de Anko detrás de él. "Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste"

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Pasé," le dijo Naruto.

"…¿Lo hiciste?" ella movió sus ojos a su cabeza que no tenía protector de frente, "¿Estás segura de eso?"

Naruto vio su mirada e inmediatamente entendió su escepticismo, "Ah, claro. No lo tengo en este momento. Pregúntale a Iruka-sensei si tú-"

"¡Ese es mi gaki!" Anko nunca le dejó terminar su oración. La mujer aplaudió cuando le dio a su pupila un abrazo aplastante; arrancando al niño de su adorado ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto sabía que si el abrazo no iba a matarlo, entonces la privación de oxígeno en sus pulmones, gracias a sus abundantes activos firmemente apretados contra su rostro, lo haría. " _Mucho camino por recorrer_ ", pensó mientras lo enterraban en los pechos blandos de la nube. Personalmente, hubiera preferido salir al campo de batalla haciendo algo increíble o genial, pero esto también era bueno.

" _Afortunado_ " _,_ Teuchi envidiaba a su cliente favorito en este momento.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? Aburrido como el infierno", al ver la expresión de Naruto, la mujer obtuvo su respuesta. "Uh ... no importa. Lo siento, no estuve allí para felicitarte, Gaki. Tuve que hacer un trabajo de último minuto que solo mi culo sexy podría hacer".

"¿Tortura?"

"Bingo. Maldito tipo chilló como un cerdito atascado ... en realidad era un poco aburrido", Anko había esperado un mejor desafío y había obtenido un poco de carne de cañón una vez más. "¿Dónde está tu diadema de todos modos?"

"Estuve en Testu's para obtener mis **etiquetas explosoras de menor importancia,** pero como conozco a fuinjutsu y puedo hacer algunas propias, se ofreció a convertir mi hitaite en una de estilo happuri", Naruto originalmente no pensó mucho al respecto, pero a través del uso de **Observe** descubrió que un protector de frente happuri ofrece una protección mucho mejor que las protectoras estándar.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Anko había tenido razón y decidió invertir un buen 75,000 Ryo para obtener dos equipos de armadura decente. Aunque sorprendido al principio por la cantidad, especialmente de un huérfano, unas pocas mentiras bien situadas y torciendo algunas cosas como sus misiones de rango D hicieron que el hombre se volviera menos escéptico. Naruto sabía que decirle al hombre que había recibido el dinero de Anko habría sido un fracaso, y aunque Hiruzen habría sido más creíble, el hombre todavía tendría dudas sobre el asunto. Naruto era capaz de proporcionar una armadura mucho mejor con la cantidad que tenía, pero no quería volar su tapa.

" _Al menos ahora no chocarán con mi capa_ " _,_ el chico había sido muy específico en esa parte cuando hizo el pedido. Le hubiera encantado obtener una espada, pero era mejor tener una defensa adecuada. La espada podía esperar, supuso.

"Bueno, desde que te graduaste", aquí Anko le regaló al niño una caja de regalo. "Piénsalo como un pequeño obsequio de graduación. Quería dártelo antes, pero ... ya sabes".

Agradablemente sorprendido, Naruto rompió la envoltura como los raptores en su comida. Cerrando la tapa de los ojos de Naruto sin expresión cuando vio un pergamino, "Este va a ser uno de _esos_ tipos de regalos, eh", le preguntó el chico, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Bueno, sin duda correspondía a la personalidad de Anko.

Tomando el rollo, Naruto lo desplegó y canalizó un poco de chakra en la matriz de sellado. Una nube de nubes más tarde y el niño vio una espada descansando ante él, "Técnicamente es un regalo de parte de mí, Hayate y Yugao, pero esos dos están fuera de servicio así que me pidieron que les envíe lo mejor".

 **Uchigatana por encargo - Calidad poco común**

 **Arma de cuchilla**

 **Durabilidad 65/65**

 **Una espada hecha a medida hecha de tamahagane de buena calidad (Jewel Steel) y un poco de metal chakra para aumentar la durabilidad y permitir que uno canalice mejor el chakra en ella. Aunque no es la más fuerte ni la más mortal de las armas en el mundo, esta espada de 60 cm puede ser mortal en las manos adecuadas. A diferencia de su primo el tachi, al cual el acto de dibujar y golpear con la espada fueron dos acciones separadas, desenvainar una uchigatana y derribar al enemigo con ella se convirtió en una acción suave y veloz como el rayo. Esto lo convierte en el arma ideal cuando se usa junto con estilos de kenjutsu basados en la velocidad como Iaido e Iaijutsu.**

 **Poder de ataque: 57-76**

 **Requisitos: Habilidad básica de dominio de armas con cuchillas**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: + 15% de aumento hacia la Velocidad de movimiento en Kenjutsu, + 15% de probabilidad de causar sangrado y corte**

"Los amo chicos", susurró Naruto, pero Anko, Midori, Teuchi y Ayame los escucharon. Las cuatro personas sonrieron. Faith le había dado regalos tan valiosos. Los únicos dones reales que alguna vez recibió fueron Gamachan de un individuo anónimo, y los pergaminos y el arma que obtuvo del Viejo.

"Aw, te amo también, gaki", Naruto se encontró tirado en el pecho de la mujer una vez más. El niño escuchó a Teuchi reírse lascivamente antes de que su hija lo golpeara en la cabeza con un cucharón. Después de terminar su ramen, Naruto decidió irse y probar su nueva arma.

Habiéndole ofrecido ramen gratis, no es que le importara demasiado, Anko se quedó un rato charlando ociosamente con el segundo chef del puesto de ramen. "¿Entonces el niño realmente comió aquí casi las veinticuatro horas?" Anko pensó que había sido una exageración, pero realmente lo escuchó.

"Desafortunadamente", asintió Ayame, "amo a Naruto-kun, es como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve, pero su dieta era terrible. Pero por la cantidad de personas que lo trataban o rechazaban, por lo general solo venía a comer o compraba ramen al instante". , "Ayame se había asegurado de que el niño comiera sus verduras siempre que podía, pero los niños serían niños, como decía el dicho.

"Weesh", Anko hizo una mueca. La mujer no era una experta, pero su conocimiento sobre los venenos también le dio una idea de cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano. Ella no era médica en términos de conocimiento, pero sabía más que la mayoría. Incluso si un shinobi quemaba más calorías y grasa más rápido que otros, todavía necesitaba los nutrientes para alimentar adecuadamente sus cuerpos. Esto fue especialmente importante en los niños cuando sus cuerpos necesitaban esos nutrientes para un crecimiento saludable. Comer principalmente ramen no iba a eso y sería perjudicial.

" _No es de extrañar que Naruto fuera pequeño en ese momento",_ incluso para su edad, como la baja estatura era muy poco común. Claro que eso significaba que sería más difícil de golpear debido a su pequeña estatura, pero eso significaba sentadillas contra ninjas experimentados y experimentados que podían alcanzar objetivos del tamaño de guisantes desde muy lejos. Afortunadamente, la nueva dieta de Naruto lo ayudó a crecer unos centímetros en los últimos cuatro meses. Él no era el Genin más alto, pero tampoco el más pequeño.

Quince minutos más tarde, Anko se preparó para llamarlo una noche cuando vio a varios Chunin saltando y corriendo como locos. Al ver a Iruka entre ellos, Anko llamó su atención, "¡Oye, Umino! ¿Qué está pasando?"

Sus palabras la dejarían sin palabras, "¡Naruto ha robado el Pergamino de las focas!"

"…¡QUÉ!"

(Mientras tanto)

"¡Hiyaahh!"

Naruto bloqueó un golpe de espada que le alcanzó desde su clon. El rubio había creado más de una docena de clones para practicar con su nueva espada y hasta ahora el chico estaba contento. Al igual que la descripción, la espada le permitió desenvainar y golpear a otro en un solo movimiento. Está claro que no era nada fácil, pero no estaba mal para alguien que todavía era un espadachín aprendiz con poca experiencia o práctica en técnicas de iaijutsu.

Arrancando con su espada en un giro hacia atrás que atrapó al clon que intentó acercarse sigilosamente detrás de él, Naruto se alegró de ver que se iba en una nube de humo blanco. Satisfecho con los resultados, el joven espadachín disipó a sus otros clones y miró a su ninken. "¿Quieres ir a un calabozo y probar este bebé?"

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru ladró. El joven ninken estaba aburrido de la inactividad de hoy y ansioso por enfrentarse a algo que supondría un desafío.

"Lo tomaré como un sí", sonrió Naruto cuando los dos comenzaron a abandonar el bosque.

"¿Lo obtuviste?" De repente, Naruto escuchó una voz a su izquierda. El rubio no pudo ver quién era porque estaban oscurecidos por los árboles.

"Sí, lo tengo! Incluso los engañé con el Henge. Así que, ¿paso?" Naruto se dio cuenta de que la voz sonaba muy parecida a Hibachi.

"Sí, lo hiciste bien, Hibachi", fue todo lo que dijo la voz.

* Shing Shluuunk *

Naruto tuvo poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que estaban hablando cuando escuchó el crujido del metal y luego un sonido húmedo. Poco después escuchó a alguien ahogarse, seguido por un gorgoteo, y un ruido sordo como si alguien golpeara el suelo, "Estúpido, niño. Ojalá fueras el demonio pero tuve que trabajar con lo que obtuve. Gracias por el pergamino, aunque "

"¡Grrr!" Naruto miró a su lado y vio que el pelaje de Hottomaru estaba nervioso. Sabiendo que Hotto solo hacía eso en presencia del peligro, Naruto sostuvo su espada con más fuerza. El rubio se agachó detrás de los arbustos y tan silenciosamente como pudo, miró hacia afuera. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror cuando vio a Mizuki limpiando la sangre de un kunai ensangrentado, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor fue ver la forma sin vida de Hibachi, un profundo y horrible corte en su garganta que aún vertía un precioso fluido de vida en el suelo.

Naruto habría entrado en estado de shock o comenzaría a hiperventilarse si su Gamer's Mind no entrara en juego y le quitara el control. Como era el chico no podía hacer nada por Hibachi. El chico se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Mientras que a Naruto no le importaba el chico por lo que le hizo hace años, el nuevo Genin no lo quería muerto.

Concentrando su atención lejos del cadáver tanto como pudo, Naruto vio a Mizuki de espaldas a él mientras abría un gran pergamino. " _¡Oye, lo sé!_ "

Habiendo estado tantas veces en la oficina del Hokage cuando era más joven, a Naruto le habían enseñado algunas cosas que ningún otro Genin o Estudiante de la Academia había visto. Antes de él estaba el Pergamino de las Focas. Esto junto con la muerte de Hibachi significaba una cosa y una sola cosa. "¡ _Mizuki es un traidor!"_

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **¡Luchar o morir!**

 **Búsqueda principal: Derrota a Mizuki**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Segundo objetivo oculto:?**

 **Finalización de misión principal: +4000 EXP, +5 estadísticas, +1000 ganancia de reputación con Konoha y habitantes,?**

 **Finalización de objetivo oculto:?**

 **Segunda finalización del objetivo oculto:?**

 **Fracaso: -1000 Reputación con Konoha e habitantes, muerte potencial o estado de lesión incapacitante**

 **Esta búsqueda es obligatoria**

Naruto sabía que necesitaba actuar rápido. Era evidente que Mizuki se estaba yendo de Konoha y que estaba tomando el pergamino con él. Al señalar a Hottomaru que se mantuviera oculto y en silencio, Naruto actuó rápidamente y activó su **Goriki** para mejorar su fuerza. El chico pronto siguió con un **Golpe de las Sombras** y lanzó un **golpe** brutal en la espalda del Chunin. Si el hombre no hubiera usado un chaleco Chunin, la técnica habría matado a Mizuki.

En cambio, el ataque dejó un corte profundo en la espalda del hombre y lo envió cayéndose. "Gaaaghhhh!" Mizuki aulló de agonía. Las secuelas del ataque dejaron el cuerpo del hombre lleno de dolor. La sangre fluía libremente desde la espalda del hombre a un ritmo alarmante y ya el hombre podía sentirse cada vez más débil por la pérdida.

Fijando los ojos en el que le hizo esto, Mizuki miró con odio: "¡Maldito seas, demonio!" Mizuki gruñó. Al hombre le hubiera encantado exponer la identidad del demonio como un insulto a la aldea y para fastidiar al demonio en sí, pero el tiempo era precioso. Cada segundo que pasaba por el hombre sentía que su fuerza se debilitaba a medida que la sangre de su herida continuaba fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo.

Lanzando su shuriken gigante al niño, Mizuki estaba satisfecho de verlo esquivar el proyectil grande y mortal. Aprovechando rápidamente la oportunidad que se presentaba, Mizuki agarró el frasco que le dejó el informante. Cuando comenzó a descorchar el recipiente cilíndrico de vidrio, el hombre de repente sintió una profunda presión sobre su hombro y pronto sintió su cabeza hacer contacto con el suelo.

"W ... ¿Qué?" el hombre debilitado no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo antes de encontrarse inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y el golpe conmocionado. Al ver que el enemigo ya no estaba, Hottomaru soltó el hombro de su presa y volvió a su forma más pequeña. Comprobando sobre él, Naruto lanzó un suspiro de alivio. El chico había matado animales y muchos muertos vivientes; pero matar a un ser humano que respiraba vida real era completamente diferente.

Por un lado, parte de él pensaba que Mizuki merecía la muerte por traicionar a Konoha y por matar a un compañero de clase. Por otro lado, la idea de matar a otro ser humano por primera vez era inquietante. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, ahora era un ninja, pero no era tan fácil como sonaba.

"Buen trabajo, Hotto", le dio unas palmaditas a su compañero antes de agarrar el Pergamino de las focas. Al ver el frasco en sus manos, Naruto lo agarró y lo escaneó brevemente con su **Observe.** El artículo solo apareció como **Líquido misterioso** con muchos signos de interrogación. Poniendo el vial en su **Caja de inventario** , Naruto comenzó a hurgar en la persona de Mizuki en busca de alguna pista sobre por qué lo estaba haciendo. Hottomaru, por su parte, simplemente gruñó al shinobi caído.

Los ninken deseaban sacar el sabor de la sangre del hombre de su boca. Sabía mal, pero a diferencia de la carne podrida que probaba de los zombis, la sangre de Mizuki sabía malévolamente. Se sentía contaminado en la mente del ninken.

"¡Hotto!" la atención del ninken pronto se desvió del hombre caído mientras miraba a su compañero. En sus manos había un pergamino que decía lo que fuera que estaba inquietante, "¡ve a buscar a alguien! ¡No, mejor aún consigue a Anko o Iruka-sensei!" Traidor o no, Naruto sabía que los únicos que le creerían serían esos dos junto con Hayate, Yugao y el Viejo. Sin embargo, cualquier otra persona pensaría lo contrario sobre la situación y sacaría conclusiones. Además necesitaban a Mizuki vivo para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras su Ninken corría para recibir ayuda, Naruto creó unos clones para vigilar a Mizuki para estabilizarlo, y por si acaso obtenía un segundo impulso. **Observe lo** contrario, pero uno nunca supo cuando se trataba de ninja. Con tiempo para matar, Naruto decidió 'echar un vistazo' a lo que había dentro del Pergamino de las Focas y decidió tomar algunas notas en un pergamino en blanco lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien llegara. Quince minutos después, una grieta de una rama que se había pisado tenía al niño listo.

"¡Quién está ahí!" Preguntó Naruto mientras se preparaba para lo que estaba por venir.

"¿Naruto kun?" una voz femenina sonó y apareció la secretaria de Hiruzen, Mariko. "Naruto, sabes cuántos problemas tienes ... ¡Oh, kami-sama!" El rostro de Mariko se contorsionó en uno de horror cuando vio a Mizuki. "Naruto, ¿qué has hecho?"

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Naruto intentó dar una explicación. "Mariko-neechan, ¡no es lo que piensas!" el empezó.

"Oh, kami-sama. No quería creerlo. Pensé que solo estaban lidiando con el dolor cuando lo dijeron", Mariko parecía histérica y asustada mientras lo miraba. "Pero es verdad. Oh, kami-sama, cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido para ser engañado por ti".

"¿Neechan?" Naruto se preguntó de qué estaba hablando. El niño estaba asustado de que iba a perder a una de sus pocas personas preciosas.

"Realmente eres el Kyuubi no Yoko", las palabras nerviosas de la mujer dejaron a Naruto congelado en su lugar mientras procesaba esas palabras. Dándole a la mujer suficiente tiempo para moverse y apuñalar a Naruto a través del cofre.

 **Hola, lo siento por la actualización tardía. Cosas muy importantes se pusieron en el camino, como la familia, yo estaba enfermo como un perro, y mi computadora portátil de siete años finalmente falleció. Una buena noticia es que este fin de semana saco un nuevo Macbook Pro este sábado y todos mis archivos se guardaron en un disco duro portátil. De todos modos aquí está el próximo capítulo. No me rendiré en esto e intentaré actualizar los viernes y sábados como prometí. Sin embargo, están apareciendo nuevos juegos increíbles, así que puedo distraerme, soy un tipo, ¡pero lo actualizaré!**

 **Ahora antes de que algunos de ustedes dijeran que la pelea no era creíble ya que Naruto era dueño de Mizuki, déjenme señalar esto. Mizuki en canon era más fuerte que Naruto, pero le dieron su trasero porque el chico podía hacer más de cien clones y dejó al hombre demasiado conmocionado para hacer cualquier cosa y quedó a merced de Naruto. Incluso si un golpe es débil, recibir cientos de clones en todo el lugar seguirá doliendo como el infierno. También Mizuki no es un sensor, no es tan bueno que un Chunin te tenga en cuenta, así que no sabía que Naruto estaba allí. Junto con ser tomado por sorpresa, la fuerza de Naruto, sus habilidades y su nueva arma, el niño iba a ganar. Si hubiera bebido el vial que muchos de ustedes saben lo que es, la pelea habría sido diferente. Lástima para él, Hotto es inteligente y no le dio la oportunidad.**

 **Ahora, para los clones de sombra sí, es un poco poco potente en comparación con el manga, pero estoy tratando de mantenerlo realista aquí después de todo. ¿Podrá Naruto crear miles de clones en el futuro, es posible? Simplemente no ahora porque el niño no domina la técnica. El infierno Naruto realmente no lo dominó hasta después de la primera mitad del Chunin porque desperdició más chakra cuando intentaba crear clones o cómo usarlos correctamente.**

 **De todos modos, disfruten el capítulo y denme toneladas de comentarios. (70-80). Por favor y gracias.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 17 Siguiente Nivel: 11739/17700**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 3700**

 **CP: 5625**

 **STR: 78**

 **VIT: 121**

 **DEX: 125 (+5) = 130**

 **INT: 171**

 **SIO: 69.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 55**

 **Gaje:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad para Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP & Eficacia para el control de Chakra,?

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Gamer:** te permite vivir tu vida como un videojuego. Sin embargo, aún no sabes mucho sobre eso, pero a quién le importa la vida es bueno.

 **Kyuubi no Yoko Jinchuriki:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad hacia el Estilo de combate Estilo de combate, -25% EXP y Efectividad hacia el Control de Chakra, - 40% EXP hacia Reputación,?

 **Títulos:**

 **Aprendiz Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu espadachín:** \+ 15% EXP y eficacia hacia Kenjutsu, sigilo **,** fintas y velocidad de movimiento, +3 DEX, +2 STR por Lv

 **Grand Master Zombie Slayer:** Aumenta al 100% el ataque y la defensa contra Undead, +50 hacia las estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 50% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un estudiante de la academia con inspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de que pueda alcanzar su sueño. Debido a la gran mejora y la tutela adecuada bajo Anko Mitarashi y Gekko Hayate, Naruto pasó de Dead Last a ser un estudiante de rango medio alto.

 **Dinero** : 1,120,446 Ryo ~ (112,044.60 $)

 **Puntos estadísticos: 18**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 14 Siguiente Nivel: 1093 / 12,900**

 **Reputación: amistosa (1025/3000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: (800/800)**

 **CP: (625/625)**

 **STR: 26**

 **VIT: 32**

 **DEX: 41**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 18**

 **LUK: 20**

 **DEF: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (Perro de guardia):** +1 VIT, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% de eficacia y EXP hacia Técnicas de Mordedura, -10% de efectividad y EXP hacia Entrenamiento y Reputación, "?"

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona.

 **Títulos:**

 **Master Zombie Slayer:** 80% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +35 stats cuando enfrentas Undead, + 35% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Descripción:** Un dos viejo perro ninja con sangre Komainu en sus venas. Si bien posee un gran potencial como su primo Akamaru, Hottomaru como la mayoría de los cachorros Komainu requieren una buena cantidad de disciplina y puede ser difícil de entrenar, pero son muy fieles y protegen a sus dueños y socios.

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 0**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Un paso a la vez**

"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES DECIR QUE ROBÓ EL DESPLAZAMIENTO DE LOS SELLOS"? Iruka hizo una mueca al escuchar a la mujer. El bramido de Anko era tan fuerte que no dudaría de que había llegado a Suna un país más.

"Como dije, Naruto robó el Pergamino de las Focas. Tenemos testigos que ven a Naruto saltar desde los tejados con un gran objeto cilíndrico en la espalda", informó a la mujer. "No pensamos mucho al principio porque pensamos que estaba bromeando con alguien, pero luego, diez minutos después, suena la alarma y a muchos les dicen que lo encuentren desde que se lo robó".

Anko frunció el ceño mientras procesaba la situación, "Umino, tú y yo sabemos que esto no tiene ningún sentido. Naruto es un bromista, y lento a veces, pero ¿por qué iba a querer robar el Rollo de focas? Además, ¿dónde diablos estaban? el Anbu para detenerlo en primer lugar ?! "

Iruka abrió mucho los ojos. En ese momento, el hombre estaba dejando que su sentido del deber y sus emociones nublaran su forma de pensar. Todo lo que importaba era conseguir a Naruto y uno de los tesoros más valiosos de Konoha. Pero lo que Anko dijo tenía sentido. El Pergamino era y es uno de los objetos más valiosos que tenía Konoha. Naruto había mejorado mucho, pero incluso así no debería haber sido capaz de obtener el Pergamino de sellos tan fácilmente. Además, no había nada que ganar al robar el objeto. Todo esto conduce a una sola cosa.

"Oh, no", Iruka palideció mientras armaba todo el conjunto. "¡Esto es una trampa! Una distracción. Naruto está siendo utilizado como chivo expiatorio, mientras que el ladrón real se ha escapado de los kami a estas alturas".

El Chunin se consideraba un sensor talentoso, no el mejor, pero tampoco el peor, pero incluso sus capacidades sensoriales tenían sus límites. Afortunadamente, la cantidad de tiempo que pasó persiguiendo y encontrando a Naruto a lo largo de los años durante una de sus bromas hizo que Iruka supiera instantáneamente la sensación de la firma del chakra del chico.

"Necesitamos encontrar a Naruto antes que nadie", mientras que algunos ninjas seguirían el protocolo y capturarían al chico, el hombre no era lo suficientemente ciego o tonto como para saber que algunos ninjas estaban nublados por sus emociones. Los "accidentes" sucedieron, como dirían algunos.

Concentrándose lo mejor que pudo, y ampliando sus sentidos tanto como le fue posible, Iruka tardó unos segundos antes de que lograra encontrar un rastro del chakra de Naruto. "Encontré un rastro en su firma de chakra, pero necesitamos apresurarnos y encontrarlo, " el hombre dijo. Su ninjutsu sensorial tenía un alcance limitado, pero le permitió al hombre encontrar firmas de chakra persistentes e imágenes de otros dentro de su rango. Si bien no era perfecto, también le permitió rastrear a otros cuyo chakra conocía.

Saltando hacia la dirección de la firma del chakra, tanto shinobi como kunoichi se apresuraron a intentar encontrar al rubio Uzumaki. Esperando llegar antes de que algo malo le haya sucedido al niño. "Gaki, será mejor que estés bien".

(Con Naruto)

Naruto dio una mirada de confusión, dolor y traición cuando la kunoichi de Chunin apuñaló su pecho. La propia Mariko tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando apretó el kunai más adentro de él. "¡Esto es para Mizuki, demonio!" ella lloró.

Solo para que el rubio suba en una bocanada de humo blanco.

"¿¡Qué!?" Los ojos de Mariko se ensancharon cuando el shinobi rubio desapareció de ella. La mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio obligada a esquivar una lluvia de kunai hacia su posición. Tan concentrada estaba en esquivar el letal armamento nacido en el aire que no se dio cuenta de la sombra sobre ella.

"¡ **Banrai** (Trueno pesado)!" Gritó Naruto mientras golpeaba a la mujer. El Chunin logró evadir toda la contundencia del ataque, pero todavía estaba muy bien cortado en el hombro.

"¡Ghaahhh!" la mujer gritó cuando su hombro se dislocó. Su concentración vacilante por el dolor la hizo ir a reventar a alguien más que a Mariko.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" Naruto exigió a la mujer antes que él.

La mujer que lo miraba con odio tenía los ojos oscuros y el largo cabello negro que llevaba trenzado por la espalda con flequillo largo, enmarcando cada lado de su rostro. La mujer llevaba una blusa de manga corta, sobre la cual llevaba una chamarra antiaérea, pantalones cortos y vendas alrededor de las piernas.

"¡Tsubaki, demonio!" el kunoichi le gruñó con odio. "¡Y pagarás por matar a Mizuki!"

A decir verdad, esto no era lo que se suponía que sucedería. A través de una redacción bien colocada y su propia aversión por el Kyubi, Mizuki había convencido a su amante de dejar a Konoha con él. Originalmente, se suponía que Tsubaki encontraría a Naruto y lo traería por robar el rollo de focas para darle tiempo suficiente para escapar. Después ella se encontraría con él y comenzaría su nueva vida en otro lugar.

Para hacer esto, Tsubaki se había disfrazado de la secretaria del Hokage, una de las pocas personas a las que les gustaba el demonio y una de las pocas en las que el demonio confiaba. La mujer conocía a Mariko por conocidos casuales y con su propia habilidad para imitar a otros que asumían sus gestos no era demasiado difícil. Mientras que Mariko también era una Chunin, era más adecuada para el trabajo de oficina que para el trabajo de campo y Tsubaki fácilmente sometía a la mujer. Tomar su apariencia y acercarse a los jinchuriki para que volviera a Konoha fue donde todo salió mal.

De todas las cosas que esperaba encontrar, ver a su amante muerto junto con un niño no era una de ellas. Tsubaki era conocido por ser un pensador racional, pero ahora solo un pensamiento se desarrollaba en la mente fracturada de la mujer.

Venganza.

" **Magen: ¡Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Ilusión demoníaca: técnica de falsos alrededores)!" Tsubaki de repente declaró.

A pesar de ser un Chunin, ni Ninjutsu ni Taijutsu habían sido nunca el fuerte de Tsubaki y, por lo tanto, su habilidad para usar algunas de las técnicas más poderosas y destructivas estaba fuera de su alcance. Para compensar esto, la mujer había recurrido a las artes más sutiles como Tantojutsu, Genjutsu y otras habilidades que requerían más finura que poder y encontró su vocación. Tsubaki recordó a Mizuki contando que Naruto era terrible para disipar y detectar a Genjutsu y decidió usar esta debilidad contra él. La mujer añadió secretamente otra capa a la técnica por si acaso lograba disiparla.

Mientras ella recitaba su técnica, Naruto vio como el área a su alrededor se contorsionaba brevemente antes de que su **Mente del Jugador** entrara en juego y cancelara la ilusión por él. El niño vio como Tsubaki corría hacia el bosque y saltó a un árbol donde comenzó a sanar su brazo dislocado.

" _Ella piensa que estoy atrapada en su técnica_ " _,_ sonrió mentalmente el chico mientras decidía seguirle el juego. El jinchuriki rubio realmente amaba **la** habilidad de su **Mente del jugador** . Mientras que aquellos que eran veinte niveles más altos que él, y las técnicas ilusorias más poderosas no serían detenidas, **la Mente del Jugador** aún lo protegía de la reacción psicológica. Naruto adoptó una mirada de confusión y comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por el bosque. Todo el tiempo el chico estuvo atento a Tsubaki mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Al verla preparar su tanto y correr hacia él, Naruto esperó hasta el último segundo antes de lanzar su contraataque. En un arranque de velocidad que la tomó desprevenida, Tsubaki se encontró en el agarre de Naruto antes de atacar con una patada feroz. La mujer sintió el aire salir de su cuerpo cuando fue enviada volando hacia el cielo.

" **Oborozukiyo** (Hazy Moon Night)!" Gritó Naruto mientras desataba una ráfaga de cuchilladas sobre el Chunin. Con ella solo podía ver la imagen persistente de la espada, sus movimientos eran borrosos y la kunoichi no podía seguirlos. Tsubaki continuó gritando de dolor, tanto porque todavía no se había recuperado del ataque que cayó sobre ella y mientras llovía golpe tras golpe en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la mujer atrapó su descanso y ella dio una patada hacia afuera y arrojó el impulso de Naruto. Pero cuando ella aterrizó en el suelo, la mujer se vio obligada a agacharse debido a los diversos cortes que había provocado. Para empeorar las cosas, la visión de la mujer comenzó a empañarse y sintió que sus músculos se debilitaban.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte, señora", sonrió con suficiencia mientras el veneno, cortesía de Anko, se había cubierto la espada después de derribar a Mizuki, comenzó a agarrarlo. No era letal, Anko no dudaba de que haría algo accidentalmente estúpido con eso, por lo que la mujer viviría pero no podría moverse durante el siguiente rato.

Tsubaki gruñó y apretó los dientes desafiante mientras el veneno fluía por sus venas. No importaba cuánto lo intentara y no importa cuánto luchara para moverse, la mujer permaneció inmóvil antes de que su visión comenzara a apagarse. " _Da ... ¡Maldición!"_ fueron sus últimos pensamientos cuando finalmente sucumbió al veneno.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la mujer cayó. Naruto se preguntó ociosamente si todos los Chunin eran así de débiles y fáciles de vencer o si esta mujer y Mizuki eran generalmente débiles en comparación con lo fuerte que se suponía que era Chunin. Entonces, de nuevo, ambos niveles tenían diecinueve y veintiuno, respectivamente, en comparación con los veintisiete de Iruka, por lo que Naruto estaba más cerca de sus niveles que Iruka.

Sacando un cable, uno que tenía capacidad de supresión de chakra, Naruto ató al Chunin lo más fuerte posible. Se sabía que los ninja escapaban de los vínculos regulares relativamente bien, por lo que Naruto no corría ningún riesgo.

Su **habilidad de detección** entrando en acción, Naruto se giró cuando vio a Hottomaru. Detrás de los ninken estaban Anko e Iruka, pero el chico no bajó la guardia.

"¡Gaki / Naruto!" ambos ninjas hablaron simultáneamente pero se detuvieron mientras el chico mantenía la guardia. Naruto miró entre los tres simultáneamente. Mientras que la habilidad **Observar** y **Detectar** era buena, Naruto se había enterado por el entrenamiento que las habilidades aún podían ser engañadas por ninjas que eran más fuertes que él a través de **Henge** u otras habilidades. Si alguien más cercano a su nivel usaba un **Henge** o si su **Observe** estaba en un nivel muy alto, Naruto no sería engañado.

"¿Naruto?" Iruka se movió hacia adelante pero fue detenido por Anko.

"¿Cómo sé que ustedes, en realidad, son quienes dicen ser? ¡Pruébenlo!" Exigió Naruto.

Antes de que Iruka pudiera pensar en algo que decir, Anko intervino: "Te mostré mis pechos en tu apartamento hace una semana y media. Te desmayaste y dibujé unos marcadores mágicos en tu cara. Tuviste que usar un Henge durante unos días antes finalmente lo conseguiste, "ella sonrió.

"... Sí, eres Anko, está bien", sabía que nadie más sería tan directo. Aunque Naruto había dicho que Anko le mostró sus pechos, no una vez dijo cuándo o dónde. "Sin _embargo_ , _podría haber omitido la última parte_ ", hizo una mueca. Tratar de sacar los dibujos de su cara no había sido un paseo por el parque.

"¿Quieres decir que estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo eso?" Iruka tenía sus dudas pero oírlo de la boca del caballo era alucinante. ¿Cuán afortunado fue Naruto? Antes de que la idea pudiera ir más lejos, Iruka vio la forma caída de Mizuki y su amante Tsubaki. "Naruto son ellos-"

El chico negó con la cabeza, para alivio de Iruka, "Nah. La loca ha perdido el veneno y Mizuki se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre. Están bien ... Hibachi sin embargo," comenzó Naruto mientras miraba al estudiante fallecido de la academia.

Iruka solo podía mirar con horror abyecto cuando vio el estado de uno de sus estudiantes. Era evidente que la muerte de Hibachi había sido dolorosa a juzgar por la mirada en los ojos del niño y el corte cruel en su garganta. Los brazos de Iruka temblaron de furia mientras miraba a sus dos camaradas. Ambos eran tan vulnerables en este momento y todo lo que tomaría sería un solo corte y estarían muertos. Nadie echaría de menos a los traidores, pensó.

" _Pero entonces no sería peor que ellos_ ", se dio cuenta, " _Además, la muerte es demasiado buena para ellos. Déjalos pudrirse en prisión por el resto de sus vidas después de interrogarlos_ ", pensó mientras se movía para inspeccionarlos. el estudiante caído de la academia.

Mientras tanto, Anko vio que Tsubaki, la dulce y amable mujer que pensaba que solía ser. Desde su punto de vista Iruka vio que Naruto había hecho un trabajo decente obligándola. Mientras miraba mientras hacía algunos ajustes en el encuadernado, Anko se movió hacia Mizuki.

La mujer silbó cuando vio el corte irregular en la espalda del hombre. El corte fue definitivamente desagradable si alguna vez vio uno. Mientras miraba al hombre, Anko frunció el ceño y decidió probar sus sospechas. "Maldita sea, nos pusimos tiesos aquí".

"¿Qué?"

"Incluso con la presión ejercida sobre él para detener el sangrado, el bastardo murió aquí. El cuerpo debe haber entrado en shock por la pérdida de sangre", mientras que la cantidad de sangre perdida a juzgar por la herida no fue muy alta en comparación con los casos más severos. había visto, la cantidad perdida había sido suficiente para que el cuerpo entrara en estado de shock, no obstante. Cada caso era diferente, y la falta de sangre oxigenada fluyendo en el cuerpo era demasiado.

"Lo maté ..." Iruka y Anko escucharon a Naruto murmurar.

" _Mierda_ " _,_ maldijo Anko al darse cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que Naruto mataba a un humano. Oh, ciertamente había matado a muchos zombis y criaturas antes, pero la idea de matar a otro ser humano era una bola de cera completamente diferente. Sorprendentemente, la mujer vio la cara de su pupilo pasar de la conmoción y el horror a una expresión relajada pero aún aturdida.

" _Debe ser esa habilidad de su pateamiento. Debe ser agradable tener tal habilidad_ " _,_ Anko no estaba mintiendo, ya que había visto cuántos ninjas dejarían que el trauma de todo eso les impidiera avanzar en el campo.

Aquellos que no podían soportar el asesinato tomarían empleos de oficina o que no fueran de combate o se limitarían a hacer misiones de rango D, mientras que otros abandonarían todos juntos. Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y Anko había visto que el trauma había llegado a ser demasiado y que les rompió la mente o recurrieron al licor, las drogas duras y otros narcóticos para lidiar con eso. Los casos más severos terminaron quitándose la vida o peor.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Iruka preguntó y Anko pensó que era un idiota.

" _Smooth, Umino. El chico acaba de matar a alguien por primera vez y le preguntas si está bien. Moron_ " _,_ pensó Anko que el profesor de la academia era un tipo agradable, pero su opinión sobre el hombre bajó un poco.

"Gaki, respira", ordenó Anko a su pupilo. "Créeme, te hará bien".

Al verlo asentir, Anko vio a Naruto tomar un poco de aire en sus pulmones, "¿Mejor?" ella preguntó y observó mientras él asentía. "¿Qué estás sintiendo en este momento?"

"... Honestamente, confundido ... me refiero a Mizuki-sen ... Mizuki mató a Hibachi y me habría matado y se habría llevado el rollo si no hubiera hecho nada. No quise matarlo, solo quería detenerlo, "Dijo Naruto.

"¿Te arrepientes?" ella preguntó.

"... No sé? No me gustó matarlo pero al mismo tiempo tuve que detenerlo", respondió Naruto.

"Bien. Si disfrutaras o no sintieras nada, probablemente tuviéramos un problema. Saber que no te gustaba matarlo demuestra que todavía eres humano", dijo Anko y luego se le ocurrió a la mujer. Si lo quería o no, Naruto había aprobado The Rite.

Ante la mención de esas palabras, Naruto recordó algo más, "Sensei, antes de luchar ... ¿Tsubaki?" él la recordó con un nombre, "Ella dijo algo".

"¿Oh, qué es eso?" Iruka preguntó y lamentaría hacerlo.

"Me llamó Kyubi. Me dijo que era una idiota porque la engañé por pensar lo contrario. Me llamó demonio. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto.

Ambos ninjas experimentados tenían reacciones mixtas. Iruka miró hacia abajo y no sabía cómo iba a explicar la situación mientras que Anko tenía un enfoque más volátil. Iruka notó la mirada y se movió frente a la mujer inconsciente, "Umino se aleja de la perra. ¡No me importa si me cago en la mierda que es serpiente!" la mujer gruñó mientras se dirigía hacia Tsubaki. Era evidente para Iruka que la ira de la mujer de cabello púrpura estaba recibiendo lo mejor de ella. La mujer tenía toda la intención de acabar con Tsubaki si él no hubiera intervenido.

"Anko, sé que estás enojado", comenzó.

"¿Enojado? Oh, no, Umino. No estoy enojado, me has visto enojado, ¡estoy jodidamente furioso ahora mismo!" ella se enfureció e Iruka sintió como si estuviera mirando a los ojos de un depredador; aunque con mayor precisión sintió que estaba mirando a una madre que estaba protegiendo a su descendencia. "Ese coño no tenía derecho a decir eso y ¡maldita sea, maldita madre, ya lo sabes!"

"¡ANKO!" Gritó Iruka para devolverla a sus sentidos. "Lo entiendo. Pero ahora no es el momento", asintió con la cabeza hacia Naruto y Anko inmediatamente lo entendió. La mujer volvió a mirar a la mujer caída con una expresión ceñuda. Iruka juró que la cantidad de intensidad en su mirada era suficiente para quemar todo un pueblo si fuera posible. El hombre asumió que tendría que contener a la mujer, lo que habría sido muy difícil considerando su brecha de habilidades. Afortunadamente respiró hondo y mientras la tensión seguía allí, no fue tan malo.

"Naruto, por mucho que quiera decirte, no puedo", Anko sabía que no tenía sentido mentir. Cinco meses atrás mentir habría sido una opción. Ahora no lo era. "Tendremos que ver a Hokage-sama sobre esto".

 **[¡MISIÓN COMPLETADA!]**

 **¡Luchar o morir!**

 **Búsqueda principal: Derrota a Mizuki (Cumplida)**

 **Objetivo oculto: ¡Párate hasta que llegue la copia de seguridad o derrota a Tsubaki! (Consumado)**

 **Segundo objetivo oculto: ¡Aprende habilidades del Pergamino de los sellos! (Consumado)**

 **Recompensas totales:**

 **¡7500 EXP, 7 puntos de estadísticas, 200,000 Ryo, 200,000 Ryo y 4 habilidades desbloqueadas!**

 **¡Felicitaciones! ¡Tu nivel ha subido en 1!**

Normalmente, Naruto se habría mareado ante la perspectiva de subir de nivel y obtener tantas recompensas. Pero por el momento le prestó poca atención cuando dejó la zona con el grupo.

"* Whine *" escuchó cuando Hottomaru se frotó la cabeza contra su pierna. Los ninken probablemente sintieron la angustia del chico y trataron de animarlo. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa mientras frotaba la cabeza del perro. "Gracias amigo."

El chico todavía se sentía mal pero no quería que el intento de su ninken fuera en vano.

(En otro lugar Minutos después)

"Estás aquí", notó el chico la falta de los otros dos ninjas, "viendo que Mizuki y su amante no están contigo es seguro asumir que el plan falló", Kabuto se ajustó las gafas. "Aunque Orochimaru-sama pensó que era una posibilidad remota, de todos modos no estará satisfecho".

"Culpe a la desgracia de un ninja Mizuki y su amante", le dijo el informante a la mano derecha de Orochimaru y el segundo al mando. "Confío en el juicio de Orochimaru-sama, pero usar esa excusa de un ninja fue un mal movimiento", expresaron.

"¿Sospecharán algo?" Kabuto preguntó.

"No, me ocupé de él cuando no apareció. En lo que respecta a la aldea, pensarán que los jinchuriki lo mataron", fue realmente una maniobra simple y básica. Orochimaru era un maestro de venenos y otras artes letales después de todo. Inyectar secretamente un veneno indescifrable e inodoro a través de un sello oculto era un juego de niños para el hombre. El método para activar el sello se transmitió al informante, aunque también sabían que el hombre no lo hacía a menudo por dos razones.

Una cosa es que no quería que se remontara a él de alguna manera a pesar de lo impecable que parecía, y la otra era porque Orochimaru era un sádico que disfrutaba jugar con su presa y verlos sufrir. Oh, el hombre sabía cómo matar a otro rápidamente y antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de que estaban muertos, pero el hombre prefirió prolongar la agonía que sentía su presa.

"¿Y el pergamino?" aquí el informante se mofó.

"Tú y yo sabemos que el pergamino no era más que un señuelo", Kabuto se encogió de hombros como esperaba. Conseguir el rollo había sido una posibilidad remota de todos modos. Él lo sabía, el informante lo sabía, e incluso Orochimaru lo sabía. Aunque a veces lo inesperado sucedía una vez en una luna azul.

"Konoha se ha relajado en comparación con años atrás y gracias a nuestras manipulaciones las nuevas generaciones son más débiles y están mal preparadas para lo que está por venir. Pero siguen siendo uno de los Grandes Cinco por una razón", agregó el informante.

"Es cierto", Kabuto no discutiría ese hecho.

Como era Konoha estaba actualmente clasificada en segundo lugar en términos de poder militar entre los Cinco Grandes. La aldea fue superada solo por Kumo porque no se habían desmilitarizado como muchos de los otros pueblos después de la última Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Una de las razones por las cuales Kumo era más fuerte en términos de fuerza era porque mientras que Kumo solía tener calidad y cantidad, la calidad de sus ninjas había aumentado significativamente debido al nuevo Raikage.

El hombre conocido como **Kumo no Gekiraiju** (La bestia del trueno de **cólera** de Kumo), entre los títulos que tenía, había cambiado el plan de estudios general de la academia con el fin de mejorar la próxima generación. La academia fue más dura y solo del veinticinco al cuarenta por ciento de los que empezaron se quedaron hasta el final.

Pero incluso entonces Konoha era el más popular de los Cinco Grandes. Habiendo ganado más guerras, batallas, teniendo cuatro de los diez clanes más fuertes de la Era de los Estados Combatientes, y teniendo una mayor reputación que los demás. Por lo tanto, el pueblo escondido en las hojas tenía clientes mucho más remunerados que Kumo.

"¿Qué debería hacer ahora?" el informante preguntó.

"Tus órdenes son permanecer en el suelo y continuar recabando tanta información como puedas. Como sea, Konoha sabe que un informante enemigo estaba en los aldeanos gracias al pergamino", Kabuto vio al informante asentir antes de desaparecer en una bocanada de blanco .

"¿Como le fue?" Kabuto preguntó mientras una serpiente se deslizaba para salir de la maleza. La serpiente negra siseó al médico por varios minutos, cada palabra entendida gracias a su afiliación con la serpiente Sannin. Cuando la serpiente terminó, desapareció en una bocanada de blanco y dejó al médico de cabello gris solo en sus pensamientos. El hombre frunció el ceño y estaba muy decepcionado de que Mizuki estuviera muerta.

No deshacerse del pergamino como se suponía que iba a costarles caro. Si estuviera vivo, el traidor de Konoha desearía estar muerto cuando el espectáculo con ninja se hiciera con él. Aún más si Orochimaru decidió usarlo como juguete. La única gracia salvadora era que el pergamino no contenía nada sobre la futura invasión o su enlace con Orochimaru. Aunque Kabuto sabía que estarían en guardia y reforzarían la seguridad. El informante había tratado con Anbu con bastante facilidad porque conocían su rutina de patrullaje y su conjunto de habilidades. Le llevó meses bajarse y ahora sería más difícil y tendrían que improvisar gracias al error de Mizuki. Los planes tendrían que cambiarse para compensar esto.

Y Kabuto se dio cuenta de que necesitaba averiguar más sobre el jinchuriki residente que parecería. Hace unos meses, el chico era un shoo-in por el título de Dead Last. Ahora era un estudiante de rango medio que de alguna manera logró derrotar a dos, aunque débiles, shinobi de nivel Chunin.

Algo estaba pasando.

(Mientras tanto)

Hiruzen suspiró mientras terminaba de leer el pergamino y escuchaba la historia de su nieto sustituto: "Nunca es un momento aburrido contigo, Naruto-kun. Deberías considerarte afortunado. Normalmente, un recién llegado de la academia y el recién nombrado Genin no lo harían. "Han durado un segundo contra un Chunin. Aunque no hubieras perdido un tesoro del pueblo en el proceso", sonrió, aunque desapareció cuando vio la mirada del chico. "Hiciste lo correcto, Naruto. Incluso si matar a Mizuki fue un accidente, el hombre o bien habría sido ejecutado de todos modos por tratar de robar un artefacto tan valioso o sería enviado a la Instalación Correccional de Konoha como Tsubaki".

"¿Es verdad lo que dijo, Jiji? ¿Soy realmente el Kyubi?" el chico realmente tenía miedo de cuál sería la respuesta.

"No, Naruto-kun, tu no eres el Kyubi," le informó sinceramente al chico. Naruto pareció algo aliviado, pero lo miró, "¿No me crees, verdad?"

"Jiji," comenzó Naruto pero fue detenido por el anciano Hokage.

Suspirando, Hiruzen sabía que no tenía otra opción. El niño estaba juntando piezas lentamente e Hiruzen se dio cuenta de que estaba retrasando lo inevitable, "quería decirte cuando eras mayor ... pero mereces saber la verdad".

"Hokage-sama," interrumpió Iruka, pero se estremeció cuando obtuvo una mirada mordaz de Anko y sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Como ya sabes, hace doce años la bestia más grande de las Nueve Colas atacó a Konoha sin previo aviso. Konoha luchó contra este monstruo con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano y muchos perecieron esa noche. Sabiendo que no podíamos competir con el poderoso demonio Yondaime eligió sellar a la bestia dentro de un bebé recién nacido. Lamentablemente tú eras ese bebé, Naruto. Y en lugar de verte como el salvador de Konoha por tener al Biju dentro, como el Yondaime quería que fueras visto como un monstruo ".

"Por qué ... por qué yo, Jiji", preguntó Naruto.

"Honestamente, no sé, Naruto", Hiruzen odiaba mentirle al chico, pero pensó que era mejor en este momento. "En cuanto a por qué te odiaban, me temo que soy parcialmente culpable. Tonto creí en las palabras de Minato y resultó en que la aldea te despreciara a ti. La gente estaba sufriendo, confundida y enfadada, lo que resultó en canalizaciones sus emociones caprichosas que sentían hacia usted. Fuinjutsu es una habilidad poco común y muy abstrusa que pocos conocen, para ellos el pensamiento de sellar un ser de un poder tan vasto es inconcebible. Por lo tanto, comenzaron a pensar que el Kyubi se había transformado y debilitado en algo más."

"Yo", concluyó Naruto y la mano del chico tembló antes de sentir la mano de Anko en su hombro.

"Son idiotas ignorantes, gaki", comenzó Anko, "Créeme cuando digo que sé cómo te sientes".

El chico simplemente asintió antes de que ocurriera un pensamiento, "Jiji, dijiste que el Kyubi era el mejor de los Besties de Nueve Colas. ¿Eso significa que hay otros?"

"Desafortunadamente, sí. Cada uno de los Great Five Villages y Takigakure no Sato tiene un Biju o dos propios. Todos están ocultos o sellados dentro de otra persona llamada Jinchuriki. Konoha en sí no tenía ninguno, ya que el Kyubi permaneció esquivo. y se mantuvo alejado de otros asentamientos. ¿Por qué atacó de repente? Todavía no tenemos idea ", Hiruzen mintió una vez más. Solo que esta vez lo hizo con los tres ninjas antes que él. "¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar?"

Vacilante, Naruto hizo una pregunta más, "¿Se hace más fácil, Jiji? Matar a alguien", le preguntó Naruto al hombre.

Hiruzen liberó una voluta de humo de su boca antes de responder al chico, "Para algunos, el acto de matar se hace más fácil con el tiempo y para otros no tanto, Naruto-kun. Lo creas o no, es una de las razones por las cuales los shinobis son promovidos a Anbu ya que pueden soportar y apagar sus emociones para realizar las tareas que otros ninjas no pueden manejar mentalmente ".

"Hablando de los Anbu, ¿dónde demonios estaban cuando se robaron el Pergamino de las Focas?" Anko le preguntó al líder de su pueblo. Anbu era conocido por dos cosas. Ser el mejor de los mejores en todo y ser extremadamente talentoso en cierto aspecto ninja. La otra era que eran conocidos como las sombras y los ojos de una aldea y sabían prácticamente todo lo que sucedía.

Hiruzen frunció el ceño cuando la mujer le hizo la pregunta: "Muchas de nuestras fuerzas Anbu fueron llevadas a una búsqueda inútil a través de misiones muy completas y falsificadas. Eran los afortunados. Otros fueron encontrados muertos en sus casas o en lugares discretos, y eso es lo que se explica. Todavía tenemos que descubrir dónde están los demás ", el tono de Hiruzen hizo que los tres subordinados se pusieran tensos al sentir el breve pero poderoso Intento de Asesinato que se originaba en el hombre.

El hombre conocido como el **Tercer Dios de Ninja** tomó el asunto extremadamente en serio. No solo estaban algunos de sus mejores muertos y desaparecidos, sino que el que lo hizo de alguna manera logró llevarlo a cabo bajo su propia nariz. Esto significaba que el individuo era un ninja increíblemente talentoso o que las habilidades de Hiruzen se habían atenuado considerablemente.

Diez y tal vez incluso hace cinco años esto nunca habría sucedido bajo su supervisión. El evento hizo que el hombre conocido como el **Segundo Profesor se** diera cuenta de que ya no podía llevar a cabo sus deberes como Hokage al máximo. Aunque todavía no estaba fuera de la cuenta y todavía era el Kage más fuerte actualmente en el cargo debido a su gran conocimiento y destreza, el hombre tampoco era un pollo de primavera. Aunque parte del hombre debatió si esa afirmación ya era cierta. Sus reservas y destreza como ninja eran una sombra de lo que eran antes. El hombre ni siquiera podía ejecutar correctamente algunas de sus técnicas favoritas y potentes, como la **Técnica de clonación de** las **sombras** sin arriesgar su salud.

" _Tal es la maldición de la edad_ " _,_ Hiruzen entendió un poco mejor a su díscolo Tsunade.

Mientras que la mujer había envejecido física y rápidamente prematuramente en comparación con otros, en parte gracias a grandes cantidades de estrés y otros factores, ella todavía era descendiente de las líneas de sangre Senju y Uzumaki. Dependiendo del individuo, aquellos en sus sesenta o setenta todavía podrían luchar con la ferocidad y la destreza de alguien en la treintena o la cuarentena debido a su sorprendente vitalidad. A pesar de tener más de cincuenta años, la mujer aún sería capaz de luchar contra los demás como si todavía estuviera en su mejor momento si se mantenía en forma. Algo de lo que se dio cuenta fue muy probablemente envidiado por su traidor estudiante, Orochimaru.

Hiruzen negó con la cabeza cuando se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos. Algo que se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual notó, "De todos modos lo hiciste muy bien, Naruto", sonrió el hombre antes de sacar un pedazo de papel. El Hokage anotó algunas cosas antes de entregárselo al niño, "Considera una recompensa por completar tu primera misión de rango B".

Los ojos del niño amenazaron con salirse de su cráneo mientras leía la cantidad, " _Supongo que eso explica de dónde viene el dinero ... espere un minuto_ " _,_ un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, "¿Una misión de rango B? No debería obtener el rollo ser clasificado como superior? "

La respuesta del hombre fue reírse, para gran confusión del chico, "Normalmente, sí ... si este hubiera sido el verdadero Pergamino de las focas", se rió al ver su aspecto.

"Honestamente espero que no hayas pensado que esto era lo real". el hombre inexpresivo mientras los tres ninjas se veían tímidos. "¿Lo hiciste, no?" fue más una acusación que una pregunta. El hombre lanzó un profundo y largo suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza todo el tiempo. El Hokage mayor honestamente no podía creer a estos tres por pensar eso. Admitiría que Konoha se había relajado, algo que se dio cuenta tendría que ser corregido, pero para algunos pensar que obtener un tesoro tan sagrado de Konoha sería tan fácil era insultante en la mente del hombre.

" _Supongo que eso explica por qué no había mucho en el pergamino_ ", seguro de que aprender las técnicas había sido una gran adición, pero la mayoría de las otras cosas que había allí eran niveles demasiado altos para aprender o totalmente inútiles. Lo único que se dio cuenta que tenían en común, aparte de las técnicas que aprendió, fueron técnicas comunes o poco comunes que ninja conocía. " _M copos sentido ahora que lo pienso."_

Murmurando en voz baja, Hiruzen despidió a los tres ninjas de su oficina. Con todo lo que sucedió, el hombre sabía que iba a estar hasta el cuello con el papeleo. Con el nuevo Genin a partir de mañana, el hombre tenía un día agotador.

(Apartamento de Naruto)

Después de ver a Iruka fuera, Anko se encargó de ver a su pupilo y su Ninken llegar a casa a salvo. Era fuerte para un Genin recién ascendido, capaz de derribar a cierto Chunin, pero Naruto no era todopoderoso. Incluso con su nombre libre de robar el Pergamino de las Focas, otros buscarían una excusa o fingirían ignorancia de la orden. Era una vieja táctica que muchos ninjas usaban hoy.

Al entrar al edificio y su lugar de residencia, Naruto y Anko revisaron y no encontraron nada fuera de lugar. Cuando estaba lista para irse, Anko vio brevemente una expresión en la cara del niño. "¿Qué pasa, gaki?"

"..." el chico permaneció en silencio.

"Está bien", Anko se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la puerta.

"Dijiste que sabías cómo me sentía", comenzó y Anko cerró los ojos, "¿Qué quisiste decir?"

"..." Ahora era el turno de Anko de guardar silencio. La mujer pensó si debía decirle la verdad o no.

"Está bien. Olvídalo", dijo Naruto, pero fue detenido por su mentor.

"No, te has ganado mi confianza, Gaki, y eso no es algo que doy a la ligera", la mujer lo miró y el mensaje fue claro. Traicionar su confianza y él viviría para arrepentirse. "Pero supongo que te has ganado el derecho a saber".

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru ladró.

"Tú también, Poochie-gaki," el pequeño Ninken hinchado.

Anko se apoyó en una pared antes de comenzar su historia, "Bueno, para empezar tenemos que volver hace años. Como tú, soy un huérfano. Nunca conocí a mis padres, dudo que lo haga, pero he hecho las paces con A pesar de que tenía talento en comparación con otros tres años mayores que yo y Orochimaru de Sannin me hizo pasar por un aprendiz ", Anko adoptó una expresión de furia y enojo que ni Naruto ni Hottomaru habían visto nunca. La mujer también estaba filtrando inconscientemente una pequeña pero potente cantidad de Intento de Asesinato también.

Viendo su mirada asustada, Anko se relajó un poco con el ceño fruncido y refrenó su enojo lo mejor que pudo, "De todos modos, como puedes imaginar, ser tomado bajo el ala de uno de los Tres Ninja Legendarios fue una sorpresa. Orochimaru del Sannin fue uno de los ninjas más poderosos de su tiempo y para él tomar un huérfano como aprendiz era como un sueño hecho realidad para todos. Él me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Demonios, incluso me dejó firmar el contrato de convocatoria para uno de ellos. el llamado más poderoso y famoso conocido. Vi al hombre como un padre que nunca tuve ... ¡y el maldito maldito usó y me tiró como la basura de ayer! "

En el momento en que gritó, la ira de Anko volvió a cobrar fuerza y la mujer arremetió. La acción dejó un agujero considerable en la pared cuando su puño impactó. Hottomaru y Naruto se escondieron mientras la mujer expresaba su frustración. Era evidente que la mujer sentía mucho sobre su antiguo maestro.

"Pero eso no es lo peor", murmuró. "Lo peor es que lo ayudé a pesar de que la aldea sospechaba que estaba cometiendo actos horribles. Pensé que eran idiotas y estaban celosos de él. Pensé que lo traicionaron cuando eligieron el Yondaime por encima de él. Yo era devoto del hombre y él Explotado mi lealtad, "aquí la mujer se apartó el pelo y el cuello para mostrarle a Naruto su marca.

"Miren esto. Esta es su marca. Un sello maldito de increíble poder oscuro, y de los diez que obtuve, yo fui el único que sobrevivió. Incluso entonces él me arrojó a un lado. Cuando regresé a la aldea, casi todos vieron como un traidor y un espía. Amigos, me habían dado la espalda y otros no me veían más que como basura. Cuando crecí muchos me vieron como una puta o una puta y me hicieron avances, voluntariamente o no. Claro, yo no ayudo a mi caso a vestirse así, pero me gusta la forma en que me veo para que puedan irse a la mierda ", Anko se detuvo al darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo fuera de tono.

"De todos modos para empeorar las cosas, este sello de maldición de alguna manera obstaculiza mis habilidades. Supongo que el bastardo hizo una función extra por la posibilidad de que lo traicionara, pero quién sabe. Me convertí en Chunin a los doce años, eso es bastante joven. aprender y realizar técnicas mucho más rápido que la mayoría. Todo eso desapareció, en el momento en que me abofetearon. La única forma en que tendría acceso a toda mi potencia y algo más es si uso esa maldita cosa, "ella dijo riéndose oscuramente por la ironía de todo.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en usarlo?" Preguntó Naruto.

" **Eso sería imprudente, Naruto-san,** " dijo Midori. " **Se decía que el Sello del Cielo maldito era el sello de maldición más poderoso de Orochimaru en ese momento y lo más probable es que lo haya mejorado a lo largo de los años. Anko-chan solo lo usó una vez sin querer y le dio un poder increíble mayor que la mayoría de Jonin. Pero tiene un precio. El poder es como una droga. Adictivo e implacable en su naturaleza** **el sello promete poder a costa de la cordura y la voluntad. Se convirtió en una berserker durante su pelea y no pudo diferenciar entre amigo o enemigo. Fue su primera y única vez que lo usó. A través de su fuerza de voluntad y la ayuda de otra técnica de sellado, Anko suprimió el sello maldito y con el tiempo retrocedió. El poder oscuro todavía está allí, pero Anko ya no oye los susurros y promesas de poder como solía hacerlo ".**

"Supongo que eliminarlo es un no?"

"Créanme, he intentado todo para deshacerme de esto, pero Jiraiya del Sannin, ex compañero de equipo de Orochimaru y nuestro único maestro Fuinjutsu residente, dijo que deshacerse de esta cosa estaba más allá de él. La única persona que probablemente tuvo una oportunidad para quitarlo era el estudiante del hombre, el Yondaime. Incluso entonces, el hombre dudaba que incluso Namikaze Minato hubiera tenido éxito. Con poca información sobre este sello, el hombre concluyó que solo hay tres formas posibles de eliminarlo. El otro es que Orochimaru se quita la maldita cosa, o el hombre también muere potencialmente, ya que los sellos malditos generalmente están atados a la persona, "de cualquier manera, estos dos métodos no serían fáciles de lograr.

" **Yo mismo intenté quitarle el sello amenazando con cancelar nuestro contrato con el monstruo. Siendo un descendiente de Hakuja-sama y una de las convocaciones más poderosas del clan, fui uno de los principales candidatos para liderar el clan cuando el líder del clan anterior falleció. Desafortunadamente, otra serpiente mucho más fuerte con el nombre de Manda también era un candidato principal y tenía más favor en el clan. Parte de su fuerza era gracias a su propia habilidad, pero muchos sospechaban que también se había mejorado. por Orochimaru también. Nadie se atrevió a expresarlo, ya que Manda podría aplastarlos fácilmente, "** Midori le contó parte de la historia. " **Al final luchamos y perdí. Sin embargo, fui leal a Anko y no a Orochimaru, y debido a mi negativa a seguir a Manda con lealtad, me desterraron y obtuve mi poder sellado. Solo puedo recuperar momentáneamente toda mi fuerza después de hacer algunas modificaciones. Para colmo de males, desde entonces Anko ha perdido la capacidad de convocar a las serpientes más poderosas de mi clan y solo puede invocar las variantes de forraje más pequeñas y comunes ",** Midori frunció el ceño.

"Y esa es nuestra historia, gaki", le informó Anko a su futuro Genin. "¿Tienes algo que agregar o decir?"

"Sí ... este Orochimaru y Manda son pendejos", la respuesta de Naruto hizo que Anko y Midori pestañearan antes de echarse a reír.

"Oh, hombre, no esperaba eso", Anko se secó una lágrima. "Tienes bolas de acero sólido, gaki. Pero no te confundas, pendejos que son, pero esos dos son fuertes como el infierno. El hombre era un candidato para el puesto de Yondaime Hokage después de todo. Si Minato-sama no hubiera hecho las obras que hizo durante la guerra o Hatake Sakumo no se quitó la vida, Orochimaru habría sido un sustituto para el puesto ", le dio al chico una mirada omnisciente.

Naruto palideció levemente. A decir verdad, el chico había tenido la intención de devolver algo si veía al hombre. Un hecho que no dudó cruzar a través de la mente de Anko. Sin embargo, al saber que él era un antiguo candidato para Hokage, apartó esos pensamientos. El ninja rubio no era el individuo más inteligente del mundo, pero incluso él sabía que los candidatos de Hokage eran ninjas increíblemente poderosos. Naruto fue lo suficientemente humilde como para saber que a pesar de su aumento de fuerza, no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ese nivel de destreza. El chico no dudaba de que las personas en ese rango de potencia estuvieran posiblemente entre los niveles 80 en el peor o incluso más alto y le tomaría un tiempo antes de llegar a ese nivel.

"Escucha, gaki, si alguna vez encontramos al bastardo correr tan rápido como puedas y usamos todos los trucos del libro, tienes que escapar y rezar para que funcione", si había una debilidad que ella conocía sobre el hombre, era que él Me encantaba jugar con los más débiles que él. A veces dejaba ir a sus víctimas como una forma de tortura mental, mientras que otras veces se aburría y simplemente terminaba todo.

"Ídem", ahora era el turno de Naruto de darle una mirada de complicidad. Si ella decidió o no reconocer que era desconocido. Pidiéndole una buena noche, Anko salió del apartamento y Naruto y Hottomaru se prepararon para la cama.

 **[¡MISIÓN COMPLETADA!]**

 **Confianza ganada (Anko y Midoro)**

 **Búsqueda principal: gana Anko y Midori ganando el nivel de reputación honrado con ellos. (Consumado)**

 **Recompensas:**

 **6500 EXP, +5 puntos de estadísticas, pasado revelado, "búsqueda especial futura desbloqueada"**

(El día siguiente)

El sonido de un golpe de martillo metálico se escuchó cuando Naruto y Hottomaru entraron a la tienda de Tetsumaru. Ambos sintieron que el aumento en la temperatura los alcanzaba y supusieron que la fragua estaba yendo muy fuerte en este momento.

"¡Sigue martillando! ¡Esa orden debe estar lista para mañana!" el niño escuchó a Tetsu gritar mientras aparecía en el mostrador. "Perdón por eso, chico. Respaldado como loco en este momento con órdenes. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Está lista mi orden?" Le preguntó Naruto al musculoso hombre.

"Tu happuri está hecho, pedidos como ese no demoran mucho, pero tu otro pedido tomará unos días más antes de que terminen. Hubiera sido menos, pero la repentina afluencia de trabajo me empujó a la fecha de vencimiento. , niño, "el hombre se disculpó mientras le entregaba al niño su happuri hitai-ate.

 **Happuri Style Konoha Hitai-ate - Calidad común**

 **Armadura**

 **Durabilidad 50/50**

 **Una diadema hecha a medida con el kanji para Fire en ella que se compone de una placa de metal que cubre la parte superior y los lados de la cara junto con una banda de tela para mantenerlo en su lugar. Los shinobis usan protectores de la frente y están grabados con el símbolo de su aldea oculta para demostrar su lealtad.**

 **Defensa: 25**

 **Estadísticas de Bonificación +100 REP adicionales por misión exitosa con Konoha (debe ser leal)**

Naruto sonrió mientras ponía el happuri hitai-ate en su rostro. Aunque se avergonzó de no poder usar su nueva armadura cuando obtuvo su foto para su registro de shinobi, el chico estaba feliz de haber logrado obtener su protector de frente. La diadema es obligatoria para la foto, ya que de lo contrario tendría que usar una de repuesto.

Mientras se preparaba para dejar un pensamiento, se le ocurrió al chico de cabello rubio, "Oye, Testu, pregunta rápida".

"Disparar."

"Anko me contó sobre los diversos metales de chakra que hay y me preguntaba si sabías cómo hacer armas con **Elementium** ". no era la forma más sutil de preguntar, pero era una forma de iniciar la conversación.

"¡Shhhhh!" Tetsu apareció ante el chico y le puso la mano en la boca antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. "Regla número uno, nunca hables de metales chakra en mi tienda en voz alta. Especialmente cuando Ten-chan está aquí," afortunadamente ella estaba en una misión con su equipo pero nunca se supo cuándo aparecería. Profesional como era el hombre que perdió la cuenta de las muchas veces, Tenten se volvió loco por los diversos metales de chakra y las perspectivas de convertirlos en armas y herramientas. La niña era tan mala como su difunta esposa, Tenka.

"Mhmmhhpphh", murmuró Naruto en la gran mano del hombre. Intentando quitarle el apéndice de la cara en vano. El chico respiró un poco de aire muy necesario ya que el hombre accidentalmente bloqueó su nariz también.

"Ok ... entiéndelo", jadeó Naruto antes de tomarse un momento para calmarse. "¿Pero puedes?"

El rubio gimió al ver que el hombre negaba con la cabeza. De todos modos, había sido una posibilidad remota: "Lo siento, chico. Soy bueno, el mejor en Konoha, pero no soy tan bueno. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es fabricar las armas más finas con la forma más pura del chakra común. Tenka dijo que su bisabuelo conocía el método, pero las enseñanzas fueron robadas y perdidas hace mucho tiempo por un clan rival. No ayudó que el viejo y los que sabían incluso un poco del procedimiento fueran asesinados antes de que pudieran pasarlo. el clan era bastante completo y solo el abuelo de Tenka logró sobrevivir antes de establecerse en Konoha ".

"Maldición. ¿Conoces a alguien más?" le preguntó al hombre.

"Lo siento, niño. El método para fundir adecuadamente los metales de chakra más raros no es exactamente un conocimiento común. La mayoría de la gente mantuvo el arte en secreto por temor a ser blanco. Muchos han intentado reproducir el acto pero solo terminaron en fracaso. fue creado y perfeccionado por el legendario espadachín Gorō Nyūdō Masamune después de todo ".

"¿Masamune? ¿Pensé que fue Muramasa quien fue el mejor espadero de todos los tiempos?" Dijo Naruto y el hombre gimió.

"Me estoy enfermando y cansando de escuchar eso", habían escuchado Tenten y su difunta esposa que el niño habría recibido más que un oído. Fue realmente aterrador verlo en realidad.

"Muramasa era un estudiante de Masamune y también un impresionante y legendario fabricante de espadas por derecho propio. Pero el hombre no podía sostener una vela a su maestro. La única razón por la que Muramasa es más conocido es porque algún idiota historiador noble obtuvo el dos confundidos. Entonces, en lugar de querer parecer un idiota, sobornó a los que sabían la verdad para mantenerlo en secreto, entre otras cosas, "Naruto podía creerlo. En muchos videojuegos interpretó a los nobles OCs odiaba que se probara que estaban equivocados y haría todo lo posible para encubrirlo. Cualquiera que intentara decir lo contrario terminó "convencido" o "desaparecido". Naruto supuso que estaba basado en la vida real, lo cual era una idea aterradora.

"La otra razón es porque Muramasa era conocido por crear poderosas cuchillas demoníacas y malvadas que podían volver locos a quienes los enloquecían de sed de sangre. Matar a cualquiera, ya fuera amigo o enemigo, antes de que finalmente condujera a la muerte de cualquiera de los que lo empuñaban. creaciones. Así fue siempre conocido como **Hyomato no** Muramasa (Murasama of the Evil Possessing Swords). Las espadas de Masamune eran exactamente lo contrario y su método de forjar espadas no solo ofrecía una mayor agudeza y durabilidad sino que también perjudicaba a quienes veían como un enemigo. Cómo y por qué sucedió esto para cualquiera de ellos, no lo sé. Pero las enseñanzas y los métodos de Masamune sobre cómo forjar los metales de chakra más raros fueron codiciados incluso más allá del nivel más alto posible ", explicó el hombre.

"Eso es valioso, ¿eh?" Naruto conjeturó.

"Dicho de otra manera. Si una persona fabricara una espada con el **Elementium de** grado más puro o los otros metales chakra raros usando el método de Masamune, y dependiendo del resultado y la fama que obtuviera, podría permitirse comprar una montaña grande, tal vez dos, rico en minas de oro o diamantes, y aún me queda dinero para vivir una vida de lujo. El único otro artículo que recuerdo tener ese tipo de valor fue el collar de Shodai Hokage, "el hombre elaboró y el rubio casi se desmaya al oír esos palabras.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **¡Nacimiento de un arma legendaria!**

 **Búsqueda principal: Encuentra las enseñanzas perdidas de Masamune y consigue a alguien para forjar tu Elementium en la espada que elijas**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Finalización de misiones principales: 2,500,000 EXP, 50 puntos de estadísticas, +5000 de ganancia de reputación con Tenten, Tetsu, "espada de tu elección",?,?**

 **Finalización de objetivo oculto:?**

 **Falla: +100,000 EXP, no se puede usar Mineral de Elementium**

 **Aceptar (SÍ / NO)**

"¡ _SANTO FUCK!_ " Naruto se dio cuenta de que había encontrado un premio potencial. Él ya tenía una parte de la misión completa con el mineral en su poder. Seguro Anko dijo que era raro y extremadamente valioso, pero no en esta medida. Aceptando la misión, sería un tonto al no hacerlo, Naruto se dirigió hacia el edificio Hokage para tomar su foto.

(Algún tiempo después)

" _Ughh, ¿cuándo va a empezar?_ " _, Gimió_ Naruto mientras esperaba a Iruka. Las últimas horas habían sido interesantes por decir lo menos. Habiendo conocido y sin querer ganado un subordinado en Sarutobi Konohamaru. " _¿_ De _qué tipo una persona decide que quieren convertirse en su subordinado después de golpearlos en la cabeza?"_ personalmente, Naruto pensó que el nieto del Viejo tenía algunos tornillos sueltos, pero de cualquier forma había ganado un subalterno y había logrado meterse con ese pervertido armario de un maestro, Ebisu. El niño era una persona decente, supuso, y podría haber sido peor.

Sin embargo, cuando eso se hizo, se quedó atrapado esperando en clase. Desafortunadamente, esperar nunca había sido una de las fortalezas de Naruto a pesar de la paciencia que golpeaban en su cabeza por sus maestros. El ninja de cabello rubio consideró que lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente, o la falta de él, era una pérdida de tiempo.

"¿ _Te preguntas con quién me estoy asociando?_ ", Se preguntó distraídamente. La cara del niño dio un vuelco cuando no vio a Hibachi ni a sus amigos. Hibachi sabía que había fallado, pero algunos de los otros habían aprobado el examen de graduación. El rubio adivinó que o bien fueron perdonados por el día o lo abandonaron después de escuchar la muerte de Hibachi. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a mirar alrededor, el rubio y el resto de la clase vieron la puerta del salón de clases abierta.

"¡Saludos a todos!" Iruka comenzó a aquietar la habitación. "Como algunos de ustedes pueden haber escuchado que un antiguo alumno nuestro fue asesinado la otra noche por Mizuki-sensei. Normalmente no lo diría en una ocasión tan feliz, pero es mejor que lo sepan ahora. La vigilancia es lo que hace shinobi. Estar atentos a los peligros y peligros potenciales que pueden ocurrir. Sin él, un shinobi no es más que un individuo ordinario o un muerto. Les imploro a todos y cada uno de ustedes que estén atentos. No deseo escuchar eso. uno de mis alumnos está muerto por falta de previsión. Ahora, antes de comenzar, me gustaría que todos inclinemos nuestras cabezas en silencio hacia Hibachi ".

Cuando el hombre comenzó, Naruto calculó silenciosamente la reacción de todos en la habitación. Muchos estaban tomando las noticias del fallecimiento de Hibachi, y de las manos de uno de sus propios maestros, con varios efectos. Algunos parecían pálidos como la nieve, otros parecían asustados y listos para orinarse, y otros estaban más preocupados. Naruto vio que aquellos provenientes de un entorno puramente civil se lo tomaban con más fuerza, mientras que los de un clan o con miembros de la familia shinobi lo tomaban mejor.

"Bien, entonces. Comencemos", Iruka terminó el minuto de silencio mientras comenzaba a listar los equipos. Un par de minutos habían pasado antes de que el hombre finalmente anunciara un nombre que él conocía, "El Equipo Siete consistirá en Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura" Naruto escuchó a Kiba gemir y el ruido sordo cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con el escritorio. Sakura, como se esperaba, vitoreó y anunció: "¡El verdadero amor lo conquista todo! para gran disgusto de Ino y las otras fangirls, "los tres de ustedes serán enseñados por Hatake Kakashi".

La cara de Naruto se frunció levemente al recordar el nombre 'Hatake'. " _¿Puede relacionarse con ese tipo de Sakumo que Anko mencionó?_ "

"El Equipo Ocho consistirá en Yamanka Ino, Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto. Tu sensei lo hará Mitarashi Anko," Ino gimió al oír eso. La chica rubia no tenía nada en contra de Hinata ya que no estaba interesada en Sasuke, pero la heredera Yamanaka esperaba estar en un equipo con Sasuke. Claro que Naruto había mejorado y no era Dead Last, pero seguía siendo un idiota en sus libros. Parte de ella también estaba sorprendida de que no la hubieran puesto con Chouji y Shikamaru, teniendo en cuenta la historia de su familia y lo mucho que sus padres los empujaron a socializar. De cualquier forma, no era piel de su nariz.

Hinata por otro lado tuvo una reacción diferente, " _¡Estoy en el equipo de Naruto-kun!"_ la idea de eso hizo que su rostro se volviera una supernova mientras finalmente procesaba esas palabras. La Hyuga de pelo índigo casi se desmaya si no hubiera querido no hacerlo. Incluso entonces estaba bastante cerca.

"Hotto", comenzó Naruto, "No sé si debería estar feliz o asustado".

Por un lado, tenía a Anko como maestra y dos compañeros de equipo con los que se podía llevar bien con el tiempo, lo que era increíble. El único problema era que si excluía a Hotto, eso significaba que estaba superado en número tres a uno en la ración femenina a masculina. "Esto es realmente bueno o realmente malo", para algunos ser parte de un equipo de un hombre y tres mujeres era un sueño hecho realidad. Naruto lo sabía por lo que era. Su opinión no importaría si las tres chicas se unieran.

"Oye, qué demonios, Iruka-sensei!" Gritó Kiba e ignoró al hombre que le regañaba, "¿Por qué el dobe se pone en un equipo con chicas y yo no?"

"Los equipos se asignan basándose en el equilibrio de la fuerza y el pensamiento crítico, Kiba. Por ejemplo, es una práctica común que el Dead Last y el Novato del Año se coloquen en el mismo equipo", el hombre envió al niño una mirada y el la mayoría de la clase se rió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando. "Continuando, el Equipo Nueve todavía está en circulación desde el año pasado, así que el Equipo Diez consistirá en Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji y Aburame Shino bajo Sarutobi Asuma," el hombre terminó de anunciar los equipos.

"Les deseo mucha suerte con sus futuros equipos y como ninja. Su sensei estará aquí después del almuerzo, así que-"

 ***¡CHOQUE!** *

Iruka y la clase tuvieron poco tiempo para reaccionar cuando una ventana se rompió repentinamente en una lluvia de vidrios rotos y pedazos de marcos de madera. El hombre de repente apareció listo para la batalla, sacando un kunai y preparándose para lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, el instructor casi se da cuenta de que una pancarta comenzó a desplegarse, y salió el animado Anko Mitarashi.

"¡Hola a todos! Ha llegado la increíblemente sexy y sexy Mitarashi Anko", animó Anko mientras hacía una reverencia frente a la aturdida clase.

"Por supuesto", gruñeron Naruto y Hottomaru ante las payasadas de Anko. Sin embargo, el rubio shinobi admitió en silencio que la entrada era un poco rudo e hizo una nota para pedir algunos consejos.

"Equipo Ocho, ustedes tienen diez minutos para poner sus pequeños culos en el Área de Entrenamiento Nueve! Equipo Siete ... ustedes toman un almuerzo extra largo. Créanme, van a estar aquí un tiempo. ¡Lauters!" la mujer anunció y luego desapareció en una bocanada de blanco. Dejando atrás un aula estupefacta.

"Ok, pensé que estaba loca cuando la vi estrellarse en el torneo hace unos meses, ¡pero es como una versión femenina de Naruto!" Ino expresó su opinión y muchos no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo.

"¡Oye, no soy tan malo!" todo lo que el chico consiguió fue silencio y miradas en blanco, "Además, es mejor que te acostumbres ya que estamos en el mismo equipo", Ino gimió al sentir un dolor de cabeza entrar. "Ah, y para tu información, lo que sucedió es bastante manso comparado con lo que suele hacer", se estremeció Naruto cuando él y su compañero salieron del aula. Hinata siguió a su enamorada y compañera de equipo. Ino, sin embargo; gimió aún más.

" _Olvídate del dolor de cabeza, voy a tener una maldita migraña durante esta prueba_ " _,_ sollozó la rubia Yamanaka y no tenía idea de cuánto iba a dar la vuelta al mundo. Tampoco su otra compañera de equipo femenina.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 18 Siguiente Nivel: 8039/19400**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 3900**

 **CP: 5950**

 **STR: 80**

 **VIT: 127**

 **DEX: 131**

 **INT: 181**

 **SIO: 69.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 80**

 **Gaje:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad para Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP & Eficacia para el control de Chakra,?

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Gamer:** te permite vivir tu vida como un videojuego. Sin embargo, aún no sabes mucho sobre eso, pero a quién le importa la vida es bueno.

 **Kyubi Jinchuriki:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad hacia el estilo de lucha de Tipo de Poder, -25% de EXP y Eficacia hacia el Control de Chakra, - 40% de EXP hacia la Reputación, ?

 **Títulos:**

 **Aprendiz Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu espadachín:** \+ 15% EXP y eficacia hacia Kenjutsu, sigilo **,** fintas y velocidad de movimiento, +3 DEX, +2 STR por Lv

 **Grand Master Zombie Slayer:** Aumenta al 100% el ataque y la defensa contra Undead, +50 hacia las estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 50% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia ganancia de reputación, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Descripción:** el fondo de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un Genin con aspiraciones de convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de poder alcanzar su sueño. Debido a la gran mejora y la tutela adecuada bajo Anko Mitarashi y Gekko Hayate, Naruto pasó de Dead Last a ser un estudiante de rango medio alto. Recientemente ha descubierto que él es el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, y la razón por la que tiene la animosidad de muchos.

 **Dinero** : 1,320,446 Ryo ~ (132,044.60 $)

 **Puntos estadísticos: 30**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 14 Siguiente Nivel: 7593 / 12,900**

 **Reputación: amigable (2025/3000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: (800/800)**

 **CP: (625/625)**

 **STR: 26**

 **VIT: 32**

 **DEX: 41**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 18**

 **LUK: 20**

 **DEF: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (Perro de guardia):** +1 VIT, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% de eficacia y EXP hacia Técnicas de Mordedura, -10% de efectividad y EXP hacia Entrenamiento y Reputación, "?"

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona.

 **Títulos:**

 **Master Zombie Slayer:** 80% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +35 stats cuando enfrentas Undead, + 35% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Descripción:** Un perro ninja de dos años con sangre Komainu en las venas. Si bien posee un gran potencial como su primo Akamaru, Hottomaru como la mayoría de los cachorros Komainu requieren una buena cantidad de disciplina y puede ser difícil de entrenar, pero son muy fieles y protegen a sus dueños y socios.

 **Puntos estadísticos: 5**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Bienvenido a la vida de un Genin**

Naruto, Hottomaru, Ino y Hinata, recientemente conocidos como Team Eight, se dirigieron hacia los campos de entrenamiento a diferentes velocidades. Naruto y su pareja de ninken estaban haciendo un tiempo récord y fácilmente serían los primeros dos allí. Hinata no estaba demasiado atrás de los dos machos y se movía a un ritmo decente, mientras que Ino era la última a pesar de su velocidad decente.

Los cuatro llegaron al campo de entrenamiento con una cantidad decente de sobra. Pero ninguno de ellos vio a su nuevo instructor Jonin, "Ella dijo que llegaría aquí en diez minutos y que ni siquiera está aquí", Ino frunció el ceño por la hipocresía. "Algunos sensei ella es".

"Ano, Ino-chan, no deberías tomar a Anko-sensei así", tartamudeó la joven.

"Hinata tiene razón," el acuerdo de Naruto hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, "Anko puede estar más loca que un murciélago del infierno, pero ser floja es algo que ella no es. Demonios, honestamente ... ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Pato y cúbrelo!" De repente, Naruto gritó y tanto él como Hottomaru se cubrieron detrás de un árbol.

Ino y Hinata todavía estaban sorprendidas por el repentino estallido y tenían poco tiempo para reaccionar antes de que una lluvia de kunai y shuriken se dirigiera hacia ellos. Las dos mujeres recién graduadas, Genin, esquivaron y salieron del camino entrante mortal de los proyectiles lo mejor que pudieron. Hinata, con el entrenamiento de su clan y su mayor percepción, logró esquivar la mayoría de las armas nacidas con aire con relativa facilidad, aunque los Hyuga sintieron que también cortaban su ropa en algunos lugares.

Ino, aunque no provenía de un clan orientado al taijutsu, tenía gracia natural y reflejos que la mayoría de las chicas de la academia carecían. La heredera Yamanaka golpeó, tejió e incluso volteó bajo el kunai y le lanzó shuriken. La forma en que se movió la hizo parecer casi como un baile. A pesar de esta ventaja, su tiempo de reacción fue un par de veces e Ino sintió que le cortaban la ropa y el cabello.

La ráfaga de armas continuó durante un poco más de un minuto antes de que finalmente terminara. Cuando lo hizo, tanto Ino como Hinata se mantuvieron listas para la batalla con unos pocos cortes, pero no por el desgaste. "No está mal, no es genial, pero no está mal".

Anko apareció de repente entre las dos mujeres Genin y ambas se relajaron visiblemente ... lo que pronto resultó ser su gran error. Ino y Hinata inmediatamente se encontraron envueltas y atadas por serpientes de varios tamaños y colores. Los dos forcejearon y forcejearon lo mejor que pudieron para escapar de los confines de las serpientes enroscadas, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte. Cada movimiento de forcejeo que realizaban en realidad se sentía como si estuviese siendo apretado por los familiares menores de Anko.

"Regla número uno, chicas: los ninjas juegan sucio. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre cómo un ninja puede apuñalarte fácilmente por la espalda si bajas la guardia?" Anko regañó antes de buscar a su estudiante de último año. "¡Gaki, Poochie-gaki, coños, salgan aquí!" ella ordeno.

"¡Diablos, no!" fue la respuesta. "¡No me estoy enamorando de ese truco!"

"¡Arf!" de acuerdo de todo corazón

" _¡Maldición! Les enseñé demasiado bien a esos dos_ " _,_ maldijo Anko. Al darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de divertirse más en este momento, Anko suspiró antes de liberar a Ino y Hinata. Al ver esto, Naruto y Hottomaru finalmente se dieron a conocer, pero era evidente por su lenguaje corporal que estaban manteniendo la guardia alta. Una sabia decisión realmente.

"De todos modos, no está mal kiddos ... sin embargo, ustedes tres todavía tienen un camino por recorrer. Voy a empujar, los voy a romper. Y voy a hacer que vomiten sus agallas. Frap su cuerpo hasta que sus huesos duelen Cuando grites, voy a ir más rápido y más duro, hasta que finalmente te conviertas en un verdadero ninja de patadas en el culo ", su sonrisa envió escalofríos a cada una de sus espaldas.

Debido a su tiempo con la mujer, ambos hombres estaban acostumbrados, pero incluso entonces el acto los hizo encogerse y retroceder con miedo. Ino y Hinata, sin embargo; palideció considerablemente en un grado desconocido. Los dos habían visto un lado de la mujer meses atrás y pensaban que era estricta. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que solo era una parte de su personalidad.

"Asumiendo que pases la prueba, por supuesto," se encogió de hombros ante su confusión.

"¿Huh?" los tres Genin se preguntaban de qué estaba hablando.

"Oh, no dije", su tono resonaba con dulce y falsa inocencia, "El examen fue solo para ayudar a determinar quién tenía el potencial de convertirse en Genin y eliminar el resto. Para que te conviertas en verdadero Genin, todos ustedes Necesita pasar el examen de su maestro. Y para su información, de todos los graduados de la academia, solo el treinta y tres por ciento de los equipos tienen la oportunidad de pasar el examen ".

"¿Qué pasa si fallamos?" Ino preguntó.

"Varias opciones. Si tus habilidades son lo suficientemente buenas, es posible que te tomen como aprendiz de alguien, pero eso es raro y solo si tienes la suerte. El otro es que el equipo está dividido, pero algunos de ustedes tienen la capacidad y la mentalidad adecuadas y se ponen en la reserva hasta que haya un lugar disponible. En ese momento, todo lo que podrá hacer es hacer misiones D-Rank durante los próximos meses. Y finalmente, y esto es lo más común, usted falla, pierde su diadema y título de Genin y volver a la academia por otro año ", fue su respuesta a la enorme rubia.

"Oh, fóllame", maldijo Naruto por la injusticia de todo. Todo ese trabajo duro y había una posibilidad de que tuviera que esperar un tiempo.

"¡Me estás tomando el pelo!" Ino gritó, "¡Eso es mierda de toro!"

"Mierda, Blondie. Ese es el mundo en el que vivimos", a Anko no le importaba si no era justo. Ninja realmente no fue justo y cuanto antes reconocieron eso, mejor. "¿Ahora supongo que todos quieren descansar antes de tomar el examen?" preguntó, pero Naruto lo sabía mejor. "Bueno, malditamente malo para ti. La prueba comienza ahora, niños".

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Ocultar y buscar: verdadero examen Genin**

 **Búsqueda principal: pasa la prueba de Anko para ganarte tu derecho como Genin**

 **Recompensas potenciales**

 **Finalización principal de búsqueda: 2000 Exp, conserva tu título como Genin**

 **Fracaso: 250 Exp, potencialmente perderás tu título como Genin y regresarás a la academia**

 **La búsqueda es obligatoria**

"Ahora la prueba es simple, vamos a jugar a las escondidas", dijo Anko y aunque tanto Hinata como Ino pensaron que no creía que no fuera tan malo, Naruto sabía que no era tan simple como sonaba.

"Joder", ambas compañeras de equipo miraron a Naruto, "He jugado a las escondidas con ella antes. Solo será divertido para Anko y Midori".

"¿Midori?" preguntaron las dos chicas antes de ver la cabeza de una serpiente saliendo de la ropa de Anko. " _¿Dónde demonios estaba guardando esa cosa?_ ", Se preguntó Ino.

"¿ **Alguien me llama?"** la serpiente verde se deslizó fuera de la gabardina de Anko.

"Es ... habla", tartamudeó un ojo ancho Hinata, un acto que fue imitado por Ino.

"Oh, claro, ignorancia", Anko recordó cómo a los estudiantes de la academia no se les había enseñado acerca de la convocatoria. "Sí, la serpiente puede hablar y su nombre es Midori. Midori, Ino y Hinata. Ino y Hinata, Midori", se presentó a los tres.

" **Saludos, Ino-san, Hinata-san,** " Midori se inclinó ante el atónito Genin. " **Naruto-san, me alegro de verte de nuevo".**

"¡Arf!"

" **Y a ti también, cena,"** sonrió Midori al ver a Hottomaru encogerse detrás de Naruto. Mientras que Naruto tenía un temor saludable hacia Anko, Hottomaru tenía un temor saludable hacia Midori. Especialmente porque Midori podría tragar fácilmente a los jóvenes ninken en un segundo si así lo decidía.

"Ahora que ya está hecho, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Me esconderé y ustedes tres me buscarán. Tienen alrededor de dos horas para hacerlo. Si el tiempo pasa y todavía no me encuentran, ustedes fallar ", la mujer produjo un despertador y lo prendió para que se apagara en dos horas.

"¿Espera dos horas?" Ino arqueó una ceja por lo absurdo de todo. "No te preocupes", seguro Anko era una Jonin, pero la mitad de ese tiempo fue suficiente para ubicarla en la mente de la rubia.

"Oh, eso no es todo, Blondie", la sonrisa de Anko volvió con fuerza.

" _Bien hecho, Ino_ " _,_ Naruto sabía que la tortura estaba por comenzar.

"Para hacer las cosas un poco justas, no me moveré de mi lugar. Sin embargo, me defenderé y Midori también estará allí para defenderme. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" la mujer miró a Hinata por la respuesta.

"Ano, eso ... ¿eso significa que no solo tenemos que encontrarte, sino que usar toda la fuerza para etiquetarte también?" Hinata respondió lentamente.

" _Su clan realmente hizo un número en ella_ " _,_ al igual que Naruto Anko sabía que ella tendría su trabajo cortado para ella con Hinata. " _Al menos es más inteligente que la gaki. La chica probablemente tenga inteligencia en cosas que ni siquiera se da cuenta_ " _._

"Correcto, buen trabajo", sonrió y la chica se sonrojó ante los elogios, "Si quieres etiquetarme, vas a tener que venir a mí con la intención de matar. Créeme, no llegarás a ningún lado sin hacer esto. "

"¿No te lastimarán, sensei?" Hinata preguntó.

"Aunque dulce de tu parte preguntar es insultante también. Acabo de ascender a Jonin pero la diferencia de poder y habilidad entre mi rango y el tuyo es bastante grande. Cuando digo ven a verme con la intención de matar, me refiero a y use todo lo que tenga para tratar de etiquetarme. Si no lo hace, podría regresar a la academia ", les informó Anko. "Ah, y una última cosa. Solo los dos primeros que me etiquetan se convierten en Genin y permanecen en mi equipo. El otro es enviado de regreso y escucha las conferencias de Umino un año más".

"¡Qué!" Ino y Naruto gritaron mientras Hinata se ponía tan tiesa como un árbol.

"¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera!" Anko se rió antes de que ella y Midori desaparecieran y todo lo que quedaba detrás de ellos era una nube de humo blanco. Los tres Genin quedaron momentáneamente atónitos ante la repentina proclamación de Anko antes de separarse y empezar a rastrear a su maestro.

"¿Me pregunto cómo van a hacer?" Anko sonrió antes de comenzar a relajarse y esperar a que sus alumnos la encontraran. Pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que lo hicieran.

Los tres usaban diferentes métodos para localizar a la mujer. " _Maldita sea. ¿Dónde demonios está ella?_ " Ino maldijo antes de irse a otra ubicación. Ino provenía de un clan que era bastante hábil en el uso del ninjutsu sensorial y lo estaba usando para su mejor habilidad para localizar a Anko. El único problema era que Ino no se había concentrado tanto en las técnicas de su clan como debería y ahora estaba pagando por su falta de habilidad para sentir a los demás.

Hinata tampoco estaba luciendo mejor. Mientras que el Byakugan era conocido y temido en todos los países elementales por su capacidad para ver a distancias lejanas, los puntos vitales del chakra, y prácticamente a través de todo, el ojo era tan bueno como el que lo usaba. Comparado con los otros miembros del clan de la familia principal de su edad, Hinata solo era capaz de ver cuarenta metros a su alrededor en comparación con los cientos de años. Su única gracia salvadora era su capacidad de ver incluso más que la mayoría en una dirección singular. " _No puedo fallar",_ Hinata buscó frenéticamente la ubicación de su maestra. Había llegado tan lejos, habiéndose asociado con la que más admiraba, y Hinata no quería que todo terminara prematuramente o por decepción.

Mientras que las dos kunoichi de su equipo buscaron a Anko, Naruto optó por un enfoque más práctico: "¿Ya has descubierto su aroma, Hotto?" Naruto le preguntó a su compañero. Los dos habían estado buscando a la mujer por unos buenos diez minutos y ninguno tuvo suerte para encontrar un rastro, pista o aroma de dónde podría estar Anko.

"Arfff", gimió Hottomaru en respuesta. Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a su compañero abatido por el hecho de que no podía obtener un aroma de la mujer.

"No hay problema, amigo. Probablemente esté ocultando su olor de alguna manera", frunció el ceño al recordar la humillación que tanto él como Hottomaru enfrentaron hace unos meses gracias a eso. " _Nunca tuve la oportunidad de devolverle algo. Tal vez ... ¡Gah! ¡No, concéntrate!_ ", Se reprendió a sí mismo mientras su mente se preguntaba algo. Ahora mismo necesitaba concentrarse en localizar a Anko. Estaría condenado como el infierno si volviera a la academia después de todo lo que hizo y logró hasta ahora.

"Ok, entonces puedo intentar y encontrar ... sé que estás ahí, Ino", anunció Naruto, su **Habilidad de Detección** entró en juego. La única forma de evitarlo era si su sigilo era mayor que su habilidad o si tenía una técnica que la ocultaba.

" _¿Demonios? ¿Cómo lo supo?_ " _, Sin_ duda Naruto había mejorado en los últimos cuatro o cinco meses, pero saber que ella estaba allí no había cruzado la mente de la heredera Yamanaka. " _Joder, plan B._ "

"Supongo que te subestimé", Ino se identificó y comenzó a caminar hacia él de una manera atractiva. "Entonces, Naruto-kun, ¿qué dices tú y yo-"

"Sí, esa pequeña rutina funcionó en Kiba porque es un perro de cuerno, pero cuando eres tutorado por Anko durante unos meses te acostumbras a esa mierda", dijo Naruto inexpresivo, sus palabras hicieron que Ino perdiera un paso y se desanimara de que su seducción intento fallido

"Ah, mierda", Ino gimió y decidió cortar la mierda. Naruto no era la herramienta más aguda en el cobertizo, pero tampoco era un completo idiota. "Bien, bien. Voy a nivelarte contigo, Naruto. Ambos sabemos que solo dos de nosotros formaremos parte de un equipo. Tal como lo veo, tú y yo trabajamos en equipo y tratamos de encontrar a Anko-sensei antes de que esto termine. Tú ganas, yo gano, es una situación en la que todos salen felices ".

"Sí ... todos, excepto Hinata, por supuesto", miró con ira e Ino hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Oye, no tengo nada en contra de Hinata", Ino fue sincera al decir eso. "¡Pero te guste o no, Anko-sensei dijo que solo nos llevaría a dos y que no volveré a la academia! Se supone que Ninja aprovechará cualquier oportunidad que se presente".

Naruto frunció el ceño una vez más. Solo que esta vez fue con respecto a la situación actual. Anko y Hayate le contaron a Naruto sobre equipos con solo Jonin y Genin, y eso se debió a los pasantías. La única vez que un equipo tuvo dos Genin y un Jounin fue cuando uno de ellos estaba enfermo o era KIA. Cuando comenzó a juntar las piezas, Ino se molestó, "Bien, lo que sea. Lo haré yo solo".

"¿Qué? ¡Espera, Ino!" gritó, pero la niña ya se había ido, "Maldita sea. Hotto, ¿puedes encontrar a Hinata?"

"¡Arf!" el juguetón ladrido confirmó que podía y ambos se dirigieron hacia su compañero de equipo Hyuga.

Veinte minutos más tarde, y teniendo poca suerte para encontrar a su maestra, Ino optó por una táctica diferente y exploró el área desde arriba. Su mente se apoderó del cuerpo de un halcón al que luego se elevó en el cielo para tener una mejor visión del paisaje. Ino recorrió la tierra lo mejor que pudo, aún se estaba acostumbrando a la función visual del rapaz, antes de que finalmente golpeara tierra.

" _Te encontré,"_ declaró Ino mientras volvía su mente a su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Ino se encontró atada a un árbol. "¿Que demonios?" ella luchó antes de escuchar un gruñido frente a ella. "Oh, bastardo", gruñó Ino al ver a sus compañeros de equipo. Ino sabía que Hinata era demasiado dulce para hacer algo así, así que dirigió su atención hacia Naruto. "Cuando salga de esto, voy a ..."

"Sí, voy a necesitar que me prestes atención", dijo Naruto y desplegó un poco de cinta adhesiva.

"¿Ni siquiera ...?" Ino no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar cuando Naruto rápidamente cerró su boca. La heredera de Yamanaka miró con odio al niño y si las miradas mataran, estaría muerto diez veces más.

"Ahora bien, hay dos opciones para ti. Una, Hinata y yo te dejamos aquí, atada, amordazada y cabreada como el infierno, mientras tratamos de asestar un golpe a Anko-sensei y pasar. O dos, puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decir y todos pasamos. La elección es tuya, pero si tienes algún plan para escapar, te estoy dejando saber ahora que el cable está diseñado para suprimir tu chakra ".

" _Mierda_ " _,_ Ino se desplomó. Fue esa idea. Al no tener otra opción, Ino se vio obligado a ir con el número dos y escuchó.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

"Cincuenta y nueve minutos y contando", Anko frunció el ceño. Tal vez ella sobreestimó a los tres. Oh, claro que Naruto tenía potencial y si le llegaba el turno, lo tomaría como aprendiz. Talento como ese no debería desperdiciarse en su mente solo porque los otros dos no querían trabajar en equipo o sabían cómo encontrarla. " _Entonces otra vez aún queda tiempo así que ... Ah, aquí vamos_ " _._

Levantándose de su posición, Anko vio a Naruto, Hottomaru y Hinata. " _Al menos dos de ellos están dispuestos a trabajar uno junto al otro_ " _,_ desafortunadamente los tres necesitan trabajar juntos para aprobar. Como era Anko, tomaría un aprendiz mientras ella recomendaría que Hinata fuera puesta en la reserva. Ino volvería a la academia, al parecer.

" _Qué vergüenza, de verdad. El hijo de Inoichi también tenía potencial_ " _,_ pensó Anko antes de concentrarse en la tarea que _tenía entre_ manos. "Te tomó dos lo suficiente. Si te lleva tanto tiempo encontrar mi entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que me llevará tocarme?"

La única respuesta de Naruto fue hacer algunos Clones de las Sombras y luego disparar a través de sellos manuales mientras arrojaban varios shuriken hacia ella, "¡ **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de clonación de las sombras Shuriken)!"

Pronto los shuriken se multiplicaron de siete a setenta y todos ellos navegaron por el aire hacia su víctima prevista. Los clones no se detuvieron allí mientras Naruto seguía con otra técnica, " **Futón: ¡ Dai Reppusho no Jutsu** (lanzamiento de viento: Great Gale Palm)!"

"¡Woah, mierda!" Los ojos de Anko se ensancharon cuando las armas aumentaron considerablemente de velocidad. La mujer pronto se encontró protegida por un Midori en espiral y agrandado. Sin embargo, mientras algunos rebotaban en su piel, la velocidad y el poder de la técnica forzaron una cantidad considerable a perforar la serpiente. Ella no estaba en peligro inmediato, pero las armas la retrasarían. La serpiente se vería obligada a quitar las armas antes de moverse ya que de lo contrario se rasgaría la piel.

"¡Maldición, gaki! ¡Cuando dije ven a verme con la intención de matar y no quise decir que en realidad me mataras!" Anko se consideraba rápida, pero la combinación efectiva e inesperada era demasiado incluso para su velocidad. La mujer se creyó afortunada al recordar que Hiruzen podía hacer mil clones shurikens con un solo shuriken. Anko no estaba ciega y sabía que Naruto probablemente habría hecho un pico en el pseudo Rollo de focas durante el incidente de la noche anterior. Ella también lo tendría. Era obvio que el niño había aprendido algunos trucos nuevos, pero aún tenía que dominar este en la misma medida que Hiruzen.

" _Muy bien, quieres jugar duro. Juguemos duro_ " _,_ Anko había querido originalmente darles una oportunidad deportiva, pero los guantes kiddy estaban a punto de salir.

Anko se confundió con algunos sellos de manos antes de que finalmente desatara su técnica, " **Sen'ei Tajashu** (¡Muchas manos ocultas de serpientes de sombras)!" una gran miríada de serpientes de varios tamaños y colores surgieron de las mangas de la mujer mientras se dirigían hacia Naruto y Hinata.

Todas las serpientes menores alzaron sus colmillos hacia los dos Genin en señal de intimidación, y Anko sonrió al ver que flaqueaban un poco. Si bien la técnica era un poco exagerada, la mujer deseó que las serpientes simplemente las ataran en lugar de hundir sus colmillos en sus vulnerables cuerpos. Naruto hizo un valiente esfuerzo para bloquear a las serpientes repitiendo su combinación técnica anterior, pero las serpientes eran demasiado numerosas y ambas se encontraron atadas por los familiares.

Justo antes de que explotaran.

"¡Qué! ¡ **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion)! ¡También aprendió eso!" Anko, con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba ese movimiento y observó cómo la sangre, la sangre y el cerebro de las serpientes menores volaban en todas direcciones. Anko habría estado enojada si hubiera sido una convocatoria como Midori, pero estas serpientes de forraje de canónigos funcionaban más como sus parientes comunes menores.

Cuando Midori estaba a punto de deshacerse de la última arma, la gran serpiente vio a Hinata arrojando con precisión varios kunai y shuriken. Con su Byakugan, la serpiente no tenía dudas de que apuntaba a las áreas más sensibles en la forma gigante de Midori. La niña fue prudente para no acercarse pero Midori comenzaba a irritarse ya que la chica continuaba lloviendo un tiro tras otro sobre ella.

Teniendo suficiente de esto, Midori estaba a punto de atacar, pero pronto se encontró envuelta en una nube roja tan familiar antes de que sus sentidos se incendiaran con la agonía, " **¡Naruto!"** Midori gimió cuando los efectos de Chilly Pepper Bomb del chico se afianzaron y ella quedó incapacitada. "¡ _**Esos dos van a pagar caro por esto!**_ **"**

"¡Midori!" Anko gritó con preocupación pero enfocó su atención una vez más cuando Naruto apareció a través de **Shunshin** y desenvainó su espada con un movimiento suave. Para alguien más, la acción habría parecido peligrosa y parecía que se teletransportó. Pero para los reflejos superiores y la velocidad de Anko, el chico también podría haber estado moviéndose a un ritmo lento.

Anko bloqueó el golpe de la espada con un kunai y el costado se apartó del camino del niño. La mujer luego procedió a atacar de cerca y golpeó duro al rubio en la cara. Naruto gruñó cuando el golpe aterrizó y fue lanzado tras Anko. Hinata se movió para aterrizar algunos golpes Juken bien situados y mientras cautelosa la mujer apartó los brazos de la niña lejos de ella.

Golpeando con la velocidad de una cobra, Hinata quedó sin aliento y fue enviada de vuelta. Anko luego puso sus ojos en Naruto y se preparó para ir a repartir un poco más de retribución antes de ser forzada a esquivar la gran forma de Hottomaru. El musculoso canino gruñó y le dio un manotazo al tiempo que intentaba morderla con las fauces cubiertas de llamas. Enviando algunas serpientes a él, que solo se redujeron a carne picada, Anko arrojó una bomba de humo y se alejó del canino.

Cuando aterrizó, sin embargo, descubrió que su cuerpo se había congelado sobre ella. "¡ _¿Qué diablos ?!_ " Anko no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ella no fue mordida por lo que no podría haber sido veneno. Incluso entonces, años con Orochimaru y hacer que su cuerpo se adaptara a varios venenos la había dejado inmune a muchos de ellos. _"¡_ _ **Éxito de Shintenshin no Jutsu**_ _(Técnica de cambio de cuerpo y mente)!_ " Anko de repente escuchó en su mente.

" _¡Oh, estás jodidamente bromeando!_ " Nadie la dejaría vivir si descubrían esto y Anko se maldijo a sí misma por subestimarlos. Sin embargo, la mujer no saldría sin luchar.

"Chicos, ella está luchando", Ino-Anko gruñó cuando su agarre en el cuerpo comenzó a decaer rápidamente. "¡Darse prisa!"

Mientras que Anko golpeando estaba atrapada dentro de su cuerpo, Ino-Anko se abofeteó, la chica hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el golpe aterrizó. La mujer poseída pronto fue golpeada por Hinata y Naruto ya que ambos le propinaron un golpe rápido también antes de que se viera obligada a retirarse a su cuerpo. La voluntad de Anko era muy fuerte y la joven heredera sabía con cuánto estaba luchando que solo podía aguantar tanto tiempo antes de que la voluntad de la mujer finalmente dominara la suya. La heredera Yamanaka tuvo que pasárselo a Naruto, el chico tenía una mente decente cuando se trataba de una mala dirección. El último final de eso sin embargo.

" _Y ese es el plan", dijo Naruto._

" _Ok, no tan bueno como el de Shika, pero no está mal, Naruto. Pero te estás olvidando de una cosa. Las serpientes ven a través de radiación térmica. Mi calor corporal revelará mi posición. ¿Cómo demonios voy a esconderme de eso?" Ino pronto se arrepentiría de haber preguntado_

 _La única respuesta de Naruto fue sonreír mientras señalaba hacia un pozo de barro._

" _Oh, no hay manera de que vaya allí", Ino estaba en contra de la idea. Pero con su cuerpo todavía atado y con Hinata para ayudarlo, la Gossip Queen pronto se encontró cubierta de tierra húmeda y otras sustancias._

"Bueno, mierda", Anko sonrió. A decir verdad, ella los hubiera pasado incluso si no lograron asestar un golpe sobre ella. Todo el concepto había sido ver si estaban dispuestos a pensar en limpiar y trabajar juntos como debería hacerlo un equipo. Ella ciertamente no había esperado ese combo de ellos. Cuando estaba a punto de felicitarlos, Anko se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba cubierto de barro y comenzó a reír.

"Entonces, ¿pasamos?" Preguntó Naruto a su instructor, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro petulante.

"Sí, pasas niños", Anko admitiría que estaba impresionada. "Pero quítate esa sonrisa de la cara, Gaki. Ambos sabemos que si hubiera estado hablando en serio desde el principio, ustedes tres estarían en un mundo de dolor y no habrían estado a punto de golpearme".

"Sí, claro. Sigue diciéndote eso", la respuesta de Naruto hizo que sus dos compañeros se rieran y rieran.

 **[¡MISIÓN COMPLETADA!]**

 **Ocultar y buscar: verdadero examen Genin**

 **Búsqueda principal: Pase la prueba de Anko para obtener su derecho como Genin (REALIZADO)**

 **Recompensas totales**

 **2000 Exp, conserva tu título como Genin**

"Pequeña mierda", Anko huyó a medias.

" **¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!"** una voz llena de ira resonó en el claro y Genin se puso rígido.

"Oh, pero ustedes dos tienen que tratar con Midori primero cuando ella regrese del río", sonrió Anko mientras los dos Genin palidecían. La venganza era dulce, parecía. Apartando tales pensamientos, la mujer miró hacia el cielo. Desde la posición del sol, Anko determinó que tenían suficiente luz natural para sus planes.

"Bueno, tenemos algo de tiempo para matar. Ya se ha acabado el día, así que no comenzamos las misiones hasta mañana", gruñeron mentalmente Anko y Naruto. Ninguno de los dos los estaba esperando. "Así que en cambio vamos a estar entrenando un poco para ver dónde están tus debilidades y fortalezas. Tienes diez minutos para recuperar el aliento antes de que comience la diversión".

" _¿Por qué estoy sintiendo de nuevo?_ " Ino, cubierto de barro, Ino se preguntó por qué de repente se sintió incómoda. Su instinto le decía que huyera tan rápido como pudiera. Pero la mente de Ino sabía que no sería tan simple ni exitoso. Anko y su familiar eran rápidos. Ino tendría suerte de llegar a unos pocos metros antes de ser atrapada.

" _Oh, bueno. Al menos empezamos las misiones mañana_ " _,_ la rubia sonrió y se preguntó cómo sería su primera misión como Genin. Sabía que no sería algo peligroso ya que estaban empezando, pero el Yamanaka esperaba que al menos fuera algo digno y digno del rango de Genin.

 **(Dos semanas después)**

"¡ _Este maldito golpe!"_ Ino gritó mentalmente mientras continuaba con la misión del día. No solo tenía los brazos todavía doloridos y doloridos por la sesión de tortura del otro día que su maestra había llamado entrenamiento, al igual que los otros días durante las últimas dos semanas, pero ella y su equipo estaban pintando la casa de otro. Y estaban usando una pintura que Ino pensó que chocaba con la apariencia de la casa.

Mientras que Ino nunca había sido la estudiante más dotada físicamente, no es que ella lo admitiría libremente, era ligeramente mejor que la mayoría en la academia. Sin embargo, Anko declaró que le quedaba un tiempo antes de considerar que su resistencia y el taijutsu eran aceptables. Y los estándares y la definición de Anko sobre lo que se consideraba aceptable eran diferentes a los del instructor Jonin promedio.

Ino recordó cómo hace dos semanas, cuando cojeaba en su casa en el momento en que terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento del día. Tan pronto como entró a la casa de su clan fue la joven rubia Yamanaka saludada por su padre, Inoichi. Ino amaba a Inoichi como a cualquier niño con sus padres, pero a veces encontraba al hombre un poco autoritario, ya que constantemente adulaba su bienestar y se aseguraba de hacerle saber. " _Supongo que es por eso que se rió cuando hablé de misiones_ ", recordó cómo su padre intentó, y falló, reprimir una risa cuando se trataba de las expectativas de su misión. Por otro lado, su madre se limitó a sonreír y no dijo una palabra, pero sabía que la mujer se estaba riendo por dentro.

Al ser de un clan ninja que había sido parte de Konoha desde su fundación, Ino sabía que Genin haría misiones de rango D por primera vez antes de que sus maestros sintieran que estaban listos para asumir tareas más exigentes. Pero incluso ella no pensó que iba a ser tan malo. Por el momento, habían completado unas quince misiones de rango D juntas, dieciséis después de que esto se hizo, y todas ellas absorbieron la mente de Ino. Algunos como deshierbar jardines y recoger comestibles y suministros para los ancianos que ella podría tolerar mientras hacía tareas similares para la floristería y el boticario de su familia.

Otros como cuidar niños llorones, limpiar dentro y fuera de las casas, o limpiar las perreras Inuzuka no eran el tipo de misiones que la niña toleraba. La Yamanaka sabía que sus dos compañeras de equipo estaban tan molestas como ella cuando se trataba de este tipo de misiones. Naruto era el más vocal de ellos y mientras Hinata permanecía en silencio, Ino podía leer las expresiones faciales de la chica y sabía que tampoco encontraba este tipo de misiones emocionantes.

La única gracia salvadora era que Naruto conocía alguna técnica sólida de clonación, por lo que el proceso tomaba menos tiempo del que normalmente les hubiera tomado. Si todo iba bien, se realizarían mucho antes de lo previsto originalmente y luego sería el tiempo de entrenamiento.

" _Oh, kami_ " _,_ Ino quiso llorar cuando el pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

Hasta ahora, Anko había conseguido un horario efectivo para ellos. El cronograma variaba, pero el que más se presentaba era que se levantaban temprano en la mañana y realizaban algunos entrenamientos livianos para bombear su sangre. Luego irían a la Torre Hokage para elegir una misión. Luego harían un poco más de entrenamiento durante unas horas más o menos, comerán a la hora del almuerzo y, a veces, harán otra misión por la tarde, seguido de un poco más de entrenamiento. Fue aburrido y repetitivo, pero Anko dijo que era lo que se esperaba del estilo de vida ninja.

El entrenamiento como a Anko le gustaba llamarlo fue un infierno para todos ellos, menos para Naruto y sus Ninken, ya que eran familiares y estaban acostumbrados a ellos, pero aún así. Para Ino y Hinata, Anko se estaba centrando actualmente en su resistencia física, fuerza y velocidad, y su control sobre su chakra. La mujer también les enseñó algunos pequeños trucos que ella pensó que también serían adecuados para ellos. Anko hizo esto porque aunque las técnicas de su clan eran buenas y todas, un shinobi necesitaba ramificarse si iban a sobrevivir.

Para hacer esto, Anko les pidió que hicieran todos los conjuntos de ejercicios exigidos físicamente, tanto comunes como únicos, y les exigió que los conocieran o duraran un tiempo determinado. Los ejercicios comunes variaron desde que Anko arrojaba proyectiles kunai y shuriken a Ino y Hinata con la serpiente ocasional siendo enviada para atacarlos. Los poco comunes los estaban haciendo esconder y correr todo el tiempo que pudieran de Midori y de nosotros cada uno de los trucos que pudieran para evitar que los atraparan.

" _Esa maldita serpiente es tan mala como Anko-sensei,"_ Ino hizo una mueca y se frotó el hombro al sentir los moretones recientes y más viejos estallar mientras pensaba en ello. Midori fue tan brutal en repartir el dolor como Anko. Cómo Naruto logró mantenerse sano, aunque parte de su pensamiento de que el último era discutible, y sobrevivir a tal entrenamiento estaba más allá de Ino.

Mientras que Naruto había pasado su primer intento, ni Ino ni Hinata habían tenido éxito en los suyos y ambos lo lamentaban mucho cuando la mujer había dejado a Midori suelta sobre ellos durante el siguiente rato. Cuando se hizo eso, la amenaza de pelo morado se salvó con compañeros de equipo en taijutsu para reparar y dar consejos. Ino había oído hablar de honestidad brutal antes, pero juró que un nuevo dicho tendría que ser utilizado por Anko.

"Ok, y eso es todo", dijo Naruto mientras inspeccionaba su trabajo. No era el mejor trabajo de pintura en el mundo, pero tampoco estaba cerca de lo peor. Si el cliente quería, habría contratado profesionales en lugar de Genin a quienes se les pagaron las tareas.

Después de que Anko terminara de inspeccionar el trabajo de su Genin con el cliente, la mujer sacó un rollo y recibió la firma de la persona como prueba de que el trabajo se realizó a su satisfacción. "Hmm, todavía es demasiado temprano para el almuerzo", dijo Anko mientras miraba la posición del sol en el cielo. En este momento eran solo las diez y diez, "Cambio de lugar, niños. Hoy tomaremos otra misión antes del almuerzo", sonrió Anko mientras los tres gemían.

"Solo mátame ahora", gimió Naruto y quería que la tortura terminara. "Si hay un kami misericordioso por ahí, por favor mátame".

"¡Oh, no lo harás! Si Hinata y yo tenemos que soportar este infierno, entonces tú también. ¿Verdad, Hinata?" Ino miró a su compañero de equipo.

"Hai, ... no sería justo para nosotros ... Naruto-kun," Hinata se sonrojó cuando estuvo de acuerdo con Ino. Al igual que a cualquiera, a Hinata no le importaba demasiado la misión D-Rank y tener una persona menos en el equipo significaba más trabajo para Ino y para ella misma. Anko no participó en el trabajo gruñón real de la misión, simplemente recolectando el pago y supervisándolo. Aunque incluso entonces, Hinata notó que incluso su maestra no deseaba estar allí. Quizás era su mente quien le estaba gastando bromas, pero la tímida Hyuga tenía la impresión de que la mujer parecía algo impaciente y ansiosa. La forma en que secretamente notó que sus músculos se contraían o la forma en que miraba de repente, era como si no pudiera esperar a que la misión terminara lo suficientemente rápido.

" _¿A Anko-sensei tampoco les importan?"_ Hinata reflexionó si era o no el caso. Por alguna razón, tenía el pensamiento distintivo de que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

"Oi, Hinata! ¿Estás bien?" La repentina llamada de Naruto rompió a Hinata de su meditación y la Hyuga se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando atrás. "¡Vienes!"

"H ... Hai" Hinata respondió a su enamoramiento y trotó hasta que estuvo detrás de su sensei. La joven Hyuga escondiendo su cara ruborizada de su enamoramiento.

"Oye, pregunta rápida de ojos pálidos", preguntó Anko. La mujer, siendo quien era, se le ocurrió varios apodos para sus alumnos. Naruto era gaki, Hottomaru era poochie-gaki, Hinata tenía los ojos claros, e Ino era rubia. A Ino no le había importado demasiado su apodo, pero supuso que podría haber sido mucho peor a medida que avanzaban los apodos. Aunque no eran realmente originales, ella notó.

"Hai, Anko-sensei?" el joven Genin se preguntó qué iba a preguntar.

"El Byakugan puede ver a través de cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?" ella comenzó e Hinata asintió, "¿Eso incluye ropa?"

Los tres se detuvieron mientras procesaban el significado de eso, "¿Huh?"

"Oh, no preguntes a todos inocentes. Todos sabemos que tienes los ojos puestos en cierta persona", sonrió Anko mientras Hinata se avergonzaba.

"¿Quien?" Naruto le preguntó mucho a Ino, a Anko e incluso a la vergüenza de Hottomaru.

" _¿Cómo demonios mejoró tanto pero aún así no tiene ni idea?"_ Ino tenía la mitad de la mente para decir que era Hinata quien estaba aplastando pero por el bien de Hyuga ella decidió no hacerlo. Ino sabía que si lo hacía, la relación entre ella y Hinata se tensaría si negaba a Hinata el derecho a decirlo ella misma.

"No lo conocerías, Gaki. Él es un poco idiota", Anko junto con Ino se rió de la idea de no tener idea del chico.

"Eso no es verdad", murmuró Hinata humilde, demasiado bajo para ser escuchado por nadie.

"Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, ojos pálidos. ¿Alguna vez te sientes tentado a ver lo que hay debajo del armario de otro?" ella movió sus ojos sugestivamente y Hinata comenzó a atontarse y sonrojarse como loca.

"Ah ... Ano, yo nunca ... eso es," tartamudeó Hinata.

"Oh, vamos. No hay que avergonzarse de admirar el cuerpo de otro. Usa a Naruto como conejillo de Indias si quieres", sonrió Anko.

"¡Qué! ¡Déjame fuera de esto!" Gritó Naruto.

Ruido sordo.

"¿Huh?" Naruto miró a su lado y notó que Hinata se había desmayado en el suelo. La sugerencia de Anko había resultado demasiado para la chica y su mente se había sobrecargado por los sugestivos pensamientos que fluían a través de ella. "¡Oi! ¡Ahora mira lo que hiciste!" Naruto acusó a su maestro e intentó despertar a su compañero de equipo inconsciente.

" _Hmm, demasiado lejos_ " _,_ Anko supuso que se había alejado un poco. " _Eh, todavía divertido_ " _,_ se rió entre dientes cuando Naruto trató de despertar a Hinata. "Bien viendo que eres la más cercana a ella, supongo que no te importaría llevarla a la Torre Hokage," Ino tuvo que darle puntos a Anko cuando fue necesario.

" _Está loca, pero está bien_ " _,_ Ino se dio cuenta y vio como Naruto recibía a Hinata con facilidad y comenzaba a llevar a la chica a cuestas.

"Está bien, vámonos", tanto Anko como Ino observaron con risitas en sus caras mientras Naruto avanzaba hacia adelante con su inconsciente compañero de equipo.

"Hombre, ojalá tuviera una cámara", Anko maldijo su suerte. Tener una foto de esto sería un buen recuerdo para recordar con nostalgia. La mujer decidió invertir en una cuando tenía el tiempo antes de que su equipo se dirigiera a la Torre Hokage para su próxima misión.

Minutos más tarde, y una manera divertida como el infierno de despertar a Hinata, quien se desmayó una vez más, y el Equipo 8 llegó dentro de la Torre Hokage al gran Hiruzen, "¿De vuelta ya el Equipo 8?" Hiruzen se sorprendió de lo rápido que terminaron la misión, más aún cuando vio lo "cerca" que estaba Naruto con su compañero de equipo.

"Hmm", fue todo lo que Hinata dijo mientras se acurrucaba más cerca y cómodamente sobre la espalda de Naruto. El joven macho se sonrojó ligeramente mientras lo hacía. " _Oh, cómo me gustaría tener una cámara en este momento_ " _,_ el hombre sonrió y ociosamente se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Hiashi. El jefe del clan Hyuga no tenía nada en contra de Naruto en términos de ser el jinchuriki y era más cauteloso que cualquier otra cosa, pero sabía que le faltarían respuestas si veía la situación actual de su hija.

"La misión no tardó mucho gracias a la Técnica de Clon de Sombra que el gaki tiró", la mujer se estaba pateando a sí misma por no pensar en eso antes. Usando este método, podrán hacer más misiones de rango D más rápido, dejándoles más tiempo para entrenar e incrementar sus habilidades.

Hiruzen suspiró al escuchar eso, "Anko, el propósito de las misiones D-Rank-"

"Son para promover el trabajo en equipo entre los recién graduados Genin", concluyó. "Con toda honestidad, Hokage-sama, esa lógica no es muy buena teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las misiones de rango D hasta ahora han involucrado a mis mocosos haciendo trabajo manual individual. ¿Tienes algo más emocionante y desafiante?"

"¿Anko estás sugiriendo seriamente que tomen una misión de rango C?" Iruka le preguntó. "Ciertamente, han hecho un poco más que los otros equipos, pero solo han estado fuera de la academia por solo dos semanas. No están ni cerca de estar listos".

"Antes que nada, gracias por la entrada redundante, Umino, pero por último recordé que ahora son mis alumnos, no los tuyos", le lanzó al hombre una mirada que detuvo las siguientes palabras del hombre. "En segundo lugar, si cuentas las veinte misiones impares que el gaki hizo antes de convertirse en un ninja, técnicamente tenemos más de treinta misiones consumadas".

"¿Perdón?" eso fue noticia para Iruka. "¿Cuándo hizo Naruto misiones D-Rank? No ha sido un Genin por más de dos semanas. Entonces, ¿cómo-"

"Hace unos meses o dos a cambio de favores", respondió Naruto mientras cambiaba el peso de Hinata un poco, "Jiji, dijo que estaba bien porque las misiones de rango D en realidad no representaban ningún riesgo saludable ni nada".

Un atónito instructor Chunin miró al líder de su aldea y se sorprendió al verlo asentir. "Además las misiones D-Rank son aburridas. ¿Qué pasa si utilicé **Kage Bunshin** ? Hace el trabajo más rápido y hacemos más entrenamiento".

A decir verdad, Naruto deseó haber sido capaz de utilizar los campos de entrenamiento para sus habilidades de mazmorra. El chico solo había logrado hacerlo una vez durante su único día libre. Debido a sus estándares, Anko había enfocado más su atención en Ino y Hinata ya que faltaban en ciertos departamentos. Las chicas no habían estado preparadas para los métodos de entrenamiento de la mujer excéntrica. Naruto no tanto como solía hacerlo, pero todavía le daban un regimiento de entrenamiento intenso, incluso según los estándares de Anko, que la mujer supervisaba. Luego estaba su entrenamiento continuo bajo Hayate en el camino de la espada. Naruto apenas tenía tiempo libre en este momento.

"Hokage-sama ya dijo las razones, Naruto," suspiró Iruka. Cuanto más cambiaban las cosas, más se quedaban igual.

"Pero somos ninjas. Hacemos cualquier cosa para hacer el trabajo. Me refiero a que Jiji probablemente use Shadow Clones para hacer sus trámites más rápido ... ¿no?" Preguntó Naruto a su abuelo sustituto.

"Naruto, como funcionario del pueblo, no puedo utilizar esa técnica para facilitar mi vida. ¿Reduciría considerablemente mi carga de trabajo? Sí, pero también se trata de ser profesional y soportar las cosas que no me gustan", dijo Hiruzen. las palabras sonaron sabias e Iruka no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la sabiduría de su líder.

"... Los clones no querían hacer el trabajo, ¿verdad, Jiji?" Naruto no estaba comprando el discurso de mierda por poco.

"... Desafortunadamente, no," Hiruzen se quebró un poco y las mandíbulas de Ino e Iruka cayeron al piso cuando el hombre estuvo de acuerdo con la deducción de Naruto. "Las malditas cosas sabían que el papeleo nunca terminaba a diferencia de las misiones D-Rank. Pensé que encontré la solución hace mucho tiempo con los Shadow Clones, pero terminaron siendo un fracaso".

Mientras el hombre conocido como el Dios de Shinobi parecía que estaba listo para llorar frente a ellos, Anko miró hacia su estudiante de último año, "¿Todavía quieres ser Hokage, Gaki? Me refiero a mirarlo. Algo triste", la mujer mentalmente Agregué algunas otras palabras descriptivas.

"Estoy comenzando a preguntarme eso también. Aunque si encuentro una manera de vencer el papeleo, te lo haré saber", les informó Naruto.

"Créeme, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen dijo, "Los hombres sabios y poderosos han dicho exactamente lo mismo y han fallado. Uno de ellos fue el mismo fundador de las oficinas administrativas de Konoha y el creador del Kage Bunshin".

" _Ok, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? Pensé que veníamos a tener otra misión, no entrar en un extraño debate",_ Honorablemente prefirió hacer una misión que tener que soportar una de las sesiones de tortura de Anko. Fue el menor de dos males.

"Ano, Hokage-sama. ¿Nuestra solicitud de misión?" Hinata preguntó y puso la conversación en el camino correcto.

"Cierto, perdón", Hiruzen se compuso y se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo perdido. Repasando algunos rollos de la misión de desplazamiento, Hiruzen encontró uno que pensó que sería adecuado para el equipo. "Bueno, aunque puede ser temprano, creo que he encontrado una misión adecuada para tu equipo, con la certeza de que es una D-Rank", gruñó Naruto, "Sin embargo, creo que demostrará lo bien que trabaja tu Genin como equipo "

"... Oh, no. Oh, kami, no, no esa misión", ahora era el turno de Anko para llorar.

"Dijiste que querías una misión más desafiante, Anko," Iruka le dio a la mujer una mirada petulante y la mujer se habría encontrado con una mirada propia si no hubiera sido abatida por la nueva misión. "Por el lado positivo, paga mucho más".

" _Vete a la mierda, Umino_ ," Anko quería decirle al hombre y arrojarle también el pájaro si Hiruzen no hubiera estado presente. La mujer tomó con fuerza el rollo de la mano del hombre, la acción no molestó al hombre en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, la misión más nueva de Anko fue la más infame entre las misiones Konoha D-Rank.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Captura a Tora el gato del infierno**

 **Búsqueda principal: el gato mascota de Captura Madame Shijimi, Tora**

 **Side Quest: captura Tora en 1, 2 o 3 horas.**

 **Segunda búsqueda lateral: Captura a Tora en menos de media hora**

 **Recompensas potenciales**

 **Finalización principal de misiones: 1100 EXP, 8000 Ryo, +100 Reputación con Konoha y Madame Shijimi, -100 Reputación con Tora**

 **Finalización de Side Quest: cada hora de sobra dará como resultado una adición de 250 EXP**

 **Second Side Quest: Gane un 2000 Ryo, y +100 Reputación adicional con Madame Shijimi**

 **Fracaso: 250 Exp, -100 Reputación con Konoha y Señora Shijimi**

"Ok, ahora estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento", murmuró Naruto. Claro que la paga era mejor de lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero Naruto no podía sacudirse la mala vibra que estaba recibiendo.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

"Esta es Sexy Serpent to Blondie. Ven a Blondie, termina", Anko habló suavemente en su transmisor de radio.

"Esto es Blondie. Te leo fuerte y claro ... Sexy Serpent, Over" Ino gimió. La joven Yamanaka realmente deseaba que su maestra hubiera encontrado mejores nombres en clave. "En _serio, sin embargo, Sexy Serpent? Real original, Anko-sensei"._

"¿Tienes ojos en el objetivo?" Preguntó Anko.

"Nada de mi parte, Sexy Serpent, mejor pregúntale a Gaki y Pale Eyes. Más", recomendó Ino.

"Lo haré, Blondie. Ojos pálidos, Gaki, ustedes dos ya ven algo. Más", le preguntó a sus otros estudiantes.

"Todavía no hay nada en mi extremo ... Sexy Serpent", dijo tímidamente Hinata y continuó explorando el área con su límite de sangre. Una pequeña parte de ella, una que no sabía que tenía, siguió diciendo que debería echar un vistazo a su enamoramiento que no estaba a más de 100 yardas de ella. " _**Vamos. Sabes que quieres**_ " _**,**_ la persona sonrió e Hinata negó con la cabeza para aclarar su mente y concentrarse en la misión. El pensamiento interno frunció el ceño pero sonrió una vez más, " _**Puedes ignorar todo lo que quieras, cariño, pero te rendirás tarde o temprano**_ " _**,**_ se rió.

"Copia eso, Ojos pálidos. Gaki, ¿y tú?" Preguntó Anko a su único estudiante.

"Nadda, Sexy Serpent. Permiso para dejar de decir los nombres en clave o elegir el nuestro", dijo Naruto antes de continuar usando su **Habilidad de Detección** para tratar de localizar su objetivo. Pocos podían evitarlo, lo que significaba que el sigilo de este gato era mayor que su habilidad para detectarlo.

"Eso es negativo, Gaki. Permiso denegado y dejar de ser un coño", Anko sonrió al escuchar los gemidos de Naruto e Ino. A decir verdad, la misión habría terminado mucho antes si usaran Midori y algunos Clones de las Sombras. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las misiones anteriores de D-Rank que tomaron, esta fue diseñada para ver qué tan bien funcionaban los tres Genin como equipo. Como tal, Anko se liberó del uso de su familiar y del uso de Shadow Clones para tener una mejor idea. Les hizo hacer algunos ejercicios en equipo y aunque no eran los más suaves y grandiosos, por ahora eran bastante decentes. El uso de los sentidos de Hottomaru estaba bien, pero el gato era inteligente y encontró formas de ocultar su olor o utilizar los sentidos del ninken contra él frotándose contra múltiples objetos. El cachorro estaba tan molesto como el resto de ellos.

El grupo había estado allí durante más de una hora, casi dos, y habían visto a Tora en un momento extraño y habían sido perseguidos. Pero al igual que las generaciones anteriores, la maldita criatura fue muy rápida y logró escapar. Parte de Anko se preguntó si esa maldita cosa tenía sangre nekomata o ninneko para que fuera tan rápida y elusiva. El pelirrojo Jonin sabía que tanto Ino como Naruto se estaban frustrando y, aunque al principio era gracioso, Anko empezaba a enojarse.

"Ahora sé por qué los otros equipos siguieron quejándose", murmuró antes de escuchar un crujido en los arbustos a una docena de metros a su izquierda. Frunciendo el ceño, Anko informó en silencio a su equipo: "Espera, tenemos movimiento. Blondie, a veinte metros de tu espalda izquierda".

Presionándose con los tres más cercanos a ella lo mejor que pudo, Ino echó un vistazo en la dirección indicada y, efectivamente, vio su objetivo. "Esto es Blondie. Tengo un visual en el objetivo. Proceda como lo planeé, termina".

"Finalmente" sonrió Naruto mientras se presentaba la oportunidad. El maldito felino no escaparía esta vez. Señalando su ninken, ambos hombres rápidamente y sigilosamente se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas ubicaciones. "Este es Gaki. Hotto y yo casi estamos en posición.

"Bien, mantente bajo. Ojos pálidos puedes confirmar que ese es nuestro objetivo", "Anko le preguntó a Hinata.

"Hai, tengo una visual", respondió Hinata y centró su atención en el gato. "Cinta roja en su oreja, pelo marrón, es Tora. Más."

"Bien, cada vez que estés listo, niña", Anko les permitiría lidiar con el asunto. Ella no siempre estaría allí para cuidarlos después de todo y necesitando desarrollarse a su manera.

"Blondie, Pales Eyes, ¿están listos?" Preguntó Naruto y obtuvo la confirmación de ambos. "En mi marca ... ¡ahora!"

De repente, Naruto salió de su escondite y echó a correr hacia el objetivo. El ninja de pelo rubio estaba decidido a no dejar que el felino molesto escapara de ellos esta vez. Sin embargo, Tora estaba igual de decidida a no ser capturada de nuevo y corrió como el viento en la dirección opuesta a una velocidad aterradora que superó a la de Naruto.

"Esta vez no", gruñó Naruto al ver que el gato aceleraba, "¡Hotto, ahora!"

"BAARRKKK", un Hottomaru agrandado se abalanzó desde su ubicación. La brusquedad y el tamaño increíble del depredador potencial antes de que ella asustara profundamente a Tora y la obligaron a huir a otra parte. Hottomaru sin embargo le dio caza y le espetó a la criatura molesta y asustada.

"¡Hotto, no la comas!" La exclamación de Naruto asustó al gato. Ciertamente, no le importó la pequeña plaga y ocurrieron "accidentes", pero Naruto quería el EXP. " _No importa qué tanto quiera deshacerme de esa cosa_ " _._

Tora continuó huyendo de sus captores potenciales y adoptó otra táctica cuando comenzó a correr por un árbol. La gata pensó que la idea era poderosa, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que pronto fue bloqueada, pero una chica de cabello pálido y cabello índigo.

Tora se maldijo a sí misma al recordar que los ninjas podían trepar árboles tan fácilmente como cualquier gato. Una vez más cambió de dirección cuando la chica se abalanzó sobre ella. La gata evadió por poco la captura al sentir la mano de la chica rozándole la cola antes de caer al suelo y caer en brazos del chico rubio que le aguardaba.

"¡BAAARRKKK!" el profundo sonido del perro obligó a Tora a bombear sus piernas aún más rápido mientras corría aún más rápido. El gato que llevaba la cinta huyó hacia abajo sobre el suelo mientras la bestia atada al músculo navegaba sobre ella. Con el Genin por lo demás preocupado o muy por detrás de ella, Tora sintió una sensación de alivio mientras huía hacia la libertad.

"¡ **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Cambio de Cuerpo Mental)!" Ino declaró antes de que su cuerpo cayera hacia adelante. La mente de la niña entró luego en la del felino rebelde y dominó el deseo del gato con el suyo mientras tomaba el control. Ino-Tora permaneció inmóvil mientras su equipo rodeaba al gato poseído. Naruto une las extremidades del gato tan fuertemente como pudo. Cuando ino salió del cuerpo, Hinata pronunció un golpe Juken menor como medida adicional que golpearía temporalmente al felino. Dándoles suficiente tiempo para traerla de vuelta a la Torre Hokage y a su cliente.

"No está mal, es una estrategia decente si un poco malo pero no malos", Anko, "Todavía deseaba que Hotto se la comiera".

"¡Arf!" el pequeño ninken hizo un movimiento de náuseas. Perseguir a los gatos era una cosa, pero comerlos no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer. Demasiada piel en la mente del perro.

"Todavía no puedo creer que este pequeño chico pueda hacer eso", Ino todavía estaba maravillada por lo efectivos que eran los ninken a pesar de que Naruto no conocía ninguna técnica de Inuzuku. Ver al pequeño y lindo chico transformarse en una bestia mortal y fuerte de un perro era algo digno de ver.

"Buen chico, Hottomaru-kun," sonrió Hinata mientras acariciaba al perro. El pequeño ninken todo el tiempo estaba amando el afecto y la alabanza.

"Está bien, basta con cosas sensibles y sensibles. Regresemos a la torre y terminemos con esto," la idea de Anko sonaba bien para ellos.

 **(Hokage Tower Algún tiempo después)**

"Bien hecho, Equipo 8. Una hora y cincuenta y seis minutos. Aunque no es el registro más rápido, no muchos recién graduados de la academia pueden presumir de tal logro en lo que respecta a esta misión", felicitó Hiruzen a los tres Genin, Jonin y Ninken. . Mientras tanto, el dolor de la misión fue sofocado por un propietario afectuoso. Sus luchas resultaron infructuosas.

" _No es de extrañar que Tora se haya escapado_ ", pensaron los tres Genin, una ninken y una instructora Jonin mientras observaban la forma en que las mujeres "manejaban" a su mascota.

"Oh, Tora-chan", dijo la señora Shijimi mientras frotaba su cheque contra su amado gato. "Gracias una vez más, Hiruzen", la mujer expresó gentilmente su gratitud hacia su amiga de siempre y también le pagó. "Una vez más, Hibaku-kun te invita a la capital para tomar el té cuando tienes la oportunidad".

"Lo visitaré cuando pueda, señora Shijimi", respondió Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la esposa del Fire Daimyo tenía una mirada amarga en su rostro, "Sarutobi Hiruzen, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que simplemente me llames Shijimi?" ella dio una mirada fingida antes de suspirar, "Honestamente nunca cambias".

"Disculpas, señora Shijimi", se disculpó con una reverencia hacia la mujer regia. Madame Shijimi simplemente negó con la cabeza ante los muchos antes de que ella siguiera su camino una vez más.

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **Captura a Tora el gato del infierno**

 **Búsqueda principal: el gato mascota de Captura Madam Shijimi, Tora (REALIZADO)**

 **Side Quest: captura Tora en 1, 2 o 3 horas. (CONSUMADO)**

 **Segunda búsqueda lateral: capturar Tora en menos de media hora (NO CUMPLIDO)**

 **Recompensas totales**

 **Finalización principal de misiones: 1600 EXP, 8000 Ryo, +100 Reputación con Konoha y Madame Shijimi, -100 Reputación con Tora**

"Ahora, Team 8, tenemos algunas misiones para que elijas. Tsukiwa-san necesita a alguien para cuidar a sus hijos durante unas horas, Itsuki necesita a alguien para el trabajo manual en la casa ..."

"¡Tora-chan, vuelve!"

"... Madame Shijimi necesita un equipo para recapturar a Tora", se rió entre dientes.

"No ... No, no, no, no, no, y ¡demonios, no!" Naruto tuvo suficiente de esto. "¡Ya terminé! ¡No más de esta porquería, Jiji! ¡Estamos entrenados para ser ninjas, pero todo lo que hemos estado haciendo son tareas, quehaceres, tareas domésticas! ¿Cómo diablos vamos a mejorar si no hacemos nada desafiante? "He realizado treinta misiones de rango D, por lo que técnicamente estoy autorizado a asumir una misión de rango C ahora".

"Naruto, mira tu lengua," Iruka amonestó a su alumno.

"No puedo, sensei. Está en mi boca", sonrió y evitó que el hombre dijera algo más.

" _Lame_ " fue lo que tanto Ino como Anko fue rápido y algo desconcertado, pero no fue muy bueno.

"Independientemente de tus logros, Naruto, no estás listo. Misiones C-Rank-", comenzó Iruka.

"Sí, el gaki también lo hizo, Umino. Se ocupó de Onibuta hace un par de meses. Y recientemente hizo un B-Rank, recuerda", intervino Anko.

" _¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?_ " Ino era conocida por sus chismes y estar al día con los rumores y lo que sea que la cautivara. El hecho de que ella no supiera que Naruto había cumplido esas tareas, especialmente la que aún tenía que mejorar, significaba que estaba decayendo en su mente. También suplicaba la pregunta: " _¿Cómo diablos se hizo tan fuerte tan rápido?"_

"¿ _Naruto-kun ya ha hecho tanto?_ " Hinata no pudo evitar admirar y abatirse al mismo tiempo. El objeto de su afecto mejoraba tan rápidamente mientras sentía que se estaba quedando atrás. "¿ _Realmente estoy hecho para esto?_ "

"Suficiente", Hiruzen habló y la autoridad que llevaba consigo silenció a los dos ninjas. Hiruzen luego procedió a sacar un pergamino y se lo presentó a Anko, "Naruto tiene razón, Iruka. Ya no son estudiantes de la academia. Si van a mejorar, necesitamos saber cuándo soltarlos y cuándo empujarlos. Normalmente no lo haría. No harás esto ya que solo has sido un equipo por solo dos semanas. Sin embargo, debido a los logros y la experiencia de Naruto, junto con la actuación que el Equipo 8 ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, te estoy asignando una misión de C-Rank ".

"¡Yatta!" Naruto gritó. "¡ _Por la maldita vez!_ "

"¿Cuál es la misión, Hokage-sama?" Anko preguntó. "¿Nos vamos, Konoha?"

"No en este caso, no", dijo Hiruzen y Naruto se desplomó un poco. "Pero te llevará algo de tiempo terminarlo. Hace unos meses, un equipo ninja regresó de Suna durante una misión de escolta. Uno de ellos tomó arena con ellos en el camino de regreso y selló una gran cantidad de esto en un rollo , que más tarde se descubrió que tenía huevos de escorpión ".

"Oh, muchacho", Anko hizo una mueca. "Este es el incidente de los insectos otra vez", recordó Anko un evento similar que había sucedido años atrás cuando un joven Aburame había tomado un insecto recién descubierto y se lo había llevado a Konoha. A pesar de ser expertos y extremadamente cuidadosos, ocurrieron accidentes y la población de insectos literalmente creció y amenazó con invadir una buena parte de Konoha antes de que se solucionara.

Hiruzen asintió y mentalmente se estremeció, "Afortunadamente nadie resultó herido, pero varios de los escorpiones lograron escapar a algunas de las áreas selladas que aún se veían afectadas por pequeños pero potentes bolsillos del chakra residual de Kyubi. Desde entonces, han migrado a uno de ellos. los campos de entrenamiento más grandes y ahora han mutado rápidamente en variantes grandes y agresivas de sus diminutos seres. Tu tarea es deshacerse de ellos tanto como sea posible y reducir sus números. Traerme pruebas de tus actos y te consideraré para otro futuras misiones C-Rank ".

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Stingers, Pincers y Venom ... ¡Oh, mierda!**

 **Misión principal: despejar el área de entrenamiento 8 de escorpiones (matar a 30 drones escorpión, 15 soldados y 5 escorpiones gigantes)**

 **Side Quest: Derrota Scorpion Boss**

 **Recompensas potenciales**

 **Finalización principal de misiones: 3000 EXP, 25000 Ryo, +300 Reputación con Konoha, permitidas para llevar a cabo más misiones de rango C.**

 **Finalización de Quest Side: 2500 EXP, +150 Reputación con Konoha**

 **Fallo: 550 Exp, -300 Reputación con Konoha, debe esperar un tiempo antes de permitirse emprender otra misión de rango C.**

 **Aceptar (Sí / No)**

Naruto simplemente sonrió. Esto sería divertido.

 **Omake: ¡Snu-Snu, parte dos! (Naruto, Hinata y la edad de Ino aumentaron hasta 16)**

"Oh, fóllame", maldijo Naruto por la injusticia de todo.

"... Bueno, hace tiempo que no los he probado, ¿qué demonios?" Anko se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa, para gran sorpresa de Ino y Hinata cuando comenzaron a ver las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Anko los ignoró y simplemente se centró en la diversión que estaba a punto de tener. Naruto era una persona decente y su resistencia probablemente había aumentado desde la última vez que ella se acostó con él.

"A la _mierda esto, me voy de aquí_ " _,_ Hottomaru pensó que el cortejo humano era raro y rápidamente se fue. Su compañero estaba solo para esta.

"¡Oh no!" Naruto palideció al ver a dónde iba todo: "¡Me encanta el sexo y todo, pero no me estoy acostando contigo otra vez! ¡Mi pelvis casi se rompió por amor de Dios la última vez que lo hicimos!"

"¿¡Qué!?" tanto Ino como Hinata se sorprendieron. "¿Qué diablos quieres decir otra vez?" Ino preguntó.

"Bueno, no es exactamente un concepto difícil de entender", dijo una Anko completamente desnuda detrás de Naruto. "Sin embargo, su herramienta **es** algo difícil de entender".

La mujer procedió a enfatizar su punto, arrancando cada prenda de Naruto antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, dejando al adolescente rubio desnudo para el mundo y su equipo. Mientras tanto, su hombría estaba siendo maltratada por su instructor Jonin.

" _No debe mirar, no debe mirar_ " _,_ Hinata repitiendo su mantra fue lo único que evitó que se desmayara.

"¡SANTO MOMMA, MIRA EL TAMAÑO DE ESA COSA!" Ino boquiabierta y Naruto o no, ella admitiría libremente que estaba impresionada por su compañero rubio. No fue lo único impresionante ya que babeó al ver su físico musculoso y muy tonificado.

La curiosidad de obtener lo mejor de ella, Hinata se atrevió a echar un vistazo a su enamoramiento, "EEEEEP!" Hinata se sonrojó en una supernova carmesí antes de ser impulsada hacia atrás por un torrente de sangre. "Tan grande", murmuró inconscientemente.

"Voy a necesitar trabajar en eso", murmuró Anko mientras seguía acariciando a su estudiante. "Ahora bien, ¡oye, espera tu turno!" Gritó Anko cuando Ino, ahora desnuda, decidió hacerse cargo de la situación. Por lo que ella se refería al pene de Naruto.

"Duermes, pierdes, Anko-sensei," sonrió Ino antes de volver al trabajo.

"¡Muévete, Blondie!" el líder del Equipo 8 ordenó a su alumno. Ni uno quiere renunciar a su premio y, básicamente, un juego de tirón o guerra con el hombre rubio.

" _Oh, Dios, ayúdame_ " _,_ toda la situación habría sido agradable si no fuera tan doloroso en este momento. " _¿Esto puede empeorar?"_

"Ah, a la mierda esto. ¡Gaki, haz algunos Clones de las Sombras!" Ordenó Anko.

"¡Maldita sea!" su mal humor hizo que empeorara. Normalmente uno pensaría que fue un dios enviado pero el niño sabía que cualquier estrés o fatiga que sus clones tuvieran al disiparse se transferiría a él.

Él estaba en una difícil.

(Algún tiempo después)

"Descansa un poco, gaki. Lo necesitarás para mañana", la mujer le dio un golpe en el trasero. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor ya que todavía estaba adolorido. Aún más cuando los clones se disiparon.

"Más tarde, Na-ru-to-kun", Ino enfatizó cada palabra y le dio al chico un guiño seductor antes de irse. La rubia balanceaba sus caderas bien proporcionadas de una manera seductora y provocativa que solo aumentaba la incomodidad del chico.

"¡Maldita sea, ya ha bajado!" un Naruto frustrado y exhausto gritó en su mini-yo. Cómo la maldita cosa todavía tenía energía que él no sabía y tenía miedo de descubrir por qué. "Al menos se acabó".

"Oh, Naruto-kun", un escalofrío repentino nunca antes sentido subió por su espina dorsal al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas. Lentamente y con miedo superando su juicio, Naruto contempló el cuerpo de la ahora consciente Hyuga Hinata. Sólo la actitud de la chica mansa y tímida, al igual que su elección de ropa por alguna razón, había cambiado drásticamente. "Hina-chan quiere divertirse también".

La extraña y aterradora mirada en sus ojos transmitió el mensaje. Estaba claro como lo que decían. "Esto está sucediendo, lo quieras o no".

"Mami", gimió.

"Así es, soy tu mamá", Hinata sonrió y él se estremeció, "y mamá te va a enseñar una lección que nunca olvidarás. Incluso el alcohol no te ayudará a olvidar esto".

" _Ah, joder. ¡Esa fue mi única gracia salvadora!_ " De repente, Naruto sintió que lo empujaban bruscamente en el piso, haciendo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo, y se encontró a horcajadas con su compañero de equipo, antes manso y ahora provocador. "Hinata, ¿no podemos hablar de esto?"

"Menos talky, más nooky", fue su respuesta y con una sonrisa Hinata se quitó la parte superior de la chaqueta y los ojos de Naruto, junto con otra cosa, se hincharon considerablemente, "¿¡DONDE EL INFIERNO ESTABAS OCULTANDO ESAS COSAS, HINATA?" en serio, eran grandes.

La respuesta del Bluenette fue abofetear al niño y sonreír aún más, "Hinata no está aquí ahora mismo. Por favor, deja un mensaje y Hina se asegurará de que lo cumpla".

"Espera ... ¿Hina?" Naruto frotó su mejilla para amortiguar el dolor antes de que su mente conectara los puntos en lo que dijo: "¡ _Ah, mierda! ¡Tiene esa doble personalidad! En serio, ¿qué coño les pasa a las mujeres de este equipo? ¡Oh, guau!"_

(Un poco más de tiempo más tarde)

"Tan débil ... apenas puedo sentir piernas y ... caderas", un sudor, un moretón cubierto y un atuendo desgarrado vistiendo a Naruto mientras arrastraba su exhausto trasero hacia casa. No ayudaba que su pelvis estuviera a punto de caer en pedazos, de nuevo, y necesitaba un bastón para evitar que se cayera. Después de que terminó con Hinata, más como si hubiera terminado con él, el lado asertivo de los Hyuga desapareció y Naruto literalmente quedó en una posición incómoda con la persona mansa y humilde. Naruto había pensado que su problema terminaría cuando eso sucediera; no fue aparentemente.

" _Al menos Niza Hinata fue amable y cariñosa_ ", pensó mientras continuaba cojeando en su casa.

"Yo, Naruto, qué demonios te pasó, hombre", el rubio miró y vio a Kiba acercándose a él.

"Preferiría no hablar de eso", no solo porque no era alguien a quien besar y contar, sino que realmente no quería hablar sobre cómo lo usaban básicamente y luego lo dejaba de lado como un juguete sexual alimentado por baterías.

"En serio, ¿qué pasó? Parece que atravesaste una picadora de carne y viviste para contarlo", preguntó Kiba justo cuando su sentido del olfato se intensificó: "¿Qué es ese olor? Huele a sudor, ira y vergüenza".

"Sip", Naruto no se molestó en negarlo. Con los sentidos de Kiba mintiendo no funcionaría y el adolescente salvaje pondría dos y dos juntos de cualquier manera.

"Tu bastardo tenías sexo ¿no?" olisqueó el aire alrededor de Naruto y sus ojos se abrieron cuando olió algo más, "Con dos ... sin esperar ... ¿tres mujeres ?! ¡Qué coño, hombre!" Kiba se enfureció de ira pero rápidamente se preocupó al ver que el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba. "¿Estás bien, Naruto?"

"No", gimió Naruto, "Durante todo el proceso. Los tres eran el hombre", admitió horrorizado Kiba.

"¡Querido Kami!" el chico se movió para consolar al rubio 'violado'.

"Solo quiero que lo sepas, Kiba. No una vez lloré", lloró el niño.

"Está bien, hombre. Está bien", Kiba.

"No, no lo es. Estoy en su equipo. ¡Estoy atrapado con ellos!" él gritó y Kiba consoló a su amigo.

Una vez más, parece que Naruto estaba jodido.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 18 Siguiente Nivel: 18290/19400**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 3900**

 **CP: 5950**

 **STR: 80**

 **VIT: 127**

 **DEX: 131**

 **INT: 181**

 **SIO: 89.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 80**

 **Gaje:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad para Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP & Eficacia para el control de Chakra,?

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Gamer:** te permite vivir tu vida como un videojuego. Sin embargo, aún no sabes mucho sobre eso, pero a quién le importa la vida es bueno.

 **Kyuubi Jinchuriki:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad hacia el Estilo de combate Estilo de combate, -25% EXP y Eficacia hacia el Control de Chakra, - 40% EXP hacia la Reputación con aquellos con Neutral e inferior,?

 **Títulos:**

 **Aprendiz Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu espadachín:** \+ 15% EXP y eficacia hacia Kenjutsu, sigilo **,** fintas y velocidad de movimiento, +3 DEX, +2 STR por Lv

 **Grand Master Zombie Slayer:** Aumenta al 100% el ataque y la defensa contra Undead, +50 hacia las estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 50% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia la ganancia de reputación con los que tienen Neutral e inferior, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Descripción:** Gran parte del pasado de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un Genin con aspiraciones de convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de poder alcanzar su sueño. Debido a la gran mejora y la tutela adecuada bajo Anko Mitarashi y Gekko Hayate, Naruto pasó de Dead Last a ser un estudiante de rango medio alto. Recientemente ha descubierto que él es el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, y la razón por la que tiene la animosidad de muchos.

 **Dinero** : 1,416,446 Ryo ~ (141,644.60 $)

 **Puntos estadísticos: 10**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 15 Nivel siguiente: 3693 / 14,400**

 **Reputación: amigable (2025/3000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: (850/850)**

 **CP: (750/750)**

 **STR: 26**

 **VIT: 34**

 **DEX: 46**

 **INT: 30**

 **SIO: 22**

 **LUK: 20**

 **DEF: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (perro de guardia):** +2 VIT, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia técnicas de mordiscos, -10% de efectividad y EXP hacia el entrenamiento y la reputación, "?"

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +3 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona o muere.

 **Títulos:**

 **Master Zombie Slayer:** 80% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +35 stats cuando enfrentas Undead, + 35% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Descripción:** Un perro ninja de dos años con sangre Komainu en las venas. Si bien posee un gran potencial como su primo Akamaru, Hottomaru como la mayoría de los cachorros Komainu requieren una buena cantidad de disciplina y puede ser difícil de entrenar, pero son muy fieles y protegen a sus dueños y socios.

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 0**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 13 Siguiente Nivel: 4698/11400**

 **Nivel de reputación: Exaltado (560/12000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 550**

 **CP: 750**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 22**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 30**

 **SIO: 72**

 **LUK: 13**

 **DEF: 10**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Byakugan:** +1 DEX por Lv, + 20% EXP & Eficacia hacia Ninjutsu Médico, Detección, Percepción y Taijutsu Habilidades, Capaz de ver virtualmente a través de todo, puntos de presión del cuerpo y en distancias lejanas

 **Linaje familiar principal:** +2 WIS y +1 DEX por Lv, + 10% de efectividad con todas las habilidades del clan Hyuga, + 10% de ganancia de reputación con Konoha y Konoha Allies, + 10% EXP y eficacia con Bartono Habilidad con Konoha y sus aliados, + 10% EXP y Eficacia hacia Taijutsu y Chakra Control Skill, Riesgo de captura de Kumo shinobi

 **Títulos:**

 **Practicante Juken de Aprendiz:** +2 WIS, +1 DEX, +1 INT, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia Taijutsu Skill, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia Chakra Control Skill

 **Practicante de medicina para principiantes:** +1 WIS por nivel, + 10% de EXP y efectividad para habilidades médicas de Ninjutsu y Herbalismo

 **Efecto de estado:**

 **Mild-Diffidence:** -20% a todas las estadísticas, -20% EXP ganado, -20% EXP y efectividad hacia las habilidades, problemas de autoconfianza **,** puede volverse irreversible si progresa demasiado

 **Descripción: Hinata es una joven muy amable pero muy tímida que proviene de uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konoha. A pesar de haber sido entrenado en el arte del Puño Suave a una edad temprana, un taijutsu famoso y mortal, la habilidad de Hinata es deficiente por razones actualmente desconocidas. Aunque no es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia, Hinata sigue siendo uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes. Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase están encaprichadas con Sasuke, Hinata se siente atraída por otra persona. Se dice que su amor por los panecillos de canela rivaliza con el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Clasificación: estudiante de la Academia**

 **Nivel: 12 Siguiente Nivel: 6066 / 10,100**

 **Reputación: amigable** (246/3000)

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 475**

 **CP: 525**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 19**

 **DEX: 42**

 **INT: 21**

 **SIO: 58**

 **LUK: 18**

 **DEF: 10**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Cognición mejorada:** +1 WIS por Lv, + 15% EXP y Efectividad a la Detección, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades de Control de Chakra, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades aprendidas a través de libros y rollos

 **Gracia Natural:** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% Efectividad hacia la Velocidad de Movimiento dentro y fuera del combate, + 15% de Eficacia hacia la Evasión,

 **Beneficio especial:**

 **Linaje Yamanaka (Heredera):** +3 WIS por Lv, + 25% Efectividad a todas las Habilidades del Clan Yamanaka, + 25% de ganancia de Reputación con Konoha y Aliados Konoha, + 25% EXP y Eficacia Trueque con Konoha y Aliados, 15% EXP aumenta desde Misiones de Konoha

 **Títulos:**

 **Apprentice Botanist:** 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Botánica, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Herbalism, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia las habilidades venenosas

 **Beginner Mind Walker:** +1 WIS, + 10% EXP & Eficacia hacia la tortura y habilidad de interrogación, + 10% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad de recopilación de información, + 10% hacia la habilidad de control de Chakra, + 10% de resistencia hacia la tortura e interrogatorio

 **La Sra. Beauty de Konoha:** \+ 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Seduction Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Bartering Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Infiltration Skill

 **Descripción: Aunque no es tan inteligente como su rival, Sakura, Ino sigue siendo una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia. Ino tiene talento en las enseñanzas de su clan, pero debido a su actitud y su encaprichamiento con Sasuke, ella no es tan competente ni tan competente como debería ser. Ino es notoria por su chisme y sentido de la moda, muy poco sucede en la academia que ella no conoce.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Mitarashi Anko**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Rango: Jonin**

 **Nivel: 39 Nivel siguiente: 52348/86700**

 **Nivel de reputación: Honorable** (1387/6000)

 **Especialización: Tortura e Interrogación, Toxicología**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:?**

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **(Sellado) Sello maldito del cielo:** \+ 20% Aumento de las estadísticas, + 20% Eficacia y poder para todas las habilidades, -25% Resistencia mental, capaz de provocar un arrebato errático y emocional aleatorio, capaz de corromper al individuo con el uso repetitivo

 **Beneficios:**

 **Ninja superdotado:** \+ 15% Efectividad hacia todas las habilidades, + 15% EXP hacia habilidades, + 15% Incremento de potencia hacia habilidades, + 15% EXP hacia Misiones

 **Gracia Serpentina:** +4 DEX por Lv, + 25% Efectividad hacia la Velocidad de Movimiento dentro y fuera del combate, + 25% Efectividad hacia la Evasión y Contadores

 **Títulos:**

 **T & I Veteran:** \+ 30% de efectividad y EXP a la habilidad "T & I", + 30% de efectividad y EXP a la habilidad "Intento de asesinato"

 **Veterano toxicólogo:** \+ 30% de efectividad, daño y EXP a la habilidad "Venenos", + 75% a "Resistencia al veneno"

 **Veterano de seguimiento:** \+ 30% de efectividad, EXP a la habilidad de "Seguimiento", + 30% de daño y defensa a los ataques basados en sigilo

 **Puta de serpiente de Konoha:** -25% Ganancia de reputación con habitantes de Konoha con los que tienen Neutral y menor, -25% Efectividad de trabajo en equipo con Konoha ninja con aquellos con Punto muerto y menor

 **Efectos de estado:**

 **Potencias selladas:** -30% Efectividad hacia habilidades, -30% EXP hacia habilidades, -30% Poder hacia habilidades, -30% hacia Estadísticas, poderes pueden devolverse mediante el uso de **Sello maldito** o eliminarlo con éxito

 **Descripción: Un antiguo alumno del infame ninja pícaro, Orochimaru. Aclamado como un ninja dotado a una edad muy temprana, Anko más tarde llegó a convertirse en uno de los mejores especialistas en tortura e interrogatorio de Konoha y un consumado rastreador, realizando tareas donde otros, aparte de los Inuzuka, fallaron. Debido a su tutela, Anko es una de las mejores toxicólogas de Konoha, ya que usó y creó muchos venenos únicos en el campo y durante los interrogatorios. Su amor por el dango es bastante conocido y temido, algunos dicen que supera el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: ¿Qué demonios es esto?**

La sonrisa de Naruto nunca desapareció de su rostro cuando el Equipo 8 dejó la Torre Hokage con su nueva misión. El niño estaba ansioso por comenzar la misión. Una mirada a su cuerpo fue suficiente para validarlo. Durante bastante tiempo había deseado ir a las mazmorras u obtener una misión / decente. Claro, D-Rank agregó algo de experiencia y obtuvo una buena cantidad de dinero de ellos. Sin embargo, no hubo emoción ni nada que lo empujara a fortalecerse.

"¡Muy bien, mocosos, caen!" Anko ordenó a su equipo y cada uno de ellos cumplió con el líder del equipo. "Esta es tu primera misión C-Rank y, dependiendo de lo bien que lo hagamos, Hokage-sama dijo que tampoco será la última. Creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo D-Rank chupan las bolas", dijo la mujer. una respuesta grosera pero honesta recibió asentimientos por todos lados. "Para estar mejor preparados para esta fiesta, quiero que todos vayan a casa y obtengan todo lo que necesitan y prepárense para todo lo que crean que necesitan. Pueden ser escorpiones, pero las mutaciones de Chakra también pueden ser difíciles para el nuevo Genin".

"Mutaciones de Chakra ... ¿qué son esas?" Ino no estaba familiarizado con el término. Antes de que Naruto pudiera responderle, los tres Genin vieron a su maestra desplomarse visiblemente y suspirar ruidosamente.

"Umino, voy a matarte", murmuró Anko. Claro que Mizuki intervino para obstaculizar el crecimiento de los estudiantes de la academia, pero el conocimiento común todavía era de conocimiento público. "Una mutación de chakra es una criatura mutada por ... bueno, chakra. Están físicamente desequilibrados y como resultado los hace más fuertes, más grandes y un poco más inteligentes que sus contrapartes promedio", tanto Ino como Hinata parecían un poco desconcertados y el la mujer decidió elaborar.

"Básicamente son criaturas que una vez fueron normales pero a través de una serie de eventos mutaron a versiones más fuertes y agresivas de ellos mismos. Por lo general, sucede a través de la experimentación genética o de alguna manera se ven afectados por los poderosos residuos de chakra. No es tan raro en realidad, pero tratamos de mantener sus números lo mejor que podamos ", explicó Anko antes de despedirlos. "Oi, gaki, espera un segundo antes de que te vayas".

Cuando vio que tanto Ino como Hinata abandonaron el área, Naruto y Anko se dirigieron hacia su casa. "Gaki, vas a necesitar usar tu habilidad de jugador para crear una mazmorra ... y posiblemente también les cuentes a los dos. Sin ella, dudo que vayamos a terminar esta misión".

"¿¡Qué!?" Naruto tenía una idea, pero no pensó que sería tan lejos en el punto.

"Mira, sé que tienes dudas", ella ignoró sus bufidos, "pero tu habilidad es lo más probable que haga que esta misión suceda".

"¿Mi habilidad?" esa declaración lo lanzó a través de un bucle, "¿Cómo?"

Dos o cinco veces al año como máximo y aun así no es tan serio. Pero desde que ganaste esa habilidad y te convertiste en Genin, he oído que se han vuelto mucho más frecuentes. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, he oído que nadie ha tratado con algunos de ellos tampoco. No creo que sea una gran coincidencia. Tu habilidad es crear los eventos para que estas misiones sean tratadas para que tú, y tal vez incluso los que te rodean, se vuelvan más fuertes, "parte de ella se dio cuenta de que era tanto increíble como ligeramente aterrador. Tal habilidad única y extraña tuvo tanto impacto. en sus vidas. Concedido que era solo una teoría pero con las fechas coincidentes y la evidencia que se presentaba, Anko no podía pensar que fuera meramente una coincidencia. Pero desde que ganaste esa habilidad y te convertiste en Genin, he oído que se han vuelto mucho más frecuentes. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, he oído que nadie ha tratado con algunos de ellos tampoco. No creo que sea una gran coincidencia. Tu habilidad es crear los eventos para que estas misiones sean tratadas para que tú, y tal vez incluso los que te rodean, se vuelvan más fuertes, "parte de ella se dio cuenta de que era tanto increíble como ligeramente aterrador. Tal habilidad única y extraña tuvo tanto impacto. en sus vidas. Concedido que era solo una teoría pero con las fechas coincidentes y la evidencia que se presentaba, Anko no podía pensar que fuera meramente una coincidencia. Pero desde que ganaste esa habilidad y te convertiste en Genin, he oído que se han vuelto mucho más frecuentes. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, he oído que nadie ha tratado con algunos de ellos tampoco. No creo que sea una gran coincidencia. Tu habilidad es crear los eventos para que estas misiones sean tratadas para que tú, y tal vez incluso los que te rodean, se vuelvan más fuertes, "parte de ella se dio cuenta de que era tanto increíble como ligeramente aterrador. Tal habilidad única y extraña tuvo tanto impacto. en sus vidas. Concedido que era solo una teoría pero con las fechas coincidentes y la evidencia que se presentaba, Anko no podía pensar que fuera meramente una coincidencia. Creo que es mucha coincidencia. Tu habilidad es crear los eventos para que estas misiones sean tratadas para que tú, y tal vez incluso los que te rodean, se vuelvan más fuertes, "parte de ella se dio cuenta de que era tanto increíble como ligeramente aterrador. Tal habilidad única y extraña tuvo tanto impacto. en sus vidas. Concedido que era solo una teoría pero con las fechas coincidentes y la evidencia que se presentaba, Anko no podía pensar que fuera meramente una coincidencia. Creo que es mucha coincidencia. Tu habilidad es crear los eventos para que estas misiones sean tratadas para que tú, y tal vez incluso los que te rodean, se vuelvan más fuertes, "parte de ella se dio cuenta de que era tanto increíble como ligeramente aterrador. Tal habilidad única y extraña tuvo tanto impacto. en sus vidas. Concedido que era solo una teoría pero con las fechas coincidentes y la evidencia que se presentaba, Anko no podía pensar que fuera meramente una coincidencia.

Naruto mismo fue derrotado. Claro que lo que dijo Anko sonaba descabellado pero al mismo tiempo tenía mucho sentido. Naruto simplemente asumió que su habilidad le permitía vivir su vida como un videojuego y solo eso. Escuchar que lo hizo muchísimo más y en este tipo de escala le hizo darse cuenta de lo poderosa que era su habilidad y de lo afortunado que era de tenerla también. El problema era cómo reaccionarían Ino y Hinata. Anko se había asustado cuando era parte de ella por primera vez, pero al ser una Jonin con experiencia, se recuperó bastante bien. Ino y Hinata podrían tener una reacción diferente.

"Mira, sé que tienes dudas y sé que Ino es un chismoso pero vas a tener que confiar en ellos. Cuanto más tiempo se tarde en decirles, más difícil será. Tendrás que decirles en algún momento, Naruto: Shinobi está destinado a mentir, pero hacerlo por mucho tiempo con tu equipo no va a terminar bien. Lo mejor será que finalices pronto ", aconsejó Anko a su alumno.

Naruto suspiró cuando supo que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, "Lo pensaré", le dijo y la mujer asintió. Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar y sinceramente fue la decisión de Naruto. Ella no iba a mimar al chico. Si él quería mantenerlo en secreto, era su elección. La mujer solo esperaba que estuviera preparado para las consecuencias potenciales que vendrían si lo mantenía demasiado tiempo.

Aunque la forma en que iba a abordar el tema era otra pregunta, todos juntos. Uno simplemente no dijo: "¡Tengo esta habilidad perversa que me permite vivir la vida como un videojuego y me permite hacer mazmorras con criaturas y una mierda!" Se estarían ganando un seguro boleto de fuego para el bicho raro. Y eso es si tuvieron suerte.

"De todos modos, junta tu mierda y encuéntrame en Training Area Nine", dijo Anko antes de que Shunshin se alejara del área.

Naruto y Hottomaru intentaron irse justo cuando el joven rubio recordaba: "Espera, Training Area Nine ... ¡no es allí donde tuvimos nuestra prueba!" Naruto se dio cuenta de que el equipo tenía que considerarse afortunado de que no hubiera ningún escorpión durante la prueba. Como sabe que hubiera pasado

"Habla de ironía o buena suerte", murmuró Naruto. El jinchuriki rubio se concentró en preparar su equipo para la misión. Su primera parada fue en la tienda de Tetsu. Con la cantidad de tiempo que pasó durante sus misiones, entrenando con su equipo y mejorando sus otras habilidades con su equipo, el niño no había tenido la oportunidad de ver cuál era el progreso en su nueva armadura.

Agarrando a Hottomaru, Naruto procedió a saltar a la pared y cuando llegó a la cima comenzó a subir al techo a toda velocidad. Si bien el uso de **Shunshin** hubiera sido ideal y más rápido, la distancia entre su ubicación actual y la tienda de Tetsu, junto con la celebración de Hotto, habría tomado una buena cantidad de chakra. Naruto estaba en un alto nivel pero las mazmorras de campo tendían a tener enemigos más fuertes y niveles más altos. A Naruto no le sorprendería que el jefe tuviera un nivel de veinte o algo así.

El chico saltó de techo en techo durante unos minutos antes de que finalmente llegara a la tienda del hombre. "Oye, Tetsu-" Naruto detuvo su saludo. En lugar de ver al gran músculo enmarcado en Tetsu, el niño vio a una pequeña niña de cabello doble.

"Heya, bienvenido a Tetsu," comenzó la chica, "si estás buscando a papá, él no está aquí. El anciano tuvo que salir durante una hora para algunas entregas. Nombre Tenten, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? "

"¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?" Preguntó Naruto; mirando a la chica una vez. A pesar de su encuentro anterior, el niño todavía no podía envolver su cabeza en que los hijos de Tetsu, un hombre alto y musculoso, se veían tan ... diferentes.

"Oh, claro. Eres Naruto. Perdón, tenemos muchos clientes y ... ¿qué pasa con" no te ves como si pensaras que te verías "pegado a tu cara," preguntó Tenten y Naruto tuvo la decencia de parece algo avergonzado. Oh hombre. Hablar sobre déjà vu. "De todos modos, estás aquí para comprar algo o no porque tengo cosas que hacer?" Tenten no quería sonar grosera, pero tenía bastantes cosas que necesitaba terminar antes de que su padre regresara de sus carreras. Dirigir una tienda de engranajes shinobi era un trabajo de tiempo completo a veces, especialmente durante la temporada alta.

"Oh, claro, lo siento", Naruto agarró el recibo de su pedido y se lo dio a Tenten. Al ver que todo estaba en orden, la kunoichi entró por la parte trasera para obtener su nueva armadura. Como no lo había hecho la última vez que la vio, y decidió que no había daño en ello, Naruto usó discretamente su habilidad **Observe** en la chica.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Tenten**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 22 Siguiente Nivel: 16143/27300**

 **Especialización: especialista en armas**

 **HP: 1350**

 **CP: 1050**

 **STR: 40**

 **VIT: 54**

 **DEX: 117**

 **INT: 38**

 **SIO: 51**

 **LUK: 47**

 **DEF: 30**

 **Gaje:**

 **Ambidiestro:** +2 DEX por nivel, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia la habilidad de doble empuñadura, + 20% de potencia y velocidad hacia armas con doble empuñadura

 **Usuario de armas innatas:** Especialista en armas desbloqueado, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia bukijutsu, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia estilos de lucha con armas, + 20% de aumento de velocidad hacia todas las armas y bukijutsu, -20% de uso de CP hacia bukijutsu y armas estilos

 **Dead-Aim: la** precisión con las armas está en su punto más alto, + 25% de aumento hacia los ataques críticos

 **Títulos:**

 **Oficial especialista en armas:** +3 DEX y 1 STR por nivel, + 30% EXP y Efectividad hacia bukijutsu, + 30% de aumento de velocidad hacia todas las armas y bukijutsu, + 30% EXP y Efectividad hacia estilos de lucha con armas,

 **Especialista de aprendiz Fuinjutsu:** +2 WIS por nivel, + 15% EXP y efectividad con la habilidad de Fuinjutsu, + 15% de poder con la habilidad de Fuinjutsu, -15% de uso de CP con Fuinjutsu

 **Descripción:** Tenten es la única hija e hija de Tetsumaru y Tenka, dos entusiastas del arma bien conocidos, aunque más que el último. Debido a su crianza y estar rodeada de armas y herramientas ninja la mayor parte de su vida, Tenten tiene un profundo amor por las armas y decide convertirse en una formidable kunoichi. Lo que le falta en el ninjutsu común lo compensa con su estilo único y destreza con sus armas.

" _Whoa_ " _,_ Naruto no sabía si quedar o no impresionado o asustado por lo competente que era con las armas. Los títulos y ventajas que ella tenía para ellos, o que estaban relacionados con ellos, eran una locura en su mente. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan fuerte era ella. La última vez que recordó a Tetsu hablando de ella, recordó al hombre que dijo que Tenten se había graduado hacía poco más de seis meses. Pero incluso después de solo medio año, la niña no era mucho más fuerte que él. En unos pocos meses, no dudaba de que sería mucho más fuerte que la chica. Naruto sabía que ciertamente no estaría tan dotado como ella en bukijutsu, pero aún más fuerte.

"Aquí tienes ... uh ... hola? ¿Estás bien, niño?" Tenten chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara del chico y lo sacó de su ensueño.

"Hmm, ¿qué?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Estás bien, chico? Acabas de salir por un segundo", Tenten nunca se asustó demasiado, pero esto estuvo muy cerca.

"Oh, lo siento. Pensando en algo", dijo Naruto antes de mirar su nueva armadura.

 **Conjunto de armadura de combate Ninja por encargo - Calidad poco común**

 **Armadura**

 **Durabilidad: 80/80**

 **Armadura de combate hecha a medida que fue diseñada para soportar las plagas de la batalla. Aunque ligera, la armadura es increíblemente duradera y se integra bien con su entorno, especialmente por la noche. Debajo de la tela durable como el cuero hay una armadura de malla muy fuerte y en la misma piel hay piezas de metal oscuro para mayor protección. A lo largo de la longitud de los brazos hay guanteletes metálicos duraderos que crean tanto defensa como ofensa. La armadura de combate viene con una máscara ajustable que se usa para ocultar tu identidad. Sin embargo, no oculta la afiliación de su pueblo ya que los ninjas pueden ser identificados por sus diademas.**

 **Defensa: 65**

 **Aumenta las estadísticas: +4 VIT, +4 STR, + 15% de efectividad y poder hacia sigilo y habilidades de sigilo durante la noche, + 15% de efectividad y poder hacia Taijutsu y bloqueo**

"Sweeeeeet", Naruto prolongó la palabra mientras miraba la armadura. No solo se vería rudo y lo haría más ninja, al menos a los ojos de los demás, pero el impulso adicional en defensa y estadísticas también fue una gran bienvenida.

"¿Te importa si uso tu vestidor?" le preguntó a la kunoichi; su única respuesta fue encogerse de hombros y señalarlo hacia el más cercano.

Quitándose su vieja armadura, Naruto no pudo evitar admirar cómo lucía ahora. A pesar de que estaba en buena forma hace cuatro meses, su falta de una dieta adecuada y la realización de los ejercicios como debería haber sido no hizo mucho. Ahora, sin embargo; el rubio estaba de pie a cuatro y once pulgadas de pies a cabeza. El chico también lucía un marco decente y tonificado debido a la intensa formación que realizaba y al calabozo que gateaba. No era de ninguna manera el más blando de los individuos, pero ya no tenía el aspecto tan elástico como solía ser.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Tenten comenzó a impacientarse. No debería haber tomado tanto tiempo remover las viejas armaduras y luego colocarlas en una nueva, "¡Yo! ¿Qué está tardando tanto?" ella lo llamó a él. "No eres uno de esos tipos que se admiran en el espejo ¿verdad?"

La respuesta de Naruto fue salir del camerino, luciendo su nueva armadura. Tenten miró al chico y tuvo que admitir que no era una mala mirada, "Hmm, te queda bien. Personalmente prefiero las armas por encima de las armaduras, pero aún así no está mal ... ¿eh?"

"Naruto", se calló ante su olvido.

"Claro, Naruto," Tenten se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar el nombre una vez más. El kunoichi culpó a Gai y a su clon por sus métodos de entrenamiento superiores. Tenten estaba bastante segura de que recibió más de unos golpes en la cabeza.

"Por cierto, ¿qué hay de nuevo en la academia que Genin está haciendo con este tipo de armadura?"

"Mi vieja armadura se estaba desgastando un poco y obtuve mi primera misión C-Rank hoy", técnicamente era su segunda pero esta era una oficial.

Tenten estaba ligeramente sorprendida, "¿Un C-Rank ya?" cuando comenzó, el equipo de Tenten esperó poco más de un mes, muy intenso, antes de que su maestra pensara que estaban listos para tomar su primer C-Rank. "¿Cómo pudieron ser novatos uno tan temprano?" ella preguntó.

"La suerte del sorteo, supongo," Naruto se encogió de hombros, pero Tenten parecía que no lo estaba comprando. "También hice un montón de misiones D-Rank como favores para Anko antes de convertirme en Genin".

Tenten se rió entre dientes cuando escuchó ese nombre, "Oh, pobres recién nacidos. Anko me cuidó un par de veces y la gente todavía se pregunta si estoy cuerdo. Lo sentiría por ti, pero si no puedes con ella, entonces no eres tú. cortado para ser un ninja ".

"¿Anko te cuida?" Naruto supuso que era algo similar que los dos compartían.

"Oh, créanme, Anko está loca en casi todo lo que hace", Naruto no negaría tal afirmación, "pero ella también obtiene resultados. Además, mi madre la envolvió con su dedo" sonrió, y tanto Naruto como su Ninken decidió no presionar. Ambos sabían que se veían muy bien y tomaron la sabia decisión de irse y conseguir otros suministros que necesitarían. Preguntarían en otro momento.

 **(Algún tiempo después; Área de entrenamiento nueve)**

"Ok, ahora que Ino está aquí, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a Gaki, y Poochie-Gaki," Anko dijo lo obvio y ambas chicas sabían por la forma en que Anko se movía que estaba ansiosa y se preparaba para ponerse en marcha.

" _Oh, sí, definitivamente es una versión femenina de Naruto_ ", señaló la rubia heredera de Yamanaka. Uno tendría que estar ciego o estar fuera de Konoha para no ver las similitudes entre los dos. La cualidad más común era que ambos tenían una obsesión con un plato en particular, aunque Naruto que ella vio había suavizado, y la mirada traviesa que tenían en sus ojos a veces. Ino se preguntó originalmente si Anko era la madre de Naruto, había descartado la idea debido a la diferencia de edad, o se preguntaba si ella era pariente suya. Aunque al final, Ino terminó calificándolo como siendo simplemente similares.

"¡Yo!" el grupo miró en la dirección de la voz y vio la forma de Naruto.

"Whoa, buenos hilos, gaki," era evidente que Anko aprobó. "Probablemente te cueste un buen ryo"

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta, "Si me mantiene vivo, entonces ¿y qué?", Fue la respuesta del niño. Mirando a sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué piensan ustedes?"

"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Naruto?" la típica Ino preguntó: "Naruto tiene una coordinación de color terrible", sonrió.

"¡Yo no!" el rubio discutió.

"Ehhhhh," Anko no iba a negarlo o estar de acuerdo con la declaración.

"¡Oh vamos!" Naruto no esperaba esto. "Hinata?" preguntó y rezó para que el Hyuga dijera algo positivo.

"A ... Ano, te ves ... muy agradable, Naruto-kun," felicitó Hinata antes de que ella se levantara en el aire, "Eeeep!"

"Gracias", el niño sonrió mientras abrazó a su único compañero de equipo. "Mira, así es como se supone que debe actuar un compañero de equipo. ¿Por qué no pueden ustedes dos ser más como Hinata?"

"Ahh ... ano ... ¡Naruto-kun!" Hinata fue ignorada durante la conversación y se sonrojó cuando su enamorado la sostuvo en sus brazos. El chico la apretó inesperadamente y la joven se sonrojó aún más ya que ahora estaba aún más cerca de su compañero de equipo, "¡ _Naruto-kun me abraza fuerte y estrechamente!"_

"Soy un Jonin y mi superioridad significa que no tengo que escuchar a tu bitchin y gimiendo", declaró Anko de hecho. Todo el tiempo deseando haber comprado esa cámara. " _¿Por qué las cosas buenas suceden cuando no quieres que lo hagan?_ "

"Solo escucho a Anko-sensei. Ella es la líder del equipo y no tú. Solo trato de ahogarte lo mejor que puedo a veces", declaró Ino y Anko en secreto le dio a la chica una mirada de aprobación. Ino estaba disfrutando de la situación en la que estaba Hinata y compartía el mismo pensamiento que su instructor Jonin y deseaba tener una cámara a mano también.

" _Sí, puedes sentir el amor con este equipo_ " _,_ dijo Naruto mentalmente inexpresivo y miró a las otras dos mujeres de su equipo. "Eh, mientras tenga tu ayuda ... ¡Anko, Hinata se desmayó de nuevo!"

" _Caramba, me pregunto por qué?_ " Anko negó con la cabeza y se rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba a su mansa estudiante. Afortunadamente, Anko había obtenido algunas sales aromáticas poderosas para rectificar esto por si acaso ocurría una vez más. Con Hinata ahora despierta, aunque todavía se sonrojaba decentemente y seguía mirando a Naruto, Anko decidió que era muy bueno comenzar la fiesta.

"Está bien, twerps, este es el verdadero negocio. Tratar con mutaciones de chakra no es exactamente fácil y si no tienes cuidado te vas a lastimar", miró a Ino y a Hinata. Algo que Ino no perdió.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa con Naruto?" Ino sabía que ni ella ni Hinata habían tratado con este tipo de cosas, pero seguramente Naruto tampoco.

Anko se limitó a soltar una risita, "Créelo o no, los gaki ya tuvieron que lidiar con algunas mutaciones de chakra. Menores pero él tuvo que lidiar con ellos todavía".

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea", gruñó Ino.

"Sí, bueno, ver es creer", comenzó Naruto y supo que era ahora o nunca. Lo mejor es terminar rápidamente como decía el refrán: "¡Invita a Yamanaka Ino y a Hyuga Hinata!" llamó y rezó para que pensara mal de él después de esto.

"¿Invitar? ¿Qué ...? ¿Demonios?" Ino, con los ojos muy abiertos, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando apareció una ventana emergente frente a ella. El Yamanaka parpadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de negar con la cabeza. "Ok, ilusión decente, pero en cierto modo inútil".

"Umm, Ino-chan", Hinata estaba a punto de hablar antes de que su compañero de equipo levantara sus manos y ejecutara el **Genjutsu Kai** (Interrupción de la Técnica Ilusoria) para deshacerse de la técnica inofensiva.

"Ok, entonces ... oh, ¿qué diablos?" Ino frunció el ceño cuando el cribado permaneció firmemente en su lugar. "Realmente suave, Naruto," Ino lo miró y luego el chico se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados. Hinata estaba a punto de hablar con su compañero de equipo una vez más, pero sintió que sus profesores descansaban sobre su hombro. Anko simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dijo al Hyuga que permaneciera en silencio mientras Ino continuaba con sus intentos de fracasar. Con cada fracaso para disipar la técnica, Ino agregó más y más esfuerzo y poder para librarse de la ilusión. Además, cada falla aumentó su frustración también antes de que se convirtiera en demasiado para ella.

"Ok, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" Ino gritó, habiendo tenido suficiente de esto y deseando que terminara. "¿Cómo te deshaces de la maldita cosa?"

"¿Has intentado presionar el sí?" Preguntó Naruto y simplemente la miró y dijo, '¿Eres estúpido?'

"Es una ilusión, Naruto. No puedes tocar las ilusiones", declaró Ino como una cuestión de hecho. Para enfatizar su punto, Ino presionó el sí y esperó que su mano atravesara el cuadro de texto flotante. "Ver - ¡POR COMPETENCIA MIERDA!" Ino se asustó cuando inesperadamente sintió materia sólida.

Pronto el cuadro de texto desapareció e Ino estaba mirando incrédula mientras comenzaba a ver cajas de texto aparecer frente a ella sobre las cabezas de Anko, Hinata, Hottomaru y Naruto. Ni ella ni Hinata tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Naruto dijera algo más y pronto su mundo quedó temporalmente cegado por un destello blanco. Ino luego se encontró en Training Field Nine, pero a diferencia de la que utilizó para su prueba de Genin, esta tenía la apariencia de un terreno más áspero. El área tenía suelo más seco, aire árido y muchos arbustos y rocas.

"¡¿Dónde diablos estamos?!" Ino estaba empezando a enloquecer seriamente. Siendo de un clan ninja que se remonta a generaciones, cerca de quinientos años, Ino sabía que como ninja tendría que esperar lo inesperado. Pero incluso esto lo estaba empujando a un nivel completamente diferente.

"Relájate" comenzó Naruto antes, el Yamanaka lo interrumpió.

"¡No me digas que me relaje, Blondie!" fue la respuesta de la niña. "¡Me estoy volviendo loca aquí! ¿Dónde diablos estamos y qué hiciste ?! ¡Y no creas que no separaré ese cerebro del tamaño de tu maní si no me respondes!"

" _Maldita sea, la chica tiene mucho miedo_ " _,_ Anko iba a divertirse seriamente enseñando algunas de sus técnicas más "divertidas y chillando como un cerdo" al Yamanaka.

"Estamos en el Área de Entrenamiento Nueve", Naruto decidió elaborar como Ino hizo para usar su técnica de clan, "el equivalente de la mazmorra que es".

"Mazmorra equivalente ... ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" fue su acalorada respuesta.

"Mira, no sé cómo o realmente me importa cómo lo conseguí, pero de alguna manera tengo la capacidad de vivir mi vida como un videojuego", afirmó. Tanto Ino como Hinata permanecieron en silencio por un buen momento antes de que Ino estallara en carcajadas. Sin embargo, no fue alegre.

"¿Estás diciendo que tienes un límite de linaje de videojuego?" "Ino arrastró las palabras", y Hinata es secretamente una sádica con un fetichista de cuero apretado, que reparte azotes, "Hinata se sonrojó de rojo brillante por eso.

"Hmm, no sabía que eras pervertido, ojos pálidos", Anko sonrió y Hinata se sonrojó aún más y Anko podía decir que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"¡ESTO ES SERIO!" Ino gritó: "¿Dónde estamos y cómo diablos volvemos?" la chica ladró. La acción pronto se encontró con una bofetada cortesía de Anko. La joven rubia sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llorar cuando la sensación punzante se sintió en su rostro.

"¿Puede, Ino!" Anko tenía suficiente de la histeria de la niña y los otros tres miembros del equipo sabían que la mujer hablaba en serio cuando ella perdió el uso de su apodo. "¡Mierda así volverá a suceder en el futuro y será mejor que lo aceptes si quieres llegar a ser una kunoichi!"

La actitud severa y sin tonterías que mostraba arrojó a Ino e Hinata por un momento. Se había ido el mentor provocador y burlón que le gustaba torturar y burlarse. Delante de Ino había un ninja experimentado que no toleraba la actitud de su Genin sobre algo menor. En la mente de Anko podría haber sido mucho peor y el hecho de que Ino estaba volviéndose loca cuando nada malo sucedía no iba a zarpar.

"Estás bien, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Anko e Ino vacilante asintió. "¿No hay quemaduras, cortes o desmembramientos?" una vez más la niña asintió con la cabeza, "Entonces deja de lado tu estupidez y tu mujer, kunoichi! He visto cosas peores y he vivido más experiencias infernales que esta mezcolanza, sin ofender gaki," Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Si no puedes manejar esto, ¿cómo diablos se espera que tomes misiones más desafiantes?" Preguntó Anko e Ino se quedó sin palabras.

" _Hay una primera para todo_ " _, se_ rió internamente Naruto, aunque no pudo mantener la sonrisa de su cara. Algo que Hinata notó e inactivo se preguntó de qué se trataba.

"Por ahora lidia con eso lo mejor que puedas. No ves a Hinata quejarse o volverse loca", señaló y Anko tuvo que felicitar a la niña Hyuga. La mujer honestamente pensó que Hinata se habría asustado en vez de la heredera Yamanaka. " _Entonces otra vez ella y los gaki tuvieron crianzas traumáticas en comparación con Ino. Adivina que eso la hizo un poco más dura de lo que pensaba"._

Mientras meditaba sobre esto, Anko descubrió que su otra sala respiraba profundamente y se masajeaba la frente. Anko sintió curiosidad por verlos brillar de un azul muy claro antes de darse cuenta de que era chakra. " _Debe ser esa técnica de Yamanaka que usa Inoichi_ " _,_ observó Anko.

Ella solo trabajó con el hombre en una ocasión muy extraña, pero notó que durante situaciones extremadamente estresantes o traumáticas, realizaría lo mismo. Anko supuso que la técnica los ayudó a calmarse y a pensar racionalmente. Ningún otro clan que conocía tenía una comprensión más profunda de la mente que el Clan Yamanaka. Sin embargo, a pesar de su fortaleza mental y resistencia, ellos mismos no eran inmunes al trauma psicológico que los afectó. Tenían una mayor tolerancia para ese tipo de cosas en comparación con los demás, pero no inmunes.

Viendo un movimiento en los arbustos a su izquierda, Anko sonrió, "Parece vivo, niños. Estás a punto de ver algo de acción".

Con su **Habilidad de Detección** Naruto sabía de dónde venía antes de que Anko dijera algo y descubriera dónde estaba la criatura. Naruto nunca había visto un escorpión antes, excepto en los videojuegos. Incluso entonces él sabía que su apariencia había sido algo romántica por parte de los artistas. La criatura que tenía delante era grande, no tan grande como Hottomaru en su forma adulta pero lo suficientemente grande. Tenía pinzas malvadas que parecían poder cortar una extremidad si se agregaba suficiente presión. Naruto también notó que su cola con púas estaba rezumando con un líquido viscoso verde líquido que no era duda del veneno.

" **¡Observa!** ", Anunció, justo cuando Hinata e Ino finalmente vieron a la criatura.

 **Drone escorpión - Lv 14**

 **HP: 900**

 **CP: 375**

 **STR: 35**

 **VIT: 36**

 **DEX: 49**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Defensa: 75**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Resistencia áspera** : + 30% de resistencia hacia Futon y Katon Ninjutsu

 **Tenaz:** Ignora los efectos de estado negativos como Ardor o Sangrado cuando la salud baja a menos del 30%, la Velocidad de movimiento aumenta en un 70% cuando está por debajo del 30% de salud

 **Casco duro:** +30 Defensa, + 30% de resistencia contra armas blancas y perforantes, + 30% de resistencia contra ataques críticos, y -30% de resistencia contra armas contundentes y taijutsu

 **Descripción: los** aviones no tripulados se encuentran en la parte inferior de la jerarquía, pero no se debe engañar a nadie a pesar de su gran tamaño. Aunque son los más débiles, tienen una habilidad increíble para camuflarse y golpear a sus presas con su aguijón lleno de veneno. También son conocidos por cavar rápidamente a través de la tierra y apareciendo inesperadamente o cuando se han recuperado de sus heridas.

 **EXP Obtuvo: 178**

 **Gotas:?,?**

"Genial", gruñó Naruto. Kenjutsu estaba fuera, parecería y Naruto se estaba pateando a sí mismo por no comprar un nuevo arma contundente cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Si bien su Taijustu era bueno y estaba al máximo, Naruto tenía la impresión de que no sería suficiente. Con su apretada agenda, aún tenía que encontrar otro estilo de lucha taijutsu. El estilo de la academia era genérico, y si bien tenía algunas buenas técnicas, Naruto sabía que sería inútil contra los experimentados enemigos de taijutsu.

Su arsenal Elemental de ninjutsu tampoco iba a ser de mucha ayuda, ya sea porque sus principales técnicas estaban basadas en el viento y el fuego. Claro que aún harían daño, pero no tanto. Usar Clone Great Explosion fue una opción, ya que se basaba en la cantidad de chakra del clon y su habilidad en él. Pero a diferencia del Kage Bunshin regular, la técnica no devolvió el chakra sobrante, ya que era la razón detrás de la explosión.

"Supongo que necesito confiar en Taijutsu y mis otras habilidades. **Ninpo: Goriki** (Arte Ninja: Fuerza **Durada** )!" Naruto activó la habilidad y sintió una oleada de poder fluir por su cuerpo.

El chico pronto siguió con Shunshin y apareció sobre el Drone Escorpión, "¡ **Banrai** (Trueno pesado)!"

Naruto golpeó al insecto con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo, logró bloquear toda la fuerza del ataque con sus pinzas blindadas. Si bien fue una buena táctica que evitó que el enemigo perdiera un montón de salud, todos pudieron ver una formación de crack decente en el caparazón de la garra.

" _¡Maldición!"_ Ino pensó. Otro buen golpe o dos y esa cosa sería sin armas. Entonces solo tendrían que preocuparse por su aguijón.

"¡Naruto kun!" Hinata lo advirtió. El Hyuga notó que la cola del escorpión se crispó y tan pronto como ella gritó, se lanzó hacia adelante. Naruto logró esquivar el apéndice lleno de veneno, pero se sorprendió al ver las grietas que se formaban en el suelo. El rubio también vio un desagradable humo verde levantándose de él también y podía oír algunos chisporroteos también.

"Tiene suerte. Esa cosa es capaz de entregar veneno corrosivo", comentó Ino, sus ojos no una vez dejando el área de impacto. Ser de un clan que tenía conocimiento sobre la vida vegetal y los venenos desde su fundación hace varios siglos le permitió identificar tales cosas. Los venenos corrosivos eran piezas de trabajo desagradables. Básicamente convirtieron las entrañas en goo. Una persona era afortunada y desafortunada si era golpeada por una de acción lenta. Las posibilidades de salvar la extremidad eran altas pero el dolor era terrible por lo que escuchó.

"Oye, ¿ustedes dos van a pararse allí y mirar boquiabiertos o ayudar a su compañero de equipo?" Anko preguntó. "Porque si eres buena suerte, defiéndete en el futuro. El gaki no siempre estará a tu lado para salvarte el culo".

Sabiendo que era cierto, Ino y Hinata se prepararon y esperaron una oportunidad para atacar. Ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza bruta que poseían Naruto o Hottomaru, pero eran ágiles y rápidos. Ambos tenían técnicas de clan, pero Ino sabía que sería inútil por el momento. Aparte de las técnicas de clan, de las cuales solo sabía una pareja, Ino no tenía alternativa, "¡Pato y tapa!"

Naruto obedeció cuando una granizada de shuriken entró volando para atacar la gran mutación. Aunque la acción resultó inútil cuando los vio rebotar contra el escorpión con poco o ningún daño hecho. Ino simplemente sonrió con satisfacción, levantó un sello de mano, y vio como explotaban las etiquetas explosivas escondidas. La acción tuvo el efecto que ella quería. Las piernas de la criatura estaban lisiadas y su pinza izquierda faltaba.

Tan rápido como pudo, Hinata se movió y, aunque vacilante, golpeó varias veces la cabeza de la criatura. El escorpión se contrajo por un segundo o dos antes de que finalmente se desplomara y se evaporara en una lluvia de partículas de luz.

"¡Qué diablos! ¡El escorpión simplemente desapareció!"

"Por Dios, Blondie, atenúa el tono," ordenó Anko, pero fue ignorada cuando Ino despotricó un poco más.

"No, no lo entiendes. El escorpión acaba de desaparecer. Lo único que queda son sus ... partes del cuerpo". Ino continuó antes de inspeccionar el botín. Cuando ella lo agarró, apareció una ventana y describió el elemento para confundirla: "¿Qué diablos?"

"Tranquilízate, Ino. Sheesh, jurarás que nunca antes has jugado un videojuego", pensó Naruto, la reacción de la chica era un poco realmente. De lo que había aprendido de Anko Chakra, las mutaciones eran reales y no solo ocasionalmente dejaban atrás algo sino que también se descomponían muy rápidamente en comparación con las criaturas normales.

Pero en la mayoría de los casos no eran tan frecuentes y la descomposición no era tan instantánea ni tan frecuente como sus criaturas de calabozo. Las cosas que dejaron caer tampoco fueron de alta calidad o tan útiles. La mayoría de lo que se encontró eran viejos kunai oxidados, shuriken, garras o pequeños bultos de pieles que apenas se podían usar para nada, "Se sabe que los monstruos de las mazmorras arrojan una mierda extraña de vez en cuando".

"En primer lugar, nunca jugué a los videojuegos. Nunca me metí en eso. Y con los deberes de mi clan y trabajando en la tienda de flores pasé la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo otras cosas. En segundo lugar, ¿definir: mierda extraña?" Ino todavía estaba tratando de comprender su experiencia.

"Varía, pero a veces puedes encontrar objetos útiles, armas o incluso dinero", al ver la mirada de Ino, Anko levantó su mano, "No preguntes. Todavía no sabemos cómo funciona. Personalmente, creo que estas cosas no". Me molesto en masticar y tragar la comida entera o solo es parte de cómo funciona la habilidad del gaki. ¡Pero suficiente charla! Nos asignaron para deshacernos de esta zona de entrenamiento de escorpiones y no nos vamos a ir hasta que ... así que vamos a trabajar. "

Ino refunfuñó pero volvió a trabajar junto con Hinata. Descubrir la extraña habilidad de Naruto la había vuelto escéptica y curiosa. Ella se quedó sin palabras cuando Parte de ella todavía encontraba sorprendente que Naruto tuviera esa habilidad en primer lugar. " _Supongo que explica cómo mejoró tan rápido_ ," Ino frunció el ceño y la chica se dio cuenta de que la habilidad era solo la mitad de la respuesta. El chisme rubio sabía que Naruto habría tenido que dedicar el tiempo y el esfuerzo para llegar a donde estaba hoy. Claro, la habilidad del jugador como él la llamaba jugó un papel, pero Naruto también tuvo que hacer su parte para mejorar.

"Espera un segundo", Ino se dio cuenta de algo, "¿Dijiste que estas cosas soltaban dinero?"

"¿Bueno sí?" Naruto se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. "A veces, una mazmorra tendrá un cofre del tesoro o un botín que se vende por un montón de dinero".

"Huh-huh, ¿cuánto estamos hablando aquí?" Ino estaba muy interesado en esto en este momento. "No sé. Depende de lo que encuentres", aquí Ino y Hinata lo vieron sacar un trozo de metal. "Este es mi botín más caro".

"¿Un pedazo de rock?" Ino parecía escéptica.

"Ese trozo de roca si se procesa en su forma más pura puede ponerlo a él y a cuatro generaciones de su familia en una vida de lujo, Blondie", rió Anko al ver que la mandíbula de Ino amenazaba con tocar el suelo. Con esta información, Ino hizo algunos cálculos mentales y crujió rápidamente algunos números antes de que sus ojos se convirtieran en signos de ryo.

" _¡Oh, mierda! ¡Otra Anko!_ ", Uno era suficiente en la mente de Naruto. Un segundo originario de Ino no era algo que quería vivir. "Como le dije a ella: ¡Consigue la tuya!"

"Créeme, gaki, el noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo serás acuñado por las mujeres si creen que estás cargado", declaró Anko e Hinata frunció el ceño inconscientemente al escuchar esas palabras.

" _**No, si tengo algo que decir al respecto**_ ", pensó antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad tenía tal pensamiento en primer lugar.

"¡Arf arf! Grrrrr!" el grupo miró a Hottomaru y vio a los ninken gruñir cuando un escorpión se dirigió hacia ellos. Justo cuando se preparaban para atacar, Hinata jadeó, "mirada de Ino-chan-"

Hinata no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar cuando otro escorpión salió del suelo detrás de Ino. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ino se vio atrapada por el aguijón de los escorpiones antes de ser arrojada a un árbol. Tanto Naruto como Hinata miraron con horror cuando su compañero de equipo golpeó el árbol con un impacto cruel. Sin embargo, sus miedos desaparecieron cuando el cuerpo penetró en un tronco ensartado.

"¡ **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Cambio de Cuerpo Mental)!" escucharon a Ino anunciar. Pronto el escorpión se apoderó de sus movimientos hostiles y agresivos hacia Naruto y Hinata.

"Yo ... ¿Ino-chan?" Preguntó Hinata y se sorprendió cuando el escorpión asintió. "¿Estás bien?"

" _Siento que gané quinientas libras",_ pensó Ino. La rubia honestamente no le importaba en absoluto su nueva apariencia. " _Al menos la mente de esta cosa es bastante fácil de controlar_ " _, en_ comparación con tratar de _controlar_ la mente de Anko, esta era realmente una caminata por el parque.

" _No está mal, Blondie,"_ Anko aprobó el pensamiento rápido de su estudiante. " _Ahora veamos qué tan bien lo ejecutas"._

Anko vio como sus estudiantes, y los ninken de Naruto, se movían sobre la criatura. Anko no necesitaba estar ciega para ver qué lento era el nuevo cuerpo de Ino mientras se movía. Yamanaka a menudo enseñaba a sus hijos cómo controlar el cuerpo de animales y humanos lo mejor que podían antes de su primer escenario de combate.

Sin embargo, la elección de diferentes animales que el clan estaba dispuesto a usar era escasa en Konoha. Con mayor frecuencia, Anko oyó que se apoderaron del cuerpo del ciervo del Clan Nara y tal vez ocasionalmente de un pájaro o un perro. Ino ahora estaba aprendiendo lo difícil que era controlar y mover el cuerpo de un insecto como este.

"¡Oye, Blondie, mueve ese culo gigante tuyo!" Gritó Anko mientras Hinata, Naruto y Hottomaru atacaban al escorpión.

La mujer vio que la cola de un insecto poseído se movía levemente y la mujer pensó seriamente que su estudiante la había volteado. "La _chica es atrevida, pero no es tan atrevida_ " _,_ Anko pensó que era su mente pensarlo. Aunque era parte de ella, pequeña, pensó que Ino había sido bastante agresivo.

Anko vio como Ino finalmente se movía y ponchaba con el aguijón. Al no estar acostumbrado al cuerpo, Ino accidentalmente puso demasiada fuerza en el ataque. La acción golpeó a casa y ensartó los cerebros del escorpión enemigo, pero la fuerza empujó enormemente el cadáver hacia Naruto.

"¡Ay! ¡Oye, míralo!" comenzó a gritarle al escorpión poseído. Aunque su ira fue de corta duración cuando vio a la gran criatura en su parte posterior y estaba luchando por enderezarse. "¿Necesito una mano?"

Si el escorpión pudiera fulminar con la mirada a Naruto, sabía que lo habría hecho. Al final, Ino decidió soltar a la criatura y con su indefensa posición quedó a merced del equipo.

Con el paso del tiempo, el grupo logró matar cinco drones más antes de que Anko los detuviera. "Ok, hasta ahora no está mal. Aunque tampoco es genial", aquí miró a Ino y Hinata. "Hasta ahora, ¿qué aprendieron ustedes dos?"

"¿Eh? Qué quieres decir?" Ino preguntó.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué has aprendido sobre ustedes mismos?" Anko elaborado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ino supo la respuesta a lo que la mujer se refería: "¿Somos débiles?"

"Parte de eso, pero ¿qué más? ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos en común?" Anko le preguntó a su otra alumna.

"¿Ano ... nuestra especialización?" Hinata dijo y Anko asintió.

"Bingo. Excepto por el taijutsu, nada más es realmente efectivo para estos muchachos. A pesar de la mejora que has demostrado en dos semanas, todavía te estás quedando atrás. Tu clan ninjutsu solo te llevará tan lejos, Ino. Seguro que puedes controlar y tomar otros más, pero todo el proceso es descuidado si es extranjero, de verdad. Debes ser más rápido para comprender y adaptar. No soy un experto, pero sé lo que le sucede a un Yamanaka si muere el cuerpo anfitrión ".

Ino hizo una mueca y palideció ligeramente mientras contemplaba eso. Mientras que Naruto, ignorante del concepto, sentía curiosidad, "¿Qué sucede, Anko-sensei?"

"Simple, gaki, mueren o sus mentes se rompen. Personalmente, la muerte es la mejor opción en mi opinión", Anko no había visto, pero había escuchado historias sobre tales casos. No fue bonito al parecer. "Volviendo al tema en cuestión, ustedes dos están demasiado especializados en un campo en particular, con el clan de Hinata centrando demasiada atención en taijutsu y con su clan en ninjutsu, Ino. En el mundo real, cuanto más sepa, mayores serán las posibilidades de Por eso te he enseñado lo que sabes hasta ahora antes de avanzar en lo importante. Piensa en esto como una llamada de atención. Otros realmente no tienen una segunda oportunidad, "los tres sabían que ella decía la verdad.

Hasta el momento tuvieron la suerte de experimentar esta mazmorra ya que era reveladora y en ninguna parte tan intensa como pelear contra la gente. En el mundo ninja, dudar o estar inseguro en el campo de batalla era básicamente firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte. Fue matar o morir, o peor. Es mejor superarlo ahora que cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Anko había escuchado de Kurenai que con Hinata los Hyuga tenían derecho de paso o de mayoría de edad para demostrar su valía como ninja conocida como la Prueba de Conejo. Fue una prueba similar a la anterior academia Rite. Un niño Hyuga debía cuidar de un conejo durante un mes más o menos antes de ser obligado a matarlo. Para algunos era cruel, y en términos de hablarlo lo era, pero era un mal necesario.

El Clan Hyuga no consideraba a un miembro del clan como un verdadero shinobi si no podían matar. Hinata se había visto obligada a hacer lo mismo, y aunque lo logró fue con gran renuencia y con un corazón pesado. Siendo quien era Kurenai había sospechado que una parte de ella había muerto junto a su querida mascota. Con Ino Anko no sabía si la chica había tratado con algo así, pero Anko estaba feliz de ver que estaba lidiando con eso. Aunque parte de ella sabía que tendría que estar alerta por si acaso. La mujer tuvo la clara impresión de que la niña todavía pensaba que era una ilusión impresionante y elaborada y que todo no era real.

"Bien, entonces. De vuelta al trabajo, niños, tenemos escorpiones de los que deshacernos".

Durante las siguientes dos horas más o menos, los Genin y Ninken del Equipo Ocho continuaron derrotando escorpión tras escorpión. Ino y Hinata estaban haciendo decentemente contra los enemigos de nivel inferior. Ino se haría cargo de uno o lo paralizaría con algunas **etiquetas de focas de explosión menores** , lo que le permitiría a Hinata terminarlo con algunos golpes Juken bien colocados. Hinata no era tan competente en el estilo de lucha de su clan en comparación con otros, especialmente su hermana y primo mayor. Sin embargo, el Hyuga fue lo suficientemente competente como para saber dónde golpear para causar un gran daño interno a los órganos de los escorpiones.

Naruto estaba algo envidioso, como si **observara** que descubrió que el estilo de lucha de los Hyuga les permitía pasar por alto la defensa de un oponente todos juntos, salvo las pocas excepciones. Naruto sabía que podría tener la mejor armadura del mundo y aún así no sería suficiente para salvarlo de los "toques de amor" que Anko tan cariñosamente los llamó.

Pero a pesar de esto, los dos no estaban en ninguna parte lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratar con los de mayor nivel como los **Escorpiones Gigantes.** Las criaturas demostraron ser una gran dificultad para ellos debido al nivel 21. Incluso con Ino en el nivel 13 y Hinata ahora en el nivel 14, gracias a la habilidad de Naruto de subir de nivel más rápido, ambos seguían débiles en comparación con el ahora nivel 19 Naruto. Como tal, a Naruto y Hottomaru les quedaba más o menos el manejo de los enemigos más fuertes.

"¡ **Ryoko Boku** (Power Strike)!" Gritó Naruto y vio como la parte superior de la cola del **Escorpión gigante** se cortaba. La acción había demostrado ser difícil ya que estas criaturas eran más resistentes a las armas blancas que los **Drones** y los **Soldados.** Pero valió la pena ya que ahora ya no era capaz de usar su veneno.

Los **Escorpiones Gigantes** hicieron honor a su nombre ya que eran enormes, fácilmente del tamaño de un caballo grande, si no más. Eran más lentos que sus contrapartes, pero lo compensaron con mayor HP, así como su fuerza y defensa. Su veneno también era mucho más mortífero y pudrió un gran árbol en cuestión de segundos.

"¡ARFFF!" Hottomaru ladró y se abalanzó sobre la espalda de la criatura y, usando sus mayores fuerzas, trató de agarrar al duro insecto quitinoso como una armadura para crear un punto débil. El escorpión no le daría un tiempo fácil, ya que comenzó a sacudirse e intentar arrojar a la bestia del mismo tamaño.

Tan distraído fue en su paliza que perdió la pista de Naruto. La criatura Gamer de cabello rubio ocho clones de él y cada uno de ellos se movió para matar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, los ocho clones agarraron una pierna y comenzaron a tirar con todas sus fuerzas. El escorpión estaba **aguantando** la resistencia y Naruto sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente, incluso con **Goriki,** para sacar las piernas. Pero ese no era su intento.

Los clones siguieron tirando y finalmente lograron enderezar algunos de los apéndices. "¡ **Gawara Saiken** (puño aplastante de azulejos)!" los clones gritaron y con un brazo ejecutaron un golpe cruel que golpeó las extremidades inmóviles. El escorpión soltó un gemido lleno de dolor al sentir que algunas de sus piernas se rompían o se dañaban.

"¡Callate!" Gritó Naruto desde arriba mientras golpeaba con **Banrai** (Heavy Thunder) en la cabeza de la criatura. Habiendo sido arrojado por uno de sus clones había aumentado su impulso y por lo tanto aumentado el poder general de la técnica. Naruto estaba contento de ver a la criatura finalmente evaporarse en una lluvia de luz.

 **! Las calificaciones para enfrentar al jefe de la mazmorra ahora se cumplen!**

"Finalmente," Naruto resopló y dirigió a sus clones para proteger a Ino y Hinata mientras el grupo sentía temblar la tierra y retumbar. Naruto no tenía intención de perder a sus compañeros de equipo en su primer C-Rank.

"Prepárense ustedes dos", escuchó a Anko aconsejar a Ino y Hinata. "Aquí es donde comienza la diversión."

Apenas ella había dicho esas palabras, el jefe finalmente se reveló. "¿Que demonios?" Naruto había visto criaturas extrañas pero esto llevó el pastel hasta ahora. La criatura era extraña, por decir lo menos. En comparación con sus secuaces más débiles pero de aspecto normal, el jefe tenía una estructura corporal más atípica que no se asociaría con un escorpión.

Para empezar, el color de su cuerpo era negro y amarillo, similar a una avispa o avispón. Y en lugar de sus patas normales de ocho patas, tenía seis extremidades que terminaban en apéndices con forma de garras, con las pinzas reemplazando las patas delanteras y viceversa. Lo que era aún más extraño era que las pinzas se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Luego de una observación más cercana, Naruto notó que las pinzas se veían más como cabezas sin ojos con dientes dentados negros. La cabeza del escorpión en sí parecía más cocodrilo que insecto.

"Oh, muchacho", Naruto estaba un poco preocupado en este momento.

 **Jefe: Abominación del Escorpión "Dakatsu" - Lv 25**

 **HP: 3400**

 **CP: 1200**

 **STR: 115**

 **VIT: 136**

 **DEX: 67**

 **INT: 48**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 38**

 **Defensa: 165**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Resistencia áspera** : + 50% de resistencia hacia Futon y Katon Ninjutsu

 **Tenaz:** Ignora los efectos de estado negativos, como Ardor o Sangrado cuando la salud cae por debajo del 50%, la Velocidad de movimiento aumenta en un 70% cuando está por debajo del 30% de salud

 **Shell con** pinchos **:** +75 Defensa, + 60% de resistencia contra armas con puntas y perforaciones, Spiked Shell causa daños si es golpeado por taijutsu, + 60% de resistencia contra Golpes críticos y -20% de resistencia contra armas contundentes

 **Descripción:** Un mutante muy grande y una criatura mortal con un veneno mortal. El origen de esta criatura comenzó como muchos de su tipo en el desierto. Sin embargo, de alguna manera logró mutar y fusionarse con otra criatura, cambiándola físicamente más que sus hermanos y hermanas. Como resultado, ha ganado una mayor defensa y tiene un caparazón con pinchos que evita que otros lo ataquen físicamente, por lo menos desean lastimarse a sí mismos. Aunque lento en comparación con sus secuaces, es capaz de cavar muy rápido y realizar ataques repentinos e inesperados.

 **EXP Obtuvo:?**

 **Gotas:?,?,?,?**

" _Ah, mierda",_ Naruto echó un vistazo detrás de él, sin dejar de mirar al jefe.

Tanto Ino como Hinata estaban al borde del agotamiento y habían sido llevados al límite, y más. Con el intenso entrenamiento de Anko, su resistencia y resistencia habían mejorado, pero solo habían pasado un par de semanas y aún les quedaba un tiempo por recorrer. Esta fue su primera situación real de combate en vivo en la que fueron empujados más allá de sus límites y obligados a usar varias técnicas más veces de las que solían hacerlo. Naruto sabía que necesitaba terminar esto rápidamente, pero necesitaba hacer preparativos antes de exponerlos. Primero, sin embargo, se vio obligado a esquivar cuando el jefe lo atacó con sus pinzas serpentinas. El rubio lo observó sin esfuerzo mientras aplastaba una roca como un cubo de hielo.

"¡Hotto, mantén a Ino, Hinata a salvo!" Naruto ordenó y consiguió un ladrido como respuesta. Si cualquiera de los dos estuviera atrapado en su agarre, estarían listos.

"¡Qué demonios, Naruto!" Ino comenzó a gritar, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

"No discutas, Ino!" la severidad detrás de su voz la sorprendió. "Ambos están exhaustos. Si resbalan, mueren. ¡No dejaré que eso suceda!"

"Pero ... ¡pero Naruto!" A Hinata no le gustó esto ni un poco.

"¡No hay peros! No vayas a ningún lado. Si quieres ayudar, ¡entonces cúbreme!" el ordenó.

"El gaki tiene razón. Lo hiciste bien pero no vas a poder hacer nada más que cubrir el fuego en este momento", Anko estaba orgullosa de los dos. Ambos parecían que querían deshacerse hace bastante tiempo, pero se habían empujado a sí mismos. Anko sabía que sabían que su consejo anterior sonaba cierto. Naruto no siempre estaría allí para ayudarlos. Necesitan pasar sus fronteras y crecer o caer.

"Quieres ayudar y luego hacer eso", sonrió Anko al ver que asentían y sacaban un poco de kunai y shuriken. No sería mucho, pero era mejor que nada en este momento.

Naruto esquivó una vez más antes de lanzar una patada a la pinza serpentina que amenazaba con cortarlo a la mitad o peor. La acción lo recompensó con el apéndice golpeándose en la cara de la criatura y aturdiéndola momentáneamente. Afortunadamente, las tenazas en realidad no tenían pinchos en comparación con el cuerpo principal, por lo que Naruto evitó el daño al usar taijutsu. Incluso entonces el chico todavía se maldecía a sí mismo por no comprar otro arma contundente.

 **Lantando** un **Hosenka** a la bestia, a pesar de no ser tan efectivo, Naruto vio que la criatura lo miraba enojada. " _Bueno, la primera parte se terminó_ ", ahora llegó la parte difícil. Con la atención del jefe ahora exclusivamente sobre él, Naruto corrió más lejos del grupo para poner en marcha su plan. Sin embargo, el rubio golpeó un obstáculo cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia Ino y Hinata. "¡Mierda!"

Los dos kunoichi respondieron arrojando al shuriken y al kunai atados con etiquetas explosivas. Con los clones a su lado ayudándolos con **Reppusho** para aumentar la potencia y la velocidad y su precisión a pesar de estar casi agotados, resultó ser efectivo para detener al jefe. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a cavar hacia abajo y luego desapareció de la vista.

"Oh, no", estaba preocupado y también Anko. Ninguno de los dos podía ver dónde estaba ni sentir dónde estaba. Una fracción de segundo en el mundo ninja fue todo lo que se necesitó para terminar una pelea y Naruto no podía permitirse eso.

BAKRAMM!

Una erupción de tierra debajo de él fue toda la advertencia que Naruto recibió cuando se sintió lanzado hacia arriba. El chico gruñó cuando se sintió cortado por las púas y supo que había perdido un poco de vida debido al movimiento. Solo empeoró cuando una neblina verde salió de **la** boca de **Dakatsu** y se dirigió hacia él.

Naruto sabía que era mortal y no tenía intención de sentir sus efectos sobre él. " **Futón: ¡Dai Reppusho no Justu** (lanzamiento de viento: gran técnica de Palm Gale)!" la técnica tuvo el efecto deseado de expulsarlo y dispersar la niebla venenosa también. Al aterrizar en el suelo con tanta gracia, Naruto corrió hacia el jefe y preparó su siguiente técnica.

Chupando una cantidad increíblemente grande de aire en sus pulmones y comprimiéndolo lo mejor y más tiempo que pudo, Naruto esperó hasta que el jefe estuvo a punto de caer sobre él. Anko vio esto e hizo que se moviera justo cuando Naruto desataba su técnica. "" **Futón: ¡Shishisenkou no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento del Viento: Técnica de Rugido de la Batalla del León)! "

Un enorme bramido depredador resonó en el campo. Los vientos aullaban y los árboles se balanceaban con gran desafío mientras la gran presión de los poderosos vendavales azotaba el campo. La silueta de la cabeza de un león se vio cuando se lanzó la técnica y se golpeó ferozmente contra el jefe de la mazmorra. La proximidad y el poder detrás de la técnica no solo forzaron a la criatura a retroceder varios pies y más, sino que también volvieron a la criatura aturdida y lenta.

Con gran esfuerzo ya que la técnica le había puesto una gran cantidad de tensión, Naruto Body parpadeó y gritó su orden, "¡AHORA MISMO!"

Anko, al igual que Ino y Hinata, se sorprendió y se asombró cuando vio a cuatro de los clones de Naruto dar rienda suelta a un enorme torrente de llamas en forma de pájaro. Los otros clones que ella vio agregar combustible al fuego, literalmente, utilizando **Dai Reppusho** . Mientras el viento avivaba las llamas en un color casi blanco, Anko se rió como una loca mientras veía a la criatura envuelta en las llamas.

Incluso con la distancia entre ellos y la zona caliente, el grupo podía sentir el intenso calor que los afectaba. Era evidente que Naruto le había escondido algunas cosas y que a la manera shinobi verdadera había hecho un buen uso de lo inesperado. Cuando las llamas se apagaron, aunque parte de la flora circundante todavía estaba encendida por el fuego, el grupo vio la forma del escorpión que aún permanecía allí.

"¿Estás jodidamente bromeando! ¿Cómo está vivo?" Ino estaba segura de que la técnica exagerada de Naruto se habría ocupado de esa maldita cosa. El hecho de que él conocía una técnica tan poderosa fue dejada de lado por el momento en que Ino se preparaba para el próximo movimiento del jefe.

Naruto frunció el ceño, ya que también él había pensado que su técnica lo hubiera terminado. Con lo mucho que había nivelado la técnica y con cuatro clones usándola y otras cuatro mejoras, estaba seguro de que debería haberla terminado. Imitando a Ino, Naruto se preparó para lo que estaba por venir antes de sentir una mano en su hombro.

"Relájate," Anko estaba sonriendo y movió la cabeza hacia el jefe. Mirando confundidos al principio, los genin miembros del Equipo Ocho aplaudieron cuando vieron que el jefe de la mazmorra se movía antes de que su cuerpo finalmente cayera. Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de que no pudiera contenerlo y comenzó a reír. La acción pronto se unió a sus compañeros de equipo.

Los tres y Hottomaru estaban cubiertos de cortes y tenían algunos hematomas desagradables en varias áreas, pero fueron felices, sin embargo, que la monstruosidad del escorpión finalmente llegó a su fin. Le había costado una gran cantidad de chakra, y tanto Ino como Hinata parecían listos para dar por terminado el día, pero al final valió la pena.

Sin embargo, cuando se levantó para recoger el botín, Naruto repentinamente aprovechó su celebración, "Espera. Algo está mal", afirmó.

"¿De qué estás hablando? La cosa está muerta como una alfombra. ¿De qué hay que preocuparse?" Ino no vio cuál era el problema.

Hinata estaba inclinada a estar de acuerdo con ella antes de que ella también se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal, "Pero ... ¿no suelen desaparecer?" Hinata intervino. Hinata aún era nueva en esto, pero hasta ahora todos los otros escorpiones que derrotaron terminaron desapareciendo y dejando atrás los objetos. La chica no sabía si los jefes eran diferentes, pero por la forma en que Naruto reaccionaba sabía que debía confiar en su juicio.

Al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio, Anko añadió sus propios dos centavos, "Los Gaki y los Ojos Pálidos tienen razón, Blondie," confirmó Anko e Ino gruñó por el apodo, "Algo no está bien".

Como una medida adicional, Naruto golpeó la cabeza chamuscada del escorpión y fue salpicado con vil verde ichor y sangre en el proceso. "Ok, esto definitivamente está muerto. Entonces, ¿por qué-"

 **! ADVERTENCIA! ADVERTENCIA!**

 **¡UNA ENCANTADORA POTENTE HA ENTRADO EN EL DUNGEON!**

"Gaki", preguntó Anko y se preguntó qué estaba pasando. Anko solo estaba ligeramente preocupada. Ella y Naruto, y Hottomaru probablemente podrían manejarse ellos mismos, pero Ino y Hinata todavía estaban frescos en esta prueba y debilitados por la batalla. Si bien era cierto que ninja necesitaba prepararse y esperar lo inesperado, Anko tampoco quería que ninguno de sus alumnos se lastimara seriamente o muriera. Al igual que con las otras criaturas, Anko iba a dejar que lo resolvieran, pero la mujer interferiría si lo necesitara.

"Mierda", maldijo Naruto y verificó su sospecha sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. "¡Joder! ¡Este campo está clasificado como inestable!" Naruto se estaba pateando a sí mismo por no prestar atención a eso.

"¡Qué diablos se supone que significa eso!" Ino gritó y mantuvo la guardia alta. La respuesta a su pregunta apareció repentinamente frente al equipo de recién graduados sin preparación.

 **Efecto de mazmorra inestable**

 **Bar las pocas excepciones, se sabe que las mazmorras naturales en comparación con las creaciones de mazmorras instantáneas solo tienen una especie de criatura dentro de ella. Sin embargo, en algunos casos, las mazmorras con el Efecto Inestable generarán otra criatura. Lo que será esta criatura es desconocido, pero por lo general es un enemigo formidable. Pelear contra ellos es opcional, pero no sin consecuencias, ya que se darán un festín con los jefes de las mazmorras. Mientras que el EXP aún se ganará, como resultado, esto terminará con las gotas que se están quitando.**

 **Además, vencer a la poderosa criatura también se sumará a la recompensa y la experiencia adquirida o incluso provocará que una búsqueda en cadena ocurra en el futuro con recompensas únicas y una mejor experiencia.**

"¡Joder! ¿Estás bromeando?" estaba claro como el día que a Ino no le gustaba la situación en absoluto. La chica estaba agotada y, como Hinata, sus reservas de chakra casi rozaban el vacío. Las reservas de Naruto estaban por debajo de la mitad también gracias a sus últimas técnicas. Como era, las cosas no se veían bien.

La pelea había terminado pero otra acababa de comenzar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: ¡sacúdelo!**

"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto gritó y más de una docena de clones surgieron mientras rodeaban a Ino y Hinata. Naruto sabía que los dos estaban débiles, cansados y con poco chakra en este momento. Como era, Naruto sabía que solo él y Hottomaru estarían enfrentando a la criatura. La rubia no dudaba de que Anko intervendría si tenía que hacerlo. Hasta ahora, solo les permitía tratar con escorpiones porque eso era todo lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Este "enemigo poderoso" era una variable invisible y desconocida.

Sin embargo, Naruto siendo Naruto no iba a retroceder en una pelea. Mientras Anko golpeaba su gruesa calavera sobre cómo elegir sus batallas, los viejos hábitos morían con fuerza. Pero Naruto tampoco era alguien que pusiera en peligro a sus amigos y se retiraría si eso significaba que vivieran. " _Vive hoy, lucha mañana"_ , recordó Anko diciéndole.

El pensamiento de repente se convirtió en lo último en su mente cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente. Los cinco se vieron obligados a taparse los ojos cuando una criatura explotó repentinamente fuera de la tierra. La roca y la tierra fueron arrojados alrededor y cubrieron el campo como una tormenta de arena en miniatura.

"¡Gahh!" un grito de dolor se escuchó de repente y los tres Genin sabían que venía de su maestro. Todos gritaron a ella para ver si ella estaba bien solo para verla volando hacia Naruto y estrellarse contra la joven rubia.

"Ow", el chico murmuró ante el repentino impacto del cuerpo de Anko que se estrelló contra él. La suciedad que cegaba su visión y la velocidad con la que todo sucedía obstaculizaban su tiempo de reacción.

"Gracias, Gaki," dijo Anko, pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca al sentir un dolor en su costado, "¡Mierda! ¡Maldita costilla probablemente se magullaba o se rompía!" ella hizo una mueca una vez más. La cosa era rápida y poderosa y, a juzgar por el ataque furtivo que acaba de sacar, también fue inteligente.

"¡Grrrrrr!" el grupo escuchó el gruñido de Hottomaru para ser uno cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo fuerte.

Todos ellos preparados para lo peor, ya que la nube de polvo desapareció. Cuando lo hizo, Naruto y Anko estrecharon sus ojos mientras que Ino y Hinata se ensancharon. La criatura era muy alta, larga y poderosamente construida. Su piel era de un verde apagado mientras que sus garras eran tan negras como el abismo. "¿Un lagarto?" era la mejor forma en que Ino podría describirlo.

Su descripción de la criatura era acertada. Apenas algunas diferencias, antes de ellos era de hecho una criatura como lagarto. Naruto no se molestó en correr ningún riesgo y usó **Observe** on the best. Una parte de él deseó no haberlo hecho cuando el grupo vio los resultados.

 **Mutación desconocida de Chakra: Desconocida - ¿Lv 35?**

 **HP: 4700?**

 **CP: 1500?**

 **STR: 154?**

 **VIT: 157?**

 **DEX: 129?**

 **INT: 40?**

 **WIS: 38?**

 **LUK: ¿69?**

 **Defensa: 135?**

 **Beneficio especial:**

 **? :?**

 **Beneficios:**

 **? :?**

 **? :?**

 **? :?**

 **Efecto de estado:**

 **? :?**

 **Descripción:** Un lagarto de monitor muy grande que busca una mutación de chakra. No se sabe mucho acerca de este salvaje lagarto devorador de carne, aparte de que no debe tratarse a la ligera. Su piel áspera le ofrece protección contra muchas formas de ataque, sin embargo; su piel es mucho más suave en su estómago y por lo tanto más vulnerable. A pesar de su tamaño increíble, esta criatura es bastante rápida, capaz de enterrarse bajo tierra en segundos, y alberga una serie de armas peligrosas y letales como su mordisco, garras y cola. Por alguna razón u otra, aunque hay algo más extraño sobre esta mutación de chakra que otros. ¿Porqué es eso?

 **EXP Obtuvo:?**

 **Gotas:?,?,?**

"Oh, mierda", a Naruto no le gustó nada. Especialmente porque la maldita cosa tenía una multitud de signos de interrogación sobre sus estadísticas y sus beneficios. Era similar a la ventana de estado de Anko en cierto modo y Naruto sabía que esto no era un buen augurio para ninguno de ellos.

Mientras miraba a la bestia, Naruto se preguntó si deberían retirarse. Había esperado un enemigo poderoso pero no uno que estuviera diez niveles más alto que el Jefe Escorpión. Tampoco era lo mismo que enfrentar al Legion Zombie. Mientras que el Jefe Zombie era lento, estúpido y un blanco que caminaba para sus ataques, Naruto tuvo la clara impresión de que este no sería el caso. Si estuviera en mejor forma y tuviera más chakra, sería diferente. Su **HP** todavía era bastante alto y gracias a su visita frecuente a Zombie Dungeon y su **título de Master Zombie Slayer** , tenía un montón de **pociones de salud de grado menor** y tres **pociones de salud de grado medio** para ayudarlo a recuperar la salud perdida. Lástima que se agachó para **Fatigar.**

Mientras miraba a Anko, que miraba a un cansado Ino e Hinata que estaban siendo protegidos por un grupo de clones, Naruto sabía que la mujer estaba pensando si deberían quedarse o no. "Gaki. Creo que ..."

 **¡REPELE EL PODEROSO FOE PARA LIMPIAR EL DUNGEON!**

"... Bueno, eso es conveniente", la escuchó murmurar. "Gaki, ¿qué tenemos que hacer para repelerlo?" ella preguntó.

"Si se parece a los juegos que he jugado, tenemos que bajar su salud por debajo del cincuenta por ciento o más", le informó Naruto.

El instructor Jonin del Equipo Ocho asintió antes de mirar a sus otros estudiantes, "¡Ino, Hinata, ustedes dos nos dan fuego de cobertura!" Anko silenciosamente maldijo que Midori no estaba con ellos en este momento. Mientras que la serpiente era fiel a Anko, ella no estaba con sus veinticuatro, veintiocho, como muchos creían, y ocasionalmente dejaba de hacer lo suyo. " _Habla de la puta suerte",_ si Midori hubiera estado aquí, la pelea habría terminado de forma rápida y fácil.

"¡Hotto, quédate con ellos!" él ordenó y consiguió un ladrido como respuesta. Aunque más fuertes que ellos, aún más en su estado transformado, los ataques de Hottomaru eran puramente físicos en este momento. Incluso con él siendo mejor en la habilidad y con su **Habilidad de pecado voraz** que le permitió drenar chakra de otro ser, la criatura era poderosa. ¿Pararía una buena pelea? Naruto no dudaba que lo haría y se lastimaría mucho en el proceso. Por el momento era mejor que cuidara de Ino y Hinata hasta que recuperaran su fuerza.

"¡De acuerdo, hagámoslo, gaki!" Anko declaró antes de cargar estratégicamente a la criatura a velocidades que Naruto no podía igualar. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo al único hombre del equipo y pronto siguió justo detrás de ella. La criatura misma lanzó un siseo fuerte y vicioso antes de que también se les cargara. Sus afiladas garras, fácilmente del tamaño de una guadaña si no más grande, estaban cavando en el suelo y dejando trincheras a su paso cuando se dirigía hacia ellas.

Anko se agachó bajo un golpe de garra con facilidad y luego saltó cuando la mordió. La mujer se elevó sobre su espalda y lanzó una descarga de shuriken atada con sus venenos personales con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Desafortunadamente, el shuriken tuvo poco o ningún efecto ya que la mayoría rebotó en su piel. Anko aterrizó en una formación rocosa cercana y se vio obligada a esquivar cuando la lagartija usó su cola para enviar varios cantos rodados en su dirección. La mujer no dudó que fue hecho como represalia por el truco que ella tiró.

De acuerdo, Anko no era la persona más dotada físicamente en comparación con otras como Gai, Asuma y Kakashi, pero al menos pensó que sería suficiente para cortar a la criatura, " _Supongo que necesito un poco de entrenamiento por mi cuenta_ " _._

Una parte de ella también sabía que si el sello no estaba sobre ella o si ella accedía a ella, su fuerza aumentaría hasta el punto de que cortar a la criatura sería un juego de niños. Incluso si tuviera algún deseo de usar el poder oscuro del sello, debido a cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo usó, acceder a ese poder sería muy difícil. " _Creo que tengo que conformarme_ ", pensó antes de prepararse rápidamente para su próximo movimiento. Mientras que la criatura era muy rápida, Anko sabía que era más rápida.

Mientras Anko se preparaba, Naruto creó varios clones y cargó contra la criatura con su espada fuera de su funda. La lagartija, sin embargo; conoció a los clones apresurados antes de que de repente realizara un giro y saliera con su cola. Varios de los clones fueron destruidos en el proceso mientras que otros lograron esquivarlo a tiempo. Pero incluso entonces, unos pocos fueron rápidamente destruidos o forzados a continuar esquivando mientras continuaba su asalto. Si bien su DEX era más bajo que el suyo, Naruto sabía que probablemente era más rápido. El jugador no dudaba que los signos de interrogación ocultaban el verdadero número y la velocidad de la criatura.

Fue por esta razón por la cual Naruto no quería arriesgarse a usar su técnica más poderosa. Lo dejaba vulnerable, usaba una gran cantidad de chakra, y con la velocidad de la criatura podía ser esquivado o detenido fácilmente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de usarlo. "Supongo que es hora de hacer algo de improvisación", respiró antes de poner en marcha su plan.

Naruto cargó contra la criatura lo más rápido que pudo y justo cuando estaba sobre ella, o sobre él, usó el **Zanzo no Jutsu** (Técnica de la **Post-imagen** ) que le enseñó Hayate. La criatura se confundió momentáneamente cuando sintió la falta de comida en sus fauces antes de ser reemplazada por un dolor agudo en su pierna izquierda trasera.

"¡ **Gigetsu no Mai** (danza de la luna falsa)!" Declaró Naruto y sonrió mientras finalmente sacaba sangre. La técnica que había usado no era la más poderosa pero era efectiva. Funcionó en el principio de fintas y contraataques. En este caso, dejar que la criatura creyera que estaba atacando un punto específico antes de evadir su ataque y luego atacar, ya que quedó vulnerable.

" **Ryoku Boku** (Power Strike)! **Ryoku Boku** (Power Strike)! **Ryoku Boku** (Power Strike)!" Naruto declaró una y otra vez y continuó atacando a la apendice lesionada. Con su piel áspera y dura no fue fácil. Naruto comparó la acción como la de alguien que corta un árbol con una cuchilla sin filo. Mientras trataba de recibir otro golpe, Naruto se vio obligado a cruzar los brazos antes de que lo enviaran a navegar por el aire. El chico gruñó ruidosamente y vio que, a pesar de bloquear el poderoso golpe de la garra, todavía tenía un 237 decente de su HP. Perdiendo otros 179 cuando se estrelló contra una formación rocosa.

"Ow", gruñó ante el dolor. Le quedaba poco tiempo para atender su herida cuando la criatura se acercaba rápidamente a él una vez más. Mientras se preparaba para atacar, Naruto fue forzado a esquivar cuando un gran globo de saliva viscosa fue disparado desde su boca. Pronto fue recibido con el sonido y el olor de la roca chisporroteante que se estaba derritiendo a un ritmo asombroso. " _¿En serio? ¿Qué diablos es con las habilidades corrosivas que me enfrenta?_ "

Mientras se preparaba para esquivar el siguiente ataque de la criatura, Naruto vio una miríada de serpientes que se deslizaban y siseaban hacia la abominación del gigantesco lagarto a velocidades aterradoras. Muchos nunca llegaron al objetivo previsto, pero otros lo hicieron y procedieron a envolverse alrededor de las piernas del lagarto. Naruto no sabía qué pensar del plan. Las serpientes no durarían mucho tiempo contra la criatura, y su teoría fue probada correcta mientras la miraba morder, madura, comer varias de las serpientes para liberarse.

" **Katon: ¡Ryuka no Jutsu** (lanzamiento de fuego: técnica de dragón de fuego)!" Naruto vio como las llamas se precipitaban repentinamente a lo largo de las serpientes antes de que se encontrara con el enemigo y sus patas superiores se incendiaron en el proceso. La criatura se revolvió violentamente mientras intentaba liberarse de las llamas que lamían su carne. Si bien la piel áspera lo protegió, las llamas aún podrían quemarlo y hacer que el área sea más vulnerable al ataque.

"¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Consíguelo mientras está distraído!" Anko ordenó mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

"No tienes que decirmelo dos veces", le dijo Naruto y con qué clones se mantuvieron cargados contra la bestia una vez más.

Mientras atacaban a la criatura, Ino frunció el ceño cuando vio a su compañero de equipo y maestro desatar técnicas y ataques coordinados contra la bestia. La niña sabía que tanto Anko como Naruto eran mucho más fuertes que ella. Con Anko era un hecho dado que ella era una Jonin, pero Ino tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Naruto era mucho más fuerte que ella. Aunque era cierto que había mejorado mucho sus habilidades en los siguientes meses, Ino no pensó que hubieran mejorado tanto, " _Todavía no puedo creer que haya pasado de Dead Last a este en tan poco tiempo. Y aquí estoy siendo tratada como la maldita damisela en apuros_ " _,_ se sintió inútil e Ino lo odió.

Un par de semanas atrás a ella no le habría importado ser así, especialmente si Sasuke estaba involucrado. Mucho de eso se había ido con Anko literalmente superando esa actitud de su cabeza. Oh, Ino no era tan mala como las otras fangirls como lo había sido ... habilidades decentes para respaldarse y todo. Pero su mentalidad de confiar en un héroe o alguien para salvarla había quedado destrozada. Mientras Ino dice que Sasuke se quedó, la chica sabía que no podía confiar únicamente en los demás. Ino era ferozmente independiente, pero sus emociones nublaron su juicio como la mayoría en ese momento.

"Ino-san, tenemos que hacer algo", dijo Hinata. El Hyuga miró a los dos con admiración y envidia. Admiración porque Naruto se había vuelto tan fuerte y lo estaba haciendo tan bien y envidia porque estaba siendo protegida y no estaba haciendo mucho para ayudar. La antigua heredera del clan Hyuga no quería ser inútil. Durante tanto tiempo ella luchó, y todavía lo hizo en ocasiones, pero Hinata no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que eso pusiera a su equipo en peligro. Siendo parte de un equipo, especialmente con el que más admiraba, ella había terminado con ser vista como débil.

Ino miró a Hinata y la heredera Yamanaka notó una pequeña chispa de la que usualmente carecía el tímido alhelí. Aunque inicialmente estaba aturdida, Ino asintió con la cabeza a su compañera de equipo. Ino no iba a pararse y tampoco hacer nada. "Bien, ustedes síganme. Hinata, esto es lo que necesito que hagan".

Cuando los dos se fueron para poner en marcha su plan, Anko y Naruto continuaron atacando y atacando a la criatura. Actualmente se sumergió bajo tierra y Anko maldijo una vez más. " _Si Midori fuera ella, ella eliminaría esa cosa_ ", pensó antes de arrojar varios kunai atados con etiquetas explosivas y hacer que el túnel colapsara. El Jonin dudó que dañaría a la criatura, pero al menos la desaceleraría o impediría que la usara nuevamente.

Naruto por su parte trató de detectar la ubicación de la criatura con su Habilidad de Detección. Hasta el momento, no estaba teniendo mucha suerte y tomó nota mental para mejorar la habilidad una vez hecho esto.

"¡GHHHAAARRRR!"

Naruto y Anko vieron como la rugiente criatura estalló repentinamente en el suelo. La acción levanta otra pequeña tormenta de polvo y envía rocas volando en varias direcciones. Los clones que Naruto tenía con él fueron posteriormente destruidos y / o expulsados con dureza de la bestia. Naruto tuvo poco tiempo para prepararse antes de que la criatura le cerrara la boca llena de dagas.

Solo para que sienta una enorme cantidad de dolor a causa de la explosión que recibió el clon. El verdadero Naruto caído al que la criatura había atado la cola lo miró con una sonrisa de mierda mientras se retorcía de dolor. La sangre era visible desde su boca y varios dientes estaban astillados o faltaban. El rubio deseaba que el clon tuviera suficiente chakra para terminar la pelea, pero con la baja cantidad de chakra que tenía el resultado no era tan letal como podría haber sido. Sin embargo, no dudó que doliera como el infierno.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa pronto se fue cuando la criatura comenzó a adquirir un amenazante resplandor rojo. Sus músculos se hincharon ligeramente y algunos de los cortes que había silbado se evaporaron como si estuvieran curados. Su boca ensangrentada parecía, aunque todavía sangrando y desagradable, tenía notablemente menos sangre saliendo de ella. "¡ _Me estás cagando!"_

A Anko por su parte tampoco le gustaba esto. El ex alumno de Orochimaru nunca antes había visto a un jinchuriki en acción, pero había escuchado historias sobre ellos. Si ella recordaba que actualmente la acción de tocar el poder de un Biju le dio a uno un impulso en defensa, velocidad de potencia, y les permitió la capacidad de realizar acciones que de otro modo no podrían. Aunque no era un jinchuriki, el parpadeo rojo y amenazante brillo alrededor de la criatura era similar a las peleas que había escuchado y Anko estaba cansada. Pero Anko también notó algo más.

"¿ _Es una mueca de dolor?_ " Cierto que mientras la criatura se veía más fuerte, también parecía que estaba dolorida a juzgar por la forma en que actuaba. Anko tuvo poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre si esto era bueno o no, ya que la tierra detrás de la criatura se levantó. Desde allí, un **Escorpión gigante se** aferró a la pierna del lagarto y procedió a pinchar su aguijón repetidamente en su piel. La acción provocó un gruñido de molestia, dolor y enojo cuando el lagarto trató de romper o arrojarse al insecto.

"¡BARRKK!" apenas había girado la cabeza, la criatura fue saludada con la forma giratoria de **Daitsuga** (Great Over Fang) de **Hottomaru** . Con la garra del ninken encendida, la acción le permitió aterrizar un corte profundo sobre el ojo y la cara de la criatura. Sacando sangre y haciéndola aullar ante la sensación de ardor y ardor.

Sin embargo, los ninken no se detuvieron y procedieron a saltar sobre la espalda de la lagartija, y empezaron a atormentarla y atacarla con todas sus fuerzas. La lagartija, incapaz de alcanzar Hottomaru o el escorpión, corcoveó como un caballo salvaje en un intento de arrojarlos de su persona.

" **Shotei** (Palm Bottom)!" Anko miró aturdida cuando Hinata golpeó la pierna donde el escorpión se aferraba como si nada. Jonin siguió observándola mientras se pegaba una vez más, y otra vez, antes de que la pierna de la criatura se quedara flácida y se agitara como un pez fuera del agua.

"¡GHHHAAARRRR!" la criatura rugió violentamente girando lo mejor que pudo, usando todas sus fuerzas para librarse de la plaga que la estaba dañando. Hinata fue golpeado primero y enviado volando hacia una formación rocosa. Afortunadamente, Naruto la atrapó justo a tiempo, pero la fuerza aún los obligó a golpear las rocas.

El **Escorpión gigante** fue arrojado a un árbol, pero en ese momento Ino había abandonado su agarre sobre la criatura cuando la tensión se hizo demasiado para ella. Ino realmente se había esforzado por mantener el control de la criatura ya que era difícil de manipular en comparación con el **Drone Scorpion** . Estaba completamente exhausta por el momento.

Sin embargo, Hottomaru continuó desafiando el intento del lagarto de evitarlo. Los ninken transformados no tenían intención de dejar que la criatura dañara su mochila y se hundiera en sus dientes y clavara aún más en la piel de la criatura. La lagartija no tendría nada de eso, ya que rodó sobre su espalda y se revolcó en algunas rocas. La acción lastima a los ninken y debilita su agarre lo suficiente como para que sea expulsado de su espalda. Hottomaru aterrizó tembloroso en el suelo y volvió a su forma más pequeña justo cuando el lagarto estaba casi sobre él.

" **Ninpo: Dokkaso** (Arte Ninja: Garra del Lustre Tóxico)!"

Un látigo verde amarillento vil y mortal navegó por el aire mientras se dirigía hacia la lagartija. Como un cuchillo candente que corta la mantequilla caliente, la técnica se comió fácilmente en la carne de la criatura y dejó varias picaduras desagradables a su paso. Las mordeduras dañinas lo hicieron perder el foco y se perdió por completo las ninken.

De ida y vuelta, Anko azotó a la criatura con su técnica venenosa. Ni una sola vez dejó de asaltar a la criatura que amenazaba a sus alumnos. Con un latigazo final, la técnica quitó una sección de la cola de la criatura y la hizo temblar y rodar. El resplandor rojo apareció una vez más y causó que la criatura se estremeciera y gemiera de dolor.

 **¡USTED ÉXITO EN REPELER EL PODEROSO FOE!**

Mientras ella aterrizaba, Anko resopló y junto con su equipo observaron cómo el lagarto herido siseaba enojado con ellos antes de que cojeara fuera del área tan rápido como pudiera. La criatura había sido dura y Anko se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta al pelear en lugar de atacarlo en el campo de batalla. Hinata tuvo algunas lesiones decentes gracias al severo latigazo causado por la cola de esa cosa. Podría haber sido peor si Naruto no hubiera acudido en su ayuda. Ino parecía agotada y lista para saltar. No se necesitó un genio para saber que ella se esforzó en controlar al escorpión.

Naruto y Hottomaru lucían peor y la mujer sabía que las heridas de esta última habrían sido peores si no hubiera interferido. Incluso entonces, Anko supo que era su técnica lo que salvó el día. La kunoichi pelirroja estaba agradecida de que Naruto le hubiera dado la técnica hace tantos meses. Había resultado muy útil en la lucha ya que comía en la carne de la criatura y cortaba la cola de la cosa. En última instancia, el **Dokkas ō** fue el factor decisivo para ganar la pelea.

"¿Estais bien?" Anko preguntó y recibió una ronda de gemidos por todas partes, "Sí, ustedes están bien", se rió entre dientes. Mirando hacia el jefe de la mazmorra, Anko vio el cuerpo desaparecer en una lluvia de partículas. Al ver varios objetos tirados en el suelo, se dirigió hacia ellos y agarró cada pieza del artículo que apareció. Aparte de la llave y varias piezas de la placa del escorpión, Anko no pudo hacer la cabeza ni las colas de los objetos. Con Naruto siendo el experto, ella los trajo hacia el grupo y Gentle los colocó en el suelo.

"Trabaja tu magia, Gaki. ¿Qué conseguimos?" ella le preguntó y Naruto partió al usar **Observe** en los artículos. A través de él pudieron ver exactamente cuáles eran los artículos.

 **Clave de cola de púas**

 **Efecto de estado: desbloquea el cofre del tesoro de nueve del área de entrenamiento**

 **Descripción: Una llave que tiene forma de aguijón de cola de escorpión.**

"¡Dulce!" las tres kunoichi escucharon el grito de Naruto y se arriesgaron a adivinar que el objeto era bueno. "Los cofres del tesoro generalmente tienen una gran cantidad de dinero y otras cosas buenas también", aunque ahora presentaba un pequeño problema. Dividir el dinero era bastante fácil, pero ¿quién iba a obtener qué?

"¿Que son estos?" Ino preguntó mientras sostenía un par de artículos que miraban el guantelete.

 **Dakatsu no Kamu (Dakatsu's Bite) Calidad rara**

 **Arma de armadura / puño**

 **Durabilidad 75/75**

 **A primera vista, es un guante aparentemente modesto sin características o capacidades extraordinarias aparte de su protección decente. Sin embargo, lleva su nombre por una razón, ya que el arma con garras permite un agarre excepcional y doloroso. Además, ocultos en los guanteletes hay dos pares de cuchillas que pueden saltar repentinamente y golpear a un enemigo. La acción es repentina y deja al oponente con poco o nada de tiempo para reaccionar. Las cuchillas no son las únicas cosas de las que preocuparse, ya que liberan un veneno corrosivo que destruye la armadura y la carne por igual.**

 **Poder de ataque: 37-51**

 **Requisitos: Maestría de Taijutsu de la Academia Avanzada**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: +5 STR, 15% de aumento en la efectividad hacia Taijutsu, +20 de defensa, libera veneno corrosivo**

Anko lanzó un agudo silbido mientras ella y su equipo leían la descripción. Ciertamente fue impresionante por decir lo menos. Pero suplicaba la pregunta sobre quién iba a tomarlo. "Estás pasando esto, gaki," le informó Anko y Naruto se encogió de hombros. Mientras que ella vio que estaba un poco molesto por no conseguirlo, habría mejores armas en el futuro. Naruto ya tenía un arma también con su Uchigatana para poder pasar esta en su mente. Que se fue, Ino y Hinata, y Anko personalmente no le importó el arma.

" _Entonces, ¿cuál de ustedes lo entiende_ ?" la opción más lógica era Hinata, por supuesto, ya que su clan se especializaba en Taijutsu y ese arma solo complementaría su estilo de lucha. Pero al mismo tiempo, Anko estaba tratando de evitar que se especializaran demasiado en un campo en particular. El Puño suave de Hinata ya era mortal y solo se haría más fuerte a medida que mejorara. Agregarle el arma lo haría más efectivo pero al mismo tiempo también era algo predecible. Ella estaba tratando de hacer que se ramificaran por una razón después de todo.

"Congratz, Blondie, son tuyos", Ino estaba atónita, ya que honestamente pensó que Anko se los habría dado a Hinata.

"¿Por qué yo?" Ino preguntó mientras recibía las armas.

"Un Hyuga con un arma de taijutsu no es realmente original ni impredecible. Sin embargo, una Yamanaka es otra historia".

"Pero el Clan de Hinata-"

"¡Me especializo en Taijutsu, lo sé y el enemigo también lo sabe!" Anko no estaba realmente sorprendida por su reacción. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que Ino y Hinata llegaran a un acuerdo con las habilidades de aprendizaje que en realidad no estaban relacionadas con los clanes de una forma u otra. Años de haber sido enseñados de otra manera no desaparecieron exactamente de la noche a la mañana después de todo. "Tu clan se especializa en ninjutsu y, como resultado, muchos suponen que faltarás en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo cual, lamentablemente, es cierto en cierto sentido".

Los Yamanaka no eran terribles en taijutsu, pero tampoco eran conocidos por eso ni tampoco los más grandes en el arte. Anko lo culpó parcialmente debido a su confianza centenaria en su trabajo en equipo con los Akimichi y Nara. Los Akimichi fueron los bateadores musculares y pesados gracias a sus fortalezas físicas y su ninjutsu que alteraba el cuerpo. Mientras que los Nara eran los estrategas y los que atraparon y capturaron a sus presas que luego permitieron que el Yamanaka se joda con sus mentes. Los Yamanaka fueron los infiltrados cuando oyó que los miembros más dotados podían asumir los modales y hábitos de los cuales se apoderaron casi a la perfección.

"Un ninja es impredecible e inesperado. Después de que termine contigo, tres personas y tus oponentes se quedarán preguntándose qué demonios está pasando", sonrió Anko. "Pero primero tenemos que darles forma. Así que, como dije, llévelos, Blondie".

De mala gana, Ino se puso el guantelete como armas y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que eran muy livianas. "Ojalá vinieran en otro color", murmuró Ino.

"Detalles, detalles. ¿Qué sigue?" Anko preguntó.

"Una receta para el **veneno corrosivo de Scorpion menor** y dos **frascos de veneno de escorpión de grado menor** ", Naruto sabía un poco acerca de los venenos, pero en realidad no estaba tan interesado en aprender nada más que lo básico. "Probablemente sea mejor si tú o Ino los obtuviste", dijo Naruto.

"¿Cómo?"

"Su ventana de estado dice que ustedes dos obtienen un bono de aumento cuando se trata de aprender y usar habilidades basadas en el veneno", explicó Naruto.

"¿De Verdad?" Anko estaba intrigada. La perspectiva de saber para qué serían buenos la ayudaría mucho. "¿Qué más tenemos?"

En lugar de usar **Observe** , Naruto simplemente les dijo que dijeran **Ventana de estado** y que lo vieran por sí mismos. Anko estaba muy sorprendida de ver algunos de los beneficios que ella y sus estudiantes de kunoichi tenían. La ventana de estado de Naruto no estaba visible en ese momento y la mujer sabía que estaba tratando de ocultar su estado de jinchuriki. Aprender demasiado sobre algo tan imposible en un día podría ser abrumador después de todo.

"Hmm, entonces mi corazonada estaba en ti dos", tarareó Anko. Hinata, como sospechaba, se convertiría en la médica del equipo debido a los niveles de control de su chakra y las ventajas que tenía. A Anko no le importaba en absoluto el efecto de estado de **Mild-Diffidence** y planeaba deshacerse de la maldita cosa lo mejor que pudiera. Anko tendría que ser paciente, ya que no iba a ser un proceso fácil o rápido. Pero sabía que ayudarla a aprender una habilidad en la que sería buena. Fue una situación de ganar-ganar ya que los médicos eran una parte valiosa del equipo. " _Incluso con esa cosa, ella todavía se las arregló para resistir y enfrentar esa cosa de frente_ ", hizo que se preguntara cómo sería sin eso.

Ino notó que también podría ser una médica, en cierta medida, más como una copia de seguridad, pero su don y fortaleza sería más hacia los venenos, la seducción y la infiltración. Lo que significaba que tendría que mejorar el entrenamiento de la niña en taijutsu y perfeccionar sus cualidades más femeninas. Gran parte de las ventajas de las niñas imitaban a las de Anko, por lo que el líder del Equipo Ocho podría enseñarle más que a los demás. Anko no creía en el favoritismo, pero sabía cómo jugar con la mano que le dieron.

"Naruto-kun ... ¿para qué son estos puntos de estadísticas?" Hinata preguntó.

"Eso es simple. Algunas acciones que hagas aumentarán tus estadísticas, pero puede tomar un tiempo hacerlo. Los puntos de estadísticas suceden cuando subes de nivel o puedes ganar como recompensa de misión, y puedes usarlos para aumentar cualquiera de tus estadísticas. Los uso principalmente en mi WIS para mejorar el control de mi chakra ", informó a sus compañeros.

"El gaki tenía uno de los peores controles que alguien tenía sobre su chakra que jamás haya visto. No es el mejor en este momento, pero no está tan mal como antes", la mujer tendía a idealizar las cosas un poco, pero en este caso Naruto tuvo que estar de mala gana de acuerdo con Anko con esto.

"Así que básicamente los pones donde te faltaba", dijo Ino y Naruto asintió. Él los había asignado a otros lugares también, pero era más o menos el caso. Tener una tonelada de chakra era bueno y tener una buena cantidad de control significaba que podía usar el mínimo indispensable y también tenía poco o ningún desperdicio en el chakra. "Por lo que estoy viendo, WIS y DEX son el menor de nuestros problemas, mientras que todo lo demás lo es," Ino frunció el ceño y se preguntó dónde exactamente debería asignar sus Puntos de Estadísticas.

"Por ahora ponlos a todos en tu VIT, Blondie. Lo mismo pasa contigo, Ojos pálidos", ordenó Anko. Por el momento, Ino tenía el HP más bajo de todos ellos, con Hinata poco después de ella. Sus dos niveles de chakra tampoco eran los mejores, Ino una vez más era el más bajo, pero Anko preferiría que sus alumnos tuvieran más grupos de salud y niveles de resistencia que un grupo de chakras en este momento.

Haciendo lo que se le indicó, y siendo mostrado por Naruto, Ino y Hinata pronto se sintieron menos cansadas al confirmar su asignación de estadísticas. Cansado y cansado aún pero no tanto, "Eso fue extraño, pero ..."

"¿Buen derecho?" Ino le preguntó a su compañero compañero de equipo kunoichi. Hinata solo pudo asentir con la extraña sensación extraña.

"Te acostumbras," sonrió Naruto y pronto tuvo un brillo en sus ojos, "Ahora, vamos a buscar el cofre del tesoro".

Encontrar el cofre no había sido tan difícil. Al igual que las otras veces, tenía que encontrar los cofres, este estaba ubicado cerca de la salida de la mazmorra. Por supuesto, tuvieron que luchar contra algunos escorpiones en el camino. La mayoría de ellos habían sido atendidos por Anko o Naruto por lo cansados y débiles que eran Ino y Hinata. Pero incluso con la resistencia y la resistencia formidables de Naruto, el grupo sabía que se estaba presionando a sí mismo. Tener que luchar la mayor parte de la batalla y dos jefes con muchas técnicas de drenaje de chakra que le hacen eso a una persona.

Pero ni una sola vez Naruto se quejó, especialmente cuando abrieron el cofre del tesoro. En el interior había un rio de 60,000 cajones que se dividió en cuatro direcciones. Como resultado, cada miembro del Equipo Ocho, menos Hottomaru por supuesto, recibió un decente 15,000 ryo en el proceso.

En el interior también habían sido dos pergaminos. Uno era **Habilidades Básicas y Antídotos** que le habían dado a Ino, mientras que el otro era una técnica común pero efectiva conocida como **Ninpo: Dokugiri** (Ninja Art: Poison Mist). Una vez más, la técnica se le había dado a Ino, ya que con sus ventajas era lógico.

 **¡Tu habilidad "Observar" se ha nivelado en 1!**

 **¡Felicitaciones por haber "dominado" la habilidad de observar!**

 **Observe** : Lv. MAX. Esta habilidad permite al usuario ver el HP máximo del objetivo, CP máximo, rango, cantidad de dinero, su historial, afinidad elemental, la técnica más utilizada y mucha otra información. Ahora también se puede usar en elementos como armas, armaduras y rollos. Su habilidad actual le permite mostrar la información que ha leído sobre el individuo y permite que se vea aún más información. Su nivel de habilidad actual ahora le permite ver a través de **Genjutsu** básico y el **Henge** de individuos 'quince niveles adicionales más altos que usted. Las personas con brechas de niveles enormes tendrán un signo de interrogación en lugar de números, pero ahora puede ver información sobre sus beneficios.

"Dulce", Naruto disfrutó especialmente con las características adicionales de la técnica. Pero el humor del chico cambió cuando vio a Hinata.

"Lo siento, Pale Eyes", Anko se sintió mal de que Hinata no hubiera recibido nada más que el dinero. A decir verdad, dudaba de que la niña lo necesitara porque su padre era el jefe del clan y probablemente ya tenía una buena cantidad de dinero.

"Está bien, Anko-sensei," la tranquilizó Hinata. A decir verdad, la joven se había sentido un poco decepcionada por no haber conseguido nada.

"Ah, no es gran cosa, Hinata," Hyuga ligeramente derrotada miró a Naruto sonriendo. "Hay toneladas de mazmorras por ahí y apostaré que seguramente habrá algo que te convenga".

"El gaki tiene razón, Ojos pálidos. Tarde o temprano conseguirás algo", sonrió Anko y jaló a la niña en un abrazo. "No te preocupes. Las cosas buenas llegan a los que esperan como dicen".

"H ... Hai!" Hinata asintió y su humor, incluso si era leve, se animó ante las palabras de consuelo.

"Primero, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Gaki, llévanos a casa!" el chico no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y posteriormente gritó una orden antes de que cada uno de ellos volviera a la versión mundana de Training Ground Nine.

"Uf", tanto Ino como Hinata gruñeron. "Eso apestaba. Pequeña advertencia la próxima vez, Naruto," Ino gruñó antes de poner su cabeza entre sus piernas. Los otros tres miembros del Equipo Ocho esperaron unos minutos antes de que Ino y Hinata se sintieran bien para moverse nuevamente. Una vez que estuvieron listos, Anko ordenó a su equipo que se dirigieran a la Torre Hokage para entregar el informe. Luego ella decidió que lo llamarían un día.

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia la oficina del Hokage, el Equipo Ocho pasó junto a varios Jonin y sus respectivos equipos. Todos ellos eran equipos más antiguos que habían existido por más de un año más o menos y muchos parecían desconcertados por el estado en el que se encontraban.

"¡Yosh, Anko-san!"

" _¡Oh, mierda! ¡De todos los tiempos podridos!"_ Anko se quejó y maldijo su podrida suerte. La mujer realmente no quería lidiar con esto ahora mismo, "Oye, ¿qué pasa, Gai?"

"¡No mucho, mi joven amigo!" el excéntrico maestro virtuoso taijutsu de Konoha le sonrió a la mujer antes de dirigir su atención al Genin, "¡Oho! ¡Así que los rumores de que tienes un equipo son verdad!" él sonrió.

"Sip, todavía están mojados detrás de las orejas y todavía necesitan un poco de puesta a punto, pero llegarán allí eventualmente. Equipo Ocho, este es Maito Gai. Él es el principal experto y maestro de Taijutsu de Konoha. Demonios, probablemente en todos No Kuni. Gai, este es el Equipo Ocho. Son Gaki, Blondie y Pales Eyes ".

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru ladró al ser excluido.

"Oh, sí, y eso es Poochie-gaki".

"¡Grrr!"

"Tenemos nombres, ya sabes", Ino y Naruto se quedaron sin expresión cuando la mujer se encogió de hombros. Deja que Anko los presente por sus apodos.

"Soy Yamanaka Ino, esa es Hyuga Hinata, esa es Hottomaru, y esa idiota es Uzumaki Naruto," sonrió mientras su compañera de equipo la miraba por el comentario idiota.

"Ah, sí, el bromista residente de Konoha", asintió Gai. El hombre había visto algunas de las bromas del niño en ocasiones y pensó que habían sido creativos por decir lo menos.

"¿Tienes un problema con mis travesuras, **Gekimayu-sensei** (Maestro de Cejas Intensas)?" Naruto estaba un poco a la defensiva. Mientras Gai parpadeaba ante el nombre que le dieron.

" _¡Baka!_ " Ino sabía que Naruto era lento a veces, pero esto se estaba llevando el pastel. No importa cuán sincero sea el nombre. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disculparse y reprenderlo, tanto Anko como Gai estallaron en carcajadas.

"¿Gekimayu? Eso es nuevo", el hombre se rió entre dientes para sorpresa de Naruto.

" _¿Diablos?_ " Ino creyó que el hombre se enojaría, no se reiría. El mundo ninja estaba lleno de bichos raros, al parecer.

"Di, Gai, ¿dónde está tu equipo?" Anko preguntó. "No murieron por excesos, ¿verdad? Realmente me gustó Tenten".

"No, mis gloriosos estudiantes están fuera hoy. La última vez que escuché de Lee fue sobre Konoha. Empezó hace una hora, así que debería estar en la vuelta cincuenta y cuatro por ahora", reflexionó mientras los ojos de Ino y Naruto amenazaban con sobresalir.

"¡ _Cincuenta vueltas alrededor de Konoha en una hora!"_ la idea de un Genin capaz de hacer eso era una locura en sus mentes. Naruto se consideraba fuerte y tenía una resistencia inmensa en comparación con otros Genin, pero incluso dudaba de que fuera capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo el personaje de Lee.

" _Tengo que mejorar mi entrenamiento_ ", pensó. Si hubiera personas cercanas a su edad que fueran capaces de hacer tal cosa, entonces Naruto sabía que otros alcanzarían el título de Hokage antes que él.

"Tenten dirige su tienda familiar y Neji creo que está en el complejo de Hyuga", dijo y ni él ni Anko se perdieron la forma en que Anuga, Hyuga Genin, se estremece ante la mención de su nombre. " _Así que esta es la antigua heredera del clan y primo de Neji_ " _,_ Gai no era el individuo más astuto del mundo, pero era bastante perspicaz y atento.

El hombre había oído hablar sobre el primo de su estudiante, después de haberla visto en el extraño momento y todo lo demás. El hombre frunció el ceño internamente, ya que la chica que tenía delante no tenía la arrogancia ni la arrogancia que tenían la mayoría de los miembros de la familia principal. Era evidente por la forma en que se movía y se ponía de pie que carecía de confianza y tenía algo de equipaje emocional. No se parecía en nada a lo que Neji había mencionado antes: " _Incluso ahora su enojo todavía nubla su juicio_ ", pensó antes de apartar los pensamientos.

"Bueno, me voy a ver cómo le está yendo a Lee, Anko-san. Disfruta enseñando", dijo y le dio a la mujer su conocida "pose de tipo agradable". Para asombro de Naruto e Ino, la pose incluía un pulgar hacia arriba , guiñando un ojo y sonriendo con dientes tan blancos que emiten un "ping" proverbial.

Mientras se alejaba en un borrón, Naruto e Ino se quedaron atónitos e inmóviles, "¿Eso siempre sucede?"

"Créeme, he visto algo mucho peor", Anko se estremeció ante el horrible recuerdo. "No te confundas, Gai es un extraño pato", y eso era extremadamente ligero, "pero el hombre es fácilmente uno de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha. Su taijutsu es aterrador y no tiene igual en Hi no Kuni," Anko no sabía la verdadera extensión del poder del hombre, pero Anko supuso que sería devastador si el hombre se fuera por completo.

Continuando con su viaje original a la oficina del Hokage, Anko informó a la secretaria y solo necesitaba esperar menos de diez segundos antes de que se les permitiera entrar. "El Equipo Ocho está de regreso de su misión, Hokage-sama," Hiruzen estaba a punto de felicitarlos, pero eso fue antes de que viera a Anko sonriente, cortada y magullada, saludando al anciano líder de la aldea.

Hiruzen simplemente se golpeó los ojos, una vez y luego dos veces antes de tomar una respiración profunda y luego procedió a frotar sus sienes. Hiruzen intentó sofocar la migraña que sabía que iba a mostrarse lo mejor que podía. "Anko, ¿te importaría decirme por qué tu equipo parece que entraron en un campo de batalla?" el hombre exageró pero la escena anterior hablaba por sí misma.

Naruto y Hottomaru estaban harapientos y parecían haber tomado lo peor a juzgar por los cortes y hematomas que Hiruzen vio en la cara del niño. También observó que, a pesar de que el primero era conocido por su resistencia, el niño tenía una gran cantidad de sudor y su respiración parecía rápida. Ino y Hinata parecían estar listas para la quilla y también tenían una cantidad decente de cortes y moretones. Desde la aparición del Equipo Ocho, Hiruzen pensó que habían pasado por una picadora de carne.

"Bueno ..." dijo arrastrando las palabras, "puede haber sido un poco difícil", Anko se rió un poco y tenía una mirada tímida adornando su rostro. "¡Pero en el lado positivo salimos más fuertes que nunca!"

"¡ _Habla por ti mismo_ , _Anko-sensei!_ " Pensaron los tres Genin.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Nada de lo que un viaje rápido al hospital no arreglará", sonrió Anko, pero hizo una mueca ligeramente y le apretó el costado con más fuerza. Hiruzen supuso que la mujer lucía una costilla fracturada o rota en ese momento. Definitivamente estaba haciendo un trabajo horrible ocultándolo pero excelente para suprimir el dolor. "... Ya veo. En cualquier caso, su equipo hizo un buen trabajo al deshacerse de esos escorpiones. A partir de ahora, el área de entrenamiento puede utilizarse una vez más para el entrenamiento. Si ocurriera otro evento como este, ¿cree que su equipo estará listo? capaz de llevarlo a cabo? "

"Malditamente lo sabes", Anko sonrió e hizo una mueca una vez más. "No hay dolor, no hay ganancia es mi lema".

" _¿Cuántos lemas malditos tiene ella?_ " Ino, Naruto e Hiruzen pensaron simultáneamente. Aunque el Genin no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con que Anko ciertamente estaba a la altura del aspecto doloroso del dicho. "Lagarto Freaking. Ojalá le pateara el culo".

"¿Lagartija?" Hiruzen preguntó: "¿Creí que te había enviado a tratar con una infestación de escorpión?"

"Sí, es posible que nos encontremos con un pequeño inconveniente al final de la misión", dijo Anko.

"Explicar", Anko reconoció el tono de Hiruzen como uno que dejaba poco para la discusión. Durante el siguiente ratito, Anko explicó lo que ocurrió durante la misión con vívidos detalles. Hiruzen, por su parte, permaneció impasible mientras escuchaba al recién ascendido Jonin y nunca dijo una palabra mientras la mujer contaba la historia.

Cuando Anko terminó el resumen de la misión, Hiruzen lanzó un profundo suspiro y Anko no podía decir si algo así era bueno o malo. "¿Entonces lo saben?"

"Acerca de la habilidad del gaki, sí", le informó Anko. Aunque Hiruzen sabía que Anko no estaría delante de él si les contaba sobre el Abismo sin su permiso. Incluso con los sellos, cuantos menos supieran sobre la misteriosa y elusiva organización, mejor. Lo mismo fue para la habilidad de Naruto. Hiruzen haría un punto para dar el sello de Mito para ayudar a evitar que la información les sea arrebatada por la fuerza.

"Aunque lo lograste, deseé que la misión terminara en mejores términos y sin arriesgar la seguridad de otros", aquí envió una mirada a Anko y Naruto y ambos se estremecieron. Sin embargo, Hiruzen también sabía de dónde venía Anko cuando tomó su decisión. En el mundo ninja, uno necesitaba adaptarse a cualquier situación que se presentara. Fue o bien morir o morir. "Pero, por otro lado, el Equipo 8 sí logró su primera misión C-Rank, si no es B-Rank. Felicidades", sonrió mientras el equipo se animaba. "Pero la próxima vez, intenta mostrar un poco más de decoro para uno de tu rango, Anko".

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **Stingers, Pincers y Venom ... ¡Oh, mierda!**

 **Misión principal: despejar el área de entrenamiento 8 de escorpiones (matar a 30 drones escorpión, 15 soldados y 5 escorpiones gigantes) (LOGRADO)**

 **Side Quest: Derrota Scorpion Boss (LOGRADO)**

 *** Bonus Quest *: Derrota a la criatura desconocida (Cumplida)**

 **Recompensas totales**

 **8000 EXP, 25000 Ryo, +450 Reputación con Konoha, permitidos para llevar a cabo más misiones de rango C** , " **Chain Quest Unlocked", +3 Stats**

"Lo intentaré", dijo Anko e hizo suspirar a Hiruzen ya que sabía que era lo mejor que iba a obtener de la mujer. Hiruzen simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de pasar la paga, más un poco más, al equipo. Cuando los despidió, Hiruzen le dijo a Anko que se quedara y, por su mirada, comprendió que era importante. "¿Qué es eso, Hokage-sama?"

El anciano Kage soltó una voluta de humo de su boca antes de comenzar, "¿Dijiste que la criatura que enfrentabas comenzó a latir e irradiar con un chakra antinatural?"

"Sí, fue raro. En un momento la maldita cosa parecía que quería hacernos trizas y al siguiente parecía que estaba sufriendo y huyó. ¿Por qué? ¿Algo está mal?" Anko tenía su sospecha de que el hombre sabía algo. Él no habría preguntado lo contrario.

"Afortunadamente no es nada y tendré un ninja atento para eso. Pero conociendo tu suerte y la habilidad de Naruto, supongo que encontrarás a esa criatura otra vez. Desafortunadamente, esa criatura será más fuerte y más más mortífero que nunca, una vez que sufre su metamorfosis ", suspiró Hiruzen. "Es raro que ocurra algo así, pero según lo que has descrito, las posibilidades de que suceda son altas. Las mutaciones de Chakra a veces se sabe que mutan aún más y cuando lo hacen no será una lucha fácil. Afortunadamente, tu descripción indica que es solo en las etapas iniciales. Por el momento, estará en su punto más débil y buscará refugio en algún lugar lo suficientemente oculto como para que pueda alimentarse, pero permanecerá seguro hasta que el proceso esté completo ".

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que esto se haga con su cambio?" Anko necesitaba saber. Tenía que preparar a su equipo todo lo que podía si el maldito reptil regresaba para recuperarse.

"Tal metamorfosis es difícil de determinar. Depende de la criatura realmente. Pero si arriesgara una conjetura, tres tal vez cuatro meses antes de que entre o complete su etapa final de cambio. Será mejor que prepare su Genin para lo que pueda. Ven, Anko. He tratado con algunas de estas criaturas, incluso antes de que hubiera una Konoha, y créanme cuando digo esto: No dejen que nada arriesgue. Si lo hacen, se arrepentirán. "

Por la forma en que Hiruzen habló, Anko tuvo la clara impresión de que el hombre hablaba por experiencia personal y no indirecta. Incluso antes de convertirse en Hokage, Anko se enteró de que Hiruzen ya había sido un shinobi de nivel Kage en sus primeros años veinte. Los shinobis de nivel Kage eran raros hoy en día en comparación con aquel entonces, siendo aún más raro a una edad tan temprana. Pero por la postura del hombre y los sutiles cambios de tono, Anko sabía que el hombre se había enfrentado a una criatura excepcionalmente poderosa y se había quitado la vida a los que estaban cerca de él.

Anko no iba a dejar que eso le sucediera a su equipo. Anko era muchas cosas: promiscua, insaciable, franca, etcétera. A pesar de su reserva, ella se encariñó con Naruto y Hottomaru con el tiempo y constantemente supo que estaba enamorada tanto de Hinata como de Ino. Y Anko antes moriría o se dejaría arrastrar al infierno antes que ser la causa de la muerte de su equipo.

" _Incluso si eso significa hacer un trato con el Rey del Infierno_ " _,_ declaró Anko resueltamente. Terminando el brief, Anko se fue para hacer planes tanto para su equipo como para ella. Ellos necesitaban hacerse más fuertes. Y, llegado el infierno o la marea alta, Anko iba a hacer que estuvieran preparados para el mundo cruel e implacable que tenían delante. Lo haría incluso si terminan odiando sus agallas y más por ello.

Aunque su dolorido cuerpo tenía otros planes mientras se sentía otra inyección de dolor, "Primero el hospital, la tortura más tarde", hizo una mueca, se puso de lado y se dirigió hacia el general Konoha.

(El día siguiente)

"Esto no es justo", se quejó Ino mientras cuidaba su cuerpo todavía adolorido. Hinata tampoco se estaba portando mejor a pesar de que ambos habían ido al hospital el otro día y habían usado algunos de sus propios remedios. El clan Yamanaka tenía hierbas que ayudaron a acelerar el proceso de recuperación del ninja herido, pero los efectos fueron graduales. El Clan Hyuga que ella conocía tenía una pomada especial que prácticamente hacía lo mismo. Incluso entonces tomaría más de una noche de descanso tanto para Ino como para Hinata para sanar completamente de sus heridas.

Sin embargo, Naruto y Hottomaru se pararon frente a ellos frescos como margaritas y no peor para el desgaste. No se veía rasguño o hematoma en ninguno de ellos. Ambos parecían listos para enfrentarse al mundo si las sonrisas eran evidentes en sus rostros. ¡Y enojó a Ino!

"Todo esto se debe a esa estúpida habilidad tuya", dijo Ino, "¿Cómo demonios obtienes algo tan útil de todos modos?"

"Jugar videojuegos", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. A decir verdad, él no sabía cómo sería, pero Naruto asumió que su amor por los videojuegos jugó un papel en él. Tenía sentido de una manera extraña. "Todo lo que sé es que todas las mañanas, cuando me despierto, desaparezco y todo mi chakra vuelve después de una buena noche de sueño".

" _Esto es una mierda total_ " _,_ Ino sabía que la creación de la mazmorra era única e increíble, pero su capacidad para permitir este tipo de cosas era una locura en su mente. En serio, no fue justo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el líder y mentor del grupo apareció en un remolino de hojas y polvo.

"Muy bien, twerps, escucha," ordenó Anko y los cuatro se pusieron firmes. "Ahora estas son las buenas noticias. Debido a lo que sucedió el otro día, hemos estado dando luz verde para hacer más misiones de rango C".

"¡Demonios si!" Naruto giró. Hasta ahora le gustaban las noticias y las miradas de los otros miembros hablaban por sí mismas.

"Tranquilízate, gaki," a Anko no le gustó la interrupción pero tampoco podía culparlo por eso. Más misiones de rango D y Anko estaba lista para volverse loca. "Las malas noticias son que todavía tenemos que hacer algunas misiones D-Rank, no tanto, pero aún tenemos que hacer algunas".

Mientras se escuchaban sus gemidos, Anko compartió su desánimo. Podría haber sido peor en su mente, pero incluso entonces estuvo de acuerdo. Las misiones D-Rank, aparte del Tora Retrieval, eran una pérdida de tiempo en la mente de la mujer.

"Las otras malas noticias son para ti en realidad", Anko procedió a romper sus nudillos, uno por uno. Los cuatro antes tragaron e inconscientemente dieron un paso atrás. "Como dije ayer, voy a aumentar tu entrenamiento. Esa última misión fue una llamada de atención. Si el gaki no hubiera estado allí, estarías muerto. Si no hubiera estado allí durante la segunda mitad, incluso el gaki habría Lo más probable es que haya muerto. A partir de ahora los guantes kiddy están saliendo. ¿Estás listo?

"Apenas puedo soportar-" Ino comenzó pero pronto se encontró jadeando por aire.

"¡La muerte no espera a que estés listo!" Gritó Anko mientras pateaba a la chica.

"¡La muerte no es considerada, o justa!" aquí se volvió hacia Hinata y envió a la chica Hyuga dando tumbos con una patada.

"Y no te confundas: ¡aquí en el mundo ninja, te enfrentas a la muerte!" ella dijo y tenía a Naruto inmovilizado, un kunai presionado contra su yugular. Todo esto ocurrió en menos de seis segundos. En seis segundos, los tres Genin habían sido derrotados, mientras que Hottomaru había sido derrotado por la propia Midori.

Anko procedió a alejarse de Naruto y se sacudió el polvo, "No se equivoquen, todos ustedes tienen potencial, pero ese potencial no significa mierda si están muertos. En el mundo ninja se van todos o quedarse en casa. Habrá un tiempo en el que no estaré allí para salvar tu trasero. Y créeme, hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte ", miró ella e Ino y Hinata específicamente.

"Ahora, para empezar, gaki, ¿cuál es el nivel de todos de nuevo?" Anko preguntó.

Como ya no estaban en su grupo, ni en la fiesta, ninguno de ellos podía ver los niveles, "Soy nivel 19, Hotto tiene 16 años, Ino tiene 14 años, Hinata tiene nivel 15 y tu nivel 39".

"Todavía no puedo creer que el perro sea más fuerte que nosotros", Ino frunció el ceño y miró con enojo mientras el ninken se hinchaba un poco.

"No realmente, las estadísticas de Hotto son más o menos las mismas que las tuyas y las de Hinata," lo que dijo desinfló un poco el ego de Hottomaru, pero para Ino todavía no era tan reconfortante. "Además, es una mascota de batalla, así que depende de mí poner sus estadísticas", el chico recibió una mirada en blanco del término mascota de batalla, "Está bien, esto llevará un tiempo".

"Mejor dales la versión resumida, gaki," entre más conscientes y comprensivos tuvieran sobre su habilidad, mejor.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Naruto comenzó a explicar los pormenores de los videojuegos y su habilidad lo mejor que pudo. Desde cosas comunes como el equipo que podrían usar, así como las estadísticas y lo que representan a la terminología más compleja.

"Nunca supe que eras un nerd, Naruto," sonrió Ino mientras Naruto chisporroteaba.

"¡No soy un nerd!" replicó, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una risa de su equipo. "¡Hey! ¡Yo soy el que te salvó el culo y te mantiene con vida diciéndote esto, dattebayo!"

" _¡Maldición! Creí que había dejado esa basura_ " _,_ pensó Anko, que el tic verbal era molesto. La mujer pensó que era tan molesto como el de Uzumaki Kushina. "... _Espera un momento ... ¡MIERDA!_ "

Anko con los ojos muy abiertos y aturdida miró a Naruto con la comprensión que se acercaba. Su mente ahora hace la conexión entre su estudiante y la difunta kunoichi, "¡ _¿Cómo coño extrañé eso ?!_ "

Anko no había conocido a Kushina a nivel personal, su relación había sido más de conocidos que amigos. Sin embargo, Anko conocía a Kushina lo suficiente como para ser la única persona en Konoha que tenía un tic verbal. " _Pensar que ella de todas las personas tendría un hijo_ " _._

Anko y muchos habían escuchado cómo Kushina había ido diciendo que se convertiría en la próxima Hokage después de Hiruzen. La mujer también había enfatizado que tener un hijo era lo último en lo que pensaba porque el líder de una aldea necesitaba ser poderoso. Quedar embarazada dificultaría esa fortaleza y la haría vulnerable. Pero a pesar de lo fuerte que era ya pesar de su reputación, Kushina no había contado con Namikaze Minato. Oh, Kushina era fuerte bien, fácilmente una de las kunoichi más fuertes que Konoha tenía en ese momento, pero ella no estaba ni cerca del nivel de Minato. Un Hokage, un Kage en general, necesitaba destacarse en términos de poder y reputación. De lo contrario, terminaría mal para la reputación del pueblo. Kushina era mucho más fuerte que el Jonin promedio, y su reputación durante su tiempo como ninja y la última guerra la habían clasificado como una Amenaza de Rango A.

" _A menos que cuentes sus bromas_ ... _Oh, amigo, soy un idiota_ " _,_ Anko quiso pegarle la cabeza por ese descuido. Estaba claro como el día en que Naruto era su hijo. Si bien no era raro que las personas compartieran apellidos, el tic verbal y el amor a las bromas eran demasiadas coincidencias. Pero se le ocurrió la pregunta: " _¿Por qué Hokage-sama mantiene el secreto de Gaki y Kushina?"_

Este pensamiento solo lleva a más preguntas en la mente de Anko. Por ahora ella lo tocaría de oído. Si el Hokage lo mantenía en secreto, era muy importante y significaba que también era para proteger a Naruto. Anko sabía que tendría que hacer algunas excavaciones discretas cuando tuviera oportunidad.

"¿Anko-sensei?" la mujer fue aislada de sus pensamientos cuando su mansa estudiante la llamó. "Ino-san es-"

"¡Tomar de nuevo!" Gritó Ino mientras apretaba la cerradura del brazo que tenía en el cuello de Naruto.

"¡Nunca, Piggy!" él respondió y como resultado ella apretó su agarre en su garganta. Normalmente hubiera sido un intento débil ya que Naruto tenía mayor fuerza física. Con lo que el rubio no había contado era con que la chica le cerraba las piernas alrededor de la cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se sostenía como un vicio.

"Un poco descuidado, pero no está mal", evaluó Anko y quiso reírse al ver que Naruto intentaba rechazarla como un caballo salvaje. "¡Oye, pájaros del amor! ¡Obtén una habitación ya!"

"¿ _Amar pájaros?"_ un atónito pensó Hinata antes de que otro pensamiento más asertivo sonara, "¡ _**diablos está sucediendo!**_ **"**

"¡Yo y ella / yo y él!" Ino y Naruto dijeron y se miraron el uno al otro, "¡INFIERNO!" ellos declararon.

" _Ryo por cada vez que escuché eso_ " _,_ Anko resopló mentalmente antes de enfocarse, "Dejando de lado el romance juvenil", ignoró su aspecto sucio y sacó un poco de papel de chakra, "¡adelante y al centro ustedes dos!" ella le ordenó a Ino y Hinata.

"Anko-sensei, ¿no son esos papeles de chakra?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Buen ojo, gaki. Como él dijo, esto es papel chakra y ayudará a determinar cuál es tu afinidad con la naturaleza", dijo y le dio a cada kunoichi una hoja de papel y explicó los fundamentos detrás de los resultados y cómo lograrlo.

"¿Entonces todo lo que hacemos es canalizar nuestro chakra hacia él?" Ino preguntó y se encogió de hombros. La tarea era lo suficientemente simple en su mente e Ino no iba a quejarse.

Tanto Ino como Hinata concentraron y canalizaron su chakra en los pedazos de papel. Con el control de su chakra siendo mucho mejor que el de Naruto cuando primero intentó lo mismo, los resultados fueron mucho más rápidos. Porque a Ino Anko no le sorprendió ver su papel arrugarse.

Debido a su interacción con varios Yamanaka, Anko sabía que muchos en el clan de Ino tenían una historia cuando se trataba de tener una afinidad de rayos. Como eran manipuladores de la mente, y la mente misma estaba impulsada y controlaba a través de señales eléctricas, no era de extrañar que tuviera tal afinidad. Para Hinata, estaba realmente sorprendida de ver que se mojara. Comparado con el Yamanaka Anko tenía poco conocimiento sobre el Hyuga a excepción de lo básico. La mujer había sido informada por Kurenai que el elemento más común en realidad era la Tierra y el Fuego, dos de las naturalezas opuestas del agua.

"Así que tenemos un usuario de rayos y un usuario de agua", reflexionó Anko y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Anko tenía una afinidad de Fuego y Tierra por lo que no sería de mucha ayuda para entrenar a las kunoichi en sus respectivos elementos. "La desventaja es que no puedo ayudarte demasiado con tus afinidades. Pero en el lado positivo, ustedes dos tienen afinidades que lo convierten en una gran combinación de ataques poderosos y versátiles".

"¿Versátil?" Preguntó Naruto.

"El rayo es considerado por muchos como uno de los elementos primarios más poderosos , si no _el_ más poderoso debido a sus capacidades destructivas", fue un debate que muchos todavía tienen hasta el día de hoy. "El único problema es que los ataques de rayos son bastante lineales y difíciles de controlar en la dirección que quieres que vaya. Con una gran cantidad de práctica puedes hacer que cambie de dirección, pero incluso los expertos de Raiton tienen problemas para hacerlo. .

Ahí es donde el agua entra en juego. Suiton es el más fluido de los elementos y puede cambiar su dirección en capricho. El agua también es un conductor natural, lo que significa que combinar relámpagos con ella la hará más fuerte y versátil, "aquí ella se rascó tímidamente la cabeza". El problema es que junto al viento, los relámpagos son un elemento poco común en Hi no Kuni ", Anko Sabía que este Rai no Kuni sería diferente. Sin embargo, Konoha y Kumo todavía no estaban en los mejores términos desde el Incidente Hyuga. Las relaciones fueron mejorando lentamente, pero muchas fueron lentas en perdonar y olvidar.

"Entonces, ¿cómo arreglamos esto?" Ino preguntó. No dudaba que en su clan conociera el extraño Ninjutsu elemental, pero era algo común. Su clan se especializa en la manipulación mental, fabricación de venenos e infiltración. Fue la razón por la que obtuvo los artículos y las técnicas de ayer. Ninjutsu elemental como taijutsu nunca había sido una de las fortalezas de su clan o habilidades más comúnmente practicadas.

"Ano, mi clan realmente no aprueba usar nada más que nuestro estilo de lucha", Hinata mantuvo la cabeza baja y provocó que Anko gruñera. No era ningún secreto que el Clan Hyuga se había enorgullecido de su famoso estilo de lucha del Puño Suave. Conocer el ninjutsu médico era una cosa, pero aprender otro estilo de lucha era algo completamente diferente. Anko no negaría que su estilo de lucha temible reputación y que era muy mortal. A pesar de su nombre, Anko escuchó que la lucha tenía varias técnicas de mediano y largo alcance. Técnicas que eran tanto ofensivas como defensivas y todas giraban en torno a la manipulación de chakras. El único problema era que la habilidad de Hinata no estaba ni cerca del nivel necesario para usar ese tipo de técnicas.

"Cruzaremos ese puente cuando se trata de eso", Anko en realidad no quería lidiar con tonterías políticas, pero tenía la tarea de mantener viva a su alumna y eso era lo que se proponía hacer. "Para empezar nos dirigimos a la Biblioteca de Archivos".

"¿El qué?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿En serio no sabes lo que es la Biblioteca de Archivos? ¡Nos lo enseñaron en el primer año!" Ino prácticamente gritó a la avergonzada rubia. "Es donde Konoha guarda la mayor parte de su información relacionada con los ninjas. Desde el antiguo ninja que Konoha tenía hasta cierto conocimiento sobre ciertas técnicas".

"¡Espera, tienen ninjutsu !?" De repente, Naruto pidió un brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué parte de 'todo lo relacionado con los ninjas' no obtuviste?" Ino puso los ojos en blanco mientras Naruto comenzó a fantasear. "Si prestasen atención en clase, también sabrían que, como Genin, tenemos acceso limitado a todo lo que hay allí. Idiota", murmuró mientras Naruto se desplomaba visiblemente.

"Ah, hombre", se quejó Naruto. La perspectiva de aprender un montón de técnicas potenciales se había esfumado.

"Sí, eso me recuerda. Antes de que intentes aprender algo, déjame verlo primero, así sé si tienen una copia o si tengo que hacer una", dijo Anko. "Lo último que quiero es que aprendas algo y es toda la información que tenemos sobre él".

"¿Huh?" Ino y Hinata se preguntaron a qué se refería.

"La habilidad del gaki le permite aprender la mayoría de las habilidades de un libro o desplazamiento al instante. Pero como resultado, el medio se destruye en el proceso", les informó Anko.

"Está bien, cuanto más escucho sobre su habilidad, más enojado me pongo por lo injusto que es", gruñó Ino / gimoteó. Lo que demoró tanto tiempo para otros tomó unos segundos para que Naruto aprendiera. Ino había estado repasando el concepto del **Ninpo: Dokugiri** y sabía que tomaría algo de tiempo antes de poder derribarlo.

"Aww, alguien está celoso", dijo Anko efusivamente y abrazó a un avergonzado Ino. "Meh, no te preocupes. Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga, solo tú puedes aprender de todos modos", susurró Anko en voz baja e Ino sonrió con satisfacción. "Luce injusto ya que su habilidad es-"

"¿De qué demonios están ustedes maldiciendo? ¿Saben que ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo cuando se unen conmigo?" dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"…¿Qué?" Anko preguntó humildemente y rodeó a su estudiante mayor. "¿Estás diciendo que podríamos haber aprendido cosas de la misma manera que tú?"

"Sí, pero ya te lo dije hace meses", el niño no sabía lo que Anko estaba consiguiendo tan molesto.

Dicha mujer soltó una risita sin alegría que hizo que Ino, Hinata y Hottomaru se alejaran de Naruto y su maestra, "Oh, jejeje ... gaki. No dijiste eso. Y antes de que me interrumpas," levantó un dedo para detenerlo "déjenme decir esto cuatro meses me cuatro tomó, extrañamente largos meses antes de que me las arreglé para conseguir la.. **Ninpo: Dokkas ō no Jutsu** (Arte Ninja: Tóxico Lustre garra Técnica) a un nivel decente que había sido informado que. podría haberlo aprendido más rápido, ¿no crees que abusaría ahora? " ella sonrió.

"Uhhhhhh", Naruto lentamente se dio cuenta de que había algo de verdad en las palabras de la mujer. Lo que significaba una cosa simple. Él jodió, "Ooops".

"Sí, ooo", Anko tenía los ojos cerrados mientras asentía. "Aquí hay algo más de lo que olvidaste, gaki. Como tú, soy un bromista, y te devolveré por esto cuando menos lo esperes".

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru rápidamente se escondió detrás de Hinata mientras escuchaba esto. Los pobres ninken todavía recordaban la última vez que Anko les había hecho una broma a los dos y no tenía prisa por experimentarlo de nuevo.

"Oh, relájate, mutt. No voy a atraparte esta vez. Esto es entre el gaki y yo", sonrió y le revolvió la cabeza a Naruto. El chico no mostraba ninguna emoción en el exterior, pero lloraba internamente. Las bromas de Anko eran tortuosas y completamente imposibles de predecir.

"Oh, mierda he jodido mal, ¿no?" fue una pregunta tonta para preguntar. Porque Naruto ya sabía la respuesta.

"¿Te estás dando cuenta de eso ahora, idiota?" Ino sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Fue una pregunta retórica, Piggy!" Gritó Naruto y resopló infantilmente. Ganando una risita de Hinata y perdiendo la mirada en el ojo de Ino por el insulto.

" _Oh, vas a pagar por ese Naruto-baka_ " _,_ Ino no era una bromista, pero era taimada como cualquier otra mujer despreciada. Y le encantaba servir la venganza helada. Ver la mirada en su estudiante hizo que Anko se diera cuenta de que no iba a estar sola en esta broma. Pero el Jonin empujó esos planes de venganza a un lado y ordenó a Naruto invitarlos a su fiesta antes de que el equipo se apresurara a la Biblioteca del Archivo.

 **(Biblioteca de archivo de Konoha)**

"Bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí", Anko revisó los pergaminos que su equipo podría ver. Algunos de ellos eran básicos y no tan buenos, pero les ayudaría a tener una mejor idea cuando comenzaran a aprender cosas más complejas. Naruto fue la excepción, por supuesto.

Para Ino y Hinata, Anko estaba buscando información básica sobre su afinidad natural y cómo enseñarles mejor. **Keitai Henka** (Transformación de forma) y **Seishitsu Henka** (Transformación de la naturaleza) no estarían disponibles para ellos hasta después de obtener una comprensión decente de lo básico. Convertir el chakra de uno en un elemento era fácil en comparación con dominar la Transformación de la Naturaleza, ya que esta última era una forma de arte mucho más compleja. Se aprendía en general cuando se quería crear su propia técnica personal o cambiar las propiedades de una existente.

Tal cosa estaba fuera de su alcance en este momento, pero ambos tendrían que aprender algún ninjutsu elemental si querían sobrevivir. Ella contó sus bendiciones de que la habilidad de Naruto les permitió aprender técnicas al instante. Sería mucho acelerar las cosas. Sin embargo, Anko sabía que Naruto tenía una habilidad natural para el ninjutsu elemental y tenía más chakra en comparación con Ino y Hinata. Lo que significa que las cosas de nivel superior tendrían que dejarse en el estante por el momento.

Mientras seguía mirando, Anko vio un rollo que sabía que beneficiaría a Hinata. " **Ninjutsu médico básico** ", tomó el pergamino y le dio una vez más. Anko sabía un poco sobre medicina y algunos ninjutsu médicos menores, pero era más sobre lesiones menores. Lo más avanzado que sabía era cómo extraer ciertos venenos y fabricar antídotos más que cualquier otra cosa. Mientras que el pergamino contenía información básica sobre el ninjutsu médico, Anko sabía que incluso los conceptos básicos del arte eran muy complejos y uno necesitaba cierta habilidad para ir más allá de lo básico.

Mientras Anko buscaba pergaminos para Ino y Hinata, Naruto también estaba mirando una serie de pergaminos. En este caso, los rollos que estaba viendo eran Taijutsu. La última batalla le había enseñado que necesitaba mejorar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tan bueno como era, realmente necesitaba mejorar y encontrar un Taijutsu luchador adecuado cuando se enfrentaba a enemigos más fuertes.

El único problema era que su elección era limitada y muchos de los taijutsu tenían requisitos que no cumplía o estaban en conflicto con sus estilos de lucha. " **Tekken** (Iron Fist) para **principiantes,** un estilo de pelea de estilo duro que gira principalmente en los puños y que se usa de diversas maneras, como golpes de navaja, empujes de lanza y varias técnicas de puño. El estilo requiere que uno rompa, calcifique y fortalezca los huesos en sus brazos y puños para aumentar la efectividad y el poder. Alternativamente, una persona con afinidad con la Tierra podría canalizar el chakra Doton alrededor de sus brazos, como resultado los movimientos serían más poderosos, pero también serían más lentos y ligeramente más perceptibles y perezoso. ¡No! este era su sexto pergamino y Naruto comenzaba a enojarse.

Ninguno de los rollos que encontró le parecieron adecuados o sintió que complementaban su estilo de lucha. Los últimos fueron conocidos como **Judo** (Gentle Way) y **Hikaken** (Chop Hanging Fists). El último se basa un poco en los Clanes **Juken de** Hyuga (Gentle Fist).

El problema con el que acaba de leer es que Naruto no tenía una afinidad con la Tierra y que no estaba muy interesado en romper sus huesos a pesar de su capacidad de curación. El hecho de que dependía en gran medida de los golpes y tenía poco uso de sus piernas era un no ir también. Los puños estaban bien y todos excepto Hayate y Yugao le habían dicho que un ninja usaba cada parte de su cuerpo como arma. En el lado positivo, habría dado a Ino y Hinata la oportunidad de sanarlo y aumentar sus niveles médicos de ninjutsu.

"Sí, claro. Sabiendo que Ino me tendría, le debo un favor cada vez que necesito curación", murmuró Naruto. La niña se parecía mucho a Anko sádicamente sabia. En ninguna parte era tan malo, pero él tenía la impresión de que llegaría eventualmente por la forma en que se llevaban bien.

Sacando otro pergamino, Naruto comenzó a leerlo, " **Shishi Kumite para principiantes** " (Ocho extremidades Kata). Las enseñanzas de este estilo taijutsu giran en torno a cómo realizar y realizar golpes devastadores y rápidos con sus puños, codos, rodillas y patadas. juega un papel importante no solo para evitar que el oponente se libere mientras se les atacan, sino también para usar ciertas técnicas al máximo, "hasta ahora Naruto estaba intrigado por el taijutsu, más que los demás de todos modos.

"Lo siento, jefe", dijo Naruto al oído de uno de sus clones. "Los únicos ninjutsu decentes que pudimos encontrar fueron **Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de viento: Gran técnica de avance) y **Ninpo: Chakra Nagashi no Jutsu** (Técnica de flujo de Chakra). Todas las otras cosas eran básicas o ya lo sabíamos. "

Naruto agarró los rollos y luego hizo desaparecer a los clones en una nube de humo. Encontrar tres pergaminos útiles no fue una pérdida total, pero Naruto estaba decepcionado por el momento, considerando que deseaba haber encontrado más. "Al menos ahora mis golpes de espada serán más fuertes", dijo mientras miraba el pergamino. Al final, fue mejor que nada en realidad. No es el mejor, pero tampoco malo.

Naruto continuó buscando por un rato más antes de que Ino y Hinata le informaran que Anko los estaba buscando. Al igual que él, los dos llevaban una pequeña cantidad de pergaminos también. Naruto realmente odiaba las limitaciones que Genin tenía cuando se trataba de aprender nuevas técnicas. Por otra parte, tenía sentido, así como algunos Genin tendían a hacer demasiado demasiado pronto.

"De acuerdo, dales aquí y veamos qué es lo que tienes para mí", ordenó Anko y luego procedió a repasar los rollos que tenían. Para los rollos que aceptó, Anko los colocó a la izquierda, y viceversa en la dirección opuesta a los que ella pensaba lo contrario.

"Así que nueve pergaminos en total", Anko deseó haber sido más pero no fue un mal número, "Supongo que tendremos que aprovecharlo al máximo. Buena elección en tus elecciones, Gaki. Ya es hora de que sepas más que el academy taijutsu. Lo mismo **pasa** con usted Blondie con el **Raiton: Jibashi** (Lanzamiento de iluminación: Asesinato electromagnético). Es básico, pero a medida que te mejores, puede ponerse bastante desagradable ", dijo Anko y le tendió otro pergamino.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ino preguntó.

"Un estilo Taijutsu llamado **Gekikyaku** (Violent Legs). La versión corta y dulce es que tiene un alto énfasis en la velocidad, la flexibilidad y el uso de las piernas para atacar mientras usas la parte superior del cuerpo para defender, agarrar y ayudar a realizar algunos movimientos. Gracia natural, pensé que te sentaba bien, "dijo Anko. La mujer también tuvo la intención de enseñarle un poco de contorsionismo para complementar el estilo de lucha también. "Por supuesto que vamos a tener que aumentar tu STR y VIT para que sea más efectivo. Tus ventajas se encargarán más o menos de tu DEX, pero aún vamos a trabajar en tu flexibilidad y velocidad", sonrió e Ino comenzó a preocuparse. Por la forma en que sonó el estilo de pelea, Ino tuvo la impresión de que sus piernas iban a estar doloridas como el infierno.

"Para ti, Ojos pálidos encontré algunos libros sobre **herboristería básica** y tres técnicas de Suiton decentes llamadas **Suitsui** (Martillo de agua), **Mizu Hari** (Aguja de agua) y **Suiben** (Látigo de agua). Hay todos los rangos D pero requieren una gran cantidad. de control en lugar de poder. Las últimas dos son técnicas de rango, mientras que la primera es cercana y básicamente actúan como potenciadores y protectores de la fuerza, "Anko terminó su explicación.

Poco después, la mujer agarró copias de uno de los trabajadores e hizo una copia del **Shishi Kumite** . La mujer luego condujo a su equipo hacia Training Ground Nine, el normal en lugar del Dungeon, y luego les arrojó sus pergaminos. "¡Bueno, suficiente, niños boquiabiertos! ¡Empieza a aprender!" ella sonrió.

Naruto correspondió la acción. El rubio no tuvo que ser contado dos veces y ansiosamente aprendió sus técnicas. El chico hizo clic en todos los sí para los tres y su rostro amenazó con partir en dos cuando las ventanas aparecieron frente a él.

 **¡Has reemplazado a Advanced Academy Taijutsu con Beginner Shishi Kumite** (Eight Limbs Kata)!

 **¡Has aprendido, Chakura Nagashi no Jutsu** (Técnica de Flujo de Chakra)!

 **Has aprendido, Futon: ¡Daitoppa no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de Viento: Gran Técnica de Avance)!

 **Principiante Shishi Kumite** (Ocho miembros Kata) Sin rango. Lv 1 (0% / 100%).

Los fundamentos básicos de este estilo de taijutsu giran en torno a cómo utilizar el impulso propio para realizar y realizar golpes devastadores y rápidos con sus puños, codos, rodillas y patadas.

* Pasivamente otorga +15 STR

* Pasivamente otorga +15 DEX

* Aumenta STR en un 15% durante el combate

* Aumenta DEX en un 15% durante el combate

* Aumenta la velocidad de movimiento y los golpes críticos durante el combate en un 15%

 **Futón: Daitoppa no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento del viento: Gran técnica de avance) C-Rank Lv 1 (0% / 100%).

 **Uso de CP: varía en función de la cantidad de chakra.**

Una de las pocas técnicas que existen que no tiene un nivel de potencia establecido. Cuando se usa, no puede causar más que una fuerte ráfaga de viento que puede derribar a otros. En otro, tiene suficiente poder destructivo para derribar un árbol grande o destruir todas las cosas en la línea de visión del usuario.

* Posibilidades de golpear o enviar a otros volando 45-55% **(Viento Afinidad)**

* Tiene un daño de 173.6 a 223.6 **(afinidad de viento)**

* Posibilidades de causar **efecto de conmoción cerebral** 50%

 **Chakura Nagashi no Jutsu** (Técnica de flujo de chakra) Sin rango. Lv 1 (0% / 100%).

 **Uso de CP: 95 CP por diez minutos. .**

Una técnica que se refiere al flujo de chakra a través de un objeto, así como a cualquier técnica que aumente la potencia de un arma al fluir chakra a través de él. A través de armas con cuchillas aumenta la potencia de corte y la longitud de la propia cuchilla. Con objetos romos, le permite destruir obstáculos con mayor facilidad y aumenta su durabilidad. Aunque es simple en concepto, esta técnica es un trampolín para algo más grande. Cuando se domine, le permitirá a uno tener una buena comprensión de cómo hacer que un chakra elemental se convierta en un arma, algo mucho más difícil de lograr.

* Mejora el poder de corte y corte de las armas con cuchillas en un 20%

* Aumenta la longitud de las armas blancas en 5 cm

* Mejora el poder de conmoción y aplastamiento de las armas contundentes en un 20%

* Reduce la pérdida de durabilidad de las armas contundentes en un 5%

Tan pronto como terminó de aprender sus nuevas habilidades, Naruto se dispuso a probarlas. Primero fue el **Daitoppa** que por el momento no le permitía derribar un árbol en lo que había esperado. Aunque envió un montón de hojas y pájaros bastante lejos, a pesar de que no era su intención. El flujo de chakra en su uchigatana era bueno, no excelente en este momento, pero al menos permitía un mejor corte. "Además, sus bonificaciones se acumulan con mis otras habilidades y mi técnica", esto significaba que sus técnicas serían aún más poderosas si se combinaran con esto.

"¡Eep!" escuchó la voz sorprendida de Hinata. La niña estaba cerca de un río y alrededor de ella vio un rastro de agua. Naruto supuso que estaba sorprendida por su propia técnica y perdió el enfoque.

"¡Bwahahahha!" La voz de Anko resonó en el campo de entrenamiento. La risa pronto se unió a la de Hottomaru y Naruto de inmediato descubrió el motivo. La vista de inmediato lo hizo romper un pequeño que parecía listo para convertirse en una risa en toda regla.

"¡Una palabra de ti, Bigotes, y estás muerto!" Ino lo amenazó con una mirada. El hecho de que un perro la estuviera riendo también no era tan reconfortante.

Normalmente, Naruto habría tomado su amenaza de corazón, tal vez, que la potencia de la amenaza disminuyó por su apariencia actual. Chispas de luz bailaron alrededor del cuerpo de Ino y Naruto también vio algunas hojas quemadas y chamuscadas. Sin embargo, lo que más se notó de ella fue la forma en que se le erizaron los pelos en todas las direcciones. Por mucho que lo intentara, e intentó hacerlo, Naruto ya no pudo contenerlo, "¡Vale la pena!" gritó antes de comenzar a reírse y unirse a su risueño ninken. Ino parecía asesina y estaba lista para abalanzarse sobre su compañera de equipo, y Anko la habría dejado si no tuviera otros planes.

"Está bien, es suficiente, muchachos", ordenó Anko, para gran renuencia de Ino. "Ahora, esa última misión fue una llamada de atención. Lo hiciste bien, pero no es suficiente. Así que durante los próximos meses", sonrió y crujió maliciosamente sus nudillos, y sus estudiantes palidecieron considerablemente cuando apareció un gran Midori detrás ella, "bienvenido al infierno".

"¡Espera! ¿No deberíamos conocer un poco nuestras habilidades?" Ino miró boquiabierta y lloró mentalmente.

"Creo en aprender en el trabajo ... además, es más divertido para mí de esta manera", se rió antes de moverse sobre su asustado y correteando a Genin.

Durante el resto del día, muchos de los que se entrenaron en los campos temblarían o se alejarían lo más rápido posible del Área de entrenamiento Nueve. Pero hizo poco para ayudar a su concentración cuando todo lo que escucharon fue el cacareo de una mujer loca, el silbido de una criatura grande, y tres niños gritando y un perro.

Nadie se atrevió a mirarlo. Especialmente cuando esa mujer loca era Anko.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 19 Siguiente Nivel: 16870.5 / 21300**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 4100**

 **CP: 6275**

 **STR: 87**

 **VIT: 133**

 **DEX: 139**

 **INT: 191**

 **SIO: 89.5**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 115**

 **Gaje:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad para Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP & Eficacia para el control de Chakra,?

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Gamer:** te permite vivir tu vida como un videojuego. Sin embargo, aún no sabes mucho sobre eso, pero a quién le importa la vida es bueno.

 **Kyuubi Jinchuriki:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad hacia el Estilo de combate Estilo de combate, -25% EXP y Eficacia hacia el Control de Chakra, - 40% EXP hacia la Reputación con aquellos con Neutral e inferior,?

 **Títulos:**

 **Aprendiz Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu espadachín:** \+ 15% EXP y eficacia hacia Kenjutsu, sigilo **,** fintas y velocidad de movimiento, +3 DEX, +2 STR por Lv

 **Grand Master Zombie Slayer:** Aumenta al 100% el ataque y la defensa contra Undead, +50 hacia las estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 50% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia la ganancia de reputación con los que tienen Neutral e inferior, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Descripción:** Gran parte del pasado de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un Genin con aspiraciones de convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de poder alcanzar su sueño. Debido a la gran mejora y la tutela adecuada bajo Anko Mitarashi y Gekko Hayate, Naruto pasó de Dead Last a ser un estudiante de rango medio alto. Recientemente ha descubierto que él es el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, y la razón por la que tiene la animosidad de muchos.

 **Dinero** : 1,456,446 Ryo ~ (145,644.60 $)

 **Puntos estadísticos: 17**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 16 Siguiente Nivel: 10,625 / 16,000**

 **Reputación: amigable (2025/3000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: (900/900)**

 **CP: (750/750)**

 **STR: 27**

 **VIT: 36**

 **DEX: 49**

 **INT: 30**

 **SIO: 22**

 **LUK: 20**

 **DEF: 15**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (perro de guardia):** +2 VIT, +1 STR por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia técnicas de mordiscos, -10% de efectividad y EXP hacia el entrenamiento y la reputación, "?"

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +3 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 10% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona o muere.

 **Títulos:**

 **Master Zombie Slayer:** 80% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +35 stats cuando enfrentas Undead, + 35% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Descripción:** Un perro ninja de dos años con sangre Komainu en las venas. Si bien posee un gran potencial como su primo Akamaru, Hottomaru como la mayoría de los cachorros Komainu requieren una buena cantidad de disciplina y puede ser difícil de entrenar, pero son muy fieles y protegen a sus dueños y socios.

 **Puntos estadísticos: 6**

 **Dinero:** 0

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 15 Siguiente Nivel: 1959.05 / 14,400**

 **Nivel de reputación: Exaltado (560/12000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 725**

 **CP: 775**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 29**

 **DEX: 56**

 **INT: 32**

 **SIO: 82**

 **LUK: 13**

 **DEF: 10**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Byakugan:** +1 DEX por Lv, + 20% EXP & Eficacia hacia Ninjutsu Médico, Detección, Percepción y Taijutsu Habilidades, Capaz de ver virtualmente a través de todo, puntos de presión del cuerpo y en distancias lejanas

 **Linaje familiar principal:** +2 WIS y +1 DEX por Lv, + 10% de efectividad con todas las habilidades del clan Hyuga, + 10% de ganancia de reputación con Konoha y Konoha Allies, + 10% EXP y eficacia con Bartono Habilidad con Konoha y sus aliados, + 10% EXP y Eficacia hacia Taijutsu y Chakra Control Skill, Riesgo de captura de Kumo shinobi

 **Títulos:**

 **Practicante Juken de Aprendiz:** +2 WIS, +1 DEX, +1 INT, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia Taijutsu Skill, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia Chakra Control Skill

 **Practicante de medicina para principiantes:** +1 WIS por nivel, + 10% de EXP y efectividad para habilidades médicas de Ninjutsu y Herbalismo

 **Efecto de estado:**

 **Mild-Diffidence:** -20% a todas las estadísticas, -20% EXP obtenido de monstruos, -20% EXP y Efectividad hacia habilidades, problemas de autoconfianza **,** puede volverse irreversible si progresa demasiado

 **Descripción: Hinata es una joven muy amable pero muy tímida que proviene de uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konoha. A pesar de haber sido entrenado en el arte del Puño Suave a una edad temprana, un taijutsu famoso y mortal, la habilidad de Hinata es deficiente por razones actualmente desconocidas. Aunque no es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia, Hinata sigue siendo uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes. Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase están encaprichadas con Sasuke, Hinata se siente atraída por otra persona. Se dice que su amor por los panecillos de canela rivaliza con el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.**

 **Estadísticas: 3**

 **Dinero:** 40,000 Ryo (4000 $)

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 14 Siguiente Nivel: 3341.5 / 12,900**

 **Reputación: amigable** (246/3000)

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **HP: 650**

 **CP: 525**

 **STR: 15 (5) 20**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 46**

 **INT: 21**

 **WIS: 68**

 **LUK: 18**

 **DEF: 10 (20) 30**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Cognición mejorada:** +1 WIS por Lv, + 15% EXP y Efectividad a la Detección, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades de Control de Chakra, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades aprendidas a través de libros y rollos

 **Gracia Natural:** +2 DEX por Lv, + 15% Efectividad hacia la Velocidad de Movimiento dentro y fuera del combate, + 15% de Eficacia hacia la Evasión,

 **Beneficio especial:**

 **Linaje Yamanaka (Heredera):** +3 WIS por Lv, + 25% Efectividad a todas las Habilidades del Clan Yamanaka, + 25% de ganancia de Reputación con Konoha y Aliados Konoha, + 25% EXP y Eficacia Trueque con Konoha y Aliados, 15% EXP aumenta desde Misiones de Konoha

 **Títulos:**

 **Apprentice Botanist:** 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Botánica, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Herbalism, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia las habilidades venenosas

 **Beginner Mind Walker:** +1 WIS, + 10% EXP & Eficacia hacia la tortura y habilidad de interrogación, + 10% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad de recopilación de información, + 10% hacia la habilidad de control de Chakra, + 10% de resistencia hacia la tortura e interrogatorio

 **La Sra. Beauty de Konoha:** \+ 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Seduction Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Bartering Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Infiltration Skill

 **Descripción: Aunque no es tan inteligente como su rival, Sakura, Ino sigue siendo una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia. Ino tiene talento en las enseñanzas de su clan, pero debido a su actitud y su encaprichamiento con Sasuke, ella no es tan competente ni tan competente como debería ser. Ino es notoria por su chisme y sentido de la moda, muy poco sucede en la academia que ella no conoce.**

 **Estadísticas: 3**

 **Dinero:** 40,000 Ryo (4000 $)

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Mitarashi Anko**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Rango: Jonin**

 **Nivel: 39 Nivel siguiente: 61753/86700**

 **Nivel de reputación: Honorable** (1387/6000)

 **Especialización: Tortura e Interrogación, Toxicología**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:?**

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **(Sellado) Sello maldito del cielo:** \+ 20% Aumento de las estadísticas, + 20% Eficacia y poder para todas las habilidades, -25% Resistencia mental, capaz de provocar un arrebato errático y emocional aleatorio, capaz de corromper al individuo con el uso repetitivo

 **Beneficios:**

 **Ninja superdotado:** \+ 15% Efectividad hacia todas las habilidades, + 15% EXP hacia habilidades, + 15% Incremento de potencia hacia habilidades, + 15% EXP hacia Misiones

 **Gracia Serpentina:** +4 DEX por Lv, + 25% Efectividad hacia la Velocidad de Movimiento dentro y fuera del combate, + 25% Efectividad hacia la Evasión y Contadores

 **Títulos:**

 **T & I Veteran:** \+ 30% de efectividad y EXP a la habilidad "T & I", + 30% de efectividad y EXP a la habilidad "Intento de asesinato"

 **Veterano toxicólogo:** \+ 30% de efectividad, daño y habilidad de EXP a Venenos, + 75% a la resistencia al veneno

 **Veterano de seguimiento:** \+ 30% de efectividad, EXP a la habilidad de "Seguimiento", + 30% de daño y defensa a los ataques basados en sigilo

 **Puta de serpiente de Konoha:** -25% Ganancia de reputación con habitantes de Konoha con los que tienen Neutral y menor, -25% Efectividad de trabajo en equipo con Konoha ninja con aquellos con Punto muerto y menor

 **Efectos de estado:**

 **Potencias selladas:** -30% Efectividad hacia habilidades, -30% EXP hacia habilidades, -30% Poder hacia habilidades, -30% hacia Estadísticas, poderes pueden devolverse mediante el uso de **Sello maldito** o eliminarlo con éxito

 **Descripción: Un antiguo alumno del infame ninja pícaro, Orochimaru. Aclamado como un ninja dotado a una edad muy temprana, Anko más tarde llegó a convertirse en uno de los mejores especialistas en tortura e interrogatorio de Konoha y un consumado rastreador, realizando tareas donde otros, aparte de los Inuzuka, fallaron. Debido a su tutela, Anko es una de las mejores toxicólogas de Konoha, ya que usó y creó muchos venenos únicos en el campo y durante los interrogatorios. Su amor por el dango es bastante conocido y temido, algunos dicen que supera el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.**

 **Puntos de estadísticas:** 3

 **Dinero:** 40,000 Ryo (4000 $)

 **Lista de la técnica**

 **Técnicas Ninjutsu de Naruto:**

 **Futón: Reppusho no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de viento: Técnica de la palma de Gale) C-Rank

 **Futón: Dai Reppusho no Jutsu** (lanzamiento del viento: gran técnica de la palma del gale) C-Rank

 **Futón: Shishisenko no Jutsu** (lanzamiento de viento: técnica de rugido de batalla del león) A-Rank

 **Futón: Daitoppa no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento del viento: Gran técnica de avance) C-Rank

 **Katon: Enso Kaenjin no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de formación de llamas **circulares** ) C-Rank

 **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de la Llama del Sabio de Phoenix) C-Rank

 **Katon: Hidama no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de bola de fuego) D-Rank

 **Katon: Rasen Hoen no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de llama Phoenix en espiral) A-Rank

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Clon de las Sombras) B-Rank

 **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de clonación de las sombras Shuriken) A-Rank

 **Ninpo: Goriki** (Arte Ninja: Fuerza Fuerte) B-Rank

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Técnica de reemplazo del cuerpo) E-Rank

 **Shunshin no Jutsu** (técnica de parpadeo corporal) D-Rank

 **Chakura Nagashi no Jutsu** (Técnica de flujo de chakra) - Sin ranking

 **Técnicas de Taijutsu de Naruto:**

 **Banrai** (Heavy Thunder) C-Rank

 **Sotsui Otoshi** (Doble caída de martillo) D-Rank

 **Gawara Saiken** (puño aplastante de azulejos) C-Rank

 **Técnicas de Kenjutsu de Naruto:**

 **Kentotsu** (Backstab) D-Rank

 **Zanzo no Jutsu** (técnica de imagen alternativa) Sin clasificación

 **Oborozukiyo** (Hazy Moon Night) C-Rank

 **Gigetsu no Mai** (Danza de la Luna Falsa) C-Rank

 **Técnicas de Bukijutsu de Naruto:**

 **Ryoku Boku** (Power Strike) Sin ranking

 **Kagekoku** (Huelga de las Sombras) C-Rank

 **Saigeki** (Golpe aplastante) D-Rank


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Haz la Ola**

 **(Dos meses despues)**

"¡Uno dos tres CUATRO!" Naruto gritó el último y se balanceó con todas sus fuerzas. El jinchuriki de Konoha vio como la cabeza del zombi voló de sus hombros antes de que impactara con la pared.

"¡Oye, míralo!" Gritó Ino antes de que terminara la existencia de otro zombie con su pie.

"¡Dije cuatro!" Naruto le dijo antes de usar **Katon: Enso Kaenjin no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de Fuego: Técnica de Formación de Llama del Círculo) en la horda que lo rodeaba. En unos instantes, los zombis fueron reducidos a cenizas o pronto a ser. Más allá, el niño escuchó una explosión y supo que algunas de sus trampas fuinjutsu habían sido activadas.

"¡BARKKK!" El grito primordial de Hottomaru se escuchó y Naruto observó a los grandes ninken cañonear en un cuarteto de zombis. Sus llameantes y poderosas fauces estaban aplastando el cráneo de uno mientras clavaba y arrastraba a los dos derribados. El cuarto que intentó aterrizar un ataque furtivo sobre él fue bifurcado por su giro repentino y deslizamiento de sus garras.

" **Suiton: Suitsui no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de agua: técnica de martillo de agua)!" Naruto vio como los brazos de Hinata quedaban envueltos por una capa de agua de los barriles cercanos. La Hyuga bloqueó sin esfuerzo los golpes de los zombis y contrarrestó con los propios precisos.

Contra los zombies que apuntaban a los puntos del chakra era esencialmente inútil ya que no tenían chakra. Sin embargo, atacar algunos de los órganos y huesos era diferente. Mientras se ejecuta en los instintos básicos, el cerebro de un zombie todavía envía señales eléctricas al cuerpo en chorros esporádicos para que se muevan. Los huesos fueron esencialmente lo que les permitió la estabilidad y la capacidad de moverse. Destruye el hueso y, aunque todavía esté "vivo" en cierto sentido, el zombi ya no podrá mover dicha extremidad o cuerpo.

Cuando Hinata terminó con el último zombi cerca de ella, la mazmorra se sacudió y todos sabían exactamente lo que significaba. "¡Hora del jefe!" Naruto anunció. Los cuatro avanzaron hacia el centro de la mazmorra y observaron cómo la masa de muertos vivientes convergía entre sí antes de formar el **Zombi de** la **Legión** .

"Ustedes dos quieren manejar esto o ... ¡no importa!" Naruto inexpresivo mientras miraba a Ino hacer su movimiento. Fue un duro contrato con la primera vez que se encontró con **Legion Zombie** . Naruto todavía se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en el grito de la oreja. "Hinata, te importa mantenerla fuera de problemas".

"Hai, Naruto-kun," se sonrojó antes de que su cara se transformara en una de concentración y se uniera a su compañera kunoichi.

"¡Hola feo!" Ino gritó para llamar la atención de la **Legión Zombie** . El plan funcionó y el leve, un gran énfasis en muertos vivientes levemente más inteligentes miró a Ino. La gran masa de zombies se movió para agarrarla, pero solo podía mirar confundida cuando su presa desapareció de su mirada. Mientras buscaba a la rubia, el jefe de la mazmorra extrañó completamente la forma de Hinata.

Sacando un pergamino, Hinata se mordió el pulgar y extrajo sangre en la matriz de sellado. La acción que causa que el sello brille antes de que libere una gran cantidad de agua en las cercanías.

" **Suiton: Suiryuben** (Lanzamiento de agua: Whip de dragón de agua)!" del agua se formó un orbe y pronto lanzó una serie de látigos en el **Legion Zombie** . Varios de los látigos de agua tenían cabezas de dragón en miniatura unidas a los extremos de ellos, mientras que otros tenían cabezas de lanza. Las cabezas de lanza perforaron la podrida y en descomposición de la carne del jefe, provocando un rugido del zombi. Las cabezas de dragón se enroscaron alrededor de la pierna de la criatura una vez, y luego dos veces antes de que mordieran la apéndice.

" **Raiton: Jibashi** (Lanzamiento relámpago: Asesinato electromagnético)!" Ino gritó y disparó una oleada de energía eléctrica al agua. Habiendo dominado la técnica a través del uso continuo y la práctica en mazmorras y el entrenamiento con Anko usándola se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para Ino.

Las corrientes de energía eléctrica recorrieron el agua y la técnica e iluminaron al enorme monstruo. El jefe de la mazmorra rugió desafiante y se liberó de la técnica del agua, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Con el área aún inundada de agua, y con los pies de la **Legión** aún dentro de ellos, Ino amplió aún más el poder de su técnica. Sin embargo, el zombi ignoró el dolor y el daño que estaba recibiendo y continuó caminando hacia ella.

"¡BAARKKKK!" el repentino ruido cortó al zombie por sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un taladro llameante le atravesó el hombro y cortó la rama de su lugar. La acción causada por la bestia infligió una gran cantidad de daño y causó que el apéndice cayera sobre un edificio. El miembro amputado lo aplastó en el proceso, mientras que el **Zombi de** la **Legión se** aferró al tocón de un hombro.

"¡ **Saigeki** (Golpe aplastante)!" Naruto giró y golpeó las rodillas de la **Legión** . Al impactar, una grieta fuerte, dolorosa y audible resonó en toda el área. Con su apoyo ahora desaparecido, el zombi cayó al suelo y solo pudo evitar caer de bruces con su brazo restante.

Incluso entonces, el jefe no estaba fuera de combate y Naruto tuvo que bloquear el súbito golpe que le lanzó. Con su mayor fuerza, el chico no sufrió mucho daño, pero todavía lo enviaron a una buena distancia.

" **Suiton: Mizu Hari** (Lanzamiento de agua: Agujas de agua)!" desde el agua se formaron espinas pequeñas pero afiladas antes de que se lanzaran al **Legion Zombie.**

" **Raiton: Fuicchimyaku no Justu** (Lanzamiento del relámpago: Técnica del pulso de disonancia)!" cuando terminó de formar los sellos de mano, Ino extendió sus brazos. Las palmas de sus manos estaban abiertas y de ellas salió una ola circular de energía.

" **Renkeijutsu: Geki Rekkō** ( **técnica de** cooperación: colmillos de luz furiosos)!" los dos kunoichi anunciaron su técnica de combinación. Pronto las agujas de agua se volvieron más brillantes y se movieron más rápidamente a medida que la iluminación las mejoraba. Las dos kunoichi miraron mientras su técnica se disparaba en el aire y comenzaba a perforar la cabeza de la **Legión** . Si bien tanto Ino como Hinata carecían de la habilidad natural y el poder crudo que tenía Naruto cuando se trataba de ninjutsu, ambos tenían dos cosas que él no tenía con ellos: la compatibilidad y el control.

Cuando Anko comenzó a explicar el concepto de técnicas de combinación, se le vinieron a la mente dos factores importantes. El chakra de una persona debe unirse correctamente con el de otra para poder funcionar. En otras palabras, sea tan fuerte o lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro.

El otro fue la potencia y el control generales puestos en una técnica. Demasiado y la técnica más débil sería dominada por la otra y fallaría en el proceso. El control fue importante ya que ayudó a dar forma a la técnica y también le permitió estabilizarse. Ambas partes deben participar por igual.

Con Naruto era demasiado difícil ya que, aunque su control era bastante bueno, su chakra era demasiado fuerte y grande en comparación con el de Ino y el de Hinata. Las técnicas de Naruto también se centraron demasiado en la potencia bruta que la finura en comparación con las dos kunoichi. La combinación de significado ninjutsu con ellos no era posible en este momento y Naruto tendría que seguir usando Shadow Clones.

Sin embargo, aunque la técnica de combinación creada era de rango B, las dos kunoichi aún no habían dominado completamente la técnica y comenzaron a sentir la tensión en sus reservas. Los dos solo han ideado la técnica hace un par de semanas y, gracias a una gran cantidad de práctica, la bajaron a un nivel decente. Pero ambos sabían que sería un par de semanas más de entrenamiento continuo en las mazmorras y la práctica antes de que la tensión ya no les molestara.

Pero aun cuando no se perfeccionó, la técnica hizo lo que se había propuesto. Con su cabeza como el área más vulnerable, cada aguja con motor que lo golpeó causó un **golpe crítico** . Con la cantidad de agujas golpeándola, junto con la gran cantidad de daño que ya se le había dado, el **Zombi de** la **Legión** pronto encontró su fin en sus manos.

 **¡El nivel de Hinata ha subido por 1!**

 **Renkeijutsu de Ino y Hinata: ¡Geki Rekkō se ha nivelado por l!**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 21 Siguiente Nivel: 659.05 / 25,200**

 **Nivel de reputación: Exaltado (1360/12000)**

 **Especialización: Combat Medical Ninja**

 **HP: 1175**

 **CP: 1275**

 **STR: 31**

 **VIT: 47**

 **DEX: 91**

 **INT: 51**

 **SIO: 133**

 **LUK: 22**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Byakugan:** +3 DEX por Lv, + 20% EXP & Eficacia hacia las habilidades médicas de Ninjutsu, Detección, Detección y Taijutsu, Capaz de ver virtualmente a través de todo, puntos de presión del cuerpo y en distancias lejanas

 **Linaje familiar principal:** +3 WIS y +1 DEX por Lv, + 10% de efectividad en todas las habilidades del clan Hyuga, + 10% de ganancia de reputación con los aliados de Konoha y Konoha, + 10% EXP y eficacia en la habilidad de trueque con Konoha y sus aliados, + 10% EXP y Eficacia hacia Taijutsu y Chakra Control Skill, Riesgo de captura de Kumo shinobi

 **Títulos:**

 **Practicante Juken de Aprendiz:** +2 WIS, +1 DEX, +1 INT, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia Taijutsu Skill, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia Chakra Control Skill

 **Practicante de Apprentice Combat Medical:** +3 WIS y +1 VIT por nivel, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia habilidades médicas de Ninjutsu y Herbalism, + 15% de efectividad frente a la evasión y bloqueo, -15% de costo de CP hacia Ninjutsu médico

 **Veterano Zombie Slayer:** \+ 60% de aumento en ataque y defensa contra Undead, +20 hacia stats cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 25% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Efecto de estado:**

 **Minor-Diffidence:** -10% a todas las estadísticas, -10% EXP obtenido de monstruos, -10% EXP y Efectividad hacia habilidades, problemas de autoconfianza **,** puede volverse irreversible si progresa demasiado

 **Descripción: Hinata es una joven muy amable pero muy tímida que proviene de uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konoha. A pesar de haber sido entrenado en el arte del Puño Suave a una edad temprana, un famoso y mortal taijutsu, la habilidad de Hinata es deficiente por razones actualmente desconocidas. Aunque no es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia, Hinata sigue siendo uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes. Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase están encaprichadas con Sasuke, Hinata se siente atraída por otra persona. Durante su tiempo en Team Eight, sus habilidades y confianza han mejorado lenta pero seguramente. Se dice que su amor por los panecillos de canela rivaliza con el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.**

 **Estadísticas: 4**

 **Dinero:** 678,456 Ryo (67,845.60 $)

Cuando Naruto entró en escena, el rubio vio como el **Legion Zombie se** convertía en partículas de luz, señalando su derrota. El ninja rubio estaba a punto de ir por el botín antes de que el niño sintiera un temblor y una gota de sudor mientras veía a Midori causar estragos en la distancia. "¿Te importa conseguir eso? Necesito detener a Anko-sensei antes de que arruine este lugar".

"Sin ofender, Naruto, pero ¿cuánto más arruinado puede llegar a este lugar? ¿No es exactamente la capital que conoces?" Enfatizó Ino mientras contemplaba los edificios en llamas o en ruinas a su alrededor.

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru estuvo de acuerdo con ella y aunque Hinata no expresó su opinión, ella también estuvo de acuerdo con Ino.

"Correcto", arrastró Naruto y tuvo que ceder a su punto. "Pero ustedes saben lo que ella va a hacer después de esto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, sí", Ino lo rechazó mientras iba a recoger el botín. "Solo intenta no hacerte daño. Ya sabes cómo Anko-sensei odia cuando alguien interrumpe su diversión", los cuatro se estremecieron en la última parte. La idea de diversión de Anko fue excepcionalmente única en comparación con la de los demás.

Mientras se acercaba al área donde Anko estaba Naruto se estremeció al escuchar a su instructor Jonin. "¡Muere, zombies! ¡Muere!" Anko se rió mientras desataba la técnica de fuego después de la técnica de fuego en la horda de muertos vivientes. Justo detrás de ella estaba la enorme forma de Midori. La serpiente verde y mortal siseó y usó su largo cuerpo para aplastarlos. Otras veces lo usó como un látigo para enviarlos volando. Acabar con la lastimosa existencia de los muertos vivientes cuando regresaron.

" _Oh, bueno. Tuve una buena vida_ ", pensó. Le sorprendió que incluso después de todo este tiempo con ella, la mujer aún lo asustara. Por otra parte, la mujer tenía una vena sádica que no tenía rival en Konoha, por lo que él sabía. Además, tener una serpiente gigante y poderosa a su entera disposición ayudó.

"¡Oye, Ank-WHOAA!" se agachó bajo una granizada de objetos de metal, "Oi!"

"¡Gaki, deberías saberlo mejor!" Naruto honestamente no sabía si Anko sabía que él estaba allí de antemano o si estaba actuando por instinto. Parte de él se inclinaba más hacia el primero dados sus métodos de enseñanza.

"El **Zombi de la Legión ha** sido rescatado", le informó e hizo una pequeña mueca cuando Midori usó su cola para arrasar cuatro edificios. La acción causó que los escombros fallaran y aplastara los cuerpos de los zombis y de los cercanos **Gatos Ruinosos** en el proceso. Naruto no sintió pena por los gatos.

"¿Ya?" aunque Anko no estaba tan sorprendida. El grupo había abusado de la capacidad de creación de mazmorras de Naruto para no solo subir de nivel sino también ser más competente en las habilidades que tenían. La única razón por la que ingresaron a este a pesar del bajo nivel fue porque las otras **mazmorras Instant Dungeon Creation** tenían un nivel demasiado alto para manejar en ese momento y las mazmorras naturales aún no se habían reiniciado. Todavía entraron en las mazmorras de creación instantánea más fuertes para subir de nivel y aumentar sus habilidades más rápidamente, pero los enemigos más fuertes tuvieron como resultado que tuvieran que retirarse. En el lado positivo ahora permitía algo muy, muy útil.

A través de su uso constante de la habilidad, Naruto ahora podía influir en el flujo de tiempo en las mazmorras, hasta cierto punto, por supuesto. Tal como estaban las cosas, cada cuatro horas en una mazmorra daban como resultado una hora de paso en el mundo real. Sin embargo, el tiempo más largo que habían pasado en una mazmorra había sido de siete horas.

Anko pensó que era una bendición, ya que les daba más tiempo para entrenar, obtener botín, descansar y completar misiones. Sin embargo, Anko también sabía que, como resultado, envejecían más rápido biológicamente. Aunque habían pasado dos meses, en teoría, habían pasado dos meses y casi diecisiete o diecinueve días para el equipo. No era mucho, pero si se hacía por un año significaba unos ciento cinco días más o menos. Anko no dudó que con más uso, Naruto podría alargar el tiempo también. Aunque se le había tomado aproximadamente seis meses para que esta capacidad apareciera, pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que lo hiciera.

Si bien le hubiera gustado continuar con su pensamiento, Anko se alejó de ellos cuando vio al resto de su equipo entrar en la escena, "¿Algo bueno?" Anko preguntó a los dos kunoichi.

"Esta vez no", Ino negó con la cabeza, "Solo un poco de dinero y algunas pociones. Sin embargo, no hay orbe ni desplazamiento", Ino sonó abatido y Naruto gimió al escuchar esto. No era raro, pero con su **título de Master Zombie Slayer** pensó que al menos obtendrían un pergamino. Debido a la cantidad de veces que ingresaron a esta mazmorra, Ino, Hinata y Anko también tenían títulos similares.

"Ah, bueno, no hay gran pérdida", Anko se encogió de hombros. Por la cantidad de misiones que hicieron y las mazmorras que conquistaron el equipo había reunido una cantidad decente de botín y dinero. No conseguir uno aquí no era tan importante. "¿Ya se ha despejado la mazmorra, gaki?" Anko preguntó.

Abriendo una pantalla que mostraba el diseño general de la mazmorra, una nueva característica para subir de nivel su **habilidad de IDC** , Naruto le echó un vistazo, "No, todavía hay-"

¡Auge!

"... No importa", dijo sin comprender mientras los enemigos de la mazmorra restantes se estaban ocupando de su habilidad **Sello de trampa: Inmolación de tierra explosiva** . "Son todos ellos", dijo.

"Oh, bueno. En ese caso, baila mis marionetas. ¡Baila!" Anko se rió mientras arrojaba una serie de kunai y shuriken a sus alumnos. Muchas de las armas explotaron rápidamente al impactar. Si uno entrara a la escena, pensarían que el método de entrenamiento de la mujer es exagerado, cruel y está loco.

Serían correctos en su suposición.

Pero entraron en juego dos cosas que muchos no considerarían. La primera es que Anko, como muchos Jonin antes que ella, simulaba un escenario de combate real. En este caso, Anko estaba simulando los efectos de lo que estaba por venir en caso de que su equipo alguna vez enfrentara a un miembro del Cuerpo de Explosión de Iwa o alguien con el Límite de Límite de Liberación de Explosión.

Anko había luchado contra tales individuos y logró sobrevivir al encuentro por la piel de sus dientes, si apenas eso. En contra de tales individuos, uno necesitaba ponerse de pie rápidamente, obtener el elemento de sorpresa y atraparlos sin darse cuenta para terminarlo lo más rápido posible. Y no necesariamente en ese orden.

La otra cosa era que Naruto estaba usando su **habilidad** para permitir que lo repartieran en una mazmorra. Esta fue una de las nuevas rutinas que tuvo el equipo. Una vez que se deshicieron de todos los monstruos y recogieron las gotas de ellos, Anko los hizo trabajar en el entrenamiento. Como se consideró una situación amistosa de spar / simulacro, Anko no tuvo que preocuparse por su equipo una vez que su HP tocó el cero ya que simplemente los eliminaría. Aunque tenían que limpiar la mazmorra de todos los monstruos antes de que pudieran hacerlo, aparentemente.

" _Tengo que amar las ventajas que da esa cosa_ " _,_ Anko todavía estaba un poco celosa de la habilidad, pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta a quejarse. Especialmente cuando consideraba los beneficios y ventajas que su equipo obtenía al usarlo.

" **Suiton: Suiben no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de agua: técnica de Whip de agua)!" aunque carecía del sonido de un látigo roto, la técnica tenía el mismo principio y fue hecha para envolver a Anko. Sin embargo, la mujer demostró ser demasiado rápida para la técnica; y cuando ella saltó, vio como se reducía a no más que el agua normal.

"¡ **Tenshokyaku** (Piernas de Ascensión Celestial)!" Anko oyó y vio como Ino saltaba hacia arriba en el aire y comenzaba a lanzar una serie de patadas mientras giraba repetidamente. Las patadas llegaron muy rápido y Anko admitiría que la rubia kunoichi había mejorado mucho en el uso del taijutsu que había aprendido. Sin embargo, todavía tenía bastante tiempo antes de llegar a un nivel decente.

Si esto hubiera sido usado contra otro enemigo más débil como un Genin, tal vez incluso un Chunin, los habría tomado por sorpresa. Con Anko, la mujer simplemente golpeó o bloqueó las patadas con facilidad antes de agarrar una pierna. Ino, sin embargo; contrarrestado por el lanzamiento de otra patada, pero también fue atrapado.

En el momento en que tocaron el suelo se hizo una sonrisa en la cara de Anko, lo que hizo que Ino sudara nerviosamente como resultado. La kunoichi atrapada no pudo hacer nada antes de que su maestra girara y luego la soltó en el aire. El Yamanaka lanzó una serie de maldiciones que enorgullecían a Anko y que harían sonrojar a un marinero.

" _Eh, ella estará bien ... espero_ ", agregó la última parte cuando escuchó un choque. Ino, al igual que el resto del equipo, había mejorado en gran cantidad, pero aún tenía mucho que aprender. Si ella realmente hubiera sido miembro del famoso cuerpo de Iwa, Ino habría sido gravemente herido. Contra uno con el Bakuton, Taijutsu fue una de las peores cosas posibles de hacer. Solo se usaba como último recurso o si eran extremadamente rápidos y poderosos para soportar los poderosos golpes de fuego y conmoción. Ino ciertamente había mejorado, pero en ninguna parte en esa medida. Anko no dudaba que podría llegar allí si hacía el esfuerzo y el tiempo, pero ahora no.

"¡ **Ryoku Boku** (Power Strike)!" un grito desde arriba fue toda la advertencia que Anko necesitaba antes de abandonar el área. Apenas se había ido, la tierra se combó y se agrietó bajo la fuerza del golpe que recibió.

" _¿Por qué le dejé comprar esa cosa?_ " Anko hizo una mueca al mirar la escena. Si eso le hubiera ocurrido, Anko sabía que habría estado en un mundo de dolor. Anko le agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte que, si bien la habilidad del **jugador** había simulado dolor, también le permitió sanar más rápidamente con el uso de ciertas habilidades y objetos. Aunque algunos todavía permanecían como la excepción.

"Naruto smash!" Anko se detuvo ante el infantil grito de batalla y, si no tenía el arma, le habría dado una bofetada en la cabeza. En cambio, optó por esquivar una vez más fuera del alcance del arma.

Para compensar la pérdida de su Bastón Bo, Naruto había ido a Tetsu y había ordenado otro arma contundente. En este caso, un puto maldito **Kanabo** (Iron Mace). Una arma larga, tachonada o clavada, tachonada en este caso, que estaba hecha para aplastar y destrozar cosas con facilidad. Este tenía un poco más de cuatro pies de largo, pero con la mejor dieta de Naruto y el aumento de la fuerza, tanto física como profesionalmente, no tuvo ningún problema en empuñarla. El rubio era la encarnación viva del viejo dicho " **Oni ni Kanabo** (Oni con una maza de hierro)". Lo que básicamente significaba que era como darle una herramienta a un individuo ya fuerte y hacerlos aún más fuertes.

" _Y tan fuerte como el infierno que es_ " _,_ pensó Anko. Físicamente hablando, la fuerza de Naruto era mayor que la de ella, especialmente con el **Goriki** (fuerza **fuerte** ). Debido a la cantidad de veces que usó la habilidad, no solo redujo la cantidad de chakra necesaria, sino también su longitud. El impulso STR que dio siguió siendo el mismo, lamentablemente, pero el hecho de que podría usarlo por más tiempo y con menos chakra todavía era bastante bueno.

 **¡La habilidad de "Goriki (fuerza fuerte ) " de Naruto se ha nivelado por 1!**

 **¡Felicitaciones por haber "dominado" la habilidad de Goriki (fuerza fuerte ) !**

 **Como resultado, la habilidad se ha actualizado a Ninpo: Kongoriki** (Ninja Art: Adamantine Strength).

 **Ninpo: Kongoriki** (Arte Ninja: Fuerza Adamantina) A-Rank. Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. 0/75. **Uso de CP: 350 por 10 minutos.** Una versión mejorada del Goriki, esta habilidad fortalece enormemente los músculos del usuario para lograr mayores alturas que antes. Permitiéndoles golpear con más fuerza, levantar objetos más pesados, saltar aún más lejos, arrojar objetos aún más lejos y con fuerza mortal. Como una ventaja adicional, también ofrece un impulso defensivo.

* Aumenta STR en 90 durante 10 minutos.

* Aumenta la defensa en 30.

* Aumenta el poder de Taijutsu y Bukijutsu en un 30%.

* Aumenta la eficacia de bloqueo y ataque en un 30%

"Oh, no", palideció Anko.

"¡ _Joder, sí!"_ Naruto vitoreó mientras su técnica finalmente se actualizaba. Había llevado mucho tiempo, pero finalmente ocurrió. Mirando a Anko, a quien no le gustaba la mirada en su ojo, Naruto gritó su nueva técnica.

" **Ninpo: Kongoriki** (Arte Ninja: Fuerza Adamantina)!" Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ampliamente cuando una oleada de energía fluyó a través de él como ninguna otra. El aumento fue similar al **Goriki** pero mucho más poderoso y agradable. Alzando su arma, Naruto la derribó con la fuerza de un rayo. " **Saigasho** (Impacto de colmillo aplastante)!"

Los ojos de Anko se hincharon cuando la tierra cedió bajo el golpe del ataque. En el momento en que golpeó a su casa, una fisura de más de cinco metros se hizo visible en el suelo. De antemano, Naruto solo había podido hacer uno de menos de siete pies y ahora tenía una longitud mucho mayor.

"Oh, mierda en un palo", Anko se rió nerviosamente cuando su estudiante mayor la miró. Sin duda, quiere repartir un poco de amortización durante el último par de meses. Mientras pensaba, Anko no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento.

Habían pasado un poco más de dos meses y medio desde que Anko había conseguido su primer equipo de Genin. Dos meses desde la primera misión C-Rank de su equipo, límite B-Rank debido a la criatura que había salido al final. Habían pasado dos meses enteros de dolor, sudor y lágrimas. Sin embargo, si fueran honestos, habían sido principalmente lágrimas. A Anko le había encantado hacerlos llorar.

Durante ese tiempo, Genin y Ninken del Equipo Ocho aprendieron de primera mano qué tan sádicos y brutales eran Anko y Midori cuando se trataba de entrenar. Los miembros del equipo pensaron que la mujer había sido sádica antes durante sus primeras dos semanas, y con razón. Un día en el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento / tortura se dieron cuenta de que el anterior había sido un paseo en el parque en comparación con el nuevo. Realmente habían perdido el método anterior.

Anko los había entrenado más duro, más tiempo, y con métodos aún más poco ortodoxos que pensaron que era posible que vinieran de un ser humano. Pero los cuatro sabían que Anko nunca hacía nada a medias ni usaba los medios más convencionales en comparación con los demás. Se sorprenderían si lo hiciera.

Como resultado de la nueva capacitación, su agenda terminó cambiando en el proceso. Los cuatro se despertarían más temprano en la mañana, para su disgusto, y entrenaron hasta que se cayeron. Anko haría que Hinata los sanara o usara ungüentos que los ayudaran a recuperarse más rápidamente. Una vez que Ino lo aprendiera también, ella haría lo mismo.

Naruto había aprendido que el ninjutsu médico le permitía a uno no solo sanar sino también bajar los niveles de fatiga de una persona también poco a poco. Aunque tentado de aprender una habilidad tan útil, los niveles de chakra de Naruto eran demasiado altos para que fuera posible. La proporción de WIS a INT más o menos necesaria para haber sido mayor o casi igual en cantidad para aprender y usar ninjutsu o genjutsu médicos.

Aunque era vergonzoso por no haber podido aprender una habilidad tan útil, el acto le había dado a Hinata, y más tarde a Ino, una gran práctica en el uso del ninjutsu médico. Aunque ambos eran buenos en la habilidad, estaba claro para todos que Hinata era la más talentosa cuando se trataba de medicamentos. Parte de eso tenía que ver debido a su mayor control de chakra y las ventajas que tenía.

Naruto sabía que no sería bueno en todo lo que hacía tanto como lo deseaba. Todos tenían sus propios puntos fuertes. Para él, su mayor fortaleza era su resistencia y su ninjutsu, aunque también tenía una habilidad especial para el kenjutsu y el taijutsu. Podía pelear más tiempo y usar algunas de las habilidades más destructivas que nadie en su equipo además de Hottomaru y Anko. Las fortalezas de los ninken estaban en sus capacidades físicas, su capacidad de recibir un golpe y su mordisco. El último ahora está sufriendo mucho más de lo que solía desde que desbloqueó su habilidad para usar las técnicas de Katon.

Para Ino, sus puntos fuertes eran similares a los de Anko. Que era su gracia natural, su conocimiento de la vida vegetal y los venenos, su seducción y las habilidades de T & I. Todo lo cual solo se había mejorado cuando Anko comenzó a darle un enfoque más profundo. Para Hinata era el control de su chakra, su experiencia médica, su atención al detalle y la mejora del taijutsu. El tímido alhelí del equipo había demostrado una gran habilidad para entender conceptos que Naruto no tenía.

Como resultado del uso de las mazmorras, el método de entrenamiento y las misiones que completaron, mejoraron gran parte de sus habilidades y se habían nivelado por una cantidad bastante buena en los últimos meses. Mientras que Anko originalmente pensaba que de cinco a seis niveles no era mucho, tenía que recordar que si el nivel de una mutación chakra era demasiado bajo, el nivel de su equipo era demasiado alto, y peleaban como un grupo, entonces poco o ningún EXP era dado como resultado. También estaba el hecho de que a medida que se nivelaban la cantidad de EXP necesaria para subir de nivel aumentaba en tándem. Una ventaja, sin embargo; fue porque llegaron al nivel veinte y ahora podían **especializarse** . Esto en esencia les dio acceso a títulos especiales que aumentarían en potencia a medida que se fortalecieran. Aunque solo podían especializarse en algo en lo que eran buenos.

Naruto no se sorprendió al ver que había elegido al **Especialista Ninjutsu** . Bueno como era con la espada y el taijutsu, el chico era mucho mejor en ninjutsu. Hinata al alcanzar el nivel había elegido al **Especialista en Combat Medic** , que como resultado cambió uno de los títulos que tenía en el proceso. Ino había tomado el título de **Especialista en T & I** , pero solo podía tener tres títulos hasta que alcanzara el nivel veinticinco como Naruto. Esto significaba que Ino tendría que cambiar de un título a otro.

" **Futón: ¡Daitoppa** (Lanzamiento de Viento: Gran Avance)!" Naruto convocó un bramido de viento que arrojó escombros y arrancó piedras de los edificios que los rodeaban. Anko, sin embargo, había visto el movimiento venir y se metió en los callejones para evadir el ataque.

" **Geki Kyokujitsu** (Violent Sun Rise)!" Anko se agachó bajo la patada que amenazaba con quitarle la cabeza y contraatacó con un golpe de su kunai. Como era de esperar, el Naruto antes que ella se convirtió en una bocanada de humo. Anko sabía que tampoco iba a ser la última de ellas.

"Este va a ser un largo día de entrenamiento", ya que a Anko le gustaba abusar de la habilidad de Naruto en el **videojuego** , odiaba cuando abusaba de su capacidad de usar Clones de las Sombras durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento. El hecho de que había mejorado al usarlos estratégicamente, aunque era bueno a largo plazo, solo le agregaba combustible al fuego.

(Algún tiempo después)

Después de que terminara la sesión de la mañana, haciendo una combinación de ingesta de poción y teniendo un descanso decente de una hora para reducir la fatiga y recuperar su CP y HP, el Equipo Ocho se dirigió a la Torre Hokage para su elección del día.

"El Equipo Ocho que se reporta para el deber, Umino, Hokage-sama," Anko sonrió a la cicatrizada Chunin y al líder de su pueblo frente a ella.

"Anko", sonrió Hiruzen a la enérgica mujer. "Entrenando duro, ya veo", se rió entre dientes mientras miraba al equipo de la mujer.

"Ya lo sabes. Ahora es el momento de la misión. ¿Qué tenemos para nosotros?" preguntó, pero no le gustó la mirada en la cara de disculpa de Hiruzen.

"Lamentablemente, lamento decir que no hay misiones de rango C disponibles en este momento, Anko", informó Hiruzen al ahora grupo oprimido. Como era el Equipo Ocho ya había logrado seis misiones C-Rank. Aunque solo uno de ellos había estado fuera de las murallas de Konoha, habían sido C-Rank y se habían llevado a cabo bastante bien también. Los otros equipos, incluidos los dirigidos por Kakashi y Asuma, respectivamente, aún no habían logrado ni siquiera uno. Aunque si todo iba bien, el equipo de Kakashi lograría el primero en un par de semanas más o menos.

Cuando el Tercer Dios de Ninja estaba a punto de pedirles que escogieran las misiones de Rango D, el hombre oyó un golpe frenético en su puerta. Sintiendo que era Mariko, el hombre le permitió entrar y vio como ella irrumpía con una mirada de preocupación, "¡Hokage-sama, hemos recibido una misiva de Hatake-san solicitando una copia de seguridad!"

"¡Qué!" un aturdido Hiruzen casi lo exigió y tomó el rollo de las manos de su secretario. El hombre leyó rápidamente su contenido y frunció el ceño ante lo que procesó. "Gracias, Mariko-chan, estás despedida", informó a su secretaria.

"¿Algo mal, Jiji?" Preguntó Naruto a su abuelo sustituto mientras Mariko dejaba la habitación.

"Me temo que sí, Naruto-kun. Hace casi cinco días permití que Team Seven tomara su primera misión C-Rank. No lo pensé mucho, ya que no era más que una simple misión de escolta desde aquí hasta Nami no Kuni. A lo sumo, pensé que se encontrarían con unos pocos bandidos y eso les permitiría ponerse en forma. Kakashi ha tenido un lento éxito al lograr que trabajen juntos a pesar de pasar su prueba. Los dos pensamos que un potencial el encuentro los haría comenzar a actuar como un equipo adecuado ", dijo el hombre al grupo.

"Me estoy yendo en una extremidad aquí y supongo que no terminó como se esperaba". Anko intervino.

"Eso lo estaría expresando a la ligera, me temo. No pasaron ni tres días hasta que encontraron a los Demon Brothers", les informó Hiruzen e Iruka adoptó una expresión preocupada. Kakashi sabía que podía manejarlo solo, pero los Genin estaban recién salidos de la academia y esta era su primera experiencia de combate con otro grupo hostil. Los bandidos eran una cosa, ya que el bandido común sabía muy poco sobre cómo usar el chakra. Los ninjas pícaros eran un asunto diferente.

"Hermanos Demonios ... Oye, ¿no son esos dos ninjas desaparecidos de Kiri o algo?" Preguntó Naruto. Habiendo guardado el Libro de Bingo que Tetsu le había obsequiado, Naruto lo había echado un vistazo. La posibilidad de ganar grandes cantidades de dinero a través de otros medios había cruzado por su mente.

"Kirigakure, sí", confirmó el hombre, "Aparentemente fueron contratados por el presidente Gato".

"¿Gato? ¿Como en el imán de envío multimillonario de la Compañía Gato? ¿Ese Gato?" El asentimiento de Hiruzen confirmó la pregunta de Anko, "¿Qué tiene que ver un tipo rico como él con esto?"

"Aparentemente Gato es más de lo que parece", Hiruzen elaboró al reiterar los detalles que Kakashi había logrado sacar de Tazuna. Al final del escrito, ninguno de los dos había estado satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos. El hecho de que Gato era responsable de llevar a un país pequeño a la ruina, Tazuna mintiendo y poniendo en riesgo a un equipo de las vidas de Kinoha Shinobi, y el hecho de que Kakashi y su equipo continuaron a pesar del peligro potencial que enfrentarían. Aunque para la última parte fue más complicado ya que Tazuna básicamente los chantajeó con su historia de sollozos. Lo último que Konoha necesitaba era una mala reputación de saltar el barco cuando las cosas se ponían un poco rocosas. Especialmente cuando se acercaban a los exámenes de Chunin en unos meses.

"Hokage-sama, odio ser el portador de malas noticias, pero me temo que tenemos pocos de sobra en este momento", Iruka se estremeció ligeramente bajo la mirada de su líder.

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó al hombre.

"Bueno, Hokage-sama, como sabes, con los Exámenes Chunin que se acercan a muchas de nuestras fuerzas se están asegurando de que nuestras fronteras estén bien resguardadas. Luego está el otro ninja ya en servicio y realizando misiones propias. Escuadrones en el campo patrullando Hola, no Kuni, y luego están los shinobis que están ayudando con los preparativos para los exámenes y, por supuesto, reuniéndose con los comerciantes y clientes potenciales que quieren hacer negocios. Luego, envían a los enviados a misiones diplomáticas y se coordinan con los demás países para asegurarse no pasa nada y para resolver los detalles más finos. Estamos estirados como están ", explicó Iruka.

Mientras que Konoha tenía una gran fuerza de ninjas de varios rangos, el 20% de ellos eran de rango Genin, el 30% y el 40% eran de Chunin a Jonin, el 15% eran de rango Anbu y el resto no eran combativos, como médicos, criptólogos. , y ninja retirado. Como solo estaba disponible el porcentaje de Genin, sin incluir a sus instructores. Sin embargo, la mayoría no estaba lista o afuera en el campo.

Mientras enumeraba las razones por las cuales, Hiruzen solo podía negar con la cabeza. Lo que dijo Iruka tenía mucho sentido. Los exámenes de Chunin fueron un período muy agitado. Los problemas y otros deberes se deben manejar con delicadeza incluso antes de que comiencen. No fue la primera vez que otros aprovecharon esta oportunidad para su propio beneficio. O a través del subterfugio de los exámenes para dar ventaja a su propio equipo o aprovechando que su guardia de fronteras se debilitó ligeramente mientras se llevaban a cabo los exámenes.

Aborrecido como quería hacerlo, y lo odiaba, Hiruzen sabía que no tenía elección, "Equipo Ocho, a partir de ahora debes emprender una misión de rango B de emergencia con la posibilidad de que se convierta potencialmente en una misión de rango A". . Debes ayudar al Equipo Siete tanto como sea posible y descubrir todo lo que puedas sobre Gato. Preferiblemente, quiero que lo traigan vivo para ser interrogado, "Anko e Iruka no perdieron el mensaje oculto. Devolverlo con vida fue el resultado más deseado, pero si él muriera, no sería un gran problema: "Debes marcharte lo más pronto posible".

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **A o B pero definitivamente no C!**

 **Main Quest 1: ¡Ayuda al Equipo Siete a proteger a Tazuna!**

 **Main Quest 2: ¡Recopila toda la información y evidencia sobre Gato!**

 **Side Quest: ¡Ayuda a los habitantes de Nami no Kuni!**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Recompensas potenciales**

 **Búsqueda principal 1: 20,500 EXP, 300,000 RYO, +6 puntos de estadísticas. ¡La reputación de Nami se convierte en una Exaltación!**

 **Búsqueda principal 2: 20,500 EXP 300,000 RYO, +6 puntos estadísticos,?,?**

 **Side Quest: 3000 EXP,?,?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Fracaso: 3300 EXP, nivel de reputación con Nami se vuelve aborrecido para siempre, muerte potencial de los miembros del grupo o peor, posibilidad potencial de lesión permanente efecto del estado de lesión, pérdida potencial de rango de Genin,?**

 **¡La búsqueda es obligatoria!**

Los cinco miembros del Equipo Ocho tuvieron que abstenerse cuando apareció la ventana de búsqueda. Si bien las posibles recompensas fueron tentadoras y excelentes, la parte de fracaso no fue del todo inspiradora en este momento.

"¡Hokage-sama, no puedes hablar en serio!" Iruka intervino.

"Lo soy, Iruka, y créanme que no los enviaría si no tuviera otra opción. Mientras que el Equipo Ocho no tiene mucha experiencia en misiones de Konoha, aún tienen más experiencia en misiones de combate que el Equipo Diez. El Equipo Nueve sería preferible, pero están por lo menos a una semana de distancia de Konoha en este momento y no tenemos tiempo para esperar su regreso. Además, con su experiencia lidiando con las mutaciones de chakra y la capacidad de Anko de aprovechar las oportunidades, están más en su favor que los otros equipos de Genin que tenemos ".

"De acuerdo pero-"

"No tenemos tiempo para debatir, Iruka, y por último recordé que soy el líder de esta aldea", reprendió al ahora sometido Chunin. "Sé que estás preocupado, yo también, pero tengo fe en Anko y su equipo para ver esto. Parte de ser maestra es saber cuándo soltar y confiar en tus alumnos, Iruka".

Aunque el hombre no lo miró a los ojos, de mala gana asintió con la cabeza a la sabiduría de su líder, "Bien. Anko, tú y tu equipo deben irse tan pronto como puedas. Asegúrate de empacar todo lo que necesites. Lo más probable es que tú y tu equipo no regresará por un par de semanas o más. ¡Despedido! "

"¡Hai, Hokage-sama!" la mujer saludó a su líder antes de hacer salir a su equipo de la habitación y luego al edificio. "Muy bien, niños, escuchaste al hombre. Consigue todo lo que creas que necesitarás para esta misión. Este es el verdadero negocio aquí. Salimos juntos y volvemos juntos. Tienes menos de una hora para atraparte, informa a tu clanes y luego dirígete hacia la puerta norte. ¡Ve! "

Al instante, el Genin se fue para prepararse mejor para lo que estaba por venir. El propio Naruto, y por proxy también era Hotto, ya estaban listos y ansiosos por ir gracias a que su **Caja de inventario** tenía todo lo que se necesitaba. Su equipo también tenía el suyo pero no pudo cambiar su equipo de la misma manera que lo hizo por alguna razón. Almacénelos y sáquelos, sí, pero perderían el acceso cuando la fiesta se disolviera. Afortunadamente, fue una simple cuestión de no invitarlos, por lo que la habilidad del jugador todavía les otorgaba cierta habilidad.

"Supongo que conseguir algunos suministros más no haría daño", pensó antes de dirigirse a Tetsu. No estaría de más tener un suministro adicional de shuriken y kunai.

Después de un rápido viaje al arma y la tienda de armaduras, Naruto se cambió a su **conjunto de armadura de combate Ninja por encargo** y pasó el tiempo usando la **habilidad de mantenimiento de engranaje** en su equipo. El chico también hizo algunos **sellos explosivos de grado medio** , por si los necesitaba. Hottomaru llevaba una nueva armadura hecha con las pieles de la mazmorra de los dinosaurios. El viejo se había vuelto demasiado pequeño y agotado. En apariencia, era prácticamente lo mismo, pero la diferencia era que esta armadura cambiaba de tamaño cuando Hotto se transformaba en su ser más grande.

Cuando treinta minutos impares pasaron, Naruto vio a Ino y Hinata acercándose a la puerta. Ambas kunoichi notaron que vestían diferentes atuendos que antes y Naruto las reconoció instantáneamente como parte del botín pasado que habían obtenido de la mazmorra pasada.

Ino lucía los guanteletes conocidos como **Dakatsu's Bite** en sus brazos y usaba lo que se conocía como el **Taoyame no no Koromo** (Robe of the Sylph / Graceful Young Woman). La túnica era una forma de vestimenta de combate que era esencialmente una reminiscencia de un kimono púrpura revelador. Si bien el atuendo no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, volteando más de unas pocas cabezas cuando lo llevaba puesto, ni ofrecía una buena protección, tenía una sola cosa a su favor. En este caso, la bata le ofreció a Ino un gran impulso en la velocidad y la evasión, lo que esencialmente complementó su estilo de lucha. El hecho de que la túnica era increíblemente flexible también fue una ventaja, ya que no impidió a Ino usar ciertas técnicas de taijutsu.

En el caso de Hinata, la niña tenía algo un poco más modesto. La Hyuga llevaba una armadura que aparentemente había sido fabricada por su madre para la propia Hinata, y posiblemente su hermana menor. El conjunto constaba de una chaqueta con capucha, de color lavanda y crema, con puños de lavanda sobre armadura de malla, pantalones azul marino y sandalias negras de tacón bajo. Para una mayor protección adicional, Hinata había agregado un fino **muneate** (peto) de cuero oscuro hecho a medida, pero muy duradero . El diseño es similar a los utilizados por los practicantes de kyudo. La coraza en realidad estaba hecha de las pieles de dinosaurio que Naruto había coleccionado en la **Mazmorra Primordial.**

Alrededor de su cuello vio que era el **Arumiko no Nenju** (Rosario de los Miko Errantes). Era un collar de aspecto simple que consistía en cuentas de oración y magatama blanco. Para muchos sería visto como sin valor y nada más que joyas baratas. Aunque simple en apariencia, ofrecía una gran cantidad de ventajas tales como la mejora de los efectos del ninjutsu médico, la resistencia a los venenos y la mejora del control de los chakras. Pero los beneficios más útiles fueron la capacidad de erigir barreras ninjutsu y borrar su presencia. Si solo por un corto período de tiempo antes de que ella tuviera que esperar para usar las habilidades nuevamente.

Había sido pura suerte que incluso encontraron el collar en una de las tiendas más que desagradables en el barrio rojo que Anko les presentó. Anko había explicado la razón de estar allí como parte de su entrenamiento. Si bien la reputación de tales distritos no era grande, también era un buen lugar para encontrar cosas. Cosas como información y bienes que uno no podría encontrar en otro lado. Naruto casi se sintió mal por la persona de quien le compraron el collar. Casi. Aunque todavía es un poco caro de comprar, prácticamente había sido un robo de todas las cosas consideradas. Aunque Naruto supuso que podría haber sido robado en primer lugar.

Mientras que Hinata no tenía un conjunto de armas como él e Ino, la chica tenía un juego de sellos debajo de sus muñequeras conocidas como **Raikō Kenka** (creación de la espada de relámpago). Su creación había sido obra de Naruto después de una tonelada de prueba y error antes de que finalmente los consiguiera perfectos. Actualmente eran el nivel más alto de **Fuinjutsu** en su arsenal en este momento y le permitía a la chica convocar senbon sellado. Con su vista, precisión y conocimiento de la anatomía humana se utilizó con gran efecto. Especialmente, cuando necesitaban incapacitar a una criatura o a alguien sin matarlos.

"Bien, ¿están todos listos?" Anko apareció. La mujer llevaba su atuendo y chaleco Jounin para mayor protección, pero mantuvo su falda de corte bajo. Mientras su equipo asentía, Anko comenzó a darles un resumen cuando salieron, "De acuerdo, a paso civil, Nami no Kuni está a seis o siete días de distancia. A ritmo de ninja, falta un día y medio o dos días para llegar. El equipo de Kakashi tiene cerca de cinco días de ventaja sobre nosotros, así que necesitamos apresurarnos. Paramos solo cuando tenemos que hacer una pausa antes de continuar. Hinata, ¿cuántas **Pociones de Fatiga** tienes? "

"Seis, Anko-sensei. Solo tengo suficientes ingredientes para hacer solo dos o quizás otros tres", le informó Hinata. Debido a que sus habilidades médicas y de herbolaria alcanzaban un nivel lo suficientemente bueno, Hinata había podido aprender cómo hacer **Pociones de Fatiga de Bajo Grado a** través de una receta que encontraron.

Las pociones eran esencialmente versiones menores de la **píldora de raciones militares** . Si bien no recuperaron el chakra, la salud ni nutrieron el cuerpo, sí redujeron la tasa de fatiga en un treinta por ciento durante un par de horas. El único inconveniente era que la poción no sabía tan bien y no reducía los niveles de fatiga. La otra era que los ingredientes para hacerlo no eran fáciles de encontrar. Solo ciertas mazmorras y lugares en Konoha tenían las hierbas requeridas para hacer la poción y por lo general estaban en pequeñas cantidades. Lo bueno era que, a diferencia de las píldoras, no las agotaba completamente hasta el punto de ser inútil una vez que los efectos seguían su curso.

"Los usaremos con moderación, pero si nos cuesta empujar, tendremos que usarlos el último día. Esperemos que el equipo de Hatake no se meta en ningún problema antes de que lleguemos allí", rezó la mujer.

Desafortunadamente, sus esperanzas y oraciones quedarían sin respuesta.

 **(Cerca de dos días después)**

El viaje de Konoha a Nami no Kuni había llevado al equipo de Anko al límite y más allá. Tanto ella como Naruto necesitaban un buen sólido de siete a ocho horas antes de que tuvieran que detenerse, Ino y Hinata eran otra historia. Si bien ambos habían mejorado en una cantidad considerable en los últimos dos meses, aún les quedaba un tiempo por recorrer. Sin duda, Anko había mejorado su resistencia hasta el punto de que podían durar de cuatro a seis horas en una sesión de entrenamiento antes de que se les acabara el ritmo.

Sin embargo, una gran diferencia fue que durante esas sesiones tuvieron la oportunidad de descansar momentáneamente, recuperarse y marcar el ritmo. Si el Equipo Ocho llegara al Equipo Siete dentro del tiempo asignado que Anko mencionó, eso significaba que tendrían que ir más rápido y de vez en cuando a toda velocidad de vez en cuando. A decir verdad, Anko había planeado enseñarles cómo acostumbrarse el mes que viene, cuando la resistencia de Ino y Hinata estaba en un nivel bastante decente. El destino o la mala suerte parecían haber decidido lo contrario.

Tal como estaban las cosas, tanto Ino como Hinata solo podían durar unas tres horas o más antes de verse obligados a reducir la velocidad. Como resultado de esto, tanto Anko como Naruto, más un clon de Shadow cuando Hotto se cansaron, se vieron obligados a darles paseos a cuestas hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente descansados como para continuar por su cuenta. Mediante el uso de ninjutsu médico lograron reducir sus niveles de fatiga a un ritmo decente, incluso si eso significaba pérdida de chakra. Si bien el uso de Shadow Clones hubiera sido ideal, el acto habría causado que transfirieran su fatiga a Naruto cuando desaparecieran. Básicamente, habría sido contraproducente. Mediante su uso de **Goriki** la dura prueba se le hizo más fácil cuando llevaba a uno de sus compañeros de equipo que para Anko. Afortunadamente, el uso de las pociones les permitió durar más cuando vuelven a la carretera.

Cuando ya era tarde, el grupo montó tiendas de campaña en un lugar seguro. Cuando se establecieron, Ino y Hinata usaron ninjutsu médico para ayudar a sus cuerpos cansados. Después comieron ligeramente y luego descansaron por la noche. El uso de un par de **Clones de Sombras** escondidosy llamadas de serpientes menores como una vigilia nocturna les ayudaron inmensamente. Tanto Ino como Hinata hicieron hincapié en aprender la técnica una vez que sus reservas fueran lo suficientemente grandes. Anko originalmente quería que tomaran turnos, pero sabía que todos necesitaban una noche de descanso completa si iban a llegar a Nami en un momento decente al día siguiente. Anko tampoco quería que Ino y Hinata confiaran en la Técnica de clonación de sombras de Naruto para este tipo de cosas, ya que necesitaban la experiencia. Naruto no siempre estaría allí y tendrían que hacer esto por su cuenta en el futuro. Pero la mujer encontró que su declaración sería redundante si hicieron planes para aprender la técnica. Una vez que se hizo evidente que no iban a ser emboscados, los clones se habían disipado y habían dejado la vigilancia nocturna para la convocatoria.

Después de una noche de descanso decente, el grupo selló su tienda y luego viajó hacia Nami temprano en la mañana. Era bien entrada la tarde antes de que encontraran una gran extensión de agua abierta que los separaba de su objetivo. Afortunadamente, todos ellos sabían cómo caminar sobre el agua, pero se vieron obligados a sumergirse un par de veces cuando divisaron lanchas patrulleras. Para cuando llegaron al otro lado, el grupo estaba empapado y el aire frío no los estaba ayudando. Naruto estaba feliz de que no estuviera usando su Capa Carmesí de la Rata del Fuego. El elemento útil no le fue bien con el agua.

"Ojalá supiera una técnica de secado de ropa", murmuró Naruto detrás de su máscara. Con su habilidad de **jugador,** Naruto había sido capaz de cambiar a su conjunto de armadura seca y de repuesto. Los tres kunoichi y Hottomaru no tuvieron tanta suerte. "Pero esto también funciona", sonrió y se perdió las miradas sucias de Ino, Anko y Hotto. Incluso Hinata se veía un poco molesta por el comentario.

A medida que avanzaban hacia el interior, el Equipo Ocho se vio obligado a caminar mientras su visión se obstruía lentamente, "¿Soy yo o es esta niebla extraña?"

Anko tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la intuición de su alumno. Anko había encontrado varias brumas antes, pero esta parecía extrañamente espesa en su mente. "Hinata", la mujer no tuvo que preguntarle al Hyuga dos veces y los ojos de la joven se convirtieron en el Dojutsu de su clan.

"Esta neblina está llena de chakra" Hinata hizo una ligera mueca ante la brillantez reflejada en sus ojos por la luz del chakra.

"Joder, el **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Oculto en la técnica de la Niebla)," Anko frunció el ceño y comenzó a preocuparse. Aquí el equipo se tensó e instantáneamente se puso más alerta. Aunque Anko no podía simular los efectos de luchar contra Kiri ninja como lo hizo con el Cuerpo de Explosión de Iwa, la mujer les había dado la esencia de qué esperar. Aunque el **Kirigakure** era simple, era una técnica que a menudo se usaba para causar un efecto mortal del ninja Kiri. Especialmente cuando es usado por aquellos entrenados en el estilo de lucha **Silent Killing** .

"Manténgase alerta, y suprima su chakra tanto como sea posible. No se sabe a quién podemos enfrentar", dijo la mujer en un tono bajo y su equipo no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con Ino y Hinata el acto fue fácil, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el collar de Hinata. Incluso Hottomaru sabía instintivamente cómo borrar o minimizar su chakra y su presencia. Para Naruto, no tanto por la gran cantidad que tenía el rubio. Incluso cuando se suprimió, el chico todavía emitía una cantidad decente de chakra. Aunque en este caso el chakra que emitió era más como una linterna en la oscuridad que una hoguera rugiente. Anko solo esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su lado y quienquiera que estuviera usando esto estaba lo suficientemente distraído.

A medida que se adentraban en la niebla, notaron que se había vuelto aún más espesa. Sin embargo, a través del uso de su Byakugan, con cierta tensión por el escozor que sintió en sus ojos, Hinata logró ubicar un área donde era menos prominente. Por suerte, el área no solo ofreció más visibilidad sino también una mejor cobertura con los árboles. Los grandes robles, asumiendo que eso era lo que eran, les ofrecían una mejor posición ventajosa para inspeccionar el área. Pero imploró la pregunta. "¿De dónde viene?" Ino se preguntó.

La respuesta a su pregunta se dio a conocer cuando el grupo escuchó el sonido del acero chocando contra el acero. El sonido estaba cerca y en medio minuto el Equipo Ocho pudo identificar la ubicación. Solo había un problema importante y se presentó cuando la niebla se despejó, "Oh, fan-fucking-tastic", maldijo Anko al ver a Kakashi atrapado y al que estaba a su lado.

Naruto mismo echó un vistazo al hombre con su **Observe** y no le gustó lo que él y su equipo vieron.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Momochi Zabuza - Elite Shinobi**

 **Trabajo: Nukenin**

 **Recompensa: 50 millones de Ryo**

 **Nivel: ?**

 **Reputación:?**

 **Especialización:?**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:?**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:?**

 **Títulos:**

 **?:?**

Descripción: Momochi Zabuza, también conocido como Demon of the Bloody Mist, es un infame A-Nukenin de rango de Kirigakure no Sato con una sangrienta historia y reputación. A la tierna edad de nueve años, Zabuza masacró a más de cien estudiantes de la academia por razones aún desconocidas. A partir de entonces, iría a demostrar su valía como Kiri shinobi al convertirse en el portador del Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife) y, como resultado, convertirse en uno de los Siete Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist de élite. Zabuza es conocido por su dominio sobre su espada y el uso del Kirigakure no Jutsu y la técnica de Silent Killing. Pocos han visto a Zabuza en la batalla ya que generalmente terminan muertos antes de que lo sepan. Después de un golpe de estado fallido contra el Cuarto Mizukage, Zabuza y varios otros huyeron de Kiri y han estado huyendo desde entonces. Se afirma que su presencia es vista por otros en varios países, desde Kaze no Kuni hasta Kaminari no Kuni. Sin embargo, debido a su reputación de nunca dejar vivos a otros, tales avistamientos son raros y la validez de dichos reclamos es escasa en el mejor de los casos.

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 3**

 **Dinero:** 0

" _Como si la descripción no fuera lo suficientemente mala, este tipo es un puto Elite_ " _,_ Naruto estaba preocupado por una buena razón. Los elites eran un tipo especial de ninja o enemigo que eran mucho más poderosos que aquellos con el mismo nivel. En los videojuegos donde una criatura normal de cierta raza puede caer fácilmente ante un jugador solitario, derrotar a una criatura de élite del mismo tipo requiere una planificación cuidadosa, un grupo de héroes, tácticas excelentes o los tres. Todos ahora habían tenido la suerte de no toparse con uno. Esto no iba a ser fácil. Una cabeza en la pelea no era la respuesta. Naruto los conocía a todos, pero Anko sería un brindis si intentaran semejante truco sin el elemento de sorpresa. Tendrían que hacer esto estratégicamente. Para empeorar las cosas, se crearon una serie de clones que parecían estar listos para llegar al equipo.

"¿Asi que que hacemos?" Le preguntó Naruto a Anko.

"¡Eso es simple, improvisar y pensar en el acto!" Anko les informó mientras ella hacía su movimiento. Su Genin quedó atónita, pero no sorprendida por el acto. Era muy parecido a Anko y realmente no tenían tiempo para elaborar un plan, mientras que el Equipo Siete estaba a pocos minutos de ser asesinado.

"¡Bueno, la escuchaste!" Naruto informó a su equipo y junto con Hottomaru siguió a su maestro.

" _Oh, todos vamos a morir_ " _,_ Ino se desplomó antes de que ella y Hinata siguieran su persecución. Al menos saldrían peleando.

Mientras los Clones de Agua se precipitaban hacia el Genin, Zabuza parpadeó mientras sus creaciones pronto se reducían a meros charcos inútiles de agua, "¡diablos!" el hombre exclamó y se vio obligado a bloquear un par de kunai que venían de una mujer. Zabuza intentó golpearla, pero la mujer saltó sobre la espada y logró darle una patada en el pecho. No fue suficiente para enviar al hombre volando, pero tenía suficiente fuerza para liberar su agarre sobre su **Suiro** (prisión de agua).

"Mierda", gruñó el hombre y sostuvo su espada de una manera más agresiva. Anko sabía que tendría que ser más cuidadosa ahora. Incluso con Kakashi liberado, un solo error terminaría con ella. "Pensé que sentía algunas ratas escondidas", el hombre había pensado originalmente que era su imaginación y ahora se arrepentía.

El ninja desaparecido vio como la mujer cubría a Kakashi cuando salía del agua. Zabuza necesitaba terminar al menos uno de ellos rápidamente y se precipitó sobre la mujer. Sin embargo, Zabuza se sorprendió cuando una gran cantidad de serpientes se desataron de sus mangas y le mostraron sus colmillos. Creando más clones, Zabuza se sustituyó por uno de ellos y vio como la serpiente se mordía el cuello y los muslos. El Zabuza original balanceó su espada y terminó con las vidas de las serpientes en el proceso. Usando su impulso, el espadachín golpeó a Anko con el extremo plano de la espada y la lanzó a altas velocidades. Con Kakashi detrás de ella, el hombre fue enviado para el viaje de regreso a la orilla.

Zabuza se movió hacia el anciano, pero quedó atónito cuando dos Genin más aparecieron junto a los otros tres. Por su apariencia, Zabuza supuso que uno de ellos era un Hyuga si los ojos pasaban. El otro no podía decirlo pero sabía que era una kunoichi. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando comenzaron los problemas de Zabuza. Justo cuando se unieron a ellos se formó una doble barrera alrededor del grupo de Genin, Ninken y el viejo. El primero era una cúpula de energía de color lapislázuli mientras que el otro era una pared circular de llamas al rojo vivo.

"¡Barrera ninjutsu!" el hombre estaba gruñendo en este momento. Dudaba que las barreras fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerlo, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que comprarse tiempo. La barrera ninjutsu era solo tan fuerte como el usuario, y estos eran solo Genin. Las llamas que los rodean también podrían rociarse fácilmente. Su arsenal de técnicas de Suiton se aseguraría de ello.

"¡ **Kagekoku** (Golpe de las Sombras)!" Naruto anunció mientras rápidamente bajaba su uchigatana sobre la espalda expuesta del hombre. Sin embargo, su victoria fue efímera cuando el objetivo del niño resultó ser un simple doppelganger de agua. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que el verdadero Zabuza se levantara por detrás y se agarrara.

"No está mal, chico, tienes cojones. Pero eres cien años demasiado temprano para estar jugando con uno de los Siete espadachines", el hombre soltó una risita y luego colocó su arma en la garganta del niño. El hombre había sentido a Naruto desde una milla de distancia y había decidido usar una estrategia diferente cuando aparecieron refuerzos. Con el joven espadachín sometido, Zabuza miró a los dos Jonin frente a él, más que a la mujer en este caso.

"¡Brazos donde puedo verlos, Snake Bitch!" Zabuza ordenó a Anko. La mujer frunció el ceño ante el nombre, pero obedeció la exigencia: "Tengo que decir que no esperaba ver a la Señora Serpiente de Konoha. Pensar que de todas las personas se llevaría un puñado de mocosos como alumnos. Es curioso cómo cosas como esas se vuelven fuera ", se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, realmente loco, hilarante", dijo Anko inexpresiva.

"Pero se acabó el tiempo de juego. Por más que me gustaría seguir peleando, tengo que ocuparme de asuntos importantes. Así que diles a tus hijos que dejen caer la barrera, entreguen al viejo y el niño se libera. Veré de primera mano por qué "decapitar" es una parte del nombre de Kubikiribōchō, "el hombre demostró su punto acercando la hoja al cuello de Naruto.

Aunque asustado, Tazuna parecía listo para intervenir. El hombre sabía que estos eran ninjas, pero la idea de que un niño muriera por él no le sentaba bien. Sin embargo, Anko detuvo a Tazuna antes de que pudiera rendirse, "Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. El gaki sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se convirtió en un ninja".

Aunque momentáneamente aturdido, como no esperaba algo así de un shinobi de Konoha, Zabuzza sonrió de todos modos, "Lástima que lo escuche. Lo siento, chico, pero parece que vas a perder la cabeza. Los negocios son un negocio", dijo. sonrió antes de mirar a Anko. "¿Alguna última palabra para el querido difunto?"

"Solo uno - ¡MIDORI!" Anko de repente gritó a todo pulmón.

Tan pronto como la palabra salió de su boca, el cautivo Naruto desapareció en una voluta de humo, " _¡Qué! ¡Un clon!_ "

Ese fue el menor de sus problemas cuando un Midori enorme, sibilante y enojado surgió del suelo debajo del ninja desaparecido. Zabuza apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el reptil gigante intentó tragárselo o hacerlo pedazos con sus fauces afiladas y llenas de dagas. Zabuza balanceó su espada gigante con la esperanza de golpear un punto débil, pero los reflejos de Midori le permitieron esquivar rápidamente. Aunque su hocico fue cortado en el proceso, la piel de una criatura invocadora era mucho más fuerte que una serpiente normal. Aunque si usaba toda su fuerza, Midori sabía que el hombre podía atravesar su dura piel con solo ligeras dificultades dadas las propiedades de la espada.

"Juega bien con tu nuevo juguete masticable", Anko se rió cuando Zabuzza gruñó detrás de su rostro vendado. Detrás de Anko, Zabuza vio cómo la barrera caía y el hombre frunció el ceño al ver la espada original empuñando a Genin. "¡ _Maldición debe haberse escondido con un Henge!_ " Fue la conclusión que se le ocurrió.

Cuando el Genin le dio la vuelta al pájaro, el hombre se movió antes de que Midori se abalanzara sobre él. Los planes de Zabuza fueron puestos en espera y se vio obligado a esquivar los golpes de la serpiente mortal. Incluso entonces, el hombre no escapó ileso ya que uno de los colmillos de la criatura lo había mordido. El hombre se dio cuenta de que había sido jugado como un zoquete. Por el momento solo había dos opciones disponibles para él: luchar y morir o huir y luchar otro día. Con la protección adicional de otro equipo, más una gran convocatoria, Zabuza sabía que sus posibilidades de completar la misión eran muy bajas. " _Por ahora de todos modos_ " _,_ mientras su dominio sobre el **Kirigakure no Justu** enmascararía su firma de chakra, su olor y calor corporal no lo eran.

" _Joder_ " _,_ maldijo Zabuza y usó un **Kiri Shunshin** (Mist Body Flicker) para escapar del área. Cuando apareció en un lugar muy lejos, el hombre frunció el ceño y siguió corriendo hasta que supo que estaba a una distancia segura. Al hombre nunca le gustó retirarse de una pelea, pero sabía que Mei lo mataría si moría. Después de encontrar la manera de devolverlo a la vida, por supuesto. Fuerte como era, el hombre sabía que Mei era mucho más fuerte de lo que era a pesar de no ser un espadachín.

A Zabuza no le gustaba trabajar para tipos como Gato, pero los negocios eran negocios. Si tenía que matar a alguien, que así sea. La Resistencia de Kiri necesitaba desesperadamente los fondos para su objetivo y Zabuza era parte de eso. Siendo de la generación de espadachines que muchos consideraban ser la generación más fuerte, el hombre se había considerado arrogantemente capaz de liderar a un pequeño grupo para derrocar a Yagura antes de que el hombre trajera a Kiri a la ruina.

Yagura se había enfrentado al grupo por sí mismo y los había aplastado con facilidad. La derrota del golpe había sido una revelación y Zabuza lo tomó como una lección. Fuerte y temible como era, el hombre se dio cuenta de que siempre habría alguien mucho más fuerte que él. Zabuza nunca antes se había enfrentado a un jinchuriki, pero el hombre sabía que tener un Biju sellado dentro de sí mismo les otorgaba una gran cantidad de chakra y poder que la mayoría no poseía. Incluso después de escuchar historias sobre tales batallas, el hombre no había pensado mucho en eso. Creer que son exageraciones de los débiles y pobres excusas de ninja. Todo eso cambió pronto.

Después de enfrentar a alguien que no solo tenía ese tipo de poder, sino que también tenía el control total sobre él, se dio cuenta de cuán inmensa era la brecha de poder entre él y Yagura. Incluso después de tantas y tan largas misiones que tomó de otros y luchando por la Resistencia, el hombre sabía que su fuerza aún no era suficiente para enfrentar a Yagura de frente. La única persona que tuvo una oportunidad fue Mei. Incluso entonces el hombre sabía que ella necesitaría algo de ayuda para hacerlo.

"¡Zabuza-sama!" el hombre no se molestó en volver la cabeza, al haber percibido la presencia de su pupilo, a una milla de distancia. "Zabuza-sama, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Nos ahogamos por ahora, Haku", odiaba como quería admitirlo, pero en este momento estaban superados y superados. "¿Dónde están Meizu y Gozu?"

"En el escondite. Cuidan sus heridas y se aseguran de que Gato no empiece a espiar mientras no estamos", dijo el ninja enmascarado. Según los dos hermanos, Hatake Kakashi los había "endurecido" lo suficiente como para que cuando los atara a un árbol no tuvieran fuerzas para escapar.

Si Haku no los hubiera seguido para supervisar el proceso, estarían en manos de Konoha Anbu. A Haku le gustaban Gozu y Meizu, pero el ninja a veces se preguntaba si a esos dos les faltaban algunas células cerebrales. Si no fueran shinobi o tuvieran un mínimo o ningún encuentro con ninja, su truco habría sido algo justificable. Pero este era Hatake Kakashi de todas las personas. Haku nunca había conocido al ninja, pero había escuchado rumores e historias de aquellos que sobrevivieron a los encuentros con él. El hombre era fácilmente uno de los ninjas más conocidos y reconocibles en los países elementales. Ciertamente, a los Demon Brothers les encantaba elegir una pelea, pero que pensaran que tendrían una oportunidad contra **Sharingan no Kakashi** era alucinante Fueron acrobacias tontas como esas que hicieron que Haku se preguntara qué exactamente esos dos realmente contribuyeron a todo esto. En todo caso, fueron leales, y trabajaron muy bien juntos, pero eso fue más o menos así: "No debería tomarles más de unos pocos días antes de que vuelvan a tener la fuerza completa, Zabuza-sama".

"Bien. Esperaremos hasta la noche antes de regresar," Zabuza no iba a arriesgar la ubicación de la guarida. El hombre tendría que eliminar su olor antes de regresar. Después de haber trabajado con el Escuadrón Hunter-Nin cuando era parte de Kiri, el hombre sabía de varias maneras de hacerlo. Se estaba castigando por no haberlo hecho ahora, ya que podría haber sido diferente. Aunque como las serpientes podían ver a través de firmas de calor, algo que su técnica no podía ocultar, y con un Hyuga de su parte era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cuando comenzó a formular planes, el cuerpo de Zabuza comenzó a tener espasmos y se abrochó por su propio peso. El hombre se cayó de la rama del árbol y habría golpeado el suelo con un ruido sordo si Haku no lo hubiera atrapado.

"Zabuza-sama, ¿¡qué sucede !?" un frenético Haku preguntó. A estas alturas, el cuerpo de Zabuza comenzó a temblar y temblar, y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Trabajando rápidamente, Haku miró al hombre antes de encontrar la causa del problema. En el brazo del hombre había un corte. Dicha herida tenía una apariencia púrpura y pútrida junto con pequeñas burbujas de pus amarillento como líquido. El olor que despedía era asqueroso y Haku al instante supo cuál era la causa.

"Veneno", Haku dedujo que provenía de la gran serpiente. El nick que Haku había visto era muy probablemente la causa. " _Pensar que una cantidad tan pequeña haría todo esto_ " _,_ el ninja sabía que tenía que ser muy poderoso para que una cantidad tan pequeña causara todo esto. Sacando un conjunto de herramientas, Haku se puso a trabajar lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible. Al obtener una aguja, Haku comenzó inyectando al hombre algunos anticuerpos para disminuir la velocidad del veneno. El apretón del hombre ya había bajado un poco, pero Haku sabía que todavía no habían salido del bosque. Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era bajar el ritmo cardíaco de Zabuza lo más bajo posible.

Tomando dos agujas senbon, Haku las colocó con precisión en el costado del cuello de Zabuza. En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de Zabuza quedó inerte como un pez. Aunque Haku deseaba evitar ponerlo en un estado de muerte, era la única forma de ayudar a impedir el veneno. Se sabía que los venenos se diseminaban por todo el cuerpo a un ritmo más rápido cuanto más alta era la frecuencia cardíaca. Este método le permitiría al ninja crear una cura. Aunque Haku tenía experiencia en la preparación de antídotos para varias criaturas venenosas, no era posible encontrar una para una invocación. Esto no iba a ser fácil y tomaría toda la habilidad Haku tenía que encontrar un antídoto.

Si bien Haku tenía conocimiento sobre una gran cantidad de hierbas y sabía un poco sobre medicina, el ninja no podía clasificarse como médico. El ninja tenía las reservas y el control de chakra necesarios, sí. El joven ninja también tenía la inteligencia para hacerlo bien en el campo. Lo único que faltaba era conocimiento y conocimiento. Aunque parte de la Resistencia, tanto Zabuza como el ninja de aspecto femenino solo se encontraron con mensajeros enviados por Terumi Mei. Como tal, las habilidades médicas de Haku eran principalmente autodidactas.

El ninja nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aprender ninjutsu médico de otra persona. Como siempre estaban en movimiento y haciendo un trabajo, Haku no tuvo exactamente la oportunidad de aprender algunas de las técnicas más complejas. Cada vez que Haku necesitaba curar a los Demon Brothers o Zabuza, lo hacía a la vieja usanza. Este evento iba a poner todas esas habilidades a prueba.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

"¡Padre!" una mujer, de poco más de treinta años, gritó mientras el grupo de los diez se acercaba a una casa cerca de la orilla del río. Tazuna saludó con entusiasmo a su hija con un abrazo antes de presentarla a su acompañante.

"¡Tsunami, estos son los super ninjas que me ayudaron a llegar a Nami! ¡Todos, esta es mi hija, Tsunami!" el introdujo.

"En _serio, ¿qué pasa con este tipo y la palabra 'super'?_ " Ino se preguntó si el hombre realmente no tenía un vocabulario extenso.

"Gracias, todos ustedes", Tsunami se inclinó, pero su mirada se volvió confusa mientras miraba al grupo. "Hay tantos de ustedes. ¿Pensé que solo teníamos lo suficiente para una misión de C-Rank?"

"Lo hiciste, pero Hokage-sama nos envió como respaldo", dijo Anko.

"Hablando de eso, ¿por qué fueron enviados tú y tu equipo, Anko?" Preguntó Kakashi. No era ingrato, pero el hombre había esperado algo más que un novato Jonin y un equipo de Genin. Si tener más Genin significaba aún más preocupación.

"Con los Exámenes de Chunin viniendo y todo Konoha está muy delgado en este momento. Hokage-sama no tuvo más remedio que enviarnos y no estábamos exactamente en posición de decir no", le informó la mujer antes de una mirada avergonzada su rostro, "No debe ser grosero, pero te importa si tomamos esto en un lugar un poco más caliente. Mis piernas están empezando a entumecerse".

Ino misma acordó silenciosamente con el líder de su equipo. Como parte de sus lecciones de seducción, Ino sabía que mostrar más piel ayudaba a mejorar el enfoque. El único problema era que tampoco ofrecía mucha protección contra elementos como el clima frío. Además, con las inmersiones en agua que habían tomado antes, no ayudaba.

"Por supuesto," Tsunami los hizo pasar al interior de su casa y uno por uno entraron a su humilde morada, "Me temo que tenemos arreglos para dormir limitados. Tenemos dos habitaciones para compartir. Aunque puede terminar siendo una muy ajustado en el proceso. Algunos de ustedes tendrán que dormir en el sofá o en el piso, me temo ", se disculpó. Si hubiera sido solo un equipo, no hubiera sido malo. Tsunami también se preguntaba qué iban a hacer por la comida.

"Meh, no es gran cosa", Anko despidió a la mujer con la preocupación. "Los ninjas están destinados a soportar este tipo de cosas. Esto no es nada comparado con el lugar donde normalmente tenemos que dormir. Solo pregúntale a Kakashi, él solía estar en el Anbu".

"Anbu?" Tsunami no estaba familiarizado con el término.

"Básicamente es la elite del ninja de élite de un pueblo ninja. Hacen cosas que ni siquiera tienen reputación y ninjas fuertes no pueden manejar, y Hatake fue capitán en algún momento", explicó la mujer.

"Oh", todavía era extraño, pero la explicación tenía sentido.

"Hablando de eso, te has vuelto descuidado, Hatake", Anko notó la forma del hombre cansado.

"Mah, estaré bien", el hombre sonrió detrás de su máscara, pero Anko no fue engañada. Kakashi era más experimentado que ella y mantuvo la cara seria, pero la palidez en su rostro junto con las gotas de sudor le indicaban lo contrario.

"Hinata, Byakugan en Kakashi", le ordenó la mujer a su alumno. La joven kunoichi cumplió con las órdenes de sus maestros y se puso nerviosa por lo que vio.

"Kakashi-sensei, tus reservas de chakra están casi vacías. Estás sufriendo de Agotamiento leve de Chakra", su declaración hizo que Anko maldijera. Kakashi no era Naruto, así que este no era un simple caso de que él lo durmiera y mejorara después de una sola noche. El agotamiento de Chakra vino en tres etapas: Menor, Leve y Severo. Los casos menores generalmente demoraban de dos a tres días en superarse. Los casos leves fueron de cuatro a seis días de recuperación, a veces extra, ya que no era bueno para la salud. Los casos graves pueden tardar más de una semana antes de estar listos para la acción. Incluso entonces le tomó a la persona unos días más antes de poder moverse adecuadamente.

"En serio, estoy bien-" el hombre no pudo terminar su frase cuando cayó sobre una rodilla. Anko apareció al instante a su lado y colocó su brazo sobre su hombro. "Estás muerto de hambre, Hatake. Tuviste suerte de haber llegado allí cuando lo hicimos. Hinata, estás conmigo. Viejo, ¿dónde están las habitaciones libres?" Anko ladró a Tazuna. El constructor del puente quedó momentáneamente aturdido por el grito antes de dirigir a los tres hacia las escaleras. Los dos equipos tuvieron que esperar unos sólidos cinco minutos antes de que Anko volviera a bajar.

"¿Kakashi-sensei va a estar bien?" una preocupada Sakura preguntó.

"Estará bien, Hinata lo está cuidando. Un poco de reposo en cama, alguna curación ocasional, y tomándose las cosas con calma, y estará en lo cierto como la lluvia en cinco días más o menos", aseguró la pelirrosa. "Un poco triste, en realidad. Hace unos años, cuando estaba en el Anbu, dudo que esta cosa siquiera lo hubiera desconcertado. Hatake ha perdido su forma desde que se fue".

"¿Es realmente tan fuerte?" Sasuke preguntó, más por curiosidad. La opinión del Uchiha sobre el hombre no era tan buena considerando que apenas les había enseñado algo. Pero la forma en que el hombre luchó contra Zabuza lo hizo darse cuenta de que era más de lo que originalmente evaluó.

"El tipo hizo Chunin a los seis años, Jounin a los doce años, y luego a los trece años fue incluido en el Anbu. Unos pocos años más tarde fue ascendido a Anbu capitán y su repertorio de técnicas sólo se superados por el propio Tercer Hokage. Solo hay otra persona que conozco que tiene ese tipo de registro de desempeño, si no es mayor ".

"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Uchiha Itachi. El hermano mayor de Sasuke y fácilmente uno de los mejores ninjas que Konoha tenía antes de apuñalar a Konoha en la espalda," dijo Anko sin notar la mirada oscura que cruzó la cara de Sasuke mientras lo decía.

"¿Apuñalado en la espalda?" Naruto se preguntó a qué se refería antes de darse cuenta, "Oh".

"Sí, oh", concordó Anko. "De todos modos, el punto es que es triste que alguien como Kakashi dejó que sus habilidades van a perder. Hay rumores de que él es fácilmente un candidato para la Quinta Hokage," todo el Genin, incluyendo Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba se sorprendieron.

"¿Todavía estamos hablando de nuestro sensei?" Sakura vacilante preguntó.

"Uh, a menos que haya otro Hatake Kakashi con un Sharingan implantado en el ojo, entonces, sí, estoy bastante seguro", a Anko no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

"¿En serio, ese asno vago? ¿Señor 'me perdí en el camino de la vida'? ¿Ese tipo?" un incrédulo Kiba preguntó. "¡Yo llamo mierda!"

"¡Arf!" Akamaru estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero y mientras que los compañeros de equipo de Kiba eran menos vocales, ambos no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con el chico de aspecto salvaje.

Mientras evaluaba su reacción, Anko vacilante preguntó: "Una parte de mí probablemente lamentará preguntar, pero ¿qué les ha enseñado chicos?"

Cuando las manos de Hinata brillaron con un color verde claro, el Hyuga observó como la palidez de la cara de Kakashi comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco.

"¡ÉL QUÉ!" La estruendosa voz de Anko sacudió la casa y Hinata observó fascinada y preocupada cómo el rostro de Kakashi empezaba a palidecer aún más. "¡LO MATARÉ!"

"Bueno, me siento mejor, ¡adiós!" Kakashi dijo rápidamente, procedió a saltar por la ventana y luego corrió hacia el bosque. No por la ventana, a través de la ventana.

"¡COÑO! ¡TOMA TU GOLPE COMO UN HOMBRE!" No fue un momento después que Hinata vio a su maestra persiguiendo al hombre, una cadena de maldiciones y kunai siendo arrojados sobre él mientras la perseguía. Los Hyuga vieron cómo los árboles caían al suelo y una serie de luces iluminaban la madera como resultado de las explosiones. Cuando el bosque comenzó a convertirse en una zona de guerra, Hinata lentamente corrió las cortinas y salió de la habitación.

 **(Equipo actual de Ino)**

 **Taoyameno no Koromo** (Robe of the Sylph / Graceful Young Woman) **Calidad rara**

 **Armadura**

 **Durabilidad 60/60**

 **Un atuendo hermoso pero ligeramente blindado que recuerda a un kimono revelador. Debido a sus propiedades elásticas, la armadura permite una gran maniobrabilidad y no impide la capacidad de usar taijutsu. Las historias sobre la túnica indican que una criatura mítica de los vientos demasiado rápidos para que el ojo la vea lo hizo. Otras historias dicen que una joven y bella mujer dotada en el arte de tejer y fuinjutsu que deseaba escapar de hombres lujuriosos lo hizo. De cualquier manera, la túnica le permite al usuario una gran velocidad, como si el viento mismo los estuviera ayudando.**

 **Requisitos: el usuario debe ser mujer**

 **Estadísticas de Bonificación: +30 Defensa, +40 DEX, + 25% de aumento en Velocidad de Movimiento y Evasión dentro y fuera del combate, + 25% de aumento en Efectividad en Seducción y Habilidades de Infiltración**

 **Dakatsu no Kamu** (Dakatsu's Bite) **Calidad rara**

 **Arma de armadura / puño**

 **Durabilidad 75/75**

 **A primera vista, es un guante aparentemente modesto sin características o capacidades extraordinarias aparte de su protección decente. Sin embargo, lleva su nombre por una razón, ya que el arma con garras permite un agarre excepcional y doloroso. Además, ocultos en los guanteletes hay dos pares de cuchillas que pueden saltar repentinamente y golpear a un enemigo. La acción es repentina y deja al oponente con poco o nada de tiempo para reaccionar. Las cuchillas no son las únicas cosas de las que preocuparse, ya que liberan un veneno corrosivo que destruye la armadura y la carne por igual.**

 **Poder de ataque: 37-51**

 **Requisitos: Maestría de Taijutsu de la Academia Avanzada**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: +5 STR, 15% de aumento en la efectividad hacia Taijutsu, +20 de defensa, libera veneno corrosivo**

 **Protector de la frente de Konoha: calidad común**

 **Armadura de cabeza o cuello**

 **Durabilidad 30/30**

 **Un protector de frente común utilizado por ninja. Hecho de tela simple y duradera y metal, este proctor de frente ofrece una cantidad decente de protección. Tiene grabado el pueblo del símbolo de Konoha.**

 **Estadísticas de Bonificación: +15 Defensa, +100 REP adicionales por misión exitosa con Konoha (debe ser leal)**

 **(Equipo actual de Hinata)**

 **Protector de la frente de Konoha: calidad común**

 **Armadura de cabeza o cuello**

 **Durabilidad 30/30**

 **Un protector de frente común utilizado por ninja. Hecho de tela simple y duradera y metal, este proctor de frente ofrece una cantidad decente de protección. Tiene grabado el pueblo del símbolo de Konoha.**

 **Estadísticas de Bonificación: +15 Defensa, +100 REP adicionales por misión exitosa con Konoha (debe ser leal)**

 **Arumiko no Nenju** (Rosario de la Miko errante) **Calidad épica**

 **Accesorio de cuello**

 **Durabilidad 50/50**

 **A primera vista, uno simplemente pensaría que no es más que un simple collar que consiste en cuentas de oración y magatama blanco. Para muchos sería visto como algo sin valor y nada más que joyas baratas usadas por sacerdotes y sacerdotisas. Esto no podría estar lejos de la verdad, ya que ofrece una gran cantidad de beneficios como la mejora de los efectos del ninjutsu médico, la resistencia a los venenos, la mejora del control de chakras, la construcción de barreras ninjutsu y la capacidad de borrar la presencia. Como este artículo llegó a ser conocido, pero por su nombre se puede suponer que una sacerdotisa lo usó. Sin embargo, uno debe tener cuidado de no llevarlo más allá de sus capacidades o se romperá y realmente se volverá inútil.**

 **Requisitos: el usuario debe ser mujer**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: +5 DEF, + 25% de aumento en efectividad hacia ninjutsu médico, + 25% de resistencia a venenos, + 25% de aumento en efectividad hacia control de chakras**

 **Habilidades especiales:**

 **Permite la capacidad de erigir barreras. (La cantidad de CP y el Control de Chakra influyen en la fuerza y la duración de la barrera)**

 **Le permite a uno la capacidad de ser indetectable durante tres minutos. (Debe estar oculto o fuera de la vista para poder trabajar)**

 **Armadura Hyuga por encargo - Calidad poco común**

 **Armadura**

 **Durabilidad 75/75**

 **Chaqueta holgada de color lavanda y crema con puños de lavanda sobre armadura de malla, pantalones azul marino y sandalias negras de tacón bajo. Para una mayor protección adicional, se ha agregado al diseño un muneate** (peto) de **cuero oscuro, delgado y hecho a medida, pero muy duradero . La pechera es similar a las usadas por los practicantes de kyudo y hechas de las pieles de dinosaurio de la mazmorra primordial.**

 **Requisitos: el usuario debe ser mujer, solo puede ser usado por Hyuga Hinata o Hyuga Hanabi**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: +50 DEF, + 15% de aumento de efectividad y poder para Taijutsu, + 15% de aumento de efectividad para bloquear**

 **Habilidades especiales:**

 **Los sellos Raikō Kenka** (Lightning Flash Blade Creation) **permiten un rápido e inesperado desbloqueo de las armas selladas dentro de ellos.**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 25 Nivel siguiente: 2270.5 / 28,900**

 **Especialización: Especialista de Ninjutsu**

 **HP: 5400**

 **CP: 8225**

 **STR: 107**

 **VIT: 173**

 **DEX: 153**

 **INT: 251**

 **SIO: 120**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 115**

 **Gaje:**

 **?:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad para Fuinjutsu, -15% EXP & Eficacia para el control de Chakra,?

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Gamer:** te permite vivir tu vida como un videojuego. Sin embargo, aún no sabes mucho sobre eso, pero a quién le importa la vida es bueno.

 **Kyuubi Jinchuriki:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad hacia el Estilo de combate Estilo de combate, -25% EXP y Eficacia hacia el Control de Chakra, - 40% EXP hacia la Reputación con aquellos con Neutral e inferior,?

 **Títulos:**

 **Oficial Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu Swordsman:** \+ 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Kenjutsu, Stealth **,** Feints y Velocidad de movimiento, +4 DEX, +2 STR por Lv

 **Grand Master Zombie Slayer:** Aumenta al 100% el ataque y la defensa contra Undead, +50 hacia las estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 50% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia la ganancia de reputación con los que tienen Neutral e inferior, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Especialista de aprendiz Ninjutsu:** \+ 15% de EXP y eficacia con respecto a las habilidades de Ninjutsu, + 15% de aumento de potencia con respecto a las habilidades de Ninjutsu, -15% de uso de CP con habilidades de Ninjutsu

 **Descripción:** Gran parte del pasado de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un Genin con aspiraciones de convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de poder alcanzar su sueño. Debido a la gran mejora y la tutela adecuada bajo Anko Mitarashi y Gekko Hayate, Naruto pasó de Dead Last a ser un estudiante de rango medio alto. Recientemente ha descubierto que él es el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, y la razón por la que tiene la animosidad de muchos.

 **Dinero** : 2,244,196 Ryo ~ (224,419.60 $)

 **Puntos estadísticos: 4**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Trabajo: Ninken (Perro Ninja)**

 **Nivel: 22 Siguiente Nivel: 2987 / 24,000**

 **Reputación: amigable (2975/3000)**

 **Especialización: N / A**

 **Ninken Categoría: Híbrido "Guardia y seguimiento"**

 **HP: (1625/1625)**

 **CP: (1075/1075)**

 **STR: 41**

 **VIT: 58 (7) = 65**

 **DEX: 73**

 **INT: 43**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 27**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 20% de eficacia y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y acres

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (Guard Dog):** +3 VIT, +2 STR por Lv, + 20% de efectividad y EXP hacia técnicas de mordiscos, -5% de efectividad y EXP hacia el entrenamiento y la reputación, posibilidad de usar Katon (desbloqueado)

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +4 DEX por Lv, + 15% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 20% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 20% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona o muere.

 **Títulos:**

 **Grand Master Zombie Slayer:** Aumenta al 100% el ataque y la defensa contra Undead, +50 hacia las estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 50% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Descripción:** Un perro ninja de dos años con sangre Komainu en las venas. Si bien posee un gran potencial como su primo Akamaru, Hottomaru como la mayoría de los cachorros Komainu requieren una buena cantidad de disciplina y puede ser difícil de entrenar, pero son muy fieles y protegen a sus dueños y socios.

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 3**

 **Dinero:** 0

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Rango: Genin (10% EXP, aumento de botín)**

 **Nivel: 20 Nivel siguiente: 18417 / 23.200**

 **Reputación: amigable** (1170/3000)

 **Especialización: Especialista en T & I**

 **HP: 975**

 **CP: 1025**

 **STR: 39 (5) 44**

 **VIT: 39**

 **DEX: 71 (40) = 111**

 **INT: 41**

 **SIO: 104**

 **LUK: 25**

 **DEF: 10 (55) = 65**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Cognición mejorada:** +1 WIS por Lv, + 15% EXP y Efectividad a la Detección, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades de Control de Chakra, + 15% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades aprendidas a través de libros y rollos

 **Gracia Natural:** +3 DEX por Lv, + 15% Efectividad hacia la Velocidad de Movimiento dentro y fuera del combate, + 15% de Eficacia hacia la Evasión,

 **Beneficio especial:**

 **Linaje Yamanaka (Heredera):** +3 WIS por Lv, + 25% Efectividad a todas las Habilidades del Clan Yamanaka, + 25% de ganancia de Reputación con Konoha y Aliados Konoha, + 25% EXP y Eficacia Trueque con Konoha y Aliados, 15% EXP aumenta desde Misiones de Konoha

 **Títulos:**

 **Botánico Journeyman:** 20% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Botánica, + 20% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Herbalism, + 20% EXP & Eficacia hacia las habilidades venenosas

 **Apprentice Mind Walker:** +2 WIS, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia la tortura y habilidad de interrogación, + 15% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad de recopilación de información, + 15% hacia la habilidad de control de chakras, + 15% de resistencia hacia la tortura e interrogatorio

 **La Sra. Beauty de Konoha:** \+ 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Seduction Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Bartering Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Infiltration Skill

 **Descripción: Aunque no es tan inteligente como su rival, Sakura, Ino sigue siendo una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia. Ino tiene talento en las enseñanzas de su clan, pero debido a su actitud y su encaprichamiento con Sasuke, ella no es tan competente ni tan competente como debería ser. Ino es notoria por su chisme y sentido de la moda, muy poco sucede en la academia que ella no conoce. Desde su equipo en el Equipo Ocho, Ino lentamente comenzó a mejorar sus habilidades y su valor como kunoichi. Aunque todavía tiene un camino por delante, el continuo progreso de Ino bajo la tutela de Anko ayudará lenta pero seguramente a llevarla allí.**

 **Estadísticas: 0**

 **Dinero:** 295,460 Ryo (29,546 $)

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Mitarashi Anko**

 **Trabajo: Ninja**

 **Rango: Jonin**

 **Nivel: 40 Siguiente Nivel: 27753/86700**

 **Nivel de reputación: Honorable** (1387/6000)

 **Especialización: Tortura e Interrogación, Toxicología**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:?**

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **(Sellado) Sello del cielo maldito:** \+ 20% de aumento adicional de las estadísticas, + 20% de efectividad y poder para todas las habilidades, -25% Resistencia mental, capaz de provocar un arrebato errático y emocional aleatorio, capaz de corromper al individuo con el uso repetitivo

 **Beneficios:**

 **Ninja superdotado:** +2 estadísticas por nivel, + 15% Efectividad hacia todas las habilidades, + 15% EXP hacia habilidades, + 15% Incremento de potencia hacia habilidades, + 15% EXP hacia Misiones

 **Gracia Serpentina:** +4 DEX por Lv, + 25% Efectividad hacia la Velocidad de Movimiento dentro y fuera del combate, + 25% Efectividad hacia la Evasión y Contadores

 **Títulos:**

 **T & I Veteran:** \+ 30% EXP y Eficacia hacia las habilidades "T & I", + 30% EXP y Eficacia hacia las habilidades "Intento de asesinato", EXP y Eficacia hacia las habilidades de Seducción

 **Veterano toxicólogo:** \+ 30% EXP, Poder y efectividad hacia la habilidad venenosa, + 75% a la resistencia al veneno

 **Veterano de seguimiento:** \+ 30% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de "Seguimiento", + 30% de daño y defensa aumentan hacia ataques basados en sigilo

 **Puta de serpiente de Konoha:** -25% Ganancia de reputación con habitantes de Konoha con los que tienen Neutral y menor, -25% Efectividad de trabajo en equipo con Konoha ninja con aquellos con Punto muerto y menor

 **Efectos de estado:**

 **Potencias selladas:** -30% de efectividad y EXP hacia las habilidades, -30% de poder hacia las habilidades, -30% hacia las estadísticas, los poderes pueden devolverse mediante el uso de **Sello maldito** o eliminarlo con éxito.

 **Descripción: Un antiguo alumno del infame ninja pícaro, Orochimaru. Aclamado como un ninja dotado a una edad muy temprana, Anko más tarde llegó a convertirse en uno de los mejores especialistas en tortura e interrogatorio de Konoha y un consumado rastreador, realizando tareas donde otros, aparte de los Inuzuka, fallaron. Debido a su tutela, Anko es una de las mejores toxicólogas de Konoha, ya que usó y creó muchos venenos únicos en el campo y durante los interrogatorios. Su amor por el dango es bastante conocido y temido, algunos dicen que supera el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.**

 **Puntos de estadísticas:** 3

 **Dinero:** 985,624 Ryo (98,562.40 $)


	21. CAPITULO 21

**Capítulo 21: ¡Comienza la liberación de la operación!**

(A la mañana siguiente)

Cuando Anko finalmente logró atrapar a Kakashi, el hombre duró más de lo que pensaban que le daría su estado, Anko había dejado que el hombre lo tuviera. Cuáles eran exactamente las palabras que el Genin no sabía, pero adivinó que no habían sido agradables. La cantidad de bofetadas que ella le dio tampoco fue agradable. Cuando el hombre fue llevado de vuelta a la cama, a pesar de que ella quería dejar su culo cansado en el bosque, Anko había establecido los arreglos para dormir. Como esta era oficialmente la misión del Equipo Siete, serían ellos los que durmieran en la casa. El Equipo Ocho tenía su propia misión coincidiendo con la de ellos y la estaría revolcando afuera en sacos de dormir y una tienda de campaña. Ino se habría quejado ya que tenían una casa cómoda para dormir, pero su tiempo con Anko la hizo conocer mejor.

"Entonces, ¿cómo dormían todos?" una animada Anko preguntó a los dos equipos. La mujer casi había esperado gemidos o gruñidos de su equipo, considerando que esta era la segunda vez que dormían al aire libre. Anko estaba acostumbrada, y ya no notó la incomodidad. A su Genin no se le olvidó que la habilidad **del Jugador** le quitaba tanta incomodidad.

" _Tanto para_ burlarte _",_ Anko se desplomó un poco, pero volvió a levantarse.

"Estuvo bien, pero Ino ronca", informó Naruto al grupo. El rubio tomó una tostada y también el arroz que había para comer.

"¡Yo no!" la kunoichi miró a su compañera rubia.

"Dormimos en la misma tienda, Ino, y sé roncar cuando lo escucho", respondió Naruto.

"¡Arf!" Hottomaru estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero. Los jóvenes ninken habían estado en la misma tienda y tampoco se habían preocupado por los ronquidos de la rubia.

"¡No ronco!" la chica dijo con más fuerza: "¡Y tú eres uno para hablar! ¡Hablas mientras duermes!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Me oíste! Durante una hora todo lo que pude oír fue que murmuraste sobre el ramen y tus chicas ramen". por ahora Ino estaba sonrojada. Ya sea por lo embarazoso que había sido o porque estaba enojada, nadie lo sabía.

"¡Esperen, ustedes dos durmieron en la misma carpa!" Preguntó Kiba. Una mirada de absoluta incredulidad en su rostro mientras su compañero de equipo de kunoichi estaba igual de sorprendido. Aunque se veía indiferente, incluso Sasuke estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la revelación.

"¿Eso es normal?" Tazuna le preguntó al líder del Equipo Siete. Como esta era la primera vez que lidiaba con ninjas, el hombre no sabía cómo funcionaban exactamente. Lo que era extraño para él podría ser común para alguien en su línea de trabajo.

"Para Genin no tanto. Pero tampoco es raro. Básicamente es para que se acostumbren a este tipo de cosas cuando sean mayores. Los ninjas a veces tienen que acercarse físicamente a un objetivo a veces y esto ayuda a facilitarlos". Kakashi le explicó al cliente.

"Oh, eso me recuerda. Estás durmiendo con Pale Eyes esta noche, Gaki", Anko sonrió burlonamente al rubio. Las reacciones variaron de cada individuo. Hinata, Sakura y Tsunami se sonrojaron, la Hyuga se acerca a la supernova, mientras que Kiba y Tazuna, y Naruto en una pequeña medida, tenían una mirada perversa en sus caras. Los únicos que parecían indiferentes eran Sasuke y Kakashi, aunque este último estaba más centrado en su libro que nada. Incluso entonces, una pequeña sonrisa se escondió detrás de la cubierta del libro.

"¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Kiba. "Trajimos al anciano a Nami esa es la misión cumplida ... ¿verdad?"

"Incorrecto", respondieron Anko y Kakashi simultáneamente. "Tu misión es quedarte aquí y el guardaespaldas Tazuna hasta que se complete el puente. No soy un experto, pero por lo que he visto te tomará un tiempo. Además, Zabuza todavía está afuera y si la información que el Bingo Book tiene sobre él es correcta, entonces Dudo que veas lo último de él ".

Tazuna palideció considerablemente al escuchar esto. El equipo apenas logró escapar del hombre con sus vidas. Si no hubiera sido por la llegada oportuna del Equipo Siete, Tazuna odiaba pensar qué podría haber pasado.

"Entonces es bueno que tengamos otro equipo, ¿eh?" Tazuna se rió entre dientes, "Al final todo salió mejor".

WHAM!

El constructor del puente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el impacto del puño en su cara y lo envió al otro lado de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera siquiera enderezarse, el hombre fue levantado en el aire por una enojada kunoichi, "Vamos a aclarar una cosa, viejo, le mentiste a Konoha y como resultado, casi te matan a un equipo en el proceso. Técnicamente hablando, el contrato entre Nami y Konoha es nulo debido a ese truco. Lo creas o no, en realidad tenemos derecho a recobrar tu trasero y encarcelarlo. ¿O no lo sabías cuando firmabas la documentación? ella gruñó al hombre palideciendo. Un Tsunami preocupado parecía listo para intervenir y defender a su padre, pero fue detenido por Kakashi. Incluso debilitada, la mirada del hombre fue suficiente para evitar que interfiriera.

A decir verdad, Tazuna no había revisado el contrato ni la letra pequeña de todo. Todo lo que le importaba al hombre era conseguir un equipo para Nami y ayudarlos lo más rápido posible. Aunque no había esperado tener un grupo de niños, el hombre tomó lo que pudo. Cuanto antes volvieran, y cuanto antes se completara el puente, mejor.

"No entiendes-" comenzó el anciano pero una mirada de Anko le dijo que mantuviera la boca cerrada sabiamente.

"No, lo entiendo, viejo", gruñó Anko y estaba a punto de continuar, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

"Es suficiente, Anko. Creo que él lo entiende", el hombre la miró. Aunque todavía estaba enojado, tanto en Kakashi como en Tazuna, Anko abandonó sin ceremonias el constructor del puente. Suspirando por el acto, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para levantarlo, Kakashi le da a Tazuna una mirada penetrante, "Anko tiene razón, Tazuna. A pesar de que decidimos continuar con esta misión, aún nos mentiste y pusiste a mi Genin en peligro. Tuvimos suerte de que ninguno de ellos muriera cuando apareció Zabuza. Probablemente hubiera sucedido si el Equipo Ocho no hubiera aparecido. Si tuviera la más mínima idea de que Zabuza estaría involucrado, no habría manera de que hubiera continuado. Un amigo mío dijo una vez que aquellos que violan las reglas son basura, pero los que traicionan a otros son peores que basura. En este caso, se te consideraría peor que basura, Tazuna ".

Los miembros del Equipo Siete permanecieron en silencio mientras esto ocurría. Lo que Kakashi había dicho era una versión parafraseada del original. Pero Tazuna no necesitaba saber eso, "De todos modos, sé por qué lo hiciste, pero no supongas que esto terminó para bien".

"W ... ¿Qué quieres decir?" Tazuna preguntó.

"Empezaremos con el número uno. Esta es claramente una misión de rango A y los ninjas no trabajan para caridad. Un salario C-Rank apenas cubre lo que te va a costar al final. Tendrás que venir. con lo que debes usar cuando se termine, "la mirada que le dio no dejó lugar para discutir. "Aunque viendo cómo Gato básicamente se llevó todo lo que tienes, estamos dispuestos a resolver algo", agregó y Tazuna se sintió agradecido.

"Lo siguiente es que tenemos seis Genin aquí y cualquiera de ellos puede ser asesinado o tomado como rehén antes de que se den cuenta. Esa es la especialidad de Zabuza y el bastardo puede usarlo fácilmente como palanca contra nosotros. Lo único bueno es que Midori logró envenenar. Él. Su veneno es horrible como el infierno. No recibió una dosis completa, pero las posibilidades de que muera siguen siendo buenas. Pero por si sobreviviera, le tomaría un tiempo recuperarse. A lo sumo, tenemos de seis a ocho. días antes de que él vuelva a estar de pie.

"¿Por qué la serpiente no lo terminó? Podría habernos ahorrado el problema", se quejó Kiba antes de que le diera un golpe en la cabeza, "¡Ay!"

"Porque, Mutt, no puede permanecer en esa forma por mucho tiempo y le cuesta mucho. También está el hecho de que no sabíamos quién más estaba afuera así que la necesitábamos cerca. Escuchamos sobre los hermanos Demonio y dudo que sean los únicos que trabajan para él ", explicó Anko y la declaración hizo palidecer a Sakura, Tsunami y Tazuna, mientras que Ino y Hinata estaban preocupadas. Aunque ninguno de ellos lo mostró, los tres Genin masculinos también estaban preocupados.

"Bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos por Gozu y Meizu al menos", informó Kakashi al grupo. Sin embargo, Anko era la única que sabía que tenía la intención de tranquilizarlos. Con la información, ella le dijo al veterano ninja que sospechaba que tal vez no era el caso. Sin embargo, Kakashi pensó que era mejor mentir que preocuparse por el momento. "Mientras tanto, tendremos que entrenarlos a todos para estar preparados".

"Habla por ti mismo, Hatake. Mi equipo ya ha estado en seis misiones de rango C que se ocupan de las mutaciones de chakra, por lo que tienen experiencia en combate", informó al hombre sorprendido y sorprendido por el Equipo Siete.

"¿ _Ya han estado en seis misiones C-Rank?_ " Sasuke se enfureció ante el conocimiento. Su equipo solo había estado en uno, esta vez, y técnicamente sabía que ahora era una misión B o A-Rank. Pondría a prueba sus habilidades pero también el Equipo Ocho. En este derecho, no iba a estar cerca de lograr sus objetivos.

"¡Mierda!" Kiba gritó, "¡De ninguna manera ustedes ya han hecho seis misiones de C-Rank!" él habría creído que uno o dos, pero seis era demasiado. "¿Qué te hace ser más especial?"

"Bueno, el hecho de que realizamos la cantidad de misiones de rango D necesario para calificar para un C-Rank", comenzó Ino, "Además, nuestro primer C-Rank se convirtió en un B-Rank y Hokage-sama quedó impresionado con cómo lo manejamos. Desde que nos dio la extraña misión C-Rank que requería lidiar con mutaciones de chakra ".

"¿Mutaciones de Chakra?" Tsunami preguntó mientras escuchaba el nombre una vez más.

"Criaturas que han sido cambiadas de una manera u otra", sorprendentemente fue Kiba quien respondió: "¿Qué? Mi clan ha tenido una historia que trata con ellos desde los Estados Combatientes", elaboró.

Por su relación con la madre de Kiba, Anko sabía que hablaba con veracidad sobre el asunto. "Aparte de eso, calificamos e hicimos un buen trabajo en nuestro primer C-Rank. Así que obtuvimos la luz verde para hacer más. ¿Cuántas misiones han hecho ustedes?"

Tres de los miembros del Equipo Siete parecían avergonzados, mientras que el otro simplemente fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia otro lado. El otro estaba absorto en su libro, "¿y cuántos?"

"..." murmuró Sakura.

"Habla, Billboard-Brow", le dijo Ino a su rival. La pelirroja mirando a la rubia antes de contestar, "Quince".

"... ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?" La cara de Anko se ensombreció y su Genin supo que debía cubrirse. "Quince misiones es todo lo que ustedes tomaron en dos meses y medio?" ahora el temperamento de la mujer se estaba mostrando y Sakura parecía asustada. Kiba y Akamaru estaban escondidos detrás de una silla, mientras que Sasuke tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo.

"Hatake una palabra, ahora!" la mujer no estaba preguntando y ella procedió a arrastrar al hombre por las escaleras, entró en una habitación y cerró la puerta con un resonante portazo.

"... Probablemente ustedes no lo van a volver a ver", les informó Naruto. "Anko odia holgazanear," los cuatro miembros del equipo del veterano kunoichi se estremecieron ligeramente.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

"Está bien, este parece ser un buen lugar como cualquier otro", Anko detuvo al grupo. Rodeándolos había muchos árboles grandes que eran necesarios para lo que ella había planeado. El área no estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de Tazuna o del puente, por la remota posibilidad de que necesitaran acudir en su ayuda. Como medida de precaución, la mujer había dejado a Hinata, Ino y Hottomaru con el hombre. "Está bien, viendo cómo Kakashi está fuera de servicio por el momento, creo que estaré a cargo de tus mocosos", la mirada que les dirigió hizo que los miembros del Equipo Siete se preocupe. Kiba y Akamaru más debido a su experiencia de primera mano con el excéntrico Jounin. "Y viendo que no te enseñaron tanto, no tenemos más remedio que comenzar con lo básico. Para empezar, te haré trepar tres árboles".

"Sube a los árboles", dijo Sakura inexpresivamente, "¡ _**Cómo demonios trepan los árboles para ayudarnos, Sha!**_ **"**

"Sí, trepa a los árboles ... usando solo tus pies", ella terminó y procedió a demostrar el acto al caminar casualmente sobre un gran tronco erecto de madera. La mujer hizo esto por menos de un minuto antes de que finalmente se detuviera cerca de la cima. "Y así es como se hace. Debes concentrar solo la cantidad correcta de chakra en las plantas de los pies para hacerte quedar. Demasiado y estás volado, muy poco y caerás sobre tu trasero. Úsalas para marca tu progreso ", concluyó la mujer arrojando a cada uno de ellos un kunai. "¡Lánzate! Quiero verte, por lo menos, haz que sea veinte pies antes de que termine el día".

Uno por uno, el Genin del Equipo Siete agarró un kunai y recogió su respetado árbol. Naruto vio cómo Kiba, siempre ansioso, procedió corriendo hacia su objetivo. Naruto casi había esperado que el chico avanzara un paso antes de ser empujado, pero estaba un poco sorprendido de que Inuzuka lograra dar siete pasos antes de ser forzado a bajar. Naruto supuso que como provenía de un clan ninja, estaría más informado sobre tales cosas. El propio Sasuke había hecho unos buenos ocho pasos antes de ser expulsado de su propio árbol.

"¡Esto es facil!" una voz desde lo alto llamó y los tres machos levantaron la vista para ver a Sakura en la rama más alta del árbol. Kiba gimió, ya que sabía que ella mantendría esto sobre él y Sakura simplemente frunció el ceño.

Sin embargo, Anko simplemente evaluó la situación. Anteriormente, hizo que Naruto usara su **Observe** en el grupo y no se impresionó. Akamaru estaba en el nivel 12, el nivel de Sakura era de apenas 14, el de Kiba era 17 y Sasuke el nivel 20. El nivel de Sasuke era decente en su mente, pero incluso entonces solo había sido un nivel reciente. Para cada uno de ellos tenían un atributo particular que era más alto que el resto.

Para Kiba era su DEX y, en cierta medida, su STR también. Lo cual tenía sentido dado el linaje de su clan. Para Sasuke era su DEX, WIS e INT. Dada la historia del clan Uchiha por ubicarse en segundo lugar entre los diez clanes más fuertes del mundo y la forma en que se forzó a sí mismo, no fue una sorpresa en realidad.

Para Sakura, su atributo más sobresaliente era su WIS, que era más o menos igual al de Naruto en este momento. Si ella fuera el nivel de Sasuke, Anko sabía que su SIO sería mucho mayor que el de Hinata por al menos 40 puntos. Además, sus títulos y ventajas le dieron un gran impulso en el control de chakras. Desafortunadamente, era todo lo que tenía a su favor en este momento.

"No lo hagas todavía, Pinky," Sakura frunció el ceño ante el apodo, pero por lo demás permaneció en silencio. "Entonces, ¿crees que solo porque estuviste allí primero significa que eres mejor que esos dos?" ella preguntó.

"Uh ... Ah," Sakura no esperaba la pregunta y tropezó con sus palabras.

"Está bien, entonces. Ese árbol tiene más o menos treinta o cuarenta pies de altura. Quiero que corras cincuenta veces hacia arriba y hacia abajo en ambas direcciones", sonrió.

"Uh, está bien", Sakura honestamente pensó que habría sido mucho peor dado que Ino habló sobre ella el otro día. " _Esto será fácil_ ", pensó la kunoichi y procedió a hacer exactamente lo que le dijo Anko mientras sus compañeros volvían a trabajar.

Pero alrededor de menos de treinta minutos después, y solo estando en su vigésima novena subida, una exhausta Sakura estaba empapada de sudor. La niña ni siquiera estaba en la mitad del árbol y cada vez que movía las piernas las sentía arder y doler en señal de protesta. La chica solo logró recuperarlo otros siete pies antes de que la obligaran a descansar en una rama cercana. Sin embargo, Kiba y Sasuke seguían fortaleciéndose a medida que avanzaban poco a poco.

"¿Así que lo entiendes ahora?" una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó por lo inesperado de todo. "Tu control de chakra es muy impresionante para alguien de tu edad. Serías una maldita buena médica o una amante de genjutsu," Sakura se sonrojó ante los elogios.

"Pero eres una mierda de todo lo demás", el comentario de inmediato hizo que el rubor desapareciera. "El control de Chakra solo te llevará tan lejos. Lo que hiciste fue apenas medio kilómetro. No eres de mucha ayuda para tu equipo si no tienes resistencia, velocidad o habilidades definitorias que te respalden". Es una suerte no estar muerto en este momento, Sakura. Como eres, no eres más que peso muerto, "las críticas de Anko fueron duras, pero sinceras. El ceño fruncido que ella había forzado a casi rasgar desgarró a Sakura para apartar la mirada. La mirada que recibió era casi como las que a veces recibió de sus padres. Era una mirada de pura desilusión pura, no adulterada.

"Recupera el aliento y luego vuelve al trabajo. Cada vez que no logras la tarea, debes comenzar de nuevo desde el principio. Para el final de la semana, será mejor que lo haga", fue la mujer sencilla pero aguda. orden. Sakura quería protestar, pero solo podía asentir. Sin embargo, para entonces Anko había desaparecido y estaba muy lejos de la niña.

Sakura tenía potencial con su control de chakra, pero por el momento Anko estaba disgustada. La niña no tenía derecho a llamarse kunoichi. Parte de eso también era culpa de Kakashi, pero Sakura podría haber hecho su propia forma de entrenamiento. Su conversación con el hombre reveló por qué llegaba tarde, por lo menos. Ninja necesitaba ser independiente y aprender a aprender a sí mismo en lugar de confiar únicamente en un maestro. Algo que Kakashi intentaba enseñarles pero ninguno lo entendía. Si Sakura no mostraba ninguna mejora decente antes de que el equipo de Anko se fuera, la mujer no tendría más remedio que confrontar al Hokage sobre esto. El escenario más probable sería que la reemplacen con otro ninja de las reservas. Si eso sucediera, Sakura sería despojada temporalmente de su rango de Genin hasta que se formara. Una chica como ella era más una responsabilidad que un activo para su equipo. En el mejor de los casos ella sería asesinada o lisiada. En el peor, otros la secuestrarían y la usarían para su propio placer. Le pasó a otros en el pasado, dedicados y sin kunoichi. Era lo mismo que le dijo a sus dos kunoichi si no se daban cuenta o no se tomaban en serio. Kunoichi tenía mucho peor que el ninja masculino simplemente porque nacieron con diferentes géneros.

"Esto es una mierda", escuchó a Kiba maldecir. El Genin encapuchado estaba cubierto de tierra y Anko sabía que se había caído. A juzgar por las marcas que estaba haciendo progresos, pero no tan bueno en comparación con Sasuke. Anko sabía que los jóvenes varones Inuzuka no eran conocidos por su paciencia o nivel de cabeza, especialmente cuando veían a los demás como competencia, "¡Oye! ¿Cómo diablos nos va a ayudar de todos modos?"

" _Oh, súper idiota mueve a Kiba_ " _,_ aunque Inuzuka sabía que no debía hablarle a Anko, la frustración del chico desafortunadamente había obtenido lo mejor de él. Y Naruto no tenía dudas de que estaba a punto de pagar por ello.

"En primer lugar," la mujer apareció de repente ante él y estrelló el Inuzuka en un árbol. La acción forzando el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo miren hacia él, y causando que Akamaru se debata entre querer ayudar a su compañero y encogerse ante el ninja obviamente superior, "No pienses por qué segundo tienes derecho a hablar para mí de esa manera, _Genin_ "Siseó ásperamente, haciendo que Kiba sintiera miedo. Pronto una extraña y desagradable sensación lo estaba envolviendo mientras lo abrazaba. Era como si estuviera frente al Shinigami mismo y Kiba no tuviera dónde huir ni se escondiera. se fue igual de rápido y Kiba se dio cuenta de que había sido la misma sensación que tenían cuando se enfrentaron con Zabuza. Aparentemente él no era el único afectado ya que los Inuzuka notaron que Sasuke temblaba ligeramente. El hecho de que sostuvo su kunai mucho más apretado, sus manos ahora blancas, eran aún más pruebas.

"En segundo lugar, este ejercicio es para ayudarlo a controlar mejor su chakra. Haga eso y no solo necesitará usar menos chakra en sus técnicas, sino que también tendrá menos dificultades al extraer su chakra para las técnicas", explicó antes. mirando a Sasuke, "¿Tienes algo que preguntar?"

El Uchiha parecía querer decir algo, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Derrócala, Uchiha, no tengo todo el día".

No queriendo enojar a la mujer como su compañero de equipo idiota, Sasuke obedeció, "¿Cómo es que el Dobe no está haciendo esto?"

"¡Oi!" Naruto se ofendió por el insulto. "¡Ya no soy el muerto más, Teme!" Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Siempre serás un dobe en mis libros, Dobe," sonrió Sasuke al ninja rubio.

Cuando Naruto dio un paso adelante, Anko se entrevistó, "El Dobe como lo llamas ya dominaba una forma aún más complicada de control de chakras junto con el resto de mi equipo", dijo Anko, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareciera de su rostro. "Además, burlarse de él es mi trabajo".

"También te amo, sensei. Te amo", Naruto simplemente lo calificó como otra razón para bromear con su culo. El niño había estado formulando uno por meses desde la geisha y poco a poco las cosas se fueron juntando. Pero la broma que se formuló en su mente fue lo último en lo que pensó cuando la mujer giró, se encorvó y le susurró algo al oído a Naruto. Cuando ella se enderezó, la cara del rubio comenzó a formarse en una amplia sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su cabeza en dos. " _Ok, tal vez lo baje un poco o dos ... Quizás"._

El rubio se dirigió hacia un árbol cercano y decidió mostrar sus cosas, " **Ninpo: Kongoriki** (Arte Ninja: Fuerza Adamantina)", susurró y sintió una oleada de fuerza poderosa a través de él. Cuando estaba en posición, el niño procedió a sacar su kanabo, un arma que Sasuke se burló por su naturaleza bárbara. Naruto simplemente lo ignoró antes de prepararse. El kanabo se coloca detrás de su cabeza mientras que un aura de azul lo cubre como resultado del uso de **Chakra Flow** .

" **Saigasho** (Impacto de colmillo aplastante)!" Naruto declaró y luego desató su técnica con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que sucedió estaría siempre arraigado en las mentes de Genin y ninken del Equipo Siete. En el momento en que el kanabo golpeó su casa, la madera se agrietó y se combó bajo la increíble presión del golpe. Los árboles de Nami no Kuni, aunque de tamaño decente, no eran nada comparados con los robles que rodeaban a Konoha. Si hubiera intentado este truco en tales árboles, no habría funcionado en el primer, segundo o incluso tercer intento. Incluso entonces, sin embargo, el acto de derribarlos fue un poco desafiante para un arborista o carpintero experimentado que buscaba madera para su oficio.

Naruto logró derribar el suyo con un solo golpe de su arma. El gran árbol gimió y se balanceó antes de que finalmente se derrumbara con un estruendoso golpe. La caída sacudió brevemente la tierra y provocó que corriera la vida silvestre cercana. Para un ninja experimentado como Anko, el acto fue algo moderadamente impresionante. Ser capaz de derribar árboles no era una gran hazaña en su mente. Ser capaz de hacerlo con la fuerza muscular pura y de un solo golpe cuando solo tenías doce años era otra cuestión.

El rubio ninja dejó escapar un silbido mientras observaba su práctico trabajo y luego se volvió hacia los miembros del Equipo Siete. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron derrotados. Sakura parecía como si estuviera a punto de caerse del árbol por lo sorprendida que estaba mientras la mandíbula de Kiba estaba en el suelo. Sasuke estaba visiblemente conmocionado y parecía que quería decir algo, pero no podía llegar a completar una oración coherente. "¿Todavía crees que ahora es un dobe, Uchiha?" Anko preguntó pero no obtuvo una respuesta. "Y para su información, esto no es nada en comparación con lo que otros pueden hacer", la información solo sirvió para sorprender aún más al Genin del Equipo Siete.

"¡Ahora vuelvo al trabajo, gusanos!" ella ladró y los tres continuaron con su ejercicio lo mejor que pudieron. Pero un pensamiento al mismo tiempo resonó en cada una de sus mentes, " _¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?_ " También les hizo preguntarse cuán fuertes eran los otros miembros del Equipo Ocho. Eran igual de fuertes o sabían algo más. De cualquier manera, tenían mucho que hacer para ponerse al día.

Con su trabajo hecho, Anko dejó el Equipo Siete bajo la atenta mirada de Midori mientras ella y Naruto se dirigían hacia el puente. La mujer y su equipo tenían su propia misión que cumplir después de todo. Ayudar al Equipo Siete era parte de eso, pero Anko no estaba allí para cuidar a otro equipo. Ponerlos en marcha y poner sus culos en marcha era una cosa, reemplazar a Kakashi como maestro era otro. No tenía intención de hacerlo, pero con su situación actual, la mujer sabía que no tendría otra opción por el momento.

(En otra parte)

Oculto dentro de los muchos bosques de Nami no Kuni, cuatro ninjas compartieron una habitación grande que le había dado su empleador. Dispersos por toda la habitación había varios pergaminos, hierbas y otros objetos personales que pertenecían a los cuatro ninjas. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos habían visto días mejores.

Gozu y Meizu, más conocidos como los Demon Brothers en los Bingo Books, tenían varios vendajes envueltos alrededor de ellos. Decir que la golpiza que Kakashi le había dado era desagradable no le haría justicia. Incluso ahora el acto de moverse todavía les hacía estremecerse. Ambas lesiones de armas nucleares de nivel Chunin palidecieron en comparación con las de su líder.

Zabuza, el demonio de la bruma sangrienta, descansaba profundamente en una cama. A su lado estaba su pupilo y siempre fiel compañero y herramienta, Haku. Tanto Meizu como Gozu no eran los más inteligentes de los ninjas; si lo fueran, no habrían sufrido sus lesiones actuales. Pero ambos ninjas sabían que a pesar de afirmar que no sentían gran cosa por su pupilo, ver al talentoso ninja del alguna vez famoso Clan Yuki como un mero escalón, el hombre realmente se preocupó. Sin embargo, la vida no había sido amable con Zabuza y expresar algo más que emociones negativas no fue fácil para el hombre.

El Demonio tampoco se tomó la traición con amabilidad. Como se le había ocurrido demasiadas veces en su vida, Zabuza rara vez confiaba en otros o se abría a otros. Ver a Haku como una mera herramienta que nunca lo apuñalaría en la espalda, más que una persona con lealtades cuestionables era la manera más probable de enfrentarlo.

"Bueno, ¿no es un buen desastre?", Gritó una voz y todos los ninjas conscientes fruncieron el ceño cuando un hombre bajo y de aspecto profesional con un espectáculo oscuro entró en la habitación. Por su lado derecho e izquierdo había dos espadachines. Uno estaba sin camisa y lucía un parche en el ojo mientras que el otro llevaba un tuque y tenía marcas debajo de los ojos.

"Te mando a tratar con un simple y _antiguo_ constructor de puentes y tienes el descaro de volver aquí con las manos vacías. Algún demonio", el hombre se rió entre dientes mientras Meizu, Gozu y Haku fruncían el ceño. Aunque Gozu y Meizu estaban lejos de estar completamente curados, todavía eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para tratar con Gato y sus guardias con dificultades menores. Haku sabían que podría terminar con los tres antes de que tuvieran tiempo siquiera para parpadear.

A medida que sus movimientos se volvieron transparentemente hostiles, Gozu y Meizu se prepararon para hacer un ataque preventivo, pero una mirada de Haku les indicó que se retiraran. Aunque reacios, ya que los dos estaban ansiosos por cortarlos al hombre y a sus guardaespaldas, obligaron a la orden silenciosa.

Cuando Gato se movió para agarrar a su líder, la mano de Haku repentinamente tomó la del hombre y la apretó. El ninja femenino ejerce suficiente presión para causar dolor y, en su mayoría, graves moretones e incomodidades, pero no tanto como para romper o romper los huesos. Al ver a su empleador en problemas, Zori y Waraji se movieron para defenderlo, pero se encontraron indefensos mientras sus espadas se posaban en sus gargantas. Detrás de ellos, los hermanos Demon parecían listos para ensartar a los dos Ronin con sus malvados guanteletes de garras.

" _Monstruos_ " _,_ los dos Ronin fueron tomados por sorpresa por la gran velocidad de los tres. Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en todas sus cabezas mientras observaban a las personas que fácilmente podían terminar sus vidas con poco o ningún esfuerzo.

"No tengo ninguna idea, Gato", dijo que los ojos del hombre aterrizaron en la forma de Zabuza. Los ojos previamente cerrados del hombre estaban ahora completamente despiertos y Gato tragó saliva mientras miraba al ninja. "Podría terminar siendo peligroso para tu salud".

El hombre probó su punto cuando un kunai apareció de repente debajo de la garganta de Gato. Le tomó al empresario dos segundos completos mientras su mente procesaba lo que acaba de pasar. Para entonces, Gato sudaba aún más y también temblaba visiblemente al darse cuenta de una verdad ineludible.

El hombre que tenía delante era débil, pero incluso entonces tenía fuerzas suficientes para matarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Gato era un hombre arrogante y no muy versado cuando se trataba de ninjas, pero el hombre era inteligente. Uno no se convirtió en un multimillonario de una compañía internacional y tiene varias conexiones y negocios en el inframundo sin él.

"Ahora que tengo tu atención, hablemos de nuestro trato", el tono del hombre postrado no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Gato frunció el ceño, pero sabía cómo jugar el juego. Fue la razón por la cual sus acciones en Nami lograron eludir los ojos y oídos del resto del mundo. Pero las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar en contra de su favor. Por ahora, tenía que jugarlo de manera inteligente. Un movimiento en falso y ninguna cantidad de dinero en el mundo lo salvaría. A regañadientes, el hombre preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Zabuza sonrió y solo sirvió para enfurecer aún más al hombre pequeño, "Esta misión se volvió más complicada. Nos pidieron que lidiáramos con un solo equipo. Ahora tenemos dos para tratar y uno de ellos puede convocar a una serpiente gigante". explicó y el hombre notó que la cara de Gato comenzaba a palidecer.

Mientras que Gato no estaba bien versado en el mundo ninja, a menudo escuchaba historias sobre ellos de sus contactos en el inframundo. Gato no sabía exactamente qué era una invocación, pero las palabras serpiente gigante sonaron como una campana en su mente y le dieron al hombre una pausa. Gato había escuchado historias de un ninja poderoso y retorcido que era infamemente conocido por su uso de serpientes. En el inframundo, la información era poder. Pero cualquier información adicional que deseara saber sobre el individuo, sin importar la cantidad de dinero, había sido todo para no.

Esto significaba dos cosas posibles. Los contactos no sabían lo suficiente sobre el individuo para contarle, lo cual era muy dudoso. O esta persona era tan poderosa y temía que ninguna cantidad de palmas engrasadas los haría hablar. Las palabras exactas de uno de sus mejores habían sido: "Preferiría morir por tus manos que por las suyas". No hace falta decir que Gato se retiró sabiamente. Era obvio que el hombre era muy poderoso si podía infundir una gran cantidad de miedo en los corazones de los demás.

"Así que este es el trato, vas a duplicar la cantidad que nos debes. O eso es o caminamos y hablamos", sonrió Zabuza y Gato se debatió entre el miedo y la ira. Temor por que sus operaciones lleguen a otros, arruinando así su imperio y enojado por ser chantajeado.

"Bien, doble es", estuvo de acuerdo mucho con el shock de su guardaespaldas. "¡Pero no más fracasos! Quiero que esto termine con rapidez. Lo último que necesito es salir corriendo", dijo y procedió a salir de la habitación.

"Gato-sama, ¿estás seguro de esto? Zabuza y los hermanos Demon fracasaron una vez contra un solo equipo, con dos equipos", comenzó Zori, pero fue detenido por la mano alzada del hombre.

"Lo sé", gruñó Gato con frustración. La única razón por la que accedió a duplicar la paga de Zabuza fue porque Gato sabía que estaba a merced del hombre. Si decía que no, el hombre lo habría matado o había hablado a otros sobre sus tratos. Había muchas personas más poderosas que Gato que estarían muy interesadas en usar la información para su beneficio. Personas a las que Gato deseaba mantener distancia.

"¿Y ahora qué?" ahora era el turno de Waraji de preguntar. Al igual que Gato, Waraji era arrogante, pero incluso él tenía que reconocer a regañadientes la superioridad de Zabuza. Como muchos de una educación samurai, al hombre le importaban poco los ninjas y pensaban que muchos de sus espadachines eran excusas pobres; especialmente los Siete Espadachines de Kiri. El hombre lo atribuyó al ver que sus peleas tenían poco que ver con la esgrima real. Algunas de las llamadas "espadas" que poseían ni siquiera eran espadas.

"Por ahora jugamos de manera inteligente", fue todo lo que dijo Gato. El hombre no podía permitirse otro fracaso y tendría que ponerse en contacto con otros para ver cómo lidiar con este desastre y el propio Zabuza. Esto significaba que Gato tendría que buscar a alguien aún más poderoso que el espadachín. Lo cual no iba a ser fácil ni barato.

Mientras Gato estaba descifrando cómo lidiar con esto, el grupo de Zabuza estaba teniendo su propia pequeña discusión. "Deberías habernos dejado lidiar con eso, Zabuza-sama", dijo Haku.

"De hecho, pensé que deberías haber matado al cerdo gordo", añadió Gozu mientras Meizu resoplaba.

"Cerdo, sí, claro. He visto cerdos más pequeños que ese asno. Es más como una vaca pequeña", replicó el hombre.

"Cállate", su líder impidió que el debate escalara más. Lo último que necesitaba era escuchar a otro de los Demon Brothers divagando estúpidamente por algo tan igualmente estúpido. "¿Cuánto tiempo antes de estar despierto y corriendo?"

"Una semana en el mejor de los casos, Zabuza-sama. El veneno provenía de una convocatoria después de todo y necesité todo mi conocimiento médico para curarte. Fue por tocar y listo y casi mueres como resultado", admitió el ninja y luego agregó una sonrisa "Es bueno que no lo hayas hecho. De lo contrario, me quedaría atrapado diciéndole a Mei-sama".

Los otros tres ninjas se estremecieron ante la idea de tener que lidiar con un enojado Mei. No era ningún secreto que la atractiva mujer tenía una atracción ligera y coqueta con el hombre, pero incluso entonces no estaba exento de su ira. Zabuza lo había visto de primera mano cuando Gozu y Meizu cometieron el error de preguntar por qué estaba soltera. La acción había comenzado como las líneas de recogida más cursis y terminó con los hermanos Demon entrando en cuidados intensivos.

"Tienes un sentido del humor enfermizo, Haku", dijo el hombre inexpresivo.

Haku simplemente continuó sonriendo, "Aprendí de los mejores, Zabuza-sama".

" _Culo inteligente_ " _,_ el hombre se dio cuenta de que podría haberle enseñado demasiado a su protegido y demasiado bien.

"No es para andarse con rodeos, pero ¿cómo vamos a lidiar con esto? El doble de la paga es buena y todo, pero estamos lidiando con seis Genin, dos Ninken y dos Jonin. Uno de ellos también puede convocar", apuntó Gozu. el elefante en la habitación. "¿Cómo diablos vamos a lidiar con eso?"

Zabuza tuvo que admitir que era una de las preguntas más inteligentes de Gozu. El hombre tuvo un punto, " _¿Cómo diablos vamos a lidiar con esto?_ " El secuestro era una opción, pero por el momento ni él ni los Demon Brothers estaban en condiciones de hacerlo y Haku era irónicamente un pacifista. El ninja todavía peleaba, pero el estilo de lucha era básicamente paralizando a otros y derribándolos con el mínimo daño posible. Zabuza sabía que el Jounin probablemente también vigilaría más de cerca al Genin.

Tenían una pequeña ventaja de su lado. El grupo opositor sabía sobre Zabuza, Gozu y Meizu, pero no sobre Haku.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

Mientras el Equipo Siete estaba practicando bajo la atenta mirada de Midori, Anko y su equipo estaban planeando el siguiente paso a seguir. "Bien, cuanto más sepamos sobre este lugar, mejor", la lógica de todo fue sin decir en realidad. "Sin embargo, el equipo de Hatake todavía no está preparado para este tipo de cosas, así que estoy atascado cuidándolo durante un tiempo. Midori está bien, pero si Zabuza tiene otros matones trabajando para él, no durarán mucho".

"¿Asi que que hacemos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Por el momento ustedes se turnarán para proteger al viejo. Uno de ustedes se quedará aquí mientras los otros están patrullando a Nami por alguna pista donde se esconda Gato. Por lo que recibí de Tazuna, la pequeña mierda ha sido vista en varios lugares, pero él nunca está en el mismo lugar dos veces. Necesitamos averiguar dónde se está escondiendo y hacia dónde planea ir. Solo dos de ustedes harán esto hasta que Kiba, Sasuke o Sakura terminen lo que les asigné. Después, quiero los tres. de usted para comenzar a mirar alrededor ", dijo Anko.

"¡Arf!"

"Lo siento, Poochy, pero estás metiendo esta. Dudo que un perro de aspecto saludable pueda mezclarse con este lugar", señaló y Hottomaru gimió. A Naruto realmente le pareció irónico. Hottomaru sabía cómo transformarse en una versión más poderosa y adulta de sí mismo, pero no podía transformarse en otra cosa realmente. Por otra parte, probablemente podría hacerlo si le dedicara tiempo y esfuerzo.

"Lo que trae a colación otro punto, ustedes tres tendrán que estar disfrazados. Aparte de Zabuza y su grupo, los matones contratados de Gato no son más que mercenarios comunes. Grandes en número, pero aparte de eso, no podrán distinguir a un ninja. usando el Henge. Pero en ese conjunto, ustedes saldrán como putas baratas en un templo, "los tres ninjas no esperaban una descripción tan cruda ni serían comparados de esa manera", sin embargo, Nami es bastante grande y solo tú tres Dudo que esto vaya rápido. Por eso tus Clones de las Sombras te serán útiles, Gaki.

"¿Huh? ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Hola, ¿olvidaste que los **Clones de las Sombras te** envían toda la información que tienen una vez que explotan? El propósito del Clon de las Sombras era la infiltración y la recopilación de información mientras el original se mantiene a salvo. La única razón por la que no se usa realmente es porque ocupa demasiado chakra y forma demasiados clones. Básicamente deja al usuario demasiado agotado de chakra y muy pocos chakras están en los clones para funcionar correctamente. Algunos pueden hacerlo pero la cantidad es muy baja por lo que el método se consideró ineficiente. y arriesgado de usar ", explicó Anko.

"¡Espera, así puedo aprender todo lo que aprenden los Clones de las Sombras!" Naruto estaba muy atento a la perspectiva.

"Cualquier información que aprenden, aprendes, sí. Pero no es tan simple como parece. Un clon de Shadow que te envía un poco de información no es nada. Una mierda de ellos reventando y enviando esa cantidad de información puede ser peligroso para su salud. Escuché historias sobre otros que hacían esto y cómo el cerebro no podía manejar la afluencia de información y los resultados no eran bonitos. Esto no es como aprender cosas de pergaminos o habilidades de libros donde su habilidad entra en juego Gaki.

"Ella tiene razón, Naruto. Escuché a papá hablar sobre este tipo de casos. El cerebro básicamente tenía su propia versión de un derrame cerebral o un ataque cardíaco mucho peor. En el mejor de los casos, sufrirás una migraña masiva, un desmayo, una memoria temporal pérdida, entra en un coma menor, o mueres inmediatamente ", dijo Ino.

"¿Morir es uno de los mejores? ¿Qué es peor que eso?" Naruto estaba un poco nervioso.

"En el peor, te vuelves un vegetal: muerte cerebral, pérdida permanente de memoria, ingresas en un estado de coma del que no puedes despertar, o no puedes procesar recuerdos nuevos y revivir cada día una y otra vez sin siquiera darte cuenta", estaba siendo Ino. muy serio en este momento.

Cuando se trataba de asuntos de la mente y enfermedades mentales como esta, al joven Yamanaka se le había enseñado a no bromear. Ningún Yamanaka bromeó sobre algo tan serio. Si Naruto fuera un Yamanaka, sería un poco diferente ya que un Yamanaka tenía la capacidad de categorizar una gran cantidad de información en su cerebro como un archivo. El joven Yamanaka como Ino no podía hacerlo casi tan bien en comparación con los adultos del clan. Aun así, aprender demasiado podría tener efectos secundarios muy negativos. Algunos casos pueden ser curados en cierta medida, pero los médicos necesitan muy hábiles y rápidos. Hinata estaba mejorando pero carecía de la experiencia y no estaba ni cerca de ese nivel. Ino también dudaba que Nami tuviera a alguien con ese tipo de habilidad también.

Naruto por su parte tragó saliva, "Bien, eso definitivamente es mucho peor".

"Normalmente no sería un problema si tus clones estuvieran recopilando información sobre un solo tema, digamos que estás leyendo información teórica del mismo libro. La mente puede manejar eso", con su habilidad de jugador fue demasiado redundante en la habilidad libros, pero con libros de teoría era otra cosa, "pero en este caso vas a reunir un montón de información diferente que pondrá demasiado esfuerzo en ese cerebro tuyo. Dudo que sea el caso, pero solo para al margen, solo quiero que hagas una pequeña cantidad de clones ".

Cuando la Técnica de Clon de las Sombras dividió igualmente su chakra, Naruto hizo un cálculo aproximado. El rubio determinó que doce clones, más él mismo, resultarían en que cada uno de ellos tuviera 632.69 o más CP. Si bien era más que suficiente para tratar con matones comunes, lo más probable es que sea otra historia si se encuentran con otro ninja. Al final, Naruto creó siete clones de sí mismo lo que le permitió a él y a los doppelgängers tener cada uno 1028.125 CP en su lugar. Cubrirían menos terreno como resultado, pero tendrían una mejor oportunidad de luchar.

"Está bien, ahora que todo está arreglado, Ino quiero que tú y Naruto vean lo que pueden encontrar. No tengan miedo de usar algunas de las habilidades que les enseñé", sonrió y Naruto estaba un poco interesado. Aunque el interés se fue tan rápido como Ino desarrolló una sonrisa muy propia de Anko, " _No quiero saber, solo voy a fingir que no lo vi_ ".

Una vez asignados sus deberes, Ino y Naruto se disponen a hacer lo que se les asignó. Cuando se acercaron a una serie de edificios que se extendían por bastante distancia y vieron a varias personas caminando, se pusieron a trabajar. Durante la siguiente media hora, los dos se familiarizaron con la apariencia general de la gente. Como Nami no era precisamente próspera en ese momento, la ropa variaba de una apariencia decente a una deshilachada, gastada y desgarrada.

Salir afuera no era la intención, tenían que mezclarse con la multitud. Naruto tomó la apariencia de un joven en su adolescencia con cabello corto y desordenado, su ropa era similar a la que vestía Tazuna. Los clones de Naruto adquirieron diversas apariencias, desde niños hasta personas mayores, antes de partir. Ino, para su sorpresa, tomó la apariencia de alguien que una persona normalmente vería en un barrio rojo. Aunque algo incómodo, recordar el entrenamiento que ella tuvo con Anko ayudó. Ino y Naruto luego procedieron a ir por caminos separados, y acordaron reunirse de nuevo en el lugar designado en unas pocas horas.

Sin embargo, la tarea de encontrar información fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que él e Ino se separaron y todavía no tenía nada que mostrar. Ino estaba actualmente en el barrio rojo, así que se lo dejó a ella, pero Naruto no tenía idea de dónde comenzar a encontrar la información que quería, " _Ah, joder_ " _,_ Naruto se preguntaba a dónde debería ir exactamente desde este momento. Si Konoha tuviera mejor suerte, ya que sabía casi todos los pormenores. Aquí no tanto. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que su vagabundeo de alguna manera lo llevaba a una parte más apartada de Nami. El rubio disfrazado dudaba que encontrara algo allí y decidió irse.

"Hola, guapo".

"¿Huh?" Naruto quería saber cómo habló y se puso rígido tan pronto como vio de dónde venía. En la voz apareció una mujer joven, de unos veintitantos años, una figura voluptuosa que vestía un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Comparada con algunas de las otras mujeres, él veía que se veía muchísimo mejor que la mayoría. Su piel era intachable, llevaba un lápiz labial púrpura y la punta de su cabello castaño oscuro estaba trenzada.

"Eres nuevo aquí, ¿no?" la mujer se paseó tranquilamente. "He estado aquí bastante tiempo, visto todo tipo de caras. La tuya es diferente, no eres de su alrededor", dijo.

"Eh", honestamente, Naruto no tenía idea de qué hacer en ese momento. Dale a alguien para pelear y él patearía sus culos de cien maneras para el domingo. Pídale que flirtee o trate con algo como esto y que hubiera sido una suerte que una roca flote en el agua. "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó y mentalmente se dio una patada, " _Suave, Naruto. Suave_ " _._

"Asagao," presentó y de alguna manera Naruto dudó que fuera real. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de hombre guapo estás haciendo en un basurero como Nami?"

"Puedo preguntarte lo mismo", fue su refutación.

"Ingenioso, me gusta eso en un hombre", dijo y rozó su mano sobre su hombro. El acto lo hizo estremecerse por la razón que sea, "Pero si debes saber que estoy ahorrando hasta que finalmente pueda salir de este lugar. Las chicas como yo no duran demasiado, especialmente con los hombres de Gato. Básicamente, somos vistos como entretenimiento para sus hombres y para él mismo, y eso es si tenemos suerte. Algunos de hecho se venden y se envían lejos. En caso de que su regla aquí termine, dudo que vuelvan a ser vistos, "aquí Naruto notó su sutileza en los ojos cambiando en varios ángulos. Como si estuviera explorando el área en busca de un peligro potencial y estuviera lista para atacar si se ve obligada a hacerlo. El chico se dio cuenta de que ella estaba siendo muy cautelosa en este momento.

"Estás muy confiado. ¿Cómo sabes que no soy uno de los hombres de Gato?" preguntó y la vio sonreír.

"Por favor, puedo ver a uno de los hombres de Gato a una milla de distancia, incluso si intentan minimizar sus tendencias de Neanderthal. No duran tanto como yo sin ser inteligente y observador. No tienen el mismo aspecto que tienen. do. Pero todavía me hace la pregunta, ¿por qué estás aquí? Asagao preguntó.

Naruto sabía que no tenía más remedio que hacer el tonto lo mejor que podía. Era bueno en eso, pero esta mujer a pesar de no ser ninja era buena. Tendría que hacer todo lo posible: "Honestamente, no recuerdo exactamente. Todo lo que recuerdo es un despertar en la orilla y con trozos de madera a mi alrededor. ¿Tal vez soy un pescador? Honestamente, no puedo recordar. ," él dijo. Como sabía poco sobre Nami, la vieja historia de "Estoy sufriendo de amnesia" era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

"Hmm", tarareó Asagao y lo miró inquisitivamente. "Parece que eres uno de esos lo suficientemente valientes o estúpidos como para intentar huir hacia tierra firme", suspiró. "Gato tiene estas aguas patrulladas constantemente y es casi imposible salir de aquí sin suerte y con una planificación cuidadosa de tu parte. Escuché hace un par de días que un barco intentó tomarse un descanso. Aparentemente, los hombres de Gato llegaron a ellos antes llegaron a medio camino. Al parecer, nadie sobrevivió, supongo que has tenido suerte ... por así decirlo ", dijo.

"Tal vez, no puedo negarlo o confirmarlo", dijo Naruto y fingió hacer una mueca de dolor como si un dolor repentino le golpeara la cabeza. Afortunadamente le había dado a su Henge una nueva cicatriz en la cabeza, por lo que ayudaría a darle cierta validez a la historia. "¿Qué hay que hacer por aquí?"

"¿Quieres decir además de ser inteligente y mantener la cabeza baja? Nada realmente", dijo. "Nami solía ser próspera porque tenemos artesanos expertos que no encontrarás en ningún otro lugar. Toneladas de diferentes especies de peces viven y emigran aquí, así que nos ganamos la vida también, pero Gato tiene un control férreo en este lugar y limita quién es "Deja un pie fuera de lugar y estarás deseando la muerte. Gato está chupando este lugar hasta que no quede nada y la gente está demasiado asustada como para defenderse después de lo que le hizo a Kaiza".

"¿Kaiza?" Naruto ahora estaba obteniendo información potencialmente útil.

"Ex héroe local de Nami", comenzó antes de que una mirada de asombro penetrara en sus ojos como si de repente escuchara algo, "Lo siento, guapo, me tengo que ir. Espero verte de nuevo".

Naruto maldijo, ya que no obtuvo lo que necesitaba, pero sabía que tenía una buena razón para salir corriendo. La mujer tenía muy buen oído, Naruto solo sabía de ellos en el momento en que su **Habilidad de Detección** entró en juego cuando entraron en su rango. "¡Eh, tú!" se escuchó una llamada grosera.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Naruto, interpretando al tonto ignorante, al más cercano de los tres hombres.

"Nadie más está aquí, retrasado", uno de ellos se echó a reír antes de acercarse a él, "¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

"¿Quien?"

"No te hagas el tonto, chiquillo. Lo cierto es que hay una guapísima y totalmente follable hotty que se ha visto por aquí de vez en cuando. Así que a menos que estuvieras hablando contigo mismo, estoy apostando a que hablabas con ella", sonrió. y Naruto se obligó a sí mismo a no vomitar. El aliento del hombre apestaba a mala higiene dental y alcohol fuerte.

"En serio, no sé de lo que estás hablando. Solo estaba dando un paseo", aparentemente era algo incorrecto decirles a estos hombres mientras sus rostros se contorsionaban en enojados gruñidos. Si importaba o no era el alcohol el que estaba influyendo en su juicio o simplemente porque eran rápidos para enojarse importaba poco ahora.

"Así que va a ser así, eh", los hombres buscaron sus armas y eso fue todo lo que Naruto necesitaba ver antes de hacer su movimiento. La pelea, si se podía llamar así, había terminado antes de que tuvieran tiempo de sacar sus armas. Naruto había procedido al agarrar a los dos hombres más lejanos y golpeó sus cabezas contra la del medio. La cantidad de fuerza en el movimiento tenía sus ojos brotando cómicamente antes de que la dulce inconsciencia los atrapara. El hecho de que solo fueran el noveno nivel con atributos bajos, básicamente bajo nivel de la academia, también ayudó a hacerlo de un solo lado. Pero también lo dejó con un dilema actual.

"¿Qué diablos debería hacer con estos tipos?" traerlos de vuelta a Anko era una opción, pero significaba tener que llevarlos allí. Su Fuinjutsu era bueno, pero aún no podía sellar personas vivas. Además, Anko estaba cuidando al Equipo Siete en este momento. Crear algunos clones de sombras y luego disfrazarse de matones y ser otra opción, pero habría una posibilidad de encontrar a otros y ser descubiertos. Sopló su cubierta como resultado, lo que derrotó todo el propósito, "Oye, espera un minuto. **Kage Bunshin** (Técnica de Clon de las Sombras), "creando otro clon de sí mismo, Naruto sonrió," ¡Si alguno de ustedes está cerca del distrito de luz roja, traigan a Ino y digan aquí que vengan! ", Terminó y disipó el clon una vez que le sirvió Naruto esperaba que el truco funcionase antes de que comenzara a atar y amordazar a los matones inconscientes. Afortunadamente, había una tonelada de basura y desperdicios cercanos que podrían usarse para esconder los cuerpos por si alguien pasaba por allí.

Quince minutos después, Naruto sintió que una ráfaga de información fluía por su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que uno de sus clones había logrado encontrar e informar a Ino: "Ojalá descubriera más información útil", aparentemente el clon estaba teniendo tanta suerte como él en el momento. Esperemos que no sea un tema recurrente.

Naruto esperó unos quince minutos adicionales, pasando el tiempo al noquear a los tres títeres una vez que comenzaron a despertar de su sueño de belleza, antes de que Ino finalmente apareciera, "Te llevé tu dulce momento", dijo Naruto.

"No puedo correr exactamente y llamar la atención sobre mí mismo", el Yamanka no mencionó que muchos habían pedido verla en el camino y que ella necesitaba sacudirlos de alguna manera. "Entonces, ¿dónde están estos payasos?"

El ninja disfrazó movió su cabeza detrás de él e Ino inmediatamente lo entendió. Una vez libre de la basura, Ino comenzó a trabajar en sus mentes e intentó localizar cualquier cosa útil. El proceso le tomó de cinco a nueve minutos por matón antes de que ella terminara. Al final, la chica parecía querer acabar con sus vidas. "¿Cualquier cosa?"

Todo lo que obtuvo fue una sacudida decepcionada y Naruto maldijo: "Nada, muy bajo en la nómina. Lo único útil que descubrí fue que Gato aparentemente informa a ciertos matones de sus planes, pero estos imbéciles no saben quiénes son. dos que posiblemente saben que son sus guardaespaldas personales, pero por lo que vi, rara vez se apartan de su lado ".

"Mierda", todo este tiempo y básicamente no tenían nada que mostrar. "¿Encontraste algo útil?"

"Nadda, las chicas con las que estoy pasan algunas noches con algunos de los hombres de Gato pero no saben mucho. Lograron persuadir a algunos matones cuando me preguntaron, pero fue una mierda inútil".

Al ver la mirada preocupada de Naruto, Ino se rió, "No te preocupes, no me tocaron. Solo piensan que lo hicieron," sonrió y Naruto tuvo que admitir que lo que un Yamanaka podía hacerle a la mente de otro era aterrador. Contra individuos de mentalidad débil, no fue tan difícil para Ino. Especialmente con la capacitación que recibió de Anko y su padre. Contra otros de mayor fortaleza mental, habría llevado a alguien tan habilidoso y experimentado como Inoichi a realizar tal tarea.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con estos tipos?" Ino iba a sugerir que los mataran por todas las cosas enfermas que veía en sus cabezas, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Si alguno de los hombres de Gato comenzara a desaparecer, surgiría la sospecha. "Voy a alterar sus recuerdos. Hazlo para que crean que se enyesaron y se golpearon por accidente. No pierdas de vista. Esto llevará un tiempo y soy vulnerable mientras hago esto", cuando Ino se puso a trabajar, Naruto no lo hizo. No notó la mordida en su voz cuando dijo esto.

Lo que sea que vio, debe haber sido realmente malo si Ino los quería muertos. Naruto nunca olvidó su primera muerte accidental como lo fue, su **Mente del Jugador** lo ayudó, pero incluso entonces Naruto había llegado a un acuerdo con eso.

Hasta el momento, ni Ino ni Hinata habían matado a un ser humano. Hinata había pasado la prueba de su clan que era similar a la primera mitad del Rito, y las mutaciones de Chakra eran una cosa, pero matar a otro ser humano era otra historia. Naruto no sabía si **la** habilidad de su **Mente del Jugador se** extendía hacia ellos cuando se unió, pero esperaba que estuvieran preparados cuando sucediera. Anko los había estado preparando cuando sucedió, pero incluso entonces no había garantía de cómo uno lo manejaría. Mientras Ino estaba deseando su muerte ahora, ella podría estar cantando una canción diferente todos juntos después de la obra.

Algún tiempo después, cuando Ino terminó su tarea, ambos volvieron a trabajar para tratar de encontrar cualquier cosa que fuera útil. Era bien entrada la tarde antes de que tanto ninja como kunoichi decidieran llamarlo un día. Mientras ordenaba a los clones que se disiparan, Naruto sintió una gran avalancha de información.

"Se supone que debes cancelarlos uno a la vez, Naruto," lo reprendió Ino y negó con la cabeza al ver su sonrisa tonta. Mientras procesaba la nueva información, Naruto estaba aún más decepcionado. Si bien solo el primer día, gran parte de lo que encontraron resultó ser un callejón sin salida. Ah, saber cosas como la forma en que Nami sufría de un suministro corto de alimentos, entre otras cosas, resultó esclarecedor. Gran parte de la otra información de una u otra manera se remonta a Gato como la causa principal, pero sirvió poco para descubrir dónde estaba.

"Oye, Ino, sigue adelante. Me pondré al día", informó Naruto a su compañero de equipo. Ino ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar adónde iba antes de usar el Shunshin para ir a quién sabe dónde.

" _Solo ten cuidado, idiota_ ", mientras que él no era el mismo Dead Last Naruto de la academia, todavía era Naruto. Era más inteligente, pero los viejos hábitos morían mucho. Ino solo esperaba que no hiciera nada para meterse en problemas.

Estaba a punto de ponerse el sol cuando Ino finalmente regresó a la casa de Tazuna. Tocando una serie de secuencias, para notificar que efectivamente era ella, la puerta se abrió y la rubia levantó un ojo ante lo que tenía delante. Kiba se extendió en el sofá, luciendo como un muerto para el mundo, el propio Sasuke estaba luciendo mejor, pero Ino podía ver que estaba agotado. Sakura, y aquí Ino tuvo que contenerse para no reír, estaba haciendo una impresión de una momia o uno de los zombies de las mazmorras. Hinata había vuelto de su guardia y la chica tenía un brillo verde rodeando sus manos mientras reducía la fatiga en Akamaru.

"Entonces ... ¿Cómo están todos?" Ino le preguntó al Equipo Siete.

"... ahhzzughehh," murmuró Sakura incoherentemente, el mero acto pareció tomar bastante esfuerzo al parecer.

"Traducción, por favor," Ino miró a Kiba y Sasuke.

"Estoy spitbaling aquí ..." comenzó Kiba antes de tratar de recuperar el aliento, "pero creo que ella preguntó ... ¿cómo estás todavía cuerdo? Ella está volviendo loca", dijo y Sasuke no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

"Te acostumbras ... por cierto", masculló la última parte.

"Ah, deja a tu bitchin, Mutt. Pale Eyes y Blondie, todavía tienen un tiempo para ir a la resistencia", informó Anko al agotado Inuzuka.

"¿Qué hay del do- Naruto," Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo mientras la mujer miraba al Uchiha.

"Oh, Gaki es una bestia de resistencia en los súper 'roids. Hará felices a las mujeres cuando sea mayor", sonrió mientras Tazuna farfullaba por su bien.

" _Típico Anko-sensei_ ", Ino había visto el comentario a una milla de distancia. "Oye, ¿dónde está Hotto?" preguntó al notar la falta de dos ninken.

"Uno de los clones de Gaki vino aquí hace un rato para agarrarlo y salir. Le dije a la mierda que él no debería estar solo con quién sabe quién está en los bolsillos de Gato, así que envié a Midori para vigilarlo". Anko murmuró y la que habló hizo que el Genin del Equipo Siete se estremeciera.

"Eso es Naruto-kun para ti", comentó Hinata y la chica recibió algunas miradas incrédulas del Genin y su maestra. "D ... ¿He dicho algo mal?"

"Solo que no esperábamos que viniera de ti", declaró Ino como una cuestión de hecho. La heredera Yamanaka sabía que Hinata estaba saliendo lentamente de su caparazón. Todavía era tímida, pero no era tan mala como cuando comenzaron.

"Hmph", oyó Ino antes de ver a un niño subir las escaleras.

Como era la primera vez que veía al niño, Ino preguntó: "¿Quién es ese?" a Tazuna.

"Ese es Inari, mi nieto", Ino notó que Tazuna tenía una mirada cansada. "Lo siento por él ha sido así desde ... desde que Gato vino a Nami," siendo entrenada por Anko, la rubia kunoichi sabía que le estaban dando una media mentira. Sin embargo, de lo que se trataba también cambió el humor a juzgar por las miradas en las caras de Tazuna y Tsunami. Ino sabiamente decidió no presionar.

"La cena estará lista pronto para todos", Tsunami anunció que la mujer lucía una máscara de alegría. "Sin embargo, somos un poco cortos, así que tendremos que-"

¡Golpe!

¡TOC Toc!

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock!

¡Golpe!

"Ese es el Gaki", declaró Anko lo obvio al escuchar la secuencia de golpes.

"Es difícil de creer que lo recuerde," gruñó Kiba, pero se estremeció cuando su cuerpo dolió una vez más. El joven heredero sabía que el viejo Naruto no lo habría recordado y sabía que habría sido un impostor.

"Lo conseguiré", siendo la amable anfitriona, Tsunami se dirigió a la puerta, Ino se sentó junto a Hinata. Sin embargo, la mujer quedó aturdida y soltó un fuerte "¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!" en el proceso.

La acción hizo que Tazuna se tambaleara de su silla y cayera al suelo, su botella de sake rodando de su mano y derramando su contenido en el piso. Kiba y Sasuke adoptaron una posición de batalla, aunque era inestable en el mejor de los casos dado su cansancio actual. Sakura también se armó, pero la falta de sensibilidad de sus piernas impidió que la niña se levantara correctamente y tuvo que apoyarse firmemente en el sofá para mantener el equilibrio.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios es?" Kiba preguntó y se preparó lo mejor que pudo.

La respuesta a su pregunta sin embargo, simplemente entró por la puerta. Una gran bestia peluda del tamaño de un caballo entró en la casa y en sus fauces había un jabalí de tamaño mediano. El sitio de la bestia puso nervioso al Genin del Equipo Siete, mientras que Tsunami y Tazuna parecían espantosos.

"¿Hmm?" Kakashi se preguntó de qué se trataba todo el ruido y, como vio la razón, cuando bajó por la escalera, "Ah, hola, Hotto", saludó al gran ninken.

"¿¡Hotto !?" el Genin del Equipo Siete quedó impresionado por la revelación.

"¡Oh, vamos uno! ¿Incluso su Ninken es más fuerte que el mío? ¡Qué mierda!" Kiba gimió patéticamente, un acto que fue imitado por su propio Ninken. Los perros ninja que se daban fuera del clan tendían a ser mucho más débiles ya que no podían aprender sus técnicas nunca más. Algunos lo sabrían instintivamente, pero incluso entonces no eran tan fuertes. Aparentemente, estar con el antiguo Dead Last convirtió a Hottomaru en una excepción a la regla.

"En _serio, este puto golpea",_ mientras que tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo con Naruto siendo más fuerte que él, era una cuestión de orgullo de clan cuando un ninken sin clan se hizo más fuerte que el suyo. Kiba sabía que él y Akamaru tenían serias dificultades para alcanzar.

"¡BAARKK!" los ninken agrandados saludaron, colocaron al jabalí y luego volvieron a su ser en miniatura, "Arf, arf!" los pequeños ninken jadearon y empujaron al cerdo hacia Tsunami.

"Perdón por eso", sonrió Naruto tímidamente, "tenía las manos ocupadas y Hotto me tiró a un lado. ¡Perro malo!" Naruto reprendió a su compañero.

"¡Arf! Grrrr", gruñó el ninken pelado de tigre.

"No me deslumbrarás con tu nariz, pequeña mierda", Naruto le devolvió la mirada antes de entrar. Sobre su hombro izquierdo había un ciervo y en su mano derecha había un par de liebres. Al mirar al grupo, anunció: "¿Tienes cena?"

No hace falta decir que el grupo tenía mucha comida para la noche gracias a su pequeña escapada. Y mientras comían y llenaban sus hambrientos estómagos, el grupo lentamente se olvidó de sus problemas y disfrutó de las compañías de los demás. Mientras todavía les quedaba un tiempo antes de cumplir su misión, ahora estaban contentos y felices.

Sin embargo, en los próximos días, muchos se encontrarían con rudos despertares. En definitiva, será un factor decisivo en sus vidas. ¿Continuarían como ninja? ¿O se verían obligados a renunciar?


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: ¿Estás bromeando?**

(Cuatro días después)

"¡Sigue moviéndote, Pinky!" Anko ladró y se ganó un gemido de protesta de Sakura. El progreso de la niña fue lento pero constante. No tan bueno como sus dos compañeros de equipo, ya que la niña no tenía exactamente los años de resistencia y memoria muscular que poseían. Llevaría algún tiempo, pero si se esforzaba y lo mantenía, lo más probable es que obtuviera resultados decentes cuando se fueran. Tal vez no era lo que Anko había querido, pero la chica aún podía sorprenderla.

Muchos a menudo dijeron que la dedicación y el trabajo duro vencerían al prodigioso talento cada vez que realizan una tarea. Eso era una carga de mierda en la mente de Anko. El trabajo arduo y la dedicación jugaron un factor importante para hacerse más fuertes, pero no siempre significaron que usted sería más fuerte que un niño prodigio o más fuerte que otros. Las únicas veces que ocurrió fue cuando los prodigios se aburrieron y dejaron de empujar a sí mismos a su límite. Ese fue uno de los muchos problemas cuando te encontrabas en el mismo cenit de la jerarquía ninja de poder y habilidad. Uno ganó la mentalidad de que no había más desafíos o límites que pudieran cruzarse por más tiempo. Ya no tenían a nadie para desafiarlos, o empujarse más. Dejaron de entrenar y dejar que sus habilidades por lo demás impecables se vuelvan aburridas.

¡Ruido sordo!

"¡Owww!" un sudor Sakura la cuidó pronto para que se lastime la parte trasera. Afortunadamente, la caída no había sido demasiado alta, pero el suelo no era nada suave.

"Conoces el ejercicio", Anko se ganó otro gruñido de protesta cuando Sakura se levantó y comenzó de nuevo desde la casilla uno.

Anko suspiró al pasar por alto el entrenamiento del Equipo Siete. Era evidente que, poco a poco, progresaban cada día. Aunque dicho progreso fue lento en comparación con su equipo, "por otra parte, no tienen un compañero de equipo con una habilidad que acelere la curva de aprendizaje. ¡Pero esto es una mierda! No debería estar cuidando al Genin de otra persona," Anko era menos que contento con Hatake. El hombre le había explicado que había estado tratando de enseñarles ejercicios de equipo para que pudieran trabajar bien juntos. El hombre dijo, "¿de qué sirven las técnicas de aprendizaje cuando eran propensas a usarlas accidentalmente?" La comunicación y la confianza eran tan importantes como saber jutsu para un ninja.

Anko había admitido a regañadientes que el hombre tenía un punto decente, "Aun así no eximió al asno perezoso por no enseñarles nada más", aparte de los ejercicios en equipo, el hombre hizo que su equipo hiciera ejercicios básicos como trucos, refinamiento del taijutsu y algunos otras cosas. No se bifurcaba allí donde todo se fue a la mierda. Aprender el ejercicio de escalar árboles debería haberse enseñado durante las primeras semanas en la mente de Anko. Incluso el aprendizaje de una sola técnica de D o C-Rank habría sido algo aceptable en sus libros. La mujer mentalmente puso un gran énfasis en algo. Anko principalmente los hizo hacer el ejercicio de control de chakra y luego decidió aliviar su aburrimiento arrojándoles kunai. Muchos explicarían sus razones para tales acciones, pero no Anko. Aunque era sobre todo para aumentar su capacidad de esquivar y subir su velocidad.

El especialista en T & I se preguntaba en serio si Kakashi estaría a la altura de su reputación en los Bingo Books. También hizo que se preguntara qué había cambiado en el hombre. Hace años, no escuchó el final de las quejas de Yugao sobre lo duro que la empujó a ella y a los nuevos reclutas de Anbu al punto que muchos habían renunciado o transferido. Anko no sabía por qué la ética de Kakashi como entrenadora e instructora se volvía una mierda, pero a ella no le gustaba. Anko se preguntó si era un equipaje emocional lo que él había heredado de sus propios días en el equipo de Genin. Ella no era psicóloga como Inoichi, pero era decente en entender ciertas personas, Naruto era un ejemplo para uno.

Shinobi tenía diferentes formas de sobrellevar, algunas mejores que otras. Asuma comenzó a fumar, Kurenai desarrolló una fría personalidad, Kakashi leyó las palabras y tomó los rasgos de su compañero de equipo muerto, y Gai entrenó hasta que se cayó. Los métodos de Kurenai y Gai fueron algunos de los mejores, aunque a veces Gai llegó demasiado lejos. A pesar de su resistencia y resistencia surrealista, más de una vez escuchó que lo llevaron al hospital para recibir tratamiento.

Pero a pesar de esto, Kakashi necesitaba poner su culo en marcha. Anko no era alguien que gritara, chivara o criticara la autoridad como un coño en el patio de la escuela, pero tenía vidas dependiendo de él.

"Al igual que tengo que ver con mis mocosos", la mujer no había tenido la oportunidad de realmente entrenar o enseñar a su equipo algo nuevo en este momento. Estaban mejor preparados que los demás, pero Anko sintió que necesitaba prepararlos aún más. El progreso para su equipo fue lento en este momento. Anko tuvo que dárselo al corrupto hijo de puta; Gato fue inteligente en cubrir su culo. Entonces, de nuevo, el hombre había durado tanto sin que otros lo supieran. Mientras que Naruto, Ino y Hinata encontraron algunas partes y piezas en el hombre, no fue suficiente.

"¡BARRK!"

"¿Huh?" Anko estaba ligeramente sorprendida cuando vio la forma propensa de Kiba en la boca del gran ninken. Al lado de Hottomaru estaba Akamaru y el pequeño perrito de pelo blanco solo podía mirar impotente. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"BARK! BARK, GGGRRRR, BARRK!"

"... Sí, no tengo nada de eso", Anko tenía una buena relación con Tsume, pero eso no equivale a que ella sepa cómo hablar perro. Algunos lo entendieron, pero no fue tanto.

" **Dijo que Kiba-san trató de seguir a Naruto-san y participar en la misión en lugar de hacerlo, y cito:" Aburrido como mierda de control de chakras infernales ", cita final** " **,** Midori tradujo. El invocador de serpientes se limitó a gemir, ordenó que el niño cayera, y luego le dijo a Hotto que fuera el guardia de Tazuna en el puente.

"¿Qué parte de volver aquí después de que hayas terminado de ayudar a Naruto, no lo entiendes?" ella gruñó y Kiba simplemente miró hacia otro lado. La acción no le sentó bien a la mujer y Kiba fue inmediatamente rechazada por la kunoichi de cabello violeta.

Anko siguió mirando a Kiba antes de ordenarle que comenzara a hacer ejercicio. La kunoichi no tuvo tiempo para esta mierda e hizo una nota para tratar su insubordinación más tarde. Si bien sus acciones parecían duras, básicamente era la forma en que los Inuzuka trataban con los niños desobedientes. Les ayudó a afirmar la autoridad y les mostró su lugar. Era una práctica que la madre del niño le había enseñado a Anko.

"Solo por ese truco puedes olvidarte de buscar un juego otra vez," gritó Anko y escuchó a Kiba maldecir. Pero a la mujer no le importaba. Era culpa del chico por no escuchar realmente. Las acciones tuvieron consecuencias y Anko no pudo permitirse que Genin pusiera en peligro a todo el equipo solo porque estaba aburrido. Ella pensó que el problema se había solucionado cuando lo envió con Naruto, pero ahora lo sabía mejor.

Debido a la escasez de alimentos en Nami, Anko había ordenado a Naruto y Kiba cazar un juego y usarlos como palanca. Parecía cruel dada la situación de la gente del país, pero era un mal menor si se deshacían de Gato. Además, se hizo para aflojar algunas lenguas de las personas y reunir más información. Nami era conocida por sus recursos naturales, artesanos y pescadores. Sin embargo, mientras cazar en el mar era una cosa para ellos, cazar tierra adentro no tanto.

Algunos podrían hacerlo pero solo lo hicieron para ellos y sus familias. Fue una de las razones por las cuales Gato logró hacerse cargo. El hombre había convencido a la gente de que su compañía y sus recursos ayudarían a Nami a convertirse en un país mucho más rentable. Siendo ignorante de sus costumbres y su agenda oculta, el pueblo se había enamorado del anzuelo, la línea y el plomo. Con las aguas monitoreadas y pocos se les permitió pescar, muchos se vieron obligados a cazar en el bosque con poco éxito.

Naruto y Hottomaru eran rastreadores decentes, este último más debido a los instintos naturales, por lo que les ayudaba a reunir más información. Sin embargo, a pesar de aprender lo que se conoce como **Habilidad de Seguimiento** porque cazaba y seguía a los hombres de Gato, Kiba era el mejor rastreador. Pero mejor rastreador o no, el chico tenía mucho que aprender, como disciplina. Kakashi no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que su equipo tenía problemas. Entonces, de nuevo, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a entrenar individuos de nivel y personalidad de Anbu en lugar de Genin.

"Es mejor que esos muchachos tengan más suerte que yo", esperaba y rezó para que su equipo descubriera algo pronto. A pesar de cómo actuó fuera de servicio, Anko tomó las misiones en serio, con D-Rank siendo la excepción obvia. Pero incluso entonces ella quería que esta fiesta de mierda terminara pronto. Mayormente fue por el peligro potencial. Anko no era arrogante, la mayoría del tiempo, y sabía que la única razón por la que le ganaba a Zabuza era porque lo agarraron por sorpresa. La razón principal por la cual Kakashi estaba tan agotado fue porque **usó demasiado** el Sharingan y quedó atrapado en **Suiro no Jutsu** (Técnica de Prisión de Agua). De acuerdo con Naruto **Gamer** capacidad permitió que los maestros de la técnica para drenar el chakra de una persona y agregarlo a su cuenta.

En una pelea directa probablemente duraría cinco, tal vez diez minutos contra el Zabuza si no incluía a Midori. Con Midori tendría mayores posibilidades, pero su gran tamaño la hacía un blanco más fácil y la espada que manejaba era capaz de cortarla. A pesar de la dura piel de la serpiente, no era impenetrable. El tamaño grande e intimidante de un convoy era tanto una debilidad como una fortaleza. Aunque incluso los más pequeños y menos poderosos tenían sus usos. Una de ellas había usado para entregar un mensaje a Konoha e informar al Hokage. Aunque no es tan rápido como Midori, la serpiente probablemente llegaría allí dentro de un día o dos dependiendo de la situación. Aunque era una posibilidad remota, la mujer esperaba que volvieran a levantarse. Anko no tenía dudas de que la misión podría dar un giro en el peor de los casos.

(En otra parte)

"Gracias. Por Kami-sama, gracias", una mujer que ahora se acercaba al borde de las lágrimas expresó su gratitud al joven que tenía delante. La carne del jabalí sería suficiente para alimentar los estómagos de ella y sus hijos durante unos días. "No sé cómo devolverte".

"No necesito dinero, pero la información servirá", le dijo.

"¿Información?" era evidente por la expresión en su rostro que honestamente no esperaba eso. "¿Que tipo de informacion?"

"Información sobre Gato", elaboró y la mujer se congeló un poco. Naruto no estaba dando vueltas por las ramas en este momento. Obtener la información que necesitaban era lento como el infierno. Desafortunadamente, muchos se mostraron muy reacios a compartir cualquier información sobre Gato por temor a represalias en caso de ser remitidas a quien hablara de él.

"Lo siento pero-"

"Por favor ... cualquier cosa que pueda decirme para ayudar a que este país sea mejor otra vez", dijo.

La mujer simplemente se rió entre dientes. Las lágrimas que se detenían ahora caían libremente de su rostro, "Suenas como mi ... como lo hizo mi esposo".

" _Ah, mierda_ ", no se necesitó un genio para darse cuenta de que su marido obviamente estaba muerto. "Mira, lo siento, solo voy a ..."

"No, está bien ... Eres uno de los ninjas que ayuda a Tazuna, ¿verdad?" la pregunta no era una acusación, pero Naruto se preparó si se lo obligaba a tomar medidas drásticas. Lo aborrecía, como él quería.

"Mi esposo estaba ayudando a Tazuna a construir su puente, pero a los hombres de Gato", donde las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse una vez más antes de obligarse a dejar de llorar lo mejor que podía. "Nami ha sido mi hogar toda mi vida. No sé si mi familia y yo podemos ir a otro lado, así que cualquier cosa que nos ayude a deshacernos de Gato lo ayudaré".

"¡ _Final-jodidamente!_ " Naruto vitoreó mentalmente mientras ella entraba.

Naruto no había logrado nada en los últimos días. Gato literalmente tenía al populacho del país por las bolas proverbiales y nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar de él. Acercándolo un poco más, la mujer lo agarró de la mano y lo sacudió y luego gritó: "¡No tengo nada de sobra! ¡Váyase!" y le dio un portazo en la cara.

"… ¡Hijo de puta!" Gritó Naruto y notó que la acción llamó la atención de los peatones cercanos. "¿¡Qué diablos estás protagonizando !?"

El grito repentino hizo que los espectadores se alejaran de él aún más rápido, aún más cuando Naruto comenzó a caminar por las calles. La ira era evidente en su rostro disfrazado. En Nami, una persona enojada era la última persona con la que alguien quería meterse. Más o menos no terminó bien.

Durante unos buenos cinco minutos Naruto deambuló antes de encontrarse en un área más o menos aislada de Nami. Agachándose en uno de los callejones, Naruto sacó el pedazo de papel que le dieron. " _Tengo que darle sus accesorios, ella es una maldita buena actriz"._

 **Shinobi-san,**

 **Antes de que Gato viniera a Nami, mi esposo era pescador de profesión. Cuando asumió el cargo no tenía trabajo y ayudó a Tazuna lo mejor que pudo. Él y unos pocos pescadores continúan recolectando en secreto alimentos del océano lo mejor que pudieron para apoyar a los trabajadores. Sin embargo, un día simplemente desapareció y en estos tiempos nunca es una buena señal.**

Aquí Naruto notó algunas manchas en el papel. La mujer había estado llorando mientras escribía esto. A juzgar por lo que implicaba la carta, apostaría su último ryo a que Gato o alguno de sus compinches participaban en la muerte del marido.

 **Desde que llegó, Gato ha estado limitando la cantidad de gente a la que se le permite pescar en el océano para apoyar a Nami. En el centro de Nami hay una cueva que se adentra en las profundidades de un gran lago que conecta varias corrientes oceánicas y varios peces y vida marina. Cada pocas veces al año una cantidad masiva de varias especies de peces se reúne aquí por un mes más o menos antes de regresar al océano. Desafortunadamente, Gato desde entonces ha volado la entrada de la cueva y ha sido custodiado por sus hombres para evitar que cavamos.**

" _Oh, por el amor de Kami, por favor dime que esto tiene sentido_ ", no quería sonar ingrato, pero tenía un trabajo que hacer. Sabía que si la gente lo ayudaba y abría, tendría que ganarse su confianza.

 **Mi esposo habló de otra entrada, una desde hace mucho tiempo abandonada. Los fundadores de Nami lo bloquearon hace siglos. Nunca supe por qué o dónde estaba la entrada. Pocos lo hicieron aparentemente. Pero si alguien supiera sería la que se hace llamar Asagao. No sé si ese es su nombre, pero está muy bien informada y posiblemente sea su mejor esperanza para encontrar dónde está la entrada.**

 **Buena suerte.**

Aquí la carta terminó y Naruto silenciosamente maldijo, **"** Genial. Ahora tengo que encontrar a alguien que solo aparece cuando quiere".

Incluso con su **Habilidad de Detección,** Asagao de alguna manera logró aparecer sin que él lo supiera a veces. Una vez sintió que ella doblaba una esquina y al siguiente la encontró apareciendo detrás de él. Esto significaba que ella era o una shinobi o alguien con entrenamiento shinobi y extremadamente hábil en el sigilo y la supresión de su presencia. Naruto también se maldijo a sí mismo por no usar su **Observe** sobre ella cada vez que lo hacía. De alguna manera, el pensamiento siempre pareció deslizarse por alguna razón.

"Oye, guapo", gritó una voz detrás de él y Naruto tuvo que esforzarse para no gritar.

" _Habla del diablo y ella aparecerá_ " _,_ pensó Naruto, pero también confirmó sus sospechas. Si bien la habilidad de detección de Naruto no era la mejor, aunque aún mejor que su **habilidad Detectar sed de sangre / habilidad de matar ,** debería haber sido capaz de detectar la presencia de la mujer en cualquier dirección. Esto significaba solo uno; la mujer que tenía delante obviamente no era un civil ordinario.

"¿ _Pero es ella una aliada o lo opuesto?_ " Anko había sido estricta cuando se trataba de confiar en cosas desconocidas. Con terceros, uno nunca supo si estaban realmente de su lado o simplemente buscando la oportunidad de apuñalarlo por la espalda.

"¿Estás bien?" Asagao le preguntó.

"¿Eh? Oh, estoy bien", le dijo Naruto y se sorprendió cuando ella solo se llevó la mano a la cabeza. "Uhhhhhh".

"No hay fiebre, eso está bien", Asagao asintió con alivio. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaba buscando?" preguntó con calma, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora.

"Bueno, este es el mismo lugar que conocimos la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas?" ella indicó, haciendo que Naruto parpadeara mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Oh", la mujer habló con sinceridad cuando Naruto reconoció ciertas cualidades de la última vez que lo oyó. Naruto honestamente se preguntó cómo pudo regresar aquí en primer lugar.

"Espacias mucho, ¿no?" la pregunta hizo que Naruto chisporroteara y la hizo reír. "Está bien. Todos tenemos nuestras rarezas extrañas, guapo".

"Claro, peculiaridades", habló antes de llegar a los negocios. "Me dijeron que podías ayudarme con algo".

"Son dos mil ryo cada media hora", dijo, y Naruto imitó a su compañero de equipo al ponerse brillante escarlata ante lo que ella estaba implicando, "Por otros mil puedes hacer mi un-"

"¡NO! No, no, no, no! ¡No quería preguntar!" él gritó e intentó quitarse la imagen de su mente.

"Ja, ja, ja", Asagao se rió de su mirada nerviosa, "Oh, eso fue demasiado fácil. Relájate, guapo, sé que no eres del tipo para ese tipo de cosas", sonrió.

"Entonces por qué-"

"Necesitaba reírme mucho. No ha sido tan bueno en los últimos días y necesitaba una pala mecánica", se rió de su aspecto cómico e incrédulo. "Pero en serio, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Estás buscando información?"

Concentrándose, a pesar del desconcierto que aún permanecía en sus pensamientos, Naruto le preguntó: "¿Qué puedes decir sobre esta cueva que usaron los pescadores?"

La mujer enarcó una ceja, claramente sin esperar esa petición, "Esa es la primera vez. No es que no sepa de lo que estás hablando, pero ¿por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Razones personales", dijo.

"Lo siento guapo, pero eso no va a ser bueno para mí", frunció el ceño y frunció las cejas. "No hables, yo camino".

" _Mierda_ " _,_ el rubio disfrazado maldijo y trató de idear otra táctica, pero cuando la mujer parecía lista para escabullirse, soltó: "Quiero ayudar a la gente de Nami".

" _Tanto por mantener un perfil bajo. Anko me va a matar_ ", sintió ganas de darse una patada.

"¿Ves, ahora fue tan difícil?" Bromeó, "Está bien, te lo diré pero quiero algo a cambio. Nada malo o difícil", agregó rápidamente.

" _Ella no dijo nada" demasiado malo "o difícil_ " _,_ esto significaba que aún era malo y que quizás no sea tan fácil de lograr. "¿Qué es?"

Aquí ella sonrió, pero a diferencia de antes, Naruto tuvo la breve impresión de que estaba mirando a los ojos de un depredador antes de que la mirada desapareciera con la misma rapidez. Mientras brevemente, la suposición de que Naruto era una mujer común desapareció. Si ella era un ninja o simplemente un civil extraordinario aún no se había determinado. Pero era evidente que ella era poderosa o influyente, o ambas cosas. Naruto simplemente no podía simplemente llevarla a interrogar. Por un lado llamaría demasiado la atención sobre sí mismo y si ella en realidad era un ninja tampoco había garantía de que él pudiera vencerla.

 **Para pensar las cosas-**

" _Sí, sí, mi SIO se dispara_ " _,_ resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. En algún momento encontraría la manera de evitar que apareciera durante eventos cruciales.

"Simple, quiero que te asegures de que la escasez de alimentos de Nami llegue a su fin", sonrió.

"... ¿Huh?" de todas las solicitudes que le haría a Naruto, no veía que viniera. "Eh, vale, no hay problema. Pero ¿por qué te preocupas por Nami?"

"No me importa mucho Nami, realmente. Pero tengo un punto débil para los niños y no soporto ver a niños hambrientos. Lo considero una debilidad", le respondió crípticamente. "Además, una población bien alimentada hace mejores soldados si tratas de que revelen información sobre Gato", sonrió a sabiendas ante la mirada atónita de Naruto, "Sí, no eres tan sutil y, a diferencia de ti, sé cómo hacer que La gente de Nami habla, guapo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce?" Naruto sabía que no tenía sentido ocultar quién era él más.

"En el momento en que te vi, supe que eras más de lo que creías ser, shinobi-san. A diferencia de tu ordinaria chica liviana, he tratado con suficientes de tu especie como para reconocerte desde una milla de distancia", explicó Asagao. "Pero lo más importante es que, si bien puedes engañar a aquellos de donde eres, tus habilidades para actuar apestan a alguien que jugó el juego más tiempo del que tienes. Pero estoy divagando. Mi oferta sigue en pie, tú ayudas a alimentar a las masas y yo Te diré en qué base se esconde Gato ".

"¿Y cómo demonios sabes dónde está? Es obvio que eres más de lo que pareces ser. ¿Por qué no haces algo con Gato?" Naruto se preguntó.

"Estás asumiendo que puedo. Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero luchar contra un ejército de despiadados matones no es uno de ellos. Necesitas que recopile información o que seduzca a alguien, entonces soy tu mujer. Pelear contra uno o dos de los matones de Gato que puedo manejar, pídeme que pelee con su ejército y el ninja que contrató y que también podrías pedirle a una roca que no se hunda en el fondo del océano. Vine aquí para vivir una vida pacífica, pero ese plan fue disparado al infierno cuando Gato fijó sus ojos en Nami. Ese bastardo es codicioso también y una vez que haya chupado este lugar, se irá y establecerá su vista en otro lugar. He estado con sus tipos antes y no es eso difícil de descifrar, incluso si Nami es liberada, hay demasiados malos recuerdos aquí para mí, así que debes deshacerte de él y hacer que la gente se convierta en una columna vertebral. Haz eso y yo 'Te diré dónde se esconde, ¿verdad?

Aunque aprensivo por confiar en esta mujer, Naruto sabía que no tenía otra opción. No podían permitir que la misión se alargara por mucho tiempo. Zabuza probablemente recuperó más de la mitad de su fuerza. Aunque no quería enfrentar al hombre, prefería hacerlo cuando estaba debilitado. Sería una pelea difícil con seguridad, pero al menos su oportunidad de sobrevivir era mayor que si estuviera en plena salud.

"Bien", Naruto le estrechó la mano pero la acercó, "Pero si me apuñalas por la espalda lo lamentarás", fue la dura promesa. Si había algo que Naruto odiaba más, era traidores o traidores. Era una persona indulgente, pero era reacio y lento en el perdón cuando se trataba de ese tipo de personas.

Asagao simplemente negó con la cabeza y parecía conmocionada, pero de lo contrario ella le dio la información que necesitaba. Con la información en la mano, Naruto rápidamente salió del callejón en el que estaba para obtener a Ino. Ni una sola vez se dio cuenta de que la mujer, que antes estaba conmocionada, lucía una sonrisa antes de abandonar el callejón, y su plan poco a poco fue dando frutos.

(Algún tiempo después)

"¡Yo, Anko-sensei!" Gritó Naruto mientras entraba en el claro con su compañero de equipo, e Ino reprimió un gemido.

" _¡Estamos tratando de mantener un perfil bajo, idiota!_ " _Cuanto_ más cambiaban las cosas, más se mantenían igual. Parte de ella se preguntó cuándo Naruto sabría cuándo usar su voz interior. Por otra parte, lo mismo podría decirse sobre Anko a veces.

Rápido como un flash, Anko parpadeó ante ellos con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos, "Por el amor de Kami-sama, por favor dime que encontraste algo bueno?"

"Hmmm, tal vez", pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. La idea fue destruida tan rápidamente como el rostro de Anko tenía una mirada aún más suplicante. "Sensei, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy tan boooooreeeed", ella gritó en su camisa y Naruto en serio no tenía idea de qué hacer en este momento. "¡Por favor dime que tienes algo! ¡Por favor!" ella gimió un poco más. Lágrimas ahora fluían libremente de sus ojos.

"Está bien, está bien, descubrimos algo que puede ayudarnos con la escasez de alimentos", Naruto se rindió ante su súplica. El niño no soportaba el llanto de las mujeres y consolaba a su profesor que lloraba.

Más como un ex profesor llorando cuando vio su cara sonriente.

"Y esa es otra forma de hacer que un hombre derrame sus agallas. Si la seducción no funciona derramar lágrimas. Los hombres son tontos por esa mierda y funciona siete veces hasta diez", dijo la mujer al asentir Ino. Los dos kunoichi ignoran al hombre que se separa cerca de ellos.

"... ¡Ah, mierda! ¡No es justo!" un enojado Naruto gritó. La comprensión de que acababa de tener finalmente se había establecido. Naruto se consideraba un buen mentiroso, había tirado la misma mierda con su **Oroike no Jutsu,** pero no esperaba haber caído en la farsa de Anko tan rápido.

Anko simplemente se burló, "¿Qué dije sobre la feria?"

Naruto estaba a punto de replicar, pero estaba dividido entre querer maldecir y admitir que ella tenía razón. Al final, todo lo que hizo fue resoplar y golpear la mano de Anko mientras ella alborotaba su cabeza.

"¡No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de eso! ¡El truco más antiguo del libro!" Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar a Kiba reírse de su desgracia.

"Sí, bueno, no puedo creer que todavía no hayas bajado! Me tardó seis días en llegar a la cima", era cierto, pero incluso entonces el ejercicio de escalar árboles no había sido dominado. Llegar a la cima era solo una parte de eso.

"¿Seis días? ¡Amigo, solo han pasado cinco días y ya estoy más de tres cuartos! ¿Qué te dice eso?"

"Que estos árboles son pequeños comparados con los de Konoha", la respuesta de Naruto hizo que Kiba se callara de inmediato. Incluso entonces pudo escuchar la luz que provenía del chico salvaje. Todos en el claro tenían que admitir que los poderosos árboles de Konoha empequeñecían a los de Nami. La comparación de tamaño entre los dos era como la de un árbol a una flor. No contestar.

"¿Así que planeas entrar y usar el pescado para que ella hable?" mientras que las hazañas de caza de Naruto y Kiba eran buenas y, Nami no tenía tanta fauna terrestre en comparación con los otros países.

Cazarlos fue fácil, pero cazar demasiado no sería bueno para el ecosistema de Nami. Nami era pequeña, pero aún tenía una gran población y dependía principalmente de las recompensas que el océano les traía para alimentarse. La fauna en el bosque no era tan grande aparentemente y si cazaban a demasiadas criaturas, estarían casi indefensas contra los depredadores que cazaban a la presa. Los lobos y los osos se mantenían alejados de los humanos, pero cuando escasean los alimentos, no lo pensarían dos veces antes de atacar a un humano. Dado que Nami solo tiene una milicia civil y está mal preparada o prácticamente inexistente en este momento, tendrían pocas posibilidades.

"Nuestro plan es encontrar el lugar y sellar la mayor cantidad posible de pequeños retoños. Asagao dijo que si ayudamos a alimentar a Nami, ella nos dirá dónde está Gato".

Anko parecía impasible cuando escuchó el nombre de la mujer y cuando se le pidió que explicara lo que sabían sobre ella, sirvió para agregar más preguntas. Quien quiera que fuera Anko no dudaba de que era mucho más de lo que parecía si la información de su equipo era algo por lo que pasar. Durante la guerra, algunos de los peores enemigos fueron civiles con algún entrenamiento en las artes shinobi. A diferencia de los civiles, un shinobi podría ser reconocido de muchas maneras, como al mirar su cara o sus manos. Incluso en un Henge a veces se podía reconocer simplemente por la forma en que se movían.

Las personas que tenían el entrenamiento mínimo como ninja, especialmente los actores natos, podían aparecer y actuar como civiles regulares. Alrededor de tales individuos algunos shinobi bajan la guardia. Solo para ser heridos o heridos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para actuar. El hecho de que Naruto olvidara usar su **Observe** en ella cada vez que se encontraban solo agregaba más combustible al fuego. Una vez fue vergüenza para él, dos veces más, y luego te das cuenta de que algo andaba mal ... eso o el ninja era simplemente terrible para el pensamiento crítico. Algo que Anko había mejorado minuciosamente en el niño.

Este personaje de Asagao le dio a Anko la misma impresión y estaba cansada. ¿Era la mujer una civil entrenada al estilo shinobi? ¿Era alguien bajo el empleo de Gato? ¿O era parte de un tercero? Había demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta a ninguna de ellas por el gusto de Anko.

Hasta el momento, ella no había mostrado intenciones negativas u hostiles, pero incluso eso no significaba nada. La historia demostró una y otra vez cómo otros se vieron obligados a demostrar su valía para ganarse la confianza de otros. Incluso cuando lograron probarse a sí mismos, algunos terminaron apuñalados en la espalda tanto literal como figurativamente.

Afortunadamente, a través del reposo en cama y las sesiones de curación de Hinata e Ino, el hombre estaría lo suficientemente bien como para vigilar a su equipo solo para mañana. Técnicamente hablando, podía hacerlo ahora, pero Anko estaba dispuesta a sonreír y soportarlo un último día si eso significaba que se curaba más rápido. Parte de ella deseaba haber podido hacer que el hombre se beneficiara de la habilidad de Naruto, pero cuanto menos supiera alguien sobre la habilidad, mejor.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está este lugar?" ella preguntó.

"Cerca de la parte más al oeste de Nami, cerca del océano, creo", le informó Naruto. "Asagao dice que solía ser la entrada original hasta que los piratas comenzaron a utilizarlo como base. En resumen, los piratas trataron de apoderarse de Nami, pero la entrada y la salida fueron cedidas por los nativos y quedaron atrapados adentro".

"¿Cortado? ¿Entonces cómo diablos esperas entrar y salir?"

"Sí, ese es el problema. La entrada a la tierra está demasiado derrumbada para usarse y llamaría demasiado la atención si se reparara de repente. Aparentemente hay una serie de túneles y cursos de agua debajo de la entrada. Pero es más o menos un viaje de ida con la corriente ".

"Así que entrar no es el problema, se está saliendo", a Anko no le estaba gustando esto, pero en realidad no tenían otra opción en el asunto.

"Bingo. Aunque Naruto piensa que podría no ser tan malo", Ino agregó sus dos centavos.

"¿Huh?"

"Tengo la corazonada de que esta cueva va a terminar siendo la mazmorra natural de Nami. Si es así, probablemente nuestra salida no será un problema. El único problema es el tiempo que nos llevará completa la tarea ", explicó Naruto. "Asagao dijo que la otra razón por la cual la pérdida de la entrada original no era tan importante era porque les llevó un día y medio llegar a la cueva subterránea del lago. Les toma aún más tiempo para salir cuando tenían que transportarla. el botín. Es por eso que se hizo la otra entrada. Corta el tiempo de llegar allí medio día ".

"Que profundo ¿eh?"

"Sí, tenemos suerte. Incluso con mi habilidad para manipular el tiempo en las mazmorras, probablemente nos lleve un tiempo. Aparentemente hay una tonelada de túneles allí abajo. Tengo los Clones de las Sombras pero nos tomará un tiempo para encuentra el lugar. Es tu decisión, pero este es un paso para completar la misión más rápido ", incluso mientras decía esto, Naruto esperaba que los dejara ir. El chico se había aburrido estos últimos días. La caza era buena y todos menos Naruto estaban ansiosos por arrastrarse a alguna mazmorra.

Anko no pudo discutir con eso. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se volvería Zabuza más fuerte y llegarían posibles refuerzos. Tuvieron suerte la última vez que trataron con él. Ahora el hombre estaría mejor preparado y sabría qué esperar de ellos. En el lado positivo, la mazmorra puede hacer que suban de nivel un poco y le den a su equipo una ventaja ligeramente mejor.

"Bien, una vez que los deberes de guardia están sobre ustedes dos y Hinata deben descansar antes de irse esta noche para encontrar este lugar. Midori ayudará. En su gran forma, las corrientes oceánicas no son un gran problema para ella. Ella te alcanzará. pero luego ustedes están solos. Hotto se quedará atrás. Voy a cuidar al viejo y sin ustedes voy a necesitar a Hotto y Midori para que velen por la hija y el nieto del viejo ". era el deber de Kakashi hacerlo, el hombre también estaba a cargo de vigilar a su equipo. No dudaba que él conociera a los Clones de las Sombras, pero como todavía estaba recuperándose, no quería arriesgarse a una recaída en su recuperación.

"Espera, ¿cómo va a ayudarnos Midori a llegar allí?" Ino inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta en el momento en que vio la sonrisa de su maestra comiendo sonrisa. " _Oh, joder_ " _._

La rubia se arrepentiría más tarde de haber preguntado esas palabras.

(Algún tiempo después)

"¡Nosotros ... nunca, nunca! ... ¡lo haremos otra vez!" un humo y baba cubiertos Ino gritó y resopló por aire. La chica rubia escupió algo de la sustancia resbaladiza que entró en su boca. Una mirada de puro disgusto en su rostro mientras intentaba deshacerse de la inmundicia.

"Sí, me gusta pensar que soy de mente abierta, pero eso fue pura mierda. En este momento, todo lo que quiero hacer es tomar un baño y beber tiros hasta que olvide que esto sucedió", el rubio ignoró el hecho de que nunca bebió antes en su vida . Naruto seriamente iba a vengarse de la mujer por esto. Promesa de no bromear con ella, maldita sea. Había una línea muy fina y Anko la había cruzado demasiadas veces. Ser tragado por una serpiente y luego desangrarse fue una experiencia de la que los tres podrían haber prescindido. "¿Estás bien, Hinata?"

"..."

"¿Hinata? ¿Hola?" Ino preguntó.

"Por favor, no digas nada, Ino-san", dijo el Hyuga e Ino retrocedió lentamente.

"Creo que está enojada. ¿Está enojada?" Preguntó Naruto a su compañero rubio.

"Estoy adivinando. Así que eso es lo que parece enojado con Hinata", Ino susurró y se estremeció ligeramente cuando la usualmente dócil y amistosa chica le dirigió una mirada impasible pero enojada. " _Oh, sí, definitivamente está enojada._ " A pesar de que su rostro no parecía enojado, Ino podía decir que el Hyuga no estaba contento por el momento.

Antes de entrar en la mazmorra, tanto los ninjas como los kunoichi se lavaron para eliminar el olor y la sustancia pegajosa que cubría sus cuerpos. Aunque ninguno de ellos habló, los tres acordaron mentalmente que lo que sucedió nunca se lo contaría a nadie.

Nunca.

Una vez que estuvieron listos y bien preparados, revisando su inventario y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, los tres ninjas se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la mazmorra.

 **Unground Lake Dungeon - Primer piso**

 **| Parte debe tener un miembro de nivel 20 |**

 **| Nota: se recomienda poseer la habilidad de natación y la habilidad de combate bajo el agua |**

 **| Efecto Dungeon nocturno en Play |**

 **| Nivel recomendado: 20-30 |**

"Ah, mierda, lo sabía", Naruto tenía sus sospechas, pero el cuadro de texto prácticamente lo demostró. La parte submarina significaba que probablemente necesitarían nadar y luchar sumergidos. Anko solo les había enseñado lo básico ya que ella no era experta y rara vez ocurría. Ninja peleó más o menos en tierra o en la superficie del agua, no en ella. Ella les había informado que Kiri y Ame ninja eran conocidos por el combate basado en el agua como esta y las técnicas de Suiton. Algunos de ellos fueron utilizados para ahogar o sumergir a sus oponentes para obstaculizar sus técnicas y destreza.

Anko explicó que mientras que Tobirama Senju de Konoha no tenía rival en el ninjutsu de Suiton, Hattori Hanzo de Ame se acercó bastante, y no tenía rival en el combate submarino ya que el Senju había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Enseñarle al ninja de su pueblo a tener esa misma ventaja no era pan comido si se enfrentaba a otros. Aunque incluso con ellos estar un poco preparados y tener las habilidades no iba a ser fácil.

"¿Qué pasa con lo de la **Noche** ?" preguntó curiosamente Ino.

"Básicamente, los monstruos serán más fuertes y probablemente también más oscuros. En los videojuegos, solo ciertos monstruos salen por la noche. También ofrecen un desafío mejor ya que tampoco se puede ver exactamente. Pero como resultado ellos ' también son más fuertes en algunos niveles adicionales. Sin embargo, no debería ser tan malo ", explicó Naruto. A excepción de Naruto, ninguno de ellos había hecho misiones o entrenamiento de mazmorras en la noche anterior a menos que uno contara el **Zombie World Dungeon.** Técnicamente estaba oscuro y de noche en el calabozo, pero era más estético que cualquier otra cosa.

"Así es como ciertos depredadores como panteras o búhos solo cazan por la noche", evaluó Ino. Gran parte de los mecánicos de las mazmorras que notó giraron o se basaron de alguna manera en sucesos y circunstancias de la vida real. Este efecto nocturno recordó a Ino tal cosa. "Lo bueno es que tenemos a Hinata entonces. Su Byakugan hará que ver en la oscuridad sea más fácil, ¿verdad?"

"Um, bueno, solo un poco", comenzó el tartamudeo, "El Byakugan ofrece una mejor visibilidad en las áreas oscuras, pero en las cuevas me temo que mi alcance es limitado. Puedo ver ciertas cosas, pero ..."

"Pero si es demasiado espesa no puedes", asumió Ino y gimió cuando Hinata asintió. "Meh, Anko-sensei sigue diciéndonos que no pongamos todos nuestros huevos en una canasta de todos modos", no significaba que le gustara, pero Ino tampoco iba a quejarse. Podría ser peor y les daría una mejor experiencia.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, ¿qué estamos esperando allí?" Hinata le preguntó a su compañero de equipo. Ino también apareció tan curiosa como su kunoichi en brazos.

"No tengo idea. Pero si tengo que adivinar que esta es una cueva y cerca del océano, probablemente sean algunos monstruos acuáticos o algo relacionado con el agua. Lo bueno es que ustedes conocen algunas técnicas de rayos", no tuvo que preguntar ninguna kunoichi. Era de sentido común, y no hacía falta ser un genio, que las criaturas acuáticas fuesen débiles para la electricidad. Aunque también significaba que el ninjutsu Katon de Naruto y el ninjutsu Suiton de Hinata no serían tan efectivos. Aunque fue más el primero de los dos.

"De acuerdo, consigamos este espectáculo en el camino", declaró Naruto antes de que su visión quedara cegada por un destello de luz brillante. Cuando el brillo que momentáneamente les robó la visión desapareció, el Equipo Ocho fue inmediatamente recibido con un espectáculo que pocos podrían haber dicho haber visto.

La cueva se iluminó con un resplandor verde y azul océano. La cueva tenía una serie de túneles y estanques de agua brillante u oscura. En las paredes había una multitud de brillantes líquenes o musgos de coral y bioluminiscentes, muy probablemente la fuente de la luz en la cueva. Con todo, fue una escena que les quitó el aliento y ninguno de ellos dudaba de que vieran alguna vez algo así.

"Whoa", fue todo un asombro que Ino pudo decir.

"Sí, whoa", Naruto tuvo que aceptar mientras Hinata se quedaba sin palabras. "No es que esto no sea grandioso y todo el tiempo es una pérdida".

Aunque a Ino y Hinata les hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo, ambos sabían que Naruto tenía razón. Si bien su habilidad para ralentizar el tiempo era excelente, Ino sabía que les tomaría bastante tiempo llegar a su destino. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué túnel lleva a su objetivo y quién sabe con qué se encontrarían aquí.

(Un poco más de dos horas después)

"Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo, ¿no hemos tenido suficientes zombies?" Ino preguntó mientras atacaba con una patada y continuaba con un pisotón en el hueso del cráneo blanco.

"Por última vez no son zombis. ¡Son esqueletos!" Naruto gritó la diferencia mientras se estrellaba en la visible caja torácica de su oponente. Naruto había sido el primero en notar la falta de cuerpos en el calabozo. Si Asageo hablaba con sinceridad, la cueva debería haber estado llena de huesos y cadáveres de los piratas muertos. La aparición repentina de sus enemigos explicó lo que les había sucedido. Naruto casi había esperado encontrar fantasmas o algún tipo de monstruos acuáticos / criaturas que terminaron siendo la razón por la cual no se vieron huesos. Una criatura con la que podría lidiar, y tomaría un esqueleto hostil y andante sobre un fantasma cualquier día.

"No es una gran diferencia si me preguntas", murmuró la rubia antes de bloquear un golpe y contar con una patada brutal en la columna vertebral. Ambos tipos de enemigos eran muertos vivientes y desagradables de mirar. Aunque en el caso de **Skeleton Pirates** olían un poco mejor ya que no tenían carne en descomposición que apestaba horrendo.

 **Pirata esqueleto de Buccaneer - Lv. 26**

 **HP: 2200**

 **CP: 900**

 **STR: 58**

 **VIT: 88**

 **DEX: 79**

 **INT: 36**

 **SIO: 45**

 **LUK: 0 (Estás muerto, tu suerte apesta)**

 **Defensa: 30**

 **Afinidad elemental: ninguna**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Undead Pirate:** Ignora el dolor, 30% menos de daño recibido por los objetos filosos, la caída del botín aumentada en un 30%, 30% aumenta la eficiencia y efectividad hacia Dirty Tactics y Swordsmanship

 **Caníbal** : 4% de HP Regen por 5 segundos fuera del combate cuando comes carne, 3% de HP Regen por 5 segundos durante el combate cuando comes tu propio tipo.

 **Todo-Hueso:** \+ 30% de daño aumentado de taijutsu y objetos contundentes, Inmune a Genjutsu, + 30% de resistencia hacia Suiton y Katon, -30 Resistencia hacia Doton, + 50% de aumento a la velocidad de movimiento dentro y fuera de combate, + 25% aumentar hacia la evasión y la habilidad de esquivar

 **Descripción: en contraste con su carne y sus primos plagados de enfermedades, los zombies, los esqueletos son más estudiosos, más mortales, mucho más rápidos y, sobre todo, más inteligentes. Este revoltijo de huesos puede parecer frágil, pero su peso liviano les permite moverse rápidamente y realizar hazañas que los zombis no podrían. Siendo poseídos por espíritus muertos y vengativos, estos enemigos no muertos envidian a los vivos y atacarán a cualquiera que se les cruce la vista. Como están poseídos por las almas de antiguos piratas, su habilidad en la esgrima no debe tomarse a la ligera.**

 **EXP Obtuvo: 276 EXP**

 **Gotas: 700-1056 Ryo, Rusty Cutlass,?,?**

"Además de los privilegios que tenemos, no va a ser tan difícil tratar con ellos", gruñó Ino. Hasta que alcanzara el nivel 25, se quedaría con solo tres títulos en comparación con los cuatro de Naruto. El hecho de que no puedas cambiar los títulos durante el combate o en las mazmorras también es una mierda. Habría hecho que sus técnicas fueran más efectivas. Al menos ella se niveló por la cantidad que mataron, así que estaba un paso más cerca de eso.

"¡PONERSE A CUBIERTO!" De repente, Naruto gritó y rápidamente empujó a Ino fuera del camino. La mente de Ino estaba trabajando un kilómetro por minuto mientras trataba de descubrir qué estaba sucediendo antes de que el lugar donde una vez estuvo inesperadamente explotó. La explosión sacudió las paredes y provocó que la suciedad y los desechos volaran en todas direcciones y que se formara una nube de polvo.

"¿Q-qué diablos?" Ino, sorprendida, se preguntó qué es exactamente lo que acababa de pasar.

"Cañones", escuchó a Hinata hablar detrás de ella.

"¿Cañones?" una grieta decente en la pared le permitió a Ino la oportunidad de ver en la pared opuesta. Aunque las cavernas estaban oscuras, algunos de los **Piratas Esqueletos** sostenían antorchas y machetes; Ino pudo distinguir las formas de los brillantes cilindros de metal oscuro. Fiel a la palabra de Hinata, el enemigo estaba usando cañones de todas las cosas.

"De acuerdo, esto es un poco más complicado", Ino tuvo que contenerse cuando Naruto dijo lo obvio. Estaban en una serie de cuevas angostas con un solo sentido de entrada o salida en este momento. Esto significaba que no podían tener la libertad de moverse tanto como quisieran sin volar en pedazos. Claro que admitiría que Naruto era fuerte y rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar un repentino fuego de cañón. La única razón por la que manejó antes fue porque los notó antes de que los despidieran.

El fuego de cañón en general no era una amenaza tan grande para los shinobi lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir y saber dónde iba a estallar la explosión. Fue una de las razones por las cuales otras formas de máquinas de guerra se desarrollaron durante las Guerras Mundiales de Shinobi. Eran más rápidos, podían disparar más, estaban más extendidos y eran más letales en general en comparación con los cañones de una bala. Incluso entonces, leyó que muchos aún usaban cánones, ya que eran muchísimo más baratos, y se volvieron creativos sobre cómo usarlos.

"Ah, mierda. Focas", se dio cuenta y se preparó mientras ocurría otra explosión. El polvo y las rocas de arriba cayeron sobre ella e Ino comenzó a preocuparse si el celular iba a derrumbarse sobre ellos. _"Habla de estar atrapado entre una roca y un lugar duro. ¡Literalmente!"_

"No hay dudas al respecto", Naruto no se perdió en la ironía de que una de sus propias habilidades se estaba utilizando en su contra. Un rápido uso de **Observe** lo hizo maldecir aún más cuando los cañones que sostenían los piratas demostraron que de hecho tenían sellos en ellos. No dudó que los hiciera más poderosos y les permitió disparar sin tener que volver a cargar en el sentido convencional. "En momentos como este me gustaría poder convocar como Anko-sensei".

La idea de tener una invocación propia a menudo había entrado en la mente de Naruto mientras pasaba más tiempo con Midori y Anko. Anko no tenía el contrato de convocación para las serpientes, por lo que Naruto no podría firmar con ellas en el corto plazo. El chico dudaba que su antiguo mentor estuviera tan dispuesto a dejarlo firmar tampoco. De lo que él recordó, los Monos, Babosas, Sapos y Serpientes fueron cuatro de las convocatorias más famosas en los países elementales. No eran _los_ más poderosos, pero se encontraban en el top 10 de convocatorias más fuertes conocidas por la humanidad. Agregue que ellos ganaron fama y notoriedad debido a sus convocantes, tanto del pasado como del presente, siendo un ninja excepcionalmente poderoso. El problema era que tres eran inaccesibles en este momento y uno estaba aliado con un clan.

¡AUGE!

Frunciendo el ceño ante el sonido y el impacto que resonó en sus oídos, Naruto no sabía mucho sobre los otros dos, pero tener una invocación de serpiente sería genial en este momento. La velocidad y la fuerza le permitirán encargarse del fuego de los cañones. Pero como no tenían esa opción, tendrían que improvisar.

"Oye, Ino, ¿crees que puedes acabar con uno?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No se puede hacer. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, las técnicas de mi clan no envían a nuestra alma al cuerpo de otra persona. Nuestra técnica envía nuestras mentes y conciencia a luchar contra el cerebro de nuestras víctimas para suprimir y tomar control de su cuerpo. No habría problema ya que todavía tienen una mente ", dijo Ino.

"Pero dado que estos tipos son todos huesos y básicamente son almas que mantienen los huesos juntos, es un no va, ¿verdad? Mierda", maldijo su suerte cuando Ino asintió.

"Ano ... Naruto-kun, ¿por qué no te entra Henge en un kunai y luego haces que uno de nosotros te arroje detrás de ellos?" fue la entrada de Hyuga.

"... ¿Por qué demonios no pensé en eso?" fue una solución simple pero efectiva. Creando un Clon de las Sombras de sí mismo, Naruto usó el Henge para transformarse en Fuma Shuriken. Preparándose el clon corrió a la entrada y arrojó al transformado Naruto con todas sus fuerzas antes de que su existencia llegara a su fin gracias a los disparos de los cañones.

El Fuma Shuriken luego aterrizó detrás de los desprevenidos piratas no muertos antes de que Naruto volviera a la normalidad. Los esqueletos se quedaron indefensos cuando Naruto los golpeó con su Kanabo con la mano izquierda mientras bloqueaba un golpe de espada con su uchigatana. El rubio luego corto el ataque del ser esquelético con una serie de golpes mejorados de chakra rápidos y pesados. Naruto procedió a aderezar los esqueletos cerca del segundo cañón con metal y papel volando antes de que una fuerte explosión sacudiera la cueva.

"¡AHORA!" Gritó ahora que la entrada ya no estaba en riesgo de ser disparada. El rubio no podría haber escogido un mejor momento para volver a levantarse cuando una nueva ola de **Esqueletos** de **piratas se** dio a conocer. Luchó lo mejor que pudo, pero la cantidad lo obligó a crear varios clones, algunos de ellos abrumados por los esqueletos.

Kage Bunshin era genial y todos, excepto Naruto, odiaban que fueran tan fáciles de eliminar con un golpe bien colocado. " _Mejor que ellos, entonces yo_ ", pensó mientras sus compañeros finalmente se unían a él. Como ambos estábamos muy orientados al taijutsu, Hinata más, sus técnicas eran mucho más efectivas contra los seres esqueléticos.

"Puedo ver un aura rodeándolos", Hinata habló y se agachó bajo el golpe de una espada. Ino saltó sobre su compañero de equipo, agarró los brazos del esqueleto y procedió a aterrizar una ráfaga de patadas en su cuerpo indefenso expuesto. "Los huesos se mantienen unidos por alguna forma de aparición como chakra".

"¿Quieres decir como un fantasma?" Ino preguntó.

"¡FANTASMA!" Naruto se giró instantáneamente, una expresión de miedo en su rostro e inadvertidamente terminó con cuatro esqueletos de una vez cuando su kanabo rompió sus cráneos en polvo. "¿¡DÓNDE!?"

Ino y los pocos esqueletos cerca de ella sudaban por su dramática reacción: " _Está dispuesto a luchar con uñas y dientes contra un Nuke-nin de Rango A, pero le pide que pelee contra un fantasma y se convierte en el mayor cobarde del mundo_ " _, a_ veces las rarezas de Naruto le hizo preguntarse por qué él no estaba en la basura.

Ruido sordo.

"¿Eh?" Ino arqueó una ceja antes de ver una serie de huesos que caían al suelo sin fuerzas. "Que-"

La pregunta de Ino ya fue respondida antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de preguntar. El Yamanaka vio como Hinata aterrizaba unos cuantos golpes de pozo detrás del esqueleto. Desde su punto de vista, parecía como si Hinata hubiera perdido la marca por completo y no hubiera golpeado nada más que aire. Luego los huesos como los brazos, las piernas, las manos y la cabeza comenzarían a caer uno por uno antes de que no se movieran más.

Ino tardó solo un segundo en darse cuenta de que Hyuga estaba atacando a los espíritus que controlaban la cabeza de los esqueletos uno. Anko había mencionado durante sus lecciones que algunos shinobis Suna usaban títeres para luchar por ellos. Atacar a los títeres en sí mismos era una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Para finalizar la pelea, necesitas derribar al que controla a los títeres. En este escenario, el títere era el esqueleto y el espíritu era el maestro que tiraba de las cuerdas.

 **¡Para pensar las cosas cuidadosamente, su WIS e INT aumentaron en 1!**

" _Hay una primera_ " _,_ comentó Ino mientras otro esqueleto cayó por cortesía de los ataques Juken de Hinata. Sin ser superado por el grupo de wallflower, a pesar de su mejora, Ino se dispuso a poner fin a tantos esqueletos con sus furiosas patadas. Su arma / armadura era bastante inútil para ofender en este momento.

Sin embargo, Ino sintió un corte en su costado, nada malo, pero la distrajo lo suficiente como para que otro esqueleto se acercara sigilosamente y recibiera otro golpe. "¡Argh!" Ino gruñó cuando la frustración nubló su mente y se encontró rodeada por tres esqueletos como un animal enjaulado. " **Raiton: Jibashi** (lanzamiento de iluminación: Asesinato electromagnético)!" ella declaró y vio como el rayo bailaba a su alrededor y golpeó a sus enemigos. Si bien la mudanza no les causó mucho daño, apenas 200 cientos, momentáneamente los detuvo en seco.

Esto le dio a Ino una gran cantidad de tiempo para agacharse debajo de una de sus piernas antes de atacar con una doble patada de burro. Ino puso toda su fuerza y peso corporal en el ataque que causó que el esqueleto se clavara en sus camaradas antes de tropezar con ellos.

" **Saigasho** (Impacto de colmillo aplastante)!" Naruto declaró y bajó su kanabo para acabar con los esqueletos caídos. Junto con su mayor fuerza, técnica y arma, el esqueleto fue derribado en dos buenos golpes sólidos.

"¡Oye, esos tres eran míos!" Ino gritó.

"Lo siento, por favor, ayúdame. Sheesh", Naruto no sabía por qué estaba actuando como ella, pero se estaba quedando fuera de eso. "Está bien, vamos a tomar el botín y tomar un respiro", no tenía sentido ir más allá cuando estaba claro que estaban en un callejón sin salida. Esto significaba que tendrían que volver sobre sus pasos.

Los tres habían estado luchando prácticamente sin parar durante las últimas dos horas más o menos. Ino no sabía si era la habilidad de Naruto o no, pero si esta hubiera sido la cantidad de piratas que planeaban hacerse cargo de Nami, la chica no dudó por un segundo que la pelea hubiera sido sangrienta y rápida. Los antepasados de Nami no Kuni habían sido inteligentes para cerrarlos y sellarlos en las cuevas.

Mientras recogían el botín, la mayor parte era dinero, un hueso esqueleto o un alfanje oxidado, Ino vio a Naruto sellando uno de los cañones en un pergamino. Sin duda, él tenía planes para eso, pero ella podría ayudar, pero se preguntaría qué. Mientras continuaba reuniendo todo, Ino vio un cofre debajo del agua de una piscina cercana. No fue demasiado profundo que ella notó y la posibilidad de obtener una tonelada de botín era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Agarrando un extremo, Ino gruñó mientras lentamente lo levantaba a tierra firme.

Pero tan pronto como fue colocado en el suelo, el cofre cobró vida. El baúl revelaba una serie de dientes filosos y una lengua húmeda y hambrienta que apestaba a carne asquerosa y podrida. Ino intentó soltarse pero encontró sus manos pegadas a las manos / brazos de la criatura y solo pudo gritar cuando se le quebró.

(Mientras tanto)

Gato lanzó una sonrisa contenida mientras revisaba los libros contables, tanto oficiales como no registrados. Su negocio legítimo lo convertía en una gran suma de dinero. Si lo leyera correctamente, y estaba bastante seguro de que lo hizo, tendría un aumento de trece a diecinueve por ciento en los ingresos del último trimestre si el negocio continuara como estaba.

Su otro negocio, aunque no ganaba tanto, le producía grandes beneficios. La única diferencia entre ellos era la falta de impuestos y reducir la cantidad que debería ganar. Bueno, eso y la ilegalidad del tráfico humano y de drogas de todo. Fue una de las razones por las que se metió en este negocio. Al crecer en las calles, Gato no tenía nada a su nombre excepto su ingenio e inteligencia.

Muchos, ninjas y civiles por igual, ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarlo de soslayo o incluso tratar de ayudarlo. Había sido por pura casualidad que alguien había visto valor en él. Lo aceptaron, le enseñaron el oficio y cómo usar su inteligencia para un uso rentable. De él, Gato había logrado pasar de ser un loco de la calle a ser un hombre de negocios decente, y más tarde un rico hombre de negocios exitoso. Aunque no había tenido consecuencias.

Gato había hecho muchos enemigos a lo largo de los años, poderosos. El hombre había visto de primera mano cómo si él pisaba los dedos equivocados podía ser su final y todo lo que había trabajado duro para construir. Eso fue lo último que necesitó. Y a partir de ese punto, Gato solo podía confiar en aquellos que estaban bajo su completo control. Zabuza y su banda de hombres alegres no estaban bajo su control. Eran una responsabilidad en su mente, y necesitaba deshacerse de ellos rápidamente.

El único problema era a quién encontrar para deshacerse de ellos? Zabuza era débil ahora, pero una vez que se recuperara sería difícil de tratar. Al contrario de lo fácil que parecía en las mentes de los demás, encontrar ninjas poderosos para hacerse cargo de los contratos no era tan fácil en realidad. A y S-Rank especialmente, y tampoco eran baratos. "Será mejor que lo haga o de lo contrario ..."

"¡Gato-sama !?" escuchó una voz por el intercomunicador.

"¿Qué es? Estoy en el medio de algo", el mensaje, aunque no hablé, era claro como el cristal: Mejor sería ser importante.

"¿Sabes que esos nuevos reclutas, como ... pidieron?" Gato estaba confundido por el desordenado tartamudeo, "si están muertos, señor. Uno de ellos mata ... los mata a todos", el hombre logró terminar.

"¡QUÉ!" Gato rugió enojado y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su oficina. Quien sea el responsable iba a pagar por esto. El hombre bajo se lo aseguraría. Pero Gato nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando las puertas de su oficina se abrieron repentina e inesperadamente con una gran sacudida. Gato apenas tuvo tiempo de caer al suelo cuando un cuerpo sin vida fue enviado volando sobre él y golpeó contra su escritorio.

El dueño del negocio corrupto palideció al ver la sangre que salía de las diversas heridas que tenía el hombre. O, al menos, estaba seguro de que era un hombre. La persona podría haber sido una mujer por todo lo que sabía debajo de todos esos hematomas y partes del cuerpo hinchadas.

"Oye, juego corto, ¿gato?" una voz llamó.

Su miedo momentáneamente reemplazado por la ira, Gato redondeó uno de los individuos, pero se dio cuenta de que acababa de encontrar la cintura del hombre. El hombre era un gigante desde su punto de vista. Aunque Gato tampoco era exactamente el hombre más alto. Mientras miraba la cara del hombre, el miedo de Gato regresó más que antes. La sonrisa que el gigante tuvo ante él lo hizo sentirse aún más inquieto.

"Escuché que ofreces un trabajo que paga bastante bien", aquí se inclinó y miró al hombre directamente a los ojos, "Hablemos de negocios".

(Minutos más tarde)

"Zabuza-sama, estás seguro de que estás-"

"Soy lo suficientemente bueno, Haku. Si me quedo en la cama por más tiempo, lo perderé. Además, preferiría no darles más tiempo a los abrazadores para que se preparen", habría preferido Zabuza estar al cien por cien. salud pero no podía arriesgarse a que el ninja de Konoha descubriera dónde estaban. Tanto Gozu como Meizu fueron completamente curados y se harían cargo del Genin mientras él y Haku los separaban de su Jonin. A los dos les habían dicho que lucharan de forma inteligente y no engañaran esta vez. No necesitaban ganar la pelea tanto como necesitaban un par de rehenes para que el anciano se entregara. Parte de él creía que funcionaría. La última vez fue cogerlo desprevenido y el mocoso no estaba realmente en peligro.

"¡Pero no estás luchando en forma!"

"Relájate, todo lo que estamos haciendo es agarrar a uno de sus mocosos. Lo dijiste tú mismo, no habías visto a Hatake. Apuesto a que todavía está descansando. Todo lo necesitamos uno de ellos y Snake Bitch no es todo que tou- "

"Ah, Zabuza, ¿por fin listo para hacer lo que te pagué?" el ceño fruncido del hombre bajo se encontró con el de Zabuza.

"No hagas un nudo en tus bragas, Gato. Danos un par de días y el viejo será nuestro", le aseguró Zabuza. "Solo asegúrese de tener nuestro dinero listo cuando esté listo".

"Ah, sí, sobre eso. Perdónenme si no me lo tomo en serio dado su desempeño anterior", las palabras del hombre hicieron que Zabuza frunciera aún más el ceño: "No necesito más resbalones. Por eso tomé la libertad de contratar a otro para asegurarse de que se haga el trabajo. Esto no está en debate ".

"Mierda, eso no era parte del trato". Zabuza no iba a permitir que otros ninjas se involucraran en la acción. Lo último que necesitaba era dividir la tarifa a la mitad. La Resistencia necesitaba todo el dinero que podían obtener más temprano que tarde, "Además, trabajo mejor con aquellos que conozco y en quienes confío".

"Menos mal que me conoces entonces, Zabu", gritó una voz.

Los cuatro shinobi miraron hacia la puerta antes de que una figura se hiciera conocer por detrás del hombrecillo. Zabuza, Meizu y Gozu, por sus partes permanecieron inmóviles cuando vieron al individuo. La incredulidad completa se apoderó de ellos como una ola y antes de ser reemplazada por la preocupación. Por un momento, los tres terroristas nucleares creyeron que sus mentes les estaban jugando malas pasadas, parte de ellos rezando para que así fuera. Pero cuando una risita escapó de los labios de la persona, supieron que era inútil.

"Seguía cargando con esa cuchilla de carne de gran tamaño, eh, Zabuza. Entonces, de nuevo, necesitabas para compensar", la sonrisa del hombre reveló una serie de dientes desagradables y puntiagudos.

"Zabuza-sama, ¿quién es ese?" Haku le preguntó al atónito espadachín. El espadachín recuperado no podía hacer una frase adecuada para responder a su pupilo.

"Oh, Zabu, no hablaste de mí, estoy herido", el hombre realmente no era y dirigió su atención hacia Haku, "Encantado de conocerte, niño. Viendo que estamos a punto de levantar un poco Diablos juntos, es natural que me presente, "aquí lanzó una risita oscura y ominosa que envió escalofríos a las almas de todos los presentes. ¿Y por qué no? Ante ellos estaba, sin lugar a dudas, el más fuerte de los Siete Espadachines y el ninja desaparecido en el rango S.

"El nombre es Kisame. Soy el Monstruo de la Niebla Sangrienta".


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Nadar con los peces**

"¡KIYAAAHHHHH!" Ino gritó su corazón cuando el cofre en el que estaba pegada intentó morder su cara. Sus gritos de terror atrajeron la atención inmediata de sus compañeras de equipo, "¡OBTENGA ESTA COSA DE MIERDA!"

"¡GRAAGGHHH!" el monstruo del pecho gruñó mientras usaba sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos para acercarla a sus fauces llenas de navajas. Ino juró que esto iba a ser el final antes de que la boca se cerrara con dureza solo unas pulgadas delante de su rostro.

"Malditos Mimics", habló Naruto, sin dejar de soltar nunca su kanabo de la cabeza de la criatura. El niño se habría sorprendido si hubiera sido derrotado tan fácilmente. Los Mimics eran fácilmente uno de los monstruos más robustos y decentemente fuertes, especialmente sus variantes de rey. La mayoría de las armas y Taijutsu no tuvieron tanto efecto sobre ellos debido a su tolerancia para ellos.

"¡Grrarargggh!" la criatura se abrochó y se sacudió para liberarse. Pero ni una sola vez soltó a Ino. Los mímicos rara vez soltaban a sus presas una vez que las agarraban. Hubo pocas veces que alguna vez lo hicieron, dos de ellos fueron cuando su cautivo estaba muerto o el Mimic mismo estaba muerto. Incluso cuando está inconsciente, tomaría una fuerza monstruosa conseguir que un Mímico renuncie a su control.

" **¡Observe!** "

 **Cofia del cofre pirata- Lv. 25**

 **HP: 3000**

 **CP: 1100**

 **STR: 86**

 **VIT: 100**

 **DEX: 39**

 **INT: 44**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 41**

 **Defensa: 120**

 **Afinidad elemental: ninguna**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Master of Disguise:** Indetectable a través de las técnicas sensoriales o de detección comunes, puede imitar prácticamente cualquier objeto de su tamaño, + 50% de eficacia y eficiencia para ataques furtivos, + 25% de aumento hacia ataques críticos

 **Ravenous** : Capaz de recuperar la salud consumiendo cuerpos de bestias, vivos o no muertos, + 30% de aumento en Efectividad hacia Grappling, + 30% de aumento hacia STR, DEX y velocidad de movimiento cuando HP está por debajo del 40%

 **Refuerzo natural** : +500 HP, +50 Defensa, + 75% de tolerancia hacia Taijutsu, Bukijutsu y Kenjutsu, -25% de tolerancia hacia armas contundentes, + 50% de efectividad hacia el bloqueo

 **Adaptabilidad del entorno** : independientemente del entorno en el que se encuentre el imitador, gana + 75% hacia cierta tolerancia elemental y -75% hacia su naturaleza opuesta

 **Descripción:** Los mímicos son fácilmente uno de los monstruos más peligrosos debido a su capacidad de cambio de forma en prácticamente cualquier objeto de su tamaño. Por lo general, toma la apariencia de un objeto que las criaturas o las personas se acercarán sin pensar o ganarán su interés. Con mayor frecuencia, comúnmente adquiere la apariencia de cofres. El imitador puede permanecer inactivo durante meses a la vez en un estado similar a la hibernación, incluso en los lugares más extraños, y es prácticamente inofensivo. Una vez tocado, sin embargo; los mímicos entrarán en un frenesí voraz y buscarán alimentar y consumir a quien los agarró y a los que están cerca. Su cuerpo segrega una película adhesiva invisible pero poderosa que se adhiere a las criaturas que la tocan. Mientras está atascado, el Mimic los golpeará hasta la muerte con sus brazos o los desgarrará con sus finos dientes como dagas. Los imitaciones casi nunca soltarán a sus presas. Después, la mímica lo ha alimentado, retomará su hibernación por un mes más o menos. Durante este tiempo, será inofensivo y puede transportarse sin temor a ser dañado o asesinado.

 **EXP Obtuvo:? EXP**

 **Gotas:?,?,?**

" _Joder, eso pensé_ " _,_ Naruto sabía que esto iba a ser complicado como el infierno. "Espera, Ino".

El Yamanaka quería gritarle por el pobre intento de humor pero su enfoque estaba en la abominación tratando de comérselo. La kunoichi dudaba que ella mirara los cofres de la misma manera otra vez.

Después de crear ocho clones, uno de los cuales se usó para mantener la boca cerrada, los Naruto procedieron a levantar sus armas envueltas en chakras brillantes. La acción hizo que el sintiente cofre se detuviera antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

" **Happo Rengeki** (¡Ocho golpes furiosos en las direcciones!" **Gritaron** y procedieron a **disparar** golpe tras golpe sobre el cofre. El primer golpe no le hizo nada al Mimic, el segundo tampoco, el tercero aguijoneó ligeramente, el cuarto más, el quinto causó malestar, los seis causaron mayor incomodidad, el séptimo sintió dolor y el octavo no pudo soportar los golpes.

El Mimic era una criatura resistente, pero incluso entonces había mucho daño que podía soportar antes de que sus instintos de supervivencia llegaran. Aunque no eran las criaturas más inteligentes, principalmente impulsadas por instintos, eran más inteligentes que la mayoría de los animales salvajes. Aunque rara vez soltaban sus comidas, no vacilaban en hacerlo si eso significaba vivir para luchar otro día. Mientras soltaba a Ino, quien se alejó de él, el Mimic saltó y de repente giró, agarrando a dos de sus atacantes.

Al aterrizar de nuevo, haciendo que el clon que mantuvo su boca cerrada, vaya poof, y se capturaron dos clones; uno por la pierna y el otro por el brazo, los dos posteriormente forzados al suelo. ¡La diversión no terminó allí cuando la hambrienta y babeante criatura puso sus piernas en sus fauces y mordió con fuerza! Normalmente, tal acto habría desmembrado a otros. Demasiado malo para el Mimic, lo único que sabía era humo, ya que la acción simplemente causaba la desaparición de los clones.

"¡Delantero!" los clones restantes y el original gritaron antes de que el Mimic fuera recibido con un aluvión de golpes. Esta vez, sin embargo; estaba preparado y se cruzó de brazos para aminorar el daño que estaba por venir.

"Ugh", gruñó Naruto mientras sentía que su brazo se sacudía ligeramente por el retroceso. El rubio sabía que el Mimic iba a ser duro en defensa, pero no pensó que sería tan difícil. Con una fuerza que uno no esperaría de semejante criatura, Naruto fue obligado a retroceder varios pies por un empujón inesperado. El rubio gruñó cuando chocó contra una roca que lo detuvo en seco.

Demasiado malo para el Mimic, y aunque a Naruto le gustaba un desafío, un Naruto enojado o molesto no era alguien con quien quisieras meterse.

"¡ **Geki Rekkō** (Raging Light Fangs)!"

"¡¿Que?!" el rubio parpadeó cuando el Mimic fue lanzado por una granizada de agujas de agua eléctricas. Cada uno que aterrizó en el Mimic causó incomodidad, aumentando lentamente en dolor a medida que la técnica de combinación funcionaba contra su debilidad.

Sin embargo, las dos kunoichi se vieron obligadas a rendirse porque sentían que sus reservas se agotaban con la técnica. Fuerte como era el ataque era relativamente nuevo e imponente tanto para Ino como para Hinata. Los tres no sabían cuánto tiempo pasarían antes de que salieran y necesitaban conservar la mayor cantidad de chakra posible. Las cosas solo parecían empeorar cuando el Mimic comenzó a golpear el suelo como si estuviera enfurecido y enloquecido. Su velocidad, aunque relativamente lenta, se había acelerado y se dirigía hacia las dos kunoichi. El suelo y la piedra se doblaron ligeramente bajo la presión mientras saltaba.

*¡SILBAR!*

El agudo sonido de dos tonos no atrapó la atención del Mimic como había esperado, pero el uso de Shadow Clone sí lo hizo. El clon golpeó el Mimic varias veces antes de que la criatura terminara su existencia. Pero la distracción funcionó tal como él había esperado.

"¡FUEGO EN EL HOYO!"

Un estallido estruendoso resonó y sacudió la cueva antes de que las rocas, el polvo y el agua se elevaran en el aire. El Mimic fue enviado volando antes de impactar con fuerza contra una pared. La criatura se levantó una vez más solo para obtener un rostro lleno de hierro que lo derrumbó aún más y lo envió de regreso a la pared de roca. Naruto estaba muy contento de haber sellado uno de los cánones en este momento. Si bien no era convencional, voluminoso y difícil de usar en un combate real, la cosa contenía una gran cantidad de golpes que ninguna de sus armas o técnicas podría en este momento. Siguiendo con otro disparo, Naruto se alegró de ver que el Mimic finalmente se hundía definitivamente mientras se desintegraba en luces. A diferencia de los cánones regulares que usaban pólvora, estos modificados usaban el propio chakra de una persona y tenían un sello que los recargaba cada cinco segundos.

"Ok, toma dos. Coge el botín, descansa, y dejemos el cofre solo hasta que dé el visto bueno", miró a Ino, quien simplemente lo rechazó antes de revisar el botín del Mimic derribado. La actitud de Anko realmente se estaba burlando de la chica.

"¡SANTA MIERDA!"

Listo para la batalla, Naruto apareció junto a Ino y Hinata pero no vio ningún enemigo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Incorrecto?", Ino se rió mientras señalaba el botín que Mimic había dejado caer: un pergamino, una pila ordenada de billetes de ryo, al menos quince mil, y más de lo que solía arrojar un enemigo común, y un rico lingote de oscuridad metal plateado. Pero no era solo cualquier metal. Era Chakra Metal.

Eso en sí mismo valía la pena un ryo bonito. Cualquier metal que estaba en su forma más pura valía una tonelada de dinero. Naruto no sabía cuánto metal chakra estaba en su estado más puro, pero supuso que era suficiente si los ojos llenos de rio de Ino eran algo por lo que pasar.

"¡Parné!" Ino gritó y agarró con avidez el bloque de metal refinado.

Solo para casi dejarlo caer ya que el peso casi la abrumaba. Aunque físicamente más fuerte de lo que solía ser Ino, aún le quedaba un tiempo por recorrer. Chakra metal era muy denso y por lo tanto pesado para llevar a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. La mayoría de los ninjas que los usaban eran físicamente fuertes y los empuñaban con facilidad.

"¡No puedes simplemente llamar a dibs!" Naruto declaró. "¿Además de Hinata y yo?"

"En primer lugar, es Hinata y yo. En segundo lugar, ya tienes tu chakra súper raro que te preparará para la vida", Naruto tuvo que admitirlo, "Y finalmente, esto es como ir de compras. Si lo llamas, lo agarras, lo entiendes! "

" _Apenas parece justo_ " _,_ pensó Naruto. Las palabras de Anko acerca de la equidad repentinamente abandonaron los labios del rubio, haciéndolo suspirar antes de dividir el botín, cinco mil ryo cada uno. "¿Qué vas a hacer con chakra metal de todos modos? Tienes un arma".

"No es asunto tuyo. Tienes tus secretos, Hinata y yo tenemos derecho a los nuestros", fue todo lo que iba a decir.

"Lo que sea", estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía curiosidad, pero Ino era una caja fuerte cuando se trataba de secretos. Entraron pero rara vez, si es que alguna vez salieron.

"Mina, ¿está bien si tomo el pergamino?" Hinata tartamudeó ligeramente. "De todos modos, es un Suiton, así que soy el único que podría usarlo".

"Sí, adelante", Naruto no se molestó en pelear con ella. Al menos Hinata tuvo la decencia de preguntar primero en lugar de ser codiciosa como Ino. "¿Cómo se llama de todos modos?"

"... Preferiría no decirlo", la chica se sonrojó e hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

"Aww, ¡tú tampoco!" Naruto gimió mientras Ino parecía satisfecho. Entre Ino y Anko, Hinata era la más agradable y más abierta del grupo. Muy pronto la chica se corrompería por su influencia y Naruto realmente sería superado. Esto no se veía bien ni para él ni para Hotto.

 **(Nueve horas después; fuera de la mazmorra)**

"Buenos días, mocosos, Hatake", saludó Anko al grupo. El único reconocimiento que recibió fueron gemidos del Genin y silencio del Jounin.

* Whine * fue la respuesta de Hotto. Los pequeños ninken parecían deprimidos por no poder participar en la mazmorra como su compañero y su manada. Mientras velaba por el constructor de puentes y su familia estaba en la sangre del híbrido de Komainu, el ninken también estaba acostumbrado a la acción y se estaba poniendo inquieto para algunos.

"Deja de lloriquear, Poochie-Gaki. Ya tengo suficiente con estos whinoes", la mujer ignoró las miradas cansadas que recibió del Equipo Siete.

"Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está tu equipo, Anko?" Preguntó Kakashi, ganando el interés de Sasuke y Kiba.

"Fuera de exploración. Si todo va bien, podríamos estar fuera de aquí en unos días más o menos si la inteligencia resulta bien", rezó Anko que su suerte resistió. Como era su equipo, ya había pasado treinta y seis horas en el calabozo con la diferencia horaria. La mujer silenciosamente llamó el estado del grupo y, a pesar de que sus niveles de PC estaban bajando, junto con su HP, estaban haciendo lo correcto.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?" Preguntó sobre todo para ayudar a distraer su mente de su equipo.

"Lo haremos ya que has estado haciendo un buen trabajo entrenando a estos tres," comenzó Kakashi y los ojos de su equipo se abrieron.

"¡Diablos, no!" Anko prácticamente gritó: "¡Tu equipo, enseñas a em! _Por una vez_ ", agregó mentalmente la última parte.

"Pero eres tan bueno en eso", el hombre sonrió a pesar de la mirada que ella le envió. "Mah, mah, está bien. Estoy listo", se rió entre dientes.

El Equipo Siete no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso; los cuatro se debatieron entre el alivio y la preocupación. Preocuparse porque no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba, y alivio porque Anko ya no les enseñaría más. Aunque aprendieron una cantidad decente de ella, la mujer estaba loca de murciélago. La pereza de Kakashi era el menor de dos males.

"Entonces supongo que nosotros y el perro estaremos viendo trabajar al Viejo", Anko lanzó un suspiro abatido por el aburrimiento que estaba por venir. Y dado que los trabajadores no eran muy atractivos, o estaban cerca de su definición de buen aspecto, la mujer ni siquiera podía comerlos con los ojos.

Esto sería horrible.

Lo único decente que había ocurrido era la lengua que Naruto le había dado al nieto del viejo, Inari, antes de que él y sus compañeros se fueran a la mazmorra. Anko sintió lástima por la niña, honestamente lo hizo, pero sus quejas y gemidos y el comentario que hizo habían hecho que incluso ella quisiera arremeter contra él. El padre del niño murió al creer lo que pensaba que era correcto e Inari básicamente estaba cagando en su legado por no hacer nada más que esperar, llorar y no hacer nada para cambiar nada.

El chico lo tenía difícil, pero Anko sabía que otros lo tenían mucho peor. El chico todavía tenía a su madre y su abuelo, algunos Genin, y Jonin no tenía nada de eso. Naruto básicamente había puesto al niño de inmediato, por falta de mejores palabras, para que se levantara o se callara. La niña no había sido vista desde entonces, pero con la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba allí, Anko pensó que hacía tiempo que estaba atrasada en su mente.

 **(Con Zabuza y Kisame)**

"Así que ese es el puente, ¿eh?" Kisame comentó y podría ayudar admitir que se veía bien. El hombre no era realmente alguien para admirar tales estructuras, el hombre pez prefería aplastar o derribar esas cosas de manera similar a su colega Deidara. Aunque sin la falta de ser un pensamiento, explosiones, y hacerlo a distancia y fuera de peligro. Kisame prefería acercarse a su espada de confianza.

"Sí", fue la única respuesta de Zabuza. Al hombre no le gustaba la situación en la que él y su grupo se encontraban actualmente. Estaba cansado, y con razón, Kisame no había formado parte de la generación de los Siete Espadas Fuertes, pero solo un tonto dudaría de su poder. El hombre había matado al ex poseedor de Samehada con un ataque furtivo, pero incluso eso no era una hazaña pequeña para lograr.

Cuando los otros espadachines descubrieron que buscaban demostrar que Kisame no pertenecía a su grupo, que él no era un verdadero espadachín. Oh, él tenía sed de sangre, pero incluso entonces no habían aceptado al recién llegado. Era más o menos tradicional hacerlo con los recién llegados para ver si tenían la columna vertebral y las pelotas para ser miembros de los Siete. Lástima que el hombre simplemente sonrió y procedió a golpearlos con la mierda viviente. El Heartless Pair había caído de rodillas, mientras que Zabuza, Mangetsu y Ameyuri habían quedado inconscientes.

Jinin, siendo el idiota terco y agresivo que había sido, no se detuvo, incluso cuando el resultado fue dolorosamente obvio. Kisame se había aburrido y luego se había molestado y cuando se hizo evidente que el hombre no iba a detenerse, Kisame lo golpeó brutalmente hasta casi matarlo. El hombre no había querido matar a un compañero espadachín, al menos eso era lo que afirmaba, pero el hombre no iba a dejarlo ni dejar que Jinin intentara quitarle la vida tampoco y necesitaba enviar un mensaje claro. La naturaleza heroica del hombre pequeño para vengar a su compañero espadachín había sido su perdición. Su broma se había salido de control, su adrenalina latía como loca, y Kisame se había convertido en el líder no oficial de los Siete Espadachines.

A pesar de que no mató directamente a Jinin, las heridas que había sufrido finalmente lo llevaron a la muerte cuando los Mizukage se volvieron contra ellos. Jinin había sido el primero en irse, sus heridas nunca habían cicatrizado del todo y lo hacían fácil. Mangetsu era el siguiente, y había matado a una tonelada de Kiri ninja antes de que él mismo hubiera sido atrapado y electrocutado vivo por una docena de ninjas cazadoras; la mayor fuerza de su clan se usa contra él. Ameyuri, lo último que supo, fue MIA, pero Zabuza tuvo la sensación de que ella también había muerto. Zabuza rió mentalmente mientras recordaba a la kunoichi del gato del infierno.

Si bien no fue la primera mujer espadachín, fue la primera en tomar el título sin la muerte del ex poseedor de Kiba. Raiga era fuerte pero no podía sostener una vela hacia Ameyuri, ni un poco. Si bien no lo había visto él mismo, el propio Yagura había borrado al Heartless Pair, la batalla apenas duró un minuto cuando el Kage se llenó Biju sobre sus traseros cuando los _liberó_ de sus armas. Una Bijudama estaba en una escala diferente de exageración, si los rumores pasaban por alto, y pocos podían escapar de su destrucción. Una persona bien situada podría aniquilar eficazmente a uno de los Cinco Grandes sin esfuerzo. Por qué ninguno había hecho esto antes de que Zabuza no supiera. Parte de él tampoco quería saber tampoco.

Si lo hubieran obligado a trabajar con uno de sus antiguos colegas, estaría bien. Oh, todavía estaría enojado como el infierno, pero bien. Kisame, sin embargo; lo frotó por el camino equivocado. El hombre siempre parecía tener esta mirada que le hacía sentir que había algún motivo oculto. Y la peor parte fue que no podría hacer nada al respecto. Kisame era fácilmente el más fuerte de los espadachines que quedaban, sin lugar a dudas. Su dominio sobre Samehada fue notado como el mejor de todos los que lo ejercen. Mangetsu podía usar todas las espadas, incluso la afilada espada que estaba a su derecha, pero incluso él no tenía el mismo nivel de maestría que Kisame sobre la espada sensible.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, Zabu?" escuchó que Kisame le preguntó, si honestamente estaba pidiendo su opinión sobre ese asunto.

"Evaluamos y buscamos una oportunidad", afirmó Zabuza. "Tienen seis Genin y dos ninken, más los dos Jonin, además de una convocatoria con em," el hombre había subestimado la situación la última vez y estuvo a punto de morir. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

"¿De Verdad?" Kisame estaba intrigado, había pasado un tiempo desde que luchó contra una convocatoria. "¿Que tipo?"

"Serpientes", dijo Zabuza y notó que la mirada en los ojos de Kisame cambiaba.

"Oh, aprendiz de Orochimaru, ¿eh? Interesante", el hombre sonrió y enervó a Zabuza aún más. El espadachín azul no se tomaba todo esto en serio, y por qué lo haría. Pero una invocación todavía era un gran problema y nada que tomar a la ligera. Su comentario también implicaba que el hombre sabía, o lo hizo, el infame ninja pícaro de Konoha.

"Supongo que te encuentras?"

Kisame se encogió de hombros y respondió despreocupadamente, "Podrías decir que nos hemos cruzado. Sin embargo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de luchar contra él y probar mi valía contra la suya. Vergüenza, de verdad".

Zabuza no dudó de que el hombre hubiera perdido en el peor, y empate en el mejor de los casos. Orochimaru no era un maestro espadachín, un experto en lo más mínimo, pero el hombre era un experimentado shinobi de nivel Kage a pesar de todo. El hombre había sido uno de los pocos ninjas vivos que había acabado con la vida de los dos Siete Espadachines anteriores antes de que naciera la generación actual. Este ser antes fue contra el legendario Hanzo la Salamandra. Orochimaru, cualquiera de los Sannin realmente, no debía tomarse a la ligera. Su dominio sobre el legendario Kusanagi no Tsurugi, una espada que incluso los Siete admiraban por sus capacidades, solo sirvió para mejorar su reputación.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku se inclinó, junto con Mezu y Gozu, mientras el ninja se presentaba.

"¿Cuál es la palabra?" el hombre le preguntó a su grupo.

"Hemos mirado alrededor y parece que Hatake-san está entrenando a su Genin mientras Mitarashi-san está vigilando al constructor del puente con un ninken", informó el ninja enmascarado.

"¿Dónde están los otros Genin?" preguntó al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado afuera.

"No tengo idea, jefe. Miramos alrededor y no encontramos nada", Gozu negó con la cabeza. El hombre estaba desconcertado en donde tres míseros Genin podrían haber desaparecido.

"Tienes algún talento calificado aquí, Zabu," Kisame resopló y vio como los hermanos Demonios se arrimaban al anzuelo. Ambos sabían que eran superados, pero sus emociones los gobernaban fácilmente. Afortunadamente, también estaban dominados por el miedo y una mirada rápida de Zabuza hizo que los dos se retiraran.

"¿Ahora que?" Kisame preguntó una vez más.

"Buscamos esos tres Genin, ¿qué?", Fue la respuesta de Zabuza. "Los capturamos, y el resto serán ganancias fáciles".

"¿Y atacar ahora cuando solo hay uno de ellos no es así?" Kisame arqueó una ceja ante la lógica defectuosa. Sería más fácil y más simple deshacerse del ninja y el anciano solitarios mientras estaban solos. Entonces solo era cuestión de esperar a que el otro ninja fuera hacia ellos. El compañero del espadachín había explicado cómo Konoha shinobi ponía mucho énfasis en la camaradería, y, a veces, su lógica quedaba anulada por sus emociones. Cuando eso sucediera, promulgaría su plan.

"¿Prefieres que aprendan lo que sucede, escapan y luego nos persiguen como perros cuando informan a su aldea?" tampoco era como si pudiera quedarse si se escondían en Nami. Zabuza estaba harto y cansado de tener que lidiar con cazadores ninja y cazadores de recompensas en busca de un puntaje. Casi todo lo podía manejar, pero con demasiada frecuencia había resultado en una misión fallida debido a su interferencia. Lo último que quería era más shinobi ir tras ellos. Kisame era un ninja de rango S y otros pensarían dos veces antes de enfrentarlo. Zabuza era un ninja de rango A y había algunos ninjas decentes que podían igualar, incluso derrotarlo si se juntaban.

"Lo que sea, este es tu show, no el mío. El short stack me contrató para asegurarte de hacer el trabajo, solo soy el plan de respaldo en caso de que vuelvas a joder", afirmó.

Zabuza, sin embargo; Dudaba de que fuera tan simple como el hombre lo hizo sonar. Confiaba en Kisame tanto como confiaba en Yagura. El hombre y su grupo tendrían que mantener la guardia alta. "Entonces nos separamos y buscamos em. Si no podemos encontrar a los mocosos para el mediodía, nos reagruparemos aquí y luego atacaremos el puente".

El grupo asintió, pero Kisame sonrió ante el gran error de Zabuza. Con el grupo separado, su misión se hizo más fácil para él.

 **(Con el grupo de Naruto)**

"¡Levántame!" Gritó Ino mientras se levantaba del agua y evitaba las mordazas del gran pez. Naruto inmediatamente levantó a la niña del agua con una mano y atacó con la otra. El golpe golpeó a casa, pero no fue suficiente para matar al enemigo que hizo una rápida retirada.

"¡Maldita sea!" Murmuró y supo que la voraz **Piraña** se reagruparía y los atacaría tan pronto como regresaran al agua. El grupo finalmente llegó al segundo piso, lo que prácticamente probó su capacidad como ninja. A diferencia del otro piso, este estaba cubierto principalmente de agua y requería, más bien forzar al grupo, luchar bajo el agua.

Lo bueno era que los peces eran una elección fácil para las técnicas de Ino y Hinata. El control de Hinata le permitió mejorar y alancear o ensartar los peces bajo el agua que enfrentaron. Ino, por otro lado, simplemente usó sus técnicas de Raiton para freír las pequeñas mierdas en desorden. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del agua, por supuesto. Quedar electrocutado por la propia técnica era simplemente estúpido.

Esa fue la ventaja, la desventaja fue el hecho de que a menudo se veían obligados a nadar bajo el agua y les ponía a prueba su capacidad pulmonar y sus habilidades. Bajo el agua, su movimiento fue restringido y su fuerza y velocidad varias reducidas. Cuando llegaban a tierra, aprovechaban la oportunidad de recuperarse y dejarse sanar. El grupo había recibido más que su parte justa de las lesiones y las visitas cerradas debido a los rápidos enemigos que tenía el piso.

"Cuánto más", Ino resopló y estaba realmente enojado con el piso en el que estaban. El jefe **Mimic King al** que se habían enfrentado no había sido tan ignorante como estos peces. El pesado cofre esquelético de ocho pies no había sido una pelea fácil, la maldita cosa podía dispararle balas de cañón, pero al menos estaban en pie de igualdad.

"No lo sé", la respuesta de Naruto se ganó un fuerte y frustrado gemido de Ino. La rubia Yamanaka realmente odiaba su situación actual. "Mira, las quejas y los gemidos no nos ayudan, Ino".

"¡Hemos estado en esto por casi un día, idiota!" Ino gritó, "¿Cómo diablos sabemos que esta ruta no conducirá a otro callejón sin salida?"

"¡No lo hacemos!" Naruto frunció el ceño a su compañero de equipo, molesto por sus constantes quejas. Él también estaba enojado y frustrado. En el primer piso podría usar los Clones de las Sombras para explorar más allá, aquí no tanto antes de que sus enemigos los abrumaran. En esta mazmorra, era una cuestión de cerebro sobre músculo, y ser rápido como el infierno, también. Su habilidad en **Combate subacuático** y **natación** había aumentado y les permitió luchar mejor y más tiempo, pero incluso entonces el combate en esta mazmorra no fue fácil. El hecho de que, al igual que el primer piso, este también tenía callejones sin salida, hizo que su viaje fuera frustrante. Los enemigos aquí no eran tan duros, pero eran numerosos, rápidos de golpear y esquivar y reaparecieron mucho más rápido que cualquier otro que hayan enfrentado hasta ahora. Incluso un personaje poderoso podría ser derribado por golpes pequeños si seguía acumulando.

Suspirando y respirando profundamente, Naruto se calmó a sí mismo, "Mira, estoy tan enojado como tú", ignoró su humph, "pero nos guste o no, no tenemos más remedio que seguir, Ino".

Dicha chica no hizo más que seguir frunciendo el ceño. A ella no le gustó; ni un poquito, pero entendido. La chica estaba enferma y cansada de su mazmorra actual. Pero también estaba preocupada por todos los que estaban fuera de la mazmorra. Habían estado aquí por más de dos días. Ino no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de la mazmorra, pero estaba preocupada. La chica tuvo la impresión de que algo iba a pasar pronto y que no iba a ser bonito.

"Hinata, ¿hasta dónde tenemos que ir?" Ino le preguntó a su compañero kunoichi.

"No sé, tendría que mirar, Ino-chan", dijo Hinata mientras se curaba de sus heridas. La niña no estaba muy emocionada por saltar hacia atrás, pero sabía que en realidad no tenían tanta opción. Incluso entonces su enfoque se rompería si la atacaran y volverían al punto de partida. "¿Plan B?"

"Plan B", Naruto asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Ino suspirara. Naruto saltó adelante, seguido por Hinata, mientras Ino se quedaba atrás. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, fueron atacados por una escuela de peces carnívoros. Afortunadamente, la **Piraña** no era demasiado grande, solo tenía el tamaño de una pequeña taza de té, pero el tamaño importaba poco en lo que se refería a su número.

Naruto ya estaba mordido y plagado de pequeñas mierdas. El ninja usó dos kunai en lugar de su espada o kanabo y los cubrió en su chakra. El chico acuchilló, apuñaló y pateó lo mejor que pudo. Sus armas principales eran demasiado grandes y se produjo demasiada resistencia en el agua para que él las usara correctamente. Su espada era mejor ya que era más delgada y menos voluminosa que su kanabo, pero su kunai era la mejor opción para el combate submarino.

Incluso entonces golpearlos no era tan simple, o fácil para el caso. Los peces en general, eran pequeños y rápidos cabrones, y agarrarlos no era tan fácil ya que sus aletas eran bastante agudas. Pero Naruto fue persistente y con el ninjutsu Suiton de Hinata las cosas se hicieron un poco más fáciles.

Izquierda y derecha, arriba y abajo, Naruto cortó y bloqueó filas de dientes que amenazaban con morderlo. Hinata usando el Gentle Fish de su clan, convirtió sus brazos en lanzas improvisadas mientras se lanzaban y golpeaban a sus enemigos. Otras veces usaba el **Látigo de dragón de agua** o **la Técnica de aguja de agua** para golpear a sus enemigos o hacer que la rodeara en una barrera improvisada que la protegiera de daños.

Durante tres minutos completos, esto continuó antes de que sus pulmones comenzaran a llorar por oxígeno. Ambos nadaron hacia arriba y jadearon cuando salieron a la superficie. Pero su plan funcionó cuando Naruto, a pesar de hacer una mueca, agarró una de las **pirañas** y la arrojó a tierra. Los peces eran inteligentes y tuvieron que engañarlos o convencerlos para que se acercaran a la superficie. Y como Naruto no quería renunciar a nada de su carne, y que tenían que deshacerse de algunos de ellos de todos modos, era la mejor opción.

Rápidamente saltando sobre la tierra, Naruto y Hinata sujetaron al pez que se dejaba caer mientras que Ino usaba la técnica de su clan para controlar su cuerpo. Cuando el cuerpo de Ino se desplomó, Hinata arrojó rápidamente al pez al agua y lo observó alejarse nadando. La sensación de apoderarse del cuerpo del pez era fácilmente la sensación más extraña que Ino había conocido. A diferencia de otras criaturas en el pasado, esta no tenía extremidades maniobrables como piernas o brazos. Respirar bajo el agua también era extraño para ella. Incluso cuando se apoderaba de un cuerpo, los nuevos sentidos e instintos aún tardaban en acostumbrarse, dependiendo de lo que se apropió.

La **Piranha** poseída nadó tan lejos como el Yamanaka podría manejar. Su chakra no estaba lleno en este momento y necesitaría tanto como fuera posible cuando se encontraran con el jefe. Una de las desventajas de la técnica era que cuanto más se alejaba de su cuerpo, más chakra gastaba en mantener su técnica. Fue una de las razones por las que Yamanaka viajó en parejas ya que sus socios en movimiento les permitieron alargar el uso de la técnica. Mientras nadaba más abajo, Ino vio una abertura y nadó a través. El área era grande, amplia, y tenía una abertura arriba que conducía a la superficie.

También estaba custodiado por un enorme pez que se tragó la piraña entera. La criatura fue muy rápida y el Yamanaka apenas tuvo tiempo de soltarla antes de que la Piraña estuviera pronto en el vientre de la bestia.

"¡Joder!" Ino se sacudió y su respiración se volvió errática y aterradora, como si estuviera siendo privada de oxígeno antes de que se le permitiera respirar. Era fácil ver que la chica estaba muerta de miedo. Mientras podían ver el mundo como un videojuego, siempre y cuando formaran parte del equipo, Naruto era el único que realmente se beneficiaba de la **Habilidad Mental del Jugador.**

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Naruto, pero Ino continuó temblando y el chico maldijo. Lo que sea que sucedió obviamente no era algo de lo que Ino no iba a estar hablando pronto. Lo que sea que encontró fue obviamente peligroso.

"¿Qué?" Murmuró Naruto cuando su **Habilidad de Detección se** encendió y debajo vio una sombra muy grande pasar nadando.

" **¡Observe!** "

 **Jefe: Peces antiguos del mar primordial - Gansai Lv. 31**

 **HP: 4500**

 **CP: 250**

 **STR: 165**

 **VIT: 100**

 **DEX: 66**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: 31**

 **Defensa: 165**

 **Afinidad elemental: agua**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Phycology denso:** \+ 50% de aumento en Ataques Físicos, + 50% de efectividad hacia la Defensa, + 25% de tolerancia hacia Golpes Críticos, -35% de efectividad hacia el Movimiento dentro y fuera del combate

 **Maestro (Criatura) de los mares** : Sin penalidades por combate submarino, -100% Efectividad de combate fuera del agua, No será atacado por criaturas acuáticas con menor nivel, -50% Estadísticas y Eficacia con todas las habilidades si está en tierra

 **Cabecera mortal:** \+ 150% de aumento hacia los ataques de mordida, + 150% de aumento hacia los ataques a la cabeza, + 85% de resistencia hacia la inconsciencia y el efecto de estado de aturdimiento causado por medios físicos

 **Descripción:** El Dunkleosteus es un pez extinto que se cree que vivió hace millones de años. Aparentemente este no recibió la nota. Al igual que sus antepasados, este depredador es más grande que incluso el temido gran blanco y fácilmente en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria. Millones de años de evolución solo han hecho que esta criatura sea más grande y más mortal y sus infames placas óseas lo hacen aún más aterrador. Sin embargo, a muchos le gusta su lento ancestro, esta criatura solo es capaz de nadar rápidamente en ráfagas cortas, pero incluso así es una mejora y ahora posee la capacidad de crear un vacío que atrae a las presas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sus fauces infames, ahora equipadas con una serie de dientes parecidos a puñales, son capaces de aplastar piedras con poco esfuerzo y pueden partir a un hombre por la mitad.

 **EXP Obtuvo:? EXP**

 **Gotas:?,?,?**

"Oh, fóllame", maldijo Naruto mientras la situación empeoraba. En el lado positivo, la maldita cosa atacaría tanto a su equipo como a los enemigos a los que enfrentaban sin prejuicios. Por otro lado, fue muy fuerte y la salida fue bastante lejos. No es suficiente que no puedan hacerlo, pero lo suficiente como para que **Gansai los** alcance y los convierta en amigos.

"Me lo estás diciendo", Ino, todavía temblorosa pero más tranquila, se rió sin alegría. Casi ser comido le haría eso a una persona. Pero Ino sabía que no tenían más remedio que volver a entrar. Incluso con la criatura parada entre ellos y su posible salida de este lugar.

Exploding Shadow Clones era una opción, pero Naruto temía una cueva como la última vez. Se había librado de una gran cantidad de enemigos, pero el paso subterráneo se había bloqueado y se los obligó a continuar. Apenas llegaron a un bolsillo de aire a tiempo debido a eso. Todo lo que podrían hacer ahora es esperar y pensar detenidamente. Entraron juntos, y Naruto estaba seguro como el infierno asegurándose de que se fueran juntos también.

 **(Mientras tanto)**

"Anko, ¿cómo están las cosas?" Kakashi, seguido por su equipo, le preguntó a la mujer, pero recibió un gemido dramático que resonó con absoluto aburrimiento. "Es bueno verte divirtiéndote".

"¡Vete a la mierda, Hatake!" la mujer lo rechazó de forma tan elocuente. El Genin realmente se preguntaba cómo una mujer así tenía el rango de Jonin. Por otra parte, también se preguntaban lo mismo sobre su propio mentor. "¿Cómo están los mocosos?"

"Está bien", sonrió y ella resistió el impulso de golpearlo. ¿Qué había en esa sonrisa de ojos que hacía desvanecer a los demás, pero que la hacía querer darle una? Al menos el hombre ahora estaba enseñando a sus propios estudiantes, no como si ella le diera una opción.

"Lo apostaré", murmuró por su aspecto un tanto harapiento que habían tenido un entrenamiento decente. "De todos modos, los viejos pedos aquí están casi listos para la mañana, así que podemos-"

Ambos Jonin inmediatamente detuvieron sus bromas y se pusieron en posición de batalla mientras una niebla comenzaba a formarse en el puente. Ambos sabían que una neblina natural no se formaba tan rápido. "¡Todos fuera del puente ahora!" Ordenó Kakashi.

"¡Oíste al hombre! ¡Mueve tus traseros!" Anko ladró y los hombres huyeron. "¡No tú, viejo!" ella hizo que Tazuna se quedara atrás, "Tú eres a quien persiguen estos pendejos. ¡Brats, cuídalo! ¡Tú también, mutos!"

Tazuna pronto estuvo rodeado por tres Genin y dos ninken. Los cinco protegiendo al hombre en una formación Manji básica pero improvisada con la adición de los ninken. El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una fría gota de sudor a medida que la niebla se volvía más densa y su visibilidad disminuía considerablemente.

"Bueno, bueno", una voz desde la niebla llamó su atención, "Aquí estamos otra vez", se rió Zabuza mientras aparecía en la famosa portada de su pueblo. "Les daré una última oportunidad para abrazar árboles. Entregar al anciano y nadie tiene que morir", les informó. "Además, parece que uno de tus mocosos tiembla de miedo".

"Estoy temblando, pero con emoción", respondió Sasuke incluso si era una verdad a medias. Estaba emocionado de ver cómo sería justo esta vez, pero incluso él no podía negar el hecho de que él o sus compañeros de equipo serían capaces de luchar al cien por cien. Acababan de salir del entrenamiento después de todo y no tenían tiempo para comer nada para reponer sus fuerzas.

"Estarás temblando de miedo en un momento, chico", gritó otra voz y los dos Jonins miraron con horror y profunda preocupación que vieron a alguien que no estaban esperando. "¿Sorprendido?"

"Ah, qué diablos! ¿Hay dos de ustedes ahora?" enojado y preocupado como el infierno gritó Anko.

"¿Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura preguntó, ignorante como sus compañeros de equipo estaban al estallido de la mujer. Sin embargo, el hombre no respondió y decidió sacar su protector de la frente para liberar el Sharingan. Kakashi sabía que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy bajas en este momento.

"Él es fuerte", tartamudeó Kiba sacudido. Su ninken Akamaru junto con Hottomaru temblaban como hojas en el viento. Los dos ninken podían usar su sentido del olfato para determinar la fuerza de sus oponentes o presas, y dado que ambos estaban asustados y parecían listos para orinar, significaba que este hombre era poderoso y alguien con quien no podían meterse.

"¡Tan pronto como tengas oportunidad, quiero que los seis salgan de aquí y se escondan!" el hombre los ordenó. Contra Zabuza tuvieron una oportunidad, y tuvieron suerte la última vez, contra estos dos fue otra historia. Incluso huyendo de ellos no había garantía de que vivirían tampoco. Incluso entonces las posibilidades eran más altas que si se quedaban en el puente.

"¿Quién es ese?" Sasuke preguntó. Su temblor ahora se convirtió en miedo en lugar de emoción. Quienquiera que el hombre estaba muy nervioso, el Uchiha. Fue similar a cuando se encontraron por primera vez con Zabuza, pero fue mucho peor en este caso.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, formado por los Siete Espadachines, y el nuke-nin de Rango S a tu servicio", el hombre se inclinó y el Genin palideció considerablemente mientras sus mentes procesaban la información. Todos sabían sobre el sistema de clasificación ninja, uno tendría que ser bastante tonto o ignorante para no hacerlo. Y todos sabían que un ninja de rango S estaba en el límite de Kage o un individuo de nivel real de Kage.

"Oh, estamos tan deshuesados", expresó Kiba su opinión, lo que sirvió para desmoralizar aún más al grupo. Anko quería abofetear al niño tontamente, pero realmente era la verdad. Estaban deshuesados.

"Entonces, ¿cómo quieres jugar esto?", Le preguntó Anko a su compañero Jonin.

"Me encargaré de Kisame. ¿Crees que puedes manejar a Zabuza?" le preguntó de vuelta.

" _Probablemente no_ " _,_ fueron sus pensamientos, pero, en cambio, ella dijo: "Tráiganlo", su voz se llenó de falsas bravatas. Anko tendría que sacar todas las paradas si quería sobrevivir a esto. Ella estaba lista para la pelea de su vida. Con Zabuza sus posibilidades de ganar eran bajas, sobrevivir en su contra era una probabilidad más alta. Contra Kisame sabía que estaba jodida.

"¡Basta ya de hablar!" Kisame gritó y apareció ante los dos Jonin con su legendaria espada en alto. Ambos se dispersaron justo cuando la espada golpeó el puente y lo hizo doblarse debajo del poderoso golpe. Queriendo un desafío, Kisame persiguió a Kakashi y dejó a Anko con su colega.

"Tú y ese gusano tuyo van a pagar por lo que hiciste", gruñó el hombre y Anko estaba un poco nerviosa por la amenaza. Midori; sin embargo, se dio a conocer y siseó enojada con el hombre por ser llamado un gusano humilde. Anko frunció el ceño ante el insulto, también. Pero por lo demás, la mujer simplemente sacó dos kunai y Midori los cubrió con su veneno. El hombre pronto desapareció en la niebla y el único sonido que escuchó fue el de la pelea de Kakashi y Kisame.

"Ocho manchas: laringe, columna vertebral, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria subclavia, riñones, corazón. Ahora, ¿cuáles serán mis puntos de ataque?" gritó desde la niebla, potente intento de asesinato siendo liberado todo el tiempo. Anko; sin embargo, tembló y comenzó a respirar pesadamente a medida que pasaban los segundos.

"¿Qué tal corazón?" Zabuza apareció de repente detrás de ella y apuñaló su espada en su espalda y corazón. La risa del hombre pronto se apoderó de Anko cuando fue reemplazada con una losa de piedra decente.

Zabuza; sin embargo, percibió una distorsión en la niebla antes de que una veta de amarillo enfermizo lo golpeara. El hombre saltó y bloqueó con su espada mientras el látigo amarillo continuaba golpeando contra su espada, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que las áreas del puente comenzaban a chisporrotear y derretirse. "¿Ácido?" se preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que su propia espada había sido utilizada para bloquear la técnica y rápidamente se retiró apresuradamente. El Cuchillo de Decapitación era un arma robusta, pero incluso así no era indestructible, la técnica ácida dejaba cortes decentes en el centro y embotaba partes de los bordes. Su capacidad para regenerar y restaurar su filo y forma era muy codiciada debido a las reparaciones instantáneas, pero requería una cantidad decente de sangre para repararla si más de la mitad se había ido.

Mientras miraba su espada y los daños que se le hacían, la mente de Zabuza se nubló con pensamientos oscuros que harían temblar de miedo a los demás: "¡Vas a pagar por esa puta serpiente!" gritó con ira, el hombre ganaba el leve contorno de un oni detrás de su forma.

Pero todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue una serie de kunai atados con etiquetas explosivas. Zabuza saltó hacia atrás y bloqueó la metralla con su espada, su enojo nunca disminuyó, pero su aura opresiva desapareció.

"Por favor, si crees que tu pequeño truco de salón me asustará a pensar otra vez, tonto. Me enseñó un hijo de puta enfermo y retorcido cuyo chakra estaba en una escala diferente de miedo. Tu intención de matar y tu chakra ni siquiera se acercan a los suyos. "Anko se burló y sirvió para enojar más a Zabuza. Aunque la táctica era conocida por hacer que otros perdieran su enfoque y se descoordinaran en sus ataques, el salvajismo de todos también hizo que sus golpes fueran más fuertes.

 **Una habilidad especial ha sido creada por una especificación**

"¡ _Mal tiempo!_ ", Gritó el encantador de serpientes en la pantalla emergente. La mujer necesitaba concentrarse en ese momento y no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. "¡Vamos, cosas cortas! ¡Tráelo!"

"¿Cosas cortas?" el comentario solo confundió al espadachín en lugar de hacerlo enojar.

"Bueno, tienes una gran espada de culo que supongo que estás usando para compensar ... mucho tiempo", ella explicó.

"¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi línea!" Kisame gritó desde la niebla.

" _Los mataré a los dos_ " _,_ el hombre echó humo y corrió con su espada hacia el cielo. El arma grande y pesada se estrelló contra la ubicación de la mujer, que esquivó y envió una gran cantidad de serpientes hacia el hombre. Zabuza, sin embargo, fue rápido y cortó la cabeza de las serpientes con un kunai. El hombre no tenía intención de ser envenenado por una serpiente en el corto plazo.

" **Ninpo: Dokugiri** (Ninja Art: Poison Mist)!" Anko arrojó una nube de púrpura que corrió hacia el hombre. El hombre queda atrapado en la neblina mortal del aire venenoso y produce productos químicos y lo atrapa y jadea desesperadamente. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, Zabuza cayó al suelo donde su cuerpo dio un fuerte golpe.

" _¡Mierda! ¡Un clon!_ ", Maldijo y comenzó a buscar cualquier señal del hombre.

" **¡Cuidado!"** Gritó Midori cuando una gran cuchilla giratoria amenazó con bifurcar a la mujer en dos de repente apareció. La Señora de la Serpiente apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse y bajarse cuando la hoja se incrustó en el suelo de piedra. Tan distraída estaba ella que no sintió la presencia del hombre mientras sostenía un kunai en su garganta.

Sin embargo, antes de que él la cortara, sintió el signo revelador de una punta de kunai en su estómago; Un rastro de violeta apareció sobre él mientras miraba el pequeño pero mortal arma. Zabuza sabía que solo había dos opciones disponibles: cortar su garganta lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar ser apuñalado, o rebanar su garganta y ser apuñalada y asesinada por el veneno. Por extraño que parezca, el hombre eligió la última opción.

Ambos shinobi jadearon y gorgotearon antes de caer al suelo y desmoronarse; Anko en un charco de tierra, Zabuza en un charco de agua. Ambos clones habían cumplido su propósito, y la pelea entre los dos continuó.

Mientras Zabuza y Anko peleaban, Kakashi y Kisame se enfrentaron. El hombre que empuña el Sharingan mantuvo su guardia contra el oponente superior. El ex capitán de Anbu se había enfrentado a algunos ninjas de rango S durante su mandato en las sombras, pero la mayoría de ellos habían sido S-Rank simplemente debido a los crímenes que comentaban o la información que poseían o robaban en lugar de habilidad. Kisame estaba los tres envueltos en uno; él era poderoso, poseía una herramienta preciada de Kiri, y era un criminal.

El hombre no podía permitirse ningún error aquí y arriesgarse a dejar a todos a merced del hombre. El problema era que Kakashi estaba severamente fuera de práctica en este momento. La falta de misiones seriamente peligrosas a lo largo de los años cuando dejó el Anbu había embotado sus habilidades y reducido su resistencia. Su actitud relajada había llegado a morderlo en el culo.

"Tengo que decir, estoy un poco decepcionado, de verdad", el hombre escuchó la voz de Kisame. "Cuando pensé en enfrentarme cara a cara con el infame Sharingan no Kakashi que esperaba ... más. Un desafío en realidad", trató de encontrar la palabra correcta. En su mente, la pelea fue patética y triste. Kisame apenas estaba sudando, aunque la niebla también podría haber sido una razón para ello.

Kakashi no se mordió el anzuelo como Zabuza, propenso a la ira. El hombre conocía un truco cuando lo vio. Él había usado los mismos métodos innumerables veces antes en otros en el pasado. "Todo, bien, estoy aburrido".

Todo lo que Kakashi escuchó fue un fuerte sonido de chapoteo antes de que los misiles de agua en forma de tiburones aceleraran hacia él. Las feroces animaciones de agua se rompieron en el suelo donde una vez estuvo antes de ser forzado a esquivar una vez más mientras otro proyectil se dirigía hacia él. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro.

El desfile de tiburones no pareció detenerse y Kakashi supo que el hombre estaba jugando con él. Como un depredador jugando con su comida. Sabiendo que no podía evitarlo todo el tiempo, Kakashi se empañó a través de algunos sellos manuales y provocó una pared de tierra en todos sus lados. Los tiburones acuáticos golpeando su casa, haciéndola pandear y algunas abolladuras agradables, pero no hicieron nada más que eso.

Kisame sin embargo aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse y estrellarse contra las paredes de la tierra con Samehada; el hombre haciendo el acto como una tarea mundana. La tierra se derrumbó a su alrededor cuando Kisame cortó y cortó la pared, y el suelo cerca de ella. Pero en medio de todo esto, Kisame notó la falta de sangre y se detuvo.

Kisame también notó el chisporroteo del papel y saltó justo cuando la tierra caída explotó. La fuerza de conmoción fue impresionante y la metralla improvisada de las paredes destruidas obligó a Kisame a bloquear con su fiel arma. "Heh, supongo que me dará un desafío después de todo".

En todo caso, Kisame amaba un desafío.

 **(Con el Equipo Siete)**

"Maldita sea", gruñó Kiba cuando salieron de la zona caliente. Huir no era el camino de los Inuzuka, pero incluso él tenía que reconocer que eran superados y superados. El chico salvaje vio la mirada en la cara de Sasuke y podía decir que incluso estaba molesto con su retirada.

Al comenzar la batalla, el Equipo Siete siguió las órdenes de Jonin y se escapó del puente. Todos sabían que no durarían mucho y solo servirían para ser un obstáculo si se enfrentaban a un rango A y un ninja de rango S. Aunque Kiba y Sasuke deseaban luchar, ambos sabían que solo un tonto o un idiota ignorante se enfrentarían a oponentes superiores.

El hecho de que acabaran de entrenar, y no estaban exactamente al cien por cien, jugó un factor definitorio también. Tendrían suerte de durar incluso un minuto contra el ninja desaparecido. Durante su breve tiempo con Anko, la mujer les dijo que ser ninja significaba jugar inteligentemente y elegir batallas, incluso si su corazón decía lo contrario.

Por lo menos, garantizarían que Tazuna estuviera fuera de peligro. El hombre era el objetivo y se asegurarían de que no sufriera ningún daño ni a él ni a su familia. Pero todavía sentían que su contribución no era tan buena como debería ser. Kiba y Sasuke querían pelear.

Su deseo fue concedido, sin embargo, cuando una ráfaga de agujas de hielo se estrelló en el suelo frente a ellos. Con su retirada detenida, los cinco miembros de Konoha se pusieron en una posición lista para la batalla. "No irás más lejos", dijo un ninja enmascarado antes que ellos. "Ninguno de ustedes necesita morir. Zabuza-sama solo desea tener el constructor de puentes. Entregarlo, y tienen mi palabra de que saldrán vivos de aquí".

"Hmm, déjame pensarlo. ¡Joder!" Kiba no tenía intención de rendirse tan fácilmente antes de que comenzara una pelea. Sasuke ni a los dos ni a los dos parecía ansioso por probarse a sí mismos. Kiba arrojó a Akamaru una pastilla que causó que el pelaje del joven ninken fuera tan rojo como su nombre antes de transformarse en un duplicado exacto de su compañero humano. Ambos ninjas y ninjas transformados pronto ganaron una apariencia más salvaje, encorvados como un depredador acechando a su presa y sus manos se vuelven más garras y malvadas.

"¡Sakura, dejaremos a Tazuna contigo!" Sasuke fue todo lo que dijo mientras él y su compañero de equipo de Inuzuka atacaban. Ambos hombres no estaban al cien por cien, pero había tres y solo uno de él o ella.

"¡ **Gatsuga** (Fang Passing Fang)!" Kiba y Akamaru le hicieron una doble combinación al ninja con un taladro doble para ensartar al ninja. Sorprendentemente, el individuo logró evitar la técnica con sincronización perfecta y maniobras evasivas.

Sakura estaba preocupada. Kiba fue uno de los Genin más rápidos en la clase, más aún cuando usó la Técnica de Cuatro Piernas de su clan combinada con Passing Fang. Para los ninjas antes de ellos, esquivarlos tan fácilmente significaba que tenían experiencia y aún más rápido que los Inuzuka.

"¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea!" el grito del frustrado Kiba era una reminiscencia de un fuerte gruñido.

" **Suiton: Teppodama** (Lanzamiento de agua: Disparo)!" De repente, Haku declaró y usó el agua debajo de ellos para comprimir y disparar una gran masa de agua. Normalmente se comprimía hacia adentro en el cuerpo, pero la experimentación le había permitido a Haku hacerlo de otra manera. El líquido condensado impactó con los dos ninjas salvajes y los envió rodando. Ambos no estaban fuera de combate, pero momentáneamente estaban aturdidos.

" **Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho** (técnica secreta: ¡mil agujas de agua voladoras de la muerte)!" Haku de repente declaró, Sakura notó al ninja usando solo sellos de mano con una sola mano. Una enorme cantidad de agua tomó la forma de agujas delgadas antes de disparar hacia Kiba y Akamaru. El heredero del Clan Inuzuka y su ninken realizaron el **Gatsuga** hacia arriba donde la masa de agujas no era tan numerosa.

Si bien evadieron lo que seguramente fue una muerte dolorosa, ambos habían recibido algunos recortes decentes en el proceso. Nada amenazante para la vida ni nada que los sacara de la lucha, pero Kiba sabía que debían tener cuidado. Este no era un ninja ordinario. Su estilo de pelea era una reminiscencia de los de Kiri **Hunter Ninja** , que a su término se basaba en la **División Alfa** de su clan **.** Una fuerza de tarea de élite que era conocida por tener ataques precisos y técnicas enfocadas en matar o incapacitar a otros con tan pocos movimientos y desperdiciaba energía lo más posible tanto rápida como silenciosamente. Si bien similar e impresionante, era evidente que no era el verdadero negocio, de lo contrario Kiba sabía que ya estarían fuera del conteo.

" **Katon: ¡Gokakyu no Justu** (lanzamiento de fuego: gran técnica de bola de fuego)!" una voz de la niebla gritó y una gran bola de fuego se estrelló contra la ubicación del ninja Kiri. Pero el ninja enmascarado era muy ágil y rápido para evadir. La técnica fue rápida y letal, pero Haku fue más rápido. Aunque incluso Haku sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dos ninjas de Konoha encontraran una oportunidad de explotar.

" _Gozu, Meizu, ¿dónde están ustedes dos?_ " Haku realmente podría usar la ayuda de los Hermanos Demon ahora mismo. La sala enmascarada del Demon of the Mist podía manejar la pelea, pero era tres contra uno y Haku no deseaba recurrir a _ese movimiento a_ menos que no le dieran otra opción. Zabuza había estado furioso cuando los dos no aparecieron cuando se suponía que debían reagruparse. Lo más probable es que se metieran en problemas que los estaban reteniendo, pero incluso así no podían jugar con los dos hermanos.

El ninja enmascarado iba a tener que pelear solo durante el siguiente rato.

 **(Mientras tanto)**

"¡Darse prisa!" Naruto gorgoteó bajo el agua. Los músculos del ninja se tensaron rápidamente y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contener las fauces de la muerte a raya. ¡Literalmente! Aquí estaba en la boca de la bestia misma e impedía que se cerrara sobre él con todo lo que tenía. El poder muscular que tenía en sus mandíbulas era increíble, agregue que recibió un impulso en las técnicas de morder y las estadísticas de Naruto eran solo del 60%, mientras que bajo el agua significaba que no duraría mucho más.

Hinata e Ino lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el gran bolsillo de aire, haciendo caso omiso de los ataques del pequeño grupo de peces lo mejor que pudieron o alejándolos para evitar demasiada pérdida de salud.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando escucharon un fuerte crujido y supieron que necesitaban nadar más rápido y más lejos de la bestia. Sus músculos se tensaron y rechinaron el dolor que sentían por la escuela de Pirañas. Mientras inconscientemente cruzaban sus brazos frente a ellos, ambos rechinaron sus dientes de dolor y sintieron que el aire era expulsado de sus pulmones cuando algo repentinamente se estrelló contra ellos. Todavía estaban vivos, se dieron cuenta, aunque ahora tenían poco HP, y no se cortaron todas las partes del cuerpo. Para su asombro, incluso vieron la falta de **Pirañas** y estaban en el borde de la entrada a las cavernas del lago.

Gansai, sin embargo, todavía se dirigía hacia ellos y tanto Ino como Hinata no perdieron el tiempo saliéndose del agua y el agua caminando todo el camino hasta la tierra firme lo más rápido posible. El pez gigante fue tan fácil de disuadir y se elevó del agua después de su presa. Su pesado cuerpo se estrelló ruidosamente en el borde del anillo de tierra que lo separaba de su próxima comida, y sus enormes mandíbulas mortales se clavaron en las dos kunoichi todo el tiempo.

Aunque asustados por la bestia voraz delante de ellos, las dos kunoichi de Konoha contraatacaron con todo lo que pudieron. Ambos se separaron en direcciones opuestas para confundirlo y darse cierta distancia. Hinata atacó con golpes precisos de Suiton mientras que Ino lo mantuvo inmóvil con su lanzamiento de iluminación: Técnica de pulso de disonancia.

El pez grande tomó represalias enviando un chorro de agua comprimida en un patrón horizontal a los dos que se rompieron en la roca como un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla caliente. Con su mayor velocidad, Ino logró cubrir a tiempo. Hinata no fue tan afortunada y mientras que la herida solo la lastimó, la fuerza detrás de ella la envió volando por el aire y chocando fuerte contra la pared. Su HP es muy bajo en este momento y hace que Ino pierda la concentración de su técnica y finalmente libere a la bestia.

"¡Mierda!" Ino maldijo y apareció junto a su compañera de equipo en un arranque de velocidad, con un pulso verde en sus manos que poco a poco comenzó a curar a los Hyuga y alejarla de la zona roja. Incluso entonces no sería mucho, ya que ella y Hinata estaban al borde del agotamiento. "Espera, Hinata".

De repente, su atención fue atraída hacia el agua cuando la gran forma de Gansai voló por el aire una vez más. La bestia estaba decidida a matar su comida difícil de una vez por todas. Aunque momentáneamente asustado, ambas kunoichi no parecían preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

"¡ **Shinigami Kagekoku** (Golpe de las sombras del Dios de la Muerte)!" La forma de Naruto surgió del agua y golpeó al pez nacido hacia el aire. No en la cabeza se pensó dónde estaba fuertemente protegido, sino en la columna donde sus placas eran menos densas y más vulnerables. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido, pero el jefe ahora varado no estaba listo para el recuento aún a pesar de no estar a la altura de sus dos presas.

"¡ **Geki Rekkō** (Raging Light Fangs)!"

Las agujas de luz pronto comenzaron a arrojar la forma de la criatura acuática a una velocidad increíble. Tanto Ino como Hinata usaron la fuerza que pudieron para ayudar a su compañero de equipo a deshacerse finalmente del depredador primordial. Para evitar que se retirara nuevamente al agua, Naruto creó una gran cantidad de clones que se mantuvieron firmes donde pudieron. Algunos de los clones incluso comenzaron a atacar a la criatura con su kanabo tan fuerte como podían y ni siquiera una vez dejaron su asalto incluso cuando Ino y Hinata se vieron obligados a detener la suya a medida que el cansancio los tomaba.

Gansai luchó y se agitó cuando de repente se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba. La gran criatura sabía que necesitaba volver al agua y hacer una retirada táctica. Golpeó a dos clones fuera de existencia con sus aletas grandes, lo que le permitió aprovechar mejor su esfuerzo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arrojó el original hacia el cielo. No sabía que acababa de sellar su propio destino.

"¡Aviso!" un grito de arriba sonó y muchos pares de ojos se abrieron antes de que Ino y Hinata se escondieran para cubrirse. Sin embargo, Gansai no estaba yendo a ninguna parte y continuó luchando hasta el final antes de que su destino fuera sellado. Un gran choque resonó en la caverna que pronto fue seguido por el sonido de la carne siendo separada.

 **¡Se ha tratado un golpe crítico masivo!**

Ignorando el sonido de la ventana emergente, Ino e Hinata notaron que todos los clones habían desaparecido, una bocanada de humo señalando su destrucción, mientras que Gansai todavía estaba firmemente en su lugar en el suelo y sus ojos cómicamente tenían X en ellos. Fue fácil ver por qué también.

Una gran estalactita de piedra estaba ensartando su espalda y excavada profundamente en el suelo, el daño causado por ella había asestado un golpe masivo a la criatura y finalmente había terminado con su existencia. Es decir, al menos hasta que regresaron a la mazmorra algún tiempo después, por supuesto.

"¡Bwhaahhh!" Naruto jadeó y se sacudió el agua de la boca mientras salía a la superficie. "¡Woo hoo, sí! ¡Toma ese aliento de pescado! ¡Nadie trata de comer a Uzumaki Naruto maldita sea!"

"Oh, kami, eso fue horrible", Ino finalmente dejó que su agotamiento se hiciera cargo y se dejó caer al suelo. Hinata pronto siguió a la rubia y ambos no querían nada más que descansar sus corazones. Ambos se lo habían ganado en sus mentes.

Nadando hasta la orilla, Naruto llegó a tierra firme junto a sus compañeros de equipo, "Oye, gracias por dejarme prestarte tu collar, Hinata", aunque tuvo que usar un Henge para transformarse en su alter ego femenino para incluso usarlo, Naruto contento de que su habilidad para borrar su presencia funcionara para él disfrazado, no obstante. La Hyuga agradeció a su compañera de equipo por el regreso de su collar y reanudó su descanso. "¿Qué pasa con ustedes?"

"A veces me olvido de que eres un fanático de la resistencia" Ino resopló y sintió envidia de la resistencia del chico durante el combate. Anko estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que a él le iría bien en el futuro, e Ino no tenía dudas de que la mujer estaría tratando de resolver la de ella y la de Hinata. "Estamos enjaulados. Danos un minuto".

"O diez, por favor", agregó Hinata.

Aunque necesitaban continuar, Naruto suponía que un descanso rápido no era una orden tan alta. Hojeando su inventario, Naruto sacó algo de comida y se los pasó a sus compañeros de equipo, "Coma. Restaurará su energía, HP, y un poco de chakra".

Ambos apreciaron el gesto y comenzaron a cavar en la comida mientras Naruto inspeccionaba el botín que ahora recibían, "Ok, ¿qué tenemos aquí?".

 **Manju Mimikazari** ( **Ganancia de la** marea que fluye de la marea) **\- Calidad rara**

 **Accesorio de oído emparejado**

 **Durabilidad: 65/65**

 **Descripción: Las** **leyendas hablan de épocas antiguas en las que las deidades otorgaban a los humanos selectivos el poder de controlar los océanos mismos. Con tales objetos, los humanos pudieron pescar con mayor éxito y calmar las violentas tormentas que amenazaban con destruir su aldea. Todo esto en forma de simples joyas azul océano conocidas como Manju** (Tide Flowing Jewel) **y Kanju** (Tide Ebbing Jewel). **Aunque se usan en parejas, incluso por separado, tienen una gran cantidad de poder. Las leyendas dicen que el kanju hace que el agua retroceda, lo que permite mantener a raya las aguas hostiles y la capacidad de provocar sequías, mientras que el manju posee la capacidad de causar inundaciones, monzones y generar agua de tormenta. Aunque otros teorizaron que eran meras herramientas que amplificaban grandemente la afinidad de uno por el agua.**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación:**

 *** Aumenta las habilidades relacionadas con la efectividad y el poder de Suiton y el agua en un 25%**

 *** Disminuye un 25% el chakra requerido para Suiton y las habilidades relacionadas con el agua.**

 *** Incrementa enormemente las estadísticas de bonificación cuando se combina con el Kanju Mimikazari** (pendiente de joya **Ewing** marea).

 **Requisitos:**

 **La afinidad primaria debe ser agua o tener dominio experto de la afinidad del agua para su uso.**

 **Medium Beast Soul Gem (Calidad épica)**

 **Efecto de estado: Elemento de mejora**

 **Subvenciones Permanentes: Nivel Instantáneo Arriba, +5 Puntos de Habilidad, +10 STR, +10 STM, Otorga a uno la habilidad de usar Habilidad Jao no Kuchi (Maw of the Tyrant King) .**

 **Cofre pequeño del tesoro**

 **Descripción:** **Una pieza común de equipo que los piratas usaban antes de que aprendieran el valor de sellar su tesoro en rollos. Lo que hay dentro es un misterio y sin la clave deberá ser desbloqueado por manos expertas.**

 **Requiere nivel 25 Habilidad de selección de bloqueo básico para desbloquear!**

"Ah, figuras", Naruto sabía que no sería tan simple. "En el lado positivo, siempre puedo preguntarle a Anko cómo hacerlo", también podría pedirle a la mujer que la desbloquee ella misma, pero sabía que pediría un corte de lo que sea que estuviera dentro. Mejor que él mismo lo aprendiera, llegaría un momento en el que probablemente necesitaría usarlo también, en lugar de derribar la puerta con su fuerza. A veces, el enfoque más sutil necesario para que ocurra que las armas disparen uno.

En general, fue un recorrido decente. No es grandioso pero tampoco es malo. Las cosas menores como las **placas de hueso denso** que obtuvo serían buenas piezas de armadura, aunque el peso adicional de ellas sería un poco negativo en términos de velocidad reducida. Mientras que Naruto tomaría el cofre, ¡se merecía algo de todo esto! - parecía que Hinata y Hottomaru se beneficiarían del botín en su lugar con el **Jao no Kuchi** como una habilidad mordaz. Naruto no era uno por ser el ninja convencional en comparación con otros, pero incluso él sabía que hubiera sido extraño que un humano supiera tal técnica.

" _Lucky mutt_ " _,_ Naruto no vio la equidad en todo esto realmente. ¡El perro ni siquiera hizo nada para ayudarlos en todo esto por gritar! Dando a Hinata los pendientes y el resumen básico de lo que le concedieron, para gran disgusto de Ino por un objeto tan útil, Naruto decidió curarse a sí mismo también antes de continuar con su misión.

Entrando a la siguiente cueva, el grupo se alegró de notar que no había monstruos, y fueron recibidos con la vista de un gran y vibrante lago rebosante de una multitud de peces de diferentes especies y tamaños. Muchos de ellos saltaron y salpicaron fuera del agua y Naruto pensó que algunos parecían bastante sabrosos.

"¿Qué piensan, chicos? ¿Deberíamos tomar algunos para nosotros?" estaba claro que había más que suficiente para Nami. Tomar unas pocas docenas de peces que de otro modo no podrían conseguir en otro lugar no sonaba tan mal. Aunque primero tendrían que atraparlos. "¿Alguien trae una red?"

El niño fue recibido con silencio y supo la respuesta. "Bien, entonces. La forma de la moda antigua es", y sabía que tomaría un tiempo.

 **(En el puente)**

"¡No tan arrogante ahora, Snake Bitch!" Zabuza se rió y Anko frunció el ceño. La mujer estaba cubierta de sudor, cansada y tenía algunos rasguños y cortes malos en su persona. Zabuza también tenía unos pocos pero en ninguna parte tan mal, el veneno en las cuchillas no lo afectaba gracias al antítodo de Haku. Midori estaba fuera de combate en el momento en que el hombre había cambiado repentinamente de táctica y había seguido al Genin y Tazuna. Midori había ido tras él y, aunque más rápido que el hombre que su tamaño había usado contra ella. Una trampa se había establecido y tanto Midori como Anko se enamoraron.

El hombre había arrojado el Kubikiribocho como un enorme shuriken fumador y le había dado a la serpiente algunas heridas desagradables como resultado. Para empeorar las cosas, pronto recibió la peor parte de una Gran Técnica de Cascada en la cabeza. Era evidente que el hombre se había preparado y con la condición en que estaba, Midori estaba fuera por el conteo. A partir de ese momento, todo se fue a la mierda. Zabuza tenía más experiencia y era parte de un escuadrón de élite desde que era un adolescente, lo que significaba más técnicas, más estrategias, más de todo lo que Anko actualmente no tenía. Por ahora era evidente que el hombre estaba jugando con ella como un acto de venganza por última vez.

Sus pensamientos sobre qué hacer a continuación se hicieron a un lado cuando sintió que el aire se enfriaba más de lo que cualquier niebla podía provocar. La respiración de Anko era visible en el aire y la mujer podía ver algunos copos de nieve cayendo del cielo.

"Hmm, parece que Haku está usando uno de los ases de Yuki Clan en el hoyo", el hombre no lo dijo pero estaba impresionado de haber empujado a su pupilo hasta aquí para usar **Makyo Hyoso** (Espejos de cristal de hielo demoníaco) del Clan Yuki de todas las cosas . "Ahora solo es cuestión de minutos antes de que mueran. Nadie escapó a esa técnica. Nadie", era una mentira, pero la mujer que tenía delante no necesitaba saber eso.

Anko reprimió una réplica, sin importar cuánto quisiera dejar que su enojo se desatara, " _Maldita sea, Anko, no vas a salir como un zoquete. Te enseñó uno de los pendejos más dotados que Konoha tuvo para Kami. sake!_ "

El último pensamiento la hizo quedarse corta y Anko tuvo la horrible idea de que podría funcionar. Llamando a su pantalla de inventario, Anko agarró algo, lo descorchó y se bebió el vil contenido del líquido y luego arrojó el frasco vacío en un lado del puente.

Zabuza frunció el ceño como el acto de sacar algo de aparentemente nada. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Una oleada de poder que estaba burbujeando a la superficie y cada vez más violenta y más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo, " _¿demonios?_ ", Pensó Zabuza.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio marcas oscuras, pulsantes extendidas a través de su cuerpo en un patrón parecido a una llama. Los ojos de la mujer adquirieron un tono serpentino de color amarillo y desarrollaron hendiduras en ellos. Sus manos se pusieron como garras de una manera similar a la de Inuzuka, sus músculos palpitaron, sus caninos fueron ligeramente más pronunciados y su lengua desarrolló un tenedor en ella. Su pensamiento inmediato fue que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una serpiente humanoide, pero más exactamente ella era una humana con características de serpiente. "¿Que esta pasando?"

Anko no se molestó en responder al hombre. En lugar de eso, apareció ante Zabuza en un arranque de velocidad y atacó al hombre con sus garras. Zabuza no estaba preparado para la nueva velocidad y gritó cuando sintió las profundas marcas rasgarse en él. El hombre tampoco estaba preparado cuando sintió el golpe en la cara que temporalmente oscureció su visión y lo envió a caerse. "¡ _¿Qué demonios está pasando ?! ¿De dónde sacó este poder ?!"_

La mirada de confusión y aturdimiento que vio Anko la hizo sonreír al sentir el poder embriagador fluir libremente por sus venas. Era como si los grilletes que la sujetaban hubieran sido levantados después de mucho tiempo. Todo gracias a la mezcla que Naruto le había robado a Mizuki y que le había dado para su observación privada. Y ahora, gracias a todo, su fuerza se incrementó.

No. No de vuelta, el potencial y la fuerza que debería haber tenido antes de que le pusieran el sello había regresado. Incluso entonces sabía que el sello estaba desempeñando su papel y mejorando sus habilidades aún más. Ella juró que nunca nos lo haría, para nunca confiar en la maldición dada a su maestro. Pero los planes y los tiempos cambiaron.

 **¡Ha sido creada una habilidad especial por un acto especial!**

 **Sellado maldito sello del cielo ha sido desbloqueado!**

 **Cursed Seal of Heaven ¡Habilidad de nivel uno ha sido creada!**

Ignorando la ventana emergente, Anko miró a Zabuza y dijo: " **Recuérdenme, ¿qué demonios me llamó el pequeño demonio?** " Se burló la mujer, su lengua serpentina lamiendo la sangre en sus manos, y por segunda vez esta semana desde se encontró con Kisame, Zabuza sintió miedo. El hombre estaba a punto de aprender una lección muy importante.

No jodas con Mitarashi Anko!

¡Nunca!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Overkill total**

Rastrear a la mujer que se hacía llamar Asagao resultó fácil en comparación con las otras veces que intentaron localizarla. Los tres estaban en el lado opuesto del pueblo cerca del bosque cuando se encontraron con ella. Todos ellos pensaron que era demasiada coincidencia, pero sabían que el tiempo era corto para comenzar a investigar.

"Así que te las arreglaste para hacerlo. Coloreame impresionado, guapo", Hinata interiormente frunció el ceño ante el cumplido dado a su enamoramiento, pero de lo contrario no lo demostró. Asagao estaría mintiendo si ella dijera que no estaba sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos. Parte de ella honestamente pensó que habrían fallado en sus esfuerzos.

"Nos pides que entreguemos, entregamos", dijo simplemente Naruto antes de continuar, "¿Ahora vas a decirnos dónde está Gato?"

"Un trato es un trato, guapo", dijo la mujer.

El Genin del Equipo Ocho parpadeó por lo fácilmente que ella estaba de acuerdo. Los tres estaban convencidos de que los volvería a apuñalar o de hacer un juego de poder para salir del trato. Por lo general, era cómo funcionaban este tipo de cosas. "Todos piensan:" ¿Eso es todo? ¿No va a intentar sacarnos? "¿No es así?", El silencio y el sonrojo eran todo lo que necesitaba saber. "Los niños en estos días miran demasiadas películas cliché".

"Dejando eso de lado", por dentro, Ino estuvo de acuerdo con el cliché de la película: "¿dónde está Gato?"

La mujer simplemente señaló detrás de ellos y hacia el bosque, "Sigue el río profundo en el bosque y te encontrarás con su escondite. No puedes verlo desde aquí debido a los árboles y la cubierta en la parte superior, pero Gato puede ver casi todo desde el último piso, "la mujer no iba a molestarse en explicar cómo sabía todo esto. "Es mejor que te apresures también. Escuché que se está inquietando y preparando a sus matones. Yo y las chicas nos aseguraremos de que los aldeanos lo entiendan".

Los tres no tenían más opción que confiar en la mujer en ese momento. Si bien era dolorosamente obvio que tenía motivos ocultos, ninguno de ellos los había perjudicado en modo alguno. El tiempo también era esencial, así que los tres se dirigieron al escondite de Gato para poder lidiar finalmente con la pequeña mierda.

Los tres echaron de menos la risa y la sonrisa de la mujer.

(En el puente)

" **Aquí, Zabu, zabu, zabu. ¿Dónde estás?** ", La voz oscura de la canción de Anko llenaba el aire, el poder embriagador seguía fluyendo por sus venas mientras trataba de encontrar a su presa. La lengua de la mujer se movió y saboreó las moléculas de aire de manera similar a su familiar, Midori, de vez en cuando. Normalmente, el **Sello maldito del cielo** solo mejora el chakra y los atributos físicos de una persona, como su velocidad, reflejos, fuerza y resistencia al dolor y la fatiga. Sin embargo, dada la naturaleza de cómo ella reactivó su sello a través del brebaje oscuro que una vez sostuvo Mizuki, fue diferente para Anko.

Sus sentidos como el olfato y la agudeza visual se potenciaron en gran medida por el líquido y el poder del sello. Las imágenes a su alrededor eran más nítidas y definidas, lo que le permitía distinguir detalles que de otra manera no notó. Su sentido del olfato se fortaleció hasta el punto de que literalmente podía saborear el océano en el aire.

Era fresco y salado.

Pero Anko ignoró todo eso y trató de concentrarse en encontrar a su presa. Zabuza había sufrido varios cortes desagradables en el pecho y los brazos. La sangre fluía libremente ahora y Anko simplemente necesitaba concentrarse en el aroma. La niebla era el dominio de Zabuza, pero con sus heridas el elemento de sorpresa ya no era tan fuerte.

" **¡Te encontré!"** Anko declaró y lanzó un látigo de energía amarilla y corrosiva que golpeó fuerte en el suelo. Anko no perdió el tiempo cuando apareció ante el espadachín herido y en guardia. El hombre frunció el ceño y se estremeció, pero peleó de otra manera, balanceando su espada con la esperanza de partir a la molesta mujer en dos.

Anko simplemente se rió, saltó y desapareció. Zabuza intentó buscar a la mujer pero no necesitó ir muy lejos ya que sintió un peso inesperado en su espada. El hombre parecía asesino mientras su oponente estaba sentado en la andanada de la espada infame con las piernas cruzadas, una mirada burlona y burlona en su rostro.

" **¡Hiya!** " Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que repentinamente atacara con una patada de vicous en su cara.

Ignorando el dolor y la sangre que fluía de su nariz ahora rota, Zabuza miró con odio a la mujer, solo para ver que ella ya no estaba allí, " _¿Qué diablos es con esta perra?_ " Si tuviera que describirlo, la actitud de la mujer y su el estilo de lucha era caótico. En un momento en que la mujer era juguetona y apenas se esforzaba en matarlo, como un niño jugando con su comida, al siguiente ella estaba enfocada, precisa y obligaba a Zabuza a ser más vigilante en su defensa. No era solo su estilo de lucha, sino también su personalidad. Zabuza no sabía mucho sobre las focas malditas, apenas sabía mucho sobre focas, punto, pero podía decir que estaba afectando su mente tanto como sus técnicas.

" **¡Etiqueta! ¡Tú eres!** "

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Zabuza saltó lejos mientras el látigo mortal de la energía amarilla aparecía una vez más. El hombre fue un segundo demasiado lento para esquivar por completo la técnica y sacó su espada para sacarle todo el peso. El hombre cubrió la hoja con su chakra, pero incluso entonces escuchó un gran sonido crepitante que fue seguido pronto por el sonido del metal cayendo al suelo.

"¡Dios mío!" Zabuza rugió en completa furia. No solo la mujer estaba jugando con él, un miembro de la generación más fuerte de espadachines, sino que también logró reducir su espada a la mitad de lo normal. Todavía era mortal, más o menos, pero ahora se veía obligado a cambiar su enfoque y se vería obligado a reparar la espada en una fecha posterior. Eso tomaría tiempo, y para entonces estaría discapacitado.

" **Sen'ei Tajashu** (¡Muchas manos ocultas de serpientes de sombras)!" escuchó el sonido alarmante de las serpientes que se dirigían hacia él.

Suponiendo, por supuesto, que salga vivo de esta pelea.

(Con Gato)

Gato se burló mientras miraba la escena del puente. Aunque no pudo distinguir nada más que el ocasional destello de luz. El hombre bajo estaba haciendo sus últimos preparativos para tratar con el ninja y los aldeanos. Demasiado se dio cuenta de que había sucedido y Gato creía que no podía permitirse que otros supieran que estaba involucrado. Afortunadamente, el hombre tenía un plan de contingencia en caso de tal eventualidad. Prefiere no usarlos ya que incluso su reputación podría terminar dañada, no tan mal, pero lo suficientemente grave como para que él probablemente pierda algunos clientes en el proceso. Pero en este punto, el hombre vio pocas opciones.

Si Zabuza hubiera hecho su trabajo correctamente la primera vez, habría tratado con su grupo con sus propios hombres. Los ninjas cansados eran ninjas débiles. Muerto aún, quizás, pero no tanto. Todo eso cambió cuando contrató a Kisame y Gato sabía que estaría firmando su propia sentencia de muerte si se metía con el hombre de cara de tiburón. La mayoría de sus hombres no eran los más brillantes de las personas; fue cómo logró mantener bajos los costos, pero algunos tenían más experiencia, estaban mejor informados y tenían conexiones en el inframundo. Esos hombres dejaron muy claro que no tenían intención de enfrentarse a un hombre que tenía el poder que rivalizaba con uno de los líderes de los Cinco Grandes. Tal plan no funcionaría contra él a pesar de sus grandes números.

Así que, en cambio, el hombre decidió cambiar de táctica y decidió enviar a sus hombres al pueblo y deshacerse de cualquier evidencia que pudiera morderle el culo. Afortunadamente, no se relacionó ningún papeleo o rastro con él sobre sus tratos provocados, pero si suficientes personas testificaron en contra de él sabía que su ganso estaba cocinado. Su dinero solo podría hacer mucho por él.

Apartando la mirada de la ventana, Gato se acercó a su escritorio y presionó el botón del intercomunicador, "Zori, Waraji, envía a los hombres y continúa con tu misión".

"..."

"... ¡Zori, Waraji!" preguntó una vez más y maldijo mientras el silencio continuaba, "¿Dónde diablos están esos dos?" el hombre no podía permitirse más deslices y necesitaba todo para estar en orden. "¡Bah !, debe ser un cableado defectuoso", supuso. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo así. Y con su secretaria muerta gracias al alboroto de Kisame, el hombre no tuvo más remedio que conocer a sus matones y contrató la ayuda.

¡BOOOOOOM!

A Gato lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando las puertas de su oficina fueron inesperadamente voladas. El hombre se escondió para protegerse cuando uno de ellos rebotó en su camino antes de estrellarse contra su escritorio con un ruido sordo mientras el otro se estrellaba contra la ventana y caía abajo. La estructura de madera se estremeció y obtuvo una sangría considerable del impacto, pero permaneció intacta.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, Gato vio una forma parpadear en el polvo antes de que lo agarraran con fuerza y lo arrojaran al suelo. El hombre gimió por el dolor y pronto se sintió alojado y mirando a los ojos azules llenos de ira. Por un breve instante, el hombre creyó que decía un destello de carmesí, pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

"No te molestes en gritar por ayuda, Gato. No vas a obtener ninguno", dijo el niño enmascarado y Gato supo lo que significaba. Sus matones, todos sus hombres, estaban muertos o incapacitados. Naruto no había querido hacerlo, pero al escuchar lo que se les ordenó hacer a través de una conversación de su grupo, sabía que no tenían otra opción en el asunto. "Solo te preguntaremos una vez, y solo una vez. Deja de golpear a Tazuna y vivirás", el niño se rehusó a decir que aún existían posibilidades de que muriera.

Gato se limitó a reír por la ironía de todo: "Ya es demasiado tarde. Zabuza y su equipo ya están en el puente", dijo antes de que aparecieran dos ninjas más. Ambos eran mujeres, uno rubio y el otro con cabello índigo, si su físico era algo por lo que pasar.

Ino recogió algo más mientras escuchaba al hombre, "¿A quién más enviaste?" Ino exigió y cuando ella no recibió una respuesta, decidió no seguir jugando bien y sacó una página del libro de Anko.

"Bien", fue toda la advertencia que recibió cuando Ino rápidamente sacó un kunai y apuñaló al hombre en su brazo herido, retorciéndolo todo el tiempo. La sangre brotó de la herida y el rostro de Gato se contorsionó en uno de pura agonía.

"¡Gaghhh! ¡Está bien, hablaré!" gritó, el dolor se volvió demasiado para que el tirano lo manejara. Era muchas cosas, un hombre de negocios, un sobreviviente, pero un luchador y alguien que podía lidiar con el dolor no era uno de ellos.

"¡Hablar!" Ino amenazó al hombre con más dolor mientras agarraba el cuchillo con más fuerza y le **mostraba la Mordedura de Dakatsu.** Ya fuera por miedo a más dolor o por la repentina aparición de un arma perversa y mortal, o ambas, Gato se desparramó.

"Zabuza estaba hablando demasiado tiempo para recuperarme. Necesitaba hacer un trabajo pronto. Así que contraté a más hombres para que se ocupara de eso", Ino sabía que no era todo y empujó el cuchillo más profundamente. "¡AHHHHHH, NOOOOOO!" suplicó, pero Ino continuó empujando la espada aún más. "Ja ... yo ... yo también quería que cuidaran del grupo de Zabuza después de que se debilitaran mutuamente".

"¿Así que ibas a apuñalarlos por la espalda?" La cara de Naruto estaba oculta detrás de su máscara, pero sus ojos le mostraron a Gato que estaba enojado. Zabuza estaba tratando de matarlos, pero a Naruto no le gustaban los traidores. Si no hubieran tenido órdenes de traerlo vivo, preferiblemente, la cabeza de Gato sería carne molida en este momento.

"No lo entiendes," aquí Gato se rió sin alegría a pesar del dolor. "Zabuza quería duplicar su pago a cambio de deshacerse de ti. Me chantajeó, no tuve ..."

Naruto rápidamente le dio una palmada en el hombre ya que sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. Naruto era un buen tacaño y sabía que Gato les estaba mintiendo. Levantándolo y golpeándolo en el escritorio, Naruto gritó, "¿QUIÉN CONTRASTE?"

Naruto no tenía sutileza cuando se trataba de interrogatorios o talento en el campo en comparación con Anko e Ino. Pero el acto que acaba de tirar asustó al Gato hasta el punto en que soltó: "¡HOSHIGAKI KISAME!" antes de orinarse en el proceso.

Acercándose a él, Ino sacó el cuchillo, haciendo que el hombre llorara aún más, lo miró a los ojos y dijo, "Gracias", antes de que Naruto lo golpeara con su puño blindado. Con el hombre inconsciente por el momento, Naruto hojeó la pantalla del **Libro de Bingo** y sacó el perfil de Kisame. Mientras tanto, Hinata miró por la ventana y vio el puente desde allí en la distancia. Lo que vieron los dos no fue bueno. Para Hinata fue debido a que el puente estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de niebla impenetrable, y para Naruto fue debido a lo que leyó sobre Kisame.

"Oh, mierda", Naruto palideció ligeramente y tanto Ino como Hinata escucharon la preocupación y, para su preocupación, miedo en su voz. Dos cosas que sabían por experiencia que Naruto solo mostraba si eran malas noticias.

Ino preguntó: "¿Qué tan malo es?" mientras ella continuaba atando al hombre mientras Hinata lo sanaba. Aunque Hinata era amable por naturaleza, creía que el hombre no se lo merecía después de todo el sufrimiento que trajo a Nami. Pero aún tenían más preguntas que solo él podía responder. Sangrar hasta la muerte sería contraproducente y el hombre no les servía de nada.

Bueno, al menos, por el momento, por supuesto.

"Sabes que dijo que Zabuza era de la generación más fuerte de los Siete Espadachines", a su asentimiento, vacilante como estaba, Naruto continuó, "Bueno, este tipo mató a uno de ellos y salió de él sin lesiones. de los espadachines en ese momento eran amenazas de rango A. "

Sus dos compañeros de equipo parecían preocupados. A-Rank ninja era uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo; algunos estaban cerca de cruzar el umbral al nivel de Kage. Para Kisame haber hecho esto significaba solo una cosa.

"Él es un ninja de rango S ¿no?" Los temores de Ino fueron confirmados por el asentimiento vacilante de Naruto. Ino sabía que probablemente había una posibilidad de que no lo hicieran vivo. Contra Zabuza tuvieron una oportunidad, aunque ligera, pero un ninja desaparecido de rango S era otra historia. S-Rank significaba individuos de nivel Kage y la brecha de poder entre un ninja de rang era enorme. Kakashi y Anko eran ambos ninja de rango A, pero incluso entonces eso significaba sentadillas. "¿Qué hacemos?"

La reacción inicial de Naruto fue decir que no tenía idea. El viejo y presumido Naruto probablemente habría entrado, actuaría caballeroso y esperaba que todo saliera bien al final. Pero este Naruto lo sabía mejor. Este Naruto estaba más informado y realista. Las posibilidades de que derrotaran a Kisame eran mínimas o nulas. La única forma en que saldrían con vida sería si jugaban con inteligencia y le rezaban a Kami que tuvieron suerte. Incluso entonces, Naruto sabía que no era tan simple. Kakashi todavía estaba débil y mientras Anko tenía a Midori no sería suficiente.

"Ustedes estén aquí y cuídenlo, veré lo que puedo hacer", les informó Naruto.

"¿Estás loco de tu mente? Naruto has mejorado pero esa habilidad tuya no te hace invencible. Este tipo es un ninja desaparecido de rango S. Solo los más duros están etiquetados así y solo eres un Genin. ¡Básicamente te estás suicidando! Ino le suplicó que reconsiderara.

"Ino-chan tiene razón, Naruto-kun," Hinata creía en Naruto y su habilidad para superar cualquier obstáculo que se cruzara en su camino, pero esto era diferente. Este era un hombre que tenía más de dos décadas de experiencia como ninja experimentado en comparación con sus tres meses. Ino lo describió perfectamente cuando dijo que era un suicidio.

"Lo sé, pero ¿qué opción tenemos?" él les preguntó y ninguno pudo encontrar una respuesta. "No tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo chicos. Cuanto más tiempo me quede podría significar la vida o la muerte para los demás. Me voy y eso es todo. Si ustedes dos piensan que algo salió mal"

"¡No digas eso!" el grito sorprendentemente vino de Hinata, "Simplemente no lo hagas. Uzumaki Naruto nunca ha dudado de sí mismo y no vas a comenzar ahora. Vas a ayudar a nuestros amigos y luego vas a volver con nosotros, porque tú siempre encuentre la manera, de una manera u otra ", incluso si las posibilidades de que él ganara fueran escasas, Hinata confiaba en que Naruto de alguna manera podría encontrar la forma de frustrar sus planes. O al menos tomarlos desprevenidos y comprarles algo de tiempo.

" _¡Guau! ¿A dónde se fue el alhelí?_ " Ino no esperaba tal discurso de la nada, especialmente de Hinata. El entrenamiento de Anko realmente hizo maravillas.

"Prométeme que volverás. Por favor", Hinata lo miró suplicante y Naruto no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza ante la difícil situación de la niña.

"Está bien, volveré", le informó Naruto a la chica. Hinata exhaló y volvió a trabajar con Gato antes de arrastrar a Ino lejos para hablar con ella.

"El puente no está tan lejos de aquí, así que mantente atento", susurró al siguiente momento: "Si pasa algo, agarra a Hinata y corre como demonios. Haz todo lo que puedan para salir de aquí".

"¿Y a dónde exactamente?" Konoha estaba a un día y medio de distancia por velocidad ninja y eso significaba que tenían un tanque lleno de energía. Ino apreció la preocupación, pero las posibilidades de que escaparan con vida eran menos probables de que fueran capturadas. "Mira, no soy tan vocal como Hinata cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, pero si ella cree que puedes sacar un milagro de tu trasero, entonces lo tomaré. Solo cumple tu promesa, está bien".

"Cuente con eso", la forma en que los dos creían en él se estaba moviendo, por decir lo menos. Naruto nunca se sintió tan conmovido por la fe que ambos tenían en él. Con su resolución fortalecida, Naruto se dispuso a ayudar a sus camaradas. El chico también se aseguró de que él regresara; porque Uzumaki Naruto nunca volvió a su palabra y nindo.

Nunca.

(En el puente)

"¡Smashy, smashy!" Kisame se rió entre dientes mientras movía su arma e intentaba aplastar a Kakakshi contra el suelo. La pelea que estaba recibiendo fue bastante decente, no excelente, pero no fue tan aburrido como comenzó. El hombre vio como Kakashi esquivaba el golpe que hizo que la zona del puente se desmoronara al impactar.

Kakashi empezaba a respirar bastante y el sudor cubría su forma. El hombre no quería nada más que a Raikiri Kisame, pero la técnica tardó demasiado en estabilizarse y Kisame nunca le dio suficiente tiempo para completarla. Sus otras técnicas también se contrarrestaron con las de Kisame. El pez conocía muchas técnicas y muchas de ellas tenían un poder mayor en ellas de lo que Kakashi tenía actualmente.

Si esto hubiera sido hace tres o más años durante su tiempo en Anbu, los dos podrían haber sido igualados. Anbu generalmente tenía sus rostros cubiertos para ocultar sus identidades; algunos, como Kakashi, a veces se quitaban la máscara porque su poder y reputación habían sido más que suficientes para enviar a otros a hacer las maletas o pensar dos veces antes de enfrentarlos. Añadir que no tenía otro significaba que mostrar su identidad no iba a tener ese tipo de consecuencias. Fue así como la reputación de Kakashi rápidamente se abrió paso en el mundo ninja a pesar de su corta edad.

Pero desde que el hombre estuvo fuera de las fuerzas de Anbu, sus habilidades se habían debilitado, su resistencia había disminuido junto con su velocidad y fuerza. Su chakra tampoco era tan potente. Suponiendo que sobrevivieron, por supuesto, Kakashi hizo una nota mental para comenzar a ponerse en forma una vez que la misión fue alguna vez.

"¡GAAHHHH!" se escuchó un grito desde detrás de donde peleaba su Genin.

Un sudor frío subió por su espina dorsal cuando oyó el grito, uno que distrajo momentáneamente al hombre el tiempo suficiente para que Kisame le propinara un fuerte golpe en el pecho y le destrozara una parte del brazo en una lluvia de sangre. Kakashi fue enviado a la niebla con dolor, algunas costillas probablemente se rompieron o se agrietaron, y la sangre fluyó libremente de su brazo.

Kisame estaba jugando con él en ese momento y era evidente quién era el luchador superior. Pero jugar con el ninja enmascarado en lugar de matarlo directamente sería la caída del hombre. A pesar de saber que no se había recuperado por completo y que el siguiente movimiento lo dejaría bastante agotado y posiblemente al borde del colapso, Kakashi sacó un pergamino y lo marcó con su sangre.

" **Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu** (Invocación: lanzamiento de la Tierra: técnica de seguimiento de colmillos)!" el hombre vio como las marcas se pegaban a la piedra antes de desaparecer.

Al momento siguiente escuchó el sonido de Kisame gritando de dolor mientras la técnica funcionaba su magia. Manteniendo la guardia lo mejor que pudo, Kakashi se adentró en la niebla y se encontró con la forma de Kisame, apilada e inmóvil. Ocho ninken estaban sobre el hombre, todos lo derribaban con su peso y mandíbulas increíbles.

"Bueno ... esto es nuevo", Kisame tuvo que decir que esto era uno para los libros. "Estar atrapado por un grupo de perros callejeros. No lo vi venir".

Los perros simplemente mordieron con más fuerza al hombre que se sonrojaba levemente y Kisame enarcó una ceja cuando Kakashi comenzó a difuminar a través de otra serie de técnicas. El hombre atrapado percibió el poder y la acumulación de concentración y sabía que una poderosa técnica estaba a punto de ser utilizada.

"Está bien, estoy aburrido. Es hora de terminar con esto", anunció antes de que una oleada de fuerza llenara el ser de Kisame y se flexionara con un gran grito gutural. El movimiento inesperado y la hazaña física sorprendieron a los perros desprevenidos y muchos fueron enviados volando, aullando o de-convocando cuando el ninja desaparecido se liberó de las fauces de las bestias. Kakashi lo miró con incredulidad cuando el hombre agarró a su ninken más grande y físicamente más fuerte, Bull, y lo golpeó con su espada. Los ninken desaparecieron en una nube de humo y, uno por uno, muchos de ellos fueron repentinamente derrotados por los feroces ataques del hombre.

" **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha** (Lanzamiento de agua: Explosión de agua rompiendo la ola)!

Los ojos de Kakashi casi salieron de su cabeza cuando el usuario del agua escupió un gran volumen de agua de su boca. Kakashi había escuchado acerca de la destreza de Kisame en el ninjutsu del agua, pero la cantidad de agua que surgió fue simplemente inmensa. Las olas de agua que chocaron contra sus ninken los hicieron desaparecer, mientras que Kakashi gruñó de dolor al sentir el agua amenazar con aplastarlo y forzar el aire a salir de sus pulmones.

Cerca de allí, tanto la pelea de Anko como la de Zabuza se detuvieron, ya que ellos también fueron alcanzados por la gran cantidad de agua. Ambos perdieron su concentración y la técnica los hizo caer sobre el puente y arremolinándose en la masa de agua que los atrapó. Zabuza sintió su pierna golpear algo duramente en un ángulo muy malo y gritó en el agua. Si tuviera que adivinar por el dolor, sentía que significaba que la extremidad estaba rota.

Anko, por su parte, trató de agarrar algo para detener el giro. La mujer sentía náuseas por las violentas olas que la sacudían como muñecos de trapo a quién sabe dónde. Su concentración se volvió demasiado concentrada en sobrevivir a la técnica al aferrarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera para detener el giro, que de repente se sintió agotada, incluso cansada. La mujer se dio cuenta, mientras sostenía para su vida, que el poder del Sello Maldito había retrocedido y maldecido en el mal momento.

El Genin del Equipo Siete y Haku miraban confundidos cuando las olas los alcanzaron y el Equipo de Kakashi tuvo que enraizarse en el suelo con chakra para que no los arrastraran. Si hubieran estado más cerca del centro de todo, la acción habría dislocado sus piernas y rodillas, Haku estaba a salvo en los espejos del Clan Yuki, pero incluso entonces la presión hizo que los espejos desarrollaran pequeñas grietas.

Cuando todo terminó, todos los ninja cansados se encontraron irónicamente reunidos en un solo lugar. Kakashi tomó la suposición correcta de que no era una mera coincidencia. Lo que sea que el hombre estaba planeando involucraba terminarlos a todos, incluyendo a sus aliados, de una vez. Su corazonada era correcta cuando Kisame se paró frente a ellos con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Bueno, yo diría que ha sido divertido ... pero en realidad no fue así", Kisame había esperado una pelea decente, pero parecía que no cumpliría su deseo. "Oh, bueno, mejor suerte la próxima vez. Suiton: Daibak-"

El hombre se sorprendió momentáneamente cuando diez ninja, clones y el original más probable de repente aparecieron entre él y el ninja de Konoha. Cinco fueron llevados y tenían una mirada de profunda concentración en ellos, mientras que los otros simplemente los depositaban y difuminaban a través de sus propios sellos de mano. Fue entonces cuando su mente finalmente registró la advertencia que su espada emitió y Kisame solo pudo decir tres palabras.

"Oh, cógeme".

" **Katon: ¡Rasen Hoen no Justu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica de llama espiral de Phoenix)!" cinco clones declarados como cinco grandes aves rapaces cubiertas de llamas irrumpieron en la vida.

 **Futón: ¡Shishisenkou no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento del viento: Técnica de rugido de batalla del león)! ", Declararon los otros cinco Narutos cuando sonó un gran bramido a lo largo de la zona de batalla. Muchos se vieron obligados a taparse las orejas por el volumen de cizalladura de todo.

Ambas técnicas de viento y técnicas de fuego se fusionaron antes de estrellarse contra la otra mitad del puente inacabado. La técnica combinada fue un verdadero infierno ya que el intenso calor y las llamas lamieron la piedra, haciendo que incluso algunos se derritieran debido a lo caliente que estaba. El ninja y la pequeña multitud de civiles detrás de ellos eran lo suficientemente valientes o lo suficientemente tontos para ayudar a luchar, no pudieron evitar mirar con sorpresa y asombro.

Aquí había un simple Genin, el rango más bajo de ninjas, sin contar el estudiante de la academia, que usaba una técnica que era fácilmente A si no S-Rank en términos de un infame ninja desaparecido. El chico hizo que pareciera tan fácil que hizo que algunos se preguntaran si no era un ninja de alto rango disfrazado.

Pasó casi un minuto antes de que Naruto cancelara la técnica y viera como los clones habían desaparecido. El rubio aún no había recuperado todo su chakra y todavía se estaba recuperando de su tiempo en las mazmorras. Una forma de Kisame como esta parecía la forma más rápida de tratar con el hombre. Pero al menos hizo el trabajo.

"Uf, tengo que admitir que no estaba esperando eso de un Genin," todos escucharon una voz gritar desde el humo. El ninja de Konoha, e incluso el ninja de Kiri, tenían miradas horrorizadas cuando Kisame emergió del naufragio en llamas sin apenas hacerle daño. Su capa estaba chamuscada y todo en unos pocos lugares, pero aparte de eso, el hombre tiburón parecía relativamente indemne por lo que se pensaba que había sido un movimiento seguro para matar.

"¿Qué-qué?" Naruto no podía creer lo que veía. Nueve Kage Bunshin, cinco de ellos usando su técnica más fuerte y los otros amplificando con su técnica de viento más fuerte, y todo había sido en vano. Más de un tercio de su chakra había desaparecido debido a ese truco y no tenía nada que mostrar. S-Rank: ninja desaparecido o no, debería haber causado al menos algún daño.

"¿Qué ... qué diablos es eso ?!" Gritó Tazuna y todos quedaron aún más atónitos al descubrir la razón de su desconcierto y terror.

El objeto era largo, fácilmente más grande que Kisame. Poseía escamas que corrían a lo largo de toda su longitud, las escamas eran tan largas que parecían las aletas de un tiburón. Incluso poseía una boca con una fila de dientes afilados que también recuerda a la de un tiburón.

"¿Es esa la espada?" Sasuke se preguntó y no podía apartar la vista del objeto / criatura que el hombre manejaba.

"Lo adivinaste," Kisame sonrió y casi sin esfuerzo levantó la enorme espada, mirándola con cariño, "Samehade es conocida como _la espada más terrorífica de los Siete Espadachines_ por una razón. Si lo golpeas te destrozará Si usas ninjutsu, solo serás más y más fuerte. Este tipo tiene mucho apetito, "aquí la espada se estremeció y se sacudió, haciendo que el ninja se canse de lo que iba a suceder después. Una espada que pudiera hacer que el ninjutsu y el taijutsu fueran inútiles no era algo que pensara enfrentar. "Pero él también es quisquilloso, y el fuego ninjustu le causa malestar estomacal".

Los ojos de Kakashi se ensancharon hasta el punto en que amenazaban con salir de sus calcetines. El joven ninja veterano inmediatamente entendió lo que el espadachín mortal estaba arbitrando, "¡CORRE!"

"¡DEMASIADO TARDE!" Kisame gritó de alegría y desencadenó el infierno en forma de una tormenta de fuego ardiente de la boca de la bestia. Una cantidad épica de fuego infernal fue lanzada desde Samehada de una manera similar a un lanzallamas sobrealimentado. Las llamas se tragaron todo a su paso cuando se dirigió directamente hacia el ninja, tanto aliado como enemigo.

El Equipo Siete y Anko solo podían mirar mientras Naruto estaba envuelto por las llamas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. Kakashi sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos cuando el último legado restante de su mentor y esposa murió por las manos del ninja desaparecido.

"¡Kisame, maldito hijo de puta!" Gritó Zabuza mientras se rodeaba a sí mismo y a su palabra con una cúpula de agua tupida, que pronto se cubrió con una gruesa capa de hielo y redujo la temperatura del agua a un ritmo aterrador. Pero con su pierna lesionada, sabía que no podría correr más rápido. Salir del puente solo lo empeoraría y posiblemente lo mataría con las otras heridas que poseía.

Zabuza no era tonto y sabía que incluso su más poderosa técnica de Suiton, en el mejor de los casos, reduciría la velocidad antes de que fuera abrumada. El poder crudo en la fuerza física de Kisame fue superado solo por la fuerza insondable del hombre en ninjustu y la habilidad de usar Samehada en formas que sus poseedores anteriores no pudieron.

Pero parte de él tampoco estaba sorprendido de que Kisame se volviera contra él. El hombre tenía una historia de traición y había sido el primero en traicionar a los Siete Espadachines. El resultado de lo cual causó una reacción en cadena que, en opinión de Zabuza, finalmente llevó a la caída del grupo una vez famoso. Después del truco de Kisame y las siguientes acciones por venir, muchos comenzaron a desconfiar de los Siete Espadachines. La mayoría de ellos habían sido abiertos acerca de su ira a pesar de su destreza.

Sin embargo, poderoso como era, el fuerte de Kisame estaba en el ninjutsu del agua, no en el fuego. Así que con su **Suiro** (prisión de agua) combinada con **Hyogan Domu de** Haku (Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness) la pareja tuvo la oportunidad de sobrevivir mientras siguieran fortaleciendo su técnica.

"¡Midori!" Gritó Anko mientras ella, Hotto y el grupo de Kakashi estaban envueltos alrededor de las espirales de la gran serpiente herida. El gran familiar estaría adolorido por el siguiente momento y no podría pelear debido a la peligrosa maniobra. Para mayor protección, Jonin, de alto rango, colocó las manos en el suelo y convocó una gran losa de piedra hecha desde el puente. La pared que tenía esculturas de bulldog no era tan grande como lo había querido debido a un aumento repentino e inesperado del cansancio. El hombre oró porque sería suficiente, pero su mente vagó mientras pensaba en el hijo de Minato.

Kisame continuó desatando las llamas al rojo vivo con mayor intensidad que Naruto con su técnica de combinación. El ataque hizo que los ninjas sudaran por el calor y la tensión mientras eran empujados a reforzar sus técnicas aún más.

Afortunadamente para ellos, todo terminó en un minuto antes de que Kisame cancelara el flujo de chakra, pero incluso entonces se sintieron agotados. El hombre habló con sinceridad cuando dijo que Samehada era muy quisquillosa. Los chakras de fuego, especialmente los de técnicas intensas, no eran exactamente la comida favorita de Samehada. A la espada no le importó un poquito, pero demasiado y se volvió temperamental y difícil de manejar. Hacer la espada "barf _"_ fuera de la comida era la única forma de recuperarlo bajo el control de Kisame.

Incluso entonces el hombre no había esperado tal técnica de un Genin. Hubiera hecho un desafío decente cuando creciera, pero Kisame tenía un trabajo que hacer. " _Ah, bueno. Habrá otras peleas_ ", pensó y volvió al trabajo. No fue una sorpresa que Kisame viera el cadáver quemado del Genin al que acababa de matar la vida. El hombre ignoró el cuerpo negro y humeante mientras se dirigía hacia el exhausto ninja.

Sin embargo, Kisame inmediatamente sintió dolor cuando una cuchilla le cortó la espalda. El choque de una cabeza de metal en su rótula pronto lo siguió y el infame espadachín fue forzado a aterrizar con un gruñido audible. Otro golpe lo alcanzó, pero Kisame fue más rápido en reaccionar a pesar de su situación y envió al atacante a volar. Se extrajo sangre pero no fue fatal. Hueso se hizo añicos pero fue fácilmente reparable. Años de combate habían endurecido su fuerza de voluntad y su capacidad para soportar el dolor. Además con Samehada, las heridas del hombre sanarían bastante rápido.

Pero eso no significaba que el Monstruo de la Bruma Sangrienta no estuviera enojado.

Y un cabreado Kisame era alguien a quien ningún ninja o civil quería enfrentar en toda su vida. Kisame lo fulminó con la mirada como el atacante, que fue reemplazado por algo confuso cuando vio la forma del Konoha Genin vivo y coleando.

"De _ninguna manera en el infierno podría un genin sobrevivir a eso_ " _,_ Kisame dudaba de que su oponente fuera un shinobi de nivel Genin. Bukijutsu sabia que era el caso, ninjutsu sabio, sin embargo, era otra historia. El niño probablemente era un Anbu o uno de los ases secretos de Konoha en el hoyo, a pesar de su corta edad. Pero incluso entonces todavía no explicaba cómo logró evitar ser quemado vivo.

El ninja desaparecido en el rango S no fue el único asombrado por lo que sucedió. El Genin del Equipo Siete había aceptado a regañadientes el hecho de que Naruto se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que cuando era un Estudiante de la Academia. Pero a pesar de que era más fuerte, lo que tenían ante ellos era presionarlo. A pesar de estar contento de estar vivo, Naruto no debería haber sobrevivido de las llamas.

Al igual que su Genin, Hatake Kakashi no podía creer lo que presenció. Una parte de él pensó que era un truco que se estaba jugando con él, que su mente no podía hacer frente al hecho de que el hijo de Minato había sobrevivido. Pero para su total alivio, la mente del hombre no estaba siendo engañada ya que veía el aspecto de su propio equipo y Anko, que estaba jadeando pero con una sonrisa burlona. Naruto estaba vivo, pero suplicaba la pregunta.

" _¿Cómo sobrevivió?_ ", Se preguntó la Konoha Jonin.

"Uf, eso estuvo cerca," murmuró Naruto, pero gimió / gimió al ver que las heridas de Kisame se curaban y se cerraban. "Ah, hombre. ¿Me estás cagando? ¿Puedes curarte?"

"Así de frágil, tamaño de pinta", Kisame le dio una sonrisa depredadora e inconscientemente Naruto tragó saliva. Su equipo rápido de la Capa Carmesí de la Rata de Fuego le había salvado el culo, y restauró gran parte de su energía perdida, su uso del Henge disfrazado de su forma ilesa, pero eso no significaba ponerse en cuclillas contra la espada del hombre. Naruto mantuvo su guardia pero Kisame estaba sobre él rápidamente con Samehada levantado en alto.

"Ahora vas a ..."

Las palabras del ninja desaparecido quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando su ataque finalmente fue bloqueado. Naruto casi había esperado ser enviado volando del ataque y en su lugar el chico vestido de oscuro se salvó de la herida en la forma de una gran ... rana? Dicha criatura era increíblemente grande en tamaño, poseía una piel anaranjada que estaba cubierta con marcas azules y vendajes envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo y la pata delantera izquierda. Alrededor de la cabeza había un collar con siete cuentas grandes con el kanji de "lealtad" en el centro, el más grande. El anfibio vestía una armadura de samurai, compuesta de una coraza de placas y protectores de brazos combinados con los pauldones samurai tradicionales. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su cabeza y mantenían a raya a la mortal hoja azul con lo que parecía completamente fácil.

"¿Que demonios?" Kisame, desconcertada, pensó en voz alta justo antes de que Samehada enviara vibraciones de advertencia. Años de usar el arma mortal le habían enseñado a Kisame a no dudar de su juicio y la acción decisiva del hombre tiburón le salvó la vida.

Fuera de la niebla y cientos si no miles de agujas blancas volaron por el aire y tomaron contacto con el lugar donde se encontraba el ninja desaparecido. Los proyectiles aparentemente inofensivos, perforando fácilmente los materiales duros como si fueran nada más que papel, borraron madera, piedra y metal por igual.

Kisame gruñó mientras aterrizaba lo que podría haber sido un golpe desagradable. El espadachín se preparó a sí mismo y a Samehada para lo que vendría después. Pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue quién se dio a conocer por el sonido de las sandalias de madera que golpeaban la superficie dura. Luego, vio el cabello blanco puntiagudo atado en una cola de caballo, con dos flequillo a la altura de los hombros que enmarcaban su rostro. Se veían líneas rojas debajo de sus ojos que se extendían más abajo de su rostro, y su atuendo general tenía un parecido sorprendente con un jugador de kabuki.

"Bueno, mierda", Kisame frunció el ceño mientras miraba a un ninja legendario y conocido.

"¿Quién es ese?" Sakura preguntó en voz alta, obteniendo una mirada de incredulidad de Anko y los otros dos Kiri ninja.

" _¿En serio? ¿Quién carajo no sabe sobre las leyendas de su pueblo?_ ", Se preguntó Zabuza cansado, pero gimió débilmente. La técnica combinada le había salvado el culo, pero la intensidad de eso lo había llevado a él y a Haku hasta sus límites. Ambos fueron virtualmente gastados. Pararse solo requería un esfuerzo concentrado y trabajo en equipo en sus partes.

"¿Yo?" aquí se rió entre dientes e hizo que Anko, y hasta cierto punto Kakashi, gimiera al saber lo que iba a suceder a continuación, "Soy el hombre que hace que el corazón de las mujeres se eleve, el que hace que los niños miren con asombro y hagan llorar a los hombres celosamente. ¡Soy el único y legendario sabio sapo, Jiraiya! él terminó con una pose.

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"... Uhhh, ¿quién invitó al trabajo de la nuez?" Naruto rompió el silencio.

"¡Gah!" Jiraiya se sobresaltó de su convocatoria por la respuesta indignada, "¡Maldita sea! Los punks de estos días no tienen respeto por sus mayores y los clásicos".

" _No teníamos ningún respeto por eso tampoco_ " _,_ Kakashi y Anko mentalmente inexpresivos ante el lloriqueo del hombre. Mientras tanto, los ninjas de Kiri no podían concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. Uno de los supuestos ninjas legendarios y miembro de **Densetsu no Sannin** (Legendario Three Ninja) era este excéntrico trabajo de golpe antes que ellos?

" _O los rumores estaban cubiertos de azúcar o este tipo se volvió loco_ " _,_ pensó brevemente Kisame antes de difuminar algunos sellos y convocó un gran misil de agua en forma de cabeza de tiburón. La técnica fue lanzada en el grupo, pero Jiraiya sacó tranquilamente y desplegó un pergamino.

" **Fūka Suiin** (Método de sellado de agua)!" las palabras escaparon de sus labios con facilidad y para asombro de todos, la técnica fue sellada sin esfuerzo dentro del rollo. Si había alguna duda sobre las palabras de su compañero sobre la fuerza del hombre, Kisame no dudaba de ellas ahora. A pesar de haberse especializado en el ninjutsu acuático y en el manejo de la espada, el shinobi de Kiri también dominaba otras técnicas elementales. En ninguna parte tan bueno, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que los luchadores menores fracasen.

Pero Kisame tenía la sospecha de que el hombre de pelo blanco podría hacer lo mismo con otros elementos también. A pesar de querer seguir luchando, al igual que su tripulación anterior, el hombre era un luchador, no un desertor, Kisame a regañadientes sabía cuándo cortar sus pérdidas. Kisame solo tenía miedo de dos personas a pesar de tener un gran respeto por ellos, el primero era su compañero, Itachi, y el segundo era el líder de su grupo, Pain. El hombre ni siquiera quería pensar en el infierno por el que esos dos lo pondrían si descubrían que fue capturado. Escapar era el menor de los dos males en este momento. Aunque debilitado por la lucha, apenas si, Kisame invocó una niebla densa que brevemente dominó la vista de todos los que estaban cerca.

Pero no importaba ya que el Kiri ninja no se veía por ningún lado. Todos los ninjas tenían la guardia alta y Jiraiya sabía que el hombre ya no se estaba quedando con el sabio sapo. "¡Tienes cien años de anticipación si crees que puedes atraparme desprevenido con ese nivel de ninjutsu!" gritó antes de mirar al grupo. "Siento llegar tarde a la fiesta, pero parece que lo hice a tiempo".

Pero antes de que Jiraiya pudiera decir algo más, el grupo escuchó sollozar detrás de ellos.

"Oye, viejo, ¿estás bien?" Naruto sonrió, pensando que Tazuna estaba derramando lágrimas de alegría.

"Estoy bien ... yo- es solo- ¡mi puente!" él lloró abiertamente al ver el estado de su amado super puente. Mientras estaba feliz de que Gato se ocupase del anciano, no pudo evitar entristecerse al ver lo que él y muchos otros pusieron en su corazón y en su alma.

"¡Oh! Uhhhh", Naruto, así como el otro ninja, estaba perdiendo las palabras mientras miraba el puente. "No es tan malo. Todo lo que necesita es un pequeño cambio de imagen, tal vez un poco de cinta de pato, será bueno como-"

¡CHOQUE!

"... ¿nuevo? ... je, je, je, je?" un avergonzado Naruto se rió nerviosamente cuando una gran sección cayó al agua abajo. La vista hizo que Tazuna se quedara con los ojos abiertos antes de comenzar a gritar aún más fuerte en el hombro de Kakashi.

"Ese es el problema con tus hijos en estos días. No hay autocontrol, todo se trata del daño colateral", sacudió la cabeza Jiraiya. "Pero hiciste el trabajo así que está bien".

"¡Mi super puente!" el cliente del Equipo Siete siguió lamentándose un poco más. Un incómodo Kakashi intentó consolar al hombre mientras que Anko y Gama vigilaban a Haku y Zabuza. Mientras que los dos se habían rendido, a regañadientes, por supuesto, no estaban diciendo qué sacarían y Anko no iba a correr ningún riesgo.

"El puente a un lado, ¿qué haces aquí, Pervertido?" Anko le preguntó al hombre que ahora gemía. Si bien ella respetaba a Jiraiya por su destreza como ninja, su personalidad y su naturaleza pervertida habían sido otra cosa. No le molestaba tanto en comparación con otras mujeres como ella disfrutaba los libros que hizo. Le dieron buenas ideas. Lo que no le importaba era la forma en que retrataba a alguien que Anko sabía que estaba basada en ella.

Anko no tenía el tamaño 32 C y adoraba ser azotada con una paleta, " _Ese es mi trabajo_ " _._

"Ante todo-"

"Sí, sí. No eres un Pervertido, eres un Súper Pervertido. ¡Lo sé!" ella lo cortó.

"Maldición", dijo en gran medida a la confusa y ligera incredulidad del Genin. "Pero estaba en camino a ver al Viejo Sarutobi y me encontré con una de tus serpientes. Pensé que pertenecía a mi antiguo compañero de equipo, así que decidí investigar. Cuando lo conseguí para contarme todo, corrí hasta aquí lo más rápido que pude . Y aquí estamos ahora ", terminó.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Kiba preguntó: "Hicimos nuestro trabajo y obtuvimos a Zabuza y al tipo enmascarado, así que todo lo que queda es conseguir a Gato".

"Ya cuidada, Ino y Hinata lo están cuidando ahora. Ino dijo que trataría de sacar lo que pudiera de él," Naruto se estremeció ligeramente al recordar la mirada que tenía cuando dijo eso. Tanto sus compañeros de equipo estaban siendo influenciados por la mujer. "Así que en general, es una misión cumplida".

"Espera ... ¿estás diciendo que somos libres?" una voz de la creciente multitud detrás de ellos gritó con esperanza.

"Uh ... ¿Supongo?" La respuesta de Naruto dejó a la multitud llena de lágrimas y alegre cuando finalmente se hizo evidente que el tiránico hombre de negocios ya no los gobernaba. El ninja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero un flash de advertencia lo alertó de que algo andaba mal con Hinata e Ino.

"¡Joder! ¡Ino y Hinata son un problema!" fue todo lo que declaró Naruto antes de irse corriendo hacia la guarida de Gato con un Shunshin. Anko estaba preocupada y quería seguir a su estudiante independientemente de su estado actual. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no quiso escuchar y la mujer casi se cayó si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de Kakashi.

"¡Gaki, espera! ¡Mierda! ¡Gama, cuídala!" Jiraiya ordenó al sapo antes de perseguir a su ahijado. Era evidente que, a pesar de su aspecto, tomó a su madre en pos de su acto primero y pensó que la actitud posterior era cualquier cosa.

Para los civiles y los animales por igual, Naruto no era más que un borrón apenas visible cuando pasaba junto a ellos. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era llegar a sus compañeros antes de que les ocurriera algo más. Afortunadamente, la guarida no estaba tan lejos del puente y Naruto llegaría allí en menos de cinco minutos. Pero tan rápido como era, la velocidad del rubio no podía competir con la de un ninja experimentado y poderoso como Jiraiya. El hombre apareció al lado de Naruto justo cuando el escondite apareció a la vista, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Jiraiya lo agarró.

Incluso entonces, el hombre admitiría que la velocidad del chico era impresionante para alguien de su edad. No tan bueno como él y sus ex compañeros de equipo poseen cuando eran más jóvenes, o cerca de Minato, pero impresionante aún. " _El niño puede actuar como Kushina, pero ciertamente heredó el talento de Minato_ " _._

El hecho de que él sintiera que sus compañeros estaban en problemas era un testimonio de tal talento. El Sabio Sapo no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. O incluso ambos, en realidad.

"¡Déjame ir!" Naruto casi ordenó al hombre mientras lo intentaba y no logró zafarse del agarre de Jiraiya. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban en problemas y Naruto necesitaba ayudarlos.

"¡Maldición, cálmate ya!" Jiraiya habló en voz baja pero con autoridad, "Entrar sin un plan solo terminará contigo muerto y eso no ayudará a tu equipo. ¡Ahora cállate y sigue mi ejemplo!" el hombre lo liberó y subió por el costado del edificio. A diferencia de su traidor compañero de equipo Orochimaru, Jiraiya no era un sensor. El hombre sabía lo básico, pero no más que eso. Incluso entonces le permitió sentir la presencia de dos shinobi arriba, débiles pero aún allí.

Tanto Naruto como Jiraiya se abrieron paso por la pared del edificio tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudieron. Al llegar notaron una ventana rota y vieron dos kunoichi caídos y atados. Jiraiya tuvo que contener a Naruto para que no se precipitara y regalara el elemento de sorpresa. Usando signos de manos que le dijeron al niño que estaban bien, Naruto los miró a los dos y Jiraiya lo vio visiblemente más tranquilo. Ambos seguían respirando y el hecho de que todavía los sintiera significaba que estaban vivos, simplemente inconscientes.

Sintiendo que nadie, aunque no era el mejor en eso, ambos entraron a la habitación y oyeron arrastrarse desde detrás de una estantería muy grande. Evidentemente, el tirano corrupto de Nami había hecho una caja fuerte.

"No los molestaría a ustedes dos. Sabía que venían de una milla de distancia", dijo una voz familiar antes de que Asagao saliera de la caja fuerte. "Oye, guapo", dijo alegremente al ver a Naruto y casualmente hizo su trabajo como si no pasara nada.

"¿La conoces, niña?" Jiraiya preguntó. Quienquiera que fuera esta mujer, una verdadera belleza en su mente, ella era más de lo que parecía ser.

"Ella nos ayudó. Gato todavía tendría el control de Nami si no hubiera ayudado", lo resumió Naruto. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué se ve, me estoy tomando mi parte?", Aquí agitó un gran fajo de ryo antes de que desapareciera con un soplo de su mano. "Tengo que agradecerte por tu ayuda, guapo. Has hecho todo esto mucho más fácil para mí. Lo siento por tus compañeros de equipo, aunque no me dieron muchas opciones. No te preocupes, estarán bien en el próximo momento, "le aseguró a Naruto cuando parecía listo para ir a la ofensiva. "Además, cuando lleguen, me habré ido hace mucho tiempo".

"Perdón por decepcionarte, pero eso no va a suceder", Jiraiya no sabía quién era, pero a pesar de su ayuda en la misión, el hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sin escupir.

"Ah, sí, Jiraiya del Sannin. ¿No deberías estar buscando material de investigación en una fuente termal en alguna parte?" Jiraiya no mordió el anzuelo y la mujer se veía extrañamente calmada mientras miraba al legendario ninja. Era como si ella no se tomara el asunto en serio. Algo que pocos podrían hacer antes de descomponerse en un sudor nervioso basado en la experiencia pasada del hombre.

" _O ella es arrogante o confía en que en realidad puede escapar de aquí_ " _, de_ cualquier forma, aunque Jiraiya no iba a dejar que sucediera y se movió rápidamente para interceptarla. Justo cuando estaba a menos de un brazo de ella, el hombre de repente se dobló bajo su propio peso. El hombre se vio obligado a agacharse mientras su mundo se sentía como si la gravedad se hubiera incrementado repentinamente a niveles incrédulos. Como era un experto en focas, a Jiraiya le habían enseñado cómo detectar focas y conocía varias formas de neutralizarlas. La cantidad de gente en el mundo que podría atraparlo desprevenido con ellos era poca y se podía contar con una mano.

"Impresionante", comentó Asagao mientras se movía fácilmente, "Normalmente, un hombre ordinario habría quedado tendido e inmóvil. Parece que hay algo de crédito en tu reputación después de todo", sonrió.

"¡ **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de clonación de sombras Shuriken)!"

Asagao miró la gran descarga de estrellas de metal que volaban hacia ella con total aburrimiento. La mujer contrarrestó el movimiento desatando un vendaval. La mujer, sin embargo, se sorprendió ligeramente cuando aparecieron repentinamente cinco doppelgangers de Naruto con sus armas en alto. La sonrisa de la mujer nunca dejó sus facciones.

Justo cuando Jiraiya estaba a punto de liberarse del agarre gravitacional que lo inmovilizó, escuchó dos palabras que nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar: " **Kongō Fūsa** (cadenas de sellado diamantinas)". Cadenas de metal rojo oscuro surgieron repentinamente del cuerpo de la mujer.

Cada uno encontró su marca y se envolvió fuertemente alrededor de un clon y el original como un constrictor. De repente, Naruto se sintió debilitado cuando la cadena lo tocó. La sensación que sintió no fue como cuando estaba teniendo su chakra drenado, sino que sentía como si le estuvieran cortando el chakra.

"Bueno, muchachos, ha sido divertido, pero tengo lugares a donde ir y gente para ver", anunció la mujer antes de dirigirse a la ventana. "Oye, guapo, es agradable ver que otros miembros del Clan Uzumaki están vivos y bien".

Naruto no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando la mujer cuando dijo esas palabras. Pero mientras miraba la forma de la mujer, la vio ondular ligeramente. Había desaparecido el cabello castaño oscuro formado en una cola de caballo, ahora fue reemplazado por calzas cortas de color carmesí oscuro. Su piel permanecía blanca, sin mancha, pero se volvió más pálida, lo que solo realzó la apariencia del labial rojo intenso que llevaba. Ella llevaba un kimono único con un lado que no cubría su pecho. Pero incluso entonces una camisa de rejilla debajo cubría su modestia. Si no hubiera sido en medio de la batalla, Jiraiya habría tomado notas para material futuro.

"Nos vemos", le guiñó un ojo antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera de la existencia justo cuando Jiraiya finalmente se liberó del sello. No se veía polvo, nubes u hojas cuando ella desapareció. La mujer simplemente se había ido.

" _Si no hubiera sabido nada más, juraría que usó la_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _(Técnica del Vuelo del Dios del Trueno)_ ", la idea no fue tan reconfortante. El hombre era uno de los pocos que sabía que Minato no era el creador de la técnica, como decían los rumores. Mientras que Minato había hecho famosa la técnica, Tobirama, por otro lado, rara vez había dejado vivos a otros en comparación con el estudiante de Jiraiya. Si se supiera que un Uzumaki de todas las personas, y una mujer en eso, conocía esa habilidad, no terminaría bien. El hombre recordó a Hiruzen diciendo que se rumoreaba que el Clan Uzumaki había ayudado al hombre en el desarrollo de la técnica. Nunca había habido ninguna prueba para respaldar tales afirmaciones, y con la desaparición del clan y Uzu en ruinas,

El hombre no dudaba que ella no era una Uzumaki como decía ser, su uso de fuinjutsu y las cadenas de chakra eran suficientes para confirmar lo contrario. Eran similares a los de Kushina, aunque en un color diferente en comparación con los dorados que tenía el difunto kunoichi. Pero eso no significaba nada. El viejo dicho de que la sangre era más espesa que el agua no significaba que la mujer estuviera de su lado. Jiraiya había visto a miembros de la familia matarse unos a otros por las razones más triviales. Pero el hombre tenía problemas más grandes con los que lidiar ahora.

"Oye, ¿qué quiso decir con Uzumaki Clan?" Jiraiya maldijo porque uno de los problemas se acababa de presentar. "Vi cómo reaccionaste. Ya sabes a qué se refería, ¿verdad?"

"Por mucho que me gustaría explicar chico-"

"No, no vas a salir de esta manera como lo hace él", interrumpió acaloradamente. "Sabes algo y sé que Sarutobi-jiji también sabe algo. Tú sabes quién era mi familia, así que es mejor que vengas limpio y dejes de hacer excusas tontas". el chico frunció el ceño. A pesar de que los ninjas debían guardar secretos, este era uno de los secretos sobre los cuales Naruto siempre había querido saber la verdad. No había forma en el infierno de que le negaran saber la verdad.

"No lo haría, chico", comenzó Jiraiya, sabiendo que mentir no iba a ayudarlo y que solo alejaría a su ahijado de él. El hombre solo podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría ante ese bocado de información. "Todo lo que iba a decir es que ahora no es el momento ni el lugar. Cuando regresemos a Konoha, hablaremos con el anciano. Algunos esqueletos se mantienen encerrados por alguna razón, aunque solo sea temporalmente. ¿Suena bien?"

El ceño fruncido de Naruto disminuyó, pero nunca desapareció de su rostro cuando asintió bruscamente. El Genin se puso a trabajar y comenzó a desvincular a sus compañeros de equipo mientras Jiraiya echaba un vistazo dentro de la caja fuerte. Utilizando su fuerza superior, Naruto los apoyó contra la pared y sacó algunas sales olorosas; los mismos que alguna vez solían usarse cuando Hinata tenía uno de sus desmayos.

"Ughh, ¿qué diablos?" El gemido de Ino fue seguido por una mueca de dolor cuando el dolor de cabeza finalmente comenzó. "¿Qué nos golpeó?"

"Asageo, o quienquiera que afirmara ser", la mujer no había sido tan abierta con su nombre, pero tendrían que usarlo por el momento. "Aparentemente, ella nos usó a nosotros".

"Hay una conmoción", Ino no estaba realmente tan sorprendida. Pero estaba sorprendida de que todavía estuviera viva. La mujer los había sacado sin problemas y podría haberlos matado fácilmente. Lo cual suplicaba la pregunta, "¿Por qué ella no nos dejó?" ella no se estaba quejando, a Ino le encantaba vivir. Pero el Yamanaka estaba curioso por el evento.

"Mi suposición es porque ella no los vio a los dos como una amenaza y porque ella tampoco estaba buscando matar", dijo Jiraiya mientras entraba en la escena.

"¿Quién es ese, Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Hinata mientras su entorno se volvía más claro para ella.

"Lo creas o no, ese tipo es Jiraiya del Sannin", si los dos no conocían lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ahora lo estaban. Ambos kunoichi miraron al hombre con incredulidad, e Ino con ligera decepción, no todos los días se podía decir que conocieron a un famoso ninja.

"Pensé que sería mejor", el comentario de Ino provocó un gemido del hombre, "y más joven".

El último comentario provocó que se formaran nubes de tormenta sobre el hombre arrodillado, " _Puede que no tenga los productos como solía hacerlo, ¡pero sigo siendo mejor que la mayoría de mi edad! ¡No me ves usando el jutsu para parecer más joven!_ "El hombre sintió un cosquilleo en la columna vertebral en el momento en que dijo eso e hizo una nota para evitar a Tsunade por un momento.

"Ino-chan, eso no es agradable de decir", el comentario de Hinata animó al hombre, " _**No importa cuán cierto sea**_ " _**,**_ agregó su lado malo interno.

"Al menos uno de ustedes, los novatos, sabe un poco sobre el respeto", ni a Ino ni a su compañero rubio les importaba el comentario. "Así que un Yamanaka y un Hyuga son tus compañeros de equipo, ¿eh? Eso es diferente de lo que usualmente se establece. Luego me dirás que Anko es tu maestra".

"..." Los tres Genin se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia otro lado.

"¡¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO?!" Jiraiya gritó, "¡TÚ BASTARDO AFORTUNADO! ¿ERES EL ÚNICO INDIVIDUO EN TU EQUIPO?" el hombre no sabía si estar celoso, feliz o preocupado por su ahijado. Incluso Minato no tuvo tanta suerte. Si estos niños fueran mayores, usaría esta cosa sorta como material para futuros libros. Por otra parte, eran adolescentes y ninjas, pero incluso entonces Jiraiya tenía su moral y sabía cuándo trazar la línea.

"No ... Hotto también es parte del equipo", refunfuñó Naruto incómodo, mientras que Hinata soltó una risita e Ino rió entre dientes. Buscando cambiar de tema, Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué encontraste?"

"En una cáscara de nuez, mucho en realidad. Compruébalo tú mismo, me aseguré de que estuviera libre de trampas", le aseguró el hombre. Aunque Naruto le lanzó una mirada cuestionable; el hombre cayó por una trampa no hace mucho tiempo que lo tenía a merced de la mujer. Naruto no sabía qué era, pero maldita sea si no parecía útil.

Al entrar en la bóveda, los ojos de Naruto casi salieron de su mente cuando vio el contenido. El chico vio cajas de depósito, joyas y una tonelada de efectivo. Incluso había algunos artículos diversos, como armas, armoor y pergaminos, por nombrar algunos.

"Impresionante, ¿eh?" Jiraiya habló detrás de él. "Pero también triste. Si mi corazonada es correcta y quiero equivocarme, estas cosas son el resultado del derramamiento de sangre. Todo lo que ves aquí probablemente fue tomado por la fuerza o ganado ilegalmente. Y la peor parte es que no se remonta a su origen. No hay libros de contabilidad, ni documentos, nada. El hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo cual no nos ayuda mucho en realidad ", le informó Jiraiya.

"Ano, ¿soy yo o parece que ha sido tomado recientemente?" Preguntó Hinata mientras ella e Ino aparecían a la vista.

"Ojo agudo y la chica tiene razón. Ese personaje de Asageo tomó una gran cantidad de cosas de aquí antes de volar al gallinero", el hombre demostró su punto al mostrar los billetes de ryo dispersos y las cajas de seguridad abiertas. Jiraiya había tratado con suficiente hombre del tipo de Gato para saber que mantendría todas estas cosas limpias y organizadas. También hizo que se preguntara si había papeles en la caja fuerte, pero Asageo se los llevó consigo. "Estoy sorprendido de que ella no se haya llevado todo. Hubiera sido muy fácil de hacer por lo que vi".

"Bueno, dijo que quería ayudar a deshacerse de Nami de Gato. Incluso si terminó usándonos, esto es una prueba de que no nos mintió por completo", dijo Naruto en sus dos piezas, pero Jiraiya no fue completamente vendido a pesar de cómo resultó. "Quiero decir que podría haberlos matado a ustedes dos de lo contrario y no dejar nada para Nami".

Aunque Hinata empalideció levemente ante la perspectiva, mientras que Jiraiya e Ino querían golpear al poco ingenuo jinchuriki, el chico tenía razón. La mujer podría haber escapado fácilmente con todo pero no lo hizo. Había más en el personaje de Asageo de lo que parecía ser.

"Así que espera, por lo que todos saben, este dinero no existe, ¿verdad?" Ino comenzó y Naruto inmediatamente vio a dónde iba.

"Ino", comenzó.

"La chica tiene razón, muchacho", Naruto se sorprendió de que todo el mundo viniera de Jiraiya, "Oye, esto es el resultado de un derramamiento de sangre y vidas perdidas, pero de nuevo podrías decir lo mismo sobre las misiones que tomamos Ya. Pero viendo cómo esto se usará para ayudar a Nami, aquí, "el hombre tomó tres grandes fajos de dinero y le dio uno al Genin, para su sorpresa, y el regocijo de Ino. "Eso es trescientos mil ryo, cada uno, y apenas hace mella en lo que hay aquí".

"Pero, ¿no está mal, Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata se sintió mal de tomar el dinero, saber de dónde venía le parecía mal a la heredera del Clan Hyuga.

"Solo está mal si te lo tomas todo, chico. Mira, aquí hay una lección que aprendí hace mucho tiempo: se supone que los ninjas roban y engañan a los demás todo el tiempo. Cuando se trata de cosas como estas, debes aprender a aprovechar las oportunidades. que se presentan, pero al mismo tiempo, asegúrate de darle un buen uso y no ser codicioso, "aquí los tres le dieron a Ino una mirada.

"¡Oye!" fue la respuesta indignada de Ino cuando el Yamanaka se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo protagonizada.

"De todos modos, mire a su alrededor y vea si hay algo que valga la pena, pero el dinero y las joyas están fuera de los límites. Nami necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda obtener antes de volver a ponerse en pie. ¡Pica, picar!" Jiraiya ordenó al grupo.

"Umm, chicos", Ino los detuvo cuando algo se le ocurrió, "¿Dónde está Gato?"

Efectivamente, la habitación detrás de ellos estaba vacía y Gato no era visible a la vista, "Mierda, ¿crees que volvió en sí?"

"De ninguna manera", Ino negó con la cabeza y explicó: "Después de que te fuiste, conseguí que hablara un poco más y lo noqueé con un veneno que Anko-sensei enseñó. Gato estaba afuera como una luz y no estaría bien. dos horas a menos que se le administre el antídoto o una dosis de adrenalina ", Ino no se molestó en decir el hecho obvio de que Gato también estaba atada y herida lo suficiente como para no caminar adecuadamente durante un tiempo. Hinata detuvo el sangrado, pero eso fue todo.

"También estarías muerto, también," notó Jiraiya y observó la habitación con ojo crítico, "No podría haber sucedido mientras estuviste inconsciente, lo hubiéramos sentido y dudo que Asageo no lo hubiera querido correteando. Y si mi corazonada es correcta, "Jiraiya golpeó su mano en la pared unas cuantas veces antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. "Bingo, un dispositivo para imprimir a mano. Esta cosa escanea tu ADN y el patrón en tus manos y, a pesar de que Henge engaña a otros, no engañará a esta cosa. La concha de chakra interfiere con la lectura. Esta es nuestra mujer misteriosa que se hizo con él. "

"¿Pero por qué ella haría eso, Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata preguntó más por curiosidad que por el hombre. Recuperarlo por Konoha había sido parte de la misión, pero no había sido tan vital.

"Esa querida es una buena pregunta. Puedo pensar en algunas buenas razones, pero sin Gato ni información alguna, no vamos a ser capaces de resolver el asunto en el corto plazo", Jiraiya frunció el ceño antes de ordenar mientras reflexionaba sobre la nueva serie. de eventos.

Mientras tanto, el Genin revolvía entre la horda que era el escondite secreto de Gato. Algunas de las cajas de seguridad tenían hermosas piezas de joyería que Ino estaba luchando contra el impulso de tomar por sí misma. Otros tenían otras cosas en ellos, como botellas de alcohol, probablemente caras. Otros tenían pergaminos en técnicas que, aunque interesantes al principio, eran solo de base común. Lo más probable es que se mantuvieron como trofeo o por cualquier razón. Rumtrando un poco más, Naruto finalmente golpeó la tierra cuando se encontró con un pergamino útil.

 **Nito-Ryu para principiantes (estilo de dos espadas).** Lv1. Siguiente Lv 0% / 100%. Un viejo y muy buscado estilo de lucha con armas basado en las enseñanzas del legendario kensei, Miyamoto Musashi. Este estilo de lucha se basa en el uso de dos espadas, o armas, simultáneas y de efecto mortal. El aspecto de principiante del estilo le enseña a uno cómo usar un arma ofensivamente antes de pasar al aspecto de defensa y contraataque.

* Aumenta pasivamente el poder de las armas primarias en un 20%

* Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de ataque de las armas en un 20%

* Aumenta pasivamente la efectividad de las técnicas de armas en un 20%

* Aumenta pasivamente la efectividad de las armas duales en un 20%

" _¡MALDITO!_ ", Aunque su cara estaba oculta detrás de su máscara, Naruto estaba muy contento con el hallazgo. Las espadas y las armas que encontró, aunque decentes, no eran tan buenas como su propia arma. Lo más probable es que fueran simplemente trofeos tomados de aquellos que enojaron a Gato. Naruto casi había esperado poder poner una arma decente dentro de ellos, pero aparentemente no era así. Silenciosamente, Naruto guardó el pergamino en su **Caja de inventario** y siguió buscando otros posibles bienes.

"Whoa", escuchó a Ino desde un costado y la vio almacenar en un pergamino bastante grande que Hinata había encontrado.

"Bueno, voy a estar condenado", comentó Jiraiya, "Un rollo de invocación. Uno menor, pero es un rollo de invocación en ambos sentidos. No los ves todos los días".

"¿Eso es un rollo convocante?" Naruto nunca había visto uno antes. Dicho rollo era dos veces el largo y ancho de un rollo normal con azul y tenía marcas azules con rayas marrones a lo largo de los extremos. "¿Qué convoca? ¡Vamos, Hinata, ábrelo!"

Hinata se rió ante el entusiasmo de su enamorado y desplegó el pergamino enrollado. Solo se vieron unos pocos nombres y todos fueron tachados, simbolizando su final. Mirando un poco más, el grupo finalmente se encontró con el nombre del clan convocante.

"Nutrias?" Ino sabía que iba a ser un clan de invocación menor, pero ella había esperado algo más que meros comadrejas marineras. ¿Qué demonios podrían hacer las nutrias de todos modos? ¿Salpicar y verse lindo?

"Oye, dije que era un clan de invocación menor, ¿no? Incluso entonces no debes subestimarlos, las nutrias están lejos de ser débiles", el hombre internamente se regodeó de que no eran tan geniales o duros como los sapos aunque. "Lo que les falta en fuerza lo compensan en creatividad, inteligencia y velocidad. Se sabe que las nutrias matan cocodrilos y criaturas grandes arrastrándolas al agua, ahogándolas y ahogándolas. Imagínense cuál es la variante de invocación, que es Debo agregar que, mucho más grande, ¿te afectará si te cabreas?

La idea de ahogarse y ser arrastrada a las profundidades de un abismo acuático brilló en la mente de Ino y la hizo palidecer levemente ante la idea. Probablemente era mejor no hablar mal de ellos, "Entonces, ¿quién lo firmará?" Ino realmente no había pensado mucho en tener una convocatoria propia realmente. Especialmente uno con las nutrias a pesar de la imagen que pintó el Sapo Sapo.

"Estoy bien. No parece que vayan bien con mi estilo de pelea de todos modos", Anko había dicho que un clan convocante se utilizaba para complementar o mejorar el estilo de lucha. Naruto no conocía ninjutsu de agua, pero en realidad no significaba que debería firmar con un clan de animales solo por esa razón. "Supongo que es tuyo, Hinata".

"¿M-yo?" el Hyuga se sorprendió por el giro de los acontecimientos, "¿Por qué yo?"

"Por qué no, tienes una afinidad con el agua. Probablemente podrían enseñarte cosas que otros usuarios de Suiton no saben", agregó Naruto. Estaba adivinando pero quién iba a decir que no era la verdad.

"¿Pero qué diría mi clan ... qué diría mi padre?" aquí bajó la cabeza y su equipo hizo una mueca. Ambos sabían que incluso con su mejora en la confianza, el padre de la niña todavía proyectaba una gran sombra de influencia sobre ella. Incluso con Anko explicando las razones de sus técnicas de aprendizaje fuera de las enseñanzas del clan, muchos de los miembros más tradicionales del clan Hyuga de la familia principal que se interpusieron en sus caminos no estaban contentos con la decisión. La forma en que la gente pensaba rara vez cambiaba de la noche a la mañana.

"Mira, niña, no quiero interponerme entre tú y tu familia, trato de mantenerme alejado del negocio de los clanes", especialmente cuando se trataba de los clanes nobiliarios de un pueblo. "Pero hay que preguntarse a sí mismo: ¿no está aprendiendo esto realmente tan importante? Los ninjas que no se ramifican se estancan, se estancan y luego se convierten en peso muerto. Los que se ramifican no solo tienen más probabilidades de vivir más tiempo también terminan siendo alguien en quien otros pueden confiar para cuidar sus espaldas en el campo de batalla. No digo que debas confiar en tu llamado, Kami-sama sabe cómo algunos odian eso, "el jefe del sapo se le vino a la cabeza cuando dijo esto "¿Pero no sería mejor tener un as bajo la manga si las cosas van hacia el sur y todo lo demás falla? Piénselo".

Hinata permaneció en silencio mientras consideraba las palabras del hombre. Pero Jiraiya sonrió al ver que su agarre en el rollo se hacía más apretado si el blanqueamiento de sus manos era algo para comprar. Parte de él se preguntaba si debería haber ido a las ventas si el mundo no estuviera tan desordenado como antes. El hombre tenía la sensación de que se habría retirado hace mucho tiempo, en una playa llena de bellezas pechugonas que satisfacían todas sus necesidades y deseos, " _Hmm, eso en realidad no suena nada mal_ " _,_ el hombre anotó la idea de material futuro. mientras que el Genin volvió al trabajo.

(Algún tiempo después)

"Oh, gracias a Kami, tus mocosos están bien", Anko apretó con fuerza a sus alumnos. El acto asusta a su Genin por una simple razón: Anko nunca abrazó, nunca.

"¿Estás bien, Anko-sensei?" Preguntó Ino antes de gritar, "¡Ay!"

"¡Eso es para asustarme muchísimo, Blondie!" Anko frunció el ceño antes de hacer lo mismo con Hinata y hacerla gritar también, "¡Tú también, ojos pálidos!"

" _Y ella ha regresado_ " _,_ pensó el Genin mientras la mujer que ellos conocían, amaban y temían les devolvía. "¿Qué hacen aquí?" Naruto empujó su cabeza en la dirección de los dos ninjas Kiri supervivientes. Ambos estaban atados con alambre ninja y a Zabuza le faltaba su espada. El hombre parecía enojado también y Naruto no dudaba que su arma faltante era la razón por la cual. Eso y él estaba siendo prisionero.

"Estos dos tienen algunas explicaciones que hacer. Pero primero," Anko se acercó y se quitó la máscara de dragón del falso ninja cazador. El rostro de una joven y hermosa niña no era lo que Anko había esperado ver. " _Mejor que una cara con cicatrices fuertes o una que solo una madre pueda amar"_ , pensó.

"¡Oye, te conozco! ¡Eres Haku del otro día!" Sakura recordó a la niña.

"¿La conoces, Sakura-chan?" Preguntó Naruto y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Haku le sonrió. Tenía que admitir que Haku era muy bonito. Sin que él lo supiera, su compañero de equipo ganó una mirada impasible y la **habilidad de Detectar la habilidad de matar de** Naruto se encendió brevemente.

" _Oh-ho, los Hyuga están enamorados de él, y una racha de celos, también_ " _,_ el Sabio Sapo no pudo evitar que la sonrisa apareciera silenciosamente en su rostro. El chico realmente tomó a su padre.

"Sí, la conozco", la Sakura explicó cómo se encontró con el kimono rosado que llevaba puesto. "Ella estaba recogiendo hierbas y pensé que ayudaría. No pensé mucho en ayudarla en ese momento".

"... En realidad, soy un niño", corrigió Haku la kunoichi de cabello rosado, para sorpresa de todos, con exclusión de Zabuza, por supuesto.

"¡¿QUÉ ?! ¿Pero eres más bonita que Sakura e Ino?" La proclamación le dio miradas de compasión de parte de Kakashi y Jiraiya. Había una oración que estaba garantizada para ganarte un culo enorme.

"¡OYE!" ambas kunoichi parecían asesinas en este momento y Naruto sentía que estaba mirando a dos depredadores que estaban listos para destrozarlo pieza por pieza. El rubio fue salvado por la risa del heredero Inuzuka.

"No, no lo eres", Kiba sonrió y obtuvo miradas del otro ninja. "Puedes engañar a esos tipos, pero no puedes engañar a mi nariz. Correcto, compañero", Kiba se ganó un ladrido de aceptación por parte del blanco ninken.

"¿Tanya, ella _es_ una niña?" Tsunami preguntó lentamente.

"No, soy niño", reprendió Haku con calma.

"Nooooo, eres una chica. No puedes mentirle a la nariz a Inuzuka, bebé", confirmó Kiba.

"Soy un niño", respondió Haku fuertemente.

"Niña."

"Chico."

"Niña."

"¡Chico!"

"¡Niña!"

"¡CHICO!"

"¡NIÑA!"

"¡Está bien, suficiente de esta mierda!" Anko decidió que solo había una forma de resolver todo esto. Que en la moda típica de Anko significaba invasión de la privacidad y el espacio personal. Anko apareció junto al ninja y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, procedió a andar a tientas al ninja en el cofre y en las regiones inferiores.

Zabuza quedó atónito por el acto, junto con Sakura y los civiles de la casa. Kiba y Sasuke tenían los ojos desorbitados y, en menor medida, Hinata. Sin embargo, Ino y Naruto no se vieron tan afectados por el acto debido a que estaban acostumbrados a las extrañas tendencias de Anko.

"De acuerdo, análisis completo, dos tetas y sin vara de medir. Eres una niña, caso resuelto", Anko anunció y le quitó las manos a la hembra ahora identificada.

"... ¿Ella siempre es así?" el ninja desaparecido había escuchado rumores sobre la reputación de la mujer pero al ver que era completamente diferente.

"No quieres saber", Kakashi, Jiraiya y Genin de Anko informaron al hombre.

"Está bien, así que derrame. ¿Qué pasa con todo el hecho de negar que eres una basura?" Anko le preguntó a la kunoichi de cara roja.

"¿Porque no lo soy?" un Haku todavía ruborizado y muy avergonzado le informó. Nunca antes alguien había tocado al ninja de esa manera.

Anko parpadeó una y dos veces antes de mirar a Zabuza, "¿Qué diablos le haces a ella?"

"¿Yo? Me cogí todo!" el hombre ignoró la mirada que Tsunami le dio mientras cubría las orejas de su hijo. "Crié a Haku para ser quien era".

"Ella", Anko corrigió al hombre antes de que un pensamiento cruzara repentinamente su mente, "¿Espera? ¿Has estado llamándola 'él' todo el tiempo que la criaste?" ella preguntó.

"¿Si lo?" el hombre recibió miradas de incredulidad de todos: "Oye, pídeme que críe a un niño, no hay problema. No sé cómo diablos criar niñas. No te molestes en preguntar qué hice cuando llegó la pubertad", las mujeres de la casa solo podía imaginar y le envió al hombre miradas sucias.

"Así que en lugar de aprender a lidiar con eso, te pusiste cómodo y pensaste que sería bueno plantear tu herramienta de confusión sexual cuando eras niño. Bien, bien hecho, idiota. Tus excelentes habilidades como padres han convertido a Haku en una persona transgénero".

"¿Una trans-qué?" el hombre no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando la mujer.

"Transgénero. Alguien que nació genéticamente como un hombre o una mujer, pero se identifica como el género opuesto debido a su propia elección, o en este caso, la educación", explicó Anko. "Así que mientras ella carece de la herramienta en el piso de abajo, no se ve a sí misma como una niña sino como un niño", la mujer se detuvo mientras le echaba un vistazo a Haku, "un chico tipo bishounen muy femenino y atractivo que te encantaría tener a tu manera con el día y la noche, pero un niño, sin embargo, "el último comentario le ganó a la mujer una variedad de miradas que van desde el shock a la leve perversión. Jiraiya estaba tomando notas y estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado la convocatoria de Anko.

Zabuza se limitó a mirar molesto, y ligeramente aturdido, "Y esto es malo ¿por qué?" el hombre realmente no vio un problema con todo esto realmente. Si Haku estaba bien con la actuación y se identificaba a sí mismo como un niño, no era piel de su nariz. Además, le permitió esquivar toda la basura femenina a pesar del visitante mensual. De ninguna manera Haku iba a ver a ningún chico pronto. No está bajo su cuidado.

"Espera, estoy confundido, entonces si Haku es una niña", Naruto ignoró el reproche de Haku, "pero se ve a sí mismo como un tipo, ¿qué significa eso si se siente atraído por los hombres? ¿Eso significa que ella es, él, gay o heterosexual? - "Naruto se detuvo cuando Jiraiya decidió intervenir.

"Chico, tómalo de mí, cuanto más lo pienses, más duele la cabeza. Será mejor que no lo pienses demasiado", aconsejó el hombre y muchos en la habitación decidieron ponerse de acuerdo con él. Fue muy malditamente confuso.

"¿Hablando por experiencia, Pervertido?" Anko sonrió al ver que el hombre se ponía rígido brevemente.

"Cambiemos el tema y hablemos del elefante que hay en la habitación", el hombre le lanzó a la mujer de aspecto altivo antes de mirar al grupo una vez más, "Tal como está, Nami está libre de las garras de Gato. Lo que sucede ahora determina ya sea que sigan vivos o no ", Jiraiya miró a los dos ninjas Kiri. "Sin ofender, pero ustedes dos trataron de matar a Tazuna aquí y solo cambiaron de bando cuando Gato y Kisame los backstabbed. ¿Qué le impide matarlo cuando alguien más pone sus ojos en este lugar?"

Tazuna y su familia palidecieron ante la idea. Ninguno de ellos había pensado en ese escenario. Gato y sus matones fueron atendidos, pero ¿qué impedía que otro tirano hiciera exactamente lo mismo que él?

Zabuza se limitó a burlarse, "Esto te puede sorprender, viejo", Jiraiya se contrajo al jab, "pero a diferencia del pez caminando no traiciono".

"Dile eso a tu perfil de Bingo Book", respondió Anko.

Zabuza no dijo nada, pero sabía que la mujer tenía razón. El hombre no iba a decir nada, pero sabía que el ninja de Konoha tenía todas las cartas en este momento, "Mira, admito que traicioné a mi Kage, ¡pero eso es solo porque ese hijo de puta nos traicionó primero!"

El ninja más joven estaba confundido por la declaración, pero el ninja experimentado estaba intrigado y le permitió al hombre explicar: "No conozco todos los detalles y razones, pero desde la primera Gran Guerra, mucha gente en Kiri desarrolló un miedo a ninja con límites de línea de sangre. De alguna manera, algunos imbéciles comenzaron a creer que aquellos con límites de línea de sangre eran los que causaban las guerras, "continuó Zabuza.

"Sí, sí, todos conocemos esta historia. No es un conocimiento poco común a pesar del estado de encierro de Mizu", interrumpió Anko e impidió que todos escucharan la aburrida lección de historia.

"Sí, bueno, ¿sabías también que el Cuarto Mizukage solo empeoró las cosas? Al principio, no era un gran negocio y nada más que desconfianza. Había más personas que no creían en esa basura que las que sí. Entonces esa pequeña mierda Yagura fue puesta en la oficina y continuó diciendo que aquellos con límites de línea de sangre _fueron_ la causa de las guerras. No ayudó que el Clan Kaguya decidió atacar a Kiri y derrotar a casi un tercio de nuestra población ninja antes los detuvieron, "el hombre mismo había sido un miembro recién iniciado de los espadachines durante los ochenta años de la Tercera Gran Guerra cuando la batalla se llevó a cabo.

Había sido un baño de sangre que solo sirvió para romper la espalda del camello. El Kaguya no había sido un clan fácil de tratar a pesar de su salvajismo y la lujuria de la matanza en la batalla. Cuando se trataba de pelear, también eran tácticos y estrategas efectivos en lugar de los bandidos estereotipados tontos y propensos a la batalla. Este era un clan que había sobrevivido a la Era de los Estados Combatientes, un período sangriento de casi mil años en la historia que había visto el final de innumerables clanes y líneas de sangre. Y aunque el Kaguya no tenía la misma cantidad de miembros cuando se unieron a Kiri por primera vez, o el mismo número con los límites de línea de sangre despertada, su temible habilidad en la batalla no había menguado en lo más mínimo.

"Después de todo, todo se fue al infierno" gruñó Zabuza, haciendo que el ninja excepto Jiraiya y Kakashi apretaran su postura. Los sellos de supresión de chakra y el cable de chakra reforzado que Sannin le había colocado le aseguraron que no iría a ningún lado ni haría nada. Pero era mejor estar seguro que lamentarlo. "La gente comenzó a luchar entre sí, clanes con líneas de sangre fueron perseguidos y masacrados en la extinción o forzados a la clandestinidad. Incluso aquellos que los ayudaron fueron cortados". Zabuza perdonó un corto

El Clan Yuki, al igual que el Clan Hozuki y el Clan Kaguya, había sido un poderoso clan de Kiri antes de que se llevara a cabo la Purga del Linaje. Los Hozuki y Yuki son dos de los clanes fundadores de Kiri. The Purge había hecho un trabajo excelente, de una manera horrible, reduciendo sus números. La madre de Haku había sido una de las inteligentes y se escondió antes de que todo sucediera. Incluso entonces terminó para nada. Triste como estaba, era muy probable que Haku fuera uno de los pocos miembros restantes del Clan Yuki, si no el último.

"Estoy dispuesto a pelear, pero cuando lucho lo hago por una razón y por una causa. Jodidamente mato por venganza personal y de trabajo, pero nunca mataré si no hay motivos para ello". gritó el hombre, su respiración se volvió áspera y pesada mientras miraba al grupo. Debido a las hazañas pasadas, los Siete Espadachines tenían esa reputación, y los miembros tanto antiguos como nuevos fueron etiquetados como carniceros despiadados en el momento en que se convirtieron en uno.

"De eso se trataba la Bloodline Purge. Nada más que matar por matar, ¡y el único propósito que tenía era hacernos débiles! ¡Kiri estaba siendo destruida, tenía que hacer algo!" Zabuza dijo.

"¿Y tuviste la brillante idea de pensar que si cortases la cabeza, terminaría todo?" Jiraiya pensó que el hombre era un completo idiota si creía que podía ir contra un Kage y ganar. Podía respetar su dedicación a su pueblo, pero estúpido todavía era estúpido. Especialmente si dicho Kage hubiera sido un jinchuriki con control total sobre su Biju. Al menos si la información que se le dio fue precisa. A juzgar por la mirada del hombre, Jiraiya conjeturó que Zabuza sabía que al final también había sido una idea estúpida. "Bueno, no puedo decir que te culpo por intentarlo, incluso si fallaste espectacularmente en tu trabajo".

Zabuza frunció el ceño al hombre, pero por lo demás, permaneció en silencio.

"Pero te creo", agregó el hombre.

"¿Llegar de nuevo?" Ino no creía que él hablara en serio, su maestra era tan escéptica como su estudiante.

"Cuando has vivido tanto tiempo como yo, recoges algunas cosas y el juez de tu personaje se vuelve más agudo que la mayoría", explicó el hombre.

" _Sí, y el hecho de que sutilmente inyecté mi propio cóctel de suero de verdad nadando por sus venas tampoco tuvo nada que ver con eso_ ". Anko negó con la cabeza. Esos brebajes no fueron tan efectivos para los shinobi en comparación con la tortura y la mente de Yamanaka, especialmente los sanos y fuertes como Zabuza. Pero si se debilitaba funcionaba bien y estaban más abiertos a hablar de lo que normalmente serían.

"Pero les he echado el ojo a ustedes dos, y la espada se queda conmigo y las focas se mantienen hasta que yo lo diga. ¿A menos que prefieran quedarse en el sótano y hasta que llegue el ninja cazador?" el hombre golpeó el clavo en la cabeza mientras el ninja Kiri dejaba escapar un gruñido frustrado.

"No tenemos un sótano", el comentario de Tazuna causó la culpa ninja por su estupidez.

"Recuérdame que nunca te llevo a apostar, viejo. Lo que acabo de hacer fue llamado farol, es lo que hacemos ninja. En segundo lugar, hacerte un sótano no sería tan difícil de hacer realmente con una simple técnica de Doton", dijo. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio mientras Tsunami sacudía la cabeza. Su padre iba a dejar el alcohol por un tiempo. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Sí, ¿dónde está Gato?" Zabuza gruñó, "Esa pequeña mierda tiene mucho que pagar", no solo por la puñalada por la espalda, sino también porque sabía que Gozu y Meizu probablemente estaban muertos por haber contratado a Kisame. El hombre tenía la sospecha de que Kisame fue la causa de su repentina desaparición. La idea del traidor espadachín solo lo enojó aún más, tanto por la segunda traición como por la pérdida de sus hombres, y porque Kisame no había perdido su ventaja desde su deserción. En todo caso, el hombre solo creció mucho más fuerte desde que se conocieron por última vez. Zabuza, enojado, sabía que aunque no se había repantigado durante su tiempo con la Resistencia, no había mejorado tanto éter.

"Perdón por decirlo, pero está indispuesto en este momento. No volverás a verlo nunca más", el comentario le ganó a Jiraiya un frustrado suspiro del hombre. "Pero si te hace sentir menos perra, aquí está la paga que te debía y un poco más", el ninja de pelo blanco le arrojó a Zabuza un rollo que fue fácilmente atrapado por el espadachín. "Pero si alguna vez atacas a Konoha shinobi o Nami alguna vez más, desearás nunca haberme cruzado, chico", el hombre enfatizó su intención al liberar un potente estallido de chakra e hizo que el hombre se pusiera completamente rígido al ver su propia muerte de varias maneras. "¿Lo tengo?"

"Entendido", Zabuza no iba a discutir. El truco que Jiraiya tiró alejó todas las dudas sobre que el hombre no estuviera a la altura de la reputación de un ninja poderoso. Si se peleaban entre sí, Zabuza tenía la clara impresión de que le iban a entregar el trasero en bandeja de plata. Este era un hombre que se había enfrentado al legendario Hattori Hanzo de Ame y vivió. Pocos podrían jactarse de tal cosa. El único hombre más extraño que Hanzo en ese momento había sido el propio maestro de Sannin.

"Bien entonces", la conducta del hombre fue completa, de ochenta años, "Ahora que eso está resuelto, podemos pasar a asegurarnos de que Nami esté bien cuidada y mejor preparada para que esto no vuelva a suceder. Ustedes dos ayudarán y compensarán". por atacar a estos muchachos, "Jiraiya le dio a ambos ninjas Kiri una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

"Sí, ustedes se divierten haciendo eso. Mi equipo y yo hemos terminado nuestra misión, así que después de unos días estamos fuera de aquí", informó Anko al grupo. "Nuestro trabajo era asegurarnos de que Gato fuera atendido y actuara como su respaldo. La última tarea de Hatake y sus gruñidos es recordar a Tazuna hasta que el puente esté listo", se rió mientras el otro equipo se daba cuenta de lo que querían decir. "Finalmente, no es así. Ustedes van a estar aquí por un tiempo. ¡Disfrútenlo! Voy a dormir, mi mamá se lo ganó".

"¡Kakashi-sensei, no pido mucho, pero por el amor de Kami, por favor dime que no nos quedaremos tanto tiempo!" Kiba prácticamente le suplicó al hombre.

"Desafortunadamente, no tenemos otra opción. Si hubiésemos traído a Tazuna a Konoha antes de que todo esto sucediera, nos hubiéramos podido ir. Aunque Tazuna mintió, estuvo a punto de matarnos y prácticamente invalidó el contrato," cada palabra solo sirvió para hacer el anciano constructor de puentes se siente peor, "ya que no informamos al Hokage para resolver otro contrato y decidimos completar la misión de todos modos a pesar de la mencionada mentira, no tenemos más opción que completar esta".

"Entonces, como continuamos a pesar de habernos extraviado, nos vemos obligados a completar la misión". Preguntó Sasuke en un tono incrédulo y enojado. Kakashi se encogió de hombros y culpó a la política por la letra pequeña de todo. El chico solo se enojó más cuando su maestro le dio más o menos la respuesta. Sasuke no estaba tan bien informado en los puentes, pero no fue un genio saber que estarían atrapados en Nami por bastante tiempo.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Esto es una mierda!" Kiba aulló ante la injusticia de todo. La letra pequeña, la burocracia y la política fueron un dolor de cabeza. Kiba no quería nada si todo lo que hacían era causar trabajo innecesario. "¿No podemos simplemente decir que fallamos?"

"Podríamos", Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y Kiba parecía esperanzado, "pero fallar intencionalmente en una misión solo porque no queríamos hacerlo ya no nos pone en suspensión temporal. En algunos casos, también significa ser degradado a un nivel inferior rango, para ustedes, significaría perder sus diademas ".

"De todos modos, estamos jodidos y atrapados aquí hasta que el puente del viejo hombre esté listo. Greeaaaat," los Inuzuka realmente odiaban su trabajo en este momento y deseaban haber dado marcha atrás cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. C-Rank se convirtió en A-Rank, tal vez incluso en S-Rank, presumiendo o no de estas bolas chupadas.

"Bienvenido a la vida de un Genin, niño. Yo diría que mejora pero no es así", Jiraiya soltó una carcajada mientras Kiba lo golpeaba. El Inuzuka fue rápido, pero para un ninja del calibre de Jiraiya se movía más o menos a cámara lenta.

(Unos días más tarde)

El tiempo que pasó en Nami fue mucho más fácil comparado con la última semana más o menos. La gente de Nami ya no parecía deprimida u hostil entre sí. Con el suministro de alimentos del lago subterráneo alimentando a las masas y los pescadores permitiéndoles volver al océano, el pueblo lentamente se estaba poniendo de pie.

Pero incluso entonces estaba lejos de ser alegre como parecía. Mientras que muchos celebraron el hecho de que finalmente fueron libres de la tiranía de Gato, otros no estaban de humor para participar en las festividades. Las familias se rompieron, las casas se perdieron y muchos no pudieron ver ni recuperar a ninguno de ellos. La regla de Gato terminó, sí, pero incluso entonces las acciones del hombre continuarían plagando y persiguiendo a otros por el resto de sus vidas. Algunos finalmente lo aceptarían, otros lucharían y otros no. Varios aldeanos habían venido pidiéndoles ayuda para encontrar a sus familiares perdidos y Anko, Kakashi y Jiraiya habían tenido que lidiar con ellos. Ninguno hizo promesas, ya que no había información o clientes potenciales que les dijera dónde estaban en primer lugar.

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto?" Preguntó Naruto a su maestra y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Por mucho que me gustaría a Naruto, no lo hay," respondió tristemente Anko y frotó el lugar donde Jiraiya aplicó el nuevo sello alrededor de la marca de maldición.

Incluso con el nuevo sello Anko todavía sentía la picazón en el fondo de su mente. Era como una voz tranquilizadora que la hacía sentir a gusto y le prometía protección y fortaleza. Evidentemente, la poción que había tomado no solo había fortalecido y desbloqueado el sello, sino que también había cambiado la forma en que intentaba ceder a su poder oscuro. Anko recordó la oleada de euforia y poder que latía a través de ella cuando las habilidades y los sentidos de la kunoichi se habían incrementado a su máxima expresión, la sensación de invencibilidad.

Había sido una sensación que ella había olvidado hacía tiempo, casi perdida incluso. Jiraiya le había informado que el sello que aplicó no había sido absoluto. En el lado positivo, incluso con el sellado, Anko se sentía más fuerte de lo que solía ser. Era como si algo de su viejo talento hubiera sido liberado. La mala noticia fue que el contraste con la versión imperfecta del sello que originalmente tenía el truco que había tirado dio como resultado que la versión más nueva fuera más fuerte que nunca. Y no iba a quedar dormido en el corto plazo. El experto en focas le había dado algunos sellos cuando los necesitaba. Más vale prevenir que lamentarse a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad.

"¿Anko-sensei?" Hinata gritó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Hmm, bien, no es nada", la mujer desestimó la preocupación de su estudiante. Anko era la que debía preocuparse, no los estudiantes. Por otra parte, Anko no era tu maestra de cuello azul Jonin, o ninja realmente. "De todos modos, mocosos, tenemos que seguir buscando. Además de que todo es posible, algunos de los hombres de Gato aún podrían estar escondidos en alguna parte. No todos eran cobardes y algunos podrían ser una amenaza si se los deja en paz".

Esa había sido la razón por la cual el grupo no había salido después de la batalla. Eso y no querían despertar la sospecha de que se levantaron y se prepararon para irse mientras los demás todavía se estaban recuperando. Pero Anko había hecho un buen punto. Es mejor que se queden un poco más y se aseguren de que todo el elemento malo se haya ido, que lamentarlo más tarde.

El grupo continuó mirando alrededor antes de que Naruto viera una extraña estatua en el borde de Nami, lejos de miradas indiscretas. En el momento en que se movió hacia él y colocó su mano sobre el gran pez como monumento, sucedió algo maravilloso.

 **¡Felicitaciones! ¡Has descubierto un hito importante!**

 **Como resultado, y debido a su buena reputación con Nami no Kuni, ¡ha desbloqueado la capacidad de [Viaje rápido] entre pueblos!**

 **[Viaje rápido]**

 **Esta es una habilidad única y muy útil que le permite a uno viajar instantáneamente de un lugar a otro, sin importar cuán lejos esté la distancia. Hay algunas excepciones; sin embargo. Un inconveniente es que uno no puede viajar rápidamente a un asentamiento hostil o neutral, no puede hacerlo durante el combate, y no puede hacerlo si dicho pueblo está siendo atacado o si se destruye un punto de referencia.**

"¿Viaje rápido? ¿Qué es eso?" Anko preguntó.

"Algo muy útil, Anko-sensei," rió Naruto y sonrió ante su suerte. "Los viajes rápidos básicamente nos permiten mover un lugar a otro, sin importar cuán grande sea la distancia, al instante".

Las tres kunoichi quedaron impresionadas por la revelación. Las aplicaciones de tal habilidad abrieron muchas posibilidades, "¿Esto significa que no tenemos que caminar todo el camino de regreso a Konoha?"

"No", sonrió Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres decir, no?" Ino pensó que él dijo que podían.

"¿Eh? No, no quise decir nada, ya que no tenemos que caminar, no hay nada como que tenemos que caminar", explicó Naruto.

"¿Entonces no tenemos que caminar?" Hinata preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Naruto.

"¿Sí como en no, o sí como en sí?" Anko cuestionó.

"NO TENEMOS QUE CAMINAR, ¡BIEN!" Naruto no iba a repetirse. "Esta habilidad nos permitirá salir y estar en Konoha en cuestión de segundos".

"Entonces eso quiere decir que es como el Hiraishin no Jutsu de Yondaime, Naruto-kun," preguntó Hinata con un poco de preocupación. "¿Eso no significa que otros podrían hacer lo mismo?"

" _Kami, espero que no_ " _,_ Anko sabía lo mortal que era Hiraishin. La mujer lo había visto usado en la última Gran Guerra por el Yondaime. Pelotones enteros fueron derribados en segundos antes de que supieran lo que sucedió. Una persona puede pestañear solo para ver al enemigo caer sin vida. Lo último que necesitaban era que el enemigo conociera la técnica, y a Anko le preocupaba que Asageo pudiera saberlo de alguna manera.

"Nah, estoy bastante seguro de que se debe a mi habilidad, Hinata. Además, no funciona de esa manera", comenzó a explicar Naruto, "Por lo general, los viajes rápidos solo son posibles si tu relación con otra ubicación está por encima de Neutral y si tú" he encontrado un hito importante. De lo contrario, no funcionará ".

"¿Así que no hay forma de que pueda ser armada?" Anko se sintió aliviada cuando el chico negó con la cabeza. Había una cosa menos de qué preocuparse, "Oh, gracias, Kami".

"Entonces, quiere decir esto que podemos ir a casa ahora? Con la nariz de Hotto, de Naruto **seguimiento de Habilidad** y **detección de Habilidad** y Byakugan de Hinata estoy bastante seguro de que todo está sólida en el momento. No hemos encontrado con nadie desde que comenzó a buscar hace tres días ", fue el argumento de Ino.

"Solo quieres arruinar el dinero que ganaste en los centros comerciales", sonrió Naruto a sabiendas, ignorando el comentario de Anko de "¿qué dinero?"

"Oye, lo que Ino hace con el dinero de Ino no es asunto tuyo, Bigotes," Ino le dio al chico una cara que se encontró con la suya.

"Está bien, los enamorados lo rompen. Mira, buscaremos un par de horas más, pero si no aparece nada envían a Jiraiya y Kakashi un clon para informarles y comenzaremos a salir. ¿Suena bien?"

Los tres Genin simplemente sonreían o sonreían, y a pesar de querer parecer seria, Anko no pudo evitar sonreír. Los derechos de fanfarronear que ella obtendría serían increíbles, también. ¿Cuántos Genin realmente tuvieron que ir y lograr una misión de rango A que se convirtió en S-Rank?

(Mientras tanto)

El hombre bajo sintió una punzada de miedo, tal vez incluso más que una punzada, cuando se sintió arrastrado a un área desconocida. Quienquiera que sea esa perra de pelo corto se había equivocado con el hombre equivocado. Y él se aseguraría de que ella sufriera por eso. Todo lo que tomaría sería averiguar quién lo tenía y con un poco de persuasión y soborno, estaría en camino.

Sintiéndose obligado a aterrizar, Gato pronto sintió que se le quitaba la espalda que cubría su rostro y miró a los hombres. Su resplandor pronto se convirtió en confusión al ver los trajes que usaban, elegantes y de alta calidad si los veía.

"Gato, Gato, Gato. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" una voz desde la oscuridad se rió entre dientes.

El miedo se apoderó de su corazón como un vicio cuando escuchó la voz. El hombre bajo vio un traje elegante vistiendo una persona, una cabeza calva con un tatuaje intrincado y comiendo de una olla caliente. A la izquierda del hombre había una tubería con diseños intrincados, y en sus manos había una serie de anillos con varios personajes en ellos. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quién era el hombre, y era probable que Gato nunca viviera con vida.

"¡Harukichi-sama!" un temible gato tartamudeó.

¿Por qué no lo haría? Antes de él estaba el Padrino Supremo de los Yakuza. Un hombre que crió a Gato y luego lo traicionó.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Y en el Séptimo Día**

"Así que ... ¿tienes un culo entregado por un montón de mojado detrás de las orejas, pequeño Genin?" Kisame no tenía que ser psíquico para saber que el hombre se estaba burlando de él. Si su compañero no lo mataba como era conocido, el ninja de piel azul lo haría por sí mismo. Él no era un experto en tortura, pero definitivamente iba a convertirlo en una experiencia lenta y agonizante.

Si esta era la idiotez con la que Kakuzu tuvo que lidiar regularmente, Kisame no culpó al segundo miembro del grupo por haberles escuchado: "¿Tienes mierda en los oídos o te faltan algunas células cerebrales?", Le dije. ¡Me enfrentaba a dos equipos! Uno de ellos estaba liderado por el antiguo aprendiz de Orochimaru y el otro por Hatake Kakashi. Tenían un desconocido con ellos que claramente no era un Genin. Probablemente era un miembro disfrazado de Anbu. Kid era hábil dado el monto del poder que él puso en esas técnicas suyas. Nada que no pudiera manejar realmente tenía un jodido Sannin que no aparecía. Tuve que elegir pero salir corriendo ".

El hombre que se burló de Kisame sabiamente mantuvo su boca cerrada. Incluso él sabía que la reputación y la destreza de cualquiera de los Sannin no debía tomarse a la ligera. Su líder frunció el ceño mientras procesaba esto. "Los informes han llegado y nos informaron que Jiraiya, el Sapo Sapo, ha estado preguntando por nosotros. Lo que sabe sigue siendo desconocido y deseo que siga así hasta que estemos listos", Pain sabía que Akatsuki era un grupo poderoso, pero aún carecían de información vital y recursos.

Algunos de sus miembros aún no habían cruzado los límites entre Jonin y Kage, o solo lo habían cruzado recientemente. Muchos poseían habilidades únicas que eran increíblemente útiles pero que aún necesitaban experiencia cuando enfrentaban oponentes superiores. "Este" Genin "al que te enfrentaste ... ¿Qué tan poderoso dirías que es?"

"Ninjutsu sabio es muy hábil. Sus reservas no son nada de lo que reírse. Dale un buen maestro en el ninjutsu y en unos pocos años será una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Es un luchador poderoso. carece de delicadeza y control sobre sus técnicas para hacerlas realmente devastadoras. El chico estaba desperdiciando una buena cantidad de chakra en sus técnicas a pesar de lo letales que eran. Estratega decente y muy poco ortodoxo, "el chico fue el primer Kisame que se encontró para permitirse ser golpeado por una técnica solo para preparar una trampa. "Probablemente también conoce algunos sellos".

"¿Tenía el pelo rubio y marcas de bigotes?" el compañero del hombre preguntó solemnemente.

"No podía decirlo. El niño llevaba una armadura que le tapaba la cara y la cabeza", aunque su reunión fue breve. Kisame tenía buenas habilidades de observación a pesar de su ataque y ataque al combate. "Podría haber sido él, pero no me cites. No vi una mortaja de charka".

"Probablemente no sea él entonces. Lo último que escuché es que el Kyubi Jinchuriki fue considerado un zapato para el título de Dead Last. No mostró ningún talento en absoluto excepto por las bromas", comentó Itachi. Lo más probable es que fuera un Anbu disfrazado como Kisame pensaba que era. Itachi y otros eran bastante poderosos a esa edad, por lo que no fue tan grande para otro haber aparecido. Itachi sabía que su compañero esperaba probar su valía contra él si volvían a encontrarse.

"Un último jinchiruki muerto" Hombre, sabía que la gente tendía a odiar sus agallas, pero Konoha realmente se jodió con eso, "el compañero de Kakuzu se rió. Kumo fue la excepción cuando se trataba de jinchuriki, pero incluso entonces había una minoría que los temía y los odiaba.

"De hecho, pero su tontería es nuestra ganancia", afirmó Pain. Cuanto más débil era el jinchuriki, más fácil sería capturarlos. Y lo más fácil sería lograr su objetivo.

 **(En otra parte)**

"¿Ya regresas?" Jiraiya preguntó.

"Sí. Hicimos nuestro barrido y Anko-sensei está bastante segura de que ya no hay matones de Gato", habían pasado tres días desde que comenzaron a buscar a cualquiera de los matones de Gato. Algunos serían más inteligentes, pero incluso así ninguno de ellos sería lo suficientemente talentoso como para evitar ser capturados o sentidos por ellos. Especialmente cuando tenían familiares con sentidos mejorados y su máxima capacidad **Observe Habilidad.** "¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes encuentran algo?"

El Sabio Sapo negó con la cabeza. "No es una maldita cosa. Parece que tú y tus compañeros los agarraron a todos cuando asaltaron el lugar. Dile a sensei que lo veré en cinco días, chico, tal vez incluso una semana a lo sumo. No quiero que suceda otra vez. Estableceré alguna protección alrededor de este lugar en puntos clave ".

"No lo olvides: ¡tú y Jiji me deben una explicación cuando vuelvas!" el ninja declaró.

El hombre soltó un suspiro al recordar: "Lo sé, chico. Aquí, dáselo a sensei", el hombre sacó un pergamino y se lo dio a su ahijado. El chico simplemente asintió y luego desapareció en un remolino de viento y hojas.

" _No te preocupes, Naruto, obtendrás uno_ ", Jiraiya le debía tanto al hijo de su alumno. El hombre no había sido una gran parte de su vida desde que nació, el único regalo que le había dejado nunca, en secreto, por supuesto, era una pequeña billetera de sapo de años atrás. Jiraiya sabía de las dificultades que el niño soportaría y había soportado; más de una vez Jiraiya había sido la causa de algunos malos elementos contra él para "desaparecer", pero incluso entonces sintió que no era suficiente.

 **xoXOXox**

El viaje de regreso a Konoha había sido como se esperaba: rápido. Para sorpresa de Hiruzen, creyeron que el grupo hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo. Una vez más, el hombre se quedó sin palabras ante el potencial y el poder de la habilidad del **jugador** de Naruto . Él se había quedado aún más sin palabras cuando ella dio su informe y su relato de los eventos que ocurrieron. A pesar de su mirada impasible durante todo el proceso, no fue un genio saber que el hombre no estaba contento.

"Y eso es más o menos lo que sucedió, Hokage-sama," Anko terminó su informe de la misión con un poco de preocupación. El hombre frente a ella tenía los ojos cerrados y masajeaba sus sienes como si luchara contra una migraña. El hombre había comenzado a hacerlo a la mitad del informe, y no parecía que estuviera listo para detenerse pronto. Anko no sabía si el hombre estaba enojado o preocupado por la forma en que estaba actuando, pero supuso que era mejor que él gritando. Incluso entonces sabía que no sería su culpa por eso, simplemente una salida para la ira.

" _Oh, hombre, Kakashi realmente lo conseguirá cuando regrese_ " _,_ de eso Anko no tenía dudas. La molienda que el hombre obtendría tampoco sería bonita. Pero si conseguía que el asno perezoso recuperara su forma y le permitiera comenzar a enseñar correctamente su Genin, entonces que así sea.

"Hah", Hiruzen lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras procesaba todo. "Una parte de mí está decepcionada por cómo resultó esto, y quiere dar un castigo", dijo, haciendo que todos los miembros del equipo, incluso el Jonin, tragaran la declaración.

"Sin embargo, dado que era consciente de que una misión de este tipo tenía el potencial de perder el control y simplemente seguías mis órdenes como me ordenaban, completando tu misión no menos, también, solo puedo decir, bien hecho", sonrió el hombre y observó como el ninja y el ninken exhalaban aliviados. "A partir de ahora, todos están aliviados de cualquier misión para la próxima semana. Todos se lo han ganado", el anuncio del hombre pronto siguió con él dándoles su paga.

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **A o B pero definitivamente no C!**

 **Main Quest 1: ¡Ayuda al Equipo Siete a proteger a Tazuna! (TERMINADO)**

 **Main Quest 2: ¡Recopila toda la información y evidencia sobre Gato! (TERMINADO)**

 **Side Quest: ¡Ayuda a los habitantes de Nami no Kuni! (TERMINADO)**

 **Objetivo oculto 1: ¡Descubre y conquista la mazmorra de Nami no Kuni! (TERMINADO)**

 **Objetivo oculto 2: ¡Asegúrate de que Zabuza y Haku vivan! (TERMINADO)**

 **Objetivo oculto 3: ¡Descubre Fast Travel Land Mark! (TERMINADO)**

 **Objetivo oculto 4: ¡Derrota o aniquila a Kisame hasta que llegue la ayuda! (TERMINADO)**

 **Recompensas totales:**

 **54,000 EXP**

 **750,000 Ryo**

 **17 puntos de estadísticas**

 **Reputación exaltada con Nami no Kuni**

 **\+ 25% de descuentos adicionales de todas las tiendas / comercios de Nami no Kuni**

 **+1500 REP con Konoha**

 **+1000 REP con Asagao, Haku, Zabuza**

 **+500 REP con el Equipo Siete, el Equipo Ocho y la Resistencia de Kiri**

 **Nami no Kuni Dungeon y Fast Travel desbloqueado**

 **-500 REP con Kisame**

 **¡Tu nivel actual ha aumentado al nivel 29!**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Nivel: 29 Nivel siguiente: 2374 / 36,300**

 **HP: 6000**

 **CP: 9225**

 **STR: 115**

 **VIT: 197**

 **DEX: 181**

 **INT: 291**

 **SIO: 120**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 115**

 **Puntos estadísticos: 37**

"¡ _Uber, dulce!_ " Pensó Naruto mientras veía el nivel y ansiosamente agarraba el sueldo de su abuelo sustituto. "Oye, espera, no más misiones durante una semana! Eso es ..."

"Es muy generoso de tu parte, Hokage-sama. Gracias," Ino se inclinó ante su líder mientras el kunai se ocultaba por su forma y Naruto amenazó con perforar la columna vertebral del bocazas. "Bueno, si eso es todo, nos iremos ahora. ¡Adiós!"

Hiruzen solo pudo parpadear cuando los dos rubios, seguidos de su compañero de equipo, maestro y ninken, desaparecieron de su vista. " _Tal vez debería haberle dado al equipo un poco más de pensamiento_ " _,_ siendo el único hombre en su equipo, el hombre solo podía imaginar lo que Naruto estaba a punto de pasar en este momento.

Oh bien. No fue su problema.

"¡Hokage-sama! Hay más papeleo para ti," anunció Mariko, haciendo que el hombre quisiera llorar.

El papeleo era su problema.

Mientras que el Hokage se lamentaba de su situación, el Equipo Ocho salió del edificio y miró el hermoso día que tenían. "Está bien, no hay misiones, ¡ah! ¡Ahora puedes sacar ese kunai de mi espina dorsal!"

"Esa es una opción", asintió Ino, pero mantuvo el kunai en su lugar.

"Blondie, por mucho que me guste verte dar un buen uso a mis enseñanzas, guardarlo", gruñó Naruto mientras la mujer sonreía, "Puedes torturarlo y salirte con la tuya en otro momento".

"Spoilsport", el Yamanaka se quejó y guardó su kunai. "¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?"

"No lo sé, no me importa en este momento", fue todo lo que dijo Anko. "Es lo que diría si fuera un gandul como Kakashi", se rió y los hizo temblar de preocupación. "Pero en serio, creo. Creo que podemos tomar un descanso de los entrenamientos para los próximos días", Anko tampoco se molestó en decirles que tenía que inventar material nuevo para enseñarles a sus alumnos también.

En parte porque todavía tenía que descubrir _qué_ enseñarle a sus mocosos y cómo iba a enfrentar el hecho de que su sello estaba funcionando nuevamente. La mujer también necesitaba ajustarse a su aumento de poder. Sus estudiantes eran bastante buenos, pero Anko no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que era una puta suerte ciega que una habilidad que les salvaba el culo. Aprendieron mucho más rápido gracias a sus métodos, y debido a la habilidad de Naruto, pero no lo suficiente en su mente. La mujer iba a tener que pensar seriamente sobre el asunto, y sobre su sello maldito.

La idea la hizo reír. La vieja Anko hubiera preferido morir antes que usar el chupetón oscuro que su amo le había dado. Esta Anko, sin embargo, era alguien que lo absorbía cuando se trataba del bienestar de su equipo. Ella no tenía el lujo o el deseo de ser influenciada por dilemas morales.

"Entonces ... ¿debemos hacer lo que sea? ¡Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar! ¡Laters!" Ino declaró antes de parpadear.

"Alguien está ansioso por volar su dinero", comentó Anko. La mujer nunca pudo entender la necesidad de ir de compras y vestirse fuera de las misiones. Podía representar el papel durante las misiones pero tenía el hábito de hacerla sentir incómoda, "Ah, bueno, no es mi problema. Disfruta de tu tiempo libre, niña. ¡Anko está afuera!" tan pronto como las palabras desaparecieron desapareció de su vista y dejó a Naruto y Hinata a solas.

"Entonces ... ¿Qué quieres hacer, Hinata?" Preguntó Naruto de la nada.

Normalmente a Hinata le hubiera encantado escuchar eso, pero, desafortunadamente, ella tenía asuntos familiares que ver, "Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Tou-sama dijo que necesitaba verlo tan pronto como regresara".

"Oh, está bien. Nos vemos más tarde", saludó a su compañero de equipo restante y se quedó solo con su ninken. "¿Y ahora qué?" el niño le había entregado el pergamino que Jiraiya le dio hace un rato, pero la discusión no comenzó hasta que llegó el Sabio Sapo. Lo cual no sería en una semana más o menos. Estaba ese **Dungeon Primordial al** que podría regresar, pero Naruto decidió esperar un tiempo antes de abordarlo. Él era ciertamente lo suficientemente fuerte ahora debido al gran impulso en los niveles y habilidades.

" _Supongo que puedo echar un vistazo a la búsqueda de la casa ahora_ ", ciertamente tenía el dinero para ello, más que suficiente, creía. No había daño al investigarlo hasta que pudiera descubrir qué hacer a continuación.

 **xoXOXox**

Por suerte, Naruto se enteró de que Konoha Real Estate and Construction no estaba tan lejos de la Hokage Tower. A solo cinco minutos a pie la antigua vía civil, ya que no había necesidad de apresurarse. El edificio era bastante mediano y de aspecto muy tradicional, un marcado contraste con su interior, que era una mezcla de moderno y tradicional. Aunque tenía un gran énfasis en el aspecto moderno.

"Bienvenido, a Konoha Real Esta- ... ¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?" Naruto prácticamente podía escuchar el énfasis que el hombre ponía en la palabra. La acción del hombre irritó al jinchuriki.

"Buscando pasar un buen rato. ¿Qué se parece a un genio? Estoy tratando de encontrar un lugar más grande", respondió Naruto y se ganó algunas miradas sucias.

 **Su falta de tacto ha resultado en una pérdida de 100 REP con Konoha Real Estate and Construction**

 **Su falta de tacto ha resultado en una pérdida de 150 REP con Konoha Populace**

" _¡Mierda!_ " Naruto se estaba pateando a sí mismo al ver la pantalla. Saber que era un jinchuriki del Kyubi le permitió saber por qué otros lo odiaban; ignorancia por miedo a asuntos que no entendieron. Naruto entendió algo de la razón, pero en realidad no significaba que la aceptara.

"¿Estás buscando un lugar para vivir?" fue la respuesta escéptica del hombre. "Eres un huérfano. ¿Cómo diablos vas a pagarlo?"

Naruto una vez más tuvo que enfurecerse y desear atacar al hombre que estaba frente a él, "Mira, obtuve el dinero de ahorrar a lo largo de los años y la cantidad de misiones que he hecho hasta ahora. C y B de rango, "La mención de las misiones que realizó hizo que el hombre se animase. "Entonces, ¿estamos haciendo esto o no?"

El hombre permaneció en silencio por unos momentos antes de soltar un suspiro, "Será mejor que no estés tirando de mi pierna, niño. Si esta resulta ser una de tus bromas, no te va a gustar. ¿Qué estás buscando de todos modos? "

"Algo asequible pero grande y lo suficientemente amplio como para correr", dijo Naruto.

"Tan barato, ¿eh?" el hombre debería haber sabido. "Está bien, espera aquí un segundo".

Naruto, sin embargo, no necesitó esperar tanto tiempo, ya que el hombre regresó solo unos minutos después. "Muy bien, así es cómo funciona. Clasificamos nuestros lotes de la misma manera que los ninjas clasifican sus misiones. D que tiene las necesidades básicas pero son las más bajas y necesitan bastante trabajo y no son exactamente dulces como S con las que todos los trabajos y comodidades y más. D lotes van desde 750,000 Ryo a 1,250,000 Ryo en la economía actual. Cs son más de un millón a más de dos millones y así sucesivamente. Esto es lo que tenemos disponible ".

Naruto guardó de inmediato el S, A y algunos de los lotes de rango B por ser demasiado costoso para él. El chico principalmente enfocó su atención en los lotes inferiores debido a su restricción presupuestaria. Tenía más de dos millones de ryo, tal vez un poco más debido a su última misión, pero Naruto no iba a gastar todo de una vez. Él no era Ino.

Naruto miró a los lotes por unos buenos diez minutos antes de encontrar uno que fuera de sus necesidades. No era el más atractivo y el exterior parecía necesitar un poco de saliva y pulimento, pero estaba cerca del bosque y era lo suficientemente grande para que Hotto corriera y todo lo que había dentro funcionaba correctamente y estaba actualizado: "¿Qué tal este? "

 **(Unos días más tarde)**

"¡Vamos, apresúrate!" Naruto gritó a su equipo. Había sido una molestia hacer que aparecieran Ino y Anko. Ambos habían estado ocupados en ese momento, pero la persistencia de Naruto ganó al final. Iruka, Yugao y Hayate no se encuentran por ningún lado para que se les informe más tarde.

"Naruto, ¿qué es tan importante que tuviste que mostrarnos ... a nosotros?" Ino terminó la frase con un tono de completa sorpresa mientras contemplaba lo que tenía delante. Ella no era la única.

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?" Naruto sonrió. Ino continuó sin hablar, un acto que fue imitado por su compañero kunoichi. "Impresionante, ¿no es así?"

"Definitivamente es algo", fue todo lo que Anko pudo decir. ¿Qué podría decir ella realmente?

El área de la trama era muy grande, estaba rodeada por una densa madriguera de árboles y sotobosque. El césped se veía saludable pero necesitaba un buen corte. Ino también vio un estanque seco que necesitaba mantenimiento. La casa en sí misma era, por falta de mejores palabras, muy rústica y necesitaba un trabajo de parche. El estilo de la estructura era de estilo antiguo, utilizado principalmente por los clanes más antiguos, como el Hyuga y el Uchiha, pero sin el encanto que poseían los edificios de los clanes. Pero Ino resumió sus pensamientos en cinco palabras.

"¡Qué pedazo de mierda!"

"¡Oye!" el rubio se sintió insultado, "¡Esa es mi casa, dattebayo!"

"¡No importa! Tu casa es una mierda", el Yamanaka se mantuvo firme con su respuesta. "¿Cuánto te costó esto?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras les decía el número, "Un punto un millón", los tres kunoichi se quedaron sin palabras.

"¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?" El grito de Anko e Ino comenzó a sonar en sus oídos; Hinata no pudo evitar hacer una impresión perfecta de un pez.

"¿¡Cómo podría gastar tanto dinero en este tugurio !?" un Ino con piso podría pensar en mejores formas de gastar una cantidad tan grande de dinero.

"Lo culpo", señaló Naruto al Ninken detrás de él. El perro estaba corriendo por el amplio espacio abierto, y mientras tanto perseguía a una mariposa por pura diversión. "La mamá de Kiba dijo que Hotto va a ser enorme cuando sea mayor y todos sabemos cómo se verá eso," las tres kunoichi tenían una imagen clara y no necesitaban que se lo dijeran dos veces. "Mi apartamento es genial y todo pero es pequeño solo para nosotros dos. Mira, sé que no es tan bueno mirarlo. Pero con un poco de trabajo y muchos clones puedo hacer que este lugar funcione".

Anko admiraba su optimismo, pero lamentablemente tuvo que introducir una pequeña dosis de realidad: "Sí, no estoy seguro de cómo funciona en los videojuegos, pero construir casas es diferente en el mundo real. Tendrás que estar bien informado sobre fontanería, trabajo eléctrico, paisajismo, todo el asunto si lo vas a hacer realmente habitable. Los clones son geniales y todo para el paisajismo y el trabajo duro, pero muchas otras cosas solo se pueden aprender de los comerciantes y las escuelas civiles. habilidad, no es exactamente algo que puedas aprender de un libro ".

"... Uh-oh", fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que podría haberse metido un poco en las cosas. Seguro que todo el cableado eléctrico y la plomería estaban a la altura del código, al menos eso esperaba, pero Naruto no sabía nada sobre manipularlos si quería hacer algunos ajustes.

 **¡Para no pensar en el futuro, su WIS e INT han disminuido en 1!**

"¡OH VAMOS!" el grito repentino habría asustado a la kunoichi si ellos tampoco hubieran visto la ventana emergente.

"No tienes a nadie a quien culpar sino a ti mismo, Gaki. Ahora, si eso es todo, tengo una mierda que hacer", la mujer se excusó y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ino pronto se fue de la misma manera mientras Hinata era más educada que la otra kunoichi de su equipo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto pateó una pequeña roca con suficiente fuerza que se alojó en un árbol cercano. El rubio no estaba contento y sabía que tenía que arreglar esto tan rápido como pudiera. Desafortunadamente, Naruto realmente confió en que algunos de los aldeanos arreglarían su casa adecuadamente sin cobrarle demasiado.

"Lo bueno es que esta laptop es inalámbrica", Naruto no pudo evitar admirar el trabajo que se le puso a la máquina antes de que comenzara a escribir.

 **ENCENDIDO:** "Esto está ENCENDIDO Necesito ayuda aquí".

 **Gerente de AAH:** "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo hoy?"

 **ENCENDIDO:** "Busco contratar a algunas personas para ayudar a renovar mi nuevo hogar".

 **Gerente de AAH: "...** trataría de usar algunos comerciantes locales".

 **ENCENDIDO: "** No es tan simple. No confío en los aldeanos. Necesito ayuda externa y la necesito de forma rápida y discreta".

 **Gerente de AAH:** "Ahora que puedo ayudar. Por suerte, un país pequeño y aislado en Mizu no Kuni tiene muchos comerciantes calificados. No los habría recomendado al principio, pero las fuentes dicen que fueron relevados recientemente. de un pequeño problema, "Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero de lo contrario continuó escribiendo.

 **ON:** "Sí, me enteré de eso. También escuché que el proyecto de su puente demoraría un par de meses. Algunas peleas entre ninjas o algo así".

 **Gerente de AAH:** "Está bien informado. Es cierto que el puente llevará tiempo en completarse. Normalmente, también deberá pagar mano de obra, materiales, horas extras y protección del viaje hacia y desde el lugar de origen. el nivel de trabajo que quieres que se haga, también ".

 **ENCENDIDO:** "¿Normalmente?"

 **Gerente de AAH:** "Tenemos ojos y oídos en todas partes, señor Uzumaki. Por suerte para usted, el puente debería hacerse dentro de una semana, dos a más tardar. Hatake Kakashi ha usado **Clones de las Sombras** y ha hecho que su Genin lo ayude a acelerar las cosas. de Nami también se siente en deuda con usted y su equipo, así que creo que estarán ansiosos por ayudar. Les enviaremos un mensaje anónimo, pero le tomará un tiempo para que ellos le respondan ".

Naruto suspiró. El rubio hubiera preferido que se hiciera rápidamente, pero tampoco quería que se completara a medias. " _Tienes que tomar lo que puedas conseguir_ ", pensó antes de escribir su respuesta.

 **ENCENDIDO:** "Gracias por la ayuda".

 **Gerente de AAH:** "No hay problema. Sin embargo, no somos una organización benéfica y la información asciende a hasta cinco mil ryo".

"OH, HIJO DE UN MIERO-" Naruto honestamente debería haberlo sabido; el Abismo se ganaba la vida con la información y el comercio. Obtener consejos gratis era contraproducente y no una forma decente de ganarse la vida. Pagando la tarifa, Naruto salió de la espaciosa habitación y salió. En todo caso, intentaría completar lo que fuera capaz de hacer. La compra fue apresurada, cierto, pero Naruto estaba decidido a hacerlo funcionar.

 **(Unos días más tarde)**

"¡Diablos!" una maldición cantada en el claro. La intensidad conllevaba asustar a la fauna local. Anko estaba lejos de ser feliz en este momento. Una vez más intentó usar una técnica, moldeando la proporción de chakra adecuada necesaria, solo para que se caiga y se detenga.

"¡Dios maldito!" la mujer continuó echando humo, su ira se encendió y su sello palpitó levemente como resultado. Mientras agradecía el regreso de su poder, Anko lamentaba el costo que conllevaba. Su cuerpo reaccionó demasiado rápido como para comprender adecuadamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y muchas de sus técnicas carecían de delicadeza y control. En resumen, Mitarashi Anko se sintió desconectada de sí misma y a la mujer no le gustó nada. Habían pasado más de unos pocos días desde el regreso de su equipo, y, en ese momento, Anko creía que ya se habría hecho cargo de todo.

" _¡Mierda! Me va a tomar un mes o dos antes de volver al juego. ¡Mierda!_ " En casi dos meses empezaron los Exámenes de Chunin. Anko había esperado usar ese tiempo para entrenar y llevar a su equipo a algunas misiones. Incluso con Konoha teniendo la ventaja de local, los Exámenes de Chunin no eran un paseo por el parque. Fueron diseñados para probar a un ninja mental y físicamente. Los exámenes se realizaron para promover la paz y la competencia entre los demás como un sustituto de la guerra, y para mostrar el stock de ninjas actual de la aldea.

Pero Anko sabía que no debía asumir que sería un juego justo. Los otros pueblos estarían enviando lo mejor posible, y algunos enviarían su as Genin también. Algunos de ellos fueron entrenados para matar con poca vacilación en comparación con los demás. Se hizo más o menos para examinar la competencia y eliminar aquellos que se verían como una amenaza potencial en el futuro.

Anko tenía la intención de preparar a su equipo para ese momento. Incluso si fueran el mejor equipo de Genin de su lote de graduación no significaba nada sin el entrenamiento y las habilidades adecuadas. Como era ahora, no podría hacer mucho para entrenarlos. " _Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer. Espero que estén dispuestos a hacerlo_ ", mientras abandonaba el campo de entrenamiento, la mujer también esperaba que su líder le permitiera seguir adelante con el plan también. De lo contrario, no estarían preparados para lo que vino.

 **(Unos momentos después)**

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Anko?" Hiruzen le preguntó a la mujer.

"Cien por ciento. No lo recomendaría de otra manera, Hokage-sama," por la mirada en el ojo de Anko, el hombre sabía que ella no estaba tirando de su pierna.

"Pero ¿por qué ahora de todos los tiempos, y por qué esa zona de todos los lugares? Ciertamente, debe haber otros más adecuados?" él podía entender las razones detrás de eso y mientras ellos eran ninjas todavía eran niños. Dotado, en términos de hablar, y mejor preparado que la mayoría de su edad, pero niños todavía.

"Hokage-sama, esto es para prepararlos mejor para el futuro. Ambos sabemos que los exámenes de Chunin están a la vuelta de la esquina. Los quiero listos para lo que sea que se les arroje", Hiruzen no podía negar la lógica. Aunque la intención de los exámenes fue promover la paz y la unidad, los accidentes o los diseños sucedieron durante los exámenes. También fue otra forma de mostrar qué aldea tenía mejor stock de ninjas tanto mental como físicamente.

Esto significaba un mayor prestigio, mejores clientes, más misiones y más dinero. Esencialmente, los Exámenes Chunin se utilizaron para ayudar a reforzar la economía de una aldea y el país que representaban. Como tal, no era raro que algunas aldeas jugaran sucio y lanzaran ases o retrasasen equipos por año y les dieran un entrenamiento riguroso que los hiciera destacar. Básicamente se hizo para dominar los eventos y hacer que la competencia se vea mal en comparación. Konoha no hizo tales cosas, a pesar de que Danzo y algunos otros querían hacerlo de otra manera. Sin embargo, algunos, como Gai, impidieron que sus equipos realizaran un examen debido a la falta de destreza y experiencia adecuadas.

"¿Y te preocupa que no hacer esto los ponga en riesgo?" le preguntó a ella. Si ella sentía que no estaban listos, entonces siempre habría el próximo año. Pero dado su progreso y registro, sería más beneficioso si participaran y demostraran sus habilidades contra la oposición.

"Tal vez, tal vez no. Prefiero estar a salvo que lamentar y lamentar no hacer todo lo posible por los chorros. Mis poderes no están sincronizados, así que no puedo entrenarlos adecuadamente o empujarlos sin lesionarlos accidentalmente más allá de sus posibilidades, "La idea de que alguno de ellos fuera asesinado o gravemente herido porque no hacía lo suficiente era inquietante. A Hiruzen le pareció irónico cómo Anko, de todas las personas, tomaría la posición de instructor Jonin tan seriamente en comparación con los demás. Naruto realmente tenía una manera de hacer que la gente se abriera a él si tuviera la oportunidad. "Además, quiero que em para patear el culo, también. Derechos de fanfarronear y todo", sonrió y Hiruzen se rió entre dientes.

El hombre no dudaba que también era una razón. También fue un antiguo maestro y lo sabía muy bien. Al final de su primer examen, el hombre tenía derechos de fanfarronería subiendo el wazoo debido a lo bien que actuaban Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Habían literalmente dominado los exámenes y avergonzado a muchos. Los tres estaban muy dotados y Hiruzen había golpeado todo lo que sabían en sus cabezas. Jiraiya es especialmente gruesa, también.

" _Todavía no entiendo cómo otros creían que él era el último muerto. Si algo era normal en lo académico, especialmente en comparación con sus compañeros de equipo, pero muy por encima en todo lo demás_ " _,_ la tradición de colocar el Dead Last con el Kunoichi del Año y Novato del Año no había llegado a la práctica hasta unos años después de que su equipo se graduó en la academia. Aunque debido a sus hábitos y la forma en que se comportaban sus compañeros, no era de extrañar que muchos creyeran que Jiraiya había sido el último muerto.

"Hokage-sama?"

"¡Ah! Lo siento, Anko, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. Me has dado un poco de tiempo para pensar y necesitaré algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Te dejaré saber mi respuesta tan pronto como pueda, "Anko asintió, aunque de mala gana. No fue un rechazo, pero tampoco fue una aprobación, así que podría ser de cualquier manera. "Mientras tanto, disfruta de tu tiempo libre. Tengo otra reunión para ver".

Anko honestamente deseó poder hacerlo. Incluso ella no quería preocuparse por su equipo y trató de relajarse, la mujer no pudo evitar pensar en su bienestar, "Uf, necesito un trago", gimió y esperó aclarar su mente. O al menos ser golpeado lo suficiente como para olvidar sus problemas. "Oye, gaki", saludó Anko a su estudiante que pasaba.

Viendo a su maestra, pero también notando el estado de ánimo en el que estaba, Naruto le dio un pequeño saludo antes de continuar. Incluso entonces se preguntó por qué ella fue a ver al Viejo. El jinchuriki Kyubi fue cortado de sus pensamientos cuando una voz gritó.

"Entra", ordenó Hiruzen al sentir la presencia del niño. Hiruzen no era un sensor, pero debido a la cantidad de tiempo que pasó con él, el anciano estaba muy familiarizado con la firma de Naruto "Gracias por verme, Naruto-kun".

"¿No es al revés, Jiji?" Hiruzen tuvo la decencia de toser. Era cierto después de todo. "¿Dónde está el Pervertido?"

"¡Maldita sea, Anko!" una voz de repente maldijo al maestro del niño. Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa por el ruido que salió de la nada. Segundos más tarde vio la forma de Jiraiya y su cara arrugada con disgusto. El hombre estaba murmurando algo acerca de los mocosos irrespetuosos y sus alumnos. "¿Dónde está tu perro callejero?"

"Manteniendo el fuerte en casa. Por lo tanto, derrame ya", Naruto olvidó las sutilezas. Él había sido paciente lo suficiente.

 **Debido a su falta de tacto,**

Naruto ignoró el mensaje que apareció. Su reputación con el Hokage era bastante cercana al nivel más alto posible, por lo que algunos puntos perdidos no eran una gran pérdida.

Hiruzen permaneció impasible y si hubiera sido alguien más que unos pocos, lo habría reprendido a él o ella. Pero el anciano líder de la aldea sabía que Naruto estaba enojado, tenía derecho a estar, y tenía derecho a saberlo también. Hiruzen no se arrepintió, sin embargo. Naruto lentamente estaba entrando en la suya, pero por su propia seguridad, el hombre no lamentaba la mentira si eso significaba mantener vivo el legado de Kushina y Minato.

"Para empezar, una pequeña lección de historia está en orden. Durante los años de la Era de los Estados Combatientes, existieron numerosos clanes shinobi. Muchos de los cuales perecieron mientras que otros florecieron y se hicieron bien conocidos en todas partes. Los dos más poderosos, los Uchiha y Senju Clans, fundó Konoha junto con sus clanes aliados y aquellos afiliados a ellos, "Naruto parecía que quería interrumpir lo que se creía que era información inútil, pero una mirada severa del Sapo Sapo le dijo que se mantuviera callado.

"Lo que muchos no saben hoy es que un tercer clan ayudó en la creación de Konoha: el clan Uzumaki de Uzu no Kuni. El clan de tu madre", explicó el hombre.

"¡Ja! ¡Así que sabías de mi madre!" un enojado Naruto acusó al hombre. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Te lo pregunté un montón de veces y mentiste al respecto, ¡pero lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!"

"¡Y la mentira fue por una buena razón, mocoso!" Jiraiya dijo "Cuando naciste hicimos una llamada difícil y teníamos todo el conocimiento de ellos sellado o destruido. No era exactamente lo que llamarías una decisión fácil. El Clan Uzumaki era un clan de maestros de focas inigualables y fueron la envidia de muchos otros. Y para muchos, me refiero a muchísimas personas. Incluso hoy en día, las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien más calificado que uno de ellos en las focas son prácticamente nulas. Si la gente supiera que eres pariente de tu madre, tú " me han matado como el resto de tu clan ", la historia oficial en Konoha era que a Naruto solo se le había dado el nombre de Kushina para honrar a la kunoichi caída. Solo unos pocos que no estaban cerca de ella sabían que Kushina había estado embarazada después de todo. El resto que estaban en el know-how eran sus amigos más cercanos o los de arriba.

"¿Huh?" aunque la ira todavía estaba surgiendo a través de él, la declaración dejó a Naruto confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es exactamente como suena, niño. El Clan Uzumaki se ha ido. ¡Kaput! Su fama en las focas y su relación con el Clan Senju y Konoha les hizo a muchos enemigos. Fueron borrados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, salvo los pocos sobrevivientes como tu madre. Uzu era un país aislado y pequeño, pero sus defensas naturales y los sellos que usaba el clan lo hacían muy difícil de alcanzar. Al final, aunque derribaron a un montón de la oposición, aún no era suficiente, "Jiraiya aún recordaba el incidente como si fuera ayer.

"¿Por qué demonios jugó un papel su relación con el clan Senju?" focas que Naruto podía entender, ya que su habilidad de jugador le permitía saber que las focas podían hacer ciertas cosas que las habilidades normales de los ninjas no podían. Los más avanzados aparentemente podrían deformar el tiempo y el espacio e incluso cambiar los terrenos inhabitables por otros habitables. Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba en ese nivel de habilidad.

"Porque los Senju y Uzumaki eran primos clanes. No conocen todos los detalles, pero al parecer, los dos provienen del mismo ancestro. Los miembros de ambos clanes son conocidos por su vitalidad y grandes reservas de chakra, también," aquí el hombre lo dejó una risa sin humor "Algunos de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia vinieron del Clan Senju. Mi maestro anterior, Senju Hashirama, era el ninja más poderoso de su tiempo. Años después de su muerte, ningún ninja ha sobrepasado su poder. El Uzumaki no tenía ningún ninja en su poder. el mismo nivel, pero estaban considerando como uno de los clanes con el potencial más cercano debido a su relación. El enemigo temía que el Uzumaki algún día alcanzaría ese potencial y actuó preventivamente por miedo. Como la ironía, el Clan Senju pereció durante la Segunda Guerra, también. Cuando terminó, Hice algunas búsquedas adicionales cada vez que pude. Pero en lo que respecta al mundo, Kushina era la única Uzumaki que quedaba, "un destino que compartió con su primo, Tsunade.

"Comprende esto, Naruto, Uzu y Konoha eran aliados e intentamos ayudar a Uzu lo mejor que pudimos", vio la mirada sincera pero dolorida en el rostro del hombre y su tono de voz nunca se detuvo para indicar que estaba mintiendo. Al menos le mostró que Konoha no abandonó su clan en su momento de necesidad.

"Sin embargo, también nos enfrentábamos a nuestros propios problemas. Para cuando pudimos amasar una buena cantidad de ninjas, fue, para nuestra vergüenza, demasiado tarde. Una vez que llegamos, todo se destruyó o se salvó más allá. Lo que quedaba del ninja contrario las aldeas se vieron obligadas a retirarse cuando nos vieron ", Hiruzen todavía recordaba la furia que sintió ese día cuando él y sus hombres masacraron a los que trataban de darles a sus compañeros que huían tiempo suficiente para escapar.

"En última instancia, sus grandes pérdidas los obligaron a retirarse de la guerra. La guerra es costosa y la cantidad de combatientes perdidos durante otras batallas y la invasión de Uzu les dejó pocas opciones. Lo único que podíamos hacer por los miembros del clan era darles una un entierro adecuado y asegurarse de que ninguna de sus enseñanzas cayera en las manos equivocadas, "lo que él y sus hombres habían recuperado había sido mínimo en el mejor de los casos". Muchos de los cuales eran comunes y las extrañas técnicas de sellado desconocidas que se integraban en las defensas de Konoha. Hiruzen no tenía dudas en su mente de que las posesiones más valiosas de Uzumaki habían sido destruidas o selladas especialmente en algún lugar al que solo un Uzumaki podría tener acceso.

"Tu madre era una niña durante ese tiempo y visitaba a Mito-sama. Era un antiguo miembro de la familia de Kushina que vivía en Konoha. Cuando la guerra terminó y sin lugar a donde ir, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse. Sama falleció la mantuvimos vigilada hasta que se hizo mayor y lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de sí misma. Se ganó una reputación bastante decente durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Se ganó algunos admiradores en el proceso y muchos enemigos, también. Nunca descubrimos quién era tu padre cuando quedó embarazada. Murió protegiéndote del Kyubi durante esa fatídica noche. Ella usó su propio cuerpo para protegerte del daño a pesar de que acababa de dar a luz. Ella te amaba tanto, "Hiruzen no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas que se le escaparon de los ojos.

El hombre no era el único en la sala que mostraba tanta emoción. Jiraiya era un veterano que tenía muchos amigos durante la guerra, pero cada vez que escuchaba esto, siempre llegaba a él. Trajo tantos recuerdos sobre la mujer que finalmente vio como una hija y el hombre que era como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Naruto tenía la cara nublada, pero el pequeño charco que se acumulaba debajo de él hacía evidente que estaba perdiendo más de lo que le correspondía. Mientras que la Mente del Jugador previno el trauma psicológico potencialmente asociado con las emociones, Naruto aún sentía la emoción.

"Joder, esto apesta!" durante años Naruto se preguntó si sus padres lo vivieron o lo abandonaron como si fuera basura ayer. Ahora que sabía que su madre lo amaba hasta el punto de sacrificar su vida, Naruto realmente no sabía cómo procesarlo. Estaba enojado, triste y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Te escucho, niño. Te escucho", Jiraiya podía entender el dolor del chico.

Naruto continuó soltando algo de vapor y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran durante varios minutos. Algún tiempo después, Naruto respiró hondo antes de preguntar: "¿Cómo era ella?"

En lugar de describirla, Jiraiya sacó un pergamino y le dio a Naruto un álbum de fotos. "Tu madre es la pelirroja. Era bastante loca cuando tenías tu edad. Ustedes son muy parecidos en realidad. Bromas, ramen, peleas, incluso tienen primero su ataque y luego piensan en su actitud junto con su deseo de convertirse en Hokage. Lo único que te falta es el pelo del Clan Uzumaki, "la mirada que Naruto le dio lo forzó a elaborar", el rasgo común en el clan era el pelo rojo ".

"Ah. Parece que conocías a mi mamá bastante bien", notó un curioso Naruto.

"Sí, podrías decir eso. Kushina me ayudó con algunas de sus travesuras a lo largo de los años. Bastante malditas y creativas también", por no mencionar humillantes como el infierno. "Me interesé por ella cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba practicando focas. Te diré, nunca conocí a un niño más fascinado o dotado en el arte de las focas que ella", Hiruzen y Jiraiya sabían que Minato era el único que había venido cerca de su nivel. Pero dotado como estaba en el campo oscuro, la habilidad del muchacho en Fuinjutsu no se acercaba a la de Kushina. El regalo de Minato fue más en espacio-tiempo ninjutsu y velocidad. Hiruzen sofocó una risita mientras recordaba las muchas veces que Kushina los regañó como un maestro del patio de la escuela cada vez que cometían errores.

"De hecho, aprendí algunas cosas sobre los sellos de ella como resultado. Si no fuera por ella, me habría estancado hace mucho tiempo. Desafortunadamente, hay muy pocos maestros en las focas en estos días. Maldita sea la vergüenza. Muchos se habrían beneficiado de sus enseñanzas ... suponiendo que no la molestaran y pudieran manejar sus métodos, "el hombre se rió entre dientes y Naruto sonrió un poco. "No dudo que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti, niño".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al hombre y volteó la página en el álbum de fotos, "¿Equipo Kickass?" el niño leyó la escritura sobre una foto vieja.

Aquí Hiruzen se rió entre dientes, "Tu madre se llama así por su antiguo Equipo Genin. Creí que ella dijo que el nombre Equipo 14 sonaba demasiado insulso y cojo, especialmente porque habían sido el primer equipo de todos los kunoichi en años".

"¿Estos son sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Todavía están por aquí?" el chico esperaba.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca de Hiruzen y Naruto vio una expresión triste cruzar su rostro marchito, "Lamentablemente, todos ellos ya no están con nosotros. Se lo puede haber dicho a sus compañeros pero ambos fallecieron hace algunos años. Incluso si se lo dijeran, sé ninguno hubiera mencionado una palabra de eso a nadie. Esto fue doble para su maestra. Lo sabría porque era mi esposa ".

"¿Tu esposa le enseñó a mi mamá?" Naruto no podía creerlo.

"Hai. Y al igual que tu madre, mi querido Biwako también murió esa noche fatídica", se sintió mal por preguntar y volvió a mirar la imagen.

Biwako estaba en el fondo con los brazos cruzados, una mirada seria adornaba sus facciones pero tenía la apariencia de una sonrisa ligera. Su madre estaba sonriendo y mostrando el signo de la victoria. A su derecha había una joven tímida y pelirroja que parecía querer alejarse de la cámara. A su izquierda había una chica de pelo de ónice que parecía un poco molesta pero contempló una sonrisa arrogante que era demasiado familiar para él.

"Oye. Esta chica no sería del Clan Uchiha, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Buen ojo, chico. Que veas que está Uchiha Mikoto, y el alhelí es Hyuga Hikari. Junto con tu madre, las tres se convertirán en algunas de las kunoichi más fuertes de su generación. Convertidas en bellezas reales, también, "el hombre soltó una risita pero esquivó una serie de kunai y shuriken.

"¡No está mal pensar en mi madre, Ero-sennin!" Kami solo sabía lo que el hombre estaba pensando. "Dijiste que estaban cerca, ¿verdad?"

"Muy. Incluso después de que se casaron y comenzaron a tener sus propias familias, se mantuvieron cerca. Mikoto no es otra que la madre de Sasuke-kun, mientras que Hikari es de Hinata," los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron ante eso. Al mirar más de cerca no podía negar el extraño parecido. Hinata era casi una imagen dividida de su madre, menos el pelo largo, y era obvio saber de dónde sacó Sasuke su sonrisa.

"¿Mamá dejó algo atrás?"

"No mucho. Kushina inicialmente solo debía estar aquí por un corto período de tiempo. Gran parte de Konoha fue destruida cuando ella falleció y su hogar fue uno de los muchos que quedaron en ruinas. Todo lo que encontramos fueron algunos de sus notas aquí y allá. El resto fue destruido más allá de rescatarlo, "aquí Hiruzen sacó un pergamino azul profundo con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki. "No hay mucho, pero esto es todo lo que tenía. No se encontró ningún testamento, pero de nuevo podría haber sido destruido. Pero como su único hijo, todo lo que tenía va a ti", con la única excepción de que el dinero que ganó durante su tiempo como un ninja.

Un procedimiento común en un pueblo ninja era localizar al pariente más cercano y darles lo que quedaba. Cuando no hubo familiares disponibles, el dinero y los artefactos fueron almacenados en el tesoro del pueblo durante un período de tiempo. Algunas veces se hizo en caso de que los últimos parientes fueran demasiado pequeños para saber sobre su linaje y se los dieran una vez que maduraran. Sin embargo, si ninguno se descubrió o apareció después de diez años, se convirtió permanentemente en una parte de la aldea.

Pero Jiraiya le había informado al hombre que lo rectificaría. La cantidad de dinero que tenía debido a sus misiones pasadas, junto con ser el Maestro de espías de Konoha, y sus libros de Icha Icha, era bastante extensa. Jiraiya no era tan rico como ninguno de los Cinco Daimios, pero era tan rico como algunos de los menores.

"Gracias, Jiji," Naruto sostuvo el rollo cerca de su pecho, como si temiera que se lo quitaran. Con lo que necesitaba hacer, Naruto le preguntó si podía excusarse.

"Puedes. Pero antes de irte, Naruto-kun. Me gustaría que te mantengas este conocimiento para ti mismo. Fuerte como eres en este momento hay otros que son mucho más poderosos que tú. Algunos no dudarían en venir después si supieran que eras el hijo de Kushina, "con esto se refería a la reputación de la mujer misma y su linaje Uzumaki.

"¡Pero!" Naruto recibió una mirada severa del hombre. La ira de Naruto hacia el hombre estaba ardiendo una vez más. "Bien, pero ¿cuándo puedo decirle a los demás?"

Pensando en ello, Hiruzen se puso pensativo antes de responder: "Dentro de dos o tres meses se llevarán a cabo los exámenes de Chunin. Si logras un buen desempeño y demostrar las cualidades necesarias para convertirte en un Chunin ... te concederé permiso para hablar de ello. ", sinceramente, el hombre prefería que el chico hiciera a Jonin antes de decírselo. Otros pensarían dos veces cuando enfrenten a Jonin en comparación con un Chunin. Sin embargo, Hiruzen se había hecho prometer a sí mismo que le diría todo al chico cuando se convirtiera en Chunin.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **¡Los exámenes de Chunin!**

 **Búsqueda principal 1: ¡aprobar la primera mitad de los exámenes de Chunin!**

 **Main Quest 2: ¡Aprobar la segunda mitad de los exámenes de Chunin!**

 **Side Quest: ser promovido a Chunin Rank**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Recompensas potenciales**

 **Búsqueda principal 1: 10,000 EXP, +1 puntos de estadísticas, ¡la reputación de Konoha aumenta en 500!**

 **Búsqueda principal 2: 20,000 EXP, +2 puntos de estadísticas, ¡la reputación de Konoha aumenta en 750!**

 **Side Quest: 15,000 EXP, +4 puntos de estadísticas, reputación con Konoha aumenta en 1000 y promocionado a Chunin.**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Objetivo oculto: ?**

 **Fracaso: 2500 EXP, posibilidad de muerte o estado de lesión por incapacidad permanente. Efecto para usted o para los miembros del equipo. ¿No puede hablar sobre sus lazos familiares? ¿Debe esperar seis meses antes de volver a realizar la prueba?**

 **(SI NO)**

El jugador no pensó dos veces acerca de su decisión y aceptó ansiosamente la misión. Después, Naruto agradeció a los dos hombres y salió de la habitación. El chico tenía algunas cosas que hacer después de todo.

"En general, fue bastante bien. ¿No crees?" Jiraiya miró a su antiguo maestro. A decir verdad, pensó que el arrebato de Naruto habría sido peor. El niño estaba mucho más recogido que su madre a esa edad.

"¡Oh, cierto! ¡Otra vez más!" Hiruzen resistió el impulso de mirar a la palma de la mano al ver al Jonin ligeramente intoxicado del Equipo 8. Una Anko borracha era peor que una Anko sobria; El borracho Anko provocó muchos más dolores de cabeza en su opinión.

"¡¿Cómo demonios está borracha ?! ¡Solo ha estado ausente durante doce minutos!" Jiraiya podría ayudar pero preguntarse.

 **(Unos días más tarde)**

"Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró", dijo Naruto enfurruñado. La ironía no se perdió en él, ya que quería hacer más misiones y entrenamiento de antemano. El chico se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería haber aprovechado al máximo mientras duró. Por otra parte, recientemente compró una casa desgastada que necesitaba más que un poco de saliva y pulimento. Gracias a Kami por Shadow Clones. Pero las reparaciones adicionales y el mantenimiento que se necesitaban estaban más allá de lo que tomaría un tiempo. Era habitable, ya que tenía electricidad y tuberías interiores, pero estaba lejos de ser una sorpresa. Para que eso ocurra, las paredes y las tuberías tendrían que ser derribadas, movidas y alteradas. No era el hogar ideal, pero estaba bien por ahora y el uso de Shadow Clones para ciertas reparaciones ayudó a que fuera un poco más casero.

"¿Qué harían chicos?"

"Otou-san creía que debería tomarlo con calma, así que me relajé", informó Hinata. Había sido extraño ver a su padre reaccionar de la manera que lo hizo cuando se le informó que la misión se había convertido en una de rango S. La mirada que llevaba no había sido la que Hinata estaba acostumbrada a ver. Había sido de alivio, enojo, confusión y, me atrevo a decirlo, orgullo en uno.

"No puedo quejarme. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?" Ino le preguntó al equipo.

"¿Pensar en qué?" Naruto no sabía a dónde iba con esto.

"Mis zapatos. ¿Duh?" la rubia sacó las piernas para mostrarlas. "Bien, ¿eh?"

"Uh, claro", honestamente, Naruto no tenía idea de cómo responder. Los zapatos eran zapatos en su opinión. "¿Crees que son prácticos? Quiero decir, realmente no se ven como si estuvieran hechos para el combate", seguro que estaban por encima de las rodillas y no tenían mal aspecto, pero eso era todo.

"¿De Verdad?"

Por instinto, Naruto bloqueó el primer golpe que estaba a centímetros de golpearlo. El segundo golpe lo obligó a bloquearse con su guante de metal protegido. Pero el chico marcado por bigotes sintió un gran cosquilleo en la extremidad y escuchó el sonido de un ruido metálico. Como si el metal hubiera golpeado el metal.

"¿Todavía crees que no son apropiados para el combate?" Ino sonrió. Sus zapatos permanecían más o menos iguales pero ahora tenían placas similares a metales. De todos los lados de la suela, Naruto vio una delgada hoja que tomó la forma de una pala.

"¡Whoa!" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Whoa, es correcto. Mamá conocía a alguien de los viejos tiempos que ahora se especializa en confeccionar kunoichi: letal y de moda. La gente no pensaría demasiado en ellos, menospreciaría a aquellos que llevaban estas bellezas y luego lo lamentarían una vez que tuvieran una mejor mira lo que podrían hacer ", explicó Ino.

"Oh, sí. Conozco ese lugar. Las cosas que hacen no son tan buenas como las de Tetsu, pero se acercan mucho. Y tienen cosas que todo kunoichi debería tener cuando se trata de ciertos aspectos", por eso Anko quería decir aumentar el atractivo sexual y facilitando las misiones de infiltración. La mujer había ido allí varias veces para prepararse para ciertas misiones. "Incluso si son costosos como el infierno, las cosas valen la pena el dinero".

"Uf, no me lo recuerdes", Ino había gastado casi dos tercios del dinero de su misión en las cosas sangrientas debido a las especificaciones y otras tarifas. Eso fue cuando usó chakra metal para ayudar a reducir el precio. Eran agradables y todo, pero la cantidad de ropa que podría haber comprado con esa cantidad de dinero habría sido grande. Especialmente cuando se trataba de los mejores diseñadores.

"Sí, ya es suficiente sobre la moda. Espero que hayan disfrutado de su tiempo libre porque ahora lo tomaremos un nivel más alto. Y con eso quiero decir que los empujaré hasta que vomiten hasta que caigan", pensó. tan desagradable como desagradable.

"¡Realmente asombroso!" un éxtasis Naruto vitoreó. Los miembros de su equipo no estaban tan entusiasmados. Si ella no hubiera estado acostumbrada a él, Ino se habría preguntado qué clase de persona quería ser empujada hasta el punto de arrojarla.

"¿Qué es eso, Anko-sensei?" Hinata notó la mirada de su maestra.

"Seré franco con ustedes, mocosos. Mis poderes están fuera de control en este momento y necesito una puesta a punto", se burlaron Naruto e Ino de lo poco que el comentario fue.

Todos sabían que debido a su gran aumento repentino e inesperado en el nivel y potencia, las habilidades de Anko habían subido un escalón. A partir de ahora, era considerada una élite Jonin, incluso si solo era un nivel bajo. Naruto creía que sería una de nivel medio si usaba el sello. Normalmente esto era bueno y todo, excepto un efecto secundario, era el control de Anko sobre sus habilidades tomando una notable caída en picada. En este momento sus técnicas eran demasiado débiles o dominantes. La última vez que usó la **Dokkaso no Justu** (técnica de garra de lujuria venenosa) casi terminó derribando un árbol gigante de una vez. Sin embargo, las propiedades ácidas empoderadas terminaron causando que cayera unos momentos más tarde y convirtieron el muñón en goo.

"Así que logré que Hokage-sama sacara al equipo de la lista activa por un tiempo, lo que significa que no hay misiones", Anko ignoró el quejido de Naruto. "Los exámenes de Chunin están dentro de dos o tres meses y mi trabajo es asegurarme de que los cuatro estén listos para la tarea", con los exámenes de Chunin como un período de tiempo agitado, la fecha de inicio tenía la extraña costumbre de cambiar repentinamente.

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso si no puedes entrenarnos exactamente?" Ino le preguntó.

"Simple. Durante el próximo mes, estarás haciendo una combinación de entrenamiento de supervivencia intenso y refinamiento de la técnica. Hablé con las cabezas de tu clan y logré obtener su permiso para llevarlo a cabo", no es que haya sido una empresa fácil . Después de todo, dos de sus pupilos eran hijos de las cabezas de los clanes. "Si quedan días después de que hayamos terminado, los usaremos para relajarnos y prepararnos. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Ino fue el primero en preguntar: "¿Por qué entrenamiento de supervivencia y refinamiento, Anko-sensei?"

"Fácil. Pero primero, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un maestro y un principiante?" la pregunta fue inesperada, pero el grupo respondió lo mejor que pudieron.

"¿Más experiencia y ser más sabio?" fue la respuesta de Naruto.

"Fiel al primero, no siempre al segundo", Anko sabía que había muchos ninjas mayores que faltaban en el departamento de sabiduría.

"¿Más técnicas?" Ino declaró.

"No siempre, pero lo suficientemente cerca de donde voy", admitió que un maestro generalmente tenía más técnicas, "Ahora la diferencia entre principiantes y maestros es la siguiente: los principiantes pueden saber que tenían que usar una técnica, pero un maestro no solo tiene completa controlarlo, pero sabe cómo usarlo de varias maneras efectivas. Todos tienen una gran cantidad de técnicas y habilidades, pero estoy bastante seguro de que todavía tienen que aumentarlas a un nivel decente o incluso dominarlas, a la derecha. ? "

Los tres Genin parecían tímidos, incluso Hottomaru parecía tímido.

"Esa es la gran diferencia entre un maestro y un principiante. Conocer un montón de habilidades es bueno, pero si no puedes usarlas adecuadamente, entonces es mejor que no las conozcas", teniendo la extraña técnica aquí o allá, como una técnica médica menor que realmente no se ajustaba a su estilo era la excepción. Anko no sabía muchas técnicas en comparación con Kakashi y el Sandaime, pero sabía lo suficiente. Y la mujer los había dominado a todos hasta el punto de poder realizarlos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ino podría entender a dónde iba Anko con esto y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, "Está bien, genial, entiendo eso. Pero ¿por qué estamos aprendiendo sobre el entrenamiento de supervivencia?" con la habilidad de Naruto fue algo redundante.

"Debido a que los Gaki no siempre estarán aquí para recurrir", Ino juró que la mujer leyó su mente, "Cuando un ninja es ascendido a Chunin, el equipo generalmente se divide cuando se gana suficiente experiencia", hubo casos extraños como el Ino -Shika-Cho donde el equipo se mantuvo unido, pero incluso entonces no realizaban todas las misiones juntas. También se hizo en caso de que fueran promovidos a Jonin por la línea.

"¿Donde vamos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Inicialmente iba a hacer que utilizaras el Bosque de la Muerte, pero Hokage-sama pensó que sería imprudente", Anko les contó acerca de la tormenta política que ocurriría si se descubriera que un equipo lo usó antes de que comenzaran los exámenes. Ninja no jugaba limpio, pero incluso entonces había una línea que no debía cruzarse a veces. Anko tampoco era una persona de papeleo y evitó la política tanto como le fue posible.

"Por eso vamos a usar una de tus mazmorras, gaki. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos para nosotros?"

"No dijiste ..."

"Sí, sí. Soy consciente de la ironía de usar tu habilidad para no depender de ella. ¡Cállate!" a la mujer no le gustaba que esa basura fuera señalada. Ino y Naruto simplemente sonrieron mientras Hinata soltaba una risita. Hotto se rascó las orejas.

"Ok, veamos ... ¿Qué es esto?"

 **Mazmorra del Mundo Primordial: Edad de Piedra**

Esta versión de Primordial World Dungeon está ambientada en una época antigua en la que el clima cambiaba constantemente y abundaban las diversas pero peligrosas criaturas. La Edad de Piedra simboliza el día en que el hombre comenzó a usar herramientas primitivas pero efectivas para facilitarles la vida. Durante este período en el tiempo, muchos tuvieron que ser creativos, cuidadosos y usar cualquier medio para sobrevivir usando herramientas y recursos rudimentarios. La presencia de chakra era limitada en este momento, pero los cúmulos densos causarían mutaciones que finalmente conducirían a una rápida evolución en muchas especies: esto llevaría al desarrollo del hombre moderno, la fauna, la flaura y la convocatoria.

 **Detalles de mazmorra**

Esta es una mazmorra mundial abierta con un ciclo diurno y nocturno.

Ciertas criaturas solo aparecen de noche y son más fuertes y dan mejores recursos

No hay zonas seguras disponibles a menos que se creen

Los niveles de NPC varían de una región a otra y reaparecerán más rápidamente

"Está bien", Anko creía que era la mazmorra perfecta para su equipo.

"No puedo creer que vamos a pasar un mes o dos en este lugar", la cara de Ino se torció en su ceño fruncido. Entonces otra vez podría ser peor. "Bueno, al menos tendremos nuestras cosas".

"Sí ... sobre eso", Anko sonrió demasiado desagradable.

"Oh, demonios no! ¿Nos estás diciendo que vamos a un lugar lleno de kami sabe qué tipo de criaturas, recursos limitados, sin ningún equipo o alimento?" el Yamanaka no lo creyó.

"En esas palabras, sí. También llevarás estos **sellos de supresión de Chakra** hechos especialmente ", añadió Anko.

"¡Estás loco!" fue la respuesta de Naruto. Incluso entonces ya sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta. "Obtuve herramientas y alimentos limitados, pero ¿por qué nuestro chakra?"

"Porque el mundo ya no es como la Era de los Estados Combatientes. En aquel entonces, las técnicas que nos permitían saber quién era un ninja basado en los niveles de chakra no eran tan infrecuentes. Era mucho más fácil conseguir tu objetivo en ese momento. Ahora Sin embargo, las personas están mejor informadas y mejor preparadas. Una práctica común hoy en día es que Daimyos y otros nobles o un dignatario tienen guardias que son sensores altamente capacitados. Acercarse al objetivo sin alertarlos es importante. Llegará un momento en el que Será forzado a ir de incógnito con tu chakra suprimido y adquirir una nueva identidad para completar una misión. También llegará un momento en el que te verás obligado a usar tus habilidades de supervivencia para ... bueno, sobrevivir ", explicó Anko.

"No creo que tenga ese problema, Anko-sensei," si sonaba arrogante, Naruto no lo hizo. Con su capacidad para almacenar elementos, era un hecho real.

Anko sabía que él tenía un punto, "Cierto. ¿Pero qué pasa si de repente te encuentras incapaz de usarlo más?" por lo que aprendió del Abyss Manager era muy poco probable, pero Naruto no lo sabía. La expresión de su rostro también demostró su punto.

Durante algunas misiones de infiltración, los ninjas normalmente solían usar sus diademas para que su hogar no se metiera en problemas si uno de ellos era atrapado. Es por eso que los sensores expertos eran bastante valiosos para cualquier persona, ya sea un pueblo o noble, ya que poseían la capacidad de saber quién era un civil y quién era un ninja. Aunque era raro, el mejor de los sensores poseía la capacidad de saber cuándo un ninja estaba usando la **Técnica de Supresión de Chakra** . Este tipo de ninjas a menudo resultó en el fracaso inmediato de una misión de infiltración. Por lo general, la misión fue cancelada como resultado del riesgo de ser atrapado. Cuando se creía que un pueblo ninja había tenido una mano durante una misión de infiltración, sufrieron consecuencias desagradables. Incluso con su chakra suprimido, Anko sabía que el nivel de chakra de Naruto sería aún mayor que la mayoría.

"No te preocupes, estos sellos son hechos especialmente por el propio Pervert. Pienso en ellos como un interruptor de encendido y apagado, siendo yo quien controla el interruptor", Anko misma no iba a usarlo. Su objetivo era hacer que sus habilidades volvieran a la altura normal y no tener chakra para hacerlo era contraproducente. "Además, estoy siendo amable. En lugar de suprimir por completo tu chakra, estos sellos simplemente reducirán tus reservas actuales. Suficiente para vivir, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para usar técnicas que consuman altos niveles de chakra no es tan sabio", gimió Naruto. Sabía que la última parte estaba dirigida hacia él.

Como era el motor del equipo y el que tenía más chakra, gran parte de su repertorio de técnicas eran las que requerían una cantidad decente de CP. Naruto apenas usó los que solo usaban pequeñas cantidades de CP más debido a poder usar sus más potentes incluso ahora. Naruto sabía que iba a ser una experiencia que tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse.

"Esta mazmorra del mundo abierto será genial para ti. Te obligará a aprender nuevas habilidades, mejorar tus habilidades físicas y sobre todo tu creatividad. Recuerda lo que dije: 'Un ninja usa cualquier herramienta u oportunidad para ganar y sobrevivir . ' Este lugar los empujará a ustedes a hacer eso. Pero primero, entreguen sus herramientas, armas y su comida. Pueden quedarse con la armadura, pero eso es todo, "Anko estaba siendo generosa al permitirles guardar su ropa protectora.

"¡En serio! ¡Acabo de obtener esto!" Ino gimió.

"¡Bien! Mantén los zapatos, Blondie," de todos modos, era más armadura en opinión de Anko. "Entregar todo lo demás".

Anko casi lamentó haber preguntado eso cuando Naruto finalmente terminó de sacar todo lo que había en su caja de inventario. " _Oh, gracias a Kami por sellar rollos_ " _,_ algo de eso no era más que basura, pero ella se deshizo de ellos. A pesar de que podría haber dejado que se los quedara, la mujer sabía que Naruto podía ser muy creativo e ingenioso cuando era necesario. El niño tendría que hacer uso de los recursos que el calabozo proporcionó en su lugar. Una vez que todo fue sellado, junto con los sellos puestos sobre ellos, Naruto usó su habilidad y el grupo se encontró cegado por una luz brillante.

Al abrir los ojos, fueron recibidos por la vista de un bosque grande y denso debajo de ellos, y luego de una inspección adicional se dieron cuenta de que había un río que fluía cerca. El aire estaba seco y caliente y solo gracias a la sombra de la roca colgante, el sol no los quemaba. A lo lejos, lejos de ellos, Anko vio una serie de cimas de montañas cubiertas de nieve.

"Ok, todo se ve bien. Esto es lo que va a pasar. Te quedarás aquí y sobrevivirás mientras me recupero. Todos recuerdas lo que te enseñé sobre el entrenamiento de supervivencia, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", respondieron los tres. Habían pasado unos meses, pero el grupo lo recordaba. "¿Dónde vas a estar?"

"Konoha", la mujer no estaba sorprendida por las miradas que su equipo le estaba dando. "Konoha está tan delgada como está ahora e incluso con lo que soy, todavía soy uno de los pocos Jonin disponibles. Si me recuperara de una lesión, eso sería una cosa, pero tampoco podría estar fuera de la lista". largo. Ustedes son Genin, por lo que serán vistos como una excepción. Además, tengo obligaciones con la División T & I y si no hago un chillido, nadie lo hará. Y dado que tenemos poco personal, también he estado elegido como uno de los examinadores. Iré y iré a ver cómo puedo cada vez que pueda, pero no puedo permanecer demasiado tiempo si quiero tener mis habilidades bajo control, "esto también tenía en cuenta la diferencia de tiempo como bien.

"Piensa en esto como otra forma de entrenamiento. Un Genin necesita saber cómo ser autosuficiente. Ustedes no pueden y no siempre podrán depender de mí para resolver sus problemas. Les estoy entrenando a ustedes sé mejor que la media y nunca cruzarás ese límite si te mimo. Los poderosos ninjas se convirtieron en lo que son porque no confiaron únicamente en sus amos. El Pervertido me dijo que el Cuarto Hokage se convirtió en lo que era porque experimentó, falló, y siguió adelante hasta que lo logró ", fue una de las razones por las cuales el shinobi de nivel Kage era tan común durante la Era de los Estados Combatientes. Desde que las aldeas se formaron y la paz vino y se fue, se hizo común para los shinobis de cualquier pueblo confiar en un ninja más experimentado que encontrarse a sí mismos.

"Bien, un mes no puede ser tan malo de todos modos", pensó Naruto.

"En realidad, en el tiempo de juego que sería un poco más de ciento veinte días", Anko dejó caer la bomba.

"¡Qué! ¡Quieres decir que tendré ciento veinte días más!" Ino estaba boquiabierta.

"Puedo ganar doscientos cuarenta si no paras a tu bitchin", amenazó. "Además, piensen en la ventaja que tendrán ustedes. He hecho esto algunas veces y conozco a otros que lo han hecho también. ¿Quieren saber lo que aprendí? Fresh Genin y los que solo han estado en la lista activa por menos de seis meses tiene un sesenta y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de reprobar la primera parte del examen. La tasa de fallas solo aumenta a medida que avanzas, "los tres empalidecieron ante ese bocado de información. "El examen de Chunin no debe tomarse a la ligera, tus mocosos. Otros pueblos enviarán a su mejor Genin y algunos de ellos habrán sido entrenados por sus mejores ninjas. No dudo que algunos se retrasaron en su primer año por venir. y tratar de dominar todo el asunto, "no fue así" Ha sido la primera vez que sucedió y ciertamente no sería la última. "La muerte también es común en estas cosas y las exenciones se firman para que una aldea no se haga responsable si sucede".

"¡La muerte está permitida! ¿Qué clase de examen es este?" Naruto pensó que era solo para mostrar sus cosas para demostrar que podían convertirse en Chunin.

"Lo descubrirán cuando ustedes tomen esto ustedes mismos, Gaki", hubiera sido fácil decirles pero también obstaculizaría su potencial de crecimiento si les diera todas las respuestas que quisieran. Anko se preocupó por su bienestar como individuos y como ninja. Encontrar un equilibrio entre los dos no fue fácil para un instructor Jonin por primera vez. "Pero tienes suerte de que sea amable. Midori estará mirándote desde la distancia. Me mantendrá al tanto de tu progreso y cada vez que aparezca, ella será mi fuente de información".

" **Mi objetivo no es más que observar, no ayudar o rescatar a alguien cuando uno de ustedes está en problemas** " **,** por supuesto que habría una excepción, pero no tenían por qué saberlo. Anko había dejado en claro que cada vez que Midori se veía obligada a salvar uno de sus traseros, tendría consecuencias cada vez que Anko pasara.

"Así que con eso se dice. Diviértete, buena suerte y ¡ **Sal de Dungeon!** " Anko saludó y desapareció de su vista.

" **Diviértanse, todos** ," siseó Midori y luego procedió a alejarse. La serpiente instantáneamente se camufló cuando entró en la hierba alta y con el viento soplando la última pista de ella.

"Vamos a ... esto suena", Ino fue la primera en hablar. "Más de cien días en kami sabe dónde se enfrenta kami sabe qué sin ningún centro comercial", y luego llegó a la reina de los chismes. "No hay centros comerciales ... ¡Oh, solo mátame ahora!"

"Oh, Dios. Tranquilízate, Ino ..." no sabía que Naruto involuntariamente entró en un área prohibida con respecto a las mujeres.

"¡Nunca me digas que me calme! ¡Me oyes!" gritó una asesina Ino, obligando a Naruto a esconderse detrás de Hinata. "¡Bueno!" ella gruñó y se fue para descargar un poco de vapor.

"¿Qué dije?" Naruto vacilante preguntó.

"¡No le respondas, Hinata!" Ino declaró de repente.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," Hinata se disculpó y no dijo nada.

Naruto no pudo evitar gemir. Sin armas, chakra mínimo, suministros mínimos y un compañero de equipo malintencionado, este iba a ser un rastreo de mazmorras de culo largo. Naruto no pudo evitar contemplar cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sucumbiera a pensamientos de terminar con su miseria.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Nivel: 24 Siguiente Nivel: 7517 / 27,200**

 **HP: ( 1775/1775)**

 **CP: (1075/1075)**

 **STR: 45**

 **VIT: 64 (7) = 71**

 **DEX: 81**

 **INT: 43**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 27**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Puntos estadísticos: 26**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Nivel: 25 Nivel siguiente: 17417 / 28,900**

 **HP: 975**

 **CP: 1025**

 **STR: 39 (5) 44**

 **VIT: 39**

 **DEX: 91 (40) = 131**

 **INT: 41**

 **SIO: 134**

 **LUK: 25**

 **DEF: 10 (55) = 65**

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 31**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Nivel: 25 Nivel siguiente: 24117 / 28,900**

 **HP: 1275**

 **CP: 1375**

 **STR: 31**

 **VIT: 47**

 **DEX: 111**

 **INT: 55**

 **SIO: 165**

 **LUK: 22**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Estadísticas: 32**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Mitarashi Anko**

 **Nivel: 59 Nivel siguiente: 61,257 / 172,000**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:?**

 **Puntos estadísticos:** 95


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Paseo en el parque ... Hace 10.000 años impares**

"Está bien, entonces creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro para acampar, ¿verdad?"

"No tienes que decirme dos veces. ¿Crees que puedes encontrarnos un lugar, Hinata?" Ino preguntó.

"Puedo intentarlo, pero cuanto más veo, más chakra uso", Hyuga sabía que la experiencia era superar sus límites y hacer un uso efectivo de lo que estaba disponible para ellos. Tendría que tener cuidado con la cantidad de chakra que usaba, "¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer un refugio sin ningún material, Ino-chan?"

"... Mierda," maldijo el Yamanaka por tal descuido.

"¿Cuál es el problema? El bosque tiene toneladas de árboles, consigamos lo que podamos y tomámoslo desde allí", les dijo Naruto.

"Los árboles son buenos y todo, Naruto, pero tomará más que eso si vamos a sobrevivir aquí", Ino no era una experta cuando se trataba de sobrevivir al aire libre: tomaría una casa acogedora o una carpa , cualquier día de la semana, pero ella sabía lo suficiente gracias al entrenamiento de Anko, "Necesitamos comida, suministros y armas para defendernos. Afortunadamente para ustedes, papá me enseñó a hacer una cuerda bastante fuerte con fibras de árboles y plantas y nuestro cabello. No preguntes, "ella interrumpió.

"Está bien, así que obtuvimos una parte. A continuación, podemos intentar reunir algunos materiales y buscar un lugar decente para comer", agregó Naruto.

"Está bien, divirtámonos y-"

"Mala idea. Regla principal sobre mazmorras que se arrastran en un nuevo nivel o mazmorra desconocida: nunca se dividan a menos que estés en un nivel ridículamente alto", intervino Naruto. Estaba en el nivel veintinueve, pero el calabozo en el que estaban no tenía nivel fijo Lo que significa que podría ser muy baja o muy alta.

"Creo que Naruto-kun tiene razón, Ino-chan. Probablemente sea mejor si nos mantenemos unidos hasta que aprendamos más sobre nuestro entorno", agregó la niña.

"Uh ... Sí, buena idea", sería más lento, pero Ino también quería vivir la experiencia también. "Está bien, ¿qué tal si encontramos esa zona segura?"

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Encuentra una zona segura**

 **Búsqueda principal: Encuentre una ubicación adecuada para el resto de su estadía antes del anochecer.**

 **Finalización principal de búsqueda: 1450 EXP, zona segura creada**

 **Fracaso: 100 EXP, No Safe Zone, Posibilidad de efecto de estado lisiado o Muerte**

 **La misión es obligatoria pero se puede volver a tomar si falla.**

"¡Grrr - Aarf!" Los tres oyeron a Hotto ladrar y los tres miraron en la dirección en la que estaba ladrando.

" **¡Observe!"** Naruto llamó para ver qué había allí afuera.

 **Dire Wolf - Lv. 24**

 **HP: 2300**

 **CP: 200**

 **STR: 55**

 **VIT: 92**

 **DEX: 116**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 38**

 **Defensa: 65**

 **Afinidad elemental: ninguna**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Fortaleza del paquete: la** efectividad y el poder de las habilidades aumentó en un 5% para cada miembro del grupo en el grupo, la velocidad de movimiento aumentó en un 5% para cada miembro del paquete en el grupo.

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 45% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y acres

 **Ancient Wolf Lineage (Perro de ataque):** +3 STR, +3 DEX por Lv, + 45% Eficacia y EXP hacia técnicas de colaboración y habilidad de seguimiento, + 65% de poder y efectividad hacia técnicas de mordisco

 **Capa gruesa:** El benefactor es inmune a las penalizaciones de los ambientes húmedos y helados, reduce el poder y la efectividad de las técnicas basadas en agua y hielo en un 30%, -30% de disminución en las técnicas relacionadas con la tolerancia hacia el fuego

 **Descripción: Los** lobos temibles son como lobos regulares, solo funestos. Los lobos temibles son una especie de lobo que vivió hace miles de años y eran mucho más agresivos que sus primos modernos, atacando y matando a cualquier cosa que pudieran atrapar. Podrían ser encontrados solos como lobos solitarios o en paquetes de tres a cinco. Los paquetes con números mayores a cinco lobos espantosos o más generalmente son liderados por alfas más fuertes y más grandes. Los lobos temibles tienen sentidos agudos, incluido un agudo sentido del olfato, lo que les permite rastrear a sus presas por el olor. También podían moverse sigilosamente en la caza, tan extraordinario que incluso les permitía luchar eficazmente rodeando a sus presas y flanqueándolas para obtener una ventaja antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de reaccionar.

 **EXP Obtuvo:? EXP**

 **Gotas:?,?,?,?**

"Uh-oh", Ino se preocupó cuando aparecieron dos lobos más. El Yamanaka soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que no se presentó más y contó sus bendiciones.

"Ahora o nunca", dijo Naruto cuando el primer lobo los atacó. Naruto se encontró con la carga del depredador al derribarlo al suelo en el momento en que se lanzó al aire. Con su fuerza superior, Naruto arrojó al lobo a un árbol, haciéndolo estremecer en respuesta, pero el lobo era bastante robusto y se recuperó con bastante rapidez.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe malicioso de Naruto en la cara que lo envió en espiral hacia atrás. La criatura pronto sintió una presión desagradablemente apretada en su garganta unos segundos más tarde, cuando Hotto la presionó como un vicio.

Ino, por otro lado, mantenía su distancia de su oponente. Gracias a su armadura tuvo un gran impulso en la velocidad que le permitió esquivar y superar al viejo lobo. " **Retsukyaku** (Severing Leg)!"

Corriendo hacia adelante, la pierna armada de Ino azotó y golpeó a la bestia con gran fuerza. Su técnica, desafortunadamente, erró el blanco previsto, apuntando a la cabeza, y en su lugar golpeó la pierna izquierda del lobo. A pesar de todo, la técnica de Ino causó una cantidad decente de daño y causó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, permitiéndole seguir con otra técnica.

"¡ **Soten Otoshi** (Caída de cielos gemelos)!" Moviéndose hacia adelante, el lobo sintió la pierna de Ino caer sobre su caja torácica; la cuchilla en su pierna acorazada mordiendo en la carne y ganando un dolorido whelp como resultado. El dolor pronto se intensificó cuando un segundo impacto golpeó su marco ahora sensible y la sangre comenzó a fluir libremente.

El último lobo que su compañera de equipo restante enfrentaba gruñó con odio a la kunoichi de pelo azul. El lobo tenía una cojera notable y sus movimientos eran temblorosos y forzados. A diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo que usaban un estilo de pelea externo destinado a romper huesos, el Puño suave de Hinata atacó los músculos, los órganos y las vías de los chakras, inhabilitándolos en el proceso.

El acto no fue fácil como su compañera kunoichi, ya que a Hinata le faltaba la velocidad y los reflejos naturales de Ino. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento que recibió fue suficiente para que Hinata se mantuviera al ritmo de los movimientos del lobo y recibiera algunos golpes paralizantes en su cuerpo. Como era ahora, el lobo estaba más o menos inmóvil y cualquier movimiento que hiciera simplemente lo haría tambalearse.

" **Jūken: Tenketsushin** (Puño suave: aguja de punto de presión)!" con su mano encendida con luz azul interna, el Hyuga apuñaló rápidamente un golpe de dos dedos que golpeó la frente de la bestia. La criatura convulsionó incontrolablemente antes de que cayera al suelo. Su respiración se hizo laboriosa y sus movimientos erráticos antes de que Hinata terminara rápidamente su miseria con un **Shoten** (Palm Bottom) en la cabeza, acabando con su vida y convirtiéndola en partículas de luz.

La niña no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la criatura. A su regreso, su padre le había regalado un rollo para que lo aprendiera por su propia cuenta. Como tal, el **Jūken: Tenketsushin** era una técnica bastante nueva y su dominio estaba muy lejos. El concepto era bastante básico, pero la técnica podría ser muy mortal si se ejecuta correctamente y si no se ejecuta correctamente.

Los golpes normales en la cabeza del Puño Suave se diseñaron para dejar inconsciente a una persona. Un golpe del **Jūken: Tenketsushin** , que tenía más chakra condensado a pesar de su forma más pequeña, tenía la intención de hacer que la muerte de una persona fuera lo más rápida e indolora posible al golpear cierta área. Sin embargo, el concepto y la práctica de todo fueron dos cosas completamente diferentes. Demasiado poco chakra no haría nada que un golpe normal de Juken no pudiera hacer, mientras que no lo suficiente o demasiado lo haría sufrir un dolor intenso en lugar de terminarlo.

Como una kunoichi, Hinata sabía que no tenía más remedio que matar. Pero la niña no era alguien que disfrutaba el acto y le agradeció a su padre por darle algo que al menos lo haría rápido. La visión de la pobre criatura retorciéndose de dolor era inquietante; no merecía tal cosa. Sabía que estaba actuando más por instinto que por intención, pero Hinata respiró hondo para calmarla. La antigua heredera sabía que tenía mucho camino por recorrer antes de poder usarla nunca en una persona.

"Hinata, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó Naruto, su mano en su hombro poniéndola a gusto.

"H-hai", asintió ella.

Naruto frunció el ceño, habiendo hecho esa cara antes que él. Sabía que ella no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero dejaba que ella lo resolviera. "¿Qué conseguiste?"

"Um ... un **Dire Wolf Wolf,** y **Dire Wolf Wolf** ", dijo.

"Lo mismo para mí e Ino", la carne que usarían para la comida, pero Naruto se preguntó qué tan buenos probarían? También se preguntó cómo iban a terminar usando las pieles también. "Bueno, no es mucho, al menos es algo, ¿verdad?"

"No es suficiente si vamos a sobrevivir ciento veinte días", fue la respuesta de Ino.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada porque sabía que era verdad. Sin herramientas y armas, ni siquiera un refugio decente, tendrían dificultades para sobrevivir. "Ustedes recuerdan la última vez que Anko-sensei nos enseñó entrenamiento de supervivencia".

"¿Te refieres además de las pesadillas que ella me dio?" Ino reprimió un escalofrío, "Sí. Ella dijo que uno de los mejores lugares es un lugar que puede defenderse fácilmente pero también tiene recursos decentes como un río o árboles".

"Pero también dijo que los árboles grandes también serían decentes, Ino-chan", Hinata también recordó las lecciones.

"Sí, pero no olvides que es menos probable que encuentres cosas que viven en los árboles que en las cuevas, los árboles no son tan fácilmente defendibles", las entradas de una cueva podrían sellarse para evitar ataques furtivos, el mismo poder. No se diga sobre los árboles.

"¡Gimoteo!

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó molesta Ino antes de darse cuenta, "Espera ... ¿él solo gimió?"

"Sí, lo hizo. ¡Prepárate!" Ordenó Naruto y los cuatro se acurrucaron cerca de otro. Hottomaru rara vez gimoteaba y para él significaba que estaban a punto de encontrarse cara a cara con una poderosa criatura.

"Hrrr".

"¿Huh?"

"¡HUUARRRGH!" se escuchó un rugido aullante cuando apareció el oso más grande que cualquiera de ellos vio. Ino, Hinata, junto con Hotto temblaban cuando la enorme bestia entró en su línea de visión, y Naruto no dudó que lo estaría también si **la** habilidad de su **Mente del Jugador** no entraba .

" **¡Observe!"**

 **Oso Rey del Mundo Primordial - Aoashira - Lv. ?**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **Defensa:?**

 **Afinidad elemental:?**

 **Beneficios:**

?

 **Descripción:Anteriormente un oso de cara corta; esta criatura sufrió una forma de mutación que alteró en gran medida su apariencia física. Aunque no es tan grande como sus futuros descendientes, esta bestia no debe tomarse a la ligera debido a su capacidad de adaptarse y sobrevivir en condiciones difíciles. Armado con poderosas patas y extremidades anteriores que su descendiente no heredaría, este oso posee la habilidad de saltar y usar su peso para aplastar a su presa o cortarla en medallones. Al igual que todos los osos, esta bestia es omnívora y oportunista, ya que utilizará su tamaño intimidante para asustar y robar la comida lejos de los demás cuando sea posible. Debido a su tamaño, prefiere cazar presas grandes. Sin embargo, su lentitud y baja velocidad a veces lo hace difícil. Afortunadamente, esta criatura solo atacará si tiene hambre, está amenazada o si siente que su territorio ha sido traspasado.**

 **EXP Obtuvo:?**

 **Gotas:?,?,?,?**

La descripción no mentía cuando decía que el oso era enorme. No era ni cerca del tamaño de Midori si se transformaba, pero según los cálculos de Naruto, ¡y eso fue mientras estaba a cuatro patas! - Era del tamaño de un gran elefante. Sus antebrazos tenían una serie de protuberancias malévolas, casi como si la armadura estuviese cubierta sobre ellas, y tenía un largo conjunto de garras que gustaban como si lo cortaran por la mitad. En su cabeza había pelaje rojo al estilo de un Mohawk, y en su boca notó que había un conjunto de dientes afilados y amarillentos.

"¡Hrrr!" el oso gruñó una vez y deslizó su pata delantera en el suelo; la acción arrancando tierra y piedras por igual.

"Chicos, retrocedan lentamente y no hagan movimientos inesperados", les dijo Naruto y procedió a hacer precisamente eso.

"¡¿Estas loco?!" Ino casi gritó y la chica hizo una mueca cuando el oso rugió una vez más.

"Créeme, Ino. Esa cosa solo atacará si nos enojamos", si hubieran tenido sus armas y niveles de chakra, sería una historia diferente.

"Desde cuando eres el experto en oso", ella refutó más por miedo.

"¿No leíste la ventana de estado?"

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso cuando un oso loco está frente a mí?" eso respondió la pregunta del chico.

"Ino-chan, deberíamos escuchar a Naruto-kun. La descripción dice que solo atacará si tienes hambre. Mira, mira su boca", dijo Hinata.

Confundido, y a pesar de su vacilación, Ino miró la boca de la bestia. En contraste con el pelaje rojo en su espalda, en cualquier otro lugar era de un azul oscuro. Notó que su hocico estaba manchado de rojo y goteaba. " _Simplemente comió"._

Finalmente entendiendo, Ino lentamente comenzó a alejarse del oso. Sin embargo, Aoashira lanzó otro gruñido y luego se paró sobre sus patas traseras. El rey oso era grande antes; ahora era espantosamente enorme. El simple hecho la hizo detenerse e Ino sabía que, aunque tenía una ventaja de velocidad sobre la bestia gracias a su **Robe of the Sylph** y **la Leggings Kunoichi por encargo de Ino** , un buen golpe sólido no terminaría bien para ella. Pensando rápidamente, Ino sacó un trozo de **Carne de lobo temible** , que era del tamaño de su pierna, y se aseguró de que el oso lo descubriera. Con todas sus fuerzas, Ino rápidamente procedió a tirar la pieza de carne lo más lejos que podía lejos de ellos y esperaba que su apuesta funcionase.

Afortunadamente, lo hizo y el oso se fue para encontrar el bocado. La distracción permitió al equipo transportar el culo lo más rápido que pudieron. Los cuatro no dejaron de correr a toda velocidad durante una buena hora hasta que estuvieron seguros de estar lo más lejos posible del área. Todos ignoraron las bestias y las miradas que cruzaron hasta que supieron que estaban a salvo. Los osos eran bestias solitarias y muy territoriales y su territorio se basaba en su fuerza y tamaño. Un oso de **la** circunferencia y altura de **Aoashira** probablemente tendría un territorio enorme.

"Ja ... Ja ... Yo ... necesito un ... respiro ..." Ino jadeó, habiéndose puesto bastante fuerte. La velocidad y la distancia total que habían recorrido, colina arriba y colina abajo, sobre varios terrenos, era algo nuevo para ella. Si se hubiera paseado sola, estaría bien, pero este había sido un sprint completo para su tipo de vida.

Detrás de ella, Hinata y Hotto estaban luciendo tan bien como ella. Naruto, el demonio de resistencia que era, se veía relativamente bien considerando todo. Ino mataría por tener su resistencia en este momento, pero la chica optó por salvar sus puntos de estadísticas por ahora.

"Bueno ... ¿eso salió bien?" Naruto trató de aclarar la situación; todo lo que recibió a cambio fueron algunos gemidos y suspiros de sus compañeros de equipo. "Así que probablemente deberíamos mantenernos alejados de esa área por ahora".

"Sí ... suena ... ja, ja ... bueno", estuvo de acuerdo Ino, una idea que Hinata y Hotto imitaron.

Mirando hacia arriba, los ojos de Hinata se voltearon y notaron algo, "Ano, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan. Mire," hizo un gesto detrás de ellos. Ambas rubias se volvieron y les tomó un momento darse cuenta de a qué se refería Hinata.

"Buen ojo, ojos pálidos," Hinata se sonrojó ante el complemento de Ino. El Yamanaka también era sincero. El área se asemejaba a una entrada estrecha, solo un cañón, una que estaba rodeada por una serie de altos muros de roca demasiado grandes para bajar sin riesgo de lesiones o muerte. En el interior había varios árboles y arbustos diseminados y en el otro extremo se veía una gran cascada que creaba una cuenca de tamaño decente. Naruto también notó un río sinuoso que fluía desde la piscina hacia abajo y de regreso al bosque hacia un lago cercano.

"Bueno, en el lado positivo, encontramos una zona segura", esta vez la risa de Naruto se unió a los demás.

"Habla de suerte", Ino no podía creerlo. Desde casi comer por un oso hasta encontrar una zona segura, era increíble en su mente.

Mina, no deberíamos precipitarnos. Algo podría estar viviendo aquí, "tanto como disfrutaron su buena suerte, Hinata no pudo evitar señalar eso. Tanto Naruto como Ino sabían que la niña tenía un punto. El área era buena para una zona segura, tenía agua dulce y estaba en un área que podría ser muy defendible. Las altas paredes de roca también hacían imposible los ataques furtivos efectivos también. Sin embargo, si algo, o algunas cosas, vivían aquí entonces significaba que tendrían que ser limpiadas.

"Está bien, mantén los ojos bien abiertos, gente. Hinata, ¿crees que puedes ver algo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Lo intentaré", fue su respuesta. Afortunadamente, el área no era demasiado amplia y no había tantos lugares para esconderse del famoso doujutsu de su clan. Incluso con los niveles de chakra limitados que tenía, su mejora con su Byakugan le permitió una mayor visión que cuando se unió al Equipo 8. Hinata pudo escanear el área bastante bien sin usar demasiado chakra y el joven Hyuga no encontró nada preocupante .

"¿Nada?" Le preguntó Naruto y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"No pude ver dentro de la cueva, sin embargo," señaló Hinata.

"Una cueva. Por supuesto que hay una cueva", murmuró Ino. La escena que le recuerda tanto a una película de terror cliché, Anko la hizo mirar.

"Hotto y yo lo comprobaremos," Naruto informó a los dos antes de que él y su Ninken se movieran hacia la entrada. Con sus sentidos mejorados, Hotto lideró el camino; los ninken rayados olfatean el aire, el suelo e incluso las plantas en busca de cualquier señal de vida que pueda estar cerca y solo esperando saltar sobre ellos.

Al llegar a la entrada, la postura de Hotto permaneció igual y Naruto no notó un cambio notable en su comportamiento. Al entrar a la cueva, después de que el perro ninja los considerara seguros, los rubios y los ninken no vieron nada más que una gran caverna vacía con algunas estalagmitas y estalactitas. Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto se sintió aliviado al descubrir que solo se podía acceder a la cueva por la forma en que entró.

"¡Estamos bien!" Naruto declaró y vio como entraban Ino y Hinata.

"Un poco húmedo", señaló Ino, pero sabía que era mejor que nada. "Sin embargo, no me puedo quejar. Probablemente sea lo mejor posible".

"Diré. Una vez que enciendan el fuego, secarán un poco las cosas", Naruto sabía que estaba lejos de ser ideal en este momento, pero que con el tiempo se recuperarían. " **¡Tiempo!** " Anunció Naruto y vio como el reloj diario le decía la hora del día. "Bien, es casi mediodía, así que intentemos aprovecharlo al máximo".

 **[¡FINALIZACIÓN DE LA BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Encuentra una zona segura**

 **Búsqueda principal: Encuentre una ubicación adecuada para el resto de su estadía antes del anochecer. (TERMINADO)**

 **Recompensas ganadas:**

 **1450 EXP, zona segura creada**

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Configuración del campamento base**

 **Búsqueda principal: mejorar la zona segura haciendo los siguientes**

Ignorando esto por ahora, durante la siguiente hora el grupo recorrió y se aseguró de que no hubiera otras entradas. Cuando no se encontraron ninguno, comenzaron a hacer que el área fuera un poco más hospitalaria. Ino, Hinata y Hotto comenzaron a recolectar varias rocas y ramas mientras Naruto tenía la tarea de asegurar la entrada debido a sus mayores niveles de STR.

Desde la distancia, Midori observó al grupo y lanzó una sonrisa cuando notó que Naruto sacaba un kunai de lo que ella suponía era un sello escondido en sus mangas, " _Tenía razón, ese chico es más listo de lo que parece_ " _._

Habiendo sido informada del plan de Anko antes de venir aquí, Midori sabía lo que la mujer quería de su equipo. Parte de eso fue que la mujer no quería que confiaran demasiado en sus enseñanzas y que tomaran todo lo que ella decía de corazón. Ella quería que se encontraran a sí mismos y supieran dónde están sus fortalezas y debilidades; usándolos así a su ventaja. Anko había aprendido de primera mano que no cuestionar al mentor de uno no siempre era algo bueno. El hecho de que un maestro tenga una opinión o estilo diferente al de su propio maestro no significaba que fuera el curso de acción incorrecto.

El curso de acción equivocado fue tomar las palabras de un maestro como ley en lugar de pensar en su propia conclusión. Debido a su lealtad hacia él, a pesar de saber que estaba mal, Anko había seguido las órdenes de Orochimaru sin preguntar. Los resultados no han sido bonitos para decir lo menos.

Cuando Anko les había dicho que dejaran atrás sus armas, a lo que todos estaban obligados, Midori sabía que la mujer realmente había quedado decepcionada y conmovida. Tocaron que la escucharon, pero se decepcionaron porque tampoco la cuestionaron. Experto como eran, seguían siendo Genin y también tenían una discapacidad de chakra. Si fueran Chunin o Jonin, Midori esperaría que se las arreglaran solo con los recursos que el calabozo les proporcionaba.

La serpiente estaba feliz de ver que al menos uno de ellos tenía el sentido común de actuar como un ninja. Midori solo esperaba que los otros dos lo hicieran, y esperaba que fuera pronto. Con ese último pensamiento en mente, Midori los dejó y se fue en busca de la cena.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

"¡Tuviste un kunai todo el tiempo!" Ino no podía creerlo.

"¡Obviamente! Con Anko-sensei nunca se sabe lo que está pasando en esa cabeza de ella. Por lo que sabemos, esta podría ser otra prueba suya", afirmó el ninja. Naruto los había colocado en su armadura de manga si alguna vez necesitó realizar un sorteo rápido, y para aumentar el nivel de la **creación de la espada del flash Lightning** . Tener un kunai también fue útil cuando hizo esas apuestas para la entrada principal.

Cuando estaba a punto de replicar, Ino se detuvo y dejó que su mente procesara esas palabras, "... De acuerdo, punto justo", esta era Anko sobre la que se estaban llevando después de todo. "¿Qué más fuiste a pasar?"

"No mucho. El nivel actual de la foca solo me permite esconder algunos shuriken y kunai. Incluso entonces no tengo tanto: nueve kunai y veinticinco shurikens es todo lo que tengo", lamentaba no haber sellado el fuma shuriken, pero sí lo haría. han reducido la cantidad que pudo sellar en el proceso. "¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata? ¿Cuántos senbon tienes sobre ti?"

"Cincuenta y tres. También están mezclados con un veneno que causa parálisis también", fue la respuesta de la niña.

"Hinata?" Ino no podía creerlo. Naruto, ella podía ver sacar algo como esto, ¿pero Hinata? El Yamanaka fue gratamente sorprendido por el acto. Anko realmente estaba haciendo maravillas con el alhelí.

"Está bien, así que ya no estamos tan indefensos", Ino estaba contenta por eso. A decir verdad, Ino tenía dos cuchillos personalizados del metal sobrante en sus botas que _accidentalmente_ olvidó entregar. Maestro o no, Ino no iría a ningún lado sin equipo de protección. La chica los hizo inicialmente más mortales que el kunai común y la mayoría de las espadas, incluso si eran cortas, " _Eh, al menos todavía tengo mis zapatos de arma para recurrir_ " _,_ no eran tan versátiles pero eran más letales que el kunai y el shuriken que Naruto poseía de todos modos. Durante su entrenamiento, Anko había comentado que Ino también era bastante diestro.

"Hai, pero tendremos que tener cuidado. Debemos hacer que dure y usarlo con moderación", dijo Hinata. Todos sabían que parte de la prueba era que ellos debieran cumplir con lo que tenían.

"Hinata tiene razón. Confortantes como son, el kunai y el shuriken no serán de gran ayuda contra las criaturas más grandes aquí a menos que sepamos sus puntos débiles", incluso entonces era una cuestión de suerte y precisión.

"Cruzaremos ese puente más tarde. En este momento solo tenemos unas pocas horas para la puesta del sol. Necesitamos lo suficiente para la comida y para hacer un refugio decente", un incendio sería bastante simple debido a su **Katon: Hidama** . No era mucho pero sería suficiente.

El sello que Anko colocó sobre ellos solo permitió a la kunoichi del grupo acceder a 300 CP cada uno; debido a sus niveles de chakra superiores, a Naruto se le dio acceso a 750 CP. Sin embargo, el control de Naruto sobre la cantidad de clones que podía hacer estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero tampoco estaba mal. En su mejor momento, podría crear seis o siete clones en el nivel más bajo, pero con sus niveles actuales de charka servirían más como exploradores que nada. Los Clones de las Sombras con más chakra en ellos les permitieron obtener mejores éxitos, y con menos de 100 CP cada uno, incluido él mismo; los clones no durarían incluso si bloquearan un ataque decente. Naruto tendría que usar la técnica con moderación debido al riesgo de sufrir agotamiento de chakra.

"Hinata y yo tenemos suficiente madera en nuestra caja de inventario como para tener un fuego decente, pero son demasiado frágiles como para hacer un refugio. Necesitamos algo más fuerte ... Hah ... ¿Soy solo yo, o es un poco raro de repente? ? "

Cierto, el Genin vio su aliento en el aire y la idea les preocupó. "¡Mierda! El sol todavía está en pie y ya está haciendo frío, ¡tenemos que movernos, ahora!"

Ninguno de los miembros tuvo que ser informado dos veces mientras salían de la zona segura y regresaban a lo desconocido. Sabían que tenían que moverse rápido y tenían poco tiempo para hacerlo. Usando los sentidos de Hotto rastrearon a la criatura más cercana; sin embargo, como su suerte lo tuvo, dicha criatura terminó siendo una gran manada de lobos.

"Muchas gracias, mutt," Ino murmuró y sacó los dos cuchillos de sus botas en lugar de aceptar el kunai de Naruto.

 **Dagas gemelas a medida empapadas en veneno - Calidad poco común**

 **Arma afilada**

 **Durabilidad 160/160 (80 por Daga)**

 **Un juego de dagas hechas a medida creaba metal chakra de alta calidad para aumentar la durabilidad y permitirle a uno canalizar mejor el chakra. Aunque no son las armas más poderosas ni mortales del mundo, estas dagas de 10 pulgadas aún pueden ser mortales en las manos correctas. El propósito de usar un tanto fue creado para ser asesinado debido a su tamaño pequeño y fácil de ocultar. Tampoco era raro que las dagas estuvieran empapadas en veneno o alguna forma de veneno para compensar su corta duración. Diseñados originalmente para el apuñalamiento, estos tanto a medida tienen un doble filo que permite que se lo utilice como un arma cortante efectiva. Además, su pequeño tamaño y color les permite estar escondidos en un lugar secreto en las botas de Ino.**

 **Potencia de ataque: 33-45 (por Daga)**

 **Requisitos: Habilidad básica de dominio de armas con cuchillas**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: + 35% de aumento hacia la Velocidad de movimiento en Tantojustu, + 35% de probabilidad de causar un golpe crítico, 85% de causar efecto de estado de veneno**

Sintiendo la mirada de su equipo sobre ella, Ino comentó: "Oh, no te veas tan sorprendido. ¿De verdad crees que no voy a tener un truco para mí?" ambos ninjas sabían mejor que discutir. Ino era una versión más sana de Anko después de todo.

"Hotto, miras la espalda de Hinata," ordenó Naruto. A pesar de que Ino sabía un poco, Hinata era la médica oficial del equipo. Si alguno de ellos resultara demasiado herido, le correspondía a ella curarlos con el poco chakra que tenía. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran mudarse, otra bestia se hizo bien conocida.

" **¡Observe!"** Naruto llamó y vio como aparecía la información.

 **Alpha Dire Wolf - Lv. 27**

 **HP: 3000**

 **CP: 450**

 **STR: 69**

 **VIT: 120**

 **DEX: 136**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 49**

 **Defensa: 80**

 **Afinidad elemental: ninguna**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Líder de la manada: la** efectividad y el poder de las habilidades aumentó en un 10% para cada miembro del grupo en el grupo, la velocidad de movimiento aumentó en un 10% para cada miembro del grupo en el grupo

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 65% de eficacia y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Ancient Wolf Lineage (Perro de ataque):** +5 STR, +5 DEX por Lv, + 65% de efectividad y EXP hacia Técnicas de colaboración y Habilidad de seguimiento, + 85% de poder y efectividad hacia las técnicas de mordedura

 **Capa gruesa:** el benefactor es inmune a las penalizaciones de los ambientes húmedos y helados, reduce el poder y la efectividad de las técnicas basadas en agua y hielo en un 50%, -50% de disminución en las técnicas relacionadas con la tolerancia hacia el fuego

 **Descripción:** Alphas son como Dire Wolves regulares, solo Alphas. Los lobos alfa se destacan en el paquete, ya que no solo tienen una bata blanca, sino que son más grandes, más rápidos y, por lo general, son el miembro más feroz de la manada. Como resultado de ser el líder, el alfa está mejor alimentado y, por lo tanto, tiene mayores habilidades que el resto. Incluso cuando su paquete se reduce a sí mismo, no debe tomarse a la ligera.

 **EXP Obtuvo:? EXP**

 **Gotas:?,?,?,?**

" _Genial_ " _,_ como si el número mayor no fuera suficiente, las ventajas de estos chicos significaban que iban a ser mucho más rápidos. El alfa especialmente así, "Hinata, ¡danos fuego de cobertura!"

"¡Hai!" la chica le aseguró.

El grupo no necesitó esperar mucho más mientras el alfa ladraba y ordenaba a su manada que los atacara. Ino es la integrante más rápida del grupo debido a su velocidad natural y el equipo que usó fue el primero en atacar a un enemigo cercano. La rápida patada envió al lobo a caer antes de que Ino saltara sobre otro; la kunoichi aterrizó algunas barras en su espalda como resultado antes de esquivar a otra.

Mientras Ino estaba cuidando a sus oponentes, Naruto comenzó a ocuparse de los suyos. Aunque no era tan rápido como Ino por más tiempo, Naruto estaba lejos de ser un gandul y era fácilmente el miembro físicamente superior del grupo.

En lugar de esquivar, Naruto dejó que un lobo se abalanzara antes de usar su fuerza para agarrarlo del aire con una mano y apuñalarlo con la otra. El rubio siguió dando vueltas y lanzándolo con dureza a un árbol donde sus movimientos se volvieron perezosos. El segundo lobo que lo atacó fue lanzado cuando Naruto se agachaba y pateaba con ambas piernas. El golpe golpeó sus costillas y lo golpeó en otro de sus camaradas.

Naruto escuchó un ruido sordo desde atrás y fue recibido con la visión de un lobo derribado pero aún vivo. Una fina pieza de metal estaba en su parte delantera y trasera. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, Naruto gritó: "¡Gracias, Hinata!" antes de tomar dos kunai y acabar con la bestia.

"¡GRRRRARGHHH!" un Hotto agrandado lanzó un ladrido primigenio a los dos lobos frente a él. Su deber era proteger a Hinata, y como ninken con un linaje de perro guardián iba a hacer precisamente eso. Aturdido por el rugido, Hottomaru se abalanzó sobre el más cercano, mordiendo profundamente en su cuello. Los ninken transformados usaron luego su gran fuerza para arrojarla a un lado y meterla en un árbol. Sin embargo, lanzó un gruñido de dolor cuando el otro lobo mordió su pata trasera. Luego, otro procedió a entrar y darle un mordisco en el hombro, pero Hotto se limitó a sujetar su cuello al descubierto y comenzó a rastrillarlo con sus garras de fuego.

Los grandes ninken no tenían que preocuparse de que el lobo lo atacara por la espalda. Mientras el enemigo estaba preocupado, Hinata se encargó de golpearlo con algunos senbon. Los proyectiles atados con veneno cumplieron con su deber y el lobo cayó al suelo. Esto le dio la oportunidad de aterrizar una serie de golpes que, debido a su estado actual, causaron un gran daño a su oponente.

Una vez hecho esto, Hinata le disparó a senbon a un lobo que intentó acercarse sigilosamente a Ino. El metal delgado golpeó su ojo, haciéndolo gritar en el proceso. Esto alertó a la rubia, quien tomó represalias rebanando, cortando y pateando. Los movimientos de Ino no eran los más suaves, pero fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y precisos para hacer el trabajo.

Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien por el momento. La niña había contado siete lobos, cinco de los cuales habían sido tratados. Pero Hinata solo vio una frente a ella. Para cuando su equipo terminó con el lobo final, la mente de Hinata no procesó la situación lo suficientemente rápido.

"¡Hinata!" Gritó Naruto cuando el Alpha se abalanzó sobre ella.

La niña reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, pero la mayor velocidad y tamaño de la bestia la hizo tambalearse. Hinata logró reducir el daño pero cruzó los brazos, pero la fuerza detrás de él todavía era impresionante y la chica pronto estaba besando el suelo.

Alpha Lobo temible no se detuvo, inmovilizó a Hinata con su enorme garra y la atacó en el proceso. Desafortunadamente, el lobo nunca conoció a un Hyuga antes y pronto su rostro sintió la sensación dolorosa que estaba asociada con las artes marciales del clan. El dolor sirvió no solo para enojar al lobo sino también para distraerlo.

Correr en él sin opción de reaccionar era la gran forma de Hotto. A la pequeña criatura le gustaba Hinata; La ira se apoderó de él al ver lo que le sucedió. Transformado en su gran forma canina, Hotto usó su técnica más nueva, el **Jao no Kuchi** (Fauces del Rey Tirano). En tanto que la **voraz Sin** fue diseñado para drenar uno de chakra, esta técnica fue diseñada para robar la salud y tener la oportunidad de hacer que el **efecto de estado de sangría** .

En ese momento su poderosa mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada en el cuello de la criatura, sus patas flameadas convirtieron garras en la piel de la criatura mientras luchaba por liberarse.

"¡ **Banrai** (Trueno pesado)!" Gritó Naruto mientras aterrizaba un golpe devastador en la espalda de la criatura. Luego, el macho siguió con un **Gawara Saiken** (puño de aplastamiento de azulejos) hasta las costillas y siguió **golpeando** después de un doloroso golpe.

" **Retsukyaku** (Severing Leg)!" Ino siguió. Su pierna actúa como una guadaña y corta bien en las patas traseras de la bestia. La kunoichi continuó su ataque pero cortando a la criatura con su kunai.

Lo que finalmente terminó fue una sacudida rápida de Hotto que causó un fuerte chasquido en el claro. Los ojos del alfa se apagaron antes de que finalmente desaparecieran en la nada. El botín; sin embargo, fue olvidado cuando el grupo verificó a su compañero de equipo. "Hinata! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?" Preguntó Naruto y comenzó a buscar en todas partes

"¡Ah! ... estoy ... estoy bien", tartamudeó Hinata ante el acto.

"Oh, por el amor de - Manos fuera, Naruto! Hinata no es alguien a quien puedes agarrar y empujar todo lo que quieras ... Aunque no la veo quejarse", sonrió la rubia; Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

"Ano ... estoy bien, de verdad. Gracias", dijo.

"¡Arf!" Hinata vio como Hotto saltó sobre ella y comenzó a lamer a la chica.

"Gracias, Hotto", le sonrió a su pequeño salvador, y se ganó otro ladrido.

"Hinata, lo siento. Era nuestro trabajo cuidarte, y lo arruinamos", se maldijo Naruto por no prestar más atención. Con la exageración de la pelea, había perdido de vista al alfa y Hinata podría haberse lastimado seriamente. Era bueno que la habilidad del **jugador** simulara dolor en lugar de la lesión real la mayor parte del tiempo; de lo contrario, habría terminado en una nota peor.

Hinata sabía que no podía decir que estaba bien, mentiría después de todo y todos lo sabían. Si no fuera por la habilidad de Naruto, estaría en una condición mucho peor. En cambio, Hinata dijo: "Por eso estamos aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Para aprender y asegurarnos de no cometer estos errores? ¿Para mejorar y ser el mejor?"

De alguna manera su sonrisa logró alcanzarlo y Naruto asintió. Ino luego agregó su propio centavo también, "No soy un experto, pero incluso sé que el camino hacia Hokage no es fácil, Naruto. Estoy bastante seguro de que el ninja Kage llegó a su nivel al aprender de sus errores en lugar de hacer excusas y sentir lástima por sí mismos. Como Anko-sensei dice: "¡Que te jodan, te arruinas!"

El último comentario lo hizo resoplar y reír, "Heh, eso sería algo que ella diría," a pesar de estar loca, Anko tenía algunos consejos y sabiduría bastante sólidos. "Bien, recuperemos esto.

Después de recoger su botín, que comprendía **4 Grasa animal, 6 Carne de lobo temible, 3 Huesos pequeños y 5 Piel de lobo temible** , el grupo se dio cuenta de que empezaba a ponerse aún más frío. Conocer el tiempo era esencial; los cuatro comenzaron a agarrar algo cercano que parecía útil. Naruto desarraigó varios árboles pequeños, recogió un poco de madera cercana, y agarró varias piedras antes de ponerlas en su Caja de inventario. Hinata e Ino hicieron lo mismo pero también recogieron varias hierbas y planes. Las chicas verían si podían usarse como bálsamos curativos o venenos una vez que regresaran al campamento.

 **¡Se ha creado una habilidad especial debido a un acto especial!**

 **Al hurgar en el entorno cercano en busca de materiales, has creado la habilidad pasiva / activa "Forrajeo".**

Forrajeo **:** Lv1. Siguiente Lv 0% / 100%. Forrajeo es una habilidad básica pero muy útil en la que una persona intenta reunir recursos cercanos de la naturaleza por una multitud de razones.

 *** 70% de probabilidad de encontrar artículo de calidad común consumible**

 *** 30% de probabilidad de encontrar un artículo de calidad poco común consumible**

 *** 15% de probabilidad de encontrar un artículo de calidad rara consumible**

 *** 5% de posibilidades de encontrar el doble de la cantidad de recursos**

 *** La posibilidad de encontrar elementos específicos también se ve afectada por el WIS y el nivel DEX, así como ciertas habilidades**

" _Hable de útil_ " _,_ pensó el grupo.

"¡Grr! ¡Arf! ¡Arf!" El ladrido de Hotto llamó su atención.

"¿De qué está hablando?" Ino preguntó y esperó que no fuera otro depredador.

Ordenando que se escondieran lo mejor que podían en los arbustos, Naruto trepó a un árbol y echó un vistazo. " _¡Mierda! ¡Es enorme!_ ", Fueron sus pensamientos antes de usar **Obser** .

 **Alce maduro alto (Megaloceros) - Lv. 30**

 **HP: 3100**

 **CP: 250**

 **STR: 86**

 **VIT: 124**

 **DEX: 156**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 43**

 **Defensa: 70**

 **Afinidad elemental: ninguna**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Swift Prancer:** velocidad de movimiento aumentada en un 80% al escapar del combate, la velocidad de movimiento aumenta en un 30% durante el combate, la evasión aumenta en un 30% durante el combate

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 60% de efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores y sonidos fuertes y acres

Cabezal **mortal (coronado):** \+ 115% de aumento hacia los ataques a la cabeza, + 65% de resistencia hacia la inconsciencia y el estado de aturdimiento Efecto causado por los medios físicos, + 30% de aumento en la efectividad hacia la habilidad de intimidación

 **Grasa densa:** inmune a las penalizaciones de ambientes húmedos y helados, reduce la potencia y eficacia de las técnicas basadas en agua y hielo en un 50%

 **Descripción:** Megaloceros, también conocido como Alce Alto o Alce Gigante, son herbívoros grandes pero increíblemente rápidos que se encuentran principalmente en bosques y montañas. Debido a su gran tamaño y cuernos mortales, muchas criaturas lo evitan cuando es posible por temor a ser cargados y corneados. A pesar de esto, la criatura sabe cuándo luchar y cuándo huir cuando se encuentra con algunos de los depredadores mucho más feroces. Furtivamente en uno es una tarea difícil debido a su agudo sentido del olfato y del oído. Pocos megaloceros jóvenes crecen para convertirse en su equivalente maduro, ya que a menudo son atacados antes de que puedan defenderse adecuadamente. Una vez que maduran, se convierten en criaturas solitarias y pueden sobrevivir a los inviernos duros debido a su capa excepcional; encontrar uno es difícil y fortuito debido a los recursos que otorgan.

 **EXP Obtuvo:? EXP**

 **Gotas:?,?,?,?**

"¿Qué es?" Ino preguntó en el momento en que bajó.

"Es un ciervo, también grande", dijo y se preparó.

"¿Cuan grande?"

"Más grande que un caballo. ¡Sus cuernos son monstruosos!" el rubio tenía los brazos extendidos para enfatizar su tamaño. Nunca antes había visto un ciervo tan grande.

"Maldita sea. Lástima que no tengamos cuerda", la declaración de Ino le dio un aspecto confuso y ella explicó: "El Clan de Shika tiene un montón de ciervos y más de una vez tuve que escucharlo quejarse sobre cuán problemáticas eran las cornamentas de los ciervos. Algunos de los más grandes tienen más o menos la garantía de quedar atrapados o envueltos en algo si no se mantienen en un área bastante abierta. Es la razón por la que se aseguran de que no crezcan demasiado cuando pierden su viejo juego. " Ella explicó.

"Los ciervos pierden sus cornamentas? Huh, imagínate", la información era un poco fría en opinión de Naruto. "Así que sus astas son una debilidad, ya que es una fuerza. Es bueno saberlo", respiró y frunció el ceño al ver su aliento. Cada vez estaba más frío y Naruto sabía que necesitaban trabajar rápido.

"¿Conoces alguna técnica vinculante, Ino?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Unos pocos, pero ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener esa cosa por mucho tiempo", sería otra historia si estuviera en un nivel superior o si algunas de sus habilidades estuvieran en un nivel superior. Ino estaba empezando a ver por qué Anko los envió aquí en primer lugar.

"Maldición, Plan B entonces. ¿Ustedes recuerdan lo que hicimos con Tora?" el grupo permaneció en silencio antes de darse cuenta de dónde iría con él.

"Eso podría funcionar," Hinata asintió e Ino tuvo que admitir que tenía algún mérito.

"Entonces les dejamos a ustedes muchachos. ¡Vamos, Hotto!" Ordenó Naruto y se escabulló con su ninken tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudo.

Mientras tanto, Hinata e Ino se prepararon escalando los árboles cercanos y observando los movimientos del ciervo alto. Después de haber visto su parte justa de los ciervos, Ino admitiría libremente que el ciervo de Nara no tenía nada en este gran comedor de plantas. Las astas solo tendrían más de la mitad del tamaño de un ciervo normal.

" _Esperemos que esto funcione_ " _,_ el plan era simple, pero, una vez más, también se había utilizado en un animal más pequeño. Al escuchar una serie de silbatos, ambos kunoichi surgieron de sus mensajes y aparecieron ante la criatura. El acto lo sobresaltó lo suficiente como para enviarlo corriendo a velocidades increíbles.

" _¡Mierda!_ " Ino sabía que iba a ser rápido, pero no creía que fuera tan rápido.

La fortuna les sonrió, mientras la bestia se acercaba sin sospechar a la ubicación de Naruto. Al cronometrarlo, Naruto se abalanzó sobre la criatura junto con Hotto. Ino y Hinata se pusieron a animar, pero Lady Luck decidió dejar de bendecirlos. Otra criatura con pelaje oscuro, un cuerpo grande y voluminoso salió disparado desde el lado opuesto y chocó contra su objetivo.

Incapaces de manejar a los tres, junto con la fuerza pura detrás del impacto, los cuatro cayeron al suelo. Naruto y Hotto estaban aturdidos solo por unos momentos; pero logró levantarse. Con su visión despejada, ambos pudieron ver mejor al intruso.

"Oh, jodidamente bromeando", maldijo Naruto. Lady Luck era una perra por el momento.

 **Smilodon maduro - Lv. 39**

 **HP: 4300**

 **CP: 350**

 **STR: 116**

 **VIT: 132**

 **DEX: 176**

 **INT: 14**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK: 58**

 **Defensa: 50**

 **Afinidad elemental: ninguna**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Depredador Apex:** +1000 HP, +25 a todas las estadísticas físicas (excepto Defensa), + 35% de aumento en efectividad hacia las habilidades de intimidación

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 70% de aumento en la efectividad y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores y sonidos fuertes y acres

 **Fauces mortíferas:** \+ 150% de aumento hacia los ataques de mordida, + 35% de aumento en la efectividad hacia la habilidad de intimidación

 **Visión nocturna: proporciona** al usuario la capacidad de ver bien en la oscuridad, se anulan las penalizaciones por visión nocturna, + 25% de aumento en los impactos críticos cuando se utilizan habilidades invisibles durante la noche

 **Piel aislada:** inmune a las penalizaciones de entornos húmedos y helados, reduce la potencia y eficacia de las técnicas basadas en agua y hielo en un 50%, -50% de disminución en las técnicas relacionadas con la tolerancia hacia el fuego

 **Descripción:** El Smilodon fue fácilmente una de las bestias más mortales de su época. Su tamaño, velocidad y dientes mortales le permitieron derribar presas y depredadores que duplicaban su tamaño y peso. Aunque era un depredador solitario, generalmente encontrado en áreas frías y ligeramente boscosas, no era raro que algunos se enorgullecieran. Las montañas de la isla son el hábitat perfecto, ya que el pelaje del mamífero lo mantiene a salvo de la temperatura amarga. Si bien sus enormes colmillos son excelentes para dar golpes de gracia, las garras de la criatura pueden ser igual de letales.

 **EXP Obtuvo:? EXP**

 **Gotas:?,?,?,?**

Al notarlos, el antiguo gato gruñó antes de soltar un rugido que cantaba en todo el bosque. Hottomaru tomó el desafío personalmente y se transformó en su forma ampliada. Los instintos hicieron que el perro desafiara al gato de dientes de sable. Los dos se clasificaron entre sí antes de que cargaran. Naruto siguió rápidamente después de su ninken y vio como los dos barriles en cada uno.

La mierda se volvió real, al parecer.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Nivel: 29 Siguiente Nivel: 4140 / 36,300**

 **HP: 6000**

 **CP: 9225**

 **STR: 115**

 **VIT: 197**

 **DEX: 181**

 **INT: 291**

 **SIO: 120**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 115**

 **Puntos estadísticos: 37**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Nivel: 24 Siguiente Nivel: 9382 / 27,200**

 **HP: ( 1775/1775)**

 **CP: (1075/1075)**

 **STR: 45**

 **VIT: 64 (7) = 71**

 **DEX: 81**

 **INT: 43**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 27**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Puntos estadísticos: 26**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Nivel: 25 Nivel siguiente: 19246 / 28,900**

 **HP: 975**

 **CP: 1025**

 **STR: 39 (5) 44**

 **VIT: 39**

 **DEX: 91 (40) = 131**

 **INT: 41**

 **SIO: 134**

 **LUK: 25**

 **DEF: 10 (55) = 65**

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 31**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Nivel: 25 Nivel siguiente: 25912 / 28,900**

 **HP: 1275**

 **CP: 1375**

 **STR: 31**

 **VIT: 47**

 **DEX: 111**

 **INT: 55**

 **SIO: 165**

 **LUK: 22**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Estadísticas: 32**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Break**

"Tres. Dos. Uno. Y el entrenamiento de supervivencia está hecho", Anko anunció. "Congratz, mocosos, pasaste".

"¡Fina-maldita sea!" Ino gritó a los cielos. "¡Después de cuatro meses extraños finalmente podemos salir de este lugar abandonado por los kami!"

"No fue tan malo, Ino", el comentario de Naruto le valió una mirada cómplice de su compañero rubio.

"Esto por el chico que casi pasó por los retiros de ramen", sonrió ante su rubor avergonzado. "Por otra parte, te fuiste mejor que los retiros de pan de canela de Hinata".

Ahora fue Hinata la que se sonrojó, especialmente porque estaba comiendo ese dulce panecillo; cortesía de su maestra Incluso ahora todavía sorprendía al Yamanaka; La adicción de Hinata a los panecillos de canela era probablemente peor que la adicción de Naruto al ramen.

"Oh, vamos. ¿No pueden decir que no se divirtieron?" Anko dejó de reírse mientras se ganaba una mirada de cuatro pares de ojos. "Bueno, no me importa. Tu bitchin no significa nada y mantengo mi decisión. Todo salió bien al final, ¿no? Te hiciste más fuerte, ¿no? Es decir, mírate chicos ! "

En eso podrían estar de acuerdo. Debido a su constante abuso de la capacidad de Naruto, junto con él poder manipular el tiempo en una mazmorra - y por eso estaban contando antes de quedarse en este - los cuatro habían crecido; ambos y poder y habilidad. Sus movimientos fueron mucho más suaves, virtualmente todas sus habilidades -en su mayoría físicas- se dominaron y ahora desperdiciaban poca energía. Y descubrieron múltiples formas de sobrevivir en ambientes hostiles utilizando chakra de mínimo a ningún chakra.

El único inconveniente fue el hecho de que ahora tenían aproximadamente ocho meses más. Excepto por Hotto, ahora todos tenían técnicamente catorce años. O cerca de eso.

Como resultado, junto con el tipo de condiciones de vida que tuvieron que soportar, los tres Genin perdieron una gran cantidad de grasa de bebé; haciendo que los cuatro se vean muy diferentes en comparación con cuando ingresaron por primera vez. Afortunadamente, la habilidad de **jugador** de Naruto ajustó su armadura y su ropa para un ajuste automático.

Ino y Hinata habían crecido por unos pocos centímetros, y era evidente que estaban desarrollando curvas femeninas. El pelo de Hinata cortado en hime ahora era largo, casi llegando a la misma longitud que el de Ino. Y como los dos tenían que ser inteligentes con su chakra, los dos habían sido llevados a sus límites físicos prácticamente todos los días durante casi cuatro meses. Debido a esto y a su dieta, las dos kunoichi habían desarrollado fuertes músculos magros, y aunque no eran muy pronunciados, aún eran visibles.

Hotto se veía más o menos igual dado que los ninken crecían más lentamente que los perros comunes. Pero era evidente que era más grande. Además, lentamente comenzó a desarrollar una melena pequeña que se parecía a su estado transformado.

El cambio de Naruto fue bastante evidente. Antes de conocer a Anko, y debido a su falta de una dieta adecuada, estaba claro que era más o menos el hijo de su clase. Ahora, gracias a los cambios en el estilo de vida, el chico ahora tenía un metro y medio de estatura, lucía un cuerpo muy tonificado y cabello largo hasta los hombros. También lucía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, pero el órgano ocular funcionaba bien. Incluso con su **Gamer's Body,** el grupo descubrió que ciertas lesiones de oponentes con un nivel mucho más alto que el suyo tenían la posibilidad de dejar tales marcas.

 **(Meses antes)**

Ino y Hinata observaron con preocupación cómo Hotto y el gran gato chocaban entre sí. Ambos se desplomaron con un ruido sordo antes de ser vistos arañando e intentando morder al otro. Los dos se preocuparon aún más cuando el felino grande logró montar a Hotto y clavarlo.

" **Power Strike!"**

Las astillas volaron cuando el garrote improvisado de Naruto golpeó su cabeza sobre la cabeza del enorme felino. La rama estaba lejos de ser resistente, evidente por haber sido destruida después de un solo uso, pero cumplió su propósito. "¡Líbrate de mi perro!"

"¡Grrrr!" el gato gruñó mientras su atención ahora se desviaba de Hotto a Naruto. Un gran error ya que permitió que los ninken se salieran de su agarre y se agarraran con fuerza a la pierna mientras sus patas comenzaban a rasgar la espalda de la criatura.

"¡Rwaoorrr!" la criatura aulló dolorosamente; enojado porque el que causaba su dolor estaba fuera del alcance de sus colmillos mortales.

" **Power Strike!"** Naruto, con una piedra en la mano, golpeó uno de los dientes de la daga del gato y observó cómo la fuerza detrás de él golpeaba y desalojaba.

 **¡Un golpe crítico ha sido aterrizado!**

"¡Joder, muuuuuuuuuuuuy!" Gritó Naruto y fue enviado desde el inesperado golpe a la cara. El dolor estalló a diferencia de lo que alguna vez había sentido antes y Naruto podía sentir la sangre fluir libremente.

 **¡Estás sufriendo el efecto del estado de sangrado leve!**

" _Joder,"_ maldijo Naruto cuando el dolor estalló una vez más. " _Tanto para la protección adicional del protector personalizado de la frente"_ , no pudo evitar darse cuenta.

"¡Naruto kun!" Hinata patinó hasta detenerse, su palma se llenó de chakra para detener el sangrado, mientras que Ino se unió a Hotto. Ino sabía que no era Naruto o Hotto cuando se trataba de la fuerza física, pero la chica sabía que tenía velocidad y algo más bajo la manga.

"¡Hotto, espera!" ella ordenó el Ninken.

"¡Aquí gatito gatito!" Ino se burló y rezó porque ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evadir los golpes de esta cosa. Ella no estaba muy entusiasmada por ser el receptor de esas garras malvadas. Burlándose un poco más, la niña vio como el gato rugió antes de que saliera disparado a una velocidad aterradora.

Ino solo podía agacharse, sacudirse y tejer varias veces los grandes intentos de la gran criatura antes de sentir dolor en su costado. Seguido por ella dándose cuenta de que nace el aire. La velocidad del gato es superior a la suya, incluso con los impulsos de su equipo.

"¡Ino!" Gritaron Naruto y Hinata, viendo como la heredera Yamanaka aterrizaba en el suelo, como resultado, el aire salía de sus pulmones. "¡Mierda!" ella maldijo por el dolor, pero la adolescente tuvo poco tiempo para dejar que se registrara mientras el antiguo depredador se acercaba a ella.

" _Llegó el momento este derecho ..._ " Ino sabía que si ella arruinaba estaría en un mundo de dolor. Permitiendo que el gato entrara tan cerca como fuera necesario, Ino luego lanzó su trampa.

" **Ninpo: Hyakka Ryōran** (Arte Ninja: Profusión de Flores)!" una llamarada de chakra brilló ante los ojos del gato antes de que Ino arrojara a la criatura un fino polvo rosa.

Estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero la técnica cumplió su propósito. Ya podía ver al enemigo aturdido desviarse del rumbo, chocando con dureza contra una gran cabeza de árbol y probablemente haciéndose daño en el proceso. Ino y su equipo luego observaron cómo comenzaba a atacar locamente lugares aleatorios, sin saber que su presa estaba fuera de su alcance.

La técnica fue una de las creaciones personales de su madre. Al igual que Ino, Yamanaka Benten era más un luchador de velocidad que uno de potencia, y la mujer había desarrollado varias técnicas para hacer un gran uso de su velocidad. El actual era una ilusión menor mezclada con flores venenosas impulsadas por su chakra. Ino sabía que carecía de la destreza y el control necesarios para controlar algún día clasificarse como amante de Genjutsu o incluso como experta en ese asunto. Sin embargo, su madre había desarrollado métodos que más o menos imitaban sus efectos.

El **Ninpo: Hyakka Ryōran** , aunque una de las habilidades más básicas de su madre, era una de esas técnicas. Cuando esté cautivado, provocará que otros vean una tormenta de flores y les haga ver versiones múltiples del lanzador.

Antes de que Ino pudiera sugerir algo, el Yamanaka vio como Hotto giraba y perforaba el costado de la bestia; enviarlo estrellándose una vez más en el árbol. El ninken no se detuvo allí sin embargo. Hotto procedió a morder brutalmente su cuello y rastrillar su cuerpo donde podía. En su estado debilitado y vulnerable, el gato no pudo combatir adecuadamente a su agresor. Todo lo que podía hacer era rugir y maullar de dolor antes de una serie de golpes bien colocados en la cabeza; cortesía de una Hinata con aspecto enojado, terminó con la vida de la criatura.

 **(Flashback End)**

Mientras que Ino logró salirse con la suya con solo unos pocos arañazos, a pesar de los mejores intentos de Hinata, Naruto terminó con su cicatriz. A partir de ese momento, el grupo se propuso no atacar smilodons hasta que fueran más fuertes y a menos que no tuvieran otra opción. El grupo era más inteligente cada vez que los encontraba, también.

"No puedo esperar para llegar a casa," escuchó la voz de Ino, "Me voy a dar una ducha hasta que se acabe el agua caliente", Naruto sabía por qué. Numerosos intentos de crear una fuente termal, o alguna forma de baño caliente, habían terminado en fracaso. Así que no había sido más que baños fríos en el río u olor a mierda: "Ya es bastante malo que huelo como el perro callejero".

"* Whine *" escucharon a Hotto quejarse.

"Ella tiene un punto, Hotto," admitió Naruto, el comentario se ganó una mirada traicionada, "Te estás fregando bien una vez que hayamos regresado".

El siguiente comentario le ganó un gruñido de los ninken. El perro fue rápidamente aplacado una vez que Hinata comenzó a acariciarlo. "Lousy mutt", murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado. Parte de él también estaba celoso.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu tiempo, Anko-sensei?" Hinata preguntó.

"Productivo pero aburrido como el infierno", a partir de ahora ella estaba más o menos de vuelta en el columpio de las cosas. Esto significaba que Anko podría entrenar a su equipo una vez más sin riesgo de causarles lesiones graves.

"Aparte de entrenar y aparecer cada vez que podía para verlos, nada ha cambiado. Bueno, excepto uno. No estaba allí para verlo, pero por lo que escuché, Hokage-sama casi le hace un nuevo idiota a Kakashi. maldita suerte, "la mujer habría pagado al ryo superior para ver eso. Su Kage también había disciplinado a Sakura, aunque en ninguna parte tan intensa como lo hizo con su maestra, diciéndole que tenía que adaptarse o que perdería su estatus de Genin y sería enviada de regreso a la academia o las reservas.

"Por cierto, resulta que Nami llamó al puente después de ti, gaki. Lo llamaron el Gran Puente de Naruto, o algo así".

"¿Qué?" Naruto parpadeó.

"Felicidades, Naruto-kun," sonrió Hinata.

Ino por otro lado, "¡Qué! ¡Bien, eso es genial! ¡Estuvimos allí, también, sabes! ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¡Ayudamos! ¡Arriesgamos nuestros traseros! ¿Dónde está nuestro reconocimiento?"

"Tú no eras el que defendía el puente de un ninja de rango S, Ino", era la excusa de Naruto.

"¡Eso es porque esa perra doble que cruzaba me dejó fuera!" el Yamanaka todavía no había terminado el incidente. Asagao, o Asageo, o como se llame, iba a estar en un mundo de dolor cuando la volviera a ver.

"¡Awoo!" se escuchó un ligero aullido, uno que no pertenecía a Hotto.

"¿Eh?" Anko se preguntó distraídamente de dónde venía eso antes de ver a dos pequeños cachorros de aspecto sucio que corrían hacia ellos. "¿Que es?"

"Oh, no. ¡Déjame en paz!" Ino se aferró al cabello como si fuera su vida y parecía lista para correr.

"Es tu culpa, Ino," rió Naruto, recogiendo a los dos cachorros de lobo antes de que pasaran, "Anko-sensei, este es Tsuki y este es Yorumaru".

"Eso está bien. Todavía no explica por qué tienes dos cachorros de lobo contigo, gaki", Anko tuvo que admitir que eran tiernos.

"Ino-chan probó una técnica de clan que podría convertir a un enemigo en un aliado", explicó Hinata, después de haber tomado los cachorros de Naruto. Anko asintió, estaba siguiendo hasta ahora, "Pero como no teníamos mucho chakra, ella tuvo que probarlo en algo pequeño y con un nivel mucho más bajo. Lo usó en Tsuki y Yorumaru, pero no funcionó. como ella quería ".

Anko no necesitó que le dijeran al resto que lo resolviera por su cuenta, "Así que, básicamente, se jodió una técnica de clan y ahora ustedes están atrapados con dos cachorros de lobo", resumió la mujer sin rodeos.

"Técnicamente solo nos siguen. Lo que sea que ella hizo nos hizo vernos como aliados. Intentamos devolverlos con un paquete pero eso no funcionó", por alguna razón los lobos de la mazmorra ahora veían a los cachorros como enemigos. "Así que se apegan a Hotto en su mayoría. Cosas del paquete, supongo", Naruto no era tan experto en perros y lobos.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con sus quejas y gemidos?"

"Tsuki-chan y Yoru-kun ven el pelo de Ino-chan como su juguete masticable," Hinata se rió suavemente.

"¡No es gracioso!" incluso ahora los dos estaban mirando el cabello de la chica. El acto la puso nerviosa. "¿Sabes lo que es intentar que un perro suelte algo que le gusta?" por no mencionar el olor a baba de perro que impregna sus mechones.

"Uh, hola", señaló Naruto a su compañero en el crimen.

"¡Arf!"

"¡Uf! ¿Podemos salir de aquí?" Ino maldijo el día que usó la técnica. Ino no sabía si era porque eran jóvenes y todavía se estaban desarrollando o porque lo habían hecho mal, de cualquier forma estaban atrapados con ellos.

 **(Retroceso, tiempo de mazmorra de un mes)**

Ino se movió sin esfuerzo por lo que la embestida del lobo lo hizo rebasar. Una vez que su cuerpo estuvo dentro del alcance, ella arremetió con una patada con suficiente fuerza como para golpearlo contra una roca. La niña procedió a llover una serie de patadas rápidas y cortes precisos de sus cuchillos recubiertos de chakra antes de que desapareciera.

"Está bien, esa es la última de ellas", escuchó decir a Naruto. "Ya sabes que hacer."

"Sí, lo tengo, Naruto", uno pensaría que los rubios entenderían que ya conocían su rutina. Debido a su conocimiento y habilidad superior, el rubio era el líder no oficial del grupo. Él no era el mejor, pero Naruto tenía una habilidad que lentamente comenzaba a florecer. Durante su tiempo en la mazmorra recogieron rápidamente algunas cosas, una era que las guaridas de los animales tenían la extraña veta de mineral que les daba trozos de mineral de metal que iban desde el cobre hasta el hierro. En raras ocasiones, incluso encontraron vetas que tenían pequeños depósitos de chakra mineral de metal.

Sin embargo, los artículos más comunes que estas guaridas tenían eran escondites ocultos y hierbas raras. Dichas hierbas fueron bastante útiles por sus propiedades curativas; a lo que la habilidad de Hinata y su habilidad médica le permitieron convertirla en una pasta curativa decente cuando se combina con otros ingredientes.

Debido a su fuerza superior de Naruto, en comparación con Ino y Hinata, se ocupó principalmente de adquirir los minerales. Sin embargo, Ino y Hinata también se lanzaron para aumentar su fuerza y resistencia. Esta no fue la única razón por la que hicieron esto, ya que el grupo regresó a Konoha y los artículos que habían dejado se venderían por una cantidad considerable.

"¡ _Ir de compras aquí, vengo!_ " No poder ir al centro comercial durante tanto tiempo iba a ser muy bueno para ella.

"Grr"

El sonido instantáneamente hizo que Ino estuviera alerta y se preparó para el combate; eso es hasta que ella vio el origen del ruido. "Pfft", ella reprimió una carcajada, "Oh, eso es lindo", comentó.

Dos cachorros de lobo, uno blanco y otro negro, le gruñían. No es que realmente importara. Sus niveles actuales eran demasiado bajos como para representar una amenaza real. De hecho, esto le dio a Ino la oportunidad de probar una técnica de clan con la que estaba jugando. Realizando una serie de sellos a mano, Ino luego llamó su técnica, "¡ **Shinran Enbu no Jutsu** (Técnica de interpretación de la perturbación mental de la danza)!"

Un aura de chakra azul envolvió a sus objetivos; aumentando momentáneamente en intensidad y causando un destello que la hizo perder enfoque temporalmente. Al cancelarlo, Ino fue recibido al ver dos dóciles cachorros de lobo. Pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, los efectos de la técnica no se atenuaron.

"UH oh."

 **(Flashback End)**

Una vez que fue aparente, los dos no se iban; Hinata, al verlos, dejó en claro que los estaban manteniendo en lugar de deshacerse de ellos. La chica sabía que los dejarían atrás una vez que salieran de la mazmorra, pero no les importó. Además, permitía a Hottomaru pasar tiempo con su propia clase, una que no intentaba matarlo.

Para Anko solo había pasado una semana desde la última vez que vieron a su equipo; eso fue veintiocho días de mazmorra con los pequeños monstruos. Por qué estaban tan fascinados con el cabello de Ino que ella no sabía. Al principio era lindo, pero luego se hizo viejo muy rápido. Ahora Ino estaba feliz de dejarlos atrás. Estarían bien, ¿verdad?

"Bueno, dile adiós, niños. Espero que estés listo, porque los exámenes también están a la vuelta de la esquina", en realidad estaban a solo tres semanas de distancia. Konoha los alojaría mucho antes de lo habitual para ajustarse al horario de todos. El horario de todos, incluido el de Anko, iba a ser agitado por un tiempo. No dudaba que su tiempo patearía el culo, pero la experiencia le enseñó que no había nada en piedra.

Naruto ya había llegado a un acuerdo cuando dijo adiós. El adiós de Ino fue brusco, aunque interiormente se sintió un poco mal. Hinata era libre con sus emociones y no quería soltarlas. Una vez que lo hizo, Naruto pronunció el comando y los cuatro abandonaron el lugar que había estado en casa durante los últimos cuatro meses en un destello blanco.

 **(Konoha)**

Una vez que la luz se desvaneció, el grupo se encontró exactamente en el mismo lugar que habían dejado hace tantos meses. Bueno ... hace un mes, técnicamente.

"¡Finalmente, salimos! Bueno, voy a ... ¿me estás tomando el pelo en serio?"

"¡Aroo! ¡Arf!" Tsuki y Yoru ambos aullaron.

"¿Por qué?" Ino gimió, ignorando a Hinata mientras abrazó a los dos.

 **Desafío "¡Toma un monstruo de la mazmorra" ha sido completado!**

 **Recompensa: 3000 EXP**

"¡Diablos! Pensé que solo podías sacar objetos", casi exclamó Anko, haciendo caso omiso de la ventana emergente.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Supongo que no", eso fue realmente genial en opinión de Naruto. "¿Pero quién va a cuidar de ellos?" Naruto tenía el espacio vital, pero era un reparador superior. Él ya tenía a Hotto, y le había llevado un tiempo antes de que el ninken comenzara a escucharlo y ponerse tan fuerte como lo era en ese momento. "Si fueran mayores, probablemente podría usarlos como perros de guardia para mi hogar", pero eran demasiado jóvenes para eso.

"Me encantaría, pero mi clan no lo permite", Hinata estaba contenta de que estuvieran allí, pero no les gustaba estar capacitada para ayudarlos. Pudo haber sido posible si hubieran sido una raza ninken en lugar de una raza lobo.

"¡No me mires!" Ino rápidamente agregado. Naruto e Hinata le dieron una mirada que más o menos decía 'Esto es tu culpa, entonces debes lidiar con eso'.

"Está bien, detente. Esto no va a ninguna parte", interrumpió Anko, incapaz de tomar más. "Gaki, toma los dos y entrégalas a los Inuzuka. Puedes recuperarlos cuando estén entrenados y sean lo suficientemente mayores. Seguro que a Tsume le encantaría un par de razas raras".

"... Esa no es una mala idea", solo había estado allí durante un breve período de tiempo, pero Naruto sabía que el clan los cuidaría bien. Su única preocupación era que Yoru y Tsuki no se llevaban bien con los otros cachorros como Hotto.

"¿Hemos terminado aquí? Realmente me gustaría darme una ducha caliente", inquietó Ino.

Anko simplemente se rió, "vete a casa, Blondie. Ve a la casa de los Inuzuka dentro de una hora, y enfréntate a la Torre Hokage en dos días", su Genin se había ganado un descanso. No pasaría mucho tiempo con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Antes de que lo hagas", Anko hizo una señal con la mano y vio cómo brillaban los cuatro de su Genin. Una avalancha los recorrió y supieron que era su chakra. La sensación que era como una maldición que solo permitía escapar un poco ahora fluía con mucha más libertad.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a eso. Se siente raro, realmente", no está mal raro, simplemente es extraño en opinión de Naruto. "Gracias, sensei".

"Sí, gracias. ¡Adiós!" Ino dio las gracias antes de que la chica parpadeara.

 **(Clan Yamanaka)**

Inoichi se paseó de un lado a otro mientras esperaba la llegada de su único hijo. Actualmente con él, su viejo amigo y el líder del Clan Akimichi, Choza. "Inoichi, relájate. Ha sido solo un mes. No olvides, nos habíamos ido mucho más tiempo cuando éramos más jóvenes".

"¡Eso es diferente! Esta es mi pequeña niña de la que estamos hablando aquí. Lo más que ha pasado nunca ha sido un poco más de una semana", respondió Inoichi.

"Cierto. Pero incluso entonces estabas preocupado", de nuevo, incluso él se preocupó y todavía no podía creerlo cuando se enteró de que el B-Rank había pasado a la misión S-Rank. Solo una rara reserva de Genin podría lidiar con eso. "Pero esta no es una misión que salió mal, Inoichi. Es solo un ejercicio de entrenamiento para que ella y su equipo puedan estar listos para los exámenes de Chunin. No ves a su madre molestarse por eso".

"Eso es porque Benten es ..." el hombre se detuvo cuando su esposa apareció de repente. Su sonrisa y rasgos majestuosos se vieron contrarrestados por el aura fría y peligrosa que solo las mujeres poseían. Inoichi estaba bastante seguro de que Benten lo dominaba a un nivel completamente diferente.

"Porque yo soy qué, querido?" ella preguntó muy dulcemente. Ambos hombres tenían escalofríos en la columna vertebral, independientemente de que estaba dirigido solo a Inoichi.

"Una mujer hermosa, inteligente y altamente independiente", le dijo Inoichi rápidamente; sabiendo que era la verdad y que aplacaría a su esposa. El hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras perdía su terrorífico aura. A pesar de semi-retirarse de las fuerzas activas cuando nació Ino; Benten no había perdido su toque.

Choza, sin embargo, simplemente hinchó una risita. No era de extrañar por qué ella y Yoshino se llevaban tan bien. Ambos tenían a sus compañeros de equipo azotados como perros obedientes. Aunque si los rumores sobre la juventud de Benten eran ciertos, era más literal que figurativo.

"¡Estoy en casa!" una voz que el clan de origen no había escuchado en casi un mes cantó. Durante una fracción de segundo, Choza y Benten creyeron que la velocidad de Inoichi rivalizaba con su difunto Yondaime cuando apareció frente a la puerta.

"Dulce ... corazón ..." Inoichi, Benten y Choza se miraron atónitos al ver quién estaba frente a ellos.

"¿Ino?" Benten parpadeó, sin creer en sus ojos.

"Te extraño, te amo, me voy a dar una ducha. ¡Más tarde!" ella les dijo y rápidamente se dirigió directamente hacia la ducha. Benten fue el primero en recobrar el juicio y rápidamente siguió a su hija algo más mayor. Inoichi y Choza, sin embargo, simplemente se miraron atónitos.

"Mi niña. Ha crecido", Inoichi no pudo evitar murmurar. El hombre tampoco pudo detener la avalancha de pensamientos no deseados que comenzaron a cruzar su mente.

Dejando el hogar.

Citas.

Chicos.

Sexo.

" _¡Oh, dulce kami! ¡No!"_

Tan pronto como ocurrió la idea Shikaku entró a la habitación. Al ver un incoherente e incoherente Inoichi, Shikaku miró a Choza y le preguntó qué sucedía. Recibió una palabra de su compañero de equipo Akimichi.

"Ino", dijo Choza. Cuando Nara ladeó la frente, el hombre explicó: "Ella es ... diferente".

"¿Molesto?" más o menos preguntando si quería saber toda la historia o no.

"Problemático", Choza asintió con la cabeza; Shikaku inmediatamente dejó que el asunto se fuera.

"Mi pequeña niña," sollozó Inoichi. El otro sudor cayó al verlo; ambos estaban agradecidos de tener hijos.

 **(Clan Hyuga)**

Quienes lo conocieron pudieron describir a Hiashi Hyuga en pocas palabras: severo, estoico, estricto y orgulloso. Esto a menudo hacía que otros vieran al patriarca Hyuga como un hombre frío y sin emociones. Lo cual, en cierto sentido, era cierto. Aparte del extraño pato que aparecía aquí y allá, los miembros del Clan Hyuga en general eran conocidos por su naturaleza impasible. Incluso cuando se enojaban, se sabía que tenían una fachada de neutralidad.

Rara vez mostraban emociones dentro o fuera del clan. En su juventud, cuando su hermano, antes de que su relación se pusiera tensa, y su difunta esposa estaban cerca, Hiashi no tenía miedo de mostrar emoción. Reservado, sí, pero sin miedo. Sólo unos pocos elegidos hoy en día, como su hijo menor y heredero del clan, alguna vez vieron emociones tan fugaces como ellas.

Excepto por hoy.

Hiashi sabía que hoy era el día en que su hijo mayor regresó de su entrenamiento de supervivencia. Aunque estricta y exigente con sus dos hijas, Hiashi aún las amaba. Pero era evidente que, cuando Hanabi lo persiguió, Hinata se hizo cargo de su madre. Una declaración que sonó aún más cierto en el momento en que sus ojos aterrizaron sobre ella.

"¿Saludos, Tou-sama?" Hinata se inclinó mientras Hiashi miraba boquiabierto, sin registrar el mensaje. Solo había pasado un mes y, sin embargo, la niña había crecido tanto. Estaba claro para él que la chica antes estaba empezando a verse cada vez más como lo hizo su madre.

Si fue honesto, la noción lo puso nervioso. Tanto porque Hikari fue una vez considerada como una de las kunoichi más hermosas de Konoha, lo que provocó más de unas pocas cabezas como resultado, y porque la apariencia actual de Hinata le hizo ver la imagen fantasma de su difunta esposa.

"¿Tou-sama?" Hinata parpadeó mientras su padre continuaba mirando embobado.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la cara de Hiashi cambió a su postura habitual, reprendiéndose mentalmente y preguntándose cómo podría haber sucedido esto: "¿Tu entrenamiento fue bien?" preguntó.

"Sí, Tou-sama. Anko-sensei dijo que pasamos," los ojos de Hiashi se fruncieron un poco ante la mención de su equipo. No tenía nada en contra de la hija de Inoichi, y aunque era grosera, Hiashi sabía que Anko se tomaba en serio sus deberes. Era el miembro masculino con el que tenía preocupaciones iniciales.

Hiashi no tenía nada personal en contra de Naruto como jinchuriki -simplemente las bromas que intentó hacer con algunos de sus miembros del clan-, eso no significaba que no estuviera preocupado. El Yondaime era un maestro de focas, pero habiendo trabajado junto a él en el pasado, Hiashi sabía que Minato no era perfecto como muchos suponían que era. La fama de un hombre como Minato tenía una tendencia a ser glorificado o exagerado por las masas. Maestro o no, sin sello, sin importar cuántos reclamaran o disputaran el asunto, alguna vez sería cien por cien perfecto. A diferencia de su difunta esposa, Hiashi era más pragmático que un idealista.

Hinata vio como un destello de tristeza parpadeaba en los ojos de su padre, "Tou-sama, ¿estás bien?"

"Bien", la respuesta fue más dura de lo que pretendía. Hinata se estremeció pero Hiashi notó que no miraba hacia abajo como lo haría normalmente. _"Ella ha crecido_ ".

Se preguntó ociosamente cómo habría sido si Anko y no Kurenai hubieran recibido instrucciones de enseñarle tantos años atrás. "Muy bien. Mañana - No, en dos días me mostrarás cuánto has mejorado".

"Sí, Tou-sama", Hinata sabía que era mejor discutir con el hombre.

 **(Clan Inuzuka, más tarde en la noche)**

"Oi, Tsume!" Anko gritó cuando llegaron al complejo. "¡Saca tu culo aquí, perra!"

"¡Anko-sensei!" Hinata no podía creer a la mujer. Esta era una cabeza de clan después de todo y una muy fuerte según su padre.

"Oh, estamos muertos", Ino nunca conoció personalmente a la mujer, pero a menudo escuchaba historias de su padre. Tsume era un luchador cruel y feroz. A pesar de cómo actuó, la mujer era una líder y líder de clan muy competente. Sin embargo, molestarla y no iba a ser bonita. No ayudaba que ella fuera una de las pocas cabezas de clan que todavía estaban en servicio activo mientras que el resto hacía la mayor parte de su trabajo dentro de Konoha.

" _Habla de deja-vu_ " _,_ pensó Naruto, tratando de quitarle el zumbido de las orejas también.

"¡Puta de serpiente!" una voz llamó en respuesta. En cuestión de segundos vio la forma de la madre de Kiba junto con su ninken Kuromaru. La matriarca del clan se veía tan salvaje como el día en que la conoció. La mujer estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando hasta que vio a Naruto. Al ver que sus ojos se estrechaban, Naruto se puso rígido.

" _Durante los últimos cuatro meses, me enfrenté a bestias gigantes de una época olvidada y viví para contarlo. ¿Por qué demonios es que su mirada me asusta a mí misma?_ " Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando la mujer y su compañero lobo se acercó. Recordando lo que Anko le dijo la primera vez, Naruto se mantuvo firme y no retrocedió.

"Será mejor que no sean malas noticias sobre tu Ninken, cachorro", Tsume prácticamente gruñó. Kuromaru le cerró los colmillos y soltó un gruñido. Dado que estuvo en el último momento, el acto no lo asustó tanto como los ninken esperaban.

"¿Hotto? Oh, él está bien. Maldita sea, el perro está de vuelta en casa y enfurruñado después de que Hinata le dio un baño. Él los odia, pero Hinata sabe cómo obligarlo a tomarlo", le dijo. Los ojos de Tsume se suavizaron y se rieron ante eso. Kuromaru resopló, lo cual Naruto supuso que era su propia versión de una risa.

"Sí, lo entiendo. Akamaru fue el mismo por un tiempo, estaba empeñado en escaparse cuando escuchó el agua fluir también. Entra Hana y él era menos reticente", recordó. La mujer se reía a carcajadas cada vez que su hijo intentaba y no conseguía bañar a su ninken; el chico se enojaría y le daría a Akamaru un mal aliento cuando Hana no enfrentara tales dificultades.

"Por cierto, Anko, ¿qué has estado alimentando a estos niños?" concedió que ella no era la mujer más alta, pero Tsume notó que Naruto era mucho más alto que antes. Con un metro cincuenta y cinco, Naruto tenía ahora dos pulgadas buenas para ella; mientras que Ino y Hinata eran solo una pulgada o dos más cortas que ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacerte?"

"Tsume-sama," Hinata se inclinó ante la cabeza del clan, "¿Nos preguntábamos si tú y tu clan estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos?"

Tsume le dio a la chica una mirada rápida y, a pesar de su mirada feroz, los ojos de la mujer se volvieron cálidos y suaves, "la chica de Hikari, ¿verdad?"

"H-hai", Hinata asintió y observó brevemente mientras los ojos de Tsume se entristecían.

"Te pareces tanto a tu madre, cachorro. Maldita vergüenza por lo que le pasó. Maldita vergüenza", aunque no era su compañera de equipo, más de una vez habían trabajado juntas. La mujer había sido una gran rastreadora y médica, lo cual era una combinación extraña. Aparte de Hiashi -a pesar de tener el aire de un hombre con un palo en el culo en ocasiones-, Hikari era uno de los pocos miembros del clan Hyuga que le gustaba a Tsume.

"Gracias, Tsume-sama", fue la respuesta sincera de Hinata.

Tsume simplemente sonrió antes de que su mirada se posara en Ino. Said sonrió transformado en una sonrisa poco después; sabiendo exactamente de quién era hija, "el hijo de Benten, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," Ino admitió con orgullo.

"La talentosa kunoichi, tu madre. Conoce sus venenos y sabe cómo hacer que los hombres y las mujeres se desmadren por ella", sonrió Ino con orgullo.

"Terrible jugador de juegos de azar, el peor que he visto. Pero maldita sea, no lo compensó con esa talentosa lengua suya", gritó Tsume entre risas. Más de una vez, ella y Benten tuvieron algunas noches alocadas antes de que este se estableciera con Inoichi. Cómo sucedió eso, Tsume no sabía. Si bien tenía curiosidad por descubrir que no era una gran prioridad.

Ino se sonrojó de vergüenza, junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Hinata se puso escarlata y tuvo que ser atrapada por un sonrojado Naruto. Anko simplemente se rió de su trasero. A pesar de cómo Benten se vistió y miró, no era un secreto para la heredera de Yamanaka que su madre había sido aventurera en sus primeros años.

Habiendo descubierto por accidente hace más de un año, después de que accidentalmente se encontró con el viejo atuendo de su madre, Ino eventualmente se reconcilió. Ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero recientemente Ino jugó con la idea. No era raro en realidad, ya que Anko le enseñó que la mayoría de las kunoichi eran bi-sexuales o bi-curiosas. Ninja, hombre y mujer, también eran conocidos por tener estos pensamientos durante la pubertad; más de una vez, la idea cruzó por su mente. ¡Lo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza fue conocer a una de las ex parejas de su madre!

Torpe.

"Tsume, dejando cicatrices a estos Genin es mi trabajo, no tuyo", le dijo Anko.

"Bien. Estropea mi diversión", dijo el líder del clan antes de volverse más civilizado. "Entonces, con eso fuera del camino, ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?"

"Fwheeet!" Naruto silbó.

"¡Aroo! ¡Arf!"

Tsume y Kuromaru vieron como dos pequeños cachorros de lobo corrían hacia ellos. La mujer enarcó una ceja, ya que era incapaz de reconocer la raza. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro del alcance, los dos cachorros de lobo calamitosos vieron a Kuromaru y se volvieron sumisos al alfa.

"Tsume-sama, este es Tsuki y este es Yorumaru," informó Hinata al jefe del clan.

"Lindo", fue todo lo que dijo, y a pesar de su mirada, ella estaba siendo honesta. Ella estaría mintiendo si no fuera cierto, también. "¿No hay padres?"

"Oye, mamá, vamos a tener que pedir algo - ¡Oh! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado. Vendré ..." Hana, la matriarca más antigua y futura de Tsume del clan, dejó caer su portapapeles en el momento en que su mirada aterrizó en los dos cachorros.

"¿Dónde encontraste estos dos ?!" la joven prácticamente gritó; sorprendiendo a su madre y a Kuro, "¿Te das cuenta de lo que son estos dos?"

"Sí. Lobos temibles", respondió Naruto.

"¡QUÉ!" El repentino y explosivo grito de Tsume casi los deja sin aliento. "Hana, si esto es un truco"

"¡No es un truco!" habiendo leído y memorizado prácticamente todos los libros sobre ninken, perro y lobo, y sus diversos linajes, Hana conoció a un lobo terrible cuando vio uno. El hecho de que ella estaba viendo dos era casi milagroso: "¡Dónde los encontraste! Los lobos temibles se han extinguido desde la Era de los Estados Combatientes. ¡La última vez que se tuvo conocimiento de ellos fue hace más de doscientos años!" los criadores de ninken en ese momento lucharían con uñas y dientes por uno solo. Los lobos temibles no solo vivieron mucho más tiempo que los lobos comunes, sino que también fueron los mejores de los mejores entre las razas de lobos, especialmente aquellos con el gen alfa. Cualquier descendencia que tuvieran con ninken tenía el potencial de convertirse en una de las más poderosas. No importa cuán grandes serían sus sentidos.

"Los encontré al final de nuestro entrenamiento de supervivencia. Su madre estaba muerta y tenía una tonelada de cuchilladas sobre ella. Parecía que ella había bajado de pelea", fue la mentira que se les ocurrió.

"¿Cómo supiste que eran lobos terribles?" Hana preguntó sospechosamente.

"Videojuego", fue la respuesta de Naruto.

"¿Qué? ... Sabes qué, no me importa. No voy a molestarme en preguntar. Estos dos están chequeando y siguen una dieta adecuada para el próximo momento. Aún así, no puedo creer nuestra suerte. "

"¡Aguántalo! ¡Nunca dijiste que los regalaríamos! Los encontramos, son nuestros", proclamó Ino.

"Quieres volver a ejecutar eso por mí", a primera vista Hana no era tan salvaje como el resto de su clan, pero estaba claro como el día en que tenía el temperamento Inuzuka cuando lo empujaban.

Aunque un poco intimidado, Ino no se inmutó, "No los quiero, el clan de Hinata probablemente no la deje, pero Naruto está interesado en ellos".

Naruto asintió, estaba interesado en los dos, "Aquí está la cosa: ya tengo Hotto, así que no estoy buscando otra pareja de Ninken. Me gustaría tenerlos, pero con los exámenes y todo lo demás mi horario es un poco loco Personalmente, me gustaría tener a Tsuki y Yoru como perros guardianes cuando no estoy cerca, pero son demasiado jóvenes y no tengo tiempo para entrenarlos, "aquí Naruto se detuvo para tomar aliento," yo " Los visitaré y los capacitaré siempre que pueda, pero necesito su ayuda ".

"Somos un clan, cachorro. No hacemos cosas gratis", le habían dado Hotto, pero eso era porque se unían y Tsume le debía a Naruto debido al incidente del pergamino perdido. "¿Qué hay para nosotros?"

Y esta fue la parte en que Anko lo instruyó, "A cambio de cuidarlos hasta que sean viejos y entrenados lo suficiente, ustedes tienen el derecho exclusivo de criarlos cuando sean mayores. Gratis", mientras que él podría hacer un trabajo decente. Con la cantidad de ryo con eso, Naruto sabía que haría más que suficiente cultivando en las mazmorras para compensarlo.

Con los ojos abiertos ante la perspectiva, Tsume y Hana se miraron el uno al otro. La oferta fue muy buena. Yoru y Tsuki no pertenecerían al clan, pero Naruto les estaba ofreciendo su futura descendencia. Otros clanes cobrarían un brazo y una pierna, literalmente, por tales derechos. Y todo lo que los Inuzuka tenían que hacer era cuidarlos, "Cachorro, conseguiste un trato".

 **¡Debido a tus acciones, tu reputación con el Clan Inuzuka y sus miembros ha aumentado en 2000!**

" _¡Dulce!"_

Extendiendo su mano en señal de gratitud, Naruto se inclinó ante la cabeza del clan. Tsume devolvió el gesto junto con Hana antes de sentirse arrastrado al complejo. "¡Dile al clan que recoja el alcohol y la carne! ¡Esta noche, lo celebramos!"

 **(Mientras tanto)**

Los meses habían pasado pero nunca olvidaría ese día. Durante años se mantuvo en lo alto de la cadena alimentaria, comiendo lo que deseaba y cuando lo deseaba. Con el tiempo comenzó a considerarse intocable.

Imbatible.

Poderoso.

Ingenioso.

Pero todo eso cambió. ¡Todos los pensamientos de ser el número uno desaparecieron en el momento en que se enfrentó a esa maldita manada! Oh, había enfrentado y ganado contra shinobis antes, habiendo comido también algunos de ellos. Pero ese equipo con el extraño perro fue el primero al que se enfrentó y perdió.

Tampoco fue una buena pérdida. No. Una buena pérdida era derribar dos o tres antes de que no tuviera más remedio que retirarse. Pero en este caso, ni siquiera derribó a uno de ellos. Ni siquiera cerca. Ni siquiera logró probar el gran escorpión que derrotaron.

Eso no fue una mera derrota. Fue patada de culo, puro y simple. Perdió la cola, aunque volvió a crecer después de una recuperación, sufrió picaduras y cicatrices desagradables y se vio obligado a retirarse para lamer sus heridas para poder vivir otro día.

Pero sabía que su oportunidad vendría. Sabía que saborearía la victoria una vez más. Ya podía sentir el cambio y la fuerza latiendo a través de él como lo hacía tantos años atrás. No pasaría mucho ahora. Sucedería y sucedería pronto, también. Y cuando lo hiciera, podría aplastar todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero necesitaba mantenerse baja y necesitaba alimentarse. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba alimentarse constantemente. Ya estaba volviendo el sentimiento voraz, y ya había comido no hace tanto tiempo.

"Uf, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?" escuchó una voz, pero supo que estaba oculto adecuadamente a la vista.

"Por el amor de Dios, hombre. Los Exámenes de Chunin están a la vuelta de la esquina. Hokage-sama quiere que cada Chunin disponible y físicamente capaz reubique a las bestias más desagradables que viven aquí. Queremos darles una oportunidad de escupir, no convertirla en sangre. bañera."

"Solo hay animales tontos", oyó al otro hombre hablar.

"Sí, la primera vez que se realizó el examen en el Bosque de la Muerte, solo **seis equipos** llegaron a la torre. La mayoría de ellos estaban medio muertos y ni siquiera podían pelear, algunos tuvieron que ser llevados al servicio de urgencias. encontró el resto y, a pesar de las exenciones, casi tuvimos una guerra en nuestras manos. Resulta que algunos de los desaparecidos eran prominentes herederos del clan ".

"Mierda sucede durante los exámenes, lo sabes. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los animales?"

"¿Recuerdas que dije que no podíamos encontrar el resto? Bueno, técnicamente solo encontramos las piezas que no les gustaban: caras medio comidas, armadura rota y equipo. Y había un montón de em. actuando Hokage ordenó la reubicación de las bestias más peligrosas, "el hombre no se refería simplemente a tigres y osos. Había insectos y otras criaturas desconocidas que podían matar incluso a un Chunin desprevenido si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Y desafortunadamente para estos dos Chunin, se encontrarían con tal destino segundos más tarde. La última visión que verían en este mundo eran hileras de dientes blancos y dentados que les cerraban la vida.

Porque el Bosque de la Muerte fue fiel a su nombre. La muerte era algo común aquí.

 **(El día siguiente, el hogar de Naruto)**

"Uf", gimió Naruto. "No entiendo por qué la gente bebe", Naruto simplemente se sentía como una mierda. Su estómago se revolvió como un bote en un mar tormentoso, su visión estaba fuera de foco, y su cabeza se sentía como un yunque martillado sin parar. "¿Por qué ese bastardo zorro no está haciendo nada? Diablos, ¿por qué **el Cuerpo de** mi **Jugador no** funciona?" mirando su reloj borroso, Naruto se dio cuenta, con algunas dificultades menores, que solo había estado dormido durante seis horas. "Oh, claro. Maldita sea, solo funciona si duermo durante ocho".

Como lo diría Ino: entusiasta de los fanáticos. "¿Qué pasó de todos modos?" Naruto honestamente tenía un mínimo recuerdo de lo de anoche. Todo lo que podía recordar era que Tsume y Anko bebían. Y esas dos mujeres eran un par de bebedores compulsivos y fiesteros. No ayudaba que él y su equipo habían sido presionados para participar en un concurso de bebida, "Ah, claro. Ahora lo recuerdo", el resto, no tanto. Fue literalmente nada más que una escena perdida después de perderse la escena.

"Uf", un gemido a la derecha de Naruto hizo eco en la habitación. "¿Qué mierda pasó?"

"Malo alcohol seguido de un mal sueño. Mañana, Ino", respondió Naruto. Decir que fue un buen día sería una mentira total.

Mirándolo, Ino parpadeó antes de volver a frotarse los ojos, "Menos mal que estoy acostumbrado a acostarme contigo ... Aunque Hinata se acurrucó bastante bien por su aspecto".

"¿Huh?" es verdad que la mujer Hyuga a su izquierda estaba aferrada a su costado como un oso de peluche; sus mejillas son de un rojo sonrosado, "Guau. No pensé que bebería tanto".

"La culpa de Anko. Ella presionó a Hinata más que a ninguno de nosotros," ya que ella era la más conservadora del grupo, se había necesitado una mayor persuasión para los Hyuga. "No recuerdo mucho excepto trozos y piezas ... ¡Oh, Dios!"

Naruto vio como Ino corría al baño tan rápido como su cuerpo lo permitía. Muy pronto su hogar se llenaría con los sonidos del lanzamiento de Yamanaka, "Genial. Para rematar mi día, más tarde podré quitarle las vísceras a Ino del inodoro".

"Hmm", gimió Hinata y se acurrucó más cerca. Al igual que con Ino, Naruto estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con Hinata. Su campamento base consistió principalmente en un refugio improvisado compuesto de madera, fibras y refugio de cueros. Si bien estaba lejos de ser perfecto, era lo suficientemente decente como para albergar a los cuatro. Sin embargo, un mes en particular había sido muy frío, incluso con la ropa de invierno improvisada que Hinata había hecho para ellos.

Aunque en realidad no molestaba tanto a Hotto, obligó a Ino, Hinata y Naruto a acurrucarse y usar su calor corporal para mantenerse calientes. Al principio fue embarazoso, especialmente para Hinata, que se convertiría en una supernova escarlata, pero los tres se habían acostumbrado. Incluso después de que el frío gélido había pasado, los tres todavía lo hacían de vez en cuando.

"Gaki, ¿estás en casa?"

Naruto hizo una mueca al escuchar a su maestro. "Aquí dentro" se obligó a llamar; ignorando las palpitaciones en su cabeza.

"Oye, Gaki. Tú sabes dónde ... Oh, mierda", maldijo Anko al ver a Naruto semidesnudo, Hinata y un Ino regresado, y rápidamente cerraron la puerta. "Gaki, lo juro, si hubiera sabido que esto no hubiera sucedido. Solo confía en mí y corre lo más rápido que puedas".

"¿Huh?" antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, la puerta de su habitación se abrió por cortesía de un patriarca Hyuga y Yamanaka.

" _Demasiado tarde_ " _,_ Anko sabía que esto no iba a ser bonito.

"Naruto, ¿dónde está ... Ino?" Inoichi lo miró boquiabierto.

"¡Hinata!"

"¡Padre!"

"¡Papi!"

El tiempo se congeló cuando los dos padres miraron a sus hijas que estaban vestidas solo con su ropa interior y en una habitación con un niño en la misma posición. Mientras que los ninjas estaban destinados a ser calculadores y razonables, sacando conclusiones precisas en un corto período de tiempo, la visión actual del cabello de sus hijas desaliñado y sus ropas esparcidas arrojaban todo eso al viento. Tanto Hiashi como Inoichi eran hombres tranquilos y colectivos, el anterior moreso, pero cuando el bienestar y la virtud de sus hijas se cuestionaron se convirtieron en el polo opuesto. Un aura malévola envolvió a ambos padres y su mirada asesina se fijó en Naruto.

Naruto juró que podía escuchar las palabras, "¡Objetivo bloqueado!" el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en él.

En una situación como esta, se sabía que muchos intentaban razonar con verdugos. Aunque las posibilidades de que los escucharan eran prácticamente inexistentes. Naruto siendo Naruto decidió otro curso de acción, "Ino. Hinata. Antes de morir, solo me gustaría decir que fue agradable dormir con ustedes estos dos últimos meses".

 **¡Debido a tu falta de tacto, tu reputación con Yamanaka Inoichi y Hyuga Hiashi ha disminuido en 300!**

Interiormente maldijo, pero sabía que valdría la pena si salvaba su trasero. Ambos hombres quedaron atónitos, y horrorizados, por la inesperada declaración. Lo que le dio a Naruto el tiempo suficiente para envolver la habitación en un mar de blanco mientras escapaba. "¡Te amo a los dos! ¡Si vivo, te enviaré cartas!"

"¡REGRESA AQUÍ!"

 **(Horas después)**

"… ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué qué, Jiji?" Si fuera otra persona, Hiruzen se habría pegado a ellos. Incluso entonces, nieto sustituto o no, Hiruzen estuvo tentado de hacer precisamente eso. El chico tuvo suerte de que su Anbu hubiera intervenido cuando lo hicieron. Naruto era bueno, muy bueno. Pero incluso con su talento para evadir a aquellos a quienes se burló, ya pesar de que ya no eran tan activos como solían ser, Inoichi y Hiashi todavía estaban entre sus ninjas más hábiles. Naruto solo había logrado evadirlos durante unos sólidos dieciocho minutos, y más de una vez tuvo la suerte de haber escapado de sus garras.

"Disfruto un poco de emoción de vez en cuando, Naruto. Pero contigo nunca es tan simple".

"Intenta complacer, Jiji," sonrió Naruto.

"¡Eso no es algo bueno!" los ojos del líder aldeano se hincharon cómicamente, "de todas las cosas que podrías haber hecho. ¡Podrías haber cambiado sus ropas con volantes de neón rosado, incluso bombas fétidas para plantas disfrazados de flores!" Diablos, Hiruzen hubiera estado bien con él incluso pintando los compuestos del clan. "¡Pero haber dormido con no una, sino dos herederas de clan!" Técnicamente, Hinata ya no era la heredera, pero eso no era el punto. "Incluso yo solo puedo protegerte mucho, Naruto. ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"Relájate, Jiji. No te provoques un ataque al corazón", el comentario hizo que Hiruzen se sobresaltara y el anciano Hokage lo obligara a tirarle una pila de papeles al chico. "No es gran cosa. Lo hemos estado haciendo durante cinco meses".

Al conocer la capacidad de su **Jugador** para manipular el tiempo en una mazmorra, Hiruzen no se sorprendió por el plazo. Pero eso no fue lo que casi detuvo su corazón de latir; "¡Has estado haciendo esto por meses!"

"Oh, sí. Anko dijo que estaba bien. Dijo que tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a eso en el futuro", admitiría Hiruzen que tenía sentido; eran ninjas y necesitaban hacer casi cualquier cosa para acercarse al objetivo. Aunque como Hinata e Ino eran herederas, ambas estaban generalmente exentas de tales misiones a menos que quisieran, por supuesto.

"¿Entonces Anko tiene la culpa de esto?" el hombre debería haber sabido.

"¿Supongo?" Naruto asintió y vio como su líder gruñía. "La _recuperación es una perra, sensei_ " _._

"Bueno, si eso es un-"

"En realidad, tengo una misión para usted y su equipo", anunció Hiruzen.

"¿En serio? Espera, ¿qué pasa con nuestro tiempo libre?" A Naruto no le importaba, pero Ino era otra historia.

"Me temo que tendré que posponerlo para otro momento", se disculpó el hombre. "Es una misión de rango A", diciendo que esas palabras mágicas le dieron la atención absoluta al niño. Pero en lugar de entrar en detalles, Hiruzen le dijo que sea paciente y que espere al resto de su equipo.

Afortunadamente, meses en una mazmorra donde acechar y rastrear su comida era necesaria, un número en la inquietud de Naruto. De antemano, los últimos diez minutos se habrían sentido como una eternidad.

"Hokage-sama," Ino, la última en llegar, se inclinó ante su líder. Aunque cordial, Naruto la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba complacida. " _Probablemente no hiciste sus compras_ " _._

"Bien, ahora que todos ustedes están aquí, podemos comenzar", comenzó Hiruzen, "Como todos ustedes saben, Konoha será el anfitrión de los Exámenes Chunin este año y está a la vuelta de la esquina. En realidad, menos de tres semanas".

"¿Tres semanas? ¿Pensé que teníamos un mes?" era el recuerdo de Anko.

"Cambios de último minuto que no pudieron evitarse, desafortunadamente", explicó Hiruzen. No fue una ocurrencia poco común. "Es por eso que actualmente estamos faltos de personal. Como anfitrión, muchas de nuestras fuerzas actuarán como guías y guardaespaldas de los participantes de cuerpos extraños. Es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que lleguen sanos y salvos y con mucho tiempo libre. "

"Entonces, ¿cuidamos a la competencia?" Preguntó Naruto.

"En cierto modo, normalmente serían Chunin o Jonin quienes realizasen este trabajo en lugar de Genin. Pero, como dije, no tenemos suficiente. Sugiero que empaques para un viaje de al menos una semana", anunció antes de mirar a Anko. .

"Escuchaste al hombre. Ve a prepararte, niños. Tengo que revisar algunas cosas con Hokage-sama. Nos vemos en la puerta en dos horas", ordenó y observó mientras se marchaban. El humor se volvió serio cuando la habitación brilló. "Esta no es una simple misión de escolta, ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo es. Pensé que era prudente que su equipo llevara a cabo esta tarea porque uno de ustedes tendrá un gran interés en quién está protegiendo".

En lugar de explicar, Hiruzen simplemente le entregó una carpeta a Anko. La mujer lo abrió y después de unas rápidas miradas a su contenido, Hiruzen vio como los ojos de la mujer se abrían. "Bueno, mierda".

"De hecho", estuvo de acuerdo Hiruzen. Si los informantes de Jiraiya estaban en lo cierto, significaba que Kusa tenía un Uzumaki en medio de ellos, una mujer Uzumaki.

 **(En otra parte)**

Mientras tanto, una mujer de pelo corto con cabello carmesí miraba críticamente a su víctima. La golpeada kunoichi estaba magullada, con el ojo hinchado y el labio roto y sangrando. La tortura y el interrogatorio no eran el fuerte de la mujer Uzumaki, como lo demuestra el hecho de que tardó dos semanas en lograr que su víctima finalmente se agrietara y le dijera lo que necesitaba.

"¿Ves, fue tan difícil?" Asagao no recibió respuesta de la mujer golpeada. "Ahora, me voy a ir por el próximo rato. Cuando regrese, te dejaré ir. Si, sin embargo, descubro que me mentiste, estarás deseando la muerte una vez que deje que los hijos de mi jefe suelta sobre ti ".

La mujer se estremeció y sollozó ruidosamente, pero a Asagao no le importó. La mujer Uzumaki no condonó la violación; habiendo convertido en un hábito matar a los que sí lo hacían, pero cuando consideraba a su clan, los que permanecían al menos, ella era ferozmente protectora. Mujeres u hombres, Asagao no tenía miedo de poner el miedo a los kami y cosas peores en las mentes de los demás, especialmente aquellos que intervinieron en la destrucción de su clan.

Al salir de la habitación, la pelirroja comenzó a gritar órdenes: "Empaque sus maletas, muchachos. ¡Nos dirigimos a Kusa!"

 **Omake: ¡Bienvenido a la familia!**

 **¡Debido a tus acciones, tu reputación con el Clan Inuzuka y sus miembros ha aumentado en 2000!**

" _¡Dulce!"_

Extendiendo la mano en señal de gratitud, Naruto, de diecisiete años, se inclinó ante la cabeza del clan. Tsume devolvió el gesto antes de que un pensamiento se le ocurriera en la cabeza, " _Ah, qué demonios! Kid es lo suficientemente mayor",_ tirando del adolescente de cerca, Tsume luego procedió a chupar los pulmones justo delante de su hija y el equipo de Naruto.

Anko se rió, Ino y Hinata estaban atónitas, Hana simplemente parecía molesta. " _Debería sorprenderme ... Bueno, realmente no_ " _,_ pensó Hana. No fue la primera vez que sucedió esto; si era honesta, Hana había perdido la cuenta en realidad.

"Mhhmm ?!"

"¡Mwhaaa!" la mujer sonrió. "No está mal, chico. Ahora veamos qué bueno eres con las otras bases", y lo arrastró por la fuerza al complejo.

" _¿Por qué diablos estoy siendo tratado como una especie de prostituta?_ " A Naruto le encantaba el sexo, ¡el sexo era increíble! - pero hasta ahora se sentía como un trozo de carne del que cada mujer cachonda quería un trozo de carne. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser duro.

 **(Horas después)**

"¡Oh, dulce kami arriba!" Tsume gimió, su sudorosa y temblorosa forma cayó sobre la cama; seguido momentos después por su compañero. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, salvo que se deleitaron con el resplandor de sus actividades postcoitales.

" _Oh, joder. Ella es buena_ ", Tsume era una MILF definida en sus libros. Ella era muy diferente de sus compañeros anteriores, era como una versión más salvaje de Ino y una Anko más experimentada. A pesar de su aspecto salvaje, ella era bastante higiénica y bien arreglada, una ventaja en los libros de Naruto.

"No puedo creer que la compañera de clase de mi hijo haya sido tan agotadora", rió Tsume; Naruto palideció cuando su mente finalmente procesó la información.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Kiba me va a matar!" Naruto se dio cuenta de qué movimiento tan tonto había hecho; aunque fue jodidamente increíble.

"No, estás bien. Artículo 104: La mamá de un hermano siempre está fuera de los límites, a menos que ella lo inicie y / o use uno o más artículos de ropa con estampado de leopardo", le dijo Tsume. "Me aburrí y leí uno de los libros tontos de Kiba. Así que eres bueno, cachorro. La técnica necesita mejorar, pero tu lengua y resistencia lo compensan. Definitivamente entre los diez primeros", informó Tsume, sonriente y satisfecho, al exhausto rubio.

"¿E-gracias?" Naruto no pudo descifrar qué diablos acaba de pasar. Ninguna mujer había recitado el Código Bro antes, sin una paliza posterior que decía: "Bueno, si todo sigue igual, me iré a casa ahora".

"Ah, relájate, cachorro. Es hora de la ronda veintiuno; puedes mover tus cosas mañana", la mujer no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando lo montó una vez más.

"Oh, Dios! Vamos. Al menos dame tiempo suficiente para ... Espera, ¿vuelves?"

"Eso no es algo que pueda encender y apagar, Naruto. Un poco solo sucede cuando pones esfuerzo en ello", Tsume dijo sin palabras. Jóvenes en estos días.

"¡No es eso! ¡La otra cosa!"

"¿Quieres decir mover tus cosas? Anko te dijo lo que practicamos Inuzuka, ¿verdad?" Tsume preguntó y lo miró asentir con la cabeza, "Bien. Así que ya sabes que estamos casados. Todo ha estado sucediendo desde la fundación del clan. No lo has detenido desde entonces. Shodai lo intentó pero cedió para mantener la paz. Puedes dormir alrededor , no me importa eso porque haré lo mismo, pero será mejor que no te escapes como mis ex maridos, esposo ", la mujer enfatizó su punto agarrando las joyas de su mini-yo en un agarre de vicio; el dolor fue mejorado aún más por sus uñas como garras.

Naruto tragó saliva ante la amenaza y solo le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que había sido punk una vez más, "¡DIOS MALDITA, ANÓLOGO!"

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Nivel: 37 Siguiente Nivel: 44,678 / 62,400**

 **HP: 7600**

 **CP: 11825**

 **STR: 131**

 **VIT: 245**

 **DEX: 237**

 **INT: 371**

 **SIO: 120**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 115**

 **Gaje:**

 **Linaje de Uzumaki:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +50 HP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y eficacia para Fuinjutsu, -15% de EXP y eficacia para el control de Chakra, mayor vida útil

 **Afinidad Chakra:** \+ 10% de aumento en la tasa de recuperación de CP, -10% de uso de CP hacia las técnicas basadas en chakra, + 10% de aumento en el poder hacia las técnicas basadas en chakra

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Gamer:** te permite vivir tu vida como un videojuego. Sin embargo, aún no sabes mucho sobre eso, pero a quién le importa la vida es bueno.

 **Kyuubi Jinchuriki:** +3 VIT adicionales y +5 INT por Lv, +75 CP por Lv, + 25% de EXP adicional y Efectividad hacia el Estilo de combate Estilo de combate, -25% EXP y Eficacia hacia el Control de Chakra, -40% EXP hacia la Reputación con aquellos con Neutral e inferior,?

 **Títulos:**

 **Oficial Konoha Kenjutsu-Ryu Swordsman:** \+ 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Kenjutsu, Stealth **,** Feints y Velocidad de movimiento, +4 DEX, +2 STR por Lv

 **Grand Master Zombie Slayer:** Aumenta al 100% el ataque y la defensa contra Undead, +50 hacia las estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 50% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Rey broma:** -10% EXP hacia la ganancia de reputación con los que tienen Neutral e inferior, + 15% EXP hacia Estrategia y táctica, + 15% hacia sigilo, +3 DEX adicional por Lv

 **Especialista de Ninjutsu oficial:** +1 INT per Lv, + 25% EXP y Efectividad hacia las habilidades de Ninjutsu, + 25% de aumento de potencia hacia las habilidades de Ninjutsu, -25% de uso de CP hacia las habilidades de Ninjutsu

 **Descripción:** Gran parte del pasado de Uzumaki Naruto está envuelto en misterio. Actualmente un Genin con aspiraciones de convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tiene un largo y difícil viaje antes de poder alcanzar su sueño. Debido a la gran mejora y la tutela adecuada bajo Anko Mitarashi y Gekko Hayate, Naruto pasó de Dead Last a ser un estudiante de rango medio alto. Recientemente ha descubierto que él es el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, y la razón por la que tiene la animosidad de muchos.

 **Puntos estadísticos: 62**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Nivel: 30 Siguiente Nivel: 5543 / 38,800**

 **HP: (2725/2725)**

 **CP: (1075/1075)**

 **STR: 67**

 **VIT: 102 (7) = 109**

 **DEX: 105**

 **INT: 43**

 **SIO: 35**

 **LUK: 34**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Puntos estadísticos: 44**

 **Beneficios**

 **Keen-Senses:** \+ 30% de eficacia y EXP hacia la habilidad de detección, Ignora a Henge, muy sensible a los olores fuertes y picantes

 **Perro Ninja:** Vida humana, capacidad de moldear Chakra, posibilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano

 **Linaje de Komainu (perro de guardia):** +4 VIT, +2 STR por Lv, + 30% de eficacia y EXP hacia técnicas de mordisco, -5% de efectividad y EXP hacia entrenamiento y reputación, posibilidad de usar Katon (desbloqueado)

 **Linaje de Akita (Perro de seguimiento):** +4 DEX por Lv, + 25% de efectividad y EXP hacia Habilidad de seguimiento, + 30% de efectividad y EXP hacia sigilo, + 30% hacia la velocidad de movimiento durante y fuera del combate

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **Mascota de combate del jugador:** un beneficio especial que permite a cualquiera de tus mascotas de combate la capacidad **del cuerpo del jugador** , aunque solo gana una pequeña cantidad de puntos por nivel que puedes asignar. Sin embargo, esto puede perderse si decides que no quieres una determinada mascota o si tu mascota te abandona o muere.

 **Títulos:**

 **Grand Master Zombie Slayer:** Aumenta al 100% el ataque y la defensa contra Undead, +50 hacia las estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a Undead, + 50% de drops adicionales y EXP from Undead

 **Master Beast Slayer:** \+ 80% de incremento en ataque y defensa contra Bestia, +30 hacia estadísticas cuando enfrenta Beasts, + 35% de drops adicionales y EXP de Bestias

 **Descripción:** Un perro ninja de dos años con sangre Komainu en las venas. Si bien posee un gran potencial como su primo Akamaru, Hottomaru como la mayoría de los cachorros Komainu requieren una buena cantidad de disciplina y puede ser difícil de entrenar, pero son muy fieles y protegen a sus dueños y socios.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Nivel: 31 Nivel siguiente: 32,469 / 41,600**

 **HP: 1900**

 **CP: 1025**

 **STR: 58**

 **VIT: 76**

 **DEX: 131**

 **INT: 41**

 **SIO: 188**

 **LUK: 25**

 **DEF: 65**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Cognición mejorada:** +2 WIS por Lv, + 20% EXP y Efectividad a la Detección, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades de Control de Chakra, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Habilidades aprendidas a través de libros y rollos

 **Gracia Natural:** +3 DEX por Lv, + 25% Efectividad hacia la Velocidad de Movimiento dentro y fuera del combate, + 25% de Eficacia hacia la Evasión,

 **Beneficio especial:**

 **Linaje Yamanaka (Heredera):** +3 WIS por Lv, + 25% Efectividad a todas las Habilidades del Clan Yamanaka, + 25% de ganancia de Reputación con Konoha y Aliados Konoha, + 25% EXP y Eficacia Trueque con Konoha y Aliados, 15% EXP aumenta desde Misiones de Konoha

 **Títulos:**

 **Botánico veterano:** \+ 30% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Botánica, + 30% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad Herbalismo, + 30% EXP & Eficacia hacia las habilidades venenosas

 **Journeyman Mind Walker:** +4 WIS, + 25% EXP & Eficacia hacia la tortura y habilidad de interrogación, + 25% EXP & Eficacia hacia la habilidad de recopilación de información, + 25% hacia la habilidad de control de chakras, + 25% de resistencia hacia la tortura e interrogatorio

 **La Sra. Beauty de Konoha:** \+ 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Seduction Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Bartering Skill, + 20% EXP y Efectividad hacia Infiltration Skill

 **Master Beast Slayer:** \+ 80% de incremento en ataque y defensa contra Bestia, +30 hacia estadísticas cuando enfrenta Beasts, + 35% de drops adicionales y EXP de Bestias

 **Descripción:** Aunque no es tan inteligente como su rival, Sakura, Ino sigue siendo una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia. Ino tiene talento en las enseñanzas de su clan, pero debido a su actitud y su encaprichamiento con Sasuke, ella no es tan competente ni tan competente como debería ser. Ino es notoria por su chisme y sentido de la moda, muy poco sucede en la academia que ella no conoce. Desde su equipo en el Equipo Ocho, Ino lentamente comenzó a mejorar sus habilidades y su valor como kunoichi. Aunque todavía tiene un camino por delante, el continuo progreso de Ino bajo la tutela de Anko ayudará lenta pero seguramente a llevarla allí.

 **Estadísticas: 58**

 **Dinero:** 295,460 Ryo (29,546 $)

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Nivel: 32 Siguiente Nivel: 4927 / 44,600**

 **HP: 2200**

 **CP: 1550**

 **STR: 49**

 **VIT: 88**

 **DEX: 153**

 **INT: 55**

 **SIO: 221**

 **LUK: 31**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Byakugan:** +3 DEX por Lv, + 25% EXP & Eficacia hacia Ninjutsu Médico, Detección, Percepción y Taijutsu Habilidades, Capaz de ver virtualmente a través de todo, puntos de presión del cuerpo y en distancias lejanas

 **Linaje familiar principal:** +3 WIS y +1 DEX por Lv, + 10% de efectividad en todas las habilidades del clan Hyuga, + 10% de ganancia de reputación con los aliados de Konoha y Konoha, + 10% EXP y eficacia en la habilidad de trueque con Konoha y sus aliados, + 10% EXP y Eficacia hacia Taijutsu y Chakra Control Skill, Riesgo de captura de Kumo shinobi

 **Títulos:**

 **Oficial Practicante Juken:** +2 WIS, +2 DEX, +1 INT, + 25% EXP & Eficacia hacia la Habilidad Taijutsu, + 15% EXP y Eficacia hacia la Habilidad Control Chakra

 **Oficial médico de Combate Journeyman:** +3 WIS y +2 VIT por nivel, + 25% EXP & Eficacia hacia las habilidades médicas de Ninjutsu y Herbalism, + 25% de efectividad frente a la evasión y el bloqueo, -25% de los costos de CP hacia el Ninjutsu médico

 **Master Beast Slayer:** \+ 80% de incremento en ataque y defensa contra Bestia, +30 hacia estadísticas cuando enfrenta Beasts, + 35% de drops adicionales y EXP de Bestias

 **Veterano asesino no-muerto:** \+ 60% de aumento de ataque y defensa contra No-muertos, +20 hacia estadísticas cuando te enfrentas a No-muerto, + 25% de caídas adicionales y EXP de No-muerto

 **Descripción:** Hinata es una joven muy amable pero muy tímida que proviene de uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konoha. A pesar de haber sido entrenado en el arte del Puño Suave a una edad temprana, un famoso y mortal taijutsu, la habilidad de Hinata es deficiente por razones actualmente desconocidas. Aunque no es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia, Hinata sigue siendo uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes. Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase están encaprichadas con Sasuke, Hinata se siente atraída por otra persona. Durante su tiempo en Team Eight, sus habilidades y confianza han mejorado lenta pero seguramente. Se dice que su amor por los panecillos de canela rivaliza con el amor de Uzumaki Naruto por el ramen.

 **Dinero:** 678,456 Ryo (67,845.60 $)

 **Estadísticas: 57**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: Redhead Feisty**

 **(Medio día después)**

"Todavía no puedo creer que estemos cuidando de la competencia", Ino gruñó, saltando de un árbol al siguiente. "Es mejor que les demos una desventaja".

"Y todavía no puedo creer que sigas quejándote. ¡Ya lo superaste, Ino!" Naruto le dijo; su respuesta fue que ella le tiró el pájaro.

"Me alegra ver a tu bitchin todavía intacto, Blondie," llamó Anko desde el frente. "Y créeme, no me gusta más que a ti. Quiero que ustedes den palmadas, me hagan quedar bien y me ganen mucho dinero".

"¿Estás apostando por nosotros?" Naruto miró boquiabierto: "... En realidad, puedo verte haciendo eso".

"¡ _Bien, duh!_ " Después de tantos meses juntos, su equipo debería conocerla ahora. Ella dejó perfectamente claro que ella no era la instructora promedio y estereotipada de Jonin. "¡Sip! Y será mejor que ganes o te lleves abajo, o si no".

"¿O qué más, Anko-sensei?" Hinata preguntó.

"No sé ... ¿Volver a la mazmorra, hacerte dar vueltas hasta que no puedas sentir tus piernas durante semanas?" Sinceramente, ella no había pensado tan lejos y estaba sacando todo esto de su trasero. A pesar de los gemidos y gemidos que oyó, ella entendió su punto. "De todos modos, esto te dará la oportunidad de conocer tu competencia también".

"Lo haces sonar como si estuviéramos enfrentando bandidos o algo así", señaló Naruto. Por otra parte, mejores bandidos y mercenarios más débiles que ninjas delincuentes. Gracias a Nami, Naruto se sintió satisfecho durante el siguiente rato.

Anko simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de explicar: "No es raro que otras aldeas contraten grupos para sabotear la competencia cuando se acercan. Le da a su propio equipo una mejor oportunidad de ganar. Por eso lo hacemos".

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero asintió sin embargo. Los ninjas tenían la intención de pelear sucio, pero hubo momentos en los que Naruto sintió que debía trazarse una línea. Naruto quería irse y ser empujado en este examen. Eso realmente no podría suceder si la competencia estaba fuera de servicio incluso antes de que comenzara. "Entonces Kusa. ¿Con qué crees que estaríamos tratando?"

"Venenos y tácticas de emboscada. Kusa es un pueblo y un país menor, pero son ricos en diversas hierbas y tierras fértiles. También es bueno para obtener información", declaró Ino y sintió que todos la miraban. "El Yamanaka era originalmente de Kusa. no Kuni antes de migrar a Hi no Kuni junto con Nara y Akimichi. Además, mamá y su familia se mudaron de Kusa a Konoha cuando ella era joven. Kusa es más o menos el lugar número uno en el mundo para la producción de veneno ".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Además de meterme con las mentes de las personas, mi clan se especializa en plantas y les saca venenos. Los padres de mamá eran especialistas en veneno, así que le enseñaron lo que sabía y comenzó a enseñarme lo que sé cuando volví", finalizó Ino. una sonrisa.

"La _broma está en ti, las ventajas de Ino. Clan y el Kyubi sellado en mí reduce la efectividad del veneno_ " _,_ el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ino tiene razón. Las tácticas de lucha de Kusa han sido más o menos las mismas durante los últimos siglos. Les dejaré a ustedes descubrir qué más son buenas para ustedes mismos", como dijo hace meses, la mujer no estaba No cuidará de su equipo. Para que crezcan como ninjas, tenían que resolver las cosas por sí mismos.

"Hablando de eso, nunca nos enseñaste cómo bloquear cosas, sensei," observó Naruto mientras Anko parpadeaba antes de murmurar incoherentemente.

"Um ... Uh ..."

"O esas otras habilidades que prometiste. Sí, ¿cuándo nos vas a enseñar algo, sensei?" Ino agregó. La mayoría de sus habilidades físicas, junto con su ninjutsu más básico, fueron dominadas o estuvieron a punto de ser dominadas.

Con toda honestidad, Anko se había olvidado de eso. Oh, ciertamente podría enseñarles algunas cosas aquí y allá, como la de abrir cerraduras, y ella tenía algunas otras cosas con las que jugueteó durante el último mes, " _¿pero qué más después de eso?_ "

La habilidad del **jugador** de Naruto , junto con su **Kage Bunshin** , y su capacidad de manipulación del tiempo de las mazmorras les permitieron aprender cosas mucho más rápido. La mayoría de Genin e incluso Chunin tardaron varias semanas o, a veces, meses antes de que pudieran utilizar ciertas técnicas de rango C o rango B.

Como resultado del regalo único de Naruto, su equipo los aprendió y dominó en una fracción del tiempo. Anko sabía que las posibilidades de su equipo de ser promovida eran bastante altas. Si bien no había garantías para Ino y Hinata, aunque se sorprendería si no lo estaban, el poder total de Naruto lo convertía en un shoo-in.

Los ninjas clasificados Chunin normalmente eran promovidos porque tenían la experiencia de campo y liderazgo, la mentalidad táctica y el poder requeridos para el rango. Mientras que el tacto de Naruto era poco convencional la mayoría de las veces, Anko tenía la sospecha de que era suficiente para conseguir su ascenso. El poder absoluto demostrado en sus técnicas también jugaría un factor definitorio también.

" _Ser muy estúpido para dejar que alguien con ese tipo de poder se quede atrapado en el segundo rango más bajo_ " _,_ conjeturó Anko antes de pensar en sus otros estudiantes.

Donde Ino y Hinata carecían en ese departamento, en comparación con Naruto al menos, lo compensaron con su mentalidad de sonido, inteligencia y coordinación. Si los tres fueran promovidos, Anko tenía la intención de aceptar a Ino como aprendiz si continuaba demostrándose a sí misma. La recién promocionada Chunin aún se quedaba con su antiguo equipo durante los siguientes meses mientras les facilitaban sus nuevos roles.

El estilo de lucha y el talento interno de Naruto y Hinata eran muy diferentes de los de Anko en comparación con su compañero de equipo de Yamanaka. Anko recomendaría que Hinata recibiera lecciones de los médicos de combate, pero no tenía idea de dónde poner a Naruto. Él era un usuario eólico, pero el único instructor calificado, y el único en el que confiaba, era Asuma. Y el hombre tenía su propio equipo para tratar.

" _Si hay algo que pueda entrenar con Yugao y Hayate por un tiempo hasta que resuelva algo_ " _,_ ambos lo habían preguntado cada vez que los conocía. Hayate dijo que Naruto ciertamente tenía talento con una espada, era poco ortodoxo, e incluso desde que se unió a su equipo las lecciones habían declinado lentamente. De cualquier forma, Anko tomaría el asunto paso a paso y se enfocaría en lo que ella y su equipo necesitaban para lograr.

O, más específicamente, lo que ella necesitaba lograr.

 **(Escena retrospectiva)**

Hace un mes, Anko se preguntó si debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada cuando le dijo a Hiruzen que sabía sobre la madre de Naruto. Ciertamente hizo las cosas mucho más interesantes, eso es seguro. " _Meh. La vida es demasiado corta para ir a la aburrida y aburrida ruta"._ El resultado le permitió aprender más sobre el clan, qué información restante tenía Konoha y le permitió acceder a recursos adicionales. Ella solo sabía algo sobre ellos a través de su hijo de puta de un maestro de antemano, pero era limitado.

Aún así, Anko no pudo evitar recordar la mirada que su líder tenía en ese momento. Si ella fue honesta, fue una resignada. ¿Y por qué no sería? Anko no era la ninja más inteligente, el talento no equiparaba la inteligencia, pero Hiruzen sabía que la joven era lo suficientemente aguda como para poner dos y dos juntas si se presentaban las circunstancias correctas. Mentirle no funcionaría, y hacer que "desapareciera" fue un no ir, por múltiples razones.

Entonces Hiruzen le juró guardar el secreto y le dijo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Anko sospechaba que había más, pero no iba a presionar su suerte. Su estudiante probablemente tenía derecho a saber antes que ella. El niño merecía aprender sobre su familia. Hablando de que.

"Anko, ¿entiendes lo que hay que hacer, correcto?"

"Lo hago, Hokage-sama. Sabes que el representante de Konoha va a recibir un duro golpe, ¿verdad?" oficialmente el trabajo de su equipo era escoltar al equipo Kusa, técnicamente eran equipos pero los cuatro equipos representaban el mismo pueblo. El deber de Anko fuera del libro era simple: dirigir a Kusa al sitio de la emboscada y someter a los equipos.

"Lo hago", ¿dañaría la reputación de Konoha? Hirzuen sabía que la respuesta era 'sí'. Pero los de Kusa sufrirían aún más. En el momento en que se supo que Kusa estaba forzando a los miembros del clan aliado de Konoha en contra de su voluntad, no sería lindo. Mientras se recuperaron lentamente de él, aunque no del todo, muchos países aún desconfiaban de Kumo por su truco de Hyuga. En cuanto a la fuerza, Kumo era el más fuerte de los Cinco. Pero como resultado de su truco, la economía de Kumo sufrió un duro golpe debido a la pérdida de clientes y aliados.

Pero fue solo por el hecho de que formaban parte de los Grandes Cinco Países Shinobi y la aldea oculta más poderosa de su país, que lograron recuperarse de la dura prueba. Mientras que Kusa no Kuni era una gran potencia durante los primeros tiempos de la Era de los Reinos Combatientes, como el polvo en el viento, esos días habían desaparecido. Siendo el pueblo más fuerte y el único escondido del país, que no decía mucho, la pérdida económica que sufriría Kusagakure no Sato afectaría en gran medida al resto de Kusa.

"Sin embargo, si su equipo es tan hábil como sé que lo son, lo compensará con creces. El Clan Uzumaki fue nuestro aliado, uno de mis mayores remordimientos es no poder ayudarlos en su momento de necesidad. un Uzumaki, y Kusa está usando a esta pobre chica como estación médica ambulante ".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Los informes de Jiraiya dicen que hicieron lo mismo con su madre", la cara del hombre se contorsionó en una mueca de odio.

Solo le tomó unos minutos a Anko armarlo todo, "La usaron hasta que simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, ¿verdad?", Tenía sentido. Si la madre estuviera viva, también estaría involucrada en el intento de rescate.

"Sí", el hombre gruñó y provocó que Anko frunciera el ceño. "Si no hacemos nada, esta chica seguramente tendrá el mismo destino que su madre. Necesitamos sacarla y lo antes posible. Jiraiya dice que está bajo vigilancia constante para que no pueda hacer un movimiento sin comprometerlo, "El hombre era muy habilidoso en el sigilo, pero las probabilidades de que lo atraparan estaban en su contra". Jiraiya era hábil, pero no lo suficientemente hábil como para enfrentarse a un pueblo entero.

Si usaba su citación, Hiruzen sabía que su alumno podría sacarla rápidamente y con un mínimo de heridos. Pero también causaría una gran cantidad de bajas y daños colaterales a transeúntes inocentes como resultado. Eso era algo que Hiruzen quería evitar a toda costa. El Tercer Hokage no fue su mentor posterior Tobirama, quien no tuvo miedo de dar el ejemplo de una aldea entera para enviar un mensaje. "También son muy probables las posibilidades de que ella se deshaga o sea absorbida por nuestros enemigos. Quizás no hoy, pero definitivamente en algún momento".

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién la está mirando?" si mostraba los signos distintivos de Uzumaki, entonces Anko sabía que otros buscarían atraparla. No se necesitó un genio para saber qué tendía a suceder a los individuos capturados con cualidades únicas. No fue una bonita imagen.

"Jiraiya sospecha que Kumo puede ser uno", de alguna manera eso no sorprendió a Anko, "A pesar de su fallido intento con Hinata, y el resto del mundo desconfiando de ellos, hice que Jiraiya los vigilara de cerca. Sus movimientos han sido sutiles y parecen confiables. Pero está claro que han aprendido de su error, "a pesar de cómo sonaba, Anko sabía que el hombre quería ser atrapado.

"Han estado mirando a su alrededor y aunque carecen del mismo nivel de red de inteligencia que nosotros poseemos, Jiraiya cree que pueden sospechar que la niña es una Uzumaki. Pero eso no es lo peor".

"¿Que es peor?" ella preguntó. El hombre siguió diciendo solo una palabra, pero fue suficiente para que Anko aceptara la misión, "Orochimaru".

"Lo haré", declaró, haciendo que el hombre asintiera, "¿Cuál es nuestra copia de seguridad?"

Y estaba la parte difícil.

 **(Flashback End)**

Al final, la única copia de seguridad que Hiruzen podría proporcionar en este momento fue cuatro Anbu. A pesar de ser considerado como el mejor de los mejores de una aldea, los números seguían en su contra. Afortunadamente, Yugao era uno de ellos, así que Anko sabía que era una copia de seguridad decente.

No había forma en el infierno de que el pelirrojo Jonin dejara que ese torcido hijo de perra le pusiera sus sucias y maléficas manos sobre esa chica. Después de haber sido testigo y sufrido a través de sus acciones retorcidas de primera mano, Anko no quería que los pocos familiares restantes, por lejanos que fueran, Naruto hubiera pasado por lo mismo.

Torturar a la gente era algo que hacía la mujer porque era buena para hacer que otros se deshicieran de sus entrañas. Bueno, eso y fue divertido. La mujer no estaba avergonzada de admitir que era una sádica.

La habilidad de Orochimaru, aborrecida, como ella quería admitirlo, estaba en un nivel completamente distinto al de ella. El hombre era un verdadero artista en lo que respecta a la tortura; fue muy natural para él como un pato se llevó al agua. El hombre era más un sádico que incluso Anko. Sin embargo, en comparación con la espeluznante rareza de Anko, la suya era más querer suicidarse después de que se hizo.

Lo que significaba que tenían que apresurarse a Kusa y rápido, "¡Duplicar a la gente!"

 **(En otra parte)**

"Vuelve", ordenó la mujer.

"¿Asagao-sama?" se cuestionó la comitiva de la mujer, mirándose confusamente.

"Dile a Harukichi-sama que estaré bien", la única razón por la que llevó a estos hombres fue porque al **Padrino Supremo** no le gustó cuando salió solo. El hombre sabía que ella era hábil, pero él tenía un lado caballeroso para él.

Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía problemas para matar mujeres y hombres, ninjas o civiles, campesinos o nobles, de la manera más espantosa y dolorosa si los veía como sus enemigos. Parte de tener una acompañante también se debía a que ella era uno de sus mejores activos. El hombre no estaba interesado en ningún daño que se le ocurriera. Aunque incluso ella no estaba a salvo de su

"Pero-" las siguientes palabras del hombre quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando una cadena de púas carmesí flotaba a unos centímetros de su cabeza, amenazando con atravesar su cerebro.

"Dije, ve", ordenó por última vez. Los hombres entendieron el mensaje y la mujer los vio huir a casa.

"Dios, ¿crees que podrías asustarlos más?" una voz sonó en el claro.

"Cállate, Meiko", Asagao habló y observó mientras aparecía una chica de pies descalzos y de cabello castaño. De pie a los cinco pies y siete pulgadas, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo con una cinta negra y luciendo un par de golden nudillos, estaba claro que era una luchadora física.

"En serio, no eres divertido, Asagao-chan. Debes relajarte, ya sabes. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas?"

"¡Lo juro por Dios si dices que necesito tener sexo otra vez!" la mujer enfatizó su amenaza pero produciendo más cadenas y apuntándolas a la mujer más joven. A pesar de ser una brillante científica y estar excepcionalmente enfocada cuando hacía su trabajo, Meiko tenía una de las personalidades más optimistas y estrafalarias que Asagao conocía.

"No dos minutos para vernos y luchar ya ... No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido", anunció otra mujer antes de entrar al claro.

"¡Shaku!" Meiko saludó a la mujer con un abrazo volador. La mayoría caería al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Por otra parte, Benishaku, o Shaku como Meiko le gustaba llamarla, no era la mayoría de las personas, o la mayoría de las mujeres para ser exactos. De pie a seis pies diez, Benishaku era fácilmente el más alto de los tres, y fácilmente una de las mujeres más altas en los Países Elementales, tal vez incluso el más alto Uzumaki.

La mujer que no tenía rastros de grasa en su cuerpo tenía un físico bien definido. Sus músculos, especialmente alrededor de su abdomen, eran fácilmente visibles y uno supondría que estaban hechos de mármol. Lo único que la hizo destacar fue su tono de piel más oscuro.

"Meiko", la mujer saludó al joven Uzumaki con una sonrisa maternal o de hermana. "Has mantenido tu entrenamiento, ¿sí?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No puedo derrotarte un día sin entrenamiento", sonrió la chica.

"Cierto."

"Sigo diciendo que no le servirá de nada", sonrió Asagao mientras levantaba el Meiko. Eso siempre hizo su día. "Pero suficiente chit-chat. Ya sabes por qué estamos aquí".

"Sí, sí. ¿Clan de negocios?" Meiko dijo y su actitud valiente se transformó en total seriedad. "¿Cuántos?"

"Dos: un niño y una niña. La niña está en Kusa, posiblemente un sangre pura mientras el niño está en Konoha, posiblemente una mestiza", frunció el ceño.

"¿Era lindo?" Meiko se ganó un tortazo en la cabeza a través de las cadenas de Asagao. "¡Ay! ¡Diablos!"

"¡Si él es lindo o no es irrelevante!" la mujer gritó.

"No escuché exactamente un no, pero, sí, te entiendo", Meiko, "pero ¿cómo conseguimos que se vaya? No se puede forzar exactamente, ¿sabes?"

"Lamentable como es, y no puedo creer que esté de acuerdo con usted en esto, no creo que sea posible. Konoha nos abandonó cuando más los necesitábamos, y ese es el chico que ha estado viviendo allí por mucho tiempo. tiempo. Dudo que cualquier cosa que le digamos lo haga irse, "Asagao frunció el ceño.

"Todavía culpando a Konoha, ¿eh?" Shaku simplemente cerró los ojos y supo que Meiko pronto se arrepentiría de haberlo mencionado.

"¡Tienes toda la razón!" gritó la mujer, su pelo rojo ahora salvaje y amenazante. "¡Nos abandonaron cuando más los necesitábamos! No tienes idea de lo que Shaku y yo fuimos testigos. ¡El asesinato! ¡La violación! ¡La destrucción! ¡Toda nuestra forma de vida nos fue arrebatada! ¿Y quieres saber qué hizo Konoha? "

"Asagao-" Meiko intentó disculparse pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

"Nada. No hicieron nada más que sentarse y dejarnos a nosotros mismos. Uzu era un país pequeño pero poderoso y ahora no es más que una pila de escombros y cadáveres. Estimo que quedan menos de cincuenta Uzumaki. Pero no me esperaba usted a debajo de ...

"¡Asagao! ¡Eso es suficiente!" Shaku ladró; sus ojos son fríos y su voz lleva autoridad. A pesar de su compostura, la mayor de tres sabía cuán enojada y irritada podía estar Asagao durante sus ataques.

De las tres mujeres, solo Shaku y Asagao eran sangre pura de Uzumaki, mientras que Meiko era una mestiza que descubrieron años después de la masacre. A pesar de ser un Uzumaki, Asagao creía que Meiko daba por supuesto su linaje y, debido a que había nacido años más tarde, no entendía realmente los horrores de ese fatídico día. Lo cual, en esencia, no era incorrecto ni correcto.

"¿Qué hay de la niña?" Preguntó Shaku, tratando de poner las cosas en orden y hacer que Asagao canalice sus emociones a otra parte.

"Sí. La chica es otra historia. Está en Kusa pero nació con el don de curación, y Kusa lo sabe".

"¡Mierda!" Meiko frunció el ceño mientras Benishaku fruncía el ceño. Ambos sabían que cualquier Uzumaki nacido con ese regalo era muy buscado. Una persona con lesiones potencialmente mortales podría sanarse en cuestión de minutos o incluso segundos si consumen suficiente de su chakra.

"De hecho. Y si mis fuentes están en lo cierto, Kusa planea que participe en los exámenes Chunin con su equipo y nunca ha estado en combate real. Tenemos que ponernos en movimiento, ahora", informó Asagao.

"Pero Kusa está a tres días de aquí. Para cuando lleguemos allí los habremos perdido", declaró Meiko.

Asagao simplemente le dio una mirada plana, "No vamos a ir a Kusa. Cada vez que uno de los Grandes Cinco sea el anfitrión de los Exámenes Chunin, enviarán un equipo para guiar y guiar a los concursantes a dicha aldea. Konoha está haciendo exactamente eso". aquí la mujer sacó un pergamino en blanco y envió un pulso de chakra que hizo que apareciera un mapa holográfico. De los tres, a pesar de que Shaku era el mayor, Asagao era el más hábil en fuinjutsu.

"Bien, aquí está Konoha y aquí está Kusa. A velocidad ninja, llegarán dentro de dos o dos días y medio. El procedimiento estándar es que se queden en la aldea para tener todos los documentos en orden por un día. bueno, se irán al siguiente con los equipos de Kusa en punta. Ahora, estamos en el lado opuesto de Konoha, así que no llegaremos a Kusa a tiempo. Pero, sabiendo lo que hago, Konoha tomará lo mismo Vuelvo atrás, aquí o aquí. Estableceré algunos sellos más arriba en estos caminos para saber hacia dónde van a llegar. Ahí es donde los tendremos una emboscada ".

"No quiero arruinar todo tu plan y todo, pero seremos tres y siete si excluyes a la pelirroja. Incluso si los cogemos por sorpresa, hay algunas probabilidades que no me gustan", Shaku sabía que Meiko un punto. Shaku y Asagao eran ninjas de nivel Jonin altamente capacitados, mientras que Meiko era una hábil luchadora ninja de nivel Chunin.

En las circunstancias adecuadas, podrían enfrentarse a tres equipos y, a pesar de sufrir potencialmente unas pocas lesiones decentes, saldrían ganando. Shaku sabía que cuatro o cinco, por otro lado, era demasiado y uno de ellos probablemente moriría o sería capturado. Los dos tendrían heridas graves que los obligarían a huir.

Y a diferencia de Shaku y Meiko, especialistas en ninjutsu y taijutsu, Asagao era más un especialista en emboscadas. La pequeña pelirroja Uzumaki tenía la sangrienta habilidad de emboscar y atrapar a los demás por sorpresa si se le daba tiempo para prepararse con anticipación, pero la mujer no era la más grande de los luchadores de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Técnicamente, seremos nosotros contra cinco equipos si mis fuentes son correctas", ignoró la mirada incrédula de Meiko y maldijo: "Por eso he traído algo más de ... ayuda".

"¡No lo hiciste!" Preguntó Shaku, sabiendo y no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

"... Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! Claro que no! Usted pidió _su_ ayuda! ¿Estás loco!" la chica acusada.

"¡Es una Uzumaki! ¡Y la nieta de Uzumaki Ashina! ¡Lo que la convierte en la líder de tu clan!"

"¡No me importa si ella es la cabeza del clan! ¡Está malditamente loca! ¿Te acuerdas de lo que están haciendo ella y esas otras chifladas, verdad?"

Asagao frunció el ceño, pero incluso entonces una parte de su mente racional no podía negar la verdad de las palabras de Meiko. Sin embargo, la mujer rechazó rápidamente esos pensamientos: "Ya se hizo y ella acordó ayudarnos. Le sugiero que se ocupe de eso. Pasamos a cinco".

Asagao se fue sin decir una palabra mientras Meiko despotricaba, deliraba y golpeaba los árboles cercanos, haciéndolos estremecerse en el proceso, y dejando marcadas abolladuras en ellos. "¡Me volverá loca! ¡Shaku, haz algo!"

Shaku solo suspiró, "Lo que está hecho está hecho, Meiko. Ambos sabemos que no podemos hacer nada al respecto y ¿sabes cómo es?"

"¿Cuál? ¿El loco loco o el dolor en el trasero que toma decisiones sin consultar previamente? ¿Sabes, al que llamamos amigo?" Meiko preguntó. "Sabes, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué le dejas hacer esto?"

"Ella es su familia, Meiko. Una de las pocas que nos queda. Y aprendí hace mucho tiempo que una vez que se lo mete en la cabeza, incluso si eso significa hacer tratos con el diablo, nada la detendrá", dijo Shaku.

" _De eso me temo_ " _,_ pensó Meiko. Harukichi, también conocido como el Padrino Supremo, ocupó el puesto en parte gracias a Asagao. La mujer fue una de las pocas en heredar la rara habilidad de sentir las emociones de otra persona. Más específicamente: mala intención. Esto facilitó que el hombre supiera con quién aliarse y de quién deshacerse. Con su ayuda, el hombre no solo se había librado de la competencia, sino que también se había convertido en el yakuza más joven en tener el título de Padrino Supremo.

Asagao se había convertido en su mano derecha como resultado. Incluso entonces Meiko no era fan. Ella solo lo conoció una vez, pero estaba claro que el hombre era tan ferozmente inteligente como brutal. Era alguien a quien Meiko no quería enfadarse.

 **(Días después)**

"¿Así que esto es Kusa? Tengo que admitir que no es tan amable como Konoha", dijo Ino, la chica creyendo que era una de las razones por las que sus abuelos se fueron en primer lugar.

"La tierra parece haber visto días mejores", señaló Hinata; algunos de los arrozales estaban en ruinas o tenían un terreno desigual muy notable.

"Las últimas guerras no fueron exactamente amables", informó Anko a su alumno. A diferencia de Amegakure, otro pueblo menor, Kusa no poseía ninjas increíblemente talentosos de poder excepcional. Tal vez en un momento dado, lo hicieron, pero no en el presente. Una de las principales razones por las que los Cinco Grandes tuvieron dificultades con Ame fue debido a Hattori Hanzo, alias, Hanzo la Salamandra: un ninja que solo fue superado por unos pocos y raros como Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kusa no tenía tal ninja.

 **¡Su intento de bloqueo de recolección ha fallado!**

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Naruto.

"Estoy sorprendido, Gaki. Con todas esas bromas de ir y venir que hiciste pensarías que serías bueno en esto", bromeó Anko, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada que le envió.

A decir verdad, los lugares por los que Naruto usualmente se metía para hacer sus travesuras eran los establecimientos civiles, "La _última vez que probé una casa ninja, fui arrestado en cuestión de segundos_ " _,_ recordó Naruto. Su distracción lo hizo fallar en la caja de seguridad improvisada que Anko hizo con algunos suministros a mano y paradas en boxes.

"Guárdalo por ahora", ordenó Anko, "Tenemos trabajo que hacer".

A pesar de las quejas, Naruto hizo lo que le indicaban y se hizo cola mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada de Kusagakure. Naruto notó que los dos guardias no reaccionaron inmediatamente tan pronto como los vieron comparados con Konoha; ni sintió a ningún otro ninja cerca.

" _O bien están bien escondidos, o su seguridad es una mierda_ " _,_ basado en lo que escuchó hasta ahora, Naruto estaba inclinado a creer lo último. Mientras Anko hablaba con Kusa Jonin, Naruto se tomaba el tiempo de sentir su entorno.

El tidbit de información con respecto a la recopilación de información también fue bastante preciso. Los ciudadanos y los ninjas de Kusa no eran exactamente sutiles; Naruto sintió sus ojos en él y en su equipo, podía sentir su movimiento.

" _Por otra parte, mi_ _ **Habilidad de Detección**_ _y_ _ **Habilidad Sensorial**_ _son bastante altas gracias a la mazmorra_ ", un pueblo podría ser famoso por algo, pero para los más habilidosos no fue tan impresionante. Constantemente tener que estar alerta y rastrear la comida todos los días durante cuatro meses aumentaría a medida que el nivel de habilidad aumentara exponencialmente. El chico reprimió una sonrisa mientras notó los movimientos sutiles de su ninken y las dos kunoichi, " _Parece que no soy el único que se dio cuenta_ " _._

"Muy bien, gracias", finalizó Anko y atrajo su atención hacia su equipo, "Estas son nuestras visas de un día. No las pierdas. Dijeron que eres libre de mirar alrededor, pero no dudarán en echarnos en el portazo si uno de uso causa algún problema ".

"¿Somos libres para mirar alrededor?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, ustedes cuatro están solos, pero intenten permanecer juntos. Y, por el amor de Kami, no provoquen una escena. O intenten entrar en una. Tengo que repasar algunas cosas con las cabezas de la aldea antes nos vamos. No se moleste en esperar, "Anko sabía por experiencia que tales reuniones podían durar hasta bien entrada la noche. La mujer no era exactamente una fan de estas cosas, " _Hombre, esto apestará"._

Mientras observaba lo que seguramente iba a ser una reunión aburrida, el Equipo 8 pensó qué hacer a continuación mientras caminaban por Kusa, "Bueno, esta es la primera vez. Estamos en un pueblo nuevo, podríamos ver lo que tienen. ofrecer."

"¿No deberíamos estar recopilando información para el examen?" Hinata preguntó.

"Con nuestras habilidades, no creo que eso sea un problema, Hinata", Ino informó a su equipo que Kusa era hábil en la diplomacia, un rasgo que utilizan constantemente para leer los movimientos de otros países y mantenerse un paso por delante de ellos. Además, su ninja también podría analizar las técnicas de otros pueblos de una manera similar, lo que hace difícil leer un Kusa shinobi. "Al parecer, las patadas en el culo que obtuvieron en las últimas guerras pusieron un freno a esos rasgos si podemos sentir su movimiento".

"O podría ser una artimaña", agregó Hinata.

"Tal vez, pero hay demasiado movimiento para que sea una artimaña." Anko-sensei dijo que si vas a engañar a alguien con sigilo, debes tener la menor cantidad de gente posible. Estoy sintiendo demasiados, y mamá me dijo Kusa. los ninjas eran conocidos por su sigilo ", replicó Ino. "Mira, lo entiendo. Mantén la guardia en alto, pero créeme, sé de lo que estoy hablando".

Era claro para Hinata y Naruto que Ino se mantuvo firme en su postura. Por otra parte, Ino tenía ascendencia de Kusa y era evidente que ella sabía más que cualquiera de ellos. Ellos tomarían su palabra, pero invitados o no, no iban a bajar la guardia en territorio desconocido.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?" Preguntó Naruto.

 **XxX**

"Nota para mí: mantén la boca cerrada la próxima vez", Naruto sintió ganas de patearle el culo. Su ninken a su lado estaba profundamente dormido, mientras que Naruto se quedaba con la prueba de esperar en el vestidor mientras Ino y Hinata se probaban la ropa.

Abriendo la cortina del vestidor que ella y Hinata estaban usando, Ino preguntó, "¿Qué piensas?"

" _¿Por qué está preguntando siquiera cuándo sabe la respuesta?_ " En opinión de Naruto, siempre y cuando la ropa fuera funcional y cómoda, él estaba bien y listo para funcionar. Al niño le importaban poco las tendencias de la moda. Pero incluso él sabía que no debía expresar su verdadera opinión en voz alta, "Se ve bien, Ino".

"Estás diciendo eso".

"No, no lo soy", fue la réplica.

"Uh, sí, lo estás. Nunca miraste cuando te pregunté", fue el contador de Ino. Gimiendo, Naruto levantó la vista y le dio una buena mirada a Ino antes de que se sonrojara y comenzara a desarrollar una hemorragia nasal. "¿Naruto?" Ino estaba confundido por la acción. Ciertamente, el atuendo que vestía mostraba sus curvas y un poco de busto, pero no al punto que Naruto debería tener una reacción.

"¡Kiyaa! ¡Ino-chan!" Ino escuchó a Hinata gritar detrás de ella. Fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta de que su compañera kunoichi estaba sin sujetador e intentaba cubrir su impresionante busto con sus brazos y prendas de vestir cercanas. " _Afortunado_ " _,_ era el pensamiento envidioso de Yamanaka, antes de que ella cerrara rápidamente la cortina. La mayoría de las chicas cuatro años mayores no eran tan grandes como las de Hinata.

Naruto por su parte todavía estaba sonrojado. Su reacción inicial fue levantarse y marcharse, pero la escena de un Hinata sin brazalete continuó jugándose en su mente y posteriormente hizo que cierta parte de él se excitara. " _¡LO VALE!"_

Eventualmente, pasó e informó a sus compañeros de equipo que iba a dar un paseo para aclarar su mente y disfrutar de la vista. Parcialmente debido a que algunas de las mujeres en la tienda lo miraban mal. Hottomaru se unió a su compañero una vez despertado de su siesta. Afortunadamente, la tienda de ropa estaba cerca del mercado que vendía comida local, herramientas, suministros e incluso equipo ninja.

Sin embargo, se hizo evidente que a Naruto no se le dejaría elegir. El mercado de Kusa, aunque impresionante, no era tan vasto como el de Konoha. A excepción de la comida y las plantas locales que se venden, gran parte del equipo y las armas eran iguales en cada puesto.

"Nada destaca", murmuró Naruto, no impresionado con el equipo que vio. La comida era buena al menos, pero eso fue todo. O las cosas buenas solo eran accesibles para los shinobi de rango más alto o Ino tenía razón sobre el estado actual de Kusa.

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó una voz detrás de él.

"¿Huh?" Naruto se dio vuelta y vio a un joven chico de cabello oscuro, seguido de otros dos. Basándose en su altura y la falta de chalecos, Naruto estaba inclinado a creer que Genin. El uso rápido de su Observe le dijo que era el caso, y sus niveles no eran tan impresionantes.

" _Su nivel más alto es solo dieciocho_ ", notó Naruto. A pesar de ser una sombra de su gloria pasada, era aparente que los genin de Konoha eran todavía un corte por encima de los de un pueblo menor.

"¡Me escuchaste! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" el aparente Genin exigió.

"Tomando en la mira, ¿cuál es tu problema, chico?" Preguntó Naruto, aunque solo sirvió para enojarlo. El chico hizo un movimiento que hubiera asustado a Genin, pero Naruto no estaba impresionado. El chico tampoco llegó lejos cuando Hotto saltó entre él y el chico y comenzó a gruñir.

"¡Oye, tómalo en otro lugar!" el Genin oyó gritar al propietario de un puesto, otros murmuraron de acuerdo. Naruto sintió los ojos en él y estaba bajo la impresión de que otros estaban esperando que él causara una escena. " _Es como si quisieran que me echaran de aquí_ " _,_ frunció el ceño. "Vamos, Hotto. Nos vamos".

"¡Oye! No he terminado contigo", intentó Genin una vez más, pero Naruto lo ignoró y continuó su camino. Sin querer involucrarse más, Naruto agarró a Hotto y realizó el **Shunshin** para dejar el área.

Apareciendo en el techo de un techo a cierta distancia, Naruto vio como el Genin miraba en cada dirección antes de que el protagonista maldijera y se marchara. Naruto frunció el ceño, hasta ahora su impresión de Kusa no era tan positiva.

"Buen trabajo, chico", dijo Naruto con la brusquedad de todo. A diferencia del Genin que había sentido, este no era. Afortunadamente, el origen del sonido era familiar.

"Ero-sennin?" el hombre gruñó, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"En primer lugar, ¡deja de llamarme así! En segundo lugar, haciendo un poco de trabajo para el anciano", fue la respuesta vaga. Naruto dudaba que el Sannin elaborara si le preguntaban. "Vi lo que sucedió. Lo hiciste bien, chico. Mejor de lo que hubiera hecho Kushina. Los hubiera vencido hasta la médula", el veterano ninja lo estaba recubriendo con azúcar. la mujer en cuestión habría pateado sus traseros y no se habría preocupado por las consecuencias.

"Créeme, se me pasó por la cabeza", admitió Naruto, "¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿No es Kusa un aliado o algo así?"

"Solo por escrito. Las alianzas entre aldeas ninjas no están revestidas de hierro, se pueden romper con la misma rapidez que solo se hacen si se presenta una oportunidad. Otros pueblos ninja han usado la tierra de Kusa como escenario para sus peleas. otras aldeas menores y unas cuantas mantienen desprevenidos a los Cinco Grandes. No estoy sorprendido de que no sepas, Sarutobi me dijo lo que está pasando con la academia ", informó Jiraiya a su ahijado. "De todos modos, trata de mantener un perfil bajo y quedarte con tu equipo. Has visto por ti mismo que Kusa tiene un poco de sangre con ninjas ajenos. Tratarán de iniciarlo, pero eres un invitado aquí y terminarás tomando el caerse por hacer que Konoha se vea mal. ¿Dónde están de todos modos? ¿También alcanzaron un crecimiento acelerado? "

"Sí, hasta el último, y están comprando ropa. Salí cuando pude, fui a ver los lugares de interés y traté de encontrar algo de ropa", le informó Naruto.

"Entiendo", Jiraiya entendió, "Buena suerte para encontrar un equipo decente. Kusa es bastante básico desde que el Clan Fuma cayó en la ruina".

"Fuma Clan?"

"Clan fundador de Kusa, eran bastante famosos en su día por su shurikenjutsu y bukijutsu en general. Su líder durante los años crepusculares de los Estados Guerreros era un ninja bastante legendario. Estaba clasificado como uno de los diez ninjas más poderosos de la historia. Su clan cayó comenzó a caer en tiempos difíciles cuando pereció durante la primera guerra. Los pocos miembros restantes del clan se fueron a la **Tierra de Arrozales hace** un par de décadas, pero se convirtieron en nada más que bandidos y matones de alquiler. Son un patético caparazón de su antigua gloria, "el hombre se había encontrado con algunos de ellos en su juventud antes de luchar contra Hanzo y los miembros del clan no estaban para mirar. Ahora, habiendo encontrado a los pocos miembros restantes no hace tanto tiempo, eran una burla de lo que solían ser.

"Así que el Clan Fuma fueron los que hicieron las cosas buenas aquí, ¿eh?" Jiraiya asintió.

"Bastante. Los únicos que tienen acceso a lo que queda son los Jonin ... y los que saben dónde encontrarlos", sonrió mientras le presentaba a Naruto un malvado conjunto de shuriken.

 **Fuma Clan Five Star Fuma Shuriken - Calidad rara**

 **Tipo de Arma: Rango, Roza**

 **Poder de ataque: 39-45**

 **Durabilidad: 70/70**

 **Descripción: Un shuriken hecho por el alguna vez famoso Clan Fuma de Kusagakure, conocido por el dominio de las herramientas ninja y shurikenjutsu. A diferencia del shuriken ordinario y el llamado shuriken "Fuma", el clan Fuma fabrica cinco shurikens de cinco estrellas con chakra conductor de metal en lugar del chapado en hierro de cuatro estrellas común. A pesar de que su composición era principalmente de chakra metal, la técnica secreta de forja del Clan Fuma les permitió hacer su shuriken ligero pero increíblemente duradero. Además, el alcance y la letalidad de las cuchillas del shuriken se potencian en gran medida con el chakra, especialmente el chakra del viento.**

 **Requisitos: dominio básico de habilidades de Shurikenjutsu y Kunai**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: + 55% de probabilidad de causar efecto de sangrado severo, + 35% de causar efecto de estado de corte, efecto y potencia de habilidad de flujo de Chakra aumentados en 25%, eficacia y poder de habilidad de flujo de Chakra de Futón aumentados en 50%**

 **Rasgo especial: Sello de invocación**

"Whoa", Naruto admitiría de todo corazón que era un shuriken de alta calidad. Los que él tenía en la actualidad chupados en comparación.

"Bastante limpio, ¿eh? No fue exactamente fácil de conseguir y al parecer estas tampoco son las mejores cosas", admitió Jiraiya.

"Si este no es su mejor material, te hace preguntarte", dijo Naruto. El shuriken era liviano al igual que la descripción decía que sería. Naruto sabía simplemente por sostenerlos que eran mucho más ligeros que su shuriken común "Fuma".

"Me alegra que te gusten, chico. Son tuyos," sonrió Jiraiya ante su mirada atónita. "Shurikenjutsu no es realmente mi estilo. Además, eres un usuario de armas y tienes una afinidad de viento. Te quedará mejor que yo. Aquí les puse un sello de invocación. Coloca este sello en tus guanteletes y te permitirá invocarlos de vuelta ".

"¡Dulce!" Naruto no podía creer su suerte, el chico procedió a hacer exactamente eso con sus guanteletes.

"¡Arf!"

"¿Huh?" Jiraiya bajó la mirada hacia la cola que se movía nerviosamente y que lo estaba mirando directamente. "Oh, eh, lo siento, chucho. No tengo nada para ti", la respuesta de Hotto fue gimotear.

"Deja de lloriquear, Hotto. Nos detendremos y te conseguiremos un T-bone o algo así", le dijo Naruto, sacando el ninken de su funk. Hablando de eso, Naruto se dio cuenta de que nunca había probado el ramen fuera de Ichiraku Ramen, "Nos vemos más tarde, Ero-sennin. Vamos, Hotto!"

"¡Maldición, gaki!" Jiraiya estuvo tentado de perseguirlo y darle una lección. Sin embargo, el hombre tenía trabajo que hacer antes de que tuviera lugar la emboscada. Si todo iba bien, Konoha tendría dos Uzumaki en lugar de uno. " _Y con la esperanza de un Clan Uzumaki renacido también_ ".

Jiraiya lo recordó como si fuera ayer cuando Kushina le contó a él y a Minato su sueño, además de convertirse en la primera mujer Hokage que es. En el fondo, Jiraiya sospechaba que Kushina sabía que no tenía las calificaciones adecuadas para convertirse en Hokage.

Ella era una kunoichi talentosa y altamente capaz, pero no era material de Kage. No. Este sueño era otra cosa. Algo grandioso, como lo expresó Kushina: el renacimiento de su clan. Fue una de las razones por las que Minato estaba bien con Kushina manteniendo su apellido de soltera en lugar de tomar el suyo. Desafortunadamente, ese sueño quedó en suspenso con la muerte prematura de ella y Minato. Ahora le tocó a Naruto cumplir el sueño de su madre.

XxX

(El día siguiente)

"Hoy es el día. ¿Están listos?" Anko le preguntó a su equipo; que se estaban preparando y preparándose para cualquier cosa.

"Listos como siempre lo haremos", dijo Naruto, afilando su shuriken recién adquirido con la piedra de afilar que Hayate le había dado.

Después de pasar un par de horas tratando de encontrar una posición decente de ramen, algo de lo que Naruto creía que Kusa carecía, el chico y su Ninken se dirigieron al hotel donde se alojarían. Era evidente que a pesar de su supuesta habilidad en diplomacia, a la mayoría de los habitantes de Kusa no les importaban los ninjas de afuera. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de entrar en una pelea o le dieron la espalda. El último picó un poco más dando su fondo.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que a Naruto no le gustara Kusa. Lo que le molestaba era que Kusa usara uno de los miembros de su clan como un paquete de medicina desechable. Anko explicó el motivo por el que no les había informado antes como una necesidad de saber y porque no quería que Kusa sospechase.

Los ninjas eran buenos actores, pero al parecer, Kusa todavía tenía algunos ninjas decentes que podían captar su comportamiento, a pesar de su declive en la calidad. Al menos ahora sus actitudes se verían triscas como resultado de la apacible bienvenida que recibieron.

"Todavía no puedo creer que seas de un clan, Naruto", dijo Ino.

"Háblame de eso", Naruto acababa de enterarse hace poco más de un mes y todavía no podía creerlo. Si bien no se le permitió contarle a nadie hasta que aprobó el examen, dada la circunstancia actual, el Hokage autorizó a Anko a informar a Ino y a Hinata, pero solo el mínimo indispensable. Ambos habían reaccionado de manera diferente al conocimiento. Ino inicialmente creyó que Anko estaba haciendo una broma y Naruto estaba metido en ella antes de darse cuenta de que ambos estaban hablando en serio. Hinata, por otro lado, le había dado un abrazo a Naruto y dijo que estaba feliz de que él hubiera encontrado una familia, sin importar cuán distantes pudieran estar.

"Todavía no puedo creer que le estén haciendo eso", dijo Ino.

" _Puedo_ " _,_ pensó Hinata. La heredera Hyuga contó sus bendiciones de que su secuestro terminó en fracaso. Lo que le estaba sucediendo a la familia de Naruto podría haberle estado pasando fácilmente. Anko había dicho su nombre ya que se presentarían en un momento y porque no querían alertar al Jonin.

Todo lo que sí sabían era que tenía el pelo rojo y que una vez que llegaban al lugar de la emboscada, el Genin del Equipo 8 tenía que llevarla a Konoha lo más rápido posible, mientras que Anko, Jiraiya y Anbu se lo impedían. Sabiendo lo que hizo, Anko no pasaría a Kusa por enviar a otro equipo a vigilar a la chica. No se sorprendería si el Sandaime también sospechara lo mismo.

"No importa lo que pase, ustedes solo deben participar si es absolutamente necesario. Su trabajo es llevarla a Konoha y dejar la lucha para nosotros. ¡Lo tengo!"

"¡Lo tengo!" los tres corearon.

"¡Arf!"

Anko asintió. La mujer sabía que su equipo podía manejarlo solo, pero ese no era el propósito de la misión. "Naruto, ¿crees que puedes usar esa cosa de Fast Travel tuya?"

"Mientras estemos lejos de la pelea y no estamos en combate nosotros mismos, definitivamente", le dijo. La opción ciertamente les facilitó las cosas, aunque otros se preguntarían por qué regresaron tan pronto.

"Bien. En el momento en que vean su oportunidad, tomenla y huyan como locos. Mientras más pronto vuelvan a Konoha, mejor". Dicho esto, el Equipo 8 se preparó, guardó sus herramientas, salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del pueblo.

 **XxX**

"Tienes que estar bromeando", Naruto realmente odiaba su suerte a veces. Naruto vio como un grupo de Kusa Genin y Jonin se dirigían hacia ellos. Dentro de ellos, Naruto vio la misma pequeña mierda que intentó inducirlo a una pelea.

"¿Qué pasa con usted?" Ino preguntó.

"Recuerda el pinchazo que encontré ayer", asintió Ino, recordando vagamente la conversación, "Bueno, allí está".

"Grrr", gruñó Hotto cuando el chico de cabello oscuro se acercó a su ubicación.

"Naruto-kun, no podemos estar causando una escena, ¿recuerdas?" Hinata le dijo. Naruto frunció el ceño pero asintió. Lo cual fue irónico considerando lo que le harían al equipo de Kusa en un par de días.

Cuando los equipos llegaron, Anko salió para encontrarse con el Kusa Jonin mientras su Genin se dirigía hacia ellos. Efectivamente, sin embargo, los problemas comenzaron, "¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

" _Oh, por el amor de_ " _,_ pensó Naruto, no cinco segundos y ya comenzó, "¿Sabes alguna otra palabra, niño? ¿Qué es lo que parece que estoy haciendo! Somos sus acompañantes".

El chico frunció el ceño pero cambió su mirada para mirarlos a todos, "¿No se supone que Chunin debe acompañarnos? En mi opinión no se ve demasiado".

"Parece que los rumores eran ciertos", dijo un Kusa Genin con cabello rubio sucio, "la calidad de Konoha se ha ido si se ven obligados a enviar a Genin".

" _Oh, pequeña maldita madre_ " _,_ Ino sintió la tentación de patear las nueces del chico hasta que no quedó nada más que pasta. Sin embargo, Ino también sabía que era potencialmente una táctica para enloquecer a su equipo y comenzar a decir cosas que Kusa podía hacernos. El Yamanaka todavía estaba enojado, pero decidió tomar una ruta más táctica, "Y aquí pensé que Kusa conocía sus habilidades para reunir información. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que el Hokage podría habernos enviado porque somos tan hábiles como un Chunin?" antes de que tuvieran tiempo de responder, Ino continuó, "No lo creo. No me extraña que mis abuelos se hayan ido de este tugurio si todo esto es ninja".

"¡Kusa es un gran pueblo!"

"Oh, sí, lo es. Probablemente explique por qué tu clan fundador te dejó", sonrió con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras la furia burbujeaba en sus ojos.

"De acuerdo, deshazte de todo. Tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer amigos durante los exámenes", Anko lo cortó. "Ahora, espero que todos ustedes se mantengan al día y sean cívicos. Son ninjas. No hay muchos mojigatos detrás de los oídos de los estudiantes de la academia con rabietas".

" _¡Empezaron!_ " Pensaron ambas partes.

"Aproveche esta oportunidad como una lección, mocosos. Habrá ocasiones en las que se espera que protejan o escolten a alguien y es probable que no sean las personas más fáciles con las que llevarse bien. Créanme, he guardado un número bastante grande. de personas que me molestaban tanto que estuve tentado de cortarlas en pedacitos y culpar a los ninjas desaparecidos. Hubiera sido fácil hacerlo también, sin testigos. Algunas serpientes bien ubicadas, algunas trampas explosivas, a escondidas en la cama por la noche y cortándoles la garganta, "Naruto, Hotto e Ino amaban la expresión que mostraban Kusa y Jonin. Incluso Hinata tuvo que forzar una pequeña risita.

"¡Demonios! Podría haberlos destripado como peces a plena luz del día y usar sus entrañas como adornos navideños. Pero eso sería un error, y somos ninjas profesionales de Konoha. No importa cuánto se lo merecen", le dijo. discurso con una sonrisa "¡De acuerdo! Adelante y adelante, niños".

Naruto simplemente miró al atónito grupo de Genin y con una sonrisa, "Bueno, la escuchaste", dijo el chico antes de seguir con su equipo. Dejando atrás un grupo aturdido de Kusa ninja.

 **XxX**

Los siguientes días que siguieron fueron relativamente pacíficos. Relativamente es la palabra clave. Una vez que el ninja Kusa superó su miedo, su Genin comenzó a insultar a su séquito de Konoha. Si bien no era tan intenso o tan directo como antes, era evidente de quién estaban hablando.

Más de una vez Naruto deseaba convertirlos en un nuevo gilipollas, mientras que Ino quería licuar sus cerebros y alimentarlos con los zombies. Anko estuvo tentada de darles de comer a Midori. Hinata era la más digna del grupo, pero su equipo la conocía lo suficientemente bien que no estaba muy contenta. El dominio de Hinata sobre su Juken ahora le permitió causar espasmos continuos y dolorosos en el cuerpo. Si se usaba, era una sensación que Kusa Genin no olvidaría pronto.

" _Si puedo aterrizar al menos un golpe en ese imbécil antes de irnos sería lo suficientemente bueno para mí_ ", tampoco sería un toque de amor. Naruto lo golpearía tanto que vería arranques por meses.

Sin embargo, el chico sabía que necesitaba enfocarse. Estaban a solo unas pocas millas del sitio de la emboscada. Con suerte, los pocos de los doce Genin que no habían dicho nada acerca de Konoha estarían relativamente ilesos. Karin, sin embargo, no había sido uno de los que no dijo nada. Aunque en ninguna parte era tan mala como su compañero ninja, la chica Uzumaki había decidido ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeras de equipo o guardar silencio por completo.

Habiendo estado en zapatos similares, Naruto sabía que era un mecanismo de autodefensa. La niña dijo cosas para apaciguar a sus compañeros de equipo o no dijo nada para enojarlos. Ella estaba buscando aprobación, aunque si no era del tipo bueno, incluso si su opinión podía contradecir lo que decían, la chica lo aceptó.

"¡Espera!" Anko de repente declaró al grupo. Fuera del bosque, los arbustos crujieron y se agrietaron antes de que vieran un gran constrictor verde aparecer ante ellos. "Midori, ¿qué pasa?"

"Los **ninjas están más adelante** . **Creo que pueden ser Iwa shinobi** ", siseó la serpiente, el Genin se tensó.

"¡Iwa no sería tan tonto como para hacer tal cosa!" uno de los Kusa Genin declaró.

"Créeme, niña. Desde que Yondaime limpió el piso con ellos en la última guerra, Iwa no ha sido exactamente tan acogedora. No lo dejaría pasar para sacar esta mierda y reclamar al ninja como un ninja desaparecido. cúbrense el culo ", la mujer habló con sinceridad sobre esa antigua consideración; el último solo es una verdad a medias.

El ninja Iwa que estaba adelante era, de hecho, Konoha Anbu disfrazado. La primera fase del plan había comenzado. Ahora estaba en la fase dos, "Midori, ¿crees que podemos tomarlas sin bajas?"

La serpiente negó con la cabeza negativamente, " **Basándome en el chakra que percibí de ellos, sería demasiado arriesgado. Hice una exploración al frente, y la ruta alternativa es segura ... al menos por ahora".**

"Sí, pero ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que se den cuenta de que notamos em?" Anko frunció el ceño. "Bien, este es el plan. Voy a necesitar que uno de ustedes venga conmigo para cuidar de ellos. Los ninjas Iwa son conocidos por su cantidad, no por su calidad. No lo dejarían pasar si tuvieran fuerzas de respaldo en alguna parte. Necesitamos comprarles algo de tiempo. El resto de ustedes lo llevan a la frontera. El nuevo camino tomará más tiempo para llegar a la frontera, pero es la ruta más segura en este momento. Lleguen a la frontera lo más rápido que puedan. Incluso Iwa isn "Tan estúpido como para seguirte una vez que terminas", Kusa Jonin sabía que su razonamiento era sólido.

A pesar de ser uno de los "Grandes Cinco" (pese a las excepciones), Iwa produjo más cantidad que ninja de calidad. Pero fue suficiente para marcarlos como uno de los Grandes Cinco a pesar de su método de lucha durante las últimas guerras. Fue más o menos reforzado sobre el cerebro, superando a sus enemigos con golpes duros, terreno dañado y números excepcionalmente grandes que con verdadera habilidad táctica.

"¿Por qué solo uno?" preguntó Karin.

"Menos posibilidades de que nos atrapen cuando nos acerquemos sigilosamente a ellos. Llamaremos su atención y tendremos que perseguirnos lo suficiente para que puedas llegar a la frontera antes de que podamos escapar. Konoha es responsable de tu seguridad por tanto tiempo. ya que eres parte del examen ", Anko les informó antes de mirar a Naruto," Naruto, una vez que salgamos, estarás a cargo de guiarlos fuera de aquí ".

"¡Él!" fue la respuesta molesta de Kusa Genin.

"¡Cállate, mancha la mancha! Cuando no estoy cerca, Naruto está a cargo. Él te llevará a la frontera. Pero si quieres putear por eso, de todas formas vete y ve a matarte. Konoha no será se hizo responsable solo porque no querías escuchar ", espetó la mujer. Justo cuando el niño parecía estar a punto de replicar, mantuvo la boca cerrada cuando su instructor le lanzó una mirada dura.

Con ese asunto resuelto, Anko y uno de los Kusa Jonin se separaron mientras Naruto guiaba al grupo por el otro camino. El grupo esperó antes de que se perdieran de vista antes de que comenzaran a correr como murciélagos del infierno. Cinco minutos después, el grupo comenzó a escuchar los sonidos de explosiones en la distancia y vio pájaros que se alejaban del área y se formaban nubes de polvo.

"Parece que las trampas de sensei se están apagando", comentó Naruto, otra explosión sonó poco después.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" uno de los Jonin preguntó.

"Digamos que hemos sido muy íntimos con sus trampas y dejémoslo así", dijo Ino inexpresivo. El resto de su equipo tenía una apariencia similar al recordar los recuerdos.

Mientras seguían corriendo hacia la frontera y más cerca del lugar de la emboscada, uno de los Jonin ordenó: "¡Karin, escápate!"

"¿Huh?" fue todo lo que dijo Naruto, y no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

"Karin tiene una técnica que le permite escanear un área a kilómetros de distancia", comentó uno de los Genin.

"Bu-pero yo-"

"¡Hazlo!" ordenó el Jonin, su tono tenía más mordedura. Asintiendo temerosamente, Karin cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en su tarea.

" _Oh, joder. No es bueno_ " _,_ Naruto sabía que mientras los Anbu con Anko estaban disfrazados, los que estaban en el sitio de la emboscada no. El chico compartió una mirada con su equipo y los tres sabían que no tendrían más remedio que improvisar. Los Genin eran una cosa, el Jonin sería más difícil, y juntos no sería una pelea fácil.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de pasar a la acción, Karin de repente comentó: "¡Hay peleas por delante!"

"¡Qué!" gritó todo el grupo, justo cuando una explosión de tierra y polvo ocurría a menos de tres metros de ellos. Pronto se escuchó un fuerte gruñido y todos vieron como una criatura aparecía ante ellos.

Su cara se parecía a la de un lobo, pero allí terminaban las similitudes. El resto de su cuerpo era azul eléctrico. Los cuernos de oro adornaban su cabeza y sus espinas parecían placas que descendían por su espalda, terminando en una larga cola plana. Sus brazos eran musculosos, y sus patas delanteras tenían garras enormemente grandes; lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar un árbol con un mínimo esfuerzo. El tamaño de la bestia era el doble de no tres veces más grande que Hotto en su forma madura.

"¡Awrrooo!" la bestia aulló antes de que se abalanzara sobre ellos con una velocidad aterradora. Su pata se estrelló contra la tierra, se formaron grietas cuando la fuerza bruta detrás del golpe causó que la tierra se doblara y cediera bajo la presión.

Un Jonin intentó acercarse sigilosamente detrás de él, pero en una pantalla que uno no creería posible para una criatura de este tamaño, rápidamente volteó y golpeó a la desprevenida Kusa Jonin. La fuerza detrás del golpe lo envió patinando a decenas de metros de distancia antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra una roca, desarrollando una marca notable en el proceso.

"¡Jinouga! ¡Agarró la cabeza roja!" una voz sonó en el claro. A unos metros de ellos, Meiko se lanzó contra el rostro de Kusa Jonin y le dio un duro golpe. Pero los restos astillados de un tronco reemplazaron el cuerpo, y la niña fue forzada a esquivar una lluvia de shuriken que golpeó el suelo que alguna vez ocupó. Ino notó una pequeña bruma de color púrpura elevándose desde ellos.

Aterrizar en el grupo de sorprendidos Kusa ninja fue Shaku, la inesperadamente alta estatura de la mujer sorprende aún más al grupo. Pero la mujer lo usó para su ventaja y procedió a atacar al ninja, Genin y Jonin por igual. El Genin que estaba cerca de ella fue sacado de la comisión de forma no letal. A pesar de cómo trataban a su familia, Shaku compartía la postura de Asagao de no matar niños. Pero eso no significaba que no les ganaría la vida si se ponían en su camino.

Lejos de ella, las cadenas carmesí comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor del campo de batalla. Atrapando a cualquiera que haya sido atrapado y drenándolos de energía o apuñalando hacia delante como lanzas implacables, inmovilizándolos contra el suelo o contra objetos cercanos. Otras bestias como el lobo azul, aunque más pequeño y mucho más parecido a un lobo, y que posee una crin sucia de color anaranjado o sucio, comenzaron a aparecer en el campo de batalla también. Los nuevos rugidos de las criaturas crearon ciclones opresores que enviaron a los desafortunados a ser atrapados en ellos volando por los aires.

Mientras esto sucedía, Naruto frunció el ceño en contemplación, " _Espera un minuto. ¿Cabello rojo, un montón de chakra?_ ", Pensó antes de que finalmente lo golpeara, "¡Mierda! ¡Son Uzumaki!"

"¡Qué!" escuchó a Karin gritar con incredulidad. "Espera un segundo. ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?"

"Uh ... ¡A la mierda!" esto definitivamente no era parte del plan. Naruto sabía que uno de los kunoichi atacantes era Asagao, a menos que hubiera otros con cadenas carmesíes. Los otros dos ninjas eran desconocidos, pero su pelo rojo le hizo creer que eran Uzumaki.

Pero parientes perdidos o no, los miembros de Uzumaki estaban lanzando ataques contra Konoha Anbu. La emboscada ahora era un fracaso y Naruto sabía que tenían que irse de aquí. Pero lo primero fue primero. Girando, Naruto sacó un bastón improvisado de su tiempo en el calabozo y lo balanceó horizontalmente. El acto envió al desprevenido Kusa Genin derrapando, dándole una línea B a su objetivo.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos eres tú?"

Hospedando a su pariente perdido y confundido sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, Naruto gritó, "¡Lo siento! ¡No hay tiempo para explicar!" antes de salir corriendo como locos, sus compañeros de equipo y Ninken lo siguen.

"¡Bájame, gilipollas!" la niña continuó gritando, golpeando sus puños en su espalda.

A pesar de su falta de experiencia en combate, Naruto tuvo que admitir que sus golpes le dieron un golpe decente. " _Debe ser una mujer Uzumaki, ¡OW! De acuerdo, ¡eso dolió_ !"

"¡Detenerlos!" el grupo escuchó a Kusa Jonin gritarle a su Genin. Con Karin en sus brazos, Naruto optó por conjurar una docena de Clones de las Sombras para tratar con ellos en su lugar. La inesperada maniobra los pilló desprevenidos, y Naruto observó con satisfacción cómo uno de sus clones golpeaba al imbécil Kusa Genin en la cara.

"¡Mucho más de donde vino eso, gilipollas!" escuchó a su clon gritar.

Pero algunos de los Genin lograron pasar sus clones debido a las bestias atacantes. Los esfuerzos del Genin, sin embargo, fueron inútiles. Una nube de humo pronto cubrió el área frente a ellos, cortesía de Ino. En el momento en que Kusa Genin hizo su interior, todo había terminado. En cuestión de segundos estaban fuera, pero sus movimientos eran notablemente perezosos e increíblemente descoordinados. Pronto cayeron sin ceremonias al suelo como árboles cortados.

"Esa nube se mezcló con una fuerte dosis de polvo para dormir", le dijo Ino a su equipo. "Es de acción rápida, pero los efectos desaparecerán en diez minutos, más o menos".

"Perdón por esto primo. ¡Reservelo, entonces gente!" Naruto ordenó a su grupo, los cuatro obtuvieron una notable cantidad de velocidad, y el movimiento de todo eso hizo que fuera muy difícil para Karin continuar golpeando su puño. Obligándola a aferrarse a su ropa en su lugar.

" _¿Cuz?_ " Pensó Karin.

"¡Detente! No dejes que ..." el Jonin nunca terminó cuando sintió el frío e implacable acero de una espada en su garganta.

"Me quedaría quieto si fuera tú. Manos temblorosas y todo", dijo Anbu, el enmascarado de Neko. El Kusa Jonin tragó saliva en represalia, pero sabía que no podía rendirse y regresar sin la chica. Lo que le sucedió durante el examen fue de poca importancia; fuera de eso, Karin era su responsabilidad. El consejo de la aldea se mostró bastante claro sobre el asunto y sabía que no podía echarse atrás sin luchar.

 **XxX**

"¿Donde esta ella?" el holograma le preguntó a Asagao. La mujer estaba a una buena distancia del campo de batalla real, pero tenía una vista de pájaro cuando lanzó sus ataques desde la seguridad de su puesto.

Asagao frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de responder: "La están sacando de la batalla ... el chico Uzumaki la tiene".

"¿El de Konoha?" Asagao asintió y frunció el ceño. Sacar a Karin de Konoha sería extremadamente difícil gracias a sus medidas de seguridad, medidas que fueron implementadas por los antepasados de su clan.

"Mis cadenas están fuera de mi alcance. Pero tengo una trampa en su lugar. Si la activo ahora, la explosión solo ..."

"¡No!" el holograma rugió y se onduló. "¡El riesgo es demasiado grande! ¡No perderé lo que nos queda de parientes! Concéntrate en la batalla. Haz que Meiko y Jinouga los intercepten. ¡Asegúrate de que no los maten! Mata al resto".

"Hai, Honoka-sama".

 **XxX**

"En resumen, soy un Uzumaki también", finalizó Naruto.

Karin parecía escéptica mientras miraba el cabello del rubio. El chakra de Naruto era similar al suyo, pero eso era todo. Por otra parte, Karin era una Uzumaki de sangre pura, por lo que el pelo rojo estaba bastante asegurado. Uzumaki de sangre media era dar o tomar.

A Naruto no le sorprendió que ella no le creyera instantáneamente, y probó con otro enfoque, "Miren, este es un pergamino que Jiji dijo que solía pertenecer a mi mamá. Aparentemente, ella era un poco anal sobre sus cosas así que ella puso sangre sellos. Solo alguien con sangre Uzumaki podría desbloquearlo ".

Cortando su dedo, Naruto procedió a extender la sangre en el sello, lo que permitió que se abriera. Naruto repitió el procedimiento para volver a cerrarlo y luego se lo entregó a Karin. La niña frunció el ceño, pero sabía que el niño no estaba mintiendo. Excepto por lo básico, Karin no sabía cómo realizar sellos debido a la falta de instrucción. Su habilidad era más sensorial y curativa. Sin embargo, su madre le enseñó algunas cosas sobre su herencia Uzumaki.

" _Este es el mismo sello que mi madre me mostró"_ , recordó Karin. Las líneas, los personajes, todo hasta el último detalle eran perfectamente iguales. Cortándose el dedo, Karin realizó la misma acción que Naruto y vio como el sello brillaba y se desbloqueaba.

"Está bien, me has convencido", sonrió Naruto. Sabía que tenía un tiempo para ganarse completamente su confianza, pero fue un comienzo en la dirección correcta. "¿Así que, cuál es el plan?"

"Te llevo a Konoha. Creo que Jiji querrá conocerte", dijo Naruto.

"Jiji?" otro Uzumaki, creía Karin.

"Se refiere a Hokage-sama", le dijo Ino.

"Naruto-kun y Sandaime-sama son muy cercanos. Lo ve como su abuelo desde que era pequeño", dijo Hinata.

"Está bien, claro. ¿Quién eres?" Karin preguntó, sin familiaridad con el grupo a pesar de viajar con ellos durante los últimos días.

"Sí, lo siento. Nunca hemos sido presentados correctamente. Hyuga Hinata, placer conocer a tus conocidos, Karin-chan", saludó Hinata.

"Yamanaka Ino, encantado de conocerte", introdujo Ino. "Ya conociste a Naruto".

"¡Yo!" Naruto saludó, "Y este perro callejero aquí es Hottomaru. Mi ninken y compañero en el crimen".

"¡Arf!" Hotto ladró y comenzó a olisquear y rodear a la mujer Uzumaki.

"Uh, hola, Uzumaki Karin", era un poco incómodo Karin podría decir: "¡Oye, te importa darme un poco de espacio allí!"

"Copia de seguridad, Hotto! Lo siento por él. A veces no puede evitarlo".

La discusión del grupo se cortó cuando se escuchó una explosión, "Mina, eso sonó muy cerca", Hinata le dijo al grupo y un rápido escaneo de área a través de los ojos de su clan le indicó que sus enemigos se dirigían hacia ellos. Se dirigen hacia aquí. Tenemos que irnos antes de que se pongan al día ".

"No tengo que decirmelo dos veces", no había ninguna posibilidad de que Karin volviera a Kusa. Si bien la lucha contra Uzumaki era una opción, a Karin no le gustaba la sensación del chakra que percibía. Si bien no podía sentirlos, todavía sentía la firma del chakra del que controlaba a esas bestias. No fue agradable.

"Naruto, ¿podemos usarlo ahora?" Ino preguntó, pero recibió un negativo en respuesta.

"Tenemos que esperar un tiempo y tenemos que estar más lejos de la lucha antes de que podamos", le dijo el niño. "Vamos a acelerar el ritmo de las personas".

Dicho esto, la velocidad del grupo aumentó en una cantidad considerable. Aunque el VIT y el CP de Karin eran muy altos para un no combatiente, su DEX fue mucho más bajo que el Equipo 8, lo que la obligó a viajar sobre la espalda de Hotto mientras el grupo corría hacia la frontera.

Mientras estaba en camino, una kunoichi no pudo evitarlo, "pregunta rápida", Ino dijo, "¿Qué pasa con todas las mujeres? Quiero decir, hasta ahora el único hombre Uzumaki que he visto es Naruto," mientras que no era el mejor momento, a Naruto también le interesaba eso.

Desde su lugar en la espalda de Hotto, Karin se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero contestó: "Genética extraña. Mamá dijo que, aparte de tener mucho chakra, Uzumaki da a luz a hijas cuatro veces antes de las 6. Los Uzumaki que se casan fuera del clan son esenciales como el resto del mundo, pero las probabilidades de tener más hijas que hijos todavía son bastante altas ".

"Entonces si tuviera un niño", algo que Naruto no tenía intención de tener pronto, "¿sería una niña?"

"Eres medio Uzumaki, así que no lo sabría, realmente", sonrió, "pero si yo fuera la madre, probablemente sería una niña".

Naruto parpadeó las implicaciones antes de que se pusiera verde y casi tropezó con su carrera, "Uh, gracias, pero no gracias. Por lo que sé, podrías ser mi primo o algo así".

Aunque no en la misma medida que Naruto, la sonrisa de Karin desapareció cuando ella también se puso verde: "primos hermanos, dudosos. Mamá y papá eran hijos únicos", pero eso no significaba que no fueran segundos o terceros. primos. Lo cual no era un pensamiento atractivo en su opinión. "Pero si tuvieras hijos con Hinata o Ino, ¿no? Las posibilidades de que tu primogénito sea una niña son bastante elevadas. En realidad, ambos lados de la familia desempeñan un papel".

"¡ _Un niño con Naruto-kun!_ ", El pensamiento envió imágenes a la mente del Hyuga, junto con otras que la hicieron ponerse escarlata. Afortunadamente, la niña no se desmayó, pero su rostro permaneció carmesí.

"Entonces, una posible relación de incesto, y Hinata y yo somos la futura mamá bebé de Naruto, ¿y ahora qué?" Ino preguntó. "Entiendo por qué Hokage-sama nos hizo rescatarlo, ¿pero esa no puede ser la única razón?"

Naruto estuvo tentado de arremeter contra esa línea de pensamiento, pero el rubio Uzumaki tuvo que reconocer el razonamiento de Ino. Hinata, parecía, a pesar de los signos restantes de su sonrojo, había encontrado una propia.

"No, no puedo estar seguro, pero creo que Hokage-sama quiere reiniciar al Clan Uzumaki," interrumpió Hinata y sintió todos los ojos uno. "Quiero decir, Naruto-kun es el único hombre y Karin-chan es una mujer Uzumaki".

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con eso?" Naruto oró para que esto no fuera en una dirección que no le gustaba. Ino estuvo tentado de sacar una broma, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"¿Has oído hablar de LPA?" Ino no se sorprendió cuando miró con confusión: "No importa. Significa la Ley de Protección de Linaje. Creo que solían llamarlo la Ley de Restauración del Clan en el día. De todos modos, surgió durante los primeros años de la era de la fundación cuando muchos clanes se extinguieron o se acercaron a ella. Unos años después de que los estados de la Era de la Guerra llegaran a su fin, los daimyos hicieron ilegales los matrimonios de poligamia en el futuro. Sin embargo, en el caso del LPA, los daimios de Los Grandes Cinco aprobaron una ley que decía que a un clan se le permitía practicar matrimonios polígamos si cumplían con ciertos criterios y era aprobado por el daimyo de su país ".

"Entonces, ¿qué, múltiples esposas?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Técnicamente era una esposa, mientras que las posteriores fueron consideradas amantes o concubinas, Naruto-kun. Durante la Era de los Estados Combatientes, las cabezas de los clanes y sus herederos generalmente tenían dos o tres esposas. Cuando esa Era llegó a su fin, los únicos que se les permitió practicar esto fue el Daimyo. Si bien las relaciones polígamas eran aceptables, solo a los daimyo se les permitía casarse con varias mujeres. El primogénito de la esposa principal, incluso si ya había tenido otros hijos, era considerado el heredero del clan ". Hinata recordó la lección.

"La Ley de Protección de Linaje, sin embargo, permite a un hombre cuyo linaje aumentaría el poder militar y la influencia del país de su daimyo. Por lo general, solo se le permitiría casarse con no más de tres o cuatro mujeres, y un hombre era considerado afortunado de ser concedido incluso que muchos ", agregó Hinata.

"¿Suerte?" tener dos esposas fue considerado afortunado en la opinión de Naruto.

"El número común es dos. El daimyo determina la cantidad en función de cuán importante e influyente será el nuevo clan para su país a largo plazo y cuán fuerte es el candidato para el LPA. Bueno, eso y porque los daimyo solo creen tienen derecho a casarse con varias mujeres, "si Ino recordaba correctamente, el daimyo actual de Hi no Kuni tenía una esposa, Madame Shijimi, y cuatro o cinco amantes. La cantidad de concubinas que tenía se consideraba relativamente pequeña en comparación con otros daimyo.

"Por mucho que me gustaría ver mi clan funcionando nuevamente, eso realmente no suena como algo de lo que quiero ser parte. Si me caso con alguien, mis otras esposas no se sienten como si estuvieran en segundo lugar. violines solo porque no me casé con ellos primero, "por si sucediera, Naruto los trataría igual y esperaría lo mismo de su primera esposa".

Nada de ese cliché de mierda de superioridad que vio en los videojuegos donde las concubinas celosas o despectivas tramaban vengativamente el puesto de esposa principal. Usualmente porque fueron tratados como basura en comparación con las otras concubinas de mayor rango. Naruto no dudaba de que algo así se basara en la vida real y no tenía intención de atravesar esa montaña rusa emocional.

"Bueno, entonces estás en suerte", interrumpe Ino, "En Hi no Kuni, las mujeres que entran en un matrimonio polígamo generalmente tienen la misma posición, sin importar qué clan o de dónde vengan o con qué orden se casaron".

"¿Acaso no dijiste-"

"Los daimyo son los que todavía siguen el sistema de clasificación cuando se trata de sus esposas y herederos. Quienes comienzan un clan o repoblan uno pueden hacer lo mismo, pero no está escrito en piedra ni es obligatorio para ellos", explicó Ino. "Demonios, no tienen que participar en el LPA si no quieren".

"Follar complicado", murmuró Naruto, el chico no era exactamente el indicado para seguir la norma o las reglas en general. "Oye, espera. ¿Eso no significa que Sasuke cae en esto?"

"Él es el último de su clan, así que sí", asintió la chica. Aunque con la forma en que actuó, Ino tenía dudas de que sería pronto. Era gracioso cómo solía pensar en él de una manera encaprichada como las otras fanáticas. Anko simplemente o menos golpeó ese lado de ella hasta la muerte.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Como en Uchiha Sasuke?" Karin se ganó algunas miradas, "¿Qué? No soy una luchadora, pero viví en la aldea ninja de todos modos. El incidente de Uchiha no es exactamente algo nuevo", y Sasuke tampoco es un nombre muy común. "A menos que vivas bajo una roca, o seas tan tonto como uno, prácticamente todo el mundo lo ha escuchado ... Por cierto, ¿es lindo?"

"¡ _Qué diablos! ¡El Teme tiene fangirls que apenas lo conocen en otras aldeas!_ " Naruto no sabía si estar celoso o sentir pena por el Uchiha. Ignorando la idea, Naruto levantó la vista y vio que oficialmente estaban fuera de combate. "Bien, vamos a ..." La frase de Naruto se detuvo cuando notó que Hotto estaba quieto y su pelaje al borde. En su espalda, Naruto vio a Karin temblando como una hoja. "¡Yo! ¡Estás bien!"

"Este chakra ... es tan ... oscuro ..." el grupo la escuchó murmurar con temor. Debajo de ella, vieron a Hottomaru enseñando sus colmillos, su forma tensa.

"... Uh-oh, eso no es bueno", quien sea que estaba causando esto era lo suficientemente lejos para que solo Karin y Hotto los sintieran, o su sigilo estaba más allá de las capacidades sensoriales del Equipo 8. A juzgar por las reacciones de Karin y Hotto, Naruto estaba inclinado a creer que tampoco iba a ser un encuentro ordinario o fácil.

 **¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia!**

 **¡Una poderosa presencia ha ingresado al área!**

¡Por el amor de Dios!

"¡Atención, alguien o algo está aquí!" Gritó Naruto, el otro Genin se tensó al escuchar esto. El chico maldijo, como resultado no iba a poder usar la opción de **Viaje Rápido** .

"Bueno, bueno, bueno", una voz que resonó a su alrededor hizo eco, "Para que alguien de tu edad me sienta, estoy impresionado. Tu maestra te enseñó bien".

"Hinata, ¿dónde están?" Preguntó Naruto, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

"¡No puedo precisar su ubicación! De alguna manera están engañando a mi Byakugan. Todo lo que veo son rastros de ... grandes cantidades de chakra sucio", se estremeció.

A Naruto no le gustó su situación actual. Estaba claro que quienesquiera que fueran estaban detrás de Karin, y estaban jugando con Naruto y su equipo por diversión. Esta era una situación de la que Anko les advirtió. Esta era una situación donde las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Una situación donde sus probabilidades de ganar eran bajas y lo mejor que podía esperar era esperar hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, orar por una muerte rápida o bajar balanceándose.

"Pero suficiente. Tan" entretenido "como es, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Así que, dame a la chica, y te dejaré ir. Prueba mi paciencia, y desearás la muerte después de que yo ' "Terminé con usted", en el momento en que terminó, el área se inundó por un estallido repentino de poderosa intención de matar. Gracias a la Mente de su jugador, Naruto no se vio afectado. No se puede decir lo mismo del resto de su equipo.

"¡Diablos me estoy muriendo aquí, maldita sea!" Naruto declaró antes de que se concentrara profundamente, buscando dentro de sí mismo hasta que encontrara lo que estaba buscando: un bolsillo de chakra más potente que el suyo.

 **(Flashback; Mazmorra primordial)**

"¡Gahh!" Naruto gritó de dolor -a pesar de sus brazos cruzados reduciendo la cantidad de daño- cuando fue lanzado al aire e hizo contacto severo con uno de los poderosos árboles.

"¡Naruto kun!" Hinata gritó preocupada, pero se quedó donde estaba. La niña no podía permitir que Ino y Hotto se enfrentaran al enemigo por sí mismos.

"¡Joder oso!" Ino gruñó, realizando una voltereta hacia atrás poco después cuando el **Rey Oso - Aoashira** estrelló su enorme pata sobre la tierra.

En su nivel actual, el grupo se había asegurado de no enfrentar a ciertos jefes en la mazmorra, ya que Aoashira estaba con ellos. Desafortunadamente, la bestia había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y fue alcanzada por un misil extraviado. El acto enfureció a la bestia y cuando el uso de la carne no apaciguó, sabían que estaban en problemas.

Los niveles de fatiga de Ino y Hinata eran altos y los dos estaban a punto de agotarse por completo. Huir no era una opción y se vieron obligados a luchar. Pero ninguno de ellos podría asestar ningún tipo de golpe significativo a la bestia como resultado. Los dos proporcionarían fuego de cobertura mientras Hotto los protegía, pero a Naruto le tocó luchar contra la bestia él mismo.

Por un tiempo, el patrón de golpear y ejecutar pareció preocuparse. Pero la bestia merecía el título de rey oso cuando comenzó a cambiar tácticas y atacar con más ferocidad. La pelea fue increíblemente unilateral para el ninja de Konoha. Se lanzaron unos cuantos golpes decentes, pero la bestia tenía mucha salud y no desaparece pronto, lamentablemente.

"Da ... Maldita sea", tosió Naruto, el aire volvió a entrar en su cuerpo y el efecto de estado **Dazed** llegando a su fin. Naruto vio a sus compañeros de equipo esquivar, agacharse y alejarse de las enormes y malvadas garras del oso gigante. Un golpe directo los dañaría seriamente si no tuvieran cuidado. Naruto y Hotto podrían hacer caso omiso de un par de golpes, pero Ino y Hinata no eran tan fuertes como los dos.

Sin acceso completo a su chakra, y con sus niveles actuales demasiado bajos para que Naruto use su **Spiralling Skype de Flama en espiral** , no se veía bien. Aunque la fuerza de Naruto era la más grande del grupo, la gran circunferencia y la gruesa piel del oso lo hacían muy resistente a los golpes físicos, "¡ _mis golpes no lo están cortando!_ ", Estaba bastante claro que Naruto no estaba realizando el daño que debería ser, incluso con sus herramientas de club improvisadas y hierro forjado kunai. Sin embargo, este último ahora era bastante aburrido para el uso repetitivo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto no supo qué hacer.

" _**Enano patético**_ " _**,**_ el niño escuchó una voz antigua y oscura gruñir dentro de él.

" _¿Qué ...? ¿Quién está allí?_ ", Gritó Naruto.

" _**Pensar que así es como terminaría. ¡Inaceptable!"**_ de repente estalló; Naruto hizo una mueca como resultado, "¡ _**Tú me representas! ¡Has sobrevivido gracias a mí! Lo que les sucede a ellos, a mí no me importa, ¡pero no me voy a parar a ver esto!**_ "

Naruto no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero el siguiente momento quedaría grabado para siempre en su mente. Un pulso se sintió profundamente dentro de él. Comenzó pequeño, como agua hirviendo a fuego lento en una olla antes de que se convirtiera rápidamente en punto de ebullición. Luego vino la explosión.

A unos metros de distancia, Hinata logró golpear al oso en el ojo con éxito. La acción hizo que extrañara a Ino, pero el golpe perdido aún envió a la rubia volando por los aires. Ino, maldiciendo como si no hubiera sido mañana, intentó enmendarse, pero su agotamiento la hizo aterrizar menos que elegante.

"¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¡Hijo de gallo!" ella maldijo, sacó un gran trozo de roca que se obstaculizó en su pierna.

Apareciendo a su lado, Hinata sabía que la situación había empeorado. Ambos estaban agotados, su chakra prácticamente desaparecido, y estaban corriendo en humo y pura fuerza de voluntad. La pierna dañada de Ino ahora le impediría esquivar los golpes del oso.

"Ino, tenemos que usar-"

Hinata nunca terminó cuando sintió el aumento de poder que inundó el área. Fue poderoso, pero también como si fuera la esencia misma del odio. Y vino del que ella tenía afecto, "¿Naruto-kun?"

"¿Qué? -" fue todo lo que Ino pudo decir.

Los dos confundidos kunoichi observaron como un tono rojizo envolvía a sus compañeros de equipo formarse justo antes de que una columna de carmesí oscuro se disparara y oscureciera el área. Sus marcas de bigotes se hicieron pronunciadas, sus uñas se alargaron en garras, y sus ojos se rajaron cuando el chakra en lo profundo de él salió de su cuerpo. Seguido por un rugido que rajó la tierra e hizo que el viento empujara hacia afuera.

 **(Flashback End)**

 **¡Formulario inicial de Jinchūriki activado!**

"¡ **Ella es familia! ¡Vas a tener que pasar por mí primero, asswipe!"** el chico gritó. La llamarada del chakra disipa la opresiva y hace que los árboles cercanos se balanceen y esparzan el polvo y las hojas también. Pero todo lo que obtuvieron a cambio fue la siguiente respuesta.

"¡Que interesante!" Sonó la voz, sonando casi alegre, "Creo que puedo dedicarme cinco minutos".

Con eso, el origen de la voz se dio a conocer. Solo al ver al individuo, el Equipo 8 se dio cuenta de cuán profundo en la mierda realmente era.

"Oh no."

"¡ **Ahh, mierda!** " Naruto realmente odiaba su suerte a veces.

"¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?" Gritó Ino, mirando hacia los cielos como lo hizo, "¡En serio! ¡En nuestra primera misión de vuelta! ¡Córtennos un dios, maldición!"

El individuo simplemente se rió entre dientes, "Me alegra ver que Anko ha estado influenciando a la próxima generación. La próxima generación de ninjas ya no es lo que solía ser. Muéstrame. Muéstrame si los estudiantes de mi alumno son un poco más que el resto".

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **¡Haz o muere!**

 **Búsqueda principal: ¡Debe durar al menos 5 minutos contra Orochimaru!**

 **Búsqueda secundaria: ¡Pasó más de 5 minutos contra Orochimaru!**

 **Finalización de misión principal: +5000 EXP, +500 Rep con Konoha, +500 con Karin**

 **Finalización de búsqueda secundaria: +500 EXP y +100 Rep a Konoha por minuto adicional**

 **Fracaso: 1100, Pérdida de Karin, -1000 Rep con el Clan Uzumaki, -500 Rep con Konoha, Muerte potencial, Muerte potencial de un compañero de equipo**

 **Aceptar (SÍ / NO)**

 **(¡Advertencia, el rechazo de búsqueda tendrá consecuencias!)**

Y con eso, Orochimaru se lanzó al Equipo 8.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: ¿Hogar, dulce hogar?**

 **(Cuenta atrás: 5:00)**

El Equipo 8 y Karin se dispersaron cuando Orochimaru apareció entre ellos. La velocidad del hombre era algo que no habían visto antes. En un momento él estaba frente a ellos, y luego estaba en medio de ellos. Por suerte para ellos, el hombre no hizo más que reírse mientras se alejaban del ninja desaparecido de rango S.

" _¡Rápido!_ " Fue el pensamiento general del grupo. Ino, Naruto y Hinata ya habían experimentado la velocidad máxima de Anko, antes y después de que activara el sello, y no era nada para tomarse a la ligera. Esto, sin embargo, estaba en un nivel completamente diferente. Esta era la velocidad de un individuo con experiencia en el nivel de Kage. Esta era la velocidad que podría matar a alguien antes de que terminaran de parpadear.

" _Anko-sensei dijo que era rápido. Pero esto es una locura_ " _._ Ino recordó a Anko diciéndole a la heredera Yamanaka que antes de que llegara el Yondaime, Orochimaru era considerado el shinobi más veloz de la aldea, solo superado por el Sandaime en ese momento.

"Me estás aburriendo", se burló Orochimaru.

Naruto frunció el ceño antes de correr al hombre con su Kanabo y Uchigatana. Orochimaru arqueó una ceja ante la extraña combinación de armas; ciertamente fue único, pero eso fue todo.

" **Futón: ¡Daitoppa** (Lanzamiento de Viento: Gran Avance)!" Orochimaru bramó perezosamente un duro túnel de viento, más grande que el propio **Daitoppa** de Naruto, hacia el rubio que cargaba.

Naruto a su vez tomar represalias con una técnica de viento propia, " **Futon: Shishisenkou** (Lanzamiento del viento: Rugido de batalla del león)!" Las dos técnicas se golpearon mutuamente y causaron una explosión de viento en el proceso que dispersó el polvo e hizo gemir a los árboles cercanos en señal de protesta. Mientras que la técnica de Naruto era de rango B, el dominio de Orochimaru del **Daitoppa de** menor rango tenía poder suficiente para igualarlo.

Sin embargo, si el ninja renegado y miembro traicionero del Sannin quedó impresionado por el acto, especialmente debido a la falta de sellos a mano, no lo demostró. Tampoco mostró preocupación o sorpresa cuando Naruto ejecutó un veloz **Shinigami Kagekoku** sobre la espalda expuesta del hombre. La técnica se hizo realidad, pero la forma del hombre se volvió marrón antes de que se deshaga en una pila de barro.

"¡ **Sen'ei Jashu** (manos de la serpiente ocultas de la sombra)!" se escuchó antes de que cinco serpientes rápidamente se envolvieran alrededor del rubio, seguidas por picaduras precisas que causaron la desaparición del niño.

 **(Cuenta atrás: 4:39)**

"¡ **Buen intento!** ", El Naruto original apareció a una distancia segura, **"Anko-sensei lo usó tanto que no es gracioso"** , sonrió.

"Sí, bueno, Anko fue una decepción en ese sentido", señaló Orochimaru encogiéndose de hombros. A diferencia de él, Anko tenía una tendencia a seguir ciertas técnicas en lugar de ampliar su repertorio. Ella sabía más que la mayoría, pero no por mucho. Sin embargo, el hombre no sabía si ya no era el caso.

"¡Anko-sensei es una gran maestra! ¡A diferencia de tu gilipollas!" Ino gritó antes de que ella desatara un piso de impresionantes patadas y acrobacias en el hombre. Si el hombre alguna vez se encontraba, Ino recordaba a Anko diciéndoles que el veneno ninjutsu sería inútil contra él. Al igual que la Maestra Serpiente, Orochimaru desarrolló una inmunidad a una gran cantidad de ellos.

"Patadas ... ¿de verdad?" el hombre no estaba impresionado. Aunque tenía que admitir que era bastante ágil y rápida, y si la corriente de aire que sentía era cualquier cosa, también eran bastante fuertes.

"¡Bueno, no hay forma de que esté entrando en esa mente jodida tuya!" ella gritó y continuó su asalto con una patada de caída imbuida de un rayo.

" _Chica inteligente_ ", estaba claro que ella se parecía más a los estudiantes de Orochimaru que a los otros dos, tanto en gestos como en ingenio. "Entonces veamos que **esquives** esto. **Sangaja** (Scatter Fang Snake)!"

De sus dos mangas vinieron una miríada de serpientes. Pero a diferencia del **Sen'ei Jashu** que viajó de manera lineal, las serpientes de esta técnica se precipitaron hacia el Genin en un patrón impredecible en zigzag. La velocidad de la técnica también fue mucho más rápida.

"¡Mierda! ¡ **Raiton: Fuicchimyaku no Justu** (Lanzamiento del relámpago: Técnica del pulso de disonancia)!" Ino llamó a su técnica, con los brazos extendidos cuando el pulso circular se detuvo y se despidió de las serpientes. Dejándola abierta para el otro antes y demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Ino sintió que las serpientes se enrollaban y se envolvían a su alrededor como un vicio terrible, uniéndole los brazos y las piernas, cortando el oxígeno simple de su garganta. La Yamanaka sabía un poco de contorsionismo de su mentor, pero no lo suficiente como para escapar de su situación actual.

Con un gesto de la mano, Orochimaru golpeó a Ino contra el suelo y con otra, envió a Ino a estrellarse contra los árboles con un ruido sordo: "Uno abajo, dos para ir".

 **(Cuenta atrás 3:41)**

" **Katon: Hitama** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Bola de fuego)!"

" **Futón: Shishisenkou** (Lanzamiento del viento: Rugido de batalla del león)!"

" **Konbijutsu: Shikou Bakuenjin** (Técnica de combinación: formación de llamas de explosión de roar león)!"

Naruto vio como las técnicas se combinaban, formando una cabeza increíblemente grande de un león feroz compuesto de rojo candente que derrite la carne de las llamas de hueso. La técnica solo se volvió aún más mortal cuando el Naruto original siguió con otra técnica.

" **Futón: Daitoppa** (Lanzamiento del viento: gran avance)!"

Desde el simple acto de agregar una técnica adicional, la cabeza del león creció el doble de grande, las llamas casi se vuelven blancas en el proceso. La técnica de viento adicional también le da a la cabeza del león el beneficio adicional de la velocidad. Rápidamente fue sobre el hombre, como un depredador voraz, antes de que explotara con la fuerza de una docena de etiquetas explosivas de alto grado.

La explosión envió una ola de calor y polvo a través del campo que momentáneamente robaron a todos de su visión. Cuando el polvo se despejó, todo lo que quedó fue un cráter y no hay señales de Orochimaru.

"Técnica notable para alguien tan joven. Ni siquiera el Uchiha ha demostrado tanta habilidad a tu edad", con los ojos muy abiertos, Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el suelo debajo de él se abrió de golpe. Las vidas de los dos clones llegaron a su fin cuando las serpientes con espadas que sobresalían de sus bocas les perforaron la garganta.

" **Konoha-Ryu Iai: ¡Tsuki no Mai** (dibujo del estilo de la hoja del árbol y re-envoltura: danza de la luna)!" Rápidamente como pudo, el Naruto original terminó la vida de las serpientes con un rápido sorteo de su Uchigatana, que giraba como una sierra mortal antes de que terminara de nuevo en su funda con un clic audible.

"Iaijutsu, impresionante", el interés de Orochimaru por el niño alcanzó su punto máximo. Pocos fuera del samurai conocían el arte mortal de Iaijutsu. Pocos todavía podrían usarlo o usarlo correctamente. Iaijutsu era el as de los samurais, una habilidad que sostenían que hacía al ninjutsu virtualmente obsoleto debido a la dependencia del ninja de los signos de la mano y la velocidad de Iaijutsu. "Pero, está claro que aún lo has dominado, o sabes cómo usarlo sin dificultad", tal vez fue el chakra del Kyubi que lo influenció, pero la sonrisa del hombre realmente estaba empezando a meterse debajo de la piel de Naruto.

Pero el hombre tenía razón. La técnica era bastante nueva, ya que acababa de desbloquearla en la última semana de la mazmorra, y actualmente era una técnica de doble filo. Tenía un gran daño y una recompensa si se realizaba correctamente, pero había un treinta y cinco por ciento de riesgo de daño y deterioro si se equivocaba. Pero menos de HP y el aumento de la fatiga valió la pena en la mente de Naruto. Porque Orochimaru bajó la guardia y Naruto no pudo evitarlo mientras sonreía. El acto repentino hizo que el Sannin frunciera el ceño antes de que lo sintiera un segundo después.

" _Maldición_ " _,_ fue el pensamiento del hombre.

KA-BOOOOOM!

Debido a la cantidad de chakra dentro de él, la explosión del **Bunshin Daibakuha hizo que** el hombre **patinara a** varios metros de distancia antes de que lograra enderezarlo. Para entonces, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir el desagradable aguijón normalmente asociado con el famoso Juken del Clan Hyuga.

"¡ **Dos golpes!"**

" **Cuatro golpes!"**

" **Ocho huelgas!"**

" **Sixteen Str-"**

" **Jagei Jubaku** (Hechizo de deslumbramiento de serpiente vinculante)!"

Si bien el acto de ser golpeado por el Juken causaría un gran dolor a los demás, y los dejaría incapaces de contraatacar, años de experimentación y una estructura corporal atípica ayudaron a resolver ese problema. Como tal, los ataques de Hinata no hicieron nada y llegaron a su fin cuando dos serpientes muy grandes se envolvieron alrededor de la niña, seguidas poco después por un estallido muy concentrado y alto de increíble intención de matar.

Todo lo cual fue dirigido exclusivamente hacia ella. La mente de Hinata vio varias imágenes que la sacudieron mucho, todas ellas terminando con su muerte o tortura indescriptible. Hinata se revolvió y luchó contra los efectos durante treinta segundos enteros, una hazaña que realmente impresionó a la Serpiente Blanca, antes de que ella no pudiera tomar más y se desmayara.

" _Na-Nar-Naruto-kun_ " _,_ fue su último pensamiento consciente antes de que la luz se desvaneciera de su visión y fuera reemplazada por la oscuridad. Hinata no era ajena a la desagradable sensación de querer matar gracias a Anko. Ella e Ino desarrollaron una habilidad pasiva conocida como **Killing Intent Endurance** para reducir la efectividad de la habilidad como resultado. Pero estaba claro que la habilidad del hombre con la técnica iba mucho más allá de la de su instructor.

"Los _hombres adultos el doble de su edad ni siquiera duraron tanto_ " _,_ comentó Orochimaru. Muchos a menudo cometieron el error de que Killing Intent era una técnica ilusoria y por lo tanto usaban el **Genjutsu: Kai** para deshacerse de sus efectos. Pero la técnica no era una ilusión. Era la voluntad y la intención de una persona que deseaba dañar, matar o torturar a otra persona mezclada con un increíble estallido de chakra. La técnica sonaba pura y simple, la práctica era otra cosa. Pero impresionado o no, al igual que con Ino, Orochimaru maltrató a la kunoichi antes de que la descartara como la basura de ayer.

 **(Cuenta regresiva 2:58)**

" **Maldito bastardo!"** Gritó Naruto. El chico balanceó sus armas hacia el hombre con salvaje abandono, usando el impulso para propulsar y continuar sus intentos incluso si fallaban.

" _Y está la famosa ira jinchuriki de la que he oído tanto_ " _,_ pensó Orochimaru, agachándose debajo del kanabo que golpeó y destruyó la gran roca situada detrás de él en el proceso.

Los Jinchuriki eran mucho más fuertes que los shinobis regulares, pero ese aumento en la fuerza tenía un precio. La mayor cantidad de chakra Biju utilizada, mayor era la posibilidad de que su mente se nublara por instintos y emociones más primarios. Para un ninja menor, esta sería una pelea muy difícil, una que terminó con mucho dolor. Pero para los ninjas experimentados, era una pelea donde controlaban más o menos el resultado de la batalla.

" **Mandara no Jin** (Formación de diez mil serpientes de seda)!" de su boca salió un enorme enjambre de serpientes cada vez más grandes. Las serpientes fueron un verdadero tsunami de masas deslizándose aparentemente sin fin para ellos.

 **| Derrota al enjambre de serpientes en 30 segundos. |**

 **| Si no se derrota al enjambre dentro del tiempo asignado, se producirá un 25% de pérdida de salud.**

La mente enfurecida de Naruto lo tentó a correr y destrozar las serpientes. Pero el chico logró recuperar una apariencia decente de pensamiento racional antes de continuar con el plan.

" _**Las técnicas regulares no van a cortar aquí**_ _",_ se dio cuenta. Creando cuatro clones, Naruto tenía dos corriendo hacia las serpientes mientras los otros dos preparaban su técnica. Los clones de carne de cañón hackearon, cortaron y aplastaron a docenas de serpientes con cada movimiento de sus brazos. Pero la gran cantidad hizo que las acciones de los clones fuesen inútiles y pronto fueron invadidas y 'asesinadas' por el enjambre, que continuó avanzando hacia el original.

Pero incluso cuando se acercaron, las acciones de los clones lograron detenerse y atraer la atención de las serpientes el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto y sus clones completaran la técnica. Incluso entonces estaba malditamente cerca, también.

" **Katon: Sanju Rasen Hoen no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de fuego: Técnica Triple Flama de Phoenix en espiral)!" de los rubios, Orochimaru observó fascinado cómo tres grandes aves rapaces compuestas de mortífero e intenso fuego se zambullen hacia el mar de serpientes. Toda la zona fue incendiada cuando los raptores hicieron contacto e inundaron el suelo en un mar de llamas que lamieron, quemaron y asaron las serpientes vivas. La intensidad de las llamas fue tan grande que también incendiaron los árboles cercanos.

 **Enjambre derrotado en 30 segundos!**

" **Ja ... ja ...** " Naruto ignoró el mensaje mientras exhalaba un aliento, no acostumbrado a usar múltiples técnicas de gran potencia en rápida sucesión. Casi un tercio de su PC se había ido, pero gracias a la **capa Kyubi Chakra** se recuperó rápidamente y redujo la tasa de sus niveles de fatiga.

"¡Naruto, ten cuidado!" Karin gritó en advertencia.

"¡ **Gogyō Fūin** (Sello de los Cinco Elementos)!" Naruto fue cortado por sorpresa cuando Orochimaru apareció ante él; brazo estirado y yemas de los dedos brillando con llamas moradas. El chico pensó que estaba seguro a través de un último segundo uso del **Kawarimi** realizado por su clon, pero no fue el caso. Naruto vio como el clon golpeado gritaba de dolor ante él y su hermano clon se hinchaba de la existencia.

" **Gah** hh!" Pronto el dolor burbujeó dentro de él, y Naruto se sintió agotado y debilitado. Lo que sea que se le haya hecho al clon de alguna manera le fue transferido.

 **¡Advertencia! Sello de cinco elementos en efecto! Se han producido los siguientes efectos:**

 **\- ¡No se puede acceder al Chakra de Kyubi!**

 **\- Control de Chakra reducido en un 50%**

 **\- Todas las habilidades Eficacia, Poder, EXP y Velocidad se reducen en un 30%**

 **\- El costo de CP de las habilidades se ha incrementado en un 30%**

 **\- Los niveles de fatiga se han aumentado al 60% (Solicitud inicial)**

"¡Mierda!" Naruto maldijo mientras se balanceaba sobre una pierna, el súbito drenaje de energía finalmente llegó a él. El niño nunca pensó que encontraría una técnica que odiaría más que el Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Extraño. Normalmente eso te haría inconsciente", recordó Orochimaru. " _Entonces aplicar el sello a los clones simplemente los drena de su-"_

"¡BARRKK!" un airado Hottomaru aulló, las fauces ardiendo con llamas mientras apretaba con fuerza el hombro del hombre. Orochimaru gruñó con incomodidad cuando los grandes colmillos se hundieron profundamente en su cuerpo. El perro ciertamente tenía un bocado decente en él, notó, y las llamas solo aumentaron la incomodidad que sentía.

Cuando comenzó a levantar sus brazos, Orochimaru de repente los sintió forzados a bajar cuando el canino agrandado se envolvió con las patas delanteras y se hundió en sus costados. Las garras ardieron con un calor increíble, la acción cauterizó la carne y prendió fuego a la ropa del hombre.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño aún más cuando comenzó a sentir algo, " _Bueno, bueno. Un ninken que puede drenar chakra_ ", Orochimaru sabía que Ninken podía hacer muchas cosas, pero en todos sus años el ninja desaparecido nunca escuchó hablar de un perro ninja capaz de Drenar a un oponente de su chakra.

Pero el tiempo de diversión había terminado.

Aunque sus brazos fueron bajados por la impresionante fuerza de la bestia, Orochimaru todavía era capaz de invocar serpientes que se deslizaban fuera de sus mangas y subían por los brazos del ninken. Las serpientes arquearon sus cabezas hacia atrás antes de atacar, mordiendo el ninken en el hombro. Otras serpientes tenían puntas de espadas que sobresalían de sus bocas y lanzaban al canino como el lord en su lugar.

Hotto todo el tiempo simplemente soportó el dolor y simplemente mordió con fuerza, negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a rastrillar al hombre y las serpientes que salían de su túnica lo mejor que podía. El ninken luego cambió de táctica y comenzó a usar su **Jao no Kuchi** (Fauces del Rey Tirano). Su tiempo en la mazmorra primordial había aumentado enormemente las habilidades de morder y también le permitió drenar cantidades más grandes de HP y CP más rápidamente.

Orochimaru, por su parte, frunció el ceño cuando se sintió agotado. "¿ _Ahora me está robando la sangre?_ ", La serpiente muerde y la puñalada de la espada debería haberlo forzado a soltarlo. " _¿Qué asunto de bestia es esto_ ?" esto estaba lejos de ser un ninken ordinario.

 **Jao no Kuchi's [Copy Resistance Ability] está en efecto!**

Mientras Orochimaru contempló por qué el ninken aún respiraba, el hombre no tuvo en cuenta dos cosas. Uno, Hottomaru era mitad Komainu, una raza de ninken con fortaleza y resistencia increíbles.

El segundo fue el Jao no Kuchi. El constante uso y abuso de Hotto aumentó la habilidad hasta el punto de que le permitió copiar el cincuenta por ciento del nivel de resistencia más alto de su oponente. Y con la resistencia al veneno de Orochimaru siendo increíblemente alta, siempre y cuando la técnica permaneciera activa, los efectos del veneno de las serpientes no eran tan potentes como lo serían normalmente.

Abriendo su boca lo más que pudo, Hottomaru y un Naruto débilmente debilitado vieron como otro Orochimaru se arrastraba fuera de ... bueno, él mismo. La acción le recordó a Naruto una serpiente desprendiéndose de su piel, solo que de una manera más grotesca.

"Peek-a-boo," el hombre se rió, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

"... _Está bien, he visto una mierda loca, pero eso está mal_ ", pensó Naruto.

Como si leyera su mente, Orochimaru lanzó una oscura risa inquietante, "Oh, mi querido Naruto-kun. No has visto nada todavía", a juzgar por quién estaba lidiando, Naruto estaba inclinado a creerle al retorcido hombre.

Descartando el caparazón ahora vacío, Hottomaru se preparó para lanzarse hacia el hombre, "¡BARRKKK!"

"¡ **Daitoppa** (gran avance)!" una poderosa ráfaga de viento golpeó al ninken, deteniendo su embestida a mitad del vuelo y enviándolo a volar hacia atrás. Orochimaru levantó los brazos para convocar a otra ola de serpientes, pero se encontró luchando con Naruto en su lugar. Naruto gruñó de esfuerzo mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas, combinado con el **Kongoriki** por supuesto, para mantenerlos en su lugar.

"Simplemente increíble", comentó el hombre. Incluso con el sello colocado sobre él y el uso constante de poderosas técnicas, el rubio todavía tenía suficiente energía para seguir luchando. Pero tan notable como fue la hazaña, Orochimaru estaba empezando a molestarse por la constante interferencia.

 **¡Advertencia! ¡Tu chakra está siendo drenado!**

 **(Cuenta atrás: 1:02)**

" _Vamos_ " _,_ Naruto solo tuvo que esperar hasta que se acabó el tiempo. Pero el chico maldijo al sentir que su chakra y energía lo dejaban a un ritmo aterrador. El dominio de Orochimaru de cualquier técnica que hiciera esto tenía que ser increíblemente alto. Si Naruto no lo suelta, estaría agotado en minutos. Pero si lo dejaba ir, Karin se convertiría en un pato sentado.

"Debo decir que ha sido divertido, Naruto-kun. Pero, desafortunadamente, lo voy a interrumpir", y con eso, Orochimaru trajo al niño y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en las entrañas del niño. La Serpiente Blanca siguió con un golpe brutal en la cara que envió a Naruto a volar antes de estrellarse contra una roca cercana. La rápida combinación de golpes tomó menos de tres segundos, y Naruto se quedó con un mal caso del **efecto Daze Status** .

Si no tuviera prisa, Orochimaru habría jugueteado con la idea de marcar al niño con un **Sello Maldito** . Pero cada segundo cuenta, y cuanto antes agarró a la niña, mejor.

" **Gekidoku** : **Akumu no Kyoki** (¡Veneno mortal: pesadilla del mundo antiguo)!" Ino debilitada declaró una bola rosada de su boca y golpeó a Orochimaru en la espalda. Ino resopló ruidosamente, ya que su ataque de todo o nada consumió la mayor parte de su chakra, antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Orochimaru ignoró el líquido viscoso que golpeó a su expuesto mientras se dirigía hacia Karin. El esfuerzo poco intentado de la niña fue desperdiciado en su mente. " _Hasta ahora, solo el jinchuriki se muestra prometedor_ " _,_ los otros dos eran impresionantes en comparación con otros Genin hoy en día, pero no fue más allá de eso. Orochimaru vio a la niña protegida por los heridos Ninken y decidió deshacerse de la bestia de una vez por todas.

"¡Silbido!"

Orochimaru se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un sonido detrás de él. Orochimaru no lo sabía ni a Anko ni a Midori. " _No, esos dos habrían atacado en el momento en que me vieron "._

"¡GGGRRRRAAAAAHGHHHHH!"

Orochimaru lo esquivó justo cuando las mandíbulas de lo que sea que se lanzaran hacia él lo aplastaron con un aplauso resonante. El hombre no tuvo tiempo de respiro mientras giraba y movía su cola hacia él a una velocidad aterradora. El hombre logró evitar ser golpeado en el torso, pero recibió una mordida en el brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo girar antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

Sin embargo, lo que sea que la criatura era no dejaba de hacerlo cuando Orochimaru lo escuchó ir hacia él. El hombre logró levantarse lo suficientemente rápido como para encontrarse cara a cara con algo que nunca había visto antes. Era una criatura increíblemente grande parecida a un reptil con solo dos extremidades anteriores largas y sin extremidades traseras, junto con una cola larga, prensil y serpentina. Su cuerpo era largo y delgado, pero musculoso. Pero su apariencia era notablemente esquelética, especialmente el torso y la cabeza, el último de los cuales parecía que el cráneo estaba en el exterior.

"¡GGGRAHGHHH!" rugió, momentáneamente aturdiéndolo de alguna manera. La acción le dio tiempo suficiente para golpear al hombre como una muñeca de trapo. La fuerza detrás de él le robó su oxígeno, un proceso que repitió más de una vez antes de que su forma fuera maltratada y debilitada. Luego sobresalió su lengua, que rápidamente y apretadamente comenzó a envolverlo. El apéndice pegajoso no dio cuartel cuando apretó al hombre como un constrictor antes de retraerse en la boca de la bestia desconocida.

Orochimaru no pudo evitar jadear y gritar cuando sintió que la espada grande, como dientes, cavaba y desgarraba, convirtiendo su cuerpo en pedazos de carne rasgada y destruyendo la ropa. Luego, cuando su forma masticada se abrió camino en su estómago, Orochimaru se despojó de su ser dañado, solo para que su brazo entrara en contacto con el mortal ácido estomacal. El hombre sintió que le quemaba el brazo y se derritió al devorar su carne vulnerable. Años de modificar su cuerpo para evitar tal daño resultaron inútiles en este momento. Todo lo que Orochimaru podía hacer era gritar y nada más.

Entonces todo terminó. Y Orochimaru ya no se encontraba en el vientre de la bestia, sino en el mundo real.

"¡ _Qué diablos era eso!_ ", El hombre nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo que vio y lo que sintió se sintió tan intensamente real. Y, se atreve a decirlo, desconcertante. " _Fue como el genjutsu de Itachi, tal vez incluso peor_ ", el hombre jadeó de dolor y miró su brazo para ver que estaba ensangrentado. Pedazos de carne habían desaparecido y el hombre sintió una sensación de ardor, " _como si se hubiera quemado_ ".

"¡ **Kyojin Saigasho** (impacto de colmillo aplastante de Titán!)" Fue toda la advertencia que recibió Orochimaru. Su mente, que todavía estaba sacudida por los efectos del veneno de Ino, registró el ataque demasiado tarde. El despiadado kanabo lo golpeó duramente en la cara, su piel ondulaba de un lado al otro. Sus pies, que ya no tocan el suelo, le dijeron a Orochimaru que estaba en el aire. Si fuera un hombre menor, el golpe lo hubiera matado. Pero años de experimentar con su cuerpo le permitirían sacudirse esos golpes con facilidad.

Incluso los golpes que fueron impulsados por la legendaria superfuerza de su compañero de equipo se verán sacudidos, aunque esto último dañaría muchísimo más. Pero eso no significaba que el golpe actual del muchacho no picara como el infierno. El hombre solo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría si la capa de chakra aún estuviera activa.

Antes de que pudiera enderezarse, Orochimaru sintió el contacto con algo que era muy desagradable, " **Hakke: Kikosho** (Ocho Trigramas: Qigong Palm)!"

Entre las debilitadas palmas de Hyuga había una gran bola de chakra que se ondulaba y pulsaba con poder de conmoción. La energía surgió y entró en contacto con la espalda de Orochimaru, una, dos, cuatro veces, aumentando los efectos cada vez antes de que finalmente terminara en veinte y luego explotara.

Orochimaru voló alto en el aire, incapaz de enderezarse por cualquier razón, mientras que la explosión envió a Hinata estrellándose contra un árbol. Entonces la gravedad se apoderó y Orochimaru cayó en picado al suelo implacable y se estrelló con un ruido sordo. A un lado, el herido Hottomaru parecía listo para atacar y agarrar la garganta del hombre. La venganza por la puñalada ardiente herida en sus hombros.

"¡Hotto, quédate ahí!" Ordenó Naruto, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su ninken. "No ha terminado".

Y sus palabras sonaron verdaderas cuando la forma de Orochimaru se elevó del suelo. Naruto se tensó y creó **Shadow Clones** para vigilar a sus compañeros de equipo. El niño esperaba que el hombre estuviera enojado, y por qué no lo estaría. El mismo Naruto sería el mismo después de lo que acaba de pasar.

"Kukuku".

"¿Huh?" de todas las reacciones que Naruto pensaba que venían, la risa era lo más alejado de su mente.

"¡Kukukuhahaha HAHAHAHAHA!" si no fuera por **la Mente de** su **Jugador** , Naruto sabía sin lugar a dudas que se estaría cagando en este momento. "¡Notable! ¡Simplemente notable! Ustedes tres me demostraron que estoy equivocado. Muy equivocado", la sonrisa del hombre era muy desagradable y altamente desconcertante.

Orochimaru sospechaba que estos tres estaban por encima del promedio de Genin, pero no era la primera vez que se encontraba con Genin. Ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. De alguna manera, a pesar de su edad, estos tres tenían un corte superior. Estos tres fueron especiales, muy especiales en la mente del hombre. Estos tres tenían la curiosidad del hombre, pero ahora tenían su atención. Algo que nadie quería tener.

"Sí. Permíteme dejarte con un regalo de despedida".

" _Oh, joder, no me gusta el sonido de eso_ " _, se_ tensó y se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Lo que sucedió fue una serpiente saliendo de la boca de Orochimaru, y de la boca de la serpiente salió una espada.

 **Kusanagi no Tsurugi (espada de corte de césped) Calidad épica**

 **Tipo de arma: Alcance, Rozajismo, Perforación**

 **Poder de ataque: 719-959**

 **Durabilidad: 550/550**

 **Descripción:** **El Kusanagi no Tsurugi es una espada legendaria que muchos maestros espadachines morirían por adquirir. Aunque su apariencia es la de una katana ordinaria, la apariencia puede ser engañosa. A primera vista, muchos confunden al Kusanagi como una cuchilla de un solo filo, mientras que, de hecho, es una espada de doble filo con la agudeza de los bordes. Esto es especialmente así cuando se canaliza con chakra elemental y no elemental. Debido a su capacidad de replicar y mejorar los efectos de cualquier veneno, ha entrado en contacto con la existencia, el arma también es muy buscada por los usuarios de veneno. Además, la espada posee la capacidad de extender rápidamente su hoja a largas distancias con una precisión increíble. Cómo fueron posibles estos dos procesos sigue siendo un misterio.**

 **Dónde y quién hizo esta arma también ha sido un misterio. Sin embargo, se considera incompleto si hay rumores. Las leyendas afirman que la espada fue una vez parte de una espada antes de dividirse en dos: Kusanagi y Murakumo. Los espadachines afirman que si las dos armas se reunieran y se volvieran a formar de nuevo, renacería como una de las espadas más mortales.**

 **Requisitos:** **Dominio experto de destreza con filo (pena de arma si se usa de otro modo)**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: + 95% de causar efecto de sangrado severo, efecto de estado de veneno aleatorio y efecto de estado de gravedad, + 125% de aumento hacia efectividad y poder hacia la efectividad de habilidad de flujo de Chakra, + 100% aumentado hacia efectividad, velocidad, EXP y poder hacia las habilidades basadas en la espada y los estilos de lucha, + 75% de posibilidades de ignorar la defensa**

 **Rasgo especial: Espada incompleta, Telequinesis, Hoja extendida y Producción de veneno extenso, Borde de agudeza**

" _Fuuuuccccckkkk_ " fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir. El arma era increíble como el infierno, y esa era solo la estadística base. El niño solo podía imaginar cuánto mejor sería si estuviera equipado con alguien con rasgos o equipamiento para aumentar la espada.

" _Pero solo tenía que estar en manos de homicidas Nuke-nin_ " _,_ olvidarse del hecho de que era un ninja nuclear, Orochimaru fue una vez uno de los mejores de Konoha, un shinobi de primer nivel que apareció una sola vez en la luna azul. Y el hombre tenía una espada legendaria épica, si no fronteriza, a su disposición.

Esto iba a doler.

 **(Cuenta atrás: - 0:59!)**

 **¿Te gustaría finalizar la misión ahora?**

 **(S / N)**

O no.

"¡Sí! ¡Fin de la maldita misión!" Gritó Naruto indiferente quién lo escuchó o el hecho de que terminaría con recompensas extra. El viejo Naruto habría seguido luchando a pesar de las dificultades por pura terquedad y estupidez. Pero este Naruto sabía que era extremadamente afortunado de haber durado tanto tiempo. El acceso al chakra de Kyubi fue interrumpido, estaba corriendo en humo, y sus compañeros de equipo estaban fuera de combate. Si lo hubiera notado antes, Naruto habría terminado la misión en el momento en que la cuenta regresiva llegara a cero.

El chico no estaba avergonzado de tirar la toalla ahora que su objetivo estaba hecho. Viviría para luchar contra el hombre otro día. De eso Orochimaru podría contar.

 **[¡BÚSQUEDA COMPLETADA!]**

 **¡Haz o muere!**

 **Búsqueda principal: ¡Debe durar al menos 5 minutos contra Orochimaru! (Consumado)**

 **Búsqueda secundaria: ¡Pasó más de 5 minutos contra Orochimaru! (+1: 02, cumplido)**

 **Recompensas totales ganadas:**

 **5500 EXP, +600 REP con Konoha, +500 REP con Karin**

" **Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu** (Invocación: Técnica del Destructor de Carro de Alimentos)!" una voz se escuchó desde arriba. Seguido poco después por el estruendo de un estruendo, cortesía de un sapo extremadamente grande de color naranja y rojo. El enorme sapo actuó como una barrera entre Karin, el Equipo Ocho y Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya", saludó Orochimaru a su ex compañero de equipo, frunciendo el ceño por la prematura aparición del hombre.

"Orochimaru", el hombre le devolvió el ceño fruncido a su antiguo amigo con uno de los suyos. Pero lo primero fue primero, "Gamaryu. Los niños".

"Entendido", más rápido de lo que podía anticipar, Naruto observó fascinado y horrorizado cómo la lengua del sapo salía disparada, se agarraba a Hottomaru y Karin, y luego procedía a lanzarse de nuevo a su boca.

" _Oh, maldita sea. ¡No otra vez!_ " Maldijo Naruto cuando el sapo lo miró antes de lanzar su lengua hacia él. "¡Mierda!"

" _Oh, sí. Definitivamente es el hijo de Kushina_ " _,_ comentó Jiraiya, justo cuando el último de los Genin se los tragó el anfibio. "Entonces, ¿estás listo para hacer esto?"

Orochimaru frunció el ceño, molesto porque su objetivo estaba fuera de su alcance, pero sonrió de todos modos, "Quizás en otra ocasión, Jiraiya. Dale mis saludos a ..."

" **¡Hijo de puta madre!"** era la única advertencia del hombre, un látigo mortal de energía amarilla que le atravesaba la mitad del cuerpo como un cuchillo candente a través de la mantequilla caliente. La parte inferior del cuerpo de Orochimaru cayó hacia atrás mientras su torso caía hacia delante. Pero no fue el final. El torso cortado rápidamente brotó un enjambre de serpientes que se envolvieron juntas antes de formar una cola humanoide.

" _Está bien, eso está mal_ " _,_ Jiraiya no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan lejos se habían ido su ex compañero de equipo y mejor amigo.

La habilidad repentina que utilizó Orochimaru le permitió poner distancia entre él, Jiraiya y su convocante, y su atacante. No sorprendió al hombre que terminara siendo su antiguo alumno. Lo que le sorprendió fue su apariencia y la sensación de su chakra.

"Anko-chan. Qué bueno verte de nuevo", el hombre esquivó bajo el látigo amarillo mientras lo atacaba con salvaje abandono. "Anko-chan, estoy herida. No nos hemos visto por mucho tiempo y ya tratas de matarme. Y con el presente no te dejé menos".

"¡ **Cállate, cállate, cállate!"** Gritó Anko, su ira alimentando el sello de la maldición y perjudicando su juicio. Este hombre no solo había arruinado su vida y la vida de otros, sino que también atacó a su Genin. Anko fue inflexible en hacerle sufrir.

En un acto que confundió a ambos hombres, Anko apuñaló sus uñas como garras en sus brazos y extrajo sangre. Afortunadamente, el poder de su **Nivel uno de Sello Maldito** le permitió sanar bastante rápido mientras desataba su técnica. Un presentimiento le dijo a Orochimaru que la técnica no sería nada agradable. Antes de que Anko lo desatara, Orochimaru levantó su mano en una señal para inmovilizar a su estudiante con el sello.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada, y la técnica de Anko permaneció sin oposición.

"¡ **Come esto! Dokka** : ¡ **Hijin Kessō** (Lustre tóxico: garras de sangre voladoras)!" Anko retiró sus dos brazos antes de lanzarlos hacia adelante, un brazo cruzando sobre el otro mientras desataba un aluvión de hojas rojas en forma de media luna. Al ver el final de su plan inicial, algo en lo que miraría, Orochimaru se vio obligado a tomar otra ruta.

" **Kuchiyose : Rashomon** (Convocación: Rashomon)!" del suelo salió una gran puerta demoníaca que bloqueó el aluvión de cuchillas. Su rostro, sin embargo, se contorsionó en una intriga al ver los efectos corrosivos que se desarrollaban ante él. El singular Rashomon no era en ninguna parte tan grande en comparación con sus variantes más fuertes, era la más débil de las técnicas, pero las propiedades defensivas aún no se podían tomar a la ligera. Sin embargo, la técnica se comió a través de la puerta a un ritmo rápido.

" _Eso es nuevo_ ", la técnica de su alumno intriga al hombre.

"¡ **Ranjishigami no Jutsu** (Técnica de la **Manera de** León Salvaje)!"

Desde la puerta corroída irrumpió a través de la cabeza de un león blanco, con las fauces abiertas de par en par con la intención de tragarlo entero. Mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del hombre, la forma de Orochimaru se estremeció antes de que se dividiera en múltiples serpientes.

"¡ **Retsujin** (Hoja desgarradora)!" rápidamente las serpientes dieron vueltas alrededor de la cabeza del león, el acto haciéndolas trizas debido a que la forma era más dura que el acero, pero frenaba su retirada cuando Orochimaru apuñaló con el Kusanagi. La espada atravesó la cabeza del león y con un movimiento brusco el hombre decapitó a la bestia; el acto que pone fin a la técnica, obliga al cabello de Jiraiya a contraerse nuevamente a su tamaño original.

Orochimaru simplemente se rió cuando comenzó a hundirse en la tierra. "Ha sido divertido ponerse al día, Jiraiya, Anko-chan. Pero, desafortunadamente, mi tiempo se acaba. Sin embargo, te veré pronto. Kukuku, muy pronto".

Y justo cuando Anko estaba a punto de atravesar el cráneo del maldito bastardo con sus garras corrosivas, el hombre desapareció. Cualquier señal de su firma de chakra había desaparecido.

 **(En otra parte)**

" _Eso podría haber ido mejor_ " _,_ Asagao frunció el ceño. Ella no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba claro que Konoha tenía un ninja de calidad a pesar de sus años de paz. De acuerdo, Anbu era considerado el mejor de los mejores, y Jiraiya del Legendario Three Ninja fue un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Fuertes y experimentadas como lo fueron las tres mujeres, no estaban a la altura del nivel del hombre.

La habilidad de Asagao en fuinjutsu era muy superior a la del hombre y más que suficiente para vencerlo si atrapaba a Jiraiya con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, su conocimiento requeriría que use técnicas de clan secretas si quisiera tener la oportunidad de causar un daño real. Sin embargo, la mujer no estaba preparada para revelarlos todavía. Sintiendo que su lado se calentaba, Asagao sacó un pergamino, lo desenrolló y vio como un holograma de mujer comenzaba a aparecer ante ella, "¡Informe de estado!"

"La misión fue un fracaso, Honoka-sama", afirmó Asagao.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están los dos Uzumaki?" la mujer exigió.

"Ido. Pedí a Meiko y Jinouga que los siguieran como me ordenó, pero no he sabido nada de ellos. Pueden estar volviendo a la cita mientras hablamos", Asagao sabía que Shaku podía soportarlo; Meiko fue otra historia. Ella no tenía tanta experiencia como los dos Uzumaki mayores.

"Todavía no me has contado lo que sucedió. ¿Cómo no funcionó el plan? Esas bestias no fueron fáciles de hacer, pero tampoco deberían haber bajado tan fácilmente", estando directamente relacionadas con sus creaciones; Honoka sabía que Jinouga estaba muerta o su vínculo con él había sido cortado. " _Posiblemente un sello de contrato!_ "

"Jiraiya del Sannin apareció, milady. Tuvimos a los Anbu superados en número y superados en número, y con las bestias, no tenían ninguna posibilidad. La victoria estaba asegurada antes de que apareciera", dijo Asagao a la cabeza de su clan. "Nos obligaron a retirarnos".

En lugar de responder, Honoka permaneció en silencio mientras contemplaba esta serie de eventos. Más de una vez el hombre interfirió con sus planes y era evidente que comenzaba a ser una molestia. El hombre tuvo que ser tratado, "Organiza una reunión con Harukichi. Quiero reunirme con él, personalmente".

"De inmediato, Honoka-sama," Asagao se inclinó. "Mientras tanto, ¿qué vamos a-"

"Dile a los demás que se mantengan bajos y que continúen con sus deberes", interrumpió Honoka, "quiero que recuperen los cadáveres de las bestias, o tantas muestras de ellos como no puedas", técnicamente podría convocarlos, pero ella ya pasó una enorme reparto de chakra para revertir convocarlos a su ubicación. Por el momento ella todavía no se había recuperado a un nivel respetable, y en la distancia actual era demasiado grande incluso con la cantidad de chakra que poseía. "Mantén controlados a esos dos Uzumaki. En el momento en que cualquiera de ellos abandone a Konoha, me lo informarás".

"Hai, Honoka-sama", dijo la mujer, el holograma de la mujer parpadeó y desapareció.

Aunque su misión terminó en fracaso, Asagao hizo un voto de que no volvería a fallar. Sannin o no, Jiraiya ya no iba a interferir en sus planes. La próxima vez que se vieran, ella estaría preparada para él.

 **XxX**

"¡Ay! ¡Maldición!" Naruto gruñó mientras su hombro volvía a su lugar, ya no se veía afectado por la **Discapacidad física : Arm** como resultado. Su chakra también se estaba recuperando lentamente, gracias a Jiraiya.

"Estás bien", le dijo Neko antes de pasar al otro Genin.

" _Ni siquiera sabía que sucedió_ " _,_ y nuevamente, estaba bajo los efectos del chakra de Kyubi. Pero incluso con la compensación por el aumento de la potencia física y el chakra, al tiempo que reducía su buen juicio y sentido común, apenas le permitía mantenerse al ritmo del hombre que jugaba. Claro, obtuvo algunos golpes decentes, pero el hombre podría haberlo acabado en un instante si hablaba en serio desde el principio: " _Especialmente con esa espada, maldición_ " _._

Naruto sabía del Kusanagi, habiéndolo adquirido en épocas extrañas en sus videojuegos. Era fácilmente una de las mejores espadas de todos los tiempos y ofrecía algunas habilidades y estadísticas kickass, algo que realmente poseía. " _Y está incompleto para arrancar_ " _,_ el chico solo podía preguntarse qué increíble sería todo. Pero dejó de lado ese asunto por ahora. Era obvio que el Kusanagi no iría a ningún lado pronto.

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Dos cielos como uno**

 **Búsqueda principal: Encuentra y reúne Murakumo no Tsurugi y Kusanagi no Tsurugi**

 **Recompensas principales de finalización de misiones: +50 puntos estadísticos, "?", +1,300,000 EXP, "?", "?"**

 **Quest es opcional.**

 **Aceptar la búsqueda?**

 **(Si no)**

"¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien?" Hinata le preguntó.

"Estoy bien. Gracias, Hinata", le dijo con una sonrisa antes de aceptar la aventura.

La chica se sonrojó un poco antes de notar algunos cortes en su cabeza, "Aquí, déjame".

Tomando un poco de ungüento, Hinata frotó sobre su mano y Naruto observó mientras él ganó el **Regen** efecto de estado. La niña siguió con sus manos encendidas con chakra verde y las colocó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Tomaré algo de eso cuando termines con él, Hinata," gritó Ino, su voz sonaba un poco ronca y áspera. Aparentemente, su última técnica tuvo algunos efectos secundarios.

Hablando de eso, "¿Qué fue eso con lo que lo golpeaste?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Hinata curaba su cabeza.

"Recuerda cuando estaba jugueteando con las plantas que encontré en nuestra sesión de entrenamiento", asintió Naruto, "Bueno, puede o no haberlo golpeado con algunos de los lotes más desagradables".

Los cuatro miembros del Equipo 8 se estremecieron ante la memoria. El veneno fue descubierto por accidente e Ino todavía intentaba perfeccionarlo. Dijo que el veneno no era letal en el sentido de que apagaría la función motriz (aunque con un poco de suerte sería más adelante) o haría que las vías aéreas se apoderaran, pero sí causó visiones intensamente horribles. Los efectos no duraron mucho, algo sobre la composición se descompuso demasiado rápido, pero maldita sea si no dejaba una impresión en la mente de la víctima.

El veneno era como un genjutsu, uno muy poderoso y les hizo ver cosas que parecían reales. Los efectos crean un evento psicoactivo en la mente tan intenso que el cuerpo pronto comenzó a reflejar algunas de estas heridas. Ino rara vez lo usaba, ya que los ingredientes no solo eran extremadamente raros, sino porque todavía tenía que formular un antídoto o dominarlo. También hubo ramificaciones morales para considerar también. La heredera Yamanaka lo había etiquetado como una técnica prohibida y actualmente era su técnica de veneno más poderosa y más peligrosa.

"Aún así, para que un veneno haya afectado a Orochimaru de todas las personas es impresionante", escucharon a Neko elogiar.

"No sabes ni la mitad", sonrió Ino, pero no dijo nada más. Si la mujer estaba impresionado ahora, la chica solo podía preguntarse cuánto más había estado con la versión masterizada. Eso sería realmente una pesadilla.

"Hinata, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto, viendo a su compañero de equipo sudar.

"Estoy bien, Naruto-kun. Solo un poco cansado", fue todo lo que dijo.

" **Usaste** el **Shimyaku Enbu** (Dead Pulse Performance) ¿no?" Ino comentó, reconociendo los efectos secundarios de la técnica.

"Hai", asintió con la cabeza, y continuó curando a su compañera de equipo, "No tuve otra opción. Para ser sincero, todavía no puedo creer que le haya engañado", admitió, pero frunció el ceño. A pesar de que era su propia técnica, Hinata, con toda honestidad, actualmente no le importaba en este momento.

Cuando se vio obligada a darle su **Rosario de la Miko Errante** a Anko, la Hyuga ideó una técnica que combina los principios del engaño y el ninjutsu médico. El **Dead Pulse Performance** fue una técnica que simulaba la muerte al reducir los latidos del corazón al nivel más bajo posible. La técnica funcionó, y cuando se usaba, los enemigos de la mazmorra ignoraron su forma caída. El único inconveniente era que, en su nivel actual, le llevó algo de tiempo volver a ponerse en marcha y también aumentó mucho sus niveles de fatiga.

Era una técnica arriesgada también, y una que Hinata decidió usar solo como último recurso. La niña teorizó que si lo realizaba incorrectamente podría potencialmente dejarla en una situación muy comprometedora. Hinata se sorprendió de que ella lograra llevarlo a cabo con la intención asesina de lavarla. Una exploración médica rápida pero completa tranquilizó su mente cuando no había nada fuera de lo común.

"Ustedes tres son otra cosa, ya saben", se rió Jiraiya.

"Sí, luchamos contra un Sannin y vivimos", Naruto todavía no podía creerlo.

"¡No seas arrogante, gaki! Si mi hijo de un maestro enfermizo fuera serio desde el principio, todos estarían muertos o algo peor", Anko dijo. Otros supondrían que su actitud eran los efectos persistentes del sello. Naruto sabía lo contrario.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Anko allí. Ustedes lo paralizaron durante seis minutos, lo que no es poca cosa, pero les tomó todo lo que tenían para lograrlo. Créanme cuando digo esto: Orochimaru es como un depredador jugando con su presa. Dejará que se prolongue hasta que se aburra, y no se tomará una pelea en serio hasta que algo importante suceda. Ahora que sabe de lo que eres capaz, no se pondrá fácil la próxima vez que cumplir, "probablemente los probaría pero eso fue todo.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Jiraiya dijo: "Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué sonó satisfecho?"

"…¿Qué?"

"Sí. Después de que le dimos unas cuantas vueltas, simplemente comenzó a reír. Nos siguió llamando extraordinarios", recordó Naruto.

La noticia no fue un buen augurio para el grupo de ninjas que escucharon esto y sintieron temor y la preocupación comenzó a burbujear, "¿Algo más? ¡Cualquier cosa!"

La preocupación en su voz era tan clara que iba más allá del cristal. Concentrándose, Naruto recordó lo último que Orochimaru les dijo: "Sí. Antes de que se cayera la fiesta, técnica genial por cierto, él dijo algo sobre dejarnos un regalo".

"¡ESE FOLLADO **ER ' MUERTO!** ' Anko rugió, el chakra y el sello maldito se encendieron y su personalidad dio un giro de un ochenta grado.

"¡ _Este chakra ... es similar al suyo!_ " Karin se estremeció. La sensación no era tan opresiva, pero la malevolencia estaba allí todavía. Le asustaba si era sincera.

Dando media vuelta, Anko encontró su camino bloqueado por el resto de Anbu. Su nivel de estupidez era alto en su opinión. Nada le impediría pagarle a Orochimaru. Atacar a los estudiantes era una cosa, lo que no debería haber sucedido en primer lugar, pero el hombre sugirió que los marcara con el sello de maldición era otra cosa. No le tomó un genio a Anko hacer esa deducción.

Un rápido uso del **Shunshin** creó cierta distancia entre ella y los gruñidos Anbu que fueron demasiado lentos para reaccionar. Pero la mujer no llegó muy lejos cuando Jiraiya apareció de repente ante ella, agarró a la enfurecida mujer y le dio una palmada en el cuello con un trozo de papel que sometió al sello maldito. La ira no lo hizo, sin embargo.

"¡Déjame ir, PERV! ¡TIENE QUE MORIR!" Anko luchó contra el agarre del hombre. A pesar de que el poder oscuro retrocedía, la furia de la mujer todavía alimentaba su deseo de torturar y acabar con el hombre.

"Lo entiendo, pero no tienes idea de dónde está y apenas te durarás cinco minutos con lo enojado que estás", incluso si estaba tranquila, Jiraiya sabía que Anko no tendría la fuerza para derribar al hombre. Incluso con su notable impulso en el poder. Probablemente le darían unos buenos golpes, pero eso era todo. El razonamiento del hombre cayó en saco roto por lo que Yugao optó por cambiar las tácticas en su lugar.

¡TORTAZO!

La bofetada, sin embargo, fue un giro que no esperaba.

"¡Anko! ¡Tus alumnos te necesitan! ¡Mujer, perra!"

Los gruñidos de Anbu no mostraron expresiones externas en la acción, aunque sus máscaras cubriendo sus rostros también jugaron un papel en ello, habiendo estado acostumbrados a la relación que su capitán tenía con el excéntrico especialista en I & T.

"... Lo siento", fue todo lo que dijo Anko, sin confiar en sí misma. O, más específicamente, su auto más oscuro influyendo por el sello.

¡TORTAZO!

"Pero amigo o no, ¡nunca más vuelvas a golpearme!" Dijo Anko, metiéndose en la cara de Yugao.

" _Como no hemos escuchado eso antes_ " _,_ el sudor de Anbu cayó. Bueno, mejor su capitán que ellos.

Si la situación no fuera tan grave, Jiraiya habría considerado utilizar la escena en uno de sus futuros libros, " _Por otra parte, cosas como esta solo aparecen una vez en una luna azul"._

"Está bien, entonces con todo eso hecho, ¿y ahora qué?" Preguntó Naruto, su mirada aterrizando en un límite y ataron a Meiko un segundo después, contemplando su destino, "¿Qué le va a pasar?"

Aparentemente, a la niña y a la bestia azul se les ordenó rastrear y evitar que escaparan. Ese plan no se ramificó exactamente en el momento en que Jiraiya colapsó la fiesta. Por lo que Naruto sabía del hombre de Anko, la única forma en que hubiera soportado un cambio era si se quitaba la parte superior.

" _No sería la peor forma de perder una pelea_ " _,_ fue el pensamiento pervertido del adolescente. ¡Infierno! La pérdida valdría la pena. Pero el chico pronto se puso verde cuando la parte racional de él le hizo recordar que era una familia.

"Su nombre es Meiko", anunció Neko. "De acuerdo con los Bingo Books, es una cazarrecompensas de rango B. Tiene una reputación decente. Lo único que escuché fue que se metió en problemas y se ganó algunos enemigos con el clandestino y algunos cazarrecompensas. Los rumores dicen que se salió de la grilla un resultado."

"Muestra cuánto sabes", murmuró Meiko, pero el líder del escuadrón Anbu lo escuchó. Yugao hizo una nota mental para aclarar eso más tarde una vez que llegaron a Konoha.

Yugao, sin embargo, continuó: "Epítetos: **Komajo no Tekken** (La Bruja Escarlata con los Puños de Hierro) o **Majo** (Bruja) para abreviar. Aparentemente es una científica experta pero tiene habilidades notables en taijutsu y se dice que tiene un golpe perverso".

" _¿No es verdad?_ " _,_ Jiraiya todavía estaba haciendo una mueca por un golpe de suerte que aterrizó. La niña no era Tsunade, pero el golpe definitivamente dejaría una marca. Él ociosamente se preguntó si era un rasgo que todas las mujeres con sangre Uzumaki poseían.

"¿Bruja Escarlata?" Naruto miró a la chica y salvo por un poco de sangre aquí y allá, no vio una mancha roja en ella, "¿De dónde sacó eso?"

"Su cabello", Karin captó su atención. "Nosotros, los Uzumaki, somos conocidos por nuestro cabello rojo".

"Tinte para el pelo, listo", comentó Ino. Fue una estrategia simple pero efectiva realmente.

Karin asintió, "Mamá y papá se tiñeron el pelo antes de que Kusa descubriera quiénes eran. Parecía inútil hacerlo después cuando en realidad no podías ir a ninguna parte. No todos lo hacen por orgullo o porque son mitad sangre. con diferente color de cabello, pero no es raro ".

"Sí, bueno, tan esclarecedor como es, ¿qué va a pasar con ella?" su pregunta anterior no fue respondida.

Familia o no, Meiko atacó a su equipo, pero el chico estaba desgarrado. La niña era una Uzumaki, una de las pocas que quedaban, pero ella y el resto de los Uzumaki también los atacaron, tal vez incluso tenían la intención de matar.

"Team 8 y Anko continuarán haciendo su camino de regreso a Konoha. Nuestro trabajo es lidiar con el equipo de Kusa y los rezagados restantes de Uzumaki. Este tendrá que volver contigo. ¿Crees que puedes arreglártelas?"

"¿ **Puedo tragarte y hacer mi camino de regreso a Konoha si quieres?"** Gamaryu ofreció.

"¡NO!" fue la respuesta de Karin y Genin del equipo 8. Una vez fue más que suficiente, dos veces fue demasiado. Si lo pasaban por tercera vez, alguien terminaría con rótulas rotas y mucho más.

Anko se rió incluso cuando el rescatado Uzumaki y su equipo le enviaron miradas asesinas y miradas sucias, "Por muy tentadora que suene la oferta, creo que nos las arreglaremos. No me importaría levantarme de espaldas hasta que estemos más adentro de Hi no Kuni. territorio."

Jiraiya simplemente asintió, "Es tu decisión, Anko. Solo mírate. Estas mujeres Uzumaki son muy habilidosas e igual de peligrosas. No las tomes a la ligera," también eran cálidas en su opinión, la más alta especialmente .

Anko frunció el ceño. Pervertido como era, Jiraiya era fácilmente el segundo ninja más poderoso que Konoha tenía; pocos ninjas podrían hacer que diga tal cosa. La mujer simplemente asintió antes de mirar a su equipo.

"¡Hola! Soy un Uzumaki. ¿Qué hay de mí?" Naruto se sintió insultado.

"No eres una mujer, mocoso", replicó Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

"¡ **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Técnica sexy)!" Solo para perder esa sonrisa segundos después, cuando la forma del chico fue reemplazada por una versión femenina adulta desnuda. La niña lo tenía todo: figura de reloj de arena, coletas rubias que fluían, piernas que no se detenían, y un conjunto perfecto de senos cubiertos por volutas estratégicamente colocadas de humo.

"Yo soy. I. Ahora. Ji-rai-ya-sa-ma?" ella terminó con un guiño seductor.

"¡TENNNN!" el super pervertido no pudo evitarlo mientras lo lanzaban al aire, la sangre brotaba de su nariz como chorros de agua a alta presión.

 **Tu reputación con Uzuki Yugao ha disminuido en 100**

 **Tu reputación con Anbu de Konoha ha aumentado en 100**

 **Tu reputación con Mitarashi Anko ha aumentado en 100**

 **Su reputación con Yamanaka Ino ha aumentado en 100**

 **¡Tu reputación con Jiraiya ha aumentado en 300!**

" _Está bien, no esperaba eso_ ", la creciente reputación de Anbu, Jiraiya y Anko era un hecho. Jiraiya y los hombres en general eran pervertidos, algo que aprendió desde el principio. La representante de Anko aumentó porque era una broma y posiblemente porque era bisexual. Yugao, a pesar de estar en el Anbu, era un poco elegante por lo que podía entender la disminución. El aumento de Ino, sin embargo, vino como un shock. Una rápida mirada le permitió verla tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

"¿ _Ino es lesbiana?_ " Eso o bisexual, lo cual era genial, y también lo era, y todo según la opinión de Naruto, lo que sea que flotara en el bote. El chico estaba sorprendido dada la cantidad de tiempo que aplastó a Sasuke. Por otra parte, lo mismo podría decirse de él con Sakura. El niño tenía pensamientos persistentes, cierto, pero estaba lejos de ella y el tiempo pasado con el Equipo Ocho cambió poco a poco esos sentimientos.

"Muy bien, suficiente diversión, niños. Todos en el sapo", ordenó, su mirada cayendo sobre Gamaryu, "Trague la cabeza roja".

"¿Llegar de nuevo?" Meiko pensó que había oído mal, solo para sentir un apéndice pegajoso en su forma antes de retraerse rápidamente, "¡SSSSSHHHHHHIIIITTTTTT!"

"Eso fue cruel", murmuró Naruto. Adecuado, pero cruel. Al menos no era él otra vez; el rubio Uzumaki se estremeció.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

"Ah, hogar dulce hogar", un contenido Anko respiró en el fresco aroma de los árboles. Meiko y Karin permanecieron estupefactas por el acto de viajar instantáneamente.

El instructor del Equipo Ocho admitiría abiertamente que el **Viaje Rápido** de Naruto era una técnica muy útil para tener de su parte. Lo que les tomaría días o semanas ahora les tomó segundos. El único inconveniente, aparte de los detalles, era asegurarse de que otros no entendieran. La gente temía al Yondaime no solo por su prodigiosa destreza sino también por su habilidad con Flying Thunder God de Senju Tobirama. Después de todo, les ayudó a ganar la última guerra.

Pero aunque la técnica de su alumno no estaba en el mismo nivel, los rumores eran poderosos y peligrosos. Todo lo que se necesitó fue una persona para comenzar a creer y pronto otros seguirían. Añadir que Naruto estaba entrando en el suyo rápidamente, en comparación con el anterior, haría que otros hicieran preguntas. Naruto, en realidad, los tres estudiantes de ella eran muy fuertes para su edad, pero carecía de experiencia. Su habilidad de **jugador** le dio una gran ventaja, pero no lo hizo invencible. La pelea del Equipo Ocho con Orochimaru lo probó.

" _Kid es un Jonin en algunos niveles pero aún es rudo como otros Genin_ " _,_ y no solo él, sino también Ino y Hinata. Y con los exámenes de Chunin a menos de tres semanas, tendría que empujarlos tan fuerte como pudiera, después de un par de días libres, por supuesto.

"Bien, ¡qué diablos pasó!" Karin no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Digamos que tengo una técnica única que nos permite viajar de un lugar a otro en un instante", le dijo Naruto.

"Conoces al Dios del Trueno Volador, ¿verdad?", Meiko sintió que todos la miraban. "Oh, vamos. Todos lo han escuchado. ¿Por qué creen que fuimos atacados?"

"Me dijeron que fue porque-"

"Eso fue porque éramos maestros en focas", interrumpió, "Sí, como si no hubiera escuchado esa mierda antes. Eso es como decir que los Nara eran maestros en estrategia o que los Uchiha eran maestros en técnicas relacionadas con el fuego y genjutsu".

A pesar de la revelación, Anko rápidamente juntó dos y dos "... Mierda", pero no expresó sus pensamientos.

Meiko sonrió, "Dale un premio a la mujer. El Uzumaki ayudó al Nidaime a hacer la maldita cosa. Es cierto, nunca logramos usarlo al mismo nivel que él, pero maldición si no fuera útil para ataques furtivos y geta- "antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, Meiko se encontró amordazada por una Anko con el ceño fruncido.

"¿¡Oye!?" Naruto estaba confundido por la acción y el hecho de que no podía saber más acerca de su clan.

Anko, sin embargo, ignoró su arrebato, "Hasta que hablemos con Hokage-sama, ustedes cuatro mantendrán la boca cerrada sobre esto. No le dirán a nadie y nadie lo descubrirá. ¡Entiendan!"

"Pero por qué-"

"Dije, ¿entiendes?" Anko ladró. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de traición en sus caras, Anko supo que fue demasiado lejos, "Mira. El conocimiento de este tipo es algo que otros no dudarán en matar si eso significa obtenerlo. Ustedes son fuertes, especialmente cuando están juntos, pero otros son mucho más fuertes. Y no dudarán en torturarlo por este tipo de información. Créanme cuando digo que mientras menos sepan sobre eso, estarán más seguros ".

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero asintió sin embargo. No le gustó, pero entendió de dónde venía, "Entendido", dijo, Ino, Hinata, Karin y Hotto también estuvieron de acuerdo antes de dirigirse a la Torre Hokage.

( **XxX** )

Naruto pateó una piedra mientras él y su ninken continuaban su caminata por la aldea. Aparentemente, echaron de menos a Jiji cuando el hombre entró en una reunión del consejo de última hora. Así que ahora el Equipo Ocho se vio obligado a esperar hasta que recibieron la noticia de que estaba listo para su informe.

" _Y si la experiencia pasada no me ha enseñado nada acerca de las reuniones del consejo, entonces esto puede tomar un tiempo_ " _,_ suspiró el rubio shinobi. El chico estaba aburrido y no demasiado interesado en ir a un calabozo en este momento.

Ino y Hinata fueron a sus respectivos complejos de clanes mientras Anko se ocupaba de Karin y Meiko. Meiko sería retenida en las celdas mientras que Karin no tenía idea de lo que sucedería; Naruto tampoco estaba seguro de dónde iba a meterse Karin ahora que estaba allí. Mientras estaba tentado de ofrecerle un lugar para quedarse con él, les daría la oportunidad de conocerse unos a otros como resultado, su hogar era actualmente una residencia de un solo hombre hasta que se arregló.

" _Creo que puedo trabajar en eso hasta que vengan ... Oh, por el amor de ..._ " suspiró Naruto; solo que esta vez fue una de exasperación. En lugar de decir nada, Naruto simplemente arrojó un par de shuriken que golpeó una roca cuadrada, sin agujeros para los ojos, y la acción le provocó una serie de gritos y gritos infantiles.

"En serio, Kono, si te llamas a ti mismo mi subordinado, al menos harás un mejor trabajo. Es decir, ¿una roca cuadrada? ¿Parece que estamos en una cantera? Si fuera Iruka-sensei, te daría un gran F gordo ... ¿Sabes qué, joder, voy a hacer eso. Ustedes consiguen una F! " el rubio sintiendo más que solo el nieto del Hokage.

"¡NO!" una voz que no era su subordinado gritó en angustia; la caja levantada para revelar un cabrito mocoso con gafas. "¡No me falles! ¡Arruinará mi récord de calificaciones!"

"¡Udon, idiota!" otra voz desconocida llamada todo. Esta era una mujer.

"¡Ah, vamos! ¡Lo planeé toda la semana!", Y estaba el nieto del Hokage y el subalterno autoproclamado de Naruto.

"Está bien, primero, si vas por sigilo no grites y te reveles a ti mismo. Es un poco frustrante todo el propósito", citó Naruto a Anko y tuvo que evitar plantarle cara mientras comenzaban a tomar notas. "En segundo lugar, ¿quiénes son estos dos?"

"Chicos, el movimiento", fue todo lo que dijo Konohamaru antes de que los tres niños se pusieran en posición.

"¡Soy Moegi, la kunoichi más sosa de la escuela!"

"¡Me gusta hacer Algebra! ¡Mi nombre es Udon!"

"¡Y soy el shinobi más duro de la aldea! ¡Mi nombre es Konohamaru!"

"Y nosotros somos ... ¡El Cuerpo Ninja de Konohamaru!" los tres niños de ocho años corearon.

"... Necesita trabajo" fue todo lo que dijo, dejándolos abatidos en el proceso.

"Ah, amigo. Pensé que era increíble", se quejó Konohamaru. "¿Cómo puedo igualar a mi rival si ni siquiera puedo hacerlo bien?"

"¿Pensé que era tu jefe?"

"Jefe, rival, todo es lo mismo", el chico que llevaba la bufanda lo sacudió.

" _Realmente no es_ " _,_ pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor, " _Este niño tiene un largo camino por recorrer"._

"De todos modos, ¿dónde has estado, jefe? Me prometiste que jugarías al ninja con nosotros cuando tuvieras la oportunidad, ¿recuerdas?" Declaró Konohamaru, señalando con el dedo al ninja mayor. "Uh, por cierto. ¿Te hiciste más alto?"

Naruto tuvo que resultar en el impulso de enfrentar la planta una vez más, "¿En serio?" le tomó tanto tiempo darse cuenta. Oh chico. El Uzumaki sabía que tenía su trabajo cortado para él.

"¿Qué tipo de ninja 'juega' ninja?" una mirada poco impresionada y harapienta Sakura preguntó cuando entró en la escena.

"Whoa, Sakura, ¿qué te pasó?" el chico no pudo evitar preguntar

"No quiero hablar de eso", fue todo lo que dijo, la pregunta de Naruto quedó sin respuesta. La chica parecía agotada y casi lista para caerse también. Por lo que parece, parecía que Kakashi se estaba tomando sus obligaciones más en serio.

Mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos ninjas más viejos, Konohamaru miró a la kunoichi de cabello rosado, y con una sonrisa pequeña y sonrojada preguntó: "Oye, jefe. ¿Es ella tuya?", Terminó con un gesto.

"Uh ... no", fue su respuesta. Claro, en un momento dado lo habría considerado, pero ahora no.

Konohamaru estaba confundido antes de mirar a Sakura, "Es la frente y el cofre plano, ¿no?" Preguntó Konohamaru.

WHAM!

" _Oh, realmente tengo mi trabajo cortado para mí_ " _,_ pero por más que lo intentó, Naruto no pudo contener la risa mientras miraba a la forma propensa de su subordinado.

"Itai," gimió Konohamaru dolorosamente, formando una gran roncha en la parte superior de su cabeza cuando una enojada Sakura se alejó en un ataque de indignación. "Jefe, ¿es eso incluso una niña?"

"A _este chico le faltan unas pocas células cerebrales o tiene un grave deseo de morir_ " _,_ pensó Naruto al ver a Sakura detenerse a medio paso. Esto no iba a ser lindo.

Y bajo y he aquí. "¡QUÉ!" Desafortunadamente para el niño, Sakura lo escuchó y comenzó a romperse los nudillos para la segunda ronda.

"... Uh-oh", Konohamaru no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que había cometido un gran error.

"¡VEN ACA!" y con eso ella cargó.

"¡CRAPPP! ¡Jefe, ayúdame!" Gritó Konoha mientras corría por su vida.

"Lo siento, chico, ¡no puedo!" el rubio se rió.

"¡Apestas! ¡Qué clase de jefe no ayuda a su subordinado!" Gritó Konohamaru mientras corría por una esquina, el loco kunoichi lo seguía. Udon y Moegi siguen poco después de los dos.

" _Uno que sabe que esto servirá como una valiosa lección de vida_ " _,_ fue su respuesta mental. Pero a pesar de todo, el chico tenía un lado caballeroso para él, "Vamos, Hotto. Mejor asegúrate de que Sakura no haga demasiado daño".

"¡Arf!"

Cierto, la escena que encontró fue sobre Konohamaru en lo más profundo de la mierda. Solo que no fue Sakura quien fue la razón.

"Pequeño mocoso", gritaba un chico mayor que vestía un traje de gato negro que levantaba a Konohamaru del cuello de la camisa.

"¡Oye! ¡Bájame! ¡Déjame ir!" Konohamaru ordenó y luchó por soltarse.

"¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Tú eres el que se topó conmigo! ¡No puedo obligarte a pagar por eso!" dijo el chico, su puño levantado para seguir con la amenaza.

"Arf! Arf! Grr!"

"¿Hmm?" mirando hacia abajo, el que sostenía a Konohamaru vio a un perro joven ladrar y gruñirle. "¿Qué? ¡Scram, ya mutt!"

"¡Grr ... rarf!"

CHOMP!

"¡YEOW!"

"¡Yo! ¿Qué diablos es con todo el-"

"¡Por el amor de todo lo que es kami y justo en el mundo! ¡Sáquenlo!" el adolescente del traje de gato gritó.

"¡Lo haría si dejaras de moverte idiota!" su compañero de pelo arenoso gritó.

"¡Grrr!" Hottomaru continuó gruñendo y mordisqueando la parte trasera del niño.

"¡Hotto! ¡Perro malo! ¡Suéltate! No tienes idea de dónde ha estado eso", ordenó Naruto a su ninken, agarrando al perrito desnudo y tirando tan fuerte como pudo. La niña agarró los hombros del niño y comenzó a tirar en la dirección opuesta.

"¡AHH!"

¡Q.E.P.D!

"¡Oof!" fue el sonido que hizo mientras él y Hottomaru caían al suelo, un trozo de tela negra aferrándose a la boca de su ninken. "Perro mudo", reprendió Naruto antes de fijar su mirada en los dos adolescentes frente a él. "Lo siento por eso. No sé-"

"¡Mierda! ¡Ambos están jodidamente muertos!" el chico enojado gritó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué hicimos? Él es el idiota que se topó contigo".

"¡Oye!" un enojado Konohamaru gritó. "¡No es mi culpa que tropecé con la cómoda cruzada!"

"¡Aparador cruzado!" el adolescente de pelo arenoso y el adolescente del traje de gato gritaron, uno por horror y enojo, el otro por pura diversión.

"¿De dónde diablos vino eso?"

"... Bueno, estás usando maquillaje para uno, y también un traje de pijama", fue la respuesta del joven estudiante de la academia.

Naruto parpadeó mientras procesaba las palabras de su subordinado, "Tiene un punto, amigo".

Sakura, que hasta ahora se mantuvo al margen con Moegi y Udon mientras se desarrollaba la escena, decidió agregarle dos centavos, "Lo siento por lo que pasó. Pero ¿quién eres tú y qué hacen aquí dos Sunagakure Genin?"

La chica simplemente le dio a Sakura, a quien se creía que era demasiado ignorante para ser una kunoichi, una sonrisa altanera, "Nombre es Temari. La idiota punk taladradora con el agujero extra en el culo es mi hermano, Kankuro".

"¡Es pintura de guerra!" Kankuro replicó pero fue inmediatamente ignorado.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿exámenes de Chunin?" Preguntó Naruto.

Temari miró al chico mientras se _ponía de_ pie, " _Es guapo"_ , pensó, "Bueno, al menos uno de ustedes es competente para saber por qué estamos aquí".

" _**¡Perra! ¡Te reto a que digas eso otra vez!**_ **"** Gritó el ser interior de Sakura, jugueteando con la idea de arrancarle las cuatro colas de caballo de su cuero cabelludo.

"Los exámenes de Chunin no, ¡te estoy pateando el culo, ahora!" Kankuro declaró su brazo moviéndose hacia atrás para agarrar su herramienta envuelta. Solo para que una roca entre en contacto deteniendo el apéndice en sus pistas.

"Sin movimientos repentinos," dijo Sasuke, dándose a conocer al grupo.

"En el _momento en que el teme se reveló a sí mismo_ " _,_ parte de Naruto se preguntó por qué Sasuke estaba en el árbol en primer lugar, pero decidió que no era asunto suyo. La sed de sangre que estaba sintiendo por otro lado.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Sakura brotó con la llegada del niño.

" _Otro observador_ " _,_ comentó Temari. Aunque la nueva llegada no era tan buena como la rubia mayor, todavía era guapo.

"Otro chapucero espectáculo. Lo que sea. Dos, tres, no importa, yo todavía ..."

"Patético", interrumpió inesperadamente una voz fría.

La brusquedad de la voz hizo que todos, excepto Naruto y Hottomaru, se sorprendieran cuando levantaron la vista para ver a una figura pelirroja con una calabaza grande de pie bajo la rama del árbol opuesto de Sasuke. " _Ese tipo de sigilo, es el mismo nivel que el de Kakashi_ " _,_ Uchiha notó, un poco desconcertado por el hecho.

"G-Gaara," dijo Kankuro un poco temeroso.

"Kankuro, Temari. Eres una desgracia para nuestro pueblo".

Kankuro respondió: "¿Qué? B-Pero lo comenzaron y-"

"Cállate, o te mataré", fue la respuesta fría del niño, haciendo que Kankuro se encogiera y se asustara aún más antes de comenzar a disculparse profusamente. Temari estaba tan temeroso como su hermano.

" _Maldita sea, este tipo es una mala noticia si sus compañeros de equipo le tienen miedo_ ", notó Naruto, no afectado por lo que sin duda era una sutil intención de matar gracias a su **Mente del jugador.** Sin embargo, Konohamaru y sus amigos no. "¡Yo! ¿Te importaría tonificar un poco el KI? Bastante seguro de que atraerá al Anbu o algo así".

Las simples palabras del niño sirvieron para aturdir no solo a Temari y Kankuro, sino que también sorprendieron a la pelirroja cabeza abajo. Durante el tiempo que pudieron recordar, pocos, mucho menos Genin de todas las personas, no se vieron afectados por la sed de sangre de su hermano ".

La sorpresa de Gaara, sin embargo, pronto se convirtió en intriga, " _No tiene miedo y el otro logró golpear a Kankuro con una piedra. Madre será por favor_ " _._ Segundos más tarde Gaara interpretó un **Suna Shunshin** y reapareció entre Temari y Kankuro.

"No vinimos aquí a jugar. Vámonos", Gaara ordenó a los dos Suna Genin y los tres comenzaron a abandonar el área sin decir una palabra más. Solo para encontrar su camino bloqueado.

"¡Arf!"

"...?"

" _Esa carne muerta de mutt_ " _,_ aunque en opinión de Kankuro es mejor el perro que él.

"Arf! Arf! Sniff. Sniff", fue todo lo que dijo Hottomaru mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la cabeza roja, olfateando todo el tiempo de una manera curiosa. El olor del niño era familiar en su opinión. "¡Arf!" Gaara, sin embargo, ni siquiera pestañeó ante la extraña acción, pero encontró que las acciones del perro eran molestas y confusas.

"¡Hotto, trae tu trasero sucio aquí!" Naruto ordenó al pequeño cachorro. Los ninken obedecieron y Kankuro no pudo evitar pensar qué tan afortunado era ese perro.

Cuando Suna se dispuso a continuar, Gaara preguntó: "¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" hizo un gesto a Sasuke y Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Este es Hottomaru", introdujo el rubio.

"¡Arf!" el cachorro movió su cola.

"Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Y el tuyo?" el Novato del Año preguntó.

El chico pelirrojo permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de contestar, "Sabaku no Gaara".

El uso rápido de su **Observe** mostró que los tres tenían niveles superiores para Genin. Kankuro estaba en el nivel 27, Temari estaba en el nivel 33, y Gaara estaba en el nivel 45. El pop-up que siguió poco después lo preocupó.

 **Desafío "¡Conoce al Ichibi Jinchuriki!" ¡se ha completado!**

 **Recompensa: 1000**

" _Oh, joder_ " _,_ los exámenes se complicaron un poco más.

 **Omake: Mis dos madres**

"¡ **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Técnica sexy)!" Solo para perder esa sonrisa segundos después, cuando la forma del chico fue reemplazada por una versión femenina adulta desnuda. La niña lo tenía todo: figura de reloj de arena, coletas rubias que fluían, piernas que no se detenían, y un conjunto perfecto de senos cubiertos por volutas estratégicamente colocadas de humo.

"Yo soy. I. Ahora. Ji-rai-ya-sa-ma?" ella terminó con un guiño seductor.

"¡TENNNN!" el super pervertido no pudo evitarlo mientras lo lanzaban al aire, la sangre brotaba de su nariz como chorros de agua a alta presión.

 **Tu reputación con Uzuki Yugao ha disminuido en 100**

 **Tu reputación con Anbu de Konoha ha aumentado en 100**

 **Tu reputación con Mitarashi Anko ha aumentado en 100**

 **Su reputación con Yamanaka Ino ha aumentado en 100**

 **¡Tu reputación con Jiraiya ha aumentado en 300!**

" _Está bien, no esperaba eso_ ", la creciente reputación de Anbu, Jiraiya y Anko era un hecho. Jiraiya y los hombres en general eran pervertidos, algo que aprendió desde el principio. La representante de Anko aumentó porque era una broma y posiblemente porque era bisexual. Yugao, a pesar de estar en el Anbu, era un poco elegante por lo que podía entender la disminución. El aumento de Ino, sin embargo, vino como un shock. Una rápida mirada le permitió verla tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

"¿ _Ino es lesbiana?_ " Eso o bisexual, lo cual era genial, y también lo era, y todo según la opinión de Naruto, lo que sea que flotara en el bote. El chico estaba sorprendido dada la cantidad de tiempo que aplastó a Sasuke. Por otra parte, lo mismo podría decirse de él con Sakura. El niño tenía pensamientos persistentes, cierto, pero estaba lejos de ella y el tiempo pasado con el Equipo Ocho cambió poco a poco esos sentimientos.

 **(Años después)**

"Vamos, Naruto, será divertido", una lencería con Ino, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ronroneó a su amante / esposo.

"Ah, hombre. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?" Preguntó Naruto. "Hacerlo por patadas y bromas fue una cosa, hacerlo por sexo es simplemente ... raro".

"No te quejaste la última vez", la mujer sonrió, presionando su amplio pecho contra su brazo, moviéndose arriba y abajo con mucha discreción.

"¡Estaba borracho!" que fue gracias a Kurama, el bastardo perezoso. "¡Y te aprovechaste de mí!" el hombre todavía no podía entender la logística de eso. Si un hombre hacía eso, se llamaba violación, pero si lo hacía una mujer, ¿no era así? Maldito doble estándar.

"Oh, boohoo. Tuvimos una explosión que duró cinco horas y tú lo sabes", le dijo Ino al sonrojado y orgulloso hombre. Cinco horas ni siquiera fue su mejor momento, tampoco. "Además, ¿nos dio Raika, no?"

"Oh, no me lo recuerdes", Naruto amaba a su hijo con todo su ser, pero la concepción del niño lo dejó en conflicto y quería echar abajo una botella entera de alcohol puro.

"Sabes dónde va a tener que mentirle si pregunta, ¿no? No puede decir exactamente," Oye, niña, ¡adivina qué! Fuiste concebida cuando estaba borracho y técnicamente futa porque tu madre quería condimentar las cosas. ¡Ah, y tu madre se estaba comiendo el infierno de tu tía mientras estaba embarazada de Himari!

¡Ruido sordo!

Naruto salió corriendo del dormitorio principal en busca de dos niños inconscientes, Boruto y Raika. "... Oh, joder".

"Oh, cálmate. Tengo esto. No es la primera vez que borré sus recuerdos", comentó Ino y rápidamente se puso a trabajar.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo no sé esto?"

"Porque yo también borré lo tuyo", le dijo ella indiferente. "Estás exagerando empezaba a matar el estado de ánimo y los juguetes no me iban a cortar".

"¡Me estás tomando el pelo!" Naruto no podía creer ... no, espera, rayar eso, podía creerlo. "¿Cuántas veces tienes-"

 **(Seis horas y Doce minutos después)**

Naruto parpadeó cuando su compañero satisfecho se acurrucó junto a él. Un trabajo bien hecho como siempre en su opinión, la sonrisa contenida y la forma de dormir de Ino reforzaron el reclamo. Y sin embargo, "¿Por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo algo?"

La respuesta de Ino fue simplemente abrazarse más cerca de él en busca de calor, su desnudo y brillante cuerpo de sudor se entremezcló con el suyo. Su sonrisa traviesa escondida de la vista de Naruto.

Al final, Naruto lo calificó como sin importancia y se fue a dormir.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Nivel: 37 Siguiente Nivel: 51,178 / 62,400**

 **HP: 7600**

 **CP: 11825**

 **STR: 131**

 **VIT: 245**

 **DEX: 237**

 **INT: 371**

 **SIO: 120**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 115**

 **Puntos estadísticos: 62**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Nivel: 30 Siguiente Nivel: 12043 / 38,800**

 **HP: (2725/2725)**

 **CP: (1075/1075)**

 **STR: 67**

 **VIT: 102 (7) = 109**

 **DEX: 105**

 **INT: 43**

 **SIO: 35**

 **LUK: 34**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Puntos estadísticos: 44**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Nivel: 31 Nivel siguiente: 37,969 / 41,600**

 **HP: 1900**

 **CP: 1025**

 **STR: 58**

 **VIT: 76**

 **DEX: 131**

 **INT: 41**

 **SIO: 188**

 **LUK: 25**

 **DEF: 65**

 **Estadísticas: 58**

 **Dinero:** 295,460 Ryo (29,546 $)

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Nivel: 32 Siguiente Nivel: 9427 / 44,600**

 **HP: 2200**

 **CP: 1550**

 **STR: 49**

 **VIT: 88**

 **DEX: 153**

 **INT: 55**

 **SIO: 221**

 **LUK: 31**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Dinero:** 678,456 Ryo (67,845.60 $)

 **Estadísticas: 57**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: ¡Los exámenes de Chunin!**

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas hasta ahora, señor Uzumaki?" el Gerente de Abismo le preguntó al ninja de pelo rubio.

"¿Aparte de ustedes chicos trabajando rápido?" fue la respuesta retórica, "Se ve bien. Hubiera sido mejor si no me hubiera costado un brazo y una pierna", reconocieron algunos de los trabajadores aquí de Wave, Tazuna no era uno de ellos, ya que sabía que el viejo borracho asumido como su líder temporal.

"Es cierto", reconoció el gerente. El chico había gastado un poco más de un millón de ryo en las renovaciones y adiciones que quería. La calidad fue una de las razones por las cuales el Abyss llegó a donde estaba hoy. Sin embargo, el gerente sabía que los minerales y otros materiales que tenía en la subasta cubrirían más que los gastos.

"Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué quieres un taller? No me parece el tipo de taller".

Naruto tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que el hombre tenía un punto; él no era el tipo de taller. Sin embargo, gracias a su habilidad de **jugador** , el chico aprendió que la adición de un taller aumentaría la efectividad y el éxito de ciertas habilidades, como **Crafting, Blacksmithing, Fuinjutsu, Gear Maintenance** , por nombrar algunas, por una gran cantidad. La efectividad se incrementó en un 50% y el Éxito se incrementó en un 25%. Esto significaba que una calificación de éxito del 50% aumentaría al 62.5%, mientras que una efectividad del 50% aumentaría al 75%.

La razón principal fue porque Naruto quería aumentar estas habilidades útiles de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible. Los niveles más altos de Fuinjutsu harían cosas que las habilidades más convencionales no podrían hacer; las armas y el equipo bien mantenidos aumentarían sus técnicas marciales y disminuirían el daño que él sufrió; y un mejor **Crafting** le permitiría crear mejor el equipo improvisado y otros elementos complementarios de forma más rápida y efectiva. Herrero era algo que consideraba hacer desde hacía bastante tiempo. Tengo que amar a Shadow Clones.

"Hablando de eso", el misterioso comerciante buscó en su abrigo y le entregó al niño un libro sobre **Herrería básica** y una tarjeta, "El libro que ordenaste y la tarjeta es una **Tarjeta de membresía de bronce** . Normalmente tomaría años adquirir uno, pero la cantidad de artículos que nos vendió y compró se apresuró y luego ganó. Es uno de los cuatro tipos de tarjetas que ofrecemos a nuestros clientes más leales ".

 **Tarjeta de membresía Abyss (Bronce) - Rara**

 **Descripción: la** tarjeta de membresía de rango más bajo del abismo. Permite a los titulares de tarjetas ofertas y beneficios especiales que solo unos pocos pueden obtener.

 **Rasgos especiales:** \+ 15% de descuento al comprar en Abyss, + 1.5% de aumento en las ganancias de artículos vendidos de Abyss, Abyss Profit Cut reducido a 12.5%, Abyss Bounty Cut reducido a 17.5%

"Supongo que los otros son Bronce, Plata, Oro y Platino"

"Cerrar. El último es Scarlet", declaró y elaboró cuando vio la mirada de Naruto, "Se llama así por el más raro, más valioso y buscado de los metales del chakra: **Hihi'irokane** (Brilliant Scarlet Metal). Pero muchos lo llaman el Scarlet Metal para abreviar ".

"¿Metal escarlata?" Naruto nunca había oído hablar de él, "¿Qué lo hace más valioso que los demás?"

"Para responder a tu pregunta, tengo que decirte que-"

"¿Puede ser breve?" Tanto como le gustaba una buena historia, Naruto tenía otras cosas que tenía que hacer hoy.

Si el hombre estaba afrentado por la brusquedad de Naruto, lo enmascaró muy bien: "Muy bien. En este mundo hay tres metales de chakra muy buscados: Elementium, Adamantine y Scarlet. Cuando están bien templados pueden volverse indestructibles para todos menos para ellos mismos. Elementium es muy valioso ya que puede canalizar chakra elemental como ningún otro y crear un arma poderosa y de bordes perversos también. Adamantine puede hacer una poderosa armadura o arma de garrote que puede absorber energía cinética a nivel molecular e incluso redirigir esa energía si hecho apropiadamente, haciéndolo virtualmente indestructible en comparación con los demás, "Naruto podría decir que sería bastante útil contra los taijutsu y los usuarios de armas.

"Elementium puedes decir que es la lanza mientras que Adamantine es el escudo. Sin embargo, no debes asumir que Elementium carece de durabilidad o que Adamantine carece de poder ofensivo. Como dije, ambos solo pueden ser potencialmente dañados por uno de los tres metales chakra". él agregó.

"Y Scarlet Metal tiene ambas cualidades, ¿verdad?" Naruto preguntó al azar.

"Uno pensaría que sí, pero no", dijo el gerente, "El Metal Escarlata puede convertirse en un arma muy afilada y duradera, cierto, pero no es ahí donde se encuentran sus cualidades. No, lo que hace que el Metal Escarlata sea tan especial es su habilidad para devorar , manipular e incluso negar el chakra.

"¿Eso es?" seguro que era una habilidad útil pero eso no podía ser en la opinión de Naruto.

"Usted entiende mal. Un objeto, si forjado adecuadamente, a partir de este metal hace que los inmunes a incluso los más poderosos de Genjutsu que vaya a interferir con el chakra opuestas y grandes es wielder grados insondables de control sobre su chakra que ni siquiera el mejor de los mejores pueden aspirar a lograr. una persona, si es lo suficientemente fuerte, incluso puede usar esto para bloquear y absorber el más fuerte Raton ninjutsu y de que puedan evocar una tormenta de llamas de color escarlata. Si la leyenda detrás de esto es cierto ", y aquí el hombre se inclinó y susurró: "La última vez que se hizo una arma semejante, su primer juicio de batalla terminó con la muerte de un Biju".

Los ojos bien abiertos; Naruto ahora comenzó a ver el valor. Tiene sentido. Biju eran seres de chakra puro. Un metal con estas propiedades y capacidades, y en las manos adecuadas, era un arma mortal.

"Por otra parte, es solo una leyenda. Los hallazgos en el metal fueron inmensamente raros y nunca en la misma ubicación. Mientras que los depósitos muy pequeños de los otros metales han aparecido cada doscientos años, la última vez que se vio el metal escarlata fue cerca del amanecer. de la era conocida como la Era de los Estados Combatientes, "su rareza estaba en un nivel completamente diferente en comparación con los otros dos.

Tentado como era, Naruto sabía que había tenido suerte de haber encontrado lo que hizo con Elementium. Preguntar dónde podría estar ahora era irrelevante con el último comentario del gerente. Si se encontrara con algo que sería increíble, pero por ahora hizo otra pregunta, "¿Por qué se llama así?"

"Debido al color y porque crea una llama brillante y de otro mundo que niega y devora cualquier chakra relacionado con sus órdenes de usuario", fue la respuesta simple del hombre mientras garabateaba algo y se lo entregaba al niño.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó.

"Su valor en kilogramos debería encontrarse con algunos", respondió el gerente.

"... Oh", asintió Naruto y casi procedió a sacar una Hinata. Basta decir que su valor fue mucho mayor que Elementium. Pero el chico no tenía tiempo para desmayarse. Llamando a su tiempo, Naruto llamó a Hotto y luego se disculpó, ya que sabía que su futuro hogar estaba en buen estado.

" _Ese chico realmente es interesante_ ", comentó el gerente mentalmente. Un poco refinado, cierto. Pero, sin embargo, es interesante: "De _nuevo, también lo fueron sus padres_ " _._

El Gerente de Abyss ociosamente se preguntó qué interesante sería el chico para hacer las cosas en el futuro cercano. Esperaba ver cómo irían los Exámenes Chunin, también.

 **XxX**

"Bueno, esto es todo", fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir. ¿Qué más estaba allí para decir realmente? Las últimas semanas, más o menos como meses, gracias a su habilidad, habían sido bastante intensas. El entrenamiento consistió en quemar el petróleo a medianoche durante largas horas, perfeccionar sus técnicas y aumentar al máximo sus capacidades físicas en las mazmorras. No todos los días fueron así, pero la mayoría.

"Sí", asintió Ino, antes de darle a su equipo una sonrisa, "¿Listo para patear el culo?"

"¡Arf!" Hotto ladró.

"Hmm", asintió Hinata.

"Solo estate atento, Ino. Recuerda lo que te dije sobre el equipo Suna", dijo Naruto.

"Lo entiendo, son duros", Ino sabía que estaba cubriéndolo de azúcar y sabía que Naruto no mentía cuando aparecían los niveles. Los tres Suna Genin estaban por encima de la media como ellos, especialmente el pelirrojo, Gaara. Cuando se le preguntó por qué, Naruto afirmó que Gaara tenía un signo de interrogación sobre él. No respondió la pregunta, pero la experiencia le dijo a Ino que no era una buena noticia. "Entonces, ¿hay alguna pista sobre a lo que nos enfrentamos?" Ino preguntó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Me gana. Supongo que es tan bueno como el mío. Pero si los videojuegos son algo por lo que pasar entonces tal vez un torneo o batalla real de algún tipo," era un tema común que ocurriera antes de que uno subiera en rangos o niveló su clase.

"¿Crees que alguien que sepamos estará allí?" Hinata preguntó. "Escuché a algunos de los miembros de mi clan decir que los Genin que ingresan a los exámenes generalmente tienen un año de experiencia", lo cual, gracias a la habilidad de Naruto, más o menos lo hicieron, técnicamente.

"Entonces, las posibilidades de que los equipos de Teme y Shika estén en esto son bajas, ¿eh?", Preguntó Naruto, pero no recibió respuesta. El jinchuriki pensó que eso era una mierda, pero era lo que era. Llamando el tiempo con su habilidad, Naruto vio que les quedaban menos de veinte minutos y comenzó a marchar hacia el edificio donde se llevaban a cabo los exámenes. Sin embargo, no fue ni siquiera diez minutos más tarde cuando el drama comenzó a desarrollarse.

... Y los exámenes aún no habían comenzado oficialmente.

"En serio, ¿cómo diablos te graduaste como el mejor de la clase?" Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Naruto, a pesar de que el rubio decía la verdad. Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido de ver al Equipo Siete en primer lugar; eran Genin fresco después de todo. También lo fue el Equipo Ocho, pero eran diferentes.

"Oye, no me mires. Él es el que jodió", Kiba no era el kunai más agudo de la bolsa, pero incluso él sabía cómo contar los malditos pisos. Sin embargo, cuando los Inuzuka descubrieron lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke tuvo que abrir su gran boca. "Bueno, al menos tienes tu culo entregado", gruñó Kiba, ignorando el ceño fruncido dirigido hacia él por parte de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

"Podría haber ido sin la imagen de lo que sea que haya sido esa puesta de sol", el ninja y los ninken de su equipo se estremecieron ante el recuerdo. Naruto entendió bromance pero esa cosa del atardecer lo asustó. Pero lo que le preocupaba era la ventana de estado del personaje de Lee.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Rock Lee**

 **Nivel: 35**

 **HP: 5000**

 **CP: 1000?**

 **STR: 150?**

 **VIT: 200**

 **DEX: 215?**

 **INT: 40**

 **SIO: 45**

 **LUK: 77**

 **DEF: 45**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Cuerpo de Hierro:** +20 DEF, +3 STR, DEX, VIT por Nivel, Resistencia Física aumentada en 30%, + 30% EXP, Poder y Eficacia hacia Taijustu, + 30% EXP, Poder y Eficacia hacia Bukijutsu,

 **Títulos:**

 **Artista marcial experto:** \+ 30% EXP, potencia y eficacia hacia Taijustu, + 30% EXP, potencia y efectividad hacia Bukijutsu, niveles de fatiga reducidos un 30% más lento al usar habilidades de Taijustu

 **Genio del trabajo duro:** \+ 20% EXP obtenido al completar misiones diarias, + 30% EXP obtenido al completar misiones

 **Defectos:**

 **Vías irregulares:** Incapaz de usar chakra externamente (puede ser anulado en circunstancias extremas)

 **Descripción:** Graduarse como el último muerto de su año, Rock Lee lenta pero seguramente mejoró y comenzó a demostrar su valía como ninja a través de un entrenamiento riguroso y pura dedicación. Lo que le falta en genjutsu y habilidad ninjutsu, que no existe, lo compensa con su habilidad superior en taijutsu.

Naruto tenía claro que las habilidades del chico eran anormalmente altas como las suyas. Sin embargo, la habilidad de Naruto estaba en Ninjutsu en comparación con Taijutsu de Lee. El golpe rápido que Sasuke le dio al chico le mostró al jugador lo habilidoso que era Genin y que no se lo tomaría a la ligera, un hecho que compartió con sus compañeros de equipo. Naruto no tenía dudas de que tendría que irse del todo si luchaban.

"¿Naruto kun?" Hinata preguntó, notando su mirada, "¿Qué es eso?"

"Lee", fue todo lo que dijo, "Qué tan fuerte es. Me hace preguntar quién más será tan fuerte".

Hinata, Ino y Sakura no pudieron evitar preguntarse eso también ahora que la idea fue puesta ahí. Por otro lado, Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba estaban entusiasmados con la perspectiva de encontrar a alguien que los desafiara. Kiba había estado enojado con el movimiento tonto de Sasuke, pero eso era más porque el Uchiha derramando los frijoles permitía agregar a los concursantes más débiles e indignos.

Decididos a olvidar la ocurrencia por el momento, los grupos continuaron avanzando hacia la sala de examen. A medida que se aproximaban a su destino, ambos equipos escucharon la voz de sus mentores ... y una conversación muy extraña e incómoda.

"Ok, admito, Saiko y Kageru tienen una historia. Pero en los estándares actuales, la historia significa mierda. Quiero decir, ¡leíste esa acción de lengua que tuvieron Saiko y Naori! La escena fue intensa y estoy bastante seguro de que no "Haga todo lo posible para complacer a alguien así si no está interesado en algo más", ella, por supuesto, se estaba refiriendo a que Saiko estaba actuando con la lengua.

"No estoy de acuerdo, el hecho de que Saiko y Kageru se conozcan por tanto tiempo es un factor determinante de que terminarán uno con el otro. Se ha hecho tantas veces antes", argumentó Kakashi. "Además, no creo que Saiko se hubiera agotado así si no sintiera algo por él".

"Por favor, solo porque el principal protagonista masculino y femenino tienen una historia y tienen un extraño momento emocional no significa sentadillas! Debo admitir que el suspenso de tres vías fue una mierda", dijo Anko. La escena tenía que ser buena hasta que se quedó sin páginas.

"Cierto", Kakashi tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué diablos estás hablando de pornografía?" una Sakura con la cara roja le gritó, sin creer que realmente estuviera oyendo esto.

Tanto Kakashi como Anko se miraron el uno al otro antes de volver a mirar a sus equipos con una respuesta: "Estábamos aburridos y tú tomaste tu dulce culo / Nada mejor que hacer realmente".

La mirada de Sakura simplemente se crispó ante las respuestas. En lugar de decir algo, la chica agarró a Sasuke y Kiba y arrastró a sus dos compañeros de equipo a la habitación, sin molestarse en decirle nada a su Jonin sensei, "Bueno, eso fue frío", murmuró Kakashi antes de despedirse del Equipo Ocho. "¡Ja!"

"Bueno, ustedes cuatro saben qué hacer", dijo Anko.

"Patear el culo."

"Tomar nombres".

"Cuídate el uno al otro".

"¡Diablos, no! Hazme lucir bien ... o de lo contrario", terminó Anko con una sonrisa aterradora. "Luego."

"Genial", murmuró Naruto, pero vio una carta publicada en la puerta de la sala de examen.

 **PD. Yo creo en ustedes, chicos.**

 **Anko.**

 **PPS Quema esta carta.**

"Por supuesto", Naruto no estaba sorprendido. Deje que Anko tire algo así al final. Sin decir nada, el Equipo Ocho entró en la sala y vio un montón de Genin de varias aldeas. El aire era tenso, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

"Así que este es un examen de Chunin, ¿eh?" si fuera un novato, Naruto estaría nervioso, pero esto no era nada. Ignorando a ellos por el momento, Naruto vio algunas caras familiares y se dirigió hacia ellos cuando comenzó una conversación.

"El nombre es Kabuto ... Ah, Hinata-kun, no sabía que estabas tomando los exámenes", dijo Kabuto, aparentemente sorprendido. "Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi", comentó.

" _Me lo estás diciendo",_ pensó Kiba. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero incluso él no podía negar la verdad en las palabras del viejo Genin. Era evidente para los hombres del Equipo Siete que Ino y Hinata habían comenzado a desarrollar curvas femeninas.

Encontrar a los miembros del Equipo Ocho una vez más después del Incidente de la Ola fue una gran sorpresa, especialmente porque cada miembro sufrió un súbito brote de crecimiento. Es cierto que el cuerpo de un ninja era diferente en comparación con los civiles comunes, la genética y el chakra que poseían tenían un papel, por lo que no era extraordinario ver que uno creciera más rápido.

"Kabuto-san, ¿participas en los exámenes también?" Hinata preguntó.

"¿Se conocen entre sí?" Naruto le preguntó a su compañero de equipo.

"Hai. Kabuto-san me ayudó a aprender un poco más sobre ninjutsu médico cuando los libros no eran suficientes. Es un buen instructor, y mejor que yo para la curación", elogió el Hyuga.

"Eres muy amable, Hinata-kun. Pero fuiste un estudio rápido y eres Byakugan te da una ventaja que no poseo. Desafortunadamente, tan talentoso como soy en ninjutsu médico, me temo que soy no es muy bueno en mucho más. Este es mi séptimo intento en los exámenes, mi cuarto año ".

"Guau, tienes que chupar entonces", rió Kiba, solo para ser codo en la costilla por Sakura y recibir una mirada de regaño de Hinata, el último lo tiró, inesperado como estaba.

"No llegaría tan lejos. Los Exámenes Chunin no son exactamente un paseo por el parque y cada uno es diferente al anterior, así que no es como si pudieras evitar repetir los errores del pasado. Incluso tenerlo en tu pueblo natal no importará ", explicó Kabuto. Los intentos pasados de hacerlo hicieron más daño que bien a una aldea cuando sus ninjas no estaban calificados para lograr la afluencia que las misiones les enviaban.

"Mis dos primeros intentos nunca superaron la primera ronda. Los siguientes cuatro resultaron en que yo o mis compañeros no pudiéramos continuar, y el último resultó en la muerte de uno de mis compañeros de equipo y apenas pude salir vivo". Kabuto continuó.

"¡Espera! ¡Las personas mueren en esta cosa!" Chouji preguntó de repente, el chico ya no tenía tanta hambre. Pero luego el momento pasó.

Kabuto asintió, "Puede suceder. ¿Por qué crees que Jonin generalmente espera un año antes de nominar a sus equipos para estas cosas? Estoy sorprendido de que los nueve de ustedes estén aquí en realidad. Ustedes son los primeros equipos novatos en Konoha en ser nominado en cinco años ".

Shino, sin embargo, frunció ligeramente la ceja, "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto, Kabuto-san?"

Algunos otros no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con Aburame. Si Kabuto era tan malo como sonaba, ¿cómo sabía toda esta información en primer lugar?

"Aparte del ninjutsu médico, tengo ... talento, si se quiere, cuando se trata de recopilar información. Digamos que Konoha fue un lugar diferente durante la última guerra. Yo junto con muchos otros fuimos forzados a una vida que era hacer o morir sin ninguna opinión sobre el asunto, dejémoslo así ", fue la respuesta del niño.

" _Eso explicaría su nivel, pero sus estadísticas están un poco mal por un supuesto fracaso_ " _,_ la expresión de Naruto permaneció impasible. Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto notó algunos otros Genin cuyos niveles y estadísticas eran demasiado altos para Genin, también.

Sin embargo, Naruto notó un patrón entre los ninjas, " _Todos son de Konoha_ ", señaló. Wasthe pueblo tratando de aumentar sus posibilidades? Anko había estado un poco apretada con los labios por la información por lo que Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que iba a caer. Sin embargo, mantendría despierto su ojo.

"Desafortunadamente, mi talento para el combate es bastante malo, así que no he tenido mucha suerte en estas cosas. Sin embargo, mis habilidades como médico y la recopilación de información me han permitido desarrollar y obtener estos", aquí el adolescente mayor presentó al grupo con una serie de tarjetas en blanco que Hinata reconoció al instante, "Esas son tarjetas de información", la niña las reconoció de su tiempo en el hospital.

"Correcto. Estos se basan en lo que hemos registrado y lo que pude encontrar durante mi tiempo libre. Están en blanco ahora, pero una vez que canalizo un poco de chakra y voilá". la tarjeta una vez en blanco pronto se convirtió en una hoja de papel detallada.

"Guau, limpio", comentó Naruto, la habilidad le recordó a Naruto su habilidad para recuperar información grabada.

"De hecho ... concedí que la información que tengo no es perfecta, pero al menos sabré a lo que me enfrento", les dijo Kabuto.

"Esas cartas ninja", comenzó Sasuke, "¿Tienes alguna información sobre los participantes?"

"Algunos, pero no todos, sí", asintió Kabuto, "¿A quién tenías en mente?"

"Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara y Uzumaki Naruto"

"¡Yo! ¿Para qué diablos?" Preguntó Naruto, confundido por las acciones del Uchiha.

"Tengo mis razones", fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

"Oh, así es como vamos a jugarlo, eh. Dame lo que tienes aquí", le dijo Naruto a Kabuto. Si Sasuke estaba molesto, no lo mostró; todo lo que hizo fue gruñir.

"Rock Lee, veamos ... ¡Ah! Aquí vamos. El fondo es bastante desconocido, excepto que es un año mayor que el resto de ustedes y sus compañeros de equipo son Hyuga Neji y Higurashi Tenten. Actualmente, está bajo la tutela del primer taijutsu de Konoha maestro, Maito Gai, que explica el próximo bit. Graduado como el último muerto en su año debido a su habilidad abismal en todo menos taijutsu, que aparentemente ha mejorado mucho desde entonces. Historia de la misión: 20 D-Ranks, 12 C-Ranks, y 2 B-Ranks ".

"Él tiene una habilidad abismal en todo menos en taijutsu, ¿cómo es eso posible?" Sakura preguntó. De acuerdo, ella sabía por experiencia que el propio Naruto solía ser malo en todo.

"Bueno, no fue por una falta de intentos", respondió Kabuto. "Muchos asumieron que simplemente no tenía talento como ninja en absoluto. Pero no puedo decir más sin romper la confidencialidad médico-paciente. Lo siento", se disculpó antes de pasar a la siguiente tarjeta, sin saber que Naruto ya sabía por qué debido a **Observar** .

"Sabaku no Gaara ... no hay mucha información sobre él aparte de que es el hijo menor del Kazekage, sus compañeros de equipo consisten en su hermano mayor y su hermana, y eso ... oh, wow".

"Oh, ¿wow? Oh, wow qué?" Kiba preguntó, no le gustaba el suspenso.

"Aparentemente, ha regresado de cada misión sin un solo rasguño en él. Pero esta es la parte más extraña: su historial de misión es de 14 C-Ranks, 5 B-Ranks y 1 A-Rank. No hay un solo D-Rank". ese tidbit de información sirvió para desestabilizar a algunos de los Konoha Genin y los que estaban cerca que estaban escuchando la conversación.

"Como dije, esta información no es completamente precisa. No soy el primero en hacer esto, así que parte de ella puede ser fabricada para desestabilizar a la competencia", intentó tranquilizar, calmando a los demás, mientras que el Equipo Ocho sabía que era más probable que ser cierto.

"Ahora bien, Uzumaki Naruto ... Obtener información sobre ti fue bastante fácil dando tus frecuentes viajes al hospital a lo largo de los años, especialmente después de una broma o un truco que salió mal", Naruto no pudo evitar gemir mientras el resto del grupo se reía entre dientes. la recolección Naruto tampoco podía culparlos; había sacado algunos muy malos que le salieron mal.

"Se desconocen los antecedentes además de su huérfano y nacido en la noche del legendario Incidente Kyubi. Fue considerado un candidato para el título de Dead Last, pero realizó un cambio notable en la mitad de su último año que lo colocó en el medio Las habilidades están en Ninjutsu y Bukijutsu, aunque tienden a estar en el lado del gran luchador. Tienes algo de habilidad en Taijutsu, pero no hay nada aquí acerca de Genjutsu. Tu resistencia es, y cito las palabras de tu profesor: "Voy a hacer una mujer muy malditamente feliz algún día ".

Desde la habitación donde estaban mirando los Jonin y escuchándolos, Anko se rió de las expresiones de su colega. Kurenai suspiró con exasperación pero había un toque de rojo en sus mejillas. Asuma inhaló demasiado y se atragantó con su humo. Kakashi continuó leyendo su libro, pero emitió una pequeña risa ante el comentario por razones desconocidas. Gai habló sobre juventud.

"¡Oh vamos!" Naruto, avergonzado, le arrebató la tarjeta, ignorando las miradas atónitas de quienes lo rodeaban. Algunos de los kunoichi, sin embargo, estaban sonrojados, "No puede decir eso. ¡Oh, Dios mío, en serio! ¡En serio, Anko-sensei!" él gritó; Kabuto simplemente retiró su tarjeta y continuó a pesar de la escena.

"Continuamos. El instructor de Jonin es Mitarashi Anko, sus compañeros de equipo son Yamanaka Ino y Hyuga Hinata, y tiene un compañero de Ninken llamado, Hottomaru".

"¡Arf!" el perro ninja en cuestión ladró.

"La historia de la misión es de 45 rangos D, en parte debido a su abuso de la técnica de clonación de las sombras, ojalá pensara en eso, 8 rango rangos B de los cuales dos más tarde se convirtieron en ... Oh, esto no puede ser derecho."

"¿Qué?" Chouji preguntó.

"Bueno, aquí dice que dos de ellos fueron posteriormente reclasificados como misiones de rango S", el anuncio creó un silencio en la habitación tan grande que se podía escuchar un alfiletero cayendo a una cuadra de distancia. Luego, segundos más tarde, se rompió.

"Problemático", suspiró Nara, con todo este calor, Shikamaru comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho esto.

"¡Mierda!" Kiba declaró: "De acuerdo, el S-Rank que obtengo, estábamos en esa misión contigo".

"Si recuerdo que fue más como que somos tu copia de seguridad, mutt," Ino sonrió mientras Kiba fruncía el ceño por el tecnicismo. Ella estaba, después de todo, diciendo la verdad.

Pero Kiba replicó de la manera típica de Inuzuka: "Cállate, Blondie. Tus tetas y cabello pueden haber crecido pero tu cerebro sigue siendo del mismo tamaño".

"... Está bien, no tengo idea de dónde vino eso, especialmente dado que el tamaño del cerebro no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia, Dead Last!" Ino normalmente habría desgarrado al chico una nueva pero decidió guardar eso para más tarde. La chica ahora esperaba que hubiera una pelea entre Genin en la línea.

"¿Puedo preguntar cómo es posible que tu equipo acepte una misión de rango S? Esas misiones están reservadas solo para Anbu y el veterano Jonin", preguntó Shino, aunque Shikamaru podía decir que la mente de su compañero de equipo ya estaba resolviendo posibles escenarios. Otros equipos de Genin eran igual de curiosos.

"No es como lo planeamos. Simplemente ... sucedió", fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir: "Nuestro primero comenzó como una misión de rango B porque el Equipo Siete necesitaba una copia de seguridad; las cosas se intensificaron rápidamente cuando nos encontramos con Momochi Zabuza y más tarde Hoshigaki Kisame. Más o menos lo mismo sucedió en el otro ".

"¿Cabeza de pez quería venganza?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Peor ... el maestro de sensei de Anko", Kiba empalideó considerablemente al enterarse.

"¡Mierda en un palo!" Inuzuka no pudo evitar exclamar.

"Estoy perdido, ¿qué tiene que ver el maestro de Anko-san con esto?" Sakura preguntó.

"Oh, no mucho. ¡Excepto por el hecho de que él es Orochi-maldito-maru del Sannin!" Kiba exclamó y fue Sakura quien palideció; incluso Sasuke se sorprendió. Los otros del grupo tampoco pudieron evitarlo: "¿Cómo demonios están vivos? De todos los asesinos nucleares que Konoha tuvo, ese tipo es uno de los peores de los peores".

"Honestamente, pura suerte. En serio, si alguna vez te encuentras con él, corre por tu vida. Tuvimos un VIP con nosotros y no tuvimos más remedio que pelear. No lo llamaría realmente una pelea, más como un golpe de un solo lado. Asshole ni siquiera se lo tomaba en serio. Todo lo que podíamos hacer era ganar tiempo antes de que llegara la ayuda y lo forzaran a retirarse ", informó Naruto.

"¿Quién podría haberlo forzado a retirarse? ¿Jiraiya?" Preguntó Kiba, a lo que Naruto asintió. "En serio, apareció otra vez? Hombre, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?"

"Jiraiya-sama lo ha estado siguiendo durante mucho tiempo, Kiba-kun", le dijo Hinata.

"De hecho", confirmó Kabuto, "La historia es que se creía que Orochimaru había sido un candidato principal para el puesto de Yondaime Hokage. Muchos afirmaron que se volvió pícaro cuando Minato-sama fue elegido en su lugar, Jiraiya-sama ha estado tratando de rastrearlo alguna vez Desde entonces, corre el rumor de que ha sido visto en todos los países elementales. Desde Mizu no Kuni hasta Kaminari no Kuni, "Naruto notó que Hinata se estremecía un poco al ver a Kaminari.

"Hinata, ¿estás bien?" Naruto le preguntó.

"Estoy bien", respondió ella.

"Ah, eso es correcto. El Incidente de Hyuga", recordó Kabuto, "Entonces querrás alejarte de esos Kumo Genin", hizo un gesto hacia la esquina trasera donde dos equipos de Kumo estaban uno al lado del otro. Naruto vio que la respiración de Hinata se hacía más apresurada mientras Neji mostraba una mueca de puro odio.

Un rápido uso de **Observe** le dijo que aunque un grupo no iba a ser tan difícil de manejar; el otro podría ser un problema dados sus niveles.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Karui**

 **Nivel: 29**

 **HP: 2250**

 **CP: 2500**

 **STR: 65**

 **VIT: 90**

 **DEX: 76**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 75**

 **LUK: 45**

 **DEF: 65**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Omoi**

 **Nivel: 29**

 **HP: 2750**

 **CP: 2000**

 **STR: 79**

 **VIT: 110**

 **DEX: 78**

 **INT: 80**

 **SIO: 60**

 **LUK: 45**

 **DEF: 65**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Nii Samui**

 **Nivel: 32**

 **HP: 3200**

 **CP: 2000**

 **STR: 68**

 **VIT: 128**

 **DEX: 107**

 **INT: 112**

 **SIO: 88**

 **LUK: 56**

 **DEF: 80**

"Esos tres parecen problemas", comentó Naruto al grupo, pero solo Ino y Hinata entendieron su significado.

" _Perceptivo_ " _,_ notó Kabuto. Lo que Naruto dijo fue verdad; esos tres no iban a ser fáciles de conseguir. Sobre todo porque se decía que los tres habían sido entrenados por Jonin, el más poderoso de su pueblo, y el segundo hombre más poderoso de la aldea, también. Uno de ellos también estaba directamente relacionado con el tercer Jonin más poderoso de la aldea.

"¡Mierda!" Kiba exclamó, sus ojos de repente en Samui. O, más exactamente, su generoso tamaño de busto.

" _Probablemente sean más grandes que los de Hinata_ " _,_ comentó mentalmente Naruto.

" _¡Maldición! Y pensé que el tamaño de la copa de Hinata era generoso_ " _,_ pensó Ino, un poco molesta de que su busto, aunque todavía impresionante para su edad, no fuera tan pronunciado como el Kumo kunoichi o el de Hinata.

"¡Oh, mamá! Oye, tú crees que esos son ..." Kiba repentinamente se cubrió la boca con su compañero de equipo. Desconocido para él, la kunoichi en cuestión frunció el ceño, después de haberlo escuchado desde el otro lado de la habitación.

" _No genial_ " _,_ pensó Samui.

"¡Kiba, haznos un favor y cállate!" Sakura gruñó, teniendo suficientes de sus travesuras. Sabía que su compañera de equipo era inteligente, pero maldita sea si sus hábitos no le molestaban. Ella estuvo tentada de castigarlo bien pero lo necesitaba consciente para el examen.

"Olvídate del teme, ¿qué tienes sobre ellos?" Preguntó Naruto, ya no estaba interesado en la información de Sasuke.

"No mucho, tengo miedo", Kabuto medio mintió. Él conocía algunas, pero no tenía ninguna tarjeta de información sobre el éter de la, "Desde el Incidente de Hyuga, Kumo no ha participado en ningún examen organizado por Konoha, o Suna porque son nuestros aliados. Aparentemente, hay conversaciones de ambas aldeas tratando de enterrar el hacha de guerra en ese incidente. Esos seis son entradas de última hora, así que no tengo mucho sobre ellos, excepto información básica de Kumogakure, me temo ".

Mientras que el Equipo Ocho sabía sobre el regimiento de entrenamiento de Kumo a través de Anko, las espadas visibles que llevaban lo dejaban claro como el día para otros que no lo sabían. Kumo no se había desmilitarizado desde la última guerra y sus Genin, en promedio, estaban en mayor posición en comparación con las otras aldeas.

"Aparte de ellos, hay Genin de casi todas partes: Suna, Iwa, Ame, Kiri, Taki, Kusa," ese último sorprendió al Equipo Ocho "y Oto. Aunque el último es relativamente nuevo en comparación con los demás, apenas un año viejo, realmente. Así que no creo que nos enfrentemos a muchos problemas a pesar de los equipos que enviaron ".

Apenas había dicho que el Equipo Ocho tenía la mala intención de venir de la multitud, sus amigos ignorantes del peligro que entraba.

"Chicos", murmuró Naruto humildemente, y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

"Los veo", dijo Ino, sus piernas se tensaron.

"Dos niños, y una kunoichi," confirmó Hinata, sus ojos siguiéndolos con total facilidad, "Un poco más que las reservas promedio de chakra y las estadísticas".

"Grrr," gruñó Hotto, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Pronto hubo un movimiento rápido entre la multitud, y antes de que Genin pudiera reaccionar, un ninja Oto saltó de un banco, se elevó en el aire y lanzó dos kunai hacia la ubicación de Kabuto. El Genin más viejo retrocedió para evitar los proyectiles pero tuvo poco tiempo para evitar que el Genin apareciera repentinamente ante él.

Con el brazo levantado hacia atrás y listo para golpear al que insultó a su pueblo, Oto Genin no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación.

"¡BARRKK!" un fuerte y feroz ladrido resonó en la habitación, asustando a muchos y tomando a otros por sorpresa cuando una gran bestia se lanzó contra el Genin y lo inmovilizó en el suelo.

"¡Dosu!" la mujer kunoichi de Otogakure gritó, pero sintió frío y mortal acero en su garganta.

"Ni lo intentes, cariño", ordenó Ino, con una daga en la garganta de la niña, y la otra amenazando con cortarle la espina dorsal.

"No te muevas", Hinata instruyó al Genin que lanzó el kunai, con las manos brillando con un azul amenazador y apuntando a sus signos vitales.

"GRRRR", el que se llamaba Dosu no podía hacer nada ya que una zarpa grande y poderosa con uñas mortales continuaba presionándolo a la fuerza. Sus ojos se ensancharon considerablemente por un amplio margen mientras contemplaban una serie de afilados dientes unidos a una cabeza dos o tres veces más grandes que los suyos.

"Entonces ..." comenzó Naruto, "Dame una buena razón por la cual mi niño aquí no te muerda la cabeza". Preguntó Naruto detrás del canino. "Y créanme, no sería la primera vez", esa declaración enervó a más de unos pocos equipos, especialmente a los equipos de Konoha.

Dosu no dijo nada, pero mantuvo su ojo en los dos. El ninja Oto rápidamente llegó a una conclusión, ya que no detectó ninguna mentira, " _Estos Genin ... son como nosotros. Han matado a otros_ ", la idea no tranquilizó su mente. Después de todo, la mayoría de Genin, especialmente aquellos que nacieron en tiempos de paz, rara vez mataron. De repente, los exámenes no iban a ser tan fáciles como pensaba el ninja Sound.

"¡Está bien! ¡Elimínalos bastardos inútiles!" una voz sonó de repente, seguida poco después por una explosión de humo. "Maldición, llama a tu perro. ¡Oto Genin, saca esa mierda antes de las pruebas una vez más y tu pueblo tendrá un equipo menos que los represente! el hombre gritó.

"Sí, sí," dijo Ino al superior de T & I de su maestra, "Anko-sensei tiene razón. Él chupa la diversión y la alegría de todo".

"¡Escuché eso!"

"¡Blow me, calavera!" Replicó Ino, haciendo que el Genin e incluso el disfrazado Chunin se quedaran boquiabiertos. Naruto gimió mientras Hinata suspiró; ambos debido a las acciones de la niña.

En lugar de enojarse, el ojo de Ibiki se crispó y simplemente ordenó al Genin que se sentara y suspirara mentalmente con exasperación, " _Ah, joder. Otra Anko. Eso es todo lo que necesito_ ", la chica tenía agallas, lo cual era bueno en los libros del hombre Pero el hombre sabía que ella le daría innumerables dolores de cabeza si ella fuera como su mentora. Anko no había ocultado que la quería como aprendiz.

"Nombre es Morino Ibiki, seré tu supervisor de esta parte del examen. ¡Por ahora, tus traseros son míos!" terminó con una mirada que puso nerviosa a los débiles de corazón. "Bienvenido a la primera fase de los exámenes".

(Algún tiempo después)

Había pasado casi una hora desde que comenzaron la porción escrita del examen. La idea al principio inquietó a Naruto ya que, a pesar de su mejoría, no era su fuerte. Si no fuera por **la Mente de** su **Jugador,** Naruto creía que habría hiperventilado cuando vio las preguntas.

Incluso con él sentado al lado de Hinata, en el mejor de los casos sería capaz de responder cuatro o cinco pero el resto, no jodidamente. Claro, su INT y su WIS eran muy altos ahora, pero ¿de qué serviría si no supiera la respuesta correcta o la tuviera disponible con su abilitu?

De hecho, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y mientras más lo pensaba, Naruto se dio cuenta de algo. Esta prueba escrita fue una capa para ocultar la prueba real: la recopilación de información. Hacer trampa una vez resultó en una falla automática en la academia, irónico dado su cumplimiento del deber, pero en este caso simplemente dedujeron dos puntos por cada intento atrapado. Con diez puntos para empezar, esto significaba que si Naruto ponchaba cinco veces, su equipo había terminado.

Así que durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, Naruto bajó la cabeza y exploró cuidadosamente el área a su alrededor hasta que encontró su marca. El rubio le ordenó a su Ninken que interpretara su papel, que, en este caso, estaba orinando en la pierna del ninja frente a él. La estratagema ciertamente funcionó y cuando Naruto recuperó el ninken cambió su prueba con sus objetivos mientras estaban distraídos.

Mientras Naruto y Hottomaru regresaban, un Genin lo acusó de haber robado su prueba, solo que Naruto señaló su asiento para revelar que su periódico (técnicamente era Hinata quien lo cubría) nunca había salido de su lugar. Esto causó que los dos Genin uno al lado del otro comenzaran a luchar entre ellos. Es decir, hasta que Ibiki tuvo suficiente y les falló.

En general, Naruto se sintió orgulloso de haber quitado esa y decidió sacar una página del libro de Shikamaru y tomó una breve siesta. Cuando despertó, Ibiki estaba terminando un discurso o lo que fuera.

"¿Es eso? ¿Nadie más quiere renunciar?" Ibiki le preguntó al Genin restante de la habitación. "Recuerda, si tu ..."

¡Ronquido!

¡Ronquido!

El ojo de Ibiki comenzó a temblar cuando su visión aterrizó en la forma de dormir de Naruto, "¡DESPIERTA!" gritó, bajando su brazo sobre el niño dormido. El puño del hombre se detuvo cuando el brazo de Naruto se disparó y agarró el apéndice con un fuerte vicio. Los Chunin estaban atónitos, mientras que muchos tenían los ojos saltones; Ibiki estaba sorprendido.

Desde su ubicación, algunos de los Jonin se quedaron sin palabras. Es cierto que el taijutsu no era el fuerte de Ibiki en comparación con T & I, pero el hombre era un Tokentsu Jonin por una razón.

"Sí, cuando aprendes bajo una persona loca, esa mierda deja de funcionar después de un tiempo", le informó Naruto al hombre. Ibiki sudaba mentalmente, creyendo cada palabra. "Entonces, ¿ya podemos ver este espectáculo en la carretera? ¿O puedo seguir durmiendo la siesta?"

Ibiki permaneció impasible mientras continuaba mirando al niño. Su mente se preguntaba si todo esto era un montaje desde el principio, " _No estaría sorprendido después de ese truco que hizo_ " _,_ pensó el Jefe de la Tortura e Interrogación. Al retraer su brazo, el hombre se dio cuenta de que su influencia sobre la habitación ya no estaba gracias al chico. Ibiki suspiró ya que sabía que esto era tan bueno como lo sería a pesar de la gran cantidad de equipos restantes y decidió continuar con eso.

"Felicidades. A los equipos que quedan, todos pasaron la primera prueba".

"¿Lo hacemos? ¡Dulce!" Naruto vitoreó, pero por dentro suspiró aliviado, " _No puedo creer que mi farol funcionó_ ".

"¿Qué pasa con la décima pregunta? ¿Cuál fue el objetivo de todo esto?" escuchó a Sakura preguntar, confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Ibiki simplemente sonrió, su personalidad completamente cambiante, cuando comenzó a explicar.

Fiel al instinto de Naruto, la intención del examen no era la prueba escrita, sino adquirir información. El segundo fue ver qué tan bien un individuo lo hizo bajo presión. El último aspecto, la pregunta final, era ver si tenían las características y las agallas para convertirse en Chunin.

"Porque llegará un momento en el que no tendrás más remedio que seguir adelante a pesar de las desventajas contra ti. Para sobrevivir, soportar y ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar esas dificultades. Esos son los que hacen un Chunin. Esos cobardes, que tomaron el ruta segura porque no tenían las agallas para seguir adelante, no tienen derecho a convertirse en Chunin en mis libros ", terminó el hombre.

"Así que ahora nosotros-"

¡CHOQUE!

"¿¡Qué- !?"

"¡Estamos bajo ataque!"

Muchos Genin en la habitación lucharon por salvar sus vidas por pura noción, pero tres Genin simplemente suspiraron por la acción. "¡Muy bien, pequeñas mierdas! ¡Este no es el momento de celebrar! ¡Porque el supervisor de la parte siguiente del examen soy yo! ¡El Super Sexy y el Vivacious Mitarashi Anko!"

"..."

"...?"

"... Meh, Ocho", comentó Naruto, causando la planta de la cara de mujer.

"¡Qué! ¡Esa fue una entrada primo, gaki!" Anko gritó.

"Llegas temprano, Anko", comentó Ibiki. "El niño tiene un punto para deducir puntos. El tiempo sí cuenta".

"¡Oh, vete a la mierda! ¡Todos son críticos!" Anko se enfurruñó, mostrándose impasible o conmocionada por el comportamiento de la mujer adulta: "Lo que sea. Equipo Ocho. Buen trabajo al aprobar la primera parte. Ahora no tendré que broncearte los culos apretados", aplaudió a su equipo antes de hacer una rápida recuento de cabeza

"Ochenta y ocho, ochenta y nueve, noventa ... ¡Noventa! ¡Dejas pasar a treinta equipos, Ibiki! Estás perdiendo el contacto, viejo", sonrió.

Los ojos del hombre se crisparon ante el viejo comentario: " _¡Solo tengo tres años más que tú, Anko!_ "

"Bah! Lo que sea. Después de la segunda fase, voy a reducir sus números a la mitad", sonrió con inquietud. Muchos Genin se estremecieron y tragaron la idea, asustados de lo que sería la segunda mitad.

Bueno, no podría ser tan malo, fueron los pensamientos de algunos.

 **(XxX)**

Ellos estaban equivocados. Fue así de malo, muy malo, en realidad. Delante de ellos había una gran extensión de árboles que parecía sacada directamente de una historia de terror. Sombras oscuras que se movían de un lugar a otro, ojos ocultos en la oscuridad que los miraba con avidez y aterradores sonidos como el crujir de huesos. El nombre de este lugar fue muy apropiado.

"Bienvenido al campo de entrenamiento Cuarenta y cuatro. Aka, el bosque de la muerte", se rió Anko por su aspecto temeroso. "Normalmente, este lugar solo es accesible para Anbu y Jonin debido a la vida silvestre y el terreno peligroso en el interior. Afortunadamente para ti tomamos algunas de las bestias más desagradables para hacerlo un poco más fácil ... pero no todas", Anko arruinó las esperanzas de muchos con el comentario agregado.

Regla cuatro; abrir los rollos a menos que hayas llegado a la torre está prohibido. Aquellos que rompan esta regla tendrán sorpresas muy desagradables, "la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer puso nerviosa a muchos.

"¡Que hay de la comida!" Ino gimió, sabiendo exactamente quién hizo la pregunta.

" _Por qué papá pensó que era una buena idea que nos emparejáramos nuevamente, no sé_ " _,_ seguro era una tradición, pero el hecho de que estuvieran cerca no significaba que todos en el Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi se llevaran bien.

"Hay muchos recursos en el bosque. No es mi problema si no sabes cómo buscar y cazar", se encogió de hombros. Antes de que Genin pudiera discutir, Anko sacó una pila de papeles, "Antes de comenzar, los necesitaré a todos para que firmen estas exenciones. Como dije, hay una posibilidad de que algunos de ustedes mueran. No me gusta, "mierda dura. Ahora mismo es tu única oportunidad de echarte atrás. Una vez que los firmes, la única manera de volver a salir es llegar a la torre a diez kilómetros dentro o en bolsas para cadáveres".

"Hombre, Anko-sensei realmente se lo está prendiendo", murmuró Naruto.

"Lo sé. La mitad de ellos parece estar lista para cagarse", comentó Ino, "Parece que tendrás que realizar RCP, Hinata".

"Estarán bien. No soy un médico registrado de todos modos. Como tal, no estoy obligado a hacer nada por ellos", la niña sonrió con demasiada dulzura.

" _Whoa_ " _,_ los dos rubios no tenían idea de dónde venía el infierno. Ambos fueron separados de sus pensamientos cuando una voz los llamó.

"¿Naruto-san?"

"Huh ... ¡Haku! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Naruto le preguntó al ninja ... ¿o era kunoichi?

"¿Entonces, cómo funciona esto?" Preguntó Naruto, desconocedor del proceso.

"A decir verdad, todavía estoy averiguando por mí mismo. Mei-sama no estaba exactamente complacida con Zabuza-sama cuando descubrió mi ... educación", el recuerdo del recién instalado Mizukage persiguiendo e intentando castrar al antiguo ninja desaparecido. con su propia espada era una que muchos no olvidarían pronto. A pesar de su constitución femenina, Mei era muy fuerte a juzgar por la forma en que empuñaba la espada del hombre.

"En cualquier caso, es bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun," saludó Haku al chico. "En cuanto a por qué estoy aquí, represento a mi pueblo. Sin embargo, si soy sincero, aún es un poco ... extraño".

"Creo que Naruto quiso decir _cómo_ estás aquí. Lo último que supe es que Kiri todavía estaba en medio de una guerra civil". Ino cuestionado.

"La guerra terminó oficialmente hace casi un mes. Con el dinero que ganamos después de Nami nuestras fuerzas comenzaron a ganar más y más batallas a un ritmo acelerado. El Yondaime Mizukage desapareció en algún momento durante este y la victoria de la Resistencia se aseguró", explicó Haku. "No es perfecto, pero las cosas vuelven lentamente".

"Kiri los envió a ustedes para mostrarle al mundo que todavía están en el juego, ¿eh?" Naruto se ganó algunas miradas, "¿Qué? Kiri es el más débil de los Grandes Cinco, sin ofender, Haku".

"Ninguno tomado", el ninja no pudo disputar la verdad de esas palabras. "Teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido, entramos casi en el último segundo. Originalmente, no se suponía que fuéramos, pero Zabuza-sensei era muy ... persuasivo. Mi equipo está aquí para mostrarles a todos que, a pesar de todo, Kiri sigue siendo una fuerza a tener en cuenta con. Zabuza-sensei nos ha estado presionando mucho como resultado, "Haku se estremeció un poco. Si el ninja creía que el hombre era sádico antes, no quería saber cómo se clasificaba su entrenamiento.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" dijo una voz detrás de Haku. "Haku, tenemos que irnos ... ¿Quién eres?"

"Ah, dónde están mis modales. Naruto-kun, estos son mis compañeros de equipo: Chojuro y Hozuki Suigetsu".

"H-hola", el chico de cabello azul se presentó tímidamente, la acción recordó al Equipo Ocho de Hinata. Bueno, antes del Equipo Ocho Hinata.

"Sup", fue todo lo que dijo Suigetsu antes de interesarse por Naruto: "Entonces, eres el tipo que logró un éxito que hizo sangrar al Monstruo de la Sangre sangrienta y sobrevivir a una cabeza atacada por Samehada ... no lo veo ", terminó, pero su compañero de equipo le había esposado la cabeza.

"Tendrás que perdonarlo. Suigetsu-san tiende a pensar con la boca y ... y eso es todo", fue todo lo que Haku pudo decir. Era la mejor manera de describir al aspirante a ser Siete espadachín.

"A tope, hombre ... mujer ... lo que sea", Suigetsu no sabía qué nombre usar. "Vamos a movernos. Cuanto antes entremos, antes comenzará la diversión", sonrió, revelando un conjunto de dientes afilados antes de irse, y su grupo lo siguió.

"Alguien necesita un poco de atención dental seria", comentó Ino secamente antes de agregar: "Tengo que sentir pena por quien sea que él deje de fumar " _._

Naruto gimió mientras Hinata se sonrojaba. Hotto se rascó detrás de su oreja. Cuando ella y su equipo recogieron sus respectivos pergaminos, el suyo era un Cielo, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Al sonido del grito de Anko, todos los tiempos se abrieron paso dentro del Bosque de la Muerte: algunos lenta y cautelosamente, otros más descaradamente.

Los cuatro miembros del Equipo Ocho - después de haber gastado aprox. un tercio de un año en el desierto: unánimemente aceptaron llegar a la torre en su primer día. Podrían sobrevivir pero fueron buenos para el próximo poco tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de los gigantescos árboles, Naruto comenzó a dar órdenes, "Hinata, ¿te importaría encontrar nuestras primeras víctimas?"

"¡Hai!" ella dijo y procedió a escanear el área a su alrededor con su linaje tan rápido como pudo. Tomó algo, con el área tan grande y amplia, pero después de tres minutos Hinata logró encontrar un grupo.

"Siete minutos de esa manera", señaló, "los Genin son de Amegakure. Los niveles de Chakra son ligeramente superiores a la media".

"Claro, ¿quieres poncerte y sacarte la mierda de encima como si no hubiera mañana?" Preguntó Naruto.

"En realidad, he querido usar algo que Anko-sensei me enseñó. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda, Hinata," asintió Hyuga y le dio su apoyo a la rubia.

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Preguntó Naruto y Hotto ladró de acuerdo.

"Simple, disfruta el espectáculo y golpea cuando baja la guardia", le dijo Ino.

"... ¿Huh?"

 **(Minutos más tarde)**

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Oboro preguntó.

"¿Nada?" Kagari negó con la cabeza, "Parece que esta zona es un fracaso".

Oboro frunció el ceño, "Podría haber jurado que sentí a alguien. Lo que sea, nos dirigiremos a la torre y tendremos una emboscada a un grupo. ¿Dónde está Mubi?" preguntándose dónde estaba el tercer miembro del grupo.

"Dijo que tuvo que orinar ... eso fue hace casi dos minutos", se dio cuenta Kagari.

"¡Idiota! No importa si tenemos un pergamino, sin él no podemos seguir adelante. ¿De qué manera se fue el idiota?"

Kagari simplemente señaló hacia el este y el este, fueron a buscar a su compañero de equipo. Kagari esperaba que no sucediera nada, ya que Oboro desahogaría su ira si las posibilidades de pasar no terminaban en veinte minutos.

Lady Luck, sin embargo, le sonrió cuando encontraron a su último compañero de equipo agazapado detrás de un arbusto. Oboro estuvo a punto de cargar hasta que Mubi rápidamente giró y los silenció con un gesto.

Ambos Genin lo entendieron y rápidamente se agazaparon y susurraron ásperamente, "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Ah ... bueno, no vas a creer esto", Mubi simplemente señaló detrás de él. Curioso, los otros dos miembros del Equipo Oboro miraron cuidadosamente a través del arbusto y vieron un sitio increíble.

"Ah ... Ino-chan", se sonrojó Hinata mientras el rubio seguía picoteando y tocando a la Hyuga. "No, aquí no."

"Ah, vamos. Te encanta", aquí el Yamanaka tanteó aún más y comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja, "Además, ¿cuándo vas a tener otra oportunidad de esto?"

"Pero…!" la chica fue silenciada cuando Ino cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

"Chicos ... esto está sucediendo, ¿verdad?" Kagari preguntó, sin creer realmente en sus ojos.

"Si no es así, no quiero que me digan lo contrario", dijo Oboro, paralizado por la escena de una vez en la vida.

"Sí", fue todo lo que Mubi pudo decir y continuó mirando. El tintineo del rubio se estaba volviendo más intenso, lo que hizo que la atención de Ame a su entorno se hiciera inexistente.

"Está bien, eso es suficiente porno para ustedes tres", una voz desde atrás habló de repente y luego la oscuridad los tomó. Una vez que se aseguró de que todos estaban como una luz, Naruto revolvió sus pertenencias hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Para su deleite, era un pergamino de la Tierra para complementar su pergamino del Cielo, al cual Naruto rápidamente colocó en su **Caja de inventario** .

"Te tomó suficiente tiempo", dijo Ino mientras reorganizaba su ropa.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Dos bellezas besándose y palpando como si no hubiera un mañana, puede que sea un buen tipo, pero sigo siendo un tipo", de ninguna manera en el infierno iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

"Pero todo dijo en hecho, buen trabajo", sonrió Naruto, pero parecía preocupado cuando Hinata no podía enfrentarlo sin volverse más rojo. "¿Estás bien, Hinata?"

"Fi-Fine, Na-narut-to-kun," murmuró Hinata. A decir verdad, según la sugerencia de Ino, la chica tenía que imaginarse que estaba haciendo el acto con el macho rubio para superarlo. Hinata no estaba ciega y sabía que Ino probablemente lo disfrutaba más de lo que debería - Hinata estaría mintiendo si una pequeña parte de ella tampoco lo hizo - pero en su mente eran Naruto e Ino haciéndole el acto a ella.

"¡BAAAAARRRRKKK!"

De repente y sin previo aviso, los grandes ninken cayeron sobre ellos. Apenas el acto tuvo lugar, una nube de polvo, tierra y madera se formó como una gran sombra desconocida que se estrelló en su ubicación previamente ocupada. Un gruñido gutural, salvaje y resonó con furia primigenia, se cantó y reveló al asaltante al mundo. Alto y escamoso con dos cuernos curvos, la criatura aparece casi como un cocodrilo humanoide o alguna otra criatura reptiliana.

"Chicos, ¿qué diablos es eso?" Ino preguntó y a través de su **Observe** Naruto encontró la respuesta.

"Malas noticias", dijo. "¿Recuerdas esa cosa de lagarto gigante con la que luchamos?"

"Sí…"

"Resulta que obtuvo una mejora", sabía que Naruto lo estaba expresando a la ligera.

 **Evolución de la mutación de Chakra: Death Claw - Lv 50?**

 **HP: 10,000?**

 **CP: 2500**

 **STR: 254**

 **VIT: 200**

 **DEX: 223**

 **INT: 100**

 **SIO: 46**

 **LUK: 99**

 **Defensa: 185**

 **Beneficio especial:**

 **Mutación de Chakra anormal: este beneficio le ofrece a la criatura la oportunidad de evolucionar y mutar en algo mucho más poderoso.**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Muda de Apex Chakra: + 5000HP, +50 DEF, + 65% Aumento hacia STR y DEX durante el combate, + 65% de resistencia hacia Bukijutsu, + 35% de resistencia hacia Ninjutsu, + 75% Posibilidad de causar miedo hacia las criaturas de bajo nivel**

 **Camuflaje: + 90% de efectividad. Habilidades basadas en sigilo y sigilo, + 90% de probabilidad de causar impactos críticos. + 70%. Posibilidad de no ser detectado.**

 **Asesino natural: + 65% de efectividad y poder hacia sigilo y habilidades basadas en sigilo, + 65% de efectividad hacia la habilidad de seguimiento, + 65% de probabilidad de causar golpes críticos, + 65% de aumento hacia la velocidad al usar sigilo**

 **Descripción:** Una mutación de chakra previamente enfrentada por el Equipo Ocho que tomó la forma de un lagarto monitor muy grande. Desde su derrota, se recuperó de sus heridas y sufrió una mutación adicional. Si bien su tamaño sigue siendo el mismo, ha sufrido un cambio serio en el aspecto y sus estadísticas también han recibido un impulso notable.

 **EXP Obtuvo:?**

 **Gotas:?,?,?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: Un camino no tan fácil**

"¡Tan jodidamente aburrido!" Meiko dijo por duodécima o decimotercera vez hoy. ¿O era el decimoquinto? De cualquier manera ella perdió la cuenta y se aburrió de su mente. Fuera de su celda especial había dos Anbu que ignoraron sus lamentos insistentes. Pero eso no impidió que la chica hiciera conocer sus pensamientos, lo que empezaba a agravar a los otros prisioneros.

"¡Oye, cállate allí!"

"¡Nosotros los ladrones normales estamos tratando de dormir!"

"¡Oye, Red! ¿Quieres usar esa boca para un buen uso?" otro dijo.

"Claro, pero prefiero los largos de los pies a los cócteles sodomizados", la respuesta de Meiko se encontró con la risa y un grito de cólera del insultado criminal.

"¡Estás muerto, Rojo!"

"Sí, sí", Meiko estaba acostumbrada a las quejas del hombre desde que llegó aquí, donde sea que estuviese.

" _**Meiko, pasa,**_ " sonó una voz en su cabeza.

"Honoka-sama?" Preguntó Meiko, confundida pero el orden repentino.

" _**¡No hable en voz alta, tonto! Solo piense y sea breve. Esta forma de comunicación es agobiante y nuestra distancia actual reducirá esta conversación. ¿Dónde está?"**_

" _Konoha. Dentro de las celdas de la prisión en alguna parte_ " _,_ respondió Meiko. _"¿Dónde estás?"_

" _**¡Estás encarcelado, tonto! ¡No puedo decírtelo!**_ **", A** alguien tan inteligente y habilidosa que la niña era una idiota a veces. **"** _**¿Dónde están los Uzumaki**_ _?_ "

" _No lo sé. Me llevaron mientras trataban con la chica. Oí que la linda rubia participaba en los exámenes de Chunin_ " _,_ dijo la chica.

"¿ _**Los exa -ms?**_ " Aquí las respuestas se estaban volviendo estáticas, " _**Nosotros ... mantenemos ... tou ...**_ _"_

"¿ _Honoka-sama? ... ¡Honoka-sama!_ " Meiko no recibió respuesta y simplemente maldijo mientras se recostaba en su cama. Pero la chica sabía por el tono que Honoka estaba cocinando algo. " _Y cada vez que eso sucede_ ", la chica se estremeció ante la perspectiva.

 **(Bosque de muerte)**

"Maldita sea, odio esto. Maldita sea, odio esto. ¡Demonios odio esto!" Gritó Ino antes de esconderse en las raíces de un árbol demasiado pequeño para que la criatura lo siguiera.

"¡Ya lo sabemos, Ino!" Gritó Naruto mientras **soltaba** un **Dai Reppusho** para llamar su atención. En cuestión de segundos, él esquivó - apenas esquivó en realidad - otro golpe antes de que la gran abominación hiciera otro de sus movimientos terriblemente rápidos. Por otra parte, con una cantidad de DEX de 223 no fue una sorpresa. Incluso con la mayor cantidad de DEX de Naruto eran las habilidades que poseía lo que le permitía evadir el daño.

Ino, Hotto, Hinata, sin embargo, tenían estadísticas mucho más bajas. Mientras que Ino tenía habilidades para aumentar la velocidad que la convertían en la segunda miembro más rápida, no fue desafortunada. Tanto ella como Hinata debían tener cuidado con esta criatura.

Actualmente su pelea había durado aproximadamente quince minutos, con ellos solo obteniendo algunos golpes decentes y siendo forzados a bloquear o esquivar a muchos más. Los tres se vieron obligados a beber algunas pociones para recuperarse debido al daño. Naruto, sin embargo, no estaba buscando una pelea prolongada y había formulado rápidamente un plan para librar a su equipo de la criatura. A Naruto no le importaría una batalla así, pero ahora mismo necesitaban llegar a la torre antes que nadie. Una enojada Anko era una Anko aterradora.

"¡Chicos! ¡Mantenganlo distraído!" Ordenó Naruto una vez más.

"¡Muy gracioso!" Gritó Ino y esquivó otro golpe por apenas un pelo de largo. "Lo que sea que estés pensando hazlo rápido, Naruto!"

"¡BAARRKKKK!" Hotto estuvo de acuerdo mientras giraba en un taladro en la espalda expuesta de la criatura. El acto falló y Hottomaru fue golpeada por la poderosa cola escamosa; el ninken se estrelló contra un árbol y quedó aturdido por el movimiento, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

"¡Oye, cabrón! ¡Quítate el trasero feo y gordo de mi compañero!" Naruto siguió el insulto con un **Shishisenkou** (Rugido de batalla del León) y efectivamente enfureció aún más a la bestia gruñona.

Tu **habilidad burlona** ha **subido-**

" _Nota para mí mismo: edite ventanas emergentes_ ", señaló mentalmente Naruto, haciendo caso omiso de la ventana emergente y huyendo de la criatura. El rubio esquivó deslizar después de deslizar y contrarrestar o bloquear con sus armas. Sin embargo, Naruto notó una serie de grietas que pronto comenzaron a formarse en su kanabo.

" _¡Joder! ¡Ahora de todos los tiempos!_ " Maldijo. Naruto aprendió rápidamente que su suerte fue de cualquier manera: extremadamente buena o extremadamente mala.

"¡BURRAWWWGGHHH!" Garra de la Muerte lanzó otro rugido ensordecedor. La potencia generada los obligó a retroceder y los obligó a taparse los oídos. Dejándole tiempo suficiente para atacar a Naruto.

Que era exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera.

" **Fuinjutsu: Tsuchigumo Shibari** (técnica de sellado: unión de araña de tierra)!" Declaró Naruto con una sonrisa mientras aparecía una araña de tierra con varios personajes brillantes. Envolviendo sus apéndices alrededor de la criatura y apretando con la fuerza de aplastamiento de los huesos. La criatura luchó contra la técnica de sellado, pero las grietas rápidamente comenzaron a extenderse a través de la araña hecha de tierra, no obstante. En su nivel más extremo, se decía que el Tsuchigumo Shibari era una de las técnicas de sellado más difíciles de las que se podía escapar. Pero Death Claw tenía una fuerza formidable en él y la técnica estaba apenas en la mitad del camino de dominio.

" **Suiton: Kyuto-Suiben no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de agua: Látigo de agua de nueve cabezas)!" como su nombre lo indica, aparecieron nueve zarcillos de agua con cabezas de serpentina y comenzaron a envolver cada extremidad disponible y mordieron con fuerza la piel. Mientras la lucha disminuía, los intentos de morder demostraron no ser tan eficientes debido a la dura y gruesa piel que poseía Death Claw.

Ino creía que solo tenía la cura para eso, " **Raiton:** **Raiju no Jibachi** (Lanzamiento relámpago: Asesinato electromagnético de Thunder Beast)!" arcos de rayos fluían a lo largo de los látigos de agua y las cabezas de las serpientes se transformaron rápidamente en una bestia híbrida. El aumento en el poder hizo el truco y las mordeduras demostraron ser exitosas en sus intentos de atravesar la carne de la criatura, que aullaba de ira y de dolor.

"¡Naruto! Lo que sea que estés planeando, ¡hazlo rápido! ¡Esto no va a ser fácil!" incluso con sus técnicas combinadas de unión, la resistencia de la criatura a sus esfuerzos era algo , pero también debía ser admirado.

"¡Y para la pieza de resistencia! ¡ **Taju Bunshin Daibakuha no Jutsu** (Técnica de Gran Explosión de Clones Múltiples)!" Naruto declaró y el grupo vio como apareció el de nueve Naruto y atacó a la criatura atada. "¡Dispersión!"

Ino y Hinata no tuvieron que ser contados dos veces; ambos cancelaron sus técnicas y usaron un Shunshin para escapar rápidamente del radio de explosión. Pero Death Claw actuó más rápido y destruyó un par de clones con un golpe cuando logró liberarse. La reacción causó una explosión prematura de clones y luego todo se volvió negro.

 **(Bosque de la Torre de la Muerte)**

Anko frunció el ceño al sentir el temblor y vio que el humo subía a menos de cinco kilómetros de donde estaba parada. "Este año obtuve algunas promesas", señaló. "Por otra parte, podrían ser solo mis mocosos. Poco exagerado. Voy a tener que enseñarle a Naruto el significado de la moderación", hubo un ejercicio inútil.

"Tu equipo", un gato enmascarado, Anbu preguntó detrás de ella.

"Probablemente", Anko no era un sensor, pero de alguna manera tenía la sospecha de que era su equipo el que causaba tantos estragos. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba eso. Mientras llegasen primero ella estaría feliz; ella sería atacada si su equipo no llegaba primero.

"Increíble. Apenas una hora y solo a cinco kilómetros de distancia", señaló el operativo. "Sin embargo, una explosión de ese tamaño es un poco excesiva".

"Eh, lo que sea que funcione", se encogió de hombros.

"Cierto, pero los ninjas están destinados a ser sigilosos, Anko", a pesar de todo su valor, Naruto no encajaría en el Anbu. Tenía el poder y las cualidades únicas de uno, pero no el sigilo sabía el sigilo, cierto, pero su estilo de lucha era basado en el poder y explosivo. Todo tenía que tener un énfasis dramático en eso.

"¿Cómo es su manejo de la espada? Hayate y yo no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo", y luego, Naruto era parte de un equipo, así que tenía cada vez menos tiempo para verlos. Aún así, los dos ninjas se habían encariñado con él durante el acuerdo de Anko, "¿Él no está relajándose, cierto?"

Anko se rió cuando escuchó el tono en el tono de Yugao y porque Naruto fue la última persona en aflojar, "Nah. Gaki no puede quedarse quieto por la vida de él. Ese niño siempre está haciendo algo, ya sea entrenando o arreglando su nuevo lugar que siempre está en movimiento ".

"Será mejor que lo sea. Aun así, Hayate y me gustaría ver cuánto mejora", tendría que esperar, por supuesto, pero Yugao era una mujer paciente. Tener que lidiar con gente como Anko la mayor parte de su vida y su línea de trabajo la dejaron sin alternativa.

"Le daré el mensaje", dijo Anko.

"En otra nota, Anko, tengo que preguntarte algo en serio", asintió Anko y Yugao le preguntó qué la había estado plagando durante bastante tiempo. "¿Qué tan fuerte es tu equipo?"

Anko miró a Yugao directamente a los ojos ... bueno, a la vista ... y se preguntó de dónde venía. Anko habría hecho que una curiosidad matara la broma del gato, pero en un raro momento le dio a su amiga una respuesta seria, "Por separado, los tres serán materiales Jonin en unos pocos años y Naruto será más fuerte que yo en menos de un año si él continúa presionándose a sí mismo, "Anko aún le daría una carrera por su dinero. "Lo peor de todo es que dentro de tres años, Hokage-sama cree que rivalizará con la destreza de Sakumo si realmente lo empuja", y con su habilidad, Anko podría verlo suceder.

Incluso con su máscara escondiéndola, Anko sabía que Yugao estaba impresionado por la revelación. Sakumo había sido uno de los pocos ninjas que había sobrepasado el poderío combinado del Legendario de los Tres Ninja y uno de los pocos hombres de su época que rivalizaba con el Sandaime en su mejor momento. Para aquellos que lo sabían, Hiruzen había comentado que si Sakumo no se hubiese suicidado, habría sido el Cuarto Hokage en lugar de Minato.

"Yo ... mira", fue capaz de decir Yugao sin revelar su emoción. "¿Y los otros dos?"

"No es tan fuerte en ninguna parte, pero si realmente lo empujan, pueden ganarse un lugar en los diez primeros de Konoha. Por lo menos, serán considerados los mejores en sus áreas de especialización", sin embargo, Anko sabía que ambos estaban intentando desarrollar una técnica que mejoraría enormemente su destreza y potencialmente pondría en ventaja incluso una vez que se dominara. "Reunir a esos dos podría terminar siendo el próximo Senju Tsunade", ella aún más atónita a la mujer y pronto comenzó a cacarear con alegría, "La cantidad de derechos de fanfarronear me durará un estilo de vida".

Yugao no pudo contenerse mientras sudor caía sobre la loca kunoichi que rugía. Por otra parte, esta era Anko después de todo. La mayoría de Jonin, con notables estudiantes, alardearon de sus logros; Yugao estaría muy sorprendido si la mujer no hiciera tal cosa. Pensando en el Equipo Ocho, Yugao no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tardarían en llegar.

 **(En algún lugar desconocido)**

"... Ow", Ino gimió e hizo una mueca antes de comprobar su estado. Además de una salud reducida y niveles de CP más bajos, Ino no vio nada fuera de lo normal, "Bueno, nada roto", Ino estaba satisfecha y luego comenzó a evaluar su entorno.

"Itai", Ino escuchó un gemido femenino y vio a su compañero de equipo de pelo azul. "Ino-chan, ¿estás bien?"

"Podría ser mejor pero no peor por el desgaste. ¿Tú?" ella preguntó.

"Estoy bien. Aunque un poco dolorido", le dijo el Hyuga. "¿Has visto a Na ..." Hinata se estremeció y su rostro se ruborizó por razones desconocidas para ella. Ino, sin embargo, descubrió rápidamente la causa.

"Hmda, h cnt brth!"

"Uh, Hinata," Hyuga, que se sonrojaba y temblaba, miró a la sonriente Yamanaka, "Creo que él es la causa de tu suave aterrizaje".

Mirando hacia abajo, Hinata se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba Ino; Hinata estaba cara a cara con la sofocante rubia.

"Hola cnt brth!"

"¡Naruto kun!" Hinata gritó avergonzada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Naruto jadeaba por aire, Ino no pudo evitarlo a pesar de la situación y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu primera c-"?

"¡Ni una palabra!" Naruto le dijo a su compañero rubio, su cara estaba llena de vergüenza y otras emociones "No, A. Palabra".

Ino no dijo nada, pero Natuto notó que su maldita sonrisa se mantuvo.

"Minai ... ¿dónde estamos?" Hinata preguntó, su anterior situación olvidada.

A su alrededor, el grupo vio el metal viejo y gastado, hundido en los pasillos y el olor a podredumbre. Podredumbre de ambos alimentos, y de otra cosa con la que el grupo no estaba familiarizado.

"Parece un laboratorio abandonado", agregó Ino.

"¿Por qué alguien abandonaría un laboratorio?" Preguntó Naruto, arqueando la espalda para sacar el nudo.

"Supongo, Orochimaru", fue la respuesta de Yamanaka, "Anko-sensei dijo que tenía algunos de ellos aquí y allá. Sensei sospechaba que también tenía uno en Konoha que ella desconocía. Sin embargo, el lugar parece sucio. o algo debe haberlo encontrado y comenzó una pelea ".

Naruto y Hinata no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con su compañero de equipo. Las paredes tenían signos de cortes y cortes profundos asociados normalmente con espadas y hojas de viento. El grupo incluso vio pedazos rotos de vidrio de lo que supusieron que eran frascos. La naturaleza estaba en casi todas partes, así que esto debe haber ocurrido hace algún tiempo. Por otra parte, el Bosque de la Muerte tampoco era un bosque ordinario.

Eso importó poco cuando Ino se dio cuenta de algo crucial, "¡Mierda! Tenemos que encontrar una salida y rápido".

"¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la prisa?" Preguntó Naruto, sin sentir nada, y Hotto tampoco olió nada, de lo contrario hubiera emitido un sonido.

"Bueno, para una de esas cosas todavía está por ahí, debilitado como está. Y en segundo lugar, ¿quieres escuchar a Anko-sensei gimoteando acerca de cómo no entramos primero?" Conociendo a su sensei, Ino estaba dispuesta a apostar que la mujer apostaría con los otros instructores de Jonin.

"... Oh, mierda! Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido", el rubio estaba más preocupado por el último que el anterior. Tener los dos rollos era genial y todo, pero no les haría ningún bien aquí.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan," habló Hinata, su límite de línea de sangre visiblemente activo, "Estas paredes pueden ser viejas pero hay algo en ellas que está interfiriendo con mi Byakugan," la chica hizo una mueca y se levantó para evitar una posible migraña.

"Fantástico", Ino murmuró secamente, "Bueno, al Plan B. Bigotes, Hotto eres ... eh ... ¿Dónde está Hotto?"

Nadie en el grupo dijo nada en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que el grupo Ninken no se encontraba en ningún lado.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto maldijo e hizo una gran cantidad de Clones de las Sombras. Con su PC actual podría hacer un centenar de clones con un buen trozo de chakra y doscientos con lo suficiente para ser estable y seguir representando una amenaza. "¡Muy bien chicos! Scatter. ¡La mitad de ustedes encuentran a Hotto y el otro nos encuentra una manera de salir de aquí!"

Los clones hicieron las instrucciones y rápidamente comenzaron a buscar una ruta para salir del subsuelo. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando Naruto sintió que uno de sus clones saltaba, seguido por otro, y otro más. "No estamos solos aquí".

"¡Muchas gracias! Tuviste que ponerlo espeluznante", maldijo Ino y sacó sus dagas gemelas. La niña no pudo evitarlo mientras la preocupación comenzaba a llenar su ser. A diferencia de su compañero rubio, a pesar de las ventajas de ser su compañero de equipo, ni Ino ni Hinata cayeron bajo la protección total de la **Mente del Jugador.** "¿Qué es?"

"No es Death Claw, demasiado pequeño y demasiado sutil. Sea lo que sea, golpea desde las sombras y es muy sigiloso", según lo que vio que Death Claw era más directo y menos delicado en su enfoque a pesar de sus ventajas.

"¡Bhhooaarrrgggghhhh!"

"... Que hay Death Claw," dijo Naruto, sintiendo las paredes vibrar y sentir el final de algunos de sus clones. "Mierda."

"Oh, por favor no lo digas", Ino sabía hacia dónde se dirigía esto.

"Bueno, hay buenas y malas noticias", comenzó Naruto, haciendo caso omiso del gemido de Ino, "La buena noticia es que mis clones encontraron una salida que podemos tomar y Hotto está allí. Las malas noticias ya se pueden imaginar".

"¿No puedes usar un montón de Great Exploding Clones y rodear lo que sea?" Ino pidió solo recibir su respuesta a través de un pasillo colapsado. "Bien, no importa".

Por mucho que Ino deseara escapar lo más rápido posible, la niña quería salir viva y de una pieza en vez de un panqueque.

"Se pone peor. Mi kanabo está en su última etapa, me temo", admitió Naruto al grupo.

"¿No puedes simplemente repararlo?" Ino preguntó. Las habilidades con armas de Naruto eran increíbles, pero las que eran verdaderamente destructivas e impresionantes, que eran notables por haberlas sacado de un aprieto, fueron utilizadas por su kanabo.

Naruto, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. "No se puede hacer. **La habilidad de mantenimiento de** mi **Gear** es buena pero no es omnipotente. Cada solución reduce la durabilidad máxima en diez y aumenta su tasa de degradación. Incluso en el nivel actual, en el mejor de los casos, solo estaría prolongando lo inevitable. más bloques buenos y tal vez una docena más de hits son todo lo que queda antes de que ya no sirva ".

"¿No tienes otras armas contundentes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata le preguntó.

"Cambia solo de nuestro tiempo en la mazmorra. Y solo algunos de ellos también", maldijo Naruto. "Basta de hablar, traigamos a Hotto y salgamos de aquí".

( **En otro lugar** )

"¿¡Dónde coño están !?" un adolescente pelirrojo gritó.

"No podrían haber llegado a la torre ya ... ¿podrían?" un ninja de piel oscura con seis brazos no le preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Pueden ser buenos, pero no hay manera de que sean tan jodidamente buenos", replicó la niña. "Eres el rastreador del equipo. Debes saber dónde demonios están, idiota!"

"¡No lo sé! Simplemente no lo son"

"Tayuya. Kidomaru. Cállate", una voz habló y ambas obedecieron. No por lealtad, sino por miedo. Si Kimimaro quería que uno de ellos dejara de hablar, solo había dos opciones: dejar de hablar o enfrentar las consecuencias. Las consecuencias fueron la razón por la cual los otros cuatro miembros de los Sound Five temían al último Kaguya.

"S-sí, claro", dijo Kidomaru, sudando por la parte posterior de su cuello. Si hubiera sido otra persona, Tayuya le hubiera dicho que se fuera a la mierda; Kimimaro no era cualquiera. Incluso cuando su enfermedad pasó factura y lo obligó a permanecer postrado en la cama, el líder de los Sound Five seguía siendo el más fuerte entre ellos. Después de eso se convirtió en el Sonido Cuatro y Sakon-Ukon se convirtió en el líder y el miembro más fuerte - el pinchazo condescendiente que Tayuya gustaba llamarlo se había regodeado por eso.

Todo eso cambió desde que su maestro regresó de su misión fallida; no es que lo llamen así en voz alta por múltiples razones. Aunque no se propuso hacer lo que inicialmente esperaba, era evidente que Orochimaru había regresado con un premio de consolación que era igual de bueno. Lo que sea que finalmente le permitió a Kimimaro salir de la cama e hizo que su enfermedad fuera mucho más manejable después de un mes, e incluso se habló de que podría ser curado más adelante si todo iba bien.

Kimimaro fue ferozmente leal a Orochimaru. El ninja no toleraba malas palabras, críticas o dudas sobre lo que hacía el hombre. Él también era un tipo de persona sin sentido, también. Lo que significaba qué pequeñas cosas podían hacer con Sakon-Ukon ya que su líder ya no voló. Lo único decente de que Kimimaro volviera como líder fue que él puso a los gemelos en su lugar.

"Orochimaru-sama dijo que no hay que subestimar estos tres. Es posible que hayan llegado a la torre antes de que podamos interceptarlos. La laxitud de tu habilidad de rastreo desde que me fui es bastante espantosa, Kidomaru. Al igual que tu sentido del decoro ha empeorado, Tayuya "La mirada en los ojos de Kimimaro, aunque impasible y vacía de emoción, puso en gran nervios al ninja de seis brazos y a la kunoichi pelirroja.

Antes de que el adolescente de piel oscura pudiera explicarse, Kimimaro rompió el contacto visual, "Muévanse. No tenemos tiempo para pequeñas excusas. Hacemos las instrucciones. Encontramos nuestro rollo y hacemos la torre. El fracaso no es algo que nuestro maestro tolera "

Sobre eso los otros dos ninjas pudieron ponerse de acuerdo y con esa nota en el aire, Kimimaro desapareció y sus dos compañeros de equipo dejaron escapar un suspiro y no sabían que estaban sosteniendo, "Este puto golpe", dijo Tayuya y Kidomaru estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras que Orochimaru dejó la Sound Five en sus propios dispositivos en su mayor parte, Kimimaro era estricto y exigente con sus subordinados. Porque eso es lo que eran para él, sus subordinados. Ninguno de ellos era visto como sus amigos y cualquier falta que ellos tuvieran no debía ser tolerado en su mente. Kimimaro solo consideraba a una persona como su amiga y él era la única persona aparte de Kimimaro, Orochimaru y Kabuto que los otros miembros de su grupo temían enojarse.

Y Kimimaro fue el único de los Sound Five que pudo vencer a ese peligroso monstruo. Y ahora Kimimaro estaba de vuelta en el juego. Y si las cosas continuaban como lo hicieron, los Sound Five no volverían a ser lo que solían ser.

 **(Mientras tanto con el Equipo Ocho)**

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Ino acentuó cada palabra mientras miraba a la extraña criatura.

"Veamos," murmuró Naruto.

 **Criatura biotecnológica: Tobikadachi - Nivel 42**

 **HP: 5000**

 **CP: 1300**

 **STR: 122**

 **VIT: 200**

 **DEX: 175**

 **INT: 52**

 **SIO: 27**

 **LUK: 67**

 **Defensa: 93**

 **Beneficios:**

 **Camuflaje: + 50% de efectividad. Habilidades basadas en sigilo y sigilo, + 50% de probabilidad de causar impactos críticos. + 50%. Posibilidad de no ser detectado.**

 **Asesino natural: + 45% de efectividad y poder hacia sigilo y habilidades basadas en sigilo, + 45% de efectividad hacia la habilidad de seguimiento, + 45% de probabilidad de causar impactos críticos, + 45% de aumento hacia la velocidad cuando se usa sigilo**

 **Piel electroconductora: + 45% de efectividad y poder hacia las habilidades basadas en Raiton, + 45% de aumento hacia las habilidades basadas en Taijutsu y velocidad, + 45% de aumento hacia la resistencia a la iluminación, + 65% de probabilidad de causar efecto de estado de parálisis, -45% Disminuir hacia la tolerancia al agua**

 **Descripción:** Una criatura biomotriz de aspecto quimérico que vive en el laboratorio abandonado de Orochimaru. Se sabe que la criatura usa su entorno y su cuerpo veloz y ágil para acabar rápidamente con una serie de ataques únicos e inesperados antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar. Su pelaje único recoge electricidad estática en todo lo que toca, que luego utiliza para diversos fines.

 **EXP Obtuvo:?**

 **Gotas:?,?**

"Y pensé que Anko-sensei estaba hecha un desastre", estaba claro que Orochimaru estaba en un nivel completamente diferente si sus pasatiempos incluían hacer estas cosas.

El rostro de la criatura se asemeja a un colúbrido en apariencia con escamas azules grisáceas que cubren su delgada forma de ardilla. En su parte posterior había parches de pelo blanco, así como una cola espesa cubierta con hileras de espinas. Sus miembros delanteros también tenían algunos picos.

"Parece que una ardilla se folla a una serpiente", murmuró Ino.

"Ino ahora no es el ti ... Oh, hey, tienes razón. ¿Te imaginas? Pensé que se vería muy diferente", agregó Naruto.

"Espera, ¿has pensado en esto antes? ¿Quién diablos piensa, 'qué obtendrías si una ardilla y una serpiente se juntaran y tuvieran un bebé'?" Ino preguntó con incredulidad.

"Me aburro. ¡Demuéstrame! No es mi culpa Tengo una imaginación activa que se sabe que saca tu trasero del fuego", respondió Naruto.

"Realmente necesitas ayuda, Naruto", le dijo Ino a su compañero de equipo.

"Dice que la Sadista Reina de Konoha en el entrenamiento que puede importarle a la gente follar a siete personas al domingo en sus propias perras personales", argumentó Naruto.

Mientras tanto, la criatura quedó confundida por las bromas de los dos humanos / comidas antes. La distracción le permitió a Hinata usar su Rosario de la Miko Errante para ocultar su presencia y dirigirse hacia Hotto. Desafortunadamente, su plan era no solo porque los ninken se despertaron, vieron al Hyuga, ladraron lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de la criatura, y expusieron a Hinata.

"¡Hotto, idiota!" Ino y Naruto gritaron, enojados por los ninken que soplaron la tapa de su compañero de equipo. Ambos se movieron rápidamente y agarró a la criatura antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo cual era muy poco. Los brazos de Naruto se envolvieron alrededor de su cabeza y cuello, mientras Ino hundía sus dagas profundamente en su pierna para impedir sus movimientos. Se crearon rápidamente una serie de clones, y los siete procedieron a destruir sus kanabos en forma de criaturas para acabar rápidamente con la bestia.

No llegaron demasiado lejos ya que el dolor se sintió.

Arcos de rayos fluyeron de la forma de la criatura y Naruto e Ino estaban desafortunadamente demasiado cerca para evadir el movimiento inesperado. Los clones fueron incapaces de manejar el dolor y fueron destruidos debido a la intensa electricidad, lo repentino de esto hizo que las extremidades de Ino y Naruto se pusieran rígidas. Ambos cayeron al suelo como un saco de patatas.

 **¡Advertencia!** **¡Efecto del estado de parálisis en efecto!** **Paralizado por 30 segundos |**

" _¡Oh, vete a la mierda!_ ", Los dos rubios no podían creer su suerte.

"¡Bhhooaarrrgggghhhh!"

Rasca eso. Realmente no podían creer su suerte. Momentos después de que sonara el rugido, un gran y furioso bramido de Garra de la Muerte se estrelló contra la pared. Piedra y metal fueron arrojados a todas partes y desafortunadamente Naruto e Ino fueron golpeados.

" _Oh, mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda_ " Ino entró en pánico al decir que la criatura con garras malvadas. En su estado actual, eran fáciles de obtener para ambas criaturas. En resumen, fueron jodidos. Y no solo jodido ordinario. Really en el culo sin lubricante y ninguna cantidad de dinero te salvaría follada.

Al ver a la kunoichi derribada, Ino sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando la Garra de la Muerte se abalanzó y levantó su garra para dar un golpe mortal. La suerte le sonrió cuando un enojado Hotto y la criatura desconocida cayeron en él, lo desviaron del camino y se estrellaron contra otra pared.

"Hotto," gritó Naruto y se vio obligado a gruñir y plantar sus pies en el suelo con chakra cuando la forma voladora de su Ninken se le acercó. "¿Estás bien, amigo?"

"¡Arf!" una vez más, los pequeños ninken ladraron. Pero Naruto vio que HP y CP de Hotto eran bajos. Tomando un par de pociones de grado medio, Naruto hizo que Hotto las bajara lo más rápido posible y vio como el HP del ninken regresaba a niveles menos preocupantes.

"¡Bhhooaarrrgggghhhh!"

"Graaaghhhrrr! Hssssssss!"

Naruto hizo una mueca cuando escuchó un sonido de chasquido seguido de siseos de lo que solo podía describirse como pura agonía. Naruto pronto vio por qué cuando Death Claw y Tobi-Kadachi salieron y el primero tenía una cruz cortada y un ojo sangrante e inútil. Garra de la Muerte se veía mejor, pero su otro cuerno ya no estaba junto con una de sus garras izquierdas.

Al verlos a ambos distraídos, Naruto sacó su uchigatana y canalizó el Chakra Nagashi para aumentar su filo. El chico siguió creando una serie de Kage Bunshin y esperó el momento adecuado.

" **Suiton: Mizu Hari no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de agua: Agujas de agua)!"

" **Raiton: Fuicchimyaku no Justu** (Lanzamiento relámpago: Técnica de pulso de disonancia)!

" **Renkeijutsu: Geki Rekkō** ( **técnica de** cooperación: colmillos de luz furiosos)!"

El aluvión de blancas fue una señal tan buena como cualquiera en la opinión de Naruto y los rubios se movieron a posiciones estratégicas cuando Ino y Hinata dejaron que la técnica se Claw tenía otros planes. Gritando de rabia, la criatura mutante se lanzó contra las dos kunoichi con una velocidad que los tomó desprevenidos. Afortunadamente, algunas de las agujas iluminadas golpearon sus ojos a medio salto y la garra que caía no alcanzó su objetivo. Desafortunadamente, Ino no pudo esquivar el salvaje golpe de revés y fue enviado a través de una pared frágil mientras Hinata era arrojada contra una pila de escombros. Naruto vio que ambos perdieron un montón de HP del movimiento, y aunque no era tan malo, otro los colocaría en la zona roja.

"¡Ladrar!"

Mientras Naruto estaba ocupado y preocupado por sus compañeros derribados, Hotto aprovechó esta oportunidad para saltar sobre el cuello de Tobikadachi y comenzó a atormentar sus ojos con gran efecto. La distracción momentánea le costó, ya que Garra de la Muerte atacó al rubio con las fauces abiertas.

" **Hakke: Kikosho** (Ocho trigramas: Qigong Palm)!" Hinata gritó desde debajo de Death Claw. La mutación fue atrapada inconscientemente y estaba mal preparada para la fuerza inesperada de los golpes de conmoción consecutivos que la lanzaron al aire.

" **Dokujin: Shojaga Otoshi** (Hoja tóxica: ¡Caída de serpiente voladora!)" Ino apareció repentinamente sobre la bestia, sus dagas brillando en la luz y cubiertas con una película verdosa antes de que estuvieran penetrando profundamente en los ojos de la bestia.

 **¡TITIA GRIEGO MASIVO ATERRIZA! |**

"¡Bhhooaarrrgggghhhh!" una vez más Garra de la Muerte bramaba, esta vez con rabia y agonía. Se escuchó chisporroteo y se vieron vapores saliendo de las heridas.

"¡ **Shinigami no Kagekoku (Golpe de las sombras de Dios de la Muerte)!"** como uno de los nueve clones y el original balanceó una serie de barras dolorosas en la espalda expuesta de la fueron disipadas por la paliza salvaje de Death Claw y una falló su marca, pero logró cortar la garra izquierda en el codo. Por ahora la criatura estaba en su última etapa.

"Ino, Hinata, ¡ayuda Hotto! Tengo este imbécil", ordenó Naruto y ambos se quejaron. Sacando dos de los fuma shuriken que adquirió de Jiraiya, los ocho restantes Naruto saltaron al aire, arrojaron el mortal shuriken, los multiplicaron por cinco y vieron como ochenta proyectiles mortales descendían sobre la criatura que luchaba. Para finalizar, Naruto hizo que sus clones usaran su chakra restante para un **Futon: Reppusho** para realzar la **letalidad** de las estrellas ya letales.

La estrategia de sonido terminó a su favor, ya que solo algunos de los proyectiles mortales rebotaban en la piel dura mientras que la mayoría de ellos encontraron su marca. En última instancia, las heridas y los efectos negativos del estado que sufría demostraron ser demasiado para Death Claw. La criatura se estremeció por un momento y rugió desafiante, pero el sonido era débil y la criatura cayó y se extinguió en partículas de blanco.

" _Finalmente, eso llevó una eternidad_ " _,_ pensó Naruto y por el rabillo del ojo vio que la otra criatura también desaparecía en partículas de luz. Pero además de eso.

"Uh, Ino. ¿Qué pasa con el-"

"No sé. No quiero saber. Lo que sí sé es que necesito una ducha, a lo grande, y no quiero hablar de eso", la rubia prácticamente gruñó mientras trataba de deshacerse de la viscosidad película verde y picante. La película la cubrió cuando atravesó la pared e Ino tuvo la suerte de que no causaba ningún problema de salud.

Al ver que sus compañeros y ninken estaban bien, Naruto les dio un par de pociones de salud antes de echar un vistazo. Gran parte de la habitación fue destruida por la batalla o debido a años de abandono y todo lo que hizo la criatura para convertirlo en un nido.

Aún así, no podía lastimarlo mirar a su alrededor y ver si había algo útil que usar. Orochimaru del Sannin era un bastardo retorcido, pero el hombre era aclamado como un genio en su campo. Lo que quedaba podría ser usado contra él. La causa no fue fácil, ya que gran parte se había deteriorado o destrozado más allá de lo salvable, pero se las arreglaron para encontrar un rollo que estaba en buena forma debajo de uno de los muebles volcados.

Abriéndolo, Naruto frunció el ceño mientras intentaba entender lo que significaba: "Oye, Ino. ¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó Naruto; Ino echó un vistazo y rápidamente sacó el pergamino de sus manos mientras lo leía rápidamente.

"... Notas ... garabatos sobre venenos y algunos bastante desagradables, también. Algunos de ellos son demasiado complejos como para distinguirlos adecuadamente en este momento", dijo Ino.

 **Nivel de Toxicología demasiado bajo!** **Incapaz de aprender recetas**

 **Aumenta la habilidad de toxicología a experto para aprender tres nuevas recetas**

 **Aumenta la habilidad toxicológica para dominar para aprender las cinco recetas**

"Bueno, eso es conveniente", murmuró Ino y guardó el papel en su caja de inventario. "¿Buscar algo más?"

"Nada. Todo está descompuesto o destruido más allá de la esperanza de salvamento", le dijo Naruto.

"Demasiado malo", uno pensaría que el laboratorio de un antiguo ninja de rango S tendría más para ofrecer. Pero habían pasado años, por lo que encontrarle al menos un pergamino salvable era una victoria en su opinión. Cambiando su atención a otra parte, Ino miró el botín caído.

 **Raiton no Yoroi (Armadura de liberación del relámpago): sin rango**

Lv. 1 Siguiente Lv. 0/75. **El** **uso de** **CP** **varía según el tiempo y las acciones utilizadas.** Una técnica similar al Shunshin pero que envuelve el cuerpo del usuario en una capa de chakra relámpago que, en lugar de ser utilizada ofensivamente -aunque puede tener el control y la experiencia adecuados- se usa para estimular eléctricamente su sistema nervioso. La técnica acelera el tiempo de reacción de las sinapsis neuronales e impulsa la destreza física a niveles mayores junto con una velocidad increíble. En su punto más alto, la técnica mejora las capacidades físicas del usuario al máximo nivel posible. La técnica, sin embargo, se encuentra entre una de las técnicas de iluminación más difíciles de usar, y mucho menos maestra, y puede ser bastante peligrosa para el usuario si no se usa adecuadamente o si no tiene el control adecuado de su chakra.

* Aumenta la evasión en un 40% cuando se activa

* Aumenta la velocidad movida en un 40% cuando se activa

* Aumenta la velocidad y el poder de Taijutsu y Habilidades de armas en un 20%

* Aumenta DEX y STR en un 20% cuando se activa

 **Requisitos:**

* Debe tener afinidad de iluminación

* El nivel WIS debe ser 150 o superior para aprender

 **Joya elemental menor (calidad rara)**

 **Permanentemente otorga** **lo siguiente:**

 **| Armas |** \+ 30% Daño adicional por rayos en habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, + 15% Incremento de potencia en habilidades de relámpagos, + 30% más en efectividad contra la Tierra, Reducción de durabilidad Incrementado en 30% contra viento, 30% Posibilidad de causar parálisis, aumenta la durabilidad en 35

| **Armadura** | + 15% de aumento hacia DEX, + 15% de aumento hacia la velocidad de movimiento, + 30% de aumento de resistencia hacia relámpago y efecto de estado de parálisis, + 30% de efectividad Incremento de habilidades de iluminación, durabilidad y resistencia Disminuido en 30% frente al viento, aumenta la durabilidad por 70

 **Descripción:** Similar a Bestia, No Muerto y Orbe de Bestia Marina; Las gemas elementales contienen las energías concentradas de un elemento en sí mismo. En contraste con la concesión de habilidades y el aumento permanente de las estadísticas del usuario, las gemas impregnan armas y armaduras con el elemento en su lugar; cambiándolos en nuevos y mejores equipos.

 **Nota especial:** prevenido. Las gemas elementales son de un solo uso y, en caso de que se destruyan las artes en cuestión, se necesitará un herrero, herrero con una habilidad o elemento especial para restaurarlas. De lo contrario, perderá las mejoras por siempre.

 **Garra del diablo** : **calidad rara**

 **Arma de cuchilla**

 **Durabilidad 75/75**

 **Un arma hecha de las garras de la Mutación del Chakra Evolucionado - Garra de la Muerte.** **Los huesos son muy resistentes y su composición única los hace más ligeros, más afilados y más fuertes que las armas hechas por animales normales.** **El borde perverso en ellos permite al usuario, cuando se aplica suficiente fuerza, cortar carne, hueso, roca y metal.** **Y si eso no es suficiente, el corte y las laceraciones harán que las víctimas sangren severamente.**

 **Poder de ataque: 54-75**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: + 25 DEX, Ignora el 35% de defensa, Ignora el 50% de defensa cuando se usa por la noche o mientras pasa inadvertido, + 65% de probabilidad de causar sangrado, + 35% de posibilidad de causar sangrado intenso / Sever**

"Maldición. Estos son algunos buenos hallazgos. Me hace desear tener una afinidad de iluminación", comentó Naruto. Si bien no había nada que le impidiera aprender técnicas de iluminación, no serían tan eficaces en ningún lugar en comparación con aquellos con afinidad por dicho elemento. Incluso con sus clones y su habilidad para alterar el tiempo ayudándolo, consumiría mucho tiempo conseguirlos a un nivel decente en comparación con las técnicas basadas en el fuego y el viento. "Entonces, ¿quién tiene dibs en el arma?"

"Me gustaría un arma propia, pero parece que serviría a Ino-chan mejor que yo", Hinata suspiró internamente al ser rechazada por otra arma.

"No me oigas quejarme. Es una pena que deje de usar **la** herramienta decente de **la Mordedura de Dakatsu** ", Ino había estado usando esa arma desde que conocieron la forma preevolucionada de Death Claw hace muchos meses.

"Bueno, en realidad, creo que tengo algo que puede ocuparse de eso", agregó Naruto. "Quiero decir, tomará un tiempo, pero espera el Mordisco de Dakatsu por el momento".

Ino simplemente se encogió de hombros y decidió aferrarse al arma en lugar de venderla; con suerte, todo lo que Naruto había planeado sería útil.

"Ano, Ino-chan, ¿qué pasó con tu bota?" Ino parpadeó antes de mirar hacia abajo para ver que su bota izquierda había desaparecido.

"Debió haber sucedido durante el choque. Ughh. Ya vuelvo," gimió el rubio; molesto por la demora y debido al hecho de que tendría que regresar a la habitación de sustancia desconocida para comenzar su búsqueda.

"¡Bien, **mapa** !" Naruto gritó y vio como un mapa holográfico de Konoha aparecía ante él. "Está bien, estamos aquí. Y si estoy leyendo esto correctamente, la torre debería estar a tres kilómetros al noreste de este lugar. Completamente en velocidad y deberíamos llegar allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos", disipando el mapa, Naruto conjuró algunos clones y algunos de ellos se transforman en Ino, Hinata y Hotto por las dudas y les ordena que abandonen la base.

"Oye, Ino, estás listo!"

"¡Uh chicos! ¡Poca ayuda!" fue la respuesta.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto se miraron el uno al otro antes de que ellos y los orange ninken corrieran rápidamente a través de la pared rota. Lo que vieron no fue lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo?" Preguntó Ino, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la pequeña cosa de serpiente blanca y cariñosa. "Todo lo que hice fue ponerme la bota y lo siguiente que sé es que mi cuerpo se congela y esta ... cosa se está frotando sobre mí. No puedo mover nada".

"Parece una versión para bebé del Tobi-Kadachi", comentó Hinata.

"Sé lo que parece, Hinata, ¡estoy preguntando qué diablos está haciendo!" ella se quebró y se estremeció cuando la cosa se frotó debajo de su cuello. "Por favor haz que se detenga".

Naruto no pudo contenerse y se rió, "Oh, hombre. Realmente tienes mala suerte con los animales, ¿no?"

"Oh, por favor no", Ino gimió; ahora sabiendo lo que estaba pasando. Cualquier duda que la chica tenía se había ido cuando la criatura comenzó a purificarse cariñosamente y acariciarse contra su cuello. Primero los temibles cachorros de lobo y ahora esto.

"Te está imprimiendo, Ino-chan," sonrió Hinata en la escena. "Probablemente eres lo primero que vio, y la película en la que estás cubierto te hace pensar que eres su madre".

"¡Arf!" Hotto ladró, no por hostilidad, sino por curiosidad.

"¡Silbido!" fue la respuesta del reptil; enrollándose alrededor de Ino como un niño se escondería entre las piernas de sus padres.

"¡Mierda!"

 **(Bosque de la Torre de la Muerte)**

Anko parpadeó mientras miraba a su equipo. Habían llegado primero, ella sabía que lo harían y la suerte de que sus asnos no se broncearan, pero la mujer no pudo evitarlo mientras los miraba y su mirada se posó en la pequeña criatura serpiente azul-blanca, "Chicos … ¿Que es eso?"

"Ino es bebé", bromeó Naruto.

"¡No es divertido!" Ino gritó incluso cuando la cosa de la ardilla-serpiente continuó frotando su cabeza contra su cabeza, sus escamas eran sorprendentemente suaves en comparación con las ásperas de Midori. Afortunadamente, la parálisis había desaparecido, aunque cómo había sido que ella podría haber ido sin ella.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué demonios es?" en opinión profesional de Anko parecía el niño horror / amor de una noche de borracho entre una ardilla y una serpiente.

"Sí, bueno, lo encontramos en uno de los viejos laboratorios de tu mentor loco. No, él no estaba allí y el lugar se derrumbó cuando nos encontramos con nuestro viejo amigo del Training Area Nine. No preguntes, por favor. solo quiero tomar una ducha y terminar este día. ¿Dónde están? Ino preguntó. Una vez que lo dijo, bajó a la criatura y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las duchas. La pequeña criatura que la sigue de cerca como un niño sería un padre.

"¿Imprinting?" Anko le preguntó a Hinata y se ganó un asentimiento, "Bueno, congratz, Blondie!" ella gritó.

"¡Que te jodan!" fue la respuesta eco de Ino fue seguido por un silbido.

"Ah, mi pequeño sádico está creciendo tan rápido", suspiró Anko.

"¿Eso no significa que te vas a poner ...?" Naruto apenas parpadeó antes de que varias docenas de kunai y shuriken volaran hacia él con la intención de cortárselo en pedazos. Todos fallaron, pero la brusquedad y la fatiga que sentía requerían toda la velocidad que su cansada forma podía reunir.

Al final del aluvión, Anko tenía una cara seriamente falsa y dulce cuando ella le dijo: "Es tan importante para tu futuro y el futuro de los bebés de Hinata que no termines esa frase, Gaki", se sonrojó Hinata. el pensamiento.

Normalmente uno esperaría que dijeran tal cosa _antes de_ que comenzaran a arrojar proyectiles de metal letales a su persona. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era Mitarashi Anko.

"Sí ... bueno, ¿qué te pasó?" Naruto se desvió; La ropa de Anko estaba llena de cortes y sus niveles de HP se redujeron a la mitad.

"No puedo decir", a pesar de desearla, Anko recibió órdenes de permanecer en silencio sobre el asunto. Si se corría la voz de que Orochimaru logró infiltrarse en los exámenes, no se vería bien por parte de Konoha. A pesar de que era un ninja de rango S, no le importaría al resto del mundo. El comercio y el número de misiones disminuirían junto con la reputación de Konoha. Otras aldeas usarían esta información para su propio beneficio y los exámenes posiblemente serían cancelados si Hi no Kuni's Daimyo fuera presionado lo suficiente. Muy pocos ninjas eran de familias prominentes y herederos de clanes poderosos participaban en el examen este año.

"Está bien, lo que sea ... Entonces, ¿ahora qué? Estamos aquí y terminamos la segunda parte, ¿qué sigue?"

"Ahora, espera".

"Entonces, ¿estamos atrapados aquí?" Dijo Naruto.

"Así de frágil, Gaki. Una vez que estás aquí no debes irte a menos que el Hokage te lo conceda. Será mejor que te acomodes porque es ... Espera, ¿de qué estoy hablando? Vas a cazar mazmorras para matar el aburrimiento, ¿no es así?

"... Tal vez," el brillo travieso de Naruto en su ojo lo traicionó.

"... Ah, bien. Hazme un favor y no hagas nada antes del último día. Tengo una apuesta, y no quiero perder porque mi estudiante hizo algo estúpido antes de los enfrentamientos".

"¿Emparejamientos?" Hinata y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro y luego volvieron a ver a una Anko nerviosa y sudorosa, que acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba jodida.

"Uhhhh ... Mierda ... Está bien, ¡adiós!" fue todo lo que Anko dijo rápidamente antes de desaparecer con la misma rapidez en una nube de humo y hojas. Esperando que nadie se entere de después Hinata se disculpó y se dirigió hacia las duchas también.

Al quedarse solos, Naruto y Hotto se dirigieron a las salas que se estaban utilizando para el examen. Aunque pequeñas, las habitaciones afortunadamente eran individuales y había suficientes para acomodar a treinta personas por piso. Contemplando qué hacer a continuación, Naruto sacó el cofre que encontró en el calabozo de Nami no Kuni y comenzó a juguetear con él para pasar el tiempo e imaginar su próximo movimiento.

"El rastreo de Dungeon está suspendido por ahora ya que acabamos de salir de uno ayer", el rubio tendría que esperar un par de días antes de poder volver a entrar ". Creo que puedo mejorar algunas de mis habilidades hasta entonces, tal vez incluso venir con algunos nuevos, "el último fue un poco más difícil.

Muchas de las técnicas que Naruto sabía estaban basadas en otras ya existentes, por lo que ajustarlas a otra cosa no era tan difícil en comparación con encontrar algo original. El Sexy no Justu en sí lo llevó más de dos semanas para dominar, pero básicamente era solo el Henge de una mujer desnuda con una nube de humo colocada estratégicamente.

"¿Que más hay que hacer?" Naruto se preguntó. Incluso con sus Clones de las Sombras y su manipulación del tiempo de las mazmorras, crear una técnica nueva y verdaderamente efectiva tomaría demasiado tiempo. Naruto no sería capaz de dominarlos lo suficientemente rápido como para que fueran útiles en cuatro días, especialmente cuando no se le había enseñado cómo crearlos correctamente. Sus técnicas más originales eran conjeturas y sobre la marcha que nada y Naruto quería evitar el camino anterior.

Mientras continuaba reflexionando sobre lo que podía hacer antes de que transcurrieran los cinco días, Naruto oyó un clic, despertando a Hotto de su siesta momentáneamente antes de volver a bajar la cabeza.

 **Lockpicking Skill ha aumentado al nivel 25**

 **¡Cofre desbloqueado!**

" _Finalmente_ " _,_ Naruto estaba empezando a preguntarse si alguna vez abriría la maldita cosa.

"Un par de técnicas acuáticas. Oooh, B-Rank también. Hinata las amará", sería un buen premio de consolación ya que no consiguió un arma, el rubio las dejó de lado por ahora y continuó revolviendo el pecho. "Chatarra oxidada. Joyas y ... eh, eso es útil", murmuró.

 **Anillo menor del espadachín**

 **Armadura / Accesorio**

 **Una pequeña banda de plata con una espada grabada y sellos de origen desconocido;** **usarlo aumenta el dominio de las técnicas de espada e incluso ofrece una pequeña forma de defensa junto con la reducción de la cantidad de chakra necesaria para ellos.** **Los efectos del anillo son apilables con anillos similares.**

 **Estadísticas de Bonificación: + 1 Defensa, + 15% de aumento en Efectividad, Velocidad y Poder hacia las Habilidades basadas en Kenjutsu, 15% de Disminución en CP hacia Habilidades basadas en Kenjutsu**

El anillo fue un premio bastante decente. No es genial, pero tampoco inútil. Pero el pergamino debajo era el verdadero premio.

 **Enseñanza secreta de** **Gorō Nyūdō Masamune** **(Segunda parte de cuatro)**

 **(1/4) Desplazamiento incompleto**

 **Detalles:**

 **La segunda parte de los legendarios rollos que contienen los métodos secretos de herrería del mejor herrero de espadas del mundo.** **Por sí mismo, el rollo no es mejor que un rollo ordinario.** **Sin embargo, cuando se combinan con los otros tres rollos faltantes, las instrucciones le otorgarán a uno la capacidad de forjar las mejores espadas junto con mostrarles cómo forjar los mejores metales de chakra.**

Naruto solo pudo sonreír; uno hecho, tres por ir.

 **(Algún tiempo después)**

Temari gruñó mientras se quitaba la ropa sudada y la guardaba en el vestuario de los kunoichi. Si bien los dormitorios eran individuales, las duchas en la Torre de la Muerte, aunque estaban separadas por sexo, tenían que ser compartidas por equipos locales y extranjeros en lugar de tener sus propias instalaciones separadas. No es que realmente le importara a la kunoichi Suna. El agua era un bien muy apreciado que muchos en Suna creían que los demás países daban por hecho. Los recursos de Suna, especialmente el agua, fueron monitoreados cuidadosamente. A pesar de que ella era la hija de Kazekage y el hijo mayor, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser un desperdicio. Las duchas y los baños fueron cronometrados y vistos más como un privilegio que como una comodidad real.

Aquí, sin embargo, Temari podía darse el lujo de ser codicioso ya que ella ya no estaba en Suna. Aquí, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de su equipo y su compañera ninja, podía permitirse complacerse. Cubriéndose a sí misma, Temari se dirigió a las duchas y escuchó los sonidos de verter agua

"¿Alguien más?" ¿Era otro equipo, se preguntó? Por otra parte, la Torre estaba obligada a tener kunoichi Chunin, así que esa era otra posibilidad. Pero cuando Temari dobló la esquina, la vista del cabello rubio y azul que cubría un par de cuerpos tonificados saludó al mayor de Kazekage.

"Ooohhh, kami-sama, esto se siente bien", Ino gimió de placer. Junto a sus pies, Temari vio a una pequeña y extraña criatura peluda temblando y gorjeando mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cabeza.

"Solo ha pasado un día, Ino-chan", dijo Hinata y soltó una risita cuando la pequeña criatura se pegó a las gotas de agua.

"No importa. Después de cuatro meses sin ducharme, de ninguna manera voy a perder a otro si puedo evitarlo", fue la respuesta de Ino.

"¿ _Cuatro meses?_ " Temari se preguntó qué quería decir la chica. Si bien Suna tenía su parte de la escasez de agua que los obligaba a renunciar a uno o dos días de ducharse, cuatro meses sin ducharse lo impulsaban.

"No fue tan malo, Ino-chan. El entrenamiento de supervivencia fue beneficioso", dijo Hinata.

Temari alzó una ceja al oír eso, " _¿Entrenamiento de supervivencia?_ " Eso explicaría mucho. "¿ _Pero valen cuatro meses?_ " _Eso_ no cuadraba. Por lo que le dijeron a su equipo, el Equipo Ocho era un equipo novato con apenas seis meses en su haber.

"Bueno, obviamente no te quejas. Debes acurrucarte al lado de tu osito de peluche rubio. Estoy sorprendido de que nunca te saltaras los huesos", se rió Ino por la pelirita de cara escarlata.

" _¿Oso de peluche? ¿Qué diablos?_ " Temari comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había tropezado con un asunto privado que no debería estar escuchando.

"Ah ... Ano ... ¡tú también fuiste tú!" Hinata logró chillar.

"... Sí, eres el punto?" Ino blunted preguntó: "De todos modos, es mejor que hagas un movimiento pronto, Hinata. Naruto es un idiota densa, es nuestro idiota seguro, pero denso. Tarde o temprano alguien vendrá y llamará su atención".

Temari vio que el Hyuga no dijo nada, pero hubo un cambio repentino en el lenguaje de su cuerpo que tomó desprevenida a la kunoichi Suna. Por la razón que sea, simplemente miró hacia afuera en la kunoichi.

"Lo que tiene debajo del cinturón es bastante impresionante también",

"¿Qué-Ah-Ho-Cómo lo sabrías?" la morena estaba bordeando la supernova en este punto.

"Eché un vistazo", Ino se encogió de hombros y tanto Hinata como Temari no pudieron evitar quedarse boquiabiertos. "Entonces, de nuevo, podría estar mintiendo. ¿O sí?" ella sonrió aún más.

"Esta chica tiene problemas", murmuró Temari humildemente. Sin embargo, los detalles sobre Naruto fueron atractivos para ser honestos. El ninja de bigote rubio era ciertamente guapo.

"Ya sabes, es grosero escuchar una conversación privada la última vez que lo revisé", dijo una voz detrás de Temari. Con la adrenalina bombeando como loca, Temari instintivamente se dio la vuelta, pero se encontró con la boca cubierta y los brazos clavados en la pared. Esto causó que la toalla que tenía a su alrededor se cayera, dejándola desnuda como un recién nacido. No es que importara, ya que la mujer que tenía delante estaba igualmente desnuda a pesar de llevar una bata de baño.

"Ahora, no sé exactamente lo que oíste, pero aliado o no, si te escucho blabbing a alguien sobre lo que Genin estaba hablando", aquí acentuó la amenaza al convocar a una serie de serpientes de sus mangas que se enroscaban y deslizaban sobre La forma desnuda de Temari. Su piel fría causó que el ninja Suna temblara e incluso soltó un pequeño gemido cuando pasaron por sus áreas más íntimas. Mientras ella estaba concentrada en eso, dos de ellos mostraron sus colmillos con un silbido audible y parecían listos para golpear el cuello y el culo de la niña.

"Bueno, entiendes la idea", dijo Anko y despidió a sus serpientes. Mientras dejaba a Temari contra la pared y se dirigía hacia las duchas, Temari gritó y se quedó sin aliento cuando una mano le golpeó el culo. "No está mal por cierto", sonrió Anko y Temari se sonrojó avergonzado.

" _Tree huggers my ass. ¡Estos ninjas están locos!_ ", No hace falta decir que su percepción del ninja de Konoha había cambiado drásticamente.

 **(Cinco días después)**

"¿Dónde están?" Hinata se preguntó, su equipo sabía que ella se refería a la ausencia del Equipo Siete.

"¿Quién sabe? Pero no tienen suerte si no logran llegar aquí en los próximos veinte minutos", dijo Ino.

"Dices eso, pero sabemos que estás preocupado por ellos, Ino-chan", le dijo Hinata; el rubio resopló y se sonrojó al ser atrapado.

"Sí, bueno, es mejor que el Teme lo haga. Tengo años de venganza alineados", sonrió Naruto, golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño.

Afortunadamente para Naruto, el Equipo Siete logró llegar al límite del tiempo. Sin embargo, los cuatro parecían haber visto días mejores. "Whoa, ¿qué diablos les pasó a ustedes, chicos?"

"Tu sensei es el mentor loco", gruñó Kiba.

"De nuevo, en serio, ¿Orochimaru tiene problemas para los adolescentes o algo así?" Naruto no tenía idea de qué trato era el hombre, pero cuando vio a Sasuke frotarse el cuello, el rubio vio una marca negra, "Oh, mierda. Marcó el Teme, ¿no?"

Los tres ninja del Equipo Siete se pusieron rígidos y miraron a Naruto con preocupación, "¿Cómo ...?"

"Anko-sensei también tiene una. Confía en mí, esa cosa es una mala noticia, te da una gran inyección de poder pero saca lo peor de ti y actúa como un parásito que entra en tu mente e influye en todos tus pensamientos. para hacer el mismo truco con nosotros, solo tuvimos suerte en el último segundo ", Ino y Hinata se estremecieron ante el recuerdo.

"¿Quería marcarte a los tres?" Kiba no podía creerlo. Sasuke fue el último Uchiha y compartió el Sharingan para poder entender eso, pero ¿qué hizo que el Genin del Equipo Ocho fuera tan especial?

"Como dije, difícil para adolescentes o algo así", le dijo Naruto. Arriba en la alcoba con el otro Jonin, un Orochmaru disfrazado tuvo que evitar que su ojo se crispara. A pesar de la bendición de la sangre de Naruto y las ganancias potenciales de proyectos pasados y futuros, el hombre estaba contemplando seriamente una serie de torturas elaboradas, todas especialmente diseñadas para Naruto en mente, que harían que incluso las travesuras más elaboradas de ese jinchuriki parecieran dóciles en comparación. . Pero eso importaba poco ahora. Lo que sí importaba era que la segunda mitad de la segunda fase estaba en marcha.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Nivel: 39 Nivel siguiente: 11,132 / 62,400**

 **HP: 8000**

 **CP: 12525**

 **STR: 166**

 **VIT: 257**

 **DEX: 252**

 **INT: 393**

 **SIO: 173**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 115**

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 0**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Nivel: 32 Nivel siguiente: 11,349 / 38,800**

 **HP: (3075/3075)**

 **CP: (1800/1800)**

 **STR: 74**

 **VIT: 116 (7) = 123**

 **DEX: 117**

 **INT: 72**

 **SIO: 61**

 **LUK: 38**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 0**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Nivel: 34 Siguiente Nivel: 12,969 / 51,000**

 **HP: 1975**

 **CP: 2375**

 **STR: 85**

 **VIT: 79**

 **DEX: 143**

 **INT: 94**

 **SIO: 215**

 **LUK: 33**

 **DEF: 65**

 **Estadísticas: 0**

 **Dinero:** 795,460 Ryo (79,546 $)

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Nivel: 34 Siguiente Nivel: 15,471 / 51,400**

 **HP: 3125**

 **CP: 2525**

 **STR: 53**

 **VIT: 125**

 **DEX: 169**

 **INT: 101**

 **SIO: 237**

 **LUK: 35**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Dinero:** 1,178,456 Ryo (117,845.60 $)

 **Estadísticas: 0**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Deje que arranque el culo**

" _Vamos uno, Jiji, acaba de comenzar los combates_ " _, por_ mucho que su autocontrol había mejorado, Naruto estaba muy ansioso. El chico quería acción.

"Disculpe, Hokage-sama," una voz con la que Naruto estaba familiarizado anunció: "Pero creo que debo tomarlo desde aquí".

Asintiendo con la cabeza al supervisor, Hiruzen se sentó e indicó al hombre que continuara, "Por supuesto, Hayate-kun".

"Gracias", tosió el hombre, "Antes que nada, felicidades a todos por llegar a esta ronda. Desafortunadamente, debido al gran número de Genin que logramos, tendremos una ronda de eliminación".

"Ronda de eliminación!"

"¡Que rayos!"

"¿Quieres decir que hicimos todo esto por nada?"

"Si no te gusta, ese no es mi problema. En un mes * tose * llegarán clientes de diversa influencia: los señores, los Daimyo, los comerciantes y los comerciantes verán lo mejor de lo mejor que los pueblos ocultos tienen para ofrecer. la importancia para la prosperidad de una aldea es primordial, y muchos no pueden * toser * permitirse estar lejos de su puesto por demasiado tiempo. Tenemos treinta y tres Genin aquí en este momento. Si todos ustedes pelearan, tomaría demasiado tiempo. De ahí la necesidad de una ronda de eliminación * tos *.

Naruto oyó algunos de ellos maldición, en realidad; Shikamaru siendo el bastardo perezoso que suspiró molesto - y supuso que algunos de ellos habían estado esperando un pase fácil a la ronda final.

"Ahora, antes de comenzar, ¿hay alguien aquí que quiera retirarse?" Hayate preguntó. Muchos de los Genin se miraron el uno al otro, pero solo uno levantó la mano.

"Kabuto-kun?" Hinata preguntó; Sakura lo miró, también.

"Mala suerte una vez más, me temo, Hinata-kun. Apenas lo logré en el último momento y mis reservas son muy bajas. Incluso con mis habilidades médicas, estoy increíblemente cansado y no puedo escuchar demasiado bien de mi la oreja derecha debido a mi última scrimmage. Me estoy tomando un gran esfuerzo solo para pararme y cualquier suministro médico que tenía se perdió en el tercer día, desafortunadamente, "Kabuto suspiró con exasperación," The Cursed Genin de hecho. Lo siento, Yoroi, Misumi: me temo que estoy fuera de este. Quizás el próximo año ".

"Suponiendo que aún estemos en el mismo equipo", comentó Yoroi.

"Es cierto", dijo Kabuto y comenzó a dirigirse al puesto donde miraba el otro Jonin.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba al 'Genin' y murmuró un rápido **Observar** en su forma en retirada. Fiel a su palabra, Kabuto tuvo efectos de estado negativos y sus niveles de CP y HP fueron bastante bajos. Si fue para engañarlos o honesto a las lesiones de kami, Naruto no tenía idea.

"Muy bien. Dado que Genin Kabuto ha perdido su oportunidad de continuar * toser aún más, los emparejamientos son ahora incluso con treinta y dos Genin restantes. Una vez que veas que tus nombres en el selector aleatorio bajan, lucharás solo cuando digo * tos * y pararás cuando yo lo diga. Rompe esas reglas y correrás el riesgo de ser descalificado. Cualquier interferencia de los compañeros de equipo de Genin o su instructor Jonin durante un partido dará como resultado que Genin sea * tos * descalificado. ser llamado si un Genin declara que pierde ".

Cuando terminó, una pantalla grande pronto comenzó a bajar en la pared frente a ellos. Ante sus propios ojos, los concursantes vieron aparecer el primer nombre.

"El primer partido será Haruno Sakura de Konoha contra ... ¡Yamanaka Ino de Konoha!" Hayate declaró y ordenó a todos menos a los concursantes que despejaran el piso.

Cuando llegaron a las gradas y se pararon al lado de sus instructores Jonin, Naruto sintió pena por su antiguo enamoramiento. A menos que Sakura desarrollara y dominara una serie de habilidades únicas, esta pelea iba a terminar unilateralmente. Un rápido uso de **Observe** le mostró que Sakura de hecho solo había subido cinco niveles, el último nivel era muy reciente, aunque sus niveles de WIS eran muy altos.

"Tu chica está bajando, Kakashi," Anko anunció, confiando en que su futuro aprendiz haría un trabajo rápido con el pinkette.

"Suenas tan seguro, Anko", le dijo Kurenai a su amiga.

"Duh. Pinky acaba de llegar y está muy bien, Nai-chan. Mi equipo fue el primero en llegar y el primer día," sonrió un poco más; Kurenai frunció el ceño, pero por dentro estaba un poco preocupada.

"Estoy sorprendido de que te hayan permitido tu supervisor, Anko", dijo Asuma, "Conflicto de intereses y todo".

"Por favor. Por mucho que haría cualquier cosa por ganar, no soy lo suficientemente mezquino como para darle a mi equipo una ventaja en algo como esto. Si ellos ganan su primo de mis locas habilidades de entrenamiento," su equipo tenía otras ideas al respecto .

"Más como loco".

"Nueces batshit".

"Inhumano."

"¡Arf!"

"Te odio mucho ahora, cuatro", murmuró Anko, jurando que su equipo pagaría por eso.

"Bastante seguro de que el espadachín que te compensa en exceso te odia más de lo que tú nos odias, Anko-sensei", asintió Naruto a un Zabuza que lo miraba boquiabierto.

Anko simplemente lo miró y apenas le dio la hora del día, "Su trasero probablemente todavía está adolorido por los golpes que le di. Lo jodí bien," sonrió ella; Los ojos de Zabuza se crisparon ante el doble sentido y estuvo muy tentado de bifurcar a la Serpiente. La atención del hombre se concentró en otra parte cuando Hayate comenzó el combate.

"Listo ... Hajime!" Hayate declaró.

Ino perdió poco tiempo en acercarse de cerca. La rubia kunoichi atacó con una patada que atrapó a Sakura en el estómago y la hizo caer de bruces. Si hubiera sido la fuerza completa de Ino, la probabilidad de que Sakura estuviera fuera de combate sería alta, pero Ino no quería romperle las costillas a su ex amiga.

Seguían siendo camaradas y no quería alardear de sus fortalezas. Sakura, para sorpresa de Ino y Team Eight, logró levantarse bastante rápido a pesar de sostener su estómago y hacer una mueca.

"Sakura tiene una afinidad con la tierra", notó Naruto. Y si la memoria le servía, la tierra era un elemento muerto útil para la defensa; algunas de las técnicas menores fueron capaces de aumentar la durabilidad y la defensa de ciertos golpes.

"Entonces es bueno que Blondie tenga una afinidad relámpago", murmuró Anko. Anko vio como Ino esquivaba una serie de kunai y shuriken que fueron arrojados con relativa facilidad. La mujer se puso momentáneamente preocupada cuando Sakura lanzó cuatro shurikens que de repente se convirtieron en una docena cada uno, pero vio como Ino realizaba una serie de esquivas y acrobacias que avergonzaban incluso a un gato. A pesar de su gracia natural, el Yamanaka había tomado las lecciones de contorsionismo de Anko bastante duro al principio, pero rápidamente resultó ser algo natural.

" **Bunshin Shuriken no Jutsu** (Técnica Clon Shuriken)", Hinata llamó la técnica. Era una técnica avanzada pero relativamente inútil que se enseñaba en los últimos años de la academia. Pero la distracción fue aparentemente suficiente para Sakura.

" **Raiton ...** " pero el rubio se detuvo de repente ante la intriga de muchos.

"¿Genjutsu?" Naruto conjeturó. Sin embargo, tenía sentido. Con sus ventajas y niveles **WIS** , Genjutsu era la habilidad perfecta para que Sakura usara. Y a diferencia de él, Ino y Hinata no eran inmunes a los efectos de Genjutsu.

"De hecho. Estábamos cortos de tiempo y como Sakura no tenía el físico para Taijutsu y los niveles de chakra necesarios para un ninjutsu realmente efectivo, le pedí a Kurenai que le diera instrucciones cuando tenía tiempo", Kakashi no estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se había llevado el art.

Genjustu era una habilidad que pocos dominaban debido a la gran cantidad de control que requería, que en sí misma requería mucho tiempo para lograrlo. Genjutsu a menudo no se tenía en cuenta a menos que uno tuviese un don natural para el control de chakras y un instinto para la creatividad. La ventaja de tener niveles más bajos de chakra la mayor parte de su vida le permitió a la kunoichi de cabello rosado desarrollar una sensación muy cercana a su chakra. Sin querer, el control llegó incluso más fácilmente a ella como resultado.

"¿Qué tan buena es ella?" Anko le preguntó a su amiga.

Kurenai, sin embargo, simplemente sonrió en lugar de responder: "Tendrás que esperar y ver, Anko".

"Perra", respondió Anko con un mordisco real y miró hacia la arena.

"Voy a admitir, frente, esto es bastante bueno. Pero esta es la cuestión. Genjutsu es tan bueno como su lanzador, por su habilidad para romperlo, y cuanto más chakra uno tiene, más difícil es manipularlo. para poder engañarlos, "Sakura frunció el ceño en acuerdo, sus niveles eran muy bajos y le tomó gran parte de su concentración evitar que Ino rompiera su control sobre dicha ilusión. Sakura era buena y tenía un mayor control de chakra, pero Ino tenía mucho más chakra y era decente en el control de chakras, la ventaja se convertiría en el favor de Ino si Sakura no capitalizaba rápidamente su fortuna actual.

Uno de los problemas con Genjutsu fue que una vez que una persona se dio cuenta de que estaban en uno, especialmente los de nivel inferior, redujo el estrés psicológico que sentían, haciendo que la ilusión de que fueron sometidos fuera aún menos efectiva. Sakura era lo suficientemente hábil para asegurarse de que Ino no sería capaz de moverse, pero requirió una gran concentración y estaba drenando rápidamente la kunoichi de su chakra restante.

"La otra cosa es que Genjutsu para principiantes requiere que el lanzador permanezca inmóvil para que la ilusión no les moleste", aquí Kurenai frunció el ceño, tanto en el lenguaje vulgar como porque Ino tenía razón. La Reina de Hielo de Konoha se había enfrentado al mismo problema cuando comenzó a aprender Genjutsu realmente efectiva y le había costado años aprender a enfocar y lanzar mientras se movía a altas velocidades y realizando otras tareas. Le tomó mucho menos tiempo en comparación con otros, pero tomó bastante tiempo, no obstante. Genjutsu verdaderamente eficaz vino de aquellos que podían realizar múltiples tareas en un nivel increíble.

Desafortunadamente, para Ino, Sakura podía caminar mientras proyectaba una de sus ilusiones y comenzó a hacerlo en este momento. Algunos de Jonin cercanos estaban sorprendidos; aunque no es raro, todavía era impresionante para un principiante hacer tal hazaña, "¿Y esto tiene un punto, Ino-buta?" Preguntó Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia el Yamanaka, sacando un kunai de su bolsa.

Ino simplemente sonrió con satisfacción cuando su cabeza se movió de repente hacia la dirección de Sakura, "Sí, frente. ¡Enferma!" De la manga de Ino estalló un pequeño cuadrúpedo serpentino azul con una cola escamosa como una ardilla. La criatura era muy rápida y ágil, y Sakura fue atrapada por sorpresa por el movimiento inesperado cuando la criatura aterrizó en su rostro.

Para agregar sal a la herida, los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan al sentir que su ilusión repentinamente se rompe con increíble facilidad y se encuentra volando por el aire cuando una patada aterriza en su intestino una vez más. Kurenai tenía el mismo aspecto que su estudiante y pensaba en la misma línea; todo fue una trampa, una trampa para atraer a Sakura hacia una falsa sensación de seguridad. Y tanto el maestro como el estudiante se enamoraron. A pesar de haberse recuperado del golpe, haciendo una mueca de dolor todo el tiempo, Sakura fue incapaz de defenderse ya que la criatura de antes logró morderla en el cuello.

" _Fin del juego_ " _,_ pensó Naruto, la única acción de la criatura serpiente causó que Sakura comenzara a temblar incontrolablemente y cayera al suelo. Para la audiencia parecía que Sakura estaba teniendo un ataque y finalmente se llamó el partido.

"¡Shosha! ¡Yamanaka Ino!" Hayate anunció mientras el equipo médico se dirigía al ring de batalla.

Un silbido agudo hizo que muchos se preocuparan, más aún cuando la criatura le mordió la pierna a la niña derrotada una vez más, y el temblor de Sakura comenzó a ceder. Temerosa de haber ido demasiado lejos, Ino se encontró rodeada por la otra Konoha Jonin y Kurenai la miró fríamente.

"¡Yamanaka-san! ¡Fuiste declarado el ganador!" Hayate ladró; la criatura siseó al enfermizo espadachín por el estallido hacia su madre y lo puso en guardia al menos para que también lo mordieran. Curiosamente, Hayate notó que Anko no estaba entre los Jonin que rodeaban a la rubia.

"Relájate. Todo lo que Tobi hizo fue inyectarle el antídoto. Sin embargo, estará fuera por un tiempo", les dijo Ino. Una rápida mirada a los médicos, y la confirmación de que la niña estaba bien y el veneno neutralizado, permitió a Hayate despedir a Ino. Tobi pronto siguió a la niña y rápidamente se trepó sobre ella y se acurrucó en su cuello como una bufanda.

"Criatura extraña", notó Kankuro, pero tuvo que admitir que su veneno era fascinante y que beneficiaría enormemente su estilo de lucha. A un lado, el Jonin de Oto no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con el hijo mayor del Kazekage. La criatura era ciertamente extraña en la opinión de Orochimaru, pero no menos interesante. Aún familiar, también.

"¿Tobi?" Preguntó Naruto. "¿Lo llamaste Tobi?"

"Sí. Es corto y dulce. Buen chico, Tobi. ¿Quién es un buen chico?" la pequeña criatura ronroneó y aulló al elogiado de su madre. En otra parte, un hombre con una máscara anaranjada como remolino sintió de repente la necesidad de cambiar su nombre.

"Nunca entenderé a las mujeres y sus cambios de humor", de repente Naruto sintió una gran dosis de Killing Intent dirigido hacia él que lo habría abrumado si la **Mente del Jugador** no lo hubiera protegido. "Lo dije en voz alta, ¿no?"

"¡ _Sí /_ _ **Sí!**_ ", Mientras Naruto no escuchaba el primero, el rubio parpadeó y suspiró mentalmente mientras escuchaba desde el interior.

" _Bueno, mira quién finalmente se dio a conocer después de casi un mes. ¿Qué quieres, Kyubi? Estoy un poco ocupado aquí_ " _,_ dijo Naruto al desastre natural de un milenio.

" **Nada. Simplemente disfrutando el drama en el que te encuentras arrastrado. Voy a disfrutar viéndote luchar con esto** ", Kyubi se rió entre dientes.

" _Sabes, no te entiendo. Dices que me odias, pero no quieres parecer débil y no vacilarás en darme tu chakra. Sin embargo, cuando necesito ayuda, sales y me ves luchando". ¿demonios?_ "preguntó Naruto.

El Kyubi se limitó a encogerse de hombros y no dijo nada, salvo lanzar una risa oscura una vez más. Todo quedó en silencio y Naruto supo que el maldito demonio lo dejaría solo por un tiempo. Observando, sí, pero de todos modos se quedó solo.

"Está bien, Gaki, regla número uno si alguna vez quieres tener sexo", comenzó Anko - para gran incredulidad de muchos a su alrededor - pero no llegó muy lejos.

"Está bien, voy a detenerte allí. Expresión de manos si alguien aquí piensa que es extraño que mi profesora estuviera a punto de darme consejos sobre cómo perder mi virginidad". todo lo que Naruto recibió fue silencio absoluto, "... ¿En serio? ¿Nadie aquí piensa que es extraño? ¿Nadie tiene las pelotas para decir algo? ¿De verdad le tienes tanto miedo? No importa, me retracto de esa última afirmación ..."

"Demasiado tarde, Gaki," Anko parecía positivamente malvada en ese momento; Ino y Hinata sabían que su compañero de equipo estaba jodido.

Lo que llevó a Naruto a maldecir, "¡Joder!"

"Bueno, no pronto, chico", Asuma se rió entre dientes, ganando un golpe en la cabeza de Kurenai.

Suspirando con exasperación, Hiruzen ordenó que escogieran la siguiente selección. En cuestión de segundos apareció un nombre, "Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha contra ... ¡Nii Samui de Kumo!"

"¡Vamos de Yahoo!, Akamaru!" Kiba gritó y corrió a la arena con su compañero. Por el contrario, Samui fue más eficiente y metódica mientras descendía.

"¿Alguna apuesta sobre quién ganará?" Ino le preguntó a sus compañeros de equipo.

"El patriota en mí quiere animar a mi pueblo natal, pero voy a tener que ir con el Kumo Kuunoichi en este caso", la declaración de Naruto sorprendió a muchos por no ponerse del lado del equipo local; Kumo especialmente.

"¿Porque eso?" Preguntó Kurenai, sorprendido e insultado.

"A menos que Kiba-kun haya mejorado mucho en los últimos meses, estará en aprietos. Además, Kumo hizo que su Genin aprendiera kenjutsu durante sus días en la academia y este equipo llegó a la torre no media hora después del primer día , "ese bocado de información hizo que algunos de los otros Genin se pusieran nerviosos. No había ninguna garantía de que los que llegaran primero fueran los más hábiles de los concursantes, pero tampoco deberían pasarse por alto.

"El Equipo Siete también llegó en el último minuto y sus miembros están cansados. Y Kiba-kun le acaba de decir a Akamaru que se quede quieto", Hinata señaló sus puntos de reflexión; Kurenai no pudo encontrar fallas en la lógica de su antiguo pupilo.

" _Realmente ha florecido bajo el entrenamiento de Anko ... Más de lo que nunca hizo conmigo_ ", era una triste realidad y una bofetada si era sincera. Si quedaba alguna duda acerca de que Hinata mejoraba bajo la tutela de la amante genjutsu que de la de Anko, ya no estaban. Al igual que Naruto Hinata había mejorado en meses que los años que tuvo con Kurenai. La mujer se vio obligada a reconocer que Anko tenía razón: había estado mimando a la heredera.

"¿Entonces las posibilidades de Kiba de ganar?" Anko rompió a Kurenai de sus pensamientos.

"Un poco del lado delgado en este momento, serían mejores si estuviera usando su Ninken," Naruto no se sorprendió por la decisión arrogante e increíblemente tonta de Inuzuka, "A menos que tenga un movimiento en la manga, no lo hago". "Sé que las posibilidades de que esta pelea sea la victoria de Kumo son altas".

El nivel de Kiba había aumentado mucho más de lo que Sakura y sus estadísticas eran mejores que antes. Sin embargo, los niveles de Samui aún eran más altos y, a diferencia de Kiba y Akamaru, sus niveles de CP, HP y Fatiga estaban en el nivel más deseable. Mirando hacia el equipo de Samui, Naruto vio a sus compañeros de equipo y quien supuso que era su instructor Jonin. Su **Observe** lo tenía preocupado mientras la miraba.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Nii Yugito - Elite Shinobi**

 **Nivel: ?**

 **Black Market Bounty: 81 millones de Ryo**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **EN T: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:?**

 **Ventajas especiales:**

 **?:?**

 **Beneficios:**

 **?:?**

 **Estadísticas:?**

 **Detalles:?**

" _Entonces un instructor con la clase Élite Shinobi. Genial_ " _,_ solo algunos Jonin aquí como Kakashi, Gai y Zabuza tenían esa clasificación especial. Esto significaba que los Genin fueron entrenados por uno de los mejores de su pueblo. Y con una recompensa que alto Naruto conjeturó que dicho instructor era poderoso.

No había ninguna garantía de que los estudiantes serían poderosos basados solo en eso; El Equipo Siete era un equipo bueno y, aunque Kakashi era un gran shinobi, ya que él también tenía la clase Elite Shinobi, sus habilidades pedagógicas podrían ser mucho mejores según Anko.

"¡Hajime!"

Kiba no perdió el tiempo, el arrogante heredero del Clan Inuzuka le disparó a la rubia con velocidades que a algunos les costaba seguir. Samui, sin embargo, haber sido enseñado por el Campeón de Kumo, Kira B, - tener un jinchuriki y Jonin por una hermana también ayudó, también - y su estilo de enseñanza poco ortodoxo y sin demoras le permitió mantenerse al día con el chico salvaje bien . Cada golpe se esquivó, se agachó, saltó y, en algunos casos, arremetió con un golpe o una patada que envió a Kiba a tumbarse.

Mientras el emparejamiento continuaba, Asuma frunció el ceño. El acto fue algo que notó Kurenai, "¿Asuma? ¿Qué pasa?"

"El estilo de pelea de esa chica ... es como el de Shikamaru", murmuró. De hecho, aunque hubo algunas diferencias notables, el estilo de lucha del Kumo Kunoichi fue muy metódico. Cada maniobra que hizo fue cuidadosamente calculada; cada falla de los ataques de Kiba fue de solo unas pocas pulgadas y cada ficha fue aterrizada estratégicamente en áreas que impedirían los movimientos de Kiba o obstaculizarían la efectividad de sus ataques.

Y ni siquiera había dibujado su tanto, "Esa chica no es Genin ordinaria", dijo el hijo del Hokage.

"Obviamente, Samui fue la mejor Genin de nuestro año y se saltó un año también", les dijo Karui. Aunque omitir años no era tan poco común en algunas aldeas como Konoha, los requisitos de Kumo eran mucho más estrictos con respecto a su Genin, ya que podían y podían saltarse un año.

"¿Top Genin?" Chouji se preguntó.

"El equivalente de Kumo al Novato del Año", informó Kakashi al Equipo Diez; sus ojos estaban mucho más concentrados ahora en su estudiante. La forma en que se movió ya tenía a Kakashi en guardia, por la forma en que peleaba aún más; Kakashi sabía que su estudiante no tendría una unión fácil, especialmente con él pensando que no necesitaría a Akamaru para ayudarlo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, especialmente después de la charla de Sandaime, Kiba fue, desafortunadamente, como la mayoría de los niños Inuzuka, muy testarudo y obstinado cuando se trataba de cambiar. El cambio llegó muy lentamente a menos que sucediera algo drástico.

Blandiéndola una vez más, Kiba fue atrapado por sorpresa por Samui que lo agarraba con habilidad por la muñeca y lo tiraba al suelo a velocidades que la engreída Inuzuka no creía que poseyera. Se levantó del suelo con la suficiente rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera tomar represalias sintió un puñetazo en la cara, un duro golpe en el cuello y una ráfaga de otros golpes que le cayeron en los costados, el pecho y las rodillas. Para finalizar, Kiba sintió un fuerte tirón en el cabello antes de probar sangre cuando una rodilla le chocó en la cara cuando se vio obligado a inclinarse hacia adelante.

" **Raisho** (Lighting Palm)!" Rápidamente hizo una palma cubierta con chakra de iluminación golpeando su pecho y Kiba se quedó sin aliento, quemado y enviado volando a través de la habitación antes de golpear una pared con un resonante golpe.

¡Ay!

"Whoa", comentó Ino. "¿Qué fue eso y dónde puedo aprenderlo?" la técnica parecía tan simple pero su efectividad no era cosa de risa.

"Duda que lo harás alguna vez, Ino. Las enseñanzas de los estilos de pelea de Kumo son muy silenciosas. Bastante seguro de que fue un movimiento básico del Estilo de Pelea Nintaijutsu que enseñan", le dijo Anko.

"Nintaijutsu?" eso sonaba bastante rudo en la opinión de Naruto.

"Una combinación de ninjutsu y taijutsu se combinó para formar un estilo de lucha único, los pocos en Kumo que lo conocen están cerca del Raikage de una forma u otra, incluso entonces solo un número selecto puede aprenderlo. los usuarios manipulan el chakra para formar técnicas sin usar sellos de mano. La gente ha estado tratando de descifrarlo durante años sin que nada se acerque a ser tan bueno como el original ", explicó Anko.

A pesar de su talento, Anko había peleado y perdido bastante contra uno de esos usuarios cuando era una Genin bajo su antiguo maestro; el estilo de pelea y el ninja que lo usaba no eran una broma.

"El flujo de chakra a su alrededor es ... único", Hinata habló en voz baja, "Es como si usara todo su cuerpo como un arma y usara el flujo de chakra. Pero el flujo es muy diferente de lo que normalmente debería ser".

Fuera de las líneas laterales, Neji frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su primo, pero con su propio Byakugan activado, tuvo que aceptar que su descripción del fenómeno era precisa. El mismo Sasuke estaba usando su Sharingan para ver el flujo, pero a excepción de los movimientos que ella estaba haciendo, su Sharingan no estaba en un nivel tal que su mente pudiera entender realmente lo que estaba pasando con el chakra.

"¡Raarrghh!" Kiba gritó un grito de guerra mientras lograba enderezarse del choque; Siguió realizando una de las técnicas de firma de su clan: **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu** (Arte de Ninja de imitación de bestia: Técnica de cuatro piernas). "¡Estás bajando, tetas de vaca!"

Al escuchar esto, Samui simplemente frunció el ceño y pronunció con frialdad dos palabras: "No es genial".

"Oh, no", Yugito sabía exactamente lo que iba a venir después. Este partido había terminado.

"¡Dale una patada en el culo, Samui! ¡Muestra a ese perro que es el jefe!" Karui gritó.

"Está muerto. Samui lo va a matar, y la guerra entre nuestra aldea va a comenzar de nuevo", divagó Omoi hasta que su contraparte femenina entró.

"No vas a matar al idiota. No le hagas caso, seguro, pero no matarlo", estaban en el campo. Karui sabía que era una historia diferente, pero el Raikage les había dado órdenes de no matar a ningún Genin. a menos que sea forzado a hacerlo

"Es como si no la conocieras", dijo tranquilamente Omoi a su compañero de equipo.

Al verlo ingerir una píldora de racionamiento militar, Samui hizo su movimiento a una velocidad que avergonzaba a su anterior. Para sorpresa de todos, no fue hacia el heredero Inuzuka, sino hacia los pequeños ninken que estaban al margen. Su daga brilló rápidamente y quitó la píldora que Kiba había lanzado hacia la boca abierta de Akamaru, justo antes de hundirla en su pata trasera.

"¡AAARRRFFF!"

"¡Akamaru!" Kiba gritó: "¡Perra! Voy a ..."

"No te muevas", amenazó Samui y clavó su profundo en la pierna de Akamaru. El joven cachorro gimoteó y gimió por el dolor mientras trataba de soltarse, pero Samui tenía un agarre muy firme sobre el cachorro. Al darse cuenta del movimiento de su mano, Samui cavó su tanto aún más profundo que antes y amordazó al cachorro con su mano en un vicio. "Suelta la píldora".

Maldiciendo por haber sido atrapado, Kiba, que nunca había estado en este tipo de situación, no sabía qué hacer. Su sangre Inuzuka estaba hirviendo y quería pelear con el que lastimó a su compañero. Pero, por otro lado, la parte más racional de su mente le decía que cualquier cosa que hiciera pondría en peligro a Akamaru.

"Suelta. La píldora. No te lo diré por tercera vez", Samui ahora tenía flujo de electricidad en su tanto y el lloriqueo de Akamaru se hizo más fuerte e insoportable para que muchos lo escucharan. Mientras que los Inuzuka eran unos ninjas formidables debido a su relación única con sus ninkens y las increíbles técnicas de colaboración, su mayor fortaleza -cliché como sonaba- también era su mayor debilidad. La estrategia que finalmente Samui había tirado fue a su favor.

"¡Está bien, te doy! ¡Solo basta!" Kiba concedió.

"¡Ganador por perder, Nii Samui!" Hayate anunció.

Deteniendo el flujo de chakra, Samui levantó el pequeño ninken y puso una mano reconfortante sobre su cabeza. En contraste con su comportamiento durante la pelea, Samui fue increíblemente amable cuando entregó a Akamaru a los médicos que vienen a llevarlo.

"¡Kiba no!"

Viendo su oportunidad y viendo solo rojo y listo para hacerla sangrar, Kiba se lanzó sobre su espalda expuesta. Pero los Inuzuka nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de dar un golpe y ni siquiera se acercaron a Samui. Kiba repentinamente se encontró flotando dentro y fuera de la conciencia en el momento en que su cabeza fue golpeada boca abajo en el piso duro con una fuerza increíble. En su cuello sintió cinco protuberancias agudas.

" _Su velocidad. Es increíble_ " _,_ Sasuke compartió su Sharingan todo el tiempo que transcurrió la escena, pero incluso entonces no pudo registrar el movimiento del Kumo Jonin. " _Así que este era el poder de un Jonin ... No. Este es el poder de un verdadero Jonin_ ", corrigió; dándose cuenta de que el Kumo Jonin había llegado allí incluso antes que Kakashi. Este era el poder que necesitaba.

"¡Inténtalo de nuevo y lo lamentarás!" Yugito siseó al Genin; sus ojos se estrecharon en gatas como ranuras.

"Nii-san!" desde la tribuna, todos vieron a Hiruzen parado en su asiento. "Por favor, quítate de mi Genin. Lo tomaremos desde aquí".

"¡El Raikage escuchará sobre esto!" dijo la mujer, pero aceptó su orden.

Hiruzen frunció el ceño, pero sabía que tenía las manos atadas. No era tan fuerte como lo era antes, pero la mente de Hiruzen era tan aguda. Pocos sabían que él sabía que las mujeres nii abajo eran los primos paternos actuales de Raikage. Y el hombre no era de los que despreciaban a su familia a la ligera.

"Tenga la seguridad de que el niño será castigado y castigado severamente", por mucho que simpatizara con el niño debido a que sabía cuán especial era la relación entre un Inuzuka y su Ninken. Pero el ataque de Kiba era impropio de un futuro Chunin y como un ninja en general.

"Kiba, idiota", Ino gimió ante la idiotez del chico. Kakashi arrastró a los Inuzuka fuera del campo, y, a juzgar por el lenguaje corporal de Jonin, estaba muy contento con las acciones de su alumno.

"No puedo decir que lo culpe, el mocoso de Tsume tiene derecho a estar enojado. ¡Pero maldición si ese imbécil debe usar ese puto cerebro suyo por una vez y pensarlo bien! ¿Qué diablos cree que va a hacer esto? ¡El representante de Konoha por la reputación de su clan! Anko le debía mucho a Tsume y odiaba que el error de Kiba no se reflejara bien en ella, ya que él era el hijo del jefe del clan.

"Su velocidad es una locura. Es más veloz incluso que tú Anko-sensei", Anko le había dicho a su alumno que si usaba su sello igualaría o superaría la velocidad de la mujer.

"¡Mierda! Ahora lo recuerdo", el Equipo Ocho escuchó a Anko murmurar; viendo su apariencia, la mujer explicó: "Nii no es un apellido, es el nombre del clan en Kumo, uno que tiene vínculos muy estrechos con el pueblo Kage".

"Entonces, ¿son un clan poderoso?" Hinata preguntó.

Anko se encogió de hombros, pero dijo: "No son tan conocidos, pero Kumo siempre ha sido muy silencioso con sus clanes. Lo que sí sé es que son uno de los clanes fundadores de Kumo y la mejor manera de describirlos es que son la versión de Kumo del Nara Clan de Konoha, no tan inteligentes sino calculadores y muy metódicos en sus victorias ".

"Oh, sí", comentó Ino. "Ir contra alguien de ese tipo de clan con su actitud; Kiba estaba jodido desde el principio".

A un lado, Karui resopló, "Ella obviamente nunca se encontró, Atsui".

Su paso en instructor frunció el ceño pero no pudo refutar el reclamo; El hermano menor de Yugito, y el hermano gemelo de Samui, Atsui, era diferente en comparación con los otros miembros del clan. Por otra parte, el rasgo extraño era más común en hombres que las mujeres del clan.

"¡La próxima pelea está a punto de comenzar! A continuación están ... ¡Kitsuchi de Iwa contra ... Kaguya Kimimaro de Oto!"

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad, Zabuza no pudo contenerse, "¡ _A Kaguya! ¡Se supone que se han extinguido!"_

"¿Un Kaguya? ¿No eran ellos los trabajos de la castaña que intentaron apoderarse de Kiri y les dieron sus culos?" Suigetsu preguntó.

"Si se les entrega el culo, quieres decir que derrotaron a más de un tercio de las fuerzas de Kiri antes de que cayeran, entonces sí", replicó Zabuza; Suigetsu se calló de inmediato. Engreído como lo era por naturaleza y debido a que su clan era uno de los clanes fundadores de Kiri como el de Haku, Zabuza literalmente le había ganado la humildad al chico. Lo cual no había sido fácil con la capacidad de licuefacción de su clan.

"¡Haijime!"

Kimimaro evaluó a su oponente antes de hacer su movimiento. Kitsuchi por su parte se cargó de cabeza como un toro. El niño era alto para su edad, pero no tan alto como su compañero de equipo Akatsuchi y también era mucho más delgado. Y decidió usar eso para su ventaja sobre su oponente más pequeño.

En las gradas, Hiruzen vio la secuencia de focas: Serpiente → Carnero → Rata → Rata → Serpiente → Tigre y sabía qué técnica usaría el muchacho a continuación, "¡ **Doton: Kengan no Justu** (Lanzamiento de la Tierra: Técnica de la Roca del Puño)!"

El chico derribó el puño cubierto de rocas como un martillo sobre un yunque: rápido, furioso y preciso. La suciedad y el polvo se levantaron y el suelo se derrumbó debido al poderoso golpe. Desde las gradas, los otros participantes pudieron sentir la vibración del golpe y algunos se alegraron de no haber sido el oponente del niño. Esa idea cambió cuando el polvo se disipó y Kimimaro no estaba bajo el puño de Kitsuchi.

" **Teshi Sendan** ( **bala perforadora de** diez dedos)", murmuró una voz en voz baja. De su mano salieron pequeños objetos blancos de una nube de polvo cercana.

Kitsuchi tomó represalias diciendo; " **Kengan: Tate** (Fist Rock: Shield)!" La roca se cubrió rápidamente con la forma de un puño transformado en un gran escudo de la torre que cubría el cuerpo del Iwa Genin y algo más cuando las balas blancas hicieron contacto. Él estaba a salvo.

"¡GAAAAHHHH!"

Para sorpresa de muchos, sin embargo, el manto de roca no hizo nada para evitar que las balas de hueso perforaran y hicieran contacto con su cuerpo.

"¡Mierda! Un Kaguya con el Shikotsumyaku", aunque nunca vio la rara capacidad de manifestación del Kaguya, Zabuza había sido informado de su letalidad de todos modos. El límite de la línea de sangre le permitió a uno manipular sus huesos para que sean tan ligeros como uno común pero sean más fuertes que el acero templado e incluso los conviertan en armas mortales.

"Zabuza-sensei", el hombre miró a su estudiante de cabello azul, "el Shikotsumyaku puede ser contrarrestado, ¿verdad?"

"Sí ... pero no a través de las técnicas de defensa convencionales", Zabuza no iba a ir por las ramas. La técnica de defensa normal no iba a ser suficiente para detener los ataques basados en Shikotsumyaku. Como era evidente antes que ellos.

Para su sorpresa, la forma de Kitsuchi se puso rígida, dorada y arrugada en varios pedazos hasta que su forma ya no existía.

"Rock Clone," conjeturó Naruto y supuso que el chico había usado la nube de polvo para cubrir su estrategia. Era una técnica básica de cebo y cambio que Naruto había usado durante sus bromas. Fue simple pero efectivo. Pero también hizo que uno se preguntara dónde estaba el verdadero Kitsuchi.

La pregunta sobre la mente de casi todos fue respondida unos segundos más tarde, " **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** (Lanzamiento de la Tierra: ¡Esconderse como una Técnica de Topo)!" detrás de Kimimaro apareció Kitsuchi de repente y agarró al Kaguya en un abrazo de oso aplastante sin esperanza de escapar.

Naruto y varios otros fruncieron el ceño. El rubio miró a los compañeros de equipo de Kimimaro y ambos tenían idénticas sonrisas en su rostro como si supieran lo que vendría después. Su aspecto tampoco era agradable; ellos eran sádicos Naruto inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal, algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

" **Karamatsu no Mai** (Danza del Alerce)", los instintos de Naruto fueron probados.

Las gradas se volvieron desorbitados cuando una gran cantidad de espinas blancas como huesos salieron del cuerpo de Kimimaro; docenas de ellos estaban cubiertos de rojo mientras perforaban la forma congelada y gorgoteante de Kitsuchi: un hueso le había perforado la garganta.

"¡Kitsuchi!" Akatsuchi gritó; Kurotsuchi tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Pero el chico no respondió. Retrayendo sus huesos, Kimimaro casualmente se liberó del abrazo del oso y la multitud vio como el chico caía al suelo, un gran charco de sangre rápidamente formándose debajo de él.

"Proctor. Este partido terminó", dijo Kimimaro a Hayate, que aún estaba aturdido. Si bien las muertes durante los exámenes no eran infrecuentes, las muertes durante esta mitad fueron raras, más raras aún por matar a otro voluntariamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

Apareciendo junto al abatido Genin, Hayate colocó sus dedos sobre su cuello pero no encontró ni la respuesta más minúscula: "Maldito ... ¡Ganador de la muerte, Kaguya Kimimaro de Oto!"

Tranquilos, algunos Genin palidecieron al ver que los médicos se llevaban el cadáver del niño. Zabuza frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que algunos de los Genin empalidecidos eran de Konoha, " _los estándares de Konoha han caído_ ".

Pero el hombre apartó el pensamiento y se preguntó cómo le iba a decir a Mei que Kaguya todavía estaba viva -y con un límite de línea de sangre activa- y un ninja para otra aldea. También se preguntó cómo manejaría la situación: " _Genial, jodido papeleo_ " _,_ darle una misión de rango S, una corrida de suicidio o incluso una guerra, y Zabuza elegiría con gusto a cualquiera de ellos por sobre el papeleo. Él fue un asesino, no un empujador de lápices.

"Todo el mundo está a punto de comenzar la próxima pelea", desafortunada como la muerte de un Genin fue que los exámenes debían continuar independientemente, "¡A continuación, Tayuya de Oto contra ... Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha!"

"¡Sí, vamos a Hotto!" Gritó Naruto y su compañero ladró.

Muchos vieron un caso de deja-vu al ver esto; aquellos que no sabían muy bien que Naruto pensaban que era como Kiba y asumieron que la pelea estaba a punto de terminar unilateralmente una vez más por la kunoichi de cabeza roja.

" _Bien, veamos a lo que nos enfrentamos,_ " murmuró Naruto y usó **Observe** en la chica.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Tayuya**

 **Nivel: 33 Nivel siguiente: 23471 / 48,000**

 **HP: 2500**

 **CP: 2875**

 **STR: 79**

 **VIT: 100**

 **DEX: 137**

 **INT: 115**

 **SIO: 191**

 **LUK: 33**

 **DEF: 42**

 **Dinero: 0**

 **Estadísticas: 0**

Naruto frunció el ceño; a pesar de su nivel, las estadísticas de Tayuya eran bastante básicas, aunque su SIO era muy alto en comparación. Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó su atención fue el beneficio especial de la niña: **Sello Maldito - Nivel Uno y Dos (Inactivo)**

" _Uh-oh_ " _, a_ Naruto no le gustó lo que vio con respecto al Nivel Dos. El Nivel Uno del Sello Maldito de Anko era bastante problemático; quién sabía qué pasaría si esa cosa de segundo nivel se activara. Si llegara el momento, Naruto se vería obligado a usar su habilidad más nueva.

"¡Hajime!"

Tayuya comenzó la pelea sonriendo y sacando una flauta, "Dulces sueños, rubia. Cualquiera que haya escuchado mi flauta demoníaca nunca vivió para contarlo", se jactó.

Naruto simplemente parpadeó, "Uh ... bueno, eso es una carga de toro. Es decir, probablemente entrenas, ¿verdad? Entonces tu equipo probablemente lo escuchó y ellos no están muertos. A menos que sean zombis ... No son zombis ... son ¿ellos?" muchos de los anteriores no pudieron evitar el comentario inexpresivo.

Hiruzen no pudo evitar reír, " _Mejorado como es, Naruto siempre será Naruto, parece_ ", reflexionó. A algunas formas, Anko y Hinata se rieron mientras Ino ponía los ojos en blanco pero tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro.

" _¿Cómo es que él ya no es Dead Last sino que todavía actúa como un idiota?_ " Una Sakura recuperada no pudo evitarlo, mientras que su compañera de equipo Uchiha estaba pensando lo mismo.

Tayuya, sin embargo, no se divirtió, maldijo y se veía nervioso; su equipo notó esto y supo lo que vendría después, "¡Que te jodan gilipollas!" ella gritó y luego se llevó la flauta a los labios y comenzó a tocar a un ritmo increíble. Naruto vio como el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a contorsionarse, pero no estaba realmente preocupado.

 **La mente del jugador en efecto!**

" _Esta es realmente una asombrosa habilidad de OP_ ", pensó Naruto mientras el mundo a su alrededor se hacía añicos. Llámalo injusto a aquellos que dedicaron su tiempo y devoción al genjutsu y aprendieron a disiparlo, pero a Naruto no le importó. Como ninja, simplemente significaba que tenía una ventaja seria que otros no tenían.

Mientras Tayuya continuaba tocando su flauta, Naruto simplemente bostezó, lo que provocó que la kunoichi se detuviera. "¿Ya terminaste? La flauta no es exactamente mi tipo de música, sabes", le dijo. Mientras que Naruto podría haber hecho lo mismo contra la novia loca de Mizuki y haberse aprovechado de la situación, el ninja de Gamer quería un desafío.

Tayuya, ahora dándose cuenta de que su técnica no funcionaba, no pudo evitarlo, "¡Qué coño! ¡Eso debería haberte dado una mierda de pesadilla!" Tayuya gritó. Nadie en el Sound Five excepto Kimimaro había podido escapar de su genjutsu tan fácilmente. Y su oponente lo hizo ver aún más fácil. Su equipo estaba sorprendido; Orochimaru aún más.

" _¿Podría ser el Kyubi?_ ", Reflexionó el hombre. Durante su tiempo con los Akatsuki, tal cosa no era desconocida, pero eso fue cuando un jinchuriki tuvo control sobre su Biju, algo que Orochimaru creía que a Naruto le faltaba. Incluso entre los jinchuriki tal proeza era increíblemente rara.

" _Nibi_ ?" Yugito frunció el ceño y le preguntó a su inquilino. La ilusión que había sentido era formidable y Konoha Genin lo había roto demasiado fácilmente en su opinión.

" **Hmm, interesante".**

" _¿Quieres darme una pista,_ bola de pelo _?_ " Yugito le preguntó a la vaina y al perezoso gato monstruo de dos colas.

" **En realidad no** " **,** le dijo Nibi a su carcelero.

Yugito tendría la cara plantada si no se hubiera acostumbrado a las travesuras de su inquilino. Nibi era una voluble Bestia de Cola, cooperando un momento y exactamente al otro.

Ella, porque así era como Biju se identificaba a sí misma a pesar de ser sin género por naturaleza, tenía una mejor relación con su jinchuriki, pasado y presente, en comparación con sus hermanos. Pero Yugito no era tonto. Nibi no dudaría en escapar de su prisión si se presentaba la oportunidad; ella y Yugito estaban cerca pero el Biju tenía un mayor deseo de libertad. Fue una relación bastante compleja.

Yugito sabía que el chico era el jinchuriki Kyubi; Kumo había mantenido una estrecha vigilancia sobre Konoha y había sido fácil para sus espías descubrir quién era. Pero ningún informe indicó que tuviera un vínculo con Biju similar a ella y Kira B, " _A-sama querrá saber de esto_ " _,_ se dio cuenta y decidió prestar más atención al partido.

Asuma y Kurenai todavía estaban incrédulos, pero lo que ocurrió. Como maestra de genjutsu, la mujer sabía que las ilusiones basadas en el sonido no eran fáciles de romper. La mujer dudaba de que incluso Sakura hubiera podido salir de allí tan fácilmente a esa edad; a su edad, Kurenai sabía que incluso ella no podría hacerlo tan rápido, " _¿Qué ha estado enseñando Anko a su equipo?_ "

Con su plan inicial por el desagüe, Tayuya se vio obligada a seguir el plan B. A menos que se tratara de una colaboración, la habilidad de Oto Kunoichi en ninjutsu no era su mejor traje. Sin embargo, ella era muy rápida, ágil y evasiva; ella era capaz de realizar saltos y volteretas que rivalizaban con un gato y su construcción enterró su increíble fuerza.

Corriendo hacia su oponente, Naruto simplemente esquivó, bloqueó y detuvo los ataques del kunoichi pelirrojo con facilidad. El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su espada y kanabo y simplemente usó un kunai en su lugar para bloquear su flauta sorprendentemente duradera.

" _Debe ser una especie de metal_ ", supuso Naruto antes de atacar con una patada que Tayuya apenas logró bloquear. Incluso entonces tuvo la fuerza suficiente para enviarla a medio camino a través de la arena. Tayuya hizo una mueca ante el dolor en sus brazos, pero contrarresto, sin embargo, soplando en su flauta y vio como una nube de polvo cubría el área. El **Chirigakure no Jutsu** (Escondiéndose Entre la Técnica del Polvo) es uno de los pocos ninjutsu de los que era decente.

Dándose cuenta, odiando pensarlo, también, de que Konoha Genin la venció, Tayuya rápidamente se metió una pastilla en la boca. Orochimaru había sido bastante claro: bajo ninguna circunstancia debía usar el Sello Maldito en esta mitad del examen. Pronto una espesa aura de azul la envolvió antes de realizar su siguiente movimiento mientras Naruto limpiaba el área con una técnica de viento, "¡ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** !"

"¿Qué demonios son esos?" Ino no pudo evitarlo cuando la llamada apareció a la vista.

Tayuya simplemente sonrió mientras miraba a su presa, "Genjutsu puede no trabajar en ti, mierda. Pero te garantizo que los huesos rotos te harán".

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba las estadísticas de convocatoria, " _Bien, las convocatorias se llaman Doki y su INT y WIS son cero pero su STR, VIT y DEX están por el techo!_ " Naruto no estaba sorprendido considerando que eran Oni, Oni sin cerebro pero aún así. Las cosas solo fueron peores cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que sus ventajas eran muy resistentes a ninjutsu y bukijutsu. " _Mierda, esperaba poder guardar esto para más tarde_ " _._

"¡Oye, a la mierda las nueces!" Tayuya gritó: "¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Déjalo y ve a casa con tu mami y yo no ..."

Con lo suficiente del monólogo estereotípico, Naruto abrió fuego a través de un juego de sellos a mano y declaró: "¡ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " Y rezó a quien llamara estaba de buen humor.

"¡El infierno!" Ino y Anko podrían ayudarse a sí mismos. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto tuvo tiempo de aprender a invocar?

La figura que apareció estaba abultada de músculos y descomunal, que se elevaba sobre el Doki de Oto Kunoichi. Poseía una piel azul oscura, ojos blancos brillantes de otro mundo, cabello y una barba negra como la noche, y un conjunto de cuernos que combinaban con su piel. A todos les tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Uzumaki Naruto había convocado un oni propio.

Y él estaba desnudo.

" **¿Quién se atreve a convocarme?"** el demonio bramó, escaneando el área en busca de su invocador.

"Uh, ese sería yo ..." Naruto casi se estremeció cuando el demonio lo miró a los ojos.

El oni lo miró antes de hablar, " **Entonces eres el humano que firmó nuestro contrato después de que Kami sepa por cuánto tiempo** ".

"Sí ... hola ... eh, supongo que fue un mal momento para uh ... sí", Naruto no pudo terminar la frase inicial y trató de no mirar, fracasando miserablemente en el proceso. " _Bueno, eso va a quedar atrapado en mi cabeza por un tiempo_ " _,_ honestamente, no fue así como Naruto imaginó su primera invocación.

"¡ **No, mierda! ¡Aquí estaba teniendo una buena cogida con tres de los jugosos trozos de culo que verás en mi vida y un pequeño idiota interrumpe mi fiesta de babosas! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dura un oni ragger? ¿Se supone que debo hacer con esta maldita cosa?** él gritó y señaló su erección visible.

Las observaciones y acciones del demonio derribaron a todos los que estaban presentes. Sus mentes no pudieron procesar adecuadamente lo que estaba sucediendo antes de ellos; incluso Tayuya se sorprendió por el comportamiento grosero del demonio. La multitud lo había visto por menos de un minuto y era fácilmente el ser más cruel y salaz que habían conocido.

"… ¡Me gusta el!" Anko no pudo evitarlo.

El demonio simplemente miró a Anko con apreciación antes de echarle un vistazo a su cuerpo, " **Buenas tetas, cintura y coño, pero demasiado pequeño para mi gusto. Por mucho que me guste follar a mis amigos, quiero que vivan y les cuente a todos cómo lo que soplaba la mente era ... La pila de humo se ve lo suficientemente decente,** "el comentario hizo que Asuma se volviera de un color que avergonzó a Orochimaru y se escondió detrás de un Kurenai de color escarlata.

"No lo conozco muy bien, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no le interesan los muchachos", dijo Naruto.

" **Tampoco soy más que un jodido decente, joder, pequeña mierda", le dijo** el oni; Asuma sintió que su culo se apretaba a proporciones épicas.

"¡BIEN, EN SERIO! ¡QUÉ TIPO DE CONVERSACIÓN ES ESTO!" Sakura nerviosa ya no podía contenerlo. Ino solo podía asentir con la cabeza; ella tomó a su maestra, pero incluso esto era demasiado para ella. "¡PODEMOS CONTAR CON LA LUCHA YA Y PONER ALGUNA MALDITA ROPA EN TU PERVERTE!"

" **¡NO ES TENGO STICKIN PERVERT, PINKY!"** el oni gritó con mayor intensidad.

Sin embargo, la mirada en su mirada y la sonrisa que desarrolló hicieron que Hiruzen pensara: " _Oh, por el amor de Kami, por favor no ..."_

" **¡SOY EL DEMONIO REY DE LOS PERVERTOS** !" el oni anunció con orgullo; su cuerpo brillando, su pene aún erecto.

Si los invitados y otros ninjas de otras aldeas no estuvieran presentes, Hiruzen se habría plantado allí mismo. El hombre no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios, " _Eso es todo lo que necesito. Una versión demoníaca de Jiraiya,_ " ¿por qué Naruto tuvo que darle migrañas? En el lado positivo, al menos, esto no era dentro de un mes.

"Ya puedes ser el Rey de las Hadas por lo que a mí respecta y todavía no importa, cabrones", declaró Tayuya, llevándose la flauta a los labios para dar órdenes de citación. La chica apenas exhaló cuando el intento asesino inundó la habitación como un maremoto y ella cayó al suelo temblando y apenas consciente.

"... ¡ **Qué en el nombre de Shutendōji-sama has hecho a mis hermanos caídos, pequeño coño!"** el demonio bramaba; intento de asesinato intensificado y armadura - que incluía pantalones, gracias a Dios - y una espada perversamente grande se materializó alrededor de su cintura cuando vio los tres oni profanados. " **Muchacho, voy a renunciar a mi precio esta vez. Su muerte por esto es todo lo que necesito",** le dijo y se movió para matarlo.

"¡Espera! ¡No matar!" Naruto ordenó y lamentó parcialmente la acción ya que el intento de asesinato ahora estaba dirigido a él. Eso es hasta que la Mente del Jugador rápidamente comenzó.

" **Quieres volver a ejecutar eso por mí** " **,** gruñó el demonio, pero se sorprendió internamente por su falta de reacción a su intención asesina. "¿ **Dame una razón por la que no debería golpearte dentro de una pulgada de tu vida después de matarla?** "

Naruto honestamente no podía pensar en nada para apaciguar al demonio. Cuando decidió realizar la técnica de invocación y esperar aterrizar en un reino de convocación, pasar su prueba y 'boom' obtener una convocatoria propia. El jugador obtuvo un rollo en su lugar. Cuando leyó que decía oni, el rubio había firmado con entusiasmo, especialmente si se parecían en algo a sus contrapartes de los videojuegos y las leyendas.

El rubio debería haber sabido que nada sería tan fácil. Ahora tenía un oni semi desnudo y furioso, la idea aún fresca en su cerebro. Entonces el rubio optó por hacer algo en lo que era bueno: mentirse de su trasero. "Yo soy el jefe aquí. Te convoqué! Tienes un problema con eso, llévatelo a otro lado o vuelve al lugar de donde vienes. Lo haré por mi cuenta si no me ayudas. Quieres matarlo. yo, no voy a caer sin luchar ".

El oni no dijo nada pero continuó mirando los ojos de Naruto; vio convicción, agallas y una fuerza interior más allá de lo que debería estar presente en un niño de su edad. El demonio quedó impresionado, " **... Tienes agallas, chico, te daré eso. Summoner o no, los derramaría por estar a mi manera de matar pero te dejaré salir solo por esta vez. Los guantes son saliendo si lo haces de nuevo, ¡ya lo oyes! "**

Invocador o nada de los oni tenían su propio código y eran Naruto no sólo invocador del clan Oni en siglos, aún más debido a la diferencia de flujo de tiempo entre los dos reinos, Goryo tenía órdenes estrictas de no matarlo, al menos por ahora. Pero el chico no necesitaba saber eso. El tiempo diría si el chico era digno de ser el invocador de su clan.

"Cristal", le dijo Naruto al demonio. Hablando de eso, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

" **Haien no Goryō** (Goryō of the Abolishing Flames)", le dijo el recién identificado Goryo y le lanzó a Tayuya una mirada que le hizo estremecer la espalda; el sudor se hizo más pronunciado cuando su espada llamas azules oscuras.

 **Haien** (Abolishing Flames)

The Abolishing Flames es una técnica exclusiva del Clan Oni del mundo convocante. Las llamas ocupan el tercer lugar entre los incendios más candentes y son capaces de reducir prácticamente todo lo que tocan a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, la cantidad de chakra y control requeridos está más allá de Jonin incluso por encima del promedio debido al origen de las llamas. Incluso entonces solo aquellos con una fuerza de voluntad excepcional pueden usar las llamas adecuadamente sin dañarse a sí mismos ni a los objetivos involuntarios o ser víctimas de su influencia.

" _Nota para mí: no lo enojes demasiado y aprende esa técnica_ " _,_ se veía y sonaba increíble en la opinión de Naruto. Las llamas no le preocuparon tanto debido a su capa. Tenía más que ver con la espada que cubrían. Caso y punto, el oni con el gran kanabo y el que parecía una momia que apareció frente a ellos, a velocidades que no se creía posibles para algo de su tamaño y volumen, no sabía qué los golpeaba.

" **Oni-Ittoryu: Haien Zanha** (Estilo Oni-Single Sword: Abolishing Fire Slash Wave)!" Más rápido que la mayoría de los Genin podía ver, incluso algunos de los Jonin se sorprendieron por la velocidad, Goryō cortó a los demonios como si no estuvieran allí y envió una ola de fuego oscuro que casi termina con la vida de Tayuya si su demonio restante no estuviera protegido su. Parecían un conjunto de marionetas con sus cuerdas cortadas y todos vieron como su mitad superior caía al suelo en una dirección mientras que la otra caía en la dirección opuesta.

Los órganos ennegrecidos y burbujeantes se cayeron y el Genin más protegido en las gradas se sintió incómodo al verlo. Aunque un poco incómodo, Sasuke reforzó su resolución. Como Uchiha, estaba intrigado por la técnica de fuego que acababa de ver y los resultados hablaban por sí mismos; fue tomado por sorpresa ya que las mismas llamas azules oscuras que cubrieron la espada pronto envolvieron la mitad superior e inferior de los cuerpos bifurcados.

"Está bien, eso fue increíble", fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir.

" **Me alegra que te haya gustado eso,** " Goryō envainó su espada, confundiendo a Naruto, y luego se fue a un lado, se sentó y sacó una calabaza. " **Hice mi parte. Esos dos son todos tuyos".**

"¡QUÉ!" Naruto no podía creer su mala suerte, "¿QUÉ KINDA SUMMON HACE ESO?"

Aquellos en las gradas que tenían sus propias convocatorias -tanto enemigos como aliados- no pudieron evitar simpatizar con el niño, " _Bienvenido a las alegrías de ser un invocador_ " _._

" **No importa. Nosotros en Valoramos la fuerza y las agallas, buena suerte ganando nuestra lealtad y respeto si nos tienes que pelear todas tus batallas por ti. Debes pasar una serie de pruebas si quieres ser nuestro invocador. Comienza golpeando a esos dos sin mí. Ese doki es un caparazón de lo que solía ser como un oni, pero incluso para un humano aún será difícil vencerlo físicamente, vencelo y ganarás algunos puntos. Si no lo haces, lo terminaré yo mismo y les digo a los ancianos que lo has probado bien ... tal vez, "** probablemente no".

"Wow, eres un verdadero gilipollas", le dijo Naruto.

" **Sí, bueno, aún estoy enojado por que me hayas sacado de mi fiesta** _ **"**_ **,** el demonio no lo negó y tomó un trago grande. " **Bueno, chop-chop, ningen** . **Haz que sea bueno también".**

 **[¡ALERTA DE BÚSQUEDA!]**

 **Convertirse en un invocador - Parte 1**

 **Búsqueda principal: Derrota a Tayuya y su último Doki restante**

 **Búsqueda oculta:?**

 **Finalización principal de búsqueda: 4500 Exp, +300 Rep con Goryo, convertirse en invocador - Parte 2 Quest**

 **Terminación de Búsqueda Oculta:?,?**

 **Fracaso: 165 Exp, -300 Rep. Con Goryo, posible muerte o lesiones por incapacidad, el contrato de convocatoria se vuelve nulo y nulo**

 **¿Aceptar? (Si no)**

 **PD. Si no aceptas esta misión, el contrato de invocación quedará anulado.**

Sabiendo que no tenía ninguna opción real en el asunto, Naruto aceptó la misión. Mientras tanto, Tayuya, que había estado sudando como loca debido a su casi roce con la muerte, junto con el intenso calor de las llamas, no pudo evitar reír, "mala suerte para ti, mierda para el cerebro".

Teniendo suficiente de sus burlas, Naruto lo interrumpió gritando, "¡Oh, ve y chupa una verga!" para sorpresa de Tayuya; pocos le devolvieron la vulgaridad. "Vamos a continuar con eso. Cuanto antes te patee el culo, más rápido dejo de oírte cagarme mierda. ¡Hotto!"

"¡Arf!" el ladrido de ninken pero pronto se sintió agarrado por el pescuezo.

" **¡No! ¡Esta pelea es todo tu, chico! No se permite ayuda externa",** intervino Goryō. Cuando Hotto intentó liberarse, el demonio vertió el líquido que estaba bebiendo en la cara del perro, el contenido era lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear al ninken en cuestión de segundos.

" _Ah, fantástico_ " _,_ dijo Naruto mentalmente inexpresivo. " _Está bien, mi compañero está fuera del conteo. Mi ninjutsu no será de mucha ayuda gracias a sus ventajas, así que eso deja mis armas y el taijutsu_ " _,_ de los cuales uno estaba en su última etapa. Sin embargo, Naruto vio un reemplazo adecuado.

 **Sin título Gran maza de hierro de Doki - Calidad común**

 **Arma contundente**

 **Durabilidad 150/150**

 **Un club increíblemente grande y tachonado hecho de un desconocido metal negro. A pesar de que su tamaño es dos veces más alto que una persona promedio, el peso del arma es mucho más ligero de lo que parece. En las manos de un individuo físicamente imponente, es capaz de una destrucción increíble y su composición única mejora ciertas habilidades de su portador. Una desventaja es que la mayoría solo puede manejarlo con las dos manos y reduce la velocidad del usuario a menos que ellos también sean de un tamaño increíble y posean una fuerza prodigiosa. Además, aunque impresionante, los oni poseen armas aún mayores.**

 **Poder de ataque: 160-197**

 **Estadísticas de bonificación: +35 STR durante el combate, + 50% de aumento hacia el poder y efectividad hacia las técnicas de armas contundentes, reduce la velocidad de movimiento durante el combate en un 15%, aumenta un 50% hacia causar efecto de conmoción cerebral, aumenta un 30% y produce un efecto de estado incapacitante**

 **Requisitos: +110 STR**

Fortaleciéndose con el **Kongoriki** (Fuerza de Adamantine), Naruto agarró y levantó lo engorroso -menos incómodo ahora debido a su impulso STR- con ambas manos y le dio un golpe de práctica al suelo.

"¡ **Kyodai Saigasho** (impacto de colmillo aplastante de Titán)!"

Todo el piso cedió, toda la arena se estremeció y muchos perdieron el equilibrio en el proceso. A un lado, Goryo se echó a reír, " _Parece que el mocoso puede ser digno después de todo_ ", pensó; decidió que tal vez valía la pena ver el partido después de todo.

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Nivel: 39 Nivel siguiente: 11,132 / 62,400**

 **HP: 8000**

 **CP: 12525**

 **STR: 166**

 **VIT: 257**

 **DEX: 252**

 **INT: 393**

 **SIO: 173**

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 115**

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 0**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hottomaru**

 **Nivel: 32 Nivel siguiente: 11,349 / 38,800**

 **HP: (3075/3075)**

 **CP: (1800/1800)**

 **STR: 74**

 **VIT: 116 (7) = 123**

 **DEX: 117**

 **INT: 72**

 **SIO: 61**

 **LUK: 38**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Puntos de estadísticas: 0**

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Yamanaka Ino**

 **Nivel: 34 Siguiente Nivel: 12.969 / 51.400**

 **HP: 1975**

 **CP: 2375**

 **STR: 85**

 **VIT: 79**

 **DEX: 143**

 **INT: 94**

 **SIO: 215**

 **LUK: 33**

 **DEF: 65**

 **Estadísticas: 0**

 **Dinero:** 795,460 Ryo (79,546 $)

 **Ventana de estado**

 **Nombre: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Nivel: 34 Siguiente Nivel: 15,471 / 51,400**

 **HP: 3125**

 **CP: 2525**

 **STR: 53**

 **VIT: 125**

 **DEX: 169**

 **INT: 101**

 **SIO: 237**

 **LUK: 35**

 **DEF: 70**

 **Dinero:** 1,178,456 Ryo (117,845.60 $)

 **Estadísticas: 0**


End file.
